The Darkness Within
by Fabrielle
Summary: Peter a mando de Voldemort seqüestra Harry da casa de seus pais. O que acontecerá a seguir? UA universo alternativo!
1. Aviso

Hey, pessoas!

Bom, essa é a minha primeira tradução postada aqui. Já havia traduzido algumas, mas só quando estava ajudando alguns amigos.

Quando li essa fanfiction me apaixonei. Ela é perfeita!

Resumo: Peter a mando de Voldemort seqüestra Harry da casa de seus pais. O que acontecerá a seguir? UA (universo alternativo)

Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a história pertence à Kurinoone. Nada é meu. Essa tradução não tem fins comerciais. A fanfiction original, "The Darkness Within", foi inspirada em outra do Project Dark Overload.

A fanfiction em inglês encontra-se no profile da Kurinoone que pode ser encontrado nos meus favoritos.

Divirtam-se!


	2. Betrayal

Capítulo um: Traição

'É realmente arrepiante o quanto ele se parece com James' pensou Lily. Mesmo com um ano de idade, Harry seu filho, tinha muitas semelhanças com seu pai.

'Seu cabelo é desgrenhado exatamente como o de James' Lily pensou com um sorriso astuto. Ela sempre disse ao seu marido para fazer alguma coisa em relação ao seu cabelo, mas ele rapidamente dava um sorriso deslumbrante e passava suas mãos por eles fazendo ali uma bagunça.

'Ao menos ele tem os meus olhos' Lily pensou agradecida olhando para a criança brincalhona em seu colo. O verde esmeralda dos olhos de Harry fazia seu olhar ainda mais adorável. A criança de cabelos negros estava elétrica sentada no colo de sua mãe, mastigando feliz seus brinquedos e mesmo assim olhando em volta esperando encontrar alguém.

"Quem você está procurando querido?" Sussurrou Lily segurando Harry próximo a ela.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem quem Harry estava procurando. Era o mesmo todas as tardes por volta das 7 p.m. Harry impacientemente esperava a volta de seu pai do trabalho. Claro que um simples bebê de um ano de idade não seria capaz de determinar o tempo, mas Harry não era um simples bebê. Na realidade, tampouco eram seus pais. Harry e seus pais eram uma família bruxa. James era um sangue puro enquanto Lily vinha de uma família trouxa. Mesmo assim, ela era umas das mais talentosas bruxas de sua geração.

Nesse momento James chegou parecendo um pouco desanimado, mas ao olhar Harry e Lily seus olhos avelã iluminaram-se e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face.

"Hey, como está meu homenzinho?" Perguntou James enquanto encaminhava-se até Lily e pegava Harry, quem ria freneticamente para conseguir a atenção de seu pai.

"James! Quantas vezes eu tenho que lembrar você? Ele é um garoto não um Homem." Lily repreendeu-o. James deu de ombro e replicou:

"Menino... eu não sei. Isso soa estranho, como se eu estivesse brigando com ele. Ele é meu homenzinho."

Lily sorriu para seu marido. Em sua opinião James não queria soar tão paternal já que tina apenas 23 anos.

Lily estava prestes a servir o jantar quando uma batida na porta os interrompeu. James ficou instantaneamente em alerta. Ele silenciosamente entregou Harry para Lily e pegou sua varinha. Chegou perto da porta e mandou Lily para o quarto junto com Harry. Lily fez uma careta, mas foi para o quarto rapidamente. Normalmente ela não acatava ordens de ninguém, nem mesmo de James, mas desde quando aquela maldita profecia foi feita as coisas mudaram dramaticamente. Eles tiveram que se mudar para Godric´s Hollow e apenas algumas poucas pessoas sabiam onde esta ficava. Ela esperou agustiadamente, com sua varinha em uma mãe e ainda carregando Harry. Ela poderia azarar qualquer um que tivesse a sombra perto de seu filho.

Ela ouviu James murmurar um feitiço que mostrava quem estava do outro lado da porta. Inesperadamente a porta foi aberta e Lily pode ouvir uma risada e uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Ela soltou a respiração que ela nem percebeu que estava segurando. Saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Tendo a certeza de que eram seu marido e seus velhos amigos, Sirius e Peter. Sirius perturbou Lily sensivelmente nos seus anos de Hogwarts, sempre andando com James e colocando-o em todos os tipos de problemas. Claro que James não era exatamente inocente, mas desde quando Lily virou sua mulher, ela preferia culpar Sirius. Peter era sempre tão quieto que Lily às vezes pensava o que o fazia ser um maroto. Remus era o único que Lily podia ter uma conversa inteligente. Infelizmente, ele não estava ali esta noite, já que estava tendo seu probleminha "peludo" como Sirius tão sensivelmente havia nomeado sua condição.

"Você poderia nos avisar que viria almofadinhas." Lily observou enquanto colocava Harry perto de seu padrinho, quem entusiasmente alcançou-o e abraçou-o colocando-o o mais perto que podia.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" Ele inquiriu enquanto dava a Harry uma das suas risadas que mais pareciam latidos.

Harry estava agitando seus braços em volta e ria de Sirius e suas palhaçadas. Lily olhou amorosamente para seu filho, ele realmente gostava de seu padrinho. Peter estava olhando e Lily não tinha certeza se estava imaginando, mas achava que aquela demonstração de afeto estava incomodando Rabicho. Uma quase expressão de dor estava evidente em seus olhos.

"Rabicho, você está bem?" Ela perguntou colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Peter rapidamente olhou para algum lugar parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

"Yeah hum... Eu só... hum, tive um longo dia, é só isso..." ele parecia doente.

"Não fale comigo sobre ter longos dias," James juntou-se "eu tive O dia cansativo"

"Oh, o que aconteceu?" Sirius rapidamente perguntou enquanto deixava Harry puxar até seus ombros suas negras mechas de cabelo.

"Bom, com todos esses ataques vindos por todos os lados, eu não sei mais o que nós podemos fazer antes que algo aconteça." James tinha um olhar cansado em seus usuais olhos brilhantes. James amava ser um auror mesmo que já tivesse admitido ter se tornado um a partir do momento em que Sirius escolheu sê-lo, mas ele rapidamente tornou-se um adepto de toda essa coisa de estar do lado da luz.

De qualquer modo, depois que a profecia sobre Harry foi feita, James tornou-se mais e mais paranóico. Ele não gostava da idéia de que seu filho tivesse tão grande responsabilidade, salvando o mundo. Esse era o seu trabalho, não o de Harry. Então, James sendo James, estava trabalhando dia e noite para eliminar Voldemort. Contudo, isso estava tornando-se mais e mais estressante. Voldemort sempre parecia estar um passo a frente dos aurores.

Sirius olhou um pouco preocupado para a face abatida de seu melhor amigo. Sirius, Remus e James eram aurores, assim como Peter, mas James era o único que via nessa guerra uma razão para viver. Ele queria terminar isso logo para que assim Harry pudesse ter uma vida normal.

Lily gentilmente pegou Harry de Sirius e começou a embala-lo, enquanto subia as escadas indo para o quarto. Lá ela colocou-o em seu berço e alisou seu cabelo em outra inútil tentativa de tentar faze-lo parecer um pouco em ordem.

"Você pode pensar que isso é divertido agora Harry, mas confie em mim, quando você for mais velho você não achará uma solução para esse seu cabelo rebelde." Lily falou para o pequeno garoto de cabelos pretos, enquanto ele ria e tentava agarrar os dedos de sua mãe no momento em que ela acariciava seus cabelos ternamente. Lily virou-se e deixou o garotinho brincando feliz em seu berço.

Ela estava justamente descendo as escadas quando de repente percebeu que algo estava errado. Não era por causa de algo que tinha ouvido e sim a falta de sons que havia no lugar. Os três homens que estavam na sala encontravam-se muito quietos. Isso por si próprio já era estranho já que Sirius estava presente. Lily rapidamente pegou sua varinha e respirou fundo. O que ela viu assim que entrou na sala iria assombra-la pro resto de seus dias. No chão estava o corpo de James com uma poça de sangue perto de sua cabeça. Uma garrafa de firewhiskey estava caída não tão longe. Sirius estava caído de costas totalmente inconsciente.

" Oh... Deus... James... oh, James!... Sirius!... Oh Merlin!"

Lily correu até James, esquecendo-se completamente da terceira pessoa que havia na sala. Se Lily tivesse visto-o parado exatamente atrás da porta ela estaria apta para parar a tragédia que estava por vir. Enquanto ia em direção a James, Peter que estava apontando sua varinha para Lily veio por trás e atacou-a antes que ela alcançasse seu marido.

"Stupefy" ele sussurrou.

Lily sentiu que estava sendo tragada pela escuridão mesmo antes de cair no chão. Peter olhou seus amigos, todos eles caídos no chão de sua própria casa, machucados e traídos pelo seu próprio amigo. Ele respirou fundo e tentou acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Ele tinha certeza de que se não tivesse lançado o feitiço de silêncio na porta do quarto, então Lily teria ouvido seu coração batendo mais alto do que a garrafa quebrando ou o ataque que James e Sirius haviam sofrido tão inesperadamente.

Ele deu uma outra olhada em seus amigos e então deixou a sala desajeitadamente e foi em sentido ao quarto de Harry; Todo o tempo repetindo enquanto respirava "Perdoe-me Harry... perdoe-me James... Sirius mil desculpas." Ele não pensou que chegaria tão longe, ele tinha a esperança que James ou Sirius ou até Lily o impedissem de fazer tal coisa, mas eles não estavam esperando tal traição, deixaram-no atacar e seqüestrar Harry. Ele realmente não queria fazer isso, mas não havia outro jeito. O lorde das trevas foi bem claro em suas instruções. Harry iria encontrar seu destino nas mãos do próprio Voldemort.

Lentamente ele abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Harry dormindo profundamente e apertando seu hipogrífo de brinquedo. Peter olhou para a criança adormecida e sentiu uma terrível sensação de culpa o invadindo. Ele estava levando essa criança de encontro com sua morte. Harry estava com apenas um ano de idade e ainda não havia nem falado sua primeira palavra. Peter sentiu-se, assim como os outros marotos, tão feliz com o nascimento de Harry, mas uma vez que a profecia havia sido feita, as coisas mudaram. Esse garoto estava destinado a acabar com Voldemort... Não, isso não iria ser possível; O lorde das trevas iria ganhar essa guerra. Peter teria mais poder que sequer poderia imaginar. O menino tinha que ir. Convencendo a si mesmo que ele estava apenas garantindo seu próprio sucesso, ele gentilmente pegou Harry, desceu as escadas indo em direção a sala e sem nem mesmo dar uma última olhada nas três pessoas caídas no chão, Peter abriu a porta da frente e deixou Godric´s Hollow para sempre.

Ele correu até a orla do quarteirão que ficava perto de uma pequena casa e aparatou até o covil de seu lorde. Com as mãos tremendo ele colocou Harry no chão de pedra próximo aos pés de lorde Voldemort. Harry ainda estava surpreendentemente dormindo e nem mesmo se mexeu. Peter rapidamente ajoelhou-se em frente ao lorde e beijou a barra de suas vestes enquanto dizia baixinho:

"Mestre, eu fiz o que você me mandou fazer. Mestre, esse é Harry."

Voldemort olhou para a criança com seus olhos vermelhos e deu um sorriso satisfeito. Ele era um homem atrativo, com longos cabelos negros e com feições de quem foi muito bonito em sua juventude. A única coisa que mostrava realmente o mostro que ele era, eram seus olhos vermelhos que pareciam queimar a quem o olhava. Ele tirou seus olhos de Harry e olhou para a forma covarde de seu comensal espião.

"Levante-se Rabicho, você fez um bom trabalho. Pela primeira vez você não estragou tudo e conseguiu completar uma tarefa."

Ele observou quando aquele homem miserável levantava-se tremendo, e ouviu-o agradecendo e dizendo o quão misericordioso ele era.

"Basta!"

Instantaneamente Peter ficou quieto.

"Bella, erga o garoto e deixe-me ver o pirralho mais perto!"

Bella aproximou-se quase imediatamente e levantou Harry do chão gelado e segurou-o próximo ao lorde das trevas para que este o visse.

Voldemort pegou todos os detalhes da criança. Ele detestava crianças em geral. Ele não havia esquecido como as crianças haviam provocado-o e ridicularizado-o no passado quando ele ainda morava naquele horrível orfanato. De qualquer modo, essa criança tinha uma aura mágica tão grande a sua volta. Ele era poderoso, mas não havia dúvidas que se ele deixasse esse pirralho solto por aí, este poderia muito bem causar sua derrota. "Quanto desperdício de poder" pensou Voldemort. Ele levantou sua varinha e escutou quando os comensais presentes seguraram a respiração. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, isso seria agradável e ele iria aproveitar cada momento.

Ele apontou sua varinha para a cabeça de Harry e justamente nesse momento os olhos esmeraldas olharam inocentemente para Voldemort. Houve um sussurro e de repente uma brilhante luz verde preencheu todos os lados. Peter fechou seus olhos mesmo antes que o feitiço fosse pronunciado, mas pôde sentir a luz penetrar em suas pálpebras. "Perdoe-me Harry" Foi a última coisa que ele pôde pensar antes que a luz se extinguisse e todos fossem arremessados na escuridão novamente.


	3. Dark Prince

.

Capítulo Dois: Príncipe Negro

Lily suspirou e abaixou os papéis que ela desesperadamente tentava corrigir. Poções era uma matéria muito mais difícil do que as pessoas imaginavam. Ela inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira e massageou seu pescoço, que já estava cansado por causa de todo o esforço que ela estava fazendo para corrigir tudo antes de ir dormir.

Ela olhou a sua volta, seu quarto pessoal em Hogwarts era realmente acolhedor apesar de ser localizado nas masmorras. Ela sem dúvidas tinha dado ao lugar um toque feminino e tinha decorado as paredes o melhor que pôde. Em volta de sua mesa tinha fotos daqueles que amava, Lily sempre se sentia mais confortável para fazer seu trabalho quando olhava o rosto de cada um. Ela dificilmente tinha a chance de ver James. Com ela ensinando poções, ele com os deveres de auror e ambos participando da Ordem da Fênix, não sobrava tempo. Feriados eram os únicos dias que ela tinha tempo para passar com a sua família.

Ela trabalharia para a Ordem em tempo integral se não fosse por seu filho, Damien. Há dois anos Damien entrou em Hogwarts e ela aceitou o posto de professora de poções que lhe ofereceram. Ela sabia que Damien iria reclamar, por que assim ele não poderia fazer nada, mas isso dificilmente seria uma razão para que ela não aceitasse o trabalho. Lily suspirou novamente e segurou a foto dele, fazia um ano que Damien havia terminado seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Diferente do seu irmão mais velho, Damien não era igual a James. Ele também tinha os cabelos negros, mas esses não eram rebeldes como os do pai. Ele tinha os profundos olhos avelã de James, os quais sempre usava para sair dos problemas. Entretanto suas feições eram iguais as de Lily. Ele tinha o nariz, a boca e o sorriso de sua mãe. Damien herdou o temperamento dela também. Era exatamente a mistura dos dois. Sirius tinha feito de tudo para transformar Damien em um rival para James na arte de criar problemas. Claro que o menino era muito impaciente para aprender algo de um maroto.

Lily olhou fixamente para a foto de James e sentiu seu coração queimar de saudades. Ela não o via há duas semanas, mas aquela dor não era nada em comparação com a que sentiu ao olhar para a foto ao lado da dele. A foto havia sido tirada três dias antes que ele fosse...Levado. Lily voltou seus olhos esmeraldas para a foto do seu filho mais velho. Ele estava rindo e apontando para ela. Seu coração apertou tão dolorosamente quando ela olhou para o seu bebê. Ela tirou os olhos da foto e viu o calendário em sua mesa que datava 31/Maio. Ela sentiu o ar sair com dificuldade. 'Dois meses' ela pensou ' dois exatos meses e ele estaria fazendo dezesseis anos e estaria em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts'.

Ela sempre pensou em Harry desse jeito. Era difícil para James falar com ela toda vez que Lily tocava no assunto 'Harry' e o que ele estaria fazendo se ainda estivesse vivo. James havia tido um golpe emocional por ter perdido um filho tão drasticamente. Depois de tudo havia sido seu amigo que roubou Harry debaixo de seu próprio teto e o levado diretamente para um monstro. James prometeu vingar-se de Peter e Voldemort por terem matado Harry. James por sorte não morreu naquela noite. Ele havia perdido muito sangue e a pancada que sofreu na cabeça o deixou mal durante uma quinzena. Ele sempre se culpou pelo fato de não ter protegido seu próprio filho. Levou semanas para que ele finalmente pronunciasse outra coisa que não fosse 'Perdoe-me Harry... Perdoe-me por não ter te protegido'.

Três anos depois a chegada de Damien deu-lhe uma Segunda vida. Somente com Damien em sua vida, James voltou a ser o mesmo. Ele era muito protetor com o seu segundo filho, mais até que Lily, de todo modo ele deixava Damien se divertir e sair, mesmo Lily teve que admitir que não havia a menor probabilidade que algo acontecesse com o garoto. Damien era um bom menino e nunca extrapolava.

Lily parou de olhar Harry. Ela levantou-se e foi em direção a sua cama. Ela estava se acomodando quando um barulhinho na janela a alertou. Ela olhou diretamente para a sua janela oval e viu uma coruja marrom olhando-a. Lily sorriu e correu em direção a janela para deixar a criaturinha entrar. A coruja entrou alegremente e imediatamente esticou suas patas e mostrando um pequeno pergaminho. Lily pegou-o agradecida e nem percebeu que a coruja levantou vôo imediatamente. Lily conhecia a letra, era de James, ele sempre mandava cartas pelas corujas do ministério. Ela rapidamente abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_Querida Lily_

_Como vai você? Espero que esteja mantendo-se fora de problemas. O que me lembra, como vai nosso pequeno pestinha?_

_Espero que você não esteja colocando-o em muitas detenções. Diga a Damy que eu tenho os ingressos para a copa mundial e que nós definitivamente vamos assistir. Bulgária e Irlanda! Eu mal posso esperar! Mas... Como você está indo querida?_

_Eu, se tiver sorte, irei vê-la este final de semana; Talvez nós pudéssemos ir a Hogsmeade._

_Cuide-se amor e dê um alô a Damy._

_Com amor James._

Lily sorriu e colocou a carta de lado. James e Quadribol... não havia quem os separassem. Damien iria ficar muito feliz, ele estava falando sobre esses ingressos há semanas. Ela sabia que James torcia pela Irlanda, enquanto Sirius e Damien sempre haviam sido torcedores da Bulgária.

'Isso será interessante' pensou Lily antes de cair na cama e puxar as cobertas. Ela estava tão cansada que instantaneamente caiu no sono. Seu último pensamento foi 'Eu adoraria saber por quem Harry torceria...'

Em uma sala escura, cheia de livros e pergaminhos estava sentado um bruxo de cabelos negros. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no copo que havia em suas mãos, esperando que o líquido de dentro mudasse de cor. A verdade era que ele nem mesmo estava prestando atenção no líquido. Sua mente estava muito distraída.

Ele sabia que o que ele estava fazendo era perigoso, muito perigoso. De fato, ele estava certo de que os outros achavam que ele estava louco. Enganar o Lorde das Trevas não era algo saudável. Porém, ele sabia que se fosse bem sucedido em sua missão, ele teria muito poder. Se conseguisse fazer o que planejava, iria participar do grupo particular de Voldemort e poderia muito bem ser o Comensal mais poderoso. O risco era válido.

As mãos de Jason Ripley tremeram ao pensar no risco. Ele trouxe o copo ao seus lábios e bebeu o resto do líquido esperando que ele diminuísse o frio de seu peito.

Assim que o copo vazio tocou a mesa, as luzes tremeram antes de apagarem completamente. O Comensal congelou em sua cadeira quando foi deixado no escuro. Ele apertou sua varinha e seus dedos ficaram brancos por causa da força empregada. Devagar ele se levantou, seus olhos vasculhando a sala.

"Lumos" Ele sussurrou e sua varinha acendeu, mas aquela luz era pouco para deixá-lo confortável.

Apertando sua varinha acesa, Jason Riley andou pela sala indo até a porta. Ele sabia que _ ele _iria vir. Certeza.

Jason abriu a porta e saiu, sua mente lhe dizia para que ele não ficasse com medo. Parando na porta, o homem esperou para ver se conseguia enxergar alguém. Ele segurou sua varinha acima de sua cabeça e não viu ninguém.

Na hora em que ele saía da sala, sentiu o ar mudar. Ele conseguia sentir a magia que o rondava e parou. Lutando contra o medo, ele falou virando-se para encarar seu visitante.

"Tinha certeza de que você viria." Ele disse.

"E ainda assim, você não estava preparado." Veio a resposta.

Jason virou-se devagar. Ele estava tentando enxergar no escuro o melhor que podia. A única coisa que via era a forma do visitante.

"Você está aqui para me matar?" Jason perguntou, o medo o engolfava.

A figura parou em um ponto que a luz da varinha de Jason pudesse iluminá-lo. O homem analisou o bruxo. Ele estava com vestes pretas, o rosto coberto por uma máscara prateada e apenas seus olhos podiam ser vistos. Olhos esmeraldas, cujos Comensais morriam de medo. O filho do Lorde das Trevas. O Príncipe Negro.

"Você traiu Lorde Voldemort. Seu castigo é a morte."

Jason percebeu que o garoto segurava sua varinha, mas não a apontava para ele e tentou usar isso como uma vantagem.

"Se você me der outra chance, se você me deixar me desculpar. Eu não queria... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason fez seu movimento e lançou a maldição.

A garoto saiu do caminho, desviando-se do jato de luz verde. Jason tentou matá-lo novamente.

Antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, sua varinha foi bruscamente arrancada de sua mão. A força do feitiço não-verbal foi tão forte que fez a varinha voar longe. A sala caiu na escuridão mais uma vez quando a varinha acertou o chão.

O Comensal abaixou-se para evitar qualquer maldição. Ele encaminhou-se para as escadas fazendo o mínimo de barulho.

Ele chegou nas escadas e quis ir até a lareira, queria sair por floo. Ele conseguiu chegar no primeiro degrau quando uma varinha foi pressionada em seu pescoço.

"Levanta!" O Comensal levantou.

Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que o Príncipe Negro, mas isso não o confortou nem um pouco.

"Por favor." Jason tentou novamente.

As luzes tremeram de nvo e ele encontrou-se encarando um par de olhos verdes, que não possuiam o mínimo de pena.

"Você é um traidor e traidores tem apenas um castigo." O Príncipe Negro sibilou.

Antes que Jason pudesse fazer algo um jato de luz verde o acertou. O Comensal caiu no chão, morto.

O Príncipe Negro apenas olhou para o corpo antes de virar-se e ir embora. Sua missão estava completa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Hey... Segundo chappie. Desculpe pelos erros, mas eu fiz tudo o que pude para sair o mais certo possível! _


	4. Killings

Capítulo três: Assassinatos

Lily não estava se divertindo. Ela estava há duas semanas querendo ver James e logo quando ele vinha, ambos não tinham nem tido tempo para dar um simples 'oi', pois Dumbledore havia convocado uma reunião da Ordem urgentemente. James nem mesmo havia dado um 'alô' para Damien. Ela sentou de braços cruzados e tentou com todas as forças não demonstrar seu mau-humor. Honestamente, ela queria apenas um pouco de tempo com seu marido! Será que isso era pedir demais?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a sala ficou quieta. James sentou-se ao lado de Lily e gentilmente pegou a mão da esposa. Ela olhou para ele e deu-lhe um meio sorriso. Olhando em volta ela viu a todos os seus conhecido, eles pareciam cansados e um pouco desalinhados. Havia o sempre paranóico Olho-tonto Moody que estava sentado ao lado de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks estava em destaque com os seus cabelos rosa chiclete. Sirius e Remus estavam sentados próximos a James. McGonagall e Snape estavam ao lado de Dumbledore e o olhavam curiosamente. Próximo a eles havia dois lugares vazios que Lily estava tentando ignorar. Ela não achava que poderia pensar neles novamente. Ela olhou mais um pouco e percebeu que havia outros membros, cujos ela não conhecia muito bem, que provavelmente eram do ministério da magia.

Sua atenção foi voltada para Dumbledore que agora estava em pé ante todos os membros. Albus Dumbledore parecia bem cansado assim como os outros. Ele limpou sua garganta e automaticamente a sala ficou quieta. Ele viu que todos tinham expressões cansadas, haviam alguns que pareciam entediados e ainda outros que pareciam estar se preparando para notícias bem trágicas. Dumbledore decidiu compartilhar a razão pela qual havia convocado aquela reunião.

"Senhoras, senhores. Muito obrigado por terem vindo a esta reunião. Eu estou certo de que muitos de vocês tiveram que cancelar compromissos, portanto eu não irei demorar muito tempo." Neste momento ele lançou um olhar a Lily que corou e passou a olhar fixamente para suas mãos.

"Tudo bem Lils, ninguém mais percebeu." Sirius zombou.

Lily lançou um olhar repreendedor a ele, mas não disse nada.

"O próposito dessa reunião é descutir os estranhos acontecimentos dos meses passados." Dumbledore continuou. "Todos vocês já estão alertas de que ultimamente vem acontecendo um grande número de ataques em cima dos Comensais. Muitos deles foram mortos, outros feridos, mas alguns foram deixados vivos de propósito. Muitos desses Comensais se entregaram aos Dementadores de Azkaban _desejando _se salvar desses ataques. Isso não deve ser motivo de preocupação, já que nem o Ministro nem a Ordem é responsável por esses ataques, o que nos deixa com a questão de ter que descobrir a identidade dessa ou dessas pessoas."

A sala ficou em silêncio, todos os olhares estavam voltados para Dumbledore.

"O ataque mais recente foi na noite passada. Um Comensal chamado Jason Riley foi morto em sua casa. O Ministro diz não ser responsável e nós sabemos que a Ordem não fez isso. Portanto, temos que saber quem é o assassino." Dumbledore finalizou soando bem preocupado.

"O que importa? Seja quem for esse assassino, ele está nos ajudando. Por que nós devíamos nos preocupar?" Moody preguntou.

Alguns concordaram com Moody.

"É uma situação para que nós nos preocupemos, já que não sabemos quem é e o porque de tudo isso." Dumbledore respondeu.

"Talvez haja outro grupo formado, como a Ordem. Talvez seja alguém que queira lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem e esteja mirando nos Comensais." Tonks disse.

"Essa é uma possibilidade." Dumbledore enclinou sua cabeça na direção dela. "De qualquer modo, acho melhor encontrarmos a verdade o mais rápido possível."

Lily percebeu que havia algo que Dumbledore não estava dizendo. Ela gastou um bom tempo com ele, primeiro como estudante, depois como membro da Ordem e por último como professora de Hogwarts. Ela tinha certeza de que ele escondia algo.

"Dumbledore, há mais alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou querendo saber o resto.

Dumbledore olhou para Lily e seus olhos azuis a encararam. Com um suspiro ele começou.

" Ao olhar os relatórios desses ataques, eu comecei a suspeitar de que Voldemort é o responsável por essas mortes."

A sala parou de respirar ao escutar o nome. Dumbledore suspirou mentalmente. Quantas vezes ele disse a eles que temer um nome é ridículo? Voldemort não vai aparecer se alguém disser seu nome.

"Por que você acha isso?" McGonagall perguntou ao se recompor.

"Como eu disse é apenas uma suspeita. O que eu sei é que se os homens de Voldemort fossem atacados e mortos desse jeito ele não iria ficar parado deixando que isso continuasse. E pelos relatórios que eu li Voldemort não está fazendo nada para que essas mortes parem. Ele, na verdade, parece estar até feliz. Isso me faz pensar que esses Comensair devem ter errado de algum modo fazendo Voldemort atacá-los." Dumbledore finalizou.

"Mas por que ele iria matar seus próprios seguidores? Isso não faz sentido." Remus disse.

"Eu não sei. Essa é a razão pela qual eu quero descobrir tudo o que puder." Dumbledore virou-se para Snape.

"Severus, eu tenho que pedir para que você descubra o máximo de informação que puder. Eu tenho a lista de todos os Comensais atacados. Veja se você descobre o que eles estavam fazendo antes de morrer. Veja se eles, de algum jeito, deixaram Voldemort com raiva."

Dumbledore entregou um pergaminho para Snape que pegou-o, mas não olhou. Seus olhos estavam fixo em Dumbledore.

"É tudo por hoje. Eu agradeço a paciência de vocês." Dumbledore terminou de modo educado e cumprimentou todos com um aceno de cabeça.

James levantou de sua cadeira assim como os outros. Sua cabeça estava girando devido às novidades.

"O que você acha?" Sirius perguntou. "Você acha que é uma sociedade nova ou acha que Você-Sabe-Quem resolveu que precisa de novos seguidores?"

Lily lançou a ele um olhar gélido, mas não disse nada.

"Eu não sei Padfoot. Isso é estranho." James respondeu.

"Eu estou com Moody. Eu não acho que nós não devemos ligar para esse assassino enquanto ele continue apenas matando Comensais. Nós deveríamos estar gratos." Sirius continuou andando com seu amigo até a lareira. Ele não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, já que o Quartel General era sua casa.

James não disse nada. Ele silenciosamente concordava com Dumbledore. Se Voldemort estivesse preocupado com a morte desses homens, ele estaria fazendo algo contra isso. O fato de que Voldemort não estava preocupado era uma prova de que ele mesmo estava por trás dessas mortes.

**xXx**

_N/T: Hey... Obrigada por lerem! Fico muito feliz!_

_Respondendo as perguntas: Sim, a fic é H/G, mas isso só acontece bem mais pra frente, mas é muito lindinho!_

_A fic tem 65 chappies sim e eu pretendo traduzir todos. Vale muito a pena!_

_Se ele entra em Hogwarts.... Suspense!!! Hehehehehehe_

_Agradecimentos à: Suzi Raupp, Carlos Bert Silva, Cah Weasley, Tata C. Evans, , , Tucca Potter, Julinha Potter. _


	5. The Prince´s World

Capítulo Quatro: O mundo do Príncipe

Harry suspirou e tentou concentrar-se novamente. Já era difícil praticar essa estúpida maldição sem essa incômoda dor em sua cicatriz que o estava atrapalhando. Ele tentou novamente prestar atenção a Bella que o estava ensinando já havia algum tempo como querer causar dor e quebrar os ossos de alguém. Esse era o único jeito que a maldição quebra-ossos funcionaria. Ouvi-la falando sobre dor estava fazendo com que sua própria dor de cabeça aumentasse. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, já que Bella estava adorando o fato de Harry não poder reclamar sobre alguma coisa na qual ela era melhor.

"Qual é o problema Príncipe, está tendo um dia ruim?" Ela perguntou em tom de zomba enquanto via-o apertar a testa em frustração.

"Deixe-me Bella, eu não estou com humor para as suas tiradas insanas hoje." Ele respondeu enquanto amassava sua testa com os dedos.

Ela imediatamente tirou o sorriso do rosto e correu até Harry.

"Harry, você está bem? É sua cicatriz de novo? Desculpe-me Harry, eu não percebi."

Ela estava se desculpando enquanto colocava as mãos na testa do garoto tentando ver com quanta dor este se encontrava. Harry tentou bloqueá-la o melhor que pôde. Ele odiava isso. Ele estava doente por estar sentindo o mau-humor de seu pai. Quando ele era mais novo, Malfoy e os comensais do círculo interno usavam Harry para perguntar o quão bravo estava o Lorde das Trevas antes que eles entrassem para vê-lo. Se a cicatriz não estava doendo antes, iria com certeza doer depois.

Harry cerrou seus dentes e tentou afastar-se de Bella. Ele poderia resolver isso sem ela.

"Bella, eu estou bem. Deixe-me sozinho por enquanto. Nós podemos continuar o treinamento quando meu pai se acalmar."

"Certo Harry. Só deixe-me saber quando você estiver pronto."

Bella o deixou sozinho e foi para seu quarto. Ela espiou Harry pela fresta da porta e viu que ele ainda apertava a sua cicatriz. 'Ele é muito orgulhoso' Ela pensou.

"Harry, eu volto logo. Vou trazer um pouco de poção para dor e eu não quero ouvi-lo dizer que não precisa!"

Harry sorriu fracamente para ela e balançou sua cabeça suavemente. Ele não iria rejeitar uma poção para dor justo agora. Ele realmente gostava de Bella; isto é: somente quando ela não era muito maternal e acabava deixando-o desconfortável.

Ela o treinou o máximo que pôde juntamente com o seu pai. Era uma boa professora e ele podia ver que Bella preocupava-se com ele. Harry não sabia se aquilo era prudente, já que seu pai falou que esses sentimentos faziam com que a pessoas ficasse com poderes fracos. Ele nunca entendeu isso, pois também se preocupava com Bella. Ela o criou apesar de tudo.

Ele estava ocupado pensando e nem mesmo ouviu quando Bella voltou.

"Pronto" ela disse enquanto colocava uma garrafinha em suas mãos.

Harry pegou-a agradecido e tomou sua poção em um único gole. O efeito era instantâneo, mas a dor de Harry só diminuiu um pouco. Só iria embora completamente quando a raiva de seu pai, que era o que estava fazendo com que sua cicatriz doesse tanto, passasse.

"Por que ele sempre decide ficar nervoso quando eu estou por perto?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não seja mal educado Harry!" Disse Bella vigorosamente.

Harry deu um sorriso de escárnio antes de lançar um olhar gélido a ela.

"Bem, desculpe-me por não estar gostando que minha cabeça seja dividida em duas!"

"Ele não faz de propósito, Harry. Ele nunca faria você sofrer."

Harry iria responder se não fosse a pela intensa dor que perpassou sua cabeça. Bella foi imediatamente para o lado dele perguntando-se o que estava fazendo o Lorde ficar tão nervoso.

"Mas ele está fazendo isso! Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo!" Com aquilo dito, Harry levantou-se, colocou sua máscara prateada e saiu da sala.

Ele chegou no escritório de seu pai em apenas alguns minutos. Harry tinha dez anos quando aprendeu todas as passagens secretas da Mansão Riddle. Ele arrumou sua máscara e bateu na porta. Sem esperar resposta, Harry entrou na sala particular de seu pai. O Lorde das Trevas estava surpreso por ver seu herdeiro lá, mas logo percebeu o porquê. Imediatamente Voldemort começou a acalmar a raiva que fervilhava dentro dele. Ele até suspendeu o crucio que estava dando em Crabbe. O patético comensal afastou-se devagar, seus joelhos tremiam violentamente.

"Mestre... per-perdoe-me... Mestre... Isso nu-nunca mais acontecerá..."

"Silêncio!"

Voldemort sibilou e moveu Crabbe para longe dele. Agradecido pela entrada do Príncipe Negro, o comensal rapidamente saiu da sala.

No momento em que o comensal saiu, Harry retirou sua máscara e olhou diretamente para seu pai.

Lorde Voldemort acalmou-se somente por olhar Harry. Ele sorriu e pediu a seu filho que chegasse mais perto. Harry deu alguns passos em direção a ele e parou. O garoto era o único que não se ajoelhava aos pés de Voldemort.

"Harry, qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha ante a pergunta de seu pai.

"Eu vim apenas perguntar o que teria deixado meu pai tão irado, antes que minha cabeça abrisse!"

Harry disse isso com a voz mais venenosa que conseguiu.

O Lorde das Trevas teria imediatamente matado qualquer um que falasse com ele em tal tom. De qualquer maneira, com Harry era diferente. Apesar de tudo ele era o único filho de Voldemort.

"Harry, eu não sei o que dizer. Aquele imbecil do Crabbe trouxe-me algumas notícias desagradáveis. Parece que Riley tinha um cúmplice."

A raiva e a frustração de Harry desapareceram e ele instantaneamente ficou com uma postura guerreira.

"Qual é a sua ordem pai?" Ele perguntou. Sua face não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

Lorde Voldemort andou até seu filho que há poucos dias voltara de uma missão. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Harry e olhou em seus olhos.

"Acabe com o maldito!" Ele disse e os olhos de Harry tornaram-se frios e livraram-se de qualquer sentimento.

Harry viu na mente de seu pai tudo o que seria necessário para completar sua missão. Ele sabia o nome, o endereço e o rosto. Isso era tudo o que precisava.

Harry já estava de saída quando seu pai o segurou. Voldemort levantou o queixo de seu filho para poder olhar aqueles olhos esmeraldas.

"Eu estou chateado. Você ficou mal por minha causa. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio transferir minhas emoções para você."

Harry sorriu.

"Eu sei pai, é que doeu um pouco mais dessa vez, por isso vim aqui ver o que estava acontecendo de errado."

Voldemort assistiu Harry sair de seu escritório. Ele não imaginava a proporção da ligação que se formou com seu herdeiro, quando ele deu-lhe aquela cicatriz. Às vezes ele até sentia pena da pobre criança. Harry sofria se ele ficava muito triste ou muito feliz. Qualquer emoção intensa, deixava Harry com uma dor muito forte. Voldemort prometeu-se que iria manter-se calmo quando Harry estivesse por perto. Claro que quando Harry estava longe ele poderia ficar triste ou feliz o quanto quisesse e não o machucaria. Aparentemente, Harry só sofria quando ficava muito perto do Lorde. Se Harry estivesse longe ele ainda sentiria um incômodo, mas nada que o deixasse mal.

Lorde Voldemort sentou-se em seu trono e pensou silenciosamente sobre Hunt. Ele deveria tê-lo percebido. Aquele maldito iria pagar! Harry encarregaria-se disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Olá... Outro chappie pra vocês!_

_Respondendo: O motivo do Harry odiar o James aparece mais pra frente._

_**Suspense**_

_Agradecimentos: Tucca Potter, Cah Weasley, Sophia DiLUA, Sandra Potter._


	6. A revelation

Capítulo cinco: Uma revelação

James olhou em volta. Por que alguém viveria em um lugar como esse? Ele moveu-se e sinalizou para que os dois aurores checassem os fundos prédio.

Eles haviam sido informados de que um Comensal estava escondido lá dentro. Exatamente o que esse Comensal fazia em uma casa congelante, era um mistério. James e seus companheiros foram mandados para investigá-lo e capturá-lo.

James veio com uma equipe de quatro aurores. Seu melhor amigo, Sirius e um companheiro da Ordem, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Os outros dois não eram da Ordem, mas James os conhecia muito bem.

Sirius e Kingsley estavam ao lado de James e os outros vasculhavam os fundos do local. Não havia nenhum sinal de nenhum Comensal.

James, de repente, viu um loiro baixinho sentado contra a parede. Seu rosto estava entre suas mãos e ele parecia estar tremendo. O auror não sabia se era de medo ou de frio.

James, Sirius e Kingsley estava aproximando-se, suas varinhas estavam apontadas para ele. Os três aurores pararam ao ouvirem algo.

Os aurores viram um garoto vestido de preto, exceto por sua máscara prateada. Ele moveu-se, mas não fez nenhum barulho. Era quase como um feitiço silenciador. Se James não o tivesse visto, nunca saberia que ele estava ali.

O Comensal olhou para cima e seus olhos azuis viram o garoto de preto. Ele soltou um gemido.

"Eu sabia que você me encontraria aqui." Grasnou Hunt.

"Onde mais eu procuraria por um rato!" O outro sussurrou com uma voz mortal.

James foi pego de surpresa, havia algo na voz do garoto que o perturbava, a voz era joven, mas ele empurrou isso para o fundo de sua mente, ele tinha que se concentrar. Sinalizou para Sirius e Kingsley. Os dois aurores entenderam.

"Eu não fiz nada! Foi Riley! Ele que queria trair o Lorde das Trevas! Eu nunca sonharia com algo assim! Eu juro, eu não faria!" O homem começou a soluçar.

James tinha certeza de que nunca vira alguém tão patético.

"Se você não fez nada de errado, então por que você fugiu, Hunt? Por que você não voltou?" O garoto perguntou.

"Por favor Príncipe Negro! Tenha piedade!" O homem, Hunt, disse olhando para o garoto.

James olhou Sirius, 'Príncipe Negro?' esse era um nome bem estranho. James olhou para o garoto que não estava dando a mínima para as súplicas de Hunt.

James não entendia por que o homem estava com tanto medo de um simples garoto. Ele nem mesmo tinha uma varinha. Ele estava lá parado com as mãos vazias.

"Então, você vai me matar sem ao menos me deixar contar o meu lado da história?" Perguntou Hunt com medo.

"Você não tem nenhuma história pra contar e eu já desperdicei tempo demais falando com você."

O garoto disse isso e simultaneamente tirou a varinha das vestes. Sua voz não tinha nenhuma emoção, mas James sentiu a ira nas palavras dele. O Príncipe com certeza odiava Hunt.

"Por que você vai me matar? O que eu fiz pra machucar você?"

"Você traiu meu pai, portanto me traiu também. Ele não esquece e eu não perdôo."

O garoto disse isso e apontou sua varinha bem para o meio dos olhos de Hunt. James preparou-se para atacar o garoto. Ele não iria deixar Hunt morrer. Ele estava lá para prendê-lo, não para deixá-lo morrer. Ele odiava Voldemort e seus Comensais, mas sabia que se esse Comensal estava fugindo dele, ele poderia ser bem útil. O homem provavelmente daria boas informações sobre Voldemort.

Hunt, com medo, ainda conseguiu falar.

"Sim, bem, eu nunca pensei que o Lorde Voldemort e seu filho fossem do tipo que perdoavam e esqueciam!"

James congelou. O que ele disse? Esse garoto era filho de Voldemort?

James olhou em volta chocado. Ele, Sirius e Kingsley estavam pálidos. Voldemort tinha um filho? Essa revelação fez o sangue deles gelar.

James virou-se e viu o garoto parado, de repente, ele pareceu ser mais perigoso.

"Se você vai ficar falando coisas sem noção Hunt, então respire pela última vez!" O garoto disse cruelmente.

James pensou que aquela era uma boa hora para que eles resgatassem Hunt.

James e os outros dois lançaram-se contra o garoto ao mesmo tempo. Três jatos de luz vermelha bateram nele quando os três aurores gritaram 'Estupefaça', mas ele já havia erguido um escudo e nem mesmo pareceu surpreso.

Antes que James e Sirius pudessem alcançar o garoto, ele deu um super chute direto no peito de Kingsley. James engasgou-se ao ver seu companheiro sendo jogado para o outro lado. O auror rapidamente se recuperou e começou a lançar feitiços.

"ESTUPEFAÇA" Ele vociferou, mas o garoto somente desviou-se como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. James estava chocado, o garoto era um fenômeno. Ele estava lutando facilmente contra três aurores formados e ainda não tinha nenhum arranhão.

"INCENDIO" O garoto gritou pretendendo acertar Sirius. James viu horrorizado, as vestes de Sirius pegarem fogo.

"Sirius!" Ele gritou, mas o auror já havia jogado água em sua capa.

Os outros dois aurores que vieram com James fizeram seu movimento. Eles correram até o garoto lançando maldições. O Príncipe Negro as bloqueou com facilidade e moveu-se para encarar Sirius enquanto James aproximava-se de Hunt que estava confuso.

"ESTUPEFAÇA, PERTIFICUS TOTALUS" O garoto vociferou para os dois aurores, um deles caiu imediatamente. O outro teve tempo de convocar um escudo, mas mesmo assim caiu, dando-lhe um chute no estomago e dando-lhe um soco na nuca acabou o derrubando.

Agora era apenas Sirius e Kingsley lutando contra o adolescente enquanto James movia-se rapidamente até Hunt. James segurou o Comensal que estava morrendo de medo.

"Se você quer viver, eu sugiro que venha comigo!" James disse para ele.

Os olhos de Hunt moveram-se percebendo a luta que acontecia entre o Príncipe Negro e os aurores. Ele virou-se para James.

"Nós queremos prender você. Ele quer matar você. Escolha!" James disse gélidamente.

Aquilo pareceu o alertar e ele rapidamente se levantou.

James o seguoru pelo colarinho e correu até a saída. Ele sabia que haviam feitiços Anti-Aparatação, havia testado entes de entrar. Provavelmente Hunt estrava tentando proteger-se.

Ele estava quase chegando na porta de saída quando escutou um feitiço desconhecido que veio seguido por um grito de dor. Ele virou-se e viu Kingsley caído no chão, parecia que ele havia quebrado os braços e as pernas. Sirius estava lutando fisicamente com o garoto agora. O auror era um pouco maior que o garoto e no momento estava sendo até fácil segura-lo.

Ele pegou o garoto de um jeito que o braço que segurava a varinha ficasse na direção de suas costas e o outro atrás de seu pescoço. Sirius virou-se de modo que o garoto ficasse em frente a ele como um escudo. O auror colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do Príncipe para sufoca-lo. O garoto não estava nem reagindo. Foi quando James o viu tomar impulso e socar o rosto de Sirius com sua cabeça. A parte de trás da cabeça do Príncipe foi com tanta força no rosto de Sirius que o auror foi obrigado a soltá-lo. O garoto virou-se e desceu seu punho direto na cabeça de seu adversário. O auror cambaleou, mas ainda assim tentou continuar lutando. Ele enviou um feitiço para cima do Príncipe, mas o garoto conjurou um escudo tão rápido que Sirius foi lançado para trás. O Príncipe atirou um feitiço também e Sirius apenas desviou-se.

James havia visto o suficiente. Ele tinha que tirar Hunt dali. Se ele não fizesse isso Hunt iria morrer.

James segurou o comensal que estava tremendo e correu para fora o mais rápido que pôde. Ele apenas deu alguns passos na velha fábrica quando ouviu a porta voando atrás dele. Eram apenas alguns passos até que ele chegasse aos portões e pudesse aparatar de lá com Hunt são e salvo. James odiava Hunt, mas não podia deixar que nada de mal acontecesse com ele, o homem poderia dar muitas informações quando chagassem ao Ministério.

De qualquer modo ele estava quase saindo quando ouviu um 'zoom' passando por ele e acertando as costas de Hunt. O auror congelou e virou-se para checar o comensal. Ele ainda respirava. James viu o garoto se aproximando calmamente e instantaneamente ele colocou Hunt para trás de modo a protege-lo. O Príncipe parou a poucos metros de James, o auror podia ver que algo estava errado. Ele estava tenso. O garoto segurou sua varinha e deu a James um olhar gélido.

"Saia do caminho, Potter! Isso não é problema seu!"

Novamente James sentiu um desconforto perpassando por ele. Ele parou desafiante, protegendo Hunt, com sua varinha apontada diretamente para o coração do garoto.

"Eu acho que ficou sendo a partir do momento em que você derrotou minha equipe inteira!"

Antes que o auror pudesse conjurar um escudo, o Príncipe Negro o mandou voando para longe. James caiu dolorosamente no chão de pedra e momentaneamente não pôde mover-se. O auror virou-se e conseguiu ver o garoto aproximando-se de Hunt com varinha em punhos enquanto o comensal implorava pela sua vida.

"Não... Não... Por favor... Meu Lorde... Tenha piedade!" Ele gaguejava enquanto ainda tentava se arrastar.

O garoto mirou seu alvo e disse a maldição.

"Avada Kedavra"

James engoliu em seco quando viu a luz verde sair da varinha do garoto e acertar o peito de Hunt. O comensal tremeu no chão e mesmo daquela distância dava-se para perceber que ele realmente estava morto. A raiva tomou conta de James assim que ele viu o garoto afastando-se do corpo como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Em segundos, James estava bloqueando a passagem do Príncipe e apontava a varinha para ele.

James parou perto do garoto. Era difícil reconhecer qualquer coisa nele, sua máscara cobria tudo. A única coisa que ele via eram seus olhos. Mas mesmo assim era difícil vê-los direito, eles estavam tão escuros e James estava meio tonto por causa da pancada na cabeça.

"Saia do meu caminho Potter, eu realmente não quero perder tempo com você hoje."

"Sério?! Bom, nós vamos marcar um horário, não vamos? Que tal sexta à tarde?" James zombou sentindo sua raiva aumentar.

Esse garoto realmente era uma figura. Sozinho ele havia combatido cinco aurores e matado uma pessoa e sem ao menos sofrer um arranhão. James ainda não conseguia acreditar na força com que foi atirado através da plataforma. Foi como se um martelo tivesse sido usado para joga-lo.

"Saia Potter!"

"Obrigue-me seu merdinha!"

Os olhos do garoto brilharam. Ele guardou sua varinha e deu alguns passos para trás. James estava completamente confuso. 'Por que ele guardou a varinha, de que ele quer brincar'. Foi nesse momento de confusão que o garoto aproveitou sua chance.

"Como desejar."

Quando ele disse isso seus olhos esmeraldas tornaram-se avelã. James foi violentamente atirado longe e sentiu uma intensa dor em suas costas. Ele ignorou isso e levantou-se indo atrás do garoto que já estava conseguindo ultrapassar os portões. James apontou sua varinha para o garoto, ele simplesmente não poderia deixa-lo ir.

"SORUPTO" Ele murmurou e um jato de luz amarela saiu de sua varinha e cortou o braço do garoto. James viu quando o Príncipe engoliu em seco por causa do corte que o feitiço havia feito. O auror apontou sua varinha para o peito do garoto.

Antes que James pudesse mandar outra maldição ele sentiu as palavras paradas em sua garganta. James deixou sua varinha cair e segurou seu pescoço, ele sentiu uma dor que fez sua visão ficar borrada por um momento..

James sentiu seu sangue caindo por suas vestes. O lado esquerdo de seu pesacoço doía. Sua respiração estava mais lenta.

Ele caiu de joelhos, suas mãos seguravam seu pescoço em um esforço para fazer o sangue estancar. Tudo estava girando. Ele forçou-se a ficar em pé e chamar por ajuda, queria chamar Sirius, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos viram um pequeno objeto metálico na grama. Era uma coisa que ele nunca havia visto antes.

Era pequeno, de metal e cheio de pontas. Parecia uma lâmina e estava cheia de sangue. Seu sangue.

James percebeu que fora aquilo que o Príncipe Negro usou para atacá-lo. Seus braços e seu pescoço estavam cheios deles. Ele nem mesmo vira o garoto atirá-los. A última coisa que viu foi o garoto mexer nos bolsos, o resto virou um borrão.

James conseguia escutar gritos distantes, mas não sabia o que estava sendo dito. Seu mundo foi engolfado pela escuridão e ele não soube de mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Gente aqui está outro chappie. Obrigada pelas reviews. Eu tentei não repetir muitas palavras como: 'auror', 'garoto', 'Príncipe' e ' James' espero que tenha dado certo._

_Agradecimentos: , Sandra Potter, Tucca Potter._


	7. Hogwarts

Capítulo seis: Hogwarts

"Isso é tão injusto!" Choramingou Damien. Ele estava sentado no Salão principal tendo seu café da manhã e estava de mau-humor. Ron Weasley e seus companheiros grifinórios estavam todos sentados na mesa.

"Eu sei que é uma droga, cara. Mas o que você pode fazer?!" Ron falou enquanto enfiava várias panquecas com mel na boca de uma vez só.

"Esse era pra ser o melhor jogo de todos os tempos! Eu estou esperando semanas para ir e agora ele decide não ir. Nem mesmo me mandou uma coruja para avisar!"

"Ainda choramingando Damien?! Digo, honestamente, é apenas um jogo, seu pai deve ter outras coisas mais importantes para fazer."

Hermione Granger sentou-se na mesa juntamente com Ginny Weasley e estava sendo fulminada pelo olhar de Damien Potter.

"O que você sabe sobre quadribol, Hermione? Além do que, isso não é algo que você possa aprender em um livro!" Damien a cutucou. Ele normalmente não era rude com ninguém, mas Hermione estava sempre o atormentando sobre alguma coisa ou outra, somente porque ela era a nova monitora do quinto ano.

"Oras Damy, eu tenho certeza que seu pai deve ter tido outras coisas mais importantes para fazer, além do mais, esse era um jogo até que importante." Falou Ginny.

Esse argumento realmente fez Damien parar para pensar. Por que seu pai perderia o jogo? Ele era o maior fã de quadribol e além do que foi o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts na sua época. Seu troféu ainda estava na sala de troféus do terceiro andar.

"Ele poderia ter mandado uma coruja." Resmungou Damien, que já estava começando a ficar preocupado com seu pai. Ele deixava de fazer algo apenas quando tinha deveres de auror. Damien esperava que ele apenas estivesse esquecido...

Ele voltou a olhar seus amigos e tirou essas idéias da cabeça.

"Então, o que você vão fazer hoje?" Ele perguntou. Era sábado e os estudantes poderiam fazer o que quisessem.

"Provavelmente eu vou ver Hagrid e depois praticar quadribol." Respondeu Ron entusiasmado.

Ron e Damien eram amigos desde os três anos. Ron tinha cinco irmãos mais velhos e sempre quis um irmão mais novo. Mesmo tendo Ginny ele ainda queria um irmão. Damien era exatamente esse irmão que Ron sempre quis. Os Weasleys o tratavam como se fosse da família.

"Parece legal, acho que vou me juntar a você." Respondeu Damien. Se ele não ia no jogo hoje, pelo menos iria jogar.

"Vamos Ginny?" Ele perguntou para a ruiva no momento em que ela sussurrava algo para Hermione.

"O que?! Eu... Oh... Não... Não obrigada Damy. Eu tenho coisas a fazer na biblioteca." Ela respondeu enquanto corava um pouco. Damien compartilhou um olhar com Ron e ambos rolaram os olhos.

"Ginny garota! Esqueça, você nunca vai encontra-lo." Ron tentou dizer para a garota.

"Tanto faz Ronald! Cuide apenas da sua vida." Ela explodiu.

Ron meneou com a cabeça e virou-se para Damien. Os dois garotos divertiram-se zombando e importunando a garota por dois meses, mas agora eles estavam começando a ficar com pena.

Há exatamente dois meses atrás, Ginny quase morreu. Foi num dia de passeio a Hogsmead. A família da garota estava por lá almoçando, de repente, enquanto todos estavam no três vassouras, começou uma balburdia. Haviam vários Comensais da Morte atacando e aterrorizando as pessoas do povoado. Mandaram Ginny voltar para Hogwarts junto com todos os outros estudantes. Seus dois irmãos mais velhos junto com seu pai foram combater os comensais.

Ginny estava voltando quando cinco comensais começaram a atacar a região por onde ela passava. Ela fez a coisa mais inteligente que pôde, saiu correndo junto com Hermione, voltou para o bar e saiu pelos fundos. Elas correram lado a lado, sem saber ao menos se estavam longe o suficiente dos comensais. Infelizmente elas correram diretamente até os asseclas de Voldemort. Os comensais as viram e decidiram que eram duas garotas perfeitas para se divertirem.

Ginny e Hermione correram até um prédio abandonado e subiram as escadas tentando fugir daqueles homens horríveis. Infelizmente elas foram seguidas por eles, sendo assim obrigadas a subir até o topo do prédio. Havia aproximadamente vinte andares no prédio, quando chegaram ao topo as garotas estavam exaustas. Rapidamente elas perceberam que estavam sem saída. Os comensais riram e zombaram delas. As duas estavam chorando e não tinham nem idéia de como iam sobreviver. Ambas tinham suas varinhas, mas não sabiam que feitiços utilizar para se defender. Até Hermione que era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts não sabia nenhum feitiço defensivo para protege-las.

Bem no momento em que as duas garotas perderam as esperanças, Charlie Weasley seguido por mais três garotos vieram resgata-las e começaram a duelar com os comensais. Nisso Ginny quase foi atingida por um feitiço. A garota desviou-se dele graças aos seus treinamentos de quadribol, mas com isso acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu do topo do prédio. Por sorte ela conseguiu se segurar num fio que estava pendurado. Ela suplicava por sua vida, mas sabia que o fio não era suficientemente forte para agüente-la. Charlie já estava indo salva-la quando coisas aconteceram.

Charlie foi agarrado por um comensal quando tentava salvar Ginny. Ela despencou de vinte andares. A garota gritou e fechou os olhos, não queria ver a morte lhe encontrando. Mas antes que atingisse o chão, a menina foi pega por um par de mãos fortes. Ela sentiu sua cabeça ser encostada contra um tórax definido e sem raciocinar agarrou-se a essa pessoa. Ginny sentia o ar passando por ela e pôde perceber que estava voando. Ela forçou-se a abrir os olhos e olhar a pessoa que a salvou de uma morte horrenda. Olhos esmeraldas encontraram-se com os dela e ela afundou-se neles. A garota limpou as lágrimas dos olhos, não sabendo se foi o medo de ir ao encontro da morte ou se era o vento forte que passava por eles que as causou. O herói misterioso dela tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara prateada. Ginny percebeu que estava voando em uma vassoura e que a velocidade em que estavam era fenomenal. Ela nem ao menos conseguia abrir a boca para falar. Havia muito vento batendo nela. Ela moveu sua cabeça contra o vento e acabou por se aconchegar ainda mais no peito do garoto misterioso. A garota sentiu-se muito confortável nos braços dele. Ele tinha um braço ao redor dela e o outro pilotava a vassoura.

Ginny só parou de ficar com medo quando percebeu que já estava em terra firme, o garoto gentilmente a colocou sentada. Ela olhou e percebeu que estava em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. A garota pôde ver alguns professores correndo em direção a ela. Ela olhou para seu herói novamente. Ele já estava montando em sua vassoura de novo para partir, mas antes queria saber se ela estava bem. Ginny começou a tremer e silenciosamente agradeceu por estar sentada, caso contrário ela teria caído.

"Você está bem?"

Ginny engasgou-se; a voz era tão jovem! Ela havia pensado que ele fosse bem mais velho, ele até voava como um jogador profissional de quadribol. Sua voz era gentil e grave ao mesmo tempo. 'Ele deve ser um ou dois anos mais velho que eu' Ginny pensou. Antes que a garota pudesse dizer algo, ele viu os professores correndo em direção a eles. Sem dizer qualquer outra palavra o garoto deu impulso e saiu voando em sua vassoura.

"Espere!" Gritou Ginny, mas já era tarde. O garoto dos olhos esmeraldas já tinha ido. Ginny nem ao menos notou quando a professora McGonagall e a professora June a acharam e levaram-na para o castelo.

Desde aquele dia, Ginny havia tornado-se obsessiva com seu salvador, ela passava horas apenas conversando com Hermione sobre o assunto, já que mais ninguém queria falar sobre isso. A garota comentava sobre seus olhos, seus braços, seu tórax e todo o resto da anatomia do garoto. Hermione sentia pena dela. Ela via o quão ilusório eram os pensamentos de Ginny, mas por que ela não ficaria assim? Afinal o cara salvou a vida dela e não tinha dito nem ao menos o nome.

Ginny estava convencida que o garoto tinha que ir para Hogwarts em algum momento, afinal eles tinham quase a mesma idade. A garota também tinha certeza de que já havia visto aqueles olhos esmeraldas, talvez ele fosse um dos garotos mais velhos, talvez de outra casa, talvez algum dos amigos de Charlie ou Bill. Ela ficava cada vez mais e mais desesperada para encontra-lo e decidiu passar seu tempo na biblioteca pensando em como faze-lo. Hermione havia lhe dito que como ela não conhecia o seu rosto, não conseguiria distinguir uma foto, mas a menina discordava, 'aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda eram inesquecíveis'.

Ron não havia ido a Hogsmead aquele dia, ele havia levado um balaço na cabeça no dia anterior e teve que ficar na enfermaria. Por causa disso não havia presenciado a situação angustiante de Ginny e não conseguia entender aquela perseguição pelo garoto misterioso, por isso ficava importunando sua irmã.

'Talvez ele fosse muito feio, portanto usava a máscara' Ele ousou dizer para Ginny fazendo com que a menina quisesse o enfeitiçar por um século. De qualquer modo agora, dois meses depois, a menina ainda estava confiante em encontra-lo e Ron estava começando a ter pena de sua irmã.

"Vamos Gin, olhe para o dia lá fora, está perfeito para um jogo, você pode continuar sua pesquisar depois." Ele disse, pensando que esse seria o melhor jeito para convence-la.

Ginny olhou-o friamente antes de virar-se novamente para Hermione e continuar conversando. Antes que eles pudessem sair do salão, uma Lily Potter muito preocupada entrou e saiu procurando por seu filho na mesa da grifinória. Ela encontrou Damien rapidinho e imediatamente correu até ele, quase derrubando duas garotas pelo caminho.

"Oh... Desculpem-me garotas!" Ela murmurou enquanto continuava a correr até seu filho.

"Damien!... Eu preciso falar com você... Venha comigo!" Ela disse rápido, ignorando completamente as outras pessoas que estavam na mesa. O resto dos grifinórios ficaram olhando-na surpreendidos.

"Bom dia pra você mãe." Damien respondeu brincalhão, mas parou quando percebeu o olhar e a expressão de preocupação que sua mãe tinha.

"Mãe!... O que... O que aconteceu?!" Ele perguntou enquanto levantava-se de seu assento.

"Professora Potter, está tudo bem?" Perguntou Ron que se levantou e olhou para seus amigos com uma expressão confusa.

Lily nem sequer os ouviu e ignorou a todos.

"Damien, venha comigo agora!" Ela pegou o filho pelo braço e saiu do salão. Quando estavam longe de todos, ela parou e tirou de dentro das vestes uma pequena bola colorida.

"Portus" Ela sussurrou e disse a Damien para segura-la. O garoto tocou a bola e sem levar mais que três segundos, sentiu um solavanco familiar. Sua mãe havia feito uma chave de portal para tira-los de Hogwarts.

Damien sentiu-se caindo no chão e momentaneamente perdeu seu equilíbrio. Ele colou-se de pé e olhou em volta. Com uma virada no estômago, percebeu onde estavam. Mãe e filho encontravam-se agora no Hospital St. Mungus.

"O que você acha que foi isso?" Perguntou um confuso Ron.

"Eu não sei, mas eu nunca vi a professora Potter desse jeito antes." Hermione respondeu enquanto olhava a porta do salão sendo fechada.

"Você não acha que era algo relacionado com... com o Sr. Potter, acha?" Perguntou Ginny quase sussurrando.

Todos na mesa olharam-se com medo de saber a resposta. A guerra estava avançando cada vez mais e o lado da luz perdia, cada dia mais, pessoas.

"Isso é um saco." Falou Ron com uma voz fraquinha. Todos não podiam fazer nada a não ser concordar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Hey... Vlw por estarem lendo. Eis aqui o capítulo seis._

_Agradecimentos: Alicia Spinet, Andy Black, Tucca Potter, Cah Weasley, . _

_Espero que com esse capítulo dê para perceber mais ou menos como a relação H/G acontecerá..._


	8. Praise of a Killer

Capítulo sete: O louvor de um assassino

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo? Por que estamos no St. Mungus? Mãe!" Damien estava tentando não entrar em pânico, mas as lágrimas que começaram a aparecer na face de sua mãe estavam deixando-o assustado.

"Damien... So-somente venha comigo." Lily disse e pegou a mão de seu filho, gentilmente dessa vez. Ambos foram até o outro lado do Hall.

"É seu pai Damy, ele foi ferido ontem à noite."

Damien sentiu como se seu mundo estivesse quebrando ao meio. Seu pai já havia sido machucado antes nas suas missões como auror, mas nunca terminou na ala de 'Feridas sérias causadas por maldições ilegais'. Ele nunca havia visto sua mãe tão chateada com algum machucado que seu pai teve.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou enquanto encaminhavam-se ao sétimo andar. Eles estavam sozinhos no elevador.

"Ele estava numa missão ontem à noite e foi ferido em um duelo!" Lily estava tentando ao máximo deixar sua voz calma. Era injusto deixar Damien mais triste do que ele já estava.

"Qual missão?" Damien perguntou sabendo que sua mãe entenderia as entrelinhas, Auror ou Ordem.

"A Primeira opção" Ela disse. Eles nunca falavam na Ordem da Fênix quando estavam em lugares públicos. Lily sabia que seu filho referia-se a Ordem como o segundo trabalho de James.

As portas abriram, Lily e Damien correram para fora do elevador direto para o quarto número cinco. Eles não ficaram surpresos por ver um Sirius totalmente cansado e desgrenhado ao lado de James. Damien soltou o ar que estava prendendo ao ver seu pai sentado na cama conversando animadamente com o amigo. Ele parecia bem pálido e haviam bandagens em seu braço e em seu pescoço. James parecia bem cansado, mas estava bem.

O auror olhou para as duas pessoas que tinham acabado de chegar e deu um longo sorriso. Sirius virou-se também, seu olhar era de quem tinha acabado de voltar do inferno, mas quando viu Damien seu filhote ele sorriu abertamente.

"Hey pessoal, cheguem mais perto." James chamou e esticou sua mão para alcançar Lily quando esta se aproximou. Damien ainda sentia seu coração batendo apressado por causa do estado de seu pai e de seu padrinho.

"Hey filhote, vem aqui também" Sirius o chamou e lançou-lhe um sorrisinho. Damien andou devagar e sentou-se próximo ao seu pai.

"Oh, vamos lá pessoal, parem com isso. Eu estou bem." James tentou fazer sua esposa parar de olha-lo como se ele estivesse morto e ela estivesse em seu funeral.

"Bem! Você chama isso de bem! Meu Deus James, você poderia ter morrido, você..." Lily parou de repente e olhou em volta vendo Damien sentado na cama. Nesse momento ela percebeu o que havia feito.

"Damien, desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter te tirado do colégio daquele jeito... Eu tinha acabado de descobrir sobre seu pai e agi sem pensar."

Damien olhou para sua mãe.

"Você fez a coisa certa mãe. Eu nunca teria te perdoado se você não me trouxesse aqui. Só não grite com o papai, ele parece ter saído do inferno."

"Obrigada filho, eu irei lembrar disso!" James disse sorrindo para ele. Damien sorriu de volta.

"Então... Você irá nos dizer o que aconteceu com vocês dois?" Ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Não podemos filhote, isso é secreto. Tenho certeza que você entenderá." Sirius falou com uma voz cansada, a mesma voz que ele sempre usava quando referia-se à Ordem perto do afilhado.

Damien olhou para seu pai. "Pai, você vai me contar?"

James sorriu tristemente para seu filho.

"Honestamente filho, foi uma coisa realmente chata e que não tem nada de interessante."

Damien sentou-se abraçando a si mesmo. Alguns minutos depois, sua mãe pediu-lhe que buscasse alguma coisa para beber e para comer no décimo nono andar. Damien levantou-se e saiu da sala agradecido, estava chato lá dentro.

Assim que o garoto saiu, Lily lançou um feitiço silenciador no quarto.

"Certo, agora fala! O que aconteceu ontem à noite? Como isso saiu de controle?"

James e Sirius quase coraram de vergonha.

"Bem, eu acho que não tenho outra coisa a dizer a não ser... Hum... Nós meio que subestimamos o inimigo." Disse Sirius ficando bem vermelho.

"O que você quer dizer com subestimou, haviam muitos comensais da morte? Quantos deles haviam lá?" Lily perguntou imaginando os cinco aurores lutando com quinze comensais ou mais. Isso iria com certeza explicar os machucados.

"Hum... um." Respondeu James silenciosamente desviando seu olhar.

"Um..." Repetiu Lily.

"Yeah, um..." Responderam James e Sirius juntos.

"Ok! Eu acho que não entendi... Como UM comensal pôde lutar com cinco aurores e ainda por cima colocar dois deles no hospital?"

"Três." Falou uma vozinha que surpreendentemente vinha de Sirius.

"Como?" Lily estava definitivamente confusa.

"Bem, Kingsley está aqui comigo e com James também."

"Espere um minuto. Kingsley Shackebolt, o cara enorme que nem três comensais conseguem derrubar está ferido também?" Lily estava começando a se descontrolar.

"Que diabos aconteceu?"

"Aquela maldita criança aconteceu." Explodiu Sirius, obviamente não notando sua falha ao dizer tal coisa.

"Uma criança, que criança?" Lily já estava ficando cheia dessa conversa.

James e Sirius começaram a explicar o que aconteceu. Eles contaram sobre como pegaram Hunt conversando com o 'Príncipe Negro' que era nada mais que o filho de Lorde Voldemort.

Lily estava olhando de um para o outro. Eles eram famosos por suas traquinagens. Talvez essa fosse apenas uma de suas brincadeiras. Bem, funcionou.

"Por favor, expliquem isso direito antes que eu entre em choque." Lily disse com a esperança de que aquilo não fosse mais que uma simples piada.

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu esperava que não fosse verdade, mas depois de ter visto do que o garoto é capaz, acho que tem uma boa chance dele ser filho _'dele'. _O garoto era apenas um borrão, às vezes. Ele se movia tão rápido que seus atos não podiam ser previstos." James respondeu.

"E ele não estava apenas duelando, ele estava lutando como um trouxa. Sério Lily aquilo era a coisa mais estranha, o filho do Lorde das Trevas lutando como um trouxa." Sirius informou deixando Lily de boca aberta.

"E ele não estava nem um pouco intimidado por ter que lutar contra cinco aurores formados. Ele apenas limpou o chão com a gente!" James falou corando.

"O que... O que aconteceu com Hunt? O que aconteceu com ele?" Lily estava temendo a resposta.

A expressão e os olhos de James demonstravam raiva.

"Ele o matou na minha frente. Ele era tão poderoso Lily, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele me mandou voando pelo ar _sem varinha _e o jeito como ele lidou com Hunt, era tão frio! Ele apenas o matou, sem se preocupar, sem remorso, nada!" James disse. "Porém, o que era realmente estranho sobre esse garoto é algo que não faz sentido."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Lily perguntou enquanto desviava o olhar do marido. Mesmo Sirius estava chegando mais perto para escutar isso.

"Bem, ele apenas... Eu não sei, ele apenas me fez ficar um pouco perturbado, como quando ele estava lutando e não usou nenhuma imperdoável, somente usou feitiços como Stupefy e Incendio. Ele não matou ninguém a não ser Hunt. Isso não faz o menor sentido. Comensais só ligam para o número de pessoas mortas, quanto mais melhor. Mas esse garoto, ele apenas se livrou de nós e pegou Hunt. Ele não quis causar mais nada."

"Ele podia ter causado." Sirius interviu. "Você teve sorte, já que aquela... aquela... lâmina de estrela que ele jogou não cortou tão profundamente, se fosse de outro modo..." Sirius não conseguiu terminar. Ele desviou o olhar e tentou não lembrar em como seu amigo ficou em volta daquela poça de sangue.

"O nome é Shuriken." James informou.

"Como você sabe?" Lily perguntou. Ela ficou surpresa por ele saber sobre armas trouxas, como as estrelas ninjas.

"O curandeiro Thomas me falou. Ele é nascido trouxa e conheceu pela minha descrição." James disse antes de virar-se para Sirius. "Eu sei que ele tentou me matar, mas veja por esse lado, ele realmente não queria me machucar. Ele me disse pra sair do caminho três vezes, foi apenas quando eu o ataquei que ele atacou de volta. Digo... Eu realmente fiz um belo corte nele..."

"Por quê razão absurda você está tentando desculpa-lo?" Exclamou Lily.

"Ele tentou te matar e você age como se ele fosse obrigado a isso!" Adicionou um Sirius irritado.

James fechou sua boca e curvou sua cabeça, por que ele estava dando desculpas? Ele havia visto a ira do garoto em seus olhos. Ele sabia que o garoto havia atacado-lhe com a vontade de mata-lo, mas algo dentro dele recusava-se a acreditar em tal coisa. Havia o fato de que o garoto parecia-lhe bem familiar. James não queria admitir, mas a voz do Príncipe lembrou-lhe muito a de Damien. De qualquer modo ele não diria isso nem para Sirius quanto mais para Lily. Ele não queria parecer tão louco quanto já estava parecendo. James suspirou.

"Creio, que eu apenas não quero acreditar que uma criança pode ser tão malvada." O auror disse a eles.

Lily confortou seu marido e Sirius olhou para baixo pensando. Ele entendia o que James queria dizer. Era muito perturbador e quebrava o coração ver uma pessoa tão nova lutando daquele jeito sem nem ao menos ter misericórdia.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa Damien voltou para o quarto, segurando vários refrescos. Ele lançou um olhar para onde estava sua mãe, os braços dela estavam em volta de seu pai o qual estava olhando seu padrinho que parecia muito chateado.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto colocava as coisas em cima da cama de seu pai.

"Agora que você trouxe sapos de chocolate e delícias gasosas está tudo bem." Falou seu pai pegando seu doce favorito e olhando para Damien como se ele fosse o Papai Noel.

Damien suspirou e viu seu pai abrir uma embalagem de sapo de chocolate, o sapo pulou na cama. Honestamente, ele não achava que seu pai algum dia iria crescer.

xxxx

Harry andou até seu quarto. Sua mente e seu corpo estavam exaustos devido aos treinos com Lucius Malfoy. Ao menos ele conseguiu, finalmente, fazer a maldição dilacerante. Era um feitiço bem difícil, mas ele conseguiu.

O quarto de Harry estava localizado em uma parte secreta do castelo de Voldemort. O garoto sempre soube de sua importância, mas nunca perdeu a chance de explorar o local. De qualquer modo, um incidente quando ele tinha sete anos o ensinou a importância de se manter escondido. Seu pai havia feito uma ala inteira para ele. Quando ele era criança, passava horas e horas explorando e brincando apenas por ali.

Harry abriu a porta de seu domitório. Era um cômodo enorme e tinha tudo que o garoto quisesse para treinar, relaxar e qualquer outra coisa. Ele parou na frente de seu armário, abriu-o e pegou um par de vestes azuis para substituir pelas verdes que usava. Harry olhou-se no espelho, ele nunca fazia nada para melhorar sua aparência, o garoto tinha 'um algo' que lhe dava uma beleza natural. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e retirou algumas mechas de sua testa, ao fazer isso pode ver sua cicatriz, ele traçou os dedos por toda a extensão dela, era a única coisa em sua aparência que ele gostava. Seus cabelos negros, seus olhos verdes e o resto de suas feições pertenciam a pessoas que ele desprezava com todas as suas forças. Seu pai nunca permitiu que ele mudasse fisicamente, por mais que ele implorasse.

Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu ao tirar suas vestes verdes. Mesmo ainda com seus dezesseis anos, ele já tinha um corpo digno de um guerreiro. Seus braços e seu peitoral eram bem tonificados e ele trabalhava árduamente para mantê-los assim. Horas e horas de treino resultaram em um corpo e uma mente bem estruturados. Harry não conseguia impedir-se de ficar orgulhoso. Ele não era nem muito alto, nem muito baixo. Para a sua idade, ele era perfeito. Se o garoto estivesse na escola, como todos os meninos normais de sua idade, ele iria ser bem popular com as garotas.

Harry tinha acabado de se vestir quando ouviu uma batida na porta. O garoto abriu-a com um feitiço sem varinha e viu Lucius Malfoy parado no batente.

Harry não ficou surpreso por vê-lo. Haviam apenas dois Comensais que podiam entrar em sua ala sem precisar de senha e um deles era Lucius Malfoy.

"Sim?" Harry perguntou, ele queria saber o que aconteceu, já que havia passado as últimas quatro horas com o loiro.

"Eu apenas queria dar-lhe os parabéns novamente. È bem inusitado alguém conseguir fazer a maldição dilacerante em apenas uma aula." Lucius disse sorrindo.

"Eu faço muitas coisas inusitadas." Harry respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

Lucius não conseguiu impedir-se de ter orgulho de Harry. Ele conhecia o garoto desde sempre e conforme os anos foi desenvolvendo um carinho pelo moreno. Havia sido ele quem nomeou Harry de 'Príncipe Negro'.

Lucius estava muito orgulhoso, pois seu filho era o melhor amigo do herdeiro do Lorde das Trevas e isso significava que o sucesso de Draco no mundo mágico não estava nas mãos de Voldemort. Ele sabia que Draco já tinha sido muitas vezes salvo da ira de Voldemort por Harry, já que sua arrogancia e sua tendência para não seguir as regras causaram muita vergonha. Felizmente a amizade dos dois garotos fez a vida dos Malfoys bem mais fácil e, se isso fosse possível, eles eram, agora, ainda mais arrogantes e centrados neles mesmos.

"Eu queria estar lá para ver você lançar a maldição." Lucius disse com cuidado.

Harry olhou para ele antes de responder. O garoto já tinha falado isso tantas vezes.

"Eu já disse a você. Eu trabalho sozinho." Harry disse enquanto fechava seu guarda-roupa.

"Eu sei e respeito sua decisão. È só que, eu queria vê-lo em um duelo. Isso seria algo muito bom para relembrar." Lucius disse.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, você não pode. Acustume-se com isso." Harry respondeu cortando a conversa.

Lucius não disse mais nada. Ele sabia muito bem o que era discutir com Harry.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, a porta abriu novamente. Pensando que provavelmente era Bella, já que ela era a única pessoa que podia vir até o quarto de Harry, Lucius virou-se com um sorriso de lado.

"Eu disse a você que Harry iria aprender em uma aula, Bella."

Seu sorriso morreu ao ver que na porta estava parado Lorde Voldemort. Sem mais nenhuma palavras, Malfoy ajoelhou-se e abaixou sua cabeça ante seu Lorde.

Harry olhou isso com desgosto. Ele nunca foi muito fã de toda essa situação de 'me obedeça como se eu fosse Deus'. O mero pensamento de que logo as pessoas fariam isso com ele, o deixava um tanto nauseado.

"Deixe-nos." Voldemort disse em uma voz gélida.

Lucius Malfoy levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Harry esperou Malfoy sair para depois falar com seu pai. Ele estava surpreso ao vê-lo em seu quarto. Usualmente seu pai o chamava.

"Está tudo bem pai?" Harry perguntou, havia um tom preocupado em sua voz.

Voldemort ficou olhando o adolescente parado a sua frente. O som da voz de Harry era o suficiente para acalmá-lo.

"Está tudo bem." Ele respondeu antes de entrar por completo no quarto.

Harry olhou seu pai. Ele sabia que algo o estava incomodando, não era tão difícil descobrir isso, mas o garoto não disse nada. Ele sabia que seu pai iria dizer o motivo da vista mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Voldemort colocou a mão no bolso e retirou uma caixinha, ele segurou-a por um momento e depois ofereceu-a à Harry.

Sem dizer nada, Harry abriu e ficou espantado com o que havia a sua frente. Dentro da caixinha havia uma corrente com um pingente prata. O pingente tinha a forma de uma serpente de duas cabeças, uma cabeça no começo e outra na ponta. Os olhos dela eram verdes e brilhavam de um jeito hipnotizante. Harry olhou seu pai com um olhar questionador.

"Isso pertenceu ao nosso ancestral Salazar Slytherin. Eu quero que você fique com isso." Voldemort respondeu, lendo seus pensamentos.

Harry estava agora olhando o pingente com uma expressão surpresa. Voldemort amava quando ele fazia essas expressões, as mesmas de sua infância.

"Mas esse pingente tem outra coisa especial. Ele carrega uma parte da minha alma, portanto quero que isso fique com você o tempo inteiro."

A expressão de Harry passou de surpresa para entendimento. Ele olhou para o pingente antes de encarar seu pai.

"Por que você está me dando isso?" Harry perguntou com uma voz controlada.

Voldemort encarou Harry e respondeu.

"Eu quero que você sempre se lembre de quem você é." Foi a resposta.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater, ele sabia o que havia trazido esse assunto até a mente de seu pai. O garoto pegou o colar e colocou em seu pescoço, deixando-o próximo ao seu coração.

Sem retirar os olhos de seu pai, Harry falou.

"Eu sempre serei seu filho. Eu não preciso me lembrar de quem eu sou. Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas isso não é verdade. Só porque eu não o matei, não quer dizer nada. Eu sou seu filho e apenas seu. Eu não sou um Potter, nunca fui." Harry finalizou, sua voz parecendo nada além do que um sussurro.

Voldemort sentiu suas preocupações irem embora. Ele trabalhou muito duro para transformar Harry. Era amedrontante pensar que depois de tudo, o garoto ainda tinha alguma compaixão pelos Potters.

Voldemort andou até Harry e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele.

"Você sempre será meu filho, eu sei disso. Ninguém nunca irá tirar você de mim." Ele disse cuidadosamente.

Harry olhou-o mais relaxado e então olhou seu pingente, uma expressão de pânico perpassou pelo seu rosto.

"Minhas missões. E se algo acontece em uma de minhas missões? E se..."

"Não se preocupe, o colar tem muitos feitiços incluíndo um 'inquebrável'. Somente você ou eu podemos retirá-lo e utilizá-lo. Não importa o que aconteça, isso não pode ser retirado de você."

Voldemort sorriu novamente ao ver a preocupação que havia nos olhos esmeraldas de Harry ir embora e com ela longe, os olhos brilharam novamente como duas jóias mostrando o sentimento de Harry por estar carregando algo tão importante.

"Obrigado pai." Harry disse antes de colocar o colar por baixo de suas vestes. "Apenas não conte a Bella que você me deu isso. Eu não acho que ela se recuperaria." Harry disse sorrindo de lado.

Voldemort riu, algo que apenas Harry conseguia fazer aparecer em sua face. Ambos encaminharam-se até a porta. Era hora do jantar.

xxxxx

_N/T: Outro Capítulo! Aproveitem!_

_Agradecimentos: __**Cah weasley**__ (turbulento... depende do ponto de vista!), __**Sweet Lie, e Tucca Potter. **_


	9. Plan to Capture

Capítulo oito: Plano de Captura

Harry andava silenciosamente pelo terreno do castelo. Ele estava voltando após algumas horas de treinamento. O garoto sabia que todos os Comensais estavam lá dentro, mas mesmo assim, estava com sua máscara em mãos, apenas caso precisasse.

Harry estava muito cansado após ficar treinando durante cinco horas seguidas. Ele nunca ficava todo esse tempo, mas ultimamente treinar era tudo o que ele queria fazer. O garoto sabia que isso servia para gastar toda a sua frutração por não poder sair e treinar era o único jeito de estar lá fora. Bem, isso e suas missões.

Harry continuou andando pela área arborizada que separava seu local de treinamento do resto da Mansão. Bem no momento que ele estava entrando mais e mais no meio das árvores, houve um som atrás dele. O garoto não parou de andar, mas insitintivamente ficou alerta para perceber de onde o som vinha.

Sua varinha estava bem segura. Harry continuou andando, fazendo parecer que ele não sabia que havia alguém o seguindo. O garoto, agora, conseguia ouvir melhor os passos.

Tudo aconteceu em um intante.

Com uma mão Harry colocou sua máscara e com a mesma ele pegou sua varinha. O garoto virou-se e agarrou a pessoa que o seguia, ele apertou o pescoçco dela antes de perceber quem era. Harry jogou a pessoa contra a árvore mais próxima e colocou sua varinha em sua garganta.

Harry ficou muito surpreso ao ver o garoto loiro gemendo de dor por ter sido jogado contra um árvore.

"Aw! Olha a paranóia Harry!" Disse o loiro com raiva.

Harry sorriu de lado por baixo de sua máscara e soltou-o. O garoto retirou sua máscara prateada antes de colocar sua varinha no bolso.

"Draco, por que você estava deslizando atrás de mim?" Harry perguntou para seu amigo de infância.

Draco Malfoy estava massageando sua nuca e lançou a Harry um olhar 'raivoso'.

"Eu não estava _deslizando_! Eu estava apenas sendo silencioso." Ele disse.

Harry sorriu de lado em resposta.

"Com medo que meu pai te pegue?" Harry perguntou.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Lorde Voldemort odiava Draco Malfoy. Ele culpava o loiro por distrair Harry de seus treinos e de suas lições.

Draco não disse nada, mas olhou em volta alerta.

"Viu, por isso que você deveria ir lá em casa." Draco disse a ele.

Harry riu. Ambos foram em direção a mansão. Draco estava mais relaxado agora, já que estava com Harry, tudo estava bem, mesmo se ele encontrasse Voldemort e o desafiasse, tudo ficaria bem, Harry estava ao seu lado. Porém, se ele estivesse sozinho, havia uma grande chance de ele não voltar mais para casa.

"Então... quando você voltou?" Harry perguntou enquanto os dois sobiam a colina.

"Voltei há séculos atrás, mas meu pai achou melhor eu ficar longe por um tempo. Ele disse que você estava ocupado com algumas coisas, portanto eu tive que ficar parado e entediado por algumas semanas." Draco respondeu.

"Eu tive missões." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu queria poder ir em alguma missão com você." Suspirou Draco.

Harry sorriu sarcásticamente e lançou a Draco um olhar divertido.

"Você duelando! Eu gostaria de ver isso!" Harry disse adorando o olhar incrédulo que apareceu na face de seu amigo.

"O que? Por que não? Eu sou um bom duelista!" Ele respondeu indignado.

"Você ia acabar perguntando para o seu oponente se seu cabelo está no lugar." Riu Harry ao ver Draco lançando um olhar de reprovação.

"Não é crime ficar bonito, mas com certeza você não iria saber nada disso! Quando foi a última vez que você tentou pentear esse ninho que você chama de cabelo?" Draco perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros e passou as mãos em seu cabelo.

"Nem todo mundo é tão vaidoso quanto você Draco."

Harry observou seu melhor amigo procuar um belo insulto para dizer. Ele ficou meio vermelho.

"Sério... bem, você é um..."

"Um o que?" Perguntou uma voz gélida.

Draco virou-se e viu Lorde Voldemort parado atrás dele. Seus olhos vermelhos e sem misericórdia estavam fixos nele. Draco ajoelhou-se imediatamente do jeito como foi ensinado.

"Você não estava prestes a insultar meu filho, estava?" Voldemort perguntou rudemente.

"Não Meu Lorde! Eu nunca..." Draco começou.

"Saia!" Voldemort ordenou.

Draco parou e sem nem mesmo olhar Harry, saiu. Lorde Voldemort parou Draco e o olhou com uma expressão de desgosto.

"Joven Malfoy. Eu entendo que você tenha vindo para os feriados, mas gostaria de te lembrar que aqui _não_ é a sua casa, portanto eu não quero ver você aqui!" Ele parou um momento para olhar Harry que estava com uma expressão curiosa. "Você pode vir somente quando Harry querer, de outra forma, fique longe. Entendeu?"

"S-sim M-mestre." Draco conseguiu gaguejaer antes de sair correndo, sem nem olhar para trás.

Assim que Draco desapareceu de vista, Voldemort virou-se para encarar seu filho e encontrou-o olhando gelidamente para ele. Harry nunca desrespeitava seu pai em frente aos outros; ele sempre esperou para estarem sozinhos.

"O que?" Perguntou Lorde Voldemort ao ver que Harry continuava o olhando friamente.

"Eu não trato seus amigos desse jeito." Harry disse.

"Isso é porque eu não tenho amigos, eu não preciso deles, nem você. Especialmente se forem covardes como o joven Malfoy."

Harry cruzou seus braços em volta de seu tórax e olhou seu pai.

"Eu não _preciso_ do Malfoy, mas é legal conversar com alguém que não é _décadas_ mais velho do que eu!"

Lorde Voldemort sorriu ao escutar o comentário de Harry e aproximou-se dele. O homem colocou suas mãos nos ombros do garoto e ficou parado por um momento. Harry olhou para seu pai e uma parte de sua raiva desapareceu. 'Ele sempre faz isso com apenas um olhar.' Pensou Harry que ainda encarava Voldemort.

"Por que você tem problemas com Draco?" Perguntou Harry com um tom rouco.

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema com ele. Eu apenas acho que ele não merece ser tão próximo à você. Eu não gosto do jeito como ele fala com você."

Lorde Voldemort já havia escutado várias vezes o modo como Draco Malfoy falava com Harry. Como ele brincava com seu filho e às vezes o ridicularizava. Voldemort teve que se concentrar muito e ter a intervenção de Harry para que o loiro ainda tivesse tudo intacto.

"Bem, isso é entre eu e Draco." Harry suspirou, ele estava ficando cansado de discutir isso com seu pai."De qualquer modo, o que você está fazendo aqui? A reunião acabou?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, acabou. Eu estava esperando que você já tivesse voltado. Queria saber aonde você estava. Agora, eu vi por que a demora." Voldemort disse olhando para o lado por onde Draco saiu.

"Eu apenas o encontrei há alguns minutos. Eu perdi a hora treinando." Harry respondeu.

Voldemort olhou Harry de perto.

"Você anda treinando muito nesses últimos dias." Ele comentou.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Não machuca estar bem preparado."

Voldemort não comentou, apenas andou de volta com Harry para a Mansão Riddle.

xxx

Já era de tardezinha e a maioria dos membros Ordem queriam ir para casa. Lily sentou-se novamente ao lado de James e Sirius. James havia sido liberado há aproximadamente uma semana atrás e já tinha voltado para as suas funções de auror e graças aos Deuses ele estava bem. Felizmente não ficou nenhuma cicatriz, James podeia ter tido uma feia na nuca, aonde a lâmina o acertou. Lily foi retirada de seus pensamentos por Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore posicionou-se em frente a todos.

"Obrigado por virem." Ele começou e olhou para todos antes de encar James, Sirius e Kingsley. "É verdade." Ele disse simplesmente. "Voldemort tem um herdeiro."

A atmosfera da sala mudou instantaneamente. Muitos 'engasgos' surpresos ecoaram. James olhou Lily e tentou sorrir para confortá-la. Não funcionou.

"Como isso é possível? Como ninguém ficou sabendo da existência dele até agora?" McGonagall perguntou.

"Eu não sei Minerva, mas Severus confirmou que o garoto que matou Larry Hunt era, de fato, filho de Voldemort. Seu nome verdadeiro não é mencionado, todos o chamam de Príncipe Negro." Dumbledore respondeu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Voldemort o manteve em segredo. Isso é inacreditável." Tonks comentou chocada.

"Acredito que Voldemort o manteve em segredo até de seus Comensais. Ele foi apenas apresentado há dois anos atrás. Mesmo agora, ninguém viu sua face e nem sabe seu verdadeiro nome. Apenas os Comensais próximos a Voldemort conhecem seu filho." Dumbledore disse.

"Como Snape não nos contou sobre ele?" James perguntou.

"Porque Potter, eu não fui chamado para a reunião aonde ele foi apresentado!" Snape respondeu friamente.

"Você deve ter descoberto isso depois." Sirius adicionou.

"Existem muitos rumores naquele lugar. Eu não ia dizer nada até ver com os meus próprios olhos." Snape respondeu.

"Então é ele que está matando os Comensais? Você estava certo? O Príncipe Negro matou sob as ordens de Voldemort?" Artur Wealsey perguntou.

Dumbledore olhou Snape antes de responder.

"Parece que os Comensais encontrados mortos tiveram 'brigas' com Voldemort. Parece que Voldemort manda seu filho para dar conta do que ele chama de suas 'missões' e para dar um jeito naqueles que o desafiaram de algum jeito."

Lily sentiu um arrepio perpassar por sua coluna. Olha o jeito que essa criança foi criada.

"Você sabe quantos anos ele tem? Se ele já é maior de idade?" Molly perguntou.

"Nós não temos certeza, mas acho que ele ainda está abaixo de dezesete anos. Isso é baseado na informação que eu consegui pegar." Dumbledore disse e acenou para Snape.

"Ele trabalha sozinho. O garoto nunca foi visto em ataques. Ele não fica junto aos Comensais da Morte. Houve apenas um ataque aonde ele estava junto dos Comensais." Dumbledore parou um pouco, estava difícil encontar palavras.

"Foi revelado que o Príncipe Negro estava com os Comensais quando eles atacaram os Longbottoms."

Lily deu um gritinho e olhou para os dois assentos vazios a sua frente. Todo mundo da sala estava olhando para lá também.

"O Príncipe Negro foi a pessoa que torturou e matou os Longbottoms. Ele entrou na casa deles e ateou um fogo mágico que consumiu a casa e os matou lentamente, fazendo-os serem queimados... vivos." Dumbledore parou como se não conseguisse continuar.

A tensão na sala era palpável. De repente, todos os aurores esqueceram sobre Voldemort e seus Comensais. Eles queriam o Príncipe Negro, para fazê-lo pagar pelas atrocidades cometidas contra os Longbottoms. Frank foi um auror e Alice, sua esposa, era um membro da Ordem. Suas mortes afetaram todos eles e agora que eles sabiam quem foi o responsável, eles fariam qualquer coisa para conseguir justiça.

Lily lutou contra o choro e agarrou a mão de James, Frank foi um grande amigo dele. Quando Harry desapareceu há quinze anos atrás, Frank e Alice estiveram lá para ambos. Eles eram boas pessoas e não mereceram tal destino. O fogo levou 48 horas para extinguir e nada restou a não ser cinzas.

"Eu sei que essas são notícias ruins, mas nós temos que nos focar no que aconteceu. Essa é uma chance. Se nós conseguirmos prender o Príncipe Negro, nós poderemos eliminar uma boa parte da confianaça de Voldemort. Com o Príncipe Negro preso, nós podemos facilmente chegar até Voldemort." Dumbledore explicou.

Dito isso Kingsley levantou-se.

"Me desculpe falar isso, mas nós não fomos nem capazes de machucá-lo, quanto mais capturá-lo. O garoto é imprevisível. Ele usa feitiços que eu nunca ouvi falar. Eu não acho que nós podemos planejar a sua captura."

A atmosfera na sala já estava solene e adicionado o comentário de Kingsley todos ficaram ainda mais para baixo.

"Nossa única opção é estudar o garoto. Nós podemos aprender muito com o jeito dele de duelar." Moody disse sando uma solução para o problema.

James levantou-se, todos os olhares se concentraram nele.

"Olha só, eu acho que esse é o problema. Nós não temos tempo."

Todo mundo encarou ainda mais James depois dessa revelação.

"O que você quer dizer com 'nós não temos tempo' Potter?" Vociferou Snape.

Sirius grunhiu, mas Lily o fez ficar quieto ao colocar suas mão nos ombros dele.

"O que eu quero dizer é simples, nós não temos tempo para estudá-lo, esse garoto limpou o chão com a gente e não tem nem mesmo dezessete ainda. Ele só tem um terço de seus poderes. Se nós não o capturarmos agora, então... bem, vocês podem imaginar como ele será aos dezessete anos e com seus poderes ao máximo?"

As palavras de James deixaram todos com uma expressão aterrorizada.

"Nós precisamos saber mais coisas sobre ele. Nós temos que saber qual é a sua fraqueza, todo mundo tem uma." Dumbledore disse, seus olhos estavam concentrados em seu espião, Severus Snape.

Snape olhou para o diretor e resoveu que já era hora de contar suas descobertas. Ele levantou-se e todos olharam para ele.

"Bem, eu acho que todo mundo já sabe o óbvio, uma delas é o Lorde das Trevas." Ele parou e ouvir todos prendendo a respiração. Snape continuou. "Eu descobri que o Lorde das Trevas e o Príncipe Negro tem um relacionamento bem próximo. Eu nunca vi o Lorde das trevas reagir a alguém do mesmo modo que ele reage a seu filho. Mesmo o Príncipe Negro parece ser bem ligado ao seu pai. O garoto se sacrificaria por ele, se isso fosse pedido."

Dito isso, Sirius falou.

"Quais são as chances para Você-Sabe-Quem pedir isso?"

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de censura. Sirius não tinha noção de nada!

"De qualquer modo" Snape continou após lançar um olhar frio a Sirius. "Eu descobri que ele é bem próximo a outra pessoa. Bellatrix Lestrange." O espião olhou diretamente para Sirius ao dizer o nome da prima dele.

Os olhos de Sirius escureceram e um leve rubor tomou sua face. Ele e Bella foram bem próximos quando crianças, mas ao se tornarem adultos, Bella tomou o caminho tradicional da família e aceitou a Marca Negra. Sirius teve que literalmente fugir de casa para escapar de tal destino. James olhou seu melhor amigo, notou seus punhos fechados, seus dentes rangendo e encarou Snape. 'Ele podia ter dito de modo diferente.' Pensou. 'Seboso!'

Snape tinha um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto.

"Parece que Bellatrix o criou e carrega um grande carinho sobre ele. Mesmo que o garoto tenha certa resistência, ele secretamente se preocupa com ela. Eu tive que gastar um tempo considerável como uma pessoa do círculo interno para conseguir a informação."

Snape ficou levemente pálido ao lembrar do tempo sendo Lucius Malfoy. Ele usou todo seu estoque de poção Polissuco para conseguir isso.

"Então você está dizendo que nós temos que pegar ou Você-Sabe-Quem ou Bellatrix Lestrange para conseguirmos capturar o garoto?" Perguntou Kingsley sarcásticamente.

Snape apenas lançou olhares gélidos e sentou. Albus Dumbledore olhou a todos de modo cansado.

Sirius falou com Snape novamente.

"Como você nunca viu o rosto do garoto? Digo, ele não pode andar por aí usando sempre aquela máscara horrenda!"

"Eu não cheguei perto dele. Ele com certeza perceberia o que estava acontecendo, já que é muito próximo a Malfoy!" Snape respondeu.

"Obrigado Severus. Eu sei o quão difícil deve ter sido para você conseguir essa informação. Agora nós temos que arquitetar um plano." Disse Dumbledore

Vagarosamente a sala começou a formular planos para conseguir enganar o Heideiro de Voldemort e colocá-lo em uma armadilha.

Sirius levantou-se devagar e olhou diretamente para Albus Dumbledore.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Ele disse devagar, todo mundo parou para olhá-lo.

"Mas eu não acho que vocês irão gostar."

xxxx

_N/T: Olá pessoas._

_Um capítulo curtinho... O outro é grande e já está em processo de tradução. __=D_

_Agradecendo: __**Swwet Lie, , Amy Aine, Tucca Potter. **_


	10. We Got Him

Capítulo nove: Nós o pegamos

Harry não estava tendo um bom dia. Ele acordou com uma dor de cabeça infernal, graças a algum Comensal que devia ter trazido uma notícia ruim. Ele passou a manhã inteira atrás de Bella para acabar sabendo que ela tinha ido num ataque.

"Típico." Ele disse bufando.

Estava ficando frio agora, agosto se aproximava. Harry puxou as mangas de suas vestes para poder proteger suas mão enquanto sentava-se em frente aos portões. Sua máscara prateada estava guardada dentro de sua capa. A maioria dos Comensais haviam ido no ataque.

Harry andou em volta dos terrenos de treinamento. Ele sentia-se um pouco agressivo depois de ter tido uma manhã incômoda e queria treinar para extravasar sua ira. De qualquer modo ele nem começou a praticar quando um som o alertou. Era o alerta de que alguém o estava seguindo. As folhas que estavam no chão faziam um barulhinho seco se alguém estivesse atrás dele. Harry sabia quem era, virou-se calmamente e encarou a enorme cobra que o seguia.

"Nagini" Disse o garoto em parsel.

"Jovem Mestre." Ela sibilou de volta.

Harry andou até a cobra e gentilmente acariciou sua cabeça. Ele realmente gostava dela, até mais que Voldemort. Seu pai o havia prometido que quando completasse dezessete anos, ganharia uma cobra parecida. 'Apenas mais um ano.' Pensou Harry enquanto continuava a acariciar Nagini. Ele tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos, mas como sempre, não foi celebrado. O único aniversário dele que seria comemorado seria o de dezessete anos, sua maioridade.

Harry olhou para a cabeça do réptil e perguntou em Parseltongue.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Normalmente você não vai a nenhum lugar antes de anoitecer."

"Eu estava entediada e vim fazer um 'lanchinho'!" Ela sibilou.

Harry sorriu, ele sabia o que era um 'lanchinho' para Nagini. Normalmente seria algo maior que os padrões. A cobra era responsável pela maioria dos desaparecimentos dos animais de grande porte da região como: Cavalos, vacas e até algumas ovelhas. Ás vezes ela até pegava algum humano, mas Harry não queria pensar nisso.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa com Nagini, sentiu uma dor cruciante em sua cicatriz. Suas mãos apertavam a testa com força, ele ficou momentaneamente cego por causa da dor que se alastrava. O garoto piscou para afastas as manchas que apareciam em sua frente. Ele virou-se para olhar a mansão.

"Droga, o que houve agora?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Voltou-se para Nagini, sibilou um adeus e correu de volta para o castelo. A dor passou de repente, mas ainda estava latejando, isso mostrava que Voldemort estava de péssimo humor. Harry não parou até encontrar-se em frente a porta do escritório particular de seu pai. Ele bateu e entrou silenciosamente.

Lorde Voldemort olhou a pessoa que acabara de entrar em seu escritório. Ele viu Harry e sinalizou para que ele chegasse mais perto. Quando o garoto se aproximou, Voldemort saiu de perto da janela e virou-se para encarar seu filho.

"Harry, aconteceu uma coisa... Mandaram-me o sinal de resgate. Parece que o ataque de hoje de manhã não acabou muito bem."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça sem nem mesmo desviar os seus olhos esmeraldas dos rubis de seu pai.

"Quem mandou o sinal?" Ele perguntou.

"Bella." Voldemort quase sussurrou a palavra.

Harry sentiu como se o ar a sua volta desaparecesse. Ele não conseguia respirar. Olhou seu pai esperando ordens para poder ir ajuda-la, mas a ordem não veio.

O Lorde das Trevas apenas olhou Harry e virou-se, obviamente estava lutando contra a raiva que estava fervilhando dentro dele.

"Pai, quais são suas ordens?" Harry perguntou.

"Nenhuma. Eu não quero que você faça nada."

Harry ficou abismado com seu pai.

"Mas pai, nós temos que fazer algo!"

"Harry, é claro que eu quero meu círculo interno de volta, especialmente Bella, mas eu não vou te arriscar numa missão." Voldemort disse estando ainda de costas para seu filho.

Harry sentiu sua raiva fervilhar.

"Pai, nós não podemos perde-los, iria demorar muito para arranjar outros e Bella... Nós não podemos perde-la."

Harry disse a última parte baixinho. O mero fato de pensar em perder Bella era muito doloroso para ele. Lorde Voldemort virou-se para seu filho. O Lorde das Trevas perecia estar em dúvida entre salvar Bella, sua mais louca comensal e manter Harry a salvo. O Lorde não se importava com seus Comensais, nem mesmo Bella, mas Harry estava certo. Se perdesse seu círculo interno, ele estaria desfalcado na guerra. Ele assentiu devagar e mostrou mentalmente para seu filho o lugar do ataque.

Harry pegou todos os detalhes e correu para sair.

"Harry!" Voldemort chamou-o.

Harry parou na porta e virou-se para seu pai.

"Apenas pegue-a e volte para casa o mais rápido possível, entendeu?"

"Sim Pai." Harry respondeu antes de sair do castelo e desaparatar.

xxxx

Harry apareceu em frente a um prédio abandonado. Ele rapidamente observou a área. Havia evidências de batalha por lá. Ele viu sangue na entrada.

O garoto encaminhou-se para o prédio, que devia ter sido um armazém no passado, mas agora não passava de ruínas.

Com sua máscara no lugar, Harry entrou no prédio. Ele andou cautelosamente, mesmo achando que não havia ninguém. Vozes vinham de longe. O garoto ficou nas sombras e subiu as escadas. Só quando chegou lá em cima viu que a batalha ainda continuava. Haviam corpos caídos e espalhados pelo chão. A maioria deles estavam com máscaras de comensais. Harry prendeu a respiração. Ele rapidamente atravessou a sala e parou perto da outra parede. Seus olhos esmeraldas procuravam por Bella. Ele percebeu que tinham luzes vermelhas, douradas e verdes cruzando o ar, mas não conseguia ver ninguém.

'Eles devem estar embaixo das ruínas.' Harry pensou enquanto passava por pedras e destroços. Com cautela, Harry saiu de sua área de segurança. Instantaneamente viu Bella. Ela estava caída no canto, suas vestes estavam sujas e cheias de sangue. O garoto sentiu raiva, muita raiva. Ele tremia por causa de sua ira. Silenciosamente, aproximou-se do corpo.

Ele abaixou-se em frente a ela. Parou para sentir os batimentos cardíacos. 'Por favor, não esteja morta." Ele pensou consigo. Sentiu que os batimentos estavam em níveis normais e soltou o ar.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou tentando acorda-la. Bella abriu os olhos e surpreendentemente sorriu para ele.

"Hey lindo!"

Harry afastou-se do corpo. O rosto era de Bella, mas a voz era de um homem. Uma voz que o garoto já havia escutado muitas vezes. A "falsa" Bella levantou-se e sorriu por causa do olhar de choque que havia em Harry. Ele levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa encontrou-se rodeado por um monte de gente. Todos aqueles corpos caídos agora estavam em pé ao redor dele.

xxxx

Lorde Voldemort estava sentado em seu trono. Nagini estava ao seu lado, mas ele estava ignorando-a. O mago estava massageando suas têmporas de olhos fechados e tentava se acalmar. Sua concentração foi quebrada quando um som na porta foi ouvido, haviam vozes do lado de fora.

Com um manejo de suas mãos, ele abriu a porta e ficou chocado ao ver seu círculo interno entrar. Todos eles tinham um olhar triunfal e estavam sorrindo para o Lorde. Ninguém estava machucado. O olhar dele caiu sobre o comensal que estava mais próximo a ele.

Sua única comensal mulher sorriu e ajoelhou-se para cumprimenta-lo.

"Mestre, o ataque foi um sucesso. Nós temos agora o..." Ela parou ao ver seu mestre olha-la diferente.

"Meu Lorde!" Ela disse quando Voldemort apareceu e segurou-a em sua frente em questão de segundos. Ele continuou olhando-a como se fosse uma miragem.

O Lorde das Trevas percebeu que realmente era Bella. A mulher não havia mandado nenhum sinal. Não houve nenhuma falha. Ele havia mandado Harry para uma armadilha.

"Não...Não! Harry..." Murmurou o Lorde. Ele deu uns passos para frente, pegou Bella pelos ombros e chacoalhou-a como se fosse uma boneca.

"Traga-o de volta! Traga meu Harry de volta!" Ele gritou.

Bella conseguiu apenas menear a cabeça. Ela estava com medo. A mulher viu as imagens que seu Lorde lhe passava sobre a conversa dele com Harry e o plano para salva-la.

Ela virou-se e todo o círculo interno a seguiu. Bella e Lucius foram os primeiros a aparatar.

Voldemort sentou-se e viu os seus comensais saírem. Harry precisava de muita concentração.

xxxx

Harry olhou em volta e viu mais ou menos dez aurores com as varinhas apontadas para ele. A maioria já havia tirado a máscara de comensal. A 'falsa' Bella estava gargalhando. Harry estava com muita raiva. O corpo da comensal estava mudando e transformando-se em Sirius Black.

Harry olhou-o com ódio. Os olhos do famoso auror encontraram-se com os do garoto.

"Bem Príncipe, bom ver que você veio. Eu pensei que iria ficar como minha 'querida' prima pro resto do dia."

Ele pegou sua varinha e apontou diretamente para o peito de Harry.

"Agora seja um bom menino e coloque as mãos na cabeça."

Harry ignorou-o e viu que estava sendo observado por muitos aurores.

"Bem, onze contra um. Nunca pensei que houvesse tantos." Ele disse para Sirius, zombando. Viu com prazer muitas faces desviarem o olhar.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele vagarosamente estava pegando sua segunda varinha. Iria precisar.

"Eu gostaria de saber como você fez isso?" Harry perguntou para Sirius, com o intuito de distrai-lo enquanto murmurava um 'Accio' para pegar a varinha.

"Como eu fiz o que?" Perguntou Sirius com um olhar triunfal.

Harry apertou os dentes com raiva antes de falar novamente.

"Como você mandou o falso alerta?"

"Oh aquilo, foi bem fácil na verdade. Eu tinha isso!" Ele segurou um anel pequeno.

Harry olhou para o anel de perto e percebeu que ele era idêntico ao de Bella. Harry ficou confuso por um tempo, mas então examinando o anel percebeu o que havia acontecido.

O anel tinha o brasão da família Black. Obviamente foi dado pela família dela. Harry sabia que um alerta de resgate não precisava de muitos detalhes, então a pessoa que mandasse precisava apenas deixar algo para ser reconhecido. Normalmente usava-se um feitiço para que a varinha fosse reconhecida e assim chegar até o dono ou então um carimbo com o brasão da família. Como a varinha de Bella não era registrada, como todas as varinhas dos Comensais, o anel era utilizado como assinatura. Seu pai não poderia imaginar que Sirius tivesse o anel e pudesse utiliza-lo dessa maneira, então ele presumiu que o alerta fosse de Bella.

"Então você roubou o anel dela. Você não pode se rebaixar mais Black?" Harry perguntou, percebendo que o outro corava.

"Na verdade, eu não roubei nada! Esse anel me pertence. Sendo primo dela eu também tenho um, só nunca havia achado uma utilidade para ele." Sirius terminou sorrindo.

"E a poção Polissuco?"

"Eu tinha um resto comigo. Fico contente que tenha funcionado." Sirius começou a se aproximar de Harry.

"Agora que suas perguntas foram respondidas, eu acho que eu já posso te prender, não posso?"

Harry não respondeu.

"Venha garoto, não tente nada estúpido. Você sabe que não pode com todos nós." Disse Olho-Tonto Moody.

Harry virou-se para olha-lo e fechou sua mão em torno de sua varinha. Ele sorriu novamente por trás da máscara.

"Não posso?" Ele caçoou enquanto segurava também sua segunda varinha.

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, Harry apontou as duas varinhas para o chão e gritou:

"MOMENTUM EXPUR!"

O chão começou a tremer. Os aurores certamente não esperavam aquilo, a maioria caiu. James, Kingsley e Sirius foram os únicos que ficaram em pé enquanto e chão tremia, eles perceberam que com aquilo não podiam apontar suas varinhas diretamente pro garoto. Assistiram o Príncipe continuar apontando uma varinha para o chão enquanto desenhava um círculo em volta dele com a outra. A varinha emitia uma luz vermelha e depois de um tempo havia um círculo perfeito no chão. O Príncipe Negro desapareceu na frente deles e entrou em baixo da terra. Tudo isso durou aproximadamente três segundos!

O chão parou de tremer e os onze aurores olharam-se e rapidamente entraram no buraco feito pelo Príncipe. 'Como é possível ele ter conjurado duas maldições ao mesmo tempo? Isso é praticamente impossível!' Pensou James enquanto entrava no buraco. Ele observou as ruínas e viu o garoto indo direto para a saída. A equipe juntou-se novamente e todos começaram a mandar feitiços em direção ao garoto.

Harry jogou-se nos escombros e começou a pegar suas adagas. Ele guardou sua varinha e começou a atira-las. Atirou a primeira e moveu-se para conseguir ver os aurores, porém teve que abaixar-se por causa da chuva de luzes vermelhas que vinham em sua direção. Isso durou um segundo, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu ver a localização de dois. Respirou fundo, arranjou um local seguro e atirou duas adagas na direção deles. As adagas acertaram o braço dos dois e ambos caíram na hora. Harry rapidamente escondeu-se enquanto outra chuva de feitiços era lançada.

Ele ouviu alguém gritar.

"Não façam isso! Precisamos dele vivo, apenas estuporem-no, entenderam? Não o matem!"

Harry reconheceu a voz de James Potter. Lembrou-se da promessa que fez a si mesmo. 'Eu definitivamente vou acabar com ele agora!' Pensou enquanto pegava outra adaga. Ouviu passos se aproximando e soube que não poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo. O garoto começou a procurar um lugar novo que pudesse ajuda-lo.A porta que ficava a direita abriu-se. Essa porta tinha muitos cacos de vidro sobressalentes. Harry sorriu de lado.

Harry encorajou-se, podia ouvir os aurores chegando perto.

"Venha agora, chega desses joguinhos infantis. Venha quietinho e prometemos não machuca-lo." Kingsley Shacklebolt tentou negociar com o adolescente.

Harry bufou e respondeu alto.

"Vocês são os únicos que estão jogando. Eu estou mostrando-lhes como ganhar."

Com isso dito virou-se e correu atirando feitiços em cima dos três aurores que estavam mais perto. James e Sirius assistiram o garoto lançar-los e acertar os aurores. Os três caíram no chão e ficaram cobertos por pústulas. Harry continuou correndo, podia escutar os passos atrás dele. Moveu-se bem na hora que um feitiço estuporador veio em sua direção. Mandou outra maldição em cima de outro auror. Harry estava aproximando-se da porta.

"ACCIO CACOS DE VIDRO." Harry vociferou enquanto continuava correndo.

Ele atirou-se no chão quando o vidro veio voando. Os cacos passaram pelo garoto e acertaram os três aurores atrás dele.

Harry ouviu os gritos. O garoto saiu e atirou-se novamente no chão bem a tempo de desviar-se de outro feitiço. Ele nem sabia onde estava, viu as escadas e começou a subir. Ainda haviam aurores saudáveis, ele tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele estava novamente no andar onde Sirius fingiu ser Bella. Viu uma escada ao lado e começou a subir, quando estava chegando no topo sentiu alguém segura-lo pelas pernas, fazendo-o cair. Harry bateu a cabeça e viu o auror negro Kingsley Shackebolt puxando-o. O moreno girou seu corpo sob a escada de modo a conseguir colocar seu outro pé como sustentação. Viu o auror apontar a varinha pra ele e usou seu pé livre para chutar o rosto do homem. O garoto continuou chutando até que o auror o largasse. Kingsley caiu sangrando por causa de seu nariz quebrado. Harry chegou no topo e correu até uma porta que havia por lá. Ouviu mais passos atrás dele.

Harry correu até outra porta e viu que estava nos fundos do prédio. Parecia que há algum tempo havia um projeto de reconstrução desse prédio, pois tinha madeira e concreto largado. Ainda estava ouvindo passos atrás dele. O garoto sabia que sua única saída era descer até o primeiro andar e ultrapassar as barreiras anti-aparatação.

Harry viu por uma janela dez pessoas mascaradas entrando no prédio e lutando com os aurores. Ele respirou aliviado, os Comensais da Morte estavam lá. Ele tinha apenas que achar um lugar seguro. Sentiu outro feitiço sendo lançado contra ele. Virou-se e viu Sirius Black apontando a varinha em sua direção.

"Não há mais nenhum lugar para se esconder garoto, largue sua varinha." Ele mandou.

Harry aproximou-se de Sirius. Antes que o auror pudesse perceber, o garoto chutou-o direto no abdômen. Sirius sentiu como se um martelo o tivesse acertado. Ele acabou caindo do outro lado. O homem ficou um pouco atordoado.

Sirius levantou-se quando Harry chegou mais perto. O garoto pegou o auror com guarda baixa e socou o rosto dele com seus punhos, logo depois chutou o peito do homem, porém Sirius segurou a perna dele e girou fazendo com que Harry caísse no chão. O auror chutou as costelas do garoto fazendo-o gemer. Sirius sentiu uma dor no coração. Era estranho, mas bater nele causava-lhe culpa. Ele forçou-se a acreditar que era porque o garoto tinha apenas dezesseis anos. O Príncipe Negro ainda era uma criança. Nesse momento de distração, Harry levantou-se.

"Você vai pagar por isso Black." Ele vociferou. Com uma velocidade fantástica, o moreno correu e jogou Sirius no chão novamente.

Harry apontou sua varinha para a testa de Sirius. Antes de conseguir dizer algo, ele sentiu uma dor lancinante em suas costelas. Afastou-se do auror e passou as mãos nas costas vendo que estava sangrando. Tinham acertado-lhe um feitiço. Harry piscou e procurou o autor de tal feito.

Achou James parado na entrada. Ele apontava-lhe sua varinha. Harry suspirou de novo.

"Você nunca aprende Potter. Fique fora das coisas que não lhe dizem respeito."

"Alguns hábitos não morrem." James respondeu sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

"Aparentemente eu também acho." Harry disse e num rápido flash atirou uma adaga em cima de James. O auror saiu do caminho para não ser acertado, mas a adaga acertou-lhe o braço. O garoto viu o liquido vermelho manchar as vestes do homem. Antes que Harry pudesse fazer algo, três jatos de luzes vieram contra ele.

"RICTUSEMPRA." Alguém gritou e Harry encontrou-se sendo jogado até o outro lado da sala. O garoto viu três aurores parados na porta.

Sirius, Moody e Kingsley apontaram suas varinhas para Harry. James juntou-se a eles. Harry virou-se para olhar o grupo.

"Certo, façam o seu melhor!" Ele disse com uma voz perigosa. Harry estava preparando-se para erguer seu escudo.

Ele refletiu as luzes amarelas facilmente e riu quando observou as faces incrédulas dos quatro. O escudo conjurado envolvia Harry por inteiro. Ele estava envolto por uma bolha azul. Não havia nenhum feitiço que poderia ultrapassa-la. Harry quebrou o escudo momentaneamente para poder lançar dois 'incendios' em cima dos aurores. Ninguém estava preparado para o que aconteceu depois.

Sirius e Moody refletiram o feitiço. Os quatro aurores ao verem o garoto sem escudo mandaram juntos um 'RICTUSEMPRA'. Harry tentou defender, mas o impacto foi muito forte e acabou sendo machucado. O garoto bateu as costas contra a parede. O impacto foi demais até para o prédio, assim que o garoto caiu, o chão cedeu e ele caiu até o primeiro andar.

Os quatro aurores ficaram parados em completo horror. James foi o primeiro a correr para baixo. Ele começou a remover os destroços para achar o garoto. Logo ele começou a ser ajudado pelos seus companheiros.

'Por favor não esteja morto, por favor não esteja morto...' Ele pensava horrorizado por achar que poderia ter matado um adolescente. Achou o garoto caído em uma parte dos escombros que estava mais pesada.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA." Ele e Sirius gritaram e conseguiram tira-lo. James tremia quando colocou os dedos no pescoço do garoto.

"Ele está vivo!" Informou para os outros e viu que eles respiravam em alivio. De repente escutaram um barulho e viram três Comensais correndo em direção a eles.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Um deles gritou. James viu os cabelos loiros e percebeu que era Lucius Malfoy debaixo da máscara.

James e Moody bloquearam o garoto e começaram a duelar com os Comensais. Os outros juntaram-se a eles.

"Pegue o Príncipe e saia!" Gritou Malfoy para outro Comensal. James e Kingsley começaram a bloquear a passagem para pegar o garoto.

"Sirius! Pegue o garoto e leve-o até o Quartel General da Ordem! Agora!" James gritou para o seu melhor amigo. Sirius assentiu e pegou o garoto. Ele gemeu inconscientemente e causou no auror um aperto no coração. O homem odiava a culpa que estava sentindo.

"Desculpe-me criança." Ele sussurrou enquanto colocava o garoto apoiado em seus ombros. Sirius saiu do prédio andando, ele sabia que seus companheiros estariam cobrindo sua retaguarda. Aparentemente ele tinha razão, pois nenhum comensal chegou perto dele para tentar pegar o Herdeiro de Voldemort.

Sirius segurou firme o adolescente e aparatou direto para o Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix.

xxxx

_N/T: Gente, outro capítulo pronto._

_Respondendo:_

_- Tipo, o motivo do Harry odiar James é bem surpreendente e aparece bem mais pra frente... Eu sei que a curiosidade é enorme mas... Pode ter certeza que o buraco é bem mais embaixo..._

_- Eu vou traduzir tudo sim, não se preocupem. _

_- Sobre o James descobrir quem é o Harry... Não acho que demora tanto não... _

_*Parseltongue: Ofidioglossia. (detesto a tradução¬¬)_

_Agradecimentos: Tucca Potter, Vicktoria (Vicca), Pamela Black, Sweet Lie. _


	11. Harry?

Capítulo dez: Harry?

Sirius apareceu no meio de Grimmauld Place, número 12. Ele olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém por lá, ele rapidamente subiu as escadas indo em direção a um dos quartos.

Entrando no quarto, ele colocou o garoto no chão e correu para a lareira. Pegou um pouco de Pó de Floo e gritou.

"ESCRITÓRIO DE DUMBLEDORE EM HOGWARTS." Gritou e sentiu sua cabeça rodando. Logo ele parou e viu o escritório.

"Albus! Albus, você está aí?" Sirius perguntou urgentemente.

"Sirius, meu garoto, qual é o problema?" Veio a resposta de Dumbledore que se aproximava da cabeça de Sirius.

"Albus, nós o pegamos! Nós capturamos o Príncipe Negro." Sirius percebeu o quão excitada sua voz soou.

"Bom trabalho garoto! Onde ele está agora?"

"Ele está no Quartel General, eu preciso que você venha rápido junto com a enfermeira se for possível." Sirius pediu olhando nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore.

"Como ele está, muito machucado?" Dumbledore perguntou sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar.

"Hum... Eu... Eu não sei. Ele precisa de atenção médica, isso é tudo o que eu sei!" Sirius disse sentindo-se realmente culpado agora.

"Estarei aí com Madame Pomfrey assim que puder."

Sirius tirou a cabeça da lareira e esperou até que sua tontura passasse. Olhou para o garoto e ficou surpreso ao ver Moody e Kingsley no quarto também.

"Hey caras. Eu nem ouvi vocês entrarem. Onde está James e o resto?"

"No ministério, eles tiveram que acompanhar alguns Comensais capturados." Moddy disse, mas não tirava os olhos do garoto.

"Dumbledore estará aqui logo." Sirius disse quando Moody aproximou-se do Príncipe para checar seu pulso.

"Ele está fraco, mas continua respirando." Informou para a sala. Ele moveu-se para trás do garoto e o pegou colocando os braços dele nos ombros e amarrando-o com uma corda conjurada. O garoto gemeu de dor. Sirius levantou-se assustado.

"Espere! Alastor o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Sirius vendo que Moody continuava amarrando o garoto, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto.

"Tendo certeza de que o maldito não vai fugir ou nos atacar." Moddy agora estava vasculhando as vestes do garoto e tirando as armas escondidas. Sirius viu surpreso as várias adagas e armas que estavam em posse do garoto.

Sirius percebeu que o garoto havia acordado e observava suas armas serem retiradas dele. Ele instintivamente tentou impedir Moody, mas percebeu que não podia se mover. Tentou mais uma vez, mas seus ossos fizeram um barulho e ele novamente gemeu de dor. Sirius viu o garoto entrar em pânico, seus olhos verdes estavam assustados e ele tentava reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Os olhos do garoto direcionaram-se para Sirius e o auror sentiu seu coração apertara quando viu dor refletida neles.

Moody não estava demonstrando nenhuma compaixão. O auror recolheu todas as armas retiradas e chutou o Príncipe quando este já estava caído no chão. O garoto tentou segurar os gritos e curvou-se tentando amenizar a dor que sentia nas suas costelas quebradas.

"Moody! Já basta! Não há necessidade disso." Sirius vociferou para o companheiro quando ele já se preparava para desferir outro chute. Ele segurou Moody.

"Não há necessidade! Esse... Esse pequeno idiota é o culpado por Alice e Frank não estarem mais aqui... Esse é o monstro que os queimou vivos! Ele é a razão de inúmeros ataques... Eu vou mata-lo!"

Moddy estava se debatendo contra Sirius. O auror soltou-se e chegou perto do garoto e pegou-o pelos cabelos. Sirius viu os olhos dele arregalarem por causa da dor intensa. Moody chegou bem perto do rosto do Príncipe.

"Eu vou faze-lo pagar garoto, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

Sirius olhou para Kingsley para ver se o auror estava gostando da tortura que Moddy estava proporcionando ao garoto. Kisngsley estava com uma face inexpressiva. O sangue que havia saído de seu nariz estava espalhado pelo rosto e nas vestes dele, já estava seco.

Sirius rezou silenciosamente para que Dumbledore chegasse rápido. Ele era o único que conseguia controlar Moody.

"Moody, realmente! Você acha que isso é certo? Digo, nós já o pegamos. Ele irá pagar por todos os seus crimes. Você não precisa fazer isso." Sirius tentou acalmar Moody quando percebeu que gritar não dava certo. O auror soltou o cabelo do Príncipe fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça no chão.

"Certo? Nada disso é certo! Foi certo os Longbottoms morrerem dentro da própria casa? É certo Neville Longbottom ser deixado órfão tão pequeno? Foi certo James quase ter pedido a vida? Hein... Responda-me!"

Com a menção de James, Sirius sentiu a ira ferver dentro dele. Lembrou-se do que sentiu ao ver o copo de seu melhor amigo caído. Lembrou-se do horror que sentiu ao ver a adaga cravada no peito de James. Ele podia ter morrido! Sirius caminhou até o garoto que estava sendo ajudado por Kingsley, já que não podia levantar-se por si mesmo. O auror pegou os cabelos do garoto e puxou sua cabeça para trás, ignorando os gemidos de dor que ele dava.

"Eu acho que já é tempo de vermos sua carinha, você não acha?" Disse com um tom baixo.

Os olhos do garoto arregalaram-se em terror e ele tentou desviar-se do aperto de Sirius.

"N-não!" Ele conseguiu falar.

Sirius sorriu e soltou-o. O Príncipe tentou afastar-se dele, mas Kingsley colocou-o de frente para o companheiro.

Sirius colocou as mãos na máscara prateada e puxou-a. A reação que se seguiu nunca mais seria esquecida.

Sirius engasgou-se e afastou-se do garoto. Kingsley tentou manter o aperto firme, mas não conseguiu; Moody apenas abriu a boca em choque.

Sirius olhou aquele rosto que lembrava alguém que lhe era mais próximo que um irmão. Olhou para os olhos esmeraldas e conseguiu perceber que sem aquela máscara prateada, eram iguais aos de Lily. Ele olhava para o garoto que ainda mantinha um olhar profundo. Era exatamente a cópia de James com exceção dos olhos de Lily. Sirius não precisava de nenhuma prova para saber quem era. O garoto era filho de seu melhor amigo e seu afilhado.

"Harry?" Ele perguntou em choque.

Harry não respondeu. Ele continuava olhando Sirius enquanto tentava ignorar a dor que sentia.

"Harry? Você... Você é... Harry Potter!" Sirius disse para seu afilhado.

Ao ouvir sei nome sendo dito, Harry levantou a cabeça e disse num tom baixo.

"Meu nome... é Harry Marvolo!"

Sirius sentiu como se o céu caísse sobre ele. Ele rapidamente aproximou-se do garoto e pegou-o pelos ombros. Harry retraiu-se de dor, mas não deixou nenhum suspiro sair de sua boca.

"Não! Você é Harry Potter! Filho de James e Lily. Harry Potter." Sirius falava para ele, tentando mostrar que essa era a verdade.

Harry afastou-se de Sirius, ignorando a dor que sentiu em seus braços.

"Não! Eu sou Harry Marvolo, filho de Lorde Voldemort!"

"Harry, por favor..." Sirius estava suplicando. 'Oh Merlin, não deixe James chegar agora, não ainda!' Pediu o auror. Ele virou e viu Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey parados ao lado da lareira.

Sirius voltou-se para Harry e ficou chocado ao perceber quanto ódio direcionado a Dumbledore ele emanava. Harry estava respirando fundo e Sirius sabia que se não fosse por Kingsley ele não estaria em pé. Mesmo assim, o garoto ainda olhava o diretor com repugnância.

Dumbledore por sua vez olhava-o incrédulo. Sirius podia ver que ele estava sem palavras.

O auror não sabia o que fazer. Harry ainda olhava o diretor com ódio. Moody começou a falar.

"Albus, eu não acho que isso seja possível. Deve ser uma armadilha." Olhava Harry como se ele fosse pular no pescoço de alguém. Sirius não desviava o olhara de Dumbledore e Moody.

"Ele é Harry Potter, meus instintos me dizem isso e não estão errados." Sirius disse.

"Solte-o." Disse Dumbledore, parando de olhar Harry.

"O que?" Moody estava confuso. Levou um momento para perceber que Dumbledore falava sobre as cordas.

"Oh... Certo." Com um meneio de varinha, Harry estava solto.

Harry instantaneamente colocou seu braço apoiado em seu peito, ao fazer isso ele gemeu de dor. Ao ouvir o gemido, Kingsley soltou Harry e ele caiu no chão incapaz de manter-se em pé. O garoto tentou afastar-se o máximo que pôde. Dumbledore olhou para o menino que ele acreditava ser o 'escolhido'. Ele ainda não podia acreditar nisso. Harry Potter estava vivo! Isso era um milagre.

Harry estava respirando muito rápido. Estava com vários ossos e costelas quebradas. Sentia-se tonto. Sua cabeça pesava e doía. Estava tentando lutar contra o sono que o engolfava. Sirius e Dumbledore ainda estavam tentando convence-lo de quem ele era e que só queriam ajudar.

"Harry, está tudo bem. Nós só queremos ajudar." Dumbledore tentou.

"Eu sinto muito Harry, eu não sabia... Por favor, deixe-me ajuda-lo." Sirius tentou mais uma vez. O garoto afastava-se cada vez mais.

Sirius e Dumbledore afastaram-se de Harry para não lhe causarem mais dor. Sirius olhou para Kingsley que estava observando o garoto.

"Kingsley volte para o escritório e impeça James de vir pra cá. Fale qualquer coisa para que ele não venha aqui!" Sirius disse ao companheiro que pareceu ficar contente por se afastar de tal situação.

"Alastor, faça com que o ministro fique longe daqui. Precisamos de tempo antes de falar com ele." Dumbledore disse a Moody que tentava pensar em como fazer isso.

Ninguém percebeu quando Madame Pomfrey que estava bem pálida aproximou-se do garoto e ajudou-o gentilmente a deitar na cama. Ela sorriu para ele.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Harry. Eu vou cuidar de você." Ela murmurou quando Harry finalmente deixou com que o sono o levasse.

Madame Pomfrey mandou Dumbledore e Moody saírem do quarto e disse para Sirius bloquear a lareira para que ninguém entrasse. O auror o fez e rapidamente saiu junto com Dumbledore e Moody.

Sirius viu o diretor repetir suas ordens a Moody e observou o companheiro sair.

Os dois sentaram e ficaram com seus pensamentos longe. Sirius perguntou desesperado:

"Albus, o que nós vamos fazer agora?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

Sirius tentou não gritar com aquele velho louco.

"O que eu quero dizer? Eu perguntei o que nós vamos fazer agora? Nós não podemos entregar Harry para o ministério. Eles irão manda-lo direto para os Dementadores sem nem mesmo ter um julgamento! Nós não podemos esconde-lo pra sempre! Ele nem vai querer ficar conosco, ele vai querer voltar para aquele monstro, Voldemort!"

Dumbledore deu a Sirius um olhar incrédulo, era a primeira vez que ele falava Voldemort sem tremer.

"Sirius meu garoto. Acalme-se. Nós precisamos falar com o Harry. O pobre garoto foi enganado por Voldemort. Quando ele souber a verdade, nos ajudará a arrumar essa bagunça toda."

Se Dumbledore pensava que isso iria acalmar Sirius então ele estava completamente enganado. O auror levantou-se de sua cadeira quase soltando fogo.

"Ajudar-nos! Harry ajudando a gente! Merlin, Albus. Você viu o jeito que ele reagiu? Especialmente em relação a você? Ele não foi enganado por Voldemort, ele sabe quem é, ele sabe que James é o seu verdadeiro pai, mas ele atacou-o. Ele atacou James com o intuito de mata-lo! Albus, Harry não vai nos ajudar de nenhum jeito. Ele nos odeia e vai tentar com todas as forças voltar para Voldemort!"

Sirius estava respirando com dificuldade, suas mãos tremiam. Por que Dumbledore não podia entender que eles estavam assustados? Isso significa que James e Lily iriam perder o filho outra vez. Sirius não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas de frustração. Caiu no chão e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Dumbledore apertou os ombros dele para conforta-lo.

"Meu bom garoto, eu entendo seu dilema. James e Lily vão ter que lidar com essa situação, mas eu prometo que não vou deixa-los perderem Harry novamente.

Sirius olhou Dumbledore ainda em lágrimas.

"Como?" Ele choramingou.

Dumbledore deu a ele outro sorriso.

"Você provavelmente não percebeu, mas quando Poppy ajudou Harry a se deitar e tirou o cabelo de sua testa, eu vi algo que irá salva-lo."

"O que... O que você viu?" Sirius quase sussurrou isso.

"Ele foi marcado por Voldemort."

Sirius engoliu em seco e ficou horrorizado.

"Ele... Ele... Ele marcou Harry com a... Marca Negra?" Perguntou segurando a respiração.

"Não. Ele o marcou de outro jeito." Dumbledore olhou direto para os olhos de Sirius e disse uma parte da profecia.

"O Lorde das Trevas irá marca-lo como a um igual." Disse devagar. Sirius olhou o diretor com uma expressão confusa.

"Você vê Sirius, Harry é o escolhido, não Neville Longbottom. Foi por isso que ele foi tirado de vocês há quinze anos. Voldemort não o matou como pensávamos. Ele foi mais esperto que isso, decidiu usar o escolhido. Transformou Harry em seu filho e o fez ama-lo como um pai. Harry não percebe que o amor que o Lorde das Trevas lhe mostrou é uma técnica de sobrevivência, ele nunca poderia machucar o próprio pai. Voldemort corrompeu a inocência que Harry tinha, fez com que ele fosse um assassino cruel para que nós não déssemos a ele chance de redenção. Você vê, o Lorde tinha um bom plano, Harry é um bruxo poderoso e Voldemort utilizava o seu poder para acabar com os inimigos dele. Ele fez com que se algo acontecesse, a Ordem mataria o único que pode derrota-lo. Diga-me Sirius, se esse garoto fosse outra pessoa, qual destino ele teria agora? Nós não iríamos dar a ele uma segunda chance e iríamos entrega-lo aos Dementadores? É apenas o fato dele ser o filho do seu melhor amigo e seu afilhado que o mantém vivo até agora?"

Dumbledore pausou sua explicação e deixou o auror pensar.

Sirius parecia um pouco pálido, mas pediu para que Dumbledore continuasse.

"Sirius, eu acredito que foi o destino que nos trouxe Harry. Ele podia ter sido capturado por outro auror e nós não seriamos capazes de salva-lo. Se Harry veio para nós é para que nós possamos ajuda-lo. Eu sei que isso não vai ser fácil, ele vai ser uma pessoa difícil de se aproximar, mas eu realmente acredito que pode ser feito."

"E quanto ao Ministro, Fudge não acredita na profecia, ele nunca acreditou."

"Deixe Fudge comigo. Eu tenho certeza que o Ministro irá concordar com algumas coisas."

Sirius olhou meio ressabiado. Ele sabia que Fudge iria querer usar o Príncipe para ganhar popularidade. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa um barulho de porta fechando foi ouvido e Madame Pomfrey desceu parecendo bem cansada.

O auror e o diretor levantaram-se imediatamente e ajudaram Pomfrey a sentar-se me uma cadeira. Ela deu-lhes um olhar de agradecimento.

"Como ele está Poppy?" Perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente.

"Bom, ele vai sobreviver. Ele tem algumas feridas bem profundas. Seu braço direito e seu punho estavam quebrados assim como seu tornozelo esquerdo. Suas costas estão bem machucadas. Foi sorte não ter quebrado a espinha dorsal. Quebrou duas costelas e uma está fora do lugar. Por isso que estava com falta de ar. Consegui consertar todos os ossos quebrados e estou ministrando algumas poções para dor."

Sirius ficou horrorizado. O que teria acontecido se Harry não sobrevivesse àquela queda? Ele tentou não pensar em ter que tirar aquela máscara prateada de um garoto morto.

"Honestamente, o que vocês estavam pensando quando atacaram-no daquele jeito? Ele caiu de dois andares! Vocês tiveram sorte por ele não ter morrido!" Ela disse olhando para Sirius. Poppy olhava-o mais brava do que McGonagall quando ele aprontava no colégio.

"Não foi de propósito... espere... como você sabe disso?"

Poppy olhou-o por um momento. O sentimento de apreensão estava evidente em sua face.

"Ele me disse."

Sirius perdeu a fala.

"O que! Ele te disse? Por que ele faria isso? Por que ele falou com você e mais ninguém?"

Poppy olhou-o um pouco desconfortável, mas decidiu contar a verdade.

"Porque... porque eu o conheço."

"O QUE!" Explodiu Sirius.

"Você... você o conhece! Como você o conhece?" Sirius instintivamente já estava procurando por sua varinha quando Dumbledore o parou.

"Poppy, por favor, explique-se" Ele olhou-a parecendo bem cansado.

"Bom Professor Dumbledore, você se lembra que aproximadamente há seis meses houve um ataque na minha casa? Meu marido Paul e eu estávamos no jardim olhando nossa casa pegando fogo e assistindo nossos dois filhos morrerem. Os Comensais da Morte nos amarraram e deixaram-nos olhando a casa pegar fogo, gritando que eu merecia por ajudar crianças nascidas trouxas em Hogwarts. Quando os Comensais foram embora, não havia ninguém para nos ajudar. Até os nossos vizinhos não queriam ir contra as ordens deles. Então saído de sei lá aonde, esse garoto chegou e entrou na casa. Ele salvou Jenna e David de queimarem até a morte. Ele me perguntou o que havia acontecido e eu contei tudo. Eu ainda lembro da raiva que apareceu em seus olhos. Esse garoto me disse para não me preocupar que os Comensais nunca mais fariam isso. Antes que ele fosse eu perguntei o nome dele, ele sorriu e me disse que era Harry. Eu nunca mais o vi até hoje." Ela terminou chorando.

Sirius estava sem palavras. Harry salvou duas crianças. Mas por que? Harry salvou-as de seus próprios companheiros. Arriscou sua vida de quinze anos por duas crianças do lado inimigo.

"Poppy, você viu o rosto dele, digo, era definitivamente Harry, ele não estava usando sua máscara?" Sirius perguntou cautelosamente.

"Não. Ele não usava máscara alguma. Usava vestes de bruxo e nenhuma máscara. Seu rosto estava exposto."

"Então porque você não contou a ninguém que ele era exatamente como James?" Sirius gritou.

Pomfrey olhou para o auror e responde calmamente.

"Porque Sr. Black, eu nunca vi o Sr. Potter, então esta não era uma ligação a qual eu poderia fazer."

Sirius olhou para ela envergonhado. Claro que ela nunca conheceu James. Poppy era uma enfermeira escolar e quando ela estava começando em Hogwarts eles já estavam na Ordem. James não ia tanto em Hogwarts para poder ter-la conhecido. Sirius sentiu-se um completo idiota e murmurou desculpas a ela. Ela disse que estava tudo bem.

Dumbledore estava sorrindo e virou-se para Sirius:

"Parece que nosso Harry tem uma pequena mania de salvar as pessoas."

xxxx

_N/T: Obrigada pelas reviews. Fiquei mtoooo contente!  
_

_*Grimmauld Place: Largo Grimmauld.  
_

_Respondendo: _

_-Tucca Potter: Assim que terminar essa tradução, eu vou pedir pra traduzir a continuação também! Espero que consiga! _

_- Pamela Black: Então, eu sei que tem outra menina no FF que também está traduzindo, eu não sei se ela pediu permissã pedi e a Kurinoone me deu. È isso. _

_Na FB eu nem sabia que tinha, mas se o cara está colocando como se ele fosse o autor e a história é igual, então é pura mentira! Espero ter esclarecido. _

_Agradecimento: __**Sandra Potter, Vicktoria, , Sweet Lie, Tucca Potter, Bernardo Cardoso**__ (cara, eu amooooooo suas fics. Nove Anos é simplesmente perfeita, assim como Quadribol!), __**Amy Aine, Yan e Pamela Black . **_


	12. Meet Your Son

Capítulo onze: Conheça seu filho

Sirius foi para o seu quarto. Dumbledore tinha saído para discutir com o Ministro sobre Harry. O auror foi deixado sozinho, Madame Pomfrey estava no quarto com Harry para se ele acordasse.

Sirius estava em pânico. Como ele iria contar pra James sobre Harry? Por que era ele que tinha que contar? Ele estava lá na noite em que Harry foi levado por Peter. Lembrava-se de James recuperando-se no hospital e como ele conseguiu sair de uma depressão fortíssima. Sirius achava que todo o amor que James sentia por Harry ele deu e aumentou para Damien. O que Damien iria pensar disso? Ele nem mesmo sabe que tinha um irmão que foi morto quando tinha quinze meses. E quanto a Lily? Há duas semanas atrás ela havia se trancado no quarto o dia inteiro porque era aniversário de dezesseis anos de Harry. James e Damien ficaram fora para o garoto não suspeitar sobre o estado de sua mãe. Lily passou o dia olhando fotografias do filho mais velho e imaginando uma vida com ele.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos, era cruel mostrar a Lily e a James que o filho deles estava vivo e de volta. Ele não sabia se Harry estava seguro com eles. Fudge podia chegar e leva-lo a qualquer momento, ou até mesmo Voldemort poderia 'regata-lo'. Sirius até riu só de pensar na situação. Um filho perdido sendo resgatado das mãos de seus próprios pais.

O auror jogou-se na cama e tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ele nem podia ficar chateado com a situação, tinha que ser frio para conseguir contar a James e Lily. Eles iriam precisar de apoio agora.

Um barulho repentino nas escadas fez Sirius levantar-se assustado. Alguém havia entrado no Quartel General. Seria James? Ou alguém convidado? Sirius balançou a cabeça 'Deixe de ser paranóico' ele repreendeu-se. Afinal, ali ainda era o Quartel General da Ordem. Pegou sua varinha e desceu as escadas, ficou aliviado por ver Remis Lupin em pé na cozinha procurando por alguém.

"Oh Remus! Obrigado Merlin por estar aí!" Sirius rapidamente chegou perto do amigo e abraçou-o com força.

"Por que? Qual é o problema?" Remus estava olhando preocupado seu amigo de infância.

Sirius não perdeu tempo, já foi contando sobre a captura do Príncipe Negro e quem ele era na verdade. Remus ficou pálido e sentiu suas pernas ficarem moles. Sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e deixou sua cabeça descansar em suas mãos. Olhou de novo para o amigo quando ele já estava terminando a história.

"... E agora Dumbledore está falando com o Ministro, Poppy está lá em cima cuidando de Harry e eu fiquei aqui com a missão de contar para James!" Sirius disse.

"Me contar o que?" Os dois amigos viraram-se e viram James que parecia muito nervoso, parado na porta.

"Me contar o que Padfoot?" James repetiu enquanto aproximava-se. Sirius sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. 'Oh Droga! Por que James tinha que estar tão de mau-humor, será que ele já descobriu?' Ele tentou tirar a expressão de pânico ao olhar o amigo e tentou falar o mais calmo possível.

"James! Eu... Eu nem ouvi você chegar." Ele disse tentando não balbuciar.

James olhou para o rosto pálido de seus amigos. Sabia que algo estava errado.

"Padfoot, Moony, qual é o problema? Vocês parecem estar em pânico!" O auror entrou na cozinha e sentou-se numa cadeira.

"Oh... Nada, só estamos cansados. O que aconteceu com você? Você parece estar bem nervoso." Sirius não achava que distrai-lo fosse funcionar, mas pelo menos faria com ele se acalmasse um pouco antes de receber a bomba.

Uma sombra de raiva passou como um flash pelos olhos de James.

"Aquele... Aquele Kingsley... Digo, honestamente ele não podia ter escolhido outro dia mais irritante para me encher! Eu tinha acabado de chegar do ataque e ele me mandou terminar uns documentos. Ele mandou eu fazer o relatório sobre cada Comensal capturado antes de ir embora. Vocês podem acreditar nisso?"

Sirius grunhiu um pouco. Foi ele que tinha pedido para Kingsley manter o amigo fora do Quartel General, mas ele não pensava que o auror iria fazer algo que irritasse tanto James. 'Idiota' Pensou.

"De qualquer jeito eu estava morrendo de vontade de vir pra cá! O que aconteceu? Onde ele está? Vocês acharam alguma coisa?" James estava observando seus amigos com cuidado. Cada pergunta que ele fazia os deixava mais pálidos.

"Hum... Yeah, ele... ele está lá em cima, hum... James eu preciso.. Preciso contar uma coisa... Pra... Pra você." Sirius amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar tanto.

James olhou o amigo com uma expressão confusa.

"Padfoot, o que aconteceu? O garoto está bem, não está? Digo, ele não sofreu muitos danos, certo?" James estava pensando que talvez pudesse ter matado o garoto, por isso seus amigos pareciam tão abatidos. Mesmo sendo um Comensal, matar um adolescente de dezesseis anos era muito pra consciência.

"Ele quebrou alguns ossos, está com alguns hematomas, mas vai sobreviver. Madame Pomfrey está lá com ele." Sirius respondeu.

James respirou fundo, ele não queria esse peso na consciência.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir dar uma palavrinha com ele." James levantou-se de sua cadeira, mas foi parado por seus dois amigos.

"NÃO! James, deixe-o. Pelo menos por agora!"

"James, ele ainda não está em condições de falar."

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Desde quando vocês se importam com o estado de um Comensal?" James olhou Sirius de lado.

Sirius e Remus lançaram ao mesmo tempo um olhar cauteloso para o amigo.

"OK Prongs, tem algo que nós temos que te contar." Sirius sentou-se junto com James e Remus.

"Sirius! Remus! O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão me assustando."

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para Remus que assentiu e colocou as mãos nos braços do amigo.

"James, eu tenho que te falar algo que te deixará chocado, mas tente ficar calmo e... e lembre-se que tudo vai dar certo no final."

Sirius viu quando o amigo cerrou os dentes, 'isso nunca foi um bom sinal' pensou.

"Sirius, eu estou avisando... Apenas diga o que está acontecendo!"

"É o garoto, o Príncipe Negro. Nós sabemos quem ele é. Ele não é de uma família das trevas, ele... Ele pertence a uma família da luz." Sirius esperava que James entendesse para que ele não tivesse que ir mais além. De qualquer jeito, não foi o que aconteceu.

"Quem é ele?" James perguntou numa voz baixa. Estava curioso.

Sirus compartilhou um olhar com Remus e logo depois olhou diretamente para os olhos avelãs de James.

"É o Harry."

James não entendeu. Sirius não podia ter dito 'esse' Harry. Isso não era possível. Tinha que ser outro Harry.

"Qual Harry, que Harry?" Ele perguntou tentando afastar o pânico que estava sentindo.

"James, é o nosso Harry."

James tentou entender o que acabava de ouvir. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, alguém começou a chorar no andar de cima. Os homens pegaram as varinhas e correram até o lugar onde estava vindo o barulho.

O choro estava vindo de um quarto. James foi o primeiro a abrir a porta. O que ele viu o fiz parar. Viu um garoto de cabelo rebelde deitado na cama, gritando, chorando e agonizando de dor enquanto segurava a testa com as mãos.

Madame Pomfrey estava tentando afastar as mãos do garoto para poder ver o que estava causando tanta dor. Ela olhou para os três homens parados na porta, parou direto em James e ficou meio chocada. A enfermeira recuperou-se rápido e disse diretamente a ele.

"Você pode me dar uma 'mãozinha' aqui?" Disse alto pelo fato do adolescente estar gritando a plenos pulmões.

James hesitou, mas depois rapidamente correu até o garoto para ajudar. O adolescente continuava segurando a testa e gritando.

Poppy olhou para o auror e disse:

"Veja se você consegue segurar as mãos, eu preciso ver qual é o problema."

James olhou para o garoto e cuidadosamente segurou os pulsos dele, por causa das bandagens, ele não segurou muito forte. O garoto não queria manter as mão fora da testa, ele parecia estar semi-consciente.

James respirava rápido. O rosto do adolescente era exatamente como o dele. Os olhos estavam apertados de tanta dor, então ele não conseguiu ver os olhos verdes de sua mulher. Suas pernas começaram a fraquejar, seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

"Harry?" Sussurrou.

Seu filho, Harry, não o escutou. Ele estava com muita dor. O garoto tentava segurar as lágrimas de dor, mas não conseguia. Seu pai, Voldemort, nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva antes. 'Ele deve ter descoberto sobre minha captura' Harry pensou.

James assistia em horror seu filho revirar-se de dor e manter os olhos fechados. Ele via Harry tentar segurar os gritos e não conseguir.

"Harry! Harry o que está acontecendo com você?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou. James estava quase brigando com ela por fazer uma pergunta tão estúpida quando ouviu:

"Minha... Minha cicatriz... Dói!" Disse com uma voz áspera. Parecia que sua garganta estava sendo lixada. O adolescente ainda não estava conseguindo abrir os olhos.

Madame Pomfrey tirou afastou as mechas de Harry da testa e viu a cicatriz. James a viu também e sentiu uma raiva enorme apoderar-se dele. A enfermeira colocou as mãos sob a testa de Harry e o garoto sibilou de dor. James quase brigou com ela, mas acalmou-se por ela ser especialista. Ela devia saber o que estava fazendo.

"Você está queimando!" Disse Poppy para Harry e pegou sua bolsa de poções, tirou de lá dois vidrinhos pequenos e fez com que o garoto bebesse tudo. Harry bebeu sem resistir e depois de alguns minutos ele relaxou e começou a dormir.

"O que estava acontecendo com ele?" James perguntou quando entrou na cozinha, seguido por seus amigos e pela enfermeira.

"Bem, eu não tenho certeza. Acho que é uma cicatriz de maldição, elas são bem raras, mas aparecem de tempos em tempos."

Pomfrey respondeu enquanto conjurava chá para todos. Ela precisava desesperadamente de um pouco.

"O que aconteceu para que ela começasse a doer?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Eu não sei, ele estava dormindo silenciosamente e então começou a apertar a testa e gritar." Explicou.

James estava sentado em sua cadeira e bebendo chá. Sua cabeça girava, estava lembrando de como Harry ficou ao sentir sua cicatriz doer. Ele nem mesmo ouviu Poppy descer as escadas. Sirius sentou-se próximo a ele.

"Você está bem companheiro?" Perguntou enquanto tentava acalmar-se.

James olhou se amigo e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu não estou bem." Olhou em volta e Remus estava agora sentado na ponta da mesa. James estava agradecido por ter amigos tão bons. Eles nunca o deixaram, nem nas horas ruins.

"O que eu falo? Como vou contar isso para as pessoas? Meu filho é nosso inimigo. O Príncipe Negro é na verdade da minha carne e do meu sangue! E Lily, como vou contar pra ela. E Damien! Oh, Merlin isso só pode ser um pesadelo."

James deixou sua cabeça cair entre suas mãos, tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem. 'Lily não será capaz de lidar com isso.' Pensou.

"Prongs, você tem que dizer a eles antes que alguém o faça." Remus disse numa voz baixa.

James balançou a cabeça e olhou o amigo.

"Como? Como eu farei isso? Isso é uma coisa que Lily sempre sonhou, um milagre que traria nosso filho de volta, mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer assim.!" James não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas.

Sirius não sabia o que fazer. Ele apenas tinha visto James chorar uma vez, o dia em que Harry foi levado. Ele tentou confortar seu amigo, mas foi empurrado. Remus também tentou.

"Prongs, ele ainda é seu filho, aquele Harry inocente ainda vive em algum lugar. Ele apenas foi forçado a crescer de uma maneira diferente." Remus disse.

James estava pensando em como contar a sua esposa sobre o filho deles.

Decidiu que isso seria feito essa noite.

xxxxx

Harry acordou sentindo como se seus ossos estivessem pegando fogo. Olhou em volta e entrou em pânico ao não reconhecer nada. Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar sobre a sua captura. O garoto começou a ficar com muita raiva por ter sido pego. Quis se levantar, mas não conseguiu, todo seu corpo doía. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não saiu, sua garganta estava seca.

Madame Pomfrey ouviu Harry fazer barulho e correu até ele.

"Harry, que bom que você acordou." Ela aproximou-se e parou ao lado dele e começou a ministrar poções.

"Como você está se sentindo agora? Provavelmente ainda dolorido por causa daquele terrível incidente."

Harry observou-a silenciosamente. Ele achou divertido ela ter feito uma pergunta e ter respondido por si mesma.

"Onde eu estou?"

"Não se preocupe Harry, você está seguro."

"Eu preciso voltar pra casa." Harry tentou levantar-se, mas caiu quando sentiu suas costas doerem.

"Apenas deite-se." Poppy colocou as mãos em Harry antes que ele tentasse levantar de novo.

Harry desistiu de tentar levantar ao ver o olhar de Pomfrey. Ele olhou a sala, havia uma cama, um sofá próximo a lareira, um armário de duas portas, uma escrivaninha pequena e uma cadeira. Ele perguntou de novo.

"Onde eu estou Poppy?"

"Você está na casa de Sirius Black." Madame Pomfrey respondeu sem olhar nos olhos de Harry.

Harry sentiu a raiva fervendo.

"Eu preciso sair daqui, por favor, Poppy, você tem que me deixar ir."

Harry implorou a ela, mas nem conseguiu se mexer.

"Desculpe-me Harry, mas você não pode fazer nada agora. Apenas tente descansar e nós conversamos depois. Ok?"

Harry assentiu e tentou fechar os olhos para dormir, mas a raiva ainda o consumia. Ele estava na casa do inimigo e nas mãos dele.

'Isso não é bom!' Pensou antes de cair no sono.

xxxxx

Lorde Voldemort sentou-se em seu trono, mas parecia bem diferente do que o usual. Seu corpo estava caído e não imponente como sempre. Bella ficou em silencio e as lágrimas molhavam suas bochechas. Ela continuava repetindo pra si mesma 'Por favor, faça com que ele fique bem, por favor, por favor, não deixe ninguém machucar o Harry, por favor.'.

Voldemort observou os Comensais que estavam em sua câmara. Ele olhou Bella e Lucius com raiva, mas instantaneamente começou a repetir seu mantra para se acalmar. Levou alguns minutos para conseguir. Ele não queria que Harry ficasse mal de novo. Merlin sabe como ele deve estar. O Lorde das Trevas explodiu quando Lucius contou que a Ordem pegou Harry e que ele estava muito ferido. Feriram seu filho! Voldemort nunca sentiu tanta raiva.

Ele disse para os dois Comensais da Morte, que assim que escutaram sua voz imediatamente ajoelharam-se aos pés dele.

"Vocês sabem o que eu quero, vocês sabem o que fazer. Não quero ver a cara de vocês até estar feito!" Disse destilando veneno.

"Sim Mestre." Veio a resposta em unissono.

O Lorde ficou em sua câmara. Ele não iria perdê-lo, não agora. Custe o que custasse, Harry voltaria e isso seria logo!

xxxx

_N/T: Outro Capítulo!_

_**Bernardo Cardoso: **__Realmente, ele nem é tão mal assim, hehe!_

_**Sweet Lie: **__As respostas chegam logo... Prometo!_

_**Cah Weasley: **__Capítulo Postado!_

_**Amy Aine: **__Não se preocupe, ele volta, mas..._

_**Tucca Potter: **__Tbm curto mto esse Harry. Sobre os Longbottoms... sei não... hehe!_

_**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **__Magina... Pelo menos você deixou agora! Vai ter casal sim, mas não é com o Drakkie-boy (snif)... é com a Gina, mas vale a pena!_

_**Pamela Black: **__A Gina vai ser importante em certas circunstâncias... sim, sim! _

_Vlw por vocês estarem lendo!_

_xxxxx_

_- Padfoot: Almofadinhas._

_- Moony: Aluado._

_- Prongs: Pontas._

_- Wormtail: Rabicho._

_Nossa, eu precisava colocar os nomes deles em inglês, acho tão mais sonoro, fora que fica meio esquisito quando eles conversam. Se alguém ainda não conhecer o nome deles, taí a tradução. Bjos Aproveitem!_

_OBS: se alguém não gostar da mudança é só falar... Se a maioria não gostar eu volto a colocar em português. _


	13. Second Chance

Capítulo doze: Segunda Chance

James estava sentado segurando as mãos de Lily, observando a mulher digerir a verdade. Ela estava em completo silencio, ouvindo o marido contar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Damien foi mandado para a Toca com a intenção de passar o resto do verão por lá. Normalmente ele ficaria muito feliz e elétrico por estar indo pra lá, mas não ficou, pois sabia que algo estava errado. O garoto tentou perguntar para seu pai o que estava acontecendo, mas só lhe disseram que os Weasleys esperavam por ele naquela noite, portanto teria que ir imediatamente.

Lily estava aliviada por James ter mandado Damien para a Toca. Ela não ia conseguir lidar com as perguntas dele. A mulher estava lutando para que a notícia sobre Harry estar vivo, não a sobrecarregasse, mas isso era impossível. Harry estava vivo! Seu filho, o qual havia pensado em todo momento estava na verdade vivo, ela poderia vê-lo, toca-lo e ouvir sua voz mais uma vez.

Lily sentiu como se suas orações fossem finalmente ouvidas e estava agradecida a Merlin por conseguiu isso. Ela nem mesmo estava ligando para o fato de seu filho ser quem era. Ele era o Príncipe Negro!

A mulher estava sentada com as mãos na cabeça e parecia exausta, James que estava a seu lado, havia acabado de contar a história e tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu quero vê-lo." Sussurrou Lily para o marido.

"Lily, nós podemos vê-lo ama..."

"Não! James, eu quero vê-lo agora!"

"Lily, ele não estará acordado agora e ele... Não vai querer falar conosco." James disse a última parte com o coração realmente partido.

"Como você sabe disso? Talvez ela já tenha se acalmado! Eu não me importo James, eu quero ver o meu filho!" Lily estava chorando. Sua voz estava mais rígida e suas bochechas estavam começando a ficarem vermelhas.

James assentiu. Os dois foram para o Quartel General da Ordem.

xxxxx

Madame Pomfrey estava exausta. Ela havia finalmente encontrado uma posição confortável para o adolescente. Estava prestes a deitar no sofá para descansar quando ouviu uns barulhos no andar debaixo.

"Honestamente, Eles poderiam ter consideração com esse pobre garoto. Ele está dormindo!" Ela murmurou para si mesma.

A enfermeira andou rapidamente até a porta para fecha-la o mais silenciosamente possível. Ela tinha dado apenas alguns passos quando viu Lily Potter, seguida por James Potter. Poppy era muito amiga de Lily, já que as duas trabalhavam em Hogwarts.

Pomfrey olhou-a com compaixão. Ela não imaginava o quão mal a mulher deveria estar se sentindo agora por ter o filho de volta depois de quinze anos e em tais circunstâncias. Lily nem precisou dizer nada, ao aproximar-se Poppy colocou a mão em seus ombros e deixou-a passar.

"Apenas tente não acorda-lo. Ele acabou de dormir."

Lily forçou um sorriso e assentiu agradecida.

Ela viu o adolescente deitado na cama, sua respiração ficou rápida. Lily tentou diversas vezes chegar mais perto de seu filho, ela sempre imaginou como Harry iria ser se não fosse por aquela noite trágica e sempre chegou à conclusão que ele seria parecido com James. Quando criança ele tinha os cabelos revoltos, o nariz e a boca do pai. Nunca imaginou que o garoto seria exatamente como James.

James entrou no quarto, mas ficou parado na porta, olhava sua mulher chorar por finalmente ter encontrado seu filho, Lily sempre sonhou com esse momento. Ele só queria que as circunstâncias fossem diferentes e assim pudessem levar seu filho para casa. James ainda não havia falado com Dumbledore, o diretor estava falando com o Ministro e pela demora, não era coisa boa.

Lily observava tudo em seu filho, até o ritmo da respiração dele. Olhava sua face, suas feições, seu cabelo bagunçado, o jeito que seu peito subia e descia. Ele parecia em paz e em sono profundo e ela detestaria acorda-lo, mesmo que quisesse muito. A mulher caiu no chão ainda mantendo seus olhos verdes vidrados em seu filho.

"Harry, oh meu... Harry." Ela silenciosamente dizia. Imagens de Harry bebê passavam em sua mente como um flash, Lily não conseguiu segurar o choro. Harry quando acabara de nascer, Harry com três meses, Harry quando chorou pela primeira vez, Harry com nove meses quando disse 'papa' e 'mama', Harry em seu primeiro aniversário, Harry com quinze meses quando foi tirado de sua família tão cruelmente.

James andou até sua esposa e ajudou-a a levantar, sussurrando palavras de conforto.

Os dois pais pararam no meio do quarto chorando e observando o filho, chorando pela felicidade de tê-lo novamente, mas também chorando por causa do que o futuro os reservava. Os dois sentaram-se próximos a cama, estavam inseguros sobre o futuro, mas estavam determinados a não desperdiçar o presente. James e Lily passaram a noite inteira assistindo seu filho dormir.

xxxxx

Harry acordou de repente e levou alguns momentos para descobrir o que o havia despertado. Ouviu barulho de louças e o cheiro de café da manhã sendo preparado. Vinha do andar debaixo. O garoto olhou em volta procurando por Poppy.

"Ela deve ter ido embora à noite" Murmurou para si mesmo.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia-se um pouco melhor do que na noite passada. Abriu os olhos devagar e tentou sair da cama. Seus pés tocaram o chão e ele cuidadosamente levantou, seus tornozelos ainda doíam, mas ele sabia que isso só iria passar depois de alguns dias bebendo 'poção reparadora de músculos' junto com outras poções reparadoras de ossos. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele quebrava alguma coisa. Suas costas doeram ao ficarem eretas, mas ele ignorou. Ele sabia que a maioria dos integrantes da Ordem estariam tomando café, portanto esse era o melhor momento para escapar.

Ele dolorosamente encaminhou-se até a porta e abriu-a. Depois de ter olhado em todas as direções e não ter visto ninguém por perto, Harry rapidamente desceu as escadas, sentia cada vez mais dor, mas estava ignorando-a. O garoto chegou no primeiro andar e tentou ouvir algo; Nada. Ele não tinha companhia, portanto não desistiria agora. Seu tornozelo doeu muito quando Harry pisou com mais força. Ao andar mais um pouco, escutou vozes que vinham de um cômodo a sua direita. A sala estava deserta, rapidamente ele aproximou-se da porta da frente.

'Isso foi muito fácil.' Pensou quando chegou em frente à porta. 'Por que não tinha ninguém o observando e por que não haviam guardas na porta?'

'Talvez eles não esperem que eu saia pela porta da frente'. Ele pensou consigo.

Harry estava bem em frente à porta, parou para ver se escutava passos. Ao não escutar nada, ele respirou fundo.

De qualquer jeito, suas mãos foram até a fechadura da porta, ao encostar uma força invisível o jogou para trás e o adolescente caiu dolorosamente de costas. Harry deixou um gemido escapar por seus lábios. Ficou deitado ali por um momento, respirando rapidamente para não agravar a dor em suas costelas. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de levantar-se, ouviu uma voz.

"Eu devia ter-lhe avisado sobre isso."

Harry olhou para cima e viu Dumbledore e vários aurores parados atrás dele. O garoto grunhiu, Dumbledore era a última pessoa que ele queria ver agora, especialmente em seu atual estado. O adolescente cerrou os lábios para não gemer nem chorar por causa da dor intensa que estava sentindo.

Dumbledore observou o garoto olha-lo com raiva. Viu Harry tentar levantar, o bruxo mais velho queria ajuda-lo, mas sabia que o garoto não aceitaria. Ficou em silencio esperando-o ficar em pé e recompor-se. Somente quando Harry conseguiu, ele falou novamente.

"Essa casa inteira tem muitos escudos poderosos Harry, somente um membro da Ordem pode ir e vir, de resto, todos são escoltados." Ele terminou e percebeu que o olhar que o garoto lançava-lhe estava mais profundo, Dumbledore podia até sentir doer.

"Venha Harry, vamos sentar, tenho certeza que você vai recuperar-se de ontem." Dumbledore disse com uma voz culpada. Ele não aprovava o plano de Sirius e com certeza não fazia idéia dos feitiços utilizados contra o garoto.

"Eu não vou a nenhum lugar com você!" Harry disse. Sua voz raspava na garganta.

Dumbledore olhou tristemente para o adolescente, doía ter tanto ódio voltado a ele. O diretor abriu a boca para tentar acalmar o garoto, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Harry subiu as escadas pulando com o pé que não estava machucado.

"Harry você não acha que devemos conversar sobre as circunstâncias atuais?" O diretor perguntou.

Harry virou-se para Dumbledore.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você e também não quero ouvir nada que venha de você!"

Três aurores apontaram suas varinhas para Harry. O garoto olhou-os por alguns instantes. O olhar de fúria que havia em Moody, Kingsley e Arthur era enorme, eles nunca tinham visto ninguém falar com Albus daquela maneira. O diretor pediu para que eles abaixassem suas varinhas, ele esperava por isso. O adolescente virou-se novamente para as escadas e subiu sem falar mais nada, foi direto para o quarto.

Dumbledore voltou para a sala de jantar, seguido pelos três aurores. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, ele havia sentido um pouco da raiva do garoto.

Harry não tinha nenhuma escolha a não ser voltar para a cama. Respirou profundamente, ele estava com problemas agora. A qualquer momento o Ministério iria até lá para prende-lo, ele provavelmente estaria em Azkaban até o escurecer! Ele tinha que sair dali, mas como? O garoto não estava em condições de destruir os escudos, nem mesmo achava que seria capaz de levantar-se novamente sem sentir dor. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Harry mandou entrar e viu Poppy que parecia um pouco cansada. Deu um sorriso ao vê-la correr até ele preocupada.

"Harry! O que em nome de Merlin você está fazendo? Deite-se nesse instante!"

Ela empurrou-o até a cama, checou-o e depois que terminou de ver se todas as feridas estavam melhorando sentou-se numa cadeira. Poppy aparentava estar exausta.

Harry sentou-se na cama e sorriu.

"Terminamos, certo?" Perguntou.

"Sim." Foi a resposta.

"Ótimo. Agora me diga como eu saio daqui?"

Poppy olhou Harry tristemente.

"Harry, por favor, você sabe que não pode sair."

"Poppy, você não entende. Eu não posso ficar aqui. Não é seguro. Se eu não sair agora, eu irei para Azkaban." Harry parou para que suas palavras tivessem efeito.

Poppy ficou realmente desconfortável, ela estava apertando as mãos e ainda parecia preocupada com ele, levantou-se e aproximou-se do garoto.

"Harry, se eu pudesse te ajudaria. Mas eu não posso, eu não sou membro da Ordem, não tenho passagem livre."

Ela olhou para o rosto do garoto com o coração partido. Sabia que Dumbledore não queria que Harry fosse ferido, mas será que ele tinha autoridade suficiente para não deixar o garoto ir para Azkaban? Ela não queria pensar nisso. A enfermeira empurrou as mechas que caiam na testa dele e sorriu tristemente.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry."

Harry meramente assentiu. Ele teria que fazer um outro plano.

xxxxxx

Dumbledore estava sentado com os Membros da Ordem. A maioria estava esperando sobre as noticias do destino de Harry. Tudo o que ele disse é que o Ministro iria rever o caso. Tonks e Molly estavam lavando a louça enquanto Arthur conversava com James, Sirius e Remus. Lily ainda estava chocada. Moody e Kingsley estavam num canto perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Lily olhou em volta quando Dumbledore começou a conversar com Molly. Ela pensava seriamente sobre o que o diretor havia lhe contado. Ele estava tentando ajudar Harry. Queria que o garoto soubesse a verdade sobre quem ele é e quem Voldemort é, para que ele viesse para o lado da luz. Lily não se importava com isso agora, sua mente estava lá em cima. Ela foi praticamente arrastada pra fora do quarto por James para poder descansar. Vagarosamente ela começou a fazer um prato de café da manhã. James a viu e aproximou-se.

"Lils, eu não creio que ele..."

"Não James. Por favor, não." Lily estava com uma voz chorosa.

James parou de falar instantaneamente e abraçou Lily pela cintura. Deu a ela um olhar de compreensão e colocou um pouco de suco de abóbora num copo para Harry.

Ambos saíram da sala e todos ficaram sem saber como reagir. Moody grunhiu um pouco, mas voltou para seu lugar silenciosamente. Todos decidiram ignorar o 'Café na cama' e voltaram aos seus afazeres.

James e Lily subiram silenciosamente. Os dois estavam extremamente nervosos. Abriram a porta e entraram, mas pararam no meio do caminho ao verem Harry sentado na cama conversando com Poppy.

"O que tem nesse?" Harry estava perguntando enquanto segurava um vidrinho contendo uma poção escura.

"Asas de libélula, pernas quebradas de besouro e..." Poppy dizia.

"Ok. Não me conta."

"Então por que você perguntou?"

"Apenas curiosidade."

Harry deu a Poppy um sorriso e engoliu a poção em um só gole. Ele deu uma estremecida.

"Eugh, Espero que você saiba o quão horrível isso é." Disse olhando a enfermeira.

Lily e James sorriram. Essa era a primeira vez que escutavam a voz de seu filho, ela era semelhante a de Damien. James já havia escutado, mas sempre foi quando estavam lutando, agora era a primeira vez que escutava a voz de seu filho em um tom normal.

Pomfrey e Harry viraram-se para vê-los. A enfermeira deu aos dois um enorme sorriso, mas Harry fechou a cara e fuzilou ambos com o olhar.

Poppy percebeu a reação de Harry e rapidamente saiu dizendo que tinha coisas a fazer no andar debaixo. O garoto nem mesmo viu quando ela saiu do quarto. James e Lily sentiam-se extremamente incômodos. O adolescente abaixou a cabeça e começou a encarar suas mãos. Lily deu um passo e vagarosamente sentou na ponta da cama, James a seguiu relutante.

Lily colocou o prato ao na mesinha ao lado da cama e olhou para seu filho. O moreno nem mesmo olhou-a de relance. A mulher finalmente conseguiu ver os olhos do filho e sentiu seu coração inundar-se de felicidade. 'Ele definitivamente tem os meus olhos!' Pensou consigo. James juntou-se a esposa e colocou o copo de suco ao lado do prato.

Lily não conseguiu esperar mais, ela aproximou-se de Harry e tocou seu rosto. O garoto afastou-se e deu-lhe um olhar gélido que a fez se afastar.

"Harry! Qual é o..." Lily foi interrompida ao ver seu filho levantar-se da cama. O adolescente encarava os dois adultos.

"Harry, por favor, deite-se você ainda não está completamente curado. Você vai se machucar." Disse James.

"Um pouco desapontados, não?" Harry disse e Lily conseguiu perceber o veneno em sua voz.

James olhou seu filho em choque.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vocês não esperavam que eu sobrevivesse, esperavam?" Harry exclamou e dessa vez tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos esmeraldas. Parecia uma mistura de mágoa e raiva.

Os dois adultos ficaram estupefatos com a acusação de Harry.

"Harry, como você pode dizer isso? Você sabe que o que aconteceu foi um acidente, eu nunca atacaria você se soubesse que na verdade você era meu..."

James parou, ele ainda não conseguia se conformar que na verdade o Príncipe Negro, aquele que matou e torturou tantos, era seu filho. O garoto estava olhando-os com tanta repulsa que Lily teve que desviar o olhar.

"Você não entende Potter? Eu não sou seu filho. Seu filho morreu há anos atrás. Eu sou o filho de Lorde Voldemort."

Lily e James ficaram sem fala. Eles tinham se preparado para lidar com Harry, mas não esperavam escutar tais palavras. Os dois tentaram amenizar a fúria do garoto.

Lily tentou falar.

"Harry, por favor, escute-nos. Eu sei que você deve estar com muita raiva e muito confuso, nós entendemos. Nós somos seus pais. V-Voldemort não é seu pai." Ela disse desesperadamente.

Harry voltou seu olhar gélido para Lily e disse diretamente a ela.

"Você pode achar que não, mas na essência ele é meu verdadeiro pai. Ele foi o único que me criou. Somente trazer alguém ao mundo, não te transforma em pai."

Harry sorriu quando percebeu lágrimas nos olhos de Lily e James. Ele sentia-se bem por ter colocado-os em seus devidos lugares. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Harry entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e escorregou para o chão. O garoto não precisava usa-lo, ele apenas queria sair de perto dos Potters.

Lily e James saíram do cômodo tristemente, foram direto para o quarto deles e tentaram confortar-se um ao outro, estavam com o coração partido.

xxxxx

Moody viu Dumbledore engatar uma conversa com Arthur e Kingsley. Seu olho mágico observou quando os Potters saíram de um quarto para entrar em outro, ele pareciam péssimos. Sabia que Harry estava sozinho, pois Madame Pomfrey estava com Remus e Sirius dando-lhes instruções sobre as poções que o garoto estava tomando. Moody levantou-se e deixou a sala discretamente.

Ele chegou no quarto de Harry em questão de segundos. O auror sabia o que tinha que fazer e estava preparado para conseguir. Abriu a porta e trancou-a após entrar.

Harry levantou a cabeça e viu Moody entrar. Por um momento ele pensou que fossem os Potters novamente. O garoto deu ao auror um olhar colérico e foi em direção à janela e depois voltou pra cama. Estava ignorando Moody, mas percebeu quando ele aproximou-se.

"O que?" Harry disse.

Moody não respondeu. Ele continuou olhando o garoto. Sem nem falar com Harry, o auror colocou a mão em suas próprias vestes e tirou de lá dois itens. Um era sua varinha e o outro um vidrinho. O adolescente olhou da varinha para o vidrinho e depois olhou Moody.

"Você realmente acha que eu vou beber isso por livre e espontânea vontade?" Harry zombou Moody mesmo sabendo que não deveria deixar o auror com raiva.

"Você pode beber por livre e espontânea vontade ou eu posso força-lo!" Disse Moody, tentando segurar sua ira.

Harry sentiu a raiva ferver dentro dele. Mais uma vez ele levantou-se da cama e ficou cara a cara com Moody.

"Você acha que é um auror poderoso porque pode exercer força sobre um adolescente ferido. Você teve que me fazer cair para depois tentar me ferir, então me desculpe por não estar com medo ou me acovardando."

Harry manteve sua voz baixa, mesmo querendo gritar por causa do abuso desse auror. Moody estava tremendo de raiva, ele inclinou-se para poder ficar bem próximo ao garoto.

"É melhor ter cuidado com o que fala garoto. Eu não sou como Dumbledore. Eu não vou deixa-lo falar comigo nesse tom. Você pode ser filho de James, mas isso não tem a mínima diferença. Você é um maldito assassino. Eu vou acabar com você!"

Assim que Moody disse isso, ele automaticamente segurou Harry pelo pescoço. O garoto engoliu em seco e tentou se soltar, virou-se e acertou o Auror no estômago. Moody respirou fundo quando sentiu o ar sumir, ele ficou bravo ao ver o garoto livre do seu aperto. Harry voltou sua atenção para Moody. O auror ainda procurava por ar quando viu o adolescente fazer um gesto com as mãos, foi como se uma força invisível o empurrasse, sentiu suas costas baterem no outro lado do quarto.

Moody estava agora totalmente fora de si. Ele levantou-se e apontou sua varinha em direção ao garoto.

"REDUCTO." Um jato de luz saiu da varinha de Moody e atingiu Harry direto no peito.

Harry foi jogado até o outro lado da sala, caindo dolorosamente em cima da mesinha de canto. Antes que ele pudesse perceber alguma coisa, Moody pegou-o pela garganta e jogou-o violentamente na cama. O garoto sentiu que seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam amarrados, ele olhou o auror com ódio, agora não podia mais se defender. Viu Moody aproximar-se já abrindo o vidrinho.

Harry nem precisava adivinhar o que seria forçado por sua garganta. Veritaserum, a poção da verdade. O garoto começou a suar frio, ele sabia quais seriam as perguntas. A localização de seu pai e os membros de seu círculo interno. O adolescente tentou livrar-se das cordas, mas não conseguiu.

Moody pegou o queixo de Harry, pronto para despejar o conteúdo da poção em sua boca. O garoto apertou sua mandíbula, esse auror não teria nenhuma chance de jogar algo em sua boca.

"Você vai beber isso garoto e vai dizer todos os segredos de Voldemort!" Moody sibilou para Harry.

Moody tentou abrir a boca do garoto, mas achou difícil faze-lo com apenas uma mão livre. Frustrado ele bateu no adolescente e tentou novamente.

.

Harry sentiu as lágrimas caírem por causa do tapa, sua mandíbula doía muito, parecia que estava em brasa. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. De qualquer modo ele ainda recusava-se a abrir a boca, tentava afastar-se de Moody o melhor que podia. Antes que sua mandíbula relaxasse a porta do quarto foi aberta com um estrondo e Sirius entrou por ela. Ele olhou de Harry para Moody e instantaneamente afastou o companheiro de seu afilhado. A poção ainda estava segura na mão do auror. O garoto conseguiu finalmente respirar aliviado, viu Sirius afastar Moody e começar a gritar.

"Como você se atreve Moody? O que em nome de Merlin você estava fazendo? Saia daqui imediatamente! Saia!"

Harry viu Moody lutar para se soltar até ver James e Dumbledore. O diretor deu uma olhada no quarto e com um meneio de varinha libertou o adolescente. O garoto rapidamente sentou-se na cama e tentou acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Dumbledore sinalizou para que Moody, Sirius e James o seguissem. Ao ver que todos haviam saído, James chegou mais perto do garoto e o olhou com uma preocupação verdadeira.

"Harry, você está bem?"

Harry percebeu que estava tremendo, rapidamente colocou os braços em volta de seus ombros e começou a se acalmar, ele nem mesmo olhou o auror. James olhou seu filho com compaixão e saiu pela porta fechando-a em seguida.

Harry enfiou a cara no travesseiro. Ele nunca sentiu tanta raiva em sua vida inteira. Ninguém nunca havia tocado-o daquele jeito. Seu pai nunca havia deixado ninguém machuca-lo. Harry virou-se e deitou de barriga pra cima, ele ainda estava tentando se acalmar. A verdade era que ele nunca havia sentido tanto medo, não medo de ser ferido, dores físicas sempre foram uma constante em sua vida. Foi o medo de pensar no que aconteceria se ele bebesse a poção da verdade. Todos os segredos de seu pai, todos os planos, a sua localização... Tudo seria exposto.

'Não, eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Meu pai não deve ser colocado em risco.' Pensou consigo.

Sua cabeça estava doendo muito e a dor que sentia em suas costelas e em seus tornozelos o estava deixando doente. Ele virou-se para o lado e deixou que sua mente entrasse em sono profundo. Seu último pensamento coerente foi: 'Eu não vou deixa-los me obrigarem a beber Veritaserum.'

xxxx

James estava furioso com Moody. Ele encurralou-o na sala de jantar.

"Que saco Moody! Por que você o tratou daquele jeito?" Ele gritou para o auror.

Dumbledore estava olhando Moody com raiva. O auror nem mesmo percebeu isso.

"Eu o tratei com ele merece ser tratado! Ele fez atrocidades e desculpe-me James se você quer que ele seja perdoado por ser seu filho perdido, mas algum de nós tem que fazer a coisa certa!"

Nesse momento a sala ficou em silencio. James estava dando a Moody um olhar assassino e atrás dele Sirius e Remus estavam chocados. Lily desviou o olhar tentando esconder as lágrimas.

"Moody, eu nunca disse que ele deve ser perdoado, você não pode me acusar disso. Eu era amigo de Frank também! Eu lamentei a sua morte também, mas isso não quer dizer que você possa perder o controle."

Moody apenas grunhiu e foi em direção à porta.

"Eu não sou o único que perdeu o controle. Vocês são as pessoas que estão deixando um assassino ficar no Quartel General da Ordem como se fosse sua casa!" Com isso dito, Moody saiu pela porta da frente.

James e Lily estavam boquiabertos. Um assassino, Harry era um assassino. Essa era a verdade sobre filho deles. O garoto não tinha a mínima esperança nesse mundo. Ele iria para Azkaban. Lily percebeu que ela estava completamente dispersa quando sentiu Molly e Remus tentando conforta-la. James ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, ele tinha um olhar de fracasso. Sirius e Dumbledore o fizeram sentar em uma cadeira.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley e Tonks levantaram-se e saíram, querendo deixar a família com privacidade. Todos sabiam que Sirius e Remus eram parte da família Potter. Dumbledore começou a falar.

"James, Lily, por favor, não percam as esperanças. Eu sei que são tempos extremamente difíceis, mas vocês precisam ser fortes, pelo bem de Harry."

Sirius olhou para o diretor. Isso não estava certo. Ele não devia lhes dar uma falsa esperança. Estava claro o que ia acontecer. O Ministro viria buscar Harry e mesmo Dumbledore não seria capaz de protege-lo.

"Dumbledore, que tipo de esperança nós podemos ter? O Ministro não deixará Harry em paz, você sabe tão bem quanto nós." Sirius disse com uma voz frustrada.

Dumbledore simplesmente sorriu para eles.

"Meu querido Sirius, sempre há esperança, sem esperança não existe nada. Eu sei que vocês podem achar bobagem, mas eu acredito que Harry vai se salvar do Ministério."

James olhou diretamente para Dumbledore. A curiosidade tomou conta dele.

"Dumbledore, o que aconteceu no seu encontro com Fudge? Por que ele ainda não veio buscar Harry?"

Dumbledore deu um sorriso cansado.

"Bem, a decisão ainda não foi definida. O Ministro está considerando algumas coisas. Ele tem toda a relação sobre como Harry age em batalha, seus poderes, os feitiços desconhecido que ele sabe, a força que possui. Tudo isso indica que o garoto é especial. Todos vocês sabem o que Fudge acha da profecia. Harry pode não ser o 'escolhido', mas em seus olhos ele é bem poderoso e tem talentos excepcionais. Está claro que o lado que o garoto escolher nessa guerra terá uma vantagem."

"Dumbledore, você tem alguma idéia de como Harry pode fazer tudo isso com tão pouca idade?"

Sirius estava se referindo à força que Harry tinha ao dar um simples chute. Muitos aurores formados não conseguiam tal proeza. O auror passou a mão pelas suas costelas machucadas.

"Bem, eu tenho uma teoria. Veja, Harry é descendente direto de Godric Gryffindor. Isso já o faria bem poderoso. De qualquer modo, Voldemort..." A sala resfolegou ao ouvir o nome, "... marcou-o como seu descendente fazendo-o assim também descendente de Salazar Slytherin."

James e Lily sentaram-se horrorizados. O filho deles era herdeiro de Slytherin.

"Harry é agora descendente de duas linhas ancestrais. Tendo dezesseis anos, sua força com certeza é maior. Ele terá poderes que o farão ser uma lenda quando completar a maioridade. Como ele os usará, vai depender se Harry aceitará ou não a verdade."

Ele olhou Lily e viu que a mulher estava chorando de novo.

"Pra vocês verem como o Ministro será idiota se colocar Harry em Azkaban. Fudge quer ganhar essa guerra. Ele já sofreu demais nas mãos de Voldemort. Ele quer derrota-lo e se Harry puder ajudar é uma grande oportunidade." Dumbledore terminou e viu as faces cansadas de todos.

"Quando você vai saber a decisão final?" James perguntou com uma voz estremecida.

"Logo James, até lá tentem descansar. Tentem fazer Harry falar. Ele tem que perceber que nós não somos seu inimigo."

"Humph! Moody deu-nos uma grande ajuda nisso!" Sirius sussurrou quando Dumbledore saiu do cômodo.

xxxx

_N/T: Olá. Outro capítulo!_

_Obrigada a todos aqueles que estão lendo!_

_**Alicia Spinet: **__Nossa, vlw por estar lendo mesmo assim. Eu estou pegando várias outras informações agora porque estou lendo de novo. Vale a pena! _

_**: **__Realmente, por enquanto o Harry é um coitado. _

_**Bernardo Cardoso: **__Meu, o Voldie é meio estranho nessa fic. Vai lendo que você vai ver as intenções dele. (Nossa falando assim parece que é algo tenebroso, será?) _

_**Pamela Black: **__Cada capítulo realmente tem uma emoção diferente. Pobre Lily..._

_**Sweet Lie: **__Por enquanto dá pra atualizar rápido, estou de férias! (ÊÊÊÊÊ). Mas quando as aulas voltarem, creio que vai demorar um pouco mais..._

_**Tucca Potter: **__Essa fic é mtoooo boa mesmo! Continue lendo..._

_Bjos para todos vocês! _


	14. Revelations

Capítulo treze: Revelações

James virou-se para ver quem havia entrado na sala de jantar. Viu Lily aparecer segurando um prato com a comida intocada.

"Ainda sem sorte?" Ele perguntou com uma voz fracassada. Lily apenas balançou a cabeça e colocou o prato em cima da mesa.

Já haviam passado dias desde que Harry tinha sido trazido para o Quartel General e desde então não havia comido ou bebido nada. Lily e James levavam comida para ele todos os dias, mas sempre voltavam com ela intocada. O garoto não falava com ninguém desde o incidente com Moody, ele trancou-se no quarto e recusava-se a falar com qualquer um.

"James, isso não pode continuar assim. Faz três dias e ele nem ao menos bebeu uma simples gota de água! Ele vai ficar doente e não está nem bem o suficiente para isso." Lily estava histérica. Ela havia gastado os últimos 45 minutos tentando fazer Harry comer e beber alguma coisa.

No começo Harry respondia coisas como 'Deixe-me em paz' ou ' Saia daqui!', mas agora ele ignorava qualquer pessoa e ficava sentado no chão. Lily percebeu os círculos roxos que tinham em volta dos olhos de seu filho, ele aparentava estar exausto, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu convence-lo a deitar na cama e descansar.

James olhou-a cansado.

"O que você quer que eu faça Lily? Você quer que eu suba e force-o a comer? Você acha que é isso que eu devo fazer?" James não queria gritar com Lily, mas essa situação o estava deixando fora de controle.

Quando Harry rejeitou comida pela primeira vez, James lidou com a situação dizendo 'Ele vai comer quando tiver fome'. De qualquer modo os dias se passaram e o garoto não mostrava nenhum sinal de rendição e James estava ficando extremamente preocupado.

"Não grite comigo James! Isso não é hora pra brigar. Nós temos que resolver esse problema juntos!" A mulher disse brava.

James deu um suspiro e levantou-se da cadeira. Ele andou até Lily e envolveu-a com seus braços.

"Desculpe-me Lils, eu estou apenas meio perdido em relação ao Harry. O Ministro ainda não falou sua decisão para Dumbledore, os Comensais estão fazendo um inferno para achar Harry e nós temos um adolescente suicida lá em cima que não escuta nada do que a gente diz." Ele falou. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá e perderam-se em pensamentos.

Bem nesse momento Sirius entrou na sala parecendo bem preocupado.

"Padfoot, o que houve?" James olhou instantaneamente para o rosto de seu amigo. Sirius aproximou-se e sentou-se parecendo bem chateado.

"Nada Prongs, estou cansado... Eu acho." Sirius disse olhando para o chão. James estava desconfiado, seu melhor amigo nunca havia admitido que estava cansado.

"Padfoot, tem algo acontecendo. Me fala."

Sirius virou-se para seus dois amigos.

"Ok, mas prometa que vocês dois não vão pirar e fazer com que a situação fique pior." Ele olhou para James e Lily seriamente. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

"Certo, eu fui ver Harry quando Lily saiu. Eu só queria ver se podia colocar um pouco de sensatez na cabeça dele. De qualquer modo, eu percebi que ele parece estar bem, bem doente, digo, ele não consegue nem manter os olhos abertos e ele não responde nada, nem mesmo um 'saia daqui'. Então, eu utilizei o feitiço 'Gondume', apenas para ver se ele estava saudável." Ele pausou para ter certeza se devia continuar.

"O que aconteceu? O que você descobriu?" Lily perguntou.

Sirius olhou-os tristemente.

"Ele não está tomando nenhuma poção que lhe damos. Não há nenhum sinal de poção pra dor, nem de poção para os músculos em seu organismo... parece que ele também não está dormindo, parece que ele não dorme desde o primeiro dia em que foi trazido aqui." Terminou Sirius.

James sentou-se e fechou os punhos, aparentava estar com muita raiva, Sirius logo arrependeu-se de ter falado alguma coisa. Lily colocou as mãos na boca, ela suspeitava que Harry não estava tomando poção pra dormir, mas nunca imaginou que ele estava se autoprivando de ter uma noite de sono nos últimos três dias.

Sem nem avisar James levantou-se do sofá e foi até um armarinho, ele tirou várias garrafas de lá de dentro e depois achou o que estava procurando. Sirius e Lily levantaram-se e começaram a bloquear a saída.

"James! Onde você vai? O que você vai fazer?" Lily perguntou bloqueando a passagem.

"Algo que eu já devia ter feito há um bom tempo atrás." James sibilou. Ele tentou sair, mas encontrou Sirius no seu caminho.

"Prongs, relaxe. Você prometeu que não iria pirar."

James apenas empurrou Sirius.

"Saia do caminho Padfoot, eu já tive demais por hoje! Quem ele pensa que é torturando a si mesmo daquele jeito? Eu vou colocar um ponto final nisso agora!"

James disse isso e subiu as escadas, correu até o quarto de Harry e escancarou a porta.

Harry balançou a cabeça e tentou olhar para a imagem borrada de James. Ele estava tentando não deixar que o sono o levasse, mas seus olhos estavam começando a reclamar seus esforços. Ele estava sentado no chão, de costas para a parede, mas não estava tocando em nada. Todos os dias ele sentava no chão em uma posição desconfortável e tentava desesperadamente não dormir.

Harry estava convencido que assim que dormisse, Moody iria faze-lo tomar Veritaserum. Ele sabia que a poção da verdade funcionaria mesmo com ele inconsciente, portanto não comia nem bebia nada que lhe davam, nem mesmo as poções, ele tinha medo que houvesse Veritaserum misturado. Estava determinado a não dizer nada sobre seu pai, custe o que custasse.

Harry observou quando James foi até ele e pegou-o pelo braço. O garoto engoliu em seco, ele sentiu-se ser levantado e em seguida ser jogado na cama. James pegou uma poção roxa que o garoto reconheceu como sendo poção para dormir.

"Beba!" James mandou.

Harry negou com a cabeça e James perdeu o resto de sua paciência. Ele forçou o garoto a deitar na cama mesmo com o adolescente esperneando. O auror estava quase conseguindo despejar a poção na boca de seu filho quando o garoto bateu na garrafa e ela caiu derramando todo o seu conteúdo. James viu liquido espirrar na cama, Lily e Sirius entraram nessa hora e viram o desenrolar da cena.

James colocou Harry sentado segurando-o pelo colarinho e gritou com o garoto em frustração.

"Qual é o problema com você? Você quer morrer? Por que está tão determinado em se machucar?" Gritou.

James soltou Harry e levantou a mão para bagunçar seus cabelos como sempre fazia ao ficar nervoso ou com raiva. O garoto fechou os olhos e ficou tenso, com certeza ele achou que o outro iria bater nele.

James parou na metade do ato e viu Harry afastar-se. 'Ele acha que eu vou bater nele!' Pensou em horror. O auror ficou até enjoado por pensar em tal coisa, até Lily e Sirius quando viram a reação de Harry sentiram-se enjoados. James abaixou a mão e toda a raiva que estava sentido desapareceu.

Os olhos de Harry estavam com círculos negros em baixo. Seus lábios estavam secos e rachados já que ele não tinha bebido nada há algum tempo, ele estava bem pálido e parecia que ia desmaiar. Sua respiração estava saindo com dificuldade e suas mãos estavam pressionando suas costelas.

James olhou o estado de seu filho e tentou falar calmamente, determinado a mostrar para Harry que ele não queria feri-lo.

"Harry, por favor, você precisa entender. Se você não comer ou beber, especialmente essas poções você ficará muito doente." O adolescente apenas o ignorou.

"Se você acha isso nos fará deixa-lo ir embora, então você está bem enganado. Você pode se matar de fome. Eu não vou manda-lo de volta para aquele monstro!"

Ao ouvir seu pai ser chamado de monstro, Harry deu a James um olhar gélido. O garoto disse com uma voz seca.

"Não é isso o que eu estou fazendo."

"O que?" Perguntou James confuso.

"Chantagear você, eu sei que você não se importa comigo." Harry disse baixinho.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido quando Lily correu até eles.

"Harry, isso não é verdade! Nós nos preocupamos com você, todos nós!" Ela disse enquanto sentava ao lado de James.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar cansado. Ele não acreditava nela.

"Se você não está nos chantageando, então o que você está fazendo? Por que está se machucando?" James tentou uma outra aproximação.

Nessa hora eles escutaram uma voz chamar-lhes lá em baixo.

"Potter! Black! Venham até aqui, nós precisamos conversar."

A voz de Moody ecoou no quarto e James sentiu Harry ficar tenso. Os olhos do garoto pararam na porta e seus punhos se fecharam, ele parecia estar tremendo e não tirava os olhos da porta de jeito nenhum. James ficou confuso com a reação, ele sabia que o adolescente não tinha medo de Moody, mas aquilo era estranho.

"Harry, o que..." James parou.

De repente tudo fez sentido. O último encontro com de Harry com Moody, Moody tentando forçar Veritaserum em Harry, Harry não comendo nem bebendo nada, nem mesmo as poções de cura. Sua recusa para dormir, a tensão com a voz de Moody. Harry estava com medo de ser drogado enquanto dormia! Ele tinha medo de beber alguma coisa, especialmente as poções que poderiam estar misturadas com Veritaserum.

'Oh Merlin, o que Moody fez com você?' James pensou consigo sentindo a raiva ferver por causa do comportamento de Moody com Harry. O auror respirou com calma para conseguir falar direito.

"Harry você está com medo de que alguém ponha algo na sua comida ou na sua bebida?" James viu o garoto olhar direto para ele e finalmente viu a verdade estampada nos olhos esmeraldas de seu filho.

"Harry, por que você acha que nós deixaríamos alguém colocar qualquer coisa em sua comida? Você deve confiar em nós, nós somos seus pais. Nós não vamos deixar ninguém te machucar."

Harry lançou outro olhar de desconfiança a James e Lily. O auror decidiu então que daria uma prova sobre o que estava prometendo, mesmo que fosse pequena. Ele tirou a varinha das vestes apontou-a para a porta e disse numa voz clara.

"ACCIO GARRAFAS DE VERITASERUM!" Sete garrafinhas apareceram pela porta e caíram na cama. Harry estava confuso, ele afastou-se um pouco, estava inseguro sobre o que James iria fazer com elas. Eles ouviram a voz de Moody que vinha lá do primeiro andar 'O que está acontecendo aqui? O que acabou de sair do meu bolso?"

James apontou a varinha para as garrafas e murmurou outro feitiço.

"REDUCTO"

As garrafas estilhaçaram-se e o liquido derramou-se todo na cama. Harry olhou James surpreendido. Logo depois o auror recitou outro feitiço para secar os lençóis.

"Pronto Harry, agora não tem mais nenhuma gota sequer de Veritaserum nessa casa. Você pode dormir tranqüilo. Não haverá mais nenhum perigo com a poção da verdade em sua comida, bebida ou nas poções. Se você quiser, eu posso checar tudo o que você for ingerir com o feitiço 'Ingreto'. Desse jeito você já pode ficar em paz." James olhou para o filho e quase sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no belo rosto do rapaz.

"Durma Harry, você nunca vai se curar se não dormir. Eu trarei outra poção pra dormir para ajuda-lo."

James observou Harry se arrumar na cama. O auror apontou sua varinha para a porta.

"ACCIO POÇÃO PARA DORMIR." A poção roxa apareceu rapidamente. James virou-se para dá-la ao garoto, mas viu que Harry já estava dormindo.

xxxxx

As coisas melhoraram no dia seguinte. Harry estava ficando bem agora que tomava as poções e se alimentava, ele ainda não comia o suficiente para Lily e James ficarem felizes, mas estava comendo, mesmo assim o garoto ainda não estava falando com as pessoas. De qualquer modo Sirius mostrou a biblioteca e Harry por sua vez correu até lá.

O garoto havia decidido que se ele ia ficar por lá, pelo menos manteria em dia seus estudos. James e Lily estavam bem mais contentes com o comportamento de Harry, mesmo notando que ele não tinha mudado para com eles.

Haviam passado exatamente sete dias desde que Harry havia chegado no Quartel General da Ordem. Dumbledore finalmente tinha a resposta da decisão de Fudge e ia dizer naquela noite na reunião da Ordem.

James e Lily estavam extremamente preocupados, O que iria acontecer? Qual seria o destino de Harry? Haveria alguma esperança pra ele?

Ainda por cima eles estavam sentindo-se muito culpados por estarem ignorando Damien. Eles haviam ligado pra Toca por lareira para verem se o menino estava bem. Ele estava aproveitando bem o verão com os Weasleys, mas ainda estava desconfiado sobre o longo tempo de férias por lá. O menino havia tentado conversar com o Sr e a Sra Weasley sobre isso, mas eles não ajudaram em nada.

James estava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Sirius e Remus olhavam incômodos.

"Prongs, você vai ficar tonto, senta logo." Sirius brincou enquanto James lançava-lhe um olhar zangado. Lupin riu, mas lançou um olhar de compreensão para o amigo.

"Eles vão chegar logo Prongs, tenha paciência. Eu tenho certeza que se fossem notícias ruins, Dumbledore não falaria na frente de todo mundo antes de ter falado primeiramente a você e a Lily."

James lançou um olhar de pânico a Lupin, assentiu e sentou-se.

"Eu acho que você está certo. Mas por que ele não veio nos contar primeiro antes da reunião? Nós somos os pais de Harry. Você não acha que merecemos saber o destino de nosso filho antes que qualquer outro?" James estava passado as mãos por seus cabelos novamente.

Lily apareceu na sala, lançou um sorrisinho aos três marotos e andou até o marido.

"Você disse a ele?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

James olhou-a perdido.

"Hum... dizer o que?" Ele perguntou estupidamente. Um flash de impaciência atravessou os olhos verdes de Lily.

"Você disse a Harry para ficar em seu quarto essa noite no horário da reunião?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh, isso, bem, sim. Digo, não, não ainda."

Sirius e Lupin não conseguiram esconder os sorrisinhos. Eles assistiram James balbuciar e os olhos de Lily 'pegarem fogo'.

"James, você disse que iria, faltam apenas dez minutos para a reunião. Por favor, vá falar com ele."

"Lils, amor, você realmente acha que isso é necessário. Nós podemos apenas trancar a porta e não dizer nada a Harry, ele pode nem perceber..." James parou ao ver a ira queimando nos olhos da esposa, ele disse algo sobre ir avisar o filho naquele exato momento antes de sair da sala.

James bateu na porta do quarto de Harry e abriu. Encontrou o garoto sentado na cama e lendo um livro sobre artes das trevas. 'Perfeito' pensou o auror com raiva. Ele ia ter uma palavrinha com Sirius sobre o conteúdo de sua biblioteca.

"Hey Harry, eu só queria que você soubesse que vai ter uma pequena reunião hoje lá em baixo."

"Ok." Harry respondeu sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar do livro.

"Serão apenas algumas pessoas da Ordem e eu não quero que eles saibam onde você está."

"Ok." Harry respondeu novamente e do mesmo jeito.

"Eu acho que vou ter que trancar você aqui dentro."

"Certo."

"Somente até a reunião acabar, depois que ele forem embora eu destranco."

"Tanto faz."

"Ok, eu vou embora agora."

"Certo."

"Estou trancando você agora."

"Faça isso."

James podia dizer que pelo tom de voz de Harry ele estava muito bravo por ter que ficar trancado e que a verdade seja dita, ele também ficaria assim se estivesse na mesma situação. James fechou a porta e com a varinha deu um toque, murmurou algo e com isso trancou-a.

James estava odiando deixar Harry trancado, a maioria da Ordem sabia que ele estava lá e quem ele era na verdade, mas isso não queria dizer que todos estavam felizes com isso. A maioria concordava com Moody. Eles achavam que o garoto não devia receber nenhum tratamento diferente porque era um Potter. James desceu as escadas devagar, estava perdido em pensamentos. Era melhor deixar Harry trancado, até mesmo para a segurança do garoto.

Quando James entrou na sala, que seria usada pra reunião da Ordem, ele percebeu que todos os integrantes haviam chegado, exceto a família Weasley. Ele sorriu para Lily e assentiu com a cabeça mostrando que Harry estava seguro lá em cima. Ela sorriu de volta. Nesse momento a lareira adquiriu um tom verde e os Weasleys saíram de lá.

"Hey Mãe, Hey Pai."

Damien andou até seus pais que estavam surpresos e deu-lhes um rápido abraço.

"O que está errado, vocês não estão felizes por me verem? É a primeira vez em uma semana." Damien estava olhando a expressão de surpresa de seus pais. Lily recuperou-se rápido.

"Claro que estamos felizes por lhe ver. Nós apenas não estávamos esperando."

Ela rapidamente abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Damien corou disse algo como 'não em público' Lily sorriu. Ela havia sentido muita falta de seu filho mais novo e estava muito feliz por vê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se muito nervosa já que Harry estava apenas a alguns metros de seu irmão e nem sabia da existência dele. A mulher olhou preocupada para James que parecia ocupado em uma discussão com o Sr. Weasley.

Molly rapidamente tirou os adolescentes da sala. Ela levou-os até o quarto no segundo andar. Deixou seis adolescentes, Fred, George, Ron, Damien, Hermione e Ginny e saiu para a reunião.

"Então, o que vocês acham que aconteceu dessa vez?" Ginny perguntou enquanto ela e Hermione subiam em uma das camas que tinha naquele enorme quarto.

"Deve ser algo grande, nunca vi tanta gente em uma reunião antes." Fred dizia enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras e colocava o pé numa mesinha em frente.

"Yeah, bem não houve reuniões por um tempo. Talvez eles estejam apenas falando sobre os ataques recentes." Hermione sugeriu.

"Nah, essa reunião é algo grande." George disse com um sorrisinho sarcásticos.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Perguntou Damien que estava sentado na outra cama com Ron.

"Ouvi mamãe e papai conversando essa manhã, ela estava dizendo que essa reunião iria 'determinar o futuro' e que 'Dumbledore deve saber que está jogando um jogo bem perigoso'."

Todo mundo estava olhando George que por brincadeira fez uma reverência.

"Como você ouviu isso?" Perguntou Ron olhando seu irmão com uma expressão curiosa.

"Com isso!" George segurou uma coisa que parecia um pedaço de carne. Era bem longo e ninguém havia visto aquilo antes.

"Wow, o que é isso?" Perguntou Damien enquanto saia da cama e aproximava-se de George para olhar direito a 'coisa'.

"Orelhas extensiveis." Ele disse orgulhoso. Fred sorriu e piscou pra ele.

"Eu escorreguei-as por baixo da porta do quarto deles e ouvi toda a conversa, bem ouvi até essa parte, o Percy Perfeito apareceu e disse pra eu ir embora, estúpido!" George ficou com uma expressão bem feia nessa hora.

"Mas de qualquer jeito você sabe que não devia estar xeretando..." Disse Hermione, mas foi cortada pelos olhares de Damien e Ron.

"Hmm, 'decidir o futuro', 'jogo perigoso' sobre o que eles poderiam estar falando?" Ginny perguntou com uma expressão curiosa.

"Bem, por que nós não vamos descobrir?" Fred levantou-se e pegou cinco pares de orelhas extensíveis e deu um para cada.

"Wow, você veio preparado.' Comentou Hermione.

"A casa não ficou infestada de duendes bem na hora da reunião da Ordem." Fred e George estavam segurando a risada.

"Vocês... vocês fizeram aquilo!" Ginny não sabia se brigava com eles ou os aplaudia.

"Mas como nós vamos nos livrar deles?" Ron perguntou.

"Não se preocupe são temporários, assim que as enzimas acabarem eles vão desaparecer." Fred fez uma reverência quando Ginny e Damien começaram a aplaudir.

"Vocês... vocês o fizeram. Wow isso é realmente mágica avançada, como vocês..." Hermione parou de falar quando ouviram gritos vindo do andar de baixo.

Os seis olharam-se e correram até a porta.

xxxx

Harry estava zangado. Assim que James saiu do quarto ele foi até a porta e ouviu o 'click' quando a porta foi trancada. Harry esperou alguns minutos. Ouviu o barulho de umas sete pessoas subindo as escadas. Quando ele teve certeza que ninguém estava por lá, deu um passo para trás e colocou a mão na porta, fechou os olhos e focou sua mente em fazer a porta abrir. Ele estava estudando mágica sem varinha desde os quatorze anos e já havia utilizado esse recurso inúmeras vezes. O garoto deixou o poder fluir pelos seus dedos e neutralizou a magia em volta da porta. Em um minuto ela abriu com um 'click'.

Harry sorriu, ele iria pra casa. Ele sabia que com tantas pessoas vindo para a reunião os escudos estariam baixos, sabia que muitos vinham para a reunião com a família, não que todos participassem. Ele havia conseguido essa informação no ano passado quando estudava a Ordem. Não era possível que com tanta gente os escudos estivessem ativos, então eles o desativavam. Essa era a chance pela qual Harry estava esperando.

Ele parou fora do quarto, não havia ninguém em volta, rapidamente ele desceu as escadas, ao perceber que realmente não havia ninguém ele soltou o ar que estava segurando. Harry foi em direção a porta, sabia que estava se arriscando muito, pois não tinha uma varinha para se defender e não estava totalmente curado. Parou e percebeu que a sala da reunião estava ao lado dele e que provavelmente tinha um feitiço de silêncio para que ninguém xeretasse. Harry parou em frente a porta da frente e respirou fundo, esticou a mão e abriu-a. O garoto podia chorar de felicidade quando sentiu o ar fresco bater em seu rosto, ele estava preso a sete dias e aquele ar o fazia sentir-se meio tonto.

Harry colocou o pé pra fora e logo depois sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele foi violentamente colocado para dentro antes mesmo de saber quem era a pessoa que o havia pego. A porta foi fechada com um meneio de varinha e o garoto foi colocado face-a-face com um muito furioso James Potter. Harry piscou surpreendido, ele nem havia escutado alguém se aproximar, como Potter conseguiu pegá-lo? O garoto ficou com muita raiva. Potter havia arruinado seus planos para escapar, ele havia o impedido de sair daquele lugar e voltar pra casa.

James colocou Harry longe da porta e sibilou para ele.

"Suba! Agora!"

Harry tentou soltar-se, mas James estava apontando a varinha pra ele. Isso só fez o garoto ficar com mais raiva.

"Me solta!" Harry gritou.

"Suba!" James pegou Harry pelo braço e subiu as escadas com ele. .

Harry gritou de novo e tentou soltar seu braço.

"Me solta! Me solta Potter!"

James parou em frente ao quarto de Harry e empurrou-o para dentro. O auror entrou e fechou a porta.

xxxx

Damien e seus cinco amigos abriram a porta e pararam no corredor. Eles podiam ouvir os gritos do andar debaixo. Conseguiram ver James levando um garoto em direção a um quarto. Damien viu quando seu pai jogou o garoto dentro do cômodo antes de entrar e fechar a porta. Os seis adolescentes só conseguiram ver as costas do garoto e por causa da baixa iluminação não puderam ver nem as feições dele. Todos olharam-se antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou Ron olhando para Fred e George como se eles tivessem planejado isso.

"Quem era aquele garoto?" Ginny perguntou um pouco preocupada.

"Yeah e por que seu pai estava sendo tão rude com ele? Parecia que ele o estava machucando." Hermione perguntou para Damien.

"Eu não sei, meu pai nunca machucaria alguém de propósito, eu não entendo." Damien disse baixinho.

"Bem, há apenas um jeito de descobrir, Damien você trouxe o mapa?" Fred perguntou.

Damien pegou o pedaço de pergaminho em branco. Ele colocou sua varinha em cima e sussurrou:

"Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom na Mansão Black."

O pedaço branco de pegaminho de repente começou a mostrar um mapa detalhado da Mansão. O único ponto em branco era a sala onde estava acontecendo a reunião. Quando Sirius havia dado o mapa ele disse que isso era necessário para esconder tudo sobre a Ordem, inclusive a identidade dos membros.

Os seis adolescentes rapidamente procuraram no mapa a identidade do misterioso garoto. Eles viram o quarto onde estavam e nele havia seis nomes escritos, procuraram mais um pouco e viram duas pessoas. Damien perdeu a fala ao ver o nome que estava próximo ao nome do seu pai.

Harry James Potter.

xxxx

_N/T: Oies... Outro chap, esse demorou mais, porque eu estava ocupada com a estréia do Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Eu tenho um grupo e a gente montou uma EP. Foi mto bom. Por falar nisso, o filme é tudo nessa vida, hehehehe!_

_**Cah Weasley:**__ Realmente as cenas H/G demoram mais um pouco (muito...). Mas eu acho que mesmo assim essa fic vale a pena!_

_**Pamela Black: **__Nossa eu fiquei com muita raiva do Moody... Desgraçado! Eu entendo o Harry ele deve estar mto mal, imagine não poder voltar pra casa! Pq ele gosta da Mansão Riddle! O ódio pelo Dumbie... Creio que é pq ele foi criado pelo Voldie, aí com certeza ele ia pegar o mesmo ódio... É uma coisa meio familiar... Eu acho!_

_**Ari Duarte: **__Ler é o melhor remédio para o tédio... Você lê e eu traduzo para não ficar entediada! Rs. _

_Brousire: __Nossa, a história é realmente bem bizarra!_

_**Bernardo Cardoso: **__Pobre Harry, ele está apenas extravasando sua raiva. O Moody sim foi um retardado. Besta!_

_**Tucca Potter: **__Nossa o motivo é bem cruel... Eu também me rendi quando li essa fic. Eu terminei em dois dias..._

_**Sweet Lie: **__Realmente é tudo culpa do Voldie. James, Lily... Pobrezinhos. _

_Gente vlw por lerem a tradução. Obrigada pelos reviews! Continuem lendo! _

_Aproveitem o capítulo! _


	15. The deal

Capítulo catorze: O acordo

Os seis adolescentes pararam em choque e releram o nome várias vezes.

"Harry Potter, quem é esse?" Ron perguntou baixinho.

Todos olharam para Damien. O menino de treze anos estava com a boca aberta e os olhos avelãs fixos no nome. Ele sempre quis saber mais sobre sua família, sendo o único adolescente ele desesperadamente queria ter um primo, mesmo que distante, para lhe fazer companhia. Seus pais lhe disseram que seu único primo era o filho de sua tia Petúnia Dudley Dursley, que era bem antipático, assim como o resto da família, tirando Damien, James e Lily. Seus tios eram trouxas que odiavam mágica e todo aquilo relacionado com ela. Mesmo que sua tia fosse a única irmã de sua mãe, as duas nunca haviam se dado bem. James havia dito que ele não tinha nenhum irmão ou primo e que fora ele não existia mais nenhum Potter vivo.

Damien estava encarando o nome novamente. Quem era esse? E se ele era um Potter, então por que seu pai estava sendo tão hostil com ele? O menino finalmente conseguiu desviar os olhos do mapa e encarar seus amigos.

"Nós precisamos descobrir quem ele é." Disse baixinho.

A expressão de Fred e George de repente mudou de curiosa para perversa. Eles fizeram uma reverencia e correram até a porta, os outros quatro os seguiram. Quando chegaram no primeiro andar, George começou a dar ordens.

"Ok. Esse é o plano, Ron, você e Damien vão pegar esses e desliza-los por baixo da porta. Hermione e Ginny, vocês duas vão ser as espiãs e vão ficar aqui em baixo." As duas começaram a objetar.

"Shh, pelos céus, abaixem a voz! Nós precisamos de duas pessoas aqui em baixo para avisar se tem alguém subindo. Nós vamos dizer-lhes tudo, prometemos." Fred disse e subiu a tempo de ver Damien e Ron deslizando as orelhas por baixo da porta.

"Perfeito."

Os quatro garotos rapidamente colocaram as orelhas em seus ouvidos e começaram a escutar a conversa.

"... fugindo no meio da noite! Honestamente Harry, você tem desejo de morrer?" A voz raivosa de James faziam as orelhas tremerem.

"O único desejo que eu tenho é sair desse lugar dos infernos e voltar pra casa!"

Damien sentiu seu coração bater apressado. Aquela voz era muito parecida com a sua. Ele sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. "Isso é tão estranho" ele pensou.

"Casa! Harry quando você vai aceitar que esta é a sua casa, sua verdadeira casa!" A voz de James estava exausta, como se ele já tivesse dito isso muitas vezes antes.

Os quatro compartilharam um olhar antes de continuar ouvindo. Pelo menos, o tal 'Harry' era realmente da família Potter.

"Nunca! Não importa quanto tempo vocês me forcem a ficar aqui, eu nunca chamarei esse lugar de casa. Portanto você pode parar com isso Potter!"

Damien engasgou-se. Por que esse garoto chamava seu pai desse jeito? Ele olhou para os Weasleys que pareciam meio confusos.

"Estou avisando Harry, nunca mais fale comigo desse jeito, você me ouviu?"

Damien conseguiu escutar que os dentes de seu pai estavam cerrando. 'Isso nunca foi um bom sinal.' Pensou.

"Desse jeito como? Eu não disse nada de errado, apenas constatei fatos!" O garoto chamado Harry parecia estar com muita raiva.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, se você não consegue me chamar de mais nada, ao menos não me chame de 'Potter', apesar de tudo você também é um 'Potter'!"

Antes que Damien pudesse ouvir a resposta um grito veio lá debaixo. Os quatro garotos rapidamente guardaram as orelhas extensíveis e saíram correndo direto para o quarto. Eles foram para diversos cantos e fingiram estar fazendo alguma coisa ou outra. A porta abriu, Hermione e Ginny, que pareciam estar bem embaraçadas, entraram acompanhadas pela Sra Weasley.

"Garotos! O que vocês estavam pensando, enviando as garotas desse jeito, vocês nem sequer pensaram nas conseqüências?" A Sra Weasley estava muito nervosa.

Eles em resposta encararam as duas garotas que olharam envergonhadas por causa da Sra Weasley. Antes que alguém falasse algo, a mulher continuou.

"Hermione esteve aqui apenas uma vez! Como vocês puderam pedir para que ela fosse buscar comida? Honestamente! Eu disse que o jantar seria servido depois da reunião, vocês nunca me ouvem!"

Os quatro trocaram um olhar, viraram para as garotas que estavam coradas e depois encararam a Sra Weasley.

"Desculpe-nos Mãe." Sussurrou Ron enquanto os outros três assentiam.

A Sra Weasley saiu da sala prometendo que o jantar seria servido em meia hora. A partir do momento em que ela deixou o quarto os garotos viraram-se para olhar as meninas.

"Nós mandamos vocês buscarem comida!" Ron perguntou a Hermione.

"Bem, você disse para que nós déssemos uma desculpa, então nós falamos a primeira coisa que nos veio em mente." Hermione respondeu enquanto corava ainda mais.

"E essa foi a melhor coisa que vocês puderam pensar?" Disse Fred com uma voz sarcástica.

"Oh, o que importa? Ela não descobriu, descobriu? Agora conte-nos, o que vocês ouviram? Quem é o garoto?" Ginny parecia estar bem excitada.

Levou uns cinco minutos para que eles contassem tudo para as garotas. As duas sentaram-se em silêncio e ouviram atenciosamente a conversa entre 'Harry Potter' e James Potter. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

"Então esse tal Harry Potter disse que estava sendo forçado a ficar aqui?" Ela perguntou para Ron.

Ron assentiu, ele parecia bem confuso.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido... e o jeito que ele falava com o Sr Potter. Ele parecia estar bem enfezado com ele."

"Yeah e o que foi todo aquele 'desejo de morte'? Por que tem alguém tentando machucar seu primo?" Fred perguntou a Damien.

O menino olhou Fred surpreso.

"Meu... meu o que?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Bem, ele deve ser seu primo. Quem mais poderia ser?" Respondeu Fred.

Damien pensou sobre isso, fazia sentido. Seria possível que talvez ele fosse um parente distante que só apareceu agora? Provavelmente por isso que ele nunca ouviu falar sobre esse garoto, apesar de tudo eles nunca mantinham nada escondido dele, certo?

Damien estava perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto os outros adolescentes montavam as suas teorias sobre o mistério 'Harry Potter'. Nenhum deles aproximou-se da verdade.

xxxxx

Harry afastou-se de James. Ele sentou-se confortavelmente na cama enquanto o outro ficou em pé, ainda falando sobre 'o perigo de fugir' e 'Por que Harry queria machucar-se' o garoto estava quase enlouquecendo. Ele começou literalmente a pirar quando foi jogado dentro do quarto, ele gritou e brigou com James. De qualquer modo, agora ele estava ficando cansado. 'Por que ele simplesmente não cala a boca e sai daqui!" Pensou. James parou de falar e aproximou-se de Harry. Ele parou bem em frente ao moreno e olhou direto naqueles olhos verdes...

"Harry, por que você não pode entender que eu não quero te machucar?" James disse com uma voz chorosa.

Harry olhou direto nos olhos de James e disse:

"Por que?"

"Por que você se preocupa com o que acontece comigo? Eu nem ao menos sou mais seu filho, por que..." Harry foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. Ele e James olharam para a porta e viram Lily entrando.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou vendo o olhar de mágoa nos olhos do marido e a expressão de incômodo de seu filho. James olhou Harry e respondeu.

"Nada, apenas estamos falando sobre coisas."

Harry encarou James, pensava na razão pela qual o auror havia mentido. O garoto desviou seu olhar para a janela, ele queria que os Potters fossem embora, odiava quando eles contavam-lhe as mentiras do quanto haviam preocupado-se com ele, de como sentiram sua falta. Isso o fazia ficar doente de raiva. Harry fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar-se.

"A reunião está terminada. Dumbledore quer que você e Harry desçam para que ele possa contar-lhes tudo."

Lily estava olhando os dois com curiosidade. Ela sabia que algo havia acontecido. James não teria perdido a reunião por nada, então por que ele estava discutindo com Harry na escada? Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Irei falar com James mais tarde' pensou enquanto seguia o marido e o filho em direção ao andar debaixo.

Estavam apenas o Sr e a Sra Weasley, Sirius, Remus e Dumbledore na mesa de reunião. Todos os outros já tinham ido pra casa. O diretor observou as três pessoas que entraram. James estava parecendo bem cansado e irritado e Harry estava apenas parecendo estar muito entediado, ele realmente esperava que o garoto estivesse ansioso e preocupado, afinal era sobre o futuro o tema da conversa. Dumbledore mandou-os sentar. Na hora em que os três Potters sentaram, ele começou a falar.

"Eu estou certo de que você deve estar bem ansioso sobre o que aconteceu na minha reunião com o Ministro." Disse voltado a Harry.

James assentiu enquanto Harry meramente olhou para as mãos como se as visse pela primeira vez. Dumbledore continuou.

"Eu tenho o prazer de informar que o Ministro concordou com a minha sugestão." Ele pausou novamente para ver a reação do adolescente. O moreno continuava olhando suas mãos e analisando suas unhas.

"Existem algumas condições a seguir e eu não concordo com algumas, mas certamente as circunstâncias não são um impedimento para elas." Continuou.

Harry piscou e olhou diretamente para Dumbledore.

"Você vai nos dizer seu 'grande plano' ou nós temos que ficar aqui a noite toda escutando essa bobagem?" Harry perguntou enquanto seus olhos esmeraldas cruzavam com os azuis do diretor.

Um engasgo coletivo foi ouvido por toda a mesa por causa da insolência de Harry. A Sra Weasley parecia querer pegar o garoto pela orelha por tal rudez.

Harry sorriu e encarou Dumbledore. O diretor ficou momentaneamente pasmo e voltou-se para o garoto.

"Minhas desculpas Harry. Eu realmente deveria ter falado a minha sugestão desde o começo. Muito bem, eu irei explicar agora." Ele estava feliz por poder olhar Harry diretamente.

"Veja bem Harry, eu encontrei o Ministro no dia em que você chegou aqui. Eu expliquei a sua identidade ao Ministro Fudge e perguntei se ele podia reconsiderar a decisão de manda-lo aos Dementadores sem um julgamento. Eu expliquei a situação de como você foi enganado todos esses anos e..." O diretor foi interrompido pelo grito de Harry.

"EU NÃO FUI! EU SABIA PERFEITAMENTE O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DIZER QUE EU FUI ENGANADO PELO MEU PRÓPRIO PAI!"

Harry tentou agarrar o pescoço de Dumbledore, mas Sirius, Arthur e James instantaneamente o seguraram e o colocaram sentado novamente.

"Sr Potter, por favor, controle-se ou nós iremos fazer isso por você." Arthur disse ao garoto.

Harry parou de lutar e lançou ao Sr Weasley um olhar gelado. Ele não estava gostando de ser forçado a se sentar, porém sentou-se e tentou soltar seu braço do aperto de James, mas não conseguiu.

Dumbledore sentou-se, ele nem mesmo recuou quando o garoto tentou atacar-lhe. O diretor esperava esse tipo de reação, mas ele não iria ignorar as palavras de Harry e iria contar-lhe toda a verdade sobre o seu 'chamado' pai.

"Harry, eu entendo como você deve estar se sentindo agora. Você pode pensar que nós estamos tentando enganar você e afasta-lo do seu 'pai'. Eu asseguro-lhe que nós não estamos tentando engana-lo. Nós estamos tentando contar-lhe a verdade. Você, meu garoto, tem sido iludido durante sua vida inteira..."

Dumbledore parou quando viu Harry libertar-se de James e tentar ataca-lo novamente. 'Isso não está funcionando' o diretor pensou consigo. Ele olhou para Harry vendo o garoto lutando para se soltar e dessa vez inclinou-se para ficar mais perto dele. O adolescente parou de se debater e franziu o cenho, desafiando-o a se aproximar.

"Ok, Harry, nós não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Por favor, deixe-me terminar de dizer o que vai acontecer com você."

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não dava a mínima importância para o que Dumbledore tinha que falar. De qualquer modo o aperto no seu braço aumentou e ele foi forçado a se calar. O garoto fechou sua boca novamente, não antes de lançar um olhar gelado a James.

"Foi decidido que você não irá mais estar sob a custódia do ministério. Não haverá nenhum julgamento e você não será preso."

James soltou Harry e sentou-se de boca aberta. Harry não iria para Azkaban! Ele não seria chamado de assassino! Isso provavelmente era a melhor notícia que poderia ter recebido. O auror estava pedindo para que um milagre acontecesse e ele pudesse ficar com seu filho e mantê-lo longe do ministério. Mas de qualquer modo, ele sabia que essa não era a história inteira. 'Deve haver algo a mais' pensou.

"Entretanto Harry, isso não significa que você está livre para voltar pra casa. Você está sob minha custódia até completar dezessete anos." Dumbledore observou as expressões de choque de Harry e James.

"Veja, essa foi a minha sugestão para o Ministro. Eu pedi para que ele deixasse você sob minha custódia. Eu serei responsável por você."

James interrompeu Dumbledore.

"Perdão diretor, mas como você pôde fazer isso, Lily e eu somos os responsáveis de Harry. Nós somos os pais dele! Nós temos que cuidar e ficar com ele." James estava olhando Dumbledore como se ele fosse um traidor e estivesse tentando separa-los de seu filho.

"James, meu garoto. Isso é exatamente o que o Ministro não quer. Harry ficando com seus pais onde ele pode facilmente voltar para Voldemort."

"Eu ainda vou voltar para casa, estando onde estiver, com você ou com eles." Harry sibilou para o diretor.

"Se eu não puder voltar pra casa, então meu pai virá atrás de mim."

Dumbledore sorriu para ele e disse com uma voz bem baixinha.

"É por isso que você vai para Hogwarts."

Harry sentou-se em choque. O que esse velho idiota estava pensando? Ele não podia ir para Hogwarts. O garoto sabia que era impossível escapar do colégio e lá era o único lugar onde seu pai não poderia regata-lo. De qualquer jeito, Dumbledore não percebia o risco que ele iria oferecer?

O diretor não colocaria a escola inteira em perigo, colocaria?

"Dumbledore, como isso é possível?" James estava soando tão chocado quanto Harry.

"Bem, é possível e o Ministro deu permissão para que Harry freqüente nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts." Dumbledore sorriu ao ver o choque nos olhos dos outros.

"Vocês devem estar pensando na razão do Ministro ter dado essa permissão, então deixem-me explicar. Não é tão simples como parece. Existem condições. Harry estará sob minha custódia até seus dezessete anos. Se durante esse tempo Harry não mostrar nenhuma intenção de voltar para Voldemort e agir como o Príncipe Negro, ele será perdoado e será livre de todos os seus crimes. Isso será trancado na seção de CII (Crimes Induzidos por Imperio). Se ele retornar para Voldemort ou mostrar alguma resistência em morar no mundo mágico como um bruxo seguidor das leis ele provavelmente irá ser condenado por todos os seus crimes e será trancafiado em Azkaban. Provavelmente ele ganhará o beijo se for realmente condenado por todas as acusações." Dumbledore parou nessa parte para observar as expressões de Lily e James. Eles estavam de coração partido.

"Minha intenção é mostrar a você, Harry, que o seu julgamento sobre o mundo mágico está errado. Eu sei que você deve ter ouvido falar muito sobre mim e sobre as minhas crenças. Eu estou dando-lhe a chance de ver as coisas por si próprio." Ele olhava direto para Harry enquanto falava.

O garoto estava lançando ao diretor um olhar interrogativo.

"Por que você está tentando mostrar-me suas crenças, o que te faz pensar que eu sequer irei ouvi-lo?" Harry perguntou a ele.

"Porque Harry, você não é o que nós vemos. Eu consigo ver através a máscara que você usa. Eu posso ver a verdade através do Príncipe Negro. Você não é tão mau, mesmo querendo demonstrar isso."

Harry bufou e logo depois encarou Dumbledore.

"Quando eu disse que sou mau?" Ele olhou para as expressões confusas de todos.

"Não existe bom e mau Dumbledore, existe apenas o poder. Poder é o que mostra quem nós somos. No final nós vemos quem é o melhor para tê-lo. Você pode achar que o que eu fiz foi uma maldade. Bem, eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. Você, sua Ordem e o Ministro iriam prender um homem sem nem pensar nas conseqüências. Vocês não irão pensar duas vezes antes de chutar alguém quando estiverem por baixo. Vocês são tão rudes quanto qualquer Comensal da Morte."

Ele terminou e olhou direto para Sirius que estava corando furiosamente. Ele sabia que o auror estava lembrando o primeiro dia de sua captura. Como ele e Moody haviam o atormentado. Como Moody tinha lhe chutado direto nas costelas. Harry sorriu para si mesmo. 'Trabalha para ele, certo?" Pensou enquanto olhava o homem de cabelos negros mexer-se inquieto em seu lugar.

"Harry, as palavras que você disse não são suas. Eu quero mostrar-lhe a verdade para que você possa tomar suas próprias decisões." Dumbledore estava incrédulo por estar escutando as mesmas palavras que ouviu há anos atrás por um certo jovem de olhos vermelhos.

Harry bufou mais uma vez.

"Minha própria decisão, hmm deixe-me ver, Azkaban ou prisão domiciliar, yeah eu posso escolher o vencedor!" Harry zombou.

"Harry, eu sabia que você se sentiria desse jeito, mas eu peço perdão por ter que dizer que não há mais nada a discutir sobre isso. Você estará indo para Hogwarts dia 1º de setembro, assim como todas as outras crianças do mundo mágico. Você irá aprender a verdade sobre essa guerra." Dumbledore começava a soar cansado.

"E se eu me recusar a ir com você?" Harry perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Harry você virá, de um jeito ou de outro." Havia realmente um tom de desafio na voz do velho.

"Ótimo! Mas como você irá impedir que as outras crianças protestem sobre eu estar na mesma escola que eles! E sobre os pais dele? Com certeza nenhum pai em sã consciência irá permitir que seus filho aproximem-se do Príncipe Negro." Harry tinha certeza que iria encurralar Dumbledore, mas o homem apenas riu.

"Bem, isso não será nenhum problema já que você nos fez o favor de estar sempre escondido atrás daquela máscara. Ninguém nunca viu seu rosto, portanto eles não sabem sua identidade. Alguns alunos que foram informados sobre o seu passado já estão instruídos para não contarem nada, de outro modo serão expulsos."

Harry olhou para o diretor incrédulo. Ele estava prestes a expulsar qualquer criança que dissesse algo sobre ele. O garoto estava imaginando a cara do seu melhor amigo. Draco iria provavelmente sair cantando pela escola inteira 'Harry é o Príncipe Negro' e 'Ele é o herdeiro do Lorde das Trevas' e 'Meu melhor amigo'. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

"E se eu contasse a alguém a minha verdadeira identidade?" O garoto perguntou. Provavelmente ele não sofreria o mesmo destino que as outras crianças.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que você manterá esse segredo. Sei que você sente a mesma coisa que qualquer um sente em relação ao beijo do Dementador. Eu não quero que esse seja seu destino Harry, mas se você não me der nenhuma alternativa eu serei forçado a entregar você ao ministério que certamente irá envia-lo ao beijo sem nem mesmo hesitar."

Dumbledore sorriu quando Harry lançou-lhe seu olhar mais malévolo.

"Bem, se for só isso, é melhor eu ir. Logo eu mandarei sua lista de material e livros e outros documentos para que você esteja preparado para seu ano escolar." Dumbledore levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a lareira.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa James levantou-se e chamou o diretor.

"Albus! Espere, eu tenho uma pergunta!"

Dumbledore virou-se e viu James sorrindo para ele.

"Nós poderemos levar Harry pra casa? Mesmo que seja um dia ou dois, você sabe para o Natal e essas coisas?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

Ele não conseguia pensar em ficar tanto tempo longe de Harry. Ele tinha acabado de recuperar seu filho e não queria que ele fosse embora novamente.

"Claro que Harry pode ir pra casa no Natal, se for o que ele quer. Eu tenho certeza que vocês poderão discutir toda essa questão familiar em Hogwarts." O diretor respondeu com um brilho no olhar.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou um confuso James.

"Eu não mencionei isso James? Você virá a Hogwarts também." Dumbledore respondeu.

xxxxx

Lorde Voldemort não estava feliz. Dias haviam se passado desde que seu filho tinha sido levado pela Ordem e nenhuma chance de resgate havia sido dada.

Voldemort foi informado que Harry estava sendo mantido no Quartel General da Ordem. Isso estava preocupando o Lorde. Seria fácil resgatar Harry se ele estivesse no ministério ou até em Azkaban, mas se seu filho estava no Quartel General, então era impossível encontra-lo.

Voldemort pensou sobre Albus Dumbledore e sentiu a raiva ferver dentro dele. Ele tratou de afastar tais pensamentos, não queria que seus sentimentos chegassem até Harry. Ele precisava do seu filho de volta com ele.

Lorde Voldemort nunca havia percebido o quanto dependia de Harry. Não apenas para as missões, mas para companhia também. Quando o garoto era apenas uma criança ele vivia atormentando o Lorde com seus modos infantis de chamar a atenção. Mas pensando agora, Harry havia entrando tão profundamente no coração de Voldemort que ele já fazia parte do Lorde das Trevas. O garoto tornou-se alguém muito importante na vida do Lorde. Se ele perdesse seu filho, com certeza iria até o inferno para fazer quem quer que fosse pagar.

Voldemort foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Com um meneio de mão a porta abriu e revelou um Comensal da Morte com o cabelo bem oleoso. O homem ajoelhou-se em frente ao Lorde e esperou o comando para que pudesse se levantar. O Lorde das Trevas cumprimentou o seu Comensal 'espião'.

"Severus, eu espero que você tenha trazido-me alguma noticia útil sobre meu filho."

Severus Snape tremeu involuntariamente. 'Dumbledore é um idiota por me mandar aqui com essas notícias' Pensou.

Snape levantou-se e tentou reunir coragem para contar a seu mestre essas notícias.

"Eu tenho novidades sobre o Príncipe Negro, Meu Lorde." Snape começou.

Lorde Voldemort levantou-se de seu trono e aproximou-se de Severus. Parou bem em frente ao Comensal.

"Quais são as novidades que te trazem aqui Severus?"

"Meu Lorde, o Príncipe Negro está prestes a ser mandado para outro lugar."

Snape hesitou por um segundo, silenciosamente amaldiçoando Albus Dumbledore.

"Meu Lorde, o Príncipe Negro está indo para Hogwarts."

Snape fechou os olhos e chorou de dor por causa da maldição Cruciatus. Ele já havia sentido-a várias vezes pelas mãos de seu mestre, mas nunca havia sido tão intensa como dessa vez.

'Merlin, eu espero que Dumbledore saiba o que está fazendo' foi o último pensamento que passou por Snape antes que ele caísse inconsciente.

xxxxxx

_N/T: Outro cap... O quinze já está em fase de tradução! : )_

_**Pamela Black: **__Sei lá... Eu acho que o Harry foi criado pra ser mau... Então ele é assim! H/G demora mais um pouquinho..._

_**Vicktoria: **__Reação do Damy? Próximo chap! Hehe! Hogwarts? Dá uma lida nesse chap! _

_Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! **corando**... Valeu! _

_**Ari Duarte: **__Desistir? Nunca! O filme é d+++ mesmo!_

_**Marinapz4: **__Cara... Mta raiva com o motivo... Fiquei com mta aflição. Realmente essa história é mto bem feita e bem escrita... Espero estar fazendo um bom trabalho na tradução! 65 caps... Deu medo no começo, mas agora... Me empolguei!_

_**Zihsendin: **__Próximo chap a reação do Damy. Vale a pena!_

_**Sweet Lie: **__Pobre Harry... Ele quer ir pra casa! Mas foi importante o James não ter deixado mesmo... Hehe!_

_**Tucca Potter: **__Harry/Gina... Também quero. Por falar nisso, o sétimo livro está chegando! Rox!_

_Obrigada a todos vocês por estarem lendo. Obrigada pelos reviews também... eu amo recebê-los!_


	16. Brothers Meeting for the First Time

Capítulo quinze: Irmãos se encontrando pela primeira vez

A Sra Weasley subiu até o segundo andara para avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Os seis adolescentes ainda estavam em uma profunda discussão. Eles desceram as escadas rapidamente, todos pararam próximo ao quarto do garoto estranho, imaginando se o misterioso 'Potter' ainda estava lá dentro ou não.

Damien estava esperando que não. Ele realmente queria que o novo integrante da sua família fosse apresentado no jantar, pensava que como tinha acontecido uma reunião da Ordem, foi impossível para que seus pais o apresentassem antes. Provavelmente esse Harry estaria no jantar. O menino ficou desapontado ao entrar na sala, não havia mais ninguém a não ser seus pais, Sirius, Remus e o Sr e a Sra Weasley. Damien trocou um olhar com Ron, os dois meninos decidiram perguntar aos pais sobre o garoto escondido no andar de cima.

Damien sentou-se em frente ao seu pai. Ele deu uma bela olhada nele, seu pai parecia estar bem cansado e parecia ter envelhecido um pouco. James estava conversando com Sirius e o menino podia jurar que ouviu 'Hogwarts' sendo mencionado várias vezes.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar nervoso. Os dois estavam preocupados com Harry. James iria a Hogwarts como escolta de seu filho. Ele tinha que ficar de olho no garoto o tempo inteiro, como reação seu filho ficou completamente agressivo, Harry só parou de espernear por causa de sua súbita dor de cabeça, ele havia colocado as mãos na testa e chorado de dor. Antes que qualquer um pudesse ajudar o garoto levantou-se e foi direto para o seu quarto.

Damien desviou o olhar de seus pais. Ele observou os Weasleys e Hermione comerem entusiasmados, mas ele mesmo não tinha o mínimo de fome. O menino decidiu que queria falar com seus pais em particular, mas não iria esperar o momento que todos saíssem.

"Pai"

"Sim Damy."

Damien respirou fundo para acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

"Quem é Harry Potter?"

A mesa ficou completamente em silêncio. Isso era esquisito, havia muita gente sentada. Todos pararam de comer para olhar Damien e James.

James ficou pasmo com a pergunta de seu filho. Ele finalmente recuperou-se e perguntou:

"O que?"

"Eu perguntei quem é Harry Potter."

Damien não entendia por que os adultos estavam o olhando tão solenes.

"Como você... Onde você aprendeu esse nome?"

Damien estava ficando muito agitado. Ele perguntou uma coisa simples e queria uma resposta simples, então por que seu pai estava agindo como se ele tivesse falado uma palavra proibida. O menino olhava seu pai enquanto procurava algo dentro de suas vestes, ele tirou de dentro delas um pergaminho velho que era o mapa da Mansão Black.

"Eu o vi num pontilhado próximo a um outro que tinha o seu nome escrito." Ele respondeu com um toque de sarcasmo.

Damien viu seu pai e sua mãe encararem Sirius, que estava dando um sorrisinho. Sirius evitou os olhares olhando seu prato. Ele sabia que dar o mapa a Damien iria trazer-lhe problemas algum dia.

"Eu quero saber quem ele é. Por que ele está lá em cima e por que vocês nunca o mencionaram?" Damien perguntou novamente.

O menino observou quando seus pais lançaram-lhe um olhar cansado.

"Damien, nós queríamos falar sobre isso com você quando tivéssemos um pouco mais de tempo, infelizmente muita coisa estava acontecendo e nós não conseguimos uma chance de contar a você..." Lily parou.

"Me contar o que?" Damien estava bem assustado agora.

Isso não estava certo. Ele tinha esperado que seus pais lhe contassem que Harry fosse um parente distante que os estava visitando por alguns dias. Ele não esperava que todo mundo agisse como se o céu estivesse caindo sobre suas cabeças. Viu sua mãe lançar um olhar desconfortável para a família Weasley.

A Sra Weasley levantou-se e começou a tirar todo mundo da sala de jantar para que os Potters pudessem conversar com privacidade. Todos levantaram e saíram, haviam compreendido o que estava acontecendo.

Na hora em que não havia mais ninguém na sala com exceção de James, Lily e Damien, a verdade sobre Harry foi revelada.

Damien ficou em silêncio enquanto seus pais lhe explicavam tudo. Como Harry era seu irmão mais velho, como Harry havia sido seqüestrado com apenas quinze meses, como eles pensavam que seu irmão estava morto. Eles tentaram explicar as circunstâncias de como seu irmão havia sido trazido até lá. Explicaram que haviam feito uma lavagem cerebral nele e que assim ele tornou-se o Príncipe Negro e cometeu diversos crimes.

Eles sabiam que Damien iria ficar muito mal. O sonho dele era ter um irmão e agora que esse desejo foi realizado, havia a possibilidade de tudo dar errado. Eles também contaram ao garoto sobre o episódio que aconteceu entre Harry e Madame Pomfrey e o acordo que Dumbledore fez com o Ministro. James e Lily queriam dar a Damien a esperança de que tudo desse certo e eles virassem uma grande família feliz, apesar do auror não acreditar muito nisso por causa do comportamento do filho mais velho.

.

Eles terminaram contando sobre o plano de Harry estar indo para Hogwarts junto com James na incumbência de ser sua escolta. O auror observou a reação de Damien.

O garoto de treze anos estava olhando para as suas mãos. Ele tinha um olhar chocado e não interrompeu nem por um segundo. Lily olhou para James preocupada.

"Damy, eu sei que tudo isso deve ter sido um choque para você e que nós deveríamos ter dito tudo isso antes, mas nós realmente não queríamos dizer nada a você antes de saber qual seria o futuro de Harry. Nós ficamos sabendo de todos os planos sobre seu pai, Hogwarts e Harry na reunião de hoje." Lily olhou Damien que balançou a cabeça e encarou sua mãe.

Sem nem mesmo uma palavra ele levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

"Damien aonde você vai?" Lily perguntou.

"Lá pra cima ver o Harry." Damien respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás.

James e Lily correram para bloquear a passagem do filho antes que o adolescente saísse da sala.

"Não Damien, você não pode ir lá pra cima." Os dois gritaram.

"Por que não?" Damien gritou de volta.

"Damien, ele... ele não é seguro... não ainda." Lily estava achando difícil segurar as lágrimas.

"Mãe, ele é meu irmão, não vai me machucar."

Damien tentou explicar já que seus pais enlouqueceram por pensarem uma coisa como essa.

"Damy! Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Harry não sente como se fosse parte da nossa família. Ele não vai considera-lo como um irmão." James seu coração apertar quando viu a expressão de seu filho.

James e Lily sabiam exatamente o quão malvado Harry podia ser. Eles estavam lidando com o garoto por quase uma semana. Eles sabiam como Harry os tratava mal e provavelmente trataria seu irmão pior ainda. Damien afastou a dor que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai.

"Bem, talvez se vocês o tratassem como parte da família então ele poderia nos aceitar." Ele disse encarando James.

James olhou Damien confuso.

"O que você quer dizer?" James perguntou.

"Bem, pra começar, não o tranquem no quarto! Segundo, que tal contar a ele sobre a sua família. Eu aposto que se vocês não me contaram nada, não contaram pra ele também!"

James e Lily olharam-se humilhados. Eles não mencionaram Damien para Harry e agora que o filho mais novo havia falado isso, parecia bem cruel trancar o filho mais velho no quarto.

"Damien, nós geralmente não o trancamos, nós tivemos que fazer isso por causa da reunião, uma grande maioria dos membros da Ordem são bem agressivos em relação ao Harry e ele não faz nada pra ajudar!" James estava pensando particularmente em Moody.

Damien estava começando a se desesperar.

"Mãe, pai, vocês acabaram de me contar que eu tenho um irmão mais velho e que ele está há apenas alguns metros de mim e eu não posso conhece-lo! Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! È cruel. Por favor, deixem-me vê-lo." Damien pediu.

James e Lily olharam para o filho mais novo e sentiu seu coração partir por causa da expressão de desespero que ele tinha. Mas eles eram pai, eles sabiam o que era melhor. Harry estava com muita raiva e assim sendo estava sendo obrigado a ir para Hogwarts e ficar sob a escolta de James. Agora não era o momento para conhecer ninguém. Lily respirou fundo e encarou Damien.

"Não Damien e essa é minha última palavra. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso. Termine seu jantar e depois volte para os Weasleys. Você pode conhecer Harry depois."

Damien nunca sentira tanta raiva de seus pais. Ele olhou de um para outro tentando pensar em algum argumento. Ele não conseguiu encontrar nenhum.

"Quando eu poderei conhece-lo? Em Hogwarts! Vocês realmente acham isso justo, que eu veja meu irmão no primeiro dia de aula. Vocês devem estar brincando." Ele terminou.

"Nós não estamos brincando e o dia 1º de setembro já está chegando, é semana que vem. Agora termine seu jantar e vá para a Toca!" Lily estava ficando da mesma cor que seu cabelo e isso não era um bom sinal.

De qualquer modo Damien havia herdado seu temperamento e não ficou quieto.

"ÓTIMO! Façam como quiser! Isso já é estranho o suficiente e vocês ainda fazem ficar pior. Eu irei conhecer Harry junto com toda a maldita escola. Brilhante! Muito obrigado!"

Dito isso o mais novo dos Potters desviou de seus pais e saiu indo direto para a sala onde aconteceu a reunião da Ordem. Ele escancarou a porta e nem mesmo parou quando viu a expressão chocada de Hermione e dos Weasleys que estavam falando sobre a verdadeira identidade de Harry Potter. Damien foi até a lareira e pegou um pote com pó de floo. Ele pegou um punhado e sem dizer nada atirou nas chamas, entrou e disse:

"A Toca!" Antes que alguém pudesse impedir ele já tinha ido embora.

xxxx

Os próximos dias passaram-se sem nenhum imprevisto. Damien ainda estava mal-humorado e recusava-se a falar com seus pais. James e Lily foram atrás dele junto com Hermione e a família Weasley. O menino os ignorou.

"Brilhante, agora são os dois!" James disse para Lily quando eles voltaram para o Quartel General.

A família Weasley não sabia ao certo o que dizer nem o que fazer. Todos ficaram bem chocados com a identidade de Harry, mas diferente de Damien eles não queriam conhece-lo. Os garotos Weasleys estavam revoltados, pois o garoto que matou e torturou tantos estava indo para Hogwarts e não seria punido e ainda por cima o Professor Dumbledore havia ido na Toca para falar com os adolescentes sobre Harry, para que eles fossem amigáveis com o garoto e o fizessem se sentir bem vindo.

Damien estava tentando ao máximo não perder a paciência. Tudo por causa de Percy Weasley. Ele estava cansado de escutar rodas as coisas ruins que o 'Príncipe Negro' fez. Percy estava trabalhando para o Ministro e tinha muito orgulho de contar todos os crimes de Harry. Damien finalmente havia explodido e gritado com ele.

"Quer saber Percy? Isso mostra que o Harry fez um belo favor ao Ministro exterminando os Comensais da Morte, já que o seu precioso ministério não consegue dar conta!"

Aquilo deve ter feito Percy cair na real. De qualquer modo, Damien não conseguiu achar nenhuma desculpa para defender seu irmão quando o assunto foi a morte dos Longbottoms. O menino era muito amigo de Neville e ficou completamente devastado ao saber sobre os pais dele, mesmo assim, ele estava com muita vontade de conhecer o irmão e tentar com que as coisas entre eles dessem certo. Toda vez que Percy mencionava o Príncipe Negro, Damien repetia para si mesmo 'Fizeram lavagem cerebral nele... Talvez um Imperio... Fizeram lavagem cerebral nele.'.

De volta para o Quartel General da Ordem as coisas não estavam melhores. Depois da reunião com Dumbledore, Harry voltou para o seu quarto. Ele dificilmente conversava com alguém e lançava a James olhares gélidos. Uma noite o auror foi deitar pensativo.

"Eu não sei como eu posso ficar ao lado de Harry com ele sendo tão frio comigo. Eu não acho que escolta-lo é uma boa idéia."

"Isso não tem sentido James, Harry irá se abrir conosco quando estivermos em Hogwarts. Você sabe como é. Aquele lugar traz a tona o melhor de cada pessoa. Espere e verá!" Lily tentou conforta-lo.

xxxxx

"Ok, você se lembra o que tem que falar se a Sra Weasley te perguntar alguma coisa?'" Damien perguntou lançando um olhar bem nervoso ao Ron.

"Yeah" Ron respondeu.

"Certo, Hermione, você e Ginny tem que manter a Sra Weasley ocupada com alguma coisa ou outra. Eu irei voltar logo." Damien assistiu as garotas trocarem um olhar de preocupação com Ron. Ele sabia a pergunta que iriam fazer.

"Damy, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Ginny perguntou.

"Pela centésima vez, SIM! Eu quero fazer isso. Vocês não entendem? Eu tenho que fazer isso. Sem chance de eu conhecer meu irmão no primeiro dia de Hogwarts." Damien terminou olhando seus amigos com raiva.

Damien sabia que não era culpa de seus amigos, mas ele não conseguiu e gritou com eles em frustração.

Damien estava certo de que o comportamento silencioso de seus pais queria dizer que ele iria poder conhecer seu irmão. De qualquer modo, James e Lily apenas o deixaram quieto e não lhe deram nenhuma satisfação. Portanto um dia ates de começar o colégio, Damien estava completamente desesperado para ver Harry.

Damien repassou o plano na sua cabeça. Ele iria por floo para sua casa e ia 'furtar' a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai e a usaria para chegar no Quartel General da Ordem. Ele iria esperar seu tio Sirius ir na Toca e então iria escondido com ele para o Quartel General.

Damien sabia que era impossível entrar na Ordem sem um integrante dela ir junto, portanto escondido por baixo da capa ele entraria lá por floo junto com Sirius. Então quando entrasse ele iria finalmente conhecer seu irmão.

Damien sentiu a ansiedade tomar conta dele. Ele nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se fosse pego. Seus pais ficariam tão bravos com ele que ele tinha certeza de que ficaria de castigo pra vida inteira! Por outro lado se ele não fosse pego, conheceria seu irmão e falaria com ele antes de ir pra Hogwarts. Seus amigos estavam tão nervosos quanto ele. Eles ficavam apontando todas as falhas do plano.

Hermione apontou o fato de que Sirius era um homem inteligente e que provavelmente iria perceber que havia alguém com ele na lareira.

Ron havia dito que entrar no Quartel General estava tudo bem, mas como ele iria sair?

Ginny continuava dizendo que o plano nunca ia funcionar, pois o Quartel deveria estar sendo protegido por dentro, ainda mais com Harry por lá.

Damien ignorou todos eles e disse que se o pior acontecesse ele sofreria as conseqüências.

Damien preparou-se e pegou um pouco de floo para ir pra casa. Ele esperou uns dez minutos e então ouviu o sinal.

"O QUE EM NOME DE MERLIN... FRED! GEORGE! O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?" Uma voz histérica veio lá debaixo.

Damien não perdeu mais tempo, ele atirou pó de floo na lareira e entrou dentro das chamas verdes.

"Godric's Hollow" Ele falou claramente e num instante desapareceu.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny ficaram parados próximo ao lugar que Damien estava há algum tempo atrás. Eles rezavam para que o plano funcionasse.

Os três adolescentes desceram as escadas para ver a confusão que os gêmeos estavam aprontando. A Sra Weasley estava gritando com eles quando os três entraram. Ron, Hermione e Ginny apenas seguraram a risada quando viram o que estava acontecendo. Todas as louças estavam com perninhas e corriam por todos os lados, as colheres estavam batalhando com os garfos e a chaleira estava despejando chá nas plantas que estavam fugindo do liquido quente. Fred e George estavam parados no meio de toda a confusão assistindo a Sra Weasley correr de um lado para o outro com a sua varinha tentando parar com tudo aquilo. Os cinco adolescentes se olharam e confirmaram a saída de Damien para a mansão Potter. Ele esperavam que toda aquela confusão deixasse a Sra Weasley ocupada para não reparar em nada.

Meia hora depois, Damien entrou na cozinha e encontrou a sra Weasley gritando com os gêmeos que diziam apenas ter enfeitiçado a louça e a chaleira para que ela tivesse um pouco de ajuda. O menino piscou para os dois e sentou-se na mesa. A capa estava escondida dentro do bolso de suas vestes. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer agora era esperar Sirius vir entregar as passagens do expresso de Hogwarts.

Foi por volta das sete horas da noite que Sirius apareceu. Damien viu seu padrinho rindo e conversando com os garotos Weasleys, ele estava com um pouco de ciúmes. O menino estava tratando-o friamente igual tratava seus pais, ele achava que sua relação com Sirius era muito boa, então para ele foi mancada que seu padrinho não tivesse contado nada sobre Harry. O auror tentou falar com o afilhado, mas não obteve sucesso. Então quando ele chegou na Toca naquele dia, apenas lançou um sorriso para Damien, mas nem aproximou-se para conversar. Ele achava que seria melhor esperar que o afilhado viesse falar com ele, o menino faria isso assim que o perdoasse.

Damien respirou fundo e virou-se para Sirius.

"Tio Siri, você pode passar as batatas, por favor?"

Sirius parou de falar e olhou seu afilhado. Damien impediu-se de rir ao olhar a expressão de seu padrinho. O auror passou as batatas, bem entusiasmado, deixando cair algumas na mesa.

"Obrigado" Sorriu Damien pegando a vasilha.

Sirius estava parecendo bem feliz com o fato de que seu afilhado dirigiu-lhe a palavra.

Depois do jantar eles saíram um pouco para um breve jogo de Quadribol. Sirius e Damien sentaram-se na soleira da porta e assistiram os três garotos e as duas garotas voarem pelo céu e pedindo uns aos outros para que jogassem justamente.

"Eu amo Quadribol." Sirius disse baixinho.

"Você sabe Damy que eu e seu pai nos tornamos amigos no campo de Quadribol de Hogwarts?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Yeah, eu sei. Você e papai já me contaram isso uma porção de vezes." Respondeu Damien sorrindo.

"Oh desculpe-me. È que essa é uma ótima história."

"Tio Siri, vocês já contaram tudo para Harry?" Damien perguntou encarando o rosto de seu padrinho.

Como o esperado, os olhos de Sirius escureceram-se e o sorriso que estava em sua face desapareceu.

"Não, eu nem cheguei perto." Ele respondeu olhando para o chão.

"Chegar perto de que? Contar a Harry a história ou apenas falar com ele no geral?" Damien não queria ficar bravo com seu padrinho, mas estava achando isso muito difícil.

"Damy não é como você pensa. Nós já tentamos falar com Harry, mas ele não quer falar conosco. Ele nos ignora na maioria do tempo e quando fala suas palavras são geralmente, 'Saia daqui' ou 'Deixe-me', portanto não acho que ele iria apreciar saber de alguma história." Sirius disse com uma voz cansada e Damien sentiu como se sua raiva desaparecesse.

"Desculpe-me." Ele murmurou e sentiu seu padrinho lhe abraçar pelos ombros. O menino deixou sua cabeça repousar no peito de Sirius e fechou os olhos.

Damien estava sentindo-se péssimo em relação a esse plano. Ele não podia enganar Sirius e ir para o Quartel General. Se ele fosse pego, colocaria seu padrinho em problemas também. Ele rapidamente desviou estes pensamentos e abriu os olhos. Ele tinha que fazer isso. Se ele fosse pego, culparia seus pais, pois a culpa era toda deles por ele estarem fazendo isso. O menino murmurou uma boa noite para Sirius e entrou na Toca.

Damien colocou a capa de seu pai e entrou na lareira da sala de jantar. Ele sabia que essa era a única que Sirius usava. Estava grato à Merlin por ela ser bem grande, duas pessoas cabiam com facilidade lá dentro. Ele parou próximo à parede e espremeu-se, assim seu padrinho não o sentiria ao entrar. Damien teve que esperar dez minutos para que Sirius desse tchau a todos, ele segurou a respiração. 'É isso' pensou consigo. Ele espremeu-se mais contra a parede quando seu padrinho entrou. O menino rezou para que o auror não percebesse nada. Sirius ainda estava ocupado conversando com a Sra Weasley, Damien começou a suar. Suas pernas começaram a bambear, mas ele segurou firme. Depois de um tempo Sirius despediu-se de todos, jogou um pouco de pó de floo e gritou:

"GRIMMAULD PLACE 12"

Damien sentiu o tranco familiar e segurou sua capa para que ela não voasse. Ele segurou-se para não cair contra Sirius quando chegaram. O menino ficou dentro da lareira por alguns segundos. Seu padrinho limpou as vestes e saiu rapidamente. Damien soltou o ar que estava segurando.

'Eu não acredito. Eu consegui! Eu entrei no Quartel General sem ser pego.' Damien pensou consigo.

'Eu deveria avisar papai sobre isso depois, se um menino de treze anos pode entrar aqui com apenas uma capa da invisibilidade, alguém com mais proteção pode entrar bem melhor.' Damien pensou consigo quando saiu da lareira.

Damien esperou por uns minutos mais ou menos para ir pro andar de cima. Seu coração estava apressado e ele não conseguia segurar-se de tanto excitamento enquanto subia as escadas. Ele rezou para que Harry estivesse em seu quarto e que este não estivesse trancado. Se Harry estivesse em outro quarto então Damien não seria capaz de encontra-lo, pois sua mãe retirou-lhe o mapa da mansão.

Damien parou em frente a porta do quarto de Harry. Seu coração estava quase saindo de seu peito. O menino respirou fundo. Ele colocou uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta e girou-a. A porta abriu e Damien quase chorou de felicidade.

'É isso. Eu finalmente vou conhecer meu irmão.' Damien pensou consigo. Ele colocou sua cabeça pra dentro do quarto, ainda em baixo da capa de invisibilidade. O quarto estava vazio.

Damien entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele deu uma olhada em volta. Não havia ninguém. O menino tirou a capa e deixou-a no chão.

'Droga!' Damien falou.

Damien não conseguia acreditar na sua 'sorte'. Depois de ter planejado e conspirado, depois de todo o risco ele não iria conhecer Harry. O menino quase chorou de desapontamento. Ele estava quase pegando a capa e saindo quando viu alguns itens em cima da mesa de canto. Havia muitos livros, penas e pergaminhos. Tinha uma veste de Hogwarts em cima da cadeira também.

Damien pegou um livro que estava por lá e leu o título. 'Artes das trevas e maldições imperdoáveis'. Isso não parecia um livro de Defesa Avançada Contra as Artes das Trevas. O menino estava pensando em quem teria dado tal a Harry. Continha informações sobre muitos feitiços difíceis e meneios de varinha. Damien começou a ler as primeiras linhas por curiosidade quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu ombro e o virando.

Damien soltou o livro instantaneamente e virou-se para confrontar um Harry muito nervoso. O menino apenas encarou o irmão. Ele sentiu-se paralisado em choque. Assistiu seu irmão dar a ele um olhar calculista. Harry estava com os olhos esmeraldas escurecidos quando perguntou:

"Quem diabos é você?"

xxxxx

_N/T: Oi... Demorei de novo! Foi mal!_

_Eu to meio ocupada... Então não dá tempo pra eu responder pra todo mundo, próximo cap eu respondo! : )_

_Agradecendo: __**Pamela Black, Tucca Potter, Zihsendin, , Sweet Lie, Ari Duarte.**_

_Vlw a todos vocês e a todos que leram! _


	17. Sort of a family

Capítulo dezesseis: Uma espécie de família

Damien parou e ficou olhando Harry. 'Merlin ele se parece muito com papai' pensou consigo. Porém ele apenas viu seu pai com uma expressão tão raivosa quanto a que ele estava vendo em Harry agora, pouquíssimas vezes. Ele abriu a boca para responder:

"Hum... Oi Harry... Eu sou Damien."

Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas e respondeu friamente:

"Isso deveria significar alguma coisa pra mim?"

Damien corou. Claro que se seus pais haviam esperado treze anos para contar a ele sobre seu irmão, eles não iriam contar para Harry sobre Damien em uma semana.

"Desculpe, eu acho que não existe outro jeito para contar isso então... Hum... Eu sou Damien Potter seu... Seu irmão." Damien terminou.

Damien queria ter o que falar. Ele havia planejado exatamente como chegar ao Quartel General, mas havia se esquecido do que iria falar para seu irmão.

Damien observou Harry ficar com uma expressão de choque ao receber a notícia. Foi por apenas um momento, logo depois essa expressão foi substituída por raiva.

Harry aproximou-se do menino e sibilou.

"Eu não sou seu irmão!"

Damien ficou sem palavras. Ele foi avisado por seus pais e pelo seu padrinho que Harry não se considerava um membro da família Potter, mas o menino achava que eles estavam exagerando. De qualquer modo, agora Damien percebeu o quanto seu irmão estava confuso e que aparentemente a relação deles precisaria ser trabalhada. O menino respirou fundo e respondeu.

"Só porque você se sente desse jeito, não quer dizer que é verdade."

Harry olhou para Damien. Ele não conseguia acreditar no atrevimento desse menino. O garoto continuou encarando Damien antes de virar-se e começar a pegar seus livros e suas penas, achava que ignorar o menino era o melhor, com sorte ele iria embora. Harry percebeu que Damien estava o acompanhando pelo quarto, ele não estava com o mínimo humor para escutar mais discursos sobre os Potters.

Damien observou Harry pegar seus pertences e andar até a cama. O menino viu um pequeno malão nos pés do móvel. 'Como eu não vi isso antes' pensou consigo enquanto acompanhava os passos do irmão.

"Harry, você não acha que nós devíamos conversar?"

Harry rangeu os dentes. Ele odiava quando as pessoas lhe diziam o que fazer e virou-se para o menino.

"Não, eu não acho que devíamos conversar. Nós não temos nada o que falar, agora seja um bom menino e cai fora."

Longe de ter sido insultado, Damien deu um sorriso sarcástico. Harry ficou surpreso.

"Ser um 'bom menino', oh cara, esse com certeza não sou eu. Se você acha isso, então terá uma grande surpresa." Damien deu um sorrisinho.

Harry estava atingindo uma coloração rosada por causa de toda a sua raiva contida.

"Escute pirralho! Eu não estou de bom humor hoje, portanto preserve sua vida e dê o fora!" A voz de Harry estava extremamente raivosa.

Damien apenas riu fazendo Harry segurar-se para não voar no pescoço dele.

"Merlin Harry, eu sou apenas três anos mais novo que você e você continua me chamando de 'pirralho'. Que tal me chamar apenas de 'Damy' como todo mundo?"

Harry já tinha ouvido o bastante. Ele andou até o outro, pegando-o pelo braço levou-o até a saída. Harry abriu a porta e jogou o outro pra fora antes de bate-la com força. O garoto tinha acabado de afastar-se quando viu Damien entrando novamente com um sorriso enorme na face.

Harry grunhiu de um jeito que deixaria Sirius orgulhoso.

"Talvez você não tenha entendido o meu pequeno gesto, portanto deixe-me explicar-lhe, SAIA DO MEU QUARTO!" Harry gritou.

Damien olhou o irmão e se possível seu sorriso aumentou. Harry estava convencido de que alguma coisa estava errada com esse menino.

"Você é mentalmente deficiente ou esse é apenas um jeito de me perturbar?" Harry perguntou rangendo os dentes.

"Não, é só que... Bem, isso foi uma coisa bem de irmãos." Damien ainda estava sorrindo estupidamente.

Por causa do olhar confuso de Harry, Damien explicou.

"Você sabe... Aquela coisa toda de 'Saia do meu quarto' e 'Cai fora', esse tipo de coisa. È o tipo de coisa que um irmão mais velho falaria."

Harry estava olhando Damien como se ele tivesse chifres na cabeça.

"Você está louco!" Harry falou para o menino de treze anos. Damien deu de ombros e respondeu.

"Talvez, mas eu estou certo sobre a coisa de irmão mais velho."

Harry desviou o olhar do 'pirralho louco' e continuou a recolher seus pertences colocando-os dentro de seu malão. Damien parou próximo ao seu irmão.

"Você não percebeu Potter, eu quero que você saia." Harry falou sem nem mesmo olhar para o adolescente.

Damien somente ignorou Harry e apontou para a montanha de livros e penas que estavam em cima da cama.

"O que você vai fazer com todas essas coisas?"

Harry parou de guardar suas coisas e virou-se para encarar Damien.

"Não te interessa o que eu estou fazendo. Agora, você vai sair ou eu vou ter que te tirar daqui de novo?"

Damien não estava levando Harry a sério e isso estava perturbando o mais velho. O menino balançou a cabeça e olhou o irmão.

"Sabe, você não é o que eu esperava." Ele disse baixinho.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Sério! E o que você esperava?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, com todas as histórias que eu ouvi sobre o Príncipe Negro, eu esperava que você fosse mais, sei lá, agressivo." Damien terminou encarando o irmão.

Harry achou que escutou errado.

"O que? Mais agressivo? Você acha que eu estou sendo legal. O que tem de errado com você?" Harry estava encarando o menino seriamente.

"Não, você não foi legal, mas também não foi completamente horrível. Digo, tudo o que você fez foi gritar e me tirar do quarto. Você podia ter feito algo pior, como me machucar fisicamente." Damien sorriu quando viu que Harry percebeu o que ele estava fazendo.

Damien estava perturbando Harry de propósito, pois sabia que o tão chamado Príncipe Negro não iria machuca-lo. Harry estava sendo testado e sabia que tinha sido pego.

"Eu não machuco crianças." Harry disse.

"Foi o que eu ouvi." Damien respondeu, ele estava obviamente referindo-se sobre o salvamento dos filhos de Madame Pomfrey.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder houve uma batida na porta. Damien pulou e pegou a capa que estava caída no chão. Harry ficou aparvalhado ao ver o menino desaparecer.

'Capa legal' Harry pensou. A porta abriu-se, James e Lily entraram no quarto. O adolescente deu as costas, os ignorou e continuou guardando suas coisas. Ele ouviu James aproximar-se e virou-se para encara-lo.

"Então, você guardou tudo?" James perguntou e Harry tentou esquecer o falso entusiasmo em sua voz.

"Tudo o que eu preciso." Harry respondeu e desviou-se de James indo para o banheiro.

Por baixo da capa Damien observou nervosamente Harry entrar no cômodo ao lado. 'Oh, então era lá que ele estava quando eu cheguei' Pensou.

Harry reapareceu alguns momentos depois carregando alguns frasquinhos. Pareciam poções pra dormir e algumas pra aliviar dor. Damien viu o irmão guarda-las no malão, ele esperava que Harry não o mandasse embora.

O menino observou sua mãe e seu pai aproximarem-se de Harry e observou também seu pai colocar a mão nos ombros do irmão para que ele parasse de arrumar suas coisas. Harry parou e virou-se com um olhar bem aborrecido.

"Harry, nós precisamos falar com você!" Lily disse baixinho. Harry apenas ignorou e continuou a guardar seus pertences.

"Harry, por favor, dê-nos apenas alguns minutos e então nós ajudamos você a guardar o resto das coisas." James disse. Harry virou-se com um olhar gelado.

"Eu já disse que não preciso da ajuda de vocês. Eu não quero nada de vocês. Eu posso me cuidar e eu posso fazer minha mala sozinho." Harry disse arrogantemente.

Damien estava atônito com o tom de voz que Harry estava usando para falar com seus pais. Seu irmão certamente não usou o mesmo tom de voz quando falou com ele. Harry estava falando coisas rudes para ele, mas nunca com esse tom tão áspero.

James e Lily recuperaram a fala, parecia que os dois já estavam acostumados com aquele tom de voz vindo de Harry.

"Harry eu nunca disse que você precisa de alguma coisa da gente. Eu apenas estava tentando ajudar. Se você pode se virar sozinho, ótimo! Nós apenas queremos falar com você sobre uma coisa antes da sua ida para Hogwarts." James explicou.

Harry rendeu-se e sentou-se na cama com uma expressão entediada.

"Bem, vá em frente." Ele disse aos seus pais.

James e Lily conjuraram duas cadeiras em frente a Harry. Damien foi se aproximando da porta devagar. Essa era a chance de sair do quarto e tentar escapar. Ele sabia que o Sr Weasley iria passar lá no Quartel general, então ele poderia sair assim como entrou, por floo. Ele estava quase saindo quando ouviu seu nome sendo dito pelo seu pai. Damien parou e virou-se para escutar a conversa entre seus pais e seu irmão.

"Nós queríamos contar a você antes, mas com tudo o que estava acontecendo, nós não tivemos a chance. Harry nós queremos lhe contar sobre Damien. Você tem um irmão." James parou nessa parte para ver a reação do filho.

Harry não reagiu. Sua face estava completamente desprovida de sentimento e ele não disse nenhuma palavra. James e Lily olharam-se desconfortavelmente. Eles acharam que Harry iria reagir. Lily continuou meio hesitante.

"Damien tem treze anos e vai freqüentar o terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Você vai conhece-lo amanhã. Ele queria conhece-lo antes, mas nós achamos que era melhor que fosse em Hogwarts." Lily terminou.

Harry olhou direto nos olhos verdes de Lily. Agora tudo fazia sentido. 'Por isso que o menino está em baixo da capa. Ele veio escondido'.

Harry ficou quieto enquanto escutava todas as coisas que Lily e James falavam sobre Damien. Ele sabia que o menino devia estar escutando tudo e resolveu que essa era uma oportunidade que ele não podia perder.

"Parece que ele é um pequeno bagunceiro enxerido." Harry disse quando James e Lily terminaram o discurso.

Damien torceu o nariz e encarou Harry por baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Ele sabia que seu irmão estava fazendo isso porque ele não podia se defender.

James e Lily ficaram sem palavras ao ouvir Harry descrever Damien daquele jeito. O que eles falaram do filho mais novo que o fez chegar a essa conclusão?

"Bem, ele pode ser um pouco bagunceiro, mas Damien é um bom menino." Lily disse tentando não contradizer Harry. Afinal o garoto finalmente estava reagindo.

Damien encarou seus pais. 'Eu não sou bagunceiro!" Pensou silenciosamente.

"Hum, um 'bom menino', estava pensando se ele iria concordar com isso." Harry disse e dessa vez tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. James e Lily olharam-se confusos. 'Do que Harry estava falando?'

"Bem, yeah... Hum... Nós apenas queríamos lhe avisar sobre Damien. Ele provavelmente vai querer conversar com você. Ele está meio animado por ter um irmão mais velho." Lily disse sorrindo.

"Você não contaram a ele sobre mim?" Harry perguntou olhando diretamente para James.

"Nós contamos, mas ele surpreendentemente recebeu a notícia muito bem." James contou a Harry.

James estava amando o fato de Harry estar falando com ele e Lily hoje. 'Queria saber por que...' Pensou, mas logo desviou de pensamento. Já era o bastante Harry estar falando, não importava a razão.

"Eu pensei que vocês fossem manda-lo ficar longe de mim, depois de tudo, não é seguro." Harry disse com um sorrisinho. Seus olhos estavam cintilantes. Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos de James.

James sentiu a raiva borbulhar, mas rapidamente a controlou.

"Harry, ele é apenas uma criança. Ele não entende sobre perigo. Nós vamos dizer para que ele não o perturbe, mas não iremos tolerar qualquer tipo de violência contra dele." James tentou não soar tão ameaçador, mas era difícil.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e deitou na cama. Ele sorriu para James antes de falar.

"Nossa Potter, Isso foi uma ameaça? Eu pensei que você já tivesse entendido como eu me sinto em relação a ameaças... E desde quando você não tolera violência?"

James estava confuso. Sobre o que Harry estava falando? Só porque ele era um auror, não significava que ele gostava de violência. Antes que James pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, um barulhinho fez com que ele e Lily olhassem para trás.

Próximo à janela, tinha um grande vaso que alguém deixou cair fazendo-o quebrar espetacularmente. James instintivamente aproximou-se dele. Levou apenas uns momentos para que o auror percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Ele parou pegou sua varinha e gritou.

"ACCIO CAPA DA INVISIBILIDADE!"

A capa apareceu bem em frente à porta e voou até a mão estendida de James. James e Lily viram o filho mais novo parado em frente a eles.

"Hum... Oi todo mundo." Damien disse com um olhar de quem sabia que não estaria vivo no dia seguinte.

Harry rolou os olhos e desviou o olhar do menino que estava parado na porta.

"Amador." Ele murmurou silenciosamente quando James e Lily começaram a gritar com a pobre criança.

xxxxx

Uma hora depois os gritos continuavam e Harry já estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Todos estavam no quarto dele e Damien foi obrigado a sentar-se em frente aos seus furiosos pais. Harry tinha achado isso bem interessante no começo, mas agora estava bem incômodo. 'Deus, ele não tinha feito nada de errado' pensou consigo ao ver James gritar com o menino. Harry estava achando difícil não prestar atenção nas vozes.

"... Nunca esperei que você fizesse algo tão estúpido!... Os Weasleys estão tão surpresos com o seu comportamento... Você vai se arrepender tanto!" A voz de James ecoou no quarto.

Foi a última frase de James que alertou Harry. Ele olhou para a face vermelha de raiva do auror que continuava pensando em um castigo para o menino. Harry sentiu a raiva fervilhar 'realmente isso já é o suficiente' pensou. O garoto nem sabia porque estava com raiva. James não o castigou, mesmo com ele o tratando tão mal. Por alguma razão desconhecida ele levantou e se aproximou do sofá onde estavam Lily, James e Damien.

"Eu acho que escutar você gritando durante uma hora já deve ser castigo o suficiente." Harry disse para James.

James, Lily e Damien olharam confusos para Harry. James foi o primeiro a responder.

"Harry, você realmente não tem que se meter, por favor, fique fora disso."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

James já estava achando difícil brigar com Damien sem Harry fazendo-o sentir-se culpado. Ele odiava castigar o filho mais novo, mas por causa do ato de hoje o menino precisava ser disciplinado.

James olhou Damien. O menino de treze anos estava em choque pelo fato de que seu irmão o havia defendido.

"Damien, eu realmente estou desapontado com você. Você correu um sério risco vindo até aqui. De qualquer modo já que amanhã você estará indo para Hogwarts seu castigo será resolvido depois."

"Pai, eu não acho que você está sendo justo. Eu não corri nenhum risco vindo até aqui e se isso aconteceu a culpa é de vocês."

"Se vocês deixassem eu ver meu irmão, então eu não seria forçado a fazer isso." Damien ficou quieto e deixou seu pai gritar com ele, mas agora quando o assunto foi castigo, ele iria mostrar que a culpa era deles.

James e Lily olharam ultrajados. Eles encararam Damien minutos antes de recomeçarem a gritar. O menino suspirou resignado e resolveu aceitar qualquer castigo que viesse.

Harry estava encarando Damien. Ele não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que o menino havia feito para conhece-lo. Quando o viu no quarto pensou que ele tinha sido mandado até lá. Depois de ter descoberto que ele era seu irmão biológico achou que os Potters o haviam mandado ate lá já que não conseguiam se aproximar. Agora que ele sabia que Damien tinha feito tudo isso para conhece-lo, bem, isso o confundiu.

Harry observou quando James deu a mão para Lily e os dois se levantaram.

"Eu não quero mais ouvir nada Damien! Seu castigo será decidido amanhã, agora desça." James estava saindo da sala quando foi aparado por Harry.

"E como exatamente você vai castiga-lo? O que você vai fazer? Atira-lo de uma altura de dois andares também!"

James parou sem palavras. Lily e Damien olharam para Harry e depois para James, esperando uma resposta da parte do auror. Esta nunca veio.

"Harry, eu já te disse. Aquilo foi um acidente. Eu nunca faria algo como aquilo intencionalmente." James tentou explicar. Harry apenas rolou os olhos. De qualquer modo, Damien rapidamente levantou-se e encarou o pai.

"O que! Você atirou Harry de uma altura de dois andares! Por que? Como você pôde fazer algo assim?"

Harry estava surpreso pelo comportamento de Damien. Ele não esperava que o menino reagisse desse jeito com o pai. De qualquer modo, a raiva de Damien não podia ser comparada com a da mulher ruiva que aproximou-se do filho mais novo e colocou as mãos na cintura encarando James. Harry teve que conter o sorriso quando viu a face do auror.

"Você nunca mencionou isso pra mim James. Você disse que Harry foi ferido em batalha. Nunca por quem ele foi ferido." Lily disse com uma voz mortalmente baixa.

James olhou petrificado. Ele tinha uma expressão de culpa, fazendo com que Harry escondesse ainda mais a risada.

"Bem, ele, ele foi ferido em batalha, mas, hum... Foi um acidente. Oh... Vamos lá Lils, você sabe que eu nunca machucaria alguém intencionalmente." James suplicou à esposa.

Lily olhou para o marido por alguns momentos e depois apoiou as mãos no peito dele.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu." Ela ordenou enquanto sentava no sofá novamente.

James olhou para a sua esposa e para seus dois filhos.

"Agora! Você quer que eu diga agora?"

"Sim, agora!"

James olhou para Harry e Damien antes de virar-se para a esposa.

"Você não acha que agora não é hora nem lugar?"

Lily olhou para James por alguns minutos antes de levantar-se pegar a mão do marido e encaminhar-se para a porta. Ela parou e virou-se para falar com Damien.

"Damy, eu espero você em dois minutos lá em baixo para que você volte para os Weasleys."

Damien assentiu a lançou à sua mãe um sorriso de agradecimento.

Depois que seus pais saíram, Damien voltou-se para Harry.

"Obrigado por isso Harry." Ele disse com um grande sorriso na face.

Harry olhou para o menino confuso. Ele achava que aquelas horas ao lado de Damien foram as mais confusas de sua vida inteira.

"Obrigado pelo o que?" Harry perguntou.

"Por estar aí pra mim e por distraí-los." Damien sorriu para Harry antes de perguntar murmurando.

"Ele realmente não fez isso com você, fez?"

Harry percebeu que o 'ele' referia-se a 'James' e o 'isso' referia-se a 'ser jogado de uma altura de dois andares'.

Harry sorriu cinicamente e aproximou-se de Damien.

"Claro que ele fez." Respondeu.

Damien olhou chocado e afastou os pensamentos de seu pai ter ferido seu irmão de tal maneira. Ele e Harry viraram-se quando escutaram o grito de Lily.

"VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?... QUATRO! HAVIA QUATRO AURORES?... ELE PODIA TER MORRIDO!"

Harry sorriu com o pensamento de James estar sofrendo aquilo. Damien virou-se e olhou curiosamente seu irmão.

Harry parou de sorrir e lançou um olhar gélido para Damien.

"Bem, o que você está esperando? Saia!"

Damien apenas sorriu para o irmão, o menino pegou a capa de invisibilidade e encaminhou-se para a porta. Ele parou e virou-se para olhar Harry.

"Eu acho que irei vê-lo amanhã, obrigado novamente Harry."

"Ouça menino, eu não estou aí para ninguém. A única razão para eu ter dito alguma coisa era para perturbar os Potters e causar a briga que está acontecendo agora, portanto não fique com idéias na cabeça." Harry disse rudemente.

O sorriso de Damien diminuiu um pouco, mas antes de sair ele piscou para o irmão e disse.

"Claro Harry, Tanto faz."

Dito aquilo Damien saiu e deixou pra trás um Harry irado arrumando seu material de Hogwarts.

xxxxx

_**N/T: **__Hey povo... Capítulo dezesseis aí pra vocês! (Q coisa mais escola de samba... Huahuahuahua) _

_**Zinsendin: **__Se socarem? Sei não... O Sirius é o babaca-mor... Tadinho!_

_**Tucca Potter: **__Enfim o encontro!_

_**Pamela Black: **__O Damy é um fofo... Eu o amo! É um legítimo Maroto! Hehe!_

_**: **__Harry e Ginny mais pra frente... Mas tem! Damy supra-sumo! Huahua! _

_Agora as reviews já estão desbloqueadas... Eu nem sabia que tava bloqueada...¬¬!_

_Bom... Agora quem não conseguia deixar review por causa disso já pode deixar! Viu Sr Yan! Huahuahuahua!_

_Bom Chap!_


	18. Welcome to Hogwarts

Capítulo Dezessete: Bem-vindo à Hogwarts.

Harry saiu da lareira e deu de cara com o Professor Dumbledore. As chamas atrás dele tornaram-se verde novamente e James apareceu. O garoto não virou para vê-lo, ele estava bravo por não ter sido permitido vir de trem. Não que ele quisesse ver como era a viagem, não, ele estava bravo porque aquela era sua última chance para escapar. Somente nesta manhã ele foi avisado de que não viajaria de trem. Ele iria por floo direto para o escritório do diretor.

Harry limpou a poeira de sua capa e entrou no escritório. Ele estava tentando ao máximo não parecer interessado na decoração, mas isso estava sendo muito difícil, já que ele nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo antes. O garoto observava os vários quadros dos antigos diretores, a maioria deles estava fingindo dormir, mesmo sendo apenas sete da noite. Harry observou também os inúmeros artefatos estranhos espalhados pela mesa do diretor junto com alguns doces. 'Ele deve ter por volta de uns cento e cinqüenta anos e ainda come doce.' Pensou consigo.

"Na verdade Harry, eu tenho apenas cento e quarenta e sete anos." Disse uma voz atrás dele.

Harry virou e viu Albus Dumbledore com vestes azuis e chapéu pontudo. Ele estava na porta sorrindo serenamente para o garoto. Harry ficou sem palavras. ' Como ele... Ele deve saber legilimência' instantaneamente ele armou escudos em sua mente. Harry não era muito bom em oclumência, mas tentou o máximo que pode. O fato de Dumbledore ser capaz de ler seus pensamentos o enervava.

O diretor sorriu para o garoto e andou calmamente até sua mesa. Ele sentou-se e moveu suas mãos para que James e Harry se sentassem. O garoto o fez relutantemente e desviou o olhar do diretor. Dumbledore ofereceu algumas balinhas de limão ao moreno, o olhar de desgosto do adolescente o fez quase dar risada.

"Então Harry, eu espero que você não esteja tão desapontado por não ter vindo à Hogwarts de trem. Tenho certeza de que ano que vem você virá com o expresso. Esse é um prazer de que todo bruxo e bruxa têm que experimentar."

Harry o ignorou completamente e olhou para a janela. Ele podia ver os jardins do enorme castelo, o magnífico lago e a escuridão da floresta proibida. Draco tinha contado várias histórias sobre a floresta, incluindo quando foi atacado por um hipogrifo.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele estava muito bravo por estar na escola e estar sendo mantido como prisioneiro. Mesmo assim uma pequena parte dele estava muito feliz em estar em Hogwarts. Após anos escutando as histórias do colégio, ele sempre imaginou como seria estar ali, além do mais, seu próprio pai Lorde Voldemort estudou lá. O garoto odiava a si mesmo por estar pensando nisso. Ele não deveria estar feliz e prometeu a si mesmo não deixar Hogwarts o cativar.

Dumbledore viu o sorriso de Harry e sentiu uma espécie de orgulho surgir dentro dele. Hogwarts realmente trazia a tona o melhor das pessoas, porém o garoto rapidamente disfarçou seus sentimentos e encarou o diretor.

"Harry, eu estou certo que você entendeu as condições para que seja mantido aqui, você irá obedecer e seguir as regras da escola. Você não irá contar nada sobre seu passado e se causar algum tipo de problema com os professores será devidamente punido."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com a menção de punição. Ele arrastou a cadeira e apoiou-se na mesa para que sua face ficasse apenas há alguns centímetros da do diretor.

"Punido? Eu acho que não! Eu irei fazer exatamente o que eu quiser, eu irei perturbar quem eu quiser e como eu quiser e não há nada que você possa fazer!" Harry sibilou nervosamente para Dumbledore.

James instantaneamente colocou-se de pé para se caso Harry atacasse o diretor. Mas o garoto meramente voltou a encostar-se à cadeira e encarar Dumbledore.

O diretor não se afetou pelas palavras de Harry e continuou falando como se não houvesse nenhuma interrupção.

"Você irá participar de todas as aulas e irá compartilhar o dormitório com seus companheiros de casa."

A raiva borbulhou em Harry novamente.

"Compartilhar? Acho que não. Eu não compartilho nada, Dumbledore." Harry ficou muito surpreso ao perceber que James o apoiava.

"Dumbledore, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. Harry poderia ficar em algum lugar sozinho." James sentiu-se desconfortável falando isso.

James não queria que Harry dividisse o quarto por causa do perigo que ele representava aos seus companheiros. O auror não entendia a razão para Dumbledore estar correndo esse risco. De qualquer modo o diretor apenas sorriu para os dois.

"James, eu asseguro que tudo irá ficar bem, agora eu acho que é hora de irmos para a festa de começo de ano, portanto vamos para o Salão Principal."

James levantou-se junto com Dumbledore. O auror ainda estava receoso em relação a Harry dividir quarto com outras pessoas, mas ele não podia fazer nada. De qualquer modo o garoto estava olhando fixamente para as figuras que adornavam o castelo, sem reagir.

"Harry, por favor, venha conosco." Dumbledore disse devagar para o adolescente.

Harry levantou-se e encarou Dumbledore.

"Eu não estou com fome, então se vocês puderem mostrar minha cela eu gostaria de ir pra lá."

James olhou para o filho e sentiu sua raiva ferver. 'Por que ele faz tudo ficar difícil?' Pensou consigo.

"Harry você não comeu nada decente o dia inteiro, eu acho que você deveria jantar antes de ir dormir." James tentou falar com o adolescente teimoso.

"Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que você acha Potter, apenas me mostre o maldito quarto!"

Antes que James pudesse pensar direito, gritou.

"ÓTIMO! Se é assim que você vai se comportar, como uma criança mimada, então é exatamente assim que eu vou te tratar."

James virou-se para Dumbledore.

"Aonde você vai coloca-lo?" Ele perguntou um pouco rude.

"Onde mais? Gryffindor claro." Dumbledore respondeu sorrindo.

Harry parou abruptamente. Ele tinha certeza de que seria sorteado por aquele chapéu maluco que Draco descreveu. O garoto tinha certeza de que seria sorteado para ficar em Slytherin. Especialmente porque ele era Herdeiro de Slytherin, portanto faria sentido.

"O que? Você vai me colocar em Gryffindor! Você sabe assim como eu que não é lá que eu pertenço." Harry gritou para Dumbledore.

"Não Harry, Gryffindor é a sua verdadeira linha ancestral, é lá que você realmente pertence." Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

"Eu sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin, eu devo ficar em Slytherin." Harry estava achando difícil falar devido a enorme raiva que sentia.

"Você é também Herdeiro de Gryffindor e perdoe-me por soar um pouco infantil, mas você era primeiramente Herdeiro de Gryffindor antes de virar Slytherin." Dumbledore estava realmente perturbando Harry agora.

Harry cruzou os braços no peito e lançou um olhar gélido a Dumbledore. O diretor virou-se e deu a James a senha da sala comunal de Gryffindor e disse onde era o quarto do garoto.

Harry ignorou os dois homens e andou até a porta. Quando estava quase saindo ele virou-se para o diretor e deu um último aviso.

"Coloque-me onde você quiser Dumbledore, eu ainda serei um Slytherin querendo você ou não."

Dumbledore meramente sorriu e respondeu.

"Boa noite Harry."

James instantaneamente aproximou-se de Harry e saiu junto com ele do escritório do diretor direto para a sala comunal de Gryffindor. O garoto andava em silêncio e nem mesmo se incomodava com o barulho. Ele estava muito nervoso no momento. 'Como aquele velho caduco pôde me colocar em Gryffindor, essa foi a pior coisa que ele podia ter feito!' Pensava. Antes mesmo de perceber, Harry estava em frente a um retrato que tinha uma mulher gorda vestida horrivelmente de rosa.

Harry torceu o nariz ao olhar o retrato. 'Merlin olhe para isso, é horroroso. Slytherin deve ser muito melhor.'

James deu a senha 'wimmblemodia' e entrou pelo buraco que apareceu atrás do retrato. Harry entrou numa sala onde as cores vermelho e dourado predominavam. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que o lugar era confortável, com uma lareira enorme e cadeiras e sofás macios. O garoto não queria gostar de nada que viesse de Gryffindor, por isso ao olhar James ele fez a melhor cara de repulsa que tinha.

James estava olhando a sala comunal com uma expressão de alegria.

"Deus, como eu senti falta desse lugar." Ele murmurou. James não queria que Harry ouvisse, porém o adolescente ouviu. 'Agora eu tenho outra razão para odiar Gryfindor' Harry pensou enquanto subia as escadas em espiral. Se Potter ficou em Gryffindor então essa era a casa a qual ele queria estar longe. Ele entrou no quarto dos meninos e parou na porta.

Harry viu que era um quarto grande com cinco camas de coluna e cinco armários. O malão dele já havia sido trazido para o cômodo e estava no pé da cama próxima à janela. O garoto virou-se para James.

"Aqui! Eu tenho que ficar aqui. Esse quarto é pequeno e eu tenho que dividir com nada menos que quatro garotos! O que vocês estão tentando fazer comigo?"

James não conseguiu segurar a risada. Harry corou um pouco e olhou James perigosamente.

"Desculpe Harry, mas não posso te ajudar nisso. Olha, o quarto não é pequeno e você só vai dormir aqui. A maioria do tempo você ficará nas aulas e nos tempos livres ficará na sala comunal."

James achou o descontrole de Harry engraçado. Por um momento ele pareceu um adolescente normal discordando sobre compartilhar e sobre outros ocuparem seu espaço. James sorriu para o garoto raivoso.

"Harry você tem certeza de que não quer jantar? Você realmente deveria comer." James estava tentando convencer Harry. O adolescente pareceu positivamente fofo ao reagir daquele jeito. Ele queria tirar aqueles cabelos rebeldes de cima os olhos de Harry e olhar dentro daqueles orbes esmeraldas. O auror queria abraçar o garoto do mesmo jeito que fazia quando este era um bebê.

James sabia que Harry iria apenas ficar bravo se ele fizesse algo como aquilo, então ele decidiu colocar uma mão nos ombros do garoto de modo a conforta-lo. O adolescente imediatamente desviou-se das mãos de James e se afastou.

James suspirou e encaminhou-se para a porta. Ele virou-se por um último instante e viu Harry abrir seu malão e começar a desarruma-lo. O auror murmurou um 'boa noite' e deixou o garoto no quarto.

Harry ouviu o 'boa noite', mas ignorou. Ele suspirou alto e colocou o pijama que lhe foi dado pelos Potters. No momento ele não estava em condição de negar nada do que aquela família lhe dava, Lily tinha ido às compras quando foi no Beco Diagonal comprar seu material escolar. O garoto olhou seu pijama azul listrado e fez uma expressão de desgosto. 'Bem Harry, você não tem outra alternativa, então supere.' Pensou. O garoto rapidamente deitou na cama de colunas se cobriu e tentou dormir. Ele estava tentando não se sentir miserável por estar sendo forçado ficar em Gryffindor. Ele tinha esperado ser sorteado para Slytherin. Pelo menos lá ele teria Draco.

Harry estava muito apreensivo por conhecer centenas de adolescentes. Essa era uma das razões por ele ter fugido da festa de começo de ano. O quanto mais ele pudesse desviar-se disso melhor. O garoto estava com muita raiva de ter ido para Gryffindor. Seu pai sempre zombava dizendo 'Harry você está lutando como um Gryffindor' ou 'Essa é uma coisa bem Gryffindor de se fazer' se Harry tivesse feito algo estúpido. Ele sabia de sua herança Gryffindor por parte dos Potters, mas queria esquece-la. O garoto queria ser um Slytherin puro e seu pai sempre o irritava lembrando-lhe de sua outra herança.

Harry sentiu seu estômago reclamar de fome. Ele virou para o outro lado tentando ficar confortável para dormir. Sabia por experiência própria que dormir de estômago vazio demorava. De qualquer modo seu orgulho era grande o suficiente para não pedir comida. 'Maldito orgulho Gryffindor' Pensou miseravelmente antes de finalmente dormir.

xxxxx

Ron, Neville, Dean e Seamus encaminharam-se para o dormitório. Ron era o que estava mais acordado dos quatro garotos que subiam as escadas. Ele tinha sido avisado pelo Professor Dumbledore sobre o quinto companheiro de quarto antes da festa. O direto pediu-lhe para que ele fosse legal e que ajudasse para que ninguém soubesse sobre o passado de Harry. O garoto sorriu e concordou, mas achava que só por um milagre ninguém ficaria sabendo. Ele havia falado com Hermione depois. 'Ele é maluco, isso sim!' Ron tinha murmurado para a garota de cabelos cheios quando eles estavam levando os primeiros anos aos seus devidos dormitórios. Hermione o mandou ficar calado e disse que o Professor Dumbledore tinha fé em Harry e que ele deveria confiar mais no maior bruxo vivo. Ron ficou quieto para não brigar com a garota, já que Hermione era a única que poderia ajuda-lo com suas notas em transfiguração.

Os quatro garotos entraram e viram as cortinas fechadas em volta da última cama. Eles compartilharam um olhar curioso. Ron mencionou algo sobre um aluno transferido de outra escola do exterior. Mencionou que era o irmão mais velho de Damien que por segurança foi mandado pro exterior quando era bem pequeno. 'Bem, é verdade observando por um lado' o ruivo pensou. Harry podia não ter vivido no exterior, mas viveu em um mundo completamente diferente do que todos eles estavam acostumados. Os garoto sussurravam entre eles enquanto iam pra cama.

'Será que devemos dar uma olhadinha?'

'Não ele vai acordar e provavelmente ficar bravo conosco por estarmos espiando.'

'Oh... Vamos lá, só uma olhadinha. Eu quero ver como ele é.'

Ron escutou em silêncio a conversa dos garotos. Ele estava curioso para saber como Harry era. Quando Damien voltou na noite anterior ele tentou explicar um pouco. O menino tinha dito que Harry era a cópia exata do pai. Ron sentiu a curiosidade ferver dentro dele. Ignorando o perigo, o ruivo saiu da cama e uniu-se aos outros três garotos. Bem devagar ele afastou as cortinas da cama do garoto adormecido. O quarto estava escuro, mas a luz da lua brilhava lá fora e um pouco dela entrava no cômodo. Ron e os outros não conseguiram ver o rosto do garoto, pois ele estava virado para o lado contrário. Antes que eles pudessem se afastar uma voz rouca fê-los pularem de susto.

"Se vocês querem manter os olhos é melhor pararem de me observar."

Demorou um minuto ou dois para que eles percebessem que havia sido Harry quem falou. O adolescente não virou para encara-los, apenas disse aquilo de costas. Ron murmurou um 'sinto muito' e fechou as cortinas novamente. Ele e os outros garotos compartilharam um olhar nervoso antes de irem para as suas respectivas camas.

Harry ouviu um dos garotos sussurrar para o outro, 'Merlin, ele parece um pouco agressivo'. O garoto sorriu. 'Você não faz nem idéia.' Pensou consigo antes de dormir novamente.

xxxxx

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte ouvindo uma pequena confusão em volta. Demorou uns segundos para lembrar onde estava. Ele havia tido uma boa noite de sono. Uma coisa que ele não havia sido capaz de ter desde de sua captura. Harry abriu suas cortinas e viu que os garotos já estavam acordados e colocavam o uniforme vagarosamente. Ele ficou com ânsia só de pensar em dividir o quarto com eles. Rapidamente se levantou, ninguém o tinha notado ainda. Harry tirou seu uniforme do malão e decidiu se trocar no banheiro. Quando estava entrando encontrou o garoto ruivo, ele nem precisou perguntar quem era. Havia escutado muito sobre os Weasleys por Draco. Ele percebeu que esse deveria ser o mais novo, Ronald, pois o garoto teria a mesma idade que ele.

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão de desconforto do ruivo. Ron não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos do moreno. Harry percebeu que Ron deveria ter sido uns dos estudantes que foram avisados por Dumbledore sobre seu passado. O ruivo tentava achar sua voz ao olhar para o outro. Ele estendeu a mão e ficou silenciosamente rezando para que ela parasse de tremer.

"Ronald Weasley" ele se apresentou com uma voz firme. Harry ignorou a mão estendida do garoto e continuou o encarando. Ron recolheu a mão sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado e bravo. Ele estava apenas querendo ser amigável com o moreno por causa de Damien. Além do mais, Harry iria ficar no mesmo dormitório que ele, no final das contas ele deveria ser simpático com o filho adotivo de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Ron estava tentando ignorar a forte semelhança que Harry tinha com James Potter. Ele estava esperando alguns traços, mas o que ele viu foi um choque. Se não fosse pelos olhares gélidos que Harry lançava-lhe, o ruivo estaria pensando que James Potter com dezesseis anos era quem estava parado na sua frente. Isso poderia ser facilmente uma verdade, James e Sirius praticavam muitas travessuras e uma delas podia muito bem ser algo que envolvesse uma poção de idade que inconscientemente foi consumida. De qualquer jeito os brilhantes olhos verdes fixos nos seus olhos castanhos mandando-lhe arrepios não era algo que James conseguiria fazer nem com todo seu empenho.

Harry sorriu de novo quando olhou a expressão envergonhada de Ron. 'Draco estava certo, o idiota não consegue disfarçar as emoções' Pensou. Os outros garotos perceberam que o ruivo estava falando com o novo colega de quarto, mas estavam com muito sono para se apresentarem.

"Olhe, se nós o incomodamos na noite passada, então desculpe-nos. Nós não deveríamos ter te espiado, estávamos apenas curiosos, só isso." Ron disse baixinho.

Harry aproximou-se de Ron e sussurrou baixinho para que só o ruivo lhe escutasse.

"Você sabe que a curiosidade pode matar, não sabe?"

Ron empalideceu e olhou cuidadosamente para Harry. Ele imediatamente afastou qualquer pensamento de tentar ser amigo do moreno. 'Dumbledore está errado sobre Harry, não há nenhum jeito de que ele seja normal ou tenha chance de redenção' Pensou consigo enquanto encaminhava-se direto à porta. Ron não estava preocupado, ele tentou fazer amizade com Harry e não conseguiu. Tudo bem.

Harry observou o garoto sair quase correndo pela porta sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Ele sorriu para si mesmo 'Isso foi muito fácil, se eles morrem de medo de coisas como essas, como eles irão lidar com as outras coisas que eu estou planejando?'. Harry passou a noite anterior pensando em como fazer um inferno na vida dos alunos de Hogwarts, Exceto, talvez, com os Slytherins.

Harry começou a ir pro banheiro novamente, mas foi parado por outro garoto. Ele também estendeu a mão para se apresentar. De qualquer modo Harry só conseguiu sentir seu coração bater rápido quando viu a face redonda e os grandes olhos do garoto. Ele sentiu o ar desaparecer e ficou encarando Neville Longbottom enquanto amaldiçoava Dumbledore. Aquele velho manipulador o colocou no mesmo quarto que Neville já sabendo o que ele havia feito com os pais do garoto. Longbottom sorriu e apresentou-se novamente.

"Oi, você deve ser Harry Potter. Eu sou Neville Longbottom."

Harry não conseguiu agüentar mais, ele desviou-se de Neville e rapidamente saiu pela porta antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo. Neville ficou olhando para a porta, pensando no por que de Harry ter corrido. 'Garoto estranho.' Murmurou.

Harry sentiu a raiva borbulhar. Ele rapidamente achou um banheiro masculino e entrou, trancando a porta. O garoto escorregou na parede tentando acalmar-se. 'Como Dumbledore pôde fazer isso?' Pensou. Então quando ele se acalmou, a resposta apareceu 'Ele quer que eu me sinta culpado com o que aconteceu!' A raiva borbulhou novamente. 'Não vou deixar Dumbledore ganhar' Disse Harry para si mesmo. Ele levantou e desviou os pensamentos, encaminhou-se para a pia e jogou um pouco de água no rosto para se acalmar de novo.

Se Harry quisesse sobreviver naquele lugar, ele teria que manter suas emoções muito bem escondidas. O garoto tirou seus pijamas, colocou as vestes escolares e então se olhou no espelho.

"Eu pareço um idiota!" Ele disse alto e tentou em vão arrumar seu cabelo rebelde.

"Por uma única vez você pode me obedecer?" Ele perguntou para o seu cabelo. Em resposta o fio de cabelo que Harry tinha abaixado levantou-se novamente.

"Brilhante!" Harry sibilou. Já seria ruim o bastante ser olhado como o 'novo garoto' sem estar parecendo um besta.

Harry sentia falta de suas vestes negras, suas botas de couro de dragão e mais que tudo sentia falta de sua máscara prateada. Ele estava com raiva, pois Potter nunca mais lhe devolveria sua máscara. O auror havia a queimado dizendo que Harry não precisava mais se esconder. O garoto sentiu como se uma parte dele fosse destruída. Ele tinha a usado na frente dos estranhos durante anos e se tivesse um momento mais propício para usa-la seria agora. Vagarosamente ele aproximou-se da porta e pôde escutar inúmeras vozes gritando para que ele deixasse-as entrar. Harry abriu a porta e deu de cara com James, vários alunos entraram dentro do banheiro. O auror olhou Harry com suas vestes escolares e não conseguiu conter o sorriso devido a imagem do adolescente. Harry saiu e começou a andar ao lado de James, o bruxo mais velho não disse nada durante o trajeto, até a hora em que se aproximaram da sala comunal.

"Então Harry. Como foi sua primeira noite em Hogwarts?"

Harry continuou andando e nem mesmo olhou James. O auror tentou novamente.

"Você fica bem com as vestes escolares, quer dizer, você quase parece um adolescente normal."

Harry parou e encarou James, a raiva estava evidente nos orbes esmeralda. O garoto cruzou os braços e disse numa voz mortal.

"Não tente ser engraçado comigo Potter! Eu não posso dizer muito sobre seu senso de humor, mas ele irá causar muito desconforto a você se você não controla-lo."

James apenas sorriu. Ele havia percebido que o melhor jeito de lidar com Harry era o tratando como um adolescente normal. Sabia que ficar chateado com o garoto não iria funcionar.

"Vamos lá Harry, eu estava falando sério. Você realmente fica bem, considerando que é seu primeiro dia de aula..." James segurou-se para não rir da vergonha de Harry e continuou encarando o garoto.

"Digo, eu lembro do meu primeiro dia, eu estava bem pior que você. Pra começar eu estava com os piores óculos que você possa imaginar. Eles eram enormes!" James parou de falar para olhar Harry de perto.

"Eu não lembro de ter te perguntado isso antes, então... Hum... Você não usa óculos?"

"Nossa sua observação me deixou estático, digo, você é sempre tão brilhante para perceber as coisas obvias?" Harry perguntou, o sarcasmo sendo empregado em cada palavra.

James corou.

"Digo, eu perguntei se foi um feitiço ou se você nunca precisou de óculos."

O olhar sarcástico de Harry desapareceu dando lugar a um olhar de repulsa.

"Você realmente é inacreditável, sabia?" Harry sibilou para James antes de passar pelo buraco do retrato. James o alcançou.

"Harry, o que há de errado? Eu apenas fiz uma simples pergunta."

Harry parou de andar e virou-se abruptamente deixando sua face há centímetros da de James. O auror viu os olhos do garoto queimando. Havia alguma emoção escondida dentro deles. Ele não estava certo, mas pôde detectar alguma dor atrás de todo o ódio e raiva.

"Você quer saber Potter, ótimo, deixe-me contar-lhe. Meu pai consertou minha péssima visão. Agora eu não preciso de mais nada para me ajudar a ver. Meu pai é perfeito para mim!" Harry estava com respiração pesada devido a toda a raiva que James havia trazido a ele.

James estava confuso. Por que Harry reagira daquela maneira? Ele tentou não ficar chateado por ao ouvir o garoto chamar Voldemort de 'pai'. De qualquer modo a dor deve ter aparecido na expressão dele, pois Harry deu um sorrisinho e saiu da sala comunal antes que ele se recuperasse da informação.

xxxxx

Ginny estava atrasada para o café da manhã. Por que ela não esperou para ir à biblioteca depois estava além da sua compreensão. 'Talvez eles estejam certos, eu estou obcecada por ele.' Pensou enquanto corria para o Salão Principal. Se ficasse muito atrasada teria que explicar sua ausência para a Professora McGonagall. Ginny tinha acordado cedo e não tinha outra coisa para pensar a não ser procurar pelo seu herói. Ela estava perdendo as esperanças de encontra-lo nos arquivos da biblioteca da escola. A menina estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem mesmo viu um garoto moreno correndo pelas escadas. Os dois adolescentes colidiram e caíram no chão.

Ginny sentou-se e abriu a boca para brigar com quem era tão cego para não tê-la visto. De qualquer maneira suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta quando viu aqueles olhos esmeraldas brilhantes. Ginny conseguiu apenas ficar sentada no chão olhando para o garoto de cabelos rebeldes a sua frente. Seus maravilhosos olhos verdes estavam brilhando exatamente como o do seu misterioso herói.

Harry olhou para a ruiva que estava na sua frente. Ele a reconheceu instantaneamente, mas continuou com sua expressão neutra. O garoto não queria que ela o reconhecesse, o que era impossível, pois naquela noite ele estava com a máscara. 'Provavelmente nem se lembra daquele incidente' Pensou consigo. Ele sempre achou as pessoas um tanto egoístas.

Harry levantou-se e percebeu que a menina estava o olhando. Ginny saiu de seu estupor ao ver o garoto se levantar. Ela tentou faze-lo também, mas gemeu de dor quando seu tornozelo rejeitou o movimento. As palavras saíram da boca de Harry antes mesmo que esse notasse.

"Você está bem?"

Ginny congelou ao ouvir a voz dele. Ela passou um bom tempo pensando nessa voz dizendo essas mesmas palavras. A ruiva sentiu seu coração bater rapidamente 'É isso, é ele! Tem que ser, os olhos, a voz tem que ser ele!" Ginny sentiu o excitamento tomar conta dela. A menina rapidamente levantou-se ignorando a dor na perna.

"Hum... Yeah, eu... Eu estou bem." Ginny queria que sua voz parasse de tremer.

"Desculpe-me por isso, eu não estava olhando para onde estava indo." Ginny continuou. 'Ótimo, agora ele vai pensar que eu sou uma idiota que nem mesmo olha por onde anda.'

"Não, tudo bem, eu também não estava olhando para onde ia. Você está bem mesmo?" Harry perguntou ao ouvir a ruiva gemer quando se levantou.

Ginny tinha certeza de que sua pesquisa havia acabado. Esses brilhantes olhos verdes! Eram os mesmos olhos que ela viu quando caiu do telhado. Ginny estava quase ficando histérica, ela tinha achado ele, mas por que ele não a reconhecia?

"Desculpe-me, mas eu te conheço de algum lugar?" Ginny começou a dizer, sabendo exatamente a resposta. Antes que Harry pudesse responder um grito veio lá de cima.

"Harry! Onde você pensa que vai?"

Ginny virou-se para ver James Potter descendo as escadas e tentando não atropelar os alunos. A menina virou-se novamente e viu o moreno lançar um olhar gélido a James, suas belas feições estavam retorcidas em fúria.

Levou uns minutos para que Ginny juntasse uma peça na outra, James Potter tinha acabado de chamar o garoto de 'Harry' e esse era o nome do Príncipe Negro, não era? A ruiva olhou para o garoto e percebeu que ele era muito semelhante ao Sr. Potter ou como Damien havia dito 'A cópia exata de seu pai!'. Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele era Harry Potter! O Príncipe Negro, o responsável por várias mortes e destruições. Ginny sentiu-se perdida novamente quando percebeu que estava enganada. Seu herói misterioso não podia ser Harry Potter. Seu herói era um dos homens de Harry.

Ginny observou James aproximar-se e os dois Potters olharem-se um para o outro.

"Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito?" James perguntou. Harry o encarou friamente e virou-se para Ginny novamente.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver a mudança repentina da menina. Em um minuto ela estava o olhando maravilhada e no outro com um olhar gelado. 'O que aconteceu?' Pensou.

"Então você é Harry Potter?" Ginny perguntou friamente, enquanto lutava contra sua imaginação. Como ela não conseguiu ver que ele era igual a James Potter?

"Na verdade é apenas Harry." O moreno respondeu olhando a ruiva com interesse.

James apenas percebeu Ginny quando ela falou com Harry. Ele virou-se para ela e deu um sorrisinho.

"Bom dia Ginny."

"Bom dia Sr. Potter." Ginny sorriu para James.

James olhou para eles e percebeu que os dois estavam no meio de uma conversa antes que ele chegasse.

"Vocês... Vocês se conhecem?" James perguntou sabendo que essa não era uma possibilidade.

Ginny pegou sua mochila que ainda estava abandonada no chão. Ela se levantou e lançou um olhar gelado para Harry.

"Não, eu apenas pensei que ele era uma pessoa, mas eu estava obviamente errada." Ginny disse baixinho ainda encarando o responsável de causar tanta dor em outras pessoas.

Harry estava surpreso com a reação da menina. Ele examinou o rosto dela antes de responder.

"Yeah, eu acho que você estava enganada, eu não poderia conhecer alguém como você." Harry lançou para a ruiva um sorriso de lado.

Ginny segurou-se e não respondeu, ela apenas passou e foi para o Salão Principal amaldiçoando o Príncipe Negro. Ela estava agora muito atrasada para o café.

Harry observou a garota sair e sentiu uma pontada de incômodo. 'Por que ela estava sendo legal e depois ficou me lançando olhares frios?' Pensou consigo.

James estava observando Harry de perto.

"Harry o que aconteceu na sala comunal? Por que você ficou bravo comigo por aquela pergunta tão simples?"

Harry não olhou James. Ele encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal.

"Harry..."

"Potter, eu estou com fome e eu quero um pouco de comida antes da tortura que vocês vão me fazer passar hoje, Ok?"

James ficou sem palavras e sentiu sua paciência ir embora.

"Ok Harry, mas diga-me, como você planeja conseguir algo de comer se nem mesmo sabe onde é o lugar onde servem o café?"

Harry virou-se para olhar o auror com uma expressão cansada. Ele apontou os alunos que iam para o Salão principal tomar café.

"Eu ia seguir os estudantes. Você não é um auror, não é? Um com certeza poderia pensar em algo tão banal quanto isso" Harry sentiu-se bem ao ver James corar.

James apenas assentiu e encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal com Harry.

'Hoje vai ser um longo dia.' James pensou enquanto abria as portas do Salão Principal.

xxxxx

_N/T: Outro capítulo! Aproveitem!_

_**AngellWood: **__Olha aí... O Harry tá em Hogwarts! Eu também acho essa fic perfeita! 'Olhos brilhando'. _

_**Sweet Lie: **__Eu também amo quando os dois se conhecem. : )_

_**Srta. Kinomoto: **__A versão do Voldie demora um pokinho... Mas a reação da Ginny... Sei não... Sei não! Vou fazer uma pequena perguntinha... Foi você que escreveu a jóia de quatro almas? 'curiosa...'. _

_**: **__O Damien é máximo! Huahuahuahuahua. Eu também amei o "amador"... _

_**Amy Aine: **__Nossa... Eu quero apertar o Harry inteiro desde o segundo capítulo! No primeiro eu queria ficar vendo ele colocar as mãozinhas na boca... Q fofo! _

_**Cah Weasley: **__O Damy é o cara... Ele é mô feliz... Parece eu! Huahuahuahau!_

_**Pámela Black: **__Tirar com a cara do Harry é pouco! O Damy arrasa o irmão. _

_Gente valeu pelas reviews... Amei todas! Um abraço pra vocês e até o próximo Chap!_


	19. Brother and Friends

Capítulo dezoito: Irmão e amigos

Harry parou na entrada do Salão Principal. Seu coração começou a bater como um louco quando ele viu os vários adolescentes sentados e conversando, eles estavam felizes tomando seu café e cumprimentando-se após as férias de verão. O garoto nunca havia visto tantos adolescentes na sua vida. Ele imediatamente sentiu-se pior com seus cabelos rebeldes e suas vestes escolares desconfortáveis.

James aproximou-se e parou ao lado do seu filho, ele estava tentando entender a reação de Harry. O garoto nem ao menos percebeu a presença do auror.

"Venha Harry, a mesa de Gryffindor é por aqui." James apontou para a mesa que estava no canto direito.

Harry começou a andar. Ele sentia os olhares sobre ele, rapidamente sentou-se em um lugar longe de todos. James deixou o garoto em seu lugar e foi em direção à mesa principal, para juntar-se a uma ansiosa Lily.

Harry ficou com o olhar fixado no prato vazio a sua frente. Ele podia sentir os olhares dos outros sobre ele e desejava que isso parasse. Harry piscou, pegou uma torrada e começou a comer devagar. Sua garganta parecia fechada por alguma razão. O garoto nunca iria admitir, mas estava nervoso por estar entre tantos adolescentes. Ele não ficava nervoso facilmente. Ele já havia duelado e até matado muitos Comensais da Morte, sem mencionar seus encontros com os aurores do ministério e com a Ordem, nunca havia se sentido nervoso com nada disso. Quando o garoto aceitou suas missões ele já sabia o que era esperado dele, o que ele precisaria fazer, como agir. De qualquer modo, agora ele estava em uma situação inusitada.

Harry suspirou e tentou clarear sua mente. Primeiro de tudo ele tinha que achar Draco e mandar uma mensagem para seu pai. O garoto lançou um olhar para as mesas. Ele esperava ver o Slytherin loiro sentado na mesa mais afastada. Estava claro que a rivalidade entre as duas casas era tanta que as mesas tinham que ficar o mais separado possível. Harry assistiu Draco conversar com um grupo de garotos e com uma garota. O loiro nem ao menos olhou, ele estava muito ocupado falando. O moreno sorriu. 'O que será que Draco irá falar quando me ver aqui?' Pensou consigo.

Harry tinha acabado de virar-se novamente para seu café quando um súbito movimento fê-lo olhar pra cima. Damien acabara de sentar ao seu lado.

"Bom dia Harry." Damien disse alegremente.

Harry grunhiu em resposta.

"Então, o que você achou de Hogwarts? É bem legal, você não acha? Espere até ver tudo, bem tecnicamente isso é impossível, considerando o tamanho, mas as partes que você vai ver são incríveis! E há também os jardins..." Damien parou ao ver Harry colocar os dedos nas têmporas e massageá-las.

"Você não pode ir perturbar outra pessoa?" Harry perguntou.

"Harry você é novo aqui. Alguém tem que lhe contar tudo sobre Hogwarts. Por que não eu?" Damien perguntou e lançou um sorriso ao irmão.

Harry suspirou e deixou Damien falar sobre Hogwarts. Ele sabia que ignora-lo não iria adiantar, mas não havia nada que o garoto podia fazer. Ele olhou para a sua torrada meio comida, tinha até perdido o apetite. Harry olhou para a mesa principal e viu James e Lily observando-os atenciosamente. O garoto sorriu para si mesmo. 'Está na hora de uma pequena distração.' Pensou.

Harry chegou mais perto de Damien e pediu para que o menino fizesse o mesmo. O mais novo o fez, curioso para saber o que o irmão tinha para dizer.

"Certo pirralho, o que você acha de me levar para um passeio?"

Damien olhou Harry por um segundo.

"Sério?" Damien perguntou alegremente.

"Por que não, alguém tem que fazer isso, por que não você?" Harry respondeu com as mesmas palavras do menino.

"Certo então! Oh, mas nós não podemos ir agora, McGonnagall vai entregar os horário daqui a pouco." Damien disse parecendo um pouco desapontado.

"Bem, por que você não me mostra apenas a direção para o banheiro masculino? Eu preciso passa lá antes das aulas mesmo."

Damien assentiu, os dois levantaram e saíram.

James levantou e tentou correr atrás de Harry e Damien. Ele e Lily assistiram os dois conversando e o auror estava ficando um pouco nervoso com isso. Ele lembrou-se o que Harry havia dito quando ficou sabendo sobre Damien. O garoto tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos que alertou James. Além do mais o auror sabia das coisas que Harry podia fazer até mesmo sem uma varinha. Ele não queria que Damien ou qualquer outra criança ficasse sozinha com o filho mais velho. De qualquer maneira, James estava achando difícil segui-los devido a quantidade de alunos do sétimo ano que estavam saindo do Salão Principal naquele momento. O auror viu Harry e Damien próximos a porta, eles conseguiram de algum jeito passar pelos alunos. Ele viu Harry olha-lo enquanto saia com o irmão. O garoto sorriu e piscou para o auror antes de sumir de vista.

James sentiu seu sangue gelar. 'O que foi aquilo? O que Harry planejava fazer com Damien? Com certeza ele não se atreveria a machuca-lo sob os narizes dele e de Lily, certo?"

Quando James conseguiu sair do amontoado de alunos, Harry e Damien já não estavam mais por lá. O auror começou a entrar em pânico. Por que ele demorou tanto para sair da mesa principal? Por que ele não se aproximou da mesa assim que Damien sentou-se ao lado do irmão?

James pegou sua varinha e murmurou.

"Me oriente."

Sua varinha girou e começou a apontar para várias direções, esquerda, direita, esquerda de novo, pra frente, direita. James blasfemou. Parecia que o feitiço 'me oriente' não funcionava em Hogwarts por obvias razões. Ele olhou desesperadamente para a esquerda e para a direita. Eles tinham que estar em algum lugar, onde eles poderiam ter ido? Como Damien podia ser tão estúpido? James pretendia ter uma conversa com o filho mais novo, assim que o achasse. O auror começou a correr para a direita com toda a velocidade que conseguiu. Ele estava entrando em pânico. Harry ia fazer algo horrível a Damien, ele sentia isso.

Somente quando James estava virando o corredor que ele ouviu uma voz familiar.

"... e tem banheiros masculinos em cada andar, mas os banheiros femininos existem apenas em quarto andares, o que eu acho meio injusto, mas é assim que é."

James virou-se e viu Damien e Harry saindo do banheiro masculino e voltando para o Salão Principal.

"Por que eu iria querer saber quantos banheiros femininos existem aqui?" Harry perguntou um pouco resignado.

James sentiu como se ele fosse cair a qualquer momento. 'O banheiro! Claro, Damien estava apenas mostrando o banheiro masculino para Harry'. O auror sentiu-se um pouco embaraçado por causa do seu ataque. Harry não iria machucar o irmão dentro de Hogwarts, ele não era irracional, bem, James esperava estar certo.

O auror encaminhou-se até os dois e segurou o desejo de abraçar Damien.

"Pai? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Damien perguntou quando viu James vindo em sua direção.

James ficou ao lado de seus filhos sem saber o que dizer. E afinal o que ele iria dizer, 'eu pensei que Harry iria matar você?'. Ele ficou muito envergonhado. Harry olhou para a palidez do homem e sorriu em triunfo. Damien percebeu a cara de preocupação do pai.

"Pai, o que você tem? Você não parece estar muito bem." Damien perguntou.

"Nada Damien, eu estou bem... Hum... Onde vocês foram?" James esperou que sua voz saísse casual.

"Apenas mostrando o lugar para Harry, sabe... Antes que as aulas começassem." Damien disse ainda olhando seu pai preocupadamente.

"Yeah Potter, o que você achou que eu estava fazendo?" Harry perguntou casualmente, mas James viu a ironia do comentário. Harry estava tentando assusta-lo. Ele brincou com James e o auror caiu direitinho.

James desejou ter ficado na mesa principal. Ele lançou um olhar de aviso a Harry e escoltou os dois de volta para o Salão.

Somente quando os garotos estavam de volta em seus lugares, James sentou em seu lugar novamente. Lily ficou aliviada ao ver seus dois filhos sentados na mesa.

Naquele momento os diretores das casas começaram a distribuir os horários para os alunos. A Professora McGonagall apenas parou ao lado de Harry por um momento antes de continuar. O garoto colocou seu horário no bolso sem nem mesmo olha-lo. De qualquer modo ele seria escoltado para as aulas por Potter, o auror lembraria do horário das aulas.

Harry viu duas garotas dando risadinhas e o olhando. Ele as olhou e percebeu que toda a mesa de Gryffindor estava o observando de modo suspeito. Damien rapidamente começou a apresentar o irmão a todos. O garoto ficou quieto e nem ao menos respondeu aos 'Olás' que as pessoas lhe davam. Ele percebeu que Damien estava o apresentando como 'Harry Potter' quando perguntavam. Várias pessoas queriam saber onde ele estava durante todos esses anos. Por que ele estava escondido? Harry percebeu que Damien estava respondendo todas as perguntas, mesmo que elas fossem direcionadas para ele. Um sextanista perguntou: "Ele não é mudo, é?"

Harry moveu-se com o intuito de socar a boca do Gryffindor, mas Damien lançou um olhar de suplica ao irmão e por alguma razão o garoto voltou atrás. Talvez porque mesmo sem saber o menino o estava ajudando a assustar James. Harry encarou o Gryffindor enquanto Damien dizia: "Cale a boca David, Harry está com dor de garganta, é só isso".

As duas garotas que estavam dando risadinhas aproximaram-se de Harry e perguntaram.

"Harry, por que você não veio para a festa de ontem?"

'Merlin, será que eles podem ser mais tapados?' Pensou Harry.

"Eu não quis." Ele respondeu ainda não olhando para elas, esperando que as duas desaparecessem.

De qualquer modo as duas garotas começaram a rir novamente e cochichar com as outras. Harry conseguiu escutar alguns sussurros de: 'Voz adorável... Olhos maravilhosos.. Ele é tão sexy!'

Harry olhou novamente para as duas garotas que agora estavam rindo bem mais. Ele percebeu que quase todas as garotas o estavam olhando estranhamente. 'Garotas estúpidas.' Pensou consigo.

Harry levantou e automaticamente sentiu James apertar seu ombro. O garoto desviou-se dele e encaminhou-se para a saída. Ele percebeu que Damien olhava o pai enquanto tentava juntar-se a eles. James balançou a cabeça e disse ao filho para que ele fosse para as aulas e que no almoço eles conversavam. O menino assentiu, mas parecia bem desapontado. Damien sorriu para Harry e gritou 'Boa Sorte' enquanto acompanhava os terceiranistas. Harry revirou os olhos ante a mensagem. Se ele precisava de sorte para as aulas então... Que aulas ele teria? O garoto pegou seu horário e viu que tinha dois tempos de História da Magia.

'Brilhante.' Harry pensou. 'Que perda de tempo' James estava andando ao seu lado e o guiando para a sala.

Antes que Harry pudesse se juntar ao grupo de Gryffindors e Ravenclaws que estavam parados do lado de fora da sala, James lhe entregou sua mochila.

"E minha varinha?" Harry perguntou.

"Você irá tê-la logo, mas hoje não vai precisar dela. Suas aulas de hoje não requerem uma varinha."

Harry abriu a boca para discordar, mas pensou melhor. Quando estava entrando, James agarrou seu braço.

"Harry eu não quero que você faça nenhuma travessura nas aulas. Eu não sei o que você estava tentando provar hoje de manhã no café, mas eu não quero você desaparecendo mais daquele jeito. Você entendeu?" James não conseguiu reprimir a raiva que havia em sua voz.

Harry olhou James calmamente e respondeu bem relaxado.

.

"Vamos Potter, não esconda o que você quer dizer de verdade. Você não quer que eu desapareça de novo ou não quer que eu desapareça com Damien de novo?" Harry sorriu quando James empalideceu com a menção de seu filho mais novo. O garoto continuou.

"Você não vê Potter, Damien é seu ponto fraco, você não pode me impedir de usar isso a meu favor, pode?"

James perdeu a cabeça quando escutou essas palavras.

"Harry, você não vai machucar Damien! Você não vai machuca-lo de nenhum jeito, entendeu?"

James estava tremendo de raiva agora.

"Tanto faz, eu decido se vou machucar ou não machucar Damien. Como demonstrei mais cedo, eu posso fazer você entrar em pânico mesmo sem tocar um fio de cabelo dele. Por agora é suficiente você acreditar que eu posso machuca-lo, depois... bem, a gente vê." Harry disse olhando o olhar de desânimo de James.

A porta da sala foi aberta e os alunos começaram a entrar. Harry afastou-se de James e entrou junto, deixando o homem bem confuso no meio do corredor.

xxxxxxx

"Não Dumbledore, isso não vai funcionar! Isso vai ser um desastre! Ele me ameaçou abertamente. Ele é muito perigoso! Nós não devíamos ter trazido ele pra cá." James estava andando de um lado para o outro no escritório do diretor, incapaz de se acalmar.

Dumbledore estava sentado quieto. James estava soltando toda sua raiva e frustração em cima dele. O direto sabia que o auror tinha que se acalmar antes que ele pudesse explicar alguma coisa.

Finalmente depois de 25 minutos gritando, o exausto homem caiu sobre uma cadeira em frente ao diretor. O Professor Dumbledore viu a tristeza nos olhos de James.

"James, isso não vai ser fácil, eu disse isso antes. Harry vai ser bem difícil, é natural que ele nos teste e nos ameace. Nós não devemos desistir facilmente."

James olhou Dumbledore com um olhar cansado.

"Dumbledore, eu não estou desistindo facilmente. Você tem noção do quanto isso é difícil para mim e para Lily e para Damien. Nós queremos mais do que qualquer coisa nosso Harry de volta, mas não estamos preparados para ferir inocentes nesse processo." James observou confuso o diretor sorrir serenamente.

"Exatamente James, exatamente. Nenhum inocente será ferido por ninguém, muito menos por Harry."

Vendo a confusão de James, Dumbledore explicou.

"Eu pedi para que o Professor Snape pegasse mais informações sobre o Príncipe Negro e você ficará bem surpreso com o que ele descobriu. Parece que o garoto não é tão um guerreiro tão malvado assim. Ele segue algumas regras e uma delas é que nenhum inocente será maltratado em suas mãos. Inocente para Harry significa criança."

James não conseguiu acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como isso era possível? Com certeza Voldemort não criaria Harry com alguma espécie de moral. O que estava acontecendo?

"Mas Dumbledore, como Você-Sabe-Quem tolera essas regras de Harry?"

"Harry sempre completa suas missões com sucesso. Eu acho que Voldemort o deixa lutar como quiser contanto que ele ganhe. Voldemort trata Harry diferente. Severus disse que o garoto não se ajoelha ante a presença de seu 'pai' como os Comensais da Morte, ele é tratado como um igual por Voldemort, portanto o Lorde das Trevas não se mete nas regras do 'filho'."

James começou a entender e levantou-se de sua cadeira.

"Os filhos de Madame Pomfrey! Foi por isso que ele os salvou. Harry pensa que todas as crianças são inocentes, portanto ele arriscou sua vida por eles."

James sentiu como se algo enorme fosse retirado de seus ombros. Harry não iria machucar ninguém que fosse menor de dezessete anos, portanto os alunos de Hogwarts estavam salvos. James suspirou em alivio. O garoto estava blefando quando disse que iria ferir Damien. Ele estava apenas o assustando. 'Bem, funcionou' Pensou consigo.

James sentiu um pouco de respeito para com Harry. Ele podia ser o bruxo mais malvado do mundo, mas ainda tinha princípios. De qualquer modo alguma coisa não se encaixava. Por que Harry tinha esses princípios? Ele tinha apenas quinze meses quando foi levado de casa, James queria muito acreditar que no fundo o garoto não era tão mau, mas nessa idade ninguém sabe o que é certo ou errado. Além do mais por que Voldemort não disse nada em relação a isso? Essa regra poderia trazer problemas para ele no futuro. James olhou para Dumbledore novamente antes de expor suas idéias.

"Alguma coisa não se encaixa Dumbledore, não era para Harry ter crescido com alguma moral. Por que ele não quer machucar crianças? Por mais que isso seja triste, eu acho que Você-Sabe-Quem faria Harry ferir qualquer coisa viva a partir do momento em que ele pudesse segurar uma varinha. Mesmo deixando que Harry tenha seus próprios pensamentos, eu ainda não acho que ele deixaria que seu 'filho' tivesse algum tipo de compaixão por alguém. E falando de inocentes, não são eles quem os Comensais atacam? Isso não faz sentido." James terminou.

"Eu presumo que Harry não nos vê como inocentes. Ele apenas pensa que crianças são inocentes, mas você tem razão James, isso não faz sentido, por isso que Severus foi instruído a descobrir tudo o que puder, mas até lá, nós podemos ficar descansados, pois Harry não vai atacar nenhuma criança de Hogwarts."

James assentiu. Pessoalmente ele não confiava em Snape para descobrir alguma coisa sobre Harry, o professor não estava interessado nisso. James decidiu que ele iria a fundo nessa história. Ele iria descobrir o máximo de informação que pudesse sobre o passado de seu filho. Por que Harry não machucava crianças? Além do que, não eram as crianças os alvos favoritos dos Comensais? Se James pudesse provar que Harry como Príncipe Negro estava salvando crianças, então o garoto poderia receber o perdão do ministério.

James encaminhou-se para a porta e subitamente lembrou-se de algo.

"Dumbledore, quando exatamente você ficou sabendo disso?" Ele perguntou ao diretor.

"Eu descobri logo após a captura de Harry, Por que?"

James sorriu para o diretor. Dumbledore era realmente um velho astuto.

"Então era por isso que você não estava preocupado com Harry vindo para Hogwarts, você sabia que ele não iria ferir nenhum aluno. Presumo que os dormitórios foram escolhidos assim também."

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça.

"James, eu levo a segurança de meus alunos muito a sério. Eu não os colocaria em risco."

James sorriu e saiu do escritório, ele iria pegar Harry para leva-lo para a próxima aula. O auror não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Talvez houvesse esperança para Harry.

xxxxxxx

O resto do dia foi normal. Harry foi até o Salão principal junto com James e sentou-se na mesa de Gryffindor para jantar. O garoto já havia acabado de ter suas primeiras aulas. Em casa ele costumava aprender com Bella, Lucius ou seu pai. Ele sentiu uma pontada de saudades. Desejava realmente conseguir falar com Draco, mas Potter não saía do seu lado. Todas as suas aulas do dia foram com Hufflepuff ou com Ravenclaw, portanto ele não viu o melhor amigo. Harry observou a mesa de Slytherin, mas Draco não estava em nenhum lugar. O garoto olhou para a comida que estava na sua frente, ele estava com fome, mas não conseguia comer no momento. Com um suspiro Harry começou a tentar comer.

Ele viu Damien entrando no Salão com os Weasleys, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios e a menina que saiu correndo mais cedo nas escadas. Agora Harry conseguia ver claramente que aquela menina era irmã dos Weasleys. Ron e a garota de cabelos castanhos que ele achava ser a 'Granger Sangue-Ruim' de quem Draco sempre falava, estavam nas suas aulas. Estava claro que a maioria dos professores não concordava com Dumbledore em traze-lo para Hogwarts. A maioria deles estava ignorando o garoto. Isso não o incomodou, afinal ele estava muito ocupado pensando em algum jeito de escapar para ter tempo de prestar atenção nas aulas.

Harry desviou seu olhar com a esperança de que nem Damien nem nenhum de seus amigos sentassem ao seu lado. Ele não queria lidar com ele agora. De qualquer modo, a sorte do garoto não o estava acompanhando já que Damien sentou ao lado dele e trouxe os cinco adolescentes com ele. Harry percebeu o olhar de desconforto que cinco tinham na face. O garoto fez o seu melhor para continuar prestando atenção em sua comida. De qualquer maneira, Damien resolveu ignorar seu comportamento e começou a conversar com ele.

"Hey Harry, como foram as aulas? Provavelmente um pouco chatas, como sempre, né?"

Harry nem mesmo abriu a boca pra responder e Damien já estava lhe apresentando todos os seus amigos.

"Oh, esse são meus amigos, Ron e Hermione você já conhece..." Harry sorriu de lado,"... Esse é Fred e seu irmão gêmeo George e essa é Ginny." Damien terminou com uma expressão de orgulho.

Harry continuou quieto, os adolescentes olhavam para ele e depois para Damien. O garoto trocou um olhar com Ginny. A ruiva olhou-o friamente e encarou o prato. O moreno voltou sua atenção a Damien.

"Quando você vai completar o passeio?" Ele perguntou a Damien.

"Hum, quando você quiser."

"Agora." Harry disse.

"Agora? Você não vai terminar de jantar primeiro?" Damien perguntou olhando o prato cheio de comida do irmão.

"Não, eu não estou com fome. Deixe, eu vou sozinho!" Harry começou a se levantar. Damien pulou.

"Não Harry, eu irei com você."

"Damien, você não quer terminar de comer antes?" Ron perguntou baixinho. Harry viu o olhar de ira sendo lançado em sua direção.

"Não obrigado Ron, eu realmente não estou com fome."

Damien rapidamente encaminhou-se para a porta junto com Harry. Os dois olharam para a mesa principal antes de sair. Damien sinalizou para sua mãe e para seu pai que estava saindo com o irmão. Para a surpresa do mais velho, James devolveu um sorriso e sinalizou um 'tudo bem'. O garoto estava pensando no por que do auror não estar tentando pára-los. Ele deu de ombros e percebeu que isso era uma boa coisa, agora ele não precisava se preocupar em se castigado por suas ações. Harry tinha tempo.

Harry disse a Damien que queria ver Hogwarts por fora primeiro, então o menino o levou para os jardins. Logo que Harry saiu avistou a pessoa que queria encontrar, Draco Malfoy estava correndo em direção a porta junto com um grupo de Slytherins, eles estavam obviamente voltando da aula de herbologia já que todos olhavam enojados para as mãos. Seu melhor amigo era o pior, ele tinha a expressão retorcida em desgosto e reclamava coisas como 'Malditas criaturas' e 'por que elas precisam comer?'.

Harry sentiu-se excitado por finalmente poder falar com Draco. Ele voltou-se para Damien.

"Espere aqui pirralho." Harry disse e encaminhou-se em direção aos Slytherins.

"Espere! Por que?" Damien perguntou um tanto confuso.

"Apenas faça o que eu mandei!" Harry gritou.

Harry deixou Damien para trás muito chateado. Draco estava tão ocupado reclamando que nem mesmo viu o moreno se aproximando. Harry conseguiu ficar logo atrás do loiro enquanto este continuava resmungando.

"Eu juro que isso é uma perda de tempo! Meu pai sempre disse que as matérias ensinadas em Hogwarts são inúteis. Digo, quem liga para essas plantas e suas propriedades mágicas. Quando nós iremos precisar dessas informações?" Draco estava tentando limpar as mãos vigorosamente com um feitiço 'limpante'.

"Eu não sei Malfoy, mas algumas plantas podem salvar sua vida." Harry disse. O loiro virou-se e o encarou.

Harry sorriu para o seu melhor amigo, aproveitando o olhar de choque em sua face pálida. Draco congelou, ele não conseguia acreditar no que via.

"H-Harry? Como você... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Draco olhou em volta nervosamente procurando por alguém.

"Hogwarts está sob ataque?" O loiro perguntou murmurando.

"Não seu obtuso! Se Hogwarts estivesse sob ataque você acha que eu estaria aqui falando com você calmamente?" Harry sacudiu a cabeça. 'Honestamente, por que será que ele era amigo desse idiota?'

Draco corou e resmungou em desafio.

"Hey! Quem você está chamando de obtuso? Eu apenas perguntei o que eu achei que seria a única razão para você estar em Hogwarts!"

A expressão de Harry escureceu ao olhar para as portas de Hogwarts.

"Yeah, isso era o que eu pensava também." Harry disse numa mistura de emoções. Draco conseguiu captar um pouco de raiva. O loiro ordenou para que seus dois capangas, Crabbe e Goyle fossem embora, deixando-os sozinhos.

"Harry o que aconteceu?" Draco perguntou completamente confuso com a presença do amigo.

Harry encarou Draco. Ele estudou a face de seu amigo antes de responder.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Sobre o que você está falando? O que aconteceu?" Draco estava extremamente confuso.

"Eu fui capturado pela Ordem há umas duas semanas atrás."

Harry assistiu os olhos cinzas de Draco arregalarem-se de surpresa, ele parecia mais pálido do que o normal.

"O- o que?" Ele disse surpreendido.

"Como você pode não saber? Seu pai não mencionou nada?" Harry perguntou tentando imaginar a razão pela qual o pai dele não disse nada.

Draco parecia um pouco desconfortável.

"Hum... Não, mas provavelmente foi porque eu não estava por perto. Mamãe e eu fomos à Espanha por duas semanas. Havia... coisas a resolver." Draco terminou meio hesitante.

Harry entendeu. Lucius e Narcissa estavam tendo problemas no casamento há dois anos. Às vezes Draco acompanhava sua mãe em viagens para a Espanha, onde moravam parentes de Narcissa, quando os pais tinham uma briga muito grande. Harry concluiu que o loiro devia ter vindo da Espanha direto para o colégio. 'Ele provavelmente nem mesmo falou com Lucius nessas semanas.' Pensou.

"Eu te mandei várias corujas, dizendo o que estava acontecendo, mas obviamente você estava..." Draco parou sem saber como falar que Harry tinha ido parar nas mãos da ordem.

Harry sorriu novamente, mas não disse nada. Ele viu algumas pessoas aproximando-se de Damien e finalmente lembrou-se da razão de querer falar com Draco.

"Draco escute, eu preciso que você mande uma mensagem para mim. Diga ao meu pai que eu estou seguro e que aconteça o que acontecer, ele não tente me resgatar numa missão. Isso é exatamente o que Dumbledore quer. Diga a ele que a única escapatória seria abaixar os escudos da escola, mesmo que por apenas alguns minutos, isso é tudo o que eu preciso para sair daqui."

Draco olhou Harry com um olhar incrédulo.

"Harry, você pirou? Não existe nenhum jeito para que os escudos sejam quebrados. Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros. Levará meses para que isso aconteça."

"Draco isso pode ser feito, os escudos não são tão fortes como você pensa. Eles podem enfraquecer. A queda dos escudos de Hogwarts já estava sendo planejado, esse é um dos projetos do meu pai. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles serão enfraquecidos. Os escudos de Hogwarts são impossíveis de quebrar, mas os dos jardins podem ser enfraquecidos. Tudo o que eu preciso é de alguns minutos para sair e depois os Comensais podem me levar pra casa. Se demorar meses, então que demore. Eu prefiro ficar aqui durante meses a arriscar meu pai ser capturado."

Draco ainda estava cético, mas aceitou mandar a mensagem.

Harry começou a ir embora, mas Draco o parou para perguntar o por quê da Ordem não tê-lo mandado para Azkaban. O moreno deu de ombros e disse que explicaria depois, quando tivesse mais tempo. O garoto foi em direção a Damien e seus amigos.

Damien olhou Harry curiosamente. O irmão havia gastado cinco minutos conversando com Malfoy. Harry e Draco obviamente se conheciam, mas sobre o que eles estavam conversando? O menino teve que se segurara para não ir descobrir. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Ron, Hermione e Ginny aproximando-se.

'O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Damien perguntou, surpreso por seus amigos terem jantado tão rápido.

"Nós não estávamos com tanta fome." Ron disse procurando algum sinal de Harry.

Damien bufou.

"Deve ser sua primeira vez." Ele zombou.

O sorriso de Ron desapareceu ao ver Harry conversando com Draco.

"O que demônios ele está fazendo conversando com Malfoy?" Ron perguntou raivoso.

"Sei lá." Damien replicou, olhando toda a situação meio desconfortável.

Ele viu Harry afastar-se de Draco e encaminhar-se até ele. O menino assistiu o loiro entrar em Hogwarts e correr. Quando o irmão chegou, ele perguntou:

"O que você estava fazendo com Malfoy, você não é amigo dele, é?"

Harry olhou diretamente para Damien enquanto aproximava-se do adolescente.

"E se eu for? Se você pode ser amigo de alguém como ela, então eu não vejo porque eu não posso ser amigo do Malfoy." Harry sinalizou para Hermione quando falou com Damien.

Os quatro adolescentes agiram como se as palavras de Harry queimassem. Ron perdeu toda a sua pouca paciência.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Hermione vale dez vezes mais que você e Malfoy juntos! Você é tão ridículo, você não tem o direito de falar como se nós fossemos inferiores a você." Ron estava vermelho e instintivamente aproximou-se do moreno.

Harry olhou Ron e respondeu:

"Mas vocês são inferiores, especialmente você."

Os quatro adolescentes estavam incrédulos. Harry estava se divertindo ao ver os dois Weasleys ficarem vermelhos e segurarem-se para não dizer nada. Hermione estava o olhando e lutando para controlar seu temperamento. Damien era o pior, ele havia sido pego no meio de um fogo cruzado entre seu irmão e seus amigos. Olhou suplicante para Harry e Ron, desejando que eles parassem. Ron estava quase respondendo quando Hermione colocou a mão em seus ombros para pára-lo.

"Ronald, não. Não vale a pena. Ele não vale a pena!" Ela adicionou olhando Harry raivosamente.

Harry perdeu o temperamento ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione.

"Não valho a pena! Agora eu vou ter que aprender meu valor de uma maldita sangue-ruim como você?" Harry sibilou.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Ron pegou sua varinha e apontou para Harry enquanto as duas meninas se engasgavam. Damien gritou.

"RON NÃO! Ele não tem uma varinha! Ron não!..." Mas Ron já estava muito nervoso e jogou um feitiço em Harry.

"INCARTO" Ron gritou e uma luz amarela saiu da ponta de sua varinha.

Harry saiu do caminho tão rápido que pareceu que ele apenas tinha aparatado e desaparatado. Com uma mão o moreno pegou a varinha do ruivo e com a outra acertou um soco na cara de Ron. O ruivo gritou de dor e segurou seu nariz quebrado. Ele tentou desviar a mão da varinha enquanto com a outra tentava segurar o sangue. Com apenas um movimento Harry quebrou o pulso do outro. O 'crack' alto fez com que Damien, Ginny e Hermione gritassem em horror. Ron chorou em agonia. Harry pegou o ruivo pelo colarinho e deixou-o apenas há alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

"Não pense nunca mais em me atacar Weasley! Eu posso quebrar seu pescoço facilmente." Harry sibilou perigosamente antes de deixa-lo ir.

Ginny e Hermione foram até Ron para ajudarem-no a subir as escadas e passar pelas portas. As duas garotas encararam Harry antes de irem. O garoto sentiu-se contente ao ver o medo em seus olhos. 'Isso vai ensina-los a ficar fora do meu caminho.' Pensou quando os três saíram de sua vista. Damien ainda estava lá olhando o irmão com uma expressão chocada.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra para Harry, Damien seguiu seus amigos e deixou o irmão parado na porta sozinho.

xxxxxxx

_N/T: Desculpe a demora... Provas e mais provas estão ocupando meu tempo!_

_**Mari´s Potter: **__Obrigada mesmo. Eu também amo essa fic. Quanto ao casal, eu não tenho nenhum preferido... Mas H/G é bonitinho!_

_**AngellWood: **__O Harry é um eterno estressado, mas por trás desse comportamento tem uma ótima explicação! Bom, taí o próximo chap! Aproveite! _

_**: **__Pobre Neville! Tsc, tsc..._

_**Ari Duarte: **__Eu dei uma lida na sua fic... tá ficando legal... Estou sem tempo para ler, mas assim que tiver um eu leio mais um pouco! : ) _

_**Feer: **__O jeito do Harry é mto ROX! Ele mau é o máximo! Hehehe! _

_**Cah Weasley: **__Durante alguns capítulos tem mais Damy, Harry. Meio que introduzindo a relação deles. H/G fica meio em segundo plano. _

_**Jubs: **__Claro que devia gostar da personalidade dele! O Harry assim é o máximo. Huahuahuahua. Sim, sim, várias atualizações!_

_**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **__Drakkie... É só descer a página. Tem um pouco dele nesse chap! _

_**Pamela Black: **__O Harry vai aprontar, isso eu prometo... huahuahuahua!_

_**Sweet Lie: **__O Harry e o James são bem divertidos juntos... _

_**Tucca Potter: **__A Ginny virar as costas para o Harry? Sei não, sei não..._

_Obrigada a todos aqueles que estão lendo e deixando review. _


	20. Classes

Capítulo dezenove: Aulas

No dia seguinte Harry estava esperando um longo sermão de James por causa do que ele havia feito com Ron. Surpreendentemente James nem mesmo mencionou o assunto quando escoltou o garoto para o Salão Principal.

Assim que entrou Harry avistou Draco sentado na mesa de Slytherin. O loiro imediatamente viu o moreno e sinalizou para mostrar que a mensagem já tinha sido enviada. Harry assentiu e lançou um sorrisinho. Quando sentou a mesa, o garoto viu que Ron, Hermione, Damien e Ginny estavam sentados juntos e assim que o viram, os quatro viraram a cabeça, ato que foi o bastante para fazer Harry sorrir pelo resto do dia.

Harry sentou-se o mais longe possível do resto dos Gryffindors. Ele nem havia tocado na comida quando percebeu que alguém sentava a sua frente. O garoto olhou e viu Damien.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Damien disse com um olhar muito sério.

"Quando você não precisa falar comigo?" Harry disse servindo-se de panquecas.

"Harry, o que aconteceu ontem... Você não pode sair por aí tratando as pessoas daquele jeito! Você não pode chamar os outros dessa maneira horrorosa e você não pode machucar os outros como machucou Ron!" Damien disse o mais baixo que pode.

Harry piscou.

"E você acha que só porque você está me dizendo isso eu vou escutar?" Harry estava rangendo os dentes.

"Só porque você é um pivete mimado que consegue o que quer dos seus ótimos pais, não quer dizer que pode me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer!" Harry sibilou.

Damien ficou chocado com essas palavras. Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de falar com seu irmão mais velho.

"Harry, primeiro de tudo, eu não sou uma criança mimada que consegue tudo o que quer, segundo, se você falar assim dos meus pais de novo eu vou lhe mostrar o que posso fazer."

Harry controlou-se para não rir.

"Você pensa antes de falar? Você realmente acha que pode me ameaçar? Escute pirralho, eu feri muito mais pessoas do que você na sua vida inteira. Eu não sei o que disseram de mim para você, mas com certeza não foi a verdade, já que você não percebe o tanto de dor que eu posso causar. Se existe algum sentimento que você pode sentir por mim é medo." Harry terminou.

"Bem, eu não temo você, nem de longe. E sei que deveria, especialmente depois de ontem, mas eu não tenho medo. Harry faça o que você fizer, eu nunca irei te odiar, você é meu irmão, eu não posso odiar meu próprio sangue."

Com isso dito Damien observou a expressão de choque no rosto de Harry.

"Aliás, nós não mencionamos nada de ontem a ninguém e você também não deveria mencionar."

Harry foi retirado de seu choque.

"Por que?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, isso só iria causar problemas. Não só para você, mas para Ron também porque ele te atacou sem você nem mesmo ter uma varinha para se defender."

Damien levantou e se juntou aos amigos deixando um Harry bem confuso para trás.

xxxxx

Lorde Voldemort parou em frente aos seus mais leais Comensais da Morte. Lucius havia acabado de ler a carta que seu filho, Draco, enviou-lhe dizendo sobre a mensagem Harry. Bella parou próximo a ele e apertava as duas mãos, aguardando os comandos de seu Mestre.

Bella estava furiosa. 'O que ele acha que está fazendo? Instruindo-nos para não ir tira-lo de lá numa missão, Ha! Ele realmente acha que o deixaremos em Hogwarts? Especialmente na presença daquele traidor do sangue, Albus Dumbledore. Apenas espere pelo comando Bella e você poderá trazê-lo de volta, sim, de volta para Lorde Voldemort, onde Harry pertence.' Pensou consigo.

A mulher marcharia imediatamente para Hogwarts se tivesse a chance de pegar Harry, a ausência do garoto era dolorosa. Ela continuava se culpando pela captura dele. Bella saiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou Voldemort falar com Lucius.

"Lucius, o quão longe já está o projeto dos escudos de Hogwarts?"

Lucius engoliu em seco antes de responder.

"Meu Lorde, nós fomos capazes de identificar dois terços deles, mas ainda estamos trabalhando em como enfraquece-los."

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort queimaram em ira antes que ele falasse com o loiro de novo.

"Quanto tempo Lucius?"

"Meu Lorde, se eu tiver que estimar, diria que por volta de dois ou três meses."

Lucius não estava preparado para a dor da maldição Cruciatus que o acertou direto no peito. O Comensal fechou os olhos e rangeu os dentes para se impedir de gritar. Depois de alguns minutos e umas duas Cruciatus, Voldemort sibilou.

"Quanto Malfoy, dois ou três meses?"

"T-três m-meses Meu Lord." Lucius gaguejou tentando respirar.

Lorde Voldemort pareceu estar perdido em pensamentos com a informação. Se ele aceitasse o plano de Harry, apenas seria capaz apenas de vê-lo em três meses e muito poderia acontecer nesse espaço de tempo. Voldemort confiava em Harry para que o garoto não falasse nada a Dumbledore, mas com os Potters por lá ele poderia ser influenciado e poderia deixar seu lado. Não! Essa não era uma opção. O Lorde das Trevas não podia esperar três meses para conseguir Harry de volta. O garoto tinha que ser trazido, imediatamente!

"Lucius, Bella eu quero que vocês se preparem, nós estaremos indo a Hogwarts essa noite para pegar Harry. Eu não estou preparado para esperar mais três meses para ver meu filho novamente. Há muitas coisas perigosas que podem acontecer nesse espaço de tempo."

Bella engasgou-se com a menção de perigo. Draco tinha dito na carta que Harry não estava ferido, mas também disse que o garoto parecia um pouco doente. Ela sabia como Harry era, provavelmente ele não estava se cuidando direito. 'Credo Bella, Harry tem razão, você soa como se fosse mãe dele.'.

"Meu Lorde, eu sei que o tempo está contra nós, mas não podemos ir até Hogwarts agora..."

As palavras de Lucius foram cortadas com outra dose de Cruciatus. Quando Lorde Voldemort suspendeu a maldição, ele murmurou perigosamente para o Comensal.

"Nunca me diga o que fazer ou o que não fazer Lucius, isso pode ser fatal da próxima vez."

"M-me desculpe Meu Lorde, eu só quis dizer que Dumbledore não vai hesitar em colocar mais força nos escudos se nós aparecermos para resgatar Harry. Meu Lorde, o Príncipe Negro está certo. Provavelmente Dumbledore quer que façamos isso para que ele possa te capturar. Ele está usando Harry para chegar até você. Harry não quer ser a razão de sua captura, por favor, Meu Lorde, Harry está certo, o único jeito de resgata-lo será quando os escudos estiverem enfraquecidos."

Lucius esperava não ser amaldiçoado novamente. Suas pernas estavam tremendo e ele não conseguia respirar direito. O Comensal assistiu Voldemort pensar em suas palavras.

"Muito bem, mas eu quero que você, Bella, Avery e os outros membros do circulo interno fiquem posicionados em Hogsmead. Eu quero Hogwarts sendo vigiada sempre. Eu não quero saber como, mas eu quero ao menos dez Comensais disfarçados em Hogsmead sempre. Se houver alguma oportunidade de trazer Harry de volta, eu não quero que ela seja desperdiçada. Entenderam?"

"Sim Meu Lorde." Lucius respondeu, aliviado pelo final da reunião. De qualquer modo seu alívio foi interrompido por Bella.

"Meu Lorde! Não! Nós não podemos deixar Harry naquele lugar horrível. Nós não sabemos o que podem estar fazendo com ele! Eles podem estar o ferindo e nós não podemos ajuda-lo. Nós temos que resgatar Harry! Nós temos que juntar as forças! Eles não podem nos derrotar. Por favor, Meu Lorde, vamos tirar Harry de lá."

Bella somente parou quando sentiu Lucius agarrando seus ombros e a sacudindo para que ela voltasse a realidade. Ela imediatamente ajoelhou-se e se desculpou.

De qualquer forma, Lorde Voldemort não lançou a maldição cruciatus nela. Lucius sempre soube que Bella era a favorita do Lorde e que ele raramente a punia. A mulher levantou-se assim que recebeu a ordem. Silenciosamente ela seguiu Lucius e eles começaram a planejar a viagem para Hogsmead.

xxxxxx

Harry teve sua primeira aula de poções naquela manhã. Quando ele entrou nas masmorras encontrou Lily sentada em sua mesa sorrindo. Aquilo o perturbou. O garoto não havia falado com ela desde sua chegada a Hogwarts. Harry foi até o fundo da sala e se sentou, voltando sua atenção para a mesa.

Quando a aula começou Harry percebeu que Draco sentou-se longe e para a surpresa do garoto Ron, Hermione e Neville sentaram perto. O garoto ainda estava evitando Neville. Ele não sabia se conseguiria olhar o menino e não se lembrar da noite do ataque aos Longbottoms. Harry balançou a cabeça. 'Esqueça isso' Pensou. O garoto girou, inconscientemente, o anel preto e prata que tinha no dedo. Ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Lily.

"Certo, bom dia classe, decidi que nós iremos começar com uma breve revisão. Eu sei o quanto os verões nos fazem esquecer as noções básicas de poções, portanto decidi rever a matéria de N.O.M's para depois avançarmos com a matéria de N.I.E.M's.

Lily deixou seus olhos repousarem em Harry por um momento. O garoto abaixou a cabeça para que ela não conseguisse ver sua expressão. Ele sabia que a revisão aconteceria por sua causa e sorriu ao pensar no choque que a mulher receberia, quando descobrisse o quão avançado ele já estava na matéria. Seu pai começou a lhe ensinar poções aos nove anos. Harry viu as mãos erguidas para responder as mais simples perguntas.

O garoto não se ofereceu para responder nenhuma pergunta e viu a mão de Hermione levantar todas as vezes. Ela respondia todas as questões como se fosse um livro texto.

'Merlin, ao menos responda com suas próprias palavras.' Pensou consigo enquanto escutava Hermione recitar os 'dez usos da língua de Dragão'.

Harry foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. Ele olhou e percebeu que todos o estavam encarando. Lily estava olhando para o garoto esperando ele responder a pergunta feita. Harry não havia escutado uma única palavra e a observava neutro. Ele ouviu uma risadinha próxima e viu Ron e Hermione tentando parar de rir. Lily repetiu a questão.

"Harry, eu perguntei se você sabe a diferença entre as ervas Hervincore¹ e Harnicord¹ e pra que elas são usadas?"

A mão de Hermione levantou-se e parecia que se ela não tivesse a chance de responder, cairia da cadeira.

Harry virou-se para Lily e respondeu.

"Hervincore é utilizada em poções para controlar a mente e só pode ser usada se for completamente dissolvida na poção, enquanto Harnicord é utilizada para controlar algumas emoções como, raiva, depressão ou até violência. Essa erva pode ser utilizada depois que a poção é feita. A diferença entre elas é a habilidade de utilidade e seu propósito de controlar a mente ou as emoções. Quando a poção é tomada, ambas ervas conseguem fazer com que ela não seja detectada na corrente sanguínea."

Harry terminou e viu o olhar de choque no rosto dos alunos. Hermione ainda estava com a mão no ar, pois esquecera-se de abaixa-la. Ron e Neville estavam de boca aberta e sem palavras. Até Draco tinha um olhar surpreso. Lily ficou orgulhosa. Nem mesmo ela poderia ter respondido tão bem.

"Dez pontos para Gryffindor." Disse com uma voz feliz.

Harry grunhiu. Se ele soubesse que a resposta certa iria lhe render pontos, teria mentido ou talvez nem teria respondido.

A aula continuou com mais revisão e logo todos estavam se preparando para a próxima. Quando Draco passou por Harry, deixou cair um papel. O moreno pegou e colocou no bolso das vestes discretamente. Antes que ele pudesse sair, Lily o chamou.

"Harry, eu fiquei realmente impressionada com a sua resposta na aula de hoje, você deve ter um profundo conhecimento em poções." Lily estava sorrindo para o garoto, mas ele apenas a encarou friamente.

"Yeah, eu aprendi com o melhor." Harry disse gélidamente encarando Lily.

Lily tentou não deixar o cometário a afetar. Ela respirou fundo e colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

"Harry, seu sei que as coisas estão bem difíceis e que vocẽ está muito zangado conosco por ser colocado no meio disso, mas é tudo para o seu próprio bem." Lily queria dizer palavras de conforto, mas as que ela falou tiveram um efeito completamente contrário.

Harry tirou a mão dela de seu ombro e saiu tempestivamente da sala. Lily suspirou e tentou não se chatear com Harry. Essa resistência era esperada, mas ela tornava-se cada vez mais dolorosa. Lily retirou esses pensamentos da cabeça e preparou-se para a próxima aula com os terceiros anos. Ela viu Damien e percebeu que ele havia se sentado no lugar onde seu irmão estava instantes antes. A Professora sorriu e começou sua aula.

xxxxx

Harry só conseguiu ler o bilhete de Draco no almoço. Ele cuidadosamente tirou o papel do bolso e leu por baixo da mesa. Haviam apenas três palavras.

**'Biblioteca às oito.'**

Harry suspirou e olhou seu prato, havia perdido completamente o apetite desde o momento em que estava lá. Ele raramente comia alguma coisa e sentia-se meio tonto, mas de jeito nenhum a comida descia. Sem nem perceber o garoto começou a brincar com a Horcrux que estava em seu pescoço, desejando estar com seu pai naquele momento. Harry rapidamente forçou um pouco de batatas em sua boca e esperou James vir busca-lo.

James chegou quinze minutos depois. Quando ambos estavam na escada, Harry virou-se para o auror.

"Eu quero ir à biblioteca."

James olhou Harry suspeito.

"Agora, você quer ir agora?"

"Sim, agora." Harry odiava perguntas idiotas.

"Pra que?" James perguntou olhando Harry estranhamente.

"O que você acha? Você está me fazendo assistir aulas de N.I.E.M's, eu tenho que fazer todas as lições e pegar referências em livros." Harry assistiu James observar sua face.

"Por que você não vai amanhã de manhã, você não vai conseguir nada hoje a noite."

"Se você vai começar a dizer quando eu irei fazer minhas lições, então você pode faze-las, pois eu não vou..." Harry foi cortado por James.

"Okay, okay, Merlin foi apenas uma sugestão. Se você quer ir à biblioteca agora, então está bem, mas vamos rápido o lugar fecha ás nove."

Dito aquilo ambos encaminharam-se para a biblioteca. James deixou Harry ir procurar o livro que queria e parou para conversar com os Professores que estavam por lá.

Harry avistou a cabeça loira entre os livros e rápidamente moveu-se para lá. Parou ao lado de Draco e fingiu estar vendo livros. O loiro disse-lhe que Voldemort havia mandado uma mensagem. Harry devia ficar em Hogwarts e não devia se envolver em nenhum problema enquanto o processo para enfraquecer os escudos acontecia. Se houvesse algum modo de escapar, muitos Comensais da Morte estavam disfarçados em Hogsmead.

De acordo com o pai de Draco, Lorde Voldemort e Bella não queriam esperar que os escudos fossem enfraquecidos e queriam desesperadamente ir busca-lo. Lucius conseguiu acalma-los e mostrou que ele estava bem. Não havia nenhum outro jeito. Os escudos do castelo não podiam ser destruídos, mas os do jardim podiam, já que nenhum Comensal entraria em Hogwarts, eles poderiam ficar lá fora duelando com os aurores enquanto Harry escapava.

O garoto sentiu seu coração apertar com a menção de Bella e de seu pai. Harry disse tudo a Draco, como ele foi capturado e a tortura que era ser escoltado por James.

Draco olhou a raiva de seu amigo e perguntou.

"O que eu não entendo é por que você está concordando com isso tudo? Por que você não dá a Potter o que ele merece? Digo, você sabe que pode derrota-lo facilmente."

Harry sorriu de lado e respondeu.

"Draco, eu pensei que você fosse Slytherin, mas está parecendo um Gryffindor bobo."

"Retire isso!" Draco choramingou.

Harry apenas sorriu de lado e continuou.

"Use sua cabeça Malfoy! O que eu ganharia derrotando Potter? Eu não conseguiria escapar do mesmo jeito! Mesmo se eu puder derrotar Potter sem minha varinha agora, como eu irei derrotar os trinta aurores que estarão automaticamente lá fora?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Trinta, eles tem trinta aurores vigiando você?"

"Ao menos são trinta e você está esquecendo Dumbledore. Mesmo sendo o Príncipe Negro, eu nunca conseguiria passar por todos os aurores mais Dumbledore sem minha varinha, mas não se preocupe, eu não irei ficar quieto."

Os olhos de Draco abriram-se suspeitosamente.

"O que você vai fazer?"

Harry aproximou-se de Draco para que o loiro pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Eu irei fazer a vida deles um inferno!"

"Como?" Perguntou Draco com curiosidade.

"Eu decidi isso quando cheguei em Hogwarts. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é brincar. Tenho que brincar de leve, deixa-los pensar que eu não tenho chance a não ser seguir as ordens. Assim que eles abaixarem a guarda eu me divirto. Irei separa-los e destrui-los. Claro que até lá meu pai já terá conseguido abaixar as forças dos escudos e então poderei voltar pra ele."

Os olhos de Harry estavam queimando de um jeito que Draco nunca havia visto antes.

Draco olhou o amigo surpreso.

"Você acha que pode controlar seu temperamento, afinal você pode ser pego se repetir o feito da noite passada?"

Harry sabia sobre o que Draco estava se referindo, o incidente com Ron. Não tinha nenhum jeito dele ter sabido disso, ninguém ficou sabendo. Com o olhar de interrogação de Harry, Draco explicou.

"Zabini estava na enfermária quando Weasley foi trazido. Zabini ouviu toda a conversa entre os três idiotas."

Harry sorriu de lado e respondeu.

"Ele estava me perturbando e eu perdi o controle. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser sem pagar as consequências, só não posso tirar nenhuma vida, assim Dumbledore ficará feliz!" Harry sorriu ao ver a reação nervosa de seu amigo.

"Draco relaxa, você sabe minhas regras, mas Dumbledore não. Isso vai ser muito divertido." Harry viu james procurando por ele. A conversa tinha que acabar.

"Draco apenas deixe meu pai saber que eu estou bem e peça a ele para controlar seu temperamento. Isso já é difícil sem as dores de cabeça."

Draco empalideceu.

"Eu não irei mada-lo fazer nada, ele irá querer minha cabeça se eu disser algo."

Harry riu por causa da expressão de medo de seu amigo e andou em direção a James. Depois de checar alguns livros, o garoto retornou para o salão comunal. Harry evitou todo mundo e entrou no quarto.

Muitos Gryffindors, a maioria garotas, tentaram falar com ele, mas o moreno conseguiu escapar e estava agora deitado confortávelmente em sua cama, pensando no caos que iria causar. Com esses doces pensamentos Harry pegou no sono.

xxxxx

Os outros dias passaram-se normalmente. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que Damien voltou a ser o menino perturbante que o vivia enchendo sobre coisas da escola. Os amigos de Damien mantinham distâncias para o alívio de Harry. De qualque maneira muitos alunos estavam ficando interessados no garoto. Parecia que toda a população feminina queria falar sobre o lindo e misterioso garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes. Harry as ignorava o mais que podia. Muitas delas não falavam com ele, apenas ficavam observando e dando risadinhas. 'Estúpidas' murmurou consigo.

Harry foi escoltado para o café por James. O garoto observou quando o auror pegou uma varinha e lhe deu. O adolescente ficou apreensivo quando a tocou. A varinha não era sua, isso era óbvio, mas havia algo muito errado com ela. Harry deu um olhar questionador a James.

"Essa varinha é apenas para feitiços simples. Foi especificamente preparada para você. Irá fazer o necessário nas aulas e você não conseguirá fazer nada mais além."

James observou Harry ficar vermelho de raiva, seus dedos tornaram-se brancos quando ele apertou a varinha.

"Vocês falsificaram uma varinha?" Harry estava rangendo os dentes.

"Sim, falsificamos. Era o único jeito que nós tínhamos para que você não nos passasse a perna. Quando você provar que é confiável para ter uma varinha própria, você terá, até lá ficará com essa." James estava rezando para que o garoto não saísse dando "varinhadas" em todo mundo.

Harry estava bem próximo de fazer isso. Ele achou um ultraje ter ganhado uma varinha infantil, uma com que podia fazer mágica, mas de modo controlado. O garoto ainda estava rangendo os dentes quando falou com James novamente.

"Quando eu sair dessa bagunça Potter, lembre-me de dar a todos vocês uma morte horrível."

James sorriu para a ameaça de Harry. Ele recebia do garoto uma por dia.

"Eu com certeza irei." Disse casualmente fazendo o garoto ficar mais vermelho. Harry entrou tempestivamente no Salão e sentou na barulhenta mesa de Gryffindor.

Depois do café Harry foi levado para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Essa era a aula que ele realmente queria ver. Ele entrou na sala e sentou no meio esperando pelo professor de DCAT. Quando Severus Snape entrou com suas vestes flutuando atrás dele, Harry sentiu um sorriso se formando em sua face.

Snape não sabia como tratar o garoto. Certamente ele não iria ignora-lo como os outros, tampouco iria trata-lo como um aluno normal.

Harry iria adorar ver Snape sofrer e como ele estava de mau-humor hoje, precisava de algo para entrete-lo.

Snape parou na frente de todos. Sua atenção foi voltada para Harry instantaneamente. Ele que sempre foi um homem de grande compostura sentiu seu coração bater rápido. Se ser um espião na frente de Voldemort não era o suficiente, agora ele teria que bancar o Comensal da Morte leal para o Herdeiro assasssino maluco do Lorde. Snape ficou feliz por ter bebido poção calmante antes de ir dar aula, isso com certeza o ajudaria a lidar com Harry.

Snape apontou sua varinha para a lousa e instantaneamente as instruções para se conjurar a azaração de confundir estavam lá. Harry assistiu chocado quando o professor começou a explicar o movimento de varinha correto para confundir a mente do oponente. O garoto não conseguia acreditar. Os alunos do sexto ano estavam aprendendo a azaração de confundir no nível dos N.I.E.M's! Ele havia aprendido isso com doze anos. A maioria da sala estava praticando. Apenas dois alunos estavam fazendo o movimento correto. Harry ficou enojado ao ver que um deles era Hermione Granger. O outro era um loiro de Slytherin, o qual ele não conhecia. Snape também parecia não gostar do desempenho bom de Granger e disse para que a garota parasse de querer aparecer. O garoto teve que se controlar para não rir por causa da expressão de Hermione e Ron. O professor o estava ignorando e ele decidiu que era hora de isso acabar e e a diversão começar. Além do mais qualquer professor que ele perturbasse iria direto contar para Dumbledore e Harry não queria ouvir sermão, mas Severus era outra história. Ele iria contar para seu pai e o garoto sempre adorou importunar os Comensais. Harry cruzou os braços e esperou o melhor momento para confrontar Snape.

Snape continuou a explicação da pronuncia correta da azaração e perguntou se alguém tinha dúvidas. Usualmente quando o professor fazia essa pergunta ninguém falava nada. Ninguém seria capaz de fazer isso. Isso era função do clube de Duelos. A professora June era muito doce e controlava o clube dos Duelos para terceiros a sétimos anos. De qualquer maneira as aulas dele eram teóricas, a prática era com a Professora June. Pela primeira vez na aula de Snape um aluno perguntou algo. O professor sentiu um pânico terrível quando viu Harry abrir a boca para perguntar.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta. Por que você está ensinado azarações tão fracas quando existem tantos outros feitiços mais importantes para aprender?"

O silêncio que se fez após a pergunta de Harry foi memorável. Os Slytherins e os Gryffindors ficaram de bocas abertas. Não só o novo aluno fez uma pergunta como ele ridicularizou Snape. Os Slytherins murmuraram junto com os Gryffindors, 'Ele está tão morto'.

A face do professor Snape ficou vermelha. Sua batalha interna para controlar seu temperamento não estava funcionando. Ele caminhou até Harry e não segurou o sentimento de ódio ao ver aquele rosto tão parecido com o de James Potter.

"Sr. Potter, você é novo, portanto eu irei dar a você o que eu nunca dei a nenhum estudante aqui, uma segunda chance. Se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre como lançar o feitiço então pergunte, mas se você vai criticar meu curriculum então eu irei pedir para que o senhor mantenha suas opiniões para si mesmo."

O rosto de Snape estava retorcido de um modo perigoso que faria qualquer aluno tremer de medo. De qualquer maneira para Harry aquela expressão não era nada. O garoto somente sorriu e perguntou mais polidamente.

"Bem, perdoe-me por chatear você Professor, mas eu pensei que seria melhor gastar o tempo aprendendo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de verdade do que feitiços sem importância, sem dizer inúteis se usados em combate. Digo, no meio da guerra, como uma azaração de confundir irá te ajudar contra as maldições imperdoáveis?"

Harry escutou os alunos segurarem o ar. A verdade seja dita, ele não se importava que os alunos aprendessem coisas banais, isso até ajudaria na guerra e beneficiária o seu lado, já que a nova geração de bruxos e bruxas não teriam poder o suficiente para lutar e se defender. O garoto só estava dizendo aquilo para perturbar Snape o que era extremamente divertido para o moreno.

Harry manteve os seus olhos verdes encarando os negros do Professor. Snape parecia ter dificuldade para falar. O garoto sabia que se o Comensal mais velho soltasse toda sua raiva ele iria queimar. Harry fez cara de inocente enquanto esperava uma resposta. A sala inteira estava focada em Snape. Qual seria a punição de Harry? Para a surpresa de todos o Professor pareceu se acalmar e sorriu para Harry. A sala concluiu que um sorriso no rosto do professor era mais assustador do que a cara de bravo.

"Certo Sr. Potter, talvez você queira ficar até mais tarde hoje e me dar uma lista de todos os feitiços que valem a pena serem ensinados."

"Você está me dando uma detenção?" Harry perguntou calmamente.

"Se você quer entender assim, então sim, é."

"Não" Harry disse firmemente.

Os outros estudantes deixaram as varinhas cairem e estavam olhando abobados para a coragem de Harry, ou como alguns chamaram, sua vontade de morrer.

Snape estava irado com o comportamento do garoto, ele colocou as mãos em cima da mesa dele e aproximou-se para que sua face ficasse a centimetros da de Harry.

"O que você quer dizer com 'não' Sr. Potter?" Snape sibilou.

"Eu disse não, eu não vou cumprir essa detenção, eu não fiz nada para merece-la. Tudo o que eu fiz foi expressar minha opinião sobre os feitiços que você está ensinado. Eu apenas fiz uma sugestão e você não pode me punir por causa disso," e então Harry acrescentou num sussurro para que apenas Snape pudesse escutar "e eu quero ver você tentar."

Snape etava sem palavras, qualquer outro aluno já estaria de detenção por um ano. De qualquer modo ele não podia fazer isso com Harry e para o desespero do professor, o garoto sabia disso. Harry observou Severus sair de perto e virar-se para a sala. Os alunos ficaram temerosos ao verem o Professor ameaçar de morte, gritar e resmungar sobre o estudante que ousou insulta-lo.

Snape continuou de mau-humor até o final da aula gritando sobre como fazer a azaração e dando muito mais lição do que pretendia. Harry saiu da sala sentindo-se bem melhor. Ele podia perturbar Snape e sair ileso, claro que ele podia fazer isso com todos, mas com Snape era mais divertido. De todos os Comensais de seu pai, Harry nunca confiou em Severus. Seu pai sempre disse que ele era um bom espião, porém o garoto tinha sérias dúvidas sobre a lealdade do bruxo.

"Bem, ao menos uma boa coisa aconteceu em Hogwarts. Eu serei capaz de ver de qual lado Snape está." Harry pensou consigo quando saiu da sala.

xxxx

_N/T: ¹- Gente eu não consegui uma tradução para isso. Se é que tem uma... _

_Hey... novo chappie pra vcs!_

_**Ari Duarte**: Eu tbm amooo o Draco... hehehe! Amolecer, sei não... Huahuahuahuahuahua._

_**Zihsendin: **O Harry é meio estúpido, mas tem suas razões... hehehe!_

_**Lianne Jones: **Isso ae... o ron Mereceu! Que bom que vc está gostando, fico mto feliz!_

_**AngellWood: **Mau... Vc ainda não viu nada!_

_**Tucca Potter: **Tirou meu folego tbm, mas a patir do chap... sei lá... 30... Vc nem respira mais... huahuahuahuahua!_

_**Brousire: **Vlw... faço o que posso para traduzir bem... Eu tbm queria um Damy, ahhhhhhhhh! Harry extra sensacional!_

_**Mari's Potter**: O Harry é sexy! Uhuuu! O Damy? Ficar com alguém? Sei não... Eu demorei, foi mal, mas o vinte sai mais rápido..._

_**Adriana: **A fic já está na floreios... Vlw mesmo assim!_

_**Feer: **Harry malvadão é demais. Ele socando o Ron é tudo... (eu sou louca, me ignora, hehehe)._

_**: **Que bom que está gostando._

_**Sweet Lie: '**Sempre' é muito vasto...hehe!_

_Tô meio sem tempo... Desculpem os erros... Me avisem se houver algum!_

_Vlw pelas reviews, adorei!_

_Bj Brielle_


	21. Duelling Club

Capítulo vinte: Clube de Duelos

As semanas se passaram e sem nem mesmo perceber, Harry já estava em Hogwarts há um mês. O garoto ficou longe da maioria dos alunos. Ele encontrava-se com Draco regularmente para saber como andava o processo de enfraquecimento dos escudos. Damien continuava seguindo Harry como um cachorrinho bem treinado. Não importava o quão horrível o garoto era ou o quanto ele o insultava, Damien não ia embora. O menino nem via mais seus amigos direito. Ron, Hermione e Ginny tentavam fazer o menino sentar com eles nas refeições, mas este preferia estar com Harry. Depois de ter ignorado o menino durante muito tempo, Harry viu que isso não funcionava e começou a responder as perguntas com simples 'yeah' ou 'tanto faz' ou apenas com um movimento não verbal. O garoto estava quase sentindo pena do mais novo, o menino queria apenas ser seu amigo.

James e Lily continuaram se esforçando para fazer Harry se abrir. De qualquer modo, ao contrário de Damien, os esforços deles não funcionaram. Eles eram sempre cortados brutalmente. Harry não conversava com ninguém dos que trabalhavam em Hogwarts além de Poppy e Snape. Poppy sempre checava a saúde do garoto. Primeiramente por causa de seus machucados, depois passou a ser um costume, a enfermeira passar alguns minutos por dia conversando com Harry sobre coisas normais. Quanto a Snape, seus encontros com o garoto eram uma tortura. Ele o ridicularizava e discordava das sua técnicas de ensino. O que impressionava a todos era a reação do Professor. As detenções faziam Harry rir e não havia mais nada que o Professor de DCAT podia fazer. Se ele tirava pontos de Gryffindor, Harry ficava feliz. O maior medo de Snape agora era perder sua posição intimidante.

De certo o Professor citado estava com o diretor reclamando sobre Harry.

"Eu não agüento mais! Ele riu de mim quando eu estava ensinando a azaração refletora. Ele riu Dumbledore! E eu não posso fazer nada para assusta-lo. Você sabe que na última reunião dos Comensais, o Lorde das Trevas perguntou como Harry estava indo e quando eu disse a ele sobre suas maneiras, o Lorde me avisou que se o seu filho fosse punido por qualquer Professor, ele iria querer minha cabeça! Eu não agüento mais." Snape caiu sentado na cadeira contrária a Dumbledore enquanto o diretor o observava silenciosamente.

"Severus, eu sei que isso é muito frustrante para você, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Se eu decidir puni-lo, você terá problemas com Voldemort. Acho que o melhor é ignorar o garoto como você já está fazendo."

Snape olhou Dumbledore incrédulo.

"Bem, é óbvio que isso não está funcionando, está? Logo ninguém terá mais medo de mim." Snape olhou rapidamente para o diretor que parecia desgostoso.

"Bem, você sabe o que eu quero dizer, eu tenho um certo... respeito e... e isso só pode funcionar apenas se... se eu tiver alunos que me respeitem o bastante para não perguntar e para não me perturbarem com coisas chatas."

Dumbledore riu baixinho.

"Severus, eu não acho que algum dia alguém será capaz de falar com você. Toda a raiva que você nutre por Harry, foi direcionada para os outros, creio que os alunos tem mais medo de você agora do que tinham antes."

Snape pensou sobre isso e percebeu que de fato era verdade. Desde que ele não podia fazer nada em relação a Harry, começou a assustar ainda mais os outros estudantes. O Professor pareceu ficar extremamente contente com isso.

Snape sabia que Harry apenas o torturava, pois o garoto sabia que o medo de Voldemort o faria ficar quieto. Como todos os Professores de Hogwarts, ele só iria falar com o garoto quando necessário.

Dumbledore falou novamente, tirando Severus de seus devaneios.

"Alguma informação sobre o que Voldemort planejou para poder resgatar Harry?" Ele perguntou.

Snape balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, temo que não. Definitivamente existe um plano de resgate ao Príncipe Negro, porém ninguém sabe qual é ainda. Eu sinto que a confiança do Lorde em mim está falhando, eu omiti coisas demais."

Dumbledore suspirou tristemente.

"Parece, Severus, que eles andam tendo dúvidas de onde está sua lealdade. Eu iria com mais calma meu garoto, não quero perder você."¹

Snape apenas sorriu fracamente. Se seu disfarce fosse descoberto, então ele com certeza iria ser enterrado a sete palmos.² O Professor se levantou para sair, ele ainda tinha que planejar uma aula e tinha que lidar com Harry dali a duas horas.

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados na sala comunal tentando fazer a lição de transfiguração.

"Por que eu sempre transformo um cálice perfeito em um rato grande e feio?" Ron perguntou quando tentava fazer os movimentos certos do feitiço. Hermione suspirou enquanto tentava decorar lendo em cinco livros diferentes tudo o que aprendera na aula de hoje com McGonagall sobre aquele feitiço. Hermione tinha que admitir, aquilo era difícil.

Ela olhou Damien entrando no salão comunal. Eles iriam almoçar em breve e provavelmente o menino sentaria-se com Harry, portanto Ron e Hermione resolveram passar alguns minutos com ele naquele momento.

"Hey Damy, aonde você estava?" Ron perguntou enquanto parava de fazer sua redação.

"Apenas terminando a aula de adivinhação, cara aquilo é um saco. Como alguém pode entender alguma coisa daquilo?" Damien respondeu enquanto caia em uma cadeira próximo a lareira.

Os dois sextanistas riram por causa das palavras do menino. Adivinhação realmente era chato e tanto Ron quanto Hermione eram gratos por não terem mais que fazer essas aulas.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Damien perguntou enquanto observava os livros espalhados em volta de Hermione.

"Tentando em vão fazer essa redação estúpida de transfiguração." Ron respondeu enquanto batia sua pena no pergaminho.

"Sobre o que é?" Damien perguntou verdadeiramente interessado.

"Sem ofensas companheiro, mas eu não acho que você saiba a resposta." Ron disse enquanto Hermione o encarava.

"Ron, se Damien quer saber então você deveria dizer a ele. É muito raro Damien se interessar por alguma coisa relacionada a estudos."

Damien fez careta para Hermione, mas não disse nada.

Ron suspirou e leu o título de sua redação. Damien sorriu e começou a rir consigo.

"O que? Por que você está rindo? O que é tão engraçado sobre a redação?" Ron perguntou enquanto Hermione encarava o menino risonho que estava próximo a ela.

"Nada, não há nada engraçado sobre isso, eu estava apenas rindo do que você irão dizer ao saberem que eu posso ajuda-los."

Damien sorriu de lado por causa dos olhares incrédulos de seus amigos. Hermione recuperou-se primeiro.

"Damy, isso é nível de transfiguração de N.I.E.M. Como você poderia ser capaz de ajudar?" Ela perguntou calmamente de modo a não desrespeitar o menino. Ele estava apenas tentando ajudar.

"Eu não disse que responderia a resposta Mione, eu disse que sou capaz de ajuda-los a completar a redação." Damien replicou.

"Bem, como você vai fazer isso?" Ron perguntou batendo ansiosamente em seu pergaminho.

"Eu conheço alguém que completou essa redação há duas noites atrás."

"Quem?" Hermione e Ron perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Damien sorriu e respondeu.

"Harry"

Ron e Hermione empalideceram e encararam Damien.

"Você está louco? Você quer que a gente peça ajuda para o Harry? Não obrigado, acho que prefiro pedir a um 'Troll'." Ron disse teatralmente.

"Ron, quem disse que você precisa pedir a Harry para ajuda-lo? Escuta, eu estava lá quando ele completou a redação. Eu sei onde ele a colocou. Eu posso ir pega-la para vocês. Tenho certeza de que Harry não vai se importar." Damien disse.

"Não! Nós não queremos que você faça isso! O que você acha que ele fará conosco quando descobrir que copiamos sua redação? Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero ter meus punhos unidos com as minhas mão." Ron disse um pouco vermelho.

Damien segurou-se para não rir do amigo e continuou tentando convece-lo.

"Ron, honestamente, ele não irá dizer nada e se você está com medo eu posso pedir antes."

"Quem disse que ele fez a redação certo? Digo, sem ofensas, mas se nem Hermione conseguiu achar a resposta eu não sei se mais alguém possa." Ron continuou sem perceber a garota corando.

"Vamos lá Ron, você sabe como Harry é bom nos estudos. Toda a lição que ele faz ganha um Ótimo²³."

"Como você sabe disso?" Hermione perguntou suspeita. Ela e Ron sabiam que Harry estava recebendo 'excelente' em toda aula, mas como Damien saberia? Certamente Harry havia contado.

"Papai me contou." Damien respondeu.

"Todos os professore contaram ao meu pai como Harry está se saindo. Mamãe disse que ela estava surpresa por Harry ter feito as lições sem nem mesmo prestar atenção nas aulas e sem demonstrar o mínimo interesse por elas. Papai disse que acha que Harry só faz as lições para mostrar que a educação que ele teve é bem melhor do que a ensinada em Hogwarts." Damien terminou sem jeito. Eles sabiam quem eram os antigos professores de Harry isso enervava o três adolescentes.

"Damien, obrigada pela sugestão, mas acho que eu e Ronald iremos terminar essa redação por nós mesmos." Hermione disse baixinho.

Damien apenas deu de ombros e levantou para se preparar pro jantar.

"Virem-se sozinhos." Ele murmurou antes de ir para o dormitório masculino.

Ron e Hermione gastaram mais dez minutos tentando completar a redação. Quando Damien desceu as escadas novamente os dois sextanistas juntaram-se a ele para ir jantar. Ninguém mencionou a redação novamente.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Damien imediatamente localizou Harry. Ele virou-se para seus amigos.

"Certo, vejo vocês depois... ao menos... que queiram vir comigo?" Damien perguntou esperando que talvez hoje seus amigos o acompanhariam.

Antes que os dois pudessem responder Damien continuou.

"Antes que vocês digam não novamente, apenas me escutem. O que aconteceu foi errado, mas faz um mês e eu acho que devemos enterrar isso no passado. Digo, por quanto tempo vocês irão ficar ressentidos?"

"Damien! Ele quebrou os punhos de Ron." Hermione sussurrou baixinho para o menino para que os outros alunos não escutasse.

"Eu sei, mas... vamos lá Ron, você sabe que não deveria tê-lo atacado. Ele nem mesmo podia se proteger. O que ele fez foi em auto defesa." Damien tentou suplicar ao ruivo.

Ron olhou Damien e abriu sua boca para responder, queria dizer que ele apenas fez o que fez porque Harry havia chamado Hermione daquele nome horrível, mas o olhar de desolação que havia na face de Damien o fez mudar de idéia. "O quão ruim isso poderia ser? Se Harry e Ron sentassem na mesma mesa e não se falassem um com o outro, qual seria o perigo?"

"Certo Damy, mas eu e Mione não iremos falar com ele, Ok?"

"Ok!" Damien respondeu excitado.

Ele praticamente correu até o lugar onde Harry estava sentado. Ron e Hermione seguriam-o silenciosamente. A garota mandava olhares gelados a Ron.

Harry olhou pra cima e viu Damien correndo até ele. 'Esse pirralho não cansa de ficar atrás de mim?' Pensou consigo.

"Hey Harry, como você está?" Damien perguntou enquanto sentava.

Harry respondeu de modo usual. Dando de ombros.

"Legal, escuta, Ron e Hermione irão sentar com a gente, ok? Mas por favor, não diga ou faça nada que possa resultar em briga. Por favor, eu imploro, ok? Apenas seja civilizado."

Harry abriu a boca para discordar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo viu os dois Gryffindors aproximarem-se da mesa e depois de o encararem, ambos sentaram perto de Damien. Harry os ignorou e continuou comendo. Depois de um ou dois minutos desconfortáveis Damien, Ron e Hermione começaram a comer e a falar. O garoto apenas ficou quieto e comeu, ele normalmente fazia isso com Damien também. Depois que comeram as sobremesas, Ginny aproximou-se deles. Ela parecia realmente irritada por seu irmão e por seus amigos estarem sentados perto de Harry. A menina lançou um olhar furioso para o moreno de olhos verdes antes de começar a falar com Hermione.

"Você ainda vai me encontrar na biblioteca?"

Hermione pareceu realmente desconfortável quando respondeu.

"Desculpe-me Ginny, mas eu realmente tenho que terminar minha redação de transfiguração e eu tenho lição de Runas Antigas para fazer. Prometo que irei com você na semana que vem, ok?"

Ginny ficou chateada, mas forçou um sorriso.

"Tudo bem Hermione, eu entendo. Encontro vocês mais tarde."

Dito aquilo a ruiva saiu do Salão Principal indo para biblioteca.

Hermione olhou Ron e mordeu o lábio.

"Eu me sinto péssima. Eu tinha dito que ajudaria a acha-lo e agora eu desisto."

Ron colocou um braço em volta dela para confortá-la.

"Mione, não se preocupe com isso. Ginny tem que admitir que ela nunca vai encontra-lo. Digo, ela nem mesmo viu o rosto dele! Como em nome de Merlin ela espera reconhece-lo?"

Harry estava tentando não prestar atenção nos três adolescentes sentados a sua frente, mas com a menção de Ginny procurando por alguém o qual o rosto não foi mostrado o chamou a atenção. Harry se perguntava se a menina já havia descoberto que havia sido ele quem a salvara. O garoto pensou que ela devia ter refletido nisso por uns dias e depois esquecido. Fazia aproximadamente uns cinco meses que o incidente havia acontecido. Certamente Ginny não estava mais pensando nele, não, isso era impossível. A menina provavelmente estava procurando por outra pessoa. Mesmo se estivessem falando sobre ele, que diferença isso faria? Harry não iria contar a ninguém sobre aquilo. Isso só iria fazer Dumbledore e Potter terem idéias sobre trazê-lo para o lado da luz.

Harry virou-se para acabar de jantar e poder subir para seu dormitório. Ele estava bem cansado.

"Ron, você quer voltar para completar a redação?" Hermione perguntou quando começou a se levantar.

Ron assentiu parecendo miserável.

"Eu acho." Ele suspirou.

Damien choramingou.

"Ron, você disse que viria ao clube dos Duelos comigo hoje. É o primeiro dia e nós o estamos esperando a séculos."

Ron olhou Hermione com um olhar suplicante. A garota o estava encarando e negava com cabeça.

"Ron, você sabe que nós temos que terminar essa redação. A Professora McGonagall irá pedir nossa cabeça se não entregarmos uma lição de novo."

"Mione, eu prometi a Damy no ano passado que quando ele entrasse no terceiro ano e pudesse ir ao clube eu iria com ele. Eu não posso quebrar minha promessa, posso?"

Hermone apenas resmungou e enquanto saía do Salão, concordou em deixa-lo copiar sua redação depois.

Ron e Damien olharam-se por um minuto e logo depois começaram a rir como idiotas.

"Cara, eu não posso esperar! Eu vou duelar com alguém, isso é tão legal."

Damien estava praticamente pulando.

"Calma, agora eu vou te explicar as regras enquanto vamos para lá."

Harry estava quase indo dormir, mas a menção do clube dos Duelos o chamou a atenção novamente para os dois Gryffindors. O garoto não sabia que havia um clube dos Duelos em Hogwarts, Draco nunca mencionou isso.

Damien virou-se para pegar sua mochila e percebeu que Harry estava lá. 'Saco, quase esqueci dele.' Pensou consigo meio envergonhado.

"Hey Harry, você quer vir também?" Damien perguntou antes que Ron pudesse dizer algo.

Harry olhou Damien tentando saber se isso era sério ou não. Antes que ele pudesse responder Ron falou.

"Você... você quer que ele venha conosco?" Ele perguntou olhando o menino como se ele estivesse louco.

"Yeah, por que não?" Damien perguntou meio confuso.

"Porque... bem, você sabe... ele... ele, ele não precisa aprender a duelar e ele provavelmente... você sabe... ele vai..."

.

"Eu provavelmente vou acabar com todo mundo facilmente, certo?" Harry terminou por ele.

Ron o olhou indignado e respondeu controladamente.

"Bem, não era como eu ia falar, mas é isso mesmo."

Harry sorriu de lado antes de voltar-se para Damien.

"Você realmente quer que eu vá?" Harry perguntou. Ele estava inseguro se Damien o havia convidado ou apenas perguntou por educação. O garoto sabia que provavelmente iria ao clube com ou sem o pedido de Damien, mas por alguma razão desconhecida ele queria saber se o menino realmente queria que ele fosse.

"Claro que sim. Vai ser legal te ver duelando."

Harry não sabia como responder, portanto ele deu de ombros e pegou sua mochila.

Damien deu um grande sorriso e virou para a mesa principal e sinalizou para seus pais que estava saindo com Harry. Depois de receber uma resposta de Lily, os três garotos foram para o clube.

Harry entrou no enorme salão, não era tão grande quanto o seu local de treinamento particular, mas dava pro gasto. Havia uma plataforma no meio e em frente a ela havia quatro taças. Pareciam troféus, as quatro eram feitas de prata e tinham uns símbolos estranhos. Quando o garoto começou a analisa-las, percebeu que eram os símbolos que representavam as casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin.

Harry olhou as taças e ficou pensando pra que elas eram usadas. Ele olhou em volta e examinou o salão. O lugar estava abarrotado de alunos. A maioria deles eram sextanistas e setimanistas. Damien rapidamente aproximou-se de Harry, ele parecia bem excitado.

"Bem Harry, o que você achou? Bem legal né. Eu mal posso esperar para que comece."

Harry virou para seu irmão e viu sua reação a ter um duelo amigável. O garoto não conseguia lembrar em ter ficado excitado com alguma coisa desse tipo. Ele pensou em quão diferentes foram as suas vidas. Harry balançou a cabeça e tentou afastar esses pensamentos.

O garoto viu um loiro entrar acompanhado por seus capangas usuais, Crabbe e Goyle. Harry sorriu. 'Isso vai ser divertido'.

Harry foi em direção aos três Slytherins. Draco levou um susto ao vê-lo.

"Harry! Como você... O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou.

Harry rolou os olhos.

"Draco, eu disse que ficar o tempo inteiro na frente do espelho iria danificar seu pequeno cérebro."

Draco olhou-o venenosamente.

"Calma aí ô sarcástico. Eu quis dizer o que você está fazendo no clube dos Duelos? Eu não sabia que Potter o deixaria vir."

Agora foi Harry quem o olhou venenosamente.

"O Potter não me controla Draco, pensei ter deixado isso bem claro. Eu faço o que eu quero."

Draco sorriu de lado e estava preste a fazer outra pergunta quando as portas do salão foram abertas e a Professora June entrou.

A Professora era uma bruxa de meia idade com um cabelo curto roxo e incríveis olhos azuis como safiras. Ela andou em volta com uma graciosidade que Harry nunca havia visto.

A mulher parou em frente a todos e sorriu calorosamente.

"Boa Noite a todos."

"Boa noite" Os alunos responderam.

"Eu sou a Professora June, para aqueles que estão vindo no clube pela primeira vez, bem vindos, para aqueles que já vieram, bem vindos de volta. Deixe-me dizer as regras antes de começarmos."

Ela lançou um olhar ávido inspecionando os alunos e depois continuou.

"Haverá apenas duelos em duplas. Todos que desejarem participar deverão colocar o nome dentro de sua taça correspondente. As taças das casas irão escolher os oponentes. Se você deseja duelar com alguém de sua própria casa, deverá pedir minha permissão. Eu não irei tolerar nenhum comportamento idiota e irei banir do clube qualquer estudante que lançar um feitiço não permitido em Hogwarts."

Isso foi dito diretamente para Harry. O moreno apenas sorriu de lado. Mesmo se Harry quisesse lançar qualquer maldição, não seria capaz, sua varinha não estava apta para esse tipo de feitiço. Ele olhou Damien e viu que o menino não estava prestando atenção na Professora, ele estava muito ocupado lançando olhares gélidos com outro terceiranista Slytherin. Harry sorriu ao pensar em Damien duelando. 'Ele provavelmente ainda nem mesmo sabe bloquear alguma coisa.' Pensou. O moreno estava observando os alunos de Hogwarts se desafiando, mesmo se fosse apenas para um duelo amigável. 'Só de ver o nível de educação deles, eu não ficaria surpreso se eles conseguirem apenas usar feitiços para desarmar.' Pensou novamente.

Harry estava certo, a maioria dos duelos consistia em gritos de 'EXPELLIARMUS' de um oponente ao outro. Apenas alguns sextanistas e alguns setimanistas conseguiam bloquear mais feitiços e conseguiam fazer seus escudos ficarem ativos por alguns segundos.

Harry estava adorando. Mesmo os setimanistas, aqueles que logo se formariam, não sabiam duelar propriamente. Eles não tinham a mínima chance contra seu pai. A maioria deles seria facilmente destruída pelo lado das trevas.

O moreno colocou seu nome na taça de Gryffindor e parou ao lado de Draco que colocou seu nome na taça de Slytherin. Ambos ficaram esperando para saber quem seria o seu oponente.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver o pobre idiota que irá ser seu oponente." Draco disse com um sorriso de lado.

"Eu sei, eu não tenho socado ninguém por seis semanas. Irei gostar imensamente disso." Harry disse estralando os dedos.

Draco apenas deu um sorrisinho, ansioso por ver Harry em combate. Ele apenas tinha visto o moreno em treinamento uma ou duas vezes, mas ver o Príncipe Negro duelando era extremamente raro.

As taças de Gryffindor e de Slytherin tornaram-se vermelha e verde respectivamente e dois nomes pairaram no ar.

Draco quase teve um colapso quando viu 'Draco Malfoy' próximo a 'Harry Potter'.

Ele olhou o moreno que estava ao seu lado. Harry tinha um olhar estranho na face.

"Estranho, eu apenas escrevi 'Harry' no papel." Ele disse virando-se para o Slytherin pálido.

O salão bateu palmas para os dois sextanistas por educação. Draco olhou em volta nervosamente. O que ele faria agora? Ele não podia voltar atrás no duelo a partir do momento em que a taça cuspiu seu nome pra fora. Muito menos podia ganhar um duelo com Harry, isso não era possível e se ele perdesse, sua derrota seria em frente a todos os Slytherins. Ele olhou para Harry que deu ao loiro um sorriso sarcástico antes de andar até a plataforma. Draco o seguiu rapidamente e tentou pensar em alguma coisa para fazer. Antes que os dois garotos subissem na plataforma, Draco sussurrou rapidamente.

"Lembre-se Harry, eu sou seu amigo, seu único amigo. Ok? Lembre-se disso."

Harry apenas sorriu de lado e respondeu sussurrando.

"Agora você não é. Agora você é meu oponente."

Dito aquilo os dois garotos subiram na plataforma. Damien e Ron assistiram a cena inteira sem tirar os olhos deles. O menino murmurou para Ron.

"Isso vai ser interessante."

"Eu diria isso." Ron estava indeciso sobre quem deveria se dar mal. Ele odiava Draco Malfoy com toda a força de seu ser, mas ele também queria ver Harry levando a pior. Eles assistiram Draco e Harry se cumprimentarem.

Harry permitiu que Draco desse o primeiro passo. O loiro estava concentrado nas palavras do amigo e lançou um 'Stupefy' em cima dele. 'Ele não é um amigo, é apenas um oponente, não é nem mesmo o Príncipe Negro, é apenas um oponente'.

Harry facilmente refletiu e lançou um 'expelliarmus' em Draco. O loiro relaxou e bloqueou o simples feitiço. Isso era exatamente o que o moreno queria. Assim que viu a expressão relaxada do outro, o garoto lançou a azaração das 'pernas presas'. Draco bloqueou e encarou Harry com seus olhos cinzas. O moreno lançou um sorriso de escárnio e o loiro decidiu que estava na hora de brincar como um verdadeiro Slytherin.

"RICTUSEMPRA" Ele lançou e assistiu o jato de luz correr em direção a Harry.

Harry esperou até a luz chegar bem perto para refleti-la direto para Malfoy, o feitiço zuniu para a outra direção e acertou Draco bem no peito, fazendo o garoto ser suspendido no ar e cair de costas. O loiro segurou as costas e grunhiu. Harry ouviu vivas de muitos Gryffindors que estavam assistindo.

Draco rapidamente se levantou e lançou outro feitiço a Harry.

"JABASCO" A azaração que ele mandou, faria Harry vomitar pequenas lesmas. O moreno esperou o feitiço chegar perto e no último momento apenas saiu do caminho. Isso o fez ter outro round de vivas e aplausos. Os alunos de Hogwarts nunca haviam visto ninguém com reflexos tão bons.

Draco estava começando a perder o controle. Ele não podia pensar em perder, afinal de contas era um Slytherin, ele não perdia nada. O loiro resolveu brincar mais sério.

"SORUPTO" Sibilou. De qualquer modo, Harry levantou seu escudo e assim que o feitiço o tocou, esvaneceu. Os alunos se engasgaram ao ver o quão forte era o escudo do garoto. Os deles não eram capazes de protege-los direito nem mesmo de simples feitiços como 'expelliarmus'.

A Professora June estava observando o escudo também. Claro que ela sabia tudo sobre Harry e estava esperando esse grau de duelo por parte do garoto, mas ao ver o quão brilhante era seu escudo, a mulher até perdeu o fôlego.

Harry desmanchou seu escudo e sorriu maliciosamente para Draco.

"Minha vez." Sibilou.

"CARNESTO" Uma luz branca bateu no peito de Draco. O loiro foi jogado e caiu com um baque na parede escorregando para o chão. A Professora June ficou preocupada e correu até o garoto e ajudou-o a se levantar. A face pálida de Draco estava vermelha. Damien e Ron estavam batendo palmas com os outros alunos exceto pelo Slytherins que estavam encarando Harry de um modo bem ameaçador. Vagarosamente Malfoy aproximou-se do moreno e novamente apontou sua varinha.

"RAGNAS…IMPENDO" Draco lançou duas maldições, uma depois da outra, uma luz amarela e uma azul saíram em disparada contra Harry. Uma foi direto para a cabeça do moreno e a outra para seu estômago. O garoto sabia que seu escudo não conseguiria bloquear as duas, portanto deixou seu instinto tomar conta. Harry levantou seu escudo de corpo inteiro e os dois feitiços bateram nele e esvaneceram. Os alunos engasgaram-se assim como Draco. Ele não sabia que o amigo podia fazer aquilo. A Professora June assisitu o feito de boca aberta. O garoto estava parado dentro de uma bolha azul, ele tirou sua proteção e sorriu de lado por causa das expressões incrédulas, logo depois, ele viu a cara aterrorizada de Draco. O moreno apontou sua varinha e lançou o próximo feitiço.

"IMPEDIMENTA"

O loiro foi lançado pra fora da plataforma e caiu dolorosamente de costas. Os estudantes nunca tinham visto algo tão violento. Eles começaram a dar vivas e aplaudirem dizendo que Harry ganhara o duelo.

O salão inteiro estava gritando palavras de louvor³ a Harry e o apaludindo. O garoto olhou o mar de alunos e não soube como reagir. Ele desceu da plataforma para ir embora, mas a Professora June o parou.

"Harry Potter! Por favor venha aqui para frente do salão."

Harry obedeceu enquanto pensava se seria banido do clube por causa de Draco. Ele não usou nenhuma maldição das trevas e o que acontecera no final foi apenas para dar risada. O garoto não se importava se seria banido, não era tão divertido se você não podia usar maldições reais.

Harry parou em frente a Professora de cabelos roxos enquanto ela o olhava intensamente.

"Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de ver seu escudo de corpo inteiro¹² novamente."

Harry ficou estarrecido, ele não esperava aquilo da professora de duelos. Ele deu uns passos para trás e preparou-se para o ataque pegando sua varinha.

"STUPEFY"

Mais uma vez Harry conjurou seu escudo que bloqueou o feitiço instantaneamente.

A Professora June festejou em alegria¹³. Ela virou-se para os alunos e falou.

"Isso é um perfeito exemplo de como eu queria que vocês conjurassem um escudo. Como podem ver o Sr. Potter pode levantar um, rápido e facilmente. Depois de alguns treinamentos, eu gostaria que todos ficassem hábeis desse jeito."

Harry continuou quieto. 'Esses idiotas não tem a mínima chance de conseguir' Pensou enquanto escutava o discurso da Professora.

"Sr. Potter, espero que você continue vindo aqui, suas habilidades de duelo são boas, os alunos podem aprender alguma coisa com o Sr."

Harry encarou a Professora. Ele não queria ajudar os alunos, apesar de tudo ele os queria o mais fracos possíveis. Isso só faria sua vida e a vida de seu pai serem mais fáceis. O garoto limpou a garganta e disse para a mulher.

"Sem ofensas Professora, mas eu não quero perder meu tempo. Não há muita esperança para esses alunos e eu não vejo nenhum benefício em ajuda-los. Afinal, esse é o seu trabalho, certo?"

A face da Professora June ficou vermelha e ela tentou manter seu temperamento controlado. Harry sorriu de lado. Ele amava tirar uma com a cara²¹ dos professores de Hogwarts.

"Sr. Potter, eu não pretendo que você ensine nada. Eu estava apenas dizendo que você pode mostrar suas habilidades. Eu estava apenas querendo ajudar meus alunos."

Harry aproximou-se da Professora para que ela pudesse escutá-lo.

"Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que ajudar as pessoas não é o que eu faço de melhor."

Harry sorriu de lado novamente saindo do salão, deixando para trás uma Professora extasiada e muitos alunos confusos.

Assim que saiu de lá, deu de cara com um James Potter completamente lívido.

_N/T: Gente, cometi um errinho..._

_Essa tradutora lerda que vos fala não viu que na fic original o shipper está Harry/Voldemort, porque na época que eu lia não aparecia o Shipper e eu a descobri por acaso...**corando**... Portanto, tipo eu não irei tirar o shipper Harry/Ginny (a não ser que vcs queiram...) mas aviso que o shipper principal é Voldie/Harry. (Relação pai e filho, pelo amor de Deus!). _

_**Tucca Potter: **Eu tbm amo esse Harry. H/G acontece, mas daqui a um tempinho... aguarde as próximas emoções. Hehehehe!_

_**Lianne Jones: **Pronto aqui está seu pedido... O clube dos Duelos... É bem legal! O Snape é um pobrezinho. Huahuahuahuahua._

_**.louca: **Realmente a fic é mto massa... hehehe! O Harry é um tudão!_

_**Srta. Kinomoto: **Caraaaaa... Sua fic me marcou, rsrsrsrs! Quando eu comecei a ler fics, a sua foi uma das primeiras e eu AMEI. Nossa adorava O Harry e a Mari, hehehehehehe! Fique decepcionada quando a continuação saiu do ar. Isso já fz um tempinho. Na época dava pra baxar por PDF, portanto eu tenho sua fic no meu nootebook, hahahaha! Quando que eu li, eu amei! hehehehe! Mudando de assunto... Que bom que você gosta dessa fic! _

_**AngellWood: **Eu também quero um Damy pra mim! Virar do bem? Sei não... sei não... O Harry é um perfeito!_

_**Zihsendin: **Amar o James? Acho que é meio que o contrário, pelo menos agora... Hehehehehe! Eu adoro o Snape, mas foi legal a cena dele sendo zuado... O Damien é corajoso,(Gryffindor dã!) e eu amo ele!_

_**Pamela Black: **Detenção pra vc... Gostei da idéia! Quero uma review mtoooo grande nesse chap ou então um 'sem palavras, estou mortificada!'! Huahuahuahuahuahua! Nossa foi unanimidade... Ele realmente tem coisas parecidas com James! Todo mundo disse isso. Hehehe!_

_**Sora Black**: Vlw, continue lendo!_

_**Mari: **O Damien ficar com alguém... cara, não me pergunta coisas difíceis! Realmente a J.K podia... Mas aí a gente não ficaria tão eufórica ao vê-lo assim. Hehehehehe! Eu tbm surto lendo a fic_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que leu a fic e add no alerta ou nos favoritos!  
Aproveitem o Capítulo!_

xxxxx

¹Tipo, essa frase ficou um tanto quanto slash, mas não é o caso.

² Se alguém não souber, é a medida quando alguém é enterrado. A sete palmos de terra.

³ Ficou parecendo coisa de igreja? (deixando bem claro, não tenho nada contra!)

¹² Isso está soando estranho, mas não encontrei nada melhor.¬¬

¹³ Parece uma boba alegre, mas foi realmente isso que ela fez.

²¹ Essa é a nossa gíria mais parecida com a deles (Ingleses).

²³ Nota máxima.


	22. Can You Fly?

Capítulo Vinte e Um: Você pode voar?

"O que em nome dos céus você pensou que estava fazendo?" Gritou James.

"Eu não vejo nada demais, era apenas um duelo!"

Harry estava olhando entediado Damien e James gritarem um com o outro.

"Apenas um duelo! Apenas um duelo! Merlin Damien, você não pensou no risco que estava correndo? Eu não posso acreditar que você fez algo tão estúpido!"

James estava vermelho de tanto gritar e momentaneamente esqueceu que Harry estava no local. Os três Potters estavam no quarto de James. Damien estava fervendo de raiva. Ele havia sido retirado do salão pelo seu pai e estava levando uma bronca apenas porque Malfoy havia apanhado. Ele não entendia como isso era uma coisa ruim.

"Pai, por favor pare com todo esse discurso de risco, nada ruim aconteceu. Malfoy apenas teve um infortúnio e de qualquer jeito ele foi o único que atirou duas maldições pra cima de Harry. Se Harry não tivesse levantado aquele magnífico escudo, ele ficaria bem ferido."

James parou de falar e olhou para Harry, o percebendo apenas naquele momento.

"Você conjurou aquele seu escudo de corpo inteiro novamente?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

Harry repondeu o encarando por um minuto e logo depois desviou o olhar.

"O que aconteceu? Alguém disse alguma coisa?" James pensou que já teria que explicar a vários alunos curiosos como um garoto de dezesseis anos podia fazer uma coisa que muitos adultos não conseguiam.

"A Professora June ficou elétrica, eu não acho que a tenha visto algum dia mais feliz. Ela pediu para Harry voltar ao clube para que ele nos ensinasse como conjurá-lo."

Damien rapidamente disse a James antes que Harry pudesse responder. O moreno grunhiu.

James estava chocado. A Professora June sabia da verdade sobre Harry e mesmo assim havia pedido para que ele voltasse. Ela era louca?

James olhou Damien novamente e virou-se para Harry.

"O que você disse?"

"Ele disse que..."

"Damien! Eu não estou perguntando para você. Harry pode falar por si mesmo." James disse cortando o filho.

Damien fez uma careta, mas não interrompeu. James virou-se para Harry.

"Então?" Perguntou.

Harry encostou na parede e cruzou os braços.

"Talvez." Respondeu, ele adorou quando James empalideceu.

"O que você quer dizer com 'talvez' você possa ensinar os alunos? Como você vai explicar a magia negra avançada que você sabe?" James perguntou.

"Eu irei dizer a verdade, que Lorde Voldemort me ensinou, não é como se eles fossem acreditar em mim mesmo..." James e Damien perderam o fôlego com a menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry estava amando aquilo. Ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de ensinar nada a ninguém, mas assistir James entrando em pânico só de pensar nos alunos de Hogwarts aprendendo magia negra era uma oportunidade única. Damien percebeu a jogada e resolveu continua-la pela vergonha que seu pai o fez passar, retirando-o daquele jeito do salão.

"Yeah, Harry é bom. Todo mundo estava falando sobre o duelo e como eles querem ser ensinados por ele. A Professora June disse que o deixaria ensinar duelo em duplas para certas pessoas, em particular."

Harry e Damien impediram-se de rir ao verem como James reagiu a essas palavras. Ele arregalou seus olhos avelãs e abriu sua boca em choque.

"Ela.. ela disse o que?"

Damien sorriu de lado para Harry e continuou.

"Yeah e depois que Harry disse que iria pensar, a Professora June disse que não aceitaria um não como resposta e que faria de tudo para que Harry comparecesse a cada aula de Duelo."

Harry estava assistindo Damien com respeito. 'O pirralho realmente está indo fundo nisso' Pensou consigo.

James não disse mais nenhuma palavra e correu até a porta, tropeçando nos próprios pés ao sair. Ele estava indo ver a Professora June. Assim que saiu, Damien e Harry explodiram em risos. Definitivamente era a primeira vez que o moreno ria desde quando foi capturado pela Ordem. Damien riu junto com o irmão e percebeu que essa era a primeira vez que o via rindo. Os dois garotos se acalmaram e olharam-se sem nem mesmo saber o que dizer.

"Quanta mentira." Harry disse.

"Yeah, bem ele mereceu isso. Você consegue imaginar o que ele vai dizer para a Professora June? E quando ele finalmente descobrir a verdade... Nossa, ele vai ficar tão envergonhado." Damien disse.

Harry observou o menino antes de falar novamente.

"Você não tem medo dele?" Ele perguntou estudando o menino em busca de algum sinal de mentira.

"Medo? Do papai? Por que eu teria medo dele? Papai é provavelmente o pai mais sem noção¹ que eu já vi. Eu sei que nos últimos meses ele tem sido um pouco rude, mas ele realmente não é assim. Ele é um pai bem legal." Damien respondeu olhando confusamente para Harry. Damien estava pensando no que fez seu irmão achar que ele podia ter um pai assustador.

Harry parecia perdido, ele olhou Damien mais uma vez e o menino sentiu um arrepio subir pelo seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que seu irmão o olhava daquele jeito. Havia uma emoção em seus olhos que Damien nunca havia visto antes. Era quase como, inveja? 'Não, isso não pode estar certo.' Pensou. Por que Harry o olharia daquele jeito? O menino estava começando a ficar nervoso ao ver Harry ficar perdido novamente.

"Hum, Harry? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos e deu a Damien um sorrisinho.

"Yeah, apenas pensando em algumas coisas." Respondeu.

Damien estava quase dizendo 'Sério?', mas desistiu. Ele perguntou ao irmão se este queria jogar snap explosivo, mas Harry disse que estava cansado e iria para o seu quarto. Os dois encaminharam-se para o salão comunal querendo ir direto para os seus respectivos dormitórios. O caminho inteiro, Damien pensou sobre o olhar estranho que Harry lhe lançou.

Eles deram de cara com James assim que entraram no salão. James apenas obsevou os dois garotos e ambos riram por causa do quão vermelho estava o auror.

"Isso não foi engraçado, Damien Jack Potter!" James ralhou, mas sua expressão estava mais relaxada, obviamente aliviado, pois Harry não iria ensinar magia negra para os alunos.

"Eu tenho que discordar pai. Isso foi extremamente hilário."

Os garotos sorriram ao ver a expressão de desolação que James tinha e entraram no salão comunal.

Assim que Damien foi pra cama, ele percebeu que apesar de já estar há um mês com Harry, não fazia a mínima idéia de como era a vida do irmão. Como sua infância deve ter sido? Todas as coisas que ele fez, devem ter sido bem diferentes em relação com as de Harry. Assim que o menino pegou no sono ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria ajudar o irmão a aproveitar as coisas boas da vida que ele deveria ter perdido. O que eram essas coisas ele não conseguiu pensar, pois sua mente foi nublada pelo sono.

xxxxxxx

O fim de semana chegou e com ele o primeiro treino de Quadribol. Damien e Ron correram para o café da manhã ocupados discutindo sobre novas estratégias e como coloca-las em prática. Ron era o goleiro do time de Gryffindor e Damien virou um artilheiro no ano passado. A capitã deles era a sextanista, Agelina Johnson e os batedores eram ninguém menos que os irmão de Ron, Fred e George. Para completar o time, Ginny era a apanhadora. Os quatro Weasleys trabalhavam juntos e já haviam ajudado a ganhar vários jogos. De qualque modo a vitória da copa de Quadribol nos últimos anos era dos Slytherins e toda vez o time de Gryffindor treinava arduamente para virar esse placar. Esse ano não era uma exceção.

Ron sentou-se junto a Damien e começou a comer um pouco de cereal enquanto o outro pegava uma torrada e começava a passar géleia. Somente nesse momento eles viram Angelina correndo até eles parecendo bem incômoda.

"Hey Angie, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Damien.

"Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu! Perdemos Kelly Adamson."

"O que!" Ron e Damien exclamaram juntos.

"Eu sei, é terrível. Os pais dela vieram até o colégio para poder tira-la de Hogwarts até o final da semana que vem. Aparentemente eles vão se mudar e ela irá para outra escola de magia. Isso é terrível!"

Damien e Ron não sabia o que era pior, os pais de Kelly se mudando, Kelly tendo que se mudar para outras escola ou o fato de que eles estivessem perdendo uma artilheira. Conhecendo Angelina, provavelmente o pior era perder a artilheira.

"Nós vamos ter que cancelar os treinos e ao invés disso hoje ás cinco da tarde vamos selecionar jogadores. Eu quero todos vocês lá, é essencial que todo o time concorde." Angelina terminou tristemente olhando seus dois colegas de time.

"Err, Angie, você não acha que o tempo é curto demais, digo, você nem mesmo esperou um dia. Quantas pessoas você acha que lêem as notícias da manhã?" Ron disse meio hesitante, já que o temperamento de Angelina era algo com o qual não se podia brincar.

"Ron! Nós não temos tempo. Kelly recebeu a coruja ontem e apenas me disse essa manhã. Temos apenas três semanas antes do nosso primeiro jogo! Isso pede medidas desesperadas."

Angelina estava vermalha quando terminou de gritar com Ron, ele estava com uma expressão de terror na face. Damien segurou a risada enquanto Angelina saía correndo para contar as novidades para o resto do time.

Damien e Ron se olharam e assentiram silenciosamente. Eles sabiam que Angelina iria ficar bem pior antes de melhorar.

Depois do café da manhã Damien decidiu passar o tempo com Harry, já que Ron estava com Hermione terminando alguma lição. O menino viu o irmão parado no corredor falando com o Professor Snape. Ele podia ver que o Professor parecia estar bem nervoso com Harry. O garoto estava falando calmamente. 'Deus, eu preciso aprender a fazer aquilo' Pensou Damien ao ver harry sorrir de lado para Snape. O terceiranista aproximou-se para ver se escutava alguma coisa.

"... Eu não irei tolerar esse tipo de comportamento Sr. Potter, você deveria saber que eu não sou alguém que se assusta facilmente." Snape estava dizendo meio frustrado.

"Claro que não, por que eu iria querer assustar o Professor de DCAT. Digo, se eu sair um pouquinho da linha, você poderia confundir minha mente por não estar prestando atenção ao seus disrcursos interenssantíssimos. Diga se esse não é um castigo ruim?" Harry respondeu com uma voz de falsa inocência. Damien segurou uma risada.

"Sr. Potter, eu estou lhe avisando, segure sua língua!" Snape estava tremendo de raiva apontando o dedo para Harry.

"Me avisando? O que você vai fazer Severus? Colocar-me em detenção, tirar pontos da minha casa? Acho que nós já concordamos que isso não me afeta em nada e agora, se você quer manter esse dedo, eu sugiro que você o tire da minha cara." Harry disse com tanto veneno que fez até Damien temer.

Snape olhou para Harry perigosamente e então sem mais nenhuma palavra, virou-se e foi embora. Harry virou e viu Damien parado a uma pequena distância.

"Merlin Harry, como você não se assusta quando ele o olha daquele jeito?"

Damien odiava admitir, mas Snape o assustava um pouco. Até mesmo com seu pai já tendo dito como aquele 'Seboso' do Snape era, Damien ainda mantinha-se fora do caminho do Professor de DCAT.

"É a única coisa em que ele é bom, ficar fazendo caretas para todo mundo. Ele nem mesmo faz alguma coisa, portanto por que temê-lo?" Harry deu de ombros e saiu andando junto com damien.

"De qualque modo, onde você estava indo?" Harry perguntou.

"Procurar você" Damien respondeu.

Harry grunhiu.

"Por que? O que você quer agora?"

" Nada, na verdade eu estava pensando se você quer dar uma volta, talvez brincar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que você quiser." Damien estava esperando que Harry estivesse de bom humor e ficasse com ele.

"Damien, eu tenho dezesseis, eu não quero brincar de nada, especialmente com você, então cai fora."

Damien sorriu ao escutar as palavras de Harry.

"Eu não quis dizer brincar no sentido infantil, quis dizer como jogar... sei lá, alguma coisa, talvez... Quadribol." Damien decidiu que mesmo não tendo treino, hoje era um ótimo dia para voar um pouco.

Harry olhou para Damien e então balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não quero."

"Aww Harry vamos lá. Vai ser divertido."

"Sai fora Damien, pare de me incômodar." Harry encarou o mais novo tentando intimida-lo para que ele fosse embora, mas isso não parecia funcionar com o menino.

"Olhe, somente meia hora e depois você pode fazer o que quiser, prometo! Eu apenas queria jogar alguma coisa com você." Damien implorou para Harry.

"Damien!" Harry tentou ir embora, mas o mais novo estava indo atrás dele como um cachorrinho.

"Um jogo, prometo."

Harry parou e olhou Damien.

"Damien você não vai goistar de jogar comigo." Harry disse resignado.

"Claro que vou!" Damien replicou, feliz por ter começado a falar para Harry jogar Quadribol com ele.

"Não Damien, você não entende. Eu nunca joguei Quadribol na vida." Harry disse sem nenhuma emoção.

Damien parou e encarou seu irmão. Harry nunca havia jogado Quadribol antes! Ele não sabia jogar! Como isso era possível? Todo mundo sabia jogar Quadribol. Era algo que todos cresciam sabendo. Era uma coisa natural. Nem todo mundo era bom, mas ainda era normal que todos conhecessem o jogo como o melhor do mundo bruxo. Isso acertou Damien em cheio. Harry não teve uma criação normal. Ele não foi uma crinaça normal que jogava Quadribol no quintal do fundo com os amigos. 'Merlin, ele nem mesmo deve saber como dirigir uma vassoura.' Damien pensou e seu coração quebrou. Damien jogava Quadribol desde bem pequeno. Seu pai era tão fanático pelo esporte que sempre o encorajou a joga-lo.

Damien olhou Harry e sentiu seu coração pular até sua garganta.

"Você, você nunca jogou Quadribol antes?" Damien perguntou esperando ter se enganado.

"Não, mas não é como se eu me importasse. É apenas um jogo estúpido com várias pessoas voando em volta. Eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer com o meu tempo." Harry respondeu.

A próxima coisa que Harry notou é que estava sendo levado direto para os jardins de Hogwarts. O garoto ficou em silêncio enquanto Damien o pegava pela mão e o arrastava até as portas principais. Ninguém nunca o havia segurado daquele jeito. O gesto o chocou e assim ele seguiu Damien sem reclamar. Antes que Harry soubesse o que estava acontecendo Damien o deixou parado, entrou em um pequeno ármario e instantaneamente reapareceu segurandos duas vassouras.

Ele deu uma a Harry e o garoto leu as palavras 'Nimbus 3000' gravadas no cabo. Ele tinha uma em sua mansão e seu estômago rugiu de saudades de casa. O garoto olhou para a vassoura de Damien e reparou que era uma bem mais velha, comparada com a Nimbus 3000. Haviam cerdas saindo para todos os lados e ângulos e ela parecia ser usada por muita gente. A Nimbus em sua mão parecia ser relativamente nova. Nenhuma cerda estava fora do lugar e ela brilhava na luz do sol. Harry olhou Damien confuso.

"Damien o que..."

"Você usa minha Nimbus 3000. É o último modelo. Papai comprou pra mim."

Harry olhou para a vassoura nas mãos de Damien.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou usar uma das vassouras da escola hoje. É uma cleansweep 500, antiga, mas ainda faz o seu trabalho."

Damien estava olhando para Harry com uma expressão estranha e foi aí que Harry entendeu tudo. O menino havia entendido errado sua resposta sobre Quadribol. Ele havia dito que nunca jogara o esporte, não que nunca havia voado.

"Damien escute, você não..." Harry foi cortado pelo irmão.

"Harry não diga nada. Apenas me escute e você vai conseguir voar melhor que todo mundo." Damien disse com uma voz estranhamente mais madura.

Harry teve que usar todo o seu poder para não rir quando Damien começou a explicar as técnicas básicas de vôo. O garoto ficou parado escutando o mais novo dizer o modo correto de como montar em uma vassoura e voltar para o chão.

"Ok Harry, você pegou isso? Bom. Agora nós vamos começar devagar. Isso pode ser meio estranho, mas lembre-se segure-se firme e tudo dará certo. Ok."

Harry já tinha escutado o suficiente, ele montou na vassoura e esperou Damien parar de falar.

"Bom Harry, agora como eu disse você precisa juntar seus joelhos e dar um impulso, não muito forte."

"Assim?" Harry disse antes de sair voando a uma velocidade incrível que deixou Damien embasbacado.

Harry sentiu a imensa felicidade que voar lhe dava. Ele nunca havia jogado Quadribol, mas voava desde seus seis anos de idade. Suas habilidades de vôo haviam salvado sua vida quando ele tinha apenas sete anos. Harry sentiu o vento em seu rosto e aumentou a velocidade. Ele deu alguns loopins no ar antes de sair em disparada até os gols do campo de Quadribol, lá ele deu mais uns loopins em volta das balizas, em uma velocidade enorme. Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma zoom ao seu lado e virou-se para se deparar com Damien sorrindo e se aproximando.

"Seu palhaço! Você disse que nunca havia voado antes." Damien gritou, mas tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Não, não disse! Tudo o que eu disse é que nunca havia jogado Quadribol, não disse nada sobre voar. Você pensou nisso por si prórpio." Harry riu.

Damien se aproximou de Harry para ataca-lo, mas o mais velho gruinou sua vassoura e se afastou. Os dois brincaram de pega-pega e ficaram rindo incontrolavelmente. Eles nem perceberam o tanto de gente que se aproximou para ver o vôo impressionante de Harry Potter. Também não perceberam James parado a uma pequena distância assistindo seus dois filhos voarem e rirem. James sentiu as lágrimas caindo ao ver como imaginou que seria a sua vida com seus filhos se Wormtail não o tivesse traído naquela noite.

Harry foi o primeiro a perceber o grupo que os assistia. Ele sinalizou para Damien parar de voar e ambos voltaram para o chão o mais rápido que puderam. Harry foi cercado de aplausos assim que pousou , muitos estavam lhe perguntando onde ele aprendera a voar daquele jeito e o por que dele não estar no time da escola. Somente naquele momento a Professora de Quadribol, Madame Hooch, encaminhou-se até Harry e Damien. Ela estava olhando para o sextanista como se ele fosse feito de ouro.

"Sr. Potter esse foi um vôo excepcional. Devo sugerir que você venha para o teste de Quadribol nesta tarde."

Harry olhou para ela por um segundo antes de responder.

"Olhe Madame Pooch..."

"È Hooch, Madame Hooch." Ela o corrigiu.

"Tanto faz, eu não acho que seria o adequado para o time, como você pode ver eu não trabalho bem com outras pessoas. Eu sou do tipo individual." Harry sorriu de lado e começou a se afastar, mas Madame Hooch não ia desitir tão fácil.

"Oh, não se preocupe em ser individual, apesar de tudo, apanhadores geralmente trabalham sozinhos no jogo."

Damien rapidamente respondeu a isso.

"Mas Madame Hooch, nós já temos uma apanhadora, Ginny Weasley. Nós precisamos de um artilheiro."

"Sr. Potter, a Srta. Weasley pediu a posição de artilheira já que sua primeira posição foi essa. Os testes serão para apanhadores e acho que o Sr. Potter seria uma ótima escolha."

Damien olhou para Harry em admiração, a Professora Hooch nunca havia sugerido ninguém para nenhum time. Ela não tinha uma casa favorita, mas agora estava claramente sugerindo Harry para apanhador de Gryffindor. Realmente esse era o maior elogio que se poderia tirar dela. A Professora olhou Harry mais uma vez antes de ir embora.

"Pense nisso Sr. Potter, seria uma perda de talento se você decidir não entrar, mas a decisão é sua."

Harry ficou para trás pensando em como ele entrara nessa bagunça e o mais importante, como ele iria sair disso?

xxxxxx

"Por favor Harry, venha no teste, você realmente deveria tentar ser apanhador, você é perfeito!" Damien estava implorando enquanto voltavam para o salão comunal.

"Não! È por sua causa que eu entrei nessa bagunça em primeiro lugar. 'Um jogo Harry, apenas um...' agora olhe o que você fez." Ralhou Harry.

"Madame Hooch estava certa, você estará disperdiçando seu talento se não entrar. Depois de tudo qual é a graça de saber voar perfeitamente e não jogar Quadribol?" Damien implorou ao irmão novamente.

Harry colocou as mãos no rosto. Ele realmente não queria jogar para Gryffindor, quanto mais ele queria distância dessa csa, mais a casa o trazia para perto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Damien.

"Gryffindor não ganha uma copa há anos Harry, com você no time, nós temos uma chance de ganhar."

Dito isso Harry olhou Damien.

"Quem ganhou?" Ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Slytherin" Damien respondeu com uma careta.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Talvez houvesse uma coisa boa em tornar-se o apanhador de Gryffindor.

"Certo Damien, eu irei fazer o teste." Harry disse com uma falsa derrota."

Damien deu pulinhos de alegria e correu até o dormitório masculino dizendo que iria se trocar para irem no teste.

Harry observou Damien sair e sorriu para si mesmo.

xxx

Assim que aproximaram-se do pequeno grupo de pessoas no campo de Quadribol, Harry não pode imperdir-se de se sentir excitado. Tudo o que ele precisava eram alguns minutos e a posição de apanhador era dele. Quando ele e Damien chegaram mais perto, o garoto percebeu os Weasleys ficarem vermelhos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ron perguntou.

Harry somente respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas, mas Damien começou a explicar tudo direitinho.

"Harry vai tentar a posição de apanhador."

Isso causou um acesso de riso nos quatro ruivos e Damien sentiu-se corando.

"Não enche, vocês não tem a mínima idéia." Damien disse e saiu para dar uma palavrinha com Angelina.

Harry sentou a assistiu as outras crianças voarem pateticamente e tentarem capturar a bolinha dourada. Ele não conseguia entender o por que delas estarem voando em câmera lenta. Não era tão difícil ver a bolinha.

Assim que Harry foi chamado, Damien confiou sua Nimbus 3000 a Harry novamente. O garoto viu os olhos de Ron aumentarem em choque. Assim que ele saiu do chão o ruivo murmurou para Ginny.

"Ele nunca deixou ninguém tocar em sua vassoura!"

Harry nem mesmo tentou, ele pegou o pomo em tempo record, três vezes e desceu. Todos o olhavam chocados. Ele viu Ginny olha-lo estranhamente. O garoto rapidamente a ignorou e encaminhou-se até Angelina que tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

Ela apertou as mãos dele o declarando o novo apanhador de Gryffindor. Nem mesmo os Weasleys podia discordar. Não havia nada de errado com as técnicas de Harry. Ginny estava se sentindo mal. O vôo de Harry parecia familiar e quando o viu pegar o pomo em tal velocidade sentiu uma familiaridade em torno dele. Ela balançou a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos 'Isso não é possível, nem um pouco possível' Pensou consigo ao ver o moreno apertar a mão de Angelina.

Harry voltou para o castelo com Damien, o menino falava sobre estratégias para a copa. O mais velho não estava nem escutando. Ele era o apanhador de Gryffindor e estava perdido em pensamentos.

'Os idiotas ainda não perceberam que acabaram de selar o destino deles. Se eles apenas soubessem que fizeram a pior decisão me escolhendo para jogar... Deixe o pesadelo dos Gryffindors começar.'

xxxxxxx

_N/T: Aê galera! Td bem? Bom, esse demorou um pouco mais, porque eu troquei de beta, andei achando uns erros muito, mas muito sei lá... contrastantes(?). Bem vinda Yellena, vlw por essa ajudinha! Vamos ver se agora o texto melhora!_

_Obs: o apelido que o Sirius dá para o Damien é 'Puppy', eu o mantive assim, mas minha outra beta o mudou para ' cachorrinho'... Bom, eu queria deixar 'Puppy', mas vocês quem sabem._

_Obs²: Me perguntaram por e-mail por que eu mantive os nomes das casas em inglês. Eu acho que colocar Grifinória, Sonserina, lufa-lufa e Corvinal, seria legal, porém nessa fic existem muitos diálogos envolvendo os fundadores e cá entre nós, Salazar Sonserina é horrível assim como Godrico Grifinória... Portanto eu não ia colocar Sonserina e Salazar Slytherin... Deixei tudo em inglês mesmo. : )_

_**Daniel Wolf: **Vlw pela review! Continue lendo!_

_**Carmy Horvath: **Olá! Bem a fic é boa mesmo, a Kurinoone fez um bom trabalho... espero que goste desse chap!_

_**Mari´s Potter: **O Damien... meu, é complikdo! Tipo sua teoria... mais ou menos... A Tonks... tipo, sabe que eu não sei...¬¬ Hehehehe! _

_**Adriana: **Vlw pelos elogios... Esse chap tá bem legal!_

_**Lianne Jones: **Rsrsrsrs... O Harry é perfeito!_

_**AngellWood: **Pobre Dray, apanhou mesmo... tsc, tsc!_

_**Allexa Black: **Espero que você continue gostando da fic!_

_**Cuca Malfoy: **Vlw pela review... Tô tentando postar o mais rápido que posso, porém eu estudo num colégio que tem prova três vezes na semana, sem parar... mas eu vou até o final!_

_**: **O James é um eterno desconfiado, mas eu acho isso fofinho... hehehehe! O Harry sabe quem é a Ginny, ela que não tem certeza quem é ele..._

_**Ari Duarte: **Pobrezinho do Dray! Caça lá! È mto boaaaaaa!_

_**Pamela Black: **Acho que seu pedido não é tão grande não... quem sabe... RS! Pode deixar que eu não pego mais tão pesado, hehehehe... Snape sempre fica sem moral nas fics... pobrezinho! Moreno poderrerímo(adjetivo indefinido inventado, huahuahuahua)!_

_Vlw por ter lido a outra fic que eu escrevi... cara, eu tenho dó dela e de mim... pobre fic! Escrevi qndo tinha 12 anos... rs!_

_Aproveitem o Capítulo!_

xxxx

N/T: ¹ bom, essa é a gíria mais próxima...


	23. Explanations

Capítulo vinte e dois: Explicações

O primeiro treino de Quadribol que Harry teve foi inesquecível. James veio vê-lo treinar.

O sextanista sabia que jogar no time de Gryffindor não seria fácil. Quando Damien e Harry entraram no vestiário, os três Weasleys o encaravam e os gêmeos seguravam os bastões na mão ameaçadoramente. O garoto apenas sorriu de lado e foi se trocar. Eles não o assustaram, Harry já havia lidado com coisas bem mais assustadoras na vida.

Bem no momento em que Harry estava retirando suas vestes para colocar as de Quadribol, que Lily saiu correndo para comprar em Hogsmead, a porta abriu e a capitã do time junto com Ginny Weasley, a única outra jogadora mulher, entraram.

As duas garotas estavam se vestindo em outro lugar e agora estavam querendo ter uma conversa animada antes do jogo.

A princípio Harry não entendeu o que as duas garotas estavam encarando. Foi então que percebeu que estava parado sem camisa e com as sua vestes de Quadribol nas mãos. Angelina e Ginny ficaram envergonhadas e olharam abobadamente para o peitoral musculoso e tonificado de Harry. O garoto sorriu e colocou as vestes. As duas garotas sairam do transe assim que Harry se vestiu, ambas coraram. Por alguns minutos nenhuma delas conseguiu olhar o companheiro de time sem corar.

Após a conversa, Angelina levou o time até o campo de Quadribol. Harry saiu voando, ele estava usando a vassoura de Damien, havia tentado de várias maneiras fazer o menino ficar com a Nimbus 3000. O garoto não gostava da sensação de apropriar-se de algo do irmão. O terceiranista insistiu para que ele ficasse com a Nimbus, já que Harry tinha que possuir uma boa vassoura para pegar o pomo. Harry voou o mais alto que pôde, assim conseguia ver o campo inteiro. O garoto não conseguia ver a bolinha dourada em nenhum lugar. Ele assistiu o time começar a jogar a goles e Ron tentar bloquear o melhor que podia os três aros do campo, viu também Damien voar na Cleansweep 500. Mesmo a vassoura não sendo tão boa, Damien voava bem. Harry o assistiu voar e sentiu um estranho sentimento no peito. Era uma coisa que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Seria orgulho? O garoto sacudiu a cabeça. Ele odiava quando o menino o fazia sentir tais emoções. Harry começou a ir em busca da bolinha.

Pelo canto dos olhos Harry viu algo zonindo a sua frente. O garoto apenas saiu do caminho bem a tempo de ver um balaço vindo em sua direção. Ele encarou nervosamente para a pessoa que fez aquilo e viu Fred Weasley sorrindo de lado. Harry soltou um palavrão, ele sabia que o ruivo seria estúpido o suficiente para ataca-lo no meio do campo. O quão estúpido ele poderia ser? Angelina se aproximou e começou a brigar com Fred, mesmo vendo seu irmão gêmeo sendo repreendido, George mandou outro balaço na direção de Harry. O garoto estava preparado dessa vez. Ele girou sua vassoura fazendo com que a traseira dela batesse na bola e esta voltasse direto pra cima de George, que apenas saiu do caminho. O moreno lançou um de seus sorrisos malvados e viu o ruivo ficar vermelho por falhar em machuca-lo.

Harry viu Damien se aproximar de George tentando argumentar. Ron e Ginny estavam distraídos, parecia que o jogo havia parado. Angelina virou-se e viu Damien gritando com George por este ter atacado seu irmão. Já era o suficiente. Angelina assoprou o apito que estava em volta de seu pescoço e mandou todo mundo voltar para o chão. O treino iria ser parado até ela descobrir porque havia tanta animosidade em relação ao novo apanhador. Antes que alguém pudesse impedir, Fred mandou outro balaço para cima de Harry. Ele realmente não queria mandar em direção ao garoto, mas estava tão bravo por ter levado bronca que simplesmente rebateu a bola. O garoto saiu do caminho extrememente bravo. De qualquer modo ninguém percebeu que naquele exato momento Ginny estava voando de volta para o chão. Quando Harry desviou do balaço, a bola acertou a vassoura da menina fazendo com que esta caísse. A ruiva gritou ao ser atirada da vassoura tão violentamente. Ela estava caindo de tão alto que iria com certeza quebrar o pescoço.

Harry reagiu sem nem mesmo pensar. Assim que ouviu Ginny gritando, ele voou até ela. Um sentimento de Déjà vu perpassou por ele quando começou a voar até da ruiva. O garoto colocou-se entre ela e o chão, sabendo que se não a pegasse a tempo e se não conseguisse completar perfeitamente esse mergulho, iria ter um acidente bem doloroso junto com ela. Harry pegou-a pela cintura e ao mesmo tempo completou seu mergulho, bem na hora.

Ginny fechou os olhos e apenas os abriu novamente ao sentir mãos fortes a segurando. Sua cabeça foi colocada sob um peitoral firme, o toráx de seu herói. Ginny olhou para ele, os olhos verdes brilhantes confrontando-se com seu olhos castanhos, fez seu coração parar. Harry estava a olhando exatamente como fez a cinco meses atrás. Novamente a ruiva sentiu as lágrimas descerem, não havia mais dúvidas, Harry era seu herói misterioso. Ele era o único que havia arriscado a própria vida para salva-la, duas vezes. A menina desviou os olhos dele quando ambos pousaram no chão, ela estava com tanta vergonha por causa do modo que havia se comportado em relação a ele. Harry desceu da vassoura e a colocou sentada no chão. Ginny estava tremendo. O garoto ouviu outros cinco jogadores correndo em direção a eles e se afastou quando os três Weasleys pegaram a irmã no colo, os ruivos estavam a ponto de chorar e ficavam pedindo inúmeras desculpas. Angelina e Damien tentavam consolar a menina também. James apareceu instantaneamente e começou a brigar com Fred por causa de seu descuido. Ginny desviou de todas as pessoas e procurou Harry.

Foi neste momento que todos perceberam que o moreno tinha ido embora. Damien e James olharem em volta, impressionados em como Harry havia passado por eles. Os três Weasleys pareciam bem envegonhados. A única pessoa que eles haviam perturbado, acabou salvando sua irmã.

"Onde está Harry?" James perguntou olhando Damien.

"Eu não sei. Ele desapareceu." Damien estava olhando para todos os lados a procura de seu irmão.

"Eu irei procura-lo." Angelina disse e saiu correndo para o vestiário.

"Era... era ele." Ginny gaguejou com uma voz quase sussurrante.

"Quem?" Ron perguntou esfregando a mão nos ombros dela, Ginny tremia da cabeça aos pés.

"Ele... Ron, foi Harry. Ele me salvou." Ginny não conseguia fazer seus dentes pararem de tremer.

"Eu sei Ginny, nós vimos. Ele saiu como um raio atrás de você. Eu nunca vi ninguém voar tão rápido daquele jeito." Ron disse maravilhado.

James tentou puxar Damien de lado para deixar os irmãos conversarem a sós. Eles estavam todos sentados na grama, antes de manda-los de volta para o castelo, James achou que deveria deixa-los lá mesmo por alguns minutos para se recuperarem do choque.

"Não Ron... eu... eu não estou falando sobre hoje. Foi Harry que me salvou no telhado, em Hogsmead, foi ele Ron. Era Harry!" Ginny estava histérica.

Os três Weasleys olharam-se incrédulos. Não era possível. James e Damien trocaram um olhar de descrença. Ginny provavelmente estava em choque.

"Gin, você provavelmente teve um sentido de Déjà vu. Digo, você já esteve no mesmo tipo de situação, portanto é natural pensar que seja a mesma coisa, está tudo bem Ginny." Damien tentou conforta-la.

Ginny parou de repente, a fúria expressa em sua face.

"Eu estou dizendo! Era ele! Eu disse que iria reconhece-lo. Eu pensei que era ele desde quando o conheci, mas depois de saber quem ele era realmente, pensei que não era possível. Mas agora, o jeito que ele me olhou quando me segurou... eu não tenho mais dúvidas! Era ele! Harry foi o cara que me salvou."

James decidiu já estava na hora de todos entrarem. Essa não era uma conversa para se ter lá fora. Ele disse para todos irem pro castelo que lá dentro terminariam de discutir.

Quando todos os quatro Weasleys, Damien e James estavam sentados confortávelmente no quarto do auror, James pediu para Ginny explicar.

Depois de escutar a versão inteira dos eventos, James acreditou que havia a possibilidade de Harry ser aquele que a salvou cinco meses atrás em Hogsmead.

"Você tem certeza que o garoto estava com uma máscara prateada?" James perguntou a Ginny.

Ginny assentiu.

"Sendo assim, provavelmente era Harry. Ele sempre usava uma máscara prateada quando saía." James contou para os adolescentes.

"Por que?" Perguntou George.

"Bem, eu acho que era porque Você-Sabe-Quem não queria que ninguém reconhecesse Harry, especialmente como meu filho." James respondeu e os cinco jovens notaram o tom doloroso de sua voz.

"Isso é péssimo, Harry tinha que usar uma máscara toda vez que saía. Isso é cruel." Ron disse.

Damien olhou curiosamente para seu amigo, ele sabia quanto ressentimento Ron tinha em relação a Harry. O menino percebeu que o ruivo provavelmente estava se culpando por odiar Harry, já que aparentemente sua irmã lhe devia a vida.

"Eu sei, mas isso está no passado agora. É bem interessante Harry ter salvado sua vida Ginny e pensando sobre isso, faz sentido." James replicou.

"Como isso faz algum sentido?" Fred perguntou confuso.

"Bem, Harry salvou os filhos de Madame Pomfrey dos Comensais da Morte, portanto eu acho que não é difícil acreditar que ele tenha salvo Ginny também."

Os cinco adolescentes começaram a fazer perguntas sobre o que aconteceu e como aconteceu. Harry havia salvo os filhos de Madame Pomfrey. James riu por causa da expressão deles e contou os detalhes mais importantes.

James decidiu que iria falar com Dumbledore sobre isso. As coisas estavam ficando melhores para o lado de Harry.

xxxxx

Ginny encontrou Hermione no salão comunal em volta de seus dez livros usuais, todos eles abertos e espalhados. A ruiva correu para contar a sua amiga sobre o que aconteceu com ela e com Harry no campo de Quadribol. Hermione ficou chocada, seu cabelo usualmente armado pareceu arrepiar-se mais ao escutar a história. A princípio ela não acreditou, mas depois de escutar Damien e Ron repetirem a mesma história de Madame Pomfrey, Hermione finalmente aceitou os fatos. Ela não parecia muito feliz ao constatar que o "herói" era Harry. Ninguém podia culpa-la.

Os adolescentes desceram para o jantar. Assim que entraram viram um garoto de cabelos rebeldes. Ginny foi em direção a ele, tentando fazer com que seu coração parasse de bater tanto. Ela sentou na frente de Harry, ele não a olhou. A ruiva respirou fundo e o encarou.

"Harry"

Harry a olhou com uma expressão em branco.

"Por que você não disse nada?" Ginny sussurrou, incapaz de manter sua voz longe das emoções.

Harry sorriu de lado e deixou sua colher cair no prato.

"Srta. Weasley, de acordo com você, eu não poderia ser alguém conhecido, então por que eu deveria me preocupoar em corrigi-la? Qual é a diferença que isso faria para você?"

"Diferença? Isso faria toda a diferença do mundo. Merlin Harry, você salvou minha vida! Eu queria lhe agradecer." Ginny não conseguia acreditar que Harry apontaria esse fato.

Harry pareceu sem palavras por um tempo, mas se recuperou rápido.

"Bem, eu não preciso de nenhum agradecimento, especialmente de você." Disse rudemente.

"Você pode fingir o quanto quiser Harry, mas eu sei que você se afetou. Você arriscou sua vida e me salvou, você não pode me fazer acreditar que aquilo foi normal." Ginny sorriu ao ver a expressão de raiva na face do garoto.

"Não fique com idéias bobas Weasleys, apenas porque eu a salvei não significa que não ficarei contente em destruí-la mais pra frente."

Harry sorriu ao ver o choque na expressão da ruiva. Ela parecia levar as palavras dele como uma ameaça.

"Você pode me tratar como quiser Harry, mas não se salva alguém duas vezes, apenas porque quer destruí-la depois. Não faz sentido."

"Quem disse que você é importante pra mim?" Harry sorriu de lado.

Ginny decidiu que conversar com o moreno quando ele estava de mau humor era infundável. Ela levantou-se e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra. A ruiva foi substituída por Ron e Damien. Harry respirou fundo, ele estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça.

"O que?" Ele perguntou para os dois Gryffindors.

"Eu só queria dizer que... que eu devo um obrigado a você, por ter salvado a vida da minha irmã e..." Ron pausou e lançou a Damien um olhar engraçado. Depois de ganhar um aceno do mais novo, continuou.

"... e queria dizer que eu sinto muito... sobre aquela coisa toda de ter te atacado. Eu não deveria ter atacado você. Me desculpa."

Estava evidente que essas pelavras causaram muita dor para serem ditas. Harry lançou a Damien um olhar calculista, ele sabia o que o mais novo estava fazendo, mas ele não facilitaria a vida dos dois.

"Desculpas... não aceitas." Harry disse baixo para Ron.

Ron engasgou-se surpreso. Damien foi o primeiro a falar.

"Harry, o que você está dizendo?"

Harry virou-se calmamente para o seu irmão.

"Eu estou dizendo que não dou a miníma pra ele, nem para a irmã dele, nem para essa desculpa ridícula! Apenas porque eu não quero vê-la estatelada no chão no meio de uma poça de sangue, não quer dizer que eu tenho algum tipo de compaixão por ela ou por algum de vocês."

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão deles antes de se levantar e sair.

'Isso foi legal.' Harry pensou ao encaminhar-se para o dormitório.

xxxxxx

Os próximos dias se passaram. Harry não foi perturbado por nenhum membro da família Weasley. Apenas quando estava treinando Quadribol ele viu Ginny. Ela tentou cumprimenta-lo, mas como sempre foi ignorada. Ele percebeu que apesar de suas palavras rudes, os Weasleys estavam sendo legais. Damien estava o perturbando como sempre. Harry não sabia que tinha tanta paciência, já que ele ainda não tinha avançado no pirralho.

A primeira vez que Harry encontrou Draco depois de ter sido escolhido como o apanhador de Gryffindor, era uma coisa que ele nunca esqueceria. Ambos encontraram-se na biblioteca antes do jantar. O moreno sempre pensou que se você que conversar com alguém sem parecer suspeito, então vá a um lugar com muita gente, as pessoas estarão tão ocupadas em suas próprias conversas que não irão prestar atenção na sua. Mesmo com a bibliotecária, Madame Pince, o lugar sempre estava cheio de sussurros das pessoas lá presentes.

Draco encarou Harry e sentou ao lado do amigo.

"O que aconteceu Draco? Por que você está tão depressivo? Esqueceu de passar o feitiço fixador de cabelo?" Harry brincou.

"Cala boca, Harry! Como você pode ter feito isso comigo? Primeiro o duelo e agora isso!" Draco estava furioso ao falar.

"Draco, primeiramente, você deve falar coisas coerentes?" Harry responde.

"Como você pode ter virado apanhador de Gryffindor? Eu não posso acreditar em você! Primeiro você acaba comigo em um duelo, mesmo eu sendo seu melhor amigo. Agora você vira um maldito apanhador. Você sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você está gostando muito de Hogwarts e acho que você está gostando muito de ser um Gryffindor e que está orgulhoso disso."

Draco instanataneamente percebeu o quão longe ele foi. O loiro olhou receoso para Harry e toda a ira que estava refletida nos olhos verdes desapareceu.

Harry estava apertando os dentes e tinha suas mãos fechadas. Draco conseguiu ver o quão forte o moreno estava apertando as mãos, já que seus dedos estavam brancos.

"Primeiro de tudo Draco, você deveria agradecer a todos os seus Deuses por ser meu melhor amigo, de outro modo você já estaria sofrendo uma morte prematura horrível! Segundo, no duelo que você tanto fala, você foi o único a mandar dois feitiços de uma só vez e o único a ficar me atacando, eu apenas me defendi. Terceiro, não saía por aí tirando conclusões precipitadas. Achei que você me conhecia, se eu me tornei o apanhador de Gryffindor pode apostar que existe uma boa razão pra isso acontecer."

Draco pareceu um pouco mais calmo e começou a murmurar desculpas.

"Então, por que você se tornou o apanhador?" Draco perguntou.

"Você vai descobrir no jogo." Harry respondeu.

"Não Harry, por favor. Você tem que me contar. Eu sou o apanhador de Slytherin e não tem jeito de eu competir com você de novo!" Draco suplicou.

Harry não pode deixar de rir ao reparar no olhar de desamparo na face de seu amigo.

"Não se preocupe Draco, apenas prepare-se para o jogo, tenha certeza de que estará em forma, deixe o resto comigo."

Dito isso Harry saiu da biblioteca, deixando Draco para trás.

xxxxx

Restavam apenas dois dias para o grande jogo entre Gryffindor e Slytherin e tudo o que Harry fazia era treinar. Haviam treinos que duravam até a noite e o moreno já estava começando a admirar a capitã por sua dedicação. Angelina Johnson podia ser bem intimidante as vezes. Harry estava feliz por James não continuar indo assistir is treinos, ele não conseguia ficar tanto tempo perto do auror.

Harry, Damien e Ron estavam voltando de um dos treinos, o terceiranista estava tentando explicar as táticas usadas no passado contra os Slytherins e que agora não funcionavam mais. O moreno poderia ignorar o menino como usualmente fazia, mas hoje era uma noite diferente. Por alguma razão Harry não conseguia bloquear Damien.

Os três garotos estavam se aproximando do das escadas que levavam até a entrada do salão comunal de Gryffindor. Harry conseguia ver o quadro da mulher gorda a distância, mas de repente sentiu a sua familiar dor de cabeça se intensificar.

Damien somente percebeu que algo estava acontecendo quando o irmão murmurou algo para si mesmo. Algo que soava como 'Não, agora não'. O menino virou bem na hora que o irmão mais velho pressionou a testa e caiu de joelhos.

"Harry!" Damien gritou e correu até o moreno. Ron pulou ao ouvir o amigo gritar e correu até os irmãos.

Harry estava de joelhos e sufocava em dor. Ele podia ouvir Damien gritando e lhe perguntando o que estava errado, mas ele não conseguia responder por causa da dor intensa. Ele nunca havia sentido nada tão doloroso em sua vida, sua cicatriz estava pegando fogo, sua cabeça latejava e ele já estava achando que ela iria explodir. Sua cicatriz nunca doera tanto antes.

Damien segurou o braço do irmão e tentou saber o que estava errado. Ele apenas conseguia ver que os olhos de Harry fechavam-se apertadamente e ele tentava desesperadamente não gritar em agonia. Damien sentiu-se em pânico. 'O que está errado? O que aconteceu?'

Harry não conseguiu mais aguentar e deixou que seu grito agonizante saísse ao senir a dor em sua cicatriz intensificar mais. Damien estava ajoelhado e encarava Harry quando viu pingos de sangue sairem do nariz dele, isso foi o bastante para fazer o coração do menino subir até a boca, ele virou o rosto para Ron que estava agachado ao lado deles.

"Ron, vá buscar meu pai! Rápido Ron!"

O ruivo instantaneamente correu até o quarto de James. Damien estava tentando ajudar Harry, mas não sabia o que fazer. Felizmente Ron apareceu junto com James e já estava contando o que aonteceu.

Damien viu seu pai correndo até eles e susupirou em alívio. Seu pai estava lá, ele seria capaz de ajudar Harry. Assim que o auror aproximou-se de seus filhos viu Harry caído e sangrando pelo nariz. Seu filho mais velho estava gemendo por cauda da terrível dor e parecia estar morrendo.

"Merlin! O que aconteceu... Harry! Harry você está bem? O que aconteceu?" James estava chegando mais perto tentando ver o que estava errado.

"Eu não sei! Ele estava bem a um minuto atrás e depois de repente agarrou sua testa e caiu! Seu nariz começou a sangrar! Eu não sei!" Damien disse rapidamente.

James entrou em pânico, ele já havia visto isso antes. A primeira vez que viu Harry, depois de sua captura foi em Grimmauld Place, ele estava com muita dor, mas não teve sangramento nasal.

James não conseguia ver o filho com dor, ele rapidamente o pegou nos braços e correu para a infermaria. O auror em uma situação normalnão seria capaz de pegar o filho assim tão facilmente, mas vê-lo em tal estado fez seu nível de Adrenalina aumentar.

"Poppy! Poppy me ajude!" James gritou.

Imediatamente a infermeira veio correndo de seu escritório.

"Sr. Potter, o que... oh, não! Harry! O que aconteceu?" Poppy rapidamente correu e ajudou James a colocar Harry em cima da cama mais próxima.

Harry passou da fase da dor e caiu inconsciente na cama.

"É a cicatriz Poppy!" James contou a ela enquanto a enfermeira apontava a varinha para o garoto.

"Isso nunca aconteceu antes." Poppy murmurou para si mesma, referindo-se ao sagramento nasal, mas James escutou.

"O que você quer dizer com 'antes'? Você quer dizer lá no Quartel General?" James teve um pressentimento quando Poppy referiu-se a outra ocasião.

Poppy desviou o olhar e começou a tirar pequenos vidrinhos de sua mala, sem dúvidas para Harry.

"Poppy?" James disse esperando por uma resposta.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou e olhou o auror.

"Não, eu mencionei sobre as duas últimas vezes que ele veio me ver."

James parou. Harry havia sofrido mais ataques como esse. Onde ele estava todas essas vezes? Como ele não percebeu que seu filho estava sofrendo?

"Quando?" Ele perguntou incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa.

"A última vez foi há uma semana atrás. Ele veio me ver durante a noite, por volta das 23 horas. Eu fiquei supresa por ele não ser pego, estava com muita dor. Harry veio até mim para que eu lhe desse alguma poção para alivia-la."

Poppy disse colocando uma poção azul dentro da boca do garoto.

James não conseguia acreditar. Harry estava sofrendo e ele nem sabia de nada. 'Que ótimo pai que eu sou.' Pensou.

Ele percebeu que Damien e Ron estavam perto da porta, incertos se entravam ou não. James rapidamente foi até seu filho mais novo para que ele chamasse sua mãe. Damien e Ron saíram da enfermaria, deixando para trás James, Harry e Madame Pomfrey.

Harry ainda não estava consciente e James estava ficando mais e mais preocupado.

"Poppy o que aconteceu? Por que ele não está acordado ainda?"

Poppy olhou James cansadamente.

"Sr. Potter, creio que é melhor que o Professor Dumbledore explique tudo, ele entende isso melhor do que eu."

James parecia completamente perdido.

"O Professor Dumbledore? Como ele pode saber o que existe de errado com Harry? Eu não entendo."

Nesse momento, Dumbledore chegou juntamente com Lily. James estava feliz por perceber que Ron e Damien não vieram com eles.

"James! O que aconteceu? Damien disse que Harry desmaiou! O que está acontecendo?" Lily perguntou enquanto corria até James e Harry.

James abraçou Lily confortando-a. A mulher acalmou-se. Os dois pareciam olharam Harry inconsciente na cama.

Dumbledore falou pela primeira vez desde que entrou na enfermaria.

"Creio que seja melhor irmos para o escritório. Poppy você quer unir-se a nós?"

Poppy balançou a cabeça.

"Não diretor. Eu irei ficar aqui caso Harry acorde."

Os dois pais junto com o diretor foram para o escritório de Poppy.

Quando todos sentaram, James falou.

"O que está acontecendo Dumbledore? Harry está doente? Pomfrey disse que ele já tinha vindo aqui duas vezes, qual é o problema?"

Dumbledore lançou a James e Lily um olhar longo, tentando saber se eles estavam preparados para saber a verdade.

"James, Lily, eu realmente queria dizer isso quando tivesse mais informações, mas devido às circunstâncias, vocês devem saber disso agora. Eu queria ter notícias melhores."

Nesse momento ambos puderam sentir seus corações baterem fortemente no peito. O medo penetrava neles.

"Dumbledore, por favor, diga-nos o que está acontecendo?" Lily disse com uma voz trêmula.

Dumbledore encarou os olhos verdes esmeralda de Lily com os seus azuis meia-noite e respirou fundo.

"Vocês se lembram da profecia?" Ele perguntou.

James quase grunhiu ante a pergunta, claro que ele se lembrava da profecia. Aquela maldita profecia que arruinou sua vida, que levou seu filho embora e que foi responsável por tudo o que ele passava com Harry todos os dias.

"Lembre-se que nela dizia 'nenhum deles pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver'. Bem, eu temo que a condição de Harry tem haver com ela. A dor de Harry provém de sua cicatriz, a mesma cicatriz que lhe foi concedida por Voldemort. Como eu achava, a cicatriz o marca como um igual. Dando aquela cicatriz para Harry, Voldemort marcou o garoto como seu único Herdeiro, mas também como o único que pode destruí-lo. 'O Lorde das Trevas irá marca-lo como seu igual'. Mas eu acho que o mais importante é o local onde a verdadeira cicatriz está instalada."

Dumbledore fez uma pausa, tentando pensar em como dizer a próxiam parte.

"A cicatriz está em sua testa, mas não só marcada lá, ela também está marcada em sua alma, em outras palavras a cicatriz está diretamente ligada com o coração de Harry."

Dumbledore pausou novamente para deixar james e Lily digerirem a informação.

"Agora, a dor que Harry sente é quando Voldemort está muito bravo ou muito feliz. Ao menos foi isso que Harry disse a Poppy. Harry também disse que a dor aumenta quando ele está fisicamente próximo a Voldemort. Se ele fica longe de Voldemort, não importa o humor de seu 'pai', ele não sente nada. De qualquer modo como a profecia diz, Harry e Voldemort não podem existir ao mesmo tempo, então eu presumo que a dor aumente por causa disso, o garoto é mais fraco, pois ainda não atingiu a maioridade, sendo assim Voldemort é dominante, por isso Harry sofre. De qualquer jeito esses ataques já aconteceram antes, mas eu não acho que Harry já tenha perdido a consciência, presumo que esses ataques vão se tornando cada vez mais fortes e dolorosos."

"Então, o que isso significa? Como podemos consertar isso?" James perguntou enquanto tentava parar a náusea que sentia.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer, desculpe James, Lily. Não há nada que possa reverter o feitiço de Voldemort. Como eu disse, a cicatriz não está apenas no corpo de Harry, mas impressa em sua mente e em sua alma. A cicatriz tem ligação com o coração dele. É irreversível."

James explodiu.

"O que você quer dizer com é irreversível? Nada é irreversível quando é feito com mágica. Você não pode dar uma poção ou usar um feitiço?" James sabia que mesmo gritando não tinha jeito. Se houvesse uma cura, Dumbledore já teria descoberto.

Lily estava quieta, lágrimas de agústia caíam vagarosamente em suas bochechas.

"Eu realmente sinto muito James." Dumbledore disse dando ao auror um olhar de compaixão.

"O que podemos fazer?" Lily perguntou baixinho.

"A única coisa que pode livrar Harry de seu tormento é a destruição de Voldemort." Dumbledore explicou.

James e Lily sentaram-se em silêncio.

"Se... se Harry não matar Você-Sabe-Quem então o que vai acontecer com ele?" Lily perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Temo que se Harry não cumprir a profecia, então a dor que ele sente só irá piorar. Se a dor continuar e intensificar, logo o coração e o corpo dele não serão mais capazes de suportar. Temo que se Harry não matar Voldemort, a agonia causada pela sua cicatriz, provavelmente irá mata-lo." Dumbeldore terminou tristemente.

James levantou incapaz de ficar sentado por mais tempo. Ele parou em frente ao diretor passando seus dedos pro seus cabelos rebeldes, tentando desesperadamente impedir as lágrimas. 'Como isso pode estar acontecendo?'

"Você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem tem noção disso?" Ele preguntou de repente. Por alguma razão ele queria saber.

"Eu não acredito que ele saiba. Ele não deve saber que a cicatriz pode matar Harry. Pelo que o garoto disse a Poppy, Voldemort tenta não se aborrecer quando Harry está por perto. A razão dele estar sofrendo aqui em Hogwarts é porque Voldemort não percebe que a dor aumentou tanto que não há mais necessidade de uma aproximação física para acontecer."

James assentiu. Era estranho pensar que o bruxo mais malvado de todos os tempos estava realmente preocupando-se com o bem estar de Harry. 'Ele o está matando.' A mente de James gritou para ele.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o diretor ouviu a voz de Harry na sala ao lado. Nesse momento os três adultos correram para a enfermaria.

Harry estava tentando levantar-se da cama enquanto Poppy protestava tentando convencê-lo a ficar.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Poppy. Eu já disse que estou bem. Eu não irei passar a noite aqui! Eu estou bem, deixe-me ir embora." Harry estava dizendo cansadamente enquanto tentava tirara as mãos de Madame Pomfrey de seu braço.

"Harry! Você desmaiou! Você estava sangrando. Deixe-me checar para ver se há mais danos."

James e Lily sentiram as lágrimas caírem. Claro que haviam danos e iriam haver mais se Harry não mudasse sua opinião sobre Voldemort.

Harry parou por um segundo e assim que Poppy o soltou para checa-lo, ele pulou da cama.

"Harry! Volte agora!" Poppy excamou.

"Eu estou bem, Merlin você é pior que Bella." Harry disse sem pensar.

Dito isso a face de Poppy icou branca e ela tentou se controlar.

"Desculpe," murmurou Harry "mas você é, ambas me tratam como se eu fosse feito de vidro, é insultante."

Poppy não disse nada e virou-se para pegar alguns vidrinhos, foi quando percebeu os três adultos parados na porta. Harry olhou também e instantaneamente franziu a testa.

James estava quase se aproximando quando escutou um sussurro.

"Não diga nada sobre o que discutimos. Nós temos que ser cuidadosos. Eu irei conversar com ele dassa vez, Ok.?"

A voz de Dumbledore soou em suas orelhas e James assentiu fracamente antes de ir em direção ao filho. O auror impediu-se de abraçar Harry. Ele olhou para o adolescebte e viu o sangue seco que estava em sua vestes sentindo seu coração quebrar. O mais novo lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e saiu, ignorando Lily e Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu a poção para aliviar a dor e lançou um olhar de compaixão. James saiu logo depois do filho, todo o tempo pensando em um modo para solucionar o problema. Ele não iria perder Harry, não novamente.

xxxxxxxx

_N/T: Nem preciso falar nada sobre a demora, né?_

_Minha semana foi ocupada...¬¬!_

_Mas eis aqui o chappie!_

**_Mari´s Potter: _**_Eu tbm surto... hehehe! Pooh... também pensei no ursinho Pooh na primeira vez que li... dei altas risadas... (louca)... Nunca se sabe qual atitude o Harry vai tomar.. ele é meio louco... tsc, stc. Par do Damien... acho que a Senhora Damien Potter vai ficar feliz, ou não... hehehehehe! Ainda não vou responder! Meu msn é __Shyera hotmail . com__. Add lá! Depois eu aceito, pode deixar. Sobre demorar, sorry! Sua review foi grande, mas foi produtiva, hehehehehe!_

_**Cuca Malfoy: **Até eu sinto saudades da fic quando estou no coll... _

_: )_

_**Lianne Jones: **Aprontar é pouco, huahuahuahuahua!_

_**Cah Weasley: **A cena do Damy com o Harry é fofa mesmo... A Ginny (pelo menos nessa fic) é meio tapada (não me mate por favor), mas ela é!_

_**Adriana: **James sacaneado... adorei tbm!_

_**Camy Horvath: **Eis aqui o chap! : )_

_**AngellWood**: Espero que goste desse chap. Para prejudica-los... Quem sabe!_

_**Pamela Black: **Frases pronfundas sempre são verdadeiras... Ginny tapada... huahuahuahua... pobrezinha! Tudo bem... vou ser forte e não ter dó da minha fic! Os planos do Harry são legais... pelo menos eu acho!_

_**: **O que será que o Harry vai fazer? Sei não, sei não!_

_Obrigada a todos vocês e a todos que estão lendo! Bjus e bom capítulo._


	24. Gryff vs Slysth

Capítulo Vinte e Três: Gryffs vs Slyths

Era final de outubro. Foi numa fria manhã que Harry levantou-se da cama para tomar um banho. Hoje era o grande jogo entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Harry terminou de tomar seu banho e encaminhou-se para o quarto a fim de se trocar. Neville estava se vestindo, como usualmente fazia tentou falar com ele. O garoto o ignorou e continuou prestando atenção em suas roupas.

"Boa sorte no jogo de hoje Harry." Neville disse antes de sair do quarto.

Harry tentou não se incômodar, ele não precisava de sorte, já sabia exatamente o que ia fazer.

O moreno ficou surpreso quando Damien veio correndo até ele mostrando sua nova Nimbus 3000.

"Harry olha! Olha o que o papai comprou pra mim! Não é legal? Agora nós dois temos uma Nimbus, Uau Harry, definitivamente agora a gente ganha!"

Harry tentou devolver a Nimbus 3000 para Damien, mas o menino não a quis, insistia que ele tinha que ter uma vassoura boa e veloz. James obviamente viu que o filho mais novo precisava de uma nova vassoura e comprou uma. Harry tentou não prestar atenção em quanto Damien era mimado ao vê-lo gritar sobre sua Nimbus. Vagarosamente os dois foram para o campo.

Harry nunca havia visto tantos torcedores na sua vida. 'De onde todas essas pessoas saíram?' Pensou consigo, enquanto saía do vestiário junto com os outros companheiros de time. O garoto sentiu seu coração acelerar-se ao avistar tantos alunos e tantos professores.

Harry ficou ao lado dos outros jogadores de Gryffindor, ele assistiu Angelina mover-se para o centro do campo enquanto o capitão Slytherin fazia o mesmo. O garoto observou os jogadores do outro time, todos eram homens e todos eram grandões. Draco era o menor deles, ele tentou manter uma cara neutra ao focar os seus olhos nos olhos do loiro. O Slytherin estava tentando, em vão, manter um sorriso zombeteiro na face. Harry desviou o olhar e focou-se no que iria fazer.

Madame Hooch soou o apito. Houve uma salva de palmas, gritos e vivas quando os catorze jogadores sairam voando. Os primeiros a dispararem na frente foram Harry e Damien, o terceiranista lançou um sorriso de lado ao irmão e saiu zigzagueando atrás de Ginny para pegar a Goles. Os dois olharam-se por um instante antes de partirem em direções opostas. Harry assistiu a Goles ser retirada de Ginny por um Slytherin e foi com alegria que viu o jogador abrir o placar com apenas um minuto de jogo. A torcida verde e prata, atrás de Harry, foi ao delírio. O garoto viu Damien pegar a Goles e sair em disparada com o intuito de marcar pontos, ele ficou maravilhado com a velocidade em que o menino voava. Em segundos Damien desviou-se de dois Slytherins, um balaço e fez um belíssimo gol. Harry conseguiu ouvir a voz de Lee Jordan, um setimanista Gryffindor que narrava a partida, anunciando o placar de 60 a 60. A massa de pessoas vestidas de vermelho e dourado aplaudiram fervorosamente o terceiranista.

Harry sentiu orgulho passar desde seu estômago até seu peito assim que assistiu a performance do irmão sob os jogadores quatro anos mais velhos. O garoto sacudiu a cabeça. 'Porque estou sentindo orgulho de Damien?' Pensou consigo.

Harry decidiu que já era hora de acabar com os Gryffindors, ele visualizou os jogadores a sua volta e localizou Angelina, ela era a jogadora mais rápida, portanto, seria a primeira. Sem avisar, o garoto voou para a direção oposta a companheira, como esperado, Draco o seguiu imediatamente. Harry mergulhou para a direita e o loiro o acompanhou, o garoto esperava que Draco tivesse levado suas palavras a sério. Na noite anterior ao jogo o moreno mandou o loiro falar para os batedores Slytherins marcarem-no, ninguém além de Draco sabia sua verdadeira identidade na casa das serpentes, portanto tudo o que o loiro deveria fazer era ficar fora do caminho e deixar seus companheiros de time jogarem sujo com ele.

Harry virou-se assim que ouviu Lee dizer para a torcida que ele deveria ter visto o pomo, já que estava correndo através do campo. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. O garoto sobrevoava agora Angelina que estava destraída, pelo canto de seus olhos pode detectar Crabbe jogando um balaço em sua direção, 'perfeito' pensou. Ele aumentou a sua velocidade bem no último momento, fazendo com que o balaço atingisse a ponta de sua vassoura, Harry fez um profundo mergulho. Tudo aconteceu exatamente como ele planejou.

O balaço bateu em Angelina causando com que a garota dificilmente conseguisse manter-se em cima de sua vassoura. Ela chorou de dor ao sentir que seu braço recebeu todo o impacto. O time de Gryffindor estava instantaneamente ao seu lado, incluindo Harry. Angelina disse que tudo estava bem e para que todos voltassem ao jogo. Durante o ataque o time de Slytherin conseguiu fazer mais gols.

O placar estava agora 120-60 para Slytherin. O jogo prossegiu e os Gryffindors conseguiram se aproximar da pontuação dos adversários. Após uma hora o placar ficou 360-300 para Slytherin. Angelina havia diminuído de velocidade incrivelmente. Draco seguiu o exemplo de Harry e conseguiu fazer Ginny ficar ferida por causa de um balaço mandado por Fred. Assim, Gryffindor já tinha duas artilheiras fora da jogada. Damien era o único que ainda não havia se 'acidentado'. Harry sinalizou para que Draco não machucasse Damien, afinal Gryffindor não precisava de todos os seus jogadores feridos.

Já que a função dos batedores era localizar e derrubar os jogadores do time adversário, não havia nada que Madame Hooch podia fazer em relção aos ataques em cima dos jogadores Gryffindors, mas ela manteu um olhos sobre o time de Slytherin para que eles não jogassem sujo.

Harry nem mesmo procurou pelo pomo e Draco estava muito ocupado seguindo o moreno para prestar muita atenção. A pontuação estava ficando cada vez melhor para Slytherin, 480-360.

Angelina, muito nervosa, voou até Harry.

"Harry, pegue o pomo e termine esse desastre antes que isso piore!" Ela disse com uma voz seca.

Harry assentiu e sobrevoou o campo.

'Sim, vamos terminar isso agora.' Pensou e sorriu de lado.

Foi quando Harry a viu, a bolinha dourada, flutuando próxima aos aros. O garoto saiu em disparada, Draco estava a apenas alguns metros para trás. Nesse momento, todo mundo tinha os olhos voltados para os dois apanhadores, Harry voando atrás do pomo, seguido bem de perto por Draco, ambos em uma velocidade espantosa e disputando o pomo. O pomo de ouro pareceu perceber que estava quase sendo dividido em dois, já que estava voando para longe dos jogadores com a maior velocidade já vista.

Harry e Draco viraram para a direita, nunca deixando a bolinha sair de vista. Ambos estavam agora começando um profundo mergulho em uma tentativa de agarrar o pomo para si. Os dois garotos se impulsionaram para frente, o moreno estava quase encostando na bolinha, seus dedos raspando nas asas finas... foi quando... ele fez sua decisão. Olhou para Draco encontrando seus olhos acinzentados mergulhados em preocupação. O moreno sorriu de lado e levantou-se de seu mergulho fazendo com que Malfoy agarrasse o pomo. Draco ficou surpreso ao sentir a textura da bola. Harry pairou no ar por um momento e ouviu a torcida e os seis jogadores a sua volta se engasgarem. O garoto chegou ao chão e desmontou de sua vassoura. O time de Slytherin e sua torcida estavam dando vivas e aplausos. Os Gryffindors, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaws não conseguiam acreditar naquilo. Muitos haviam visto Harry treinar e sabiam que ele era magnífico voando. O que aconteceu? Ele estava tão perto do pomo! O que o fez perder no último momento?

Harry foi recebido pelos olhares devastados de seus companheiros de time. Angelina veio atordoada até ele acompanhada por Fred, George e Ron.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Gritou Angelina.

Harry manteve uma expressão neutra.

"O que eu posso dizer? Malfoy é mais rápido, eu acho."

"Mentira!" Ron vociferou. Harry virou-se e o olhou calmamente.

"Malfoy não é mais rápido! Você o deixou pegar o pomo!" Ron continuou.

"Ron!" Angelina brigou, lívida por tal alegação.

"Vamos lá Angie, você não pode dizer que não viu. Ele se recuperou do mergulho bem na hora em que Malfoy pegou o pomo! Harry deixou os Slytherins ganharem."

Angelina parecia chocada. Ela virou em direção a Harry para ver se confirmava o que Ron estava dizendo. O moreno ficou quieto aproveitando a angústia dos Gryffindors.

"Faz sentido." Fred disse.

"Você também não!" Angelina olhou para ele.

"Vamos lá Angie, você não acha meio estranho que o único artilheiro que não foi atacado seja o irmão dele?" George continuou.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam furiosamente na direção dos gêmeos. Foi nesse momento que o moreno percebeu que Damien não estava com eles, ele olhou para trás e localizou o irmão junto com Ginny no outro lado do campo. Ginny estava preste a chorar ao ver o time de Slytherin comemorando, ela segurava seus ombros e parecia estar com dor, mas foi a expressão de Damien que fez seu coração bater. O terceiranista o encarava com uma feição de quem havia sido traído. Seu irmão segurava a vassoura em uma mão e o olhava sem nem mesmo piscar.

Harry assistiu com uma dor no coração Damien desviar o olhar e sair do campo de Quadribol. O garoto soltou impropérios. Ele não pensou na reação do irmão, isso não parecia importante para Harry, então por que ele estava tão chateado?

xxxxxx

A atmosfera no salão comunal de Gryffindor estava tão intensa que parecia que eles não haviam perdido uma partida de Quadribol, mas sim uma guerra. De certo modo isso não era uma mentira, desde sempre Slytherin e Gryffindor nunca se deram bem, suas rivalidades já causaram inúmeros problemas em Hogwarts, perder a partida de Quadribol, era como perder uma guerra para os Slytherins. Ainda por cima, foi uma perda de 630-360, isso significava que Gryffindor estava fora da corrida pela taça das casas e em último lugar. Os Gryffindors afundaram-se nesses pensamentos depressivos. Como eles iriam encarar a casa das serpentes agora?

Harry não podia acreditar na depressão que o rondava, ele tinha certeza que os Gryffindors iriam se lastimar, mas isso era inacreditável. Os estudantes estavam afundando em sua perda, alguns idiotas tinham até lágrimas nos olhos! O garoto queria ficar feliz com a tristeza alheia, mas não conseguia, tudo por causa daquele pirralho mimado chamado Damien.

Harry não o achava em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo sabia o que iria dizer a ele. O garoto não sabia ao certo porque queria falar com o irmão, mas sabia que tinha o dever de dizer alguma coisa para Potter. Diferente dos irmãos Weasleys, todos os outros Gryffindors pensavam que Harry jogou com toda a sua destreza e que dessa vez Draco Malfoy teve sorte. O moreno silenciosamente estava rindo da estupidez deles, ele sabotou a chance da casa do leão ganhar o torneio das casas bem em frente a eles, mas ainda assim, eles não viam a verdade.

Vagarosamente o salão comunal esvaziou-se e logo só restava Harry sentado em uma poltrona em frente a lareira. A passagem de entrada abriu-se e o garoto viu Damien entrara parecendo bem chateado. O terceiranista de princípio não notou o irmão, mas assim que aproximou-se das escadas do dormitório masculino, olhou a sua volta e o viu. Damien parou e encarou Harry.

Harry observou várias emoções passarem pela face do menino. Ele nunca havia visto ninguém tão chateado. 'Merlin, é apenas um jogo, como eles irão parecer ao perderem a guerra para o meu pai?' Pensou. O garoto se levantou e andou até Damien.

"Damien, eu..." Harry foi cortado pela mão levantada de Damien.

O moreno olhou para o gesto do irmão e parou de falar. Harry não estava certo do motivo que o fez obedece-lo, talvez foi o olhar de raiva e dor que havia na expressão do menino.

"Não Harry, não." Damien disse com uma voz estrangulada.

Harry apenas assistiu seu comportamente totalmente estranho em relação a Damien. O terceiranista lançou-lhe outro olhar magoado e virou-se para ir embora.

"Damien escute..." Harry começou novamente, mas foi cortado.

"Não! Eu não quero escutar nada do que você tem a dizer!" Damien gritou.

Harry ficou chocado ao ver lágrimas molhando a face do irmão, ele não entendia porque Damien estava desse jeito.

"Merlin Damien, por que você está tão chateado? Foi apenas um jogo!" Disse Harry.

Ao escutar isso, Damien perdeu o controle.

"Eu não dou a mínima para essa porcaria de jogo! Eu não me importo de ter perdido!"

"Então, por que você está bravo?" Harry gritou.

"Porque você me traiu! Você teve uma escolha hoje. Você poderia ter ajudado seus amigos ou ter ficado ao lado de seu irmão e você escolhou estar contra mim. É por isso que eu estou tão bravo."

Harry parou sem ação e escutou Damien. Ele finalmente entendeu o porquê de Damien estar assim. O menino viu o seu ato como uma traíção de confiança.

"Quer saber Harry, desde quando eu descobri que tinha um irmão mais velho, tudo o que eu quis foi estar perto dele, assim como Ron é de seus irmãos, mas eu sabia que por causa de tudo o que aconteceu você seria uma pessoa difícil, que levaria um tempo para você se abrir. Foi por isso que eu aguentei todos os jeitos com os quais você me tratou. Foi por isso que eu arranjei desculpas por você, para convencer os outros de que você não era tão mau assim."

Harry continuava parado, incapaz de falar enquanto Damien extravasava suas emoções.

"Na primeira vez que te vi, você me tratou como se eu fosse um nada! Mas eu relevei, pensando que provavelmente você estava em choque por saber que tinha um irmão. No seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, você insultou meus amigos, amigos que são uma família para mim. Você chamou Hermione daquele nome horroroso e atacou Ron somente porque ele a defendeu. Eu relevei novamente, convenci meus amigos de não reportar o incidente. Eu ainda era ingênuo o suficiente para arranjar desculpas por você, disse que você não tinha uma varinha, que não podia se defender, que você não sabia como nomear Hermione."

Harry estava quase retrucando, mas Damien ainda não tinha terminado.

"E você sempre chamou mamãe e papai naquele tom pejorativo horrível e eu ainda ignorei. Você sabe por que? Porque eu pensei que era isso o que os irmãos faziam. Eles se perdoam, eles ficam um do lado do outro. Eu pensei que assim que você superasse tudo, assim que você visse o lugar o qual você pertence, você mudaria. Eu queria ajudar você, Harry."

"Eu nunca pedi a sua ajuda!" Harry sibilou incapaz de se segurar.

"Não, você nunca pediu, mas eu pensei que irmãos não precisassem pedir ajuda. Eles deviam estar ali para o der e vier, mas eu devia ter percebido que você é incapaz de sentir tais sentimentos! Eu devia ter percebido que você iria me apunhalar pelas costas. Quer saber Harry, eu estou cheio disso! Acabou, eu não posso mais aguentar tudo isso! Você não quer ser meu irmão, tudo bem, porque eu também não quero mais ser da sua família! Você está por sua conta e risco agora!"

Dito isso, Damien virou-se e deixou Harry sozinho no salão comunal.

xxxxxx

Harry pensou que Damien iria ficar bravo durante um dia ou dois e depois continuaria sendo o 'chatinho' de sempre, mas ele percebeu que o menino realmente tinha falado sério. Fazia uma semana desde a desastrosa perda de Gryffindor no jogo de Quadribol e Damien ainda o estava ignorando. No começo Harry pensou que fosse uma benção não ter ninguém para perturba-lo, ninguém para lhe encher com perguntas inúteis, mas ele logo percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém para conversar e mais ninguém para acompanha-lo durante as refeições, que não tinha mais ninguém para fofocar sobre os estudantes de Hogwarts.

Harry não queria admitir, mas sentia-se sozinho sem Damien. Ele nunca havia percebido o quanto a companhia do irmão significava para ele, de qualquer modo, Harry era muito teimoso para aproximar-se do menino novamente. Por que ele deveria? Damien que achou que o irmão iria mudar, Harry nunca lhe deu esperanças sobre isso, portanto não era culpa dele. O garoto ignorou o sentimento de solidão, não era a primeira vez que ele tinha essa experiência. Ao invés disso, Harry focou-se em como sair de Hogwarts.

Junto com a perda do jogo, foi-se também as chances de Gryffindor ganhar a copa de Quadribol, todos eles estavam bem mau-humorados. Os Slytherins por outro lado, não paravam de se gabar pela vitória. Qualquer respeito que Draco poderia ter perdido no duelo, foi restaurado imediatamente depois da partida. O loiro não parava de se elogiar ao ver algum Gryffindor por perto.

A próxima partida era Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff e quem ganhasse iria competir com Slytherin, portanto não haviam mais treinos para Harry, coisa a qual o garoto estava agradecido. Ele não queria ser incômodado por Damien e pelos Weasleys.

James parecia estar tentando se aproximar de Harry durante esses dias, já que Damien não estava mais ao seu lado. Isso era algo que importunava muito o garoto. O auror observou que Harry tentava sem resultados o ignorar, mas a cada dia que passava ele tinha cada vez mais certeza de que o garoto não lhe suportava. Finalmente, numa tarde, James confrontou Harry.

"Harry, por que você está chateado comigo? Digo, eu consigo entender que no começo você poderia ter ficado bravo por causa da captura e tudo mais, mas agora já passaram três meses! Por que você tem toda essa rejeição em relação a mim?"

James percebeu que Harry também não era legal com Lily, mas pelo menos ele respondia as perguntas dela monossilabicamente e não a encarava tanto. Algumas vezes ele até notou um pequeno olhar de mágoa dirigido a ela. Aparentemente a maior parte da raiva de Harry era direcionada a ele, mas James não entendia o por quê. O que ele fez?

Harry desviou o olhar do livro que estava em seu colo e apenas lançou um ollhar gélido a James.

"Harry, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. No mínimo você pode me responder." James continuou.

Foi quando James percebeu algo estranho em Harry. O moreno estava sentado em sua cama e ele estava na cama de Ron. O garoto ficou o tempo inteiro lendo e nem mesmo o olhou uma única vez, mas com a última frase dele, Harry ficou tenso. James conseguiu ver a ponta dos dedos dele ficarem brancos quando ele apertou o livro, seus olhos verde esmeralda ficaram mais escuros e o auror pode vê-lo ranger os dentes. James estava certo de que Harry iria lhe responder agora que tinha ficado bravo. O moreno soltou seu livro e virou-se para encarar o auror.

"Rejeitar você? Eu não rejeito você Potter, eu odeio você! Somente ver você sentado aí como se nada tivesse acontecido, faz meu sangue ferver. Se eu tivesse dado um jeito, você nunca estaria sentado aí, portanto não teste minha paciência!"

James estava sem palavras. Harry o odiava! Mas por que? O que Harry quis dizer com 'como se nada tivesse acontecido'? Será que ele ainda estava bravo por ter sido capturado? Claro que não. Então sobre o que ele está se referindo.

"Harry, desculpe-me, mas você está me confundindo. O que você quer dizer? Você ainda está bravo por ter sido capturado pela Ordem? Eu já me desculpei em relação a isso. O que mais você quer de mim?" James foi pego com a guarda baixa quando Harry levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta.

James rapidamente se levantou e saiu atrás dele para fazê-lo parar. O auror agarrou o braço de Harry e o garoto se soltou imediatamente. James parou em frente a porta, bloqueando a saída. Isso seria resolvido hoje.

"Harry nós iremos falar sobre isso! Eu preciso saber porque você tem todo esse ódio em relação a mim."

Harry estava lívido. James nunca havia visto o garoto tão bravo assim.

"Você é tão patético Potter! Você realmente quer que eu diga porque eu odeio você? Você é doente!" Harry disse e tentou sair. James o impediu, agora, muito mais surpreso.

"Harry! Sobre o que você está falando? Por favor, diga porque você está tão bravo?" James implorou.

Harry olhou para James e o coração do auror bateu forte ao ver as lágrimas brilhando naqueles olhos esmeralda.

"Pense Potter, você não consegue pensar em nada que me faça te odiar? Tente pensar e lembre." Harry disse silenciosamente. James sentiu uma coisa horrível, aquela sensação de quando você pisa no degrau errado de uma escada.

"Harry, por favor, você está me assustando. Lembrar o que? Por favor, me diga. Eu não lembro ter feito nada que fizesse você me odiar."

James tinha que ser sincero, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que faria Harry ter esse tipo de reação. Para o horror do auror, as lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Harry, mas não caíram.

"Sorte sua." Harry murmurou enquanto olhava James com uma mistura de raiva e mágoa.

Harry saiu de perto de James e foi em direção a sua cama, sentou, pegou seu livro e continuou lendo como se aquela conversa nunca tivesse acontecido.

James continuou parado completamente assustado com o comportamento do adolescente. O que diabos aconteceu aqui? Em um minuto Harry está extremamente raivoso, no outro ele está chateado e pronto para sair do quarto e por último ele fica com lágrimas nos olhos, confessa alguma coisa sobre ele, senta na cama e lê como se nada tivesse acontecido. James aproximou-se dele.

"Harry? Você quer explicar o que foi isso?" James perguntou baixinho ao sentar na cama.

Harry não olhou para o auror e respondeu em uma voz controlada.

"Explicar o que? De acordo com você, nada nunca aconteceu, portanto não há nada para explicar."

James tentou perguntar a Harry sobre o que ele estava falando, mas não conseguiu nenhuma resposta. Após finalmente admitir a perda, o auror saiu vagarosamente do quarto, ainda tentando descobrir o que acontecera.

Assim que James saiu, Harry colocou o livro em cima da cama. De princípio, o garoto decidiu que seria melhor lidar com Potter somente quando estivesse de novo com seu pai em segurança, ele não queria arriscar ser pego. Por muito que odiasse Potter, Harry não queria ser preso e nunca mais voltar para Lorde Voldemort, mas depois de hoje, ele tomou uma decisão. Iria acabar com Potter antes de voltar para casa. James Potter iria pagar e seria Harry quem se encarregaria dessa missão.

xxxxxx

Bella olhou em direção a Hogwarts. Ela tinha a carta ,que Draco enviara apenas há alguns minutos atrás, amassada em suas mãos e encarava o enorme castelo pensando em como Harry estaria e onde ele estaria. A mulher odiava estar tão perto e não poder pegar o garoto. 'Logo' Pensou consigo. 'Logo nós iremos ter nossa chance. Eu não irei esperar esses malditos escudos serem enfraquecidos. Harry estará voltando logo, logo.'.

xxxxx

_N/T: Novo chappie. _

_**Guida Potter: **Obrigada. Espero que esteja gostando da tradução. Eu amo mto essa fic, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes falei isso, pelo jeitom você tambpem gosta! Meu, eu amo inglês, o que vier é lucro, a não ser, que seja muitoooo ruim. Leio várias em inglês. A continuação dessa é um tudo... e as att são rápidas até... Gosto pakas! Obrigada por estar lendo._

_**Pamela Black: **Vai ver a Kurinoone curte umas novelas mexicanas, huahuahuahua. A Ginny é compreensiva, como todo bonzinho besta, é o papel deles, hehehehe (N/B: Q horror Bri!¬¬). Nesse chap vc descobre o que ele apronta... Nossa a descoberta é mtoo massa! Hehehe!_

_**Mari´s Potter**: Huahuahua, meu seus coment´s me fazem dar muita risada! O Harry é meio tapado, mas a Ginny ganha! Prepare-se para relevar muita coisa, hehehehe. Li o sétimo sim... realmente que decepção. Tudo bem que teve umas coisas legais, mas eu li um monte de fic bem melhor que o próprio livro. Demorei um pouco, mas tô aqui, eu tento fazer mais rápido, mas o coll não deixa, hunf... Até o próximo chap._

_**.Louca:** Só vai melhorando!_

_**Cuca Malfoy:** Eis aqui um chappie novinho!_

_**: (**N/B: Olá Sophia! Vlw. Faço de tudo para deixar o texto assim, mesmo tendo betado um cap até agora!) Malvado nada... ele é apenas mal interpretado, huahuahuahuahua!_

_**AngellWood:** Resultados do jogo mais abaixo! Harry é THE BEST, huahuahuahuahua! Vai ficar muito melhor, aguarde as novas emoções! _

_**Adriana: **Pobre Harry. O Harry é mau, ele vai ser mau! Que explicação bonita... tsc, tsc!_

_**Allexa Black: **Até eu fiquei imaginando o Harry... OMG. Huahuahuahuahu! Quadribol? nesse chap você descobre! Não irei desistir é o meu mantra. Hehehehe!_

_Gente, aproveitem o Chappie e divirtam-se! Bjos para todos vocês! Amo as reviews! : )_


	25. A Visit to Hogsmead

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Uma visita a Hogsmead

Na metade de Novembro, aconteceu a primeira visita à Hogsmead. Damien ainda não estava falando com Harry. Ginny tentava mudar a cabeça do amigo em relação ao irmão, mas o terceiranista não concordava. Uma coisa havia levantado o humor dos Gryffindors e isso foi a partida entre Slytherin e Ravenclaw. Os Slytherins haviam perdido por um terrível placar de 630-120. O time de Ravenclaw jogou muito bem e bloqueou quase todos os lances da casa da serpente. Isso significava que Gryffindor estava de volta na jogada. A próxima partida seria Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor e se a casa dos leões conseguisse uma boa pontuação poderia, sim, ganhar a taça das casas.

Angelina mostrou a tabela de pontuação das ligas:

Time - Pontos

Ravenclaw -1080

Slytherin - 750

Gryffindor - 360

Hufflepuff - 120

Ela explicou que do jeito que as coisas estão, Gryffindor tem que pegar o pomo com ao menos 420 pontos a frente de Hufflepuff. Sete gols a mais que da outra vez. Se eles fizessem isso colocariam Gryffindor em segundo lugar! Hufflepuff apenas conseguiu fazer 120 pontos em cima de Ravenclaw, portanto Angelina estava confiante. Gryffindor estava no momento em terceiro lugar, depois estava Slytherin em segundo e por último Ravenclaw em primeiro lugar por ter ganhado duas partidas. Se a casa dos leões ganhasse da casa do texugo, eles empalherariam com Slytherin, sendo assim, teriam a chance de ganhar a copa, já que a casa da serpente não havia conseguido muitos pontos em seu último jogo. A próxima partida seria entre Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, se eles conseguissem jogar bem, poderiam conseguir a taça das casas pela primeira vez em anos.

Angelina continuava encorajando Harry dizendo que ele era o melhor apanhador que ela conhecia e que ele não iria deixa-los para baixo. O garoto teve que se controlar para não estrangulá-la, ela era tão chata! Ele continuava indo aos treinos e estava feliz por não ter que prestar muita atenção aos outros jogadores, já que as únicas que falavam com ele eram Ginny e Angelina.

Depois de um treino horrível, Harry encontrou a Professora McGonagall. O garoto tinha que admitir que ela era a única mulher que ele não queria ver brava. A Professora olhou-o com uma expressão de quem estava desaprovando algo e lhe entregou um envelope. Harry pegou e abriu-o, a curiosidade tomando conta dele, dentro do envelope havia uma permissão para ir à Hogsmead no próximo fim de semana. O moreno parou e encarou a diretora de Gryffindor e não pode evitar de sentir raiva dela. Afinal do que ela estava brincando?

"Isso é uma piada?" Ele perguntou.

McGonagall o olhou criticamente antes de responder.

"Eu não tenho o hábito de fazer piadas, Sr. Potter. O que você tem em mãos é uma permissão. Ela está assinada por seus pais para que você vá a Hogsmead nesse final de semana." Dito isso a Professora de transfiguração virou-se e foi embora deixando um Harry confuso para trás.

Harry encontrou James no topo da escada encaminhando-se para o salão comunal. Harry correu até ele e colocou o papel em suas mãos, James deu alguns passos para trás, ele examinouo papel, piscou e encarou o garoto.

"O que é isso?" James perguntou um pouco confuso.

"Eu pensei que você pudesse me explicar." Disse Harry.

James olhou para o papel novamente e viu as palavras 'Hogsmead' e 'Permissão'.

"É uma permissão para ir a Hogsmead nesse final de semana." James respondeu.

Harry olhou o auror exasperado.

"Claro, isso eu percebi sozinho. O que eu quero saber é porque eu recebi essa permissão?"

James olhou Harry novamente.

"Bem, você não quer ir a Hogsmead?" James perguntou incerto.

Foi a vez de Harry ficar incerto. Ele encarou o auror antes de falar.

"Você realmente vai me deixar ir?" Harry perguntou.

"Com algumas regras e condições, sim eu deixarei." James repondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry estava sem palavras. Eles realmente iriam deixa-lo ir a Hogsmead? Mas por que? Eles não estão com medo de que ele escapasse? Harry decidiu que essa oportunidade não seria desperdiçada.

Harry olhou James com suspeita.

"Que tipo de regras e condições?" Harry perguntou sabendo que tinha alguma coisa por trás disso.

James olhou-o desconfortávelmente, mas respondeu.

"Bem, na verdade, será outro auror que irá decidir isso, mas se você se comportar, tenho certeza de que não há nada para se preocupar."

Harry olhou James curiosamente.

"Que auror?" Harry perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Alastor Moody." Respondeu James sem olhar diretamente para o moreno.

xxxxxxx

Se Harry não estivesse tão desesperado para sair daquela prisão, a qual era Hogwarts, ele nunca deixaria Moody chegar perto dele novamente. De qualquer modo, ir para Hogsmead era ter uma chance para escapar, ele sabia que muitos Comensais estavam por lá e que se conseguisse chegar até algum deles, conseguiria voltar para casa.

James explicou que Dumbledore permitiu a ida de Harry a Hogsmead, mas o Ministro de algum jeito conseguiu ficar sabendo e exigiu medidas de segurança, ele deveria ter um auror, que não fosse um familiar, o acompanhando. Era por isso que nem James nem Sirius podiam escoltar Harry. Moody se voluntariou e o Ministro logo aceitou.

Ninguém sabia quais eram as condições que seriam impostas sobre Harry, apenas Moody tinha esse conhecimento e só iria revelar no dia da visita ao vilarejo.

Harry percebeu que estava extremamente ansioso pelo final de semana, ele não conseguia acreditar que depois de três meses capturado, estaria indo para casa. Quando a manhã tão esperada chegou, o garoto foi chamado no escritório do diretor. Ele foi escoltado por James Potter que estava muito nervoso. A única coisa que incômodava Harry estar indo para casa mais cedo era que ele ainda não tinha dado um jeito em James. O garoto afastou esses pensamentos, assim que estivesse novamente ao lado de seu pai, teria sua vingança.

Harry encaminhou-se até o escritório de Dumbledore e encontrou Moody e Sirius esperando-o junto com o diretor. O garoto tentou manter uma expressão neutra, mas uma careta estava espalhada por sua face. Ele realmente odiava todo mundo que estava dentro daquele comôdo.

"Bem-vindo Harry, dormiu bem?" Dumbledore tentou cumprimentar o moreno.

Harry o encarou e sentou ao lado da lareira, ele não queria ficar perto de ninguém.

Moody estava encarando o garoto e rangendo os dentes por causa da rudeza deste. Era óbvio para o auror que ter passado uns dois meses em Hogwarts não fez a mínima diferença para Harry. Dumbledore continuou falando.

"Agora, sobre a visita a Hogsmead, creio que você entende as preocupações que todos nós temos em relação a você ir sozinho com seus colegas. De qualquer modo, eu quero que você experimente a sensação de ir até o povoado, o que é uma experiência única especialmente quando acompanhado por amigos. Moody estará com você o tempo inteiro Harry, ele não vai ficar andando com você já que isso atrairia muita atenção, mas ele ficará te seguindo, entendeu?" Dumbledore perguntou. Olhos azuis encarando olhos verdes.

Harry olhou Dumbledore. Eles realmente o deixariam ir a Hogsmead com apenas Moody o seguindo. Essa era uma ótima oportunidade.

"Acho que sim." Harry respondeu tentando soar entediado.

"Exelente, exelente. Agora Alastor deixarei que você explique as condições."

Harry percebeu o tom que foi empregado ao dizer o termo 'condições', ele olhou em volta e viu James e Sirius com uma expressão desgostosa e sentiu uma raiva inexplicavél borbulhar.

Moody aproximou-se de Harry e por alguns momentos ficou o encarando. O garoto lançou-lhe um olhar gélido, ele nunca esqueceria do incidente envolvendo ambos. Assim que estivesse de volta com Voldemort, faria o auror pagar por tudo o que fez com uma morte horrorosa.

Moody agiu tão rápido que ele nem percebeu o que aconteceu. O auror vasculhou seus bolsos, pegou sua varinha e mais alguma coisa. Antes que Harry pudesse olhar tudo propriamente, Alastor já havia prendido algo em seu punho esquerdo. O garoto olhou para suas mãos e viu uma argola vermelha, parecia um bracelete, ele ficou confuso. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Moody sorriu e explicou.

"Isso é chamado de Bracelete Barta, realmente muito engenhoso. Esse artigo faz com que a pessoa que o use fique com certos limites. Eu registrei esse Bracelete para limitar-se aos arredores de Hogwarts e Hogsmead, isso quer dizer que você não poderá utrapassar essas fronteiras. Se você tentar ir além delas..." Moody pausou e apontou sua varinha para o Bracelete.

Harry deu alguns passos tentando se preparar para o que viria a seguir. De qualquer modo, nada o preparou para a súbita e intensa dor que ele sentiu ao escutar Moody dizer o feitiço. O garoto sentiu uma dor enorme atravessar desde seu braço até seu peito, sentiu como se seu toráx estivesse sendo comprimido por dentro, bem aonde seu coração estava localizado. Harry engasgou-se e apertou o peito, era como se fosse eletricidade perpassando por ele. O moreno não conseguia acreditar que Moody havia feito isso, ele olhou James e viu que este lançava olhares mortíferos para o auror. James virou-se para Harry com uma expressão de desculpas, aparentemente, ele não podia fazer nada.

"... como você vê garoto, é melhor não tentar escapar, caso contrário vai doer muito. Se por algum milagre você ultrpassar as barreiras, a dor provavelmente irá matá-lo como se fosse uma parada cardíaca. Não é muito prazeroso, mas eu tive que avisa-lo." Moody terminou parecendo bem contente consigo.

Harry nunca havia sentido tanta raiva. Ele estava tremendo e olhava Moody com toda a ira que possuia. O garoto aproximou-se do auror e sibilou.

"Se você acha que eu irei usar isso, então está extremamente enganado. Se essa é a sua condição ridícula para que eu vá a Hogsmead, então eu não vou. Tire isso de mim!"

Harry nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado. Esse Bracelete Barta o estava restringindo como se ele fosse um animal que não podia ser livre. Ele não iria ficar com isso. Não valeria de nada ir a Hogsmead agora, já que ele estava limitado.

Moody sorriu ainda mais e aproximou-se do garoto.

"Eu não irei retirar. O Bracelete vai ficar durante um dia inteiro, você indo a Hogsmead ou não. Eu não irei arriscar a possibilidade de você sair enquanto todo mundo está fora. Você pode vir conosco para Hogsmead ou ficar aqui em Hogwarts, de qualquer jeito o Bracelete fica." Isso foi dito num sussurro.

"E se fosse por mim garoto, você nunca mais tiraria isso. Você merece ser mantido assim."

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Harry, ele estava até agora se segurando para não atacar moody, mas com a última sentença, os esforços dele foram todos embora.

Harry desceu seus punhos em cima do nariz deformado de Moody e ouviu o barulho satisfatório de osso sendo quebrado. Ele bateu no auror novamente, dessa vez no abdômem, fazendo com que o mais velho ajoelhasse no chão enquanto buscava ar. Harry pegou-o pelo colarinho e já estava desferindo outro golpe quando sentiu aquela dor incrível novamente comprimindo seu coração fazendo com que ele soltasse o auror e pressionasse seu peito. Quando a dor reduziu, ele viu Moody apontando sua varinha em sua direção. O auror o havia atacado novamente. Harry conseguiu levantar-se e viu os olhares preocupados de James, Sirius e Dumbledore.

"Tente isso outra vez e você nunca mais será libertado do Bracelete Barta!" Gritou Moody enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que saía de seu nariz.

Harry não disse nada, ao invés disso saiu tempestivamente do escritório. Ele estava se sentindo doente e conseguiu correr até o banheiro masculino bem a tempo de vomitar tudo o que estava em seu estômago. O garoto segurou sua testa e sentou no chão tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Maldita maldição! Ele olhou o Bracelete Barta e tentou tira-lo, de qualquer modo, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi outra onda de dor atacá-lo. Parecia que o artigo só podia ser retirado por que o havia posto.

Harry blasfemou, ele estava ferrado agora! Ele tinha que usar essa coisa estúpida pelo resto do dia mesmo se não fosse para Hogsmead. O garoto decidiu que iria até o vilarejo, pelo menos ele poderia dar um jeito de enviar uma mensagem para seu pai.

xxxxxx

James estava lívido, ele foi avisado sobre o Bracelete apenas há alguns minutos antes de ir pegar Harry. Ele, Sirius e até mesmo Dumbledore discordavam da idéia, mas Moody era a autoridade do Ministério por ali, portanto não havia muito o que fazer. James e Sirius disseram que aquilo era degradar a imagem de uma pessoa e para usar aquilo teria que realmente existir uma boa razão. James sabia que Harry iria lutar contra a condição e ele nem mesmo o culpava por ter batido em Moody. Aparentemente ninguém era contra, já que nenhum deles moveu um dedo.

James estava se sentindo como se estivesse traindo Harry, o modo como ele o olhou quando moody estava explicando sobre o bracelete foi de cortar o coração. Harry não acreditava em James e o auror sabia disso, mas qualquer esperança de algum dia o garoto sentir-se protegido em volta dele foi embora com esse episódio. James sentia que só por causa de alguma horas em Hogsmead não valia a pena usar o Bracelete, mas Harry teria que usa-lo indo ou não para a vila.

xxxxxxxx

Hogsmead era um vilarejo o qual ninguém podia não gostar. Havia tudo para todos os gostos. Lojas de traquinagens, lojas de doces, lojas de Quadribol, livrarias e tudo o que você pode imaginar. Harry andava pelas ruas prestando atenção a sua volta, ele só tinha ido a Hogsmead duas vezes e em nenhuma delas ele pôde parar para fazer compras. O garoto sempre pensou em como seria fazer compras por lá, aproveitar o dia e quem sabe talvez ir até o famoso Três Vassouras tomar alguma coisa.

De qualquer modo para Harry, hoje era o dia de experimentar coisas novas. Ele sabia que Moody estava o observando pelos cantos. O Bracelete Barta estava balançando em seu punho, mesmo parecendo apenas uma luz vermelha. Harry estava odiando usar aquilo e mal podia esperar para que o dia terminasse. James e Lily juntamente com Sirius estavam indo para a loja de traquinagens. Ele observava os alunos desde o terceiro até o sétimo anos espalharem-se pelas lojas. O garoto logo viu um vulto loiro correndo em sua direção. Harry não conseguia sentir mais piedade de si mesmo do que agora, ele estava tão certo de que iria escapar e apenas agora percebeu que isso não seria possível. Ele estava achando muito difícil não se lastimar.

Draco viu Harry e congelou. O moreno sorriu de lado ao ver o loiro abrir a boca para falar.

"Se você perguntar 'O que você está fazendo aqui?' Draco, eu juro que não responderei por mim mesmo." Harry disse.

Draco rapidamente respondeu sorrindo.

"Olha só quem está de mau humor hoje. Olhe em volta Harry, você está em Hogsmead. Dê vivas, afinal, existem muitos rostos familiares em volta."

Harry sorriu.

"Harry rapidamente começou a andar com Draco enquanto Crabbe e Goyle os escoltavam, ambos faziam expressões idiotas.

'Bem, eu tenho que assumir que nunca esperei que aquele velho idiota do diretor deixasse você vir até Hogsmead tão facilmente. Digo, eles esqueceram quem você realemente é? Ou eles estão convencidos de que você foi 'domado'."

Harry sorriu tristemente.

"Se apenas..." Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para Draco. Harry mostrou o Bracelete para o loiro e explicou como ele funcionava e o que aconteceria se ele tentasse escapar.

A pouca cor que havia na face de Draco Malfoy se foi e deu lugar a um tom mais vermelho.

"Aqueles... aqueles bastardos! Como eles puderem... isso é tão... oh! Espera só Harry... deixe a tia Bella colocar a mão neles... eles vão ter desejado nunca ter encostado em você!"

Harry sorriu por causa das palavras de seu amigo. Bella provavelmente iria comer Dumbledore e a Ordem vivos se soubesse sobre o Bracelete. O garoto nem mesmo queria pensar no que seu pai faria, 'Merlin!' Pensou. 'Eu provavelmente terei uma hemorragia nasal quando ele descobrir. Eu tenho que dar uma poção calmante para ele antes de contar.'.

Harry sentiu seu coração apertar quando pensou em Bella e em seu pai, ele realmente queria vê-los novamente, ele queria ir pra casa, soando isso infantil ou não, Harry apenas queria sair desse pesadelo e voltar para a sua casa.

Harry e Draco conversaram sobre outras coisas enquanto encaminhavam-se para o Três Vassouras. O moreno logo entrou e saiu procurando lugar, o local estava cheio, haviam muitos estudantes, mas a maioria dos clientes eram adultos, alguns ele reconheceu serem aurores do Ministério. O garoto percebeu que em uma mesa haviam quatro ruivos, uma cabeleira castanha e um moreno e sentiu a culpa invadi-lo ao ver Damien sentado e rindo junto com os Weasleys e com a Granger 'sangue-ruim'. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que era que o incomôdava já que Damien era chato. Harry virou-se e foi até uma mesa junto com Draco e seus dois 'guarda-costas', eles sentaram e rapidamente fizeram seus pedidos. Draco falava sobre como o bar era mal frequentado e como suas instalações eram ruins. O moreno estava escutando parcialmente, ele estava distraído observando seu irmão rir com Ron e os gêmeos.

Harry nunca pensou em como Damien havia sacrificado sua amizade com os Weasleys para poder ficar com ele, mas vendo o irmão aproveitar a vida sem ele o perturbava.

"O que há de errado com você?" Uma voz chamou sua atenção. Harry virou a cabeça e viu Draco o encarando com uma garrafa de Fire Whiskey em frente a ele, obviamente tentando oferecer um pouco.

Harry pegou a garrafa e murmurou um 'nada' para o loiro. 'O que há de errado comigo? Por que ver Damien com os Weasleys me incomôda? Por que eu me preocupo? Ele não é nada para mim, é apenas um Potter, ele não significa nada.' Harry tentou explicar para si mesmo. O garoto fechou os olhos, estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Ele levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, estava começando a se sentir doente de novo.

Assim que Harry entrou no banheiro percebeu que o local estava deserto, isso era estranho já que lá fora estava cheio. O garoto balançou a cabeça e foi jogar um pouco de água no rosto, ele precisava passar por tudo isso, sendo o que fosse, ele tinha que parar de se sentir culpado por não estar falando com Damien.

Harry olhou-se no espelho, ele definitivamente perdeu peso desde sua captura, seus olhos aparentavam um ar cansado e ele estava mais pálido, a cor verde esmeralda de seus olhos estavam mais ressaltada devido a sua palidez. Ele tentou arrumar seu cabelo, mas suas mechas rebeldes não concordavam com ele. O garoto suspirou observando sua aparência. Harry virou-se para sair e quase pulou ao ver que uma pessoa bloqueava sua passagem, ele apontou sua varinha para o ser encapuzado, haviam algo estranhamente familiar nele, mas a mente do moreno estava muito distraída para notar.

"Seja o que for que você queira, esqueça! Saía do meu caminho antes que eu o force a isso!" Harry vociferou para o estranho.

O estranho encapuzado aproximou-se e antes que Harry dissesse algo, a pessoa mostrou o rosto.

O moreno engasgou-se. Na sua frente estava Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella sorriu para Harry e observou a figura do 'seu garoto' usando roupas trouxas. Calças jeans azuis e uma blusa de capuz negra.

Ela aproximou-se mais e envolveu Harry em um abraço. O moreno odiava abraços, ela lembrou.

"Har-Príncipe Negro, é bom vê-lo novamente." Bella disse com uma voz controlada. Ela não iria mostrar sua emoções... não muito.

Harry observou sua 'mãe adotiva' e repondeu.

"Bom vê-la também Bella."

Bella fez um barulhinho, já fazia tanto tempo desde que ela havia escutado seu nome sendo pronunciado por Harry. O Príncipe Negro com certeza tinha mudado, ela conseguiu ver os olhos cansados e a palidez, sabia que o garoto não devia estar comendo nem dormindo direito. A mulher guardou a informação para ela e ao invés disso falou com uma voz sem emoção.

"Venha Príncipe, nós devemos ir agora. Quanto mais rápido melhor."

Harry nunca se sentiu tão desesperançado, ele sentiu seu coração apertar com o pensamento de ir para casa. O garoto olhou Bella e respirou fundo. Isso iria ser difícil.

"Bella... eu... eu não posso." Harry começou. O olhar de surpresa na face dela durou um segundo e depois passou para confusão.

"O que você quer dizer com 'eu não posso'? Você tem que vir comigo agora! Eu enfeiticei essa porta para que nunguém possa entrar. Toda pessoa que se aproxima acaba lembrando de uma coisa realmente importante e se distraem. Você era o único que poderia entrar, mas o feitiço não vai demorar muito. Por favor Harry, você tem que vir agora."

Bella pode ver a dor refletida nos olhos de Harry, ela nunca o viu tão vulnerável.

"Harry? O que há de errado?" Perguntou Bella deixando sua emoção fluir.

Em resposta Harry mostrou o punho e deixou o Bracelete a mostra. Bella observou a luz vermelha em volta do braço dele, ela parecia confusa. O moreno esperava que ela reconhecesse o artigo, assim ele não teria que explicar tudo. De qualquer modo, quando a mulher perguntou o que aquilo era o garoto respirou fundo e explicou o melhor que pode. Bella ficou furiosa, ela grunhiu quando Harry explicou a dor que o objeto provocava. Ela imediatamente pegou sua varinha e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse para-la, Bella apontou para o Bracelete em volta dos punhos de Harry.

"REDUCTO" Bella sibilou.

O feitiço acertou o Bracelete e Harry tentou não gritar quando a dor agonizando o perpassou novamente. Ele apertou o toráx tentando normalizar sua respiração assim que a dor foi embora. Ele olhou Bella com lágrima nos olhos, a dor havia sido tão intensa dessa vez que as lágrimas escorreram. A mulher paralisou ao perceber que tinha machucado Harry, ela recolheu a varinha e percebeu como Harry estava respirando e como ele estava tremendo, provavelmente por causa da enorme quantidade de dor física que havia sofrido hoje.

Ela imediatamente caiu de joelhos e cobriu a face com as mãos, o que iria fazer agora? Ela pensava que assim que Harry estivesse a sua frente, não iria embora enquanto ele não fosse junto. Não havia jeito do Bracelete ser removido por outro a não ser Moody, e agora? Como ela iria força-lo a fazer isso? O auror era muito experiente para ser enganado por uma maldição Imperious e ela não se atrevia a atacá-lo com tantos outros aurores pelas redondezas.

Bella olhou tristemente ao ver Harry ajoelhado, ela nunca viu o garoto olhá-la com tanta emoção. A mulher sabia que o moreno se preocupava com ela, mesmo que nunca tivesse demonstrado. Harry tentou confortá-la.

"Está tudo bem Bella, eu só irei usar isso por um dia, depois será retirado, eu ficarei bem. De qualquer jeito, os escudos não devem estar longe de serem enfraquecidos. No dia em que eles caírem eu voltarei para casa. Prometo!" Harry não estava apenas comfortando Bella, mas também a si mesmo.

Bella olhou Harry, lágrimas de frustração molhando seu rosto.

"Mas Harry... como eu vou encarar o Lorde das Trevas? Como eu vou dizer que falhei em trazer seu filho de volta? O Lorde das Trevas vai ficar desapontado comigo! Eu sou a número um e falhei em levar você de volta."

"Não, não falhou. Como eu disse os escudos serão enfraquecidos e eu irei para casa. Meu pai não quer que eu me machuque. Você estará lá para me levar para casa. É só esperar algumas semanas." Harry reassegurou ambos. Ele se levantou e arrumou suas vestes.

"Oh e Bella, mais uma coisa. Eu sou o número um do meu pai, você já deveria ter admitido isso."

Bella riu ao relembrar do tópico que já havia causado tantas discussões entre ela e Harry.

"Harry, o que em nome do Lorde das Trevas você está vestindo?" Bella perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

Harry riu e Bella sentiu seu coração pular uma batida, ela amava escutra-lo rir.

"Acredite Bella, me forçar a usar roupas trouxas não é a pior coisa que eles fizeram comigo."

Ao ver o olhar de ódio da mulher, Harry adicionou.

"Nada que pudesse ferir, eles não sabem o que fazer, bando de idiotas!"

Bella estava quase dizendo alguma coisa quando congelou, ela olhou para a sua varinha e viu umas luzes verde e amarela¹ saindo dela. O feitiço do banheiro havia acabado, ela rapidamente colocou o capuz e olhou Harry.

Bella começou a lavar as mãos quando alguns estudantes de Hogwarts entraram, eles pareciam ser quartanistas. Os garotos entraram nos boxes e Harry murmurou.

"Diga ao meu pai que logo eu estarei em casa, diga a ele que eu tenho uma pequena coisa a fazer antes."

Bella olhou Harry e ficou confusa por um momento antes que percebesse o que era. Ela reconheceu o olhar de fúria no garoto.

"Harry, você não acha que deveria se focar em voltar para casa? Você pode lidar com ele depois. Eu não quero que você seja pego." A preocupação era perceptível na voz de Bella enquanto ela tentava fazer o adolescente reconsiderar seus planos.

Harry balançou a cabeça e sibilou.

"Eu esperei doze anos por isso, Bella! Eu estava preparado para esperar até voltar para casa, por medo de ser pego, mas eu tenho tudo planejado agora. Eu irei lidar com isso antes de voltar. Diga ao meu pai que eu sinto muito, mas tenho que resolver isso de uma vez por todas."

Bella não argumentou, haviam mais pessoas entrando no banheiro. Ela tinha que sair agora. A mulher se despediu e saiu, ela virou mais uma vez para ver Harry antes de sair de deixá-lo sozinho.

xxxxxxx

Harry voltou para a mesa e ignorou os olhares que Draco lhe lançava, ele olhou em volta e viu Damien junto com seu grupinho. O garoto sentiu-se relaxado, pegou seu Fire Whiskey e bebeu um gole, ele precisava disso depois daquela conversa com Bella. Harry estava depressivo só por estar por lá, ele percebeu que ter falado com a Comensal o fez ficar mais 'alegrinho'. Agora seu pai saberia que ele estava bem e que não estava apenas perdendo tempo em Hogwarts, saberia que ele iria resolver alguns problemas antes de voltar.'Isso realemte vai me fazer ficar mais feliz.' Pensou Harry.

De qualque modo os pensamentos de Harry foram cortados por uma grande comoção que vinha lá de fora. Ele colocou sua cabeça na janela para observar e viu que as pessoas estavam em pânico. Ele não conseguia ver o por quê de tudo aquilo. 'Não podem ser Comensais, podem?' Pensou consigo. O garoto trocou olhares com Draco. 'Talvez Lucius não queira voltar sem mim, ele pode estar com medo do meu pai.' Harry pensou, mesmo assim, ele sabia que Lucius tinha mais cérebro do que isso. Se Bella contou sobre o Bracelete Barta então ele não iria fazer tal coisa.

A razão de todo o caos lá de fora logo foi revelado. Harry e todas as pessoas que olhavam pela janela viram o pequeno exército de homens aparecer. O moreno instantâneamente soube quem eram.

"Merda!" Harry blasfemou.

Hogsmead estava sendo atacada por Daywalkers.

Harry assistiu quando os Daywakers começaram a atacar, ele ouviu as pessoas se engasgarem ao verem os homens pegarem mulheres e enfincarem os dentes nos seus pescoços. O moreno olhou para outro lado ao ver as mulher agonizarem e gritarem.

Harry viu as pessoas a sua volta entrarem em pânico. Eles estavam obviamente sem noção de quem esses homens eram. O moreno olhou Draco e viu os labios do loiro formarem a palavra 'Daywalkers', ele assentiu. Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se de medo, ele só havia ouvido falar deles por seu pai e por Harry, nunca tinha visto um. O moreno os havia estudado antes de encontrar um e não queria encontrar nenhum outro.

Os Daywalkers eram basicamente vampiros que podiam andar de dia. Eles eram imunes a luz do sol e podiam andar sob ele sem virar pó. Eram mais poderosos que qualquer outra raça de vampiro o que tornava a luta com eles muito mais difícil.

Harry viu os aurores correrem na direção dos Daywalkers atirando feitiços neles. Ele queria que esses estúpidos aurores utilizassem o cérebro de vez em quando. Eles não tinha idéia de que feitiços usar, de repente houve um som bem alto que assustou todos que estavam no bar, todos pararam para procurar a fonte e viram o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt parado no meio do bar com sua varinha apontada para o teto.

"Por favor, vamos todos manter a calma. Vocês estão a salvos aqui dentro. Eles são vampiros, não podem entrar sem a permissão do dono." Kingsley Shacklebolt informou a todos. Harry observou muitos ainda tremendo de medo. Um bruxo vestido de branco começou a falar.

"Se eles são vampiros, então como eles podem andar de dia? Deve haver algo a mais."

Todo mundo começou a concordar. Kingsley falou alto para que todos ouvissem.

"Eles são uma nova raça de vampiros, podem sair de dia, mas ainda tem as outras fraquezas de qualquer vampiro, então por favor, não entrem em pânico."

Harry sabia que Kingsley estava certo, mas os Daywalkers não eram estúpidos. Se eles não conseguiam entrar, então te tirariam de dentro do local.

Rapidamente houve uma barulho e a porta do Três Vassouras foi arrancada e uma figura ficou parada na entrada. Suas vestes negras estavam esvoaçando e ele lançou um sorriso para as pessoas do bar. Seus caninos brilhando em ameaça, o moreno desviou o olhar.

"Qual é o problema Rosmerta? Não quer me convidar para um... Drink?" Ele zombou enquanto todo mundo tremia e olhava para Madame Rosmerta que estava tremendo também.

Ela olhou para o Daywalker, obviamente confusa sobre como ele poderia saber seu nome. Harry queria gritar que o nome dela estava lá fora na placa do bar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt e outros cinco aurores colocaram-se em frente ao homem. Os cinco apontaram suas varinhas para o intruso. Harry rolou os olhos. 'Honestamente, será que eles sabiam alguma coisa?'. O Daywalker sorriu de lado para eles.

"Coloquem essas coisas inúteis longe de mim, sua mágica não pode nos ferir."

Harry observou o homem colocar a mão dentro de suas vestes e pegar um pequeno objeto triangular. Ele segurou para que os aurores vissem bem o artigo.

"Minha mágica pode." Disse o Daywalker antes de jogar o objeto para dentro do bar. Harry demorou dois segundos para perceber o que era.

"ABAIXEM-SE" Harry gritou e simultâneamente colocou Draco no chão puxando, com a outra mão, uma mesa junto para servir de escudo.

O objeto triângular bateu, com o grito de Harry todo mundo se abaixou, foi então que a parede explodiu.

O bar tremeu inacreditávelmente e o fogo começou a crescer. Todo mundo começou a cobrir suas cabeças e Harry e Draco viram o fogo queimar a mesa que lhes servia de escudo. O moreno ouviu muitos gritos de dor já que nem todos estavam protegidos. Uma fumaça preta cobriu o bar e Harry nem conseguia mais ver Draco direito, mesmo que o Slytherin estivesse ao seu lado. O garoto ouviu muitos aurores tentando apagar o fogo e tentando ajudar as vítimas, ele sabia que o fogo era mágico já que, primeiramente, se fosse normal não teria causado tantos danos e também porque ele já havia visto o objeto. O garoto não queria pensar na última vez em que ele viu aquilo sendo usado e focou-se em ficar vivo. O moreno agarrou o braço que achava ser de Draco e colocou o loiro próximo a ele. Ambos começaram a andar, mas vagarosamente para não passar por nenhuma chama que estava consumindo o teto do bar.

Harry saiu, junto com Draco, do bar destruído, ele estava quase lutando contra os Daywalkers, mas percebeu que os aurores já haviam começado a fazer isso. A maioria das pessoas que estavam no bar saíram, o moreno viu dois aurores carregando um homem que estava cheio de queimaduras. Harry fechou os olhos, ele não conseguia ver pele com queimaduras, e tentou se acalmar. O som da multidão e dos inúmeros gritos forçou o garoto a abrir os olhos e olhar em volta, ele viu nada menos que oito Daywalkers aproximando-se deles. Harry já estava em posição de duelo, seu corpo de escudo para Draco, afinal, o loiro era seu melhor amigo, mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, um enorme grupo de pessoas colocaram-se na frente. O moreno viu James e Sirius parados na frente dele e de Draco. Haviam outros oito aurores protegendo Hogwarts e seus estudantes. Harry observou os aurores começarem a duelar com os Daywalkers.

Harry foi distraído por Draco, ele virou-se e viu o loiro apontando para alguma direção. O moreno não entendeu direito, mas viu que a uma certa distância havia um grupo de pessoas lutando com os Daywalkers, foi quando viu o cabelo loiro de Lucius Malfoy e percebeu que muitos Comensais da Morte estavam lutando contra os Daywalkers também. Harry não conseguiu impedir e sorriu, pela primeira vez, o Ministério, a Ordem e os Comensais estava lutando pelo mesmo lado.

"Bem, isso não é algo que se vê todos os dias." Harry brincou. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou nervosamente a sua volta. O moreno percebeu que ele estava tremendo e não parecia estar muito bem.

"Draco, você está bem?" Harry perguntou.

Draco apenas assentiu e continuou olhando a luta. Harry entendeu, o loiro nunca havia estado em uma situação tão perigosa antes. Ele sempre falou em se tornar um Comensal, mas Draco nunca presenciou uma situação de risco antes. Ele estava em pânico.

"Venha Draco, essa é a sua grande chance. Você sempre disse que queria vir comigo em uma de minhas missões, apenas pense que esse acontecimento é uma delas. Lute!"

Draco olhou Harry aterrorizado.

"Eu... eu não posso." ele gaguejou.

"Eu sempre disse que você não foi feito para atuar nesse tipo de coisa." Harry zombou.

"Não... não é isso... é que... eu estou sem minha varinha!" Draco respondeu.

Harry lançou a Draco um olhar incrédulo.

"O que! Você está louco Malfoy? Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra e você saí do colégio sem sua varinha? Você perdeu o juízo?" Harry vociferou.

"Hey! Cuidado. Eu não deixei nada pra trás. Nenhum dos estudantes é permitido trazer suas varinhas, começou a acontecer muitos duelos aqui em Hogsmead entre os alunos, portanto os professores proibiram. Aquele squib patético do Filch revista todo mundo para que ninguém saia do castelo com varinha." Draco contou a Harry com um toque arrogante dos Malfoys.

Harry encarava Draco, incapaz de compreender essas regras estúpidas. 'O que? Eles viviam em baixo de uma pedra? Acho que não! Será que eles não percebem o quão perigoso é sair do castelo sem uma varinha?' O garoto estava chocado por causa da ingenuidade deles. Harry lembrou-se então de que não foi revistado, já que estava companhado de Moody, ou seja, ele estava com sua varinha. 'Pelo menos uma coisa boa.' Pensou consigo.

Harry viu os Professores Snape e McGonagall correndo em direção aos alunos. Antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, foi sendo levado junto com a multidão de alunos para o castelo. A Professora McGonagall afastou os estudantes da luta e estava os escoltando de volta para a escola. Todos conseguiram passar pelos portões. Depois de perguntar se todos estavam bem, ela começou a checar todo mundo com sua varinha, logicamente procurando alguma ferida ou machucado. Houveram apenas quatro alunos que ficaram realmente machucados e tiveram que ser transferidos para St. Mungos.O nome deles foi passado para McGonagall e ela anotou em um pergaminho que estava em sua mão, depois de checar todo mundo, ela conferiu os nomes que estavam no papel. A mulher arregalou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para Harry, ele sentiu que algo estava errado. Harry já sabia antes mesmo dela falar que entre os estudantes desaparecidos estavam Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley e Damien Potter.

xxxxxxx

_N/T: Oies! Olha eu louca postando as '03 de la matina'! Vou te contar viu... Mas vale a pena!_

_**Mari´s (Vou pôr seu nome assim pq o ff não aceita essa carinha nas estórias, saco!): **Um minuto depois Fabrielle se recupera de tanto dar risada e consegue enfim escrever a resposta para o além._

_Por Merlin, eu ri muito com a sua última review. Harry tem aquele jeito, mas eu amooo ele! O Damien é mega psicólogo de 'butiquim', nossa tem umas frases de efeito legais... _

_O motivo do ódio em torno do James ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas até lá tem muitas dicas nos capítulos (inclusive nesse) hehehehehehehehe! A Angelina é a pacificadora... Bom é isso aew!_

_**Pamela Black: **A razão do ódio demora mais um pouco... mas existem dicas nos capítulos! Provavelmente se a Kurinoone permirtir claro, eu pretendo traduzir a continuação sim. Que Merlin me dê forças, pq os chaps da continuação são beeeem maiores. Que bom que vc gosta da tradução! Obrigadinha!_

_**Branca Takarai: **Olá! Bom, eu sou o oposto de você, eu não curto fics que contenham apenas os marotos, sei lá, não gosto muito. Leio fics que tenham o Harry no meio e ele fazendo alguma coisa que não seja sofrer e ser fraco, detesto! Apesar de ser Slytherin forever, não gosto de fics com o Harry coitadinho, nem com o Draco (Dray) coitadinho, se bem que eu já li umas que são bem legais... é tudo depende! Eu também amo essa fic (eu vou contar quantas vezes já 'falei' isso). Continue lendo!_

_**.Louca:** Damien dramáticoooo! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua!_

_**Cuca Malfoy: **Vc leu, que bom. Realemente essa fic é viciante! Tô amando a continuação... Provavel que eu irei traduzi-la também. Assim espero!_

_**Angellwood: **Adivinhonaaaa! Hehehehehe... Pobre Harry (vou contar quantas vezes 'falei' isso também) tá sozinho... Essa fic SÓ fica melhor._

_**Adriana: **Cuida do Harry direitinho quando ele estiver aí que eu cuido do Draco! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua! O James... o que ele fez... não sei, não..._

_**Guida Potter: **Duplica a cara malvada... huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Eu amooo a Bella dessa fic, o Voldie também, mas nem tanto... Damien supra-sumo! Hehehehehehehehehe! Leu o chap novo da continuação? Mto perfeito!_

_**Lianne Jones: **Bella aparece no chap... Será? Tcham! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! O que o James fez... sei lá, mas foi ruim, pela cara do Harry... coitadinho..._

_Valeu por lerem, beijos a todos vocês! Bom Chappie!_

xxxxxx

¹: A varinha da Bella é brasileira... huahuahuahuahuahua... desculpa não consegui me conter.


	26. Saving People Thing

Capítulo vinte e cinco: Complexo de Herói

Harry observou a Professora McGonagall murmurar suas preocupações para o Professor Snape. O Professor de cabelos oleosos vasculhou a área com seus olhos negros, obviamente procurando os estudantes desaparecidos. O garoto sabia o que estava se passando pela mente dos Professores. Todos os Aurores, incluindo a Ordem, estavam enfrentando uma terrível batalha e ainda por cima alunos estavam perdidos, ou seja, não havia ninguém para salvá-los.

A multidão de alunos estava sendo empurrada para dentro do castelo. Harry estava mais para o final junto com Draco, havia uma batalha intensa sendo travada dentro de sua mente. Ele não queria involver-se com Damien e com o resto dos Gryffindors, então por que ele deveria se preocupar com o sumiço deles? Eles eram grandes o suficientes e tinham treinado exatamente para isso, eles podiam se proteger. Porém o moreno lembrou-se do que Draco havia falado sobre alunos não serem permitidos a saírem do castelo com suas varinhas, ele sabia que mesmo que Damien tivesse sua varinha com ele, o menino não seria capaz de fazer nada contra os Daywalkers.

"Droga!" Harry blasfemou enquanto mudava de idéia. Ele não podia deixar que nada ferisse Damien, por alguma razão só de pensar no menino lutando contra os Daywalkers o fazia passar mal.

Ele virou-se para voltar a Hogsmead quando sentiu alguém agarrando-o pelo ombro, Harry assistiu Draco o encarar com raiva e preocupação.

"Harry! Onde você pensa que vai?" Draco gritou com ele.

Harry calmamente deu de ombros e continuou a afastar-se da multidão. Draco o seguiu e segurou seu melhor amigo novamente.

"Harry! Não seja estúpido! Você não pode lutar contra eles e você sabe disso. Deixe para que os aurores os salvem, proteja seu próprio pescoço."

Harry sorriu e desviou-se das mãos de Draco.

"Nem eu me entendo Draco, mas isso é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer."

Draco observou Harry sair do meio da multidão e desaparecer em Hogsmead.

'Eu sabia que esse complexo de herói iria mata-lo algum dia.' O loiro pensou consigo. Draco virou-se e correu até Snape, ele sabia que o Professor ajudaria Harry.

xxxxxx

Foi bem fácil para Harry sair e voltar a Hogsmead. Ainda havia uma batalha intensa acontencendo e aparentemente os Daywalkers estavam ganhando, pois haviam muitos aurores mortos espalhados pelo caminho. O moreno ficou nas sombras e voltou ao Três Vassouras, ele parou na frente do bar e viu que o lugar estava todo destruído e queimava, olhou para a fumaça que saía da janela e engolia os prédios que ficavam próximos, muitos deles queimavam também. Pelo fato do fogo ser mágico ainda demoraria algumas horas para que ele se extinguisse.

Harry pegou sua varinha e rezou para conseguir efetuar o feitiço que queria, ele a segurou firme e murmurou "Me oriente" tendo em mente a imagem de Damien. Sua varinha começou a rodar e apontou para a direção norte, o garoto não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo, tentando manter-se longe da batalha.

Assim que passou pelo meio de todas aquelas pessoas, Harry notou dois rostos familiares. Eram Moody e Sirius, ambos estavam duelando com os Daywalkers e ainda não haviam descoberto que feitiço usar contra eles. Harry suspirou, 'Honestamente, se eles não tem a mínima noção de como lutar contra esses idiotas, como acham que poderão desafiar meu pai!'.

Harry começou a correr, a desviar dos feitiços que o sobrevoavam e um tempo depois pode ver o prédio que sua varinha apontava.

"Deve ser brincadeira!" Harry murmurou assim que avistou o prédio em ruínas. Ele estava parado na frente da Casa dos Gritos.

xxxxxxx

Hermione sabia que ir até lá com Ron e Damien era uma má idéia. E se os rumores sobre a Casa dos Gritos fossem verdadeiras? Haviam vários fantasmas e espectros em Hogwarts, se os garotos quisessem ver algum, então porque eles tinham que vir até aqui? Hermione e Ginny não queriam ficar andando pelo povoado sozinhas, portanto decidiram vir com os meninos. Damien havia trazido o mapa do maroto, nele tinha uma passagem que ligava a Casa dos Gritos para o castelo, eles iriam chegar ao colégio em questão de minutos.

Fred e George haviam separado-se deles assim que saíram do Três Vassouras. Ninguém sabia onde os quatro estavam e isso estava incômodando apenas Hermione.

"Podemos voltar agora?" Ela implorou assim que eles chegaram mais perto de seu destino.

"Hermione! Se você disser isso mais uma vez, eu vou te deixar para trás." Ron disse, mas apenas de brincadeira.

Hermione o encarou e continuou andando em direção ao local em ruínas, mas um barulho fê-la se virar.

"O que foi isso?" Ela sussurrou.

"O que?" Ginny perguntou.

"Você não escutou nada?" Hermione perguntou aos outros, quando todos eles negaram ela decidiu que talvez fosse sua imaginação.

"Ainda está sangrando?" Damien perguntou a Ron enquanto examinava sua mão pela sexta vez.

"Yeah, eu não posso acreditar que aquele vaso fez isso."

"Bem Ron, quando algo avisar NÃO TOQUE, você realmente não deve tocar." Ginny brigou.

"Cala a boca, isso não é nem mesmo um machucado grande, só está sangrando um pouquinho." Ron disse e suas orelhas ficaram rosadas.

Essa era outra razão pela qual Hermione queria voltar, a mão de Ron estava sangrando devido a um pequeno acidente na loja de traquinagens. O Gryffindor, no entanto, resolveu mostrar toda sua coragem e disse que não iria pra enfermaria apenas por causa de um pequeno corte.

Dessa vez, realmente houve um barulho, os quatro pararam imediatamente, o som parecia vir de um fantasma ou espectro. Soava como passos pertencentes a mais de uma pessoa, os adolescentes começaram a escutar o som se aproximando. Finalmente Damien reacionou e puxou os amigos para dentro da casa. Eles entraram, mas ainda escutavam os passos se aproximando.

"Ele ainda está aqui?" Uma voz rouca perguntou.

"Sim, eu posso cheira-lo, ele é novo. Encontre-o rapidamente." Outra voz respondeu e os passos aumentaram.

Damien e as duas garotas olharam Ron. Será que era possível que estivessem falando dele? Eles podiam sentir o cheiro de alguém. E se fosse cheiro de sangue? Isso significava que eles eram... 'Oh Merlin." Pensou Hermione. Ela moveu os lábios dizendo a palavra 'vampiro' para os outros. Todos eles ficaram aterrorizados.

Damien vagarosamente afastou-se da porta e pegou o mapa, eles precisavam sair de lá rapidamente! O menino disse a senha para ativa-lo.

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."

Assim que o pergaminho começou a formar desenhos, a porta abriu e os adolescentes encararam homens vestidos de preto e sorrindo loucamente com seus caninos a mostra.

xxxxxxx

Harry avistou a antiga casa. 'Por que Damien decidiu vir pra cá?' pensou. Ele resolve que depois daria uma bronca no menino e então talvez ele podia usar o cérebro por pelo menos uma única vez. O moreno correu até a contrução ainda segurando sua varinha, a casa era bem velha e grande. O garoto escutara rumores sobre ela, mas não estava incômodado sobre o fato dela talvez ser mal assombrada, afinal quando ele ficava bravo podia ser mais aterrorizante que qualquer outra coisa. Harry subiu uma das escadas e começou a andar por lá, ele esperava que não fosse tarde demais. Se Damien estivesse morto, não havia nada a fazer.

xxxxxxx

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou, idiotamente, Ron. Ele obviamente não achava que eram vampiros já que estavam no meio do dia.

O ruivo estava em uma situação onde sentia-se responsável pela segurança de todos, ele era o mais velho e Hermione era uma garota, bem capaz de defender-se quando tinha uma varinha. Ron sabia que era responsável por trazé-los até o local, ele queria ir até a Casa dos Gritos, já que todos seus irmãos em sua vida escolar foram até lá. Ron foi quem os havia convencido e agora eles estavam no meio de um prédio abandonado rodeados por homens bem mal encarados.

O homem que estava parado na frente deles olhou Ron. Seus olhos azuis passearam sobre a mão sangrenta dele e sua língua horrorosa lambeu seus lábios. Esse gesto fez com que o ruivo tremesse.

"É ele." O homem disse ignorando Ron completamente.

"Ele é a pessoa que estavámos seguindo e olhem existem mais deles. Que... ótimo."

Os homens começaram a rir fazendo um barulho que assustou os adolescentes. Damien estava quase tremendo de medo, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos do vampiro, o mapa em suas mãos esquecido.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ron perguntou.

"Eu quero dizer que o cheiro do seu sangue nos trouxe aqui e você foi inocente o bastante para trazer mais sangue novo e refrescante para nós."

Ron ficou horrorizado. O vampiro continuou falando e movendo-se graciosamente pela sala.

"Sim, eu sou um vampiro. Nós viemos hoje para Hogsmead em busca de sangue joven que é muito melhor do que sangue adulto, especialmente sangue de jovens bruxos, mas nós não fomos capazes de pegar ninguém, já que esses covardes fugiram em direção à escolinha de vocês que é protegida por escudos. Foi então que eu senti o cheiro do seu sangue vindo direto dessa casa e vim até aqui. Vocês humanos são sua própria destruíção." Os vampiros bloquearam completamente a porta.

Damien trocou um olhar com Ginny, a garota apontou discretamente para a parede destruída atrás deles e o menino entendeu na hora e perfeitamente.

Foi no momento em que o vampiro avançou em Ron -o ruivo desviou-se com sucesso- que Damien pegou Ginny e Hermione e os adolescentes pularam sobre a parede em ruínas. O impacto dos quatro contra a parede fê-la cair totalmente, não houve nem tempo para ver se estavam feridos, os garotos levantaram-se e sairam correndo. Os quatro Daywalkers ficaram surpresos e correram atrás deles, sabendo que os adolescentes não tinham escapatória.

Damien, Ginny, Ron e Hermione correram desesperadamente para fora da sala e começaram a subir as escadas. De qualquer maneira, a parte do prédio para a qual eles fugiram tinha uma parede destruída que estava bloqueando a passagem. Eles tinham de voltar de onde vieram para escapar, Damien rapidamente olhou o mapa que ainda estava em suas mãos e viu que a passagem que levava a Hogwarts estava localizada no topo do prédio.

Damien rapidamente mostrou a Ron e Hermione o mapa e eles correram até a passagem com todo seu empenho. Se o terceiranista tivesse olhado mais além no mapa veria um pequeno ponto nomeado _Harry Potter_ aproximando-se deles.

xxxxxxxx

Os quatro conseguiram chegar ao terceiro andar onde havia um quadro com uma árvore frondosa com seus galhos e folhas balançando para todos os lados. Esse era o portal que guardava a passagem para Hogwarts.

O problema era que Damien não sabia a senha para abri-lo. Ele não havia pensado nisso. Assim que os adolescentes pararam em frente ao quadro, olharam-se aterrorizados. O que eles iriam fazer? Foi quando escutaram passos.

"Uh! Abra!... Abra agora! Abra nesse instante!"

"Ron cala a boca! Você já viu algo como 'Abra' ser uma senha?" Ginny gritou.

"Bem, é esse o ponto, não é? Talvez como ninguém nunca pensou em uma senha como 'abra' valeria a pena tentar!"

Damien não tinha energia nem paciência para gritar com Ron. Foi nesse momento que os Daywalkers resolveram aproximar-se mais ainda dos adolescentes.

Os quatro estavam sem alternativas. Eles podiam correr para baixo, mas estava cheio de vampiros, eles podiam abrir o portal, mas não sabiam a senha, portanto a única chance que restava era correr para o telhado. Os garoto, particularmente, achavam isso idiotisse, mas era o que restou. Assim que eles fossem para o telhado, acabariam de vez suas chances de escapatória, mas como nenhum deles nunca havia lidado com nada desse tipo, só conseguiam pensar nessa possibilidade. Mesmo que Hermione e Ginny já tivessem cometido esse erro, elas não conseguiam pensar em mais nada.

Os quatro adolescentes correram para o telhado e notaram que estavam a mais ou menos quatro andares de altura.

"Talvez nós devessemos pular. Digo, não é tão alto assim!" Ron disse ao olhar para baixo.

"Oh! Claro, é isso que deveríamos fazer! Nós não iremos morrer, provavelmente quebraremos apenas o pescoço! Ou melhor ainda, quebraremos a perna e esperaremos para que os vampiros venham beber nosso sangue!" Hermione vociferou.

Ron estava quase retrucando quando Damien se pronunciou.

"Caras, honestamente! Numa hora dessas vocês estão pensando em brigar!"

Os dois sextanistas olharam-se e coraram.

"O que faremos agora?" Ron perguntou.

"Agora vocês morrem." Veio a resposta por detrás dele.

Os garotos viraram-se e encararam os Daywalkers. Eles sabiam que o fim chegara, nenhum deles tinha uma varinha para lutar. Os adolescentes afastaram-se dos vampiros, indo para o outro lado do telhado.

"Traga o mais novo primeiro, nós vamos aproveitá-lo mais." Disse o líder dos Daywalkers.

Damien empalideceu e tentou não vomitar. Ron, Hermione e até mesmo Ginny colocaram-se na frente dele fazendo com que os vampiros rissem.

De repente três Daywalkers aproximaram-se do grupo. Um deles agarrou Ron e o colocou longe de Damien, o outro agarrou Hermione e Ginny e colocou-as longe do menino também. Todos eles gritaram atemorizados e debateram-se para ajudar o terceiranista. Damien chutou com toda a sua força o vampiro que o levava ao líder, mas não adinatou nada.

O Daywalker jogou Damien aos pés de seu líder, o menino levantou-se e deu alguns passos para trás. Suas pernas tremiam de medo e exaustão.

O líder sorriu de lado, assim que notou o nervoso do menino parado a sua frente.

"Tenho certeza de que irei gostar disso." Ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Ron, Hermione e Ginny continuavam debatendo-se contra o aperto que sofriam, mas não puderam fazer nada quando o vampiro aproximou-se de Damien.

Damien gritou e cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos quando viu o vampiro avançando em cima dele, mas antes que acontecesse alguma coisa, uma sombra afastou-o dele.

Damien, seus amigos e os Daywalkers olharam para o líder e viram que ele estava em posição de ataque. Foi quando todos viram o que impediu o vampiro de atacar o terceiranista.

Harry rugiu para o Daywalker. Damien não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, sua respiração parou por um momento ao ver seu irmão em posição de ataque. O sextanista havia o salvado do vampiro, ele estava lá para protegê-lo. O terceiranista continuou parado, congelado de choque e alívio.

Harry estava furioso, seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam com ira. Ele parou pronto para interceptar qualquer movimento que o Daywalker fizesse. O garoto já tinha visto que os outros Gryffindors estavam sendo segurados, mas não estava nem aí para eles. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em salvar Damien. Por ele se sentia desse jeito?

"Ora, ora, o que nós temos aqui? Isso melhora cada vez mais." O líder disse analisando Harry. Para ele, o garoto nada mais era que uma refeição extra.

Harry encarava o vampiro sem nem piscar. Ele sabia o quão rápido esses animais eram e por causa disso não iria desviar o olhar. O garoto sabia também que os outrso três não fariam nada a não ser que o líder mandasse. Essa era a diferença entre Daywalkers e vampiros normais.

O Daywalker começou a mover-se em volta de Harry e perguntou com uma voz ameaçadora.

"Creio que você quer morrer, por isso quer que eu te mate antes do menino, certo?"

Harry riu, fazendo com que Damien e os outros Gryffindor achassem que ele estava louco. 'Qual é a graça?' Pensou o terceiranista.

"Os únicos aqui que querem morrer são vocês quatro!" Harry respondeu e Damien tremeu ao escutar o tom de voz dele. Ele nunca ouvira o irmão falar daquele jeito antes. 'Essa deve ser sua voz de guerreiro' Pensou Damien. Seu pai havia lhe dito que algumas pessoas tem uma personalidade diferente quando lutam, esse era um jeito de diferenciar a luta do resto do mundo. Essa podia ser chamada de 'Personalidade Guerreira'.

Harry viu suas palavras fazerem efeito e o líder lançar-lhe um olhar gelado.

"È assim que vai ser? Bem, então temos que colocar isso a prova."

Dito isso o líder dos Daywalkers atacou Harry, suas mãos pálidas indo em direção a garganta do garoto, mas o moreno já estava preparado e com um movimento fluído desviou-se e deu um soco no abdômen de seu oponente, fazendo o vampiro dobrar-se em agonia. Mesmo os vampiros sendo seres mortos, eles ainda conseguem sentir dor. Um ataque físico não faria muito dano, mas ainda sim faria com que eles sentissem dor, por isso o ataque os desacelerava. Ao ver seu líder agonizando, os três Daywalkers soltaram os adolescentes e encaminharam-se em direção a Harry. Ron, Hermione e Ginny correram até Damiene tiraram-no do meio do telhado. Eles ficaram abraçados em um canto.

O líder dos Daywalkers gritou com seus seguidores.

"Não! Afastem-se. Ele é meu!" Ele parou com sua força já restaurada e sinalizou para que Harry se aproximasse. Os outros três param, mas começaram a observar Harry bem de perto.

Harry apenas sorriu de lado e aproximou-se.

"Você me quer, venha me pegar!" Harry disse fazendo a raiva do Daywalker aumentar.

O líder avançou e tentou soca-lo no estômago, Harry pegou as mãos de seu oponente colocando-as para trás e socou-o no rosto. O garoto puxou a mão do Daywalker e bateu sua cabeça contra a dele antes de dar um chute em seu estômago.

Damien e Ron estavam assistindo a luta fascinados enquanto as garotas assistiam aterrorizadas.

De repente o líder dos Daywalkers deu o sinal para que os outros atacassem também. Harry estava pronto. Com uma velocidade e uma meticulosidade incrível ele lutou. O garoto pegou com apenas uma mão o punho que veio em sua direção e o virou com toda a sua força enquanto dava um chute em outro vampiro que se aproximava. Ele então colocou o Daywalker que estava segurando, na sua frente, logo quando o terceiro deles tentou soca-lo. O Daywalker foi nocauteado e caiu no chão. Harry abaixou-se rapidamente quando o terceiro Daywalker tentou soca-lo e usou suas pernas para derruba-lo antes de chutar o estômago do vampiro caído. O moreno levantou-se e preparou outro soco antes de bater no nariz do quarto Daywalker.

Ron e Damien estavam quase aplaudindo enquanto viam Harry nocautear os poderosos Daywalkers.

"Nós não devíamos ajuda-lo?" Perguntou Ginny baixinho.

"Eu não acho que ele precisa de ajuda." Ron respondeu ao ver Harry dar outro chute fantástico.

Mas assim que voltaram a assistir a luta viram que os vampiros estavam em pé novamente e atacavam Harry. De qualquer modo, mesmo sendo um ótimo lutador, Harry não iria conseguir aguentar isso por muito mais tempo. Damien pegou o mapa e tentou descobrir o que fazer. Eles podiam correr até Hogsmead, mas demoraria séculos para chegarem em Hogwarts e havia a possibilidade de aparecerem mais vampiros. Damien sabia que a melhor chance que eles tinham era tentar abrir a passagem do terceiro andar.

Assim que Damien guardou o mapa dentro de seu bolso, seu olhar encontrou o de Harry.

"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo? Sumam daqui!" Harry gritou com os adolescentes.

De qualquer maneira, Damien e os outros não conseguiam deixar a luta que acontecia bem na sua frente.

Harry teve o bastante, ele já tinha duelado muito com esses Daywalkers e isso já estava mais do que satisfatório. O garoto decidiu que era hora de voltar para Hogwarts, ele desviou-se quando outro vampiro fez uma tentativa de atacá-lo. O moreno pegou sua varinha, os quatro Daywalkers riram.

"Garoto estúpido, sua mágica não pode nos ferir, nós somos mais poderosos do que isso." Um deles gritou.

Damien assistiu isso com o coração apertado, ele sabia assim como seus amigos que a varinha de Harry não era capaz de fazer muita coisa. O que seu irmão estava pensando?

Harry sorriu para os Daywalkers e replicou.

"Você se chama de poderoso? Você não é nada além do que um mestiço que experimentou poder. Você não pode igualar-se a um bruxo, não importa o quanto você tente."

Antes que os Daywalker pudessem atacar, Harry passou suas mãos pela varinha e a madeira negra transformou-se em uma longa e brilhante espada prateada.

Damien ouviu exclamações de surpresa. Hermione estava assistindo tudo de boca aberta. Ron e Ginny estavam abrindo e fechando suas bocas, incapazes de fazer algum elogio válido para tal feito. Porém a melhor reação veio dos Daywalkers, eles deram um passo para trás e olharam Harry com medo, entendendo que ele não era um adolescente bruxo normal.

Harry sorriu de lado devido as reações temerosas e segurou sua espada deixando com que a luz do sol refletisse nela. Os quatro adolescentes viram Harry pegar a espada e atacar o Daywalker mais próximo, ele só arranhou o pescoço do vampiro, mas isso foi o suficiente para conseguir uma reação. Os Daywalkers correram para cima de Harry e pegaram suas próprias armas, o moreno viu um deles pegar um chicote e os outros pegarem armas como adagas e facas. O líder parou na frente de Harry e pegou uma espada também, ele olhou para os olhos verdes do garoto mostrando todo o ódio que existia em seus olhos azuis.

"Você vai ter que pagar por esse insulto." Ele vociferou para Harry.

Harry deu de ombros e replicou com uma voz calma.

"Eu não te insultei ainda, mas a verdade pode doer. Não se preocupe, meus atos podem machucar mais que minhas palavras." Dito isso ambos começaram a lutar.

As duas espadas bateram uma na outra e Damien fechou os olhos ao ver a espada do Daywalker encostar em Harry. O garoto deu uns passos para trás, viu o pequeno corte em seu capuz e sorriu. Seu oponente só havia cortado suas roupas. A lâmina nem mesmo tocou sua pele.

"Obrigado, eu odeio esse capuz mesmo." Harry zombou enquanto movimentava sua espada e fazia um corte no braço do Daywalker. O vampiro grunhiu de dor e soltou sua espada.

Instantaneamente os outros Daywalkers aproximaram-se de Harry e começaram a lutar. O Daywalker com o chicote deu o primeiro passo e pegou os punhos do garoto. Damien observou o irmão dobrar-se de dor e ainda com a espada em mãos apertar seu peito.

"Oh Merlin! O que está acontecendo com ele?" Ron perguntou aterrorizado.

"Eu não sei!" Damien respondeu igualmente aterrorizado.

Eles viram Harry defender-se com a espada quando outro Daywalker tentou ataca-lo com uma faca. O garoto tirou o chicote de seus punhos e levantou-se, mesmo a distância, Damien pode dizer que o irmão respírava com dificuldade e parecia estar com muita dor.

Harry amaldiçoou Moody, o chicote pegou bem em cima do Bracelete Barta e ele quase gritou em agonia. O adolescente levantou-se depois de se soltar do chicote e tentou normalizar sua respiração.

Harry olhou para o Daywalker que estava segurando uma faca, assim que o vampiro o atacou, o garoto desarmou seu oponente e movimentou sua espada em direção a cabeça do outro. Ginny e Hermione gritaram ao ver a cabeça do vampiro cair para longe de seu corpo. Por alguns instantes o corpo ficou parado antes de virar cinzas. A cabeça que estava no chão teve o mesmo destino.

Harry não teve tempo para ver o por que das garotas terem gritado, ele estava muito ocupado lidando com outro ataque. O Daywalker que tinha o chicote veio pra cima e dessa vez acertou-o no pescoço, o garoto tentou se soltar e o vampiro apenas o puxou fazendo-o ficar caído a seus pés. Harry sentiu o chicote sendo retirado de seu pescoço e sentiu quando ele bateu em suas costas, o adolescente sibilou em dor e levantou suas mãos para se proteger. Sua espada havia caído no chão quando ele caiu. O moreno sentiu o chicote acerta-lo novamente, mas dessa vez em seus ombros. Na hora da terceira chicotada, Harry interceptou e puxou o chicote fazendo com que o Daywalker viesse em sua direção, ele bateu sua cabeça no rosto do vampiro fazendo com que seu oponente lhe soltasse. O garoto levantou-se, a exaustão já o estava envolvendo.

Harry passou o chicote em volta do pescoço do Daywalker, fazendo com que a arma mantesse certa pressão. Com um movimento calculado, ele puxou o chicote, cortando o pescoço do vampiro. A cabeça caiu e tornou-se cinzas antes mesmo de chegar ao chão. Antes que Harry pudesse se recuperar sentiu uma dor em sua cabeça e caiu de joelhos. Um dos Daywalkers atirou uma adaga pelas costas do garoto e acertou sua nuca. A visão do adolescente borrou e ele tentou desesperadamente levantar-se. De qualquer modo algo segurou seu braço e o forçou a ficar deitado com as costas no chão. O moreno piscou ao ver os dois Daywalkers restantes parados na sua frente.

Antes que Harry pudesse levantar-se, um dos Daywalkers segurou-o com seu pé. O moreno tentou libertar-se, mas a força que o pé fazia sobre seu peito deixou-o sem esperanças. O garoto tentou tira-lo de cima com um feitiço sem varinha, mas parecia que isso não funcionava contra eles. Harry percebeu que os Daywalkers deviam ter desenvolvido algum tipo de imunidade sobre os feitiços comuns. O líder pegou-o pelos cabelos, o moreno ofegou, mas não deixou nenhum som escapar, ele não iria demonstrar nenhum tipo de fraqueza para essas criaturas.

"Game over garoto." Sibilou o Daywalker no ouvido de Harry antes de mostrar seus caninos e enfincá-los no ombro dele.

Harry deixou escapar um grito agonizante ao sentir os caninos perfurarem seu ombro. O garoto tentou libertar-se, mas não conseguia mover-se com o outro o segurando. O vampiro ria.

Harry nunca ouviu o grito que acompanhou o seu, seu irmão mais novo correu para ajuda-lo. Damien só percebeu o que estava para acontecer quando já era tarde, ele viu o vampiro parado na frente de Harry e tentou sair do aperto de Ron e Hermione, mostrando que seu irmão precisava de ajuda. A pressão exercida sobre ele afrouxou um pouco quando Harry gritou. Ginny e Damien moveram-se para ajudar o moreno seguidos pelos dois outros Gryffindors. Nenhum deles sabia o que fazer, mas sabiam que não podiam deixar o sextanista morrer.

Ron e Hermione agarraram o Daywalker que estava segurando Harry no chão e Damien avançou para cima do que estava mordendo seu irmão. Os dois sextanistas conseguiram de algum modo retirar o vampiro de cima de Harry, os outros dois -Damien e Ginny- estavam chutando as costas e a cabeça do líder para que ele soltasse o moreno. Ginny pegou uma pedra que estava ao seu lado e bateu com ela na cabeça do vampiro. O Daywalker soltou Harry e grunhiu de dor, ele pegou a menina e jogou-a para o outro lado do telhado, ela bateu contra a parede e caiu inconsciente.

Harry sentiu os caninos soltarem-no e instantaneamente colocou suas mãos em cima da ferida, ele olhou e viu o sangue que manchava suas vestes. O garoto sentou e foi forçado a parar devido a uma tontura que o perpassou. 'Deve ser a perda de sangue' Seu mente nublada lhe disse.

Quando Harry conseguiu ver a sua volta novamente, observou Ginny caída do outro lado do telhado. O garoto viu também que um Daywalker agarrou o pescoço de Damien e suspendeu-o. O terceiranista tentou libertar-se, mas ficou incapacitado por estar apenas respirando fundo para pegar o oxigênio que lhe estava sendo cortado.

Harry estava instantaneamente em pé de novo, ele ignorou a pontada de dor que sentiu em sua cabeça e em seu ombro ao pegar sua espada novamente. O Daywalker falava com Damien baixinho. Harry aproximou-se dele pelas costas, mas não pode atacá-lo. Essa era outra de suas regras. Nunca atacar um oponente por trás, não interessa o quão nervoso ficar.

"Deixe-o!" Harry vociferou. O Daywalker soltou-o e sorriu na direção do garoto. O terceiranista caiu e começou a respirar fundo para capturar oxigênio.

O Daywalker olhou Harry e continuou sorrindo.

"Você realmente é especial, não é? Qualquer outro não seria capaz de levantar-se depois de um ataque como esse. Creio que irei reconsiderar minha decisão de matar você. Você será uma boa adição para a minha... família." Ele sorriu de lado ao ver o moreno apertar sua espada.

"Desculpe, mas eu já tenho duas famílias lutando por mim. Sério, eu não preciso de uma terceira."

Harry pegou sua espada e enfincou-a no coração do Daywalker, o vampiro cambaleou, mas ainda ficou em pé. Ele olhou para a arma cravada em seu peito e não fez nenhuma menção de retirá-la. Ele olhou Harry com uma expressão entediada.

"Vamos lá, eu pensei que você fosse melhor que isso! Enfincar uma espada em meu coração não vai me matar." O Daywalker informou a Harry.

Harry sorriu e replicou.

"Eu sei, mas é aí que está o truque."

Harry estalou os dedos e a espada virou novamente a varinha de madeira. Os olhos azuis do Daywalker arregalaram-se ao perceber o que havia acontecido. A espada que estava em seu coração agora era um pedaço de madeira. Com um último olhar direcionado a Harry, o vampiro explodiu em cinzas.

Harry virou-se para o último Daywalker, ele estava parado próximo ao final do telhado com as mãos em volta do pescoço de Ron, porém assistiu a luta entre seu líder e o moreno e foi nesse momento que percebeu que era o último que restou. Harry elevou uma sobrancelha e o Daywalker imediatamente soltou Ron e olhou o garotocom medo.

Harry aproximou-se e o vampiro pulou do telhado. Ron e Damien estavam na ponta e viram o Daywalker cair graciosamente, ele já estava correndo rapidamente quando Harry olhou-o novamente. O moreno deu de ombros e virou-se para encarar os adolescentes. Ginny já havia sido acordada por Hermione e agora estava próxima dos meninos.

Harry olhou-os um pouco desconfortável.

"Nós deveríamos ir." Ele disse e já foi saindo sem nem mesmo esperar resposta.

Antes que Harry alcançasse a porta, Damien jogou-se para cima dele. O garoto de olhos esmeralda olhou chocado pela reação do terceiranista e tentou libertar-se do aperto.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Eu sinto muito por ter brigado com você. Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis e devia ter falado com você quando Ginny mandou, mas eu estava tão bravo. Harry, eu estou tão arrependido! Por favor Harry, não fique bravo comigo! Por favor." Damien estava quase chorando e disse tudo isso contra o peito do irmão.

Harry finalmente conseguiu afastar Damien e viu pequenas lágrimas nos olhos avelã dele.

"Eu não estou bravo com você." Harry quase sussurrou.

Damien olhou Harry e viu que ele estava dizendo a verdade. O garoto não sabia o que dizer para o irmão mais novo, seria engraçado dizer que estava bravo com ele e que nunca iria perdoa-lo, mas Harry percebeu que queria ser verdadeiro com o menino, afinal, ele o ajudou quando aquela criatura horrorosa o mordeu.

Harry sorriu para Damien e começou a ir embora.

"Harry, espere. Sua varinha." Damien disse enquanto pegava a varinha e devolvia a Harry. O moreno recebeu e lançou um olhar estranho.

"Nunca pensei que essa coisa seria tão útil." Ele murmurou fazendo Damien sorrir.

De repente o sorriso de Damien desapareceu ao ver o sangue nas vestes de Harry. Seus olhos avelã olharam a ferida do ombro de seu irmão.

"Harry! Você está ferido. Nós temos que ir rapidamente para o castelo." Damien disse ao examinar a extensão das feridas do sextanista.

"Sério? Você acha?" Harry disse, ele estava querendo ir para o castelo fazia cinco minutos e Damien o estava segurando. O terceiranista ficou meio abobalhado e começou a andar até a porta.

Damien tinha o sangue de Harry em cima dele. 'Como isso aconteceu?' Pensou consigo. Então ele lembrou, quando o Daywalker o soltou ele caiu em uma poça de sangue que vinha do ferimento da mordida. Os outros adolescentes ainda estavam parados na ponta do telhado, eles queriam dar privacidade para os dois irmãos.

De repente a porta abriu e Moody entrou seguido por quatro aurores. O auror viu a varinha na mão de Harry, o sangue nas vestes de Damien e os outros adolescentes severamente machucados parados na ponto do telhado e fez a conclusão errada.

Moody atacou sem nem mesmo pensar e lançando um 'expelliarmus' em Harry, fazendo a varinha do garoto voar de sua mão e no processo derrubando-o no chão. O garoto sibilou em dor quando suas costas, feridas pelo chicote, bateram no concreto.

Antes que Damien pudesse fazer algo ele foi jogado para o outro lado do telhado por um dos aurores. Três aurores correram até os adolescentes confusos e colcaram-os junto com Damien que estava sendo bloqueado por outro auror. Os quatro adolescentes estavam confusos. Eles não conseguiam ver que Harry estava terrivelmente machucado? Por que eles o estavam machucando? Antes que qualquer um deles pudessem perguntar alguma coisa Moody aproximou-se do moreno de olhos verdes.

Harry tentou levantar-se, mas foi violentamente chutado nas costelas e forçado a continuar no chão. Damien gritou e começou a empurrar o auror que o segurava e que estava examinando-o tentando ver aonde estava o ferimento que o fazia perder tanto sangue.

"Pare! Pare de machuca-lo! Ele não fez nada. Pare!"

Os outros adolescentes começaram a suplicar junto com Damien tentando desesperadamente dizer que Harry era inocente. Os aurores não prestaram atenção para as súplicas deles e continuaram a examina-los procurando por feridas.

Damien viu moody apontar sua varinha para Harry e murmurar um feitiço. O garoto começou a gritar de dor e apertar seu peito exatamente quando o chicote bateu em seu punho. O terceiranista não entendia o por que de Harry estar agindo daquele jeito. O que Moody estava fazendo que deixava seu irmão com tanta dor? Damien tentou morder a mão do auror que o estava segurando, mas o bruxo mais velho apenas desviou e segurou-o mais forte.

A verdade era que os aurores que acompanhavam Moody tiveram a mesma conclusão sobre Harry. Eles estavam frustados por que o garoto havia machucado várias pessoas e não fora punido. Os aurores achavam que os adolescentes deviam estar com medo de Harry e não queriam arranjar mais problemas, por isso ficavam gritando por sua inocência e que foram os vampiros que os atacaram. Como se eles pudessem sobreviver a um ataque de vampiros! Ninguém além de Harry tinha uma varinha e a idéia do Príncipe Negro salvando alguém inocente era muito divertida. Portanto todos eles deixaram Moody dar uma lição ao garoto e ignoraram as súplicas dos quatro.

Moody chutou as costelas do adolescente repetidamente enquanto segurava a maldição. Harry estava achando difícil respirar e tentava se proteger do ataque. A dor em seu peito o fazia deixar de pensar claramente, deixando-o sem saber como se proteger. Moody finalmente suspendeu a maldição e olhou-o gélidamente enquanto gritava.

"Você acha que pode sair por aí machucando os estudantes de Hogwarts, né? Eu irei te mostrar uma coisa."

Moody fez menção de chutar Harry novamente, mas o garoto fez um movimento com a mão e o auror foi jogado longe, bateu na parede e caiu no chão.

Harry tentou levantar-se, mas a dor em seu peito, cabeça e ombro o fazia entrar em uma semi-inconsciência. O garoto deitou no chão duro e tentou lutra contra a inconsciência que o engolfava. De repente o moreno foi virado com o estômago para baixo e suas mãos foram puxadas para trás, ele silvou de dor por causa da força brutal usada para amarra-lo. Harry foi levantado pelo seu braço ferido e não conseguiu mais segurar seus gritos de dor.

Damien estava agora debatendo-se contra as mãos que o seguravam.

"Deixe-o! Você o está machucando! Deixe Harry ir, pare!" Mas suas palavras não tiveram nenhum efeito.

"Você vai vir comigo garoto!" Moody gritou enquanto puxava Harry em direção às escadas.

Os quatro aurores seguiram Moody, levando os adolescentes com eles. Quando chagaram no topo das escadas, Harry começou a ganhar consciência e a tentar se soltar do aperto do auror. De qualquer modo, um simples movimento do garoto pegou Moody de surpresa, ambos perderam o equilíbrio e o auror segurou o corrimão para não cair, já Harry que estava com as mãos amarradas caiu da escada e bateu no concreto. O moreno sentiu seu braço quebrar quando bateu nas escadas, ele não conseguia se mover, ficou caído no chão respirando desesperado para conseguir encher seus pulmões com ar. O garoto conseguia sentir seu sangue molhar seu rosto e abriu os olhos tentando ver o que acontecia. Ele escutava palavras sendo ditas, mas não sabia o sentido delas.

Ginny e Damien conseguiram sair de seu bloqueio e correram pelas escadas gritando o nome de Harry. Damien ajoelhou-se na frente do irmão, lágrimas caíam pelos seus olhos ao ver o garoto semi-consciente.

"Harry! Harry! Você está bem? Oh Meu Deus! Você está bem?" Damien gritava e tirava as mechas de cabelo da face do irmão. Quando ele tirou suas mãos do rosto de Harry viu que a face inteira dele sangrava. O menino virou para Moody, que estava parado na escada olhando o corpo caído de Harry, com raiva.

"Olhe o que você fez! Seu filho da puta! Eu vou matar você." Damien estava quase o atacando quando Ginny o segurou.

"Damy! Não, nós temos que ajudar o Harry!" Ginny estava chorando ao ver a respiração de Harry enfraquecer.

Moody saiu de seu atordoamente e desceu as escadas. Ele ia retirar Damien para ver o quão machucado Harry estava quando algo o acertou, jogando-o para longe.

Damien virou-se e viu seu pai, James, segurando Moody pelo colarinho e jogando-o em diração a parede. A fúria nos olhos de seu pai era tão grande que o terceiranista estava certo de que ele iria cometer um homicídio. James socou o abdômen de Moody e a face dele repetidamente.

"Se você encostar em meu filho novamente Alastor Moody, eu juro que você nem mesmo irá viver para se arrepender!" James socou Moody na face mais uma vez e o auror caiu no chão segurando seu nariz que sagrava muito.

"Deixe-os ir." James vociferou para os outros aurores que seguravam Ron e Hermione. Os dois bruxos obedeceram e soltaram os adolescentes que rapidamente desceram as escadas.

Damien percebeu que Harry estava sendo segurado por alguém, virou-se e viu Sirius com Harry em seus braços. O terceiranista viu que o rosto de seu tio Siri estava demonstrando dor e mágoa ao olhar o garoto que estava inconsciente. Os braços de seu irmão estavam desamarrados e foi nessa hora que Damien viu que havia uma luz em seus punhos, ele entendeu que era aquilo o responsável pela dor que seu irmão sentiu. James correu até eles e pegou o corpo de seu filho nos braços, lançou um olhar para Damien, ao ver que o filho mais novo não estava ferido, ele foi até o terceiro andar e saiu pela passagem secreta indo para a enfermaria o mais rápido que podia. Os outros o seguiram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

xxxxxx

_N/T: Mais um cheio de ação!_

_**Ari Duarte: **Dessa vez teve beta!_

_**Mari´s: **Prontinho, está aqui outro chappie perfeito para vc ler. Bom, quanto as suas viagens... Elas me divertem, eu tbm sou assim. Vc tem que ler uma das minhas poesias, eu viajo na batata. Hehehe! Por falar em comida, fiz torta de maçã hoje. Não sei pq, mas lembrei de vc... huahuahuahuahua! Esse chap vai te desarmar mais ainda..._

_**Adriana: **O Harry faz umas coisas legais nesse chap. Òdio ao Alastor... Odeio muito ele!_

_**Camy Horvath:** Prontinho, acabou sua espera! Rs, agora começa outra... ah! Vou tentar ser mais rápida._

_**Cuca Malfoy:** O Chap tá aqui. Tbm amo ele! Q bom que vc gosta da tradução, fico feliz mesmo!_

_**.Louca:** Até eu torço pela Bella, ela arrasa! Pobre Harry... Huahuahuahua!_

_**Branca Takarai:** Valeu por continuar lendo a tradução e desculpe os erros do outro capítulo, mas particularmente acho que tá melhorando muito desde o primeiro capítulo. Sei lá... são pensamentos de uma tradutora neurótica. Rsrsrsrsrsrs!_

_**AngellWood:** O próximo está aqui... Olha só, vc já está pegando algumas coisas... hehehehehe! Que legal, leitora atenta! _

_**Pamela Black:** Esse chap tem muito mais ação! Que bom que você faz teorias, é bem legal depois dizer: acertei tudo ou acertei parcialmente ou não acertei nada, mas essa razão é muitoooo loka! Huahuahua! Quando eu li, eu acertei parcialmente... Foi legal!_

_**Guida Potter: **Huahuahuahua, realmente o chap novo da continuação foi mto bom! Quero saber quem é o evil tbm! Voltando a "The Darkness Within", esse chap é show mesmo, mas ele fica mto legal lido junto com o próximo... Mas é isso aí, os chaps são longos e se fosse postar os dois juntos demoraria muito... Anyway, só espero não demorar tanto dessa vez._

_Obrigada por estarem lendo e Bom Chappie! _


	27. Not All Bad?

Capítulo vinte e seis: Não tão mau?

James sentou-se ao lado de Harry ,que estava dormindo, e assisitiu o peito do filho subir e descer conforme sua respiração. Ele não conseguia acreditar na gravidade das feridas de seu filho. Madame Pomfrey tinha quase arrancado sua cabeça ao vê-lo trazendo Harry para a enfermaria. O garoto estava com o braço quebrado, punho luxado, uma grande ferida atrás de sua cabeça e uma mordida bem feia no ombro, sem mencionar os profundos arranhões que haviam em suas costas.

Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny correram para explicar o que havia acontecido. Como eles haviam ido à Casa dos Gritos, como eles foram atacados por vampiros, como Harry os achou e os salvou, como Harry matou três vampiros e o qurto fugiu... James escutou sobre a batalha de seu filho contra os vampiros com os olhos arregalados. Harry matou três vampiros! Hermione contou a ele que o garoto transfigurou sua varinha em uma espada e como ele a usou para matar os Daywalkers. O auror estava pasmo. Harry era realmente muito talentoso.

James sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para cima e viu Lily. Ela lhe trouxera uma xícara de café, que ele aceitou muito grato. Lily sentou-se ao seu lado, pegou a mão de Harry e getilmente começou a massagea-la com o seu dedão. Ela não conseguia acreditar que seu filho havia sido ferido estando sob os cuidados de seus pais. Que tipo de pais eles eram? 'Harry e Damien podiam ter morrido ontem!' A mulher balançou a cabeça e lutou contra as lágrimas. Tudo estava bem, ela disse para si. Poppy disse que Harry iria ficar bem. Eles estavam agora, entrando nas primeiras horas da manhã de domingo, mas os dois pais não saíram do lado do garoto a noite inteira.

Houve uma batida na porta, James e Lily viraram-se para ver quem estava na enfermaria tão cedo. A porta abriu e Dumbledore entrou. Os pais de Harry sorriram cansadamente para o diretor. De qualquer modo seus sorrisos desapareceram quando viram uma segunda pessoa entrando, Alastor Moody parou ao lado do Professor. Os olhos avelã de James brilharam perigosamente.

James chegou na Casa dos Gritos e estava quase subindo as escadas quando viu Moody arrastando Harry, que estava bem machucado. Antes que ele conseguisse chegar até eles, Alastor e Harry perderam o equilíbrio e o moreno de olhos avelã viu seu filho caindo pelas escadas. Como se isso não fosse o bastante para deixa-lo irado, ele ainda viu as mãos de seu filho mais velho atadas atrás de suas costas. Nessa hora, James perdeu sua habilidade de manter-se calmo e avançou para cima de Moody, tudo o que ele queria era ferir o outro o máximo que pudesse.

James ainda estava sentindo essa sensação e teve que olhar para o outro lado ao ver os dois homens entrando no local, já que a vontade de voar na garganta de Moody era enorme.

"James, Alastor quer dizer uma coisa." Dumbledore parecia um Professor de jardim de infância que estava tentando fazer duas crianças desculparem-se uma com a outra após uma briga.

James fez uma perfeita imitação de seu filho e ignorou Dumbledore. Moody deu um passo para frente e começou a falar.

"Olha Potter, eu... eu realmente sinto muito. Foi um mal entendido. Eu apareci e vi a varinha na mão dele e o sangue em seu filho mais novo e as outras crianças encolhidas no outro lado do telhado e... e eu apenas fiz a conclusão errada. Foi a conclusão errada e eu realmente sinto muito."

James ainda não tinha virado, ele sabia que Moody pedindo desculpas era uma coisa muito rara, mas o moreno de olhos avelã não estava nem aí, pelo menos naquele momento. Damien contou que ele e seus amigos ficaram gritando e implorando para que o auror soltasse Harry e que Moody e seus companheiros não acreditavam que seu irmão era inocente, contou também como Alastor continuou ferindo Harry, mesmo que todos eles gritassem o contrário. James ficou tão descontrolado que se não fosse por Lily e Sirius, ele com certeza teria matado Moody.

Lily olhou para Moody enojada e logo depois virou seus olhos esmeralda pra a figura deitada de Harry. Quando ficou claro que ninguém iria falar, Dumbledore tentou unir os aurores.

"James..." Foi tudo o que Dumbledore conseguiu dizer antes de ser interrompido.

"Dumbledore, por favor, diga a Moody para sair, eu não acho que serei capaz de controlar o impulso de mata-lo por mais tempo."

James disse isso baixinho, mas a ameaça não deixou de ser escutada por Dumbledore. O diretor olhou tristemente para Moody e disse que talvez seria melhor que ele saísse. Alastor olhou James e já estava saindo quando uma voz o parou.

"Antes que você vá..."

Moody olhou em volta e viu Lily em pé.

"... Ceio que você deva tirar essa coisa horrorasa do punho de meu filho." Os olhos de Lily brilhando em ira e seus punhos estavam fechados.

Moody lembrou-se do Bracelete Barta e encaminhou-se em direção a Harry, ele parou o mais longe possível do garoto e de James, murmurou o feitiço e a argola vermelha voou até sua mão estendida. Alastor colocou o Bracelete no bolso e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada. Dumbledore saiu também, sem querer chatear ainda mais os pais de Harry.

xxxxxx

Harry abriu os olhos e levou alguns momentos para enxergar alguma coisa, ele olhou em volta e percebeu onde estava, mais uma vez, viu a enfermaria de Hogwarts. O garoto sentia como se seu corpo fosse feito de chumbo, ele não conseguia se mover. Harry esticou a mão e a primeira coisa que viu foi a ausência do Bracelete Barta, ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. Finalmente aquela coisa terrível foi retirada dele. Mas quem o retirou e por que? Harry colocou-se em uma posição sentada. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou a enfermaria vazia. O moreno não conseguia falar, sua garganta estava áspera. 'Provavelmente por causa de todas as poções que Poppy me forçou enquanto eu estava inconsciente.' Pensou Harry. Ele tentou ver onde a enfermeira estava, mas não enxergou ninguém.

Assim que Harry colocou suas pernas para fora da cama, a porta da enfermaria abriu e James e Lily entraram carregando um pequeno prato de café da manhã. Ao verem Harry acordado e tentando sair da cama, os dois pais correrem para o seu lado.

"Harry! Oh graças a Merlin você acordou! Não Harry, não se levante! Deite de novo, você não está completamente curado ainda." Lily disse tentando gentilmente coloca-lo na cama.

James correu e começou a falar com Harry também.

"Você deveria ficar na cama. Poppy disse que suas feridas iriam levar um tempo para curar-se. Você não quer agrava-las. Deite-se."

De qualquer modo, Harry tirou as mãos de Lily de cima de seu ombro e continuou levantando da cama. Os dois pais compartilharam olharares preocupados. O garoto tentou não gemer de dor quando ficou em pé. Ele afastou-se de Lily e James e olhou em volta procuarndo suas roupas, já que estava apenas com as vestes hospitalares. Harry viu seu uniforme num canto do cômodo, ele se aproximou delas e recolheu-as. O garoto estava começando a sentir-se um pouco tonto. 'Deve ser a perda de sangue' Harry disse a si mesmo. Assim que ele se virou novamente para ir ao banheiro se trocar, James e Lily bloquearam seu caminho. Harry suspirou, ele realmente não estava com paciência para lidar com isso agora.

"O que?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Harry, você precisa deitar. Você não deveria estar se movimentando, você pode ficar mais machucado." James disse e o adolescente o olhou descrente.

"O que? De repente você começa a ficar preocupado com a minha saúde? Você é tão patético!"

Harry tentou ir embora, mas o auror o bloqueou.

"O que você quer dizer? Claro que eu me preocupo com a sua saúde. Por que não deveria? Talvez você devesse pensar no que fala Harry, eu sou seu pai, meu trabalho é cuidar de você."

A expressão de Harry era aterrorizante. Ele estava olhando para James como se fosse atacar sua garganta e destroça-la. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam sem nenhum calor, ao invés disso, estavam frios e furiosos. O garoto aproximou-se de James.

"Primeiro de tudo, você não é meu pai. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso? Segundo, você é o único que deveria pensar no que fala e para quem. 'Meu trabalho é cuidar?' Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, especialmente para mim!" Os olhos de Harry brilharam e James viu o flash de mágoa antes que o garoto desviasse o olhar.

"Sobre o que você está falando, Harry? Você não está fazendo sentido! Por que eu não posso me preocupar com você?" James estava embasbacado e não queria deixar o tema morrer como da última vez. Ele iria descobrir a causa do comportamento de Harry.

Harry lançou a James um olhar de escárnio antes de desviar e continuar indo para o banheiro. Antes que James ou Lily pudessem dizer algo, o garoto virou-se para eles com uma expressão muito mais calma e falou com o auror em uma voz bem controlada.

"Que tal isso, Potter. Todo o tempo em que eu vivi com o meu pai, ele não deixou que um único arranhão aparecesse em mim. Eu estou com você a menos de três meses e já estive sendo curado por Poppy mais vezes do que me lembro. Talvez isso é algo que você deva pensar sobre."

Dito isso Harry entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta ao passar.

xxxxxx

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro ficou incômodado ao ver os Potters o esperando. O garoto os ignorou e tentou sair, mas bem nesse momento Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria com uma expressão severa.

James e Lily ficaram chocados ao verem a mudança de humor em Harry. Ele olhou Poppy e abriu um sorriso maroto, muito similar ao de Damien quando sabia que estava com problemas. Lily não conseguia acreditar nas semelhanças entre os dois filhos.

"Harry! Explique-se!" Poppy disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura com uma expressão bem maternal.

Lily sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver Harry reagir. O sorriso dele aumentou e fingiu uma voz de falsete.

"Não é culpa minha! Honestamente. Eu tentei me afastar dos problemas, mas eles sempre me acham!"

Harry riu ao ver a face incrédula de Poppy.

"Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando. Agora coloque suas roupas hospitalares e volte para a cama." Ela ordenou.

"Poppy." Harry suspirou, mas a enfermeira não deu atenção.

"Harry, por favor, você tem que descansar para ficar curado. Eu não posso deixa-lo sair antes que suas feridas se curem completamente." Poppy estava falando com Harry como se nem James, nem Lily estivessem lá.

"Eu me curo rápido, você sabe disso, eu vou ficar bem." Harry tentou sair, mas Poppy bloqueou o caminho.

"Harry aquela mordida terrível ainda nem mesmo fechou! É muito perigoso deixar você sair agora, Ao menos fique até que ela se feche."

Ela tentou pegar as mãos de Harry e coloca-lo getilmente na cama. O adolescente afastou as mãos dela e sorriu.

"Não vai fechar, digo, não tão rápido. È uma mordida de Daywalker. Leva semanas para fechar e isso, se for cuidado com mágica."

James, Lily e Poppy ficaram abobalhados. Semanas para fechar! Como isso era possível? Com mágica, as feridas levavam no máximo três ou quatro dias para curar. Nunca levou mais de uma semana para curar. E como Harry sabia disso?

Antes que James pudesse falar algo, Lily perguntou.

"Como você sabe disso?" Ela perguntou em um murmúrio.

James observou como Harry olhou Lily, a carranca reapareceu em sua face, mas ele respondeu. Se fosse James a perguntar, ele nem mesmo teria dado atenção.

"Os caninos de um Daywalker tem um veneno único, Haketen, ele impede a ferida de fechar. Se o tratamento é não-mágico, a vítima morre em dois ou três dias. Com tratamente mágico, os efeitos do Haketen são reduzidos, mas demora muito mais para curar." Harry respondeu.

Lily estava quase chorando. Harry havia sido envenenado. Ele iria ficar com dor durante semanas. Era muito para aguentar.

Poppy olhou para Harry e perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

"Você sabia disso e estava indo embora sem nem mesmo me informar!" Ela gritou com ele.

Harry olhou para ela.

"Eu não sabia que você não sabia nada sobre o Haketen. Eu apenas presumi que você saberia disso."

"Como você sabe disso?" James perguntou e rezou para que Harry respondesse. O garoto escutou, mas o olhou gélidamente e voltou sua atenção para Poppy. A enfermeira esperou a resposta, mas percebeu que ele não iria responder já que ela foi feita por James. Ela então, perguntou.

"Harry?"

Harry suspirou e olhou Poppy, completamente ignorando James.

"Eu os estudei durante um ano mais ou menos. Eles são uma espécie nova de vampiros e ainda estão em preocesso de investigação, mas o que eu sei é que eles são muito mais poderosos que a maioria dos vampiros. Eles podem andar de dia, tem Haketen em seus caninos e são imunes à maioria dos feitiços."

James engasgou-se. Por isso foi tão difícil lutar contra eles ontem em Hogsmead. Os aurores conseguiram apenas os afastar.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta da enfermaria abriu e Moody entrou parecendo bem embaraçado.

Todo mundo parou para encara-lo, o auror estava apreensivo. Moody olhou diretamente para Harry, o moreno teve que se conter para não mata-lo com suas próprias mãos.

"Potter, eu apenas quero dizer..." Moody nunca conseguiu finalizar suas desculpas para Harry.

Poppy encaminhou-se na direção de Moody e bateu em sua face. Se a situação não fosse tão tensa, James teria rido da cena. Alastor ficou encarando chocado a enfermeira. Poppy estava olhando o auror com ódio e nojo, ela estava segurando sua mão para não machuca-lo fisicamente de novo.

"Se você ferir Harry ou qualquer um dos meus estudantes de novo, Alastor Moody, então, eu juro por Merlin que você não terá a chance de ir para um hospital."

Poppy virou-se e foi até Harry. Ela pegou o garoto e colocou na cama fechando as cortinas em volta dele.

Moody lançou um último olhar para os Potters antes de sair da enfermaria. Moody fez uma nota mental para evitar Madame Pomfrey por alguns dias.

James e Lily olharam-se desconfortávelmente quando ficaram sozinhos. Eles esperaram pacientemente Poppy terminar de checar Harry.

Quando ela finalmente abriu as cortinas, Harry estava parado atrás dela. Poppy lançou outro olhar suplicante, mas o moreno balançou a cabeça e saiu andando. O adolescente nem mesmo lançou um olhar para os pais ao sair da enfermaria.

xxxxxxx

Damien estava sentado desconfortávelmente no salão comunal de Gryffindor. A história do ataque vampírico em cima dos quatro amigos correu pela escola como fogo. Todo mundo veio perguntar como aconteceu e o que aconteceu. Ron amava contar a história. Ele era o único. Hermione e Ginny estavam muito chateadas pelo o que aconteceu com Harry, portanto Ron tinha sempre que finalizar a história. Dumbledore os instruiu a não contar nada sobre Moody, já que isso seria difícil de explicar.

Damien não queria falar com ninguém. Ele estava muito preocupado com Harry. Seus pais disseram para ele descansar e não se preocupar com o irmão, mas o terceiranista queria apenas estar lá para quando Harry acordasse. Damien já havia tentado entrar na enfermaria, mas foi pego pelo seu pai e mandado direto para o quarto. Ele precisava ver Harry e saber se o irmão estava bem, ele tinha perdido tanto sangue! O menino nunca havia visto alguém tão machucado.

Damien sentou quieto quando um grupo de quartanistas ficavam de boca aberta com o conto de Ron. Ele queria que eles fosse embora.

"O Harry está bem?" Perguntou uma das garotas que escutavam Ron.

Isso era o que todo mundo perguntava quando Ron terminava a história e com ela os quatro ficavam visivelmente preocupados. Eles continuavam falando que não sabiam, já que Harry estava na enfermaria sofrendo as dores da mordida. Essa era outra coisa que incômodava Damien. O que aconteceria com Harry agora? Ele iria se tornar um vampiro? Ele não perguntou a Hermione, sabia que ela saberia a resposta, mas ele realmente não queria saber. Tinha muito medo da resposta.

"Damy, você vem?" Perguntou Hermione.

Damien olhou em volta e viu que o salão comunal estava vazio exceto por eles. Todo mundo já tinha ido tomar café da manhã e pelos olhares os outros três também estavam indo.

Damien balançou a cabeça e respondeu.

"Não obrigado, vocês podem ir na frente. Eu não estou com fome."

Hermione sentou próxima ao terceiranista.

"Damy, não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza de que Harry ficará bem. Nós podemos visita-lo mais tarde. Você realmente deveria comer alguma coisa. Você não jantou ontem, por favor, venha tomar café." Hermione tentou convencer o adolescente depressivo.

Damien balançou a cabeça de novo e sorriu.

"Eu realmente não estou com fome, sério. Vocês vão. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui. Vejo vocês depois, ok?"

Depois de tentar convencer o adolescente teimoso, os outros três foram tomar café. Damien ficou sentado na poltrona próxima a lareira. O menino estava perdido em pensamentos quando a porta abriu e Harry entrou. O sextanista não viu ninguém e presumiu que todos estivessem no café da manhã ou lá fora, já que era domingo. Ele não esperava ver ninguém, muito menos Damien.

Harry parou na entrada e encarou o menino. Damien estava com as mãos na cabeça. O moreno de olhos verdes andou até o terceiranista e parou na frente dele, mas Damien continuou sem olhar. O menino de treze anos estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notou alguém na sua frente. Estava óbvio para Harry que seu irmão estava chateado e tentava controlar suas emoções.

"Merlin, quem morreu?" Perguntou Harry fazendo o terceiranista pular.

Damien olhou Harry e demorou alguns momentos para reagir. O terceiranista levantou-se e encarou-o como se ele fosse um milagre. O moreno de olhos verdes riu por causa do olhar abobalhado de seu irmão, mas o menino pareceu não perceber, ele continuou o encarando antes de perceber que não tinha dito nada.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, você está bem?" Damien perguntou. Ver Harry parado parecendo bem era um milagre para ele.

Harry deu de ombros e respondeu.

"Eu estou bem o bastante considerando que ainda estou preso nesse lugar."

Harry olhou em volta e viu que Damien estava sozinho no salão comunal. Isso era estranho considerando que ele tinha muitos amigos.

"Por que você está aqui sentado sozinho?" Harry perguntou antes que pudesse impedir.

Damien deu de ombros e olhou em volta.

"Todo mundo foi tomar café e eu... bem, eu não estava com fome." Damien disse.

Harry percebeu o desconforto dele e perguntou outra coisa.

"Por que você não está com fome?" Harry perguntou.

"Acho que estou muito preocupado... você sabe... com você." Damien pareceu ficar meio embaraçado.

"Bem, você não precisa ficar. Eu estou bem e não preciso da preocupação de ninguém. Seria melhor se você se preocupasse consigo mesmo e ficasse longe dos problemas." Harry ainda estava bravo por Damien ter ido à Casa dos Gritos.

Damien estudou a face de Harry por um momento, ele ainda estava muito pálido e a exaustão era evidente em seus olhos verdes. O terceiranista sabia que seu irmão queria explicações sobre o dia anterior, mas Damien queria esquecer tudo e trabalhar em seu relacionamento com Harry. O incidente de ontem mostrou ao menino o quão trivial algumas coisas eram, como Quadribol e competições bobas. O incidente mostrou também o quanto Harry se importava com ele. Damien acreditava que ainda estava bravo com o irmão devido aquela partida de Quadribol, mas depois de ontem, ele não precisava de mais nenhuma prova que lhe mostrasse o quanto Harry se importava com ele.

Damien ignorou a raiva de Harry e deu de ombros em resposta. Os dois garotos perceberam então que estavam com fome e encaminharam-se para o Salão Principal. Assim que entraram os Gryffindors começaram a bater palmas. Harry foi surpreendido por gritos ecoando por todo o Salão. Logo a mesa de Hufflepuff e a de Ravenclaw uniram-se aos aplausos. O moreno olhou em volta e ficou completamente perdido, foi então que olhou para Damien com uma expressão interrogativa.

"Todos eles sabem o que aconteceu ontem. Acho que para eles você é um herói."

Harry sentiu-se corar quando as palmas aumentaram. Ele olhou para Draco Malfoy e viu descrente o loiro lançar-lhe um sorriso discreto. A mesa de Slytherin era a única que não aplaudia. Harry queria ir embora, ele sentiu seu coração bater ao ouvir um pouco do que eles estavam falando. Ele e Damien encaminharam-se para a mesa de Gryffindor e sentaram-se. O moreno foi imediatamente bombardeado com palavras como 'Parabéns' e 'Isso aí'. Algumas garotas ficavam olhando e rindo, parecia que elas o admiravam ainda mais.

'Ótimo' Pensou Harry. 'Isso aí Harry, agora eles não vão te deixar em paz nunca mais' Pensou com raiva.

Depois que todos sentaram, McGonagall aproximou-se de Harry.

"Sr. Potter, o Diretor gostaria de vê-lo após o café. Por favor, vá para o escritório dele."

Harry apenas assentiu e observou-a ir embora. Ele olhou para a mesa principal e viu o Professor Dumbledore levantando-se de sua cadeira. Harry voltou a comer sua torrada pensando no que o Diretor queria com ele. Era a primeira vez que Dumbledore queria conversar desde quando ele chegou em Hogwarts.

'Isso pode ser divertido.' Harry pensou.

Harry tentou ignorar Ron, Hermione e Ginny quando eles tentaram falar. Os três tentaram perguntar como ele estava se sentindo, mas o moreno os ignorou. Ele sabia que teria que explicar a eles, teria que dizer que não teve a mínima intenção de salvá-los, que fez isso apenas por Damien. Harry decidiu que faria isso depos, sua mente estava muito ocupada com Dumbledore no momento.

Depois do café da manhã, Harry encaminhou-se para o escritório do Diretor. Ele foi até a entrada e viu a gárgola que imediatamente pulou para o lado, permitindo sua passagem. Harry nem mesmo bateu na porta, ao invés disso a porta abriu sozinha. O moreno começou a sentir pontadas de dor em seu ombro e desejou ter ficado na enfermaria ou em seu quarto.

O Professor Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa. Ele cumprimentou Harry educadamente e sinalizou para que o garoto se sentasse. Harry continuou em pé.

"Por que você me chamou aqui?" Harry perguntou impaciente.

"Harry, eu quero agradece-lo e me desculpar com você." Dumbledore respondeu.

Quando Harry não disse nada, Dumbledore continuou.

"Você arriscou sua prórpia vida para salvar a vida de quatro alunos. Por isso eu devo agradece-lo do fundo do meu coração. Serei grato a você pelo o resto da minha vida. Me dói muito saber que tudo terminou com um comportamento tão repulsivo da parte de Moody. Devido à isso eu devo pedir desculpas. Espero que você as aceite."

Harry ficou tão chocado pelas palavras de Dumbledore que momentaneamente esqueceu de discutir com ele. Ele ficou parado olhando o Diretor.

"Porém eu devo dizer que você tomou um grande risco indo atrás desses vampiros, ou Daywalkers, como eles chamam a si mesmos. Eu gostaria de lhe dizer para por favor, não tomar esse risco novamente. Se não fosse pelo Professor Snape, James e Sirius não os teriam achado tão rápido."

Com essas palavras, Harry voltou para a realidade.

"Professor Snape? O que você quer dizer? O que ele tem haver com tudo isso?" Harry perguntou quando sua curiosidade aumentou.

"Bem, parece que seu amigo, Sr. Malfoy, informou o Professor Snape do seu desaparecimento. O Professor conseguiu ir até Hogsmead e achar seu pai e seu padrinho em tempo de dizer-lhes que você saiu procurando por alguns estudantes. Como eles conseguiram te localizar, eu não tenho idéia."

Harry estava um pouco bravo com Draco. 'Por que ele não consegue manter a boca fechada?' Harry pensou. De repente o garoto sentiu um puxão familiar em sua mente. Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar de Dumbledore e levantou seus escudos. O moreno desejou ter prestado mais atenção em oclumência agora. Ele ouviu Dumbledore bufar baixinho e ficou irado.

"Harry, por quanto tempo você acha que vai aguentar isso? Você vai ficar cansado. Eu estou apenas tentando ajuda-lo! Por favor, se abra para mim, deixe-me ajuda-lo."

Harry afastou-se de Dumbledore e apenas quando assegurou que seus escudos estavam fortes e no lugar olhou-o novamente. Olhos esmeralda conectados com olhos azuis. O garoto teve que dizer mentalmente para ficar calmo, já que raiva deixava seus escudos fracos.

"Me ajudar! Você quer me ajudar? Por isso deixou Moody colocar aquele Bracelete em mim? Por isso deixou que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo? Você me manteve aqui, contra a minha vontade, me humilhou entregando-me uma varinha ruim, me forçou a ficar com Potter todos os dias e depois quis usar minhas memórias contra mim! Isso não soa como ajuda, Diretor." Harry terminou sarcásticamentre.

"E só para que você não saia por aí com idéias malucas, eu quero que você saiba que eu não quis ajudar ninguém. Eu apenas quis me divertir um pouco com aqueles Daywalkers. Ficar aqui sendo vigiado estava me deixando louco, portanto eu saí por aí atrás de um pouco de perigo. Aqueles Gryffindors idiotas que apareceram no meu caminho."

Dumbledore sorriu por causa daquela mentira óbvia. Ele não precisava ler a mente de Harry para ver a mentira que fazia parte de uma atuação do Príncipe Negro.

"Harry, você não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sei porque você foi até lá. Não é algo para ficar embaraçado. Você fez uma boa ação e deveria ficar orgulhoso de seu ato." Dumbledore tentou fazer Harry aceitar o que havia feito, mas para o garoto o Diretor o estava tratando com superioridade.

"Não se atreva a dizer o que eu devo ou não ter orgulho! Qual é o direito que você tem de falar comigo desse jeito? Eu não sou mais um de seus alunos." Harry virou-se para sair. Ele não conseguia mais se controlar e seus escudos estavam enfraquecidos. Ele conseguia escuta-los quebrando. Assim que o moreno chegou na porta, virou-se para encarar Dumbledore.

"Eu estou grato de não ser um de seus alunos. Afinal, olhe o que você está fazendo com Longbottom. Quando ele souber que você fez ele divir o quarto com o assassino de seus pais, você irá, se tudo der certo, aprender que manipular a vida de outras pessoas, pode ser destrutivo."

Sem dar ao Diretor chance de resposta, Harry virou e saiu.

xxxxxxx

Lorde Voldemort parou na frente de sua janela, olhando para a chuva que caía, através de seus olhos vermelhos. Ele estava escutando Lucius Malfoy e bebendo cada palavra do que ele dizia sobre Harry. Lucius o havia visto em Hogsmead. Disse que Severus Snape avisou Bella sobre o passeio e disse para que ela arranjasse um jeito de regata-lo. De qualquer modo, o Bracelete Barta arruinou os planos e Harry foi forçado a voltar para Hogwarts. O loiro não sabia como manter em segredo a parte em que Harry sentiu a dor cruciante quando Bella tentou retirar o Bracelete, portanto disse apenas que o garoto sentiu-se desconfortável quando o Bracelete foi forçado a abrir. Ao ouvir essas palavras, o Lorde das Trevas virou-se para encara seus leais Comesais da Morte. Bella abaixou sua cameça com vergonha.

"O que você quis dizer com desconfortável, Lucius?"

Lucius engoliu em seco e tentou amenizar sua voz.

"Meu Lorde, o Príncipe Negro disse que o Bracelete foi colocado para que ele fosse a Hogsmead e que se o objeto fosse forçado a abrir, aquilo iria... aquilo iria... Meu Lorde..." Lucius colocou as mãos na cabeça e tentou reunir coragem para dizer a seu Mestre que Bella deixou seu filho para trás sabendo que o estavam machucando fisicamente.

Lorde Voldemort assistiu Lucius procurar as palavras para saber como explicar a situação. Voldemort o amaldiçoou. Após segurar a maldição crucio por apenas dois segundos, Voldemort perguntou.

"Isso soltou sua língua, Malfoy?"

"Si-sim Me-mestre." Lucius gaguejou e tentou olhar seu Lorde antes de continuar com a sua explicação.

"Mestre, o Bracelete Barta causa ao Príncipe Negro... dores físicas se ele tenta ultrapassar as barreiras impostas."

Lorde Voldemort parou com sua varinha firmemente segura em suas mãos. Ele andou devagar até o loiro que tremia de medo. Voldemort colocou sua varinha na direção do coração dele.

"Você deixou Harry com essas pessoas que o estão machucando?" Voldemort perguntou.

"Meu Lo-lorde, se houvesse algo que pudessemos ter feito, faríamos. Bella tentou tirar o Bracelete, mas... não foi possível."

Com essas palavras, Lorde Voldemort virou-se para Bella. Ele aproximou-se dela e encarou-a com seus olhos vermelhos . A mulher estava parada com sua cabeça baixa, murmurando desculpas para seu Mestre.

"Bella!" Lorde Voldemort sibilou e a mulher ajoelhou-se.

"Meu Lorde! Me desculpe... me desculpe, eu falhei com você. Eu tentei tudo o que pude, Meu Lorde. Me dê outra chance. Assim que os escudos estiverem baixos, Meu Lorde, eu irei trazer Harry de volta! Prometo Meu Lorde!"

Lorde Voldemort mandou a mulher chorosa se levantar. Assim que Bella ficou em pé, Voldemort agarrou o rosto dela e encarou seus olhos castanhos. O Lorde das Trevas invadiu a mente dela e trouxe a tona seu encontro com Harry em Hogsmead.

Assim que o Lorde Voldemort viu as memórias, sentiu uma pancada de emoções ao olhar seu filho. O garoto que Voldemort criou estava vestindo uma maldita roupa trouxa, parecia exausto e faminto. O Lorde das Trevas teve que se controlar muito para manter seu temperamento calmo, ele estava bloqueando todos os seus sentimentos para que seu filho não sentisse dor. De qualquer modo, quando ele chegou na lembrança do que tinha acontecido com Harry no momento em que Bella tentou tirar a argola vermelha, seus sentimentos saíram de controle. Assim que viu Harry apertar o peito e fechar os olhos com dor, o Lorde das Trevas gritou de raiva, ele queria parar e não terminar de ver aquilo, mas por algum motivo ele foi até o final. Durante todo o tempo, a raiva o consumia.

Há muitas milhas dali, um garoto de cabelos pretos gritava com uma voz agonizante enquanto segurava sua testa que doía horrores.

xxxxxxx

Harry voltou para o seu quarto quando a dor em seu ombro começou a aumentar. Ele já estava no quarto quando sua testa começou a doer intensamente, o garoto segurou a cicatriz e gritou. O moreno sempre soube que era possível que sua cicatriz doesse cada vez mais, mas dessa vez, a dor foi incomparável. Parecia que sua cabeça iria quebrar no meio. A dor cresceu a tal ponto que Harry sentiu-se fisicamente doente, ele sem ver nada conseguiu chegar até sua cama e enfiar-se em baixo das cobertas. O garoto mantia seus olhos fechados e tentava não gritar. Ele não queria que nenhum aluno o escutasse. Não que isso fosse uma situação embaraçosa, mas era difícil de explicar.

"Por favor, passa logo, por favor." Harry dizia para si. Ele sentiu-se terrível quando ficou inconsciente da outra vez. O garoto tinha que lidar com isso, ele não podia desmaiar de novo.

Assim que Harry conseguiu subir em sua cama, a porta do quarto abriu e Damien entrou.

"Harry, você está aí? Eu queria..." Damien parou de falar ao ver Harry em sua cama apertando sua testa e gemendo em agonia.

Damien foi até o irmão imediatamente.

"Harry! Harry, o que há de errado? Oh! È a sua cicatriz de novo, não é? Eu vou buscar ajuda!"

Assim que Damien fez um movimento para sair, Harry o segurou pelo braço.

"Não! Damien, não... apenas... não conte para... ninguém." Harry disse quando a dor aumentou. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, especialmente Poppy. Ela o seguraria na enfermaria para sempre.

Damien ficou horrorizado ao ver Harry mordendo seus lábios para impedir os gritos. O terceiranista percebeu por que o outro estava fazendo isso, ele pegou sua varinha e colocou um feitiço silenciador e trancou a porta.

Harry deixou que seus gritos saíssem. Damien queria saber mais alguma coisa que pudesse fazer pelo irmão, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, mas que pareceram horas, a dor começou a diminuir. Harry abriu seus olhos verdes e olhou em volta. Ele estava feliz que tudo acabara, já que se não tivesse acabado, Damien teria chamado Poppy e ele escutaria um longo sermão sobre como cuidar de sua saúde.

Harry sentou e segurou sua cabeça, parecia que ela iria cair a qualquer momento.

"Como você está?" Damien perguntou enquanto passava um copo de água para Harry.

Harry pegou o copo agradecido, sua garganta estava seca de tanto gritar. Ele pensou que mostrar dor em frente a Damien seria embaraçoso, mas o garoto percebeu que não se importava com a presença do outro. Na verdade, era bem legal saber que o menino o estava ajudando.

"Eu estou bem." Harry respondeu.

"Claro que está." Damien disse sarcásticamente.

Harry olhou Damien profundamente.

"Você não entenderia." Harry disse baixinho.

"Então me faça entender, Harry." Damien disse, seu tom era calmo demais. Quando Harry começou a olhar para suas mão, o menino pressionou.

"Por que você tem que ser assim? Eu sei que todo mundo acha estranho que você considere Você-Sabe-Quem seu pai, mas eu não..."

Ao ouvir isso Harry olhou Damien surpreso.

"Você não?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, o que é esquisito nisso? Ele é aquele que te criou, é natural que você o considere seu pai. O que eu acho estranho é como você justificar toda essa dor que ele causa em você?"

Harry desviou o olhar, ele sabia que falar com o terceiranista não resultaria em nada. O menino não iria entender, ninguém entendia.

"Ele não tem essa intenção." Harry disse em um sussurro.

"Não tem a intenção de que?" Damien perguntou esperando que Harry se abrisse um pouco.

"A dor, ele não quer me machucar. Isso meio que acontece."

Damien ficou quieto e deixou que Harry explicasse como e por que a dor acontecia. O terceiranista observou a expressão do irmão mudar quando ele falou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.

"Você realmente se importa com ele, né?" Damien perguntou.

"Sim, me importo e sei o que todo mundo acha, mas eles estão errados. Meu pai se importa comigo." Harry disse.

Damien sorriu para Harry.

"Isso é bom, é legal que você tenha uma boa relação com ele. De princípio eu achei bem ruim você ter crescido sem o papai, mas parece que você teve um pai, no fim das contas."

Damien não podia acreditar que estava dizendo isso para Harry. A idéia do bruxo mais malvado agindo como um pai amoroso era estranho pra caramba, mas Damien coseguiu fazer o irmão se abrir e não queria deixa-lo bravo agora por começar a discutir essas coisas. Além do que, o terceiranista percebeu que o moreno de olhos verdes não tinha motivos para mentir. Se Harry disse que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha um bom relacionamento com ele, então o menino acreditaria.

Damien percebeu como a expressão de Harry escureceu assim que James foi mencionado.

"Por que você o odeia tanto? Papai ama você. Ele realmente se importa com você." Damien sentiu que era importante fazer Harry entender isso. O moreno lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

"Claro que se importa!" Harry disse.

"É sério! Quando papai viu o que Moody fez com você, ele perdeu a cabeça. Ele pegou Alastor e deu-lhe uma bela lição! Papai disse que se ele o tocasse novamente, não seria capaz de viver para se desculpar, ou alguma coisa parecida"

"Não, ele não disse." Harry disse baixo. Damien viu o olhar de mágoa na face dele, antes que sua máscara usual fosse colocada.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu estava lá, eu escutei!" Damien exclamou.

"Eu também." Harry disse e dessa vez olhando nos olhos do irmão ao falar.

"Ele disse a Moody que se ele tocasse em seu filho novamente, então ele não iria viver para se arrepender. Ele não disse nada sobre Moody me machucar."

Damien ficou perdido por um momento. Harry não estava fazendo sentido.

"Harry, o que você está falando? Moody estava avançando em você. Ele estava tentando me tirar de cima de você para acerta-lo de novo, quando papai o segurou, ele..." Damien parou. O menino havia finalmente entendido o que aconteceu.

'Harry devia estar consciente o suficiente para ouvir papai gritando com Moody. Quando papai disse para que ele não tocasse em seu filho novamente, Harry deve ter entendido que papai estava se referindo a mim, já que Moody estava me segurando quando papai chegou.'

Damien olhou Harry desesperadamente.

"Não Harry! Você não entendeu. Papai não estava falando sobre mim, ele estava falando sobre você! Você tem que acreditar em mim, Harry. Mamãe e papai te amam! Você tem que acreditar em mim."

Harry balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar de Damien. O menino de treze anos tentou convence-lo. O garoto se fechou novamente. O terceiranista estava tão perto de fazer o imrão se abrir, mas o assunto James e Lily Potter o fez se distanciar de novo.

"Damien, eu estou muito cansado. Tive uma semana de cão. Eu vou dormir."

Harry deslizou em sua cama e virou as costas para Damien.

Damien disse para Harry descansar e saiu do quarto. O terceiranista tinha que fazer o irmão acreditar nele. Ele conseguia ver toda a afeição que Harry nutria por Você-Sabe-Quem. Damien decidiu que iria fazer o sextanista se sentir como se fosse uma parte da família Potter, antes que fosse muito tarde para todos eles.

xxxxxx

_N/T: Demorei um pouco mais, mas está valendo. Hehehe!_

_Por falar nisso, criei um orkut, lalalala! Quiser me add, vai lá no meu profile e clica em Homepage!_

_Gente a Melody perguntou o título então eu vou responder pra todo mundo pq a tradutora que vos fala esqueceu que não tinha escrito a tradução do Título... dã!_

_T**he Darkness Within: A Escuridão (no sentido de trevas) Interior**_

_**Mari´s: **Hey, não morre não, você tem que me ajudar a matar o Moody! Cara eu amo o chap 25. Esse tbm é muito bom, espero que goste!_

_**Srta. Kinomoto: **Realmente os vampiros são d+! Tbm amo vampiros, não é a toa que eu jogo RPG! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua. O Harry lutando é a coisa mais coisada que existe... hehehehe!_

_**Lianne Jones: **Comeu o pudim? Huahuahua! Eu amo a família Potter dessa fic. Meu coração sonserino se derrete quando lê essa fic. Mas eles ainda não superam os Malfoys. Mto phoda! Essa é uma das fics mais 'levinhas' que eu leio em ingês, as outras são bem controle psicológico. O Harry sofre até dizer chega e depois fica mau... "Eu babando pelo Harry mau" huahuahuahua!_

_**Camy Horvath: **Morte ao Moody! Hehehe!_

_**Adriana: **Harry ajudando o Damy é de cortar o coração..."lágrimas nos olhos"... Hehehe!_

_**Duda10Potter: **Nossa, eu tbm tive uma professora de inglês que Deus me livre... era um terror. Obrigada por ler a tradução e gostar!_

_**Allexa Black: **Nossa eu fico igual o povo que joga "Doom"(um jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa), eu me mexo, xingo, brigo... pareço loka! Rsrsrsrs!_

_**.Louca: **Nossa concordo com os seus três apontamentos... Com muito emoção envolvida! Huahuahuahuahuahua._

_**Cuca Malfoy: **Eu ajudo a matar o Moody! Hehehehe!_

_**Ari Duarte: **Bom a fic tem 65 caps portanto faltam 39... ÊÊÊÊÊ! O Damy é um fofo de classe... Huhauhauhauahua._

_**: **Putz, a H/G ainda demora mais um pouco, mas a interação entre eles, começa logo. Filho da Puta ²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³!_

_**Melody Sephy Kitsune: **Relaxa, o bom é que você deixou uma review. Vc tem imaginação, mas ela não é fértil! Hehehe! Coloquei a tradução do título lá em cima, valeu por me lembrar disso! O motivo aparece mais ou menos no chap 30._

_**bbiiaa: **Olá nova leitora! Obrigada por estar lendo. Realmente o Moody é um desgraçado!_

_**Pamela Black: **O Dumbledore é um parado... detesto ele, inclusive nos livro. Ô velho manipulador, viu? Harry e suas famílias... São tantas!_

_**Brousire: **Q review emocionante. Sua dor era palpável... liga não, eu amo poesia... huahuahuahuahua. Isso aí... tem que extravasar, dou o maior apoio!_

_**Miyu Amamyia: **Palavreados de baixo calão são os únicos que expressam a raiva que sentimos em relação ao Moody, tá perdoada! Huahuahuahua! _

_**Talita: **Vlw por estar lendo!_

_**AngellWood: **Comparação mto loka! Huahuahuahua! Nossa eu queria a espada do Harry!Hehehe!_

_**Luhli: **Hehehehe! Nossa, eu nem sabia até uns dias atrás que essa fic foi citada no orkut... sou mó passada! Espero traduzir tudo e vou conseguir... hehehe, nem que demore, mas eu vou traduzir! Bom sobre a comunidade no orkut, eu já respondi, mas falo de novo. Pode fazer, mas tem que colocar que pertence à Kurinoone e o link da original. _

_Isso aew povo, Valeu por deixarem Reviews e aproveitem esse novo Chap. Bjus para vcs! Até o próximo! _


	28. Relationships

_N/T: Aê pessoas, demorei, mas apareci!_

_Minha net deu pane no FDS e só agora que voltou._

**Cuca Malfoy: **Eles são dois fofos mesmo!!!

**Mel.Bel.Louca:** O Harry e a Ginny vão ficar juntos daqui a um tempinho ainda... Espere um pouco mais...

O Harry é legal, pq ele apanha e bate... Mto loko.

**Ari Duarte**: O Harry e o Damy conversando são perfeitos!!! Tem mta história ainda!!!

**Mari´s: **Damien eu te amo!!!!!!!! Eu tbm falo, tá! Meu, vc nunca tá no msn... mas qndo eu entrar e vc estiver a gente se fala... Tô atolada de provas essa semana e tem a tradução ainda por cima. Se quiser me manda um e-mail ou me add no orkut. Meu profile tá na minha homepage. Torta de maçã... hum... Hehehehehehehehe! Bom é isso aê.

**Sophia.DiLUA: **O Damy é o personagem que a J.K esqueceu de colocar nos livros...

**Fernanda: **O Voldy é ruim mesmo, mas nessa fic nem tanto... Continue lendo... vale a pena, hein!

**Aluada The Origonal: **Acho que não. Essa frase é muito piegas para o Harry levar em conta! Dúvido que ele ainda se lembre dela.

**AngellWood: **O Harry é o homem de gelo (ele e aquele cara loiro que ganhou a formula1). Damy perfeitão!!!

**Pamela Black: **Tem 65 capítulos! O Damy é o supra sumo de audiência! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua!

**Luana: **Então... depende do ponto de vista, tem gente que acha que o Voldy inventou algo e tem gente que nem tem um palpite ainda... dependo do que vc entendeu do texto até agora... Mais pra frente aparece a resposta. Continue lendo! A relação Harry/ James e Harry/Lily é bem complexa! No próximo capítulo aparece um pouco sobre isso.

_Isso aê povo, boa estória e até o próximo! Bjus!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Vinte e Sete: Relacionamentos

Após seu duelo com os Daywalker, Harry percebeu o quão popular ficou. O garoto tentou ficar afastado dos outros alunos, mas viu que isso era muito difícil. Ele estava constantemente sendo abordado por alunos que o elogiavam ou que o perturbavam com perguntas sobre como ele conseguira lutar com os vampiros. As garotas eram as piores. Elas lhe lançavam olhares amorosos e de admiração. Harry queria apenas que elas desaparecessem.

Damien estava amando a atenção que Harry estava obtendo e ficava constantemente ao lado do irmão. Os únicos alunos que não estavam felizes com essa atenção eram os Slytherins. Draco tinha que manter as aparências, se alguém percebesse que ele e Harry eram amigos, causaria uma enorme confusão. Gryffindors e Slytherins eram inimigos desde os primórdios, não seria nada bom se alguém descobrisse a verdade sobre Draco e Harry. Os únicos que sabiam sobre essa bizarra amizade eram Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Eles sabiam muito bem que não deveriam contar a ninguém, portanto o segredo estava a salvo.

Em uma noite, após o jantar, Harry estava indo para seu dormitório acompanhado por Damien, Ron, Hermion e Ginny. Ele estava tão ocupado falando com o irmão que não reparou no grupo de Slytherins que descia as escadas, assim que o garoto começou a subir, um dos integrantes da casa da serpente esbarrou nele de propósito. O ombro ossudo do Slytherin bateu bem no ombro machucado de Harry, ele grunhiu ao sentir a dor perpassá-lo. O moreno instantaneamente segurou seu ombro com uma das mãos enquanto a outra agarrou a garganta do menino Slytherin. Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny pegaram suas varinhas e apontaram para o grupo da outra casa, que fizeram o mesmo gesto.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam antes que ele reconhecesse o menino. Seu sobrenome era Nott. O moreno conhecia o pai dele, o homem participava do círculo interno de Voldemort. Essa informação não serviu para acalmá-lo, o Comensal com o qual ele tinha mais problemas era Nott. O menino Slytherin não teve tempo para pegar sua varinha e estava morrendo de medo por causa da situação. Harry lançou um olhar gélido para Nott antes de empurra-lo. Ele não ia arranjar confusão, não valia a pena.

Damien, entretanto, estava gritando com os Slytherins por causa do abuso.

"Seus malditos! Vocês não podem nem mesmo andar por aí sem causar problemas?"

"Desapareçam antes que eu retire pontos de vocês por perturbarem a paz!" Ron adicionou.

Os Slytherins estavam quase respondendo quando viram James se aproximando. Eles rapidamente começaram a ir embora, mas ainda assim, sussurrando impropérios e ameaças para os Gryffindors. Harry nem mesmo se importou com as ameaças, ele iria lidar com elas depois. O garoto tirou a mão de seu ombro e xingou ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelos seus dedos.

"Merda!" Ele murmurou ao perceber a mancha negra sujando suas vestes. Eles tentou afastar-se dos outros rapidamente, antes que os quatro percebessem. Ginny já havia visto o sangue e correu até ele.

"Merlin! Harry, você está bem?" Ela parecia estar sem palavras enquanto olhava o sangue escorrendo.

"Eu estou bem." Harry respondeu e virou-se para ir em direção ao dormitório. Ele mesmo iria curar a ferida. De qualquer modo, Damien o segurou firme para ver o estrago que foi feito.

"Harry! Você precisa ver Madame Pomfrey. Venha!" Damien tentou puxar Harry na direção da enfermaria, mas o sextanista o parou.

"Eu estou bem! Damien, me deixe. Eu ficarei bem assim que conseguir ir para o meu quarto." Harry desviou-se de Damien e gemeu de dor.

Bem nesse momento James chegou e ficou confuso ao ver a expressão preocupada de todos.

"Hey caras, qual é o problema?" Ele olhou Damien e logo depois seus olhos viajaram até Harry e suas vestes sujas de sangue.

"Harry! O que aconteceu?" James perguntou e instantaneamente encaminhou-se para o lado dele.

Harry balançou a cabeça e respondeu.

"Nada."

"Isso não parece 'nada', venha comigo. Nós vamos até a enfermaria."

James tentou pegar o braço de Harry e leva-lo até a enfermaria, mas o garoto desviou-se.

"Deixe-me em paz Potter, eu não preciso da sua ajuda!" Harry saiu andando antes que mais alguém o parasse.

James parou na escada, completamente perdido pensando no por quê do comportamento de Harry. 'Por que ele me odeia tanto, que nem consegue ao menos deixar que eu o toque?' O auror parecia triste ao olhar para os outro quatro adolescentes. Os garotos começaram a ir embora, assegurando de que iam fazer Harry ficar melhor.

Harry estava em seu dormitório, ele havia retirado suas vestes escolares e estava sentado em sua cama rodeado por suprimentos para limpar e fechar sua ferida. Ele havia sido mordido faziam apenas quatro dias e Harry amaldiçoava o Slytherin por tê-lo atacado. O moreno tinha apenas tirado suas vestes, quando a porta abriu e Ron, Damien, Ginny e Hermione entraram.

"Hey! Eu achei que tinha trancado a porta." Harry disse imediatamente.

Harry viu Hermione e Ginny corarem quando perceberam que ele estava sem camisa. Ron e Damien também o olhavam, mas encaravam a ferida em seu ombro.

"Você trancou, mas foi com isso." Damien respondeu e apontou para a varinha de Harry.

Harry desviou seu olhar de Damien e percebeu que as duas garotas ainda o observavam. O garoto sorriu de lado por causa dos olhares. Elas não conseguiam desviar o olhar do peitoral dele. Somente quando Ron percebeu e gentilmente levantou a sobrancelha para Hermione e lançou um olhar fraternal para Ginny, as meninas desviaram o olhar.

"O que vocês querem?" Harry perguntou e continuou limpando sua ferida.

"Ajudar." Ron disse enquanto sentava-se em frente ao garoto. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar estranho sugerindo que tal idéia era rídicula.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda." Harry disse retirando o pedaço de algodão que estava impedindo a ferida de sangrar. Não importava quantas vezes ele olhasse, seu machucado continuava sangrando. O garoto estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupado. O antídoto que Lily fez para o Haketen iria para o fluxo de sangue, mas por alguma razão a ferida sangrava como se ainda estivesse fresca.

Harry colocou outro algodão na ferida tentando parar o sangramento. Aquilo tinha que diminuir um pouco antes que ele se vestisse. O garoto nem mesmo percebeu os olhares de preocupação que recebia dos quatro adolescentes.

Harry retirou o algodão e o viu cheio de sangue. 'Isso não é bom.' Pensou consigo.

"Hum Harry, você não acha que deveria ir para a enfermaria? Isso realmente não deveria estar assim." Ginny disse olhando os algodões cheio de sangue.

Harry a ignorou e colocou um terceiro algodão em seu ombro, gemendo ao colocar mais pressão no aperto para ajudar a estancar o sangue.

Hermione aproximou-se e tentou olhar a ferida de perto.

"Você já tentou 'Episkey' nisso aí?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

Harry abriu a boca para responder com uma coisa bem sarcástica, mas parou quando percebeu que nem havia pensado em usar um feitiço tão simples como esse. Ele não achava que iria funcionar de qualquer jeito. Isso era uma mordida de Daywalker, não iria curar com um feitiço tão simples.

"Não." Harry respondeu retirando o terceiro algodão e examinando sua ferida.

Hermione respirou fundo e aproximou-se dele. Ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para a ferida, Harry ficou tenso.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou a Hermione enquanto encarava sua varinha.

"Se você não tentou, como sabe que não vai dar certo?" Hermione perguntou apontando a varinha para a mordida.

"Harry, você nos ajudou, deixe-nos ajudá-lo também." Ron disse enquanto Hermione continuava apontando sua varinha para o moreno.

"Eu não ajudei vocês! Eu nem mesmo me importaria se vocês fossem machucados pelos Daywalkers." Harry queria dizer isso desde o ataque, mas nunca teve a chance.

Os quatro Gryffindors olharam-se, eles não sabiam como lidar com essa revelação. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

"Querendo ou não, você nos salvou. Não interessa se foi direta ou indiretamente." Hermione disse. Ela apontou novamente sua varinha e falou baixinho.

"Episkey"

A ferida parou de sangrar e uma sensação engraçada espalhou-se pelo ombro de Harry. O garoto olhou a mordida e viu que o sangue estava coagulando, logo depois olhou Hermione com uma expressão surpresa. Ele não achava que um feitiço simples pudesse lhe ajudar.

"Eu não sabia que isso poderia funcionar." Ele disse baixinho.

"Às vezes são as coisas simples que podem ajudar. Você apenas tem que estar pronto para aceitá-las." Hermione respondeu suavemente.

Harry desviou o olhar dela, ele queria ficar sozinho. Tudo era mais fácil quando não tinha ninguém sendo legal perto dele. Com toda a atenção que ele estava recebendo, ficava difícil manter uma distância deles. Damien era diferente, Harry constatou, já que o menino era o único que não o julgava. Damien era o único que não tentava mudá-lo e o aceitava como o Príncipe Negro e nunca pedia para que ele explicasse seus atos. Porém, Harry não entendia por que os outros, que sabiam sua verdadeira identidade, eram legais ao seu redor. O garoto não conseguia lidar com aquilo. Especialmente com Hermione, por quem logo no primeiro dia, ele estabeleceu um certo preconceito. O moreno sabia que a garota era inteligente, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

Harry nem mesmo foi contra os outros Gryffindors o ajudarem. Ron fechou a ferida, logo após Ginny ter limpado. Damien disse que Ron queria ser um medi-bruxo¹ e pelo que Harry pode ver, o ruivo seria bom na profissão. Depois que o moreno estava vestido com uma camisa, ele sentou e assistiu os outros conversarem sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo em Hogwarts.

Harry nunca havia prestado atenção em Ron e Hermione, mas estando lá sentado os observando, fê-lo ver o quão próximos os dois eram.

Harry girou seu anel preto e prata sem nem mesmo perceber. Damien observou esse gesto inúmeras vezes. O menino mais novo achou o anel bem interessante, ele parecia... vivo.

"Anel legal, Harry." Damien comentou.

Harry olhou para Damien surpreso e então olhou seu anel, um olhar bizarro de afeição apareceu em sua iris esmeralda.

"Yeah, ele é legal. Me mantém são às vezes." Harry disse mais para si mesmo. O garoto olhou para Damien e lançou-lhe um sorriso triste. O terceiranista fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Harry sobre o anel.

"Hum Harry, eu queria ter te perguntado isso antes..." Damien olhou seus outros três amigos desconfortávelmnete, mas continuou falando. "...hum... a partir do momento em que você foi mordido... hum... isso significa que você... que você vai virar um deles?" Damien perguntou.

Harry apenas olhou por um segundo antes dele, Ron e Hermione caírem na gargalhada. Ginny e Damien olharam-se confusos. Por que eles estavam rindo tanto por causa dessa pergunta?

"Oh Damy! Eu não acredito que você estava pensando nisso." Riu Hermione enquanto Ron tentava respirar. Harry conseguiu parar de rir e virou-se para os outros dois que haviam rido também.

"Não Damien, eu não vou virar um Daywalker, ou um vampiro." Harry adicionou ao ver o menino mais novo abrir a boca para perguntar outra coisa.

Damien fechou sua boca novamente e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso aliviado. Harry percebeu e perguntou.

"Seu eu virasse, que diferença isso faria para você?" Harry apenas quis mostrar que ele não vive com o menino, portanto qual seria a diferença de ele virar um vampiro ou não. O sextanista não esperava receber uma resposta.

"Nenhuma diferença, você ainda seria o Harry."

Harry não sabia como responder, portanto lançou ao irmão um olhar divertido. Ele sabia que Damien estava mentindo, como isso não iria afetar em nada? O pai de Harry sempre lhe disse que ser uma raça misturada era pior que ser um sangue-ruim. Aqueles de raça misturada era utilizados apenas na frente de uma batalha e depois eram descartados. O moreno mentalmente tremeu só de pensar que poderia ter virado isso.

Harry percebeu os olhares de Ginny várias vezes, mas tentou ignora-la o máximo possível. As duas garotas e Damien saíram de lá e foram para seus respectivos dormitórios, deixando Ron sozinho com Harry.

"Me fala se você precisar de ajuda para se trocar." Ron disse e deitou em sua cama.

"OK." Harry respondeu, sem saber o que mais dizer.

Assim que o sono chegou, o moreno pensou no que diabos havia se metido.

xxx

O Primeiro dia de Dezembro chegou e com ele a notícia sobre o Baile de Natal. Harry nem prestou atenção nisso. Ele esperava que os escudos enfraquecessem rápido e então voltaria para casa. O Baile seria dia 20 de dezembro, um dia antes que Hogwarts entrasse no feriado de Natal.

Harry estava tomando café em uma manhã, rodeado pelos Gryffindors usuais, Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e para o seu desconforto Neville, quando o mar de corujas chegaram trazendo notícias para o Salão. O moreno nem mesmo se preocupou em olhar, quem iria escrever para ele? Portanto quando a coruja marrom parou a sua frente, o garoto achou que era um engano. Harry a ignorou achando que o bichinho acharia seu verdadeiro remetente. Outra coruja chegou e lançou-se contra seu copo de suco de abóbora. O moreno olhou para elas e logo depois à sua volta e viu uma coruja similar na frente de Damien. O terceiranista o olhava estranhamente, mas todo mundo estava muito ocupado com o seu correio para notar alguma coisa.

Harry pegou o pequeno pergaminho enrrolado na perna da coruja. O garoto viu seu nome escrito em uma caligrafia bem pequena e próximo a ele estava a insígnia de Hogwarts, ele ficou confuso, a carta parecia vir de Hogwarts para Hogwarts. O que era tudo isso? Antes que ele pudesse ter chance de abrir a outra carta, uma enxurrada de corujas pousaram a sua volta deixando-o mais confuso ainda. Damien olhou seu irmão e aquele monte de corujas, logo depois o resto dos Gryffindors notaram a situação e começaram a cochichar e rir. Pouco tempo depois outras seis corujas chegaram. O garoto de olhos esmeralda estava totalmente confuso. Todas as corujas eram marrons e pelo que ele pode notar a insígnia de Hogwarts estava ao lado de seu nome em todas as cartas. Harry olhou Damien e viu o menino com lágrimas nos olhos, causadas pelo riso. O terceiranista e Ron estvam rindo por causa da confusão de Harry.

"O que?" Harry gritou com Damien.

"Bem Harry, você é popular." Damien disse antes que ele e Ron caíssem na risada novamente. Hermione e Ginny estavam lutando contra a risada também. Com tudo isso, todos os Gryffindors já estavam observando as corujas em volta de Harry.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou enquanto tirava os pergaminhos das corujas para que elas pudessem ir embora sem causar mais vergonha a ele.

"São convites!" Damien disse tentando controlar sua risada.

"Convites? Pra quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Para o Baile de Natal! O que mais seria? Olhe, é assim que as coisas são feitas em Hogwarts. Se você quer convidar alguém para o Baile de Natal, mas não quer perguntar pessoalmente, você manda um convite de Hogwarts. Por isso que tem a insígnia do colégio em cada uma delas. Viu?"

Damien apontou para vários outros alunos que estavam com corujas na frente. Harry olhou e percebeu que a maioria tinha uma ou duas, alguns tinham três, mas ele no mínimo tinha umas doze. O garoto olhou para a variedade de pergaminhos em cima da mesa e pegou um para abrir. Dentro dele havia um convite para o Baile de Natal mandado por alguém com o nome de Veronica Hann.

Harry viu os alunos o olhando. Alguns tinham bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, outros riam nervosamente. O moreno rapidamente tirou todos os pergaminhos das corujas e deixou-os em cima da mesa, ele não tinha a mínima intenção de abri-los, nem mesmo se importava se os convites ficariam no Salão Principal. Harry conseguia sentir-se corando e lançou um olhar gelado para Damien que fez o menino para de rir na hora. Assim que as doze corujas saíram, outras oito chegaram. Todas pararam na sua frente e começaram a brigar para ver quem entregaria primeiro.

"Maldição!!" Harry murmurou enquanto tentava sair de perto das corujas.

Damien e Ron começaram a tirar os pergaminhos das corujas, assim Harry poderia ser poupado. Nesse momento o Salão inteiro já olhava para o moreno. Alguns dos garotos o olhavam admirados, enquanto outros olhavam invejosos. Draco estava adorando a vergonha de Harry. Ele sabia que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts gostavam de seu melhor amigo, mas por causa de sua frieza elas não conseguiam encara-lo. O loiro esperava que Harry recebesse algumas corujas, assim como ele, mas seu amigo possivelmente ultrapassou o record de convites.

Harry rapidamente levantou e saiu do Salão, ele viu muitas garotas com faces coradas lançando-lhe olhares envergonhados. O garoto sabia que elas eram possivelmente as culpadas pelos convites. Damien logo juntou-se ao irmão, ele havia pego todos os convites deixados no Salão e colocava-os em sua mochila.

"O que você está fazendo? Jogue-os fora!" Harry gritou com Damien.

Damien apenas riu e respondeu.

"De jeito nenhum! Isso vai ser divertido. Se você não quer saber quem são suas admiradoras, tudo bem, mas eu quero ver quem são as suícidas que estão te convidando para sair."

Harry apenas olhou o irmão gelidamente, mas deixou-o colocar os convites dentro da mochila. O garoto sabia que era popular entre as meninas, mas nunca esperou algo como isso. Nada disso importava de qualquer jeito. Ele não ia para o Baile de Natal e esperava sair de Hogwarts dali a três semanas.

Como se os convites já não fossem vergonhosos o bastante, Harry começou a ser abordado por garotas pedindo para ir ao Baile com ele. Ele não foi nem um pouco cuidadoso para não ser rude e disse para que todas desaparecerem e para deixarem-no em paz, mas por alguma razão isso só fazia com que elas ficassem mais interessadas. Harry ouviu uma garota comentar que ele estava 'fazendo-se de difícil'. O garoto acabou fugindo de todas elas.

Foi bem na hora em que um monte de meninas estavam saindo do Salão Principal que Harry trombou em Neville. O Salvador do Mundo Mágico estava sentado no lago, aparentemente esperando por Seamus. Harry foi tão taxativo para fugir das meninas que nem mesmo o viu sentado lá.

Harry tropeçou nele e quase caiu em cima do garoto, mas conseguiu se segurar.

"Você está bem?" Neville perguntou a Harry quando este conseguiu se equilibrar.

"Yeah, desculpe, eu não te vi aí." Harry falou antes de perceber com quem.

"Tudo bem." Neville sorriu para a expressão desconcertante de Harry. O moreno de olhos verdes tentou não demonstrar seu desconforto, mas não conseguiu.

"Harry, você está bem? Você parece um pouco... preocupado." Neville não percebeu que ele era a razão da 'estranheza' de Harry.

"É só que... Eu tive um longo dia." Harry respondeu já se afastando.

Harry achou uma boa coisa ter conseguido se desviar do garoto salvador. Afinal, o garoto era a cópia de sua mãe. O mesmo rosto redondo e os mesmos olhos brilhnates. Ele queria desesperadamente ir embora e esquecer-se disso. De qualquer modo, Neville conseguiu encurralá-lo.

"Harry, posso ter uma palavrinha com você?"

Harry tremeu, o que será que Neville queria falar com ele?

"Hum, claro." Harry relutantemente sentou ao lado do outro e mentalmente abraçou a si mesmo.

"Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem, sabe, entre nós."

Harry olhou Neville surpreso.

"Por que você perguntou isso?" Harry replicou.

"Eu não sei, você parece ser meio frio comigo. Eu sei que você é reservado e tudo isso, mas eu não sei... Tenho um pressentimento de que você não se sente confortável comigo."

'Merlin.' Pensou Harry. 'Será que ele realmente precisa de que todo mundo seja seu amigo?'

"Por que eu ficaria desconfotável perto de você? Eu nem mesmo te conheço. Eu não falo com você porque a gente não tem nada em comum." Harry respondeu.

'Você e o resto da população de Hogwarts.' Harry adicionou para si mesmo.

"Eu acho que você e eu temos muito em comum." Neville disse baixinho e Harry sentiu algo ao escutar a frieza na voz dele.

"O que?" Harry perguntou sem conseguir manter a curiosidade fora de sua voz.

"Meus pais, Harry" Neville disse simplesmente.

Harry sentiu como se seu corpo fosse congelado. Seu coração pulou loucamente dentro de seu peito. Então Neville descobriu! Bom, era apenas uma questão de tempo, mas ele realmente queria que o menino ainda não tivesse descoberto.

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou o mais baixo que pode.

"Nós dois perdemos nossos pais por causa de uma única pessoa. Digo, você não os perdeu na verdade, mas passou uma boa parte de sua vida longe deles." Neville respondeu.

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Neville estava se referindo sobre o desaparecimento dele. O menino e o resto de Hogwarts pensavam que o moreno de olhos verdes tinha sido mandado para longe, por causa das ameças de Voldemort.

"Oh, claro." Harry respondeu em tom de lamento.

"Nossas vidas foram afetadas por Voldemort. Ele é o responsável por você ter ficado afastado de seus pais e de sua família e ele é o responsável por eu ter perdido meus pais." Neville parou de falar por um momento, envergonhado de seus palavras.

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver com essas palavras. O que Neville diria se ele contasse que Lorde Voldemort não foi o responsável pelas mortes dos seus pais? Que foi ele o culpado de tirá-lo do convivio dos pais e que o forçou a viver com sua avó?

Harry desviou o olhar do menino e tentou normalizar as batidas de seu coração.

"Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso desse jeito." Neville desculpou-se.

"Não, não se desculpe." Harry queria dizer mais algumas coisa, mas ele não conseguiria comfotá-lo por sua perda. Especialmente porque o responsável era ele.

Harry viu Seamus aproximar-se e mentalmente agradeceu pela atenção de Neville ser guiada para outro lado. O garoto rapidamante saiu de lá, amaldiçoando Dumbledore por sua manipulação.

xxx

Angelina fez o time de Gryffindor treinar para o grande jogo contra Hufflepuff. Harry estava achando difícil se concentrar, já que ele não queria jogar. O garoto disse a Damien que sabotou o primeiro jogo para que ele o mandasse sair do time. De qualquer modo o terceiranista respondeu que já sabia que ele deixou Slytherin ganhar, já que Draco nunca pegaria o pomo jogando contra ele. Damien disse a Harry que todas as disputas entre Gryffindor e Slytherin eram esquecidas e que ele deveria se concentrar no jogo que estava por vir.

Harry decidiu que iria jogar de verdade dessa vez. Ele queria que Slytherin ganhasse a partida contra Gryffindor, mas agora que a partida era contra Hufflepuff, ele queria ganhar. Portanto Harry prestou atenção em Angelina, não que ele precisasse. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era eperar até que Gryffindor estivesse 7 gols na frente para capturar o pomo.

Chegou o dia da partida e mesmo o frio congelante de Dezembro não ajudou a diminuir a temperatura do time de Gryffindor. Todo mundo estava tão preocupado que ficavam gritando e discutindo uns com os outros. Os gêmeos Weasleys ficavam ameçando qualquer um que ousasse discutir com eles com seus bastões de batedores. No final das contas Harry teve que bater na cabeça deles para fazê-los calarem a boca. Mesmo os gêmeos eram espertos o suficiente para não ir contra Harry.

Depois que todo mundo havia se acalmado, Angelina, saiu com o time para o campo congelado de Quadribol. Harry tentou não prestar atenção na torcida que gritava seu nome, ao invés disso, focou-se nos times que se cumprimentavam. O apanhador de Hufflepuff era um sextanista chamado Paul Pedersen. Ele era um pouco maior e definitivamente mais musculoso. Normalmente apanhadores eram melhores se fossem menores e menos musculosos, já que essas características ajudavam na velocidade e na hora das curvas fechadas. De qualquer modo, com esse clima Paul tinha uma vantagem grande, ele seria dificilmente desviado pelo vento forte.

O apito foi soado e Harry saiu voando pelo céu. O jogo começou bem ruim para o lado dos Gryffindors. Hufflepuff havia feito dois gols na primeira meia hora, fazendo a pontuação de 20-0. Harry já tinha visto o pomo umas duas vezes, mas ele lembrou que Gryffindor precisava estar com sete gols na frente, para poder pegar a bolinha dourada. A pior parte era manter Paul longe do pomo. O moreno ficava voando pelo campo e de vez em quando disparava para o lado contrário da bolinha, fazendo o outro apanhador ficar distraído. Felizmente Gryffindor começou a jogar e em uma hora o placar já estava 50-20 a favor deles. Harry começou a prestar atenção no jogo, esperando os sete gols de vantagem, para que pudesse pegar o pomo. Seus olhos ficavam seguindo a bolinha dourada discretamente.

Finalmente o time de Gryffindor atingiu a pontuação que queria. Eles conseguiram fazer nove gols e Ron conseguiu com sucesso bloquear as tentativas de ataque do time de Hufflepuff, isso queria dizer que o placar estava 90-20. Era isso! Harry podia pegar o pomo, eles já estavam com sete pontos de vantagem.

Harry voou atrás do pomo. Eles já estavam jogando por aproximadamente duas horas naquele clima horroroso, o moreno queria que isso acabasse agora. Ele foi até a bolinha dourada, Paul o seguindo bem de perto. Harry não estava preocupado com o outro apanhador, não tinha chance de Paul competir com ele.

Harry estava quase pegando o pomo quando sua cicatriz começou a doer. Ele quase caiu da vassoura, mas conseguiu se equilibrar. Uma de suas mãos estava segurando a vassoura enquanto a outra apertava a sua testa.

'Agora não, por favor, agora não.' Harry implorou enquanto tentava mandar a dor embora.

O resto dos Gryffindors perceberam que Harry estava com problemas, mas apenas dois deles reconheceram o que era. Damien e Ron olharam-se em pânico. O que ia acontecer agora? Damien tentou chegar até Angelina para pedir um tempo, ele sabia que o irmão provavelmente iria cair da vassoura se não fosse ajudado logo. Porém Angelina tinha acabado de pegar a goles e estava indo fazer outro gol. Damien sabia que não deveria sair do campo no meio do jogo, mas ele não tinha escolha.

O terceiranista voou até a juíza, Madame Hooch, que estava no chão assisitindo o jogo. Damien voou rapidamente até ela.

"Sr. Potter! O que você acha...?" Madame Hooch começou, mas foi cortada.

"Madame Hooch! Madame Hooch, você... você tem que parar o jogo! Harry! Harry não pode jogar agora." Damien sabia que não estava fazendo sentido, mas ele não tinha tempo para explicar o que havia de errado com o irmão, ele apenas queria que o jogo parasse. Madame Hooch olhou-o confusa e então observou Harry, o garoto estava obviamente com dor, já que apertava sua testa com uma mão e se equilibrava com a outra.

Antes que Madame Hooch conseguisse pedir tempo ela viu, inesperadamente, Harry voar rápido de novo, parecia que o garoto conseguira livrar-se do que quer que estivesse lhe impedindo de jogar. A juíza tinha o apito em uma mão e estava pronta para usá-lo, se o garoto tivesse qualquer tipo de desconforto.

Harry sentia como se sua cabeça fosse se dividir. A dor era tão intensa que seus olhos estavam quase se fechando como reflexo para que a dor fosse embora. Por um momento ele abriu bem os olhos e viu Paul voando atrás do pomo. Harry voou mais rápido, ele não iria perder, não agora quando já estava tão próximo de ganhar.

Dentro de alguns segundos Harry estava voando próximo a Paul. O apanhador de Hufflepuff o viu e começou a tentar aumentar a velocidade. O pomo de ouro estava bem em frente e voava muito rápido. Harry sentiu a dor latejar mais uma vez e apertou os lábios para não gritar. Ele observou com sua vista já embaçada o braço de Paul esticar-se para pegar o pomo. O moreno não tinha outra chance, ele não ia perder para o Hufflepuff. Com seus reflexos rápidos, Harry puxou o pomo dos dedos esticados do outro apanhador. Esse ato fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de sua vassoura. Felizmente, o garoto estava voando bem próximo ao chão, portanto não iria cair com tanta força. Ele bateu no chão e gritou em agonia pela dor que sentiu em suas costas. Harry apertou sua cicatriz, dessa vez a dor era tanta que ele nem se lembrava de tê-la sentido antes, parecia que algo muito quente a pressionava.

Harry nem escutou direito a torcida dar vivas. Ele sentiu a bolinha em sua mão lutando para se soltar, antes de ser encoberto pela escuridão.

xxx

Harry abriu os olhos e viu o teto branco. Quantas vezes mais ele iria acordar na enfermaria? O garoto sentou-se na cama e percebeu que acordou sozinho, de novo. Não que isso o incomodasse, ele esteve sozinho durante quase toda sua vida. Harry suspirou e levantou-se, gemendo por causa de sua dor de cabeça. Ele odiava essas estúpidas dores de cabeça.

Assim que ele se levantou, a porta abriu e Damien entrou. O menino ainda estava com suas vestes de Quadribol e parecia extremamente pálido. Harry sorriu por causa da expressão de surpresa do terceiranista.

"Harry? O que você está fazendo? Você não deveria se levantar, você caiu de uma altura considerável. Volte para a cama antes que Madame Pomfrey te veja."

Harry riu por causa da expressão de horror na face de Damien ao citar o nome de Poppy.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou sentando-se novamente na cama.

"Bem, você meio que desmaiou." Damien disse olhando um pouco preocupado para Harry.

Harry rolou os olhos.

"Sério, eu meio que já sabia disso. Eu quis dizer o que aconteceu depois disso. Nós ganhamos a partida?" Harry perguntou, esperando não ter sofrido em vão.

"É nós ganhamos." Damien disse e um sorriso insano apareceu em sua face.

"Todos de Gryffindor estão loucos de alegria! Gryffindor tem a chance de ganhar a copa agora, a pontuação final ficou em 250-20. Angie pontuou antes que você pegasse o pomo.

Harry sorriu por causa da afobação de Damien. Ele esperava sinceramente que seu irmão ganhasse a copa de Quadribol esse ano, mas ao mesmo tempo rezava para não estar mais em Hogwarts para ver a partida final.

Harry e Damien conversaram sobre o jogo até que Poppy entrasse. Depois de um check-up e por causa do pedido dos garotos, ela deixou Harry voltar para a torre de Gryffindor. Assim que o moreno de olhos verdes entrou no salão comunal, todo mundo deu vivas e muitos bateram em suas costas em sinal de 'muito bem'. O garoto olhou em volta e não soube como agir. Ele não gostava das pessoas o tocando e lutou contra todos para chegar até as escadas que iam ao seu dormitório, quando Ron pegou no seu ombro. Harry virou-se e o olhou.

"Você tem uma visita." Ron sussurrou para Harry. O garoto franziu a testa e olhou em volta.

"Não aqui dentro, ele está lá fora esperando por você." Ron disse e virou-se para ir embora.

Harry moveu-se entre a multidão em direção à saída. Viu Damien o olhando e fez um gesto mostrando que já voltava, ele não queria que o menino o seguisse. Assim que ele saiu, respirou aliviado. Aquele barulhão que as pessoas estavam fazendo fez com que sua dor de cabeça piorasse.

"Qual é o problema? Não está aproveitando a celebração?" Uma voz fria falou.

Harry olhou em volta e viu o Slytherin loiro parado no corredor. Ele rapidamente checou se havia alguém por lá e andou até Draco com uma careta na face.

"Eu pensei que tinha sido claro Malfoy, você não deveria vir até mim desse jeito!" Harry sibilou.

Draco apenas sorriu e voltou para as sombras. Harry aproximou-se, já que desse jeito se alguém aparecesse, somente veriam o moreno e mais ninguém.

"Você vai querer ouvir isso Harry, acredite em mim." Draco disse baixinho, mas com uma voz bem afobada.

"O que é?" Harry disse. Ele não queria ser pego com Malfoy. Isso arruinaria tudo.

"Está feito, eles conseguiram. Agora é só uma questão de três, talvez quatro dias, para enfraquecer-los. Você estará de volta em uma semana."

Harry parou. Os escudos! Eles finalmente conseguiram. Agora tudo o que Harry tinha que fazer era esperar que os escudos estivessem bem fracos para que os Comensais entrassem pelos portões de Hogwarts. Depois de tudo o que ele passou, finalmente poderia voltar para casa. Harry sentiu seu coração bater como um louco. Depois de quase quatro meses, ele iria ver seu pai novamente. O moreno aproximou-se da figura escondida.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Harry perguntou murmurando. Ele não podia cometer nenhum engano.

"Sim! Eu recebi essa mensagem do meu pai. Foi entregue direto no salão comunal. Ele irá dizer o dia e a hora exata para que você possa estar preparado." Draco respondeu em um sussurro afobado.

Harry entendeu a dor em sua cicatriz. 'Deve ter sido quando meu pai descobriu sobre os escudos. Ele devia estar feliz quando eu comecei a sentir a dor e depois deve ter sido a raiva por ter que esperar alguns dias para o meu resgate.'

Harry olhou para as sombras que escondiam Draco.

"Obrigado." Harry sussurrou.

Draco pareceu entrar em choque. Harry nunca havia lhe agradecido por algo.

"D-de nada." Draco respondeu.

Harry virou-se para voltar ao salão. Três ou quatro dias! Isso era o restava para ele ir embora de Hogwarts. 'Esse também é o tempo que eu tenho para lidar com James Potter.' Pensou consigo. Bem no momento em que estava voltando para o salão, Harry ouviu o portal da Mulher Gorda abrindo e som de passos pesados. O garoto viu a pessoa que havia entrado em Hogwarts e sorriu.

"Perfeito." Harry murmurou para si ao ver Sirius Black entrando no quarto dos Potters.

'Mato dois coelhos com uma cajadada só' Harry pensou já entrando no salão comunal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obs: ¹- eu não lembro se é medi-bruxo ou curandeiro, o certo. Meu livro está com a minha mãe e ela no momento está trabalhando...


	29. The Reason I Have to Hate Thee

Capítulo Vinte e Oito: A razão pela qual eu os odeio

Harry já havia pensado em tudo. Ele apenas precisava de dois itens para pôr seu plano em prática e um deles era a capa de Damien.

"Damien, eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa." Harry disse para o terceiranista quando sentou-se na mesa para tomar café da manhã.

Damien olhou Harry curiosamente.

"Eu preciso da sua capa e do seu mapa emprestados." Harry disse baixinho.

Damien tentou não demonstrar o choque que levou ao escutar isso. Ele faria tudo o que Harry lhe pedisse, mas dar a ele o mapa de Hogwarts e sua capa de invisibilidade era chamar os problemas.

"Oh Harry, não sei..." Damien começou a dizer e lançou um olhar preocupado para a Mesa Principal. Seus pais lhe matariam se descobrissem que ele havia emprestado essas coisas para Harry.

"Damy, eu não vou fugir, se é isso que você está pensando."

Damien ficou surpreso ao escutar Harry lhe chamar pelo apelido. Era a primeira vez que seu irmão o chamava de 'Damy'.

"Certo, mas com uma condição." Damien disse. Ao ver a curiosidade de Harry, continuou.

"Eu irei com você." Disse firmemente.

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não! De jeito nenhum."

De maneira nenhuma ele iria levar Damien com ele. O menino iria definitivamente contar para alguém e arruinar tudo. O terceiranista cruzou os braços e olhou o irmão de modo calculista. Harry forçou-se a aceitar que o menino realmente parecia consigo.

"Certo! Então eu não irei te emprestar nada. Se você quiser a capa e o mapa terá que me levar junto, aonde quer que você vá!" Damien era tão teimoso quanto Harry e não ia voltar atrás na sua condição.

Harry observou Damien por um momento. Se ele levasse o menino junto, que mal iria fazer? O terceiranista provavelmente nem saberia o que estava acontecendo e quando descobrisse já seria tarde demais.

"Certo, mas você tem que jurar não vai dizer nada à ninguém. Ok?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu juro! Então... o que nós vamos fazer?" Perguntou o adolescente.

"Nós vamos roubar algumas coisinhas do estoque de poções." Harry respondeu.

xxx

Mais tarde, à noite, Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava levando Damien junto com ele para as masmorras. Ambos conseguiram ficar em baixo da capa de invisibilidade que Damien conseguir 'roubar' de seu pai novamente. O mapa estava na frente deles, enquanto penetravam cada vez mais na escuridão daquele lugar. Damien não fazia a mínima idéia de qual era a poção que seu irmão queria.

Harry entrou na sala de poções e os dois garotos saíram de baixo da capa. O sextanista andou até o armário, procurou por algum feitiço de alarme e depois vagarosamente abriu a porta.

Harry disse para Damien ficar na porta com o mapa, para caso alguém se aproximasse. O terceiranista observou o irmão aproximar-se do estoque de poções, ele não estava pegando ingredientes, mas sim procurando por uma poção quase terminada. Damien estava imaginando o que Harry iria fazer. Finalmente, o moreno de olhos verdes pegou uma pequena garrafa, ela estava cheia de um líquido roxo. O garoto colocou-a dentro do bolso e fechou a porta do armário. Ele andou até o irmão e jogou a capa em cima de ambos. Damien esperou até que chegassem no salão comunal antes de perguntar alguma coisa.

"Então... você está atrás de que poção?"

Harry olhou Damien e sorriu.

"Isso não te diz respeito." Harry disse e sem falar mais nada virou-se e subiu as escadas. Antes de chegar ao dormitório ele olhou Damien novamente.

"Você não vai dizer nada sobre isso, certo?" Harry perguntou ao moreno de olhos avelã.

Damien negou com a cabeça e Harry sorriu antes de desaparecer pela porta de seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte Damien teve aula de poções e não podia esperar para que sua mãe terminasse logo de dar as instruções e ele pudesse ir até o armário tentar descobrir que poção Harry tirou ontem à noite. Assim que o menino foi pegar seus ingrediente, deixou seus olhos vasculharem a seção de poções quase terminadas. Ele percebeu que aquela seção era trancada e impossível para se abrir sem uma varinha. Harry havia usado sua varinha para conseguir a poção roxa.

Bem na hora em que Damien já estava indo embora, ele viu outra poção roxa próxima a uma grade. O menino engoliu em seco ao ler a indicação que havia lá. 'O que Harry pretende fazer com uma poção Polissuco?!' Pensou.

xxx

"Bem, você já recebeu as boas notícias?" Harry perguntou ao loiro enquanto fingia arrumar os livros da biblioteca. Draco estava ao seu lado, mas olhava para o outro lado.

"O que você acha? Claro, que que tenho boas notícias. Está feito! Eles virão amanhã à noite. Você tem que estar nos jardins por volta das 8 da noite, ok?"

Harry não conseguiu segurar e sorriu. Ele iria para casa amanhã e assim, poderia finalmente sair de Hogwarts e voltar para o lado de Lorde Voldemort. Harry afastou-se de Draco depois de confirmar que estaria no local certo às oito da noite de amanhã. Assim que o moreno deitou-se na cama, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que essa era sua última noite em Hogwarts e que se tudo desse certo, seria o mesmo para James Potter.

xxx

Damien queria falar com Harry sobre a Poção Polissuco, mas não conseguiu achá-lo em lugar nenhum. Ele decidiu que falaria com o irmão no café da manhã.

De qualquer modo, ao sentar na mesa de Gryffindor ele não conseguiu ver Harry em nenhum lugar.

"Ron, você viu Harry?" Damien perguntou, já começando a entrar em pânico.

"Yeah, ele ainda estava dormindo quando o vi." Ron respondeu e colocou mais cereal em sua boca.

"Oh!" Damien ficou mais calmo. O que havia de errado com ele hoje? Ele não conseguia afastar o sentimendo de que algo realmente ruim aconteceria.

Damien não conseguiu ter a chance de falar com Harry, suas aulas diurnas já estavam começando. Antes de ir para sua aula de feitiços, ele correu para ver o irmão. O menino esbarrou em Hermione. A garota disse que Harry não fora nas aulas hoje. Portanto, agora ele estava indo até o dormitório masculino ver se o irmão ainda estava lá.

Assim que Damien abriu a porta do dormitório, uma cena peculiar o alertou. Harry estava deitado em sua cama, ele tinha uma aparência pálida. Parecia que ele estava dormindo, mas isso que era o estranho da coisa. Mais estranho ainda era que Sirius estava sentado ao lado dele, segurando seu anel preto e prata em suas mãos. Sirius parecia estudar o objeto. Por alguma razão isso alertou Damien. Ele sabia que Harry era bem possessivo em relação a esse anel e ele não gostou de ver seu tio Siri mexendo nas coisas de seu irmão.

"Tio Siri?" Damien murmurou para não acordar Harry.

Sirius olhou para Damien e por um momento ficou receoso, como se tivesse sido pego no meio de uma briga. Quando viu que era apenas Damien que estava lá, ele relaxou e o cumprimentou.

"Hey filhote! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não tem aula?"

Damien olhou surpreso para seu tio. Sirius nunca disse a ele para ir às aulas, na verdade ele até incentivava o contrário. Seu tio sempre disse que era uma coisa sem noção ficar indo a tantas aulas, sendo que haviam outras tantas coisas melhores para se fazer com esse tempo.

"Eu tenho. Eu estava indo para a minha aula de feitiços, mas queria ver se Harry estava bem. Eu não o vi o dia inteiro." Damien respondeu e olhou o irmão.

"Ele teve febre. Eu vim ver como ele estava e quando cheguei ele estava doente. Poppy acabou de sair. Ela deu a ele um pouco de Poção para Dormir, assim ele poderá descansar." Sirius disse baixo.

Damien assentiu e depois olhou para o anel, que ainda estava nas mãos de Sirius.

"O que você está fazendo com o anel?" Damien perguntou.

"Apenas olhando." Sirius respondeu e girou o anel em seus dedos.

Por alguma razão Damien ficou extrememente incomodado com isso.

"Bem, pare! Isso pertence à Harry, acho que você tem que deixar o anel em paz." Damien não conseguia entender sua frustração ao ver alguém mexendo nas coisas de Harry sem permissão.

"Tá bom, acalme-se. Eu estava apenas olhando." Sirius colocou o anel em cima da mesinha de cabeceira de Harry e olhou para o outro menino de modo divertido. "Você está bem filhote." Perguntou.

"Sim, desculpe! È só que... Harry é bem possessivo com suas coisas. Eu não acho que ele iria gostar que alguém tocasse em seus pertences."

Sirius lançou um sorriso cálido para Damien e abraçou-o pelos ombros, enquanto saía do dormitório e deixava para trás um Harry adormecido.

Assim que chegaram na frente da classe de feitiços, Damien falou novamente.

"Tio Siri, o que você está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts?"

"Nossa, você não está muito questionador hoje?" Sirius perguntou. "Eu tenho coisas a fazer com o seu pai hoje." Respondeu.

Quando Damien lançou um olhar questionador, Sirius explicou.

"Vamos à Hogsmead. Eu ainda não tive muitas chances para passar um tempo com James devido aos eventos recentes. Eu quero apenas passar um tempo com o meu melhor amigo."

Damien sorriu. Seu tio e seu pai sempre arranjariam um tempo para passarem juntos. Porém Sirius estava certo, desde que Harry havia vindo para Hogwarts, eles não saíram mais.

Damien entrou na sala, prometendo a si mesmo que depois da aula iria checar se Harry estava bem.

xxx

James estava surpreso por ver Sirius entrando em seu quarto junto com Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso ao escutar Sirius lhe dizendo que eles iriam até Hogsmead enquanto Kingsley ficava de olho em Harry.

Depois de muita persuasão, James finalmente aceitou sair com Sirius. Ele não queria mesmo ir, especialmente ao saber que Harry não estava bem, nem mesmo para ir às aulas, mas Sirius de algum modo fez com que ele saísse de Hogwarts e os dois marotos foram até o vilarejo.

Hogsmead ainda estava sendo reconstruída após aquele horrendo ataque de Daywalkers, mas Sirius disse a James que havia um ótimo pub perto das fronteiras do vilarejo. Já que James não sabia o caminho, ele deixou seu amigo guiá-lo. O moreno de olhos avelã era o único que falava, Sirius apenas escutava. Depois de muito andar, James percebeu que eles estavam em uma parte bem excluída da vila, onde havia apenas precipícios e depressões. Não havia o menor sinal de vida em lugar nenhum. James tentou pensar no que Sirius tinha em mente.

"Padfoot, onde nós estamos?" James perguntou ao olhar em volta.

"Nós estamos pegando um atalho, fica um pouco mais pra frente." Sirius respondeu e continuou andando.

"Mas não parece existir nenhum tipo de vida por aqui! Você tem certeza de que sabe para onde está indo?" James perguntou. Essa não seria a primeira vez que Sirius ficava perdido.

James continuou andando com Sirius por mais vinte minutos e tudo o que ele podia sentir era mais e mais ansiedade. Eles pareciam estar indo direto para o final do precipíco, onde não havia nenhum sinal de vida, nem bruxo, nem de nada.

James pulou sobre uma depressão e parou Sirius.

"Sirius, eu acho que é seguro dizer que nós estamos perdidos! Não há nada mais além de depressões por pelo menos uns 300 metros! Portanto, acho que é melhor admitir que estamos perdidos." James disse bravo. Ele não se importava com o fato de que estavam perdidos, ou que Sirius havia se enganado, mas o que lhe incomodava era que seu amigo não estava falando nada. "Sirius! Você está me ouvindo? Nós estamos perdidos, acho que devemos voltar!" James gritou.

Sirius virou-se e olhou James, um sorriso triunfante adornava sua face.

"Errado Potter! Nós estamos exatamente onde eu queria."

xxx

Damien não conseguia afastar esse sentimento estranho. Ele não sabia o que havia de errado. Na hora do almoço, o menino pulou a refeição para visitar o dormitório de Harry. Seu irmão pareceu estar tão pálido e doente que ele queria saber se o garoto estava realmente bem.

Quando Damien entrou no dormitório, ele ficou desapontado ao ver que seu irmão ainda dormia. Ele esperava encontar Harry acordado. O menino sentou-se ao lado do sextanista, passou sua mão sobre a testa dele e ficou aliviado ao ver que a pele estava normal. A febre parecia ter abaixado, mas ele suava e sua pele estava úmida. Damien afastou as coberta do irmão um pouco e congelou. Havia um pequeno aparelho conectado a mão dele. Era um pequeno tubo, aquilo parecia ser bem doloroso. O terceiranista analisou melhor e viu duas garrafinhas do outro lado também conectadas ao tubo. Obviamente a poção das garrafinhas estava sendo aplicada direto na corrente sanguínea de Harry.

Damien olhou-o em confusão. Talvez isso era algo que Madame Pomfrey criou para ajudar seu irmão. O terceiranista olhou melhor para uma das poções e reconheceu-a instanataneamente. Era Poção para Dormir. Bem, Sirius disse que Madame Pomfrey deu a Harry um pouco da poção, porém toda essa aparelhagem não parecia certa.

Damien estudou a outra e não conseguiu descobrir o que era, ele viu que ela também corria na corrente sanguínea de Harry. Era por isso que ele ainda dormia, mas isso não parecia certo. Por que seu irmão estava tão severamente sedado? Damien decidiu retirar as poções e deixar que elas parassem de circular.

Harry ainda sim não acodava, então, Damien pegou sua varinha e apontou para a cabeça dele. O sextanista provavelmente o mataria por lançar um enervate, mas Damien queria tanto falar com ele. O terceiranista não sabia como, mas ele podia sentir que Harry estava sedado contra sua vontade.

"Enervate" Damien murmurou.

Os olhos esmeralda de Harry abriram-se e por um momento ele pareceu ficar confuso, foi então que olhou Damien e novamente o terceiranista sentiu algo que lhe dizia que aquilo não era certo.

"Filhote?"

Damien sentiu seu coração parar ao escutar essas palavras saindo da boca de Harry.

"Do que você me chamou?" Damien perguntou. Sua voz estava mais baixa do que um sussurro.

Harry não respondeu, ao invés disso sentou-se e olhou em volta, como se visse tudo pela primeira vez.

"O que... Onde eu estou?" Harry disse e Damien percebeu que a pessoa a sua frente parecia Harry, mas não soava como ele. Na verdade, soava muito como...

"Tio Siri?"

Harry olhou Damien e franziu a testa.

"Quem mais poderia ser?"

Damien deu um passo para trás horrorizado e então percebeu qual era a segunda poção que circulava em seu tio. Era Poção Polissuco. O terceiranista sentiu seu coração bater apressado, se Sirius estava disfarçado de Harry então era Harry que estava disfarçado de Sirius!

Xxx

James olhou para seu melhor amigo e não conseguiu descobrir o que havia de errado. Sirius estava o olhando com ira. James deu um passo para trás e perguntou com uma voz grave.

"Sirius, o que você está pensando? Por que você quis vir até aqui?"

Sirius olhou James e sorriu de lado. Ele se virou e estudou a vista.

"É realmente bonito aqui, não é? Tão excluído. Digo, qualquer coisa pode acontecer aqui que as pessoas nem ao menos irão notar." Sirius virou-se e James viu sua varinha em punhos.

James conseguiu pegar sua varinha, mas Sirius já havia lançado um feitiço que fê-la sair voando de suas mãos. O moreno de olhos avelãs segurou sua mão machucada e sibilou de dor. Ele escutou Sirius murmurar 'Accio' e soube que o outro estava em posse de sua varinha.

James olhou Sirius e o viu sorrindo. Obviamente seu 'amigo' estava adorando sua cara assustada.

"Quem é você?" James perguntou, mentalmente brigando consigo mesmo por não ter percebido antes que Sirius era um impostor.

O Sirius falso riu e respondeu.

"Oh vamos lá, você já deve ter descoberto! Não, ok. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo."

O falso Sirius segurou sua varinha, apontou-a para sua face e murmurou 'Finite Incantatem'.

O longo cabelo negro de Sirius começou a encolher e sua face começou a afinar. Seu longo nariz estava diminuindo e seus olhos também. James parou horrorizado ao olhar os cabelos dele virarem mais rebeldes e seus olhor tornarem-se verdes.

"Harry?" James disse ao ver seu filho mais velho em frente a ele.

"Surpreso?" Harry perguntou e James percebeu que mesmo o garoto tendo voltado a ser como era, ainda soava como Sirius. O sextanista percebeu isso, sorriu de lado, apontou a varinha para sua garganta e murmurou 'Finite Incantatem' novamente.

"Bem melhor." Harry disse com sua própria voz. "Agora, nós devemos começar, temos muito o que resolver." Harry disse antes de acertar James com um feitiço de corte.

xxx

Damien ficou observando seu tio, que ainda estava no corpo de Harry.

"Eu não entendo. O que aconteceu?" Damien perguntou.

"Bem, eu vim ver como Harry estava. A última vez que eu o vi, ele ainda estava se recuperando do ataque dos Daywalkers. Eu vim e Harry me atacou. Ele me nocauteou e... bem, eu não sei o que mais aconteceu depois disso. Eu acabei de acordar."

Damien olhou para a pessoa sentada a sua frente. Era estranho ver Sirius parecendo Harry.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer para voltar a ser você mesmo antes que a poção termine?" Damien perguntou.

"Sim, Finite Incantatem resolveria isso." Sirius respondeu e tentou pegar sua varinha. Ele percebeu que estava com as vestes de Harry e que sua varinha não estava lá.

"Minha Varinha!" Sirius exclamou e lançou um olhar de pânico para Damien.

'Harry está com papai, Merlin sabe onde e com a varinha do tio Siri! Isso não é bom.' Pensou o menino.

Damien pegou sua prórpia varinha e apontou-a para o animago. Assim que o menino disse o feitiço, Sirius pegou o anel deixado sob a mesinha. O artigo era estranho, preto e prata, mas ele parecia... vivo.

Damien disse o feitiço e quando a aparência de Sirius voltou ao normal ele viu um enorme arranhão em seu rosto, provavelmente feito por Harry. O menino viu também que havia mais alguma coisa estranha.

Sirius estava sentado na frente de Damien segurando algo em suas mãos. O menino percebeu que ao invés do anel de Harry, agora havia uma penseira com uma substância bem espessa dentro.

"O que é isso?" Damien perguntou.

"É uma penseira, deve conter as memórias de Harry." Sirius murmurou.

Damien entendeu o porquê da possessividade de Harry para com seu anel. Ele era na verdade uma penseira que continha todas as memórias que seu irmão queria esconder.

"O que pode haver nessa penseira que Harry estava protegendo tão desesperadamente?" Damien pensou alto.

"Bem, nós teremos que descobrir isso depos. Agora, temos que ir buscar seu pai." Sirius respondeu e ambos saíram correndo do dormitório.

xxx

James sentiu suas costas baterem no chão. Harry ficou assistindo o auror tentar levantar-se. Sem sua varinha James não tinha como se defender, ele não era muito bom em combate físico e, mesmo que fosse, ele já havia visto Harry lutando. Não havia chances de ganhar dele.

"Por que... por que você está fazendo isso Harry?" James disse ao se levantar. Ele estava com uma mão nas costas, com certeza havia quebrado algumas costelas.

Harry apontou sua varinha novamente e James sentiu uma dor intensa em seu peito. Ele se ajoelhou e tentou respirar.

O auror virou-se e viu Harry o encarando. O garoto tinha tanto ódio naqueles orbes verde.

"Isso é o que eu quero saber Potter! Por que?" A voz de Harry estava tremida e James percebeu que ele estava preste a se abrir.

"Harry?" Foi tudo o que James conseguiu dizer antes que o garoto o jogasse para o outro canto apenas com um meneio de mãos.

James caiu no chão e dessa vez gritou alto ao sentir sua perna deslocar. Ele olhou Harry e viu que o adolescente irado se aproximava.

"Eu perguntei a você tantas vezes, mas você nunca me respondeu! Eu pensei que talvez você era apenas capaz de machucar os outro, que você não sabia mais o que fazer! Mesmo quando eu me desculpava! Porém, eu te vi com Damien e vi o quão diferente você era com ele. Por tanto, eu pergunto de novo Potter! Por que? Por que eu?!"

James estava tentando levantar. Ele conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

"Harry! Por favor, eu não sei sobre o que você está falando. Por favor, me fala!" James implorou esperando receber alguma resposta. Essa, entretanto, foi uma péssima coisa para se dizer, já que os olhos de Harry brilharam ainda mais em fúria.

"Claro que você não lembra! Por que deveria? Tudo bem, Potter, porque depois de hoje, eu irei finalmente esquecer também." Harry respondeu apontando sua varinha para a cabeça do auror.

"Você nunca vai se livrar disso, Harry. Você vai ser pego!" James disse. O desespero era evidente em sua voz. Ele não queria morrer, especialmente pelas mãos de seu próprio filho. Porém, ele também não queria que Harry fosse para Azkaban.

Harry riu, uma risada gélida e ajoelhou-se na frente de James.

"Oh, mas eu vou. Veja Potter, não sou eu que matei você. Todo mundo o viu saindo de Hogwarts com Black. Os aurores que estão em Hogsmead te viram vindo pra cá com Black. Foi Black quem te trouxe aqui e que sem misericórdia matou você. Foi a varinha de Black que atirou tantas maldições em você até deixá-lo sem defesa."

Com essas palavras Harry mostrou para James que realmente era a varinha de Sirius sendo urtilizada contra ele.

"Creio que será o final perfeito da amizade de vocês, não acha?" Harry perguntou.

James sentiu-se ferver. Harry não estava apenas planejando em matá-lo, mas também em culpar Sirius.

"Ninguém vai acreditar nisso! Sirius nunca me machucaria e todo mundo sabe disso!" James disse com raiva.

"Inveja é uma coisa que pode levar alguém a cometer crimes bizarros. Você tem uma família, Black não. Você tem filhos, Black não. Você tem um lar, Black tem apenas uma casa em ruínas que agora virou o Quartel General da sua patética Ordem. Você vê Potter, Black não tem nada e você tem tudo. Você tem até em uma posição de auror melhor do que a dele. Creio que isso é motivo o bastante para deixar um homem louco de inveja e matar." Harry disse friamente.

"Lily e Damien! Eles nunca irão acreditar nisso. Eles irão saber que Sirius não fez isso, que ele nunca me atacaria!" James estava desesperadamente tentando mostar a Harry que seu plano não iria funcionar. Essa era a única esperança que ele tinha para que o garoto não o matasse.

Harry olhou James por um momento e o auror percebeu que o garoto amoleceu com a menção de Damien.

"Damien pode não acreditar, mas ele terá que aceitar. Você deveria fazer suas últimas preces Potter. Eu não estou fazendo o mesmo com a sua mulher, por causa de Damien, de outro modo ela também estaria tendo o mesmo fim. Eu percebi que Damien merece ter pelo menos um parente vivo."

Com a menção de Lily, James perdeu a paciência e tentou jogar-se contra Harry para pegar sua varinha, sem medir as consequências . O garoto deu um passo para trás, mas logo após isso, James estava no chão novamente. Harry lançou nele o feitiço quebra ossos. O auror ficou coberto de sangue e não conseguia respirar direito devido às suas costelas fraturadas.

Harry aproximou-se e olhou James furioso.

"Acho que já é hora de acabar com isso, Potter" Harry disse friamente.

Harry apontou a varinha para James já preparado para dizer a maldição e foi nesse momento que os olhos avelã do auror conectaram-se com os seus olhos verdes.

"Antes que você me mate, você não acha que eu tenho o direito de saber o por quê? Por que eu estou sendo torturado e morto pelo meu próprio filho?"

James sabia que iria morrer, mas ele não queria morrer sem nem mesmo saber o por quê.

"Você quer fingir ignorância até o final? Muito bem, mas eu não vou mais gastar meu tempo com você, Potter. Eu quero que você saiba que eu podia ter te matado bem antes. Eu passei quatro meses em sua companhia e tive mais que uma chance para acabar com a sua vida patética! Eu podia ter cortado sua garganta enquanto você dormia, eu podia ter te matado com as minhas próprias mãos em Hogwarts, mas eu não queria sofrer depois de matar você. Eu quero que você saiba que o responsável de tudo isso é você mesmo. Por todas as vezes que você fingiu estar preocupado, por dizer que sentia minha falta, por fingir que se importava! Eu quero matar você aqui e agora. Você sabe por quê? Porque eu quero que você sofra. Doze anos esperando que esse dia chegasse, e agora, agora eu finalmente terei minha vingança!"

Harry levantou a varinha e apontou para James.

"Harry, por favor!" James tentou desesperadamente.

"Não! Não implore por misericórdia, eu não vou lhe dar nenhuma! Afinal, você nunca me deu nenhuma." Harry disse baixinho.

"Adeus, James Potter."

Harry lançou um jato de luz amarela em James e o auror sentiu a força do feitiço, ele caiu de um precipício de 300 metros que tinha rochas na parte de baixo.

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou fazer seu coração se acalmar. Ele conseguira! Ele finalmente havia matado James Potter.

xxx

Harry encaminhou-se para Hogwarts, ele estava feliz por ter trazido a capa de invisibilidade com ele. O garoto iria fazer de tudo para retorná-la junto aos pertences de Damien.

Harry entrou no salão comunal e olhou em volta. Quando teve certeza de que não havia ninguém por lá retirou a capa. O garoto foi até seu dormitório para guardá-la e checar Sirius, mas ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um muito preocupado Damien Potter. O menino correu até ele.

"Harry! Por onde você esteve? Eu estou te procurando como um louco." Damien o olhava de modo preocupado.

"Damien, o que há de errado?" Harry perguntou em pânico.

"Por favor Harry, diz que você não fez isso!" Damien disse quase implorando.

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Harry perguntou sentindo algo em seu peito.

Antes que Damien pudesse responder, o portal do salão comunal abriu e todos os estudantes entraram. Harry olhou no relógio e viu que eram 5 da tarde. Os alunos tinham acabado de sair das aulas. O garoto de olhos verdes olhou para o irmão que sem palavras decidiu ir para um lugar mais privado.

Harry e Damien tinham acabado de sair do salão comunal e procuravam uma sala vazia quando encontraram McGonagall.

"Sr. Potter, bem o aluno que eu procurava. O Professor Dumbledore quer ter uma palavrinha." A mulher disse a Harry.

Harry olhou Damien e resolveu que não iria doer se ele fosse ao escritório de Dumbledore uma última vez. Afinal, Harry iria para casa dali algumas horas.

"Ok." Harry respondeu e olhou Damien.

"Damien, você pode esperar um pouco para eu ver o que Dumbledore quer?" Harry perguntou.

Damien assentiu e encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal. Ele não estava com fome, mas não tinha mais nada para fazer nesse meio tempo. O menino estava desesperado para perguntar a Harry por que ele se disfarçou de Sirius. Era óbvio que ele não fez isso com o intuito de escapar, já que ele estava em Hogwarts. Mas, então porque ele tomou a poção polissuco? E onde estava seu pai?

xxx

Harry seguiu a Professora McGonagall até a gargola que guardava o escritório do diretor e novamente a entrada já havia sido aberta para ele.

Harry subiu as escadas e entrou no escritório do diretor, sem nem mesmo bater. Ele estava esperando que Dumbledore estivesse sentado em sua mesa, como o usual. Ao invés disso, o garoto o encontrou parado a sua frente e apontando uma varinha na sua direção. O diretor não estava sozinho, junto a ele estava uma muito pálida e assustada Lily, um extremamente lívido Sirius e um intensamente ferido James e todos apontavam suas varinhas.

Harry sentiu seu coração parar. Isso não era possível! Ele havia matado James. Ele jogou o auror de mais de 300 metros. Como ele conseguiu sobreviver? O garoto não teve nem a chance de dizer algo, todas as maldições foram instantâneas. Harry sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido e logo depois identificou a maldição 'Estupefaça'. Assim que o garoto sentiu a maldição, seu mundo ficou negro.

xxx

Harry acordou e encontrou-se em outro lugar. Ele tentou olhar em volta, mas percebeu que seus movimentos estavam restritos e entrou em pânico. O garoto tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia. O feitiço que o segurava era muito forte para ser quebrado. Ele tentou olhar em volta novamente e percebeu que estava no dormitório de James e Lily. O moreno viu a escrivanha da mulher e foi com desgosto que notou aquele monte de fotografias em cima.

Foi quando a porta abriu e James, Lily, seguidos por Sirius entraram. O garoto sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva. James havia sobrevivido! Depois de tudo o que ele planejou, o auror ainda conseguira sobreviver e ainda por cima ele estava preso e precisava escapar. Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas eram, mas certamente ele não conseguiria sair às oito.

Harry desviou o olhar. James ainda usava as vestes sujas de sangue e sua mão estava com uma bandagem. O garoto chegou a conclusão de que Poppy devia ter consertado seus osso, já que ele estava andando perfeitamente bem. James aproximou-se e trouxe uma cadeira junto.

"Creio que você me deve uma explicação." James disse baixinho para Harry.

Harry recusou-se a olhar para ele. Acima de tudo, ele estava com vergonha. Vergonha de ter falhado em sua vingança. Harry queria tanto machuca-lo e quando essa chance chegou... ele falhou com tudo.

Harry sentiu que seu queixo estava sendo forçado na direção de James.

"Eu quero saber por que você me atacou. O que você quis dizer com todas aquelas acusações? Quando foi que eu te machuquei, Harry? Me responde!"

James estava segurando seu temperamento. Ele queria muito gritar com Harry. Ele era carne da sua carne e sangue do seu sangue e havia tentado matá-lo. Se não fosse por Sirius ele estaria bem morto agora.

Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Harry perguntou.

"Como você sobreviveu?"

James desviou o olhar de Harry e encarou Sirius.

"Sirius chegou bem na hora. Quando você me jogou do precipício, ele já estava parado do outro lado. Sirius levou a varinha de Damien e usou-a para que eu não caísse contra as rochas." Harry olhou irado para Sirius. "Agora que eu já respondi sua pergunta, você vai responder a minha. Por que você me atacou?" James perguntou novamente.

Harry olhou James e o auror viu em choque as lágrimas de ódio brilhando nos olhos dele.

"Se você não vai responder a pergunta, então responda essa: Por que você voltou para Hogwarts? Com certeza você podia escapar, então por que voltar?" Sirius perguntou esperando que Harry respondesse.

"Eu queria ver você sendo preso." Harry repondeu olhando Sirius. "Eu tinha que voltar para livrar você da poção polissuco e e também para ver a reação dela por saber que seu marido tinha sido assassinado." Harry sinalizou com a cabeça na direção de Lily quando falou isso.

Lily estava com lágrimas nos olhos quando olhou Harry.

"Por que?" Ela conseguiu perguntar.

Novamente Harry desviou o olhar e recusou-se a responder.

Para James já era sufuciente. Ele parou e falou com Harry em uma voz cansada.

"Você não nos está deixando nenhuma escolha. Se você se recusar a falar conosco e agir desse jeito, temo que não terei outra chance a não ser te levar para o Ministério."

Harry não reagiu a essas palavras, mas Lily engasgou-se e Sirius olhou seu amigo surpreso. Quando o garoto mostrou que não iria responder, James saiu do quarto. Lily e Sirius o seguiram, deixando Harry sozinho.

Ninguém percebeu que Damien estava escondido em baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Quando o menino viu que todo mundo havia ido embora, ele tirou a capa e aproximou-se de Harry. O moreno de olhos verdes não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa.

"Eu deveria saber que você estaria aqui." Harry disse sem nem mesmo olhar Damien.

Damien estava olhando Harry em uma mistura de choque e desgosto.

"Como você pode Harry?! Como você pode tentar machucar o papai? O que ele fez pra você?!" Ele gritou.

Harry não respondeu, ele ficou sentado e se recusou olhar para Damien.

Damien ajoelhou-se para poder ficar no mesmo nível que Harry.

"Você nos trapaceou. Todos nós! Você me trapaceou passando-se pelo tio Siri essa manhã. Você até mesmo me chamou pelo meu apelido, o apelido que apenas Sirius usa! Você fez tudo isso sabendo que ia tentar matar nosso próprio pai! Por que Harry?"

Harry ainda não tinha respondido, mas virou-se para encarar Damien.

"Você deveria prestar atenção nos detalhes que você deixa escapar quando fala Damien. Você me disse tudo o que eu tinha que saber para fazer todo mundo pensar que eu era Sirius Black."

Damien percebeu que Harry estava dizendo a verdade. Todas as vezes que ele seguia Harry e ficava falando, ele dava todas as informações necessárias.

"Harry, por que você atacou o papai? Por que você o odeia tanto? Ele realmente ama você. Você não tem idéia do quanto significa pra ele! Mamãe me disse que quando você foi levado, você era apenas um bebê e papai ficou depressivo. Levou meses para ele falar de novo e você ainda por cima vai e o machuca, ele te ama tanto!"

Damien parou de falar quando viu Harry levantar sua cabeça ao ouvir essas palavras.

"O que? Sobre o que você está falando Damien? Eu não fui levado quando era um bebê. Eu fugi de casa quando tinha quatro anos!"

xxx

James andava de um lado para o outro no escritório de Dumbledore. Lily e Sirius estavam com as mãos na cabeça. Como eles puderam ter subestimado Harry? Por que eles não viram o tamanho do ódio de Harry por James? O suficiente para tentar matá-lo! James parou de andar e caiu em uma cadeira próxima a Lily. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e tentou desesperadamente formar um plano para fazer Harry falar. Ele queria saber o que fez o garoto atacá-lo daquele jeito.

A porta abriu e o Professor Dumbledore entrou segurando algo em suas mãos. Quando Sirius olhou direito, percebeu que era a penseira de Harry. Ele tinha esquecido completamente dela.

Ele rapidamente comentou sobre o anel e como ele e Damien acidentalmente trasformaram-no em uma penseira. James e Lily olharam o objeto nas mãos de Dumbledore e então para o rosto do diretor. James conseguia perceber que aquilo era uma grande descoberta, mas no momento ele estava ocupado pensando em como faria Harry falar.

"Nós podemos olhar as memórias depois, Dumbledore. Agora, eu acho que devemos pensar no que iremos fazer sobre Harry." James disse.

Lily olhou James surpresa.

"Você... você não vai entregar Harry para o Ministro?" Lily perguntou, sua voz tremia de emoção.

James olhou Lily e lançou-lhe um olhar cansado.

"Não, eu não vou fazer nada desse tipo. Eu apenas queria assustar Harry para que ele falasse."

"Bem, não está funcionando companheiro." Sirius apontou.

"Yeah, eu percebi!" James vociferou. Ele estava pensando e pensando e sabia que deveria descansar, mas como ele faria isso sabendo que tinha um adolescente homicida na família.

"Seu eu puder fazer uma sugestão." Dumbledore disse baixinho. "Talvez vocês devessem ver o conteúdo dessa penseira. Pode ser que responda muitas perguntas."

Essa foi a primeira vez que ele percebeu o quão pálido e preocupado Dumbledore estava. Ele chegou no escritório segurando a penseira e agora estava sugerindo que eles deveriam ver as memórias de Harry. James percebeu que o diretor já devia ter visto o que continha lá dentro.

"Você já viu, não viu?" James perguntou. Ele queria afastar aquele tom acusatório, mas falhou.

Dumbledore olhou James, seus olhos azuis não brilhavam.

"Sim, eu vi. Desculpe, meu garoto, mas eu precisava saber se minhas suspeitas estavam corretas. Harry guardou essas memórias, memórias que ele não quer que ninguém veja. Eu sei porquê." Dumbledore tinha um olhar assustado, como se aquelas memórias o assombrassem.

"O que você viu?" James perguntou, começando a temer as memórias também.

"Creio que você deva ver por si próprio. Lily você também deveria ir, assim como Sirius."

James estava começando a entrar em pânico enquanto olhava Dumbledore colocar a penseira em cima da mesa e sinalizava para que eles entrassem.

Quando Lily, Sirius e James aproximaram-se de Dumbledore, o diretor tocou a substância com sua varinha.

"Primeiras memórias de infância." Dumbledore disse em uma voz clara.

James, Lily e Sirius sentiram-se sendo puxados para dentro da penseira. Os três adultos sentiram seus pés tocando o chão. 'O que está acontecendo?' James pensou consigo. Ele olhou em volta e se viu parado na sua própria sala em Godric´s Hollow.

A sala estava exatamente como costumava ser a cerca de uns quinze anos atrás. Lily engasgou-se ao ver ela mesma. 'Primeiras memórias de infância' James pensou consigo. 'Foi isso que Dumbledore disse, não foi? Mas Harry tinha quinze meses quando foi levado de casa. Que memórias ele podia ter com essa idade?'

James sentiu Sirius aproximar-se dele. Eles estavam olhando em volta. Se isso era uma memória de Harry, então ele devia estar em algum lugar.

Como que respondendo isso, a porta abriu e um pequeno garotinho moreno de cabelos rebeldes entrou na sala. James teve que acalmar seu coração ao vê-lo. A criança definitivamente era Harry. Seus cabelos eram negros e rebeldes e seus olhos verdes estavam atrás de grandes óculos pretos. Harry não parecia ter mais que dois ou três anos. Lily estava observando o Harry 'criança' como se quisesse guardar todos os seus detalhes. Os dois pais haviam sentido tanta falta da infância de Harry, eles nunca souberam como foi o crescimento de seu filho.

James viu o garotinho entrando e fechando a porta. Harry estava usando roupas enormes. 'O que está acontecendo?' James pensou.

Foi quando um grito alto soou pela sala.

"Harry! Harry! Onde você está? Venha até aqui agora!" Uma voz masculina soou. Os três adultos pularam, assim como Harry.

Harry rapidamente correu e abriu a porta que havia no final da sala, os adultos reconheceram como sendo a porta da cozinha. O garotinho abriu-a e encontrou "James e Lily" sentados na mesa.

Os verdadeiros pais olharam-se na memória e um frio perpassou em suas colunas. Aquelas pessoas eram identicas a eles, mas as expressões eram extremamente cruéis. James tremeu ao ver o "falso ele" encarando gélidamente seu filho. Era o que eles eram... falsos, já que Harry havia sido levado de casa com quinze meses. James ouviu Lily gritar ao ver o "falso James" levantar a mão e bater na criança. Harry caiu no chão segurando sua bochecha que já começava a ficar vermelha.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer seu merdinha?! Eu não quero ver sua miséra cara quando nós estivermos com visitas. Você vai nos envergonhar!"

Os três adultos estavam horrorizados e assistiram a "falsa Lily" ordenar que Harry se levantasse e fosse direto para o quarto, já que não iria ter nenhum jantar naquela noite. A criança saiu correndo do cômodo com lágrimas nos olhos. James, Lily e Sirius queriam poder causar dor física naqueles malditos pais falsos.

A sala começou a rodar e logo mostrava outro lugar. Era um quarto sem janelas. Havia uma pequenas cama no canto e em cima dela uma pequena criança estava deitada. Harry estava tentando consertar algo. James olhou direito e viu que eram seus óculos, ele os tentava consertar do jeito trouxa, mas uma de suas mãos estava enfaixada, o que dificultava seu trabalho. James ajoelhou-se na frente dele e desejou poder enxugar todas aquelas lágrimas. Harry colocou um pedaço de fita isolante em volta de seus óculos.

Foi quando um som alto foi escutado e a criança encolheu-se de medo. James não percebeu o que estava acontecendo. A porta atrás dele abriu e o " falso James" estava parado ao lado dela.

"Você fez aquilo de novo, não fez?" O "falso James" disse e entrou no quarto. James viu Harry tremer de medo enquanto aquele homem falava.

"N-não P-pai eu juro, E-eu não fiz."

James sentiu seu coração quebrar. Harry havia o chamado de 'pai'. Ele o chamava de pai em suas memórias.

O "falso James" pegou o pequeno garoto pelo cabelo e tirou-o da cama. James gritou ao ver seu "falso eu" jogar Harry no chão e chutá-lo nas costelas. O garotinho gritou e tentou se proteger encolhendo-se como se fosse uma pequena bola.

"Como se não fosse o suficiente você ter destruído nossas vidas completamente, você está tentando destruir as vidas dos outros também! Como você se atreve a se meter em uma briga com o filho de nosso vizinho? Eles são trouxas! Você usou mágica para machucá-los, não usou?" O "falso James" continuou gritando e chutando a criança de três anos.

Harry gritou alto e apenas quando o "falso James" parou para respirar, ele tentou falar.

"E-eu não usei. Eles... eles me machucaram. Eles me puxaram e quebraram meus óculos." Harry disse e tentou sentar.

O "falso James" apenas riu sarcásticamente e chutou-o novamente enquanto pegava seu cinto.

"Não, não, não, oh por favor Deus, não!" James gritou ao ver o cinto na mão do "falso James".

James, Lily e Sirius gritaram quando viram o "falso James" segurar o cinto em uma mão enquando segurava o garotinho com seu pé.

"Você foi mal criado Harry, portanto é hora do castigo. Você vai sentir muito!"

James sentiu seu mundo quebrar ao ver o "falso James" lançar o cinto contra Harry. O garotinho gritou e tentou virar para proteger seu peito e seu abdômen.

O auror caiu no chão quando viu Harry sendo surrado sem misericórdioa por um monstro que tinha a sua aparência. James estava chorando e tudo o que ele ouvia eram os gritos de seu filho implorando para que seu "pai" parasse e que ele seria um menino comportado e nunca usaria sua mágica de novo.

James viu o garoto de três anos gritar toda a vez que a fivela de metal acertava suas pequenas costas. Em segundos, as costas de Harry sangravam profusamente e continham inúmeras feridas. Lily e Sirius estavam chorando e gritando para que a memória parasse. De repente a memória parou e a familiar névoa os envolveu.

Quando a névoa dissipou James encontrou-se parado na cozinha. Ele olhou para Lily e Sirius e tirou as lágrimas de seus olhos. O auror não conseguia acreditar. Voldemort não havia mentido sobre ele e Lily. Ao invés disso ele implantou memórias para que o garoto os odiasse com todas as fibras de seu ser.

James viu a "falsa Lily" entrando na cozinha. Ela estava arrumada, como se fosse sair. Assim que ela virou, James, Lily e Sirius viram Harry parado na porta. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que na última memória. Ainda usava as roupas enormes e estava bem magro, como se não fosse alimentado regularmente. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam vazios e sem o costumeiro brilho, seus óculos ainda estavam quebrados.

"Agora escute. A comida está no forno, não queime! Você sabe como seu pai fica." A "falsa Lily" estava dando instruções a Harry. O garotinho olhou-a e assentiu.

Ele observou sua "mãe" colocar os brincos. Quando ela estava saindo ele segurou em seu vestido.

"Mamãe, por favor, posso ir junto? Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho com eles." Harry murmurou com medo.

Lily teve que colocar a mão na boca para abafar o choro. James e Sirius olharam-se pensando a mesma coisa, 'Quem eram 'eles' a quem Harry se referiu?'.

A "falsa Lily" negou com a cabeça, afastou-se de Harry e alisou o vestido como se estivesse tirando a sujeira invisível que o garotinho podia ter deixado.

"Não! Você não pode vir. Quantas vezes mais você vai perguntar? Honestamente Harry, você pode ser tão problemático às vezes!"

Harry afastou-se de sua mãe e desviou o olhar. Um olhar cansado espalhou-se em suas feições. Foi quando a campanhia soou e os três adultos viram o garotinho ficar tenso. Assim que a "falsa Lily" abriu a porta, eles viram Harry se afastando. A criança estava tentando se encolher na parede como que querendo desaparecer.

Nesse momento os "falsos Potters" entraram na cozinha e todos viram o "falso Sirius". Sirius olhou-o e descobriu o porquê de Dumbledore tê-lo mandado vir junto. Agora ele estava querendo não ter vindo. Sirius não queria descobrir que espécie de monstro ele era nas memórias de Harry.

"Ah, Harry, como você está?" Sirius disse e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Harry ficou tenso, mas não se moveu.

Assim que pode, Harry começou a checar o frango que estava no forno. A "falsa Lily" saiu e "James" e "Sirius" sentaram na sala de jantar, deixando o garotinho sozinho na cozinha. Harry começou a se movimentar e gemia cada vez que tinha que se abaixar. Os três adultos perceberam que ele devia estar com algumas costelas quebradas pelo modo como segurava suas costas.

Harry ouviu a conversa entre seu "pai" e seu "padrinho".

"Sei lá Padfoot, eu nunca pensei que meu filho seria desse jeito. Ele parece ser um aborto, acredita que ele ainda não faz nem mesmo os feitiços mais simples. A única coisa que ele pode fazer são alguns truques estúpidos nos filhos dos nossos vizinhos." O "falso James" dizia.

"Eu sei que é um saco, digo, imagine ter um afilhado tão patético. Quantos anos o merdinha tem mesmo?" O "falso Sirius" perguntou.

"Quatro. Quando eu tinha quatro anos, eu fazia mágica o tempo inteiro. Eu sei que eu sou melhor que os outros, mas olhe o quão fraco ele é. Sua visão é pior que a minha! Juro, quando ele for adolescente, estará completamente cego!" "James" disse com uma voz de quem não ligava a mínima sobre o fato de Harry poder ficar cego.

"Bem, talvez você deva parar de bater na cabeça dele o tempo inteiro. Você sabe o que dizem por aí, muitas feridas na cabeça podem causam qualquer tipo de deformação." "Sirius" disse com um sorrinhos e logo depois ambos explodiram em risadas.

Harry enxugou as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos e continuou arrumando a cozinha. Havia apenas dois lugares na mesa, apenas para os dois homens da casa.

James, Lily e Sirius estavam enojados por ver aquilo. Eles não conseguiam creditar nas horríveis mentiras implantadas na mente de Harry. Ninguém culpava o garoto por odiá-los.

Quando o garotinho estava olhando o frango, algo chamou sua atenção e ele virou-se a tempo de ver "Sirius" parado na porta.

"Hey Harry, o que você está fazendo?" "Sirius" perguntou enquanto aproximava-se do menino.

Sirius gruinhiu para o seu "falso eu", desejando poder socá-lo.

Harry lançou ao seu "padrinho" um olhar assustado e respondeu.

"Nada tio."

O "falso Sirius" avançou em Harry e violentamente bateu nele com as costas de sua mão, o garoto cambaleou, mas conseguiu mater-se em pé.

"Eu não sou seu tio, seu miserável! Você vai se dirigir a mim como Mestre Black, entendeu?!"

"S-sim Mestre Black." Harry respondeu enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria de sua boca com a manga de sua camisa.

"O que você está fazendo Harry?" "Sirius" perguntou enquanto andava até o forno.

"Frango, Mestre Black." Harry respondeu com medo.

James, Lily e Srius tinham lágrimas de frustração nos olhos enquanto observavam Harry encolher-se diante do seu "falso padrinho".

"Hmm, parece um pouco cru para mim. Eu gosto da minha carne bem passada." Dito isso o "falso Sirius" apontou sua varinha para o forno e começou a rir quando o frango ficou preto e a fumaça começou a espalhar-se pela cozinha.

Harry engasgou-se e correu até o forno. Suas pequenas mãos tentavam abrir a porta do forno para que ele conseguisse salvar pelo menos um pouco da refeição. O "falso Sirius" continuava rindo enquanto o garotinho tentava abrir a porta, ele tentou afastar a mão de seu "padrinho" para que a varinha ficasse longe da comida.

"Por favor, não! Meu pai vai meu matar! Por favor, Mestre Black, por favor, não!" Harry implorou enquanto tentava afastar a varinha do frango queimado.

Ao menos o "falso Sirius" afastou sua varinha e Harry correu até o forno e tirou um frango completamente destruído de lá de dentro.

"Oh James! Prongs! È melhor você vir ver o que Harry fez!" O "falso Sirius" gritou. Harry olhou seu "padrinho", seus olhos brilhavam de medo.

"Não! Por favor, não!" Harry implorou, mas "Sirius" riu quando "James" entrou na cozinha.

"O que aconteceu?" James perguntou. Ele viu o frango destruído e Harry em frente a ele, chorando.

"Por que você fez isso?! Você fez de propósito! Você vai se arrepender!" O "falso James" segurou o garoto e bateu em sua face jogando-o no chão e começando a chutá-lo sem misericórdia. Harry nem mesmo gritava, as lágrimas apenas deslizavam pelo seu rosto e ele mantinha os olhos fechados.

Os três adultos ficaram horrorizados, estava claro pelo modo como Harry agia que esse tipo de castigo já havia sido utilizado outras vezes.

De repente, o "falso James" virou-se e viu o forno ainda aceso. Ele sorriu de lado e colocou o garotinho em pé.

"Você queimou minha comida, então eu queimo você." Ele sibilou para Harry;

James gritou e correu até o seu "falso eu", mas ele não podia fazer nada para impedir o que já tinha acontecido e assistiu horrorizado o "falso ele" segurar a criança que tentava desesperadamente fugir.

"Não pai! Por favor, não! Por favor, pai. Desculpa, desculpa por tudo! Por favor, não!" Harry implorou enquanto tentava fugir, mas o "falso james" carregou o garotinho de quatro anos até o forno e abriu a porta.

Lily, Sirius e James estavam gritando horrorizados ao verem o "falso James" segurar a mão do garoto e colocá-la dentro do forno.

Harry gritou de agonia e tentou desesperadamente fugir. Somente quando a cozinha estava cheirando carne queimada que "James" o deixou ir. O garotinho caiu no chão e tentou respirar, seus gritos o deixaram sem ar.

O "falso James" e "Sirius" mandaram Harry limpar a bagunça e ir para a cama sem comer nada. Os dois monstros saíram deixando a criança caída segurando sua mão queimada e cheia de sangue contra seu peito.

Vagarosamente o garotinho abriu a porta do jardin, ao ficar lá parado ele olhou para a imensa escuridão e sentiu o ar gelado, olhou então para dentro novamente, as lágrimas corriam pela sua face. Os pensamentos dele eram claros. 'A que ponto ele chegou para ficar em uma casa onde era tratado daquele jeito? Não era melhor arranjar outro lugar para morar? Qualquer outro lugar seria melhor do que viver ali.'

E assim, os adultos observaram o Harry de quatro anos entrar na escuridão e nunca mais olhar de volta para a casa dos Potters.

James, Lily e Sirius sentiram-se sendo puxados para fora das memórias e de volta para o escritório de Dumbledore. Antes que James pudesse dizer algo o diretor correu até eles.

"Nós temos que nos apressar, pegar Harry e ir embora!" Dumbledore disse trazendo James e Lily em direção a porta.

"Dumbledore! O que aconteceu?" James perguntou e ficou surpresos ao escutar que sua voz tremia.

"Comensais da Morte! Hogwarts está sob ataque!"

Antes que James pudesse reagir ouve um terrível grito no lado de fora.

James, Lily, Dumbledore e Sirius correram até a janela e o que viram fê-los ficarem sem ar.

Não havia menos que trinta Comensair duelando violentamente com os aurores. O grito veio de Tonks quando ela foi atingida pela maldição Cruciatus.

Porém uma coisa chamou a atenção de James, Bella estava abraçando alguém. Assim que ela afrouxou um pouco o abraço ele reconheceu Harry. O garoto olhou para a janela do escritório de Dumbledore.

Os olhos esmeralda conectaram-se com os avelã e James viu tanto ódio neles que seu coração quebrou. Agora ele entendia de onde vinha tanta ira. De acordo com as memórias de Harry, ele havia abusado tanto de seu filho que garoto fugiu de casa com quatro anos.

Antes que James ou qualquer outro pudesse fazer algo, Harry desviou os olhos da janela e segurou a mão estendida de Bella. O auror e Lily assistiram com um peso no coração seu filho desaparecer com Bellatrix, voltando para Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Demorei... sei disso. Mas esse chap é enorme!!!_

_Gente descobri o negócio do medi-bruxo e do curandeiro. Então, o Ron no chap anterior queria ser um curandeiro._

_Andei recebendo uns e-mail, que diziam que eu escrevo 'sala comunal' e às vezes 'salão comunal'. Bom vou tentar ao máximo, a partir de agora, escrever apenas 'salão comunal'. Obrigada!_

_Obs: Povo... Eu descobri que a maldição 'Stupefy' em português foi traduzida como 'Estupefaça'... Bom, fazia um tempo que eu não lia os livros em português (meus dois últimos foram em inglês) e eu estava colocando 'stupefy'... Qual dos dois vocês preferem? _

_Indo para as respostas..._

**Pamela Black: **Isso aê, eu respiro e vou embora. Hehehe! Será que ele vai embora?!?!

**AngellWood: **O que ele vai aprontar?!?! Só lendo! Finalmente os motivos de tanta raiva! "E a torcida enlouquece" Huahuahuahuahuahua!!!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Pena mesmo... pelo menos nessa fic... mas até que o Lorde não é "tão" ruim assim... Mais pra frente se vc lembrar desse coment, eu deixo vc me apedrejar!!!

**Aluada The Original**: Já tô até sentindo a dor do Harry, pega leve com a maldição... Huahuahua! Harry gay... não... pelo menos não nessa fic!

**Luhli:** Casar com o Damien... nossa todo mundo quer isso! Eu quero o Harry, huahuahuahua! Esse chap é drástico, cuidadinho!

**Alícia Spinet:** Vlw por ter respondido, eu fui pesquisar e é isso mesmo! Parabéns pela memória!

**.Louca:** Esse chap tá mega emocionante!!! Leia que tá bom!

**Ginna Potter:** Espere um pouco mais que acontece a cena H/G... um pouco mais, maissss!!! Huahuahuahua, mas mesmo assim a fic ainda é boa! Espero que vc tenha recebido minhas mensagens... expliquei tudo lá!

**Monique:** Eu tbm não sou mto fã de Harry/Ginny, mas essa fic é boa e o plot dela nem é centrado no romance... é mais centrado na família! Q lindo!! Hehehe! Que bom que vc começou a ler, espero que continue! Eu e a Kurinoone agradecemos!

**Brounsire:** Nossa, eu amo esse chap! Mto emocionante!!! Tem que ter um mega estômago, mas eu sou forte!!! Vlw por ler!

_Obrigada a todo vocês por lerem e por deixarem reviews... Até o próximo! Boa leitura!_

_Obs: Bom é isso aê meu povo. A partir de agora o angst chega bem drástico, portanto aquele que tem um coração mais fraco, é bom se preparar e tomar um 'maracugina'... Cenas fortes estão por vir._

_Obs²: Já perceberam que o povo nessa fic apanha mais que qualquer coisa... _

_Obs³: Não faço a mínima de como Godric´s Hollow está traduzido. Deixei desse jeito. Me mandem a tradução, mas se quiserem deixar desse jeito tudo bem! "eu até prefiro assim... : )" _

_Ps: Espero que o chap não tenha ficado confuso!_

_Ps²: O Sirius chama o Damien de 'pup'. Em inglês isso é cachorrinho, filhotinho... A minha outra beta tinha colocado 'cachorrinho'. Eu detestei! Resolvi colocar ou 'filhote' ou deixar 'pup' mesmo. Td bem para vcs?! Alguém tem alguma preferência?! Se gostarem de 'cachorrinho', eu deixo como estava... Nesse chap está escrito filhote, mas vcs quem sabem!_

_Ps³: É aborto mesmo, não é? (pessoas de família mágica que não possuem magia.¬¬)_


	30. Home

_N/T: Ufa, tá aí._

_Gente, alguns de vcs podem achar esquisito que eu coloque mamãe e papai. Bom, o Damien e o Harry só se referem assim a Lily e a James quando estão falando entre si. Quando falam com os pais eles dizem pai e mãe. Eu coloquei assim para deixar mais fácil, pode parecer esquisito..._

_Para vcs terem uma noção eu faço isso com os meus irmãos. Eu me refiro ao meu pai como papai quando falo com eles. Sei lá se ficou legal..._

**Galera, foi feita uma comunidade para a fic, entrem lá!**

**Http// www . Orkut . Com / Community . Aspx ? Cmm 40464825**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pamela Black: **Eu sei que a atualização não foi rápida, mas o chap tá aí. Pobre Harry, tão enganado coitado! Os chaps modificados não são muito importantes, mas é legal dar uma lida, são poucas coisas... A Kurinoone teve alguns probleminhas, mas com a mudança eles foram resolvidos. Corri igual uma louca para modificar tudo!!!

**AngellWood: **Obrigada por responder minhas perguntas!!! Nossa a primeira vez que eu li o chap anterior eu chorei. È realmente de cortar o coração. Traduzir isso foi drástico... Sobre as mudanças... Não, elas não influenciaram em nada na história, foramapenas certas partes que a Kurinoone teve que mudar para resolver uns problemas, nada grave!

**Ginna Potter: **Valeu por ler a fic!

**Daniel Wolf: **Nossa, a cena do Harry no forno é realmente 'dolorosa'. Acho que é o que mais deixa a gente com o coração na mão.

**Aluada The Original: **Huahuahuahua! Acho que cometi o atentado, eu demorei muito. Espero que o próximo saia mais rápido! Mas vamos lá, o que vc acha, eu e vc 'arrebentando' a cara do Voldie?!?!?! Mto Loko! Quando eu estava modificando os chaps eu meio que fiquei um pouco perdida, vlw pelo alerta que vc me deu!

**Bbiiaa: **Nossa vc quase chorou, eu literalmente chorei. É triste!

**Luhli: **Desculpa tinha esquecido do link da comu, mas aqui está ele! Nossa, imagine traduzir esse chap. Foi punk!

**Adriana: **Nossa, até eu quero um Harry... Um Sirius tbm ia bem... Então, a Kurinoone teve que mudar, parece que ela estava tendo alguns probleminhas!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **O Harry é um eterno sofredor. Huahuahuahua!

**Camy Horvath: **Realmente, o chap é mega triste!!!!

**Cau: **Eu amooooo DarklyTreacherous, é simplesmente perfeita tbm! Pena que não está terminada. Aliás essa é uma fic que está no meu alarme. Amo fics desse tipo. Já li várias. Mas eu tenho uma quedinha especial por Severitus, é tão perfíco!!!!!

**Sora Black: **Eu tbm amooooo essa fic!!!!

**Fernanda: **Essa fic é mto perfíca mesmo!!! Sei que a atualização não foi tão rápida, mas aqui está!

**Talita: **Divirta-se lendo a tradução agora! Espero que ajude a entender melhor!

**Renata: **Demorou, mas o chap chegou!

**Mari´s: **Olá de novo! Eu chorei todos os seus 'choros' tbm. Ri muito com a sua review. Como vai aí no caribe? Pobre Harry, deve estar sofrendo com o sol... Huahuahuahuahua! Pobre Sevie, eu fiquei com nojo da pipoca. Que mau gosto que ele tem! Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Você matou o Voldie, ahhhh, apesar de não gostar dele, ele era mais útil vivo... Mais pra frente vc descobre pq! Mwhahahahahaha!

**Cuca Malfoy:** Eu também não vejo a hora para ele descobrir a verdade. Vc chorou?! Eu tbm e MUITO!!!

_É isso aê povo, outro chap 'procêis'. Vlw a paciência! Bjos e até o Próximo! _

_Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Vinte e Nove: Lar

James assistiu seu filho ser levado por Bella. Ele estava voltando para aquele monstro, um monstro que o encheu com memórias falsas e absurdas sobre seus pais. Sem nem mesmo pensar, James pegou sua varinha e saiu pela porta, ele queria matar quantos Comensais conseguisse.

Sirius, Lily e Dumbledore saíram correndo atrás de James. Logo os quatro estavam parados nos jardins. Eles chegaram bem na hora de ver os Comensais restantes aparatando. Eles já tinham cumprido a missão deles, conseguiram levar Harry de volta. James soltou um grito de frustração e caiu na grama, ele nem ligava se a escola inteira estivesse vendo. Lily e Sirius o ajudaram a voltar para dentro do castelo, enquanto o Professor Snape, Dumbledore e outros mais ajudavam os aurores feridos. Muitos aurores foram mortos, mas felizmente, por terem ficado dentro do castelo, nenhum aluno foi atacado.

James foi levado de volta para o escritório de Dumbledore. Ele estava de coração partido e não conseguia parar as suas lágrimas. O auror sentiu os braços de Lily o envolvendo e ambos pais abraçaram-se chorando. Eles sentiam como se tivessem perdido seu filho novamente. De repente James afastou-se de Lily.

"Damien!" Ele murmurou.

Com toda aquela confusão, James e Lily, esqueceram-se completamente de seu filho mais novo. Ambos saíram do escritório e voaram até o salão comunal de Gryffindor.

"Damien! Damien! Ron, onde está Damien, você o viu?" James perguntou para o monitor ruivo.

"Não, eu não sei onde ele está." Ron respondeu. Ele e Hermione estavam tentando acalmar os alunos histéricos, já que todos eles haviam visto o ataque dos comensais.

James saiu do salão e começou a procurar Damien.

"Por favor, por favor, não deixe nada acontecer com ele!" James rezou enquando corria pelo Salão Principal ainda procurando por seu filho.

Bem na hora em que James, Lily e Sirius viraram o corredor que levava às masmorras, eles viram Damien aproximando-se devagar. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa e andava bem devagar, como se andar fosse uma coisa dolorosa. James e Lily correram até ele e o abraçaram bem apertado.

Quando eles o soltaram, viram que o rosto do menino estava coberto por lágrimas.

"Damy?" Lily murmurou, querendo saber a razão da tristeza de seu filho.

"Eu tive que... vocês... vocês entendem, certo? Ele... ele não ia escutar nada do que eu falasse. Ele... ele não acreditou em mim." Damien estava falando em um tom meio rouco e seus olhos estavam sem foco, como se ele falasse, mas não soubesse o assunto.

James rapidamente levou o filho até seu dormitório. Lá chegando, James virou-se para Damien novamente.

"Damy, o que aconteceu?"

James pode ver a cadeira onde Harry estava sentado há apenas alguns minutos. O auror parou para pensar no modo como eles o trataram e como tudo só serviu para alimentar ainda mais seus pesadelos. James balançou a cabeça, ele não podia pensar nisso agora, ele tinha que lidar com Damien agora.

"Damien, o que aconteceu?" James repetiu a perguntou.

O menino desviou o olhar.

"Eu o deixei ir." Damien disse baixinho sem olhar para ninguém.

James sentiu seu coração acertar seu estômago.

"Você o deixou ir, por que? No que você estava pensando?!" James gritou para seu filho. O auror sabia que ele estava chateado, mas não conseguia controlar sua raiva.

Damien teve que deixar Harry voltar para o Lorde Voldemort. O dano causado foi catastrófico! James ajoelhou-se em frente ao filho e forçou-o a olhar para ele, assim o auror podia olhar dentro dos olhos de Damien.

"Por que?" James perguntou.

Damien desviou o olhaer e então respondeu.

"Porque vocês iam mandá-lo para Azkaban. Eu não queria que Harry fosse para Azkaban, mentiram para ele, ele pensa que fugiu de casa quando tinha quatro anos. Ele não sabe a verdade e não importa o que eu dissesse ele não acreditaria em mim." Damien disse olhando para seus pais.

"Damien como você sabe de tudo isso?" Lily perguntou. Ela estava se referindo ao fato de que James ameaçou Harry falando sobre e Azkaban e sobre as mentiras com as quais seu filho cresceu.

"Eu ouvi papai falando que iria mandar Harry para Azkaban. Eu estava no quarto, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Depois que vocês sairam, eu perguntei a Harry porque ele atacou o papai. Harry não quis me dizer, mas depois que eu mencionei o quanto papai sentiu a falta dele, quando ele foi levado embora, Harry me disse. Ele disse que... que ele..." Damien não conseguia continuar. Ele colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos, suas lágrimas caíam fluentemente.

Lily aproximou-se e o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo. Quando Damien não conseguiu contar a conversa que teve com Harry, Sirius sugeriu que ele retirasse essa memória para que James e Lily pudessem ver o que aconteceu.

Vagarosamente Damien pegou sua varinha e fechou os olhaos. Ele estava retirando sua mamória e quando afastou a varinha de sua têmpora, havia uma linha prateada pendurada.

James pegou a memória e colocou-a na penseira de Lily. Logo Sirius, James e Lily estavam parados dentro das lembranças de Damien. Eles o viram ajoelhado em frente a Harry, que ainda estava amarrado na cadeira parecendo completamente derrotado.

"Você nos trapaceou. Todos nós! Você me trapaceou passando-se pelo tio Siri essa manhã. Você até mesmo me chamou pelo meu apelido, o apelido que apenas Sirius usa! Você fez tudo isso sabendo que ia tentar matar nosso próprio pai! Por que Harry?"

Os três adultos viram Harry encarar Damien.

"Você deveria prestar atenção nos detalhes que você deixa escapar quando fala Damien. Você me disse tudo o que eu tinha que saber para fazer todo mundo pensar que eu era Sirius Black."

James olhou para a reação de Damien. Seu filho mais novo tinha uma expressão completamente chocada. Era óbvio que ele não tinha percebido o quanto Harry estava dando importância para essa conversa.

"Harry, por que você atacou o papai? Por que você o odeia tanto? Ele realmente ama você. Você não tem idéia do quanto significa pra ele! Mamãe me disse que quando você foi levado, você era apenas um bebê e papai ficou depressivo. Levou meses para ele falar de novo e você ainda por cima vai e o machuca, ele te ama tanto!"

James sentiu uma onda de orgulho ao ouvir as palavras de Damien, o menino sabia o quanto ele amava Harry. Infelizmente iria levar um tempo para que seu filho mais velho acreditasse nisso.

"O que? Sobre o que você está falando Damien? Eu não fui levado quando era um bebê. Eu fugi de casa quando tinha quatro anos!"

Os três observaram Damien afastar-se de Harry. Um olhar de choque e surpresa em seu rosto adolescente.

"Não!Não Harry. Isso não é verdade! Mamãe e papai não iriam mentir para mim. Eles disseram que você foi levado por um Comensal. Você tinha apenas quinze meses! Devem ter mentido para você também..." Damien parou ao ver seu irmão lançar-lhe um olhar gélido.

James assistiu Harry respondeu com os dentes cerrados.

"Mentiram para você Damien, apenas para você! Ninguém me disse nada! Eu lembro perfeitamente bem do que aconteceu na noite em que eu fugi de casa. Se é que eu posso chamar aquele lugar de 'casa'. Me diga Damien, se seus pais nunca mentiram para você, então porque eles não contaram sobre mim? Por que eles me manteram em segredo? Huh? Talvez porque eles não esperavam que eu sobrevivesse! Como pode uma criança de quatro anos sobreviver por si mesma? Eles devem ter pensado que foi melhor assim. Se eu não tivesse sido pego pela Ordem e forçado a ficar com os Potters, você nunca saberia que eu existo!"

James lutou contra as emoções que estavam o acertando. Parte do que Harry estava dizendo era verdade. Ele e Lily nunca falaram sobre Harry para Damien. Eles sempre agiram como se seu filho mais velho não existisse na frente de Damien. Eles não queriam deixar seu filho mais novo com medo, o menino podia pensar que não estava em segurança. Se seu irmão mais velho foi levado por um homem de Voldemort embaixo do teto de seus pais, então que chance ele teria de estar seguro?

Ainda por cima, James achava que eles tinham desistido de Harry muito cedo. Eles nunca procuraram por ele. Todo mundo apenas deduziu que Voldemort matou Harry, por causa da profecia. Ninguém nunca considerou a possibilidade de que ele estivesse vivo. Talvez se eles o tivessem encontrado mais cedo, nada disso teria acontecido. Harry não teria tido uma infância tão ruim. Mesmo sabendo que aquelas memórias eram falsas, eles ainda estavam de coração partido por saber que seu filho mais velho cresceu acreditando nelas.

James saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Damien responder para Harry.

"Mas Harry, eu não consigo ver por quê mamãe e papai mentiriam. O que eles ganhariam com isso?" Damien parou de falar, seus olhos avelã arregalaram-se. "Harry, por que você fugiu de casa? Você disse que fugiu, por que você fugiria dos nossos pais?"

Harry não respondeu e desviou o olhar de Damien. Ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço para 'segurar sua língua'.

"Harry? Por favor, me fala, por que você fugiu de casa?" Damien perguntou novamente.

"Acredite em mim Damien, você, entre todas as pessoas, não vai querer saber o que aconteceu."

Harry voltou a olhar Damien e os adultos viram o brilho de dor e traíção naqueles orbes verdes.

"Harry, você não pode... por favor, Harry me fala, por que você acha que mamãe e papai te machucariam. Eles não machucariam ninguém..." Damien foi cortado por Harry.

"Eu não acho que eles iriam me machucar, eu seu que eles me machucaram! Eu lembro de tudo! Eles acham que eu era apenas uma criança, uma criança de quatro anos patética e estúpida! Do que será que eu posso me lembrar? Mas eu lembro de tudo Damien. Eu vivi aquele pesadelo várias vezes, até o ponto de eu ter que retirar essas memórias! Eu as retirei de minha mente para que eu pudesse dormir. Foi isso o que eles fizeram comigo! Não só sua mãe, mas seu pai também me torturou quando eu era uma criança e eles continuaram me machucando quando eu estava longe. Me machucaram tanto que eu tive que retirar essas lembranças! Pronto Damien! Era isso o que você queria escutar?"

Harry estava respirando pesado e tinha lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Damien estava quase chorando também. O menino tentou convencer seu irmão mais velho de que ele estava enganado.

"Eu não vou discutir com você. Se você diz que lembra de tudo isso, então eu acredito. Mas eu quero perguntar uma coisa. Vocês diz que lembra de tudo o que aconteceu, que você fugiu de casa com quatro anos, certo?"

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça encarando Damien.

"Bem Harry, se isso é verdade, então como você não lembra de mim?"

Harry olhou seu irmão com uma expressão confusa, como se não entendesse a pergunta.

"Eu sou apenas três anos mais novo que você. Então se você fugiu com quatro anos, isso me faria ter um ano de idade quando isso aconteceu. Se você lembra de tudo, então com certeza se lembra de mim. Porém, quando você me viu pela primeira vez, em Grimmauld Place, você realmente ficou chocado ao descobrir que tinha um irmão mais novo."

James, Lily e Sirius olharam-se. Eles sentiram um imenso alívio e uma imensa alegria ao saberem que Damien não acreditou nas mentiras que foram colocadas na mente de Harry. Damien levantou uma boa questão, com certeza isso faria Harry pensar mais sobre suas memórias.

"Eu não sei porque eu não me lembro de você Damien. Eu apenas lembro das coisas horríveis que eles fizeram comigo. Talvez você..."

As palavras de Harry foram cortadas por um barulho do lado de fora. O garoto olhou Damien e perguntou.

"Damy, que horas são?"

Damien olhou Harry incrédulo.

"O que?"

"Horas! Damien, que horas são?"

Damien olhou para seu relógio e respondeu.

"8 da noite, por que?"

Harry olhou desesperado para a porta.

"São eles, os Comensais!"

Damien olhou para a porta horrorizado.

"Comensais da Morte! Aqui em Hogwarts?! Não pode ser! Hogwarts é muito bem protegida!"

Harry riu e virou-se para olhar a face aterrorizada de Damien.

"Nada pode ser protegido para sempre."

Damien olhou para a porta novamente.

"Eles estão aqui por você, não é?" Damien perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim. Supostamente, eu tinha que ir para casa hoje.

James, Lily e sirius olharam Harry em choque. Então era por isso que quando o garoto atacou James, ele voltou. Harry já sabia que os Comensais viriam resgatá-lo e assim poderia fugir antes que alguém descobrisse.

Damien olhou para Harry e viu a tristeza em seus olhos. De repente, o terceiranista pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para os punhos do irmão.

"REDUCTO" Damien gritou e as cordas invisíveis que seguravam Harry desapareceram. Levou alguns minutos para o sextanista perceber o que o irmão tinha feito. Damien repetiu a mesma coisa com as penas de Harry. O garoto levantou-se rapidamente.

"Damien o que...?"

"Apenas vá Harry! Se você não for agora vai acabar sendo enviado para Azkaban."

Damien estava falando com Harry, mas nem mesmo o olhava nos olhos. Harry o estava encarando, incapaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo.

"Você percebe o que está fazendo, certo? Eu tentei matar James Potter e tentarei novamente até conseguir." Harry disse e assistiu a reação de Damien.

Damien tremeu ao escutar a palavra matar, mas não tentou parar Harry.

"Eu estou ajudando você a escapar, porque não quero que você acabe em azkaban. Você é meu irmão e sempre será, mas se você machucar mamãe e papai novamente Harry, você vai ter que me matar primeiro. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com eles." Damien não usou nenhum tipo de tom ameaçante. Ele estava apenas constatando fatos.

Harry sorriu para Damien, mas não com seu usual sorriso de lado. O sorriso que Lily, James e Sirius viram era genuíno.

"Típico Gryffindor." Harry disse brincando com Damien.

Apesar da situação, Damien sorriu de volta.

"E com muito orgulho."

Harry foi até a porta. Antes de sair, o garoto virou-se e falou com Damien, provavelmente, pela última vez.

"Fique dentro de Hogwarts. Eles não podem entrar."

Dito isso Harry saiu e Damien caiu no chão, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos enquanto o menino via o irmão indo embora, de novo.

James, Lily e Sirius saíram da memória e voltaram para a mesma sala aonde estavam dentro da penseira, mas com a diferença de que, agora, Damien parecia extremente exausto.

James aproximou-se de seu filho e abraçou-o. Ele sussurrou desculpas no ouvido de Damien e sentiu o adolescente soluçar forte. Logo o menino estava sendo levado para o salão de Gryffindor e ficou com Ron e Hermione que rapidamente foram consolar o amigo.

xxx

James e Lily queriam nada mais do que deitarem na cama e dormirem até que esse pesadelo acabasse. Uma parte de James desejava que tudo isso fosse apenas um pesadelo. Um daqueles em que ele acordaria e encontaria Harry ainda em Hogwarts com ele.

James e Lily sentaram-se no chão, próximos a escrivaninha. Ambos estavam de coração partido e sentiam-se culpados por tudo o que Harry passou.

"Como nós pudemos não ter visto isso? Como nós conseguimos ser tão cegos em relação ao modo como Harry nos tratava?" Lily disse baixinho. "Ele nunca escondeu o fato de nos odiar, mas nós sempre colocamos isso de lado. Não queríamos lidar com isso, esperando que Harry esquecesse. Como nós pudemos não tê-lo questinado sobre isso?" Lily continuou.

De repente Lily colocou as mãos na boca e olhou James em choque.

"Oh Meu Deus James! Lembra quando nós falamos com Harry pela primeira vez lá no Quartel General? Lembra do que ele nos disse? Ele perguntou se nós estávamos desapontados por ele ter sobrevivido, ele disse que nós 'não esperávamos que ele sobrevivesse', lembra? Naquela hora nós pensamos que ele estava se referindo ao ataque, porque estava muito ferido, mas não era sobre isso. Ele se referiu sobre ter fugido de casa há doze anos atrás! Ele se referiu ao fato de que nós devíamos estar desapontados de que ele sobreviveu em sua infência e quando ele falou com Damien disse a mesma coisa 'Talvez eles não esperavam que eu sobrevivesse! Como uma criança de quatro anos pode sobreviver por si mesma?' Estava tudo ali, todas as evidências das mentiras contadas, nós que nunca prestamos atenção."

James percebeu que Lily estava certa. Harry deu várias indiretas, mas ambos nunca perceberam. Tudo fazia sentido agora. O jeito como Harry os encarava, a meneira como ele tratava James de modo até violento e como ele entrou em pânico quando James pegou Damien no Quartel General da Ordem. James tremeu ao lembrar das coisas que disse ao seu filho mais novo em frente a Harry.

'Os Weasleys estão tão surpresos com o seu comportamento... Você vai se arrepender tanto... Seu castigo será decidido amanhã...'

Essas palavras devem ter trazido a Harry as mais horríveis memórias de sua infância, por isso ele intercedeu por Damien. Ele deve ter pensado que seu irmão tinha o mesmo tratamento.

'Mas com certeza Harry deve ter percebido que Damien é bem tratado?!' James pensou consigo. Nesse ponto o auror lembrou-se de outra coisa. As palavras que Harry lhe disse naquela tarde.

'...Porém, eu te vi com Damien e vi o quão diferente você era com ele. Por tanto, eu pergunto de novo Potter! Por que? Por que eu?!'

James podia ter batido em si mesmo agora. Como ele pode ter sido tão estúpido? Como ele pode não perceber o que Harry estava sugerindo? Era óbvio que ele não podia falar nada sobre o que aconteceu. Como ele poderia virar e dizer, 'lembra quando você me torturava e me atormentava tanto há doze anos atrás, que eu acabei fugindo, bem, acho que deveríamos sentar e discutir isso, agora que eu cresci.'

James lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Harry em seu quarto, há um mês atrás. Ele lembrou que estava tentando fazer seu filho se abrir. As palavras dele voltaram a sua mente.

'Somente ver você sentado aí como se nada tivesse acontecido, faz meu sangue ferver... Pense Potter, você não consegue pensar em nada que me faça te odiar? Tente pensar e lembre.'

James lembrou como, naquele dia, Harry quase falou. As lágrimas que brilharam nos olhos de seu filho deviam tê-lo alertado.

James colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos, ele não queria pensar no quanto falhou com Harry. De repente, outra memória veio e o auror fechou os olhos. O dia em que Harry não tomou as poções que supostamente o curariam. James lemboru como seu filho tremeu ao ver sua mão levantada. Por que ele não percebera que algo estava errado? O fato de seu filho ter se desviado dele, por medo, deveria tê-lo alertado. Porém James não ficou pensando nessas coisas. Ele continou empurrando isso para o fundo de sua mente esperando não ter que lidar com nada disso. Ele estava muito surpreso por estar em Hogwarts com sua mulher e seu filho e muito envolvido em traçar meios de trazer Harry de volta para pensar no passado.

Lily lembrou-se de outro incidente que deveria ter mostrado que algo estava errado. Bem após o ataque dos Daywalkers, quando Harry estava se recuperando. O jeito como seu filho falou James.

'De repente você começa a ficar preocupado com a minha saúde... Você é o único que deveria pensar no que fala e para quem fala... 'Meu trabalho é cuidar?' Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, especialmente para mim!'

Lily fechou os olhos com força. Ela passou a maior parte dos últimos quinze anos pensando em como seria viver com seu filho mais velho. Agora que o destino havia lhe dado uma chance, ela arruinou tudo. Harry ficou com eles durante quatro meses e nesse tempo deu todas as indiretas possíveis, que ambos pais ignoraram. Esse foi o resultado.

A porta abriu e Sirius entrou. Ele olhou tristemente para os amigos.

"Dumbledore quer nos ver." Sirius disse simplesmente. James estava esperando que Dumbledore os deixasse em paz, mas isso não foi possível.

James, Lily e Sirius encaminharam-se para o escritório do Diretor. Eles tinham que conversar sobre as memórias falsas de Harry e tinham que resolver algumas coisas. Assim que James entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, viu que o diretor estava parado na janela olhando os terrenos de Hogwarts. Os jardins estavam cobertos de sangue pertencente tantos aos Comensais quanto aos Aurores. Os terrenos de Hogwarts nunca enfrentaram uma coisa como essas, sinal de que coisas ruins estavam para acontecer.

Dumbledore virou-se e viu os três adultos exaustos em seu escritório. O diretor dirigiu-se a sua mesa. A penseira de Harry ainda estava em cima dela, a névoa cinzenta ainda rodava. James encontrou-se desviando o olhar.

"Dumbledore, o quão ruim é isso? Quantos dos nossos homens foram derrotados hoje?" Sirius perguntou.

Dumbledore suspirou e olhou Sirius tristemente.

"Creio que tivemos doze casualidades¹ e quatro que estão severamente feridos. Eles foram levados para St. Mungo´s."

James olhou Dumbledore. Ele sentia uma imensa culpa, isso aconteceu por causa de seu filho. Os Comensais vieram até Hogwarts com o propósito de matar qualquer um que ultrapassasse o caminho deles para chegar até Harry. Os corpos podiam muito bem serem de estudantes e durante tudo isso James e Sirius não ajudaram na batalha.

"James, por favor, não se sinta responsável. Você e Sirius estavam lutando outro tipo de batalha naquela hora, uma que eu não desejaria que ninguém enfrentasse." Dumbledore tentou confortar James.

James lançou a Dumbledore um sorriso grato. O diretor apontou para a penseira.

"Espero que vocês entendam as ramificações dessas memórias." Dumbledore disse.

James olhou para o diretor, incapaz de determinar o significado dessas palavras.

"Ramificações? Harry odeia todos nós por causa dessas memórias falsas! Que outras ramificações podem haver Dumbledore?" James perguntou, sua raiva borbulhava, como Dumbledore pode ser tão insensível?

"James, eu não quis soar de modo insensível. Eu apenas quis dizer que o dano causado por essas memórias é muito pior do que você pensa." Dumbledore repondeu.

"Como pode ser pior? Harry cresceu com essas memórias falsas, nada pode ser pior que isso!" Lily respondeu.

Com essas palavras Dumbledore, se possível, pareceu ficar ainda mais solene.

"Temo que as coisas são muito, muito piores Lily. Veja, essas memórias não são falsas."

Levou algum tempo para os adultos compreenderem o que Dumbledore disse.

"O que? O que você quer dizer com elas não são falsas! Claro que são falsas! Como você pode sugerir que nós fizemos algo como aquilo? Você estava lá! Você sabe que Harry foi levado há quinze anos atrás!" Lily gritou.

"Lily, acalme-se. Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu nuca acusaria nenhum de vocês de cometer taid atrocidades. O que eu quis dizer é que as memórias na penseira não são falsas. São lembranças reais, experiências vividas pelo joven Harry."

James sentiu como se alguém o tivesse atingido com um martelo. Sua respiração parou. Elas eram reais! As memórias não eram falsas, eram reais! Harry sofreu um abuso físico e emocional de verdade. Seu filho ficou a mercê de Voldemort e isso foi o que aquele monstro fez com ele. Antes a única coisa que estava sustentando James era o pensamento de que aquelas lembranças não eram reais, que elas nunca aconteceram, que Harry nunca foi realmente surrado, mas as palavras de Dumbledore o fizeram perder as forças. Harry sofreu. Enquanto James, Lily e Damien estavam aproveitando suas vidas, seu filho estava sofrendo nas mãos de Voldemort.

Dumbledore continuou falando.

"Quando uma memória é modificada ou criada artificialmente, existem inúmeros sinais que mostram isso. Enquanto muitos bruxos não conseguem reconhecer, eu, entretanto, consigo ver a diferença e temo que essas memórias demonstram ser verdadeiras. Harry viveu tudo aquilo, meu palpite é que Voldemort fez alguém imitar vocês. Se Voldemort faz parte da memória, eu não sei dizer. As ramificações delas são bem sérias. Não somente Voldemort fez Harry ficar contra seus verdadeiros pais, como ele implantou no garoto um enorme ódio em relação aos seguidores da luz. Ele fez Harry acreditar que os seguidores da luz são tão sem coração quanto qualquer Comensal da Morte. O garoto vê Voldemort como seu herói, que foi quem o criou. Isso faz a lealdade que Harry tem para com Voldemort bem mais fácil de entender." Dumbledore continuou.

James, Lily e Sirius ficaram com expressões confusas, Dumbledore expllicou.

"Eu olhei bem as memórias da penseira. Depois que Harry sai de casa, ele é encontrado por Nagini que o leva para Voldemort. Aparentemente Harry é ofidioglota."

Lily não conseguiu segurar o engasgo que escapou de sua garganta. James e Sirius estavam parecendo que iriam gritar de tão chocados que estavam.

"Eu estou supondo que isso é algo que Voldemort passou para Harry no dia em que ele lhe deu aquela cicatriz. Claro, que Harry acha que isso é algo que ele possui desde que nasceu. Nagini o levou até Voldemort, que ajudou a curar todas as feridas dele. Foi então que Voldemort perguntou ao garoto se ele queria ficar por lá, já que ele demostrava ter um grande poder. Harry era apenas uma criança assustada e aceitou. Portanto, como vocês podem ver, Voldemort o quebrou para depois poder conserta-lo. Harry acredita que 'seu pai' é o responsável pela quantidade de poder e pelas habilidade que ele possui. O garoto é grato apenas a ele. Desse modo, Voldemort, assegurou de que Harry nunca o machucaria. Acredito que Harry foi severamente mal tratado no começo de sua infância, mas depois Voldemort começou a se preocupar com o garoto isso parou. Eu tenho que investigar mais um pouco, mas acredito que Harry nunca mais sofreu nenhum tipo de mal trato quando começou a ser 'criado' por Voldemort. Evidências demonstram que no começo Voldemort fingia que se preocupava com Harry, mas depois esse sentimento tornou-se verdadeiro. Eu não acredito que ele machucaria Harry agora. Portanto, isso nos dá a segurança de que o garoto está a 'salvo' com Voldemort no momento."

James não acreditava em Dumbledore. Qualquer pessoa que pudesse fazer tal coisa com uma criança não podia gostar da mesma depois. Era de Voldemort que eles estavam falando! Ele era um monstro sem coração, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa, ainda mais amor.

James sentiu sua raiva borbulhar. Voldemort fez Harry acreditar que cresceu com pais cruéis e depois apresentou-se como o grande herói, o bruxo que 'salvou' Harry.

"Como nós vamos fazer o Harry acreditar na verdade?" Sirius perguntou, já que James não era capaz de abrir a boca devido à sua raiva.

"Eu não sei se é possível mostrar a Harry que essas memórias não são o que aparentam. Já que elas não são modificadas, é difícil provar que são falsas." Dumbledore respondeu.

"Então você está dizendo que nós perdemos a esperança?" James perguntou, incapaz de ficar quieto por mais tempo. "Porque se você está dizendo isso, tudo bem! Você pode desistir de Harry, mas eu não vou. Ele é meu filho e eu vou fazer com que ele saiba da verdade, que ele descubra que foi traído! Eu não vou conseguir viver sabendo que Harry acha que eu fiz tudo aquilo quando ele era criança. Eu posso não ser um bom pai, já que falhei em ajudá-lo, mas não sou o monstro que meu filho acredita que eu sou! Portanto, eu não vou descansar enquanto ele não souber da verdade!"

"James, eu nunca desistiria de ninguém e é sobre Harry que estamos falando. Eu estou apenas falando sobre as memórias da penseira. Eu acredito que Harry não é aquilo que parece." Dumbldeore disse com os olhos brilhando.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Bem, a penseira de Harry estava transfigurada em um anel. Isso não é algo que ele criou apenas ao vir para Hogwarts. Harry já tinha o anel antes disso. As memórias ali não são todas sobre sua infância com os denominados Potters. Eu senti que existem muitas lembranças que ele mantêm escondidas. Mas de quem ele as esconde? Por que removê-las de sua mente? Meu palpite é que ele as esconde de Voldemort."

Com as palavras de Dumbledore, os três adultos começaram a desconcordar com ele. Harry era leal a Voldemort. Ele nunca faria nada que resultaria na necessidade de esconder memórias de Voldemort, faria?

A verdade era que ninguém sabia ao certo como era a relação de Harry com o Lorde das Trevas. Nimguém nunca perguntou ao garoto e claro que ele não responderia. Dumbledore explicou que dentro da penseira deveria haver umas cem memórias guardadas, mas apenas umas trinta estavam disponíveis. Isso significava que Harry colocou alguns feitiços poderosos de proteção. De quem ele queria esconde-las? E por que? Isso era o que Dumbledore estava tentando descobrir.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?" Lily perguntou baixinho.

"Temo que as consequências dessa noite serão muito difíceis de se resolverem. O Ministro chega daqui a pouco. Eu terei que conversar com ele, mas temo que não há nada a dizer. Ele irá querer tomar providências." Dumbledore disse triste.

James olhou Dumbledore chocado. Ele tinha esquecido completramente do acordo entre o diretor e o Ministro. Agora que Harry voltou para Voldemort, o acordo estava quebrado. O Ministro iria ordenar que os Dementadores beijassem Harry se ele fosse capturado novamente. James olhou Sirius e viu que seu amigo chegou a mesma conclusão.

Eles tinham perdido Harry. Todos os Aurores iriam procurá-lo e agora eles sabiam exatamente como Harry era. A máscara prateada não iria ajudar. Voldemort não seria capaz de manter Harry seguro para sempre. Se James não chegasse até seu filho primeiro, ele seria mandado para Azkaban e colocado sob o poder dos Dementadores.

xxx

Harry sentiu seus pés atingirem o chão e soube na mesma hora que estava em casa. A escência do ar era tão familiar. Ele sentiu Bella parada perto de si. Eles tinham acabado de aparatar nos portões da Mansão Riddle. Harry olhou para sua casa, cuja sentiu muita falta. Mesmo no escuro o castelo parecia tão convidativo. O garoto ouviu vários 'pops' a sua volta e soube que os Comensais da Morte tinham voltado. Ele estava feliz por eles não terem ficado por muito mais tempo. Os Comensais o ajudaram a escapar e isso era uma missão completa.

Harry começou a andar até o castelo. Os Comensais estavam se parabenizando pelo sucesso da missão. A vitória era deles. Todos eles conseguiram entrar nos terrenos de Hogwarts e pegar de volta o Príncipe Negro, bem em frente de Dumbledore e seus seguidores. O Mestre iria ficar tão satisfeito com eles. Bella e Lucius estavam andando ao lado de Harry. Eles eram os únicos que ficaram em silêncio.

Harry entrou no hall e os Comensais que estavam na Mansão juntaram-se a comemoração. Harry ignorou todos eles. Nesse momento a única coisa que ele queria era ver seu pai novamente. Ele havia sentido muito sua falta, mas essa não era a razão pela qual o garoto queria encontrá-lo. Harry tinha falhado. Ele não conseguiu se vingar de James Potter. Ele foi capturado, passou os últimos quatro meses na companhia de Dumbledore e não tentou fazer nada contra Hogwarts.

Harry encaminhou-se para a sala de seu pai. Antes que ele pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para bater, as portas de carvalho abriram-se e Harry viu Voldemort parado bem no meio do cômodo. O coração do garoto bateu como se estivesse saindo de uma gaiola. Seu coração deu outro pulo quando ele olhou direto para aqueles olhos vermelhos. Harry continuou andando até seu pai. Os Comensais seguiram o moreno. Eles estavam quietos.

Harry parou há alguns metros de seu pai e olhou para o chão. Os Comensais que o seguiram ajoelharam-se e abaixaram suas cabeças esperando pelo comando de seu Mestre para levantar.

Lorde Voldemort andou até Harry. Ele observou todos os detalhes do garoto cansado a sua frente. Voldemort parou em frente a Harry, o garoto parecia estar tendo dificuldade de manter um contato visual com ele. Voldemort colocou suas mão no ombro de seu filho fazendo com que ele o olhasse. Seus olhos encontraram-se e Harry deixou que todas suas emoções pudessem entrar em contato com a mente de seu pai. Lorde Voldemort deu um passo para trás ao receber todo aquele fluxo de sentimentos. Ele podia ver que seu filho estava emocionalmente drenado. O garoto havia passado por muita coisa.

Voldemor queria falar com Harry e descobrir o que Dumbledore disse a ele, como eles tentaram converte-lo para o lado da luz, mas podia ver claramente o quão cansado o garoto estava. O maior sentimento que Voldemort pode captar de seu filho foi a lealdade que o garoto tinha por ele. Lorde Voldemort sentiu como se um grande peso fosse tirado de cima dele. Ele esperava que Harry fosse forte e não deixasse Dumbledore manipulá-lo. Felizmente, Harry não deixou isso acontecer.

Lorde Voldemort olhou para os olhos esmeralda de Harry e sorriu para ele.

"Bem vindo de volta Harry."

Harry parecia estar esperando por isso, já que em sua face abriu-se um sorriso e ele olhou grato para seu pai. Lorde Voldemort ordenou que todos os Comensais saíssem, inclusive Bella e Lucius.

Quando haviam apenas os dois no local, ele falou.

"Harry, eu sei que você está muito cansado, mas nós temos muito o que discutir. Eu irei apenas perguntar uma coisa e depois você pode se retirar para dormir, certo?"

Harry parecia estar lutando para ficar em pé, mas respondeu de imediato.

"Sim, Pai."

"Dumbledore tentou entrar em sua mente?"

Essa era a coisa mais importante, já que Voldemort sabia que as habilidades de oclumência de Harry não eram tão poderosas como deveriam ser, especialmente quando se lida com um mestre em legilimência como Dumbledore. Se Dumbledore conseguiu entrar na mente de Harry, Lorde Voldemort iria sofrer muito. Sua localização, seu planos de guerra, suas armas, tudo estaria exposto.

Harry sorriu para seu pai.

"Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. Creio que ele não estava sendo muito persistente, já que estava sob a impressão de que eu iria trair você e contar todas as informções."

Voldemort sentiu um alívio perpassar por ele. O Lorde das Trevas sentiu orgulho ao ouvir Harry falar. A voz de seu filho bastava para o manter calmo.

"Ele é um idiota por pensar que meu filho ficaria contra mim." Voldemort disse e gentilmente pressionou os ombros de Harry para assegurar que acredita em sua lealdade.

Harry abaxou o olhar e lutou para manter sua voz normal quando falou.

"Desculpe pai, mas eu falhei com você." Harry sussurrou.

"Falhou? Como?" Lorde Voldemort sentiu um temor em seu peito.

"Eu... eu não consegui matar Potter. Eu tive a chance e perdi. Eu não sei o que dizer."

Harry queria ter apenas lançado a maldição da morte em James Potter, mas sua relutância em utilizas as imperdoáveis o fez falhar novamente.

Lorde Voldemort suspirou de alívio. Não importava se Harry não tinha matado Potter. Todos eles iriam morrer logo, logo.

"Não importa. Talvez foi melhor você não tê-lo matado. Eu quero estar lá para assistir vingança do meu filho. Você terá sua vingança, Harry. Eu prometo."

Harry olhou seu pai aliviado. Ele estava com tanto medo de desapontá-lo, mas com essas palavras todas as suas inseguranças foram embora.

Voldemort ordenou que Harry fosse para seu quarto dormir. O garoto obedeceu e saiu do cômodo imediatamente. Lorde Voldemort sorriu para si mesmo. Tudo estava dando certo. Ele tinha Harry de volta e aquele idiota do Dumbledore fez o garoto ficar com ainda mais raiva do lado da luz. As medidas tomadas anos atrás foram úteis. Harry nunca iria deixar seu lado. Ele nunca escolheria os Potters.

"Perfeito" Disse para si.

Voldemort encaminhou-se para seu quarto, ele planejava falar com Harry pela manhã. O Lorde das trevas sentiu a dor sofrida pelo seu filho e todas as suas emoções.

Voldemort iria fazer todos aqueles que machucaram Harry pagarem caro. Ninguém ficava impune após machucar o único filho do Lorde das Trevas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¹: mortes.


	31. Father and Son

_N/T: Olá povo! Olha eu de novo!_

_Bom, lá vai eu, de novo, com as minhas perguntinhas..._

_Olha só, Grimmauld place é o Largo Grimmauld. Tô confusa em como colocar. Traduzido ou não traduzido?! Portanto, ganha o maior número de votos para cada. Tem gente que quer traduzido e tem gente que não quer! Povo confuso... Mas tudo bem é interessante._

**Cuca Malfoy: **Vc não gosta dos chaps onde o Harry é louco pelo Voldie?!?! Vamos ver se vc consegue passar por esse então... Tô tentando aumentar a velocidade das traduções!

**Pamela Black: **Aquele chap é sufocante mesmo... esse é mais leve, se é que eu posso falar isso de algum chap dessa fic... O Harry é perfeito perto do Damy! Fluffy! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua

**Mari´s:** Cara, amei de paixão o jornal TDW! Mto bom, ri até umas horas! Hehehehehehe! O jornal recebeu até review! Uhu! Espero a próxima edição! Quero ver a entrevista do Voldie... Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Vc ficou com o mais bonito... Nossa se eu pudesse escolher queria ou o Luc ou o Siri. Eles são OS CARAS!

**Camy Horvath:** O Harry?! O Harry esconde tudo e mais um pouco. Pode ter certeza que ele ainda vai surpreender muitooooo!

**bbiiaa:** Vão ter 65 chaps. 66 se vc contar com o aviso que é o primeiro chap. Olha não há necessidade de lar os primeiros chaps, mas é interessante. Pouca coisa foi mudada.

**AngellWood: **Vixi, o Harry ainda vai passar por muita coisa... Pobrezinho! O Damy é o cara que todo mundo quer... Hahahaha! Tomara que ele fique assim quando crescer. Ainda tem 13 coitado!

Nossa, o jornal TDW é d+ mesmo... Tinha que ver eu em casa gargalhando enquanto minha irmã tentava assistir Lost! Muahahahahahaha!

_É isso aê povão!_

_Bom Chap e boa diversão!_

_Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta: Pai e filho

Dumbledore estava com problemas sérios. Não só estava começando a ficar com raiva daquelas cartas dos pais preocupados, que queriam saber como Comensais entraram em Hogwarts, como ele estava com problemas envolvendo o Ministro.

Logo que James, Lily e Sirius sairam do escritório de Dumbledore, naquela mesma noite da fuga de Harry, o Ministro da Magia chegou por floo. Cornelius Fudge não era alguém que intimidava muita gente e certamente não intimidava Albus Dumbledore. De qualquer modo, Fudge via que devido às circunstâncias, Dumbledore seria forçado a fazer o que o Ministério quisesse. O Ministro disse ao diretor que ele havia falhado em sua missão relacionada à Harry e que agora o Ministério se encarregaria de tudo.

Não importava o que Dumbledore dissesse ou o quanto ele tentasse controlar a situação, Fudge persistiu no argumento de que ele teve sua chance com Harry. O garoto esteve sob os cuidados do Diretor por quatro meses e ainda assim conseguiu escapar de volta para Voldemort. Agora ele seria perseguido pelo Ministério.

James e Sirius foram avisados de que seriam monitorados, já que tinham um parentesco com Harry e não podiam ser confiados em relação à captura dele. As ordens dadas aos Aurores foram claras, encontrar o Príncipe Negro e administrar o beijo do Dementador nele. Não haveria nenhum julgamento para não dar espaço para uma possível fuga. Fudge sabia que com o Príncipe Negro pego e castigado, ele iria facilmente conseguir a confiança do mundo mágico de novo. Com os ataques aumentando dia a dia, o Ministro realmente precisava mostar controle.

James e Sirius descobriram que não podiam fazer nada sem serem monitorados por outros Aurores. Não somente isso insultava a posição deles, como também os fazia sentirem-se criminosos. Não havia dúvidas, porém, que se James e Sirius chegassem até Harry, eles nunca o entregariam para o Ministério. James voltou a trabalhar como Auror, já que não tinha mais nenhum motivo para continuar em Hogwarts.

Mesmo com Dumbledore explicando tudo o que Harry passou, poucas pessoas concordaram com ele. A maioria dos membros da Ordem tinham filhos, e alguns deles, frequentavam Hogwarts. O pensamento de que algum deles podia ter sido atacado por algum Comensal era aterrorizante. Com exceção da Professora McGonagall, do Professor Snape e dos três Marotos, ninguém queria ter nada haver com a siruação de Harry. Muitos não acreditavam na declaração de Dumbledore de que Harry era o escolhido. Todos eles achavam que tinham dado uma chance para o garoto e ele voltou por livre e espontânea vontade para Voldemort. Agora o Ministro podia lidar com ele como quisesse.

Damien estava sofrendo. A maioria da escola presenciou o ataque dos Comensais e todos viram Harry pegar a mão de Bellatrix Lestrange e ir embora sem ser obrigado. Os rumores começaram a se espalhar dizendo que Harry não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Príncipe Negro, o filho adotado do Lorde das Trevas. Como resultado, começaram a apontar e sussurrar sobre Damien. Ele era constantemente parado para ser perguntado se seu irmão realmente era um assassino. A maioria dos Gryffindors ficaram horrorizados por terem passado tanto tempo com Harry, era um milagre eles não terem sido atacados. Ron e Hermione tentaram ao máximo protegerem Damien dos outros alunos, que estavam determinados a culpar o menino pelos crimes de seu irmão.

Havia uma pessoa que reagiu a essa notícia da pior maneira possível. Neville Longbottom, marchou até o escritório do Diretor para ordenar que ele lhe contasse a verdade. Naquele momento Damien e Lily estavam conversando com Dumbledore.

"Sr. Longbottom? O que eu posso fazer por você?" Dumbledore perguntou educadamente.

"É verdade?" Neville perguntou simplesmente.

O Professor Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

"Neville, eu estou tão arrependido. Eu deveria ter conversado com você sobre isso antes, mas esperava conseguir chegar até Harry primeiro..."

"Chegar até ele! Por que? Por que você gostaria disso? Por que ele estava aqui!? Desde quando é um costume abrigar assassinos em Hogwarts?"

Neville não percebeu o arrepio em Lily e Damien quando falou 'assassino'. Neville sabia que o Príncipe Negro era o responsável pela morte de seus pais. Ele entendia que a morte deles foi sob as ordens de Voldemort, mas foi o Príncipe Negro que os assassinou brutalmente.

"Ele matou meus pais! Ele é leal a Voldemort, você sabia disso! Você sabia e você ainda por cima me fez compartilhar um quarto com ele! Como você pode Professor?" Neville tinha lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

"E você..." Neville gritou com Damien. "Você sabia também e você falou para o tratarmos como um adolescente normal! Você fez nós andarmos com ele! Sermos legais com ele. Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo, mas você só fez o pior possível!"

Damien não disse nada, ele apenas escutou tudo. Apesar de tudo, Neville tinha todo o direito de ficar chateado. Ele perdeu seus pais, sua vida inteira foi modificada por causa do que Harry fez.

"Neville, por favor, não coloque a culpa em Damien Potter por tentar mudar Harry. Foi por causa de ordens minha que ele estava passando um tempo com Harry. Eu esperava que talvez o garoto mudasse e se unisse à nossa causa."

"O único local o qual ele pertence é Azkaban!" Neville disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Neville, por favor, sente-se. Existe muita coisa que eu gostaria de explicar à você." Dumbledore sinalizou para que o menino sentasse.

"Eu não preciso escutar nada do que você tem a dizer! Eu estou de saco cheio de tudo isso. Eu informei tudo para minha avó, ela estará chegando logo. Eu estou saindo de Hogwarts Professor! Depois de tudo o que você fez comigo, eu não posso mais ficar aqui!" Neville saiu do escritório e recusou-se a falar com mais alguém.

Neville saiu naquela tarde, jurando nunca mais voltar. A partida do garoto mexeu com Dumbledore e não importava o que as pessoas dissessem, ele não parava de se culpar.

A atmosfera estava tensa. Damien pediu para ir para casa mais cedo deividos ao ferido do natal. Vendo que muitos estavam contra o garoto Dumbledore concordou. Lily e Damien foram embora faltando quatro dias para o feriado.

xxx

Harry estava feliz por ter voltado para casa. Na primeira noite ele dormiu pesado, como há meses não fazia. Ele, de qualquer modo, ficou adiando a conversa que sabia que tinha que ter com Lorde Voldemort. Harry sabia que assim que a conversa acontecesse ele teria uma grande dor de cabeça ao explicar como sempre era seguido por James Potter e como foi tratado por Moody.

Resultou que Harry apenas conseguiu contar até a parte em que chegou em Grimmauld place e foi forçado a tomar Veritasserum, para Voldemort perder a cabeça. Depois que o garoto recuperou-se da forte dor de cabeça, ele continuou. Quando Harry explicou sobre o Bracelete Barta, ficou surpreso ao constatar que seu pai manteve a calma e percebeu que Bella já devia ter contado sobre isso.

Harry ficou aliviado por ter contado sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram em Hogwarts, mas o garoto havia aprendido uma coisa bem cedo. Nunca minta para Lorde Voldemort, mas se você 'convenientemente esquecer' de mencionar algo, então aquilo não pode ser usado contra você. Bem, não contra Harry. Portanto, ele 'convenientemente esqueceu' de mencionar que duelou contra os Daywalkers, por que estava protegendo Damien e como o joven Gryffindor passou um bom tempo ao seu lado.

Harry contou a Voldemort tudo o que passou nas mãos de Moody. Ele estava realmente embarassado pelo fato do auror ter conseguido machucá-lo. O garoto foi treinado em duelos pelo próprio Voldemort e tinha muito orgulho por poder duelar com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Lorde Voldemort, de qualquer modo, não culpava Harry de jeito nenhum. O Lorde das Trevas teve que ter um ótimo controle para mater seu humor estável. Quando o garoto terminou de contar suas experiências, ele pode sentir uma pequena queimação em sua cicatriz, era desconfortável, mas dava para aguentar. Lorde Voldemort levantou-se e chamou seus Comensais. Ele deu apenas uma ordem.

"Tragam-me Alastor Moody!"

xxx

Harry tinha acabado de sair de seu banheiro particular quando viu que alguém estava a sua espera em seu quarto.

"Bella?" Harry perguntou ao vê-la parada perto da janela. Bella virou-se para encará-lo.

As mechas negras de Harry estavam caindo sob sua face por causa do banho recém tomado. Ele parecia bem melhor do que na noite em que chegou. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam começando a brilhar novamente e sua palidez passou para a cor saudável de um garoto de dezessete anos.

"Então? Como foi a conversa com o Lorde das Trevas?" Bella perguntou. A mulher encaminhou-se para a cama de Harry e sentou.

Harry sorriu e sentou na frente dela. Bella nunca conseguia controlar sua curiosidade. Ela odiava quando ele e Voldemort conversavam em particular.

"O que você acha?" Harry perguntou enquanto entrava embaixo das cobertas.

"Bem, depende. Quantas vezes você desmaiou?" Bella perguntou e lançou a Harry um sorrisinho. Ela sabia que o garoto teve uma temporada bem difícil em Hogwarts e podia apenas imaginar o quão irado Lorde Voldemort deve ter ficado ao saber de tudo.

Harry riu e lançou a Bella um sorriso de lado antes de responder.

"Na verdade, meu pai conseguiu manter seu temperamento estável. Se ele pelo menos fizesse isso quando eu estava em Hogwarts... Eu desmaiei mais vezes do que me lembro." Harry respondeu e passou um dedo sob sua cicatriz ao relembrar o quanto ela doeu nos últimos quatro meses.

Bella sentiu como se alguém tivesse batido em sua face.

"Sua cicatriz doeu quando você estava em Hogwarts?" Ele perguntou aterrorizada.

"Sim e sempre acontecia nos piores momentos." Harry respondeu, lembrando-se da partida de Quadribol contra Hufflepuff.

"Mas Harry, como isso é possível? Sua cicatriz apenas dói quando você está fisicamente perto do Lorde das Trevas. Não importava o quanto Lorde Voldemort ficasse irado, isso não deveria te afetar tento." Bella estava chocada com essa revelação.

Harry deu de ombros e afundou ainda mais em sua cama.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ficarei feliz se não acontecer novamente." Bella estava olhando Harry com preocupação. O garoto rolou os olhos ao ver a expressão. "Pare com isso! Eu estou bem, se você começar a me olhar assim, eu vou jogar você pra fora do meu quarto."

Bella pareceu surpresa, mas recuperou-se rápido.

"Que bem isso iria fazer? Eu irei apenas voltar." Bella disse com um grande sorriso na face.

Harry sentiu uma dor no coração ao escutar essas palavras. Bella sem querer o fez lembrar de Damien. Na primeira vez quando os dois se encontaram no Quartel General da Ordem, Harry ficou muito nervoso ao ver o garoto entrar em seu quarto e mais nervoso ainda quando ele o retirou de seu quarto e o menino voltou sorrindo como um idiota. Harry não sabia por que, mas sentia falta de Damien. O menino tornou-se uma pessoa constante em sua vida. Ele passou tanto tempo ao lado do irmão, que agora, sentia-se sozinho sem o menino. Harry mentalmente afastou esses pensamentos. Ele não podia pensar desse jeito.

"Eu estou bem agora, não há razão para preocupar-se agora. Meu pai controlou suas emoções hoje, eu fiquei bem. Ele provavelmente não bloqueou nenhum sentimento quando eu estava fora e é por isso que eu sofri. Mas tudo está bem agora."

Harry realmente não queria começar a investigar porque sua cicatriz doía tanto. Com tanto que ele não sofresse como antes, o garoto estava fezliz em ignorar tudo.

Bella olhou para Harry de novo e dessa vez seus olhos pararam no pingente que ele usava. A Horcrux! Claro que essa era a razão dele estar sentindo tanta dor.

"Harry, talvez você esteja sofrendo por causa da Horcrux que está em volta de seu pescoço."

As mãos de Harry foram automaticamente para cima do pingente prata que ficava em seu peito. O garoto era cuidadoso ao esconder a Horcrux por baixo de sua roupa quando estava em Hogwarts. O único momento em que ela ficou visível, foi quando os quatro Gryffindors vieram ajudá-lo com a mordida do Daywalker. Harry estava sem camisa no momento, por tanto os quatro deviam ter visto a corrente. Ninguém fez nenhum comentário sobre o item, eles estavam muito ocupados encarando a ferida.

Agora que Harry pensou nisso, fazia sentido. O pingente prata era parte da alma de Voldemort. Portanto, se seu pai perdesse o controle de sua emoções, ele sentiria os efeitos como se estivesse fisicamente perto dele, por que de algum modo ele estava perto. Ele usava a Horcrux contendo um pedaço da alma de seu pai em volta de seu pescoço e já que Voldemort não sabia que Harry estava sendo tão afetado, ele não segurou sua emoções. De qualquer modo, agora que o garoto voltou, Lorde Voldemort iria segurá-las, sendo assim, Harry estava mais confortável.

"Talvez isso tenha sentido." Harry disse ao olhar Bella.

Bella e Harry continuaram conversando até o momento em que o garoto já não conseguia mais ficar com seus olhos abertos. A mulher saiu do quarto e o deixou dormir. Assim que Harry começou a dormir, ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como Damien estava lidando sem a sua presença.

xxx

O Natal chegou e com ele mais uma dor para os Potters. Eles tinham assumido que Harry iria para Godric´s Hollow. A família havia se preparado para receber o garoto de volta em casa, mas agora os três Potters voltavam para uma casa vazia, sem Harry. Damien voltou mais cedo para casa e com certeza não tinha nenhum humor para celebrar o Natal.

A manhã de Natal chegou e com exceção de Sirius, Remus e os Weasleys, ninguém falou com os Potters. Damien ficou em seu quarto e não saiu até a hora do jantar. Ron e Ginny entraram no quarto do menino para lhe fazerem companhia. Foi o pior Natal dos Potters.

Alguns dias depois do Natal, os Potters foram visitados por Dumbledore. Essa era uma estranha ocorrência, já que o diretor não visitava ninguém. James e Lily ficaram ainda mais surpresos quando o bruxo mais velho tirou a penseira de Harry do bolso.

"Dumbledore, se isso é sobre mais memórias horríveis, então eu não quero ver." James disse assim que seus olhos bateram na substância prateada que rodeava a penseira negra.

"Na verdade James, o que eu quero mostrar é algo que pode ser perturbador, mas prova muitas das minhas suspeitas." Dumbledore respondeu. Lily e James posicionaram-se em frente a penseira. Eles estavam muito felizes por Sirius ter ocupado Damien com um jogo de Quadribol.

Ambos pais inclinaram-se em direção à substância prateada e sentiram o desconfortável puxão. Quando James e Lily entraram em contato com o chão, os dois perderam o equilíbrio, mas o auror conseguiu segurar sua esposa. Os dois olharam em volta.

Parecia que eles estavam em um tipo de castelo. O lugar era enorme, com paredes negras e móveis excessivos. Os dois estavam dentro de uma sala, que continha uma cama grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas e no canto havia um armário de oito portas. Era tudo mobiliado com coisas caras e parecia ter uma suíte maior que a sala de estar dos Potters. James e Lily olharam-se maravilhados. Eles nunca viram algo tão luxuoso quanto aquilo.

Bem no momento em que eles já estavam pensando em onde Harry estava, a porta, já aberta, que levava em direção à suíte, abriu-se mais ainda e um garotinho de cabelos negros e rebeldes entrou. James e Lily o olharam maravilhados. O cabelo de Harry continuava uma bagunça como sempre, mas seus olhos esmeralda já não ficavam atrás daqueles óculos de aros redondos. James lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o garoto no primeiro dia dele em Hogwarts. O auror perguntou porque Harry não usava óculos e o garoto perdeu conpletamente o controle.

'Você quer saber Potter, ótimo, eu te conto. Meu pai consertou minha visão miserável. Agora eu não preciso de nada para enxergar. Meu pai é perfeito para mim!'

Naquele momento, James não entendeu o descontrole de Harry, mas depois de ter descoberto como seu filho cresceu acreditando nas mentiras contadas por Voldemort, ele entendeu a agressão.

James e Lily observaram o garotinho andar até seu armário de oito portas e abri-lo procurando algum sapato para usar. Harry parecia ter seis ou sete anos. James não sabia ao certo. Ele parecia bem mais saudável do que na última memória. Sua face estava mais 'cheia' e sua pele brilhava de modo saudável. Harry colocou seus sapatos pegou sua capa negra e saiu do cômodo. James e Lily correram atrás dele. O garotinhos andou por longos corredores e desceu várias escadas com muita facilidade. Aparentemente, Harry estava acostumado com o local. Ele andava silenciosamente, sem fazer muito barulho. Sua joven face estava com uma expressão pensativa enquanto ele andava pelos corredores escuros.

Bem na hora em que Harry ia virar no corredor para sair por enormes portas de carvalho, um grito alto foi ouvido na direção oposta. O garotinho parou e escutou. James e Lily sentiram seus corações pararem ao ouvirem o grito. Parecia uma criança. Assim que Harry ouviu melhor o som, ele encaminhou-se até um quadro onde havia uma enorme serpente. O garotinho sibilou algo e uma passagem foi aberta. James e Lily sentiram um arrepio percorrer por sua coluna ao ouvirem seu filho falar ofidioglossia. Era muito estranho escutar alguém sibilando daquele jeito, mas muito perturbador se essa pessoa era uma criança.

Os dois pais preocupados seguiram Harry pela passagem e logo chegaram em uma sala pequena. O local era realmente pequeno e tinha várias tochas fornecendo a iluminação. Harry rapidamente escondeu-se atrás de uma pilha de caixas que pareciam estar jogadas por lá. James e Lily observaram várias pessoas paradas no centro do cômodo. Todos usavam vestes negras e tinham suas varinha apontadas para algo no chão. James percebeu o que aquilo era. A passagem secreta de Harry havia os trazido até as celas de prisão do castelo.

Harry pareceu aterrorizado ao ver um homem atacar alguém. Os gritos horríveis acoaram em volta da prisão e James viu seu filho cobrir as orelhas e fechar os olhos bem apertado. Quando um dos homens afastou-se, James e Lily engasgaram-se. No chão, rodeados por Comensais da Morte, havia duas crianças. Eles deviam ter em volta de uns dez, talves doze anos. Ambos estavam no chão cobertos de sangue e murmurando suplicas para seus carrascos. James deu um passo para frente querendo ajudar as crianças quando percebeu que não podia fazer nada. O auror observou Harry ficar pálido ao assistir a cena.

"Esperem até seus pais encontrarem seus corpos sangrentos e então vamos ver se eles ainda irão ficar contra nosso Lorde!" Um dos Comensais disse.

Ele estava segurando algo nas mãos. Foi apenas quando ele avançou na criança com a arma que James viu o que era. O auror ouviu o engasgo de incredulidade de Harry quando o chicote entrou em contato com as costas das crianças. As coitadas gritaram mais uma vez e James sentiu-se fisicamente doente. Lily estava tremendo e esticou o braço para agarrar-se em seu marido ao sentir que poderia desmaiar a qualquer hora. Como eles podiam fazer aquilo com jovens indefesos, crianças inocentes?

De qualquer modo a reação de James e Lily não foi nada comparada com a reação do garotinho de sete anos. Ele estava tremendo e parecia pular toda vez que o chicote estalava. Harry estava mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto escutava os gritos. James percebeu que seu filho devia estar lembrando das horríveis memórias de seu próprio abuso ao ver os dois estranhos sendo punidos.

De repente os olhos de Harry abriram e neles havia um brilho verde. Os olhos do garotinho pareceram escurecer por um momento. Ele pegou sua varinha e mirou no Comensal que estava com o chicote. Uma luz amarela saiu dela e acertou o homem na mão. O chicote caiu imediatamente no chão quando o Comensal grunhiu de dor.

"Nott! O que é isso? O que aconteceu Nott?" Outro Comensal perguntou tentando ver o que atacou seu companheiro.

Nott estava com muita dor. James viu Harry apontar sua varinha para outro comensal. Havia quatro deles e todos estavam em volta do chamado Nott. Um jato de luz vermelha saiu da varinha do garotinho e acertou o Comensal mais próximo das crianças. Ele caiu no chão instantaneamente. O auror sabia que Harry estava lançando o feitiço 'Estupefaça' e o primeiro que ele utilizou foi um feitiço de ferroada. Uma criança de sete anos ser capaz de lançar esses feitiços era algo fantástico.

Os dois Comensais restantes começaram a lançar feitiços sem um alvo certo. Harry encolheu-se atrás das caixas para se proteger. Assim que não havia mais nenhum ataque sendo feito, o garotinho levantou e fez outro Comensal cair no chão estuporado.

Faltava apenas um Comensal e Nott ainda estava de pé. Harry lançou um feitiço de 'pernas moles' no Comensal remanescente. O homem loiro começou a fazer uma espécie de dança antes de cair em cima de Nott. O garotinho estava rindo da situação e nem James e Lily conseguiram evitar a risada por causa das coisas que ele fez.

Harry rapidamente correu até as duas crianças caídas no chão.

"Vocês estão bem?" Lily e James sentiram um orgulho enorme. Mesmo tendo uma infância tão horrível e mesmo morando com Voldemort, ele ainda tinha compaixão pelos outros.

Harry ajudou as duas crianças saírem rapidamente da cela. James e Lily seguiram o garotinho enquanto ele corria até o final de um corredor, aonde havia uma porta de madeira do tamanho certo para um elfo doméstico. Os adultos não tiveram tempo de analisar o local, já que Harry entrou no cômodo e correu até uma pequena lareira. James e Lily viram a lareira e perceberam que era própria para um elfo doméstico. Normalmento os elfos não saíam de casa, mas quando tinham que fazer isso por algum motivo, eles usavam o floo próprio para eles, já que poderiam ficar perdidos no sistema de floo dos bruxos. Essa lareira com certeza era de elfos domésticos, um adulto nunca conseguiria entrar ali, mas para uma pessoa pequena, ou para uma criança, era possível. As duas crianças usando as últimas forças estavam apoiadas uma na outra. Ambos eram meninos e estavam olhando com medo para a porta, para caso os Comensais estivessem a sua procura. Harry sem falar nada puxou os dois e pegou um pouco de pó de floo, o garotinho jogou uma pequena porção no fogo.

"Digam o nome da casa de vocês!" Harry instruiu.

O garoto parado dentro das chamas verdes olhou Harry com preocupação.

"Não se preocupe, essa lareira é especial, vai levar você aonde quer que você queira ir. Agora diga o nome da sua casa, rápido!" Harry disse de novo.

A criança gaguejou o nome com dificuldade, 'Keroon place' e com um rodopio de chamas verdes, desapareceu. O outro que ficou fez a mesma coisa, mas antes de desapareceu gritou para Harry.

"Obrigado!"

Harry pareceu ficar chocado com o 'obrigado' e sinalizou para que o garoto se apressasse. Em um instante, a outra criança desapareceu pelas chamas verdes.

Harry olhou para as chamas e soltou o ar que segurava. James e Lily queriam poder abraçar seu filho, por aquele incrível ato de coragem. Eles entenderam que Harry salvou os garotos por causa da tortura que estavam sofrendo.

Bem na hora que Harry estava saindo do cômodo, ele foi atacado por uma luz branca. O garotinho de sete anos foi lançado para trás. James viu a face irada de Nott, o comensals apontava sua varinha direto para Harry.

Harry levantou-se e a cor de sua face foi toda embora. 'O que está acontecendo?' James pensou consigo. Com certeza os Comensais da Morte não machucariam o garotinho de propósito. Eles não estavam com medo do que Voldemort poderia fazer? De repente, James lembrou-se da informação que obteve na reunião da Ordem. Os Comensais só haviam descoberto sobre Harry recentemente. Ele devia ter aproximadamente uns quinze anos quando foi apresentado. Apenas alguns membros do círculo interno de Voldemort sabiam da existência de Harry desde o começo.

James sentiu seu coração pular. O auror sentiu que Lily deu um gritinho quando percebeu a mesma coisa que ele. Ninguém sabia que Harry era adotado por Lorde Voldemort, nem mesmo esses Comensais. O garotinho estava com sérios problemas.

"Quem é você?" Disse uma voz rouca, Nott estava olhando Harry com puro ódio.

"Eu sou... eu..." Harry parecia estar segurando a resposta. Seus olhos verdes observaram a porta. Ele, obviamente, estava tentando fazer uma decisão, ficar e falar ou sair correndo em direção à porta e fugir.

"Como você entrou aqui?" Nott continuou perguntando. "Não importa, você não vai sair!" Nott levantou sua varinha e apontou-a para a cabeça de Harry.

O garotinho rolou para o lado, bem na hora em que um jato de luz vermelha foi em sua direção. Harry pegou sua própria varinha, mas era muito devagar para o Comnensal.

"EXPELLIARMUS" Nott gritou e a varinha do garotinho foi para em sua mãos.

Harry olhou aterrorizado quando levantou-se.

"Você vai pagar pelo dano que causou pirralinho!" Vociferou Nott enquanto olhava para sua mão ferida.

"Você não deveria estar machucando aquelas crianças." Harry disse, seu tom era trémulo, mas demonstrava autoridade.

James e Lily o olharam admirados. Harry estava em uma posição aterrorizante, mas não estava com medo de impor o que pensava. Obviamente o dano causado pelos 'falsos' Potters já tinha ido embora com a ajuda de Voldemort. Harry não era mais um garoto temeroso, ele era confiante e não tinha medo de mostrar isso.

"Humph! Você acha isso, não acha? Bem, ninguém se importa com a sua opinião! Você irá aprender sua lição, logo, logo." Nott mandou uma maldição 'ferroada' para cima de Harry.

A maldição acertou o braço de Harry que instantaneamente caiu no chão. Ele sibilou de dor, mas não gritou. James e Lily assistiram sem poder fazer nada, Nott lançar outro feitiço. Dessa vez o garotinho estava pronto e desviou. De repente, ele foi atacado pelo Comensal. O homem jogou a varinha de lado e pegou Harry pela garganta. O garotinho tentou livrar-se do apertão. James viu seu filho puxando o ar, ele estava sufocando. Nott riu e jogou Harry para o outro lado do cômodo.

O garotinho estava desesperado, ele tentava a todo custo puxar ar para seus pulmões. Nott já estava parado a sua frente. O comensal estava prestes a lançar a maldição cruciatus quando Harry atacou.

Ele levantou sua perna e acertou o queixo de Nott em um chute. O comensal gritou e deu um passo para trás. Harry não perdeu essa oportunidade e levantou-se cambaleando para sair do cômodo. O garotinho correu pelo corredor, James e Lily bem atrás dele. Bem na hora que ele virou no corredor, Harry viu que estava sem saída. Ele virou-se e gritou quando um punho acertou sua face. O garotinho caiu contra a parede. Levou alguns segundos para Harry perceber o que aconteceu. Nott estava parado bloqueando sua passagem, a expressão do Comensal era de pura raiva.

Harry olhou em volta desesperadamente procurando uma rota de fuga.

"Você não vai à lugar nenhum!" Nott gritou para Harry e levantou sua varinha.

"Cruc..." Novamente Nott foi cortado por Harry quando o garotinho começou a sibilar algo em ofidioglossia, com isso uma espécie de gatilho apareceu e abriu uma porta escondida na parede, que bateu direto contra o Comensal.

Harry entrou na passagem e correu para dentro da sala que apareceu. Assim que James e Lily seguiram seu filho, eles viram que o local parecia ser uma espécie de subsolo que dava para fora do castelo. Harry correu pela passagem do subsolo e deu de encontro com uma porta emorme, que, James assumiu, só podia ser aberta com mágica.

Harry agora estava quase chorando. Ele parecia estar desesperado e percebeu que haviam alguns itens no canto da passagem, pareciam ser coisas quebradas. O garotinho correu até elas e pegou uma vareta marron. Era bem fina e parecia que iria se despedaçar. James percebeu que era uma vassoura quebrada.

Harry passou a perna pela vassoura. James compartilhou um olhar com Lily. Com certeza o garotinho não iria conseguir pilotar uma vassoura quebrada, mas o auror ficou de boca aberta quando Harry deu um impulso e saiu zunindo em direção a porta pela qual ele entrou. James seguiu seu filho e ficou maravilhado com as habilidades de vôo dele.

'Merlin, ele tem apenas sete anos! Provavelmente, nunca aprendeu a voar propriamente, ele é um natural!' James pensou enquanto ele e Lily corriam atrás de Harry.

Nott estava mais uma vez no chão. Ele levantou-se e rapidamente correu atrás do garotinho enquanto lançava feitiços. James observou Harry desviar-se de todos as maldições enquanto voava, ele passou pelas portas abertas e voava rapidamente dentre os corredores. Os corredores estreitos eram bem difíceis de se passar, principalmente voando tão veloz, mas Harry conseguia se virar. Ele estava tentando ficar o mais distante possível dos Comensais da Morte. Harry estava prestes a voar por outra porta, que dava para o lado de fora do castelo, quando ela subtamente foi fechada.

Harry gritou quando deu de encontro com a porta e caiu no chão. Ele gemeu e tentou levantar-se, pelo jeito que segurava seu braço, devia ter quebrado alguns ossos. Lily tinha lágrimas nos olhos e correu até ele. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser assistir seu filho sendo levitado por Nott. O Comensal estava usando um 'Wingardium Leviosa' para levitar Harry e jogá-lo no chão novamente. O garotinho gritou de novo e começou a tossir por causa da dor.

James cerrou os dentes com raiva ao ver o Comensal parar perto de Harry.

"Já teve o suficiente?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso doente nos lábios.

Harry estava puxando ar e não conseguiu responder.

"Eu vou interpretar isso como um sim!" Nott disse e apontou sua varinha para a cabeça de Harry.

"AVADA KEDA…"

Antes que Nott pudesse terminar de dizer a maldição da morte, Harry fez sua última tentativa de fuga. O garotinho pegou a vassoura quebrada e deslizou por baixo da pernas do Comensal, fazendo com que ele caísse.

Harry tropeçou e apertou os dentes por causa da dor que o perpassou. O garotinhho abriu uma porta, o suficiente para poder passar e saiu correndo em direção à outra porta que havia na outra ponta.

James e Lily correram atrás de Harry rezando para que alguém aparecesse para ajudar a criança que estava quase desamiando. O garotinho começou a correr em direção a uma porta dupla de carvalho, ele abriu e desmaiou quando entrou. James e Lily congelaram ao ver quem estava lá dentro.

Lorde Voldemort estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável com vários papéis em volta. Bellatrix Lestrange estava sentada no chão próxima a ele. Eles pareciam estar no meio de um plano de ataque.

Ambos viraram para ver quem abriu a porta daquele jeito. Bella pegou sua varinha e apontou em direção ao que quer que os tinha perturbado. James e Lily observaram os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort quando viu a figura machucada de Harry entrando na sala. Lorde Voldemort saiu imediatamente de sua cadeira e junto com Bella correu em direção a Harry. O Lorde das Trevas chegou rapidamente ao garotinho e o pegou no colo. James sentiu muitas coisas ao ver seu filho nos braços de seu pior inimigo, ele sentiu raiva e ira junto com a surpresa e o choque de ver Voldemort tendo um ato tão paternal. Não era uma coisa normal ver o maior bruxo das trevas segurando uma criança com uma preocupação genuína.

"Harry! Harry! Quem fez isso? Responda-me Harry!" Perguntou Voldemort.

Bella estava passando sua varinha sobre Harry e sua expressão demonstrava surpresa e raiva.

"Meu Lorde, nós temos que curá-lo imediatamente! Ele está com muita dor e tem muitos ossos quebrados."

Lily viu o olhar genuíno de preocupação em Bella e tremeu por causa de sua inutilidade no momento.

Lorde Voldemort conjurou uma maca e deitou Harry nela. James percebeu que seu filho deveria estar consciente, já que essa era sua memória. Nesse momento os olhos esmeralda de Harry focaram-se em Voldemort.

"P-pai!"

James sentiu seu coração sendo cortado ao escutar essa palavra saindo da boca de Harry.

"Sim Harry?" Lorde Voldemort disse instantaneamente.

"Eu tinha que fazer, você, você entende, certo? Eles estavam os machucando, você não vai ficar bravo, certo?" Harry perguntou enquanto Bella limpava o sangue de seu braço atingido pela maldição ferroada.

"O que quer que você tenha feito Harry, não interessa agora. Diga-me quem é o responsável pela sua condição."

"N-Nott!" Harry disse fraquinho, imediatamente Harry levantou as mãos em direção a sua cicatriz sibilando de dor.

Voldemort pareceu não notar, mas já estava indo em direção à porta. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam quentes, como se realmente estivessem queimando por dentro. Antes de sair ele se virou e sibilou para Bella.

"Conserte-o! È melhor que ele não fique com nenhuma marca! Eu não vou tolerar isso!"

Bella pareceu encolher diante de seu Mestre e rapidamente tentou assegurar que iria cuidar de Harry.

Assim que Lorde Voldemort saiu do cômodo, James e Lily viram tudo rodar e encontraram-se na mesma sala, mas Harry já não estava mais em uma maca. Ele estava parado próximo à mesa de Voldemort e parecia estar perfeitamente saudável. Aparentemente, Bella cumpriu o que prometeu e cuidou de Harry, o deixando sem nenhuma cicatriz. James pensou que esse comentário era bem hipócrita vindo de Voldemort, já que o próprio Lorde torturou a criança noite e dia e iria matá-lo algum dia desses.

O Lorde das Trevas estava sentado em sua cadeira e ambos pareciam estar no meio de uma conversa.

"Você não deveria ter agido de modo tão tolo, existem muitas maneiras de lidar com tal situação!" Voldemort dizia.

Harry estava olhando Voldemort de um modo estranhamente calmo. James e Lily lembraram-se que Snape disse a ordem como Voldemort e seu filho eram bem próximos e como o Lorde das Trevas agia diferente perto dele.

"Não havia tempo, eles iam matá-los." Harry disse baixinho. Não haviam nenhum tom que demonstrasse confronto na voz do garotinho, mas, de qualquer modo, o tom acusátorio apareceu.

Voldemort suspirou e olhou intensamente para Harry.

"Harry eu disse à você. As crianças foram trazidas até aqui sem minha permissão. Eu nunca ordenei para que elas fossem capturadas e torturadas daquele jeito."

'Claro, você provavelmente queria que elas fossem mortas imediatamente!' James pensou consigo.

"Eu sei Pai, é apenas difícil lidar com algo como aquilo." A voz de Harry caiu de tom e parecia que James e Lily iriam chorar. As 'falsas' memórias do abuso de Harry pareceram realmente tê-lo quebrado. A criança estava parada na frente de Voldemort, sua cabeça estava abaixada e uma expressão de dor adornava sua face.

"Eu entendo o que você fez e o por quê, mas você deveria ter vindo me falar. Eu iria resolver tudo, Eu nunca quis que aquilo acontecesse. Por que você não disse ao imbecil quem você era?" Voldemort perguntou.

Harry olhou para ele surpreso e respondeu.

"Porque você me disse para não contar. Você disse para nunca, em nenhuma circunstância, dizer minha verdadeira identidade para alguém sem a sua permissão." O garotinho recitou as palavras como se tivesse passado um bom tempo as decorando.

James sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelos cantos de seus olhos. Harry tinha apenas sete anos e era apenas uma criança, essas palavras provavam isso. Ele era tão inocente que não ia contra as palavras de seu 'pai' só para não desapontá-lo.

Voldemort pareceu ficar surpreso com a resposta.

"Bem, da próxima vez que for uma situação de vida ou morte, eu quero que você diga sua identidade para salvar sua vida, Ok?"

Harry sorriu e assentiu.

"De qualquer modo, eu quero que você faça o máximo que puder para manter-se longe dos probelmas. Espero que você entenda a necessidade de ficar escondido?!"

Harry assentiu derrotado.

"Por que você não pode contar a todo mundo sobre mim?" Harry perguntou tristemente.

Aparentemente essa pergunta já havia sido feita, julgando a expressão incômoda na face de Voldemort.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que explicar isso? Você não pode ser descoberto até ser maduro o suficiente para se proteger. Existem muitas pessoas que irão querer te fazer mal, apenas por ser meu filho. Meus Comensais da Morte são tolos o bastante para deixar essa informação sair daqui. Você sabe que eu não confio completamente neles. Os únicos nos quais eu confio, já sabem sobre você."

Harry pareceu sorrir, como se isso fosse uma piada interna.

"Harry, prometa que você nunca mais vai se arriscar assim."

"Eu prometo, Pai." Harry pareceu lembrar-se de algo e aproximou-se de Voldemort. "Pai, o que você fez com Nott?"

Voldemort encarou Harry, ele estava pensando seriamente se iria falar ou não.

"Isso não é da sua conta, eu lidei com a situação." Ele respondeu olhando o pergaminho em cima de sua mesa.

"Vamos lá Pai, por favor, me conta. Minha cicatriz ficou doendo por décadas depois que você saiu. O que você fez? Eu acho que tenho direito de saber, já que ele tentou me matar e tudo mais." Harry estava suplicando como uma criança faz quando quer doces.

Lorde Voldemort olhou seu filho e deu um sorrisinho. James e Lily não pensavam que aquele monstro podia sorrir!

"Vamos dizer que Nott é um sortudo por já ter um filho, já que não terá mais nenhum."

James e Lily engasgaram-se. Harry pareceu não entender e olhou Voldemort confuso.

"Você vai entender quando ficar mais velho." Lorde Voldemort disse em um tom muito paternal para o gosto de James.

De repente a sala começou a girar e logo dissolveu deixando James e Lily parados em sua própria sala de estar. O Diretor estava aguardando pacientemente.

Logo que James e Lily sentaram-se e tiveram um tempo para recuperar-se das memórias, Dumbledore disse.

"Eu acho que vocês vão concordar que Voldemort demonstra preocupação e carinho em relação à Harry. A razão pela qual eu quis mostrar-lhes isso, foi para que vocês vissem o tipo de relação entre Lorde Voldemort e Harry. É vital que quando nós conseguirmos o garoto de volta, possamos explicar o que Voldemort fez e por que. Se dissermos que ele queria matá-lo, então Harry não vai acreditar, já que o Lorde das Trevas o salvou como vimos nessa memória. Entretanto, nós temos que examinar essas lembranças para que possamos cuidadosamente juntar a infância do garoto. Sabemos que ele aprendeu mágica de Voldemort e Bella, isso explica suas habilidades avançadas, mas eu quero ver as lembranças de suas missões. Estou assumindo que são essas que Harry protege. Irá levar um tempo, mas tenho certeza de que conseguirei acessá-las."

Dumbledore e os Potter discutiram seus planos para chegar até Harry e apenas pararam quando Damien e Sirius voltaram do jogo de Quadribol.

Naquela noite James não conseguiu dormir. Ele continuava vendo Harry conversar com Voldemort o chamando de Pai e olhando para ele com afeição. O auror sabia que Dumbledore estava certo. Eles tinham que aprender sobre o passado de Harry, mas ele não sabia se conseguiria passar por todas elas se existisse mais relacionamento Pai-filho que James queria desesperadamente ter tido com o garoto.


	32. Hogwarts Express

_N/T: Bom sem comentários... hehehe!_

**Camy Horvath: **Tem vários chaps onde eu gosto do Voldie... Sei lá, eu até curto ele. O que ele fez foi drástico, mas, sei lá, creio que ele se arrependeu... Sei lá... O Harry é o mais tonto... pobrezinho tão manipulado...

**Luhli:** Magina... A comunidade era necessária! O Harry criança é um perfeitoso... Não que ele não seja agora...

**Sayumi Padfoot: **Vou tentar com muito afinco traduzir os 65 chaps. Nossa, tem tanta fic em inglês onde o James e a Lily estão vivos, tem umas até onde o Harry é deixado de lado, pq acredita-se que o irmão/irmã dele seja o Menino(a) que sobreviveu, mas não é verdade... Algumas são realmente tristes... Quem sabe eu não acho uma bem legal para traduzir?! Mas primeiro, vou terminar essa! Depois dessa tem a continuação que tem uns chaps mtooooo grandes... mas vale a pena!

**Mari´s: **Amei o jornal TDW. Mto bom. Aqui está o chap! Pode postar sua surpresa... A Luna está fazendo um ótimo trabalho!

**AngellWood: **Cara eu tbm amooo essa fic. (eu já vou para a 1000000000... vez que eu falo isso). Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua. Eu gosto do Voldie papis, sei lá, às vezes acho que ele é melhor que o meu. Hehehehehehehehehehehe!

**Brousire: **Nossa, adoro a relação Voldie/Harry... é mto perfeita! Sei lá, apesar do Voldie ser mau e tudo mais, acredito que ele tenha ainda uma coisa boa dentro dele... sei lá!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Vlw pela resposta. Vai ficar Grimmaul Place, como vc pediu! Amo o Harry criança... tão perfeito. Voldie legal!!!!

**Lianne Jones: **Nossa adorei seu coro de Líder de torcida!!! Eu fiz um há um tempo atrás com uma amiga em um evento Potteriano, mas era com o Salazar! Mto pérfico! Huahuahuahua! Pobre Nott, deve ter doído... Merecia morrer, mas tem coisas que são piores que a morte... tsk, tsk! Melhor entrar na fila, a lista de promeitdas para o Harry tá grande, mas eu acho que a Mari´s já casou com ele no Caribe. Vai pro Marrocos aí vc pode ser mulher dele tbm. Huahuahuhauhuahuahau

**Pamela Black: **Essa fic mexe com todo mundo, fique tranquila! Nossa, filosofar é comigo mesmo... Pq veja bem, olha a relação Voldie/Harry tem tantas ramificações que vc nem sabe por onde começar analisando... Harry/Damien é mais simples, mas não menos ramificada... Sei lá...

**Juli-Chan: **O que o Harry esconde?!?! Hum... Vc está prestes a descobrir, mais alguns chaps e as revelações serão feitas! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

**Adriana: **O Harry é um bonitinho! Hehehehehe! Aí junta ele e o Voldie perfeito e fica tudo lindo! Hahahahahahaha!

_Aê povo, vlw pelas reviews e vlw pelos elogios relacionados à tradução, fico mto feliz que vcs gostam, eu tento cada vez mais melhorar a gramáticas dos chaps! Vlw mesmo! Não fiquei mto satisfeita com esse chap, mas... Vamos lá!_

_Bjus e Boa diversão. Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Um: Expresso de Hogwarts

James não sabia como ele conseguiu sobreviver. O auror passou um bom tempo dentro da penseira de Harry vendo todas as lembranças. A maioria delas era sobre o garoto e Voldemort, em cada uma James podia ver como a relação deles crescia a cada dia.

Tudo isso fez James ficar doente de tristeza. Como eles podiam trazer Harry de volta e convencer de que ele é o único que pode destruir Voldemort? Harry nunca o atacaria!

James realmente não se importava com a profecia, mas ele se importava com o sofrimento de Harry. A dor em sua cicatriz só iria piorar conforme ele ficasse mais velho. Se Harry não destruísse Voldemort, então sua cicatriz o destruiria. James e Lily passaram inúmeras noites conversando sobre as memórias que eles presenciaram. Ambos observaram Harry crescer, treinar e aprender todos os tipos de mágica. Eles assistiram o garoto aprender pelo próprio Voldemort como duelar. Bella o ensinou inúmeros feitiços, a maioria deles era magia negra e Malfoy o ensinou várias outras coisas. Eles ficaram um pouco chocados ao descobrirem que Harry era um grande amigo do joven Malfoy.

Haviam algumas boas memórias dos dois garotos fazendo bagunça. Harry parecia morar naquele enorme castelo, mas raramente James e Lily o viam nos terrenos de fora. Possivelmente, todas essas memórias eram no castelo, mas mesmo assim, James tinha certeza de que Voldemort não deixava o garoto sair de lá. Se era para sua segurança ou para que Harry não descobrisse todo um mundo mágico, ele não sabia.

Houve uma memória em particular que James achou muito interessante. Uma aonde Harry estava com catorze anos.

James e Lily assistiram o adolescente, Harry, silenciosamente pular pela janela. Era bem tarde da noite e o garoto estava sendo bem cuidadoso para não fazer nenhum ruído. Bem na hora em que entrou completamente pela janela e colocou os pés no piso de marmóre, uma luz acendeu e Harry ficou surpreso. Lucius Malfoy estava parado segurando sua varinha em frente ao garoto.

Harry suspirou em alívio e começou a tirar suas vestes. Ele nem mesmo parecia estar preocupado com o fato de Lucius tê-lo visto esgueirando-se furtivamente no meio da noite. 'Porque Harry estava usando uma janela?' James pensou.

Lucius aproximou-se de Harry com um olhar perturbado e, por mais bizarro que seja, de preocupação em sua face.

"Você tem idéia de que horas são?" Lucius perguntou silenciosamente.

Harry olhou para o relógio em seu punho e sorriu para Lucius.

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse 10 da noite?"

James podia dizer, apenas olhando para a escuridão do lado de fora, que era quase de manhã. Lucius olhou para Harry, a piada do garoto com certeza o fez ficar perdido.

"Como você pode Harry?" Lucius perguntou.

"O que? O que aconteceu dessa vez?" Harry perguntou com um suspiro.

"O que aconteceu? Você esteve fora da mansão a noite inteira! Agora são 4 da manhã. Bella e eu estivemos procurando por todos os lugares por você. Onde você foi?" Lucius perguntou com uma clara preocupação.

Harry por sua vez lançou a Lucius um olhar divertido.

"Eu saí." Ele respondeu calmamente ao desviar-se de Lucius.

"Claro, saiu! Bem, eu estou imaginando por que não procurei por lá!" Bella disse ao entrar no quarto onde Harry e Lucius estavam parados.

James e Lily assistiram curiosos quando Harry rolou os olhos para Bella.

"O que há com vocês hoje?" Harry perguntou com um tom aborrecido em sua voz.

"Harry, só por que o Lorde das Trevas está fora da mansão, não significa que você pode ficar fora a noite inteira!" Bella disse e aproximou-se do garoto.

Harry fuzilou Bella com seu olhar e desviou-se dela.

"Eu posso fazer o que quiser." Harry respondeu ao desviar-se. Ele tinha a intenção de sair.

"Príncipe, você tem que entender. O Lorde das Trevas deixou-nos encarregados do seu bem-estar e se algo lhe acontecer..." Lucius não conseguiu terminar a sentença, sua mente estava vendo a horrível morte que ele sofreria nas mãos de Lorde Voldemort.

Harry parou de andar e virou-se para Lucius.

"Você está encarregado dos Comensais da Morte, não de mim. Eu respondo apenas ao meu pai. Portanto se meu pai perguntar aonde eu estava, eu direi, porém eu não tenho que lhe dizer nada. Onde eu vou, o que eu faço é problema meu!"

James e Lily nunca esperaram que Harry falasse com dois Comensais do círculo interno daquele jeito. Aparentemente, quanto mais memórias eles viam, Harry não respondia para ninguém, além de Voldemort.

Onde Harry esteve naquela noite não foi revelado. Muitas memórias dele o mostravam voltando tarde da noite, mas ninguém, nem mesmo Voldemort, o questionava. Parecia que o garoto havia conseguido mais independência do James havia esperado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien passou um bom tempo com Remus e Sirius. Remus havia acabado de voltar de uma missão que Dumbledore o mandou. A Ordem estava tentando fazer Lobisomens unirem-se ao lado da luz, mas mesmo que alguns tenham aceitado, o resto foi seduzido por Voldemort.

Remus ficou chocado com o que acontecera em sua ausência. Ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto Sirius lhe contava tudo.

Quando Sirius terminou, Remus o olhou.

"Então vocês fizeram Harry ir para Hogwarts, ser forçado a ficar em Gryffindor, ficar no mesmo dormitório que Neville Longbottom, ser forçado a frenquêntar as aulas com uma varinha restrita, deixaram Moody colocar aquele Bracelete nele, antes deixaram que Moody o machucasse fisicamente e depois de tudo o ameaçaram com Azkaban! E vocês ainda estão surpresos com a fuga dele?"

Remus sabia que a situação de Harry era sensível, mas ele ficou tão atemorizado com o tratamento dado ao garoto, que se surpreendeu ao saber que ele ficou por lá durante quatro meses.

O Lobisomem apoiou completamente James e Lily quando ambos explicaram as 'falsas' lembranças. Foi uma coisa horrível de se escutar e Remus estava feliz por não ter visto acontecer.

"Eu estou surpreso de que Harry não tenha atcado antes. Digo, ele teve muitas chances. Ele poderia ter matado vocês dois enquanto dormiam." Remus pensou alto.

James lembrou-se de que Harry disse algo similar antes de jogá-lo do precipício. O Auror explicou que o garoto queria vingança, ele queria matá-lo e culpar Sirius pelo crime. Mas iria deixar Lily viver por causa do irmão.

James odiava tudo o que estava acontecendo com Damien. O menino estava tão depressivo que não importava o que os outros falassem ou fizessem, ele recusava-se a ficar mais alegre. James e Lily guadaram, como um segredo, o fato de que foi ele quem soltou Harry. Se alguém descobrisse e informasse ao Ministro, Damien teria muitos problemas. O Ministro já estava trás de um de seus filhos, James e Lily não queriam que ele ficasse atrás do outro também.

Já era hora de voltar para Hogwarts. James deixou Lily e Damien na estação de trem, ele tinha que ir trabalhar, já que Sirius e Moody, junto com mais alguns aurores, deveriam proteger o trem e os alunos de volta para a escola. Essa era uma proteção comum, já que o medo de Lorde Voldemort era tão grande que constantemente os Aurores ficavam à serviço da comunidade mágica.

Damien entrou no trem e rapidamente foi abraçado por Hermione. O menino foi solto e olhou direto para a Gryffindor de dezesseis anos.

"Oh Damy, eu fiquei tão preocupada. Você não respondeu minhas cartas. Você está bem?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu estou bem Mione." Damien disse sem emoção ao entrar no compartimento. Ron e Ginny já estavam sentados e pareciam conversar há tempos.

Lily uniu-se aos adultos do trem, ela estava tentando se preparar para o que lhe estava esperando. A mulher estava preocupada com essa viagem de trem, pois demoraria algumas horas. Nessa viagem ela estaria conversando e sendo questionada sobre Harry, tanto pelos adultos, quanto pelos alunos, o que a fazia sentir-se mal. Seria melhor se Lily estivesse se preparado melhor para a pior experiência de sua vida, que aconteceria há alguns minutos, enquanto ainda estava em Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava muito afobado. Lorde Voldemort havia chamado seus Comensais da Morte. O garoto ficou ao lado direito de seu pai, silenciosamente, assistindo os homens ajoelharem-se em frente à ele.

Harry mesmo estava parado em frente aos Comensais sem sua máscara prateada. Essa era a primeira vez que todos eles o viam propriamente. Lorde Voldemort explicou que agora não havia mais necessidade para a máscara, já que a Ordem e o Ministério conheciam seu rosto. Foi para a proteção do adolescente que Voldemort dizia para seu filho usá-la, assim ele não seria reconhecido. De qualquer modo, Dumbledore fez com que todos os Aurores vissem o rosto de Harry, sendo ele da Ordem ou do Ministério. Agora não fazia a mínima diferença se o garoto usasse sua máscara ou não.

Harry observou quando um homem levantou-se e encarou seu pai. Haviam apenas alguns Comensais que já sabiam sobre Harry. Eles eram os únicos que Lorde Voldemort confiou para contar sobre ele. Os outros o olhavam com uma mistura de medo, surpresa e inveja.

Harry conversou com seu pai em particular naquela manhã. Ele pediu para que Moody não fosse trazido até eles. O Auror era muito bem treinado e daria muito trabalho para capturá-lo. O garoto pediu para, ao invés disso, eles mesmos irem atrás de Moody.

Lorde Voldemort virou-se para seus seguidores e deu apenas uma ordem.

"Ataquem o Expresso de Hogwarts."

Harry sorriu ao olhar Bella. A vingaça vai ser tão doce!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Expresso de Hogwarts nunca havia sido atacado antes. A idéia de tal coisa nunca foi relevada, já que Voldemort sempre demonstrou em ter como alvo os adultos. Além disso, haviam muitos bruxos e bruxas puro-sangue a bordo, pessoas que Voldemort precisava como próximas gerações de Comensais da Morte. Portanto, a pequena quantidade de Aurores no trem era apenas para assegurar os pais, de que seus filhos iriam ser transportados para Hogwarts em segurança.

O trem estava indo devagar e ninguém tinha idéia de quem os estava levando, especialmente os quatro adolescentes da última cabine. Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam discutindo em como seria Hogwarts agora que todos sabiam a verdade sobre Harry e como seria com a ausência de Neville. Damien sentia-se mais miserável do que nunca, mas de algum modo, não conseguia falar com ninguém.

De repente o trem deu um tranco e parou, muitas pessoas foram jogadas para frente violentamente e caíram no chão. Parecia que o trem havia feito uma parada. Ron ajudou Hermione a levantar-se, assim como Damien ajudou Ginny. Damien encaminhou-se para a porta e abriu. Havia uma grande comoção lá fora. Muitos estudantes estavam correndo e gritando com os Aurores exigindo querer saber o que estava acontecendo. Os Aurores pareciam chocados e estavam mandando que todos voltassem para sua cabine. Damien viu sua mãe no meio da multidão, a mulher gritou para que ele entrasse na cabine e ficasse lá. O menino entrou novamente e os quatro adolescentes ficaram parados no meio de toda a confusão.

Aparentemente, uma árvore estava no caminho do trem, o que o fez parar abruptamente.

"Bem, isso deve ser bem fácil de consertar. Tudo o que eles precisam é levitar e tirar aquilo do caminho." Ron disse.

"Ronald, você não pode nem levitar sua vassoura, quanto mais uma árvore enorme!" Ginny disse dando-lhe um leve chute na perna.

Ron lançou um olhar gelado para sua irmã ao vê-la rir de sua vergonha.

"Cala boca! Eu não estava dizendo que poderia levitar aquilo. Eu quis dizer que os Aurores iriam levitar e tirar aquilo dos trilhos." Ron replicou lançando olhares de vergonha para Hermione.

"Bem, provavelmente é isso o que eles vão fazer." Hermione disse sem tirar os olhos do Profeta Diário.

"Eles provavelmente não querem sair do trem, já que todos os Aurores vão ter que sair para tentar levitar a árvore. É o único jeito que o feitiço daria certo, já que ela é tão grande." Ginny disse ao olhar pela janela.

"Por que os Aurores não iriam querer sair do trem?" Ron perguntou confuso.

"Porque Ronald, eles não querem deixar o trem em caso de nós... você sabe, sermos atacados por alguma coisa." As palavras de Ginny morreram assim que ela percebeu o que estava sugerindo.

Damien desviou o olhar não qurendo nem concordar, nem descordar da menina.

"Quem iria atacar o Expresso de Hogwarts?" Ron perguntou.

De repente o som de um grito cortou a conversa dos adolescentes. Os quatro viraram-se em direção à janela para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Caramba! Isso respondeu sua pergunta Ron?!" Hermione perguntou ao ver aqueles homens todos vestidos de preto e usando máscaras.

Devia haver em volta de quarenta ou cinquenta deles. Haviam apenas dez, talvez doze, Aurores no trem. Eles estavam com uma terrível minoria. O coração de Damien começou a bater como um louco ao ver os homens aproximando-se do trem. Os Aurores nunca seriam capazes de lidar com tantos Comensais da Morte.

Damien sentiu seu coração parar ao ver quem os estava liderando. Harry estava andando em volta deles, liderando aqueles Comensais mascarados em direção aos estudantes aterrorizados do trem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sabia que algo não estava certo. Quando o trem parou abruptamente, ele soube que não era coincidência a árvore ter caído nos trilhos. Sirius era o único dos Aurores que não teria saído do trem naquela hora. Moody concordava com ele, mas os outros estavam argumentando contra. Foi apenas quando escutaram os gritos dos alunos, os quais estavam olhando pela janela, que eles perceberam que estavam rodeados por Comensais da Morte.

Sirius não perdeu tempo e rapidamente mandou que os estudantes se afastassem das janelas, os outros Aurores estavam trancando as portas. Lily estava ajudando os Aurores como podia, ela não conseguia acreditar em quem estava liderando esses homens em direção ao trem. Harry andava na frente e era o único que não usava máscara.

Lily e Sirius olharam-se em pânico. O que iria acontecer agora? Sirius não seria capaz de proteger os alunos de Hogwarts e Harry. Os outros Aurores tentariam pegar o garoto primeiro. Lily lançou a ele um olhar suplicante, já que sua garganta estava apertada por causa das emoções. Sirius assentiu devagar, dando um sinal de que iria proteger Harry o quanto pudesse.

Harry parou em frente ao Expresso. Seus homens estavam em volta do trem escarlate e com suas varinhas em punho, prontos para o ataque. Eles tinham olhares famintos. O garoto virou para eles e falou com os Comensais que estavam mais próximos.

"Lembrem-se das minhas ordens, ninguém entra no trem. Se algum aluno sair, vocês irão apenas estuporá-lo, entenderam?! Se algum de vocês matarem um aluno, eu vou matar a pessoa de volta. Nós estamos aqui pelos Aurores, especialmente Moody. A mensagem que estamos mandando para o Mundo Mágico é de que os Aurores não podem protege-los. A proteção necessária está apenas com meu Pai. Entenderam?!"

Os Comensais da Morte assentiram e Harry virou-se para encarar o trem escarlate. O garoto já havia explicado as regras do ataque na Mansão Riddle. De qualquer modo, ele queria ressaltar esse ponto, já que muitos Comensais podiam ficar muito impolgados com o ataque. Harry esperava que os estudantes ficassem dentro do Expresso. Desse modo, não haveria nenhuma chance deles acabarem machucados.

Harry pegou sua varinha nova e apertou-a. Sua antiga ainda estava com James Potter. O garoto iria usar a que que seu pai lhe deu, até que pudesse recuperar a antiga. Ele apontou a varinha para sua garganta e murmurou 'Sonorus'.

"Aurores! Não há motivo para ficar se escondendo de nós. Saiam do trem, ou nós entraremos!"

Harry não tinha nenhuma intenção de entrar no trem. Como ele já havia explicado para os Comensais da Morte, as crianças não eram alvos. Os Aurores eram os únicos que deveriam ser atacados. Desse modo, o mundo mágico iria ver que os Aurore não podem se proteger, quanto mais protege-los. Muitas pessoas iriam unir-se ao lado de seu pai, assim que percebessem que a proteção de Lorde Voldemort era muito melhor que a do Ministério. Porém, Harry tinha que ameaçá-los, ou os covardes nunca saíriam do trem.

A porta do Expresso abriu e doze Aurores saíram de lá. Os olhos esmeralda de Harry brilharam ao ver Moody e Sirius. Eles sabiam por fontes seguras que Moody estaria lá, mas o fato de Sirius estar presente, fez o coração do garoto saltar. Ele seria capaz de lidar com os dois.

Harry sibilou as últimas ordens para os Comensais.

"Moody e Black são meus!"

Bella, que estava mais próxima de Harry, repassou a mensagem para o resto. Os Aurores não tinham nenhuma chance de sobreviver a esse ataque. Para cada Auror haviam quatro Comensais. Lily estava dentro do trem e tentava desesperadamente enviar uma mensagem para James. Ela sempre carregava o espelho de duas faces com ela que antigamente pertencia ao seu marido e Sirius. Quando eles tinham problemas em Hogwarts, usavam o espelho para entrar em contato, enquanto serviam diferentes detenções. Quando James virou um Auror, ele ficava longe dela em suas missões, portanto, Sirius lhe deu o espelho para que ela pudesse ver falar com seu marido. Lily estava procurando em sua bagagem, tinha que estar lá, ela nunca tiraria o espelho de sua mala.

Os estudantes estavam em pânico e os setimanistas estavam tentando acalmá-los em vão. Mesmo com o aviso dos Aurores, muitos alunos estavam olhando pela janela, tentando ver o que acontecia.

Damien sentia-se doente, como Harry pode fazer algo assim! Harry era o Príncipe Negro, sim, mas ele disse que não machucava crianças. O menino lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu o irmão, Harry disse essas exatas palavras, 'Eu não machuco crianças'. Então, por que ele estava aqui agora?

Damien estava surpreso com as ações de Harry, mas ele ainda assim não queria que seu irmão se machucasse. Aquela situação era uma tortura para ele. Se Harry ganhasse o duelo, o trem seria atacado e Merlin sabe quanto alunos seriam mortos. Era possível que até ele ficasse ferido nesse ataque. Por outro lado, se por algum milagre, os Aurores ganhassem, então Harry com certeza seria morto ou capturado. Sua captura seria pior, já que o Ministro ordenaria a administração do beijo do Dementador. Damien escutou as portas de sua cabine abrindo e ficou mais que supreso ao ver Draco Malfoy parado lá dentro. O loiro olhou diretamente para ele. Ron foi o primeiro a falar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy?" Ele gritou.

Draco o ignorou e falou com Damien.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Disse simplesmente.

Damien percebeu que enquanto todo mundo que estava no trem entrou em pânico e parecia estar passando mal, Draco Malfoy não parecia se importar nem um pouco com o ataque. Ele estava lá parado confortávelmente, sua face pálida não tinha nada que indicasse preocupação ou perturbação.

Ron ainda estava gritando com Draco, quando Damien aproximou-se do garoto Slytherin. O ruivo e as duas garotas olharam para o amigo como se ele fosse louco.

"Eu já volto." Damien assegurou.

Os dois garotos foram em direção ao banheiro masculino. Damien olhou para Draco de modo engraçado e o Slytherin apenas fez uma meneio de mão, mostrando que era para o Gryffindor ficar quieto. O loiro abriu a porta e viu dois segundanistas no chão tremendo de medo. Draco sorriu de lado.

"Vocês sabem... quando o trem é atacado o primeiro lugar que eles checam são os banheiros."

Os dois meninos gritaram e saíram correndo. Damien olhou Draco incrédulo. O loiro deu de ombros e apontou para suas vestes Slytherins, como se dissesse 'O que mais você esperava de mim?'. Damien balançou a cabeça e entrou no banheiro. Draco o seguiu e trancou a porta.

"Então Draco, por que você quer falar comigo e ainda por cima em um banheiro?"

Damien sabia a seriedade da situação, mas foi pego pelo momento.

Draco rolou os olhos e encarou Damien.

"Eu tenho uma mensagem para você." Draco disse simplesmente.

Damien arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia de quem era a mensagem, mas perguntou mesmo assim.

"De quem?"

Draco olhou para o adolescente sem paciência.

"Da sua fada madrinha, de quem você acha?!" Ele vociferou.

Quando Damien não respondeu, Draco continuou.

"Do Harry. Ele disse que é para você ficar no trem. O que quer que aconteça, não saia do trem."

Damien encarou Draco.

"Ficar dentro do trem! Isso é o que Harry disse, ficar dentro do trem. Você acha que eu sou idiota Malfoy?"

Draco abriu a boca para respondeu quando Damien o cortou.

"Por que Harry diria isso? O trem vai ser atacado logo. Você viu os Aurores, eles não vão durar muito! Se ele disse algo, Harry teria dito para eu correr o mais rápido possível para fora do trem."

Damien estava fervendo de raiva. Draco estava mentindo para ele. O loiro estava tentando deixá-lo em perigo falando para que ele ficasse no trem. Draco sorriu de lado e respondeu calmamente.

"Harry nunca falaria para ninguén fugir. Ele é o tipo de ficar e lutar, não muito Slytherin, mas é assim."

Damien estava prestes a argumentar sobre alguma coisa quando Draco o cortou.

"Escute Potter! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar aqui falando com você. Eu lhe dei a mensagem do Harry, agora, você que sabe se vai obedecer ou não. Porém, se Harry disse para ficar a bordo, você deveria ficar!"

Draco estava quase abrindo a porta para ir embora quando Damien falou. Com uma voz silenciosa o menino perguntou.

"Por que? Por que ficar no trem, Harry e os Comensais da Morte vão entrar mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Draco virou-se e lançou a Damien um olhar de pena.

"Acredite em mim Potter, se Harry quisesse entrar no trem, ele já estaria aqui."

Dito aquilo o Slytherin abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Damien parado sozinho no banheiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava olhando para os Aurores com uma expressão faminta. Fazia um bom tempo que o moreno não duelava com eles. Seus olhos emeralda encararam os azuis de Sirius e Harry viu medo neles. O garoto sorriu. Sirius devia ter medo. Depos de toda a tortura que ele o fez passar quando era mais novo, Sirius Black devia experimentar o gosto do medo também. Harry apertou sua varinha e esperou que os Aurores fizessem o primeiro movimento. Logo Moody deu um passo à frente e deu o sinal, imediatamente muitos jatos de luz foram lançados. Os Comensais da Morte aproximaram-se e começaram a duelar.

Harry estava pronto para os dois jatos de luz que vieram em sua direção. Ele conjurou seu escudo de corpo inteiro. A brilhante bola azul estava absorvendo todos os feitiços Estupefaça. Harry desceu seu escudo e sorriu para o Auror que o atacou.

"Minha vez." Harry sibilou e lançou uma luz laranja em direção ao Auror. O homem de cabelos castanhos recebeu o feitiço direto no peito e foi lançado longe. O corpo dele bateu no trem e caiu no chão.

Os estudantes que observavam o duelo gritaram ao verem o Auror bater no trem. O homem teria morrido após esse ato, mas miraculosamente ainda respirava.

Os Aurores estavam tentando ao máximo bloquear a chuva de maldições e feitiços que vinham de todos os lados. Haviam muitos Comensais. Sirius duelava com três ao mesmo tempo.

Lily ainda procuarava por seu espelho de duas faces. Finalmente ela achou e o pegou.

"James! James!" A mulher gritou.

Imediatamente o belo rosto de seu marido apareceu.

"Lily? O que há de errado?" James perguntou alarmado ao ver a face coberta por lágrimas de sua esposa.

"Nós estamos sob ataque, o Expresso de Hogwarts está sob ataque!" Lily gritou, incapaz de parar de tremer.

James ficou pálido.

"Nós já estaremos aí Lils, não deixe as crianças saírem. Tranque as janelas e as portas, não deixe os outros Aurores saírem do trem. Vocês tem que proteger as crianças."

"James, os Aurore já estão lá fora, eles estão duelando contra os Comensais. Tem uns quarenta, cinquenta deles aqui!" Lily gritou.

James soltou um palavrão e olhou direto para os olhos esmeralda de Lily.

"Lily diga-me onde exatamente vocês estão?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien tinha cabado de entrar em sua cabine quando ouviu o primeiro feitiço sendo lançado. Todo mundo do trem jogou-se no chão quando várias maldições acertaram o Expresso. Damien conseguiu aproximar-se de Ron.

"Todo mundo tem que ficar dentro do trem! Os Comensais só estão aqui pelos Aurores." Damien falou alto entre os gritos caóticos.

Ron assentiu e pegou a mão de Hermione, ambos rapidamente encaminharam-se para as outras cabines, passando a informação. Damien e Ginny ficaram perto da janela vendo a batalha que acontecia.

Os Aurores estavam, definitivamente, achando difícil controlar a situação. Não havia nenhum jeito deles sobreviverem. Os Comensais da Morte não estavam mostrando nenhuma misericórdia. Moody havia estuporadoo três Comensais e estava indo em direção à um Auror que precisava de ajuda quando Harry apareceu bloqueando seu caminho. Moody olhou para o garoto a sua frente.

"Eu estava certo sobre você! Albus nunca devia ter tentado te salvar. Você pertence à Azkaban." Moody vociferou.

Harry sorriu para o Auror irado e apontou sua varinha para o coração de Moody.

"Existem muitas coisas que Albus não deveria ter feito. Uma delas foi deixar você chegar perto de mim."

Antes que Moody pudesse reagir, Harry lançou um feitiço ferroada. O Auror recebeu-o direto no peito e deu alguns passos para trás, pressionando seu toráx por causa da dor. Moody levantou sua varinha, mas Harry lançou um Expelliarmus fazendo-a vir parar em suas mãos. O garoto pegou a varinha de Moody e o olhou divertido.

"Qual é o problemas Auror Moody? Você não pode lutar comigo sem uma varinha. Você só é capaz de lidar com um adolescente de dezesseis anos quando ele está inofensivo? Pronto, eu vou fazer as coisas ficarem mais fáceis para você."

Harry jogou as duas varinhas para o lado. Moody olhou-o, a confusão nublando seus olhos diferentes. O garoto o chamou e Moody ficou em posição. O Auror estava parecendo bem incerto com a perspectiva de ter uma luta corporal com o adolescente, mas não ia desistir de lutar com ele.

Moody correu e tentou dar um soco em Harry, o garoto deu um passo para o lado e riu quando o Auror tentou virar para atacá-lo. Devido à sua perna defeituosa, era difícil para ele se mover mais rápido do que Harry.

O adolescente percebeu isso e deu um incrível chute no estômago de Moody. O Auror foi mandado ao chão por causa do impacto e começou a respirar fundo. Harry o pegou pelo colarinho de seu robe e o levantou. O garoto bateu sua cabeça na face do bruxo mais velho e conseguiu quebrar o nariz dele.

Moody grunhiu de dor e tentou se equilibrar com uma mão enquanto com a outra tentava dar um soco em Harry. O garoto pegou a mão do Auror e com um movimento fluído quebrou seu punho, do mesmo jeito que havia feito com Ron. Moody segurou sua mão e gritou de dor. Harry soltou-a e chutou o Auror novamente fazendo com que ele caísse no cão.

De repente Moody convocou sua varinha e ainda estando esparamado no chão apontou-a para Harry. O garoto pegou sua outra varinha e jogou a de Moody longe. O Auror gritou quando a mão que segurava sua varinha começou a ser coberta por bolhas. Harry lançou um feitiço que dez Moody gritar em agonia. De príncipio aparentaria ser a maldição Cruciarus, mas esse não era o caso. Várias queimaduras começaram a aparecer nos braços, pernas e no tronco do Auror, que continuou gritando. Harry retirou a maldição e o Auror engasgou-se procurando por ar.

Harry apontou sua varinha para a cabeça de Moody.

"Eu queria ter mais tempo para acertar as contas, mas já que estou sem ele, isso vai dar um jeito." Moody não estava nem mesmo olhando Harry, ele parecia estar ficando inconsciente.

"AVADA KEDAV…" Harry foi cortado quando algo o acertou por trás, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Harry virou-se e viu Sirius caído próximo a ele. O garoto ficou furioso e encarou o homem com todo o ódio que tinha.

"Você realmente deveria para de salvar as pessoas que eu quero matar Black!" Harry vociferou assim que se levantou.

Sirius levantou-se e apontou sua varinha para Harry.

"Mesmo se eu quisesse, não sei se seria capaz de parar."

Sirius realmente queria pegar Harry e sair de lá com uma chave de portal. O garoto estava fora de seu alcance e o Auror queria capturá-lo novamente antes que alguma outra pessoa o fizesse. Harry tinha que sair dali.

"Creio que eu cometi um erro, deveria ter acabado com você primeiro!" Harry disse e instantaneamente estava lançando Sirius para longe dele.

Damien viu quando Harry atacou seu tio Siri. Ele queria que ouvesse um jeito de arrumar tudo, antes que a batalha entre seu irmão e seu tio terminasse resultando a morte de um deles. Qualquer uma das mortes seria terrivelmente devastadora para o menino.

Sirius levantou-se apenas para ver Harry o acertar novamente. No terceiro golpe, ele consegiu finalmente levantar um escudo. A força do feitiço do garoto foi tão forte que quebrou o escudo do Auror.

Sirius realmente não queria machucar Harry, mas não tinha jeito de sair dessa situação sem que isso acontecesse.

O Auror tentou estuporar o garoto, mas ele refletiu o feitiço facilmente.

"Harry, por favor, me escute, eu sei o que que aconteceu na sua infância. Por favor, deixe-me explicar aquilo..." Sirius nunca teve a chance de terminar, já que o punho de Harry acertou sua face.

Os olhos do garoto queimavam de ódio.

"E eu que achei que você não poderia ser mais baixo, Black. Como se aquele seu teatrinho, onde você pretendeu ser Bella não fosse o suficiente, você ainda tem a coragem de tentar explicar porque ajudou na minha tortura quando eu era uma criança!"

Antes que Sirius pudesse dizer algo ele sentiu uma dor na perna. O Auror gritou e caiu no chão. O homem percebeu que Harry lançou a maldição quebra ossos. Sirius caiu no chão e sentiu o feitiço ser lançado novamente, mas dessa vez em direção ao braço que segurava sua varinha. O Auror gritou quando seu braço quebrou em dois lugares.

Entre as lágrimas que enxarcavam seus olhos, Sirius olhou para a face furiosa de Harry.

"Harry! Por favor, não... apenas me escute." Sirius tentou novamente, mas parou quando Harry lançou a maldição Cruciatus nele.

Uma dor incrível acertou Siriu e ele não conseguiu segurar o grito que saiu de sua boca. Seu corpo inteiro estava sob uma dor inacreditável. Sirius sentiu a maldição indo embora e ficou tão ocupado tentando respirar que nem percebeu porque a maldição foi retirada tão rápido. Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu o ar para em sua garganta. Harry ainda segurava sua varinha, mas estava olhando para o chão. Sirius tentou levantar-se, mas a dor de seu corpo o fez ficar lá, deitado.

"Damy, volte para o trem." Harry sibilou para Damien. O garoto havia parado a maldição, porque seu irmão entrou na frente de Sirius.

Damien ficou lá parado de modo desafiante, ele nem mesmo havia pego sua varinha. De qualquer modo, ele não conseguiria machucar Harry. Ele viu o irmão lançar a maldição Cruciatus em Sirius e perdeu completamente a cabeça. O menino correu para fora do trem, antes que Ron ou alguém o pudesse impedir.

"Damien! Saia do caminho!" Harry disse alto.

"Harry, por favor, não faça isso! Tio Siri não fez nada. Por favor, pare com isso." Damien suplicou. Ele sabia que Harry estava meramente segurando sua raiva. O menino podia ver os dedos do irmão ficarem brancos devido ao aperto que ele exercia em sua varinha.

"Damien, saia." Sirius disse fraquinho, ele não sabia o quanto mais Harry aguentaria. Ele não podia arriscar Damien.

De repente, um jato de luz azul foi em direção à Damien e o menino foi violentamente jogado para longe de Sirius. Mesmo com a dor em seu corpo, Sirius conseguiu sentar. Ele não podia acreditar que Harry atacou Damien. O Auror percebeu um instante depois que Harry apenas afastou o irmão. Um jato de luz verde explodiu bem no local onde o joven adolescente estava há um segundo atrás. Harry estava apontando sua varinha para o Comensal que lançou a maldição da morte. Um jato roxo saiu da varinha do garoto e acertou o Comensal bem no peito.

"Eu disse apenas Estupefaça!" Harry vociferou ao lançar o Comensal pelos ares. O garoto correu até a forma caída de Damien.

"Damien!"

Harry pegou o menino e colocou-o de pé. Damien parecia um pouco tonto, mas não demonstrava estar machucado. Ele não podia acreditar que seu irmão colocou-se nessa situação de risco.

"Eu disse para você ficar dentro do trem! Caramba, Damien, você nunca escuta nada?!" Harry estava gritando com o irmão. Se ele não tivesse visto a luz verde zunindo, a maldição da morte com certeza acertaria Damien.

Harry pegou o menino em choque e levou-o em direção ao trem. Ele abriu a porta do Expresso violentamente, causando com que os alunos gritassem de medo. Harry colocou o menino de treze anos dentro do trem e ignorou suas suplicas. O moreno de olhos verdes fechou a porta magicamente e trancou-a. Damien foi instantaneamente abraçado por seus amigos. O menino soltou-se deles e foi até a janela. Ele assistiu seu irmão ir em direção ao Comensal que o atacou. Sem nem mesmo dar ao homem uma chance de explicação, Harry levantou sua varinha e Damien engasgou-se ao ver o jato de luz verde acertar o Comensal direto no peito. O corpo do homem foi ao chão para nunca mais levantar.

De repente uma série de 'pops' foi ouvida e aproximadamente quarenta Aurores apareceram no campo de batalha. Harry virou-se para ver as pessoas que haviam chegado e xingou todo mundo. Ele deu um pequeno sinal para Bella e os Comensais da Morte começaram a desaparatar. Eles cumpriram sua missão. Os terrenos estava cheios de corpos de Aurores e haviam poucos vivos. Harry obeservou James Potter correr até Sirius Black, os olhos do garoto conectaram-se com os avelãs de James antes de desaparatar do campo de batalha junto com os Comensais da Morte.


	33. Damien s Gift

_N/T: Isso aê povo, mais um chap!_

**Sayumi Padfoot**: Pode deixar que eu peço, mas sinta-se livre para apontar algum erro no capítulo (que deve ter). Inglês é fácil quando vc pega o jeito. Vou traduzir, conte com isso!

**Lianne Jones**: Isso aê. Vivas para o Harry e para as Ladys e os Lordes das Trevas! Aêêêêêêê. Eu amoooooo o Harry!

**AngellWood**: Capítulo action! Êêêêê... Bom chap para você, esse é mais fluffy! Pobre Sirius... Fiquei até com dó! Hahahahaha! Harry mal, Voldie bom e Damien fofo, o que mais a gente precisa?!?! Huahuahuahuahua

**Pamela Black**: Logo, logo ele descobre! Cara, o Damien é d+, não é?!

_Vlw por lerem! Divirtam-se e aproveitem o chap! Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e dois: O presente de Damien

O Expresso de Hogwarts conseguiu chegar na estação da escola cinco horas depois. A maioria dos alunos estavam felizes por chegarem finalmente nos terrenos seguros de Hogwarts, enquanto outros queriam mandar cartas para seus pais e pedir que eles viessem buscá-los. Damien foi o único aluno que voltou para casa. Ele não estava ferido fisicamente, mas estava emocionalmente drenado, já que podia ter morrido no ataque. No princípio, quando Harry o jogou longe daquele jeito, o menino ficou extremente chocado, foi apenas quando viu o Comensal sendo punido e quando seus amigos, que foram testemunhas, contaram que ele percebeu que Harry salvou sua vida, de novo.

Dos doze Aurores que estavam no ataque, apenas cinco sobreviveram. Desses cinco, dois estavam seriamente feridos. Moody estava em um tipo de coma e Sirius estava recuperando seus ossos quebrados e outras feridas. Apenas três Aurores sairam ilesos do ataque.

James não podia acreditar que os Comensais da Morte atacaram o Expresso de Hogwarts. Ficou claro que o ataque foi exclusivamente feito por causa dos Aurores, mas o mundo mágico estava em um caos devido aos acontecimentos. Todo mundo estava em cima do Ministro, porque muitas crianças foram colocadas em risco. O Ministro Fudge parecia estar entrando em uma profunda depressão e não comentava o incidente. Fudge havia perdido sete Aurores e tudo era culpa de Dumbledore. Ele foi o único que insistiu em dar ao Príncipe Negro uma segunda chance e olha o que a maldita criança fez! O garoto liderou um monte Comensais em um ataque contra um trem cheio de estudantes. Fudge iria lidar com Dumbledore depois. Antes, ele tinha que fazer algo para salvar seu estatus como Ministro da Magia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts não foi um sucesso. Lorde Voldemort não estava, de maneira alguma, feliz. Ele esperava que Harry matasse todos os Aurores. O Ministro perdeu sete homens, ele dois. O fato de um de seus Comensais ter sido morto por Harry, era perturbador.

Lorde Voldemort esperou até o dia seguinte para questionar Harry. Quando o garoto estava sentado confortávelmente na câmara do Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort perguntou por que ele matara o Comensal chamado Harrison.

"Ele desobedeceu uma ordem direta." Harry respondeu friamente.

"Que oredem foi essa Harry?" Lorde Voldemort perguntou. O incdente inteiro foi contado por Malfoy, mas Voldemort queria ouvi-lo vindo da boca de Harry.

Harry aparentava não estar preocupado com as perguntas, mas Lorde Voldemort percebeu a mudança em seu humor. Ele estava relaxado no começo da discussão e agora estava ficando desconfortável.

"Ele atacou um estudante com a maldição da morte." Harry respondeu.

Voldemort observou Harry com seus olhos vermelho-sangue.

"Essa é a verdadeira razão do seu ataque?"

Lorde Voldemort percebeu o desconforto de seu filho em relação à essa pergunta. Harry estava tentando relaxar, mas obviamente não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

"E isso importa? Harrison desobedeceu uma ordem direta. Eu avisei que qualquer Comensal que matasse uma criança iria ser morto. Harrison não me escutou e pagou as consequências."

Lorde Voldemort encarou Harry ao perguntar outra coisa.

"Esse estudante que Harrison atacou, morreu?"

Harry olhou para seu pai ao escutar a estranha pergunta. Por que Lorde Voldemort se importaria se um estudante morreu ou não?!

"Não, ele não morreu." Harry disse silenciosamente tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração.

"Então por que você matou Harrison? Se nenhum estudante morreu, então por que você matou o Comensal? A não ser que você tenha desejado matar Harrison por ele ter tentado matar _o_ aluno."

"E se foi por isso, você ficaria descontente?" Harry perguntou

Lorde Voldemort observou Harry de perto. Ele não gostava nem um pouco do olhar acusatório que Harry lhe estava lançando.

"Harry, você vai comandar esses homens no futuro. Se você está infeliz com eles, ou sinta vontade de puní-los, então faça isso. Eu não me importo com Harrison, se ele te desrespeitou, então você tinha todo o direito de puní-lo. O que eu quero deixar claro, de qualquer maneira, é que eu não tolerarei que você proteja alguém do lado da luz, mesmo se for uma criança."

Voldemort deixou suas palavras penetrarem. Harry parecia que iria retrucar, mas pensou melhor.

"Pai, desculpe-me se você pensou que eu estava protegendo alguém do lado da luz. Eu nunca protgeria ninguém se isso lhe causasse algum mal. A única razão pela qual eu ajudei Da... aquele menino, foi porque ele me ajudou a escapar de Hogwarts. Eu estava apenas pagando um débito."

Harry esperava que seu pai acreditasse nisso. Lorde Voldemort parecia o estar observando. Depois de um tempo, que pareceram horas, Voldemort finalmente falou.

"Agora que o débito está pago, eu quero que você fique longe dele. A identidade o menino não foi passada em branco por mim! Eu sei que ele é um Potter e eu estou apenas lhe dando o benefício da dúvida. Dessa vez, eu vou acreditar que você apenas o salvou porque ele é um inocente e não porque ele é um Potter!"

Harry olhou para seu pai com raiva. Sua cicatriz estava pinicando, mas ele ignorou.

"Pai, eu nunca..." Harry começou, mas foi cortado por Voldemort.

"Eu sempre respeitei sua decisão de não machucar crianças, Harry. Eu mesmo não desejo machucar crianças se não for necessário, mas isso é guerra. Nós não podemos escolher mais. Se as crianças entrarem em nosso caminho, nós não temos nenhuma chance a não ser lidar com elas."

Harry tremeu e olhou desconfortávelmente para Lorde Voldemort.

"Você sabe que eu não posso..." Harry começou, mas foi cortado por Voldemort novamente.

"Eu sei e eu entendo isso Harry, mas você tem que se desvincular da sua infância. Você não é mais uma criancinha. Eu fiz você ficar forte. Você tem que começar a pensar como um guerreiro e não como uma criança ferida."

Harry assentiu e depois de alguns instantes saiu da câmara de seu pai dizendo que estava cansado e que iria descansar. Lorde Voldemort parou na janela e começou a pensar sobre Harry e sua 'mania de salvar crianças'.

Se Voldemort soubesse que seu plano em relação à infância de Harry fosse resultar nisso, ele nunca teria levado a diante os abusos contra o garotinho. O Lorde das Trevas apenas fez o que fez para assegurar que Harry nunca voltasse para os Potters. Além disso, Lorde Voldemort queria que o garoto se sentisse em débito com ele. Se Harry acreditasse que sem o seu apoio ele não teria sobrevivido, então o garoto nunca sairia de seu lado. Acima de tudo, o garoto seria leal.

De qualquer modo, Lorde Voldemort não contou com a perspectiva de desenvolver sentimentos pela criança. Harry tinha um ódio tão profundo pelos seus 'abusadores¹', que jurou nunca ser o responsável pela dor de uma criança. O garoto havia deixado isso extremamente claro desde o começo de seu treinamento e o Lorde das Trevas não teve chance a não ser permitir.

Lorde Voldemort mostrou-se ser alguém bem diferente dos Potters 'malvados'. Ele disse à Harry que também não machucava crianças e que queria deixá-las fora de perigo o máximo possível. Agora que Harry estava apenas há um ano de completar sua maioridade, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil continuar permitindo as vontades do garoto. Seu filho teria que mudar, era a única chance dele realmente virar o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava sentado em seu quarto em uma profunda reflexão. Isso não era bom. Voldemort nunca mostrou tanta decepção com ele antes. O garoto sabia que proteger Damien na frente de todo mundo não era um movimento esperto, mas ele não teve outra chance. Agora que seu pai havia dado uma ordem direta para ficar longe de Damien, ele não podia fazer nada a não ser acatar, mesmo se o menino estivesse com problemas.

Harry esfregou sua cicatriz distraído. Não estava doendo, mas estava pinicando, indicando que seu pai estava um pouco chateado com ele. O garoto suspirou e levantou-se. Ele iria treinar um pouco. Era o único modo de esquecer um pouco do desastre que estava sendo sua vida. Harry aproximou-se de seu armário e pegou seus objetos de treino. Ele tirou suas atuais vestes e jogou-as no chão, antes que ele colcasse outras vestes, algo chamou-lhe a atenção. O garoto estava parado em frente ao espelho e a luz que brilhava no quarto refletiu a horcrux prateada em volta de seu pescoço. Harry olhou para o pingente, seus olhos o estudavam de perto. Um plano formou-se na mente do moreno de olhos verdes e o adolescente sorriu. Era perfeito. Se seu plano desse certo, ele poderia proteger Damien sem ser pego por ninguém.

Harry colocou suas vestes e saiu, deixando seus objetos de treino para trás. Ele tinha que colocar seu plano em ação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien foi levado de volta para casa. Todo mundo estava assustado com o ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Seus amigos lhe enviaram muitas cartas, perguntando quando ele voltaria para o colégio. O menino respondeu que voltaria logo. James e Lily não pararam de irritá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ferido.

Nesse momento Sirius estava no andar debaixo com James e Lily. O Auror tinha acabado de receber alta de St. Mungus e iria passar alguns dias com os Potters para se recuperar. Damien ficou extremamente envergonhado com o comportamento de Harry. Ele tentou desculpar-se com seu tio, mas Sirius apenas o abarçou apertado e o fez jurar nunca se arriscar novamente.

Teria sido uma ótima reunião para Damien, com seus pais, seu tio Sirius e seu tio Remus, se não fosse pela coruja que arruinou a noite, trazendo a prévia do Profeta Diário que seria liberado no dia seguinte. O Professor Dumbledore mandou a carta dizendo que conseguiu essa cópia com o Ministro Fudge.

Lily abriu o envelope escarlate e gritou em choque. Lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos esmeralda. Instantaneamente, James, Sirius e Remus correram até ela, deixando Damien sozinho na mesa.

"O que aconteceu?" Remus perguntou quando aproximou-se da mulher.

Lily entregou o pergaminho para eles e os três homens aproximaram-se para ver o que seria publicado. Damien veio ver também. Seus olhos avelã abriram-se em choque. No pergaminho havia uma grande foto de Harry e abaixo tinha uma nota dizendo que se alguém soubesse por onde ele andava, ou qualquer outra informação que pudesse resultar na captura do garoto, então, o Ministro iria pagar à pessoa cinco mil galeões.

Damien não podia acreditar nisso. O mundo mágico inteiro iria caçar Harry agora. Os quatro adultos correram até a sala de estar para discutir o assunto.

"Eles não podem fazer isso, ele tem apenas dezesseis, eles não podem fazer isso!" Dizia Lily histéricamente.

James estava fazendo o possível para acalmá-la. A verdade era que eles podiam fazer isso. Harry era uma enorme ameaça para o Ministro. Eles tinham que remové-lo do mundo mágico de um jeito ou de outro. James começou a contatar os membros da Ordem, enquanto Sirius tentava contatar os membros do Ministério para saber o que estava acontecendo. Remus ficou com a tarefa de acalmar Lily. Damien estava por si só, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Isso iria acontecer algum dia, Harry apenas acelerou o processo. Algum dia desses o Profeta anunciaria a captura de Harry e a sua sentença ao beijo do Dementador. Damien apenas saiu de seus pensamento quando sua mãe o abraçou. O adolescente tentou ao máximo não fraquejar na frente de todos, mas suas emoções estavam em frangalhos. O menino pediu licença e correu para seu quarto.

Damien estava sentado em sua cama perdido em pensamentos perturbadores. Cinco mil galeões era muito dinheiro. Muitos bruxos e bruxas ficariam felizes em ir atrás de Harry para pôr as mãos no dinheiro. O menino ainda estava com a prévia do jornal em mãos, ele tinha pego sem perceber. Damien jogou-a na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do lado de fora de Godric´s Hollow, uma figura negra estava parada tomando coragem para entrar na casa que deixara há tantos anos atrás. Harry respirou fundo ao pisar novamente nos gramados de Godric´s Hollow. O garoto sabia que a casa teria escudos de proteção, mas como a maioria, eles não recusavam pessoas do mesmo sangue. Harry era um Potter por sangue, portanto, os alarmes não soariam se ele entrasse. O moreno de olhos verdes nunca pensou que colocaria seus pés novamente naquele lugar. 'O que diabos você fez comigo, Damien?' ele pensou ao entrar nos terrenos. O local era exatamente como Harry lembrava. A cor das paredes do lado de fora, o gramado bem cuidado com suas flores perfeitas e até o caminho que levava para a porta vermelha era o mesmo. Os Potters não mudaram nada em sua casa.

Harry tremeu levemente ao lembrar-se de sua última noite naquele maldito lugar. O garoto rapidamente montou sua vassoura e vagarosamente voou. Retirando de sua memória, ele sabia que os quartos ficavam no andar superior. Achar o quarto de Damien seria o problema. Ele vagarosamente, e o mais discreto possível, passou pelos dois primeiros quartos. Ele reconheceu o quarto principal e o de visitas. O terceiro dormitório provavelmente era o de Damien. Harry voou em direção à janela aberta. Imediatamente, o moreno de olhos verdes viu seu irmão sentado na cama com as mãos na cabeça.

Harry voou até o quarto e em um movimento fluído, o garoto segurou-se no parapeito da janela e entrou. Ele ficou parado vendo o menino esfregar os olhos. 'Merlin, ele nem mesmo sabe que alguém entrou em seu quarto!'.

Harry estava considerando em atacar o menino, já que ele era estúpido o suficiente, ao ponto de não saber o perigo em que estava. Ao invés disso, o moreno de olhos verdes parou em frente a ele.

"Você realmente deveria trancar sua janela de agora em diante." Harry disse e o adolescente pulou ao escutar sua voz.

Harry sorriu para Damien. O adolescente levantou-se meio cambaleante e atirou seus braços em volta do irmão. O moreno de olhos verdes afastou o menino.

"Qual é a sua obsessão com abraços?" Ele perguntou brincando.

"Harry! O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Damien estava esperando que seu irmão viesse para casa, mas sabia que se esse fosse o caso ele não estaria entrando pela janela.

"Eu queria ter certeza de que você estava bem." Harry disse e Damien ficou chocado com sinceridade na voz dele. O menino sabia que seu irmão se importava com ele desde o incidente com os Daywalkers, mas Harry nunca expressou isso em palavras.

"Eu estou bem , mas você está com grandes problemas, Harry!" Damien disse e afastou-se dele para pegar o pergaminho com a prévia.

Damien entrgou o pergaminho para Harry. O moreno de cabelos bagunçados pegou-o e começou a ler. O menino ficou observando a reação do seu irmão e para sua surpresa Harry sorriu e jogou a prévia em cima da cama.

"È isso, cinco mil galeões. Eu pensei que valia mais que isso!" Harry disse dando risada.

"Como você pode brincar com uma coisa dessas?" Damien vociferou.

"Quem está brincando?" Harry replicou sorrindo.

"Harry! Você não entende o quão ruim é isso?! Todos os bruxos e bruxas vão estar atrás de você, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ser pego e aí..." Damien não conseguia falar na punição que esperava por Harry

Harry colcou a mão no ombro do menino mais novo.

"Eu já disse Damy, não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou muito bom em me esconder. Ninguém me encontra se eu não quiser."

Damien abriu a boca para perguntar o que Harry quis dizer com aquilo, mas seu irmão levantou a mão para pará-lo.

"Damy, eu não tenho muito tempo. Eu vim ver se você estava bem. Eu queria dizer que o ataque no Expresso de Hogwarts, não era contra os alunos. Nós estavámos apenas atrás dos Aurores. Eu preciso que você saiba disso."

Damien assentiu em resposta. Ele já sabia disso. Malfoy jogou a indireta quando disse aquilo sobre Harry não entrar no trem.

"Eu também quero te dar uma coisa." Harry parecia um pouco desconfortável quando tirou a caixa do bolso. Damien olhou-a com uma expressão inquisitiva. O moreno de olhos verdes entregou a caixa para o irmão.

"O que é isso?" Damien perguntou ao pegá-la. Harry olhou para o menino mais novo com uma expressão divertida.

"Você tem que perguntar coisas sem necessidade? Se eu fosse dizer o que era, não estaria dentro da caixa."

Damien sorriu por causa da bronca de Harry. O menino abriu-a e encarou o item que havia dentro. Era de tirar o fôlego. Damien pegou a corrente, era prata e tinha um pingente oval com uma pedra negra no centro. Estava rodeado por várias pedrinhas brancas. O menino sentiu uma onda de poder assim que passou seus dedos por cima da pedra negra.

"Harry! O que é isso?" Damien perguntou.

"É chamada de Lahyoo Jisteen. È uma pedra rara, a pessoa que a possui e fica próxima à ela é beneficiada de todos as maneiras possíveis." Harry explicou adorando a expressão surpresa de Damien.

"O que isso faz?" Damien perguntou ao passar seus dedos sobre a pedra novamente, era incrível a sua beleza.

"Protege você de tudo que existe para ser protegido contra." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

"Mas por que você está me dando isso, se alguém precisa disso mais do que nunca, é você." Damien disse. Para o menino soou como se a pedra tivesse algum tipo de feitiço da sorte.

Harry riu e pegou a corrente de Damien.

"Apenas considere isso um presente atrasado de Natal." Harry disse enquanto colocava a corrente no pescoço do irmão. Damien viu a pedra negra mudar para uma cor vermelha, antes de voltar para o negro. "Somente prometa para mim que você nunca vai retirá-la. Eu coloquei todos os tipos de feitiços na corrente, portanto ela não pode ser quebrada ou forçada a ser retirada de você. A única pessoa que pode tirá-la é você. Eu preciso que você jure nunce tirar, ok?!" Harry perguntou sério.

"Eu juro que nunca vou tirar a corrente." Damien assegurou. Ele olhou para o pingente de modo carinhoso. Era o primeiro presente que ele ganhava de seu irmão. De repente, Damien pensou em algo e olhou para Harry um pouco envergonhado.

"Eu não comprei nada para você de Natal." Damien disse silenciosamente.

"Eu ia! Eu estava planejando em comprar um kit polidor de vassouras. Eu planejei em comprá-lo quando nós fossemos à Hogsmead, mas quando chegamos lá, eu não estava falando com você, então acabei esquecendo. Eu não tive a oportunidade de ver você depois disso, sabe, com você indo embora e tudo mais." Damien terminou olhando timidamente para Harry.

"Eu não preciso de um kit polidor de vassouras, você não precisa me comprar nada. Eu tenho algo em mente que você pode considerar meu presente de Natal." Harry disse.

Damien assentiu e Harry continuou.

"Meu anel. Eu deixei no salão comunal de Gryffindor. Provavelemente ainda está lá em algum lugar. Quando você voltar para Hogwarts, eu preciso que você o encontre para mim. Dê para Malfoy e ele vai me devolver. È muito importante que eu o consiga de volta."

Damien conseguiu escutar a preocupação de Harry claramente.

"Você quer dizer aquele anel preto e prata que eu disse para você soltar, quando você pretendia ser o tio Siri?" Damien perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Harry teve a decência de corar com a lembrança.

"È, esse mesmo."

Damien sorriu ao ver a face vermelha de Harry e decidiu jogar limpo.

"Não está no salão comunal. Nós sabemos que seu anel é na verdade sua penseira particular."

A cor que apareceu nas bochechas de Harry desapareceram e o garoto parecia que ia desmaiar.

"O que!...Vocês...vocês acharam a penseira! Quem sabe sobre isso? O que vocês viram? Por que você entrgou a eles o anel?" Harry perguntou com raiva. Damien afastou-se dele.

"Harry, eu não vi suas memórias. Eu não dei o anel para ninguém. Tio Siri foi quem descobriu sua penseira. Apenas mamãe, papai, tio Siri e Dumbledore sabem sobre ela."

Harry olhou Damien com uma expressão mortificada em sua bela face.

'Dumbledore, Black e os dois Potters sabem sobre minhas memórias secretas.' Harry pensou estressado.

"Alguém mais?" Harry perguntou sarcásticamente.

"Hum... sim, na verdade tio Remus sabe também, mas ele não viu nada." Damien adicionou quando o olhar do irmão começou a lhe dar medo.

Harry afastou-se de Damien e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. O menino mais novo impediu-se de dizer o quanto seu irmão estava parecendo com o pai deles no momento. Harry estava certo de que seu coração ia explodir de medo. Eles viram suas memórias. Seus mais negros e profundos segredos estavam naquela penseira. Coisas que nem mesmo Voldemort sabia e que não podia, de jeito nenhum, ficar sabendo. Harry não conseguia nem pensar nas consequências. Ainda bem que ele havia trancado todas as sua lembranças com feitiços complicados que iriam levar um bom tempo para serem quebrados. Harry virou-se para encarar Damien.

"Damien, você tem que pegar o anel de volta! Dumbledore não pode de jeito nenhum ver todo o conteúdo da penseira. Diga-me tudo que você sabe sobre o que está lá dentro."

Damien viu medo nos olhos de Harry.

"Harry, o que existe naquelas memórias que te fez entrar em pânico?"

O moreno de olhos verdes começou a andar de um lado para o outro novamente.

"Você não entende! Ninguém sabe o que existe nas minhas memórias, nem mesmo meu pai e se ele descobrir... Damy, eu vou ficar com tantos problemas! Meu Pai nunca me perdoaria. Isso arruinaria tudo."

Damien estava perdido, por que Harry entrou em pânico?! O que ele podia ter feito para ter que guardar um segredo de Lorde Voldemort? Damien decidiu que iria perguntar depois, primeiro ele tinha que acalmar seu irmão.

"Harry, acalme-se. Eu posso pegar seu anel ou penseira, sei lá. Está lá em baixo. O Professor Dumbledore deixou-a com papai ontem, dizendo alguima coisa sobre o Ministro querer checar seu escritório, alguma coisa desse tipo. Espere aqui que eu vou pegar."

Harry parecia que ia desmaiar de alívio. Ele sentou na cama de Damien e o menino saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar. Damy sabia que não deveria devolver o anel. Além do mais, as memórias estavam ajudando Dumbledore e seus pais entenderem Harry melhor, mas depois de ver seu irmão entrando em pânico daquele jeito, o menino decidiu que iria devolver. Aliás, não era justo invadir a privacidade de alguém daquele jeito.

Ele sabia que seu pai colocou a penseira em seu quarto. Damien entrou no quarto de seus pais e encontrou a penseira dentro do armário. O menino sabia que seu pai nunca colocaria alarmes em algo que estivesse dentro de sua própria casa, portanto, ele a pegou e saiu.

Harry tentou acalmar-se respirando fundo. Ele não tinha contado com a possibilidade de alguém descobrir sobre sua penseira. O garoto pensou que seu anel seria esquecido dentro do dormitório masculino em Gryffindor. Harry se arrependeu de não ter levado seu anel. Ele planejou em voltar para o dormitório e pegá-lo, mas por James Potter ter sobrevivido, ele apenas teve tempo para escapar. O moreno de olhos verdes levantou-se e começou a analisar o cômodo onde estava. Era um quarto relativamente grande em relação à casa. Comparado com o seu quarto na Mansão Riddle, esse cômodo parecia uma cela. Mesmo seu banheiro era maior. Para uma casa normal, no entanto, o quarto de Damien era bom o bastante. Harry estava observando os posters de Quadribol do irmão, quando o menino voltou com a sua penseira em mãos. Harry soltou o ar em alívio e aproximou-se de Damien.

"Obrigado Damien." Harry disse ao pegar a penseira. O garoto passou as mãos sobre ela e transformou-a no anel preto e prata. O moreno colocou seu anel e olhou para Damien com uma expressão bem mais calma.

"Harry. Que lembranças você tem aí que fez você entrar em pânico daquele jeito?" Damien perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

"Eu não posso explicar Damy, é muito complicado." Harry virou-se para sair.

"Damy, você... você sabe que memórias Dumbledore e os outros viram?" Harry perguntou com medo.

"Eles viram as que eram sobre sua infância e algumas outras. Eu ouvi o Professor Dumbledore dizendo que estava tentando quebrar os feitiços que existiam nas outras, mas pelo o que eu saiba, ele não conseguiu."

Damien viu o olhar de alívio na face de Harry.

"Ok, tudo bem. Olhe Damien, eu tenho que ir agora. Eu quero que você saiba que eu não posso ficar vindo aqui ver você desse jeito. É muito arriscado. Apenas me prometa que você não vai tirar a corrente. Mesmo se for para mostrar para alguém. Ok?"

Damien assentiu. De repente, as memórias da infância de Harry o fizeram lembrar de algo.

"Harry! Espere, eu esqueci de te dizer uma coisa..." Antes que Damien pudesse dizer algo, ele ouviu a voz de seu pai o chamando no andar debaixo.

"Damy! Damy, desça aqui um pouco."

Damien correu até a porta e abriu-a um pouco.

"Só um minuto pai!" Damien gritou.

Damien virou-se para ver Harry e viu que o garoto já tinha ido. O menino correu até a janela e viu o irmão indo embora em sua vassoura. Damien ficou frustrado, ele queria contar para seu irmão que as memórias de sua infância eram falsas e que Wormtail era um traidor. Harry saberia a verdade se pudesse encontrar o animago. Afinal, ele era a pessoa que levou Harry para Voldemort, quem sabe seu irmão acreditasse em Wormtail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava extremamente grato por Damien ter aceito a corrente. O garoto tinha tirado a idéia da horcrux que estava em seu pescoço. Do mesmo jeito que a horcrux só podia ser retirado por Harry ou Voldemort, a Lahyoo Jisteen só podia ser retirada por Harry ou Damien. Enquanto o menino utilizasse a corrente, nada poderia machucá-lo. Desse modo ele estava a salvo e se por alguma razão seus caminhos cruzassem novamente, Harry não precisaria se arriscar.

Ele também estava muito grato por Damien ter pego seu anel de volta. O pensamento de ter seus segredos revelados era aterrorizante. Sua memórias de infância não eram preocupantes para ele. Afinal, foram os Potters mesmo que o atormentaram tanto. Era uma boa coisa que eles lembrassem o que fizeram para ele. Eram as memórias escondidas que o garoto temia, elas estavam daquele jeito por uma razão. Lorde Voldemort nunca o perdoaria se descobrisse o que Harry fez. Seu pai nunca entenderia a razão por trás de seus atos. Aquelas lembraças tinham que ficar trancadas para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

obs: A palavra "câmara" que foi utilizada, refere-se a um conjunto de cômodos como quarto, escritório, banheiro... como se fosse um mini flat.

¹: A palavras abusadores foi propósital e por isso está entre aspas.


	34. Not What He Seems

_N/T: Feliz Natal um pouco atrasado povo (são 01:07 do dia 26)!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mta paz, harmonia e felicidade para todos vocês!!! Queria mandar um Parabéns mega especial para a minha super amiga Jéss!!!!_

**Pamela Black**: Dá um desconto pro Damy, ele achou que era injusto o povo xeretando na privacidade do irmão. Ele fofo!!! Huahuahuahua. O Harry é outro fofo!

**Sayumi Padfoot**: Nada com menininhas indefesas... Cruzis... mas quem sabe menininhos indefesos?!?!?!?! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua. O Harry fez uma coisa mto séria! Isso eu garanto.

**Camy Horvath**: As memórias do Harry são bem legais, tem algumas nesse chap.

**Aluada The Original**: Anotei sua sugestão e nesse chap eu não coloquei "Ministro Fudge...". Valew pelo toque! Essa fic é cheia de Mistérios... que medo. Hehehehehe! Viu só, review respondida!

**AngellWood**: Nesse chap existem algumas memórias da penseira, divirta-se! Pobre Damy, dê um crédito à ele. Ele apenas quis ser prestativo!!! Quanto ao James... qual será a reação dele? Só lendo esse chap!

**Fernanda: **O tio Voldie o malvadão... Com mais uns 6 chaps (mais ou menos, mais pra mais) ele descobre... Huahuahuahua! O Harry esconde tudo e mais um pouco, prepare-se para muitas surpresas.

**Luhli**: Eu pedi o Lucius de Natal, pena que o Papai Noel perdeu ele pelo caminho... snif, snif!!!

E aí, ganhou o Harry? Mas fala sério, nosso querido herói de olhos verdes vale beeeeeem mais que cinco mil galeões!!!!

**Melody Sephy Kitsune**: Magina, comente quando der... eu sei que às vezes só dá tempo de ler! Nossa, nem sabia que Damien significava matar... Tenho quase certeza de que não foi proposital! Vlw por gostar tanto da fic e da tradução. Eu e a Kurinoone agradecemos! Tem algumas lembranças nesse chap... algumas!!!!

**Mari´s**: Só uma frase! Damien A-M-A Renner, não concordo!!!! Ele A-M-A Riachuello!!!! Tem muito mais variedades!!!!! Huahuahuahuahuahua!

_Bom é isso povo! Boa leitura. Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Três: Não é o que ele aparenta

O dia depois da visita de Harry, provavelmente, foi o pior da vida de Damien. Esse dia começou terrível. Seus pais e seu tio Sirius ainda estavam em uma profunda discussão sobre a recompensa em cima da cabeça de seu irmão. Damien sentou-se na mesa, ele sabia que deveria ter alertado seus pais sobre a visita de Harry na noite anterior, mas estava com medo pela segurança do irmão. Seus pais não seriam capazes de proteger Harry do Ministro. Ao menos, seu irmão estava relativamente protegido.

O dia piorou quando James percebeu que a penseira de Harry havia sumido. Damien sentou silenciosamente enquanto Lily, James e Sirius procuravam-na e tentavam convocá-la de todos os jeitos possíveis. O menino odiava a culpa que sentia, por ser a pessoa que roubou a penseira, mas ele apenas queria devolvé-la para seu dono.

Depois daquela manhã desastrosa, as coisas só pioraram. James chamou Dumbledore, que por sua vez, veio correndo para Godric´s Hollow. Depois de muitos feitiços, a penseira ainda não tinha aparecido. Damien decidiu ir lá fora um pouco. Não era só a culpa do que ele tinha feito, mas também o medo do que aconteceria se Dumbledore conectasse a situação com ele. O menino colocou a pedra negra para fora de suas vestes e começou a passar seus dedos por ela. Ele imediatamente sentiu-se melhor.

"Espero que esses feitiços protetores me ajudem com mamãe a papai também."

Damien teria achado o comentário engraçado se não percebesse que provavelmente Harry, tinha colocado algum feitiço contra seus pais 'abusivos'. O menino suspirou e sentou-se nas pedras que levavam até a entrada da casa. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Harry havia vindo lhe ver na noite anterior. Ele pensou que tudo foi um sonho quando acordou pela manhã, mas ao sentir o peso confotável da corrente em volta de seu pescoço, percebeu que nada daquilo foi um sonho. Damien queria ter falado sobre Wormtail para Harry. Seu irmão provavelmnete não teria acreditado, mas pelo menos uma dúvida seria implatada. Seria o suficiente para Harry procurar saber sobre a verdade.

Damien escutou seu nome ser chamado e entrou. Seu tio Remus estava esperando por ele.

"Hey tio Remy, quando você chegou?" Damien perguntou ao lhe dar um abraço.

"Agora. As coisas por aqui parecem estar meio caóticas." Seu tio comentou ao ouvir a discussão que ocorria naquele momento.

Já haviam contado para Remus sobre a penseira desaparecida. O lobisomem percebeu a ausência de Damien logo que chegou e pensou que talvez o pobre menino estivesse se sentindo abandonado. Remus sugeriu que enquanto James, Lily, Sirius e Dumbledore discutiam sobre a penseira, ele podia levar Damien para um passeio. Afinal, o menino estaria voltando para Hogwarts dali há alguns dias e quando ele voltasse para o colégio, as coisas estariam um pouco hóstis. O ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts seria assunto suficiente para que as pessoas o perturbassem. Essa era a verdadeira razão pela qual Dumbledore o mandou para casa, ele queria 'abafar o caso' primeiro. Com a notícia da recompensa estando no Profeta Diário de hoje, as coisas só iriam piorar para o lado de Damien. A situação seria dura por um tempo, portanto o menino precisava de um pouco de descanso.

Damien e Remus foram até o Calderão Furado de Noitebus Andante. O menino amou aquele ônibus estranho e ficou imaginando se Harry já tinha andado naquilo. 'Provavelmnete não' foi a resposta para sua pergunta. Remus planejou um passeio ao Beco Diagonal. Aquele lugar tinha tudo para manter a mente de Damien ocupada. Eles passaram umas boas três horas no Beco, comprando inúmeras coisas e aproveitando a comida dos pubs. Bem na hora que o menino estava começando a relaxar, vários gritos foram ouvidos.

Sentindo que seu corpo era de chumbo, Damien forçou-se a olhar para a janela. Como previsto, haviam vários homens com máscaras brancas e de capa preta atacando as pessoas que estavam no Beco Diagonal. O menino sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e olhou para Remus. Seu tio estava mais pálido do que nunca e seus olhos encaravam os homens do lado de fora.

"Damien! Rápido, venha comigo."

Damien foi levantado pelo seu tio e ambos saíram correndo até a porta. Assim que saíram do lugar, houve uma grande explosão. O pub onde eles estavam sentados há alguns minutos atrás, estava consumido por chamas. Remus e Damien foram jogados no chão por causa do impacto. O menino foi pego pelo sei tio e levantado do chão.

"Nós temos que chegar até o ponto de aparatação! Venha, por aqui!" Remus gritou entre todo aquele caos.

Damien apenas assentiu e acompanhou seu tio. O menino percebeu que o ataque ao Beco Diagonal era diferente ao ataque feito contra o Expresso de Hogwarts. Os Comensais pareciam estar menos organizado e estavam atirando feitiços para todos os lados. Não havia nenhum propósito ali, a não ser causar pânico. Damien percebeu rapidamente que Harry não estava lá, ele não estava entre os Comensais da Morte.

De repente, dois Comensais bloquearam o caminho de Remus e Damien.

"Ora, ora, veja se não é o lobisomem e seu filhotinho!" O homem mascarado zombou.

Damien estava com sua varinha em mãos, mas não sabia que feitiço usar. Ele não era rápido com feitiços e seus movimentos de mão eram bem devagar para um duelo. Remus apontava sua varinha para os dois Comensais.

"Saiam do caminho." Vociferou Remus e instantaneamente levantou um escudo para proteger ele e Damien, quando duas maldições foram lançadas contra eles.

Damien sentiu a força das maldições quando elas acertaram o escudo. Ele sabia que Remus era capaz de lidar com os Comesais, esse não era o problema, mas mantê-lo seguro ao mesmo tempo, que seria difícil. Nesse momento de pânico, o menino esqueceu completamente da Layhoo Jisteen em volta de seu pescoço.

Remus bloqueou outra maldição e lançou um feitiço para desarmar os Comensais, apenas para receber um rebote. Damien lançou um feitiço para desarmar também, mas não obteve nenhum sucesso. O menino xingou e lançou outra maldição 'Por que Harry não me ensinou alguma coisa sobre duelar?' Pensou consigo.

De repente, as maldições passaram pelo escudo de Remus e acertaram o lobisomem no peito. Damien gritou quando seu tio foi lançado longe. O adolescente o viu bater as costas contra a parede e cair no chão. O menino já estava com sua varinha em punho, mas sua mente estava em branco. Ele não conseguia lembrar de nada que aprendeu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou no Clube dos Duelos, que pudesse ajudá-lo agora. Damien não ia, tampouco, desistir. Ele segurou sua varinha e concentrou-se em levantar um escudo.

Os dois Comensais da Morte riram e lançaram a maldição Cruciatus contra ele. Com nada para se proteger, Damien desviou da maldição. Assim que se moveu, outra maldição foi lançada em seu caminho. O menino não era rápido o suficiente para desviar-se novamente e pereparou-se para sentir uma imensa dor. A luz vermelha veio zunindo em sua direção e antes de acertá-lo bateu contra uma espécie de barreira e desapareceu.

Damien estava caído no chão, chocado com o que havia acontecido. As maldições Imperdoáveis eram as únicas que não podiam ser bloqueadas. Mesmo assim, a Cruciatus foi parada. O outro Comensal saiu de seu estopor e correu até ele. Ele estava a ponto de pegar o menino insolente e perguntar como ele conseguiu parar uma maldição Imperdoável, mas quando esticou a mão para pegá-lo, uma força invisível o jogou para trás. Damien estava completamente surpreso em como ele não podia ser ferido. Assim que o adolescente se levantou, ele sentiu o pingente que estava por baixo de suas vestes encostar em seu peito. Damien percebeu imediatamente, 'Claro, a Layhoo Jisteen está me protegendo!'.

Damien sentiu uma imensa gratidão em relação à Harry. Era isso que significava 'Protege você de tudo que existe para ser protegido contra'. Foi nessa hora que o adolescente sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro. Ele virou-se para dar de cara com Remus. Ele tinha sangue descendo pela face, mas parecia estar se concentrando em Damien.

"Como... como você fez aquilo?" Remus perguntou.

"Eu... eu não sei." Damien respondeu, não querendo contar sobre o presente de Harry.

"Venha, nós precisamos sair daqui." Remus disse enquanto olhava Damien de modo suspeito. Ele iria questioná-lo sobre suas habilidade em duelo quando chegassem em casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien estava sentado em frente aos seus pais e ao Diretor. Seus dois tios estavam ao seu lado. O menino não podia evitar, ele estava sentindo que seria interrogado sobre os eventos no Beco Diagonal. Logo, Remus começou a contar sobre o ataque dos Comensais sobre eles e todos os tipo de perguntas começaram a serem feitas. Damien ficou sentado em silêncio, mas sua mente estava viajando. O que supostamente era para ele dizer? Remus disse à todos que ele nem mesmo pronunciou nenhuma palavra ou feitiço! Como ele iria explicar isso sem mencionar Harry e a Layhoo Jisteen?

"Damy, você está nos escutando?" A voz de sua mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Sim... sim, eu estou escutando." Damien respondeu.

"Bem, você vai nos dizer como conseguiu lutar contra dois Comensais da Morte?" James perguntou. Ao contrário de Lily, ele não estava preocupado sobre como seu filho conseguiu duelar com dois Comensais. Ele estava orgulhoso! E agora, queria saber os detalhes.

Damien ficou lisonjeado ao ouvir o entusiasmo na voz de seu pai. Se aqueles Comensais tivessem mandado outra maldição, poderia ser fácil inventar algo. De qualquer modo, as Imperdoáveis não podem ser bloqueadas, portanto, o que ele ia dizer? E ainda tinha o adicional de que Dumbledore estava lá. O adolescente tentou procuarar em sua mente uma desculpa plausível.

"Hum... Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Eu apenas me concentrei em levantar um escudo, foi isso." Damien estava dizendo a verdade. Como a maldição não o acertou era um mistério e ele realmente estava se concentrando em um escudo.

"É muito difícil levantar um escudo sem varinha, de fato, apenas algumas pessoas conseguem. Tente pensar sobre o que aconteceu com cuidado." Dumbledore disse à Damien com um pouco de descrença em sua voz. O Diretor esteve ao lado de crianças quase que sua vida inteira e não tinha que usar Legimens para saber se alguma delas tentava segurar alguma informação.

Damien estava entrando em pânico, o que ele deveria dizer agora?

"Creio que ele já teve drama o suficiente por um dia, vocês não acham?" Sirius disse. Damien o olhou grato.

"Talvez nós devessemos conversar sobre isso depois, ele está bem pálido." Sirius continuou.

"Damy se você puder tirar a memória, nós podemos ver..." James começou, mas foi cortado por Damien.

"Não! Digo... eu apenas... eu apenas quero descansar um pouco. Talvez o que aconteceu vai ficar mais claro se eu tiver a chance de descansar."

James e Lily olharam seu filho e imediatamente souberam que algo não estava certo. Damien estava todo feliz pela manhã. Depois que o menino saiu do cômodo, os adultos ficaram tentando descobrir o que aconteceu.

Remus, pelo menos, teve uma idéia.

"Por que vocês não olham a minha memória do ataque, talvez haja algo que possa ter passado despercebido."

Todos eles assistiram o ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Eles viram Remus ser jogado longe de Damien pelos dois Comensais. O lobisomem conseguiu olhar para o menino quando a maldição Cruciatus foi lançada. A maldição veio zunindo e todos viram como Damien levantou as mãos para se proteger. Ninguém com a exceção de Dumbledore viu a luz que envolveu o menino. A luz o envolveu e a maldição foi absorvida. Essa luz brilhante foi o que o protegeu. Quando o segundo Comensal aproximou-se de Damien e tentou pegá-lo, ele foi lançado longe. Dessa vez não houve nenhuma luz, e de repente, Dumbledore sabia exatamente o que aconteceu.

Assim que eles saíram da memória de Remus, Dumbledore pediu à Lily e à James para que eles trouxessem Damien até a sala novamente. Os pais foram buscar o menino, enquanto Sirius e Remus perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio e parou com suas mãos nos bolso.

Assim que Damien entrou na sala o Diretor lançou uma maldição contra ele. Ninguém teve a chance de protege-lo. O menino gritou de surpresa e todos viram que a maldição desapareceu quando estava se aproximando dele. Todo mundo parou para encarar Dumbledore.

"Que diabos Dumbledore! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Disse James com raiva.

"Comprovando uma teoria." Dumbledore respondeu olhando Damien.

O adolescente empalideceu e entendeu o que aconteceu. O Professor Dumbledore descobriu tudo.

"Creio que você tem que explicar no que estava pensando ao atacar Damien!" Lily disse rudemente.

"Minha querida Lily, eu acho que o joven Senhor Damien Potter deveria explicar as coisas."

Damien aceitou a derrota, por quanto tempo mais ele iria conseguir esconder a verdade? Isso ia ser descoberto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, melhor agora. O menino sentou-se e tentou não olhar para seus pais.

"Ok. O que está acontecendo?" James perguntou novamente para Dumbledore.

"Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí atacando meu filho, Dumbledore!" James continuou.

O Diretor sorriu para ele e olhou para Damien.

"Você quer explicar, ou eu deveria começar a fazer suposições?" Dumbledore perguntou. Damien olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. Era melhor que ele mesmo explicasse.

"Eu... hum... eu preciso contar uma coisa." Damien começou. Ele estava falando com todos, afinal, seus tios também tinham o direito de saber. Os adultos o olharam com expressões confusas.

"Eu deveria ter contado ontem à noitem, mas hum... ontem à noite, hum... H-Harry veio me ver." Damien tentou manter seus olhos no seu colo, ele não queria ver o choque das pessoas. Mesmo Dumbledore não esperava a visita de Harry. O menino começou a contar a noite passada.

"Ele entrou pela minha janela, eu fiquei realmente surpreso ao vê-lo e tudo mais. Ele... ele disse que veio para ver se eu estava bem." Damien segurou suas emoções ao falar isso. Felizmente, todos, incluindo seus pais, estavam em silêncio.

"Ele disse que queria que eu soubesse que o ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts não foi contra os alunos, eles só queriam ferir os Aurores. Ele disse que queria que eu soubesse que ele nunca machucaria os alunos. Então, ele me deu uma coisa." Damien puxou a corrente que estava em baixo de sua vestes, sua mão tremia.

Todo mundo encarou o pingente.

"Harry me disse que isso é... é uma pedra Layhoo Jisteen e que ela trazia uma espécie de sorte. Eu disse para ele sobre a recompensa e sugeri que ele ficasse com ela, já que ele precisa de segurança, mas Harry apenas riu e disse que a corrente era meu presente de Natal." Damien parou e viu que todos estavam chocados.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a falar.

"O que mais ele disse sobre o pingente?"

"Ele disse para eu nunca tirá-lo e que isso iria me proteger de tudo que existe para ser protegido contra."

Todos entenderam. Então foi isso o que protegeu Damien dos Comensais e era isso que Dumbledore queria provar. James estava tentando lutar contra a raiva que sentia de seu filho. Harry havia voltado para casa, ele esteve dentro de Grodric's Hollow e Damien não os informou. Ele deixou o irmão ir embora, sabendo os perigos que o aguardavam.

James levantou-se e andou até seu filho. Ele sentiu Lily tentando segurá-lo, mas a afastou. O Auror olhou Damien, segurarando sua raiva e então falou.

"Por que você não disse à ninguém que Harry veio para casa?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

Damien olhou para James incapaz de responder essa pergunta.

"Harry veio para casa e você o deixou ir embora? Você não pensou que seria importante informar isso aos seus pais? Isso não passou pela sua mente? Damien! Responda!"

Damien olhou para seu pai com raiva e afastou-se dele. Sirius e Remus aproximaram-se para acalmá-lo.

"Prongs não, ele é apenas uma criança. É injusto esperar que ele saiba o que fazer nessas circunstâncias." Remus disse ao colocar suas mãos nos ombros do amigo.

Sirius estava tentando acalmar Damien.

"Está tudo bem filhote, você não sabia o que fazer. Está tudo bem." Ele tentou deixar o adolescente relaxado.

"NADA está bem!" James disse. Damien e Sirius pularam ao escutá-lo.

"Não está tudo bem, Damien não devia ter feito algo assim! Harry esteve embaixo do mesmo teto que nós ontem à noite, Merlin saber por quanto tempo, e Damien decidiu guardar essa informação."

James continuou gritando. Lily estava encarando seu marido e seu filho, sem saber se deveria gritar com Damien também ou se deveria tentar confotá-lo.

"Você devia ter nos dito! Nós poderíamos ter explicado tudo para Harry! Nós mostraríamos a verdade de como ele foi traído e manipulado por Você-Sabe-Quem! Nós poderíamos ter contado a verdade! Nós poderíamos fazer com que Harry visse o lado bom das coisas, mas não, você não pensou Damien! Você apenas seguiu alguma idéia louca e deixou Harry sair daqui!"

Damien finalmente levantou-se, sua face já não demonstrava medo. Ao invés, disso mostrava raiva.

"E como exatamente você faria Harry escutar alguma coisa? Como você faria Harry ver a verdade? Amarrando-o em uma cadeira novamente, ou talvez trancando-o em um cômodo com outro Auror maluco que o machucaria até que ele desistisse de lutar! Por que Harry deveria escutar você pai? O que você fez para que ele acreditasse em você?" Damien estava respirando rápido e tinha lágrimas de raiva no rosto. Ele sabia que não devia falar com seu pai daquele jeito, mas estava pouco se importando.

"Damien, eu faria tudo que pudesse para proteger Harry, faria de tudo para que ele..." James foi cortado pela risada de Damien. O Auror olhou para seu filho de treze anos que ria sarcásticamente das suas palavras.

"Proteger? Você quer proteger Harry! Diga-me pai, como você planeja protegê-lo quando existem inúmeras pessoas atrás do sangue dele?! 'Cinco mil galeões para quem capturar Harry Potter', não era isso que a notícia dizia? Como você pode dizer que vai protegê-lo quando deixou Moody ferí-lo várias vezes?"

James estava sem palavras. Damien nunca havia falado com ele naquele tom de voz antes. Ele não ia admitir, mas seu filho estava certo. Ele deixou Harry ser maltratado quando o garoto estava sob seu cuidado.

"Ao menos, aonde Harry está é seguro. Você-Sabe-Quem não vai deixar que ninguém o machuque." Damien disse sem perceber o efeito de suas palavras.

Lily aproximou-se e agarrou os ombros de seu filho.

"Como você se atreve a dizer algo assim? Como Harry pode estar a salvo com um mostro como Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele é o único que levou Harry de nós. Ele não se importa com Harry, ele apenas se importa com seu soldado. Damy, o lugar de Harry é aqui. Ele é um membro da nossa família!"

Damien olhou para os olhos esmeralda de sua mãe e viu dor neles.

"Como Harry pode ser um membro da nossa família mãe? Ele nem mesmo teve a chance de voltar. Você quer saber porque eu não evitei que Harry fosse embora? Porque eu sabia que se ele ficasse aqui, ele iria ser capturado pelo Ministro. Alguém da Ordem, como Moody, o levaria para Fudge. Harry não estaria seguro aqui. Eu não me importo com quem ele vive. Eu não me importo se ele não se considera um Potter. A única coisa pela qual eu me importo é a sobrevivência dele. Eu quero que Harry viva mãe, mesmo se não for conosco."

Lily tinha lágrimas no rosto, as palavras de Damien a tocaram profundamente. James estava há alguns passos afastado e também foi afetado pelas emoções de seu filho.

De repente, James percebeu que se Harry esteve em casa ontem, então o fato de que a penseira tenha sumido, não era uma coincidência. O Auror sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro dele.

"Damien, você devolveu a penseira para Harry?" James perguntou.

Damien olhou para seu pai, a resposta estava em seus olhos desafiantes.

"Sim." Damien respondeu.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Damien estava esperando a reação de seus pais. James conseguia escutar o sangue rugindo em suas orelhas. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para aproximar-se de seu filho mais novo. James não conseguia nem falar devido à sua raiva.

"Damy?" Foi Lily quem falou. Ela também havia soltado o ombro de Damien e se afastado dele, como se ela não acreditasse que aquele menino era mesmo seu filho.

"Eu sei que todos vocês estão bravos comigo e eu sinto muito, mas a situação era injusta com Harry. Vocês deveriam ter visto o pânico que ele sentiu quando descobriu que nós sabíamos sobre a penseira. Ele entrou completamente em pânico e implorou para que eu a pegasse. Harry disse que se Você-Sabe-Quem descobrisse sobre suas memórias secretas, ele ficaria realmente bravo. Harry parecia realmente assustado! Eu não pude evitar. Eu me senti bem mal, então entrei no quarto de vocês e devolvi o que era de direito dele."

Ao ouvir as palavras de Damien, Dumbledore levantou-se. Ele estava tentando não se involver com a discussão dos Potters, mas o menino deu a eles fatos importantes sobre as memórias de Harry.

"Damien, o que mais Harry disse sobre suas lembranças?" Dumbledore disse imediatamente.

"Nada mais, apenas que ele ficaria em problemas se seu pai descobrisse sobre elas." Damien respondeu.

Dumbledore consegiu acalmar os pais e pediu para que Sirius levasse Damien para outro cômodo por um momento. Quando os dois sairam, o Diretor tentou fazer James e Lily relaxarem, afinal, os dois tinha que ficar racionais novamente. Damien e Sirius voltaram para a sala e apesar de Lily e James estarem bem mais calmos, ambos decidiram não falar.

"Eu entendo que vocês estão com raiva, mas não fiquem frustrados com Damien. Ele é apenas uma criança, cujo único propósito é salvar o irmão. Harry mostrou uma emoção que eu esperava que ele possuísse. Ele arriscou tudo para vir ver o irmão mais novo e para dar à Damien essa proteção. Harry realmente se preocupa com seu sangue, seu irmão. Foi isso o que eu quis que acontecesse quando eu o mandei à Hogwarts." Dumbledore parou ao ver a expressão confusa das pessoas.

"Algum de vocês sabem algo sobre a pedra chamada Layhoo Jisteen?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Quando os quatro adultos responderam 'não', Dumbledore continuou explicando.

"A Layhoo Jisteen é uma pedra rara. Exitem apenas três delas no mundo. Duas estão muito bem protegidas no Ministério. A terceira estava perdida por muitos anos e bem, creio que a achamos esta noite. A pedra é conhecida por poder segurar uma grande quantidade de poder. Pode ser utilizada para várias coisas, mas nunca foi usada para proteção. Muitos feitiços podem ser colocados nela, assim o usúario estará protegido de certos perigos. Havia uma pequena luz brilhante em volta de Damien, apenas por um momento, quando ele foi atacado. Foi assim que eu reconheci a influência da pedra. Quando usada pela primeira vez, a pedra forma um vínculo com o seu usuário. Enquanto Damien usá-la, nada de ruim acontecerá com ele. Se ele retirar a corrente, então Damien ficará exposto novamente. Se ele tirar o pingente e entregar para alguém, essa pessoa não será protegida. O pingente protegerá Damien e mais ninguém."

Damien estava escutando silenciosamente, seus olhos estavam presos ao chão, ele não queria olhar seus pais, estava com medo de que eles ficassem nervosos novamente. Os quatro adultos continuaram a discutir sobre a pedra e ficou claro que ela nunca havia sido utilizada para proteção antes. Basicamente era uma pedra que ninguém conhecia, mas que absorvia muita magia. Foi por isso que os Comensais não fizeram mal à Damien. O Professor Dumbledore explicou que ele acha que Harry enfeitiçou a pedra para que qualquer um que possuísse a marca Negra não pudesse se aproximar do irmão, por isso que o Comensal foi jogado para longe de Damien. Exatamente como Harry conseguiu fazer feitiços tão poderosos, Dumbledore não sabia.

"Eu quero compartilhar algo com vocês." O Professor Dumbledore continuou. Damien levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Eu sinto muito por nós não termos mais livre acesso à infância de Harry, mas eu não culpo você Damien. Você estava apenas fazendo o que era melhor para seu irmão. De qualquer modo, antes que eu entregasse a penseira à você James, eu consegui salvar algumas memórias. Eu tirei essas memórias, porque elas foram as únicas que eu consegui desbloquear da parte secreta. Eu as removi, já que queria observá-las depois, mas não fui capaz por causa da visita do Ministro. Eu ainda as tenho comigo e creio que seria bom que nós olhassemos as memórias. Ainda existem muitas memórias na penseira que estão bloqueadas. A única coisa pela qual eu sinto muito é que nós não saberemos quais são elas."

Damien sentiu sua face queimar de vergonha. Ele não sabia que as coisas ficariam tão ruins assim. O menino desviou o olhar, ele estava envergonhado, mas sabia que faria a mesma coisa se voltasse no tempo. Ele iria sempre ajudar Harry, seus pais concordando ou não.

"Damien, você gostaria de ver essas memórias?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Damien levantou a cabeça ao ouvir essas palavras.

"Dumbledore, eu não acho que Damien deveria ver algo que Harry fez..." Lily começou a falar, mas foi cortada pelo Diretor.

"Lily, creio que deveríamos deixar Damien ver as memórias de Harry. Talvez se ele tivesse visto, não teria agido como agiu."

Lily e james não pareciam felizes com a idéia de Damien ver as memórias secretas de Harry. Francamente, só de pensar que essas lembranças eram secretas os deixavam nervosos. O que Harry fez a ponto de ter que escondê-las? Porém, eles entendiam que Dumbledore estava certo. Se eles tivessem envolvido Damien, talvez, ele podia ter pensado que ninguém estava invadindo a privacidade de Harry. Todos estavam tentando entender o garoto.

O Diretor, James, Lily, Sirius e Remus aproximaram-se da penseira. Dumbledore sinalizou para que Damien chegasse mais perto. O menino moveu-se vagarosamente em direção ao grupo. Ele se sentia mal por estar invadindo as memórias do irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua curiosidade o consumia. O Diretor pegou um vidrinho que continha uma fumaça prateada. Ele colocou o conteúdo dentro de sua penseira e sinalizou para que James e Lily entrassem primeiro. Com um último olhar em direção à Damien, os Potters seniors entraram. Sirius e Remus foram os próximos, seguido por Dumbledore e com Damien por último. Assim que o menino entrou, ele viu uma terrível cena à sua frente. Uma casa estava pegando fogo. As chamas estavam consumindo os cantos da linda casa branca e a fumaça escura estava tomando conta de tudo. Damien virou-se e viu Harry em pé com duas crianças presas à ele. Foi quando o menino viu Madame Pomfrey parada perto de um homem loiro, provavelmente seu marido. Harry tossia e respirava fundo procurando por ar. Suas vestes estavam cobertas de fuligem e as crianças que o apertavam também estavam sujas.

Madame Pomfrey e seu marido pegaram as duas crianças de Harry e começaram a beijá-las. O garoto tirou um pouco da fuligem que o cobria e levantou-se. Ele ficou assistindo a cena que desenvolvia em sua frente. Ambos pais beijavam seus filhos freneticamente. Pomfrey agradeceu à Harry muitas vezes. O garoto pareceu sair de seus pensamentos e sorriu para ela.

"Esqueça isso, de qualquer modo, o que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou ao retirar o restante da fuligem que havia em suas vestes.

"Comensais da Morte." Poppy disse enojada e com medo.

Os olhos de Harry queimaram de raiva quando olhou para as duas crianças. Um olhar de pura fúria brilhou em seus olhos.

"Não se preocupe, eles nunca mais irão perturbá-la novamente." Harry disse para a enfermeira chorosa.

"Eles ficavam dizendo que eu merecia isso... apenas porque eu ajudava as crianças em Hogwarts!" Poppy estava dizendo, enquanto procurava por ferimentos em seus filhos.

Harry olhou para ela novamente e parecia estar controlando sua raiva. Ele virou-se para o outro lado e pegou sua vassoura. Antes que pudesse montá-la, Poppy o chamou.

"Lincença! Eu nem ao menos agradeci direito. Você salvou a vida dos meus filhos, eu irei estar para sempre em débito com você."

Harry fez um aceno com a mão e forçou um sorriso.

"Não há necessidade."

"Qual é o seu nome?" Poppy perguntou quando seu marido parou ao seu lado.

"Harry." O moreno de olhos verdes respondeu ao montar em sua vassoura.

"Harry? Harry de que?" O marido de Poppy falou pela primeira vez.

Harry sorriu.

"Apenas Harry." Ele respondeu ao quicar o pé no chão e sair zunindo pelo ar.

Damien sentiu tudo girar. Quando tudo parou, ele viu-se parado em uma sala escura. Parecia ser um porão. Estava realmente escuro e as únicas luzes vistas eram as chmas de algumas tochas. O menino trocou um olhar com Sirius quando os seis perceberam que estavam na dentro da casa de Lorde Voldemort.

Harry estava parado há alguns metros de Damien. Suas vestes flutuavam atrás dele quando ele andava. Haviam alguns Comensais da Morte parados em um canto em volta de uma mesa. Eles pareciam estar bebendo e estavam rindo e falando sobre algo em voz alta. Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam por um instante. Com um meneio de mãos, o garoto virou a mesa fazendo com que as garrafas de Wiskey de fogo quebrassem no chão. Os Comensais ficaram surpresos e alguns apontaram suas varinhas, mas quando viram quem fez a bagunça, congelaram.

Harry grunhiu para um Comensal em particular, que James e Lily reconheceram como Nott. Os três Comensais, provavelmente do circulo interno, não usavam máscaras. Harry lançou dois Comensais pelos ares, apenas movendo uma mão. O único que restou foi Nott. O garoto o pegou e o colocou contra a parede. Harry devia ter uns quinze anos e já conseguia com sucesso colocar um homem maduro contra a parede. Nott parecia aterrorizado ao olhar para ele.

"Quantas vezes mais você vai estragar tudo, Nott? Eu pensei que tinha sido muito claro. VOCÊ NÃO ATACARÁ CRIANÇAS!" Bradou Harry.

Nott não conseguia nem assentir. Sua face expressava uma careta, parecia que ele nem mesmo conseguia respirar. O Comensal respondeu fazendo um barulho estrangulado. Harry bateu o Comensal contra a parede de novo.

"Se você não consegue ficar sem machucar crianças, Nott, então você pode pagar por isso!" Harry pegou sua varinha e apontou para ele.

"Talvez a perda de alguns membros irá forçá-lo a reconsiderar seus atos!" Nott engasgou-se e começou a se debater.

Damien queria poder desviar o olhar da cena. Ele realmente não queria ver ninguém perdendo seus membros, mesmo se fosse esse homem nojento e inútil que gostava de ferir crianças indefesas.

Nesse momento, Lucius Malfoy entrou e afastou Harry de Nott, que estava azul pela falta de ar.

Tudo começou a girar novamente e Damien fechou os olhos quando sentiu um pouco de nausea.

Quando Damien abriu os olhos uma cena bizarra estava acontecendo. O menino de treze anos estava parado no meio de muitas pessoas. Eles pareciam estar torcendo para alguém. Haviam tanatas pessoas! Damien olhou para o lado e viu seus pais e Remus igualmente surpresos. Pareciam que eles estavam em um clube ou alguma coisa do tipo. De qualquer modo, não era esse o bizarro da situação. As pessoas em si eram estranhas. Primeiramente, eles não usavam vestes bruxas, usavam roupas trouxas. As maioria delas seguravam estranhas latas e pareciam estar bebendo algo nelas. Damien nunca na vida havia visto algo como aquilo. O cheiro da multidão o estava fazendo sentir-se mal. Era uma mistura de sangue e suor. O barulho de gritos, urros e xingamentos faziam sua cabeça latejar. Onde diabos eles estavam? E por que não existia ninguém familiar naquele lugar? Era como se eles não estivessem no mundo mágico. Foi quando o menino entendeu tudo. Eles não estavam no mundo mágico! Eles estavam no mundo dos trouxas! Essas pessoas eram trouxas!

Damien virou-se e viu Dumbledore olhando para ele. O bruxo mais velho também entendeu aonde eles estavam. O Diretor lançou um sorriso para o menino. Damien começou a procurar por Harry. Essas eram as memórias dele, ele deveria estar em algum lugar. Por que seu irmão iria à um lugar como esse? Estava cheio de trouxas. 'Oh, por favor, diga que ele não vai atacá-los!' Damien pediu baixinho.

De repente, a multidão que já estava fazendo o máximo de barulho possível, começou a gritar, quando duas pessoas foram anunciadas. Damien precebeu que havia uma plataforma no meio do local, que estava rodeada por barras vermelhas, como se fosse uma jaula aberta. Os nomes anunciados estavam sendo gritados pela multidão.

"Vai Jason! Vai Jason!" Alguns gritavam, mas a maioria estava gritando outro nome.

"Alex! Alex! Vai Alex!"

Damien olhou em volta procurando por Harry. Ele tinha que estar em algum lugar. Por que Damien não conseguia vê-lo?

Foi nesse momento que o menino viu dois garotos entrando na jaula. Damien sentiu seu coração parar quando viu quem um deles era. Ali, no meio da plataforma, vestido em roupas trouxas e parecendo que estava tendo o melhor dia de sua vida, estava seu irmão.

Harry parecia bem mais velho, seu cabelo estava bagunçado como o usual, mas ele parecia bem mais alto e sua face estava bem mais velha. Ele parecia em volta dos vinte. Obviamente, era uma poção ou algum tipo de feitiço glamour que o fazia parecer daquele jeito. Harry sorriu de lado para o outro garoto que era bem mais alto e forte do que ele. O loiro estava sorrindo de lado para seu irmão também.

"Você primeiro Jason, você precisa dar pelo menos um golpe." Harry disse.

"Como quiser, Alex!" O loiro respondeu.

Damien viu o olhar chocado no rosto de seus pais e de seus tios. Os trouxas gritavam o nome de Harry como loucos. Apenas, que aqui ele era conhecido como Alex. O menino assistiu com um aperto no coração quando seu irmão deixou o garoto, Jason, lançar um soco em sua face. Harry saiu do caminho e a multidão começou a enlouquecer e gritar todo os tipos de coisas para ele.

Harry parecia prestar atenção na multidão e começou a lutar duramente contra o garoto chamado Jason. Damien observou seu irmão socar o loiro na cara e girar o corpo para acertar um chute no estômago do garoto. A luta estava terminada em menos de três minutos. Harry havia 'ganhado' a partida e estava sendo paranbenizado pela multidão. O garoto nem mesmo pareceu notar as pessoas e pulou para fora da plataforma indo embora. Damien estava sem palavras, ele já havia visto seu irmão duelar com os Daywalkers, mas nunca pensou que foi desse jeito que ele aprendera essa habilidade.

A névoa prata envolveu-os e Damien ficou surpreso ao encontrar-se em um enorme cômodo. Ele nem mesmo teve a chance de olhar em volta, quando duas pessoas, que discutiam, chamaram sua atenção. O menino viu o Slytherin loiro parado em frente à um Harry muito irritado, dando-lhe uma bela bronca.

"Por que você iria à um lugar como aquele? Você enlouqueceu?" Draco perguntou.

"Primeiramente, o que você estava pensando ao mexer nas minhas coisas, Malfoy?" Harry gritou.

"Eu não sabia que ia encontrar algo como aquilo lá dentro!" Draco disse apontando para a penseira negra que estava em cima da enorme escrivaninha de mogno.

"É lá que você tem estado todas essas noites, não é?" Draco perguntou encarando os olhos verdes de Harry.

Harry desviou o olhar e aproximou-se de sua penseira.

"Você tem que para de fuçar nas minhas coisas, Draco. Você nunca sabe, algum dia desses, você pode ir longe demais." A voz de Harry estava extremamente venenosa.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta! Você está indo encontar eses trouxas! Por que?" Draco perguntou com um pouco de raiva.

"Porque eu quero e porque eu posso, ok?!" Harry respondeu baixinho, mas mortalmente.

"Harry, você já pensou no que o Lorde das Trevas vai fazer com você, quando ele descobrir que você está encontrando, escondido, trouxas imundos? Você quer ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa? Por que é isso que vai acontecer!" Draco realmente parecia estar preocupado com o amigo, o que era esquisito para os ouvidos de Damien.

"Draco, eu tenho uma boa razão para estar fazendo isso. Ao contrário de você, eu tenho um propósito para meus atos."

"Sério! Bem, por que você não me ilumina Harry! Qual é o possível propósito para que você se vista como trouxa e duele com eles?" Draco perguntou com um tom de descrédito.

Harry olhou Draco por um momento e então resolveu alguma coisa.

"Certo, você quer saber por que eu vou à clubes de luta trouxas. Você lembra do incidente com Nott?" Harry perguntou observando o loiro.

"Quando ele te atacou aos sete anos?" Draco perguntou.

"É, bem, desde aquele incidente, eu comecei a pensar sobre isso. Eu estava completamente indefeso aos ataques de Nott! Sem minha varinha eu não sou nada, meu poder existe apenas quando eu estou com ela, sem ela eu não posso me defender, mesmo depois de ter aprendido magia sem varinha, ainda existem inúmero feitiços que requerem uma. Então, eu comecei a pensar. Se eu pudesse aprender luta corporal, eu seria poderoso sem minha varinha. E também, já que nenhum bruxo aprendeu combate corpo a corpo, eu teria uma vantagem sobre eles!" Harry dizia isso baixinho, mas o excitamento estava lá.

"A única razão pela qual eu não disse nada para meu pai, é porque eu sei que ele iria ser contra e iria temer pela minha segurança. Você sabe o que os trouxas fizeram com ele naquele orfanato, não sabe?"

Draco e Harry tremeram ao lembrar das histórias que Voldemort devia ter-lhes contado sobre as torturas que os trouxas lhe infligiram.

"Mas, quando eu aprender tudo sobre combate fisico, eu planejo mostar ao meu pai minhas novas habilidade. Eu irei confessar tudo! Ele vai ficar bravo no começo, mas depois, eu acho que ele vai ver o quão poderoso eu vou estar."

"Harry, você é tão obssecado com poder quanto meu pai." Draco brincou. O comentário fez a expressão de Harry escurecer.

"Poder é tudo, Draco. Sem poder, eu era um nada. Eu era tratado pior que um animal, porque não demonstrava nenhum sinal de poder. Meu pai me deu poder e eu quero que isso cresça. Eu nunca vou ser indefeso novamente!"

Damien viu que as palavras de Harry trouxe lágrimas à seus pais. O garoto estava, obviamente, referindo-se ao abuso que sofreu na mãos de seus 'falsos' pais. O menino de treze anos nunca perguntou que tipo de abuso era e ele realmente não queria saber.

"Mas Harry... tá certo... mas... eu não sei, trouxas!" Draco disse enojado.

"Eu sei, é horrível, mas eles tem umas técnicas de luta bem legais. Eles são criaturas imundas, mas não são tão sujos quanto sangue-ruins. Pessoalmente, eu acho que ou você é um bruxo puro-sangue, ou um trouxa puro-sangue. Essa situação de sangue misturado que é enojante!" Harry disse com uma careta.

Damien ouviu sua mãe engasgar. Seus pais não sabiam do preconceito de Harry contra trouxas. O menino nunca contou a eles sobre o incidente com Hermione e Ron. Ele achou que isso iria machucar sua mãe profundamente.

"De qualquer modo, agora que eu disse tudo isso, você tem que me prometer uma coisa." Harry disse ao virar-se em direção à mesa e dar as costas para Draco.

"Eu sei, eu sei, para eu não contar à ninguém, certo?" Draco murmurou.

"Na verdade, eu ia dizer para você não tentar lembrar." Com essas palavras Harry virou-se e lançou uma maldição obliviate em Draco.

O loiro não teve nem chance de reagir. A maldição o acertou direto no peito. Draco parecia surpreso por um momento e depois piscou algumas vezes.

"Hum, Harry, o que... o que eu estava dizendo?"

Harry sorriu e andou até seu melhor amigo, todo o tempo mexendo em seu anel preto e prata.

"Você estava me contando sobre seu jogo de Quadribol que aconteceu antes do feriado de Natal." Harry disse ao levar seu amigo para o sofá.

"Ah sim! Nossa, foi brilhante, Harry. Nós limpamos o chão com..." A voz entusiasmada de Draco foi silenciada quando a sala começou a girar de novo e Damien encontrou-se parado em sua sala de estar de volta em Godric´s Hollow.

A cabeça do menino estava se acostumando com toda aquela informação. Dumbledore estava certo. Havia tanta informação importante, que era necessária para entender o passado de Harry.

Os seis sentaram e começaram a discutir as memórias. Uma coisa era clara. Harry aprendeu sua habilidade de combate corporal com os trouxas. Ele devia estar indo para esses clubes trouxas desde seus catorze anos. O garoto, obviamente, contou sobre isso para Voldemort, já que era impossível manter essa habilidade em segredo. Especialmente com as suas missões, então, por que as lembranças estavam bloqueadas. Dumbledore sugeriu que, talvez, Harry não confessou tudo para Voldemort e contou que seus treinos em clubes trouxas não eram tão frequentes. Ele provavelmnete disse que ia à esses clubes de vez em quando. Essa parecia ser a melhor explicação.

Damien sentiu-se horrível por ter devolvido a penseira. Seja qual fosse a memória que deixou Harry em pânico, ele estava certo de que não era nenhuma dessas. Essas não iria causar tal reação. Seu irmão devia ter feito algo a mais, algo horrível, algo que Lorde Voldemort jamais perdoaria.

"Bem, creio que nós temos um bom lugar para começar a procurar por Harry." Remus disse sorrindo de lado. Damien o olhou confuso.

"Acho que deveríamos visitar 'Alex' nesse clube de luta."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	35. Horcruxes

_N/T: Foi mal pela demora! FELIZ ANO NOVO GALERA!!!!!!!!! Como foram as festas?!_

**Aluada The Original**: O Harry é um tudo com ou sem luta, mas fala sério jiu-jitsu é tudo nessa vida!!! Huahuahuahuahua... queria mto aprender! O Damien é outro perfeitoso!!! Hehehehehe

Desculpa a demora, mas o ano novo me atrasou um pouco.

**Sayumi Padfoot**: Nesse chap não tem memórias bizarras, mas tem algumas novidades chocantes!!! Pobre Harry perturbado... Huahuahuahuahua!

**Luud**: Harry/Ginny, a fic nem é tão centrada neles, mas mais à frente tem mais interação entre o casal. Espero que mesmo assim vc continue lendo!

**Snake´s Princess:** Que bom que vc gostou. Curtiu o Damy? Entra pro clube... tô com uma lista enorme de pedidos de casamento... Huahuahuahuahua! A Kurinoone agradece a preferência... ela andou perguntando para mim o que vcs achavam do Damien, posso dizer que a Kuri ficou muito contente com o resultado!

**Lianne Jones**: Huahuahuahua! Amei a musikinha dos Comensais... Eles checando a 'mala' do Harry é d+, mas eu discordo, só a Ginny, a Hermione ou o Draco podem checar a 'mala' dele... Pedrada na Bella também. Heheheheheh! Se tomar cerveja toma uma que pelo menos seja boa, pq pelo que parece a do clube não é mto gostosa não! Harry fogarel!!!!! Adorei!

_Bom é isso, vou tentar traduzir o outro mais rápido, será que eu consigo?!_

_Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro: Horcruxes

Damien voltou para Hogwarts alguns dias depois. Ele estava feliz por ter voltado, já que a tensão em casa estava sendo insuportável. James e Lily ainda estavam irritados com seu filho, por ele ter devolvido a penseira. O menino contou tudo para seus amigos assim que colocou os pés no colégio. Os três Gryffindors ficaram chocados por Damien ter feito tal coisa, mas entenderam suas razões. Ginny e Hermione não puderam impedir e ficaram examinando a Layhoo Jisteen. Hermione perguntou se podia pegá-la, apenas para olhar a pedra mais de perto.

"Desculpe Mione, mas Harry disse para eu não tirar, nem mesmo por um segundo. O Professor Dumbledore disse a mesma coisa."

Hermione fez uma careta, mas não pressionou. Como esperado, a escola não estava apoiando Damien. Muitos estudantes viram o menino com uma escolta ao chegar em Hogwarts e presumiram que era apenas por causa de seu laço familiar com Harry. Ninguém estava convencido de que o trem não iria ser atacado se os Aurores não tivessem chegado. Damien tentou não deixar as palavras dos outros o afetarem, mas algumas delas o machucavam profundamente.

"Espero que alguém capture aquele monstro antes que ele ataque novamente." Uma quartanista Hufflepuff estava dizendo alto para Damien escutar. O menino ignorou e tentou sair da biblioteca.

"É isso aí! Com essa recompensa, ele não vai ser capaz de se esconder por muito tempo." Veio a respota de outra Hufflepuff.

"Espero que os Aurores façam com que ele sofra, bem do jeitinho que ele fez os outros sofrerem! O Assassino Bastar..." A garota não teve a chance de terminar, Damien aproximou-se e socou a mesa. As duas garotas soltaram gritinhos e encararam o menino.

"Vocês duas são tão patéticas! Desejar o mal à outra pessoa é pior que fazer o mal. Apenas porque vocês leram algo no jornal, não quer dizer que é verdade! Harry ficou aqui durante quatro meses, por acaso ele fez mal à alguém? Por acaso ele quis fazer mal à alguém? Não, ele não fez e não quis. Ele arriscou seu pescoço para salvar nossas vidas de alguns vampiros. Vocês duas eram as únicas que ficaram atrás dele e eu lembro do convite de vocês para ir ao baile com ele, lembro disso muito bem. Portanto, se eu fosse vocês eu calaria a boca, antes de dizer algo, sobre o qual eu não faço a mínima idéia!"

Dito aquilo, Damien saiu da biblioteca. Madame Pince ficou chocada pelo barulho em seu local de trabalho, mas ao ouvir as palavras do menino decidiu ficar quieta.

Ginny estava achando difícil controlar sua raiva também. Ela tentou ignorar os comentários sobre Harry, mas todas as vezes perdia a batalha. A menina tentou não ficar chateada quando Harry foi embora. Ela não conseguiu nenhum tipo de reação positiva dele, mesmo sabendo muito bem que o moreno sabia de seus sentimentos. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que lá no fundo Harry gostava dela. Ele havia salvado sua vida duas vezes e às vezes ele ficava a olhando. O moreno sempre era rápido para desviar o olhar, mas Ginny sabia que ele gostava dela. Suas palavras rudes não a fizeram parar de gostar dele, mas a fizeram ficar mais determinada para quebrar aquela barreira.

Ginny era uma boa amiga e, portanto, guardou seus tristes sentimentos. Damien havia perdido o irmão, ele precisava de compaixão agora. Muitas noites eram passadas por Hermione e Ginny, no dormitório feminino, conversando sobre Harry. A ruiva já tinha chorado muito por causa da ida do garoto, mas não mencionava nada sobre ele na frente de Ron ou Damien, seria muito estranho.

Lily não estava tendo um tempo fácil. Muitos de seus sextos e sétimos anos perguntaram como ela se sentia por ter um filho assassino. A mulher tentou ignorar essas perguntas, mas mesmo ameaçando a dar dentenções, os estudantes não paravam. Porém, Lily estava mais preocupada com Damien, ela queria que os alunos o deixassem em paz, mas mesmo quando ela estava presente, as pessoas tinham coragem de provocar seu filho. A mulher estava sem saber o que fazer com toda essa atitude hostil. Lily esperava que tudo se acalmasse, mas as coisas só pioravam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore deu algumas más notícias na reunião da Ordem.

"É com uma profunda tristeza que anuncio o fechamento de Hogwarts."

Ao ouvirem essas palavras os membros da Ordem começaram a protestar.

"Temo que não há muito o que fazer. O Ministro já deu sua palavra." Dumbledore continuou.

"Mas Albus, eles não podem fazer isso! E sobre o futuro das crianças, a educação delas!?" A Professora McGonagall disse em voz alta.

"Com o crescimento do medo que as pessoas sentem de Voldemort, foi decidido que Hogwarts não é adequada para comportar os alunos. De acordo com o Ministro, a escola não é mais segura. Depois de inspecionada, encontraram muitas passagem em Hogwarts que poderiam ser utilizadas por Comensais da Morte. O incidente que ocorreu há um tempo atrás, aonde vários Comensais invadiram os terrenos da escola não foi esquecido por Fudge. Ele disse que se os escudos dos terrenos de Hogwarts podem ser manipulados, então o resto também pode. Creio que ele está certo. Além do mais, muitos pais pediram para que seus filhos fossem retirados do colégio, já que lá não é mais seguro." Dumbledore explicou com um peso no coração.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar. Eles sabiam que Harry era a razão pela qual Hogwarts estava sendo fechada. O ataque ao Expresso realmente foi definitivo. Muitos pais tiraram seus filhos do colégio, temendo pela segurança deles.

O Professor Dumbledore informou para a Ordem que o anúncio do fechamento de Hogwarts seria feito no final daquela semana. A maioria da Ordem saiu depois disso. Lily também foi embora, dizendo que tinha trabalhos para corrigir. Sobrou apenas James, Sirius, Remus e Dumbledore. Os quatro bruxos sentaram em volta da mesa e ficaram discutindo o que seria o término de algo tão maravilhoso.

"É permanente?" Sirius perguntou para Dumbledore.

"De acordo com o Ministro, esse fechamento é apenas temporário. Só até que Voldemort abaixe sua guarda. Ele ainda está sobre a pretensão de que tem tudo sobre controle e de que Voldemort será capturado em breve." Dumbledore explicou.

"Creio que deveríamos nos concentrar em encontrar Harry, nós já esperamos muito." Sirius disse quando os quatro se levantaram.

"Eu andei fazendo algumas pesquisas e acho que consegui achar alguns clubes que se assemelham com o que procuramos. Nós deveríamos ir checar." Remus disse.

"Deveríamos fazer isso agora?" James perguntou, a ansiedade borbulhando dentro dele.

"Por que não?" Remus adicionou.

Bem na hora em que os quatro homens se levantaram, eles escutaram um som sussurrado. Dumbledore olhou para a janela e viu uma coruja negra entrando por ela, havia um pacote em sua pata. James correu para pegá-lo e a coruja negra tentou morder seus dedos. O Auror deu um passo para trás e viu o nome de Sirius no pacote.

"Acho que é para você companheiro." James disse e Sirius aproximou-se, ele estava confuso, não esperava nada naquela noite. O homem pegou o pacote e a coruja piou, saindo novamente pela janela.

Sirius viu um envelope preto preso ao pacote e abriu a carta cuidadosamente para se certificar de que não havia nenhuma armadilha. Quando ele decidiu que era seguro, tirou o pergaminho de dentro do envelope. Sirius ainda não havia mexido no pacote.

O homem franziu a testa ao abrir a carta e olhou para Dumbledore.

"Está... está enderessada à você." Disse à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pegou a carta e leu rapidamente. Assim que ele terminou, sua espressão escureceu. O bruxo olhou para James, Sirius e Remus com uma espressão preocupada e silenciosamente estendeu a carta à eles. James a pegou e começou a ler, junto com seus amigos.

_Caro__ Albus Dumbledore,_

_Você deve estar pensando no por quê de eu ter escrito à você. Temo que não tenho outra opção. Se você está recebendo esta carta, então é seguro presumir que eu não estou mais vivo. Acredito que você já deve saber disso, já que disse ao meu colega para encontrá-lo caso eu não conseguisse. _

_Essa carta foi escrita, caso meu colega também não sobrevivesse. Eu mandei que essa carta fosse entregue na residência do Sr. Sirius Black, exatamente seis meses a partir de agora. Mandei para o Sr. Black, pois não podia arriscar mandando para Hogwarts._

_Você me conhece como Jason Riley. Eu sou um dos Comensais do círculo interno de Lorde Voldemort. Eu entendo se a partir daqui você não queira mais ler, porém peço que continue, já que tenho uma informação muito importante. _

_Encontrei o segredo do sucesso de Lorde Voldemort. Seus planos de virar um imortal já começaram. O Lorde das Trevas criou Horcruxes. Que eu saiba, ele criou sete delas. Uma Horcrux está nele mesmo, as outras seis estão em objetos inanimados. Por isso que é impossível matar o Lorde das Trevas. Antes de atacar o Lorde Voldemort, é necessário destruir suas seis Horcruxes._

_Eu sei quais são duas delas. E acho que consegui pensar em quais são as outras._

_Você pode pensar no por quê de eu estar passando essa informação à você, já que nessa guerra eu estou do lado oposto ao seu. Considere isso minha chance de vingar aquele que, provavelmente, causou minha morte. Você é o único que pode ir contra o Lorde das Trevas. _

_Espero que você seja capaz de destruí-lo._

_Jason Riley_

James olhou para Dumbledore, ele não conseguia acreditar! Voldemort criou sete Horcruxes. Essas eram notícias terríveis. A destruíção de Lorde Voldemort seria ainda mais difícil. Eles teriam que descobrir quais eram as Horcruxes. Uma era Voldemort e Riley já havia identificado duas, mas ainda sobravam quatro!

James caiu na cadeira próxima à Dumbledore. Sirius e Remus também se sentaram, eles estavam bem pálidos e não conseguiam falar nada. Que tipo de conforto eles podiam oferecer?

"Você... você acha que isso é verdade?" James perguntou.

"Creio que é verdade mesmo. Se eu me lembro corretamente, Sr. Riley foi encontrado morto em sua casa. Esse foi exatamente o dia em que nós conhecemos..."

Professor Dumbledore parou de falar. A memória ainda estava fresca em sua mente. Larry Hunt procurou sua proteção quando o Príncipe Negro matou seu colega, Jason Riley. Harry foi a pessoa que matou esses homens. James sentiu-se doente. Voldemort fez seu filho matar os homens que tinham a informação para destruí-lo. O Auror podia ver como isso era divertido para o Lorde das Trevas. O garoto destinado à matá-lo, estava assassindando pelas ordens dele, as únicas pessoas que podiam ajudar a acabar com ele.

Sem dizer nada, James pegou o pacote que estava em frente à eles. Dentro havia um diário que, obviamente, era de Riley. Ele documentou todas as possíveis Horcruxes.

Os quatro homens sentaram para analisar os papéis. Dumbledore pegou dois pergaminhos, aonde haviam alguns desenhos.

"Creio que isso é o que Riley considera ser as verdadeiras Horcruxes" Dumbledore disse segurando os pergaminhos.

Uma delas era um simples livro, não havia nada de especial sobre ele, sendo assim, seria difícil de reconhecer. Haviam milhares de livros como aquele, com nada para diferenciá-lo, a Ordem teria que destruir todos os livros de capa preta que existissem no mundo mágico, para poder ter uma chance de conseguir destruir a Horcrux. O outro desenho era muito melhor, era um pingente prata. O pingente tinha a forma de uma serpente de duas cabeças, uma cabeça no começo e a outra na ponta. Os olhos da serpente tinham a cor de um verde brilhante. James sentiu como se já tivesse visto aquilo antes.

James apanhou o pergaminho e o analisou de perto. Ele já havia visto aquela cor verde, mas aonde?

De repente, o Auror sentiu seu sangue congelar. Ele se lembrou aonde tinha visto o pingente. James viu aquilo no dia em que Harry foi atacado por Moody. Enquanto o garoto estava inconsciente na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey tirou a camisa dele para enfaixar o seu ombro ferido. James lembrou que percebeu o estranho pingente, mas ignorou, afinal, seu filho havia voltado. A Horcrux de Voldemort era o pingente que Harry usava em volta de seu pescoço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James não conseguia acreditar que Harry estava usando a Horcrux esse tempo todo. O garoto tinha uma parte da alma de Voldemort com ele e ela estava bem embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore e do Ministro. O Auror aplaudiu a coragem de seu filho, ele realmente não tinha medo de ninguém.

Dumbledore disse que mesmo que eles fossem avisado sobre a Horcrux mais cedo, não faria nenhuma diferença. Com certeza Voldemort colocou algum tipo de feitiço, para que o pingente não pudesse ser tirado a força de Harry.

No final daquela semana, Dumbledore anunciou o fechamento de Hogwarts. O resultado foi como o esperado. A maioria dos alunos, mesmo estando tristes pelo fechamento, ficaram aliviados, porque estavam voltando para seus pais. Outros alunos, como Hermione Granger, ficaram devastados, porque não poderiam terminar seus estudos. Mesmo assegurando que Hogwarts reabriria logo, todo mundo percebeu que a porcentagem daquilo acontecer era bem pequena.

Damien voltou para casa e para seus pais, ele estava feliz por ter saído daquele ambiente hostil. Hermione prometeu à ele e Ron que iria fazer um acordo com seus pais, assim ela poderia ir até a Toca e até Godric´s Hollow regularmente. Desse modo os quatro amigos poderiam estar em contato e o mais importante, poderiam continuar estudando. Ron e Damien concordaram para deixar Hermione feliz.

Dumbledore decidiu que a primeira coisa que todos deveriam fazer, era achar Harry. Voldemort e suas Horcruxes poderiam ser deixadas para depois. O Diretor fez com que as informações sobre as Horcruxes fossem mantidas em segredo. Apenas James, Sirius e Remus sabiam sobre elas. O plano era achar Harry, convencê-lo da verdade e tentar mantê-lo longe do Ministro. As Horcruxes seriam muito mais fáceis de achar se o garoto estivesse com eles. Dumbledore ainda estava incerto de como iria manter Harry a salvo, mas estava determinado a não perdê-lo novamente.

Sendo assim, a procura por Alex nos clubes de luta começou. Na primeira noite James, Sirius, Remus e Dumbledore deixaram o mundo mágico e foram até o mundo trouxa, mas não conseguiram nada. Encontrar esses clubes de luta era uma coisa bem difícil, já que estavam contra uma lei trouxa. De qualquer modo, Remus conseguiu encontrar algum deles. Foi na quinta noite que eles conseguiram achar uma pista. Os quatro bruxos foram cautelosos e alteraram suas aparências, assim não criariam suspeitas. James, Sirius e Remus mudaram pouco, mas Dumbledore teve que deixar sua barba mais curta, assim como seu cabelo, que também mudou para vermelho.

Sirius entrou no clube e imediatamente foi falar com uma linda mulher de cabelos pretos, que estava atrás do balcão servindo drinks. Ele andou até ela e começou a fazer perguntas. O Auror perguntou se ela conhecia um 'Alex' que vinha ao clube lutar.

"Alex? Cabelos pretos, olhos verdes, gostoso para caramba?!" A mulher perguntou e sorriu de lado.

Sirius teve que se seguarar para não franzir a testa. Harry era seu afilhado e ele não conseguia escutar uma mulher o chamando de gostoso. Essa mulher deveria ter uns vinte e Harry tinha apenas dezesseis! Ok, tudo bem que seu afilhado tinha colocado um pouco de glamour em si, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda era uma criança.

"Hum... é. Creio que você pode definí-lo... assim." Sirius terminou desconfortávelmente.

"Certo, ele costumava vir aqui, mas não vem já faz um tempo. Ele normalmente está com o pequeno John em seu clube. A última coisa que eu ouvi é que agora ele só vai no clube do pequeno John." A mulher disse.

"Pequeno John? Quem é esse? Onde eu posso encontrá-lo?" Sirius perguntou, seu coração batia de felicidade, eles tinham achado uma pista.

A mulher balançou a cabeça.

"Desculpe, eu não sei aonde ele está. O pequeno John está sempre em um lugar diferente. Sempre foi desse jeito. John senior costumava fazer isso também. Ele morreu há alguns meses. Portanto, seu filho, o pequeno John, e sua nora que gerenciam o clube. Alex é o favorito por lá. Ele é bem próximo à John e sua família."

Sirius ficou perdido. Por que Harry seria amigo dessa família trouxa? O mistério sobre seu afilhado só ficava mais e mais complicado. Harry não era o que aparentava!

Sirius agradeceu à mulher e saiu do clube. Ele rapidamente contou aos outros sobre o pequeno John.

"Bem, já é um começo. Tudo o que nós temos que fazer é achar o clube do pequeno John. Alguma coisa ou alguém vai nos guiar até Harry." Remus disse sorrindo.

James condordou, afinal, depois de cinco viagens exaustivas eles encontaram uma pista sobre Harry. Na noite seguinte, apenas James, Remus e Sirius foram até o mundo trouxa procurar pelo clube de John. Eles tentaram mais alguns clubes, mas não conseguiram nada. Todo mundo dizia a mesma coisa, que o clube sempre mudava de lugar. Aparentemente, esse tal de John era uma pessoa bem popular no mundo das lutas e constantemente recebia pedidos para exibir um show. James estava imaginando quantas lutas Harry já havia feito para John. Aparentemente, Alex, também era uma lenda. Todos pensavam que ele tinha vinte um, vinte dois anos, mas já era um fenômeno. Ele nunca havia perdido uma luta e não ia até o clube frequentemente, mas quando ia, John faturava muito.

James achou isso um tanto quanto perturbador. Por que Harry faria aquilo? Ele queria aprender duelo trouxa, então aprendeu. Por que então continuar indo à esses clubes trouxas? E por que ele era tão próximo à esse John? James estava sentindo um pouco de ciúmes, já que Harry tinha uma relação melhor com um trouxa estranho do que com ele.

James foi levado até o Calderão Furado por Sirius e Remus. Os três homens resolveram beber um pouco antes de voltar para casa. Assim que o Auror entrou no pub, o dono o chamou.

"Ah, Sr. Potter! Voltou tão cedo! Maravilhoso, maravilhoso! O que eu posso servir à você? A mesma coisa que na última vez?"

James olhou confuso para o dono do bar.

"Tom! Você bebeu muito whiskey de fogo? A última vez que eu vim aqui foi há quatro meses atrás!" James riu. Eles foram até lá por noitebus andante, planejavam beber e depois voltar do mesmo modo.

Tom franziu a testa ao escutar essas palavras.

"Sr. Potter, você tem andado stressado ultimamente? Parece que você está ficando maluco. Eu acabei de serví-lo, não faz nem vinte minutos." Tom disse e olhou James de perto.

"Bem, não era eu." James disse cansado. Tom era o único que deveria estar stressado, ele deveria ter imaginado tudo isso.

"Bem, se não era você, então era alguém muito parecido!" Tom comentou.

Foi quando os três homens entenderam. Harry! Tom deve ter servido Harry. Era óbvio que o garoto não podia andar pelo mundo mágico sem usar uma máscara. Ele deve ter mudado a aparência para se parecer com James. Isso era fácil. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era tomar uma poção de envelhecimento ou um feitiço glamour e mudar a cor dos olhos.

James saiu do pub e correu até a parede que escondia o Beco Diagonal. Ele rapidamente bateu nos blocos, fazendo com que o portal abrisse mais rápido. Assim que o Auror entrou no Beco, ele viu Harry. O garoto ainda estava sob o feitiço e parecia exatamente como James. Ele estava correndo para a Travessa do Tranco. James, Sirius e Remus correram até ele. Assim que viraram para entrar, deram de cara com uma rua cheia de gente. James viu seu filho entrando em outro pub. Os três homens correram até o lugar, mas por causa das pessoas eles demoraram alguns minutos para chegar.

Chegando lá, James xingou alto. O pub estava cheio, era impossível encontrar alguém por lá. O Auror procurou pelo seu filho e o viu parado em frente à outro bruxo. Harry havia retirado o feitiço e agora parecia ele mesmo. James percebeu que o garoto não precisava se esconder nesse lugar, já que a maioria das pessoas lá dentro, temiam o que Voldemort podia fazer se elas entregassem Harry ao Ministro. Essas pessoas apoiavam Lorde Voldemort e não iria fazer nada contra o Príncipe Negro. O Auror tentou aproximar-se do garoto. Ele sabia que no momento estava cercado de escudos anti-aparatação, portanto tinha que atrair Harry para fora antes de levá-lo com eles.

James viu Harry trocar algumas palavras com o bruxo e depois de alguns minutos colocar seu capuz novamente, afastando-se do homem. O Auror estava observando o garoto atentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Se ele perdesse Harry na multidão, seria impossível encontrá-lo de novo. Foi como se o garoto soubesse que alguém o estava viagiando, ele virou e seus olhos verdes encararam os avelã de James. Harry saiu do pub mais rápido do que um flash, passando pela multidão. O Auror o seguiu, fazendo com que seus olhos não se desviassem dele. Sirius e Remus estavam bem atrás.

Assim que Harry saiu do pub, ele rapidamente puxou sua varinha, ele não iria ser pego por esses Aurores novamente. James, Sirius e Remus saíram correndo atrás dele. Os três pegaram suas varinhas, mas esperavam que pudessem sair dessa situação apenas estuporando o garoto. James saiu do pub e olhou em volta sentindo o ar gelado. Ele não conseguia ver ninguém. O Auror xingou e levantou sua varinha.

"Me oriente." Ele sussurrou. A varinha de James começou a girar e apontou para frente.

James correu na direção que sua varinha apontava e viu Harry correndo até o ponto aonde os escudos anti-aparatação terminavam.

"ESTUPEFAÇA." James gritou ao apontar a varinha para Harry. O Auror odiava o fato de ter que agir assim, mas sabia que o garoto não viria e não se aproximaria de boa vontade.

Naquele momento o escudo de corpo inteiro de Harry absorveu o feitiço. O garoto levantou seu escudo e mirou sua varinha em direção aos três homens.

"Você nunca aprende, né Potter?" Harry disse com raiva.

James tremeu ao escutar a voz raivosa de seu filho. Pela primeira vez ele entendia de onde vinha todo aquele ódio. O Auror tentou bloquear as imagens do abuso que Harry sofreu.

"Harry! Eu sei como você está se sentindo agora! Por favor, me dê um minuto para explicar." James tentou. Ele precisava apenas que Harry abaixasse sua guarda por um minuto, depois disso ele faria com que o garoto acreditasse na verdade.

"Explicar? O que você quer explicar Potter? Nada que você diga vai mudar seu fututo. Sua morte é certa e será pelas minhas mãos." Harry disse à ele e lançou um feitço de ácido. James apenas consegiu bloquear o feitiço, porque Remus e Sirius uniram-se à ele.

Harry encarou os outros homens. Antes que ele pudesse lançar outro feitiço, o garoto escutou o esvoaçar de capas e o barulho de passos. Eles tinham companhia.

"Ele está bem aqui! Ele saiu do pub e veio para essa direção!" Uma voz foi ouvida.

Harry olhou para trás, ele estava apenas há alguns passos do término dos escudos anti-aparatação. Se ele conseguisse chegar até lá, conseguiria aparatar para casa. O garoto observou os três homens à sua frente. Ele tinha que se livrar deles primeiro, esse era o único jeito de escapar.

De repente, os olhos preocupados de James encontraram com os de Harry e o garoto impediu que a maldição da morte saísse de sua boca.

"Harry! Corra!" James disse.

Harry pensou que havia escutado errado, ele não conseguia acreditar que Potter o mandou escapar! Porém, seus pensamentos ficaram claros quando Remus e Sirius viraram-se ao escutarem os Aurores chegando.

"Prongs! Tire-o daqui! Nós vamos atrasá-los." Sirius gritou e os dois homens começaram a lançar feitiços que estavam fazendo com que as paredes caíssem, bloqueando o caminho até Harry.

O garoto estava confuso. Esses homens estavam o ajudando. 'Não' Harry pensou. 'É uma armadilha, eu não vou cair.'. O moreno de olhos verdes afastou-se e James aproximou-se. O Auror parou e olhou profundamente para seu filho.

"Harry, por favor..." James disse, mas foi cortado pelos gritos dos Aurores tentando destruir a barreira criada. Ele sabia que seja qual fosse as consequências, Harry tinha que sair dali agora.

"Harry, corra! Vai! Se eles te pegarem, você vai ser beijado! Vá agora, corra!"

Harry ficou lá desafiante.

"O que você está aprontando agora Potter? Que armadilha você montou?" Harry perguntou, movendo-se cada vez mais perto da área de aparatação.

"Eu não fiz nada! Eu nunca machucaria você!" De repente James teve uma idéia. Ele não tinha certeza se iria funcionar, mas era alguma coisa.

"Volte para o lugar que você chama de lar, volte para ele! Mas, você tem que fazer uma coisa Harry. Pergunte ao seu 'Pai' sobre Wormtail. Pergunte à ele sobre o seu leal Comensal da Morte chamado Peter Pettigrew." James cuspiu a palavra 'Pai'. Ele queria chocar Harry dizendo aquilo.

"Eu conheço todos os Comensais de meu Pai. Não existem nenhum chamado Wormtail ou Peter Pettigrew! Nunca houve!" Harry gritou de volta e começou a se afastar dos escudos.

James sentiu seu coração parar com aquelas palavras. Será que isso significava que Wormtail havia sido morto por Voldemort? O Auror continuou gritando com o garoto.

"Foi isso o que disseram para você? Eu pesquisaria tudo isso Harry. Você pode encontrar a verdade embaixo da mentira."

Harry lançou um feitiço que deixou James com ondas de dor pelo corpo. O Auror soltou um grunhido e segurou seu braço. Nesse momento o garoto chegou na área de aparatação e com um último olhar para os três homens aparatou de volta para a mansão Riddle.

Sirius e Remus não perderam tempo. Os Aurores já estavam quase ultrapassando o bloqueio, os dois homens agarraram James e correram até a área de aparatação também. Antes que os Aurores conseguissem passar, os três Marotos desaparataram de lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava sentando em seu quarto perdido em pensamentos. Por que Potter não o prendeu? O Auror não teria conseguido, já que ele poderia lidar muito bem com aqueles três sem nem mesmo suar, mas o fato era que Potter nem ao menos tentou. Ele o mandou escapar.

Harry pensou muito sobre as palavras de Potter. 'Volte para o lugar que você chama de lar, volte para ele! Mas, você tem que fazer uma coisa Harry. Pergunte ao seu 'Pai' sobre Wormtail. Pergunte à ele sobre o seu leal Comensal da Morte chamado Peter Pettigrew.'.

O que Potter quis dizer com aquilo? Não havia nenhum Comensal da Morte chamado Wormtail. A mente de Harry voltou até Hogwarts, ele lembrou claramente das palavras de Damien.

'Harry, se isso é verdade, então como você não lembra de mim?... Eu sou apenas três anos mais novo que você. Então se você fugiu com quatro anos, isso me faria ter um ano de idade quando isso aconteceu. Se você lembra de tudo, então com certeza se lembra de mim. Porém, quando você me viu pela primeira vez, em Grimmauld Place, você realmente ficou chocado ao descobrir que tinha um irmão mais novo.'

Damien estava certo, por que Harry não se lembrava dele? Ele não teve a chance de pensar nesses palavras, estava muito ocupado pensando em voltar para casa. Agora que ele pensava sobre isso, as coisas não faziam sentido.

Harry fechou seus olhos e esfregou sua testa. Ele conseguia sentir uma exaqueca começando. 'Eu vou ir até o final dessa história de Wormtail' O garoto pensou consigo ao tomar um pouco de poção contra dor, enquanto ia dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	36. Harry secret memory

_N/T: Hey povo, foi mal a demora! Bom está aí outro chap! A continuação dessa já está terminada e a autora (Kurinoone) começou uma terceira... Quanto trabalho!!! Mas é gostoso traduzir!!_

**Snake´s Princess:** Considere-se na lista do casamento e cruze os dedos.

**Juli-Chan:** Vlw pelo feliz ano novo, para vc tbm! Que bom que vc gostou da tradução, eu agradeço. Continue lendo!

**Aluada The Original:** Esse chap é mtooo 'quente'... Já se vê pelo nome! Cara, minhas orelhas já são feias... quem sabe elas até melhoram, Hehehehehehe : )

**Pamela Black**: Nesse não tem tanto Damy, mas vale a penas mesmo assim. O Harry nos dá uma surpresa também. O HG começa mais para frente, tem umas ceninhas bem fluffys!

**Lord Zero X:** Hey... Que bom que vc resolveu testar a fic... eu a acho bem legal! Harry malvado, mas mesmo assim bonzinho é tudoooo de bom. Pois é, exstem muitas autoras e poucos autores, mas tem dois caras que eu considero muito bons, o Mark Evans (que escreve Slash) e o Bernardo (ele escreveu 'Nove Anos' e 'Quadribol', que são muito boas). O nome da continuação é "A part of me" ( Uma parte de mim). Exitem muitas fics em inglês aonde o Harry é menos idiota, eu amo todas elas (claro que só as bem escritas, porque tem umas...).

**Lily:** Que bom que você está lendo a fic. Realmente, a infância do Harry é mega triste, mas tudo melhora! O Damy é um fofo!!! Tá aí o chap... Parte HG, espera mais um pouquinho que a coisa dá uma ingrenada, não muito forte, mas dá... Obrigada por gostar da tradução!

**Cuca Malfoy:** Eu tbm amooooooo essa fic! Huahuahuahua, nem sei quantas vezes eu já disse/escrevi isso! Pode deixar que eu continuarei com a tradução!

**Infalliblegirl:** Não vai demorar muito mais não... só mais ou menos uns 3 chaps e ele descobre! Eu tbm fico triste quando o James sofre, mas fazer o que... é a vida!!!

**Jade Weasley Potter:** Eu tbm adoro a idéia do Harry ser filho do Voldie, tem várias fics em inglês desse tipo, mas eu acho que essa é uma das melhores!!! Que bom que vc está gostando!

_Bom pessoas, é isso! Até o próximo chap! Bjus Brielle. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco: A memória secreta de Harry

Fazendo juz a sua palavra, Hermione visitou Damien e levou Ron e Ginny também. Não houve muito estudo, já que eles ficaram conversando sobre Harry.

"Por quanto tempo você acha que ele vai conseguir se esconder?" Hermione perguntou.

"Todo mundo está procurando por ele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Harry vai ser pego." Ela continuou dizendo.

"Não, Harry não vai ser pego. Ele disse que ninguém o encontrará se ele não quiser." Damien disse baixinho.

Ninguém quis corrigir Damien. Seria péssimo deixá-lo chateado. Porém, os outros três Gryffindors sabiam que o moreno de olhos verdes não podia se esconder para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ficou pensando nas palavras de Potter. Ele queria esquecê-las, mas de algum modo, elas continuavam lá. Por que Potter o deixou ir embora? Por que ele não conseguia se lembrar de Damien? O que Potter quis dizer sobre o Comensal mais leal de seu pai?

Harry lembrava claramente das palavras.

'Eu pesquisaria isso Harry. Você pode encontrar a verdade embaixo das mentiras.'

Harry tentou clarear sua mente. Seu pai não mentiria para ele, o garoto tinha certeza disso. Lorde Voldemort não tinha razão nenhuma para mentir. Afinal, foi ele quem pegou Harry quando o garoto tinha quatro anos. Voldemort o fez ficar forte fazendo-o o herdeiro de Slytherin. O Lorde das Trevas que o fez ficar desse jeito: Um guerreiro. Harry era um bruxo muito poderoso sem dúvida alguma. De qualquer modo, o garoto ainda estava refletindo sobre as palavras de Potter. Sobre qual possível verdade ele estava falando?

Harry decidiu que iria achar o Comensal chamdo Wormtail, ou Peter Pettigrew. Ao menos para tirar essas dúvidas que Potter implantou em sua cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fazia agora um mês desde quando James viu Harry no Beco Diagonal. O Auror continuou procurando o clube do pequeno John. Ele sabia que se encontrasse o clube, encontraria Harry. O que James não esperava era encontrar muito mais do que seu filho.

Era de tardezinha e James, Sirius, Remus e Dumbledore estavam encaminhando-se para outro clube, ele tinham conseguido algumas pistas. O gerente desse estabelecimento em particular, sabia sobre o clube do pequeno John. Ele disse aos quatro bruxos que conversou com o homem naquele dia e que o clube dele estaria apenas há alguns metros de distância dali.

James correu para o local indicado, junto com os outros três bruxos. O plano era esperar Harry aparecer. Eles pensaram em conversar com John sobre 'Alex' e sobre como ele apareceu no clube. De qualquer modo, Dumbledore decidiu contra isso, já que não queria que Harry soubesse que estavam perguntando sobre ele. Isso poderia resultar no garoto sumindo pelo mundo trouxa.

James foi o primeiro a ver a rua onde estava o clube. O local parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento e o Auror pensou em como eles conseguiam comportar tal evento ali. A porta foi aberta e os quatro bruxos escutaram as regras sendo gritadas. James percebeu um estranho veículo há alguns passos de distância do lado de fora. Era maior que a maioria dos carros trouxas. Ele sabia, por causa de Lily, que aquilo era um trailer. Era bem grande e parecia ser bem espaçoso por dentro.

Os quatro bruxos decidiram entrar no clube e perguntar que horas começava a luta. Eles planejaram em se comportar como turistas que escutaram sobre esse fantástico clube por amigos. Isso explicaria o comportamento deles. Bem no momento em que Dumbledore entrou, eles escutaram um grito vindo do trailer.

"Nigel! Nigel querido, não faça isso. Venha aqui agora!"

Os quatro bruxos pararam e observaram o garotinho correr para fora do trailer, rindo e esperneando de alegria. James virou-se e viu a criança pular, todo o tempo rindo feliz. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, a criança era linda. Ele parecia ter uns catorze, talvez quinze meses de idade e ainda não tinha equilíbrio, já que caía constantemente com as mãozinhas no chão, mas ele sempre levantava e tentava andar novamente. Obviamente o garotinho estava tentando brincar de esconde-esconde. A voz da mulher soou novamente e o garotinho gritou enquanto tentava se esconder.

"Nigel! Querido. Volte para dentro de casa!"

Dumbledore estava olhando atentamente para a criança. Seus olhos azuis estavam focados no garotinho, eles nem mesmo piscavam.

"Dumledore! Qual é o problema?" James perguntou ao olhar para bruxo mais velho.

"Essa criança me parece familiar... vocês não acham que ele se parece com... Neville Longbottom?"

James virou-se para ver o garotinho novamente. Ele tinha cabelos e grandes olhos castanhos. Fora aquilo, o Auror não conseguia ver semelhança alguma. Todas as crianças eram daquele jeito.

"Não... eu não consigo ver nenhuma semelhança." James disse e Remus o cortou.

"Não, James, Dumbledore está certo. Essa criança parece exatamente com Neville quando ele tinha essa idade."

Sirius concordou com Remus. Os quatro homens ficaram parados, observando o garotinho tentar se esconder.

"Creio que deveríamos olhar mais de perto." Dumbledore disse e andou até o trailer. James estava quase o chamando de volta, quando Sirius sinalizou para que ele fosse junto. O Auror estava ficando irritado. Grande coisa que aquela criança parecia Neville, eles estavam lá para achar Harry. James não conseguiu argumentar e ficou surpreso ao ver Dumbledore apontar sua varinha para Sirius e murmurar algo, que o fez ficar transparente. Ele não ficou invisível, mas sim, transparente. O Diretor repetiu o mesmo feitiço em Remus e em James, antes de lançar em si mesmo.

Agora, ninguém poderia detectar a presença deles. Eles estavam se aproximando do trailer. Os quatro pararam quando estavam há apenas alguns passos de distância do garotinho, que ainda estava correndo por lá.

"Cara, essa criança é elétrica." Sirius sussurrou para James. O homem de olhos avelã riu, a criança o lembrava de Harry. Quando o garoto tinha essa idade, ele era bem ativo e elétrico.

De repente, a criança começou a correr até que parou. Ele olhou para a direita, aonde haviam algumas árvores e arbustos, estava bem escuro ali. O garotinho parou naquela região por alguns minutos e de repente, deu um gritinho e saiu correndo por entre as árvores.

James não conseguia enxergar o que a criança viu, mas seja o que fosse, o deixou muito afobado.

"Lex! Lex! Leexx!" O garotinho gritou enquanto corria entre as árvores.

"O que acontece com essa criança? Será que todas as crianças trouxas são assim?" Sirius perguntou.

"Como nós podemos saber." Remus murmurou.

"Certo! Por que nós estamos aqui observando uma criança? Nós temos que procurar Harry, então vamos e..." As palavras de James foram cortadas uma forma apareceu entre as árvores.

A forma saiu da escuridão e a criança lançou-se para cima das pernas da pessoa, James percebeu que todos pararam de respirar e ele sussurrou algo para Sirius. Todos haviam reconhecido quem era.

Harry parou por um momento para pegar o garotinho do chão. A criança lançou seus braços em volta do moreno.

"Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui fora homenzinho? Você deveria estar lá dentro. Veja como está escuro." Harry disse, levando a criança de volta para o trailer.

James observou a cena em choque. Era por isso que a criança estava gritando 'Lex', ele queria dizer 'Alex'.

"Nigel! Nigel, vá para dentro de casa, está muito escuro... oh, olá Alex. Que surpresa boa."

Uma mulher saiu do trailer e parou perto da porta. Ela estava de costas para os quatro bruxos, sendo assim, eles não conseguia ver sua face.

"Passei para ver John novamente. Como vai você Fiona?" Harry perguntou e devolveu o garotinho para os braços da mãe.

"Oh, você sabe, ocupada como sempre. John está lá dentro." A mulher apontou para o prédio.

"Você vai participar essa noite?" A mulher perguntou.

"É sobre isso que eu preciso conversar com ele." Harry disse sorrindo.

James percebeu que essa era a mulher de John e o garotinho era seu filho. Ele se lembrou de que disseram à ele que Harry era próximo à essa família, mas ficou surpreso ao ver o quão solto o garoto era com eles. De qualquer modo, o Auror não estava preparado para o choque que veio a seguir, ele quase urrou de incredulidade ao ver a face da mulher que Harry chamou de 'Fiona'. Assim que ela se virou para colocar seu filho no chão, James, Sirius, Remus e Dumbledore viram seu rosto claramente.

Ela se parecia exatamente como na última vez. A mulher ainda tinha longos cabelos e grandes olhos castanhos. Tinha uma face arredondada e ainda conservava um brilho gentil no olhar. James estava olhando para Alice Longbottom.

"Isso... isso não pode... oh Merlin! Isso não pode ser verdade." James ouviu Sirius murmurar. O moreno de olhos avelã podia ver a expressão dos outros. Dumbledore ainda estava em silêncio.

"Entre Alex, está congelando aqui fora." Alice disse sinalizando para que o moreno entrasse.

"Não, eu não posso. Estou meio sem tempo hoje, talvez mais tarde." Harry disse se afastando do trailer.

"Alex, nós não te vimos durante quatro meses e agora você aparece quase toda semana, mas você ainda não passa um tempinho conosco. Veja o quão afobado Nigel ficou em vê-lo." Alice sinalizou para a criança, que estava puxando a mão dela querendo brincar de esconde-esconde.

Harry olhou com afeição para ele.

"Eu não acho que seja apenas eu que o deixo afobado." Harry brincou.

Bem nesse momento um som foi ouvido vindo do prédio. Alguém acabara de sair. James virou-se para ver quem chamou Harry.

"Alex! Veja só como nós estamos abençoados. Três visitas em uma semana!"

James teve que colocar a mão na boca para não gritar de surpresa.

Frank Longbottom estava encaminhando-se em direção à Harry. Ele parecia um pouco cansado e mais velho, mas de qualquer modo estava muito saudável.

"Eu tenho que cobrir os quatro meses." Harry disse ao apertar a mão de Frank.

"Você nunca disse para onde foi. O que você estava fazendo?" Frank perguntou ao pegar o garotinho do chão.

Harry olhou para Nigel que brincava com os braços de seu pai e sorriu.

"Eu estava meio ocupado, não conseguia me livrar, mas no final tudo deu certo." Harry riu.

"Eu não vou nem perguntar!" Frank riu junto.

"Escuta John, eu preciso discutir uma coisa com você. Se importa se nós tivermos uma conversinha?" Harry perguntou e Frank entregou seu filho imediatamente para Alice. Ambos encaminharam-se para o prédio. Alice pegou Nigel, entrou no trailer e fechou a porta.

Os quatro bruxos ficaram lá parados, refletindo sobre o que tinham acabado de presenciar.

"Creio que deveríamos nos sentar." Dumbledore disse.

O feitiço foi retirado, desse modo eles poderiam se ver novamente. James olhou para a face dos outros. Suas expressões eram parecidas com a dele. Confusão, choque e surpresa. Mesmo Dumbledore, parecia que ia desmaiar. Os quatro rapidamente foram para entre as árvores e colocaram um feitiço silenciador para que ninguém os escutasse.

Quando escondidos nas sombras, os bruxos tentaram encontrar algum sentido no que acabara de acontecer.

"Ok, o que aconteceu lá?" James perguntou em voz alta.

"Bem, parece que Frank e Alice não estão mortos, mas sim muito vivos e tem agora uma vida no mundo trouxa como John e Fiona!" Sirius respondeu.

"Sirius! Agora não é hora." James avisou.

"Nós temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo. Se de fato eles são Frank e Alice e o por que deles não terem contactado ninguém da Ordem para ajudá-los. Faz dois anos que eles foram declarados mortos." Remus adicionou.

Os três bruxos olharam para Dumbledore esperando respostas.

"Acho que a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é confrontar Frank ou Alice. É necessário descobrir a verdadeira identidade dessas pessoas. Apenas quando comprovarmos que esses são os verdadeiros Longbottoms, é que podemos fazer alguma coisa." James disse baixinho.

"Ok, como nós vamos fazer isso?" Sirius perguntou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius estava parado na frente da porta do trailer, o homem amaldiçoou sua grande boca antes de bater na porta. Alice abriu e ele sentiu como se não conseguisse falar. Sirius era um grande amigo da mulher, os Longbottoms eram muito amigos da família Potter e sendo assim, muito amigos dele e de Remus. O homem não viu nenhum sinal de reconhecimento nos olhos da mulher.

"Sim. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou.

Sirius saiu de seu estopor e perguntou à Alice se havia algum telefone público por ali, já que seu carro havia quebrado e ele precisava de ajuda. O homem tentou lembrar dos termos trouxas que James e Remus lhe explicaram.

Alice deu-lhe as direções para o telefona mais próximo.

"Muito obrigado! Oh, esse é seu filho?" Sirius disse quando o garotinho hiperativo apareceu na porta.

Alice olhou para seu filho e sorriu.

"Sim." Alice respondeu. Ela não parecia se importar em estar falando com um completo estranho. Essa era a mesma Alice de antes, que amava fazer amigos e conversar com todo mundo.

"Você só tem um filho?" Sirius perguntou. Ele queria saber a respota, já que não acreditava que Frank e Alice abandonariam seu filho mais velho, Neville, no meio da guerra do mundo mágico.

"Sim, apenas um. Acredite, um é o suficiente." Ela brincou e Sirius sentiu seu coração apertar. O que estava acontecendo? Essa não podia ser Alice Longbottom. Ela nunca negaria a existência de Neville. E por que ela não o reconheceu?

Sirius andou até Dumbledore e seus dois amigos e contou sobre a conversa com Alice.

Dumbledore escutou cautelosamente e começou a falar depois de alguns minutos.

"Essa é Alice Longbottom. Eu posso sentir sua magia, ela era uma bruxa brilhante, eu mesmo a ensinei, sendo assim, posso sentir sua aura mágica. Por que ela está agindo como trouxa, eu não sei, mas tenho certexa de que nenhuma mãe deixaria seu filho no meio de uma guerra. Se Alice não está com Neville, então tenho certeza de que a razão é porque ela não se lembra dele. Meu palpite é que Alice e Frank estão sob um poderoso feitiço de memória. Possivelmente, ambos foram 'obliviados', isso explicaria o modo como eles pensam ser John e Fiona, como eles não tem nenhuma memória sobre Sirius e como eles veêm Harry como Alex, já que os dois com certeza reconheceriam o garoto como filho de James em um segundo." Dumbledore explicou.

James concordou. Frank e Alice teriam reconhecido Harry imediatamente.

"Então o que aconteceu naquela noite na residência dos Longbottoms? A casa deles foi realmente queimada? E sobre aqueles..." Remus parou.

Ele estava quase mencionando os corpos de Frank e Alice, quando lembrou-se de que não havia nenhum corpo. Tudo o que eles acharam foram cinzas. Eles pensaram que o Príncipe Negro colocou fogo na casa e ateou fogo contra os Longbottoms, com eles ainda vivos. As pessoas que estavam por lá disseram que ouviram os gritos de angústia que vinham da casa, gritos que, eles acreditavam, eram dos Longbottoms.

James sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Então Harry não matou os Longbottoms, ele os salvou! Mas por que? O garoto não tinha nenhuma razão para fazer isso. Ainda por cima, ele apagou a memória deles e colocou outra no lugar, deixando-os como John e Fiona. Nada disso fazia sentido.

Dumbledore parecia estar lendo os pensamentos de James quando falou.

"Creio que a memória que Harry quer esconder, é o que aconteceu verdadeiramente com os Longbottoms."

James ficou surpreso. Claro! Fazia sentido agora. Damien contou que Harry disse que se Voldemort descobrisse sobre essas memórias, ele o mataria. O menino contou também que seu irmão entrou em pânico e implorou para que ele devolvesse a penseira. Tudo fazia sentido.

Harry matou e usou as maldições Imperdoáveis, mas era apenas a morte dos Longbottoms que fazia os Aurores o perseguirem. Isso poderia assegurar a sobrevivência do garoto em relação ao Ministério.

"Nós temos que trazer Frank e Alice de volta para o mundo mágico." James começou. Isso iria mudar muito a sentença de Harry.

"Temo que não possamos fazer isso, James." Dumbledore disse o olhando tristemente.

"O que? Por que não? Nós não podemos deixar os Longbottoms aqui! Eles tem que voltar para casa." James argumentou. Ele não conseguia entender Dumbledore.

"James, eles tem vivido por uns dois anos aqui, portanto estão seguros. Não acho que seja seguro levá-los de volta agora, Harry ainda está com Voldemort. A notícia da sobrevivência dos Longbottoms chegará até ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Até lá, é melhor que eles fiquem aonde estão. Ninguém mencionará isso, você não pode nem mesmo contar isso para Lily, James. Nós não podemos arriscar que a informação se espalhe. Existem muitos espiões no Ministério, nós sabemos disso. Se o Minitro descobrir sobre os Longbottoms, Voldemort também irá." Dumbledore disse.

James olhou Dumbledore derrotado. Ele realmente queria os Longbottoms de volta, de volta para Neville e de volta para a vida deles. Porém, ele entendia que Harry ficaria em perigo por causa disso. Quando o garoto estivesse com eles de novo, os Longbottoms voltariam e com sorte, suas memórias seriam restauradas.

Qualquer que fosse a razão para Harry ter salvo Frank e Alice, ele manteve em segredo. Se Lorde Voldemort descobrisse, o garoto seria punido severamente.

"Vamos, nós temos que entrar naquele prédio antes que Harry vá embora." Remus disse baixinho.

Os quatro bruxos começaram rapidamente a encaminhar-se em direção ao prédio. Antes que eles entrassem, Dumbledore aponrou sua varinha para James e mudou sua aparência. Ele deu a ele um cabelo loito curto e mudou a forma de seus nariz.

"Assim Frank não vai ligar sua aparência com 'Alex' e ficar desconfiado." Ele explicou.

James suspirou e abraçou a si mesmo. Assim que eles entraram no clube, viram Frank falando para dois homens tomarem seus lugares. James sentiu suas emoções ficarem turbulenteas, Frank era um bom amigo. Ele nunca pensou que o veria novamente, que falaria com ele novamente.

Frank viu os quatro homens parados na porta e correu até eles.

"Desculpa gente, mas o clube não vai abrir pelas próximas duas horas. Vocês são bem-vindos para voltar depois." Frank disse ao aproximar-se dos homens.

James encontrou-se encapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Dumbledore respondeu por ele.

"Desculpe, nós não sabíamos os horários. Nós estavámos nos perguntando se Alex vai fazer parte da luta dessa noite."

A expressão feliz de Frank mudou para uma de preocupação.

"Como vocês sabem sobre Alex?" Frank perguntou.

"Nós não o conhecemos pessoalmente, apenas ouvimos falar dele por alguns amigos. Ouvimos que ele vem até aqui frequentemente. Nós estavámos nos perguntando se ele estaria aqui." Dumbledore explicou.

A expressão de Frank se tranqulizou.

"Oh... Bem, Alex não vai fazer parte da luta de hoje a noite. Ele está ocupado com algumas coisas, portanto não virá aqui por um bom tempo."

James notou que Harry não estava em nenhum lugar ali perto.

"Você sabe aonde podemos encontrá-lo?" James perguntou.

"Não, é ele quem vem me ver. Eu não o procuro. Você acabou de perdê-lo. Ele saiu daqui faz uns dez minutos." Frank respondeu.

James xingou. Com toda aquela discussão sobre Alice e Frank, os quatro bruxos não perceberam a ida de Harry.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, senhor? Você está comprando esse lugar para reformá-lo e tranformar no seu clube?" Remus perguntou de repente.

Frank riu e respondeu.

"Esse lugar? Não, eu estou apenas alugando por um tempo. Eu gosto de me mover, ir para locais difrentes. Londres é tão grande que você deveria ver tudo."

"Oh... você sempre levou seus negócios desse jeito?" Remus perguntou.

"Sim, bem as coisas sempre foram assim, mesmo com o dono antigo. Eu apenas faço a mesma coisa."

"Dono antigo? Você herdou os negócios de outra pessoa?" Remus perguntou.

Frank riu novamente.

"Sim, sim. Tudo isso pertenceu à John Allen. Ele era um homem muito gentil, me tratava como um filho. Mas estava ficando velho para ficar mudando de lugar o tempo inteiro, então eu comecei a fazer isso por ele. Ele meio que deixou tudo para mim quando morreu. John não tinha família, por isso que as pessoas me conhecem como pequeno John. Eles pensam que eu sou filho dele, eu deixo as pessoas pensarem o que quiserem, isso não me incomoda."

Dumbledore agradeceu à Frank e saiu do local com os outros. Eles tinham muito que discutir ao chegarem em casa. James sabia que o Diretor estava certo, ninguém além deles podia descobrir sobre os Longbottoms. Não até que Harry estivesse longe de Voldemort. James não conseguia entender porque o garoto foi contra as ordens de Voldemort e salvou Alice e Frank. 'Creio que apenas Harry pode responder isso.' James pensou silenciosamente consigo ao voltar para Godric´s Hollow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava sentado em seu quarto, feliz por ter falado com Frank, assim ele podia ficar longe por um tempo. O garoto adorava ir ver os Longbottoms, mas toda vez que ele ia até lá, lembrava-se daquela terrivel noite. Harry retirou seu anel e o transfigurou em sua penseira, ele a havia checado para ver se todas suas memórias estavam lá. Tudo parecia estar normal, nenhum dos feitiços em volta de sua lembrança secreta foram destruídos. O garoto checou-a mais de dez vezes e estava feliz ao constatar que nada foi revelado.

Ele estava grato por não ter matado Frank, nem Alice e se tudo acontecesse novamente, ele não mudaria nada. Mas uma grande parte dele ainda estava envergonhada por ter falhado em cumprir as ordens de seu Pai. Harry assistiu quando a névoa dentro de sua penseira girou, por alguma razão ele queria ver sua memória de novo, assim sendo, entrou de cabeça na lembrança.

Harryobservou a memória. Ele estava na sala de estar dos Longbottoms, haviam cinco Comensais da Morte diante das formas caídas de Frank e Alice. Eles estavam lançando maldições Cruciatus em ambos. O garoto lembrava de cada um deles. Malfoy, Riley, Bella e Bergeon. O moreno assistiu quando ele mesmo apareceu na porta, ele havia sido instruído a ficar lá fora por um tempo. Harry se arrepiou com o som de Frank e Alice gritando e assistiu quando ele entrou na sala, sua face estava coberta pela máscara prateada.

"Basta!" Ele disse.

Os Comensais da Morte levantaram suas varinhas e olharam para o Príncipe Negro.

"Nós já perdemos tempo demais." O garoto máscarado disse.

Os Comensais afastaram-se e aproximaram-se do Príncipe. Harry levantou sua varinha e apontou para o rosto sangrento de Frank.

"Você tem uma última chance Longbottom. Una-se à nós e nós pouparemos você e sua família." Ele disse.

Frank olhou para o garoto a sua frente e dolorosamente virou sua cabeça para olhar sua esposa. Ao ver a reação de Alice, ele voltou a encarar Harry.

"Nunca!" O homem respondeu com uma voz rouca.

"Muito bem." O Príncipe Negro respondeu.

"Saiam." Ele ordenou aos Comensais da Morte. Os cinco homens sairam e os Longbottoms ficaram sozinhos com o Príncipe Negro.

Essas foram as instruções que Lorde Voldemort deu a ele. Harry lembrava exatamente de tudo. Voldemort pediu para que ele acompanhasse os Comensais até a residência dos Longbottoms e então, dar a chance para que o Auror e sua esposa se unissem à eles. Se eles recusassem, seriam mortos por Harry. O Lorde das Trevas falou com seu filho em particular.

"Harry, antes que você os mate, eu quero que você remova sua máscara e deixe o casal ver seu rosto."

Harry ficou surpreso com a ordem. Primeiramente ele não sabia porque estava sendo mandado para matar os Longbottoms, ele estava com catorze anos na época, tinha acabado de começar com as suas missões. O garoto já estava lidando com os Comensais que davam problemas e ele nunca tinha reclamado. Ele era o soldado de seu Pai. Qualquer coisa que seu Pai pedisse e qualquer coisa que ele instruísse, Harry obedecia sem questionar.

O moreno assentiu e disse à seu pai que tiraria a máscara quando fosse matar os Longbottoms.

"Mas Pai, e os Comensais da Morte?! Você disse para manter a máscara na frente deles." Harry perguntou.

A não ser os Comensais do circulo interno, ninguém sabia que Harry existia. Lorde Voldemort prometeu que o apresentaria logo. O fato de que a maioria dos Comensais não sabiam sobre o Príncipe Negro, apenas aumentava o medo em relação ao misterioso assassino que matava qualquer um que ousasse desafiar o Lorde das Trevas.

"Não se preocupe, é só você mandá-los sair, mesmo Malfoy. Ninguém irá contradizer suas ordens." Voldemort respondeu.

Harry parou diante de Frank e Alice.

Sem dizer mais nada, Harry retirou sua máscara prateada. No primeiro momento, Frank e Alice não reagiram, mas então, vagarosamente, ambos focaram-se no moreno a sua frente.

"Oh! Meu Deus, Alice! É... é... o Harry! Alice, olhe é o Harry!" Frank começou a falar.

Alice olhou para os olhos de Harry. Ela estava incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Vagarosamente, Frank levantou-se e ajudou sua esposa na mesma tarefa.

"Harry! O que você... Eu não entendo, como isso é possível?!" Frank disse tentando sustentar seu peso para ajudar sua esposa.

Harry ficou em silêncio enquanto assistia a reação deles. 'Eles conhecem os Potters! Por isso meu Pai quis que eu mostrasse minha face. Assim eles saberão quem os matou.' O garoto pensou.

"Eu fiz o que meu Pai me pediu. Agora, você tem uma última chance! Una-se à nós, ou morra." Harry disse com uma voz controlada.

Frank e Alice olharam-se confusos, mas finalmente entenderam e suas expressões demonstraram isso. Lorde Voldemort não matou Harry, mas sim o criou como seu filho, assim o garoto cumpriria todas as suas ordens.

"Nós nunca nós uniríamos a um monstro que sequestra o filho de alguém e o corrompe, como ele fez com você." Frank disse claramente, apesar de suas feridas.

Harry lançou um feitiço ferroda no braço do Auror, o homem engasgou-se de dor. Alice segurou seu marido e tentou protegê-lo de outras maldições.

Harry olhou para a coragem dela e pensou o quão tola ela era. O garoto levantou sua varinha, apontou-a para Frank e começou a formar as palavras da maldição da morte.

"Não! Se você vai matar alguém, me mate primeiro! Eu não vou assistir meu marido morrer!" Gritou Alice histericamente.

"Não!... Alice... saia do caminho!" Frank gritou e tentou tirá-la do caminho. Porém a mulher teimosa continuou aonde estava.

"Que diferença isso vai fazer? Vocês dois vão morrer de qualquer jeito." Harry disse.

"Me mate primeiro!" Alice disse com lágrimas rolando em seu rosto. Frank tentou empurrá-la, mas ela não se movia. Toda hora ele a empurrava, mas ela sempre voltava para protegê-lo.

Harry riu, ele estava achando patético as tentativas que cada um fazia para salvar o outro.

O moreno apontou sua varinha para Alice.

"Não!" Gritou Frank, ele tentou segurá-la. Harry lançou a maldição do corpo preso no Auror e o homem caiu no chão, incapaz de proteger sua esposa.

O garoto apontou sua varinha para o peito de Alice.

"AVADA KEDAV…" Harry parou na metade da maldição.

Os olhos verdes de Harry abriram-se em choque. Ele apontou sua varinha novamente para Alice, mas parecia incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Sua mão começou a tremer e por mais que ele tentasse a maldição não saía. Era como se Harry tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar.

O garoto de repente soltou um urro de raiva e lançou um jato de luz branca em uma das janelas, fazendo com que ela se estilhaçasse. Harry deu um passo para frente e apontou sua varinha para Frank, ele estava quase lançando o jato de luz verde quando Alice lançou-se para cima de seu marido. O moreno parou e olhou furioso para ela.

"Saia do caminho mulher." Harry gritou, mas ela, chorando, não soltou seu martido e recusava-se a se afastar.

"Príncipe! Príncipe está tudo bem?" A voz de Malfoy soou pela janela quebrada.

Harry estava entrando em pânico, ele levantou sua varinha em direção à mulher teimosa, mas novamente foi incapaz de dizer a maldição da morte.

"Eu estou entrando!" A voz de Malfoy soou.

"NÃO!" Gritou Harry.

"Eu estou lidando com eles!" Harry urrou. Mesmo após ter dito essas palavras, o garoto escutou Malfoy tentando entrar. O moreno agiu por instinto. Ele lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta e rapidamente segurou a mulher. Harry apontou para parede que estava a sua frente e gritou.

"TRANSFERO PORTALINE"

Um portal enorme abriu e os itens do cômodo começaram a voar para dentro dele. Harry levitou Frank e o jogou para dentro do portal, ele tentou jogar Alice também, mas ela segurou suas vestes.

"O que você está fazendo? Para onde está nos mandando?" Ela gritou.

"Se você não quer morrer hoje, sugiro que fique quieta e faça o que eu mando!" Harry comandou e tentou fazer com que ela o soltasse.

"Por que eu devo acreditar em você? Há um minuto atrás você estava pronto para nos matar e agora está salvando minha vida?" Alice perguntou.

Harry olhou diretamente para ela.

"Você tem uma força vital que eu nunca poderei destruir."

Dito aquilo Harry a empurrou para dentro do portal. Assim que ela desapareceu e tudo voltou ao normal, Malfoy entrou.

"O que está acontecendo? Aonde estão os Longbottoms!?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos cinzas estavam procurando pelos corpos que deveriam estar lá.

Harry olhou friamente para Malfoy.

"Príncipe, aonde estão os Longbottoms? O que você fez? Você completou a missão?" Malfoy perguntou com uma voz temerosa.

"Essa missão não pode ser completa. Meu Pai não iria querer três vidas perdidas, já que ele me mandou destruir apenas duas." Harry respondeu.

"Príncipe! O Lorde das Trevas deu uma ordem. Nós temos que completá-la ou as consequências serão pesadas!" Malfoy gritou.

Harry sabia que o loiro estava certo. Ele deveria ao menos ter sido capaz de matar Frank Longbottom, se não pudesse matar Alice.

O garoto sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Ele falhou com seu Pai, mas sabia que de qualquer modo, ele não conseguiria ferir a mulher devido à sua condição.

"Eu sei que falhei. Meu Pai vai entender, a mulher, Alice Longbottom, estava em uma condição tão delicada que mesmo meu Pai não iria machucá-la." Harry disse já próximo da porta.

"Você diz isso por causa da criança?" Malfoy perguntou de repente.

Harry parou, um olhar de furia estava em sua expressão.

"Você sabia!?" Ele perguntou com raiva.

"Sim, eu sabia e o Lorde das Trevas também. Ele o mandou para essa missão, mesmo ciente desse fato." O loiro disse nervoso.

Harry sentiu como se estivesse caindo. Seu Pai sabia! Ele sabia que a mulher estava carregando uma criança e ainda assim ordenou para que a torturassem e a matassem. O garoto não podia acreditar.

"Você está mentindo! Meu Pai nunca iria ordenar tal coisa. Ele não quer destruir vidas inocentes!" Harry disse.

Para a surpresa do moreno, Malfoy começou a rir de sua inocência.

"Inocente? Príncipe, ninguém é inocente. Isso é a guerra Harry, você tem que perceber isso se for servir o Lorde das Trevas!" Malfoy vociferou.

Harry teve o suficiente, ele apontou sua varinha para o loiro e gritou.

"OBLIVATE!"

Assim que o feitiço acertou o Malfoy, ele ficou com um olhar distante. O garoto disse para o loiro esperá-lo lá fora. O Comensal ainda no seu estado distante, saiu da casa e esperou lá fora obediente.

Harry encheu a casa com gritos de agústia e transformou duas mesas em dois corpos desfigurados. O garoto andou até a porta, pegou sua máscara prateada, colocou-a e retirou um objeto triangular de seu bolso. O moreno segurou-o nas mãos e o jogou contra a parede, imediatamente formou-se uma bola de fogo e a casa foi consumida pelas chamas. Harry saiu de lá e sinalizou para que os Comensais da Morte o seguissem. O garoto voltou para casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sentiu quando seus pés bateram no chão, ele estava fora da penseira e de volta em seu quarto. O garoto tremia e tentava recuperar-se da memória, ele se lembrou que aquele dia mudou sua vida. Não apenas ele desobedeceu uma ordem de seu Pai, mas aprendeu uma verdade sobre Lorde Voldemort. Seu Pai não se preocupava com vidas inocente, como Harry. Depois daquilo, o garoto resolveu que iria discutir as táticas de guerra novamente com ele. O garoto nunca poderia ir contra uma ordem de Voldemort novamente. Se seu Pai não se preocupava com vidas inocente, não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer.

O moreno nunca sonhou em confrontar seu Pai sobre esse fato, Lorde Voldemort o criou e deu-lhe poderes para deixá-lo ficar mais forte que qualquer outro bruxo. Harry sempre ficaria ao seu lado, mas ele não poderia tirar a vida de uma criança. Ele era incapaz de tal ato.

Harry abriu o portal aonde estavam Frank e Alice na mesma noite. Ele lançou poderosos feitiços de memória em ambos, dando a eles uma falsa vida no mundo trouxa e um trabalho. O garoto conhecia John Allen por causa de seu treino no clube de luta e apresentou a ele os dois Longbottoms, dizendo que eles eram vitmas de um acidente que resultou na perda de suas memórias. O fato de Alice estar grávida ajudou Frank a conseguir o trabalho no clube.

Harry nunca pensou que manteria contato com os Longbottoms, mas a chegada de Nigel o manteve por perto. Nigel era a razão de Frank e Alice estarem vivos. O garoto sentiu a força do bebê, quando ele estava dentro de sua mãe ao apontar sua varinha para ela. Por isso ele não pode matá-la. Harry não sabia como descobriu que Alice estava grávida, ela tinha apenas alguns dias na época e o moreno suspeitava que ninguém além dos pais sabia sobre a gravidez. O garoto tinha certeza, já que isso seria reportado na época da 'morte' da mulher.

Harry aprendeu a prestar atenção em todas as ordens de seu Pai e com isso conseguiu salvar muitas vidas, como os filhos de Poppy, Ginny Weasley e muitas outras. O garoto ouviu todas as ordens de ataque. Ele sabia que estava mexendo com fogo. Seu Pai nunca o perdoaria se descobrisse sobre os Lonbottoms. Harry achava que tinha cumprido sua missão, Voldemort queria Frank e Alice mortos, bem, eles estavam mortos, o mundo bruxo os considerava em tal situação, portanto o casal já não estava mais no caminho do Lorde das Trevas. Os pais de Nigel eram John e Fiona e eles viviam felizes no mundo trouxa e continuariam vivendo se ninguém descobrisse sua memória secreta. Tudo continuaria normal, ou assim Harry pensava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	37. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

_N/T: Galera outro chap para vcs! Espero que gostem! Eu fiz um erro, que para mim foi terrível no chap anterior. Eu escrevi "Jus" com "z" e na verdade é com "s". Bom é isso! Perdoem-me!_

**Infalliblegirl**: O chap da descoberta de Harry é esse!!! Huahuahua, divirta-se!

**Sayumi Padfoot**: Os dois estão vivosssss... êêêê... tbm fiquei feliz qndo li. Esse chap é emocionante tbm!

: Esse é ainda mais eletrizante!

**Alarico:** Olá, valeu por ter lido, obrigada por achar a tradução boa! Fiquei sabendo do guia de fics, faz pouco tempo e postei o resto no FeB. Bom, eu pretendo traduzir as continuações sim. Sou muito fã do trabalho da Kurinoone e gostaria de traduzir tudo o que ela escrever! Hehehehehehe! É isso!

**Luca Lovegood Tonks:** O beijo H/G ainda tá longinho... ahhhhhhhh... mas a interação por mais que esteja longinha, está mais pertinho. Huahuahua! Vlw por gostar da fic.

**Snake´s Princess:** Vc viu, tbm acho mto fofo o Nigel chamando o Harry de 'Lex'. Hehehe!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy**: A fic original está nos meus favortitos, dá uma olhadinha lá! Tem duas continuaçãoes, "a part of me" e "deepest reflections" as duas estão muito boas e eu pretendo traduzir. O Wormtail (Rabicho) aparece nesse chap! Êêêêê. O Harry descobrir a verdade... hum... Leia o chap! Huahuahuahua! Vlw por ler, fiquei muito felz!!!

**Pamela Black:** Acho que vc vai gostar desse chap! Eu tbm não esperava que os Longbottoms estivessem vivos, mas fiquei mô feliz quando descobri! Foi uma boa jogado a do Harry!

_Bom povo, é isso! Divirtam-se. Bjus Brielle _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Seis: E a verdade te libertará

Harry sabia que seria difícil perguntar para seu pai sobre alguém com o nome de Wormtail. Simplesmente por causa do fato de que Voldemort, iria querer saber quem foi a pessoa que comentou isso com ele e o garoto não queria chateá-lo dizendo que foi James Potter. O Lorde das Trevas ficaria imensamente chateado, se Harry escolhesse acreditar que ele escondia coisas só por causa de Potter.

O moreno sabia que perguntar à Bella seria provavelmente pior que perguntar ao seu pai, portanto sobrava apenas uma pessoa, Lucius Malfoy. Isso seria extremamente fácil. Ele estava vendo Draco muitas vezes ultimamente, já que Hogwarts estava fechada. Harry ficou muito contente por constatar que Dumbledore estava com medo de continuar dirigindo a escola. O garoto sabia que boa parte disso era por causa do ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts. 'Bom para aquele velho idiota, manipulador, filho da p...' Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pelas palavras de Draco.

"Você vai se mover ou planeja em ficar parado aí para sempre."

Harry olhou para o loiro e percebeu que ele estava falando sobre o jogo de xadrez bruxo.

"Oh, aqui, xeque mate." Harry disse com preguiça.

Draco olhou para o tabuleiro surpreso. Ele nem mesmo viu o movimento.

"Como você ficou tão bom no xadrez assim de repente?!" Draco perguntou suspeito.

Harry deu de ombros e relaxou em sua cadeira confortável.

"Eu sempre fui bom, mas nunca tive tempo para praticar." Harry respondeu.

"Ainda não teve sorte com uma próxima missão?" Draco perguntou.

"Não, aparentemente o incidente no Expresso de Hogwarts ainda está fresco na mente do meu pai. Ele está certo de que eu devo treinar mais, antes de ser enviado para uma próxima missão." Harry respondeu.

"Então, você está treinando direitinho?!" Draco zombou ao olhar para o seu amigo deitado confortávelmente na cadeira.

"Malfoy, eu treinei direto por seis horas hoje, portanto pare com as gracinhas."

Harry e Draco continuaram a jogar xadrez. Quando estavam na metade, uma batida na porta foi ouvida e Lucius entrou.

"Draco, você está pronto para ir?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Ainda não pai." Draco respondeu, enquanto se concentrava em seu próximo movimento.

Harry sentou-se ao ver Lucius. 'Essa é uma boa chance!' o garoto pensou consigo.

"Por que você não espera aqui Lucius? Você pode achar divertido assistir seu filho perder espetacularmente para mim." O moreno disse olhando para Draco de modo zombeteiro.

Draco olhou para Harry e fuzilou-o com seus olhos cinzas.

"Certo! Nós vamos ver sobre isso." Draco disse e ordenou um movimento, destruindo uma das peças de Harry.

Lucius sentou-se e observou os garotos por um tempo. Como esperado, Harry ganhou o jogo, deixando um Draco muito frustrado e irritado.

"Eu não entendo! Você não era bom no xadrez. Eu era definitivamente melhor que você. Por que diabos você teve que ficar tão bom nisso também?" Draco perguntou.

"Draco! Olhe o que fala! Parece que você esquece com quem está falando as vezes. Harry é o Príncipe Negro. Você deveria segurar sua língua, ou o Lorde das Trevas vai tomar atitudes para removê-la!" Lucius disse com veneno para seu filho.

Draco engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Harry achou que essa era a oportunidade que ele estava esperando.

"Lucius, você deveria relaxar um pouco. Meu pai não vai voltar para a Mansão até amanhã, portanto ninguém vai dizer nada sobre Draco e pare de me chamar de Príncipe o tempo todo! Isso já está ficando irritante." Harry conseguiu o que queria. Lucius olhou para Harry, mas antes de dizer alguma coisa, Draco falou.

"O que há de errado em ser chamado de Príncipe? É muito melhor que qualquer outro apelido estúpido."

"É, acho que sim. Mas ainda é irritante." Harry repondeu.

"É melhor que ser chamado de 'Pés tortos','Pãozinho doce', ou ' Wormtail'..."

Harry viu a reação de Lucius, quando ele disse 'Wormtail', pelo canto dos olhos. O loiro estava sorrindo sobre os apelidos ele estava dizendo, assim que ele disse 'Wormtail', o sorriso desapareceu e o Comensal pareceu ficar alerta. Lucius rapidamente se recompôs com a sua face sem expressão, mas gotas de suor eram vistas escorrendo por sua testa.

Harry tentou agir normalmente, mas sentiu o pânico que vinha de Lucius. O garoto estava esperando que o loiro não reconhecesse esse nome em particular, mas julgando pela sua reação, Wormtail era definitivamente alguém conhecido.

Lucius foi embora com Draco rapidamente e deixou Harry com muitas coisas para pensar. O adolescente já havia colocado um pequeno rastreador na capa do Comensal, assim ele saberia aonde o loiro estava o tempo inteiro. Como Harry esperava, Malfoy voltou para a Mansão tarde da noite e foi direto para o quarto de Bella.

O moreno de olhos verdes esperou alguns minutos antes de ir para o quarto de Bella também, ele estava grato por Draco ter lhe ajudado sem saber. Seu amigo mostrou dois fios cor de carne.

"O que diabos é isso?" Harry perguntou olhando para aquela coisa estranha.

"Orelhas extensíveis." Draco respondeu.

"Aonde você as conseguiu?" Harry perguntou olhando para os barbantes e os analisando.

"No escritório do Filch. Já que que a escola estava para fechar, um monte de alunos afanaram coisas do escritório dele no último dia de aula. Ele tinha um monte de coisas. Nós conseguimos pegar vários itens legais. Essas orelhas extensíveis estavam lá, portanto eu as peguei, junto com várias outras coisas."

Draco esvasiou sua mala na mesa de Harry para mostrar ao seu amigo tudo o que tinha pego no escritório de Filch. Porém o moreno estava ocupado com as orelhas extensíveis. Elas seriam boas para serem usadas como parte de seu plano.

Harry pegou o barbante cor de carne de dentro de seu bolso e colocou-as por baixo da porta do quarto de Bella. O garoto deslizou-as para dentro de seus ouvidos e esperou que ninguém o encontrasse xeretando, literalmente.

"Deve ter sido coincidência. Eu não consigo ver como Harry pode ter descoberto sobre ele." A voz de Bella soou. Harry sentiu como se seu estômago estivesse revirado. Isso confirmava que eles estavam tentando esconder alguém com o nome de Wormtail.

"Não! Isso não pode ser uma coincidência. Foi o jeito como Harry disse o nome, ele sabe de alguma coisa. Eu não acho que ele sabe a verdade, se não ele não estaria tão calmo. Harry provavelmente iria querer nos queimar e queimar tudo a sua volta!"

O moreno sentiu seu coração bater rápido. 'Sobre o que Malfoy estava falando? Que verdade? Por que ele agiria tão violentamente?'

Harry continuou escutando Lucius Malfoy falar em pânico.

"Nós temos que informar ao Lorde das Trevas. Eu sempre achei que manter aquele ser inútil vivo era perigoso. Eu não acho que nós deveríamos correr o risco. O Lorde das Trevas com certeza concordará. É hora de nós acabarmos com a vida daquele roedor. Peter deveria ser morto imediatamente!"

O moreno afastou-se da porta. A orelha extensível ainda em seu ouvido. Peter! Malfoy disse o nome Peter. Era o mesmo nome citado por Potter. Peter Pettigrew!

Harry escutou o resto da conversa. Bella sugeriu que eles fossem até Lorde Voldemort, assim que ele chegasse no dia seguinte. Malfoy concordou relutantemente.

Harry voltou para seu quarto, ele se sentia exausto. As coisas não ocorreram como ele esperou. O garoto estava certo de que Wormtail ou Peter Pettigrew não existiam. Ele tinha certeza de Malfoy iria provar que nunca existiu nenhum Comensal com nenhum desses nomes. Ao invés disso, o garoto viu o loiro entrar em pânico ao ouvir a menção dos nomes.

O moreno deitou em sua cama e tentou planejar seu próximo passo. Ele iria seguir Malfoy bem cedo, pelo seu rastreador. Harry tinha certeza de que o loiro o levaria até Wormtail, ele queria saber qual era a verdade que esse homem detinha, que o faria querer 'quemar tudo a sua volta'. O garoto caiu no sono, sem saber que sua vida mudaria para sempre depois dessa noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou com uma dor em sua cicatriz. 'Oh! Droga, não de novo!' o moreno pensou consigo ao apertar sua testa. A dor foi embora rapidamente e o garoto percebeu que Malfoy já deveria ter contado para seu pai sobre quando ele mencionou Wormtail. Harry xingou, agora seu pai ia querer saber aonde ele escutou esse nome. O garoto decidiu que iria fingir que o nome surgiu em sua mente. O moreno ficou surpreso quando ninguém o avisou de que Voldemort queria falar com ele. Harry levantou-se de sua cama e rapidamente se lavou, ele se vestiu e fez um feitiço para saber aonde Malfoy estava naquele momento. O garoto viu o loiro sair da Mansão e encaminhar-se para o ponto de aparatação, ele rapidamente o seguiu e conseguiu chegar bem na hora para vê-lo aparatando. O moreno de olhos verdes esperou alguns minutos antes de rastreá-lo novamente, ele viu a localização exata do loiro e focou-se na sua aparatação.

Harry sentiu seus pés baterem no chão e rapidamente olhou em volta procurando por Malfoy. O garoto percebeu que estava em um local que parecia ficar há kilômetros de distância de qualquer humano. Haviam árvores em todos os lugares, ele viu o loiro andando cada vez mais entre a floresta e rapidamente saiu correndo atrás do Comensal. O silêncio era completo, não havia nem barulho de pássaros, os únicos sons eram os passos feitos por eles. O moreno continuou seguindo Malfoy, Lucius parou na frente de uma caverna e murmurou um tipo de maldição. Uma luz vermelha envolveu a entrada da caverna e então desapareceu. Harry percebeu que o lugar estava protegido por um feitiço, assim ninguém poderia entrar. Malfoy tinha acabado de retirar as proteções.

Harry seguiu Malfoy, cuidadosamente mantendo alguns metros de distância entre eles. O garoto não podia acreditar o quão fácil era seguir um Comensal do círculo interno e parou dentro da caverna. O moreno conseguiu ver Lucius muito bem, já que ele havia feito o feitiço lumos. A caverna era bem escura e tinha cheiro de carne podre. Harry teve que se segurar para não vomitar a pequena quantidade de comida que havia ingerido. Ele mateve seus olhos atentos na pequena luz que brilhava mais a frente.

De repente a luz desapareceu e Harry encoutrou-se no meio da escuridão. 'Merda!' o garoto pensou, ele escutou o som da voz de Lucius murmurando outro feitiço e logo depois o som de uma pedra se movendo, o garoto correu em direção ao barulho. Harry percebeu que Malfoy estava levitando uma pedra, que era a entrada de algum lugar, ele estava começando a sentir um medo surgindo na boca de seu estômago. 'Eles não podem estar deixando esse tal de Wormtail nesse lugar! Como ele pode sobreviver?'

Harry entrou dentro do novo local e assim que estava lá dentro viu Malfoy fazendo o feitiço lumos novamente. O que o garoto viu quase o fez chorar. O local, uma cela, estava cheia do que parecia e cheirava fezes humanas e restos de ossos de animais. O cheiro era tão repulsivo, que o moreno sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando. Harry tentou se segurar para não sufocar com o cheiro, ele não conseguia respirar direito.

O garoto não viu a pilha de trapos que havia no canto da cela. Quando o feitiço lumos foi feito novamente, ele conseguiu perceber que aquilo na verdade era uma pessoa. Essa pessoa afastou-se da luz e curvou-se em uma pequena bola. Harry ouviu Malfoy rir friamente.

"O que!? Não vai me receber calorosamente?! É por isso que você não tem visitas."

A pessoa não respondeu, mas parecia estar murmurando algo. As palavras de Malfoy confirmaram as suas suspeitas de que aquela pessoa era definitivamente Wormtail, Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar ao pensar no jeito que um dos leais Comensais da Morte de seu Pai, era tratado. 'O que ele poderia ter feito para merecer essa punição?!' O garoto pensou consigo.

"Bem Peter, suas preces foram atendidas. Sua vida patética vai encontrar seu fim." Malfoy levantou sua varinha e apontou para o peito do homem.

Antes que Malfoy pudesse formar as palavras da maldição da morte, Harry o nocauteou com um feitiço Estupefaça, o loiro caiu no chão e ficou parado. O moreno precisava saber quem era esse tal de Wormtail e porque ele estava sendo mantido desse jeito. Ele não podia deixar Lucius matá-lo, não ainda. Harry sabia que precisava reviver o Comensal antes de ir embora, desse modo, seu Pai não iria puní-lo por ter falhado em cumprir uma ordem.

Harry aproximou-se da figura que tremia no chão, assim que chegou bem perto, pecebeu que Wormtail estava sussurrando coisas para si mesmo. Ele nem mesmo havia percebido que Malfoy estava prestes a matá-lo, pois estava preso em seus próprios devaneios. O garoto viu que o homem estava quase careca, vários punhados de cabelo estavam faltando e aparentemente ele não via nem luz do sol, nem água há muitos anos. Wormtail estava muito magro, ele parecia bem frágil e seus sussurros eram ríspidos, como se ele não usasse sua voz há um bom tempo.

Harry não conseguia abrir a boca, por causa do cheiro a sua volta. O garoto pronunciou um feitiço de iluminação, assim não estaria apontando a luz direto para o homem. Assim que a cela acendeu, Wormtail choramingou e tentou proteger seus olhos. Harry sentiu pena do homem, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que Wormtail deveria ter feito algo muito grave para que seu pai o deixasse desse jeito. Lorde Voldemort não era alguém que perdoava e esquecia, e geralmente seus castigos eram bem severos. Mesmo assim, o moreno nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo.

Antes que Harry tivesse a chance de falar, Wormtail levantou a cabeça e observou o garoto. O moreno não estava esperando que o estranho o reconhecesse, afinal, eles nunca haviam se conhecido, mas o homem arregalou os olhos ao olhar para sua face.

"J-J-James! James, é... você?" Ele perguntou fraquinho. Harry foi pego de surpresa, ele ficou lá parado enquanto o homem arrastava seu corpo fraco em direção à ele.

"James! Oh... James é você! Eu sabia que você viria. Eu sabia. Desculpe-me! Eu estou tão arrependido!" Wormtail começou a soluçar e suas palavras começaram a se enrrolar.

"Eu... eu... eu não queria fazer aquilo! Eu não queria t-trair você, mas o... o Lorde das Trevas... ele não ia me deixar em paz. Ele... ele disse que ia matar você e Lily. Ele queria H-Harry, ele disse que eu-eu tinha uma c-chance. Eu podia entregar Harry à ele e então, ele pouparia vocês. Eu não sou como você e Sirius. Eu não sou forte como Remus. Eu não podia ir contra ele. O Lorde das Trevas disse que ia... que ia me dar poder. Ele disse que ia me fazer ficar forte. Eu sinto muito James! Eu peguei Harry, eu o peguei para Lorde Voldemort!"

Harry ficou lá, escutando todas as palavras que saiam da boca de Wormtail. Ele sentiu seu coração bater tão forte, que seu peito estava começando a doer. Isso não era verdade! Isso não podia ser verdade. Essa pessoa estava, provavelmente, insana. Ele estava trancado nesse lugar por Merlin sabe quanto tempo, isso com certeza afetou seu cérebro. E ele achava que estava falando com James! O garoto percebeu que havia sido um erro ter ido até lá. Potter provavelmente sabia sobre a insanidade de Wormtail e o mandou até lá para que ele ficasse confuso. Harry decidiu que ia embora, Malfoy podia lidar com esse homem. O moreno virou-se para ir embora e sem dizer nada andou até a forma caída de Lucius, com a intenção de revivê-lo.

"Ele prometeu que mataria Harry!" Wormtail sussurrou. O garoto parou e virou-se para o homem que estava ajoelhado.

"O Lorde das Trevas disse que Harry era o eleito, que ele era o profetisado para matá-lo. Ele disse que quando Harry morresse, ele seria invencível. Eu pensei que Harry fosse ser morto. Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu o peguei mesmo assim. Eu percebi que ele era uma criança, apenas quinze meses! Não ia doer tanto como se ele fosse mais velho! Eu pensei que o Lorde das Trevas ia matar ele na primeira noite, mas eu estava errado! James... James ele não matou Harry, ele não o matou. Ele fez uma coisa pior, muito, muito, pior. James, por favor, me perdoe!"

Wormtail começou a soluçar mais alto e nem mesmo percebeu que Harry estava longe dele. O garoto não conseguia impedir o medo que crescia dentro dele. Ele sabia que o homem era louco, ele sabia que o que o homem dizia não podia ser verdade, mas ele ainda assim aproximou-se dele, lutando contra seus pensamentos para ir embora.

"O que? O que ele fez?" Harry perguntou.

"Ele... ele o fez virar um assassino. Ele vai fazer Harry matar por ele. Ele está destruindo a alma de Harry!" Wormtail respondeu, ele estava se balançando para frente e para trás, agarrando suas próprias pernas com suas mãos.

O moreno sentiu seu mundo girar ao ouvir a resposta.

"Ele fez Harry matar pela primeira vez hoje. Ele o fez matar! Eu sabia que isso ia acontcer, mas eu não podia fazer nada para isso parar. Ele tem apenas dez anos. Ele é apenas uma criança, mas Lorde Voldemort o fez matar!" Wormtail continuou murmurando a palavras 'matar' baixinho. Harry finalmente saiu do transe que estava, ao ouvir as palavras do homem.

"Você está mentindo! Você não sabe sobre o que está falando! Eu não comecei minhas missões até meus catorze anos! Não dez! Você está mentindo!" Harry gritou. O homem nem mesmo percebeu as palavras do moreno e continuou repetindo as palavras, 'criança' e 'matar' seguidamente.

"Você está louco! Eu nem deveria estar aqui escutando essas mentiras."

"Mentiras... mentiras... sim, é isso o que ele diz a Harry! Mantiras, ele machuca Harry, machuca ele... machuca ele tanto, mas então ele faz Harry acreditar que é você que o machuca. Mas não se preocupe James, não se preocupe. Eu disse tudo à Harry! Harry sabe da verdade agora. Eu decidi fazer certo o que eu fiz de errado. Eu disse à Harry tudo, eu o vi matando aquele homem. Kenny! Kenny era o nome dele. Ele era um Comensal da Morte e estava pensado em virar um espião para a Ordem. Lorde Voldemort fez Harry assistir a torutura e depois mandou que ele o matasse, foi a primeira morte de Harry. Ninguém estava lá, a não ser, Bella e Lorde Voldemort. Harry estava com medo, mas ele o matou. Harry o matou! Ele é apenas uma criança. Eu vi porque me transformei em um rato e espiei para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu vi tudo!"

Harry começou a gritar novamente.

"Você está mentindo, isso nunca aconteceu. Eu iria me lembrar disso! Seu mentiroso miserável."

Mas Wormtail continuou falando como se Harry nunca tivesse interrompido.

"Eu espiei para ver Harry. O Lorde das Trevas nunca me deixa ver Harry. Ele disse para eu ficar com os piores Comensais e me proibiu até de tentar ver ou falar com Harry, mas eu desobedeci ele. Eu decidi que ia levar Harry pra casa! Eu nunca quis que Harry fosse um assassino, nunca! Eu disse tudo à Harry. Ele não quis acreditar de primeiro, mas então eu mostrei as memórias verdadeiras. Harry... Harry começou a chorar. Ele não queria mais ficar com Lorde Voldemort. Ele queria ir pra casa! Eu ia levar ele pra casa, mas... mas... eu..."

De repente Wormtail olhou para cima e viu Harry o observando. Sem avisar, o homem deu um impulso para frente e agarrou a mão do garoto. Uma explosão de memórias passou pela mente de Harry e ele foi jogado em um mar de lembranças.

Harry viu a si mesmo quando bebê, sentado no colo de Sirius, puxando seu longo cabelo preto. O animagus estava rindo e fazendo caretas para ele. Em outro flash de memória, o garoto viu as faces sorridentes de James e Lily olhando para ele mesmo com um ano, deixando pequenos beijos em sua face e em sua testa. Em outra memória, Harry viu Wormtail o segurando, enquanto ele estava embrulhado em uma manta. Peter estava irreconhecível, ele tinha a cabeça cheia de cabelos cor de areia e era rechonchudo. O homem o segurou bem forte e saiu pela porta da frente.

O moreno tentou sair dessas memórias, mas encontrou-se preso nelas. Ele sentiu outro flash e viu Lorde Voldemort sentado em frente a Bella, que estava segurando um pequeno montinho em seus braços. 'Avada Kedavra'. As palavras saíram da boca de Voldemort e o garoto viu a luz verde sair em direção ao montinho. De repente a luz verde desviou-se e caiu no chão, fazendo a área ficar com uma luz verde e voltar ao normal novamente. O Lorde das Trevas aproximou-se de Bella e tirou uma criança de dentro de uma manta. Harry viu a si mesmo com um ano tremer ao sentir o ar gelado.

"Eu mudei de idéia. Ele viverá. Ele será criado para obedecer todos os meus comandos. A criança que está destinada a me destruir, me obedecerá. Ele irá ser a chave da minha imortalidade!" Lorde Voldemort disse as palavras claramente e jogou a criança para Bella, que felizmente o pegou. Harry viu outras memórias zunindo, mas elas era muito rápidas. Em uma ele tinha dez e estava correndo com Wormtail, em outra ele reconheceu as paredes da Mansão Riddle e na última ele viu Wormtail no chão gritando e se revirando de dor, enquanto era segurado por Malfoy. Lorde Voldemort aproximou-se e percorreu o dedo em sua bochecha, quase amorosamente.

"Não se preocupe filho, você não vai lembrar de nada disso. Tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes."

O garotinho de dez anos desviou seu rosto de Voldemort e fuzilou-o com o olhar quando as lágrimas começaram a descer.

"Você pode tirar minhas memórias, mas você vai ser pego. Eu vou saber da verdade de novo algum dia e nesse dia você não vai ser capaz de me impedir de deixá-lo." Harry vociferou para Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas sorriu e apontou sua varinha para ele.

"Fique tranquilo Harry, se esse dia chegar, eu mesmo te mato!"

Houve um flash de luz seguido pelas palavras.

"OBLIVIATE"

Harry saiu das memórias de Wormtail e caiu no chão. O garoto ficou lá, no chão imundo, respirando pesado, enquanto tentava entender o que tinha acabado de ver.

"Isso não pode ser verdade... isso não pode ser verdade. Essas memórias, elas... elas não fazem sentido!" Harry pegou Wormtail pelos seus trapos. O homem estava novamente em seu transe e ficava murmurando 'muito tarde... não pude ajudar Harry... muito tarde.'

"Você está mentindo! Você está mentindo, você é louco, essas... essas memórias, elas não são nada mais do que fragmentos da sua imaginação perturbada! São mentiras! São mentiras!" Harry estava sacudindo o homem a cada palavra. Wormtail nem parecia perceber, ele ficava encarando o chão e nem lutou para se livrar do aperto.

"Por favor, por favor... me diga que é tudo mentira! Por favor, por favor. Ele não pode ter feito algo como aquilo! Ele não mentiria para mim. Ele nunca me machucaria! Por favor... por favor, diga que você está mentindo!" Harry nem mesmo percebeu as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Ele tentou fazer o homem falar de novo, mas não conseguia, o bruxo parecia estar exausto. O garoto o soltou e se levantou.

Harry não ia acreditar nele. Era óbvio que esse Comensal já estava trancado há muito tempo. Ele estava doido, sem noção nenhuma das coisas e as memórias que ele lhe mostrou poderiam ser reais em sua mente, mas falsas na realidade. O garoto virou-se para sair da cela e nem mesmo parou para reviver Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry não sabia como chegara ali, mas encontrou-se na frente da Mansão Potter, de novo. O garoto precisava encontrar a verdade, aquelas memórias não podiam ser verdade. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que estava procurando, talvez alguma prova de que os Potters não se preocupavam com ele. Harry aproximou-se da casa, um rápido feitiço localizador mostrou que ninguém estava lá. O moreno abriu a porta da frente com um Alohomora e entrou.

Harry foi direto para os dormitórios do segundo andar. Ele lembrou onde costumava dormir, era no pequeno sotão, o lugar era tão frio que o gartoinho de quatro anos nem memos conseguia dormir. Antes que o moreno fosse para o sotão, ele entrou no dormitório principal. O garoto tinha sentido uma quantidade grande de magia vindo de lá, ele parou e ficou encarando a porta do quarto. Por que havia tanta mágica vindo desse lugar? Talvez era algo com ele. Harry lembrou de quando Damien disse que seus pais o manteram em segredo. Talvez, esse era o lugar onde eles esconderam tudo sobre ele. Eles com certeza não manteram o sotão como era, o cômodo deveria estar limpo. Talvez era algo que havia no quarto. Harry podia dizer que a aura mágica era de feitiços para esconder coisas.

Harry entrou no dormitório principal, o cômodo era relativamente grande e bem decorado. O garoto nem se importou em ver as fotos ao lado da cama, ele estava procurando de onde vinha a aura mágica. Aparentemente vinha de uma parede. O moreno andou até ela e colocou sua mão sob a superfície, a parede era de concreto, mas Harry sabia que ela não ficava bem ali. O garoto pegou sua varinha e usou um 'finite incatatum', mas não funcionou. Harry então olhou para a parede de novo, ele ficou confuso por um momento e pensou em como iria revover a ilusão que estava ali, para poder conseguir ver o que estava escondido.

Harry usou outro feitiço. Esse era muito mais forte que 'finite incantatum'.

"FINITE TRESPASSTRAIN"

A parede cor creme começou a dissolver e Harru viu um enorme espaço atrás dela. Haviam mais ou menos umas vinte a trinta caixas empilhadas, o garoto rapidamente pegou a primeira que estava ao seu alcance. A caixa estava cheia de coisas de Lily e James quando ambos frequentavam Hogwarts, haviam distintivos, certificados e de tudo um pouco. O garoto sentiu uma dor de cabeça se aproximando e rapidamente trocou de caixa, essa também estava cheia de bugingangas. Foi só quando ele pegou uma das caixas que ficava mais para baixo que o moreno viu algo haver com a sua vida.

Harry abriu a caixa que estava cheia de roupinhas de bebê. O garoto observou-as e pensou que eram de Damien. Elas pareciam ser bem caras e pouco usadas. Foi quando o moreno viu as letras 'HP' bordadas nelas. Ele sentou e as analizou. Por que os Potters guardariam suas roupas de bebê? Eles o odiavam!

O garoto pegou outra caixa e o que ele viu fez seu coração apertar. Dentro dela haviam vários presentes. Harry pegou um deles e viu um cartão pendurado, ele leu.

'Feliz Aniversário de 3 anos, Harry'

O moreno sentiu como se o vento o tivesse nocauteado. Ele rapidamente tirou todos os presentes e começou a ler os cartões. Todos tinham mensagens do estilo 'Feliz Aniversário, Harry... Feliz Natal, Harry.', o garoto segurou um grande presente com um pergaminho aonde estava escrito 'Feliz Aniversário de 2 anos, Harry, nós sentimos muito a sua falta', ele derrubou o presente, que caiu com um estrondo no chão. Harry não conseguia acreditar. Todas essas caixas não tinham nada além de presentes para ele. Eles eram de Aniversário e Natal, haviam quinze de cada. O moreno percebeu que os Potters compraram um presente para ele no último Natal também, mesmo depois do ele fez com James. Harry percebeu com um choque que haviam presentes para ele, desde seus dois anos, foi então que ele comprovou o sequestro. Ele foi retirado dos Potters quando tinha quinze meses. As memórias dos abusos e sua fuga aos quatro anos, era mentira!

A última caixa que Harry abriu, provou que sua vida inteira foi uma mentira. Haviam vários albuns de fotos. O garoto abriu um que tinha uma cor marrom e viu páginas e páginas de fotos com um pequeno bebê de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes, sendo abraçado e beijado por seus pais. Harry observou as fotos com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas que ele nem percebeu que estavam descendo.

Uma foto em particular fez o garoto parar para observar. Era uma foto de James jogando o bebê Harry para o ar e o pegando novamente. O bebê ria com vontade e quando caía James o beijava no nariz. O coração do moreno apertou de modo doloroso ao assistir a cena. Em outra foto o bebê Harry estava deitado em seu berço e James e Lily estava debruçados sobre ele e sussurravam palavras amorosas. O garoto leu os lábios da mulher e viu que de fato ela estava sussurrando um feitiço protetor, assim ninguém podia lhe fazer mal. Era um feitço comum e fácil de ser reconhecido.

Outra foto mostrava Sirius o segurando e brincando com ele, Remus também estava lá e o bebê parecia responder bem à ambos. Harry ainda não tinha trocado nem duas palavras com Remus. O garoto viu outra foto na última página, nela James e Lily o seguravam quando bebê e acenavam para a câmera. Sem nem saber porque, Harry empurrou, violentamente, as caixas para dentro do local atrás da parede e executou o feitço de esconder novamente, assim ninguém poderia saber que ele esteve ali.

O moreno levantou-se silenciosamente e saiu de Godric´s Hollow. Ele precisava de respostas e precisava agora!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry entrou como uma tempestade na Mansão Riddle, ele foi direto para a câmara de seu pai. O garoto sabia que não era uma boa idéia confrontar Lorde Voldemort em uma hora dessas, ainda mais quando não estava conseguindo nem se controlar, mas ele já tinha perdido o medo das consequências. Harry precisava saber da verdade. Assim que abriu a porta e entrou no cômodo, percebeu que Voldemort não estava lá. O moreno lembrou que o Lorde das Trevas estava em alguma reunião hoje e não iria voltar até de noite.

Harry saiu violentamente com o intuito de achar Bella. O garoto entrou no quarto da mulher e a encontrou sentada em sua mesa. Ele não sabia como iria arrancar a verdade, mas mesmo assim parou na frente dela, seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam em fúria, seus punhos estavam fechados. Bella levantou-se imediatamente e correu até ele.

"Harry! O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão chateado? O que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou ao se aproximar.

Harry continou encarando a mulher, incapaz de falar algo devido à sua raiva.

"Por quanto tempo?" Harry conseguiu dizer com os dentre cerrados.

"O que?" Bella perguntou confusa.

"Por quanto tempo vocês esperavam que eu acreditasse em suas mentiras!?" Harry perguntou. Bella se afastou.

"Harry! Sobre o que você está falando?" A mulher tentou perguntar.

"Você sabe exatamente sobre o que eu estou falando! Você estava lá! Eu vi você com ele. Vocês dois mentiram para mim!"

Harry lembrou exatamente quando Voldemort o jogou para Bella. Mesmo que a mulher o tenha pego, ela ainda assim aparentava não estar nem aí para o bem estar da criança. Bella o segurou quando o Lorde das Trevas lançou a maldição da morte contra ele. Ela estava lá quando Voldemort fez o garoto de dez anos matar um Comensal, mesmo com ele não querendo fazer tal coisa.

Bella parou na frente de Harry, sua mente lembrando das palavras do garoto. 'Ele não pode ter descoberto, não é possível' ela pensou desesperadamente.

"Quem foi?" Harry perguntou baixinho, mas com uma voz mortal.

"Quem?" Bella repetiu, novamente confusa com a pergunta.

"As pessoas que me machucaram. As pessoas que fingiram ser os Potters! Eu sei que as memórias são reais, eu posso senti-las. Elas não são falsas! Portanto, me diga quem são?" Harry perguntou de novo.

A mulher estava incapaz de responder, já que tentava lutar contra ela mesma.

"Diga-me!" Harry gritou e levantou sua varinha.

O garoto nunca quis que isso acontecesse, mas com a sua raiva subindo cada vez mais e o comando sendo dado diretamente para Bella, causou com que as memórias do abuso dele fossem reveladas. Harry sentiu sua mente ser novamente preenchida com lembranças de outra pessoa, ele viu alguns flashs rápidos da verdade. O moreno viu a si mesmo com três anos correndo pela cozinha de Godric´s Hollow, mas ao invés de James e Lily, ele viu Lorde Voldemort e Bella sentados na mesa. Foi Voldemort quem bateu nele aos três anos. Foi Voldemort quem bateu nele sem misericórdia com o cinto quando ele tinha quatro anos. Harry viu Lucius aparecer na porta da cozinha fingindo ser Sirius. O garoto afastou as memórias de sua mente, mas não antes de ver Lorde Voldemort segurando sua mão dentro do forno.

Harry olhou para Bella, ela parecia surpresa por não ter conseguido reter suas memórias. O moreno levantou-se e ficou em silêncio por um momento, incapaz de se mover. Sua vida inteira era uma mentira. As lembranças de Bella mostraram a verdade por trás de seu abuso. Eles o abusaram e fizeram parecer que foram James, Lily e Sirius. Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa não poderiam saber que a memória foi alterada, já que tudo foi feito quando o garoto era muito novo e sua própria mente as fizeram reais. Ninguém que olhasse para elas, saberia das alterações ou dos sinais de modificação. Bella de qualquer modo, lembrava de tudo como as coisas realmente eram.

Harry segurou sua varinha e tentou fazer sua mente entrar no lugar. Ele não sabia o que fazer! O garoto se virou e saiu do quarto.

"Harry! Harry. Não, espere. Eu posso explicar." Bella chamou. Ela correu até a porta e pegou sua própria varinha. A mulher sabia que precisava impedir Harry de ir embora.

"OBLIVIATE" Ela gritou ao apontar sua varinha para as costas do garoto.

Harry sentiu o feitiço zunindo em sua direção e levantou seu escudo bem há tempo. A bolha azul o envolvey e absorveu o feitiço Obliviate. O garoto se virou e lançou um Expelliarmus em Bella, conseguindo acertá-la com sucesso. A mulher ficou lá parada e indefesa, ela estava certa de que Harry ia matá-la, mas o moreno tornou a virar de costas e saiu andando. Ele estava quase saindo da Mansão.

"Harry! Não! Harry!" Bella gritava.

"PARE ELE!" Bella gritou para os Comensais que estavam próximos à porta.

Os Comensais olharam para ela e então para Harry e pensaram que era algum tipo de piada. Quando Bella gritou novamente, eles perceberam que algo estava errado, quando tentaram parar o garoto, ele apenas sinalizou com as mãos e os três Comensais saíram voando para a direção oposta.

Bella assistiu Harry sair e desaparecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O moreno saiu correndo de volta para a caverna onde estava Wormtail, ele já não sentia nenhuma lealdade em relação àquele homem horroroso. Era por causa daquele homem que sua vida foi destruída, ele o retirou dos braços de seus pais, ele o levou até Voldemort. Aquele homem era responsável por ele não ter tido nenhuma infância. Wormtail foi quem ficou assistindo o filho de seu melhor amigo ser transformado em um assassino. Harry esfregou os olhos com raiva ao pensar no falso amor que Voldemort e Bella mostraram à ele quando criança. O tempo inteiro eles o usaram, eles nunca o amaram. Ambos o machucaram quando criança, eles o fizeram passar fome, bateram nele e o fizeram se sentir um inútil. Os dois fizeram isso para que ele virasse um assassino.

Harry aproximou-se da entrada da caverna e viu que os feitiços protetores não foram recolocados. Ele sentiu medo novamente, tinha deixado Malfoy com Wormtail! O garoto correu até a cela que guardava o homem, mas assim que entrou viu que era tarde demais. Peter estava morto e Malfoy tinha ido embora. O moreno parou na frente do corpo de Wormtail, ele odiava o homem com todas as forças de seu ser e vendo sua punição, o modo como ele viveu, o fez sentir que era muito bem merecido. Esse homem traiu seus pais, ele arriscou uma vida inocente e em retorno recebeu uma prisão no pior lugar do mundo. Harry percebeu que Peter ficou ali por seis anos, já que, como ele mesmo disse, foi capturado quando tentou levá-lo para casa. Lorde Voldemort deve ter pensado que isso era pior que a morte, então o prendeu ali. Como esse homem sobreviveu seis anos desse jeito era um mistério para Harry.

O moreno andou para fora da caverna e vagarosamente entrou na floresta próxima. Ele estava perdido e não tinha lugar nenhum para ir. O garoto não podia voltar para seus pais, por mais que quisesse ir e fazer as pazes com os Potters, ele sabia que não teria a menor chance. O Ministério não o deixaria se explicar e mesmo se deixasse, o que ele diria?! E por que eles acreditariam nele?! Ele havia traído a todos quando escapou de Hogwarts. O ataque ao Expresso era outra coisa que deixou tudo pior. O Ministro estava trás do garoto por muitas coisas, mas acima de tudo, ele queria fazê-lo pagar pelas mortes dos Longbottoms. Harry poderia trazer Frank e Alice de volta facilmente. As memórias deles poderiam ser trazidas de volta, já que o moreno não os obliviou, ele apenas trancou as memórias com feitços poderosos. Porém, ele não podia fazer isso. O garoto não arriscaria a vida do casal novamente. Voldemort mandaria alguém e descobriria que a missão não foi completa. E sobre Nigel?! Harry não podia deixar ninguém machucar a criança. Não, tudo ficaria como está. Os Longbottoms gostavam da vida como John e Fiona. Eles seriam mantidos fora dessa bagunça.

Harry nunca mais voltaria para Voldemort, ele preferiria ser pego pelo Ministério do que voltar para ele. O garoto sabia o que acontceria com ele. Assim como antes, Lorde Voldemort apagaria de sua mente as lembranças que ele não quisesse mais lá. Harry não se deixaria ser manipulado novamente, ele nem mesmo percebeu que havia anoitecido e continuou andando sem rumo. O moreno não sabia o que fazer, mesmo ir até Dumbledore não era mais uma opção. Ele não queria deixá-lo com problemas no Ministério também. Fudge ficaria feliz em jogar várias pessoas em Azkaban, por terem lhe ajudado.

Harry não percebeu que havia saído da floresta e agora andava em um caminho escuro. Ele apenas percebeu algo quando sentiu um feitiço sendo sussurrado. Instintivamente, o garoto levantou seu escudo, que apareceu bem há tempo de bloquear o obliviate. O feitiço bateu na capsula azul e desapareceu. Harry ficou lá parado, enquanto via várias pessoas, todos estavam com vestes pretas e ficaram a sua volta. O moreno olhou para os homens máscarados e sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Harry viu apenas duas figuras que não usavam máscaras. Ele olhou Bella e Malfoy de modo gelado. A mulher o observava quase que arrependida, Malfoy entretanto, o olhava com raiva.

"Venha Príncipe! Você tem que voltar para casa conosco!" Malfoy disse com uma voz imponente. Harry viu que todos os Comensais tinham suas varinhas apontadas para ele. O garoto já estava com seu escudo levantado, caso outro obliviate fosse lançado.

"Casa? Eu não tenho casa, não tenho um lar, Malfoy. Graças à você!" Harry vociferou.

"Harry, você não pode acreditar no que aquele rato do Wormtail disse à você. Ele estava louco. Ele tentou machucá-lo quando criança, por isso ele foi preso..." Malfoy parou de falar quando o garoto começou a gritar.

"PARE COM ISSO! PARE DE MENTIR PARA MIM!"

"Nós não estamos mentindo! Pare com essa infantilidade e volte para casa. O Lorde das Trevas vai voltar e então vai querer falar com você." Malfoy continuou rispidamente.

"Eu nunca vou voltar para ele!" Harry disse com veneno.

"Harry! Por favor, o que você acha que vai acontecer se você agir assim? Ser teimoso não vai fazer você ir à lugar nenhum. Você realmente acha que o Lorde das Trevas vai deixá-lo ir embora?! Por favor, volte para casa. Tudo vai voltar ao normal! Você vai ver" Bella disse com urgência.

"Voltar ao normal? O que é normal Bella? Quantas vezes vocês vão limpar minha mente para preenche-la de novo com mentiras?"

"Pare com isso! Você está agindo como uma criança! Nós não cuidamos de você? Nós não nos preocupamos com você, durante todos esses anos? O Lorde das Trevas deixou você viver, ele o fez ficar forte. Você não pode agradecer desse jeito, fugindo dele e o deixando no meio de uma guerra!" Bella disse com raiva.

"Cuidar de mim? Se preocupar comigo? Oh! Claro que vocês fizeram isso, mas por pura ganância. Você cuidaram de mim, para que eu permanecesse leal. Vocês me manteram vivo, pois assim eu mataria por vocês. Ele me fez forte, pois assim eu enfraqueceria os inimigos dele. Voldemort não fez nada por mim, ele apenas me usou para o seu propósito!" Harry disse.

"O que eu supostamente devo dizer à ele? Como eu vou explicar sua ausência?" Bella perguntou com raiva.

Harry olhou para ela por um momento antes de responder.

"Diga que eu cansei! Que eu não sou mais a marionete dele."

Dito isso o garoto pegou e arrancou a corrente com o pingente prata, que estava em volta de seu pescoço. Ele segurou a Horcrux por um momento antes de jogá-la no ar. Os Comensais observaram a cena chocados. Os olhos esmeralda de Harry ficaram negros por um momento e ele se concentrou no pingente. De repente a Horcrux explodiu em chamas. Bella e Malfoy gritaram em horror. O fogo consumiu o pingente inteiro e ele virou cinzas.

Bella e Lucius viraram furiosos na direção do moreno, mas viram que ele havia desaparecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	38. Where From Here

_N/T: Aê galera. Postagem rápida... ihuuu!!!_

**Fernanda: **Que bom que você gostou da fic e não achou clichê! Aprecio muito isso. E a Kurinoone também!

**Lianne Jones: **Aê picolé do mal, huahuahuahuahua!!! Harry fogarel! Adorei seus ps´s! Nesse chap já tem algumas reações, não todas elas, mas algumas! Adorei sua review, e realmente, se eu não tivesse visto seu nome, não saberia quem era... muito séria... Hehehehehe!

**Branca Takarai:** Pobre Harry, tá encrencado! Esse é o chap de abertura para as encrencas... Huahuahua! Vlw por gostar da minha escolha de fic. Eu procurei várias!!!

**Aluada The Original:** Fique passada, eu tbm fiquei! Bom, acho que essa atualização foi beeem rápida!

**Sayumi Padfoot:** Essa demora tbm me mata do coração... os chaps matam meus dedinhos tbm! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Ih, relaxa... pode deixar que continuarei traduzindo!

**InfallibleGirl:** Eu tbm prefiro esse Harry mto mais do que o do livro. Pode ler em inglês, fico brava não, só não esquece de me mandar um e-mail, ou mensagem e me contar sobre o que achou... Adoro discutir fics... lalalalala! Hehehe!

**Luanny Correa: **Não demorei, viu?!

**Snake´s Princess:** Ele descobriu, lalalalalalalalala!

**Camy Horvath:** Bom, eu não estou certa de qual dos dois chaps vc postou sua review, se foi o 35 ou o 36, mas a resposta vale para os dois! Os dois chaps são uns tesões!!! Hahahahahahahaha! Que bom que vc gostou tanto!

_Bom é isso "garotada"... o próximo chap, provavelmente vai demorar um pouco, mas ele sai! Bjus Brielle. Boa diversão. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Sete: Para onde de agora em diante?

Era o dia que Lorde Voldemort esperou que nunca chegasse. Ele sempre temeu que a verdade fosse revelada para Harry. O Lorde das Trevas sempre acalmou seus medos, sabendo que se o garoto descobrisse a verdade, ele o obliviaria e começaria tudo de novo. Voldemort sabia que se muito tempo passasse, as lembranças seriam difíceis de se apagar, mas feitiços de memórias poderiam ser usados para fazer Harry esquecer.

O que Voldemort não levou em consideração eram as emoções que iriam enchê-lo sobre o fato de Harry abandoná-lo. Quando Lucius e Bella reportaram os acontecimentos do dia, Lorde Voldemort ficou extremamente chateado. Porém, o momento foi quebrado ao ver a cena aonde o garoto destruiu a sua Horcrux. Vendo uma de suas sete Horcrux sendo destruída, por ninguém mais que seu próprio Harry, era algo que o Lorde das Trevas sempre lembraria.

No momento, Lorde Voldemort estava em pé diante de seus asseclas. Sua mão que segurava a varinha estava tremendo e o homem teve que controlar sua raiva, assim poderia dar suas ordens. Era por culpa de seus Comensais, que Harry descobriu a verdade. Como Malfoy não pode notar que estava sendo seguido? Por que eles não conseguiram obliviar o garoto e trazê-lo para casa?

Harry destruiu a Horcrux que Voldemort lhe deu com tanta confiança. Ele pagaria por sua insolência.

"Tragam-no de volta para mim." O Lorde das Trevas comandou. 

Os Comensais fizeram suas reverências e suas vozes confrimaram.

"Sim mestre."

"Entendam isso, eu quero Harry de volta vivo!" Voldemort comandou.

Com essas palavras, os Comensais da Morte olharam-se confusos. Alguns achavam que voldemort queria matar o traidor com suas próprias mãos. Eles saíram do local. Apenas dois Comensais ficaram para trás. Quando estavam sozinhos, um deles disse.

"Mestre, você o quer de volta vivo? Eu não entendo."

A voz de Bella soou preocupada e pesada. Ela estava com o coração quebrado por causa da traição de Harry, mas ela pertencia à Lorde voldemort. Ela nunca desobedeceria um comando direto. Bella esperava por algum milagre, um milagre aonde Voldemort pouparia a vida do garoto. Talvez se ela trouxesse Harry de volta, o Lorde das Trevas ficaria contente em apenas limpar a mente dele. Desse modo ela continuaria leal ao seu Lorde e teria o garoto ao seu lado novamente.

"Sim, Bella. Eu o quero de volta vivo. Eu gastei muito tempo o criando, o fazendo ficar forte. Eu não vou jogar tudo isso fora facilmente. Harry vai voltar para mim. Ele vai ter sua memória modificada, assim tudo poderá ser normal de novo."

Com essa revelação, Lucius clareou sua garganta para falar, ela estava doendo de tanto que ele gritou na noite anterior. O Lorde das Trevas o puniu por não ter percebido que Harry o seguia e por falhar em trazê-lo de volta. Foi quando ele estava no chão agonizando que a lembrança do garoto destruindo a Horcrux apareceu. Não precisa nem dizer que a dor aumentou consideravelmente, aquilo foi o suficente para deixá-lo inconsciente. O loiro voltou à consciência com a ajuda de Bella, que também foi punida por Voldemort, pela primeira vez na sua frente.

"Milhões de desculpas meu Lorde, mas, e sobre a impertinência de Harry por ter destruído algo de sua posse?!"

Malfoy tremeu diante ao olhar perigoso que Voldemort lhe lançou. Ele mentalmente xingou-se por ter pensado alto. De qualquer modo, o Lorde das Trevas não lançou nenhuma maldição.

"Harry vai ser punido de acordo. Depois que ele servir seu castigo, terá sua memória apagada e modificada. Eu preciso dele nessa guerra. Eu não tolerarei que Dumbledore coloque suas mãos nele. Traga-me Harry! E traga-o logo ou prepare-se para uma dolorosa despedida desse mundo!"

Lorde Voldemort saiu do local, deixando os dois Comensais petrificados e sem palavras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry aparatou mais para frente dentro da floresta, ele não sabia como conseguiu destruir a Horcrux sem sua varinha. Ele sentiu uma grande quantidade de mágica enchê-lo, junto com a sua raiva. O garoto jogou o pingente em direção aos Comensais e conseguiu transformar aquilo em poeira. Ele queria aquela Horcrux destruída. Harry percebeu que de algum jeito, seus poderes fizeram a peça pegar fogo e explodir em cinzas.

O moreno andou sem rumo entre as árvores, ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. Ele viu uma pequena caverna, encaminhou-se até ela e sentou na entrada. O ar estava frio e o garoto tinha acabado de perceber que tremia dos pés a cabeça. Sua mente ainda estava viajando devido à todos os acontecimentos do dia.

Sua vida inteira foi uma enorme mentira. Lorde Voldemort queria matá-lo, quando ele tinha apenas quinze meses. Bella e Lucius estavam involvidos também. Eles nunca se preocuparam com ele, eles o colocaram em inúmeros treinamentos, o ensinaram magia negra e o fizeram matar aos dez anos. Harry colocou sua cabeça nas mãos e segurou as emoções que o perpassaram. 'Como pude ser tão estúpido?' Pensou amargurado. 'O bruxo mais temido do mundo, que tira a vida de outros facilmente. O bruxo cujo nome não pode nem ser pronunciado, por causa do medo das pessoas! Eu pensei que ele era um pai amoroso! Que ele era alguém que me protegeria.' Harry pensou consigo. O garoto sabia que tudo isso não era sua culpa. Ele cresceu no meio de mentiras, não podia esperar que pudesse ver entre o jogo de Voldemort, mas o moreno estava em um ponto aonde sua mente estava pronta para explodir, ele tinha que culpar alguém, por que não ele?!

Harry pensou sobre os Potters novamente, ele se lembrou das fotos e dos presentes. O garoto tirou uma foto de dentro do bolso de suas vestes, nela havia as faces risonhas dos Potters. James e Lily Potter. Seus pais! O moreno olhou para o rosto das duas pessoas que ele cresceu odiando, os inocentes que foram feitos de monstros. Eles o amavam, mesmo depois de Hogwarts, mesmo depois que ele tentou matar James! Ambos continuaram o amando. Harry tremeu ao pensar sobre o que teria acontecido, se Sirius não tivesse salvado o amigo naquele no precipício. Ele teria matado James Potter, seu próprio pai, sem nenhuma razão. O garoto colocou a foto dentro de seu bolso novamente. Ele tinha que descobrir o que fazer. Para onde ele poderia ir?

Harry sabia que não podia ir para Godric´s Hollow, mesmo sabendo que seus pais o receberiam de volta, ele não sabia se conseguiria olhá-los nos olhos depois de tudo o que fez. Foi muita coisa. A outra razão era porque o moreno sabia que James e Lily tentariam protegê-lo do Ministério. Ele sabia que se o pessoal do Ministério descobrisse aonde ele está, eles o levariam embora. Harry não queria ir para Azkaban, não ainda. Seus pais ficariam com mais problemas se tentassem ajudá-lo. Não, essa não era uma opção. Ele não queria que os Potters enfrentassem ainda mais dificuldades, do que já estavam enfrentando por sua causa.

O garoto não ia para Dumbledore, nem para a Ordem. Mesmo com os olhos abertos, ele ainda odiava a Ordem e o Ministério. Ambos desistiram dele há quinze anos atrás, quando ele foi pego por Wormtail. Por que agora o moreno devia fazer alguma coisa por eles?!

No momento em que esses pensamentos começaram a ir embora da mente do garoto, sua cicatriz começou a doer, mas ele já estava preparado. Ele sabia a raiva que Voldemort ia sentir, quando descobrisse sobre seu desaparecimento. A dor não era tão ruim do que quando ele usava a Horcrux em seu pescoço. Harry lembrou da teoria de Bella sobre sua cicatriz doer mais por causa da parte da alma de Voldemort. 'Acho que ela foi sincera sobre alguma coisa' o moreno pensou amargamente.

De repente a dor aumentou, tanto que Harry soltou um grito estrangulado e caiu no chão em agonia. Sua cabeça ia explodir de dor e ele sabia que isso era porque Lorde Voldemort deveria ter descoberto sobre sua Horcrux. Mesmo com a dor intensa e com seus gritos, o garoto não se arrependia de nada. 'Eu faria tudo novamente sem pensar' Harry pensou antes de ficar inconsciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James e Lily saíram da lareira do Quartel General da Ordem. Eles tiraram as cinzas de suas vestes e olharam em volta. Dumbledore havia chamado uma reunião de emergência às 9 da noite. 'O que aconteceu agora!?' Pensou Lily preocupada, enquanto ia para a sala de estar. Damien já tinha sido enviado para a Toca naquela manhã, ele ficaria com os Wealeys por alguns dias. Hermione Granger também estava por lá e planejara em fazer os meninos estudarem severamente para suas tarefas. James e Lily passaram o dia inteiro com os Weasleys também. De fato, ambos tinham acabado de chegar em casa, quando receberam a mensagem da reunião de emergência.

Lily rezou para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido, mas ela sabia que Dumbledore nunca chamaria uma reunião a esse horário, se não fosse importante. De qualquer modo, ela não tinha idéia do quão importante era a situação, que ocorreu mais cedo naquele dia.

Lily viu que muitos membros da Ordem ainda não tinham chegado. As únicas pessoas na sala de estar eram, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus e Sirius. Ela e James sentram-se próximos ao Diretor.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Lily perguntou ao se sentar.

"Eles estarão aqui logo." Dumbledore respondeu.

"Eu pedi para que vocês viessem mais cedo do que o resto. Creio que vocês devam saber de tudo antes." O Diretor continuou.

Lily sentiu seu coração apertar ao ouvir essas palavras. Isso deveria ser algo sobre Harry, tinha que ser. Ela e James seguraram suas respirações e encararam Dumbledore, o apressando com o olhar para contar o que acontceu.

"Está tarde, mas a informação que tenho deve ser compartilhada imediatamente."

Dumbledore olhou direto para James e Lily quando falou.

"Aconteceu. Harry deixou Voldemort."

James ouviu as palavras, mas não acreditou nelas. Ele sentiu Lily agarrar sua mão e estava consciente das reações de Sirius e Remus também, mas ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

"O que?" A pergunta saiu da boca de James como um sussurro.

"Eu apenas recebi as notícias há uma hora atrás. Severus veio me ver e contou que Harry esteve fora da Mansão o dia inteiro. Quando ele voltou, foi ver Bella e depois do que pareceu uma grande discussão, o garoto deixou a Mansão fulminando. Severus disse que alguns Comensais foram atacados pelo garoto. Aparentemente, Bella tentou parar Harry, mas ele não a escutou. Um tempo depois, Severus e outros Comensais da Morte, foram instruídos por Bella para seguir Lucius e ela. Eles tinham que deixar o garoto sem saída, mas sem machucá-lo."

Dumbledore parou para observar Snape. O homem de cabelos sebosos estava sentado em silêncio. Ele parecia estar assistindo a reação de Potter.

"Quando eles encontraram Harry, ele recusou a voltar com Bella e Lucius. Pela conversa deles, parece que o garoto encontrou alguém que contou sobre a verdade de sua infância, de quando ele foi levado de Godric´s Hollow. Harry escapou e os Comensais tiveram que voltar para Voldemort de mãos abanando." O Diretor terminou.

James sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir, ele sentia muitas emoções no momento. A felicidade por Harry ter deixado aquele monstro, era maior que a felicidade por saber que seu filho descobriu sobre sua infância. Isso não era o que os pais queriam para seus filhos, mas ao mesmo tempo, o Auror sentiu uma grande quantidade de ansiedade para saber aonde estava Harry. Para onde Harry ia? Claro que ele iria voltar para Godric´s Hollow. Ele sabia da verdade, então por que não voltar para casa? James sentiu medo pelo seu filho. O Ministério daria uma chance de explicação? Eles dariam uma segunda chance para uma vida que já devia existir?

"Harry está agora em uma posição muito mais vulnerável do que antes. Não só o Ministério e a Ordem estão atrás dele, mas Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte também. É extremamente necessário agora, que nós o achemos para mantê-lo a salvo. Assim que ele estiver conosco, nós podemos fazer um acordo com o Ministro. Porém, temo que agora, Fudge não irá escutar uma única palavra do que eu disser." Dumbledore disse baixinho.

"Eu sei que isso é difícil para vocês dois, para todos vocês. Mas, por favor, não vejam isso como uma retrospectiva. Isso é uma coisa maravilhosa, Harry descobriu a verdade, ele não vai mais ser usado por Voldemort. Assim que ele estiver de volta conosco, nós poderemos arrumar tudo. Nós precisamos apenas pegá-lo, antes que outra pessoa o faça." Dumbledore disse direto para James e Lily. Remus e Sirius estavam lá sentados em silêncio, tentando digerir a informação.

"Quem... Quem foi? A pessoa que contou à Harry da verdade. Você sabe quem foi?" James perguntou baixinho.

Dumbledore olhou para ele por um momento e respondeu.

"Foi Peter Pettigrew."

Quatro cabeças viraram imediatamente.

"Peter!" Sirius cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma praga.

"Sim Sirius, foi Peter quem contou à Harry sobre a verdade. Onde e como ele fez para convencê-lo, eu não sei. Porém, de acordo com um comentário feito por Lucius, Wormtail falou com Harry." Dumbledore respondeu.

Snape ficou sentado em silêncio, enquanto os outros discutiam Harry, ele não sabia nem por quê estava sentado nessa mesa. Dumbledore estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho contando sobre suas descobertas. Porém, Snape sabia que assim que a reunião realmente começasse, suas memórias seriam usadas para mostrar tudo para a Ordem.

Logo os membros da Ordem chegaram e as memórias de Snape foram exibidas para mostrar o confronto entre Harry e Lucius. Vários membros da Ordem se engasgaram ao ver quando o garoto retirou a Horcrux e a destruiu. James e Lily não se moveram ao verem seu filho parecendo completamente devastado. Eles podiam ver raiva e magoa brilhando em seus olhos quando o mesmo olhou para Bella. Eles podiam ver as mãos dele tremendo quando jogou a Horcrux no ar, o moreno não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele estava muito confuso, isso era visível. James sabia que o mundo de Harry estava desmoronando a sua volta e desejava que pudesse encontrá-lo. Ele queria confortar seu filho, queria fazê-lo se sentir seguro, uma coisa que o garoto não sentia há algum tempo.

No final da reunião, as reações foram as esperadas. Alguns membros estavam prontos para achar Harry e capturá-lo para a Ordem, outros, como Alastor Moody, estavam convencidos de que a memória não era nada mais do que um truque de Harry e Bella. Um truque para parecer que o garoto havia se rebelado, um truque com o intuito de confundir os Aurores.

"Vamos lá Albus, você não pode ver entre essa charada?! Harry está convencido de que há um espião entre os Comensais de Voldemort, ele não confia em Snape! Isso é bem óbvio desde quando o garoto esteve em Hogwarts. Você não acha, que talvez tenham colocado uma armadilha para que Snape contasse tudo à você, aí você dá as ordens para não machucar o garoto, mas capturá-lo sem nenhum arranhão. Isso significa que os Aurores o estariam capturando e não o matando. Isso faria Harry nos enganar de novo, assim como fez em Hogwarts." Moody disse alto.

"Alastor, eu acho que você está analisando isso demais. Harry não tem nenhuma razão para temer os Comensais, Voldemort deu uma sentença similar para ele. 'O beijo em sua captura', ainda assim, Voldemort não se importa em se esconder ou parar seu reino do terror. O garoto não teme sua sentença. Seja o que for verdade na memória de Snape." Dumbledore tentou convencer Moody.

No final, muitos membros da Ordem concordaram com Moody. Outros estavam incertos, se aquilo era mesmo um truque em cima dos Aurores para evitar o 'beijo', ou se era genuíno. James e Sirius, literalmente, lutaram com Moody fora do Quartel General por causa de suas palavras.

A única coisa que estava na mente dos três marotos era achar Harry, antes que alguém o fizesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já fazia três dias desde a revolta de Harry contra Voldemort e ainda não havia o menor sinal do garoto. Snape disse que os Comensais da Morte não tiveram sorte em capturá-lo também. Não havia nenhum sinal dele. Era como se Harry tivesse desaparecido do mundo.

James e Lily estavam ficando mais e mais agitados com todo mundo em volta deles. Eles não podiam entender para onde Harry tinha ido. Por que ele não voltou? Eles decidiram contar tudo à Damien. Desde o episódio da penseira, James e Lily explicavam tudo ao menino.

"Ele não entrou em contato com você?" James perguntava todo dia ao seu filho mais novo.

"Não, pai! Se ele entrar em contato, eu prometo que irei te contar, ok?!" Damien respondeu em um tom agitado.

Era em volta de umas seis da tarde depois de uma reunião da Ordem e todos os três Potters estavam em Godric´s Hollow. Damien estava sentado, com todas as lições que Hermione lhe deu no dia anterior, Lily estava ocupada preparando o jantar e James estava conversando com Sirius sobre o próximo passo para achar Harry.

De repente, o telefone tocou e Sirius pulou ao escutar o som.

"Merlin! Lily, por que você insiste em ter uma máquina, que causa um ataque do coração, nessa casa?" Sirius perguntou ao massagar seu peito no local aonde seu coração estava.

"È só um telefona, Padfoot." Lily respondeu da cozinha.

"James, por favor, atenda para mim." Lily gritou, enquanto continuava preparando a comida.

"Para quê? Você sabe que a única pessoa que liga é sua irmã. Ela provavelmente vai dar um piti se eu atender." James respondeu.

Era verdade. A única razão para os Potters terem um telefone trouxa em casa, era por causa da irmã de Lily, Petunia. Ela tinha jurado que nunca entraria em contato de modo mágico. Se Lily quisesse conversar com Petunia, ou se quisesse que sua irmã entrasse em contato com ela, a mulher teria que comprar um telefone. Lily concordou com a idéia, apenas para manter tudo na paz. Petunia era sua única irmã. Depois que seus pais morreram, a mulher ruiva prometeu que cuidaria dela. Ela pensava que ao menos tendo um telefone, podia ver como Petunia estava.

Era estranho Petunia estar ligando nessa época do ano. A única data aonde a mulher telefonava, era no Natal ou no aniversário de Dudley. Já que março não era tempo de nenhum dos dois, Lily ficou surpresa.

"Apenas atenda!" Lily disse irritada.

"Tá bom." James suspirou e levantou-se da mesa, indo em direção ao telefone.

"Se for Hermione, diga à ela que eu estou quase terminando!" Damien gritou para seu pai.

"Sim senhor." James brincou, enquanto atendia o telefone.

"Alô, residência dos Potter." James disse ao atendê-lo.

Não houve resposta. James esperou escutar uma resposta, mas ninguém disse nada. Estava claro que havia alguém, já que o homem escutava sons de movimento do outro lado da linha.

"Alô? Alô?" James repetiu olhando confuso para o telefone. Ele sabia que estava usando a coisa do jeito certo, como foi demonstrado por Lily e honestamente, nem era tão difícil assim.

"Alô, tem alguém aí?" James perguntou de novo, um pouco irritado agora.

"Quem é?" Lily perguntou da cozinha.

"Não sei, ninguém responde." James respondeu.

James estava quase desligando o telefone, quando ouviu uma voz respondendo. Era o som que nunca pensou em ouvir, não assim.

"Pai."

James sentiu seu coração parar ao ouvir a palavra sendo dita. Foi num tom baixinho e o homem pode ouvir magoa na voz. Ele segurou o telefone contra o peito, seu coração batia acelerado.

"Harry?" James sussurrou, incapaz de aumentar a voz. Depois de um momento, o garoto respondeu.

"É, sou eu."

James sentiu seu joelhos enfraquecerem, ao ouvir a voz de seu filho. Harry soava tão cansado e tão exausto, o Auror queria dizer muitas coisas. O homem queria perguntar se seu filho estava bem, como ele estava, mas tudo o que James conseguiu foi fazer uma pegunta baixinho.

"Harry! Você está bem?"

O garoto levou uns momentos para responder, parecia que ele estava sem saber o que falar.

"Eu... eu estou bem. Eu apenas quero dizer que... que eu... eu sinto muito!"

James ficou alerta. Senti muito! Senti muito por quê?! Por que Harry estava se desculpando? Ele não fez nada errado. Não era culpa dele ter sido levado por Wormtail anos atrás. Foi culpa dele mesmo por ter deixado Peter entrar em sua casa e levar seu filho embora. Antes que James pudesse perguntar por quê Harry estava se desculpando, o garoto falou novamente.

"Eu deveria ter te dado uma chance. Eu... eu deveria ter escutado você. Desculpe por nunca ter te dado uma chance. Desculpe por tudo! Por tudo o que disse e fiz para você."

James entendeu o que Harry estava falando. Seu filho estava se sentindo culpado por causa do acidente no precipício. Ele tentou matá-lo. Se Sirius não tivesse salvado James, o homem teria morrido naquele dia. 'Provavelmente é por isso que Harry não voltou para casa, ele deve estar com vergonha!' O Auror ponsou consigo. Honestamente, James tinha esquecido sobre o incidente. Depois de descobrir o conteúdo da penseira de seu filho, com a busca por 'Alex' e com a descoberta dos Longbottoms, o homem esqueceu completamente sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e seu filho naquele dia.

"Harry, escute. Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu não culpo você. Você não sabia da verdade." James tentou comfortar o garoto.

Harry não respondeu, mas pelo som de sua respiração, James podia dizer que o moreno de olhos verdes estava desfalecendo.

"Harry, onde está você? Me diga onde você está e eu irei buscá-lo." O Auror disse urgente. Nesse ponto Sirius, Lily e Damien já estavam a sua volta. Eles escutaram o nome 'Harry' e correram para escutar a conversa.

"Não." O garoto respondeu baixo, mas desafiante.

"Harry, por favor, você não entende. Você está em perigo! Deixe-me ajudá-lo." O homem disse desesperado.

"Você não pode me ajudar." Harry respondeu, sua voz estava mais grave agora, mas James ainda conseguia ouvir a magoa.

Eu não quero que vocês tenham mais problemas. Eu não posso voltar para casa e esperara que todos me deixem em paz. Isso não vai acontecer! Se eu voltar para casa, o Ministério vai querer me capturar e vocês terão que me entregar." Harry disse baixo.

"E você acha que nós faríamos isso?" James perguntou.

"Você não vai ter chance nenhuma. Se não me entregar, eles vão jogá-lo em Azkaban também. Você não pode se envolver. Damien precisa de você. M-mamãe precisa de você!"

James sentiu seu coração doer ao ouvir seu filho chamar Lily de 'mamãe'.

"Harry..." James começou, mas o garoto o cortou.

"Eu apenas liguer para me desculpar. Se houvesse outro jeito, eu já estaria em casa. Porém, eu estraguei tudo quando fugi de Hogwarts. Ninguém vai me dar outra chance. Não importa o que você diga à eles."

"Harry! Não! Você está enganado. Você terá outra chance! Harry, por favor, diga-me onde você está. Você precisa ficar a salvo, todo mundo está atrás de você. Você não pode ir contra os Comensais e os Aurores!" James tentou convencê-lo desesperadamente a aceitar sua ajuda.

"Não se preocupe, pai. Eu sou muito bom em me esconder." Harry disse e James imaginou um pequeno sorriso maroto no rosto de seu filho.

"Harry, não faça isso, por favor!" James implorou.

"Tchau pai. Não se coloque em mais problemas por minha causa."

"Harry, não! Não..." James parou de falar ao ouvir a linha sendo desconectada.

O Auror soltou o telefone e ficou encarando o objeto.

"James! O que aconteceu? O que Harry disse? Onde está ele? Como ele está? James! Me responda!" Lily gritou ao tentar tirar respostas de seu marido.

"Prongs?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto James se jogava no sofá.

O homem olhou para as três faces pálidas que o encaravam. Levou vinte minutos para que contasse a conversa que teve com o filho. No final, todo mundo estava chorando.

"Ele não pode se esconder! Onde ele vai ficar? Onde ele vai dormir? Como ele vai sobreviver sem comida? Não! Harry não pode sobreviver desse jeito! Você tem que achá-lo, James. Nós temos que achá-lo." Gritou Lily histericamente.

"Bem, ao menos ninguém sabe de uma coisa." Sirius disse pensando. Os três Potters o olharam.

"Harry não está no mundo mágico. Ele está no mundo trouxa. Por isso que ele usou um telefone, o garoto sabe que os sistemas mágicos podem ser monitorados. Ele não quis arriscar, portanto deve estar no mundo trouxa." Sirius terminou sua explicação.

"Mas aonde Harry consegiu um telefone para ligar?" Damien perguntou.

"Boa questão! Eu acho que é hora de procurarmos por 'Alex' novamente." Sirius disse baixinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu acho que você está louco!" Gritou Draco ao olhar seu amigo intensamente.

"Draco, não há outro jeito." Harry replicou calmo.

"Sim, existe! Faça o que eu estou dizendo. Saia daqui!" Draco disse de novo.

Harry suspirou e sentou. Os dois garotos estavam em um pequeno prédio, que sempre foi o lugar secreto favorito deles para brincar. Ficava a uma boa distância da Mansão Riddle e da Mansão Malfoy, Harry tinha certeza de que ninguém sabia aonde era. O moreno apenas ficou ali por algumas noites, ele já tinha arranjado um outro lugar para ficar. Era muito perigoso estar no mundo mágico, ao menos no mundo trouxa, poucas pessoas o reconheceriam.

Harry ficou chocado ao ver Draco aparecer ali naquela tarde. O garoto pensou que nem o loiro seria capaz de descobrir aonde ele estava.

"Escute Harry! Você não pode ficar aqui." Draco tentou novamente.

"Eu sei, estarei saindo daqui hoje." Harry respondeu e sem perceber esfregou sua cicatriz dolorosa.

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso. Digo, você não pode ficar aqui, nesse lugar! Você tem que deixar o país, ir embora. Ir para qualquer lugar que seja bem longe daqui."

"O que eu ganharia com isso? Voldemort me encontraria em qualquer lugar, Draco. Deixar o país não é uma opção!" O moreno disse nervoso. Eles estavam discutindo isso por, ao menos, uma hora.

"Então, o que você vai fazer? Se esconder para o resto de sua vida?! Tentar ficar há um passo a frente do Lorde das Trevas?! Por quanto tempo você acha que consegue antes que alguém te capture? Se não um Comensal da Morte, então um Auror vai pegar você. Harry, companheiro, você tem que abrir seus olhos. Você está morto se ficar aqui. Meu pai disse que o Lorde das Trevas vai executar uns planos bem cruéis em você, quando conseguir te pegar." O loiro disse temeroso.

"Bem, ele vai ter que me pegar primeiro!" Harry disse amargurado.

"Harry, o que você está planejando em fazer para o resto de sua vida? Fugir dele e do Ministério?" Draco perguntou para o moreno.

Harry olhou para seu amigo, seus olhos esmeralda fixos nos cinzas.

"Vida? Minha vida foi tirada de mim, quando me separaram da minha família, Draco. Voldemort tirou tudo de mim, minha infância, meus pais, minha família, meu futuro, minha vida! Eu vou tirar tudo dele. Voldemort tirou o que me era mais importante, agora, eu vou tirar o que é mais importante para ele!"

"O que?" Draco perguntou baixinho ao ver os orbes esmeralda queimando com vingança.

Harry sorriu de lado antes de responder.

"Sua imortalidade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	39. Search From Alex

_N/T: Desculpe a demora, mas sabe como é... Carnaval! Ninguém funciona no Carnaval._

**Sayumi Padfoot:** O Harry é maluquinho! Esse chap é mais uma ponte para os próximos eventos...

**InfallibleGirl:** Eu tbm acho o chap anterior mto perfeitoso... tava mto loka para traduzir ele!!!

**Pamela Black:** Acho que o Harry não é mto de abraços... não sei... mas eu tbm amo os chaps anteriores... Tão lindo!!!!

**Cuca Malfoy:** Vlw por continuar lendo a tradução! Nossa, eu sempre amei as cenas entre o Harry e o Voldie. Apesar do Grindewald ser o meu Lorde das Trevas favorito, o Voldie dessa fic não fica muito atrás!

**Luanny Correa:** Demorei um pouco, mas td bem, né?! "sorriso de lado". Não manda ninguém puxar meu pé não... Vou ficar traumatizada e daí não vou mais conseguir traduzir... Huahuahuahuahua!

**Alícia Spinet:** Cara, eu comecei a ler "A Stranger in an Unholy Land ", mas não gostei mto não... sei lá. Fiquei mto agustiada!!! Não fui até o final não. Que bom que você curte essa fic (DW). Verdade, agora o bicho pega... Huahuahuahuahua!

**André Black:** 'Brigada por acompanhar a tradução. Tudo bem por não ter deixado uma review antes, eu sei o quão difícil é escrever alguma coisa... Mas vlw por ter deixado agora, fico mto feliz!!!

**Aluada The Original:** Esse chap demorou mais... mas o próximo, espero que não demore tanto!

**Lianne Jones:** Oi picolé do mal... Huahuahuahua! Como sempre amei seus "ps´s" e claro que vc estava certa, como não estar?! Com a sua clarividência... Duh?! O Harry fogarel é um fofo, mesmo que ele não assuma! Sobre a busca pelas Horcruxes... daqui a pouco a coisa começa... Por enquanto, curta essa chap light!

**Mari, Jornal TDW:** Cara, o Damien e o Draco... iecat!!! Prefiro Harry/Draco, mas nessa fic existe a Ginny, então não tem problema, mas bem que o Draco podia ser o amante, ele tem uma cara de amante... Huahuahuahuahuahuahua! Não bota a Renner abaixo... pobre loja!!! Eu amei os presentes... mto bons! O Harry compra na C&A... pobrezinho, vc fica furtando o coitado... tsk, tsk!

**Lilu:** Olá! Pode deixar que com certeza terminarei de traduzir essa fic, se tudo der certo e se minhas contas forem certas... eu termino lá pelo meio de junho ou pelo meio de julho!!! Cruze os dedos comigo!

_É isso aê povão! Boa leitura! Bjus Brielle!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Oito: À procura por Alex

A procura por Alex estava de volta. James, Sirius e Remus procuraram Harry intensivamente por todo o mundo trouxa. O lobisomem decidiu que falaria com os Longbottoms, ele estava certo de que o casal havia ouvido falar do garoto. Assim que Remus encaminhou-se para o trailer, ele sentiu seu coração bater apressado. O homem bateu na porta e esperou pacientemente por alguma resposta. Frank a abriu e o olhou sonolento.

"Sim, o que posso fazer por você?" Frank perguntou, enquanto esfregava os olhos para afastar o sono.

"Oh, Olá. Desculpe por ter atrapalhado você nessa manhã, mas estava pensando se você pode me ajudar. Eu procuro por um homem chamado Alex."

Frank parou de esfregar os olhos e observou Remus antentamente. Um estranho tipo de energia apareceu nos olhos do homem.

"Alex? Por que você está procurando por ele?" Frank perguntou agressivo.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre o talento dele no clube de luta. Estava pensando se poderia conversar com ele sobre uma possível oportunidade de trabalho." Remus dsse.

"Já que, aparentemente, seu clube é o único que ele frequenta, eu estava pensando se você tem algum meio de contato com Alex." Remus terminou educadamente.

"Desculpe, mas não! Alex não está interessado em fazer isso para viver. Ele apenas vem aqui as vezes para queimar as energias. Eu não posso te dar nenhuma infromação sobre ele. Isso é completamente confidencial. Agora, se você não se importa." Frank sinalizou para o homem ir embora, antes de bater a porta.

Remus andou em direção à Sirius e James.

"E aí, alguma sorte?" James perguntou assim que ele chegou.

"Frank sabe aonde Harry está. Ele apenas não está falando." Remus respondeu.

"Você acha que Harry está lá dentro com os Longbottoms?" Sirius perguntou e olhou para o trailer.

"Não, não acho. Mas ele definitivamente sabe aonde Harry está. Eu pude ver que Frank ficou nervoso, quando perguntei sobre 'Alex'." O lobisomem respondeu.

Os três marotos foram embora, mas asseguraram que iriam checar os Longbottoms de novo. Se 'Alex' estava mantendo contato com eles, então era importante estar lá para que ninguém fosse pego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John voltou para sua cama, ele teve uma longa noite. A luta do dia anterior foi um sucesso, que até mesmo o deixou acordado para limpar tudo depois. Alex foi legal o suficiente para ajudá-lo. O homem deitou em sua cama, ao lado de Fiona e começou a pensar sobre quando Alex apareceu por lá, há alguns dias atrás.

Flashback

Houve uma batida na porta e Fiona abriu.

"Alex? Oi, o que há de errado?" Fiona perguntou e extendeu sua mão para colocá-lo dentro da casa.

John estava sentado com Nigel naquele momento, ele ajudava a criança a pegar no sono. O homem olhou melhor e viu Alex, exausto, entrar dentro de sua casa.

"Alex? Você está bem?" John perguntou ao deixar Nigel e aproximar-se do moreno.

Alex estava tremendo e encharcado dos pés a cabeça. Aparentemente, ele foi pego pela chuva lá fora.

"É, eu estou bem. Eu apenas tenho que conversar com você um pouco. Desculpe por vir sem avisar." Alex disse parecendo culpado, ao ver a poça de água que se formava a sua volta.

"Não seja bobo, você sabe que é bem vindo aqui a qualquer momento." Fiona disse e pegou uma toalha para o garoto. Alex pegou-a com as mãos tremendo e tentou secar seu cabelo.

"O que você estava fazendo lá fora com o tempo desse jeito?" John perguntou olhando suspeito para Alex.

John sempre ficou surpreso em como Alex parecia ser calmo e relaxado, mesmo quando o garoto estava lutando, ele nunca parecia estar nervoso ou inseguro se iria ganhar ou perder. Alex era a pessoa mais confiante em si que John conhecia, e ainda por cima, o moreno tinha apenas dezenove anos. Ele parecia muito confiante para sua idade.

Porém hoje, John percebeu que Alex estava meio diferente. Aparentemente, o garoto perdeu um pouco de sua confiança, seus olhos esmeralda estavam nublados de mágoa e preocupação. Suas mãos tremiam, o que indicava que Alex estava stressado com alguma coisa. Mesmo sua voz soava diferente.

"Hum... eu apenas fui pego pela chuva." Alex respondeu baixinho ao continuar secando seu cabelo.

"Você realmente deveria tirar essas roupas. Você vai morrer se continuar assim!" Fiona disse e correu para pegar algo para o garoto usar.

Um sorriso triste apareceu na face de Alex e isso não passou despercebido por John. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada.

"Alex? O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?" John perguntou.

O garoto não respondeu na hora, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem. Eu apenas passei para dizer que irei comparecer ao clube amanhã."

John ficou ainda mais surpreso ao escutar isso.

"Mas eu pensei que você estaria realmente ocupado por uns tempos e que não poderia lutar." O homem respondeu.

"É, mas houveram mudanças nos meus planos. Tudo bem assim?"

John olhou para Alex. 'Esse é o mesmo garoto?' pensou consigo.

"Claro, claro que sim." O homem responder alto.

"Hum... tem mais uma coisa..." Alex desviou o olhar e pareceu lutar contra suas próximas palavras.

"O... prêmio. Eu quero saber... se posso... ficar com ele dessa vez. Eu preciso do dinheiro para uma coisa..." O garoto deixou a frase em aberto e parecia estar com vergonha.

"Alex, eu já disse isso antes, o prêmio é seu. Você ganha, você fica com ele. Espere aqui." John instruiu.

O homem encaminhou-se para um dos armários, retirou um pequeno livro negro de dentro e ofereceu o objeto para Alex.

"Aqui, isso é seu."

O garoto o pegou e abriu-o cuidadosamente. O livro era pequeno e dentro tinha números escritos. Alex olhou para John com uma expressão confusa.

"É seu. Eu venho guardando seu dinheiro, eu sei que você sempre disse que não precisava dele e que eu devia ficar com tudo, mas sabia que algum dia ele seria necessário, portanto abri uma conta para você. Esse dinheiro é seu. Você pode fazer o que quiser com ele, você pode ter também a metade do dinheiro das lutas que fez. Eu sempre disse que você deveria guardá-lo para um dia chuvoso. Esse dia chegou." John disse e apontou para as roupas do garoto.

Alex sorriu da piada horrível do homem. Ele segurou o livro e observou os números que ali estavam, era dinheiro suficiente para uns tempos. Alex olhou para John agradecido.

"Eu... eu não sei o que dizer." O garoto respondeu.

"Então não diga nada." John brincou.

Fiona entrou no cômodo trazendo roupas secas. Havia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

"Pronto, troque logo essas roupas. Aqui tem um cinto também, você nunca conseguiria colocar os jeans de John de outro modo." Ela deu um sorrisinho para seu marido e levou Alex até um outro cômodo mais privado, para que ele se vestisse.

O garoto deixou o casal um tempo depois, ele foi forçado a jantar por Fiona. Assim que a chuva passou, o garoto foi embora.

Fim do Flashback

John deitou em sua cama pensando na luta em que Alex participou naquela noite. Foi uma grande noite. Ele conseguiu mais dinheiro do que usualmente conseguiria em uma semana. Foi o milagre de Alex. O garoto era fenômenal. Mesmo que Alex parecesse bem, quando John conversou com ele, o homem conseguia ver que o garoto estava mal. Parecia algum tipo de trauma, ele não estava normal, mas não importava o quanto Fiona pressionasse, Alex apenas dizia que estava bem.

A vinda daquele homem procurando por Alex, o fez ficar preocupado. O garoto se meteu com o tipo errado de pessoa, talvez seja por isso que ele ande tão stressado. Talvez, foi por isso que ele pediu o dinheiro das lutas, ele precisava do dinheiro. Alex tinha aparecido na luta do dia anterior também, ele parecia cada dia mais exausto. John percebeu que o garoto vivia pressionando sua testa, ele perguntou se era dor de cabeça, mas o moreno apenas deu de ombros. Alguma coisa estava muito, muito errada. Alex precisava de ajuda e John não sabia o que fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien não estava de bom humor, ele já estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, Ron e Ginny por pelo menos quatro horas, tentando colocar em dia seus estudos. Hoje todos estavam na casa de Hermione. O menino teve que convencer seus pais de que lá era seguro, já que era no mundo trouxa e tudo mais. Porém, mesmo assim, eles mandaram Charlie Weasley junto com os três. Charlie era um bom amigo da Sra. Granger e estava no andar de cima discutindo política, tanto trouxa, quanto bruxa.

"Hermione, isso é uma coisa sem propósito. Por que nós deveríamos aprender os 150 usos dos Kuylines!? Quais são os benefícios disso para as pessoas?" Dramien perguntou bufando.

"Damy, por favor, não de novo." Hermione disse, não deixando o olhar desviar do seu trabalho de Runas Antigas que fazia com Ron.

"Não, mas é verdade. Se nós devemos aprender alguma coisa, deveria ser Defesa. É a única coisa que vai nos ajudar. Isso e talvez métodos de cura, já que é útil também." Damien continuou.

Os outros adolescentes observaram para o menino com um olhar cheio de sentimento.

"Damy, nós sabemos que você quer ajudar na Ordem, todos nós queremos! Mas você tem que cair na real. Dumbledore e seus pais nunca vão nos deixar ajudar na guerra. Eles não vão deixar nem eu, nem Hermione ajudar e nós já estamos quase maiores de idade! Não há nenhum jeito de fazê-los deixarem a gente lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem." Ron replicou.

"Eu não sei por que nós estamos nos preocupando com isso." Damien disse carrancudo.

Os quatro adolescentes imploraram para que seus pais os deixassem ajudar a achar Harry, ou em algum outro trabalho para a Ordem. A única coisa que os pais falaram para eles foi para ficarem longe disso e se concentrarem nos estudos.

"Quer saber? Eu acho que nós precisamos de um intervalo. Vamos dar uma volta." Ginny disse ao soltar sua pena e se levantar.

Todo mundo concordou em tomar um pouco de ar, sendo assim, os quatro saíram para dar uma volta. Charlie estava os acompanhando, claro. Ele conversava com Hermione e Ron, enquanto Damien e Ginny andavam mais a frente.

"Eu estava querendo te perguntar. Hum... você tem ouvido sobre ele?" Ginny perguntou baixinho.

"Não, desculpe Ginny. Sem ser aquele telefonema para papai, Harry não entrou mais em contato." O menino respondeu suavemente.

Damien correu os dedos por cima da pedra negra do seu pingente, que estava em volta de seu pescoço. Ele cumpriu sua palavra e não tirou a Layoo Jisteen, sentir a textura da pedra o relaxava.

"Meu pai e o resto estão procurando por ele. Eles procuram, praticamente, toda noite, mas não tiveram sucesso ainda." Damien continuou.

Ginny ficou triste, era difícil para ela esconder suas emoções de Damien. A menina sabia que seu amigo tinha consciência do que ela sentia por Harry, mas era muito insensível da parte dela, querer reclamar sobre essa situação, quando o único parente sangüinio de Harry, entre os dois, era Damien.

"Tudo bem Damy, nós vamos achá-lo logo. Professor Dumbledore não vai deixar que nada aconteça com ele. Sua mãe e seu pai vão mantê-lo a salvo. Tenho certeza disso." Ginny disse.

Damien deu de ombros ao ouvir as palavras, ele sabia que Harry não ia voltar para casa, ele sabia o suficiente sobre seu irmão, para saber que o garoto não voltaria por medo dos outros se machucarem por sua causa, fosse pelos Comensais ou pelo Ministério. Damien andou com Ginny, nem mesmo prestando atenção no que ela falava, ele queria ajudar seu irmão de algum jeito, mas a Ordem, o Ministério e os Comensais não estavam tendo sorte em achar Harry, sendo assim, que chance ele tinha?

"Damy! Gin! Nós estamos entrando aqui." Hermione gritou.

Damien e Ginny olharam em volta e viram a amiga apontando para uma loja de comida. Os dois encaminharam-se até lá.

"Nós vamos comprar alguns salgadinhos, para quando estivermos estudando." Hermione explicou e entrou na loja.

"Concordo com isso." Ron disse feliz, enquanto corria atrás de Hermione.

Charlie riu por causa do olhar na face de seu irmão. Ron adorava sua comida, mas amava os doces trouxas e a simplicidade deles. Não haviam doces que mudavam de cor, não haviam chocolates que pulavam como sapos e não haviam aqueles que mudavam de sabor. Haviam apenas gostos e texturas simples, que definitivamente fascinavam Ron.

Damien entrou na loja também, mas foi para outra direção, longe de seus amigos. Ele estava de mau humor e não queria ficar irritado, enquanto Ron babava em cima dos doces e salgadinhos trouxas. Ele escutou, de longe, Ginny impedindo Charlie de seguí-lo, dizendo ao irmão para dar à ele um pouco de espaço. O menino fez uma nota mental para agradecê-la depois. Ginny era legal, ela sempre o ajudava. Damien sabia o quão dolorosa era a perda de Harry para ela também. A menina ficou completamente boba em relação ao garoto que salvou sua vida, foi difícil aceitar que era o mesmo garoto que a maioria dos adultos tinha medo e a pessoa que cresceu com o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos. Porém, agora Harry estava longe e Ginny nem mesmo consegiu conhecê-lo direito. A menina gostava de seu irmão, bastante, mas ela conseguia esconder isso muito bem. Damien balançou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos.

Ele chegou na seção de comida pronta. O estômago de Damien grunhiu de fome, ele tinha comido um pouco de café da manhã, mas não almoçou na casa de Hermione. O menino não estava com muita fome naquela hora. O almoço foi servido à 1 hora da tarde e agora já era 5 horas, logo seria hora do jantar e então Damien voltaria para casa. Ele começou a ver a variedade de comida que estava a venda, parecia bem gostoso. O menino andou um pouco por ali, assim que decidiu que já era hora de procurar pelos outros, viu uma coisa que o fez parar no lugar.

Damien viu a sombra de alguém saindo da seção de comida pronta. A pessoa estava de costas, mas o menino a reconheceu instantaneamente. O cabelo bagunçado era uma ótima pista.

Damien correu até seu irmão, bem na hora que Harry saiu da loja e o segurou pelo braço. O moreno de olhos verdes virou e viu o menino. Ele estava pronto para gritar com a pessoa que o segurou, mas ao ver a face joven de seu irmão, Harry parou. Ambos observaram-se por um momento.

Damien foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

"Harry? O que você..." Bem nessa hora, o menino escutou a voz de Charlie o chamando.

Ele se virou para ver se alguém estava vindo lhe buscar, Damien viu Charlie lhe procurando e sem nem mesmo pensar, puxou Harry para fora da loja. Os dois garotos correram até um beco no final da rua, assim ficariam fora de vista.

"Damien, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou.

"Esqueça de mim, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar andando por aí! Alguém pode ver você e falar para o Ministério." Damien disse irritado.

"Esse é o mundo trouxa, Damy! Poucas pessoas me reconhecem aqui." Harry replicou.

"Mesmo assim Harry! É perigoso. Existem muitas pessoas, como nascidos trouxas e bruxos que poderiam reconhecer você!" Damien não conseguia acreditar no risco que seu irmão estava se expondo.

Harry estava quase respondendo quando eles escutaram alguém chamando Damien. O menino começou a entrar em pânico quando o som começou a se aproximar, ele percebeu que eram Charlie e Ron.

"Harry, você tem que ir antes que alguém o veja!" Damien disse urgentemente. O moreno de olhos verdes virou para ir embora, mas seu irmão o segurou.

"Harry, como eu posso entrar em contato com você?" Damien perguntou.

"Você não pode entrar em contato comigo!" Harry disse imediatamente.

"Harry, nós não temos tempo para isso, ou você me fala como entrar em contato com você, ou eu conto para o papai que te achei aqui por perto. Ele não vai encontrar nenhum probelma para te achar e te trará para casa!" Damien não queria ameaçar seu irmão, mas era necessário fazê-lo para não deixar Harry desaparecer de novo.

O moreno de olhos verdes encarou Damien antes de olhar para trás, as vozes estavam chegando perto.

"Ótimo! Me encontre aqui, nesse exato lugar, amanhã ao meio dia. Não chegue tarde e venha sozinho, ok?!" Harry disse rápido.

"Ok." Damien respondeu.

Harry foi embora rapidamente e Damien o observou desaparecer entre as pessoas. O menino respirou fundo e virou para voltar, ele tinha acabado de sair do beco, quando trombou em Charlie.

"Damien! Onde você estava? Por que você saiu da loja sem dizer para ninguém?" Charlie perguntou.

"Eu estava passando mal lá dentro. Eu apenas saí para pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Eu não queria assustar vocês, desculpe." Damien respondeu calmamente, ele nem mesmo conseguia escutar sua prórpia voz, devido às batidas de seu coração.

"Certo, apenas avise aonde vai da próxima vez." Charlie disse mais calmo.

Os cinco voltaram para a casa de Hermione. O jantar foi um horário silencioso para Damien, sua fome parecia ter sumido. O menino não conseguia esperara para anoitecer e assim sendo que o dia seguinte chegasse. Ele finalmente conseguiria encontrar seu irmão novamente, o menino ficou quieto até chegar em casa. Charlie fez uma chave de portal para Godric´s Hollow, assim que o adolescente chegou em casa, ele correu direto para seu quarto. Damien sabia eu não conseguiria encarar seus pais e esconder o fato de que tinha visto Harry. O desejo de conversar novamente com seu irmão, era o que o mantinha sem contar para seus pais sobre o encontro. O menino sabia que se seu pai descobrisse, ele insistiria em seguí-lo amanhã e assim tentaria convencer Harry a voltar para casa. Damien queria que seu irmão voltasse, mas não queria que fosse a força. Harry foi manipulado para fazer coisas que ele não queria a vida inteira, já era tempo de isso terminar.

Damien caiu em um sono desconfortável, esperando que Harry mudasse de idéia no dia seguinte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien ficou exatamente no mesmo local em que Harry mandou e checou seu relógio novamente. Faltavam alguns minutos para o meio dia. O menino disse à seus pais que estaria visitando Hermione de novo, sua mãe ficou um pouco suspeita, mas ele logo disse à ela que não havia terminado uma de suas tarefas e sua amiga iria lhe ajudar. Damien consegiu convecê-la de que Ron e Charlie iriam também. Felizmente, uma mensagem de Remus chegou para sua mãe, assim sendo ela o deixou ir e saiu correndo para encontrar o amigo. O menino usou a chave de portal do dia seguinte para chegar até a casa de Hermione.

Damien nunca chegou a entrar na casa dos Granges, ele foi direto para a loja de comida, mas tinha palnejado ir para a casa da amiga depois. O menino já estava parado no beco há uns dez minutos.

De repente, Damien sentiu alguém se aproximando atrás dele. Ele se virou e viu Harry parado, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu irmão sinalizou para que ele ficasse quieto e o mandou seguí-lo. Harry parecia estar irritado e Damien lembrou-se de nunca mais ameaçar ou chantagear seu irmão novamente. Eles andaram por um bom tempo, Harry estava há alguns passos para frente. Ele nem mesmo olhou para trás para checar se seu irmão mais novo o estava seguindo.

O moreno de olhos verdes parou em frente a um prédio pequeno. Damien observou uma placa acima da porta. Estava escrito: Estalagem do Barnsley.

O menino decidiu ficar quieto até que ambos estivessem lá dentro. Harry entrou primeiro e subiu as escadas, ele pegou uma chave e abriu uma porta à sua direita. Damien seguiu em silêncio e ouviu seu irmão fechando a porta. Foi aí que finalmente Harry olhou para ele.

"Ok, primeiramente, se você fizer aquele show de novo, eu juro Damien, eu vou socar você pelos próximos séculos." Harry disse. Damien ficou quieto, enquanto seu irmão o ameaçava.

"Eu não sei por que você achou que podia me ameaçar daquele jeito, mas eu lhe asseguro, que não vou deixá-lo fazer de novo. Espero que você perceba que se nosso pai estivesse vindo para cá, eu já estaria bem longe, portanto, a única razão de você estar aqui é para que eu possa explicar algumas coisas." O moreno de olhos verdes parou de falar quando viu seu irmão sorrindo abertamente. Porém, nesse sorriso, havia um pouco de tristeza.

"O que?" Harry perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Nada, é só que... é a primeira vez que eu escuto você o chamando de 'pai' só isso."

Harry ficou parado ao perceber que Damien estava certo, ele chamou James de 'pai' sem nem mesmo perceber. O garoto suspirou e andou até seu irmão mais novo. Ambos sentaram na cama e se olharam estranhamente.

"Damy, me desculpe, eu não queria gritar com você, mas você não deveria ter me forçado a fazer isso. Eu quero que você fique a salvo e isso significa longe de mim." Harry disse baixinho.

"É isso o que você acha. Me diga Harry, se você voltasse para casa, como as coisas ficariam mais difíceis? Nós ainda estamos na mira dos Comensais da Morte! Nós estamos em uma guerra. Se alguma coisa vai acontecer se você voltar para casa, vai ser nos deixar mais fortes." Damien tentou mostrar ao seu irmão algum sentido para voltar para casa.

"E o Ministério? E o resto do mundo mágico? Todos eles querem justiça. Eles querem que o príncipe negro pague por tudo o que fez quando estava sob o comando de Voldemort." Harry disse silenciosamente.

Damien ficou quieto, ele entendeu o que Harry queria dizer. Junto com o Ministério, haviam muitas pessoas, como Neville, que queriam seu irmão punido por seus crimes. Mesmo que se por algum milagre, o Professor Dumbledore conseguisse livrar Harry do Ministério, como ele faria o resto do mundo mágico perdoar o garoto?

"Talvez, talvez nós pudéssemos explicar que você é uma pessoa diferente agora." Damien começou, mas Harry o cortou.

"Quantas pessoas você vai tentar convencer? Isso não é possível Damien."

O menino mais novo parou de tentar convencer seu irmão a voltar para casa. Ambos sentaram e conversaram sobre muitas coisas, o fechamento de Hogwarts, a Ordem e suas tentativas de capturar Harry, os artigos do Profeta Diário e sobre o Ministério dizendo o quão perto estava de capturar Lorde Voldemort.

"O Ministério não tem chance nenhuma." Harry disse quando seu irmão terminou de contar sobre o último discurso dado pelo Ministro.

"Fudge nem mesmo sabe por onde começar a procurá-lo." Harry continuou.

Damien olhou o irmão de perto.

"Harry e se você ajudasse o Mnistério, digo, você sabe tudo sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Talvez você pudesse dizer aonde encontrar..." Damien foi novamente cortado por seu irmão, apenas que dessa vez, o menino parou ao olhar a expressão de Harry.

Harry parecia estar se segurando para não colocar Damien para fora, seus punhos se fecharam, seus dedos ficaram brancos por causa da força e sua face ficou rosada. O garoto fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar.

"Nunca.mais.sugira. Harry conseguiu dizer entre dentes cerrados.

Damien ficou momentaneamente congelado ao ver a raiva de seu irmão.

"Eu nunca vou ficar do lado do Ministério, nem ajudá-los." Harry continuou sibilando.

"Mas Harry, tudo o que eu disse foi para que você e o Ministério unissem forças para acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem." Damien tentou explicar. Harry se levantou e se afastou do irmão, obviamente para se acalmar.

"Damien, eu não quero acabar com Voldemort! Eu apenas... eu não posso explicar..." O moreno de olhos verdes sentou o no sofá que estava em frente à cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Damien não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer, ele se levantou e se aproximou de seu irmão.

"Harry, eu não entendo. Se você não está contra Voldemort, então por que o deixou?"

Harry olhou para o menino mais novo devagar. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam fixos nele, depois de alguns minutos o garoto falou.

"Eu o deixei, porque ele mentiu para mim. Você não entenderia." Harry disse e desviou o olhar.

"Tente." Damien disse baixinho sentando-se ao lado do garoto mais velho.

Harry olhou para ele por um momento e então respirou fundo.

"Quando eu descobri o que Voldemort fez, todas as mentiras que ele contou, todas as vezes que ele demonstrou se preocupar comigo, era tudo mentira. Eu... eu perdi. Eu agi antes de pensar nas coisas. Eu o deixei porque não queria que minha mente fosse obliviada de novo. Eu não queria ser manipulado. Eu não o deixei porque queria me juntar à Dumbledore ou ao Ministério, ou alguma coisa assim! Eu o deixei porque não queria ser usado. Viu Damien, eu não posso voltar para casa, se eu voltar, o Ministério me captura e me joga em Azkaban, ou eu vou ser obrigado a lutar contra Voldemort. Eu serei usado por Dumbledore como uma arma para matar Lorde Voldemort. Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso matá-lo! Não importa o que ele fez, eu não serei capaz de matá-lo!"

"Então, o que você planeja fazer? Você vai apenas ir embora e esperar que Você-Sabe-Quem venha e te pegue? Vamos lá Harry, depois de tudo o que ele fez, você vai deixá-lo sair de tudo ileso?" Damien perguntou.

"Eu nunca disse isso. Eu disse que não serei capaz de matá-lo. Eu nunca disse que o deixaria sair ileso, depois dele ter arruinnado minha vida! Eu o farei pagar, Damien. Não duvide disso. Voldemort vai desejar ter me matado quando eu ainda era um bebê." Harry disse num tom gelado.

"O que você vai fazer?" Damien perguntou, verdadeiramente curioso.

"Isso é para eu saber. Você não não precisa se envolver nisso. Olha, a razão pela qual eu concordei em você vir aqui, foi para explicar as coisas. Você não pode contar para ninguém que me viu, ou que falou comigo. Você nunca mais vai vir aqui de novo. As chances são de que eu vá para outro lugar, eu vou ficar mudando direto. Eu apenas queria dizer que sinto muito pelo modo o qual te tratei e pelo modo com que tratei os outros a sua volta. Por favor, Damien, volte para a sua vida. Não tente me procurar. Apenas não se involva nessa bagunça, ok?!"

Damien se levantou e olhou incrédulo para seu irmão.

"Você realmente é inacreditável, sabia?" Ele gritou com Harry.

"O que?" O garoto mais velho perguntou confuso.

"Você realmente espera que eu vá embora e nunca mais o veja? Você realmente acha que eu vou sair daqui e não vou ajudá-lo? Quando você vai entender que nós somos irmãos? Nós temos que nos ajudar e cuidar um do outro! Se eu sair daqui e deixar você sozinho em uma hora como essa, então eu sou o pior irmão do mundo!" Damien terminou.

Harry o olhou confuso, seu irmão continuou.

"Não me importa o que você diga! Eu vou continuar te ajudando."

"Me ajudar? Como? Como você vai me ajudar? O que você pode fazer para ajudar?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não sei! Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que você precise. Encare isso Harry, seja o que for que você vai fazer contra Voldemort, você não pode fazer sozinho. Eu vou ajudar." Damien replicou.

Ambos continuaram discutindo e debatendo até o ponto em que Harry desistiu.

"Ótimo! Ok. Você pode ajudar! Você pode ser minha conexão com o mundo bruxo, mas entenda isso Damien, se você respirar uma palavra disso para alguém..."

"Oh, vamos lá Harry, você realmente acha que eu vou contar isso para alguém!? Me dê algum crédito." Damien exclamou.

Harry analisou seu irmão por um momento, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

"É melhor você ir, creio que já foi o suficiente por hoje." Harry disse baixinho.

"É, eu tenho que voltar para Hermione antes que alguém perceba que eu estou desaparecido. Harry, como eu posso contatar você?" O menino mais novo perguntou ao se levantar.

Harry pensou por um momento antes de tirar um celular do bolso de sua calça jeans.

"Aqui, pegue isso. Eu vou comprar outro." O garoto disse baixinho.

"O que é isso?" Damien perguntou ao pegar o objeto e observá-lo de perto.

"Apenas considere como mágica trouxa." O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu ao ver a expressão do irmão.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Olhe, quando eu precisar falar com você te enviarei uma mensagem de texto."

"Uma o que?" Perguntou damien.

"Uma mensagem de texto. Veja essa pequena janelinha aqui, as palavras aparecerão aí. Eu mandarei uma mensagem dizendo para nos encontrarmos, onde e quando. Agora me escute Damien, em nenhuma circunstância é para você me ligar ou vir até aqui sem minha permissão, ok?"

"Ok." Damien respondeu. Ele ainda estava olhando para o estranho telefone móvel.

"Não fique brincando com as teclas, eu coloquei o celular no modo silencioso. Quando eu mandar uma mensagem, você vai recebê-la automáticamente e então o celular vai começar a vibrar. Você não vai ouvir nada, mas se estiver com o celular, vai sentir a vibração. Apens leia a mensagem e delete, entendeu?!"

Damien assentiu com a cabeça de novo e depois que seu irmão o ensinou como usar o telefone móvel, ele ficou muito feliz com o seu novo 'brinquedo mágico trouxa'.

"Como você sabe tanto sobre trouxas, Harry?" Damien perguntou ao colocar o celular no bolso.

"Apenas algumas coisas que eu aprendi quando era... você sabe, um personagem." Harry sorriu e piscou para o irmão.

Damien sabia que com 'um personagem', Harry queria dizer quando estava se passando por Alex no mundo trouxa. Ele não queria dizer que sabia sobre Alex, não queria deixar seu irmão nervoso novamente.

O menino de treze anos foi embora. Harry andou com ele até o beco perto da loja, onde se encontraram naquela tarde e prometeu que mandaria uma mensagem logo.

Damien foi até a casa de Hermione e estava em um humor muito melhor do que ontem. Mesmo surpresa por ver o amigo, a garota não questionou o evento estranho. O menino passou algumas horas com ela e depois pegou uma chave de portal para casa.

As coisas estavam funcionando muito melhor do que Damien pensava. Agora ele teria um contato regular com Harry e ajudaria o irmão à lutar contra a pessoa que o afastou da família.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien estava estudando na Toca, quando recebeu sua primeira mensagem de Harry. O menino não escutou o irmão e brincou com os controles do telefone, ele estava muito curioso em relação ao objeto e queria ver os diferentes menus. Brincou até o ponto em que mudou a configuração para 'alto', ele nem mesmo percebeu isso até a hora em que escutou o barulho estranho.

Damien, Ron, Ginny e Hermione estavam todos sentados na mesa, no meio de uma discussão sobre herbologia, quando de repente uma barulho engraçado começou a tocar. De primeiro o menino de treze anos não percebeu o que acontecera, mas rapidamente percebeu que o som vinha de seu bolso. Ele tentou abaixar o som o mais discreto possível, mas os três adolescentes a sua volta, também perceberam de onde vinha o barulho.

"O que é isso?" Ron perguntou ao tentar pegar o telefone do amigo.

"Nada, não é nada." Damien tentou em vão esconder o objeto, mas ele continuava fazendo barulho.

"O que é isso? É isso que está fazendo esse barulho, aonde você conseguiu?" Ginny falou.

Hermione foi a única que assistiu tudo em silêncio, ela sabia o que era, sendo uma nascida trouxa, estava acostumada a ver coisas daquele tipo o tempo todo. Damien tinha um celular! Mas por que? E aonde ele conseguiu? Claro que sua mãe deveria ter lhe dado. Não tinha sentido um bruxo utilizar tal objeto. Quem ligaria?

Hermione ficou quieta e deixou o amigo esconder o telefone, dizendo que não era nada e que não queria discutir sobre esse assunto. A garota esperou até Damien ir ao banheiro, antes de sussurrar, para ron e Ginny, o que era um celular. Todos os três juraram ficar de olho no amigo para descobrir sobre o que era tudo isso.

Damien voltou depois de alguns minutos, ele já tinha lido a mensagem que Harry lhe mandou. Lá dizia para o menino o encontrar naquela tarde, às 5 horas. Damien disse aos seus amigos que não estava se sentindo bem e que iria para casa.

Os outros três não o impediram, mas Hermione, com toda sua esperteza, colocou um feitiço de rastremento no amigo. Assim durante as próximas 12 horas, ela seria capaz de ver aonde Damien estaria.

Não demorou muito para eles perceberem que o amigo saiu da Toca, mas ao invés de ir para Godric´s Hollow, local o qual a chave de portal o levaria, o adolescente chamou o noitebus andante e foi para o mundo trouxa.

Os três rapidamente pegaram suas varinhas e prepararam-se para seguir o menino. O noitebus andante o deixou no dentro de uma pequena cidade trouxa, Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver que o local era próximo de sua casa. Os adolescentes tomaram uma chave de porta até a casa da garota, a mesma chave de portal que ela utilizou para ir à Toca naquela manhã, e seguiram Damien pelo mapa especial que Hermione conjurou para rastrear o amigo. Logo eles viram que o menino ia em direção à um pequeno prédio.

Ron, Ginny e Hermione não pararam nem para ver o nome do local, eles apenas seguiram Damien de perto, os três estavam com medo que se desviassem o olhar, perderiam o amigo de vista. Eles viram o menino parar em frente à uma porta e se esconderam em um canto. Nenhum deles tinha a miníma idéia do que Damien poderia estar fazendo no mundo trouxa. Por que ele mentiu e veio para cá? Eles não esperavam ver a razão tão depressa.

A porta abriu e os três viram Harry parado ali, o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta totalmente e deixou o irmão entrar. Assim que Damien entrou, a porta foi fechada. Os adolescentes ficaram lá parados e chocados. Eles viram Harry e o garoto estava vivendo no mundo trouxa. Damien sabia disso e estava nesse exato momento junto ao irmão.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?" Ron perguntou para as garotas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	40. Harry s Little Helpers

_N/T: Não joguem pedras em mim... Por favor!!!_

_Eu sei que demorei, mtoooo! Mas olha só, stress e preguça não combinam!!!_

_Perdoem-me! _

**Miyu Amamyia:** Nossa, se encontrar com os pais pessoalmente ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Que bom que vc gostou dos chaps! É informação pra valer!

**Srta.Kinomoto:** A amizade com o Draco... difícil dizer, mas acho que os dois tem um laço legal! Harry e Damy são mto fofos!!!

**Alexa Zabini:** Que bom que você gostou dos outros chaps! Eu amooo o Harry e Damien... eles são tão... irmãos... Huahuahuahua!

**Lianne Jones:** Acho que o Harry deveria entrar para aquelas organizações de espiões mto lokas!! Nossa meu sonho... Huahuahuahua! Nesse chap vc verá o que a Hermione, o Damien, o Ron e a Ginny farão! Hehehehehehe! Como sempre... seus ps´s foram mto bons.

**Snake´s Princess:** Sério, vc leu! Cara, a minha favorita é 'A part of me'!!! Amei tanto! A terceira é meio, como posso dizer... inesperada! Acho até meio chatinha... mas vamos lá.. tô lendo mesmo assim. Que bom que vc vai continuar lendo a tradução! Fico feliz!

**Dulce89:** Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Vício alimentado! Huahuahuahuahuahua!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Vlw por gostar da minha tradução. Fico feliz! (Não sei quantas vezes já escrevi 'fico feliz', devo estar em crise de felicidade hj! Ugh! Má sonserina, mto má!)

**Jonal TDW (Mari´s): **Como acho que vc é a Mari´s... Não sei pq... deixei o nome entre parênteses. Pobre Harry alcolatra... lembrei de uma cena que existe em alguns dos chaps bem mais avançados, não sei nem se é nessa ou na continuação! Huahuahuahuahuahua. Dando minha opinião: Eu mataria o Bial, o coitado nem gosta mais de estar vivo, já viu o sorrisinho falso que ele dá no BBB... Pobre dele... e a xuxa... essa vai ser morta pelos baixinhos quando eles crescerem... Fim trágico!

_Isso aê povo! Bom chap. Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Trinta e Nove: Os ajudantes de Harry

Hermione estava tentando fazer sua mente em pânico, funcionar.

"Hermione, o que a gente deveria fazer?" Ron perguntou de novo.

A garota levantou sua sobrancelha para olhar Ron e Ginny. Ambos estavam preocupados e confusos.

"Nós temos que entrar lá também." Hermione disse um pouco trêmula.

Ron olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

"Você está louca? Harry vai matar a gente!" O garoto gritou.

As duas garotas tremeram.

"Vamos lá." Hermione disse e andou até a porta. Ron e Ginny seguiram um tanto quanto hesitantes.

A garota parou na frente da porta e começou a criar coragem, ela bateu suavemente e a abriu. Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver que a porta não estava fechada, os três adolescenete pararam ali e viram Harry e Damien sentados na cama no meio de uma conversa.

Harry ficou em pé imediatamente e Ginny pensou ter visto algo prateado nas mãos dele, mas o garoto logo colocou a 'arma' no bolso. O olhar furioso dele estava fazendo os três adolescentes quererem sair correndo. De qualquer modo, eles continuaram lá em pé, firmemente.

Damien foi quem correu até os três adolescentes e os colocou para dentro. O menino rapidamente fechou e trancou a porta.

"Que inferno! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Damien exclamou.

Ron desviou seu olhar de Harry e olhou para seu amigo.

"Nós podemos perguntar a mesma coisa! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Damien olhou Ron e estava quase gritando com o amigo, quando mudou de idéia.

"Como vocês descobriram aonde eu estava?" O menino perguntou, olhando temeroso para o irmão.

"Nós seguimos você." Hermione disse sem pensar. Ela percebeu que tinha colocado o amigo em sério problemas com Harry e olhou para o moreno de olhos verdes. O garoto observava o irmão com um olhar assassino.

Damien estava confuso e com medo. Seus olhos desviaram-se de Harry para Hermione.

"O que? Isso não é possível!" Ele gritou com a amiga.

"Isso não interessa agora, o bom da coisa é que nós achamos você. Como você pode não nos contar que achou Harry? Por que você manteve isso em segredo? Nós queríamos ajudar, você sabia disso!" Ginny disse sem olhar para Harry.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém." O moreno de olhos verdes disse baixo, mas os quatro adolescentes pularam ao ouvirem sua voz.

"Saiam daqui." Harry sibilou.

"Todos vocês, saiam."

"Harry..." Damien começou, mas foi cortado pelo irmão.

"Não Damien. Se você não pode saber se estão te seguindo, e por três pessoas ainda por cima, então você não será capaz de me ajudar!" Harry não estava gritando, mas o desapontamento estava claro em sua voz.

Damien ficou magoado com seus amigos, eles tinham acabado de arruinar as chances de ajudar seu irmão.

"Todos vocês, saiam. Agora!" Harry instruiu.

Antes que alguém se movesse, Hermione tomou um corajoso passo a frente. Ela agora estava bem próxima à Harry.

"Não." Ela disse simplesmente.

Ron parecia ser atingido por um raio e olhou para Harry esperando por sua reação. O garoto estava parado e parecia tentar descobrir o que estava errado com Hermione.

"Perdoe-me?!" Harry disse acidamente.

"Nós não vamos ir embora. Não foi culpa de Damien, nós colocamos um feitiço rastreador nele. Ele não seria capaz de saber que estava sendo seguido. Como Ginny disse, foi uma boa coisa nós o termos seguido. Nós... nós realmente queríamos achar você, Harry." A garota disse.

Os olhos esmeralda de Harry escureceram ao ouvir as palavras saírem da boca de Hermione.

"É, cinco mil galeões valem a pena, eu aposto." Harry replicou.

Os três adolescentes olharam para Harry com uma magoa profunda. Ginny deu um passo a frente, incapaz de conseguir controlar seu temperamento Weasley.

"Como você se atreve?! Como você ousa pensar em algo assim? Nós não iríamos ligar se tivesse dez mil galeões pela sua cabeça! Nós nunca o entregaríamos." Ginny praticamente gritou com ele.

Harry se virou para olhá-la, seu olhar a perpassou, fazendo a menina se arrepiar.

"Não mesmo?" O garoto perguntou com um olhar incrédulo.

Nesse momento, Hermione tomou as rédeas da conversa.

"Harry, você pode achar que todo mundo está louco para te entregar ao Ministério por dinheiro, mas nós não somos assim. Se você não acredita, considere isso uma retribuíção por ter salvado nossas vidas. Assim sendo, nós vamos manter tudo em segredo para salvar sua vida."

Harry pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso.

"Certo! Você disse o que queria, agora saia!" O garoto disse à eles.

"Eu ainda não terminei." Hermione disse calmamente.

"Eu quero ajudar você, Harry." A garota continuou.

Ron, Ginny e Damien olharam para ela. Ninguém esperava que essas palavras saíssem de sua boca.

"Você quer me ajudar?" Harry perguntou com outro olhar incrédulo na face.

"Sim."

"Ok, que tipo de ajuda, você acha que pode me dar? O que te faz pensar, que você tem ao menos a capacidade de me ajudar? Merlin! Você, todos vocês, acham que isso é um tipo de jogo, um estúpido projeto escolar! Essa é a vida real! Vocês não tem a mínima chance contra o mais estúpido dos Comensais, como diabos vocês esperam me ajudar a lutar contra Voldemort!?" Harry gritou.

Os quatro adolescentes tremeram quando Harry gritou a palavra 'Voldemort', mas ficaram quietos.

"Vocês não podem me ajudar! Não há nada que vocês possam fazer para me ajudar. Na verdade, esses constantes encontros comigo, só vão me colocar em problemas se alguém os seguir." O garoto continuou.

Hermione esperou até que o moreno tivesse parado de falar.

"Você está errado, Harry. Eu posso ajudá-lo. Eu disse isso antes, são as coisas mais simples que podem ajudar, você tem apenas que aceitar."

Harry olhou para Hermione, ele se lembrava muito bem dessas palavras.

"Você está certo, nenhum de nós é bom em duelo. Nós não teríamos a mínima chance contra os Comensais da Morte, muito menos contra V-Voldemort." O moreno escutou os sons de surpresa dos outros ao escutarem Hermione dizendo o nome do Lorde das Trevas pela primeira vez.

"Mas existem outras coisas as quais você possa precisar de ajuda. Eu não posso falar por ninguém, mas vou te ajudar de todos os jeitos possíveis. Você vai precisar de algum tipo de contato, um link com o mundo mágico. Eu posso fazer isso. Nós todos podemos ajudar desse jeito. O que quer que seja que você faça, tenho certeza de que poderei ajudar assim. Não estou dizendo que estarei ao seu lado no campo de batalha, estou apenas dizendo que posso ajudar com coisas simples, mesmo que seja apenas para estar aqui ao seu lado."

O moreno de olhos verdes ficou chocado com as palavras de Hermione.

"Porque?" Ele perguntou.

"Por que você faria isso? Não é como se nós fossemos amigos, caramba, eu fui horrível com você. Por que você está me oferecendo ajuda? Você não deveria sentir nenhum tipo de lealdade em relação à mim!" Harry disse, ele estava verdadeiramente confuso em relação às intenções da garota.

Hermione sorriu tristemente e respirou fundo.

"Me diga, Harry. Se Voldemort ganhar, o que vai acontecer com o mundo mágico? O que vai acontecer com pessoas como eu? Como meus pais? Nós vamos ser os primeiros a se dar mal. Trouxas e nascidos trouxas vão ser os primeiros alvos, depois serão as famílias como a de Ron. Famílias rotuladas como 'Traidores do Sangue'. Nós vamos ser rastredos e mortos, todos nós. Esse é o propósito dele, não é? 'Que a mágica seja apenas usada por Sangue Puros'. Por causa disso que eu estou fazendo isso, Harry. Eu não quero sentar e deixar meu destino e o destino de minha família nas mãos de outra pessoa. Eu não quero ficar de lado e observar o nosso lado perder e não ser capaz de fazer nada. Eu quero participar para assegurar meu futuro. O Ministério e a Ordem não vão deixar que nós ajudemos. Se eu puder ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, ajudar de qualquer jeito, então eu estou pronta para tudo, isso incluí ajudar você. Você está certo, eu não sou leal à você, mas estou pronta para te dar uma segunda chance, se você me der uma também."

Hermione terminou e olhou para Harry. O moreno ficou parado ouvindo as palavras da garota, ela conseguia sentir que o garoto estava pensando em aceitar sua ajuda. Suas palavras penetraram na mente dele e Harry estava tentando em algo que a desconsertasse.

"Você já parou para pensar no que vai acontecer se você for pega? Você vai cumprir uma pena em Azkaban, como qualquer criminosa. Você vai ser punida por não ter me entregue." Harry disse, ele falava direto para Hermione. Os outros adolescentes estavam em silêncio, os assistindo, pensando em quem admitiria que perdeu a discussão.

Hermione ficou um pouco pálida ao escutar sobre Azkaban, mas ela limpou a garganta e continuou.

"Nós iremos apenas correr esse risco se e quando fizermos isso. Se eu puder assegurar o destino de meus pais e de outros nascidos trouxas, então é um risco que eu estou disposta a correr."

Harry podia dizer que a garota estava tentando ser corajosa, ao escutar sua voz tremendo, porém ela estava falhando espetacurlamente. Ele não a culpava, pensar em Azkaban o assustava também.

Harry olhou para os dois ruivos que estavam no canto do cômodo.

"Vocês dois tem a mesma opinião que ela?" O garoto perguntou.

Ginny e Ron se olharam antes de responderem juntos.

"Sim."

Harry olhou para os três, seu olhar desviou para Damien. Os quatro adolescentes não pareciam ter percebido em quê se meteram. Mesmo assim, o moreno não conseguia encontrar uma desculpa para impedí-los. Ele podia usar essa ajuda e como Hermione disse, Harry precisava de um contato com o mundo mágico.

"Ok." Harry disse, desistindo de discutir.

O olhar de felicidade no rosto dos três, fez Harry sorrir um pouco, sorriso que ele rapidamente desfarçou franzindo a testa.

"Mas vocês tem que fazer tudo o que eu falar e terão que seguir todas as minhas ordens. Combinado?"

"Combinado!" Foi a resposta de todos.

O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para os quatro adolescentes.

'No que eu me meti?' Harry pensou consigo, ao ouvir os sussurros afobados entre Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Damien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione resoveu tudo. Eles iriam encontrar Harry três vezes na semana e nessas três vezes iriam mentir sobre o local aonde estavam. Ela ia dizer que estava na Toca, Damien diria que estaria na casa dela e Ron e Ginny diriam que estariam nos Potters. Hermione estava grata pelas reuniões da Ordem, assim ninguém iria surpervisá-los.

Harry mudou sua localização. Ele estava agora em outra estalagem que era longe da casa de Hermione e para chegar lá os quatro amigos tomavam um taxi. Hermione estava muito feliz por seus pais ainda estarem lhe dando dinheiro, se fosse de outro modo, eles nunca poderiam chegar até a estalagem. Harry ainda se comunicava por celular, o qual a garota tinha mudado para o modo silencioso.

Era o primeiro encontro e todo mundo estava meio nervoso por estar perto de Harry.

"Quarto legal." Ron comentou ao entrar no cômodo, que tinha uma cama, uma cômoda e um pequeno armário. Havia uma porta do outro lado, que provavelmente era um banheiro.

Harry fechou a porta e encarou o ruivo.

"É, bem legal. Eu posso andar de um lado para o outro em três segundos! Maravilha!" O moreno disse sarcástico. Ron pareceu ficar mortificado, pois que de algum modo ele insultou Harry. O ruivo olhou Damien com uma expressão confusa.

"Você não viu o quarto que ele tinha quando estava com 'ELE'." Damien explicou em um sussurro. Ron assentiu com a cabeça ao entender.

Damien se lembrou do quarto enorme que ele viu na memória de seu irmão, quando o garoto falava com Draco. O quarto era quatro vezes maior que o salão comunal e a cama de Harry era grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas dormirem. Para o garoto, esse quarto deveria ser uma prisão claustrofóbica.

Harry trancou a porta e virou-se para encarar os quatro.

"Bem... Sentem-se." O garoto instruiu.

Os adolescentes subiram na cama e Harry os olhou com uma expressão aborrecida, os quatro então saíram da cama e foram para o chão. O moreno sorriu de lado e mexeu as mãos. Cinco cadeiras foram transfiguras usando a cômoda e o armário. Hermione olhou para ele completamente impressionada ao ver suas habilidades em transfiguração e sentou-se cautelosamente em uma das cadeiras.

Harry viu Ron pegar sua varinha e rapidamente pegou-a dele. O ruivo ficou surpreso ao ver sua varinha sendo retirada.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" O garoto sibilou.

"Nada, eu ia apenas conjurar um pouco de pergaminho, você sabe, caso a gente precise anotar alguma coisa." Ron parecia estar tremendo por causa da raiva de Harry.

"Vocês não precisam anotar nada! Eu vou lembrá-los de tudo. Tudo o que vocês tem que lembrar é de nunca usar mágica quando estiverem comigo." O moreno de olhos verdes disse com uma voz perigosa.

"Por que?" Ginny perguntou.

"Todas as suas varinhas são registradas pelo Ministério. Todas as varinhas são registradas lá. Desse modo eles podem rastrear o tipo de mágica utilizado e aonde ela foi feita. Se o Ministério ver que existe mágica sendo feita em uma aréa trouxa, sem premissão, eles vão rastrear vocês. Alguma coisa vai alertá-los da minha presença e eles saberão que eu estou usando locais trouxas para me esconder." Harry explicou.

"Isso vai ser difícil, eu não posso lidar com as autoridades trouxas atrás de mim e o ministério faria isso imadiatamente." Ele continuou.

"E sobre a mágica que você acabou de fazer?" Perguntou Damien.

"Isso foi mágica sem varinha, não pode ser rastreada. Mágica sem varinha é a única coisa que se pode fazer nessas situações, mas já que existem apenas algumas coisas que podem ser feitas sem varinha, eu estou restrito."

"Você quer dizer que não pode fazer mágica com uma varinha?" Perguntou Ginny.

"A minha não é registrada pelo Ministério, mas Voldemort tem seus meios de rastrear. Portanto, basicamente eu posso apenas usar minha varinha em situações extremas e em locais nos quais eu possa sair rapidamente, a maior parte desses lugares é no mundo mágico. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba aonde eu estou agora." Harry disse amargo.

Damien sentiu pena de Harry. Viver sem mágica para um bruxo ou bruxa é algo horrível e para seu irmão deveria ser pior ainda.

"Isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa, Damy, preciso falar com você em particular. Eu vou falar com você depois, ok?!" Harry disse.

"Ok." Damien respondeu, parecendo um pouco surpreso pelo fato de seu irmão quere falar com ele sozinho.

Harry sentou e começou sua primeira reunião.

"Certo, vamos ao princípio. Eu quero explicar que, embora, muitos de vocês achem que eu quero destruir Voldemort, esse não é o caso."

Como esperado Hermione e Ron ficaram surpresos. Damien, que já sabia disso não teve reação, já Ginny ficou preocupada com Harry.

"Eu não sou soldado de ninguém, nem de Voldemort e com certeza, muito menos de Dumbledore. Eu não me importo com o mundo mágico, eu não me importo com essa guerra. De qualquer modo, eu planejo em fazer isso contra Voldemort, por pura vingança. Ele tirou minha vida, quando me roubou da minha família, portanto vou tirar a vida dele, literalmente." O garoto parou para aproveitar os efeitos de suas palavras.

Hermione estava pensando furiosamente, tentando saber o que Harry queria dizer. Ron estava parecendo confuso, como sempre. Damien e Ginny olharam-se antes de dar de ombros.

"Voldemort deu um jeito de ficar imortal." Harry explicou.

"Ele fez Horcruxes. Existem objetos que contém uma parte da alma dele. Desse modo, se alguém tentar atacá-lo, enquanto essas Horcruxes estiverem a salvo, Voldemort não pode ser morto. O que eu planejo em fazer é, encontrar e destruir essas Horcruxes, fazendo com que ele fique mortal de novo. Esses objetos são a sua vida, eu planejo em destruí-los, assim como ele destruiu a minha vida. Vocês podem chamar de justiça poética se quiserem." O garoto não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão na face dos outros.

"Mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Eu não planejo e nem irei planejar em matar Voldemort. Ele pode ter feito coisas inperdoáveis comigo, mas mesmo assim ele me criou. Ele mostou que se importava. Mesmo tudo sendo falso e por uma razão diferente, ele cuidou de mim. Eu não vou ser capaz de levantar minha varinha contra ele. Eu quero que vocês entendam isso." Harry tentou deixar a mágoa fora de sua voz, mas ela ainda aparecia.

"Agora... Eu não sei muito sobre as Horcruxes, exceto que ele fez sete delas. Uma parte está dentro dele, assim nós podemos esquecê-la. A segunda parte estava dentro de um pingente prata, que pertencia à Salazar Slytherin. Essa também pode sair da lista."

"Por que, o que aconteceu?" Ron perguntou.

"Eu destruí." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

O ruivo o olhou maravilhado.

"Você... você destruiu? Quando?" Perguntou Ron.

"Qual a importância disso?" Harry disse ríspido, o garoto percebeu seu erro e se acalmou.

"Desculpa, é que... essa não é uma das minhas memórias favoritas." O moreno explicou.

Ron assentiu e deixou que Harry continuasse.

"Então, isso nos deixa com cinco Horcruxes. O que elas são e aonde estão, eu não tenho a mínima idéia." O garoto terminou.

Hermione levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Harry.

"Isso é tudo? Você não sabe o que são e aonde estão essas Horcruxes? Como você planeja em encontrá-las?" Ela perguntou com um tom desapontado.

"Bem, eu não tive a chance de procurar por elas. Sabe... com o mundo mágico inteiro atrás do meu sangue!" Harry resplicou.

A garota pareceu perdida em pensamentos por um momento.

"Horcruxes, eu escutei sobre elas, ou no mínimo escutei o nome sendo mencionado." Hermione disse mais para si mesma.

"Meio impossível. Hogwarts nunca ensinaria nada sobre Horcruxes. É a magia negra mais forte. Para se fazer uma delas, você tem que tirar a vida de alguém. Tem que ser feito a sangue frio e sua alma não pode ser divida muitas vezes, existe limite. Voldemort vez isso ao máximo.Sete vezes. Sete é o número mais poderoso, o maior número mágico. Você não pode fazer mais que sete Horcruxes." Harry explicou.

Hermione continuou pensativa, seus olhos ficaram estreitos e sua sobrancelha ficou arqueada, ela tentou puxar uma memória para saber aonde tinha escutado sobre Horcruxes. De repente, a garota soltou um pequeno 'oh' e olhou afobada para Ron.

"Ron! Lembra da vez que nós estávamos estudando na Toca e o Fred e o George disseram que estavam tentando usar as orelhas extensíveis na reunião da Ordem na noite anterior. Eles mencionaram as Horcruxes! Lembra que eles pensaram que era uma palavra engraçada. Os dois começaram a rir quando ouviram a palavra, a Sra.Weasley ouviu e confiscou as orelhas e as jogou fora, antes que eles pudessem ouvir mais sobre o que essas Horcruxes eram. Você não lembra?" Hermione perguntou.

O ruivo olhou para a amiga e pareceu se lembrar.

"É, eu lembro. Eles pensaram que Horcruxes eram pequenos animais de caninos afiados e que a Ordem estava planejando em atacar os Comensais com esses bichos..." Ron parou de falar e olhou Harry embaraçado.

O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para Ron com uma expressão irritada.

"Eles estavam brincando, obviamente." O ruivo tentou encobrir a idiotice de seus irmãos.

"Obviamente." Harry repetiu sarcástico. Ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter deixado os Gryffindors entrarem nisso.

"Que seja, continue." Damien falou.

"Certo, hum... então isso significa que a Ordem sabe alguma coisa sobre essas Horcruxes. Eles provavelmente estão tentando encontrá-las também." Hermione terminou.

"Bem, eles não vão conseguí-las. Essas Horcruxes vão ser destruídas por mim e por mim somente." Harry disse confiante.

"Vocês querem me ajudar, certo?" O garoto perguntou, um olhar traquina apareceu em sua face.

Os quatro assentiram devagar, pensando no que Harry os mandaria fazer.

"Certo, eu tenho a primeira missão de vocês." O moreno moveu-se assim poderia estar mais perto dos outros. Os outros se aproximaram também.

"Tragam-me toda a informação que a Ordem tem sobre as Horcruxes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam no quarto de Damien, junto com ele, tentando descobrir como eles iriam conseguir a informação sobre as Horcruxes para Harry.

Eles aceitaram encontrar Harry dali a cinco dias. O moreno lhes mandaria outra mensagem de texto para ver se eles conseguiram a informação sobre as Horcruxes. Damien estava perdido em pensamentos, ele tinha uma missão adicional. Harry pediu ao irmão para achar sua varinha original, que James ainda tinha, escondida em algum lugar. Ele disse que a varinha era um ítem muito importante, que mesmo Voldemort não seria capaz de rastreá-la e que o objeto lhe deixava mais comfortável. Era a varinha que Harry usou sua vida inteira. Damien contou à ele que faria de tudo para achá-la e devolvê-la. Como o menino faria isso, ele não tinha a mínima idéia.

"Nós temos que descobrir alguma coisa, logo." Ginny disse para quebrar o silêncio.

"Certo, vamos dar um passo de cada vez." Hermione disse.

"Primeiramente, nós temos que entrar em uma reunião da Ordem, depois nós podemos separar as informação que vamos contar para Harry. Mas, como nós vamos conseguir isso?" Hermione disse, pensando alto.

"Nós não podemos entrar, sem chance. O Professor Dumbledore vai ver qualquer disfarce que a gente faça e nossos pais irão provavelmente nos queimar vivos, se tentarmos penetrar em uma das reuniões." Ron alertou.

"Ok, e sobre a capa de seu pai Damien? Nós não podemos usá-la?" Ginny perguntou, tentando ao máximo pensar em uma possível solução.

"Não dá. Moody pode ver por baixo de capas de invisibilidade. Seu olho louco pode ver qualquer coisa." Damien disse triste.

"E fora ele, tenho certeza que o Professor Dumbledore pode sentir a capa. Todas as vezes que a usei em Hogwarts, eu sabia que o Diretor podia sentir." O menino adicionou.

"Nós não podemos usar as orelhas extensíveis para escutar a reunião?" Ginny tentou de novo.

"Não seja estúpida! Depois que mamãe pegou Fred e George, ela vai, com certeza, colocar algum feitiço na porta, assim nós não vamos poder passá-las por baixo." Disse Ron.

"Eu estou apenas sugerindo idéias Ronald! Por que você não tenta sugerir algo também?!" A ruiva vociferou.

"Certo, certo! Chega." Damien gritou com ambos.

"Na verdade Ronald, você levantou uma boa questão! Fred e George tentaram várias vezes ouvir a reunião da Ordem. Talvez nós precisamos juntar forças." Hermione disse com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

"Nós definitivamente somos uma má influência para ela." Ron disse baixinho para Damien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de alguns dias, a próxima reunião da Ordem foi marcada. Hermione planejou tudo e mesmo que fosse um plano de risco, todo mundo concordou. O único problemas foi convencer os gêmeos que sem saber de nada concordaram.

Hermione fez sua parte muito bem, tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era desfiar o ego deles e tudo daria certo. Ela estava extremamente nervosa para fazer tal coisa, mas todo mundo concordou que esse era o único jeito de conseguir o que eles queriam. Portanto, no dia da reunião, os seis adolescentes encontraram-se parados no Quartel General da Ordem. Eles foram mandados para o quarto e receberam ordens para não ficarem andando por lá. Assim que a Sra.Weasley saiu, o plano foi posto em ação.

"Ginny, o que você planeja em fazer quando ficar maior de idade?" Hermione perguntou normalmente.

"Bem, eu estava pensando em me unir à Fred e George, sabe com a idéia deles de fazer uma loja de logros. Seria muito divertido." Ginny disse em um tom tranquilo.

As duas garotas estavam deixando a voz normal e falavam alto o suficiente para os gêmeos ouvirem a conversa. Os dois viraram quando escutaram seus nomes e o plano de Ginny para seu futuro.

"Oh, vamos lá Ginny! Por que você iria querer perder seu tempo com uma coisa dessas? Você tem tanto potencial. Você deveria fazer alguma coisa mais significante." Hermione disse baixinho para a amiga.

Eles conseguiram o resultado esperado. Fred e George ouviram o comentário da garota e começaram a protestar.

"O que você quer dizer com perda de tempo!?" Fred exclamou.

"Ginny pode fazer o que quiser!" George continuou.

"Claro que ela pode, eu apenas disse que ela poderia fazer algo mais... construtivo com a magia dela. Foi só isso!" Hermione replicou.

"Como o que? O que você vai fazer Hermione? Deixar as pessoas entediadas com informações sem inportância e sem utilidade o tempo todo? Ou alguma coisa criativa com a sua magia?" Fred gritou.

Nesse ponto Ron entrou na discussão.

"Vamos lá caras, isso é um pouco malvado."

"É, não gritem com ela. Hermione apenas deu uma opinião." Damien acrescentou.

"Então vocês concordam com ela. Vocês acham que podem comandar uma loja de logros? Ótimo! Nós vamos mostrar para vocês." George disse com raiva.

Bingo! Isso foi exatamente a reação que os quatro adolescentes estavam esperando conseguir dos gêmeos. Ginny rapidamente se levantou e uniu-se ao seus irmãos.

"Vamos, nós deveríamos discutir nosso futuro." A menina disse, enquanto tirava os gêmeos do cômodo.

Ron, Hermione e Damien suspiraram em alívio. A primeira parte foi de acordo com o plano. Agora, tudo dependia de Ginny, se ela seria capaz de completar se segunda parte.

Levou quinze minutos para a ruiva fazer a brincadeira. Ron, Hermione e Damien ouviram os gritos dos gêmeos e o horrível grito de Ginny vindo do piso térreo. Hermione e os dois garotos saíram correndo para lá. O que eles viram, os assustaram muito. Mesmo isso sendo planejado, ainda era difiícil de se ver.

Ginny estava deitada no chão, sangrando furiosamente pela boca, nariz e orelhas. Fred e George estavam tentando parar o fluxo de sangue, mas não conseguiam fazer nada. Ron correu até eles e começou a gritar incontrolávelmente.

"O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? GINNY! OH, MEU DEUS!"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nós apenas íamos fazer uma pequena bricadeira, mas o feitiço deu errado! Isso não pára!" Fred e George estavam quase chorando, enquanto tentavam ajudar sua irmã à parar de sangrar até a morte.

Hermione se sentiu nervosa, ela sabia que Ginny estava bem, já que ela mesma tinha implantado frascos reduzidos de sangue falso na boca, nariz e orelhas da menina. Tudo o que a ruiva tinha que fazer era morder o frasco que estava em sua boca, todos os outros que estavam nela ficariam recolocando sangue falso o tempo inteiro, até que o contra feitiço fosse feito. Ginny não estava perdendo seu sangue. Ron foi instruído para usar o contra feitiço no momento certo, mas mesmo assim, a imagem da menina no chão, sangrando livremente pelo seu nariz, boca e orelhas era bem perturbador.

Hermione tirou essa idéia dos kits mata aula dos gêmeos, eles usavam pastilhas para sangrar, mas a garota deu um passo a frente e usou frascos com a mesma fórmula. O sangue falso não era problema, já que Hermione o retirou de kits de brincadeiras trouxa. Tudo o que ela fez foi um simples feitiço de repetição e o sangue continuou reenchendo-se nos frascos.

Hermione e Damien correram até o cômodo aonde a reunião da ordem estava acontecendo. A garota nem mesmo teve que bater na porta, já que na mesma hora ela foi aberta por uma Sra.Weasley furiosa.

"O que está acontecendo?" A Sra.Weasley gritou ao abrir a porta.

"Sra-Sra.Weasley, G-Ginny! Ginny, alguma coisa está errada!" Hermione gaguejou e andou para trás, a Sra.Weasley passou por ela e correu até o local de onde vinha os gritos.

Damien e Hermione se afastaram quando a Ordem inteira saiu correndo até o local de onde vinha o barulho. Os gritos frenéticos da Sra.Weasley chamou a atenção de todos.

Assim que a última pessoa saiu do cômodo, os dois amigos aproveitaram a chance e entraram. Eles se sentiram muito mal pelo que iria acontecer com Fred e George, mas decidiram que as brincadeiras dos gêmeos estavam indo longe demais, isso os acalmaria um pouco.

Hermione pegou um pequeno globo de gravação e o encolheu, ela estava feliz por ter ido ao Beco Diagonal. Esse era o melhor objeto de gravação do mundo bruxo inteiro. A garota planejou que Ginny distraísse a Ordem, assim ela poderia entrar no cômodo e implantar o globo. Esse era o único jeito de fazer com que a reunião fosse gravada e depois mostar tudo à Harry.

Hermione começou a fazer tudo com a ajuda de Damien, eles diminuíram o globo e colocaram-o atrás das cortinas. Desse modo, ele ficaria fora do caminho e então, ninguém conseguiria vê-lo acidentalmente. A garota rezava para que Moody ou o Professor Dumbledore não fossem capazes de detectar o objeto, mas isso estava nas mãos do destino agora. Assim que Hermione colocou o globo no local certo e se virou para sair com Damien, seua olhos castanhos viram o pergaminho em cima da mesa. A garota o pegou e viu a ilustração de um pingente prateado com uma cobra de duas cabeças, uma cabeça no começo e outra na ponta com olhos verdes e brilhantes. Hermione reconheceu a jóia, ela tinha visto em Harry, naquele dia no salão comunal de Gryffindor, quando ajudou a curar a mordida que estava nele. Ela se lembrou de ver o pingente estranho, quando foi inspecionar o ferimento, lembrou também das palavras de Harry no último encontro: 'A segunda parte estava dentro de um pingente prata. Pertencia à Salazar Slytherin. Essa também pode sair da lista'.

Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se quando ela percebeu que essa ilustração era a Hocrux que pertenceu à Slytherin, aquela que Harry destruiu. Hermione percebeu que se era do Slytherin, o seu formato devia ser uma serpente, tudo se encaixava.

"Damien, aquele papel... Acho que são as Horcruxes!" Hermione sussurrou para o amigo.

Damien estava ocupado, concentrado em escutar se alguém estava vindo, assim não escutou a garota.

"O que?" Ele perguntou imediatamente, mas Hermione já estava indo em direção à mesa.

"Hermione!" Damien gritou e correu até ela.

Ele viu a amiga pegar sua varinha e murmurar um feitiço bem baixinho.

Uma engraçada luz azul cobriu os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa. Antes que Damien pudesse perguntar à Hermione o que ela estava fazendo, houve um flash azul e uma cópia indêntica de todos os pergaminhos caiu sobre a mesa, fazendo um barulho. O menino ficou encarando as cópias que sua amiga fez, mas antes que falasse alguma coisa, um grito foi ouvido.

Hermione rapidamente colocou as cópias dos documentos no bolso, agarrou Damien e saiu correndo de lá. Assim que eles chegaram perto dos gritos, viram o Professor Dumbledore ajoelhado próximo à Ginny, que ainda estava sangrando. Fred e George estavam chorando junto com o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley.

Hermione lembrou da última parte do plano e correu até Moody.

"Moody! Por favor, faça alguma coisa! Você não pode deixá-la morrer! Por favor, faça alguma coisa." A garota gritou e começou a falsificar um choro.

O Auror parecia preocupado e tentou acalmar a garota, mas como não tinha experiência nessa área, acabou falhando miservavelmente.

"Pronto, pronto, tudo vai ficar bem." Ele disse bem desconfortável.

"COMO! COMO TUDO VAI FICAR BEM? VOCÊ TEM QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!" Hermione gritou. Todos os membrots da Ordem começaram a olhá-la e alguns correram para ajudar Moddy a acalmar a garota.

Isso foi o que estava previsto, Ron aproveitou a oportunidade e murmurou um contra feitiço, já que a maioria das pessoas estavam olhando Moody. O ruivo estava perto o suficiente para conseguir acertar a irmã com o feitiço. Hermione sabia que era importante segurar a atenção do Auror, para Ron poder ajudar sua irmã. O olho mágico de Moody era a única coisa que podia ver o garoto curando Ginny. Com o pequeno ataque de pânico de Hermione, o homem ficou muito ocupado para perceber qualquer outra coisa. Assim que Ron acertou o feitço, o sangue parou de sair e Ginny se sentou, fingindo estar fraca e dolorida.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny! Você está bem? Oh, meu pobre bebê. O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você? Me fala!" A Sra.Weasley estava abraçando a ruiva coberta de sangue e beijando seu cabelo.

A ruiva fingiu desmaiar e foi imediatamente levada para seu quarto. Hermione e Damien seguiram junto com os gêmeos, que estavam bem pálidos, e Ron.

Ginny acordou fazendo uma ótima performance no estilo: 'Eu não sei o que aconteceu' e 'Eu apenas quero dormir'. Ninguém falou sobre o estado dela. Os Gêmeos estavam mortificados, Ron e Hermione olharam ambos como se falassem 'Não digam nada, nós vamos lidar com isso depois'. A Sra.Weasley foi embora, junto com Ginny, Ron, Fred e George, enquanto Damien e Hermione foram mandados de volta para o quarto. O menino não conseguia olhar ninguém nos olhos, por medo de ser pego. Seus pais não perceberam, mas Damien pegou Dumbledore olhando ele e Hermione de modo peculiar. O menino não disse nada.

Damien e Hermione trancaram a porta do quarto e caíram direto no chão. Eles conseguiram! Eles conseguiram enganar a Ordem e pergar a informação sobre as Horcruxes. O resto da reuinião seria gravada no globo, que eles levariam para Harry no próximo encontro. Junto com o objeto, a garota conseguiu copiar todos os documentos sobre as Hrocruxes.

"Como você fez aquilo, Hermione? Onde você aprendeu aquele feitiço?" Damien perguntou, enquanto olhava os papéis, que continham inúmeras anotações sobre o que as Hrocruxes poderiam ser.

A garota pareceu um pouco embraçada, antes de reponder baixinho.

"A Professora McGonnagal me ensinou isso, quando eu estava ajudando os segundos anos em Tranfiguração. Esse feitiço servia para copiar minhas anotações. Ela disse que eu não podia ensinar esse feitiço para mais ninguém." Ela explicou.

"Por que?" Damien perguntou inocentemente.

"Ah vai, Damien! Você pode imaginar o que Ron diria se eu contasse sobre um feitiço que copiaria qualquer documento? Ele nunca mais iria levantar um dedo para fazer o dever de casa. Ele iria apenas copiar o meu!" A garota explicou.

Damien segurou sua risada e observou os papéis em suas mãos. Ele estava orgulhoso e virou-se para falar com a amiga. Seu tom de voz estava afobado.

"Mal posso esperar pelo próximo encontro. Harry vai ficar tão impressionado!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	41. Hufflepuff

_N/T: Tá vendo, esse saiu mais rápido! _

**Lianne Jones:** O outro chap é legal, mas eu prefiro o 41, que é o próximo! OBA! Q triste, sem ps´s! Mas td bem, eu entendo.

**Dulce:** Prontinho, outro chap para vc! Divirta-se!

**Jornal TDW:** Zelador Chico Bento?!?! Mto bom! Huahuahuahua! Cortaram sua luz, pobre jornal! Espero a próxima edição quando tudo estiver pago!

**Shakinha:** Que bom que vc curtiu a fic! Eu e a Kurinoone agradecemos! 'Brigada por gostar da minha tradução, é mto importante para mim que vcs gostem. Magina, quanto maior a review, mais feliz eu fico... Quem não fica?! A parte do telefonema é uma das minhas favortitas, é tão bonito! E olha, todo mundo ama o Damien, portanto, Bem Vinda ao clube! Huahuahuahua!

_Isso aê galera! Boa fic! Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta: Hufflepuff

Harry sentou entre os quatro adolescentes orgulhosos. Em frente à ele estava a cópia do diário do falecido Jason Riley, junto com outros pergaminhos contendo ilustrações. O garoto sentou em silêncio, enquanto Ron, Hermione e Damien contavam como conseguiram os itens. O globo de gravação também estava na sua frente. Damien tinha entrado na sala da reunião da Ordem, com a capa da invisibilidade, depois que tudo terminou. Hermione disse que eles tinham informação suficiente e, assim sendo, trouxe o globo.

Se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, Harry não tinha esperado que os Gryffindors completasem a missão. Ele esperava que os quatro ficassem mal por terem falhado e o deixassem em paz. O garoto olhou para o rosto radiante deles, enquanto os quatro recontavam a história.

Harry pegou o diário e abriu-o cautelosamente. O garoto sentiu um estranho sentimento por dentro. Ele tinha matado Riley e não sentia nenhum remorso por isso. O homem era lixo, ele era responsável por um monte de coisa e quando Harry foi mandado para completar a missão, disseram à ele, que o homem tinha chantageado Lord Voldemort. O garoto lembrou da raiva que sentiu, Riley foi morto por ele, por causa de sua traição. O homem estava traindo Voldemort, estava ameaçando a expor seu ponto fraco. Harry parou de pensar nisso, o garoto não queria pensar na vingança que fez contra alguém, que estava traindo aquele que fez a mesma coisa com ele sua vida inteira.

Harry concentrou-se no diário, que estava cheio de teorias sobre o que as Horcruxes poderiam ser. Não havia nada definitivo. Os únicos dois itens que eram definitivamente Horcruxes, era o pingente de Slytherin e um diário negro. O garoto olhou para os quatro adolescentes a sua frente.

"Bem, como eu disse antes, o colar pode sair da lista. E o diário negro, eu suspeito o que possa ser."

Ron, Hermione, Damien e Ginny não pressionaram sobre o assunto do diário negro, mas escutaram Harry cuidadosamente.

"E quanto a isso..." Harry disse ao pegar o diário.

"Aparentemente, não é nada mais que algumas teorias do que as Horcruxes são. Não há nada concreto nisso." O garoto disse jogando o objeto na mesa.

"Nós ainda assim deveríamos analisá-lo. Talvez hajam pistas verdadeiras nele." Damien disse ao pegar o diário.

Os cinco ficaram juntos em volta da pequena mesa e começaram a analisar os papéis.

"Esse tal de Riley tem um monte de teorias." Ron comentou, ao observar as paginás do diário.

"Aliás, quem é esse Riley e como ele descobriu sobre as Horcruxes?" O ruivo perguntou.

"Ele era um Comensal da Morte." Harry respondeu sem deixar de olhar os papéis.

Os quatro amigos viraram para encarar o moreno de olhos verdes.

"Era um Comensal da Morte? Assim como, ele não é mais um Comensal?" Damien perguntou, se sentindo mal.

"É, ele não é mais." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Os quatro adolescentes não sabiam como responder aquilo. Eles entenderam o 'não é mais' perfeitamente e não queriam saber como Harry tinha consciência dessa informação, portanto ao invés disso, concentraram-se nos papéis.

Depois do que pareceram horas, os cinco finalmente chegaram em uma parte, que mostrava como identificar as Horcruxes.

_'Mesmo que ninguém saiba ao certo o que são as Horcruxes, uma coisa é certa. Quatro delas são itens que perteceram à quatro bruxos muito poderosos. O mais bizarro é o fato de quem são esses bruxos. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que os fundadores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, os itens usados por Lorde Voldemort, ainda não foram identificados. Exceto pelo pingente de Slytherin, os outros três podem ser qualquer coisa.' _

Hermione levantou-se e entregou à Harry o pedaço de pergaminho que segurava. O garoto olhou para o papel curiosamente, estava escrito em uma letra diferente do resto. Definitivamente não era a caligrafia de Riley. Harry viu Hermione sair correndo e pegar o globo. De repente, o objeto ficou negro e a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo quarto.

"Como eu disse antes, a procura pelas Horcruxes de Voldemort tem que começar. Nós estamos ocupados com muitas coisas ultimamente, mas nossa prioridade tem que ser achar e destruir essas Horcruxes..."

Dumbledore continuou falando e dando ordens para certas pessoas. Ron e Hermione perceberam que conseguiram gravar todos os nomes dos membros da Ordem. Se isso caísse em mãos erradas, seria um completo caos. Os cinco escutaram os comandos de Dumbledore atentamente, mas nada que desse alguma pista. Harry olhou para o pergaminho, que com certeza, continha a letra de Dumbledore. O papel estava cheio de anotações do bruxo. O Diretor tinha escrito oito letras no final da folha.

_SSGGHHRR_

"GG é para Godric Gryffindor. SS, Salazar Slytherin. HH, Helga Hufflepuff e RR é Rowena Ravenclaw" Harry disse para si mesmo.

"Por que então... digo, por que os fundadores de Hogwarts." Damien perguntou.

"Eles não eram apenas os fundadores de Hogwarts, mas eram também pessoas muito poderosas. O poder mágico deles, era algo que muitos bruxos não podem competir contra, mesmo nos dias de hoje. Voldemort deve ter usado algo que pertenceu à cada um deles. Faz sentido. Ele ia querer objetos que representassem poder." Harry disse.

O garoto desligou o globo e olhou para os outros.

"Eu tenho que descobrir aonde as Horcruxes estão, antes que a Ordem o faça." Ele disse baixo.

"Como vamos saber o que elas são? Deve haver mais de 100 itens dos fundadores em Hogwarts. Como nós vamos conseguir ao menos começar a achá-los?" Ginny perguntou.

"Olha, é de Voldemort que estamos falando. Se ele vai colocar peças de sua alma em um objeto, você pode apostar que o ítem tem uma grande história relacionada ao poder. Existem vários objetos que as pessoas dizem pertencer aos fundadores, mas eles são falsos. Eu posso rapidamente resolver isso. Tudo o que eu preciso é separar os falsos dos verdadeiros. Assim os objetos em si serão excepcionais.Voldemort não ia aceitar nada menos do que isso."

"Os fundadores de Hogwarts! Eu ainda não posso acreditar. Por que Hogwarts?" Ron disse surpreso.

"Como eu já disse, ele não eram apenas os fundadores de Hogwarts! Eles eram bruxos extremamente poderosos. Faz sentido que os objetos sejam deles. Além disso, Voldemort sempre se sentiu próximo à Hogwarts. Ele sempre sentiu que pertencesse ali. Mesmo agora, ele nunca quis tomar Hogwarts para destruí-la, mas sim para fazê-la dele. Meu pai era muito próximo de Hogwarts. De fato, ele até tentou arranjar trabalho lá." Harry disse, lembrando-se da vez em que Voldemort contou para ele aquela história.

O garoto parou de falar ao notar a expressão de Damien. Ele percebeu que tinha chamado Voldemort de 'pai' sem querer. Harry estava realmente tentando chamar o Lorde das Trevas pelo nome, mas dessa vez escapou.

"Que máteria ele queria ensinar?" Perguntou Ron, completamente oblívio à tensão a sua volta.

"O que você acha Ronald?" Hermione perguntou irritada.

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Ginny disse, Ron ainda parecia perdido.

O silêncio no quarto estava tenso. Damien limpou sua garganta para falar.

"Então, quais objetos você acha que ele usou para fazer a Horcrux?"

"Bem, acho que é nisso que a gente entra de novo." Hermione disse, meio feliz.

"Nós podemos procurar objetos verdadeiros que pertenceram aos fundadores e aonde eles estão. E então, nós podemos ver o que pode ter sido feito de Horcrux." A garora continuou.

Harry pareceu não gostar, mas deu de ombros em respota.

"Certo, esperem pela minha ligação, antes de me encontrar." O moreno disse, enquanto os quatro amigos pegavam suas coisas para ir embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três semanas se passaram e os cinco continuaram a se ver regularmente. Haviam muitos, muitos itens que diziam ser dos fundadores de Hogwarts. 120 no total, foi o que Hermione contou para os outros, vociferando.

"Eu não sei como nós vamos selecionar isso, é muita coisa!" Ela disse para todo mundo no último encontro.

"Tudo o que nós temos que fazer é tirar da lista aqueles que definitivamente não são Horcruxes. Sabe, aquele que não são tão excepcionais assim. Aí, nós podemos nos concentrar naqueles que são os mais prováveis." Damien sugeriu.

Assim sendo, eles começaram a fazer uma lista. Hermione fez o trabalho muito bem, ela conseguiu ir na biblioteca bruxa do Beco Diagonal. A garota e Ron conseguiram pegar vários livros sobre a história dos fundadores, junto com a informação sobre os objetos deles que tinha uma importância mágica.

Depois de umas boas três horas, eles finalmente tiveram alguma sorte.

"Veja isso! Aqui." Ginny exclamou afobada.

"O objeto mais famoso pertencente à Helga Hufflepuff, é a antiguidade de sua família, passado de geração para geração. Esse objeto de Hufflepuff é uma pequena taça prateada com o brasão da família esculpido. É uma das antiguidades mais caras dos últimos tempos." Ginny terminou de ler e olhou para Harry.

"Tem que ser uma delas. Não há mais nada que pertença à Hufflepuff, que poderia ser usado como Horcrux. As únicas coisas que eram dela, são do tempo em que ela ainda estava em Hogwarts." A ruiva disse diretamente para Harry.

O garoto pegou o livro dela e olhou o trecho por si mesmo. Ginny estava certa, esse objeto se encaixava na descrição perfeitamente. Hermione rapidamente correu para olhar outro livro.

"Não, não pode ser." Ela disse com um suspiro.

"O que?" Harry e Ginny perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"A taça, não pode ser uma Horcrux." A garota continuou.

"Por que não?" Ron perguntou olhando Hermione confuso.

"Porque ela é mantida dentro do Ministério da Magia. Sempre esteve lá." Ela disse e levantou o livro que mostrava esse trecho. Ali listava os mais importantes itens guardados pelo Ministério.

Os quatro desanimaram um pouco. Eles chegaram tão perto de achar uma delas, para apenas levar um balde de água fria. Harry, entretanto, estava analisando o artigo e de repente, começou a rir. Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Damien olharam para o garoto preocupados.

"Hum... Harry! Você está bem?" Damien perguntou.

O garoto se acalmou um pouco e olhou para o irmão, ainda sorrindo.

"É perfeito! Você não vê, Damy? A taça está no ligar mais seguro. No Ministério mesmo. Ninguém, nem mesmo Dumbledore pensaria em checar o Ministério por alguma Horcrux. Existem muitos espiões lá dentro, Voldemort poderia muito bem ter escolhido alguém para pegar a taça e depois poderia muito bem colocá-la no lugar. Essa taça, definitivamente é uma Horcrux." Harry disse para os outro.

"Ok, mas como em nome de Merlin, nós vamos conseguir entrar no Ministério e destruir a taça." Ginny perguntou.

"Vocês não vão em nenhum lugar. Sua ajuda é restrita em conseguir informação. Eu não vou deixar que ninguém me acompanhe, quando eu for destruir alguma Horcrux." Harry disse imediatamente.

Ninguém disse nada. Eles sabiam muito bem para não pressionar a sorte.

"Ok, então como **você** vai entrar no Ministério?" Damien perguntou zombeteiro.

Harry aparentemente ficou perdido em pensamentos por um momento. Seus olhos brilharam por um segundo, antes de olhar para Damien. Ele sorriu por causa da confusão do menino.

"Quando é a próxima partida de Quadribol?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James estava mais que surpreso quando Damien veio falar com ele na noite anterior. O menino tinha conseguido ganhar dois ingressos para a partida de Quadribol que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

"O que você diz pai? Ron também vai. Você e eu, no jogo amanhã. O que você acha?" Damien perguntou à ele.

"Damy, eu não acho que posso me concentrar no jogo de amanhã. Eu tenho muito no que pensar agora. Com o trabalho e a Ordem, eu estou sem tempo até para pensar em Harry. Não, não Damy, desculpe. Eu não estou com humor." James replicou.

"Oh, vamos lá pai! Você me deve um jogo. Lembra do jogo da Bulgaria contra a Irlanda? Por favor, pai. Você precisa relaxar um pouco. É apenas um jogo." Depois de umas duas horas implorando emocionalmente e chantegeando, Damien conseguiu convencer seu pai.

Hermione tinha acabado de terminar seu plano, ela e Ginny estavam com o trabalho de fazer uma poção envelhecedora. Já que Harry não podia usar sua varinha e não podia fazer a mudança sem uma, ele foi forçado a beber a poção para se parecer com James Potter. Ficou claro que a única razão pela qual o garoto estava andando por aí como ele mesmo, era porque não podia mudar sua aparência.

Damien e Ron estavam acompanhando James no jogo de Quadribol. O trabalho deles era manter o Auror longe do Ministério o máximo que pudessem. Isso era, provavelmente, a parte mais difícil, já que James ir ao Ministério seria a pior coisa, sendo que haveria outro dele por lá.

Harry estava segurando o frasco de poção envelhecedora. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava grato por se parecer com seu pai. O garoto bebeu a poção em apenas um gole e imediatamente começou a mudar. Ele ficou alguns centímetros mais alto e sua face ficou igualzinha a de seu pai, James Potter. Hermione e Ginny observaram o garoto em frente à elas, ele parecia muito com o Sr.Potter. A única diferença eram os olhos, que ainda estavam verde esmeralda. Hermione deu ao moreno um par de óculos, iguais ao do pai dele. Harry pegou-os e olhou para a garota.

"Coloca." Ela mandou.

Harry colocou os óculos e imediatamente seus olhos ficaram avelã.

"Eu enfeiticei as lentes, assim seus olhos ficam castanhos." Hermione explicou.

O garoto estava impressionado, mas manteve seus comentários.

"Certo, eu falo com vocês depois. Vão para casa e lembrem-se, vocês não sabem de nada." Ele disse ao sair pela porta. Hermione e Ginny suspiraram, elas rezavam para que a busca pela primeira Horcrux fosse um sucesso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	42. The plan

_N/T: Olá pessoas! Sei que demorei. Foi mal, mas eu tô projetando uma fic que me deixou super felizinha... Tô descobrindo que minhas fics longas não são muito boas. Tô tentando lapidar uma delas. Por isso, demorei mais. Desculpem: )_

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou dos Chappies. Não se preocupe, os Longbottoms aparecem novamente. Quem sabe suas idéias para o fim da fic estão certas... É super legal quando a gente acerta alguma coisa. Eu adoro quando isso acontece comigo! Eu tbm amo esse Harry... Ele é demais!

**Cuca Malfoy:** Tbm espero que dê tudo certo... Leia o chappie. O resultado está nele!!!! Não atualize muito rápido, mas está aí... Finalmente!

**Annie Black Malfoy:** Que bom que vc gostou da fic. Eu e a Kurinoone agradecemos!

**Luanny Correa: **Harry e Ginny ainda demora, mas a relação do Harry com a turminha dos Gryffindors é bem interessante. Demorei para postar, mas ta aí.

**Jornal TDW:** Pobre Harry... está preso. Mas quem mandou não pagar as contas?!?! Que irresponsável! Nossa, meu sonho é conversar com o Robin Hood... O cara é d . Ele rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres... Que pessoa humilde!!!! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua. Hey, dá uma folga para a Luna, quero vê-la na novela das 7!

_Boa fic pessoal! Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Um: O Plano

Lorde Voldemort não pensava ser possível ficar mais ocupado do que ele estava no momento. Já fazia um mês, desde que aqueles incompetentes Comensais da Morte perderam Harry e ainda assim, eles não tinham a miníma noção de onde o garoto estava. Voldemort não podia perder mais tempo. Sem Harry, ele ia perder a guerra e se as coisas continuassem assim, o outro lado ia conseguir capturar o garoto antes dele.

De qualquer modo, Voldemort ainda não admitia que ele queria Harry de volta por outras razões sem ser a guerra. Ele sentia falta do garoto, mas o que o moreno fez com sua Horcrux, o consumia. Nunca em sua vida, ele esperava que Harry fizesse algo como aquilo. Porém, Voldemort sabia que o garoto não tinha a mínima idéia do que eram as outras Horcruxes, sendo assim, ele não deu importância. Harry seria punido severamente, antes de ter sua memória modificada.

Essa era outra coisa que estava fazendo o Lorde das Trevas ficar bravo. Já havia se passado muito tempo para poder obliviar o Harry. Mais de um mês! Isso significava que o garoto teria que ser capturado e entregue à ele. Lorde Voldemort teria que fazer um feitiço de memória muito poderoso, já que não podia arriscar que alguém brincasse com a mente de Harry. Ele sabia quais informações deixar e quais apagar.

O Lorde das Trevas deu suas instruções. Ele iria dar para a pessoa que lhe truxesse Harry, um grande aumento de poder. Eles ganhariam um aumento de mágica pura que poderia ser usada para quase tudo. Isso deixou os Comensais extremamente afobados. Agora havia uma recompensa pela cabeça de Harry, uma recompensa melhor que os cinco mil galeões do Minstério. Isso daria aos Comensais da Morte um incentivo a mais para capturar o garoto. Voldemort ficou observando seus Comensais saindo do cômodo. 'Logo' ele pensou. 'Harry vai voltar para mim, logo'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry aproximou-se do prédio do Ministério da Magia. Ron lhe contou tudo o que ele precisava saber sobre o local. O ruivo e seus irmãos visitaram o prédio tantas vezes, que já o tinham memorizado.

No momento em que o garoto entrou na cabine telefônica, ele teclou o código que Ron lhe deu. O ruivo memorizou o código depois de ter visto seu pai e Percy o terem usado várias vezes.

2-4-8-9-3-4-0

O moreno teclou e a voz de uma mulher preencheu a cabine.

'Bem vindo, por favor, diga seu nome e o propósito de sua visita.'

Harry limpou sua garganta e falou claramente.

"James Potter, Auror, chegando para o trabalho."

Ele nem mesmo soava como James, mas sabia que a partir do momento em que entrasse no Ministério, não falaria muito. Desse modo, o garoto apenas tinha que fazer sua melhor imitação do homem.

A voz da mulher soou novamente.

'Obrigada. Esperamos que você aproveite seu dia no Ministério da Magia.'

Um pequeno cartão saiu do espaço de 'retorno de moedas' e Harry rapidamente o pegou. Imediatamente a cabine começou a se mover, indo para o subterrâneo. O moreno ficou parado, seu coração batia forte. Ele estava entrando no Ministério de penetra e se fosse pego, nunca mais sairia. Nunca mais. Todas as pessoas lá de dentro estavam procurando por ele e o moreno estava entrando no local por livre e espontânea vontade.

'Espero que isso valha a pena.' Pensou o garoto.

A cabine tocou o chão e a porta se abriu. Harry saiu e se deparou com um Hall magnífico. O local era grande com várias lareiras, uma ao lado da outra, que cobriam as paredes. Havia uma mesa no meio e outra no canto. Ron lhe contou que a do meio era para os visitantes deixarem suas varinhas e a do canto para as pessoas que trabalhavam ali. Sendo James um Auror, ele podia ficar com sua varinha, já que precisaria dela em caso de emergência.

O garoto andou até a mesa do canto, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Ele não queria mostrar que não sabia para onde estava indo.

Ron lhe disse que a pessoa na mesa era Benjamim Hugh, mas todo mundo o chamava de Benjie. Ele era um cara legal, mas ficava chateado quando seus colegas não perguntavam sobre sua família. O homem tinha uma mulher e três filhos, Damien contou à Harry que o pai deles sempre perguntava pelos filhos de Benjie.

Harry andou até o homem de meia idade. Benji sorriu para ele.

"Boa tarde Sr.Potter. Como você está hoje?"

Harry sorriu de volta para o homem.

"Bem. Como vai você Benjie? Como estão sua mulher e seus filhos?

"Oh, eles estão bem. Vão sair de feriado, logo." Benjie respondeu.

"Bom, bom. Eu apenas vou pegar uma coisa. Até mais tarde." Harry disse e rapidamente entrou por uma porta de carvalho dupla.

O garoto soltou o ar quando entrou no corredor deserto. Harry estava preocupado, já que seu pai poderia ficar com problemas no Ministério quando perceberem que a taça de Hufflepuff estava desaparecida. Porém, o moreno não planejava em deixar ninguém vê-lo ou do jeito que ele estava no momento, como James, pegando o objeto e depois saindo. E se de algum modo, alguém visse James com a taça, o homem teria muitas testemunhas do seu lado, já que estava em um jogo de Quadribol.

Harry correu pelo corredor e entrou em um dos elevadores.

De acordo com o livro que Hermione tinha, a taça de Hufflepuff estava na área de segurança do prédio. Essa foi uma parte, a qual nem Ron, nem Damien puderam ajudar, eles não sabiam aonde essa seção ficava.

O garoto entrou no elevador, viu os nomes dos departamentos e localizou o lugar mais provável. Chamava-se 'Seguro e Privado. Só com acesso autorizado'. Tinha que ser ali.

Harry apertou o botão para ir ao 23º andar, ele esperava que seu plano desse certo. O moreno não queria atrair nenhuma atenção. A porta abriu e o garoto se viu parado no 15º andar. Um homem alto de cabelo castanho e olhos cinzas entrou. Harry manteve sua face abaixada, ele não sabia quantas pessoas conheciam James e não queria ser pego.

"Qual é o problema, Potter? Tentando se esconder nos dias de hoje?!"

Harry olhou para cima e viu que o homem falava com ele.

"O que?" O moreno replicou. Ele podia dizer, apenas olhando para o jeito que o homem falava com ele, que James não era seu amigo.

"Não que eu culpe você. Se eu tivesse um filho assassino, eu iria me esconder também." O homem continuou.

Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de gelo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que esse homem tinha dito. Os punhos do garoto se fecharam e ele deu um passo em direção ao outro.

"O que? Você vai me socar como fez com Keith? Eu tenho que te lembrar Potter, nós não estamos falando nada de errado. Seu filho é um assassino. Você deveria se acostumar com as pessoas falando isso."

Harry ficou surpreso, seu pai estava passando por esses problemas por sua causa. As pessoas o estavam insultando. Esse tal de Keith já tinha apanhado e agora esse cara estava tentando causar problemas também.

"Talvez você deva calar a boca, ou alguém pode fazer isso por você, permanentemente." Harry sibilou.

"Isso é uma ameaça?" O homem perguntou.

"Soa como uma?" Harry perguntou de volta.

"É melhor prestar atenção, Potter. Nem todo mundo quer o melhor para você."

Harry rolou os olhos. Esse homem estúpido não conseguia nem ameaçar alguém direito.

"Escute, obviamente isso é sobre você. Você está com ciúmes, porque eu sou um dos Aurores mais tops e mesmo com toda a confusão na minha vida pessoal, eu vou continuar sendo top. Se você não pode aguentar isso meu amigo, você deveria se demitir." Harry disse sorrindo de lado.

Assim que o sorriso se desfez, o moreno movimentou suas mãos e o homem foi jogado contra o fundo do elevador. Ele estava tremendo, mas ainda estava consciente.

"Que diabos... O que você pensa que está fazendo?" O homem exclamou ao tentar se levantar.

Harry sorriu de lado e deu um passo à frente. O garoto abaixou os óculos e seus olhos esmeralda brilharam como jóias. O homem abriu a boca horrorizado.

"Você... Você! Você é ele!" Ele gaguejou chocado.

"Você deveria prestar atenção no que fala. Da próxima vez, um assassino pode calar sua boca, seu inútil!" Harry disse venenosamente.

O moreno deu uma rasteira no homem e fez com que ele caísse de costas. O Auror tentou pegar sua varinha, mas Harry bateu na mãe dele e a pegou. O homem ficou no chão, enquanto o garoto apontava a varinha para sua face.

"Hmm, vamos ver agora. O que eu deveria fazer com um bruxo tão pátetico quanto você? Vamos ver." Harry zombou.

O garoto sorriu de lado e levantou a varinha mais uma vez.

O homem começou a encolher e, logo, em seu lugar apareceu um besouro de esterco.

"Perfeito." Harry sorriu ao ver o homem trasfigurado sair correndo com medo de ser amassado.

"Agora, você é livre para agir como antes. Você fica melhor assim." Harry riu.

Logo o besouro saiu por baixo da porta do elevador. Isso o faria pagar pelo jeito como ele falou de James. Foi apenas um feitiço de transfiguração e iria passar dali há algumas horas. Havia um feitiço de proteção também, assim a pessoa transfigurada em animal, ou nesse caso, em inseto, não seria ferida gravemente. Portanto, mesmo que alguém pisasse no besouro, ele não seria morto, apenas se machucaria.

"Ao menos ele vai ficar longe dos Potters." O garoto murmurou.

Harry chegou ao 23ºandar e saiu de dentro do elevador assim que as portas se abriram. O garoto ficou feliz em ver que o corredor estava vazio, ele respirou fundo e jogou a capa de invisibilidade por cima de si mesmo. O moreno viu a porta que levava à sala aonde tudo estava. Harry viu quatro Aurores na frente da porta e realmente desejou que tudo desse certo. Se algum desses homens pudessem detectar a capa de invisibilidade, ele teria que passar para o plano B e isso incluía vários Aurores mortos. O garoto não queria fazer isso em uma situação tão delicada.

Harry apontou sua varinha para um canto oposto e fez uma janela se estilhaçar. Dois dos Aurores ficaram imediatamente em posição de duelo e correram até a janela, com suas varinha em punho, prontos para ver o que tinha acontecido. Os outros dois ficaram em frente a porta, para proteção. O moreno andou vagarosamente em direção à eles, aparentemente ninguém podia vê-lo. Ele andou mais um pouco e parou em frente aos dois Aurores. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, Harry retirou um pequeno frasco de dentro de suas vestes. Sem desviar os olhos dos dois homens, o garoto abriu o frasco e imediatamente um grito horroroso encheu o corredor. Os Aurores pularam em choque. O moreno deslizou entre eles e abriu a porta. O frasco 'gritador' foi jogado no chão em frente aos homens que não conseguiam vê-lo.O garoto entrou na sala e ainda com a capa, saiu correndo. Harry parou, mas continuou andando em frente até ver a taça, quando estava passando pela terceira fileira. O objeto estava dentro de uma cúpula de vidro e parecia majestoso.

Harry quase ficou triste por ter que destruí-la. O garoto retirou a capa e moveu sua mão até a cúpula, sentindo os feitiços de proteção que ali estavam. Isso tinha que ser feito sem varinha, de outro modo, o uso de uma iria disparar o alerta. Fazer isso era como destrancar uma porta, você precisa saber quais macetes usar. Harry fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na magia a sua volta, ele a sentiu rapidamente. Demorou três minutos de pura concentração, mas finalmente o moreno conseguiu neutralizar a magia. Ele ouviu um 'click' que mostrou a desativação do feitiço.

Harry levantou a cúpula de vidro e tirou a taça prateada. Assim que os dedos do garoto fecharam-se em torno dela, sua cicatriz queimou de dor. Ele mordeu os lábios para que nenhum som escapasse, sua cicatriz ficava pinicando desde quando ele destruiu o pingente de Slytherin. O moreno percebeu que com ele longe, Voldemort deveria estar mais nervoso do que o usual.

"Definitivamente uma Horcrux." Harry murmurou para si mesmo ao esfregar sua cicatriz.

Ele colocou a taça dentro de sua vestes, colcou a capa de invisibilidade e moveu-se discretamente em direção à porta. O garoto chegou bem a tempo de ver três Aurores entrando na sala.

'Droga' o garoto pensou e saiu do caminho. Os Aurores estavam lançando jatos de luz azul que iluminavam diferentes objetos. Obviamente era um feitiço localizador, para ver se alguém estava lá dentro. O problema era que eles não sabiam quem o intruso era, portanto o feitiço estava sendo lançado para qualquer lado. Harry apertou a capa e moveu-se rapidamente, desviando dos jatos de luz. Se um deles o scertasse, ele seria iluminado e todos o veriam.

O moreno estava se movendo em uma velocidade impressionante e logo conseguiu passar pelos Aurores. Harry viu que um deles estava do lado de fora. O garoto passou por ele e começou a ir em direção às escadas Ele nem mesmo percebeu que estava segurando sua respiração, até quando em seu destino. Seu peito doía por causa disso e Harry respirou aliviado.

O garoto desceu correndo e passou por alguns andares, antes de sair e entrar no elevador para descer até o térreo. A taça estava segura em seu bolso. Harry não conseguia acreditar que tinha pego o objeto sem nenhum problema.

_N/T: Sam em inglês é um nome, não apelido, típicamente masculino. Para quem viu Senhor dos Anéis, lembra do Sam? Amigo do Frodo..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien e Ron não conseguiam acreditar na sua sorte. O jogo tinha demorado 40 minutos. Aquele apanhador estúpido pegou o pomo em tempo recorde e o jogo terminou sem nem ter começado direto. Eles estavam indo para casa e os dois garotos estavam rezando para que Harry já tivesse conseguido fazer as coisas e tivesse saído do Ministério, ou para que James não fosse trabalhar.

"Pai, você não acha que nós deveríamos sair para jantar hoje a noite?" Damien perguntou, enquanto seu pai dirigia de volta para casa.

"Sim, se você quiser. Acho que vai ser bom para a sua mãe. Ela anda meio estressada ultimamente." James disse calmamente.

"Ótimo. Acho que você deveria ir para casa e contar para ela pessoalmente. Ela sempre fica feliz quando você chega em casa e a surpreende." Damien disse rapidamente.

"Certo." James riu.

Damien e Ron encostaram no banco do carro, felizes porque James estava indo direto para Godric´s Hollow.

Quando os garotos estavam conversando profundamente, Ron desviou seu olhar do amigo e se engasgou.

"O que?" Damien perguntou.

"Olha!" O ruivo sibilou.

Damien se virou e viu que para seu horor eles estavam chegando no Ministério da Magia. O carro estava indo em direção à cabine telefônica, que era usada para entrar no prédio.

"Pai! O que você está fazendo? Eu pensei que você não ia trabalhar hoje." O garoto perguntou, falsificando uma voz calma.

"Eu não estou indo trabalhar. Eu apenas tenho que passar lá por um segundo, eu tenho que pegar uma coisa." James respondeu, enquanto estacionava o carro.

Ron e Damien trocaram um olhar de pânico. O que eles iam fazer agora? O trabalho deles era deixar James longe do trabalho. Eles não podia deixá-lo ir agora, Harry provavelmente ainda estava lá dentro.

"Oh, ok." Damien disse para seu pai e virou para Ron murmurando 'Merda'. O ruivo também estava em pânico.

"Sr.Potter, tudo bem se nós conversarmos com você sobre uma coisa antes que você vá?"

James terminou de estacionar o carro e virou para olhar os dois garotos.

"Claro."

Ron olhou para Damien, obviamente sugerindo que o amigo tinha alguma coisa para dizer. James encartou seu filho mais novo.

"Alguma errada Damien?" James perguntou.

O menino lançou um olhar gélido para Ron e virou-se para encarar seu pai.

"Hum... é. Na verdade, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas hum..." Damien estava tentando fazer sua mente pensar em algo que fosse uma boa distração.

"Damy, isso é muito importante, ou pode esperar até que nós estejamos em casa?" James perguntou, pronto para abrir a porta do carro.

"NÃO! Quero dizer, eu tenho que falar sobre isso. Se mamãe descobrir, eu não acho que ela vai entender." O menino disse. Isso prendeu a atenção de James. Ele se virou e encarou seu filho.

"Damy, o que há de errado?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Damien abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava fazendo seu pai ficar chateado e sem razão.

"Hum, olha... é assim. Hum, eu meio que gosto dessa pessoa. Eu sei que você disse que eu não posso sair com ninguém, até que eu fique mais velho, então eu nem fui falar com essa pessoa. Mas, agora nós saímos de Hogwarts e eu não sei se vou poder algum dia chamar essa pessoa para sair." O menino decidiu dizer uma meia verdade.

"Oh! Ok, quem é essa pessoa?" James perguntou sorrindo.

"Bem, é Sam. Eu realmente gosto de Sam e acho que..." Damien foi cortado pela tosse de seu pai.

"Sam! Você gosta de alguém chamado Sam!" James perguntou.

"É." O menino disse rápido, sem saber o porquê de seu pai ter ficado pálido.

"Oh, hum. Acho que nós deveríamos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar. Não desse jeito." James disse isso com um tom rosado na face.

"Pai, eu quero falar disso agora. Sam mora do outro lado de nossa rua. E se você achar que está tudo bem, eu gostaria de ir vê-la." Damien disse amuado.

"Ela! Sam é uma ela. Sam é uma garota!" O homem disse aliviado.

Damien percebeu o que seu pai pensou ao ouvir o nome 'Sam'.

"É, Sam. Sabe apelido de Samantha. Ela foi na nossa casa em Julho. Lembra?" Ele perguntou, enquanto segurava sua risada.

"Oh, claro, claro. Uma garota ótima, ótima. Eu gosto dela. Mas Damy, você ainda é um pouco novo. Acho que você deveria ter no mínimo uns quinze anos, antes de sair com alguém. Ok?!" James disse, parecendo embaraçado. Ele não lembrava de nenhuma Samantha, mas estava querendo concordar com seu filho.

"Certo! Mas não conte para mamãe. Ela vai apenas zoar comigo. Sam é a melhor aluna dela, sabe..." Damien explicou.

"Não se preocupe." James replicou.

O sorriso do menino tremeu um pouco, quando ele viu Harry, que estava com a mesma aparência de seu pai, saindo da cabine telefônica. Seu irmão rapidamente entrou na multidão que havia na rua e desapareceu.

James saiu do carro e disse para os dois garotos se comportarem, enquanto ele ia ao Ministério. Damien e Ron começaram a rir assim que o homem saiu.

"Caramba Damy. Pensei que você ia fazer ele ter um ataque cardíaco!" Ron exclamou.

"Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar. E eu não estava mentindo. Sam é bem gostosa." Damien disse envergonhado.

"Ela está no meu ano!" O ruivo disse, repreendendo um pouco o amigo.

"E... Eu não posso gostar dela, só porque ela é três anos mais velha?" O menino disse.

"Certo, certo. Você pode gostar de quem quiser. Então, o Harry saiu..." Ron disse olhando pela janela.

"É, vamos rezar para que tudo tenha ido de acordo com o plano." Damien disse baixinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James entrou no saguão e rapidamente andou até Benjie.

"Hey Benjie, como você está? Como estão sua mulher e seus filhos?" Ele perguntou para o recepcionista.

Benjie olhou para o Auror estranhamente.

"Eu estou bem Sr.Potter. Mas acho que você está meio esquecido. Você já perguntou como eu estava."

O homem olhou confuso para o recepcionista.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Essa é a primeira vez que eu entro aqui." James disse rindo.

"Não, essa é a segunda vez que você vem aqui. Na verdade, você acabou de sair há uns dois minutos atrás. Eu mesmo te dei tchau." Benjie disse um pouco irritado.

"O que você...?" De repente tudo fez sentido para James.

James saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada, ele se trancou na cabine telefônica e desejou que a máquina fosse mais rápido. Harry veio até o Ministério. O garoto fingiu que era ele para ter acesso ao Ministério. Benjie disse que ele saiu há alguns minutos atrás. Talvez James ainda pudesse alcançá-lo.

O homem correu para fora e foi até o beco que dava para rua, seus olhos procuravam Harry em todos os lados, mas não havia nenhum sinal do moreno de olhos verde. Damien e Ron observaram o Auror correndo com o coração a mil, obviamente ele procurava por alguém.

"Negue tudo." Ron sussurrou para Damien quando James estava voltando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien e Ron estavam sentados em uma das salas do Ministério. James não suspeitava nem um pouco deles, ele correu para dentro do carro e pediu para que ambos entrassem no Ministério, dizendo que havia uma situação que ele tinha que resolver, antes de ir para casa.

Dizer que a situação estava tensa, seria pouco. O Ministério inteiro ficou de cabeça para baixo ao saber que alguém tinha entrado lá e o fato de que era o Príncipe Negro, a pessoa que fez isso, era ainda mais estressante. James tentou fazer as coisas ficarem sob controle, mas Benjie soou o alarme quando o Auror voltou para o Ministério.

"Um garoto entra no Ministério! Entra normalmente, faz o que quiser fazer e sai sem ninguém notar! Explique para mim como isso é possível?!" Fudge urrou.

James estremeceu, não porque que o Ministro estava gritando, mas porque tinha cuspe voando para todos os lados.

'Que idiota contou para ele?' O Auror pensou nervoso. Ele apenas queria saber porque Harry viria para o Ministério. Que propósito ele teria para fazer uma coisa tão perigosa? Logo ficou claro a razão. Depois que o alarme foi disparado, houve uma ordem para que todos os departamentos checassem se algo estranho tinha acontecido. Foi nesse momento que os Aurores da guarda do 23º andar, apareceram e explicaram os acontecimentos daquela tarde. Depois de uma busca, foi informado que a inestímavel taça de Hufflepuff estava desaparecida.

Isso fez as coisas saírem do controle. O Ministro entrou em pânico, enquanto pensava em como iria explicar isso. Ele ordenou que esses acontecimentos não se alastrassem para o mundo mágico. Em nenhuma circunstância, era para que a população mágica ficasse sabendo que o Príncipe Negro entrou no Ministério e roubou um importante artefato.

James e Sirius estavam entraram em um pânico particular. Harry se arriscou muito entrando no Ministério. Por que? Por que ele queria a taça de Hufflepuff? Eles sabiam que Dumbledore teria que ser informado. Talvez o Diretor pudesse ver alguma luz em tudo isso.

Ron e Damien estavam dentro da sala, totalmente sem saber o que acontecia do lado de fora. Eles estavam apenas felizes de que ninguém suspeitava deles. Eles estavam salvos. De repente, um grito alto foi ouvido e os dois garotos pularam e correram para a porta. Damien viu seu pai e seu tio Sirius gritando junto com um homem alto com cabelo castanho. O homem era um Auror, que ambos reconheceram sendo Charles Blake. Ele era um homem arrogante e metido que adorava brigar com as pessoas. Ele odiava James e Sirius, desde os tempos da escola. Sirius disse à Damien que ele tinha certeza de que Blake tinha virado um Auror para copiar James.

"Eu estou dizendo, ele estava aqui. Eu o vi!" Blake gritou frustrado.

"Quem? Quem estava aqui? Tente fazer sentido!" James gritou de volta.

"Seu filho! Ele estava aqui. Ele me atacou!" Blake gritou de novo. Sua face estava ficando roxa de raiva.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Se você o viu, porque o deixou ir?" Kingsley Shacklebolt interrompeu.

"Eu o prenderia! Mas ele... ele... eu..." Blake parecia não ter palavras.

O que quer que fosse, que Harry tivesse feito, manteve Blake quieto e o estava afetando muito. A verdade era que o homem estava embarassado por ter sido transformado em um besouro de estrume. Se a verdade aparecesse, ele nunca se recuperaria. Portanto, o Auror decidiu em apenas virar e ir embora. Ele lançou à James um olhar malvado antes de ir, jurando que ia fazê-lo pagar nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou. Ele trancou tudo, foi para a cama, pegou a taça e segurou-a na mão. Aparentemente Voldemort tinha se acalmado, já que a cicatriz do garoto não doeu dessa vez. O moreno examinou o objeto, ele era verdadeiramente bonito. Harry percebeu que estava encantado com a taça, assim como ficou com o pingente. O garoto desviou os olhos do artefato e colocou-o na cama ao lado dele.

Harry passou suas mãos em seu cabelo, ele tinha pego a taça, mas não tinha certeza se seria capaz de destruí-la. Com o pingente foi instintivo, ele o destruiu em um momento de raiva. Mas essa situação era diferente. Ele não sabia que feitiço usar. O garoto pensou na raiva que sentiu quando desintegrou o pingente, pensou no que causou aquela raiva.

O garoto segurou a taça e se focou. Ele pensou em todas as vezes que Voldemort disse palavras gentis, todas as vezes que o homem disse que ele era poderoso e que seus 'pais' não o amavam por causa de seu poder. O moreno lembrou das palavras de Voldemort.

"Você sempre teve uma certa escuridão dentro de você, Harry. Uma escuridão que te dá um poder puro. Isso é o que seus pais odiavam em você. Eles não entendiam. Sua escuridão será responsável pela sua vitória."

Os olhos de Harry ficaram negros por um instante e a taça em sua mão pegou fogo, antes de explodir em uma nuvem de poeira. Os olhos do garoto voltaram para a sua cor esmeralda instantaneamente. Ele olhou para o monte de cinzas que havia em sua mão e fechou os olhos, enquanto segurava o pó.

"Você estava errado Voldemort, a escuridão que há em mim não será a responsável pela nossa vitória, mas sim pela sua derrota."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Joyous Occasions?

Quarenta e dois

_N/T: Bom, nem adianta me desculpar. Pelo visto as postagens vão continuar demorando desse jeito. Foi maus gente, mas tô com muita coisa na cabeça... Esse chap é dedicado à Mari´s por causa do niver dela que foi dia 25/03! Parabéns!_

**Talita:** Olá. Que bom que você está acompanhando a fic, mesmo já tendo lendo. Valeu mesmo, fico muito feliz.

**Lianne Jones:** Já que você gostou do chap anterior, vai adorar esse. Cheio de ação! Os mascarados de preto... hum... Acho que o que vc disse mesmo. É sexy! O Robin é perfeito. Sua sortuda!! Tenho uma amiga que diz que meu par perfeito é o Sirius... Hahahahahaha! Achei o máximo! Os ps´s estão de volta!! Eba!

**Snuffles: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Ultimamente eu ando atualizando de duas em duas semanas, mas pretendo diminuir esse tempo. Valeu por falar sobre os erros de ortografia, vou tentar prestar mais atenção!

**Lilyzinha:** Então, o H/G é mais para o final. Faltam 23 chaps para acabar!

**Pamela Black:** Que bom que você voltou!! O clima H/G começa um pouco mais para frente, mas não está tão longe... acho...

**Shakinha:** Se você gostou da ação do chap anterior, vai adorar esse chap!!

_Bom é isso aê! Boa leitura. Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Dois: Evento alegre?

Não haviam muitas coisas que deixavam Albus Dumbledore sem palavras, mas depois de escutar James e Sirius, o bruxo encontrou-se incapaz de articular uma única palavras. Ele nunca teria imaginado que Harry entraria no Ministério com tanta facilidade. O garoto ainda era um mistério para ele. Toda vez que Dumbledore pensava que desvendou o enigma, o moreno fazia algo que causava impacto à todos.

A parte que Dumbledore achou mais interessante, foi o ítem que ele pegou. A taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Por que a taça? O que havia nela que fez Harry se arriscar tanto? O Diretor sabia que não podia simplesmente ser o valor do artefato. Haviam várias outras coisas na sala que deixariam Harry cheio de dinheiro. Não, tinha que ser outra coisa.

Dumbledore encostou em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos. Podia ser? Será que a taça de Hufflepuff era uma Horcrux? Faria sentido. Harry pegou a taça, porque era uma Horcrux. Mas como Voldemort conseguiu o objeto? Sendo que jeito fosse, o homem conseguiu usá-la para fazer uma Horcrux. Por isso o garoto roubou a taça! Tinha que ser. Dumbledore não conseguia pensar em mais nada que pudesse justificar as atitudes de Harry. O Diretor abriu os olhos e suspirou.

"Eu acho que sei porque Harry foi ao Ministério." Dumbledore disse cansado.

James, Sirius, Remus e Lily ficaram atentos imediatamente.

"Harry foi até o Ministério para pegar a taça de Hufflepuff. Isso é tudo o que eu sei, mas acho que a real pergunta é, por que ele pegou a taça?!" Dumbledore pausou por um momento.

"A taça é uma Horcrux." Ele disse simplesmente.

Os barulhos que se seguiram podiam ser hilários se a situação não fosse tão tensa.

"Como... como você sabe disso? Como você pode ter certeza?" Lily perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza. De qualquer modo, essa é a única possibilidade que faz sentido. Voldemort tem muitos espiões no mundo mágico. Eu sempre soube que ele os tinha dentro do Ministério também. É possível que ele tenha pedido à um deles que roubasse a taça, o que foi bem esperto de sua parte. Uma Horcrux de Voldemort dentro do Ministério. Os mesmos Aurores que o caçam, mantendo uma parte dele segura."

James e Sirius pareciam um pouco pálidos e doentios ao ouvirem as palavras de Dumbledore.

"Então você acredita que Harry pegou a taça, porque ele descobriu que o artefato é uma Horcrux?" James perguntou.

"Acredito que esse seja o caso." Dumbledore respondeu.

"Então Harry também está atrás das Horcruxes?!" Sirius perguntou.

"Desde quando Harry fugiu de Voldemort, eu comecei a pensar no que ele planejava em fazer. O garoto sente que não pode ir para casa, para a sua verdadeira casa, por causa de seu passado. Ele não pode recomeçar sua vida no mundo mágico, porque todo mundo o reconheceria como o Príncipe Negro e o entregaria ao Ministério. Harry não vai fugir e viver como um trouxa. Sendo assim, ele não pode fazer muita coisa. O garoto quer vingança. Ele vai atrás das Horcruxes para se vingar de Voldemort." O Diretor explicou.

James e Lily podiam sentir seus corações batendo rapidamente. Harry estava indo contra Voldemort tão seriamente, que estava até destruindo suas Horcruxes. Ao invés de sentirem-se orgulhosos ou felizes pelo garoto finalmente estar contra Voldemort, ambos sentiram medo. Se Harry fosse pego pelos Comensais da Morte, o que o Lorde das Trevas faria com ele? Snape disse que Voldemort queria o moreno de volta para poder mudar suas memórias e tê-lo novamente como o Príncipe Negro. O homem podia ter criado Harry como um filho e Dumbledore sugeriu que o garoto era um ponto fraco em Voldemort, mas o que o Lorde das Trevas faria com aquele que destruiu suas amadas Horcruxes? James não queria nem pensar.

"Nós temos que pegar Harry! Antes que Voldemort o faça!" O Auror disse com uma voz controlada. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus e Lily não podiam concordar com mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, fala de novo pela última vez." Harry disse cansado.

"O que há de tão complicado nisso? Você me encontra em Godric´s Hollow e nós dois procuramos sua varinha, enquanto todos estão no casamento." Damien repetiu seu plano novamente.

"Certo, certo. Espere, casamento de quem?" Harry perguntou com sono.

"Bill e Fleur! Harry, você não me escuta?" Damien perguntou.

"Eu falei para você sobre o casamento na semana passada, lembra? Bill Weasley, o irmão do Ron!" O menino continuou.

Harry segurou outro bocejo e olhou cansadamente para seu irmão mais novo.

"É, mas as pessoas não vão ficar suspeitas por causa de sua ausência?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Ron e Hermione vão ficar encarregados dessa parte." Damien disse e sinalizou para o casal que sussurrava. O moreno de olhos verdes apenas assentiu e esfregou os olhos.

"Você está bem? Parece que faz dias que você não dorme." O menino disse para seu irmão mais velho ao ver os olhos e a face cansada dele.

"Eu estou bem." Harry respondeu imediatamente.

Damien decidiu não pressionar. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou uma coisa que estava passando por sua cabeça, já fazia alguns dias.

"Harry, por que você quer essa varinha em particular? Você pode conseguir outra. Por que você está tão teimoso em conseguir sua varinha antiga?"

O garoto parou de esfregar os olhos e olhou para o irmão. Ron, Hermione e Ginny pararam para ver a reação dele.

"Essa varinha é especial." Harry respondeu.

"O que há de tão especial?" Damien pressionou.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o menino.

"Essa varinha foi especialmente preparada para mim. Ninguém pode usá-la. Ela apenas vai responder comigo. Mesmo Voldemort não pode rastreá-la, eu a alterei para poder fazer certos feitiços sem ser pego." O garoto respondeu.

"Que tipo de feitiços?" Damien perguntou de novo.

"Apenas coisas simples, nada como as maldições Imperdoáveis. Apenas coisas como, feitiços convocatórios, feitiços de transfiguração, coisas assim." Harry respondeu.

Damien ficou em silêncio. Aparentemente, seu irmão realmente precisava dessa varinha. Ele estava vivendo sem mágica por muito tempo.

"Você disse feitiços de tranfiguração?" Ginny perguntou.

O moreno nem mesmo olhou para a garota. Nas últimas semanas, Harry andou passando um bom tempo com os quatro adolescentes e isso resultou com que eles ficassem mais à vontade com ele. Ninguém tinha relaxado tanto quanto Ginny Weasley. No começo ela raramente falava, mas agora a menina estava bem confortável para falar e perguntar coisas à ele, o tempo todo. Uma coisa que o garoto estava começando a se arrepender.

"É, feitiços de transfiguração. Por quê?" Harry disse sem nem mesmo olhar para a ruiva.

"Bem, é que você não precisa de varinha para isso. Você pode transfigurar praticamente qualquer coisa." Ela disse.

Harry levantou sua cabeça e olhou para a ruiva.

"Eu não posso me transfigurar. Objetos eu posso controlar e manipular, mas para poder mudar minha aparência, eu preciso de minha varinha."

Os quatro finalmente entenderam. Claro! Por isso que Harry estava andando por aí parecendo ele mesmo. Ele não era capaz de mudar sua aparência. O garoto não podia fazer um feitiço glamour sem varinha. Se Harry conseguisse sua varinha de volta, ele ficaria muito mais seguro, já que estaria mudando sua aparência e poderia se esconder com mais facilidade.

"Certo. A gente se encontra depois de amanhã em Godric´s Hollow." Harry disse para Damien.

O garoto mal podia esperar para pegar sua varinha. Muito tempo já tinha se passado para Harry ficar sem sua magia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien não conseguia acreditar na facilidade com que ele saiu no meio do casamento de Bill e Fleur. Todos os adultos estavam tão ocupados com os acontecimentos, que ninguém percebeu sua fuga usando a rede de Floo para ir à Godric´s Hollow.

O menino tirou as cinzas de suas vestes ao entrar na sala de estar. Ele rapidamente foi até a porta dos fundos. Como o planejado, Harry estava esperando por ele. Os dois entraram na casa e começaram a procuarar pela varinha.

Damien sentiu o familiar puxão de culpa. Essa era a segunda vez que Harry vinha para Godric´s Hollow e nas duas vezes, o menino ficou sabendo, enquanto seus pais não. Mas Damien também sabia que não podia forçar Harry à vir para casa. Não havia propósito em forçá-lo à ficar em um local que ele não estava confortável.

Eles procuraram por toda a casa até que Harry finalmente conseguiu achar a varinha, que estava escondida em uma gaveta falsa que ficava atrás das verdadeiras. O local não seria achado se o garoto não tivesse tropeçado nele.

Harry segurou a varinha de madeira negra e imediatamente sentiu o fluxo mágico perpassar por seu corpo. Damien não conseguiu impedir e sorriu ao ver a cena. Era realemente bizarro como um bruxo podia ser tão conectado à sua varinha. No caso de Harry, ela era responsável por salvar sua vida inúmeras vezes, além do mais, o garoto tinha conseguido mudar o núcleo mágico dela, assim a varinha só responderia à ele e não poderia ser rastreada por Voldemort. Isso a fazia ser inestimável, muito mais para Harry.

"E agora?" Damien perguntou quando o irmão colocou sua varinha no bolso.

"Agora você volta para os Weasleys, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer." Harry respondeu, enquanto ambos iam em direção à porta.

Damien percebeu como Harry não estava dando atenção à sua volta. Essa era sua casa e mesmo assim, ele parecia não estar interessado.

"Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Damien perguntou, decidindo que iria dividir essa dúvida com o irmão.

"Hmm..." O garoto respondeu, enquanto olhava pela janela para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém lá fora, antes de sair.

"Você... quer dizer... se você tivesse chance... você... você viria para casa?" Damien perguntou.

Harry parou de andar e encarou o adolescente mais novo.

"Por que a pergunta?"

"É só que... eu pensei que você ficaria afetado estando em Godric´s Hollow. Sabe, já que aqui é sua casa e tudo mais, mas você parece não ligar." Damien disse um pouco triste.

"Só porque eu não digo nada, não quer dizer que eu não sinto nada. Eu viria para casa se pudesse. Isso apenas não é possível, portanto eu não perco meu tempo pensando nessas coisas. Isso não vai ajudar." Harry disse um pouco irritado por causa da infantilidade de seu irmão.

"Certo. Sinto muito, eu apenas quis perguntar, desculpa." Damien disse.

Harry checou novamente o movimento do lado de fora, antes de dizer para o irmão voltar para os Weaslesy por floo. O garoto silenciosamente saiu de Godric´s Hollow e foi direto para o quarto que ele tinha na 'Estalagem de Harley'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que Damien apareceu na Toca, ele sabia que algo estava errado. Ao invés do som dos risos e das conversas animadas, haviam gritos. Fleur estava parada e assistia os membros da Ordem conversarem entre eles.

No começo Damien não conseguia entender o que os adultos estavam gritando, mas algumas palavras o atingiram e o menino ficou chocado.

"Atacados... temos que ajudar... Dumbledore acabou de sair... não podemos alcançá-lo... por volta de cinquenta Comensais da Morte... temos que fazer alguma coisa!"

Damien sentiu o coração na boca. Houve um ataque e os membros da Ordem estavam tentando se juntar e providenciar ajuda para os Aurores do Ministério. Os olhos do menino escanearam a área e ele viu seu pai e seu padrinho no meio da multidão. Eles já estavam com suas varinhas em punnho.

Damien correu para perto de seus amigos.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou assim que se aproximou dos três adolescentes.

"Graças à Deus que você está de volta! Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo!" Ginny suspirou com uma voz preocupada.

"O que aconteceu, o que há de errado?" Damien perguntou de novo.

"Houve um ataque! Foi horrível. Os Comensai da Morte mataram no mínimo umas duzentas pessoas! O Professor Dumbledore sumiu também. Ele saiu do casamaneto logo depois de você. Ele disse que era urgente e que tinha que ir e então, depois de vinte minutos, as nóticias foram anunciadas. Ninguém conseguiu contatar Dumbledore e ninguém sabe aonde ele está." Ron terminou.

Damien sentiu sua boca secar ao ouvir as notícias. Duzentas mortes! Nada tinha sido tão sério desse jeito até agora. Ele viu seu pai abraçar sua mãe, antes de sair pelos portões com Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley e outros membros da Ordem. Damien outra pessoa sair, mas um grito o interrompeu. O menino percebeu que Bill também estava seguindo os Aurores.

"Bill! Você não pode! Você não pode sair hoje, é seu casamento! Você nem mesmo é um Auror!" A Sra. Weasley estava gritando com seu filho.

"Mãe, eu não posso ficar para trás. Eu posso não ser um Auror, mas sou um bruxo que é mais do que capaz de ajudar. Eu estou indo." Bill respondeu.

Antes que a Sra.Weasley pudesse discutir mais, Fleur se colocou na frente de seu marido. Sua bela face estava totalmente marcada com medo e temor, enquanto ela desesperadamente olhava nos olhos de Bill.

"Eu tenho que ir Fleur, você tem que entender. É meu dever. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu prometo voltar." Bill suplicou. Fleur abaixou a cabeça e saiu do caminho. Seu olhar era claro.

'Você tem que voltar.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando os membros da Ordem finalmente chegaram no local aonde os Aurores do Ministério estavam sendo massacrados pelos Comensais da Morte, a primeira coisa em que pensaram foi em como a situação estava decadente. Haviam muitos Comensais. O lugar estava manchado com o sangue de inocentes e para todos os lados a única coisa que se via era devastação. O local costumava ser uma pequena vila bruxa bem pacata, mas agora não havia mais nada a não ser destruíção.

James agiu imediatamente. Ele começou a duelar com três Comensais e conseguiu com sucesso derrubar dois deles. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o homem sentiu um fluxo de raiva correr pelo seu corpo ao lançar a maldição da morte nos Comensais. Ele não se importava em prendê-los e mandá-los para um julgamento. Eles mereciam morrer, todos eles.

James não sabia aonde estavam os outros Aurores, ou o que eles estavam fazendo. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era nos corpos das pessoas inocentes, que estavam em todos os lugares. Haviam jovens garotos no meio dos corpos, mulheres e até mesmo crianças! Foi isso o que fez com que ele agisse tão irracional. O homem lançou maldições da morte em cima de cada Comensal que atravessava seu caminho e conseguiu bloquear com sucesso as maldições que eram mandadas em sua direção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien sentou com Hermione, Ginny e Ron em uma das mesas. A atmosfera estava carregada com preocupação e desolação. 'Que ótimo casamento', o menino pensou tristemente ao olhar para a noiva em lágrimas. Fleur estava sendo confortada por sua família, enquanto os convidados tentavam acalmar a Sra.Weasley. Arthur, Charlie e Bill tinham ido ajudar na luta contra os Comensais da Morte. Os gêmeos queriam ir, mas ficaram para trás, já que não tinham muita experiência em duelos de vida ou morte.

"Vocês...vocês acham que nós deveríamos contar para ele?" Ginny sussurrou baixinho.

"Eu estava pensando na mesma coisa." Ron respondeu.

"Nós temos o telefone. Nós podíamos escrever uma mensagem. Talvez ele possa ajudar." O ruivo continuou.

"Nós não podemos." Hermione sussurrou rapidamente.

"Por que não?" Damien perguntou, ele sabia que Harry ficaria furioso se eles não o informassem sobre o ataque. Talvez Harry pudesse ajudar na luta contra os Comensais.

"Pensem! Se _ele_ descobrir, _ele_ vai querer ajudar. Isso significa que _ele_ vai ficar com uma boa chance de seu capturado pelos Comensais da Morte, ou pelo Ministério. Mesmo se ele usar um glamour, o risco de captura é muito grande. Nós vamos colocá-lo em risco. A Ordem vai conseguir dar um jeito nisso. Não haverá necessidade dele se envolver." Hermione terminou.

Damien ficou em silêncio, analisando as palavras da amiga. Ela estava certa, era muito arriscado. E se Harry fosse pego acidentalmente? Haviam muitos feitiços que poderiam indiretamente remover glamour. Harry estaria se arriscando muito! Não, era mais seguro que ele ficasse fora disso. Além do mais, Dumbledore seria informado mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tudo daria certo no final. Assim Damien esperava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James estava tendo sucesso ao duelar com os Comensais. Sua raiva lhe deu uma nova força. De repente, o homem sentiu uma maldição bater no seu escudo que causou-lhe arrepios. Seu escudo conseguiu ficar no lugar por pouco. James se virou para olhar a pessoa que o atacou. O Auror sabia que apenas alguns bruxos podiam mandar uma maldição tão poderosa, um deles era Dumbledore e o outro era... James virou e viu aqueles olhos vermelhos que brilhavam com malícia. Voldemort!

O Auror perdeu toda a raiva que estava dentro dele. Ao invés disso ele sentiu ira pura o dominar. O ódio que ele tinha por esse homem era tão intenso, que James sentiu o chão tremer aos seus pés. Voldemort viu a ira nos olhos dele e sorriu de lado. O homem sentiu um fluxo de fúria perpassá-lo ao ver Voldemort fazer o gesto, isso o fazia lembrar muito de Harry.

"Eu não desperto um efeito desses em todo mundo. Você deve ter sentimentos bem fortes em relação à mim." Voldemort disse calmamente, referindo-se ao pequeno terremoto.

James nem conseguiu falar direito, devido à raiva que estava borbulhando dentro dele.

"Nem todo mundo sofreu nas suas mãos como eu." O homem vociferou.

"Sério?! Eu não me lembro de ter colocado minhas mãos em você. Fique tranquilo que se eu tivesse, você não estaria aqui hoje." Voldemort continuou calmamente.

James cerrou os dentes com raiva, enquanto se aproximava do Lorde das Trevas. Esse homem era a razão de sua família estar incompleta. Ele era a razão de Harry não ter tido infância. Ele era a razão de Harry ter passado por aquele abuso terrível, seu filho era um bruxo procurado, sem nenhum futuro por causa desse homem. O Auror apertou sua varinha com força.

"Abuso físico não é nada comparado com as feridas que você me deu!" James disse pronto para desviar das maldições que Voldemort poderia lançar em sua direção, mas o Lorde das Trevas parecia estar gostando da conversa e não parecia querer lançar nenhuma maldição.

"Você tirou meu filho de mim! Você o transformou em um assassino. Você roubou a infância dele e destruiu seu futuro! Essas são as piores feridas que alguém pode provocar em um pai."

Voldemort sorriu de novo, obviamente gostando do stress de James.

"E daí Potter? Você tem uma vingança planejada?" Voldemort zombou ao ver o Auror apertar sua varinha.

Foi a vez de James sorrir.

"Não há necessidade. Aparentemente o destino já começou a se vingar. Você roubou meu filho, agora o destino tirou ele de você também."

O sorriso de Voldemort desapareceu de sua face e ele ficou parado, escutando as palavras de James. O Auror sorriu e continuou.

"Eu tive que sofrer, mas agora você está sofrendo do mesmo jeito. Você pode ter pego Harry com outro propósito, mas você cometeu um erro ao ficar perto dele. Você realmente começou a gostar dele. Harry se transformou no seu filho. E agora ele _te_ deixou e nunca mais vai voltar! Você perdeu um filho, assim como eu."

James nem mesmo viu a varinha ser apontada para ele. O homem apenas percebeu isso quando a dor da Cruciatus o atingiu. O Auror caiu no chão, mas se recusou a gritar de dor. Voldemort suspendeu a maldição e o encarou.

"Como você se atreve! Como você se atreve a me insultar!? Você não sabe nada sobre mim e não sabe nada sobre Harry também. Ele vai voltar para mim. Assim que ele se acalmar, ele vai voltar." Voldemort declarou com um estranho brilho em seus olhos. O Lorde das Trevas lançou a Cruciatus novamente em James, mas dessa vez o Auror estava pronto e lançou outra maldição para cima de Voldemort. Isso apenas o deixou mais furiosos e ele consegiu deixar James novamente no chão, se revirando de dor.

James sentou quando a maldição foi suspendida. Seus músculos estavam doloridos e ele não conseguiu segurar o pequeno gemido de dor que escapou pelos seus lábios ao tentar se mover. O Auror olhou novamente para Voldemort e riu, enquanto levantava-se lentamente. Sangue saia de sua boca.

"Você que não conhece Harry. Harry é meu sangue, ele será sempre reconhecido como meu filho. Harry.James.Potter! Essa é a identidade dele. Você tirou isso de mim, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ele parasse de crescer igual à mim. Você tirou a inocência dele, mas não conseguiu tirar a sua compaixão. Você tentou ensiná-lo as coisas erradas, mas Harry ainda assim conseguiu aprender as coisas certas. Harry nunca será seu, pois ele sempre será um Potter!"

James sentiu uma dor intensa em sua perna, quando Voldemort quebrou seus ossos com uma maldição. O Auror caiu no chão e grunhiu de dor. Ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas. Isso não era possível, mas James queria dizer essas coisas para ele, mesmo que isso significasse uma morte horrorosa. Ao menos ele mostrou à Voldemort, quem era o verdadeiro pai de Harry.

Voldemort ficou parado diante do corpo de James. Seus olhos vermelhos tinham um brilho maníaco. O homem levantou sua varinha e apontou para o peito do Auror. Ele murmurou uma maldição que fez a mente de James explodir em dor, sua pele estava sendo queimada, seu sangue saia por sua boca e por seu nariz, o fazendo se engasgar e se asfixiar naquela poça. Voldemort suspendeu a maldição e olhou para a forma sangrenta de James Potter.

"Que pena que você não vai dar adeus para o seu pirralho." Ele disse em uma voz extremamente cruel.

O Lorde das Trevas apontou sua varinha para a cabeça do Auror.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Há centenas de kilômetros de distância, em uma cidadezinha trouxa, um garoto de cabelos pretos soltou um grito de agonia. Harry segurou sua cicatriz e soltou um grito horrível, cheio de dor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	44. Blood Ties

_N/T: Galera, desculpa a demora, mas entre provas, trabalhos e coisas do colégio, meu tempo ficou reduzido. Tenho que correr atrás de nota e essas coisas... Mas finalmente o capítulo está aqui. E como sempre, espero postar o próximo mais rápido! _

_Me perguntaram por que eu não respondo as reviews por mensagem... Bom, se vocês preferirem por mensagem eu respondo, sem problemas. _

**Kuchiki**: Obrigada por ler a fic. Eu também acho essa fic bem diferente... E eu também já li muitaaaa coisa... Hehehe! Obrigada por gostar da tradução.

**Penny Jones**: Obrigada por ler a história... Eu também tenho que desligar o computador às vezes para parar de ler fanfics... Bom, não sei se vai demorar um pouco para você chegar nesse capítulo e ler sua resposta, mas está tudo aqui. Eu curto bastante essa história também, espero que você continue gostando!

**Snuffles:** Bill é Gui sim. Se você tiver mais alguma dúvida em relação a nomes, eu respondo, ok? Tem continuação sim. Chama-se "A part of me", está nas minhas favoritas e no profile da Kurinoone que está nos meus autores favoritos. Pode ver lá. Obrigada por gostar da tradução!

**AngellWood**: Comensal não! Sonserina sim! Huahuahuahuahua! Espero que você curta esse capítulo, depois dessa demora, você deve estar mais do que impaciente.

**Luanny Correa**: Será mesmo que o James morreu! Bom chap!

**Shakinha:** Esse capítulo é bem legal... O futuro do James está nele... Espero que goste! Não chore... Grite, é melhor e menos humilhante... Hahahaha. Eu tinha uma amiga que me falava isso.

**Lianne Jones**: Adorei seu lado mais 'insano', huahuahuahua! Será que o fogarel pai morreu? Como sempre, seus ps´s são perfeitos... Não achei sua sanidade, mas se vc achar a minha manda aqui para São Paulo... Hehehehe!

**Nana Evans Potter**: Demorei um pouquinho... muito... mas não me mate! Afinal de contas já tem muito morto nessa fic... Huahuahuahuahua!

**Sora Black:** Eu sei que o capítulo passado terminou meio "punk", mas esse melhora as coisas, ou piora?

**Sany Evans:** Esse capítulo é bem legal... Desvenda o final do chap passado!

**Pattt**: Obrigada por ter dado uma lida na tradução. Que bom que você gostou da fic. A minha favorita é a segunda... "A part of me", a terceira é a minha menos favorita... Huahuahua. Temos gostos diferentes, que legal, assim dá para discutir diferentes pontos de vista!

**:** Será mesmo que o James morreu? Huh, huh?

**InfallibleGirl:** Não chore... às vezes ele morreu para o bem da nação! Mas será que ele morreu mesmo? Huahuahuahuahua!

_Bom chap pessoas! Espero que gostem! Bjus Brielle_

Capítulo Quarenta e Três: Ligação Sangüinea

As portas do elevador abriram e Harry saiu correndo. Ele correu por um corredor que levava à inúmeros quartos, ocupados por bruxos que estavam extremamente feridos. O garoto não conseguia escutra nada, a não ser seu próprio sangue rugindo em suas orelhas. Ele sabia que algo horrível tinha acontecido assim que sua cicatriz começou a doer. Harry tinha acabado de se recuperar da agonizante dor e tentava se acalmar. Sua cicatriz começar a doer nunca foi um bom sinal.

As suspeitas de Harry foram confirmdas, quando ele recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Damien. O coração do garoto parou quando ele leu a mensagem.

'PAPAI ESTÁ SERIAMENTE FERIDO, VENHA PARA ST. MUNGO'S O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL'

Harry procurou freneticamente por algum sinal de Damien, ou até mesmo de sua mãe. Ele não conseguia ver ninguém. O garoto entrou em um corredor e viu seu irmão mais novo sentado com as mãos na cabeça. Ele estava sozinho. Harry rapidamente aproximou-se dele, Damien olhou para cima ao ouvir os passos. O moreno de olhos verdes sabia que seu irmão mais novo não o reconheceria, já que ele estava com glamour. Harry nunca seria capaz de entrar no hospital sem esse feitiço.

O garoto pegou sua varinha e tirou o glamour, assim Damien o reconheceria. Harry correu pelo corredor ao ver seu irmão levantar. Ambos se abraçaram. O mais velho conseguia ver como Damien estava mal, ao observar as lágrimas secas em suas bochechas. O Gryffindor ficou soluçando nos ombros de Harry. O garoto se afastou gentilmente e lutou contra as emoções que estavam o dominando. 'Se Damien estava chorando, isso quer dizer que James tinha...'

"Damy, o que aconteceu?" Harry conseguiu dizer.

"Eu... eu não sei! Os curandeiros estão lá dentro com papai... mamãe, tio Siri e Moony estão lá dentro também. Eles entraram uns minutos antes de você chegar. Eu não sei Harry! Papai perdeu muito sangue! Ele... ele não parecia... ele não parecia vivo!" Damien começou a chorar novamente.

Harry ficou parado escutando seu irmão. Ele conseguia sentir seu coração batendo contra seu peito.

"Damy, você sabe o que aconteceu com ele? Como ele ficou ferido?" Harry perguntou.

Damien contou para o irmão tudo o que aconteceu desde quando ele voltou para a Toca. Harry escutou em silêncio, sentindo seu estômago se revirar ao ouvir os detalhes do ataque dos Comensais.

"Tio Siri disse que ele estava duelando com... com... ele. Ele fez isso! Ele estava quase matando papai, mas o Professor Dumbledore chegou a tempo. A maldição da morte estava quase acertando papai, mas o Professor Dumbledore o salvou. Tio Siri disse que o Diretor convocou papai e o retirou da mira da maldição. Se ele não fizesse isso a tempo, papai teria sido morto!" Damien disse rouco.

Harry sabia quem 'ele' era. Damien referiu-se à Voldemort. James foi atacado e quase foi morto por Voldemort! O garoto sentiu uma estranha emoção borbulhar dentro dele. Ele odiava Dumbledore. Ele odiava o Direto por tentar usá-lo, assim como Voldemort tentou. Harry não via nenhuma diferença entre os dois bruxos. Ambos queriam poder e ambos estavam dispostos à sacrificá-lo no processo. Mas agora esse bruxo tinha salvo a vida de seu pai.

"Por que você está sozinho? Aonde estão seus amigos?" Harry perguntou, bravo por seu irmão ter sido deixado sozinho nesse momento tão estressante.

"Eles estão no piso superior. Bill, o irmão de Ron, ele também está bem ferido. Ele está na cirurgia agora." Damien respondeu triste.

"Bill! Ele é quem..." Harry começou, mas percebeu que não conseguia terminar a frase.

"É, ele é quem se casou hoje. Ele prometeu à Fleur, sua esposa, que voltaria. Ele voltou, mas o seu rosto... Ele está desfigurado, Harry. Bill foi muito machucado. Eles ainda estão tentando tirar todo o vidro de seu corpo."

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sons de passos começaram a se aproximar. O garoto rapidamente colocou o glamour de volta e mudou sua roupas para um modelo do uniforme de . Ele rapidamente afastou-se de Damien e fingiu que estava olhando os documentos que estavam fora dos quartos.

Lily, Sirius e Remus saíram de um corredor. A ruiva correu e abraçou Damien, enquanto chorava levemente. Os dois homens estavam pálidos ao extremo.

"Mãe! Como ele está? Mãe! O que há de errado?" Damien perguntou com medo.

"Nós não sabemos ainda Damy, o Curandeiro Davis ainda o está atendendo." Sirius disse, enquanto tirava Lily, que estava soluçando, de cima do adolescente.

Harry assistiu tudo há alguns metros de distância. Ele sentiu seu coração doer ao ver sua mãe chorando. Ele queria estar ali com ela, mas o garoto sabia que mesmo se isso fosse possível, ele nem mesmo saberia como confotá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Curandeiro Davis saiu de um quarto. Os três adultos e Damien ficaram em pé e foram em direção à ele. Harry estava parado em um canto, escutando as novidades.

"Curandeiro Davis! Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bem?" Lily perguntou imediatamente.

Harry deu uma espiada no corredor e viu o Curandeiro de meia idade olhar para Lily tristemente.

"Eu realmente sinto muito Sra. Potter, mas seu marido não está mostrando nenhum sinal de recuperação. Acertaram-no com uma maldição bem negra, a maldição _Markiline. _Ela tira a mágica da vítima. Deixa a pessoa sem nenhuma reserva de magia. Como vocês já sabem, para curar alguém, o paciente tem que ter mágica para restaurar o corpo e a mente. Infelizmente, o Sr. Potter tem pouca magia restante, portanto ele não está respondendo à nenhum dos feitiços de cura. Seu corpo não é capaz de se sustentar até que sua mágica se reestabilize. Eu realmente sinto muito, o Sr. Potter não vai passar dessa noite."

Harry sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem, ao ouvir as últimas palavras que saíram da boca do Curandeiro. James ia morrer! Ele não ia conseguir!

Harry assistiu a reação dos outros como se fosse em câmera lenta. Lily arregalou os olhos e seus orbes esmeralda encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça e murmurar alguma coisa. O garoto conseguiu ouvir as palavras. 'Não, não, não, isso não é verdade! Não pode ser! Ele não vai me deixar, ele não pode me deixar'.

Sirius e Remus agarraram o Curandeiro pelas suas vestes e começaram a gritar com ele.

"O que você quer dizer com 'não vai passar dessa noite'! Claro que ele vai!" Sirius gritou.

"Você tem que fazer alguma coisa Curandeiro Davis, James tem família! Ele tem mulher e dois filhos. Você não pode desistir dele." Remus choramingou.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, mas como eu disse, não há esperanças. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Sinto muito." O Curandeiro Davis tirou gentilmente as mãos de Sirius de seu colarinho.

"E se alguém doar um pouco de magia para James? Ele ficaria bem, certo? Ele poderia sobreviver." Lily disse imediatamente.

O Curandeiro sacudiu sua cabeça tristemente.

"Isso não seria possível. Primeiro o doador teria que sobreviver. Dar sua mágica para alguém é uma coisa muito dolorosa e arriscada. Nossa magia é ligada à nossa alma. Além do mais, o tanto de magia que o precisa é muito grande, não tem como alguém doar aquela quantidade. E por último o doador tem que ser do mesmo sangue. Apenas um familiar do mesmo sangue poderia doar a magia, já que os dois núcleos tem que ser bem parecidos para que tudo dê certo."

Damien abriu a boca para, obviamente, oferecer sua magia.

"Desculpe filho, mas você é muito jovem. Você nem mesmo atingiu sua maturidade mágica ainda. A transferência iria te matar e não seria o suficiente para salvar seu pai." O Curadeiro disse com compaixão.

Harry podia ver as lágrimas descendo dos olhos avelã de Damien, quando o menino assentiu. O Curandeiro saiu, dizendo que estava com mais ou menos uns quatrocentos feridos devido ao ataque. Ele tinha que atendê-los. Assim que o Curandeiro foi embora, Lily virou e abraçou seu filho mais novo, antes de começar a chorar. Ambos caíram no chão. Sirius e Remus engoliram suas lágrimas, antes de tentar confortar mãe e filho.

Harry sentiu seu coração doer ao observar sua mãe e seu irmão chorarem por causa da morte certa de seu pai. O garoto queria se aproximar e confotá-los. Ele queria, desesperadamente, estar com os dois naquele momento. Harry assistiu Sirius levantar Damien e Remus abraçar Lily.

"Olha o que aconteceu, Moony. James vai me deixar! Ele prometeu que nunca me deixaria. Ele jurou que nós viveríamos juntos para sempre! Ele não pode me deixar, não pode!" Lily chorava, enquanto Remus tentava acalmá-la. O homem não conseguia achar palavras para confortar sua amiga. O que ele podia dizer? 'Tudo vai ficar bem?' Como ele podia dizer aquilo? Nada ficaria bem, se James os deixasse.

Sirius estava chorando enquanto abraçava seu afilhado. Damien olhou para Harry furtivamente. Os olhar dos dois se encontrou e ambos conseguiram confortar um ao outro. Os três adultos foram para o quarto, aonde estava James. Eles queriam ficar com o Auror. Harry se virou e caiu no chão. Ele sentou e encostou suas costas na parede. O garoto não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ele sentia uma dor enorme só de pensar em perder James, mesmo sabendo que nem ao menos o conheceu direito. O pesar que sentia por Damien e Lily o confundia. Ele conseguia sentir a dor dos dois. Mesmo a tristeza de Sirius e Remus o afetava. Mas Harry também sentia uma raiva e uma ira tremenda direcionada ao responsável de tudo isso. Voldemort! Ele era o responsável. Ele fez isso com James.

Harry passou as costas da mão nos olhos. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Era arriscado e muito perigoso, mas na mente dele, não havia mais nenhuma alternativa. Ele não ia perder James.

Harry checou se seu glamour ainda estava no lugar. Ele tinha que ter certeza de que estava irreconhecível. O garoto apontou a varinha para sua garganta e mudou sua voz. Harry andou em direção ao quarto, respirou fundo e bateu na porta antes de entrar.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi um pequeno grupo em volta da cama. O garoto teve que segurar sua surpresa ao ver James deitado nela. O homem estava pálido como a morte e conectado à várias máquinas. Harry limpou a garganta e olhou direto para Sirius.

"Licença, eu realmente sinto muito, mas tenho que pedir que vocês saiam por um momento. Eu tenho que trocar as máquinas do Sr. Potter." Harry segurou uma pequena máquina em sua mão para que os outros vissem.

Sirius o olhou surpreso. Damien o olhou assustado, o menino sabia que era Harry disfarçado. Ele pegou a mão de sua mãe e gentilmente a fez se levantar.

Antes que eles pudessem sair, Sirius disse.

"Qual é a necessidade de trocar as máquinas? O Curandeiro Davis disse que não há esperança!" Ele falou nervoso.

"Sempre há esperança." Harry disse baixinho.

"Eu apenas apenas tenho que fazer o trabalho que me mandaram fazer. Se vocês não se importam... Será apenas alguns minutos." Harry disse um pouco alto.

Remus segurou os braços de Sirius e o puxou para fora do quarto, ambos foram seguidos por Lily e Damien. Harry trocou olhares com irmão, antes que o menino saísse. O moreno de olhos verdes esperava que Damien entendesse tudo e ficasse o mais longe possível.

Harry rapidamente trancou a porta e lançou um feitiço 'Silencio'. Ele realmente esperava que ninguém o interrompesse. O garoto virou para olhar seu pai, deitado na cama a sua frente, respirando seus últimos suspiros. Ele tirou o glamour e andou até a cama.

Harry olhou para a figura que estava imóvel. Uma das máquinas mostrava como estavam os níveis mágicos de James. O garoto conseguia ver que o Curandeiro Davis estava certo, James tinha pouquíssima mágica dentro dele. Harry sabia qual era o feitiço que Voldemort lançou nele, era uma maldição terrível e provavelmente uma das mais negras.

Harry olhou para a face de James e sentiu sua garganta se fechar ao olhar para o homem, cujo ele cresceu odiando. O garoto sabia que todas aquelas memórias dos Potters eram mentiras, mas não conseguia impedir as emoções que vinham com elas. Harry lembrava ter ficado acordado de noite, quando era um garotinho, pensando em todas as coisas que ele poderia fazer para que seu pai o amasse. Ele costumava prometer que ia se comportar para que seu pai o amasse e nunca mais o machucasse. A dor que o garoto sentiu ao perceber que seu pai sempre o amou e nunca o machucou, era uma das coisas que o fazia odiar Voldemort. Harry respirou fundo e falou com James.

"Eu não sei se é verdade que se pode escutar os outros quando se está em coma. Eu realmente não sei se você pode me escutar e me entender, mas eu não tenho outra escolha agora. Eu nem mesmo sei o que dizer." Harry falou quase sussurrando.

"Eu cresci te odiando. Eu sempre quis vê-lo destruído e quase consegui sucesso nisso. Mesmo assim, quando eu te vejo hoje, eu sinto como se uma parte de mim esteja morrendo também. Eu... eu nem mesmo te conheço. Eu não sei qual é sua comida favorita, ou sua cor favorita. Eu não sei o que você gosta de fazer nos finais de semana, ou quais são seus hobbies. Exceto por um, Quadribol! Isso é tudo o que eu sei sobre você, que você ama Quadribol." Harry respirou fundo para controlar as emoções.

"Eu sei que eu ferrei com tudo. Eu tinha uma chance de voltar e estraguei. Eu realmente sinto muito, Deus, eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo certo, mas eu não posso. Mesmo com toda a minha mágica, eu não posso voltar tanto. Pai, por favor, me dê uma chance de conhecer você. Eu sei que há a possibilidade, uma boa possibilidade, de eu não poder conhecer você. Eu não vou sobreviver por tanto tempo, mas eu não posso viver sabendo que nunca poderei conhecê-lo por causa que você não está mais aqui. Eu preciso dessa pequena esperança para sobreviver."

Harry apertou sua varinha, quando disse as últimas palavras para James. Ele transfigurou a madeira em uma faca e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Ele podia fazer isso. Esse era o único jeito de salvar seu pai. Harry ficou um pouco inquieto, sabendo o que aconteceria se tudo desse certo. Com tanto que ele voltasse para seu quarto na estalagem, ele ficaria bem.

O garoto segurou a mão de seu pai e fez com que a palma ficasse virada para cima.

"_Do meu sangue para o seu, da minha essência para a sua. Eu te dou meu núcleo mágico, assim o seu pode ser restaurado." _

Harry passou a adaga afiada na palma de sua mão e fez um corte significante. Ele fez o mesmo com James e viu as gotas de sangue saírem. Assim que as palavras terminaram de sair de sua boca, o garoto pressionou sua mão contra a de seu pai. Os dois ferimentos se uniram e Harry sentiu uma dor imensa o consumindo. Ele mal conseguia conter seus gritos, enquanto a magia passava de uma pessoa para outra. O garoto fechou os olhos e apertou a ponta da cama, para não cair. Ele tinha que manter a conexão para que James conseguisse a quantidade certa de magia. Harry estava lutando para ficar consciente, ele nunca esteve sobre tanta dor antes. Era insuportável. O moreno de olhos verdes não conseguiu mais segurar sua agonia e soltou um grito ensurdecedor.

Ele estava feliz, porque o feitiço 'Silencio' impediu que todos o ouvissem. Harry forçou para que seus olhos abrissem e olhou para James. Havia uma estranha luz o envolvendo e a palidez de sua pele estava mudando quase que imediatamente. O garoto olhou para o monitor que mostrava os níveis mágicos de James, ele conseguia ver uma rápida recuperação. Havia apenas um pouco para estabilizar tudo e então, James conseguiria o suficiente para melhorar.

Harry apertou a cama, ele realmente não aguentava mais. O garoto sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir de dor e soltou outro grito agonizante.

"Por favor, por favor, pára, pára." Harry gritava.

Ele estava lutando contra si mesmo. Uma parte dele queria parar, mas a outra parte se recusava a soltar. Harry sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem e sabia que ia cair se não soltasse. O garoto olhou para o monitor e viu que o nível mágico estava estabilizado. Ele soltou a mão de seu pai e caiu no chão. A conexão foi quebrada imediatamente e ele se sentiu fraco. Harry estava suando dos pés a cabeça. Com o corpo tremia, ele se sentou e olhou para James. O corte na mão do Auror começou a se curar imediatamente. O garoto olhou para sua própria mão e viu que o corte ainda estava aberto e sangrava muito. Ele viu que algumas gotas estavam caindo no chão. Harry rapidamente cortou um pedaço do lençol da cama e enrrolou em sua mão. Ele transformou sua varinha de volta e se levantou. O moreno de olhos verdes mal conseguia ficar em pé, seus joelhos tremiam e seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido. Ele conseguia ver que James respirava normalmente. Harry rapidamente foi em direção à saída. Ele colocou seu glamour de volta, conseguindo com sucesso mudar sua aparência. O garoto destrancou a porta e saiu, cuidadosamente colocando sua mão no bolso. Ele não queria encostá-la em nada.

"Está tudo feito, obrigado." Harry disse rapidamente, indo em direção ao elevador, o mais rápido que ele saísse de lá, melhor.

O garoto nem mesmo ficou para ver a reação de Lily, Sirius, Remus e Damien quando eles entrassem no quarto e vissem o que aconteceu com James. Ele escutou os gritos de 'Curandeiro Davis' vindo de Remus e Lily quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

James sentiu sua mente clarear, ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente, quando a luz os acertou, eles estavam sensíveis. O homem sentiu como se alguém estivesse aumentando o volume do quarto. No começo parecia o som do seu coração, depois o som virou murmúrios, mas ele não conseguia entender o que era dito. Então as vozes ficaram mais altas e tudo ficou mais claro.

James conseguia ouvir Lily gritando seu nome e conseguia escutar a voz de Damien ao fundo. Ele queria dizer que estava bem, mas não conseguia, havia algo em sua boca. James fez força para abrir os olhos e a primeira coisa que enxergou foi um homem de meia idade. Ele percebeu que não estava com seus óculos e que não podia abrir a boca pedi-los de volta.

James ouviu o homem falar com ele.

"Você está no hospital St Mungo's. Eu sou o Curandeiro Davis. Você pode me ouvir?"

James apenas conseguiu assentir com a cabeça e mesmo ao fazer isso, uma dor horrível perpassou seu corpo. O homem tentou levantar a mão para retirar o que estava em sua boca, assim ele poderia falar. James ficou chocado ao perceber que não havia nada ali. Sua mente tentou lhe alertar que sua boca apenas estava inchada e muito delicada, por isso a dificuldade de abrí-la. Ele tentou falar de novo, mas apenas saiu um murmúrio. Assim que sua visão clareou, ele viu duas figuras se aproximando, Lily e Damien.

James sentiu seu coração contrair ao ver as faces cheia de lágrimas deles. Ele honestamente pensou que nunca os veria de novo. O Auror lembrou da luz que foi em sua direção, ele sabia que Voldemort ia lhe matar e que ele nunca veria sua família novamente e nunca traria Harry de volta para casa. James lembrou vagamente de ser acertado por um feitiço, mas que não foi a maldição da morte. Seu corpo sentiu um impulso violento e ele sentiu o ar passando como se estivesse voando na direção oposta. A última coisa que ele lembrou foi a face de Dumbledore o olhando preocupadamente, antes de ficar inconsciente.

James percebeu que Dumbledore chegou no último momento e o salvou. Ele tentou falar de novo.

"L-Li-Lily!" O Auror conseguiu dizer, dolorosamente.

Lily acariciou a face do marido gentilmente e beijou sua testa.

"Eu estou aqui James, eu estou aqui." Ela disse suavemente.

"Sra Potter, por favor, eu tenho que terminar o exame no Sr Potter ." O Curandeiro Davis interrompeu.

James escutou o tom ríspido de Sirius.

"Pra quê? James está bem, não graças à você. Você tinha desistido dele! Como você explica isso?"

James não ficou surpreso ao ouvir que o Curandeiro desistiu dele. Ele mesmo já tinha desistido de sobreviver.

"Sr Black, por favor, controle-se. Eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu. Não é possível que os níveis mágicos dele que estavam perigosamente baixos, tenham sido restaurados quase toltalmente!"

James tentou sentar para ver Sirius. Damien imediatamente colocou suas mãos no peito de seu pai para impedí-lo de se mover e sem dizer nada colocou gentilmente os óculos no pai. James o olhou agradecido.

"Bem, como você explica isso?" Remus perguntou gentilmente, mas com um tom irritado. Obviamente o homem estava bravo com o Curandeiro por ele dizer que o Auror não ia sobreviver, quando claramente seu amigo foi capaz de se recuperar.

"Eu não sei, como eu disse antes, o estava com os níveis mágicos quase vazios. Como eles voltaram ao normal, está além de mim. Tinha alguém aqui dentro com vocês que possa ter saído agora a pouco?" O Curandeiro perguntou.

"Não, estava apenas nós quatro e James." Lily respondeu.

"Sra Potter, eu sei que isso é complicado, mas você sentiu a presença de alguém quando estava em coma?" O Curandeiro perguntou.

James estava tentando acalmar seu coração. Ele estava certo de que tinha sido apenas um bizarro sonho, induzido pelo coma, que ele presenciou. Não era possível. Harry não podia ter vindo aqui, podia? Ele não sabia como foi o sonho, mas sentiu a forte presença de Harry, bem antes de acordar. James balançou a cabeça, ele não queria mencionar seu filho mais velho para um completo estranho. O Curandeiro pareceu um pouco desapontado.

"Bem, creio que vamos descobrir isso. Eu tenho que terminar de te examinar." Ele disse e dessa vez estava com um sorriso na face.

Assim que o Curandeiro se aproximou da cama, ele viu algumas gotas de um líquido vermelho nas cobertas. Seu sorisso foi trocado por um franzir de testa.

"O que é isso?" Disse mais para si mesmo.

Todos no quarto olharam para o que o Curandeiro estava se referindo. Os ferimentos de James estavam bem enfaixados, não podia ser o sangue dele. Davis olhou para o chão e viu algumas gotas ali também.

O Curandeiro pegou um recipiente e colocou um pouco do sangue ali dentro e então apontou sua varinha para o vidro e murmurou um feitiço.

Imediatamente um nome apareceu no vidro. Davis olhou para as incrições e então olhou para James e para os outros, uma expressão hororizada estava em sua face.

"Aqui diz que o sangue pertence à Harry James Potter!"

Como Harry conseguiu chegar na estalagem, ele não sabia, mas de algum modo o garoto conseguiu entrar no seu quarto e trancar a porta antes de cair no chão. Ele tremia dos pés a cabeça e conseguia sentir a febre chegando. Harry estava fazendo máximo que podia para chegar na cama, mas não conseguia.

O garoto nunca ficou doente antes. Ele lembrava de ter ficado realmente mal em uma de suas lembraças 'Potter'. Ele tinha sido largado sozinho para se recuperar e passou dias inteiros deitado em sua pequena cama em seu quarto. Harry se arrepiava e tremia só de pensar em todo o tempo que ele ficou sem receber nenhum remédio.

Ele se lembrava daquele tempo e que tinha jurado sempre cuidar de si mesmo e nunca ficar doente de novo. O garoto sabia que ninguém o ajudaria a passar por aquilo e ficar tão vulnerável o deixava enojado.

Harry tentou novamente ir para a cama, mas ele apenas conseguiu andar um pouco antes de cair. O garoto sabia que sua mágica levaria uns dez dias para se restaurar. A febre estava vindo por causa do feitiço que ele fez. Sua mão estava dolorida e ainda sangrava muito. Ele não conseguria curar o ferimento direito e nenhuma poção faria efeito até que sua magia voltasse ao normal. Harry esperava que até lá ele conseguisse sobreviver, antes de ficar inconsciente.

James ficou paralisado com o que o Curandeiro disse. O sangue de Harry estava em sua cama! O que aconteceu? Onde estava Harry agora? Por que ele veio e se colocou em perigo?

"O que você disse? Isso não pode ser possível!" Lily disse para o Curandeiro.

"De acordo com o sangue que nós encontramos aqui, ele pertence à Harry James Potter. Eu entendo que ele seja seu filho mais velho." Davis disse, sabendo muito bem quem Harry Potter era. Todos no mundo mágico sabiam quem Harry Potter era.

"Sim, mas ele não podia ter vindo aqui, nós o teríamos visto, nós terímos..." De repente Lily se virou e olhou para Sirius. Ambos entenderam na hora.

"Aquele, aquele homem! Aquele que veio trocar a máquina! Era ele, tinha que ser!" Lily exclamou.

"Que homem... trocar a máquina?" O Curandeiro perguntou imediatamente.

Lily e Sirius explicaram como um homem, que era da equipe do hospital pediu à eles que saíssem do quarto. Ele ficou sozinho com James por no mínimo uns quinze minutos.

"Bem, isso resolve o mistério. Seu filho mais velho é o responsável pela recuperação do seu marido, Sra Potter. Você se lembra de quando eu te contei sobre a transferência de magia? Bem, aparentemente seu filho escutou também e decidiu seguir em frente com a idéia. Por isso o sangue foi encontrado aqui."

Lily ficou chocada.

"Mas você disse que a transferência era muito perigosa e o doador morreria se tranferisse sua magia!"

"Realmente eu disse. De qualquer modo, existe exceções, um indivíduo extremamente poderoso, com uma grande quantidade de magia, pode fazer a transferência e sobreviver. Mas é uma coisa bem dificil de se fazer. Francamente, eu estou surpreso que ele possa ter feito tudo sozinho, sem nenhuma ajuda ou supervisão."

"O que... o que poderia acontecer com ele... digo, em que condição Harry poderia estar?" Lily perguntou com medo da resposta.

"Temo que ele estaria com muita dor, Sra Potter. Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ser brutalmente honesto com você. Ele realmente precisaria de uma atenção médica. Até que sua magia volte ao nível normal, ele vai precisar de ajuda. Veja bem, quando sua magia é transferida para outro corpo, você se torna fraco. Como eu disse, a mágica de uma pessoa é conectada à sua essência vital, portanto se a magia for doada para outra pessoa seu corpo entra em choque. Pode haver náusea, febre, dor, contrações musculares e em alguns casos, doenças sérias. No caso do seu filho, Harry... ele precisa de ajuda. Ele não vai ser capaz de se cuidar sozinho."

Todos prestaram atenção nas palavras do Curandeiro. Isso significava que Harry não seria capaz de duelar contra um Comensal da Morte, nem contra um Auror em seu estado atual.

James sentou com seus punhos fechados. Harry fez isso por ele. O garoto sacrificou sua magia para salvá-lo! O risco foi imenso. Primeiro em vir aqui e depois em fazer esse feitiço super perigoso. E se algo desse errado? James segurou suas lágrimas de raiva. Ele era o pai de Harry! Ele tinha que proteger seu filho. Ao invés disso, o garoto de dezesseis anos enfrentou um enorme perigo para salvar seu pai.

Damien escutou palavra por palavra do Curandeiro. Ele tinha um grande respeito por Harry. O garoto de dezesseis anos era seu irmão e Damien sabia que não conseguiria passar por tudo que ele passou. Mas o fato de que Harry fez algo como aquilo pelo pai deles, o fez respeitá-lo ainda mais.

Damien esqueceu de todos. O menino ia atrás de seu irmão, afinal de contas, ele era o único que sabia exatamente aonde Harry estava.


	45. Strange Luck

_N/T: UFA! (Essa será minha única palavra...)_

**Sany Evans**: Viu só! O James não morreu! Êêêêêê! 'Fiquemos' felizes! Huahuahuahuahua.

**InfallibleGirl:** O Harry é um perfeitoso mesmo! Vou continuar respondendo assim. Obrigada pela opinião!

**Alarico:** Bom, "ligação sangüinea" e "laços de sangue", são a mesma coisa. Não muda em nada. A única diferença é que "laços de sangue" é uma locução adjetiva. Mais nada. Acho que do meu jeito ficou mais direto e do seu jeito fica mais poético... sei lá. Mas pelo que eu saiba, os dois são a mesma coisa. Obrigada pela opinião. Tenho a intenção de traduzir a continuação sim. Mãos a obra pra mim!

**AngellWood: **Sofrer?! Acho que sofrer é... Você vai ver logo mais. Hahahaha. Desculpa a demora, tá? Não me mande crucius, please!

**Patty Potter Hard:** Desculpe a demora. Que bom que você gostou da fic. Continue lendo! Desculpe pela demora.

**Nana Evans Potter:** Mto perfeito o Harry mesmo. Esse chap o Damien tbm tá um perfeitoso. Confere aí! Vlw por compreender minha demora.

**Pattt:** O chap passado é um dos meus favortios tbm, mas o meu baby é o chap aonde ele liga pro pai! É tão fofo!! aperta o Harry.

**Shakinha**: O Harry é um fofo! Espero que goste desse chap, vamos ver a reação do nosso "herói" de olhos verdes.

**Srta. Melinda Black:** Gossip girl?! Magina! Rsrsrsrs. Adorei sua review. Realmente, mega Gryffindor do Harry ter feito aquilo! Fazer o que... Ninguém é perfeito igual o Draco, Hehehehehehe! Dark!Harry é tuuuuudo de bom! Continue lendo e deixando review!

**Ginny Weasley Potter**: Olá nova leitora! Que bom que você gostou, fico contente! Mais um chap pra você!

_Bom pessoal, é isso. Divitam-se. Bjus Brielle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro: Sorte Estranha

Harry acordou no meio da noite. Ele ainda estava deitado no chão frio de seu quarto. O garoto abriu os olhos e tentou levantar a cabeça para ver aonde estava. Sua visão ficou borrada, quando tentou olhar em volta. O moreno cuidadosamente levantou e gemeu por causa da dor que sentia. Ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos, devido à sua febre.

Harry finalmente chegou até sua cama e caiu. Ele nem mesmo se preocupou em trocar de roupa e ao invés disso deitou com elas ainda no corpo. Sua boca estava seca e sua língua ríspida. O garoto sabia que para pegar água teria que levantar, já que sua magia sem varinha não ajudaria até que suas reservas estivessem normalizadas. Mesmo estando com sede Harry não conseguia levantar e ao invés de tentar, se curvou na cama e dormiu um sono induzido pela febre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien estava extremamente preocupado. Seu pai ainda estava no hospital, já que o Curandeiro Davis o queria em observação, apenas para assegurar que seus machucados melhoraram. O Curandeiro foi forçado, por lei, à reportar que Harry esteve em St.Mungu´s. Como o previsto, a mídia inteira foi para lá em um instante. Eles já estavam presentes no hospital, fazendo reportagens sobre o ataque. Damien foi rapidamente escoltado de volta para casa, para evitar perguntas da imprensa. Ele era um alvo fácil, sendo o irmão do Príncipe Negro e tudo mais. Lily não o deixava sair de fora do alcance de sua vista.

Até o ponto em que Damien sabia, a família Weasley ainda estava no hospital com Bill. Ele não podia pedir ajuda para eles. Não era certo fazer isso, quando todos estavam com uma crise interna.

Só restava Hermione. Damien tentou telefonar para ela várias vezez, mas seus pais disseram que a garota ainda estava no hospital. O menino não sabia o que fazer. Seu irmão provavelmente estava em um estado terrível e precisava de alguém, mas ele não tinha permissão para sair de casa. Seus amigos não podiam ajudar também.

Damien pediu licença para sua mãe e encaminhou-se para o andar de cima. Ele precisava sair de lá, mas não sabia como. Harry ainda estava com a capa de invisibilidade, assim sendo, não poderia usá-la.

Damien sentou em sua cama, tetando pensar em uma solução. Ele pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Harry. O menino queria saber se o irmão estava bem. Talvez o Curandeiro exagerou no que disse, talvez Harry estivesse apenas se sentindo um pouco doente, mas estivesse bem mesmo assim. Depois de mandar a mensagem e esperar mais de uma hora, Damien começou a entrar em pânico. Não houve resposta. Harry devia estar com problemas, ele poderia estar realmente mal. O menino decidiu que ia fazer o que parecia ser certo. Ele levantou colocou sua capa e estava quase saindo pela janela, quando a lareira de seu quarto flamejou. Ele correu até lá. As únicas pessoas que usavam sua lareira eram seus amigos. E para comprovar isso, a cabeça de Ginny Weasley apereceu. Ela parecia estar bem exausta, como se tivesse chorado muito naquele dia.

"Gin! Você está bem?" Damien perguntou rapidamente.

"Não exatamente, como vai você?" Ginny perguntou com uma voz triste.

"Bem, considerando tudo. Como vai Bill?" O menino perguntou temeroso.

"Ainda na mesma. Ele está em coma. O curandeiro disse que ele deve se recuperar, mas..." A menina parecia estar perdendo a voz.

"Ginny, eu sinto muito. Como está a Sra.Weasley?" Damien perguntou triste por causa das notícias sobre Bill.

"Ela está no hospital com Fleur, as duas vão ficar lá durante a noite. O resto de nós está em casa. Hermione está aqui também. Os pais dela disseram que você a procurou."

"É, hum... você escutou sobre o que aconteceu no hospital?" O menino perguntou hesitante.

"Sobre a ida dele até lá? Sim, nós todos ouvimos. Ele salvou seu pai! Foi muito corajoso da parte dele." Ginny disse baixinho.

"Bem... foi, mas ele está com problemas. O Curandeiro disse que ao transferir mágica para o meu pai, Harry ficou bem doente e fraco. Ele precisa de ajuda. Eu estava prestes a sair para ajudá-lo, quando você apareceu." Damien disse rapidamente.

"Damien você não pode ir sozinho. Não é seguro. E se sua mãe perceber que você sumiu?" A ruiva perguntou imediatamente.

"Isso não importa! Eu posso lidar com isso depois. Eu preciso ir ajudar Harry. Ele está muito doente!" O menino disse preocupado.

Ginny pareceu pensar por um minuto.

"Espere aí." Ela disse e desapareceu por um segundo.

Damien ficou olhando para o espaço aonde a cabeça dela estava há momentos atrás. De repente o fogo apagou e ele escutou o som do vento passando. O menino caiu, bem no momento em que Ginny saiu da lareira.

Ela levantou e limpou suas vestes. Damien ainda estava lá caído e olhava de boca aberta para a menina.

"O que?" A ruiva perguntou quando ela o ajudou a se levantar.

"Você podia ter avisado que estava vindo." Ele disse um pouco irritado.

"Eu estou indo com você. Hermione vai me cobrir lá na Toca. Eu vou fazer um feitiço para cobrir você aqui." Ela se apressou e lançou um feitiço que fez um 'montinho' aparecer na cama. A menina então, colocou a coberta de Damien por cima.

A ruiva correu até o amigo e apontou sua varinha para o rosto dele.

"Diga alguma coisa." Ela ordenou.

"Como o que?" Damien perguntou sentindo-se bem idiota.

"Isso vai dar." Ginny respondeu e apontou sua varinha para o 'montinho'. O menino viu aquilo tomar a forma do seu corpo. Suas feições ficaram um pouco tenebrosas.

"Agora se sua mãe vir te chamar, isso vai responder com a sua voz. Apenas algumas palavras como 'estou com sono' ou 'conversaremos amanhã'. George me ensinou isso. O feitiço é bem simples. Não pode responder coisas complicadas ou particulares. Apenas coisas simples."

"E se minha mãe tentar me tirar da cama e ver que não sou eu?" Damien perguntou.

"Então você pode explicar quando voltar." A ruiva disse imediatamente.

Ambos pularam da janela e desceram pelo cano d´água. Eles rapidamente saíram e chamaram o noitebus andante. Quando os dois estavam dentro do veículo esperando chegar na cidade trouxa, Damien fez, para Ginny, a pergunta que martelava em sua mente.

"Gin, você não veio por causa de mim, né? Quero dizer, eu sei que sua família acabou de passar por uma tragédia. Eu entenderia se você quisesse ficar com eles essa noite."

A ruiva parecia estar quase chorando, mas ela não deixou uma única lágrima cair.

"Se eu ficasse na Toca, eu teria chorado até ficar doente. Eu precisava sair daqui. Bill... Bill não iria querer que ninguém chorasse sobre ele. Ele vai sobreviver a isso, eu sei! Ele sempe foi corajoso, sabe?! E de qualquer modo, depois que você me contou sobre Harry, eu descobri que seria mais útil o ajudando, do que se eu ficasse chorando a noite inteira!"

Damien colocou seu braço em volta dela e sussurrou agradecimentos em seu ouvido. Logo eles já estavam indo para a estalagem. Os dois tiveram que fugir do gerente, já que menores não tinham permissão para entrar. Eles correram para o quarto de Harry e bateram na porta. Não houve resposta. Ginny tentou bater na porta novamente, mas ainda assim não houve resposta.

Damien pegou sua varinha, mas Ginny o parou.

"Não, Damy! Lembre-se do que Harry disse! Sem mágica."

"Como nós vamos chegar até ele?" O menino perguntou ao colocar sua varinha de volta no bolso.

Ginny pensou muito. De repente ela começou a mexer no cabelo e tirou um grampo.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" Damien perguntou perplexo.

"Eu vi um filme em uma de minhas aulas de estudo dos trouxas. Eu vi um assaltante entrar em uma casa usando um desses. Eu realmente não sei como ele fez, mas vale uma tentativa." A ruiva disse desconfortável.

Ela se ajoelhou e começou a mexer na fechadura com o grampo. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, a porta se abriu.

"Finalmente! Merlin, porque trouxas tem que fazer tudo ser difícil? Eles precisam de alguma coisa melhor que sirva para abrir as fechaduras!" Damien disse quando Ginny se levantou.

"É, porque assaltantes acham muito difícil entrar na casa deles. Eles deveriam fazer com que tudo ficasse mais fácil." A menina disse sarcasticamente.

Ambos correram para dentro do quarto e fecharam a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Os dois viraram e perceberam imediatamente a foram de Harry na cama, que tremia incontrolavelmente. Damien e Ginny apressaram-se para chegar até ele.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava encolhido na cama e suava profusamente. Seu cabelo estava grudando na testa e sua pele estava extremamente pálida. Ginny e Damien gentilmente o viraram de barriga para cima. O menino colocou a mão na testa do irmão e ficou com uma expressão preocupada.

"Ele está queimando, nós temos que abaixar essa febre." Damien disse imediatamente.

"Ok, temos que despí-lo primeiro. Ele vai ficar assando dentro dessas roupas. Vou tentar pegar um pouco de água gelada."

Ginny correu até a geladeirnha que tinha no canto do quarto. Com exceção da pequena garrafinha de água, não havia mais nada lá dentro. 'Merlin, o que ele come?' A menina se perguntou ao fechar a porta da geladeira e abrir a do frizer. Ela achou o que procurava. Gelo, muito gelo.

A ruiva procurou por um pote, aonde ela poderia colocar a água. Ginny achou um plástico, que aparentemente tinha arroz antes. Ela rapidamente foi até o banheiro e o lavou, depois, o encheu de água com gelo.

Ginny voltou para a cama e viu que Damien tinha conseguido com sucesso tirar a camisa e a capa de Harry. O moreno estava apenas com calças. A ruiva rasgou a ponta do lençol e a mergulhou na água gelada, antes de colocar sobre a testa de Harry. O garoto gemeu em seu sono e a menina sentiu seu coração parar. Ele parecia estar sobre uma grande dor. Ginny desejou que ele ficasse melhor logo, era horrível vê-lo desse jeito.

Damien cortou outro pedaço do lençol e pegou uma garrafa de água da geladeira. Ele jogou um pouco do líquido no pano e gentilmente começou a apertá-lo sobre a boca de seu irmão. As gotas cairam dentro da boca de Harry e o garoto, aparentemente, relaxou. Sua respiração, que estava apressada, começou a acalmar, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

Ginny percebeu que havia sangue nas mãos de Harry. Damien tirou o pano que cobria o machucado e o analisou. Não parecia muito profundo, mas ainda sangrava.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora? Não temos nada para enfaixar a mão dele. Acho que Harry precisa de algum anti-séptico primeiro." Damien sussurrou preocupado.

Ginny mordeu o lábio ansiosa. Ela não sabia nada sobre cuidar de feridas.

"Ron saberia o que fazer. Hermione saberia como usar tratamento trouxa, já que mágica não vai ajudá-lo ainda." Ginny disse enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer.

"Damien, apenas tente limpar o ferimento o máximo que possa, depois rasgue mais algumas tiras lençol, nós já o arruinamos mesmo, melhor terminar o que começamos."

Damien fez o que ela mandou. Ele rasgou o lençol em tiras, para serem usadas como faixas na mão de Harry. O menino limpou o ferimento como pôde, com água e depois amarrou, bem apertado, uma tira de lençol em volta do machucado. Ele estava feliz por Harry estar inconsciente, de outro modo, a dor seria enorme.

Entretanto o ferimento se recusava a parar de sangrar. Depois de umas duas horas, a faixa já estava encharcada de sangue e Damien teve que limpar e enfaixar, a ferida, o mais forte possível. Enquanto o menino cuidava do machucado do irmão, Ginny continuava tentando fazer febre abaixar, colocando na testa dele panos molhados em água gelada.

Tirando diminuir a temperatura e cuidar do ferimento dele, os dois adolescente não sabiam mais o que fazer. Ambos tentaram acordar Harry, mas o garoto não respondia. Os dois ficaram tentando abaixar a febre dele a noite inteira.

Damien podia ver o suor escorrendo pela face do irmão, mas mesmo assim o garoto tremia. Sua pele estava pálida e brilhante e de vez em quando ele gemia em sono induzido. A noite passava e Ginny continuou colocando panos molhados na testa de Harry, o tempo inteiro rezando pela recuperação do amigo. Damien ficou trocando as bandagens da mão do irmão e cada vez mais ficava preocupado.

"Já deveria ter parado de sangrar! Ele está perdendo muito sangue!" Damien disse cansado, enquanto trocava novamente a bandagem de Harry. Era a oitava vez naquela noite.

Eles continuavam colocando gelo no plástico com água, enquanto checavam a febre de Harry. As primeiras horas da manhã surgiram e nada do garoto acordar. Damien começou a entrar em pânico.

"Por que ele não acorda? Alguma coisa está errada! Talvez o feitiço não funcionou direito. Nós deveríamos levá-lo para um hospital!"

"Damy, não podemos levar Harry para um hospital. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles não cuidam de Comensais da Morte e Harry é o maior Comensal. Ele vai ficar bem. Sua febre está bem alta, por isso ele não acorda. Acalme-se." Ginny tentou fazer o adolescente relaxar.

Logo o sol apareceu e Damien sabia que teria que voltar para casa, se não sua mãe descobriria tudo. Com a promessa de voltar depois de algumas horas com os medicamentos certos, o menino foi embora. Ginny continuou tentando abaixar a febre de Harry. Ela estava exausta, porque ficou acordada na noite passada também, já que estava ajudando nas preparações do casamento de seu irmão. Os acontecimentos trágicos do dia anterior também a deixaram cansada e além disso a menina passou a noite inteira ao lado de Harry. Ginny segurou as lágrimas de tristeza ao pensar em seu irmão. Bill e Fleur iam para sua lua-de-mel hoje, ao invés disso, o homem estava no hospital lutando por sua vida, enquanto ela ficava ao seu lado, chorando e rezando para que o destino os deixassem ficar juntos.

"Não é justo." A ruiva disse para si mesma. Bill era uma boa pessoa, ele não merecia nada disso.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny observaram Harry. Ele parecia estar mais calmo. Ela tirou o pano da testa dele e gentilmente afastou sua franja.

'Olhe para ele. Ele não merece nada disso também. Ele é uma boa pessoa. Olhe o que ele fez por seu pai. Harry tem que fugir de todo mundo. Por quê? Não era culpa dele! Ninguém estava disposto a lhe dar uma chance. Não é justo!' Ginny pensou tristemente consigo.

A menina pensou que seus sentimentos por Harry iriam mudar com o tempo. Ela estava certa. Seus sentimentos se intensificaram nos últimos meses. No começo Ginny pensou que o amava, porque ele tinha salvo sua vida. Harry era seu herói. Era o garoto que ela sempre pensava sobre. Mas quando a realidade surgiu, a menina recuou, pois não estava disposta a lutar por ele. Era muito difícil, assim sendo ela desistiu. Ginny brigou consigo mesma por causa disso.

A ruiva lembrou da primeira vez que o encontrou, foi nos corredores de Hogwarts. Quando ele esbarrou nela, o garoto foi relativamente legal, mas ela o xingou. Ginny percebeu que Harry não a perdoou por isso.

Ela sorriu ao lembrar de Harry com o uniforme de Hogwarts, ele ficava bem bonitinho com a roupa, não era de se espantar que as garotas ficassem babando por ele. E aquela constante expressão entediada que deixava todas loucas por ele...

Ginny olhou para o moreno deitado na cama e percebeu que todos os meses que ela passou ao seu lado, fortaleceram seus sentimentos. Ela sabia que Harry nunca a amaria, ele tinha muita coisa em sua vida, mas mesmo assim a menina não conseguiu deixar de se apaixonar.

Ela colocou o pano novamente na testa dele e fechou os olhos. Ginny estava muito cansada. Ela realmente não esperou que aquilo acontecesse, mas acabou deitando bem perto de Harry e caindo no sono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou e gemeu novamente quando a luz atingiu seus olhos. Levou um minuto ou dois para que ele se lembrasse por quê estava se sentindo tão doente. Foi nessa hora que a memória da transferência de seu sangue para James Potter invadiu sua mente. O garoto passou a mão machucada na face e viu que ela estava enrolada em um pedaço de tecido. Um pedaço, definitivamente diferente daquele que ele mesmo colocou. Harry estava sentando, quando sentiu um pano escorregar de sua testa. O garoto olhou aquilo com um expressão confusa. 'Que diabos...' Ele pensou, enquanto olhava em volta. Foi nesse momento que o moreno percebeu os cabelos ruivos ao seu lado. Se ele não estivesse tão doente, teria pulado da cama surpreso.

Harry olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado bem de perto, ela estava dormindo profundamente. Ele cuidadosamente tirou o cabelo da face do estranho, para ver quem era, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Ginny Weasley estava ali dormindo com ele. O garoto olhou para a ruiva que dormia e balançou a cabeça. 'Damien tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Eu sei' Pensou consigo. Ele virou para ver se o irmão estava por ali, mas não havia mais ninguém.

Harry tentou sentar de novo, mas seu corpo protestou. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou respirar devagar. Ginny se remexeu ao sentir movimentos na cama. Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que Harry estava acordado. A menina rapidamente se sentou e o olhou envergonhada. Ela tinha dormido ao lado dele! Nada poderia ser mais humilhante. Ginny rapidamente desceu da cama e correu para o lado do garoto.

"Harry! Graças a Merlin, você está acordado. Como você está?" Ela perguntou rapidamente, rezando para que ele tivesse acabado de acordar e não perebesse que ela dormiu ao seu lado.

O moreno olhou breve para a garota envergonhada e tentou sentar novamente. Ginny esticou sua mão, imediatamente, para ajudá-lo. Ele parecia irritado com a ajuda, mas não disse nada.

"Sua febre ainda recusa a ir embora. Damien estará aqui logo. Ele apenas saiu para pegar medicamentos. Ron e Hermione devem chegar a qualquer momento." Ginny disse, tantando mostrar ao garoto que eles o queriam saudável.

Harry grunhiu furioso, fazendo a garota recuar.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda nenhuma! Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo!" Harry disse ríspido. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse nesse estado tão vulnerável.

Ginny ficou sem reação. Ela passou a noite inteira ao lado dele e isso foi tudo que o garoto lhe disse! A menina não quis acreditar. Ela nem mesmo queria um 'muito obrigado', mas também não queria escutar de Harry que ele não precisava de ajuda. Isso doía.

"Oh, desculpe Harry. Eu esqueci que você nunca precisa da ajuda de ninguém. Você é apenas um super-humano. Não é? Você não se machuca, não sangra e não é afetado como os outros. Estou certa? Você estava bem antes que eu e Damien chegassemos na noite passada. Você não estava com uma febre altíssima, sua mão não estava sangrando descontrolavelmente e você não estava, literalmente, à beira da morte. Creio que nós apenas perdemos nosso tempo." A Menina disse, sem conseguir segurar o famoso temperamento Weasley.

Harry apenas a ignorou e ainda tentava fazer sua dor de cabeça ir embora.

"Por que você não deixa ninguém te ajudar, Harry? Eu pensei que já tinha ficado claro, que todos nós nos preocupamos com você. Nós verdadeiramente nos preocupamos. Ao invés de repelir as pessoas o tempo inteiro, talvez você tenha que deixar que elas se aproximem de você. Você vai perceber que não é tão ruim quanto pensa." Ginny disse tentando se controlar.

Harry apenas lançou à Ginny um olhar cansado, empurrou suas cobertas, virou suas pernas para fora da cama e tentou se levantar. Imediatamente a ruiva esticou o braço para ajudá-lo, mas o garoto, bravo, empurrou sua mão.

"Eu não sou um inválido!" Ele sibilou.

Ginny deu um passo para trás, quando olhou para os olhos esmeralda do moreno. Ele desviou o olhar, se levantou, mancou até o banheiro e fechou a porta com força. O garoto caiu no chão e fechou os olhos por um minuto, ele sabia que a menina só queria lhe ajudar, mas não queria que ninguém o visse daquele jeito. Harry não era fraco, ele podia cuidar de si mesmo.

O moreno saiu do banheiro se sentindo pior do que antes. Sua cabeça estava rodando, ele sentia enjôo e percebeu que estava sozinho novamente. Ginny tinha ido embora, enquanto ele estava no banheiro. Ao invés de ficar feliz, Harry sentiu-se magoado. Ele não conseguia entender por quê. Devia estar feliz, pois agora poderia descansar em paz. Porém, o garoto se sentiu triste ao ficar sozinho, enquanto estava doente. Harry balançou a cabeça para pensar melhor. 'Deve ser a febre' pensou. De alguma maneira aquela febre estava fazendo com que ele quisesse companhia para se sentir melhor. O garoto sabia que não precisava de ninguém quando estava doente. Não queria ninguém a sua volta sentindo pena, incluindo ele mesmo.

Harry voltou para a cama e deitou nela novamente. Foi apenas naquele momento que percebeu estar sem camisa. Antes que pudesse pensar o que tinha acontecido, o garoto dormiu. Um sono induzido pela febre.

O moreno acordou ao escutar uma comoção em sua porta. Ele imediatamente se sentou e piscou furiosamente para afastar o sono. Viu a forma de Ginny parada na porta segurando algumas sacolas plásticas nas mãos.

"Sou eu." Ela disse baixinho.

O garoto relaxou e soltou um suspiro. Ele estava se assustando à toa por alguma razão. Harry observou Ginny fechar a porta e andar até ele. Ela não olhou em sua direção e começou a esvaziar suas sacolas.

"Aonde você foi?" Harry disse. Ele não quis que sua voz saísse como um suspiro, mas sua garganta estava muito dolorida, fazendo sua voz sair raspando.

Ginny o olhou antes de responder.

"Você precisa de comida. Comida decente." Ela disse e pegou uma xícara com sopa dentro. A ruiva aproximou-se dele e lhe entregou o utensílio.

Harry estava quase dizendo que não tinha fome, mas o aroma da sopa o fez mudar de idéia. Ele podia engolir seu orgulho dessa vez e silenciosamente pegou a xícara, sem nem mesmo olhar para a menina. O garoto bebeu o conteúdo em silêncio. Era um manjar dos Deuses. Ele nem mesmo sabia do que era, mas funcionava, seu estômago ficou melhor. O moreno colocou a xícara vazia ao seu lado.

Harry percebeu, ao soltar a xícara, que sua mão estava cheia de sangue novamente. Ela doía e ele sabia que não podia continuar desse jeito. O corte nem mesmo era profundo.

"Ron vai chegar logo. Tenho certeza de que ele vai checar isso para você." Ginny disse do outro lado do cômodo. Ela tinha terminado um pequeno sanduíche. O moreno ficou pensando: Aonde ela conseguiu dinheiro trouxa para comprar comida? O garoto afastou aquele pensamento. Como se ele se preocupasse...

Bateram na porta e Ginny correu para abrí-la. Ron, Hermione e Damien entraram e imediatamente correram até Harry.

"Harry! Graças a Merlin você está acordado! Você nos assustou muito noite passada. Como você está agora? Melhor?" Damien perguntou.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava muito irritado pelo irmão ter trazido os outros três. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse doente, mas ao ouvir o tom de verdadeira preocupação em sua voz, decidiu não dizer nada. Não ainda.

"Eu estou bem." Harry disse, sua voz soava melhor. A sopa realmente ajudou.

"Certo, vamos ver essa sua mão." Ron disse baixo.

Harry viu a palidez na face do ruivo e percebeu que ele ainda estava chateado por causa de Bill. O garoto ficou pensando se o homem tinha sobrevivido, ou não. Ginny perguntou exatamente isso.

"Alguma notícia sobre Bill?"

A face de Ron ficou ainda mais pálida.

"Ainda na mesma. Ontem a noite eles... eles quase o perderam. Ainda bem que o Curandeiro Davis conseguiu trazê-lo de volta. Ele está estável agora."

Harry realmente não sabia porque os dois Weasleys estavam insistindo em passar um tempo com ele, quando deveriam estar com seu irmão e família.

O ruivo tirou a bandagem ensagüentada da mão de Harry, que não dava sinais de recuperação. Ron abriu uma pequena caixa que Hermione trouxe consigo. O moreno reconheceu como um kit de primeiro socorros. A garota entregou alguns ítens para Ron, que começou a limpar e enfaixar direito, o ferimento.

Hermione entregou à Damien os medicamentos que trouxera. Todos eles sabiam que poções não funcionariam, até que a mágica de Harry voltasse ao normal. Ela trouxe tudo, desde xaropes para tosse até comprimidos para febre. A garota disse para o moreno quantas medicações tomar por dia, mas ele não a escutou. Sua mente estava começando a nublar, já que a febre voltava. O garoto fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo dormir de novo. Ele vagamente escutava Hermione chamando seu nome, mas acabou cedendo à inconsciência antes que pudesse responder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione juntou-se aos seus amigos no canto do quarto. Harry tinha acabado de ficar inconsciente por causa de sua febre.

"Pessoal, nós estamos de mãos atadas aqui. Não podemos ajudar o Harry, ele precisa de ajuda médica. Nós não devíamos fingir que podemos cuidar dele, se nem mesmo sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Eu nem mesmo sei se medicamentos trouxas vão ajudá-lo ou não." Ela disse preocupada.

"O que nós podemos fazer? Não podemos levá-lo para St.Mungus e eu não sei o que mais fazer." Ginny disse, claramente chateada, já que Ron e Hermione não podiam ajudar Harry.

"Talvez... talvez eu devesse contar aos meus pais. Talvez eles possam ser os únicos que vão ajudá-lo. Eles não deixariam ninguém machucá-lo." Damien disse resignado. Ele realmente não queria abusar da confiança de Harry daquele jeito, mas não sabia mais o que fazer. Seu irmão precisava de ajuda. O garoto já tinha desmaiado por causa da febre umas quatro vezes. Não importava o que eles fizessem, a febre não abaixava.

Os outros adolescentes se olharam. Ninguém sabia se Damien devia contar para seus pais. Harry ficaria furioso se alguém contasse sua localização. Dumbledore provavelmente descobriria tambén e faria com que o garoto não fosse embora, antes de estar completamente recuperado. Essa não era uma opção. Ele escaparia e os três nunca mais conseguiriam ajudá-lo.

"Não, nós não devemos dizer nada para os adultos. Nós podemos lidar com isso. Temos apenas que resolver um problema de cada vez." Ron disse.

Todos viraram para observar Ron. Essa era a primeira vez que o ruivo falava alguma coisa com autoridade. Ninguém discutiu, estava claro que o ataque à Bill, tinha mexido com o garoto.

"O maior problema aqui é a febre. Nós deveríamos esperar e ver se os remédios trouxas vão ajudar. Ginny continue com a compressa gelada. Eu vou ficar de olho na mão dele, que já deveria ter melhorado." O ruivo continuou.

Ginny começou, imediatamente, a cuidar de Harry. Damien ficava em seu lugar durante algumas pausas para dormir.

O tempo passou e no quarto dia, a febre de Harry abaixou drásticamente. Ele ainda estava fraco e não conseguia ficar acordado, mas não reclamava. Depois de falar com Ginny no primeiro dia, ele ficou quieto e deixou que os outros cuidassem de seu bem estar. O garoto sabia que precisava de ajuda, mas nunca iria admitir em voz alta. Harry estava muito grato pelo modo como os outros não ficavam dizendo como ele estava doente. Eles não falavam mais que o necessário. Os quatro o deixavam sozinho durante a noite e passavam os dias ao seu lado.

Harry acordou com uma forte batida em sua porta. Ele levantou cansado e foi até ela, pensando que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Os medicamentos trouxas estavam funcionando, mas bem devagar. O garoto chegou até a porta e abriu-a sem pensar. Ele pensou que fosse os outros e que eles tivessem chegado mais cedo. Mas ao invés disso, lá estavam três homens vestidos de preto.

Harry dificilmente conseguiu reagir antes de sentir o feitiço batendo em seu peito. Ele caiu violentamente no chão, olhou para cima e viu os Comensais entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

"Olá Príncipe, faz tempo que não nos vemos." Nott disse ao apontar sua varinha para o peito do garoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry olhou para os três homens com os olhos arregalados. Ele sabia que dificilmente conseguiria ficar em pé agora, como ele poderia duelar? Sua mágica não estava forte o suficientemente e seus feitiços seriam pateticamente fracos.

Harry levantou devagar, tentando não se contorcer ao sentir a dor em seu peito. Os três Comensais apontaram suas varinhas para ele. O garoto os reconheceu automaticamente.

Nott, Kerr e Reid. Harry levantou o máximo que pôde. Ele podia estar fisicamente fraco, mas isso não significava que tinha medo.

"Ainda tendo aquele hábito irritante de atacar as pessoas quando elas estão de guarda baixa, Nott?" O garoto perguntou com uma voz alta e forte.

Nott o olhou zombeteiro. Ele podia ver que o moreno estava doente, sua palidez e tremedeira diziam tudo.

"Qual o problema Príncipe? Sentindo-se um pouco fora do tempo?" Nott zombou.

Harry fechou os punhos e lançou um olhar gélido à Nott. Esse era o Comensal que o garoto mais odiava, a única razão por ele ainda estar vivo foi por causa das ordens de Voldemort.

"Então, como você me achou? Levou muito tempo." Harry disse, ele tinha que continuar falando. Assim descobriria como sair dessa bagunça.

"Foi fácil, tudo o que nós fizemos foi seguir aquele seu irmão patético. Nós o observamos por alguns dias e vimos que ele vinha aqui regularmente durante uns três dias. Não foi difícil." Nott respondeu irônico.

Harry contou até cinco em sua mente, ele não podia ficar bravo com Damien... ainda. Primeiro tinha que sobreviver aos Comensais da Morte e então, depois, mataria seu irmão! O garoto olhou em volta, a única rota de fuga era pela porta atrás dos homens. Ele estava lutando para ficar em pé, portanto não conseguiria lutar contra os Comensais para poder escapar. Harry olhou desesperado procurando uma outra rota. Sua varinha estava longe de seu alcance.

"Vamos lá Harry, você não acha que pode duelar conosco, acha? Confiança é uma coisa, mas isso seria estupidez." Disse Kerr com um sorriso doentio.

"Vamos lá." Reid disse e fez menção de pegar o garoto.

Harry conseguiu a chance que esperava. Assim que Reid se moveu, ele saiu do caminho e chutou sua perna. O Comensal rugiu de dor e o moreno conseguiu pegar a varinha dele, antes que o homem caísse no chão.

Imediatamente, Harry virou para enfrentar os outros dois. Ele sabia que era inútil com ou sem varinha, mas os Comensais não tinham essa noção. Eles apenas ouviram de sua fraqueza física, não sobre a transferência mágica. Pelo menos ele esperava que não. Mas como nesses dias a sorte ria dele... Nott começou a rir, quando o garoto foi em direção a porta.

"Vamos lá Harry. Nós sabemos que você passou sua mágica para o Potter, você não pode fazer nada. Venha quieto e ninguém vai te machucar... não muito." O Comensal disse com um sorriso louco.

"Esqueça, eu não vou à nenhum lugar com você." O garoto estava deseperadamente tentando puxar um pouco de sua magia de dentro de suas reservas. Já fazia cinco dias desde a transferência, sua mágica estava se resconstruindo, mas não tinha um nível estável ainda. Se ele conjurasse sua magia agora, teria uma chance para escapar, mas seria apenas isso, uma chance.

Harry respirou fundo.Ele não conseguiria fazer a maldição da morte. O garoto sabia que não tinha magia o suficiente para isso. Ele olhou para Nott e lançou um feitiço em direção ao chão.

"MOMENTUM EXPUR" Harry gritou com o tom de voz mais forte que pôde.

O chão começou a tremer e os três Comensais ficaram distraídos tentando se manterem em pé. Isso era tudo o que Harry precisava, ele já tinha alcançado a saída antes de fazer o feitiço. O garoto abriu a porta e correu o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido permitia.

Ele sentiu feitiços sendo lançados em sua direção, enquanto descia as escadas. O moreno corria cegamente em direção a porta da frente. O fato de estar doente, tinha feito com que ele não mudasse de estalagem. Harry nunca ficava em um lugar por mais de três dias. Ele correu pela rua e olhou desesperadamente para a esquerda e para a direita. Para onde ele deveria ir? O garoto sabia que tinha que fugir para o mais longe possível dos trouxas, os Comensais matariam contentemente, várias pessoas como desculpas para achá-lo.

Harry correu para a direita e passou pelo meio do trânsito, conseguindo, por um triz, escapar de ser atingido por um carro ao passar para o outro lado da rua. O garoto nem mesmo olhou para trás para ver se era perseguido, ele conseguia dizer, apenas pelo som dos passos, que estava sendo seguido. Sua respiração ficou presa, quando tentou se apressar. O moreno viu um jato de luz vermelha atingir a janela de uma das lojas pela qual passou. Eles ainda estavam lançando feitços nele!

Harry começou a diminuir a velocidade, seu corpo não aguentava mais. O garoto estava puxando os musculos da sua perna o máximo possível. Seu peito doía e ele já estava sentindo que desmaiaria. Harry continuou mais um pouco, pensando que não podia desmaiar naquele momento. Ele não podia voltar para Voldemort. Ele não seria mais um cachorrinho adestrado.

Harry viu os portões de um parque e rapidamente correu até lá. Ele sabia que aquele parque era grande e tinha uma grande área arborizada. Talvez ele pudesse se esconder. O garoto correu para dentro do lugar, ele tinha que se esconder!

Apenas quando teve certeza de que estava cuidadosamente escondido entre algumas árvores, Harry parou de correr. Ele segurou em uma das plantas e tentou recuperar o fôlego. O garoto sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem e caiu, silenciosamente, no chão, limpou o suor da testa e fechou os olhos. Tudo o que ele escutava era o som de seu coração batendo. Ainda era bem cedo, ninguém estava no parque, já que os adultos estavam trabalhando e as crianças estavam na escola. Harry sabia que nenhum trouxa estaria por ali, assim os Comensais não seriam capazes de descontar sua frustração em alguém.

Ele nem mesmo escutou os homens se aproximando por trás. Sua mente estava lutando contra a febre que o dominava novamente. Harry abriu seus olhos lacrimejantes e tentou se levantar. Assim que conseguiu, alguém o agarrou. Um braço ficou em volta de seu pescoço e sua mão, que ainda segurava a varinha de Reid, foi presa também. Ele agiu por instinto e deu uma cotovelada no estômago do homem, tentando se soltar. Infelizmente a força de Harry falhou e o homem ignorou o ataque e chutou a parte de trás de seus joelhos. O garoto caiu no chão, foi chutado nas costelas e colocado de costas. Apenas nessa hora viu que foi Reid quem o atacou.

Harry estava sem forças, sendo assim, não conseguiu sair do caminho, quando Nott e Kerr o atacaram com a cruciatus. O moreno nunca esteve sob essa maldição antes e tentou não gritar, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Um grito ensurdecedor saiu de sua boca, enquanto tinha uma convulsão por causa da agonia que sentiu. O corte em sua mão e a ferida de seu peito, abriram e começaram a sangrar. Finalmente a maldição foi retirada e Harry tentou recuperar o fôlego. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Ele piscou para afastar os pontinhos vermelhos que estavam na sua frente. O garoto cuspiu o sangue que estava em sua boca e tentou respirar fundo para parar de tremer.

"Já chega agora, vamos levá-lo de volta antes que ele fuja novamente." Kerr disse para Nott.

"Relaxa, ele não vai a lugar algum. Olhe para ele, o garoto não consegue nem mesmo ficar em pé, quanto mais fugir." Nott disse ao se aproximar de Harry.

"Eu esperei muito para conseguir minha vingança e não vou deixá-la escapar entre meus dedos." Disse ameaçador.

Nott apontou sua varinha para Harry e imediatamente o garoto sentiu algo passando por seu pescoço. Ele soltou um barulho pela garganta e tentou levantar as mãos para se libertar, mas naquele momento elas foram forçadas a ficarem presas nas suas costas por cordas mágicas. Harry olhou para o Comensal com incredulidade nos olhos.

O homem sorriu sadisticamente ao fazer um movimento com sua varinha. Imediatamente o moreno ficou no ar, ainda preso pelo pescoço. Harry sentiu seus pés saírem do chão e começou a se debater, quando seu ar foi cortado. Ele tentou desamarrar as mãos, mas estava muito apertado. Ele não podia acreditar no que Nott estava fazendo, mas entendia o por quê. Assim que ele fosse entrgue à Voldemort, suas memórias seriam modificadas e ninguém poderia machucá-lo novamente. Esse era o jeito que o Comensal encontrou de se vingar, antes de entregá-lo para seu Mestre.

Harry revirou-se inutilmente, tentando se soltar. Ele não conseguia respirar, seu ar estava completamente cortado. Sua visão começou a escurecer e ele sabia que estava quase desmaiando. Tudo o que o garoto podia escutar era o som distante dos três Comensais rindo.

De repente ele caiu no chão e rapidamente respirou fundo. Harry respirou a maior quantidade de ar que conseguiu, sua visão ainda estava manchada, mas ele escutou os homens a sua volta caírem. Alguém tinha os atacado. 'Sabendo da minha sorte, provavelmente são os Aurores, já que eles devem ter detectado magia em uma área trouxa' Harry pensou consigo.

Ele sentiu um par de mãos virá-lo e conseguiu enxergar a imagem manchada de Damien. O menino o olhava preocupado. Sua mente mandou que ele relaxasse, bem no momento em que desmaiou.

Damien gritava o nome do irmão, mas o moreno de olhos verdes já estava inconsciente. Ginny começou a desamarrar as mãos dele e Damien rapidamente tirou a corda que prendia o pescoço de Harry. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que os Comensais estavam fazendo.

Ron e Hermione rapidamente checaram Harry, procurando sua varinha. O garoto ainda respirava, mas seu estado era horrível. Seus ferimentos sangravam, sua febre estava altíssima de novo e sua respiração estava complicada.

Ginny agradeceu sua sorte por ter percebido os três homens entrando no parque. Eles estavam todos de preto e eram facilmente reconhecidos como Comensais da Morte. Os quatro adolescentes foram atrás deles para espiar, mas nunca esperaram encontrar Harry sangrando e sendo torturado.

"O que fazemos agora? Não podemos ficar no mundo trouxa! Voldemort sabe disso. O que faremos?" Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Damien estava pensando a mesma coisa. Seu irmão precisava de ajuda, não só para se recuperar, mas também para se manter escondido.

"Nós não temos outra escolha. Acho que devemos levá-lo para casa." Ron disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Mas e o Dumbledore? Harry não vai ficar feliz por nós o levarmos aos adultos." Ginny disse ao limpar o sangue da boca do moreno.

"Eu nunca disse nada sobre os adultos. Harry não vai para Godric's Hollow. O que eu quis dizer com ele ir para casa, é que ele vai para a Toca." Ron disse e os outros ficaram chocados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	46. Seperate Ways!

_N/T: Tudo bem, eu sei que demorei, mas foi mais rápido que das últimas vezes! :)_

**Ginny Weasley Potter:** Acho que não foi muito rápido, mas tá valendo!

**Shakinha**: Damien fofis!! -Aperta-. Você fica sabendo bem no começo do chap como vão manter o Harry na Toca! Chan-chara-ram. Huahuahuahuahuahua.

**Nicky-Evans**: Todas nós (mulheres, talvez homens tbm...) ficamos apaixonadas pelo Damy! Sei que demorei, mas... -Fabrielle corre por falta de explicação...-. Foi o Colégio, juro!

**Alexa Zabini:** O Ron surpreende mesmo. Quem diria ele todo bobão dando Ordens. Hum?!

**Srta. Melinda Black**: Tá tudo Fudido mesmo. Huahuahuahuahua! Eu tbm adoro. O Harry é lindo nessa fic, mas continua sendo o Harry, portanto ele tem que se ferrar de vez em quando... Draco forever e Sirius forever também. Como eu queria um Sirius... -Suspirando-.

**Patty Potter Hard**: Enxergando?! Acho que ele já visualizou tudo! Minha opinião como leitora, não como tradutora... -Sorri-. Sei que demorei... é a vida.

**Belinha Weasley Potter**: Olá. Obrigada por estar lendo e, o mais importante, gostando da estória. Eu adoro ela, portanto não posso dizer muita coisa. Ih, relaxa, eu também passei maus bocados com esse site para postar, deixar review, etc... Cara, sobre os dias de atualização, é bem sem querer. Eu sempre posto no dia que tá pronto e isso aê! Nada muito pensado... -Tenho que me organizar mais...-

_Isso é tudo pessoal! Té o próximo! Bjus e divirtam-se._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco: Caminhos separados

Os três adolescentes ficaram olhando Ron, tentando entender o que ele disse.

"Hum... desculpe, mas... o que diabos você está falando?!" Damien disse.

"A Toca é o lugar mais seguro. Harry vai ficar lá até se recuperar. Não vai demorar mais que duas semanas. Nós podemos ajeitar tudo." Ron disse calmamente.

"Ok e onde exatamente você planeja colocá-lo? Em um quarto invisível não-existente?!" Ginny perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Não, melhor que isso." Ron disse e encarou a irmã.

"Ronald, por favor, explique rápido. Precisamos tirar o Harry daqui antes que eles acordem." Hermione disse apontando para os três Comensais inconscientes.

"Certo, venham comigo e eu explicarei quando chegarmos lá." O ruivo disse.

Ele rapidamente pegou Harry e preparou-se para aparatar. O ruivo não tinha nem mesmo passado no teste, mas já tinha aparatado várias vezes. Damien segurou em Ron para os três irem juntos, enquanto Hermione e Ginny foram juntas. Os cinco apareceram na Toca.

Ao invés de correr para dentro, Ron pegou Harry e foi em direção à garagem.

"Ronald! O que você está fazendo?" Ginny sibilou para o irmão, que a ignorou.

Os três adolescentes seguiram o ruivo e chegaram em um pequeno quarto acima da garagem. Hermione ficou olhando em volta abobada. O local era pequeno e empoeirado, com apenas duas camas.

Ron colocou Harry em umas das cama e virou-se em direção aos outros três.

"Ok, explique." Hermione comandou.

"Bem, como vocês disseram, as opções de Harry são limitadas agora. Ele não pode mais viver no mundo trouxa, não antes de se recuperar, e o mundo bruxo ainda é perigoso. A única opção era ficar aqui ou em Godric´s Hollow. Se ele..." O ruivo foi cortado por Hermione.

"Aqui! Você realmente acha que Harry deveria ficar aqui! Harry está muito doente, ele precisa de um lugar decente, não um barraco congelante no seu quintal!" Hermione gritou.

Ron ficou espantado e esperou a morena terminar de gritar, antes de falar novamente.

"Deixe-me terminar! Eu não estou dizendo que esse é o melhor lugar para Harry ficar, mas nós não temos outra opção. Ainda não há quartos o suficiente na casa e nós não poderemos mantê-lo escondido lá dentro. Esse barracão era usado por Fred e George para 'a fase de experimentos' da loja de logros deles. Depois deles terem queimado uma boa parte do quarto, papai disse para usarem esse lugar. Os gêmeos passaram uma boa parte do tempo aqui. Como ninguém mais vem aqui, o lugar não é vistoriado. E se for pela poeira e pelo frio, nada melhor que alguns feitços de limpeza e de aumento de temperatura, depois disso o lugar vai ficar bem confortável." Ron terminou.

"Ron, você não acha que é ariscado? E se Fred e George aparecem, ou se alguém aparece?!" Damien perguntou infeliz por causa das condições do barracão.

"Ninguém vai vir aqui. Mamãe e Fleur estão literalmente ficando ao lado de Bill no hospital. Mesmo que ele venha para casa, as duas vão ficar atrás. Papai está sempre trabalhando, Chalie já voltou a trabalhar com os dragões. Todos vocês sabem que Percy está sempre ocupado com o trabalho e Fred e George estão na loja de logros. Eles têm um apartamento na parte de cima da loja e estarão se mudando logo. Os gêmeos estavam guardando as notícias como surpresa para depois do casamento, sabem, não queriam roubar a cena de Fleur. Eles contaram para mamãe ontem, já que estarão na loja amanhã. Isso deixa apenas nós. Além do que, podemos colocar feitiços na porta, assim ninguém, sem ser a gente, poderá entrar." Ron disse.

"É que parece meio cruel deixá-lo aqui." Ginny disse ao olhar em volta. O quarto era assustador e frio.

"Não Ginny, seria cruel deixá-lo nas mãos dos adultos. O Sr. e Sra. Potter não serão capazes de mantê-lo em segredo. Como Harry temia, Dumbledore o colocaria como prisioneiro de sua própria casa. Ele não vai deixá-lo ir embora. Sem esquecer Moody e o resto da Ordem. Muitos gostariam de entregar Harry para o Ministério. Essa é a melhor coisa que podemos fazer por ele. Acredite em mim." Ron disse para acalmar.

Ginny assentiu e olhou para Damien. O menino estava bem desconfortável, isso não era bom. Qual seria a reação de Harry quando ele acordasse? O que ele diria ao saber que viveria no quintal dos Weasleys? 'Definitivamente não vai ser uma boa coisa' pensou consigo, enquanto ouvia os comandos de Ron para que todos fizessem algo que ajudasse seu irmão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nott, Reid e Kerr ficaram quietos diante de Voldemort. Não importava o quanto eles tentassem parar de tremer, nada ajudava. O medo que fluia estava afetando todos os outros Comensais. Todos observavam o Lorde das Trevas com medo. Os três tinham acabado de explicar como perderam Harry de novo. Os idiotas disseram que o garoto foi salvo por um grupo de adolescentes.

'Idiotas', Malfoy pensou consigo. Se fosse ele, nunca teria dito tal coisa para o Lorde das Trevas com tanto detalhe.

Voldemort escutou os três e logo depois apontou sua varinha para Kerr, lançando um jato de luz verde contra o homem. Ele havia sido o mais quieto de todos e ficou em pé, tremendo, o tempo inteiro. O corpo sem vida de Kerr caiu e automaticamente os outros dois ajoelharam-se e começaram a implorar por suas vidas.

Lorde Voldemort olhou para eles com seus olhos vermelhos e sem nenhuma dó. Ele forçou Nott a se levantar e perguntou com uma voz gélida:

"Você me contou tudo, Nott?"

"S-sim Meu Lorde. Tu-Tudo!" Nott gaguejou.

"Bem, como vocês puderam cair em uma armadilha planejada por um monte de crianças?" Voldemort perguntou perigosamente.

O Comensal engoliu em seco. Ele olhou para aqueles olhos vermelhos, que brilhavam de raiva. Obviamente o homem tinha deixado de lado a parte em que torturara Harry. A verdade foi que ele e seus comapnheiros estavam tão atentos tortuarando o menino que não perceberam a chegada dos adolescentes. Nott começou a suar. O que seu Lorde faria se soubesse do tempo perdido, enquanto ele podia simplesmente ter aparatado direto para a Mansão Riddle? O Comensal tremeu involuntariamente.

O Lorde das Trevas podia dizer que o homem estava segurando alguma informação. Nott não estava em seu círculo interno à toa. Ele era um Comensal eficiente, com muita habilidade e discrição. Portanto, para que tenha sido pego de guarda baixa por meras crianças... Era algo suspeito. Voldemort sabia que houve uma única vez em que seu Comensal foi surpreendido por uma criança, e esse havia sido Harry, o que tornava as coisas bem diferentes. Harry era poderoso, mesmo com sete anos. Esse caso era mais complexo.

Os olhos vermelhos de Lorde Voldemort encararam Nott e sem nem mesmo dar chance para que o homem se recuperasse de sua tremedeira, entrou na mente de seu Comensal. Não foi difícil encontrar a memória, já que o homem estava desesperado para escondê-la. Voldemort sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver Nott atacando Harry, que estava com uma aparência extremamente doentia. O Lorde das Tervas sentiu algo bater fundo ao ver seu filho doente. Por que ele estava assim? Ele nunca ficou doente! Harry tinha muito poder para ficar nesse estado. Foi nesse momento que o Lorde das Trevas percebeu que o garoto estava sofrendo por causa da transferência mágica feita para aquele patético James Potter! Voldemort teve que segurar ao máximo sua ira.

De qualquer modo sua paciência esgotou ao ver Reid atacar Harry por trás, jogá-lo no chão, violentamente, e depois chutá-lo. Nott disse algo sobre se vingar antes de conjurar uma corda e prendê-la em volta do pescoço do garoto. Voldemort nem mesmo quis assistir mais, ele tinha uma boa idéia do que aconteceria a seguir, mas também queria saber como as crianças atacaram seus Comensais.

O Lorde das Trevas sentiu sua fúria borbulhar ao ver Harry sendo levitado no ar e preso por aquela maldita corda. O garoto se revirou e tentou se soltar, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Voldemort escutou os risos maníacos de seus Comensais, que zumbiram em seu ouvido, quando os olhos de Harry rolaram e o moreno caiu no chão.

Nott virou para ver quem tinha cancelado o feitiços de levitação e deu de cara com os quatro adolescentes o encarando e com varinhas em punho. Um garoto ruivo lançou um 'Estupefaça' em direção à um surpreso Kerr, que caiu no chão imediatamente, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, uma garota de cabelos castanhos armados dava uma pancada em Reid com um tronco de árvore levitado. Os dois Comensais caíram instantaneamente. Nott lançou uma maldição em direção ao garoto moreno do grupo. O feitiço parou antes de atingí-lo e pareceu desaparecer no ar. O menino nem mesmo se arrepiou ao ver o feitiço sendo lançado. Ele mandou um 'Estupeçafa' para Nott e conseguiu derrubá-lo.

Lorde Voldemort saiu da memória e avançou em cima de Nott, que estava paralisado. Por causa da estupidez de seus Comensais, Harry não foi capturado e trazido de volta. Nott tinha se atrevido a ferir o garoto, sendo que ele deixou ordenado, específicamente, para apenas capturá-lo e não machucá-lo.

Voldemort lançou Nott para longe de si e o homem caiu violentamente no chão. O Comensal olhou para seu Mestre com olhos medrosos e começou a chorar pateticamente. O Lorde das Trevas apontou sua varinha para ele e, imediatamente, Nott começou a implorar por sua vida.

"Não! Não! Meu Lorde, por favor, não me mate! Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não vou fazer nada para chateá-lo novamente. Eu juro! Por favor, Meu Lorde, tenha piedade."

Lorde Voldemort respondeu friamente.

"Você deveria ter pensado em minha fúria antes de levantar sua varinha para Harry. Você, acima de todos, deveria saber que não tolero ninguém o ferindo."

O jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort e acertou Nott no peito. Os olhos do Comensal escureceram e a luz vital os deixou para sempre. Todo mundo encarou o corpo do homem.

O Lorde das Trevas olhou para o terceiro Comensal da Morte. Reid ajoelhou-se imediatamente e começou a se desculpar. Quase não se entendia suas palavras, devido à quantidade de soluços entre elas.

Lorde Voldemort nem mesmo parecia o escutar. Ele derrubou o homem no chão, com um giro de varinha e o matou também. Os corpos dos três Comensais foram rapidamente retirados de lá.

Voldemort não queria falar com ninguém, ele passou por Bella, sem nem mesmo percebê-la. Sua mente estava nublada de preocupação, não por Harry, mas estranhamente pelo outro 'garoto Potter'. Ele sentou em seu escritório, pensando no feitiço que nem mesmo chegou a atingir o menino. O moreno de olhos avelã parecia ser o mais novo do grupo, nem mesmo parecia ser poderoso. 'Bem, ele é o irmão sangüineo de Harry...' pensou consigo. Voldemort balançou a cabeça, clareando-a. Harry apenas era poderoso por sua causa, porque ele o fez ser descendente de Slytherin, sendo assim o garoto possuia duas linhas ancestrais poderosas. Essa era a razão de seu poder. Não tinha nada haver com ser um Potter. Não! O menino tinha que ter algo o protegendo. Mas o que poderia ser? E como poderia ser tão poderoso? O menino sabia que não podia ser atingido, pois nem mesmo se arrepiou ou reagiu. Lorde Voldemort suspirou e massageou suas têmporas, ele estava ficando com dor de cabeça e prometeu a si mesmo que chegaria ao fim desse mistério. Voldemort sabia que Harry estava envolvido. Ele sabia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça e ao abrir os olhos, olhou em volta de si. Novamente acordou sozinho. Dessa vez, porém, ele não reconheceu aonde estava. O garoto entrou em pânico e tentou pular da cama. Seu corpo cansado protestou, por causa do movimento rápido e Harry acabou deitando de novo. Os olhos esmeralda dele arregalaram-se e tentaram observar tudo o que acontecia no quarto.

O garoto visualizou o pequeno quarto, menor do que o do da Taverna. Havia um carpete velho no chão e apesar de estar limpo, o local tinha cheiro de mofo. Harry lutou contra sua náusea e massageou seu peito, para pacificar seu enjôo.

Ele olhou para a cama em que estava deitado. Havia uma similar ao seu lado. Harry não estava sentindo frio, mas um arrepio perpassava por ele. Será que os Comensais o trouxeram pra cá? Não, eles definitivamente foram atacados. Harry lembrava ter sentido o chão tremer e de ter visto corpos caindo. Ele lembrava do rosto preocupado de Damien, que viu antes de desmaiar.

De repente, a pessoa em que pensaba abriu a porta e entrou no cômodo. Harry o olhou e viu que seu irmão parecia cansado e muito procupado. Viu que os olhos avelã do menino se arregalaram de surpresa e alívio. Damien correu até ele.

"Você está acordado! Graças a Merlin! Eu já estava entrando em pânico. Já se passaram cinco horas!" Damien disse ao se aproximar do irmão.

Ele chegou perto para sentir a temperatura da testa de Harry, com o intuito de verificar sua febre, mas o garoto se afastou. Damien ficou chocado com a reação, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Harry falou primeiro.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou com uma voz baixa, mas o tom de raiva ficou claro. Damien decidiu ignorar a reação, por agora.

"Nós não sabíamos para onde levar você. Nós não podíamos ficar no mundo trouxa, portanto trouxemos você pra cá. É... é a Toca. Você está nos Weasleys." Damien disse, esperando que seu irmão não entrasse em pânico.

Já era tarde. Harry pulou da cama e encarou o irmão furioso.

"Eu estou aonde? Você me trouxe aonde?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Na... na Toca." Damien repetiu, querendo que alguém estivesse com ele.

Harry sentiu suas pernas tremerem um pouco quando ficou em pé sem apoiar na cama. Ele deu um passo em direção à Damien, mas parou ao vê-lo andar para trás com medo. O moreno mais velho fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar.

"Harry, o que há de errado? Por que você está tão bravo?" Damien perguntou.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda perdeu a paciência e gritou:

"O que há de errado? Você está realmente me perguntando o que há de errado? Caramba, Damien! Você fez tudo o que podia para que me matassem! E já que aquilo não funcionou, você me traz bem na porta dos Membros da Ordem! E você está realmente questionando a minha raiva?!"

Damien ficou parado quieto, deixando que seu irmão gritasse. O quarto estava envolvido por um feitiço 'Silencio', portanto ninguém ouviria. Harry respirou fundo para se acalmar.

"Damien, me conte a verdade. Você quer que eu seja pego?" O garoto perguntou o mais calmo que podia.

"Não!" Damien respondeu, chocado por seu irmão dizer algo como aquilo.

"Então por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Harry, eu... eu não tive escolha. Nós não sabíamos o que fazer, os Comensais da Morte sabem sobre você no Mundo Trouxa! Nós não..." Damien foi cortado pelo irmão.

"Por que você não tentou adivinhar como eles me acharam? Vamos lá, Damien, tente descobrir. Vamos, tente!" Harry vociferou.

O moreno sabia que não era culpa de Damien, mas estava com uma grande dor de cabeça. Uma que dava pontadas. Sua garganta estava dolorida por causa daquele estúpido do Nott e ainda por cima, estava no quintal dos Weasleys!

"Por que você está me culpando? Eu não contei à ninguém sobre você." Damien disse com uma voz chorosa.

"Você não tinha que dizer nada. Eles te seguiram! Eles te seguiram por _três dias _sem você nem perceber. Uma coisa é não perceber seus três amigos te seguindo, mas não perceber três homens vestidos de preto te seguindo por três dias?! Como você não percebe um negócio desses?"

Harry começou a sentir seu peito doer, sua visão manchar e ele instintivamente se apoiou na cama. Sentou-se e respirou fundo.

"Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Desculpe. Eu nem sei como eles conseguiram me seguir. Eu fui tão cuidadoso, eu... eu, Harry, por favor, me perdoe. Eu realmente sinto muito." Damien disse ao se ajoelhar e encarar o irmão.

"Desculpas não significam nada. O que você acha que teria acontecido se eu fosse levado embora? Eu teria minha memória removida e voltaria a ser um cachorrinho adestrado! E a primeira coisa que Voldemort faria, era me mandar para matá-lo!" Harry observou os olhos cheios de lágrimas de seu irmão e percebeu que tinha que desviar o olhar de novo.

"Esqueça, Damien. A culpa é minha. Eu achei que você seria discreto, mas estava pedindo muito. Apenas saia!"

Damien tentou falar com o irmão, mas ele se recusava a responder. Logo o adolescente, em lágrimas, desisitiu e foi embora. Harry teria ido também, se pudese ficar em pé.

Damien correu de volta para a Toca e contou aos outros o que seu irmão tinha dito.

"Isso foi um despropósito dele! Não foi sua culpa. Como você iria saber que alguém o seguia? Eu vou falar com ele." Ginny disse depois de escutar sobre a conversa.

"Não, Gin. Deixe de lado. Harry tem razão. Eu estraguei tudo. Ele poderia ter sido capturado e levado de volta e a culpa é toda minha." Damien disse triste.

"Apenas me faça um favor. Leve isso para ele." O moreno de olhos avelã disse e entregou à ela a varinha de Harry. Damien tinha voltado à Taverna e fechado a conta de seu irmão. Ele também pegou os pertences do moreno.

Ginny pegou a varinha e olhou para o amigo com compaixão. Hermione se aproximou e abraçou, apertado, o menino.

"Ele está apenas bravo agora. Dê tempo à ele, Damy. Harry vai pensar melhor e perceber que você não quis que isso acontecesse."

Ginny e Hermione foram levar comida para Harry e assim que entraram no quarto, viram que ele dormia profundamente. A ruiva colocou o prato de comida próximo à cama e fez um feitço para manter a temperatura. Hermione ficou na porta esperando pela amiga.

Ginny estava chateada por Damien, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia ficar zangada com Harry. O garoto tinha acabado de passar por 'maus bocados' nas mãos daqueles Comensais. Ela viu o hematoma enorme no pescoço do moreno e instintivamente esticou a mão para tocar. Uma onda de raiva pepassou-a, quando lembrou sobre os atos dos Comensais.

"Animais." Sussurrou nervosa.

Ginny e Hermione não foram checar Harry até a manhã seguinte. Mesmo com os quatro adolescentes tentando se desculpar, o garoto não respondia. Após sua conversa com Damien, ele não queria falar com mais ninguém.

Os dias passaram e Harry estava se recuperando devagar. Ele comia qualquer coisa que lhe traziam e tomava todos os remédios que Hermione lhe dava. A única pessoa para quem ele respondia alguma coisa era Ginny e mesmo assim, sempre monossilábico.

Ron estava certo. Ninguém veio investigar o quartinho da garagem. Molly e Fleur ainda estavam com Bill, que se recuperava. Fred e George vinham de vez em quando, mas sempre corriam de volta para a loja no Beco Diagonal. Percy e Arthur estavam sempre exaustos quando chegavam em casa, então nunca percebiam o tempo que os adolescentes passavam no barracão.

Depois de dez dias, Harry estava totalmente recuperado. Suas reservas mágicas estavam cheias e, mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta, os quatro adolescentes tinham tomado conta dele muito bem. Seu quartinho era bem confortável, mas, mesmo assim, o garoto estava feliz com o final de tudo aquilo.

Em seu último dia, os adolescentes tentaram desesperadamente falar com ele.

"Pra onde você vai agora? Você deveria esperar alguns dias antes de ir. Você não parece estar totalmente curado." Hermione disse preocupada.

"Quando você vai nos contactar?" Damien perguntou tímido.

Harry olhou para o adolescente, antes de pegar sua capa.

"Nunca." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Vamos lá, Harry companheiro! Nós todos dissemos que sentimos muito, o que mais você quer de nós?" Ron disse com um toque de irritação na voz.

"Eu não quero nada de vocês. Eu nunca quis. Vocês que insistiram em me ajudar. Eu disse que isso poderia me comprometer... com todos os nossos encontros. Agora aconteceu. Eu não vou arriscar de novo. Está acabado! Vocês não vão mais me ajudar." Harry disse com um tom de voz final.

As duas garotas ficaram sem palavras. Elas sabiam que o moreno estava bravo, mas não achavam que ele os deixaria de canto desse jeito. Especialmete depois de arriscarem tanto. Sem mencionar as duas últimas semanas, aonde eles o ajudaram a voltar a ficar saudável. Antes que alguém dissesse algo, Ron falou com Harry:

"Então é assim! Você diz que acabou e de repente acabou! Você acha que depois de nos envolvermos tanto, todos nós vamos ficar de lado só porque você mandou?! Você pode fazer o que quiser, Harry. Você pode falar o que quiser! Nós começamos isso e não vamos ficar de lado até que a última Horcrux seja destruída!"

Suas palavras ecoaram pelas paredes do pequeno quarto. Por um momento ninguém falou nada. Damien estava segurando sua respiração, esperando Harry reagir. O moreno de olhos esmeralda passou por Ron e silenciosamente dirigiu-se à porta.

"Faça o que quiser, apenas não fique em meu caminho." Harry disse para o ruivo, antes de abrir a porta e se afastar dos adolescentes que o ajudaram mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aonde Harry tinha ido e como ele conseguiu ficar escondido dos Comensais da Morte, ninguém sabia. Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien ocuparam suas mentes em procurar por possíveis Horcruxes. O moreno de olhos avelã passava o máximo de tempo, que podia na Toca. Quanto mais eles pesquisavam, menos tempo ele tinha para sentir falta de seu irmão. Damien sabia que Harry faria contato novamente. Ele se acalmaria e eventualmente o perdoaria.

Assim o moreno esperava.

Bill finalmente voltou para casa depois de três semanas e, como esperado, a Toca ficou muito ocupada. Parentes vinham para ver como ele estava e para desejar uma melhora rápida. Sendo assim, os quatro foram para Godric´s Hollow.

Foi só na quarta semana, desde que Harry saiu da Toca, que os adolescentes finalmente conseguiram uma pista sobre a próxima Horcrux. Havia um recorte de jornal do Profeta Diário que avisava sobre a abertura de uma exibição na Galeria de Artefatos Mágicos e Famosas Obras Primas.

O objeto que provavelmente era o mais caro na Galeria inteira, sem dúvidas, era uma Horcrux. Uma Pena Dourada, que tinha cinco vezes mais o tamanho de uma normal. Pertenceu à Rowena Ravenclaw.

Os quatro adolescentes se olharam chocados. A descrição da Pena se enquadrava muito bem em uma Horcrux. Pertencia à um dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, era muito cara, sem dúvida era um artefato mágico de grande valor histórico e tinha acabado de ser movido para a Galeria em Londres, depois de passar por vários locais do mundo.

"Ok, isso definitivamente é uma Horcrux, certo?" Ron perguntou.

Os outros assentiram com a cabeça.

"Mas, eu não entendo. Isso não é perigoso?! Digo, para V-Voldemort. Qualquer um poderia roubar o objeto. Eu não entendo porquê ele não o está protegendo." Ginny disse, pensando alto.

"É como a Taça. Ele coloca suas Horcrux em lugares bem protegidos de propósito. E se alguém consegue roubar, provavelmente não irá querer destruir, já que é um Artefato precioso. Essa Pena não vai ficar ali parada, pronta para alguém pegar. A Galeria tem seus próprios feitiços de proteção, assim como os feitiços de proteção de Voldemort." Hermione explicou.

"Então, o que vamos fazer? Falamos para a Ordem, ou vamos fazer isso por nós mesmos?" Damien perguntou.

Os adolescentes se olharam e decidiram sem palavras que iriam resolver isso eles mesmos. Se falhassem, poderiam colocar um sinal que evidenciasse, para a Ordem, o Artefato como uma possível Horcrux.

"Certo, então vamos amanhã?" Ron perguntou.

"Combinado."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há algumas milhas dali em um pequeno quarto, Harry estava parado segurando o recorte de jornal do Profeta Diário. A Pena Dourada! Ele sabia que era uma Horcrux, sem dúvidas. A Galeria abriria amanhã.

'Amanhã' pensou consigo mesmo. Ele destruíria essa Pena amanhã.


	47. The Golden Quill

_N/T: Feito!_

**Belinha Weasley Potter**: Bom, o romance vem, mas vai demorar só mais um pouquinho. Falo isso desde o ínicio da fic. :(. Mas dessa vez é real! Acho que é... Sei que demorei, mas meu tempo tá corrido.

**Srta.Melinda Black**: Edwaaaaaaaaard! Com um vampiro daqueles eu ia atééééééééé... sei lá aonde!! Amo! Bom, voltando à fic... Huahuahuahuahuhauhaua. O Potter é um bobão, mas até que ele tem lá razão! Eu acho... Hehehehehe.

**Nicky-Evans**: Pobre Damien. –Aperta!- . Sei que demorei, mas... Nem vou dar explicação... Meu tempo tá corrido mesmo. Desculpinha.

**Larissa**: Que bom que está gostando. Espero que goste desse Chap!

**Patty Potter Hard:** A Gina amolece aquele coração rápido… Mas o Harry é um perfeito nessa fic. Coração de Gelo! –Abraça!-. Hahahahahahahaha.

**Cybelle Lupin:** O Harry é um idiota, mas eu(e um monte de gente), amo(amos) ele! A relação dele com o Voldemort é bem explicada nessa fic, mas na continuação a coisa é mais profunda.

**Nana Evans Potter**: Acho que eles vão atrás das Horcruxes sim. (Olha o nome do chap!). Huahuahuahua, é uma pista! –Levantando os braços-. Eu quis abraçá-lo. Eu sempre quero abraçá-lo!

**Osmar:** Quem bom que você curtiu. Fico feliz! Eu li essa fic em dois dias. Dois dias mal dormidos...

_Isso aê galera. Bjus e aproveitem!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Seis: A Pena Dourada

A Galeria de Artefatos Mágicos e Famosas Obras Primas estava lotada com bruxas e bruxos de todas as idades. Havia crianças pequenas, loucas para provar os joguinhos mágicos no terceiro andar, enquanto algumas crianças mais velhas estavam ocupadas observando as várias armas usadas através dos anos. Os adultos tinham vários objetos para se manterem ocupados também. Geralmente a Galeria tinha coisas que agradava todas as idades.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien entraram felizmente e passaram alguns minutos olhando em volta espantados. Era um prédio magnífico. Com vidro rodeando o local e alguns pilares. Ron estava olhando as jóias que ficavam intrincadas na parede, decorando-as como se fossem uma borda.

Logo, eles começaram a prestar atenção na tarefa que tinham a fazer. A Pena Dourada, não foi difícil de achar. Sério. Já que estava no meio da Galeria, no primeiro andar. Era, provavelmente, o objeto mais bonito que os adolescentes já tinham visto antes. Era feita de ouro puro e rumores diziam, que sua tinta também era de ouro. Estava dentro de uma redoma de vidro.

Os quatro começaram a procurar os feitiços de proteção que tinham em volta. Havia muitos guardas rondando a Galeria, o que tornava impossível roubar o Artefato e sair correndo. Eles andaram pelo local até quase o horário de fechamento.

Os guardas fizeram sua última ronda antes de trancar a Galeria. Era sempre o mesmo procedimento. Pessoalmente, os guardas nem mesmo entendiam como alguém se arriscaria a roubar algo de dentro da Galeria. Era impossível escapar, devido à quantidade de feitiços. Finalmente, a última proteção foi colocada e os guardas trancaram os portões para irem para casa.

Dentro da Galeria escura, Hermione e Ginny saíram de baixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. Ron e Damien estavam sob um feitiço ilusório para ficarem camuflados contra a parede negra. Os adolescentes observaram o Hall escuro em que estavam. Tudo ali brilhava. Havia muitas luzes vermelhas e verdes cruzando-se uma com a outra, obviamente assegurando que ninguém passasse por lá, já que desparariam o alarme.

"Certo, e agora?" Ron sussurrou para Hermione.

"Agora nós pegamos o que viemos pegar." A garota, simplesmente, respondeu.

Damien pegou uma versão, encolhida, de sua vassoura Nimbus e em momentos a fez ficar com seu tamanho normal. Ele montou na vassoura e lançou um sorriso maroto para os outros, quando saiu 'zoonindo' pelo ar. O menino foi até o teto e cuidadosamente foi até a parte de vidro. A multidão de luzes vermelhas e verdes, saiam de dentro de uma caixa de controle que ficava em uma pequena plataforma. Damien foi bem cuidadoso para não deixar que as luzes o tocassem, de outro modo, os alarmes iriam disparar e eles ficariam com muitos problemas.

Damien finalmente chegou próximo da caixa de controle. Ele viu que havia um pequeno buraco para mudar o status on/off. O menino sabia que havia apenas uma varinha que serviria ali, sendo assim, ele tinha que descobrir outro modo para desligar o sensor. Damien respirou fundo, abriu a caixa e cuidadosamente colocou um tubo plástico no buraco. O plástico começou a mexer e logo acomodou-se no buraco. Ele, então, colocou sua varinha ali e virou-a para a direita. As luzes desligaram instantaneamente. O menino sorriu consigo e fechou a caixa.

O tubo plástico nada mais era que um novo produto inventado por Fred e George. Era chamado, simplesmente, de 'a chave'. Era um produto revolucionário que garantia a abertura de qualquer porta. O objeto entrava em qualquer fechadura mudando o formato, assim qualquer chave, ou nesse caso, varinha, pudia ser usada. O único problema era que o plástico era tão ácido que provavelmente danificaria a fechadura depois da primeira utilização. 'Alguma coisa que ainda estamos aperfeiçoando', disse Fred, quando Damien perguntou. O menino tinha pego o tubo, caso precisassem. Ele rapidamente removeu o resíduo do material derretido de dentro do buraco, assim os gêmeos não seriam culpados por algo que não fizeram. Se os Aurores checassem a caixa de controle, por alguma trapaça, eles não achariam nenhuma pista.

Damien desceu para se juntar ao resto. Os quatro rapidamente foram até a Pena Dourada. O mais rápido que saíssem de lá, melhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sentiu seus pés baterem no chão, quando caiu em cima do telhado. Ele ficou com as costas retas e escutou atento, para qualquer som que o alertasse sobre os guardas e não ouviu nada, a não ser sua respiração. O garoto rapidamente correu até a porta que ficava no final do telhado. A parte de vidro estava no meio, assim ele teve que desviar pelas pontas. O moreno teve que pular de sua vassoura para cair na ponta do telhado. Harry correu até a porta para abrí-la e desligar os alarmes.

O garoto ouviu o click da porta abrindo e desceu correndo às escadas. Ele já tinha visitado a Galeria esta tarde, sob um disfarce e tinha visto a localização da Pena. Tudo o que tinha que saber agora era como desativar os feitiços e pegar o Artefato rapidamente, antes que os guardas viessem fazer sua ronda. Havia muitos e muitos feitiços que Harry desativou para chegar no primeiro andar.

Assim que o garoto chegou no andar desejado, ele soube que não estava sozinho. O moreno conseguia escutar os adolescebres sussurrando e instruindo uns aos outros. Harry chegou ao local, bem no momento em que Damien voltou ao chão. Ele tentou ficar irritado por causa da estupidez dos quatro. Por que eles não tinham largado tudo de mão? Os adolescentes foram resolutos na hora de se envolverem.

O garoto viu os amigos de Damien darem tapinhas em suas costas como sinal de 'parabéns'. Harry rolou os olhos. Seu irmão tinha desativado um dos feitiços protetores, ainda existiam muitos outros. Ele rapidamente foi até a redoma de vidro que continha a Pena.

Harry foi cuidadoso para não encostar em algum alarme escondido na parede. As jóias que geralmente as pessoas admiravam, eram na verdade alarmes sensíveis. Se alguém tocasse as paredes, quando a Galeria estava supostamente fechada, então, os alarmes disparariam direto para os Aurores. Harry esperava que ninguém tivesse tocado nas paredes, ou até mesmo encostado.

O garoto parou há alguns passos atrás dos adolescentes. Eles estavam olhando a redoma de vidro e tentavam descobirir como removê-la.

"Acho que Wingardium Leviosa daria conta do trabalho." Ron sugeriu.

"Não, isso provavelmente dispararia o alarme. Creio que seria melhor cortar o vidro de algum jeito." Hermione opinou.

"Como podemos fazer isso? Creio que a idéia de Ron é melhor." Damien replicou.

"Por que vocês não quebram?! Isso faria o trabalho!" Disse uma voz sarcástica.

Os quatro viraram quando ouviram a voz. Eles não esperavam ver Harry parado ali.

"Harry? Como você... o que está fazendo aqui?" Ron perguntou.

Mesmo falando aquilo, Ron percebia o quão idiota soava.

"Apenas pensei em dar uma voltinha noturna na Galeria. O que diabos você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Harry vociferou.

O moreno andou até o grupo e os encarou.

"A pergunta deveria ser... O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Harry disse à Ron.

"É óbvio que descobrimos sobre a Horcrux. Sendo assim, viemos destruí-la." O ruivo disse confiante.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sério?! E como vocês vão fazer isso?" O moreno disse sarcasticamente.

"Hey, nós chegamos até aqui. Nós vamos descobrir um jeito de destruir isso." Hermione disse.

O moreno rolou os olhos e tentou se acalmar.

"Olha só... Vocês não têm idéia de onde estão entrando. A Pena não ficaria aí parada, pronta para qualquer um pegar! Está protegida por meios que vocês não poderão lidar. Portanto, seria melhor que vocês fossem embora, antes que saiam machucados."

"Isso é uma ameaça?!" Ron perguntou, sem realmente saber o que faria se fosse uma ameaça.

"Soa como uma?" Harry vociferou. Honestamente, por que eles eram tão tapados?

"Olha, eu não acho que é certo que você venha aqui e nos mande ir embora. Nós viemos até aqui, tenho certeza que poderemos fazer o resto." Ginny adicionou.

Damien ficou quieto. Ele não queria discutir com seu irmão. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que se viram.

"Não podemos apenas fazernos isso juntos?" Damien disse com uma voz baixa. Todos viraram para ele. Os olhos esmeralda de Harry encaram os avelãs e o garoto viu mágoa ali.

"Eu já te disse antes, isso não é um projeto escolar! Vocês podem se machucar feio. Agora, saiam do meu caminho, antes que eu os tire." Harry disse empunhando sua varinha.

Harry realmente não queria levantar sua varinha contra os adolescentes. Eles o tinham ajudado, quando ficara doente, mas ele também não podia arriscar que os alarmes fossem disparados e assim, arriscar a perda de uma Horcrux.

Assim que o moreno pegou sua varinha, Ron reagiu do pior jeito possível. O ruivo apontou a sua para Harry, enquanto gritava.

"Isso é típico de você! Se não pode ser do seu jeito, você tenta à força. Nós todos fizemos o trabalho pesado e seremos os únicos a destruir a Horcrux! Voldemort machucou outros também, não foi apenas você! Ele é o responsável por ferir meu irmão! Eu tenho todo o direito de destruir isso."

Antes que qualquer um pudesse parar Ron, o garoto virou e lançou um feitiço no vidro.

"REDUCTO!" Ele gritou e imediatamente o vidro quebrou, deixando a Pena Dourada parada dentro da redoma estilhaçada.

"NÃO!" Gritou Harry, mas já era tarde. Ron já tinha destruído o vidro e pego a Pena Dourada.

Ron segurou a Pena em sua mão e olhou triunfante para Harry e os outros.

"Viu Harry! Não foi tão difícil..." Ron não conseguiu terminar sua frase, já que um terrível som encheu o Hall.

Todos, exceto Harry, pularam quando ouviram o barulho. Eles olharam e viram várias sombras os sobrevoando. Ginny gritou ao vê-los caindo no chão. Dentro de alguns minutos o salão inteiro encheu de figuras estranhas. Eles estavam vestidos de preto e tinham espadas nas mãos, ou era o que parecia. Os quatro adolescentes viram que as espadas estavam ligdas aos seus punhos. Eles não tinham mãos! O corpo inteiro era coberto por vestes negras. Mesmo suas faces estavam cobertas. Eles pareciam humanos, mas o jeito em que andavam, assustava muito os adolescentes e mostrava que de fato, eles não pertenciam à essa classificação. Os estranhos tinham um jeito mecânico de andar.

Os quatro começaram a se afastar das criaturas. Sem nem mesmo perceber, esconderam-se atrás de Harry, que era o único a não estar surpreso.

"Que Diabos! O que são essas coisas?!" Ron perguntou, enquanto apertava a Pena contra si mesmo.

"São chamados de Korakilees. Eles estão aqui à ordens de Voldemort, para proteger a Horcrux. São criaturas criadas por ele." Harry disse calmamente.

"Podemos lutar contra eles?" Hermione perguntou ao analisar os Korakilees.

"_Nós _não podemos. Se _você_ quiser lutar contra, vá em frente." O moreno disse acidamente.

"Harry! Você não vai nos deixar, vai?!" Ginny perguntou, segurando em Damien em busca de suporte.

"Vocês conseguiram chegar até aqui sem mim, então porque não sair também. Eu vou pegar a Pena assim que os Korakilees acabarem com vocês." O garoto disse secamente.

"Pare, Harry. Você não vai nos deixar assim. Pare de fazer ameaças. Você pode lutar contra essas coisas, não pode?" Damien perguntou imediatamente.

Harry olhou seu irmão e sorriu maliciosamente. Ele não planejava em deixá-los lidar com os Korakilees. A verdade era que mesmo o garoto não sabia se podia derrotá-los.

"Eu não posso lutar contra eles, Damy. Esses seres foram feitos por Voldemort. Eles não podem ser mortos, já que não estão vivos." O moreno de olhos verdes disse sincero.

Os adolescentes entraram em pânico ao ouvirem essa revelação. Os Korakilees estavam avançando e os cinco ficavam cada vez mais próximos. Havia pelo menos cem seres em volta deles. O Korakilee mais próximo avançou para cima de Ron, que estava com a Pena. O ruivo entendeu na hora que a Pena era a única coisa que fariam essas coisas horríveis se afastarem. Ele não queria fazer isso, mas não achava que tinha outra alternativa. O garoto estendeu sua mão, que segurava a Pena, com a intenção de entregá-la ao Korakilee. Antes que pudesse fazer isso, Harry o segurou.

"Que Diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" O moreno sibilou.

"Tentando sobreviver." Ron sibilou de volta.

"Eles não vão deixá-lo vivo se pegarem a Pena. Além do mais, não há nada nesse mundo que me faça devolver essa Horcrux. A Pena seria levada de volta para Voldemort e então ninguém a conseguira recapturar." Harry disse.

"Seja o que acontecer, não solte essa Pena." O moreno instruiu.

O ruivo colocou o Artefato dentro do bolso de suas vestes e segurou sua varinha, tremendo. O grupo estava cercado pelos seres, que estavam cada vez mais próximos

"Quando eu disser agora, comecem a lançar 'Reductos'. Tentem acertar no elmo deles. Levantem seus escudos." Harry sussurrou para os quatro.

Eles fizeram como mandado e levantaram suas varinhas, mesmo que suas mãos tremessem, os adolescentes miraram os seres. O moreno de olhos esmeralda apontou para o Korakilee mais próximo. 'Isso tem que funcionar' pensou o garoto. Se tudo desse certo, as criaturas diminuíriam o ritmo, o suficiente, para que eles escapassem.

"AGORA!" Harry gritou e imediatamente vários jatos de luzes vermelhas começaram a acertar os Korakilees mais próximos, bem na face. Hermione gritou quando percebeu que as criaturas não tinham rosto. Havia um enorme buraco, sem olho, sem nariz, sem boca, nada!

"Como eles podem nos ver?" A garota gritou ao lançar outro reducto no Korakilee.

"Eles não podem! Eles apenas sentem o objeto que supostamente tem que proteger." Harry gritou, enquanto estava no meio de uma luta com três Korakilees.

"Isso siginifica que eles apenas sentem a Pena? Eles não nos sentem?" Damien perguntou ao lançar duas maldições, simultâneas, em direção à dois Korakilees, enquanto protegia ele mesmo com um escudo.

"Não! Eles podem sentir os seres vivos que estão à sua volta." Harry gritou ao chutar um Korakilee na cabeça, enquanto lançava uma maldição em outro.

Não importava quantos Korakilees os adolescentes atacassem, eles continuavam aparecendo. Mesmo aqueles que tinham seus elmos estraçalhados no chão, levantavam e cegamente iam atrás dos cinco.

"Precisamos sair daqui! Nós não podemos continuar assim." Ginny gritou e agarrou Damien para jogá-lo ao chão, evitando assim, que o amigo fosse atingido por uma das criaturas.

Como um sinal, as portas principais abriram e três guardas entraram, obviamente para fazer a ronda na Galeria. Os homens não estavam esperando nada demais, portanto foi um tremendo choque verem cinco crianças rodeadas por pessoas vestidas de preto. Antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Harry gritou.

"CORRAM!"

O moreno segurou Ginny e Damien e levantou seu escudo. A bolha azul os protegia dos Korakilees. As espadas dos seres atacavam com ferocidade, mas o escudo os repelia.

"Aguentem firme!" Harry gritou para Ron e Hermione. Os dois correram em direção ao escudo, o mais próximo possível. A proteção não seria capaz de cobrir os cinco, mal dava para os três que já estavam lá dentro.

Os três guardas começaram a lutar contra alguns Korakilees, mas estavam perdidos. Não sabiam o que fazer para derrotá-los. Assim que os cinco chegaram na porta, Ron gritou para os homens.

"Saiam, vocês não serão capazes de pará-los!"

Os guardas ficaram felizes em concordar com Ron e assim que os cinco saíram, os três jogaram-se para fora e fecharam as portas. Eles ficaram, um bom tempo, respirando fundo. Os quatro não consegiuiam acreditar que tinham sobrevivido, não tinham nem mesmo um arranhão.

"O que diabos eram aquelas coisas? Não eram nem humanos! O que vocês faziam lá dentro?" Um dos guardas perguntou, enquanto respirava fundo.

De repente, um deles viu Harry e a cor de sua face desapareceu.

"Você! Você é ele! O- O Príncipe Negro." Gaguejou o homem ao pegar sua varinha e apontar para o garoto.

Imediatamente os quatro bloquearam Harry da mira da varinha do guarda.

"Você entendeu errado! Harry mudou! Ele não está mais com _ele_." Damien tentou explicar, mas os guardas, que estavam espantados, apontavam suas varinhas mesmo assim.

"Saiam do caminho crianças estúpidas! Vocês não sabem do que ele é capaz!" Um deles gritou, enquanto tentava mirar o moreno de olhos esmeralda.

Harry gentilmente empurrou os quatro e andou até os homens.

"Do que exatamente eu sou capaz?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

Os três ainda apontavam suas varinhas, mas nenhum deles parecia que realmente atacaria.

"Eu realmente queria que houvesse outro jeito, mas infelizmente não há." Harry disse.

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, o garoto desceu seus punhos contra a face do guarda, jogando-o ao chão. Os outros lançaram duas maldições, mas erraram, já que Harry saiu do caminho. Dentro de alguns minutos, o moreno derrubou os homens. Os adolescentes ficaram calados ao seu lado, assistindo amedrontados, enquanto Harry apontava sua varinha para os três.

Todos já tinham visto o moreno matar o Comensal quando o Expresso de Hogwarts foi atacado. Eles sabiam que o garoto podia matar os guardas agora. Porém esperavam que isso não acontecesse. Esses homens não eram uma ameaça. Harry parecia estar pensando sobre sua decisão à respeito deles. Eles viram os quatro com ele e com certeza falariam para os Aurores.

O garoto apontou sua varinha para o primeiro, sibilou 'Obliviate' e fez o mesmo com os outros dois. Harry não quis olhar para ninguém, ele apenas se virou e saiu andando. Os três homens ficaram no chão com uma expressão sonhadora e se afastaram da Galeria. Aparentemente estavam indo para suas casas.

"Bem, poderia ter sido bem pior." Ron disse ao pegar a Pena e olhá-la com admiração. Todos eles saíram correndo atrás de Harry.

"Como poderia ter sido pior?!" Ginny perguntou irritada.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, as portas da Galeria foram arrebentadas, ao mesmo tempo em que uma das janelas era quebrada e uma núvem negra pareceu na rua. Os Korakilees não tinham terminado ainda.

"Você tinha que perguntar!" Harry disse à Ginny antes que todos saíssem correndo para a estrada, o mais longe possível das criaturas.

Eles correram até que perceberam estar no Mundo Trouxa. A Galeria foi deixada para trás, mas os Korakilees ainda os seguiam. Não tinha jeito. As criaturas logo os cercaram de novo, elas se moviam tão rápido! Parecia que tinham aparatado.

"Oh Deus! O que faremos agora?" Hermione gritou ao olhar em voltar e ver que estava cercada.

Harry viu um carro trouxa estacionado ali perto e sabia que provavelmete aquilo era a única chance de sobreviverem.

"Rápido, entrem no carro." O moreno gritou, enquanto corria até lá e usava sua varinha para abrir as portas, assim os cinco podiam se jogar lá dentro.

Hermione, Ginny e Damien entraram no banco de trás e trancaram as portas, enquanto Harry se jogava no banco do motorista. Ele mal registrou o fato de Ron estar se jogando no banco do passageiro, antes de apontar sua varinha para a ignição e ouvir o carro funcionando.

Harry jogou seu pé em cima do acelerador e o carro saiu deslizando. Ele observou os Korakilees correrem para alcançarem. Alguns conseguiram segurar no veículo e tentavam entrar. Damien abaixou bem à tempo. A janela acabara de ser estilhaçada. Uma das criaturas, a quebrou e tentava pegar Damien para acertá-lo com sua espada. Hermione lançou um Reducto e conseguiu afastar o Korakilee de perto. A janela ao lado de Harry foi quebrada também e o garoto sentiu o vidro caindo. Imediatamente o moreno colocou sua mão para fora e esmagou o elmo do ser. O Korakilee caiu do carro. Harry foi até o limite, que o veículo possuía e tentou lutar contra as criaturas, que subiam no carro, enquanto dirigia.

"Harry! Onde você aprendeu a dirigir." Ron perguntou, enquanto se segurava no banco.

"Eu não aprendi." O garoto respondeu ao fazer uma curva que fez com que todos caíssem.

Os Korakilees ainda perseguiam o carro. Não importava o quão rápido o moreno dirigisse, eles não desistiam. De repente Harry ouviu um barulho de algo batendo em cima do carro.

"ABAIXEM-SE!" Harry gritou, bem na hora que o carro foi amassado e uma espada apareceu, quase acertando a cabeça de Ron. O moreno virou o carro violentamente, tentando fazer a criatura cair.

A espada foi retirada brutalmete e enfiada de novo, mas dessa vez foi na parte de trás do carro e Damien e as meninas tiveram que se encolher no chão para evitar o golpe.

"Ron! Assuma o controle." Harry gritou, ao transformar sua varinha em uma espada e começar a subir no teto do veículo em movimento.

Ron observou o moreno desaparecer pela janela, indo em direção ao teto do carro. Ele pulou para o banco do motorista e continou com a mesma velocidade. O ruivo tentou não fazer o veículo tremer muito, já que não queria que Harry caísse. Na velocidadde em que estavam, Ron nem mesmo queria pensar o que aconteceria.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry reapareceu. Ele sentou no bando do passageiro e começou a respirar fundo o ar que vinha da janela. O garoto estava com um belo corte no braço, entretanto, parecia estar bem.

"Você está bem?" Ron perguntou, enquanto continuava dirigindo.

"Sim." Harry conseguiu dizer.

O ruivo não disse nada, mas soltou um barulhinho ao ver a cena à sua frente. Havia uma massa de figuras negras, bloqueando o caminho. Os Korakilees estavam se juntando e formando uma barreira. Não tinha jeito do carro passar por todos eles. Havia no mínimo uns cem deles!

"Harry…" Ron disse com medo. Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam observando a cena à sua frente. Ninguém disse nada, provavelmente por causa do medo. O carro bateria naquela massa de Korakilees e seria coberto pelas criaturas.

"O que vamos fazer?" Ron perguntou em tom de falsete.

"Continue dirigindo." Harry disse com uma voz sem medo, mas com determinação.

O ruivo o encarou, mas fez o que lhe foi mandado.

"A Pena." O moreno disse e Ron entregou-a sem dizer nada.

Harry pegou a Pena e se concentrou. O Artefato era a razão para essas coisas os estarem seguindo, se ele não existisse, não haveria razão para atacar. Os Korakilees não entendiam vingança ou medo, eles foram criados para proteger. Apenas isso. Quando os objetos que precisavam de proteção eram destrídos, eles passavam à não existir. Assim Harry esperava.

O moreno bloqueou todo mundo de sua mente. Ele olhou para o objeto e concentrou no que ele verdadeiramente era. Aquilo era Voldemort. Uma parte dele. O mesmo Voldemort que destruiu sua vida. A mesma pessoa que mentiu, trapaceou e o traiu. Harry pensou em todas as coisas horríveis que Voldemort fez à ele. Ele sentiu a familiar temperatura da ira borbulhando dentro de si. O garoto pensou na imagem de James o jogando para cima e o pegando, quando bebê. Pensou nos pequenos beijos que lhe foram dados naquela idade. Aquela imagem mudou para uma de quando tinha três anos e James o jogava no chão, antes de bater nele com um cinto. Harry conseguia quase sentir os machucados. 'Tudo Voldemort, foi tudo Voldemort' o moreno pensou consigo.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram negros e imediatamente a Pena Dourada pegou fogo bem em frente aos adolescentes. A Pena sumiu em um monte de poeira. Foi bem nesse momento que o carro bateu no bloqueio feito pelos Korakilees. O veículo foi atingido por diversas espadas, mas nessa hora, a Horcrux foi destruída e as criaturas desapareceram em uma núvem negra. O carro passou pelos seres e os adolescentes assistiram os Korakilees desaparecendo.

Ron suspirou aliviado. Ele tinha obedecido Harry sem realmente saber por quê. Tinha confiado nele e o resultado foi a salvação de todos. O ruivo passou com o carro por cima dos Korakilees sem saber por quê. Harry os derrotaria. Ele olhou para o garoto exausto ao seu lado e sabia que sem ele, todos não teriam a mínima chance de sobreviver.

'De agora em diante, apenas deixe Harry lidar com as Horcruxes' Ron pensou consigo. Ele estava feliz em apenas ajudá-lo. Enquanto ele ajudasse, tudo estava perfeito.

"Então, pra onde vamos?" Ron perguntou.

"Apenas continue dirigindo." Harry respondeu cansado.

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça e ficou dirigindo sem rumo. Seguindo apenas o caminho da estrada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Gryffindor Horcrux

_N/T: Ok, nada de Avadas... Nada de Avadas!! Eu estou em um rítimo mega-ultra-power-punk! Esse FDS foi phoda pra mim! Bom, desculpem-me povo_!

**Ginny Weasley Potter:** Valeu por ler essa tradução.

**Osmar:** Foi mal pela demora! Eu adoro as cenas de ação... –Arfando-. Espero que goste do chap.

**Cybelle Lupin**: Desculpe pela demora! Tá vendo como o Harry é lindo... Huahuahuahuahuahua. Ele vai ter que se acostumar com a 'tchurminha'! Espero que goste desse chap!

**Belinha Weasley Potter:** Nossa... um capítulo por dia?! Infelizmente nem dá. Eu adoraria postar com essa velocidade, mas a matemática me impede!! Huahuahuahuahuahua.

**Nicky-Evans:** Nhaíiiii! Que bom que você gostou do chap anterior. Amamos o Damien!! Huahuahuahuahua...

**Patty Potter Hard:** O Harry tá ficando mais que perfeito!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ... Muito bom! Espero que goste desse chap!

**Simon de Escorpião:** Que bom que você gostou da estória! Amo ela também. Continue lendo... Espero que goste do chap!

**Anjelita Malfoy:** Bom, para onde eles está indo, o que vão fazer e sobre a preocupação dos pais... Isso tudo faz parte da estória. Não posso falar se não perde a graça!! –Sorrindo- Mas relaxa que tudo se explica!!

**Shakinha:** Eu quero ir para a Alemanha!! Me leva da próxima vez?! –Carinha de pidona!- As Horcruxes vão ser fáceeeeeeis de destruir... Hehehehehehehe.

**Srta. Melinda Black:** Perigosíssimo!! O Harry sempre tem razão, afinal, ele é perfeito!! O Ron é tapadinho coitado, mas ele pega o jeito! Que bom que você está lendo a tradução, fico feliz...

**Mrs. Mandy Black:** Olá! Obrigada por estar lendo a tradução! Eu amo essa estória também. O Damien é um perfeitoso!! –Nhaiiii- Huahuahuahuahuahuahua. Espero que goste do chap!

_Bom povo é isso aí! Espero que gostem do chap. Divitam-se! Bjus Brielle. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Sete: A Horcrux de Gryffindor

Era comum, na situação atual, que Lorde Voldemort recebesse más notícias à cada reunião. Toda vez que ele parava em frente a seus Comensais, eles o informavam sobre algo de errado. A guerra estava saindo fora de suas mãos. Para qualquer lugar que os Comensais da Morte fossem, acontecia caos e tragédia. Os Aurores estavam prontos para pegá-los, prontos para armar uma armadilha. A maioria de seus novos recrutas, já tinham sido capturados e mandados para Azkaban.

Voldemort sentou com seus olhos fechados, tentando tirar a última reunião de sua cabeça. Dois de seus Comensais vieram correndo contar que a Galeria de Artefatos Mágicos e Famosas Obras de Arte tinha sido roubada e o único ítem levado foi a Pena Dourada. Não havia necessidade de dizer que Lorde Voldemort matara os dois para extravasar sua ira. Ele sabia que seus Korakilees não deixariam o responsável em paz. Se a Pena não fosse recuperada, significaria apenas uma coisa. Sua Horcruz foi destruída!

O Lorde das Trevas sabia que a única pessoa que conseguiria lutar contra os Korakilees e destruir sua Horcrux era seu próprio Harry. Voldemort não segurou sua raiva dessa vez. Ele deixou o sentimento o invadir. Harry destruira outra de suas Horcruxes. Agora eram duas. O Pingente de Slytherin e a Pena de Ravenclaw. Seria esse os planos do garoto? Ele saiu de casa para destruí-las!? De algum modo Lorde Voldemort não queria acreditar nisso. Ele tinha certeza de que o garoto voltaria para casa. Quando percebesse que não pertencia à mais ninguém, ele não teria outra chance a não ser voltar.

Mas agora, Voldemort era forçado a aceitar que Harry havia declarado guerra contra ele. O bruxo tinha mandado seus Comensais embora, com ordens de trazer o garoto de volta. Se eles falhassem, o Lorde das Trevas lhes prometeu mortes horrendas.

Assim que ele sentou em sua câmara, pensando profundamente em como lidar com o moreno, uma batida leve o interrompeu. Olhando para cima, Voldemort abriu a porta com um feitiço sem sua varinha e viu uma fugura tremendo cair aos seus pés.

"M-meu Lorde!" Uma voz trémula disse.

Voldemort reconheceu o homem. Ele era um seguidor devotado e era responsável por muitas coisas. Usualmente tinha que mantêr os seus tesouros à salvo. O Lorde das Trevas possuia inúmeros Artefatos e cada um deles tinha algum propósito.

"Levante-se, Corbett. Por que você está aqui? Eu não te chamei." Voldemort disse com um pé atrás. Ele não estava com humor para ser perturbado.

"Minhas de-desculpas meu Lorde, mas tenho que lhe informar sobre um grande infortúnio."

Lorde Voldemort grunhiu. O que poderia ter dado errado agora? Ele não achava que seria capaz de enfrentar mais más notícias.

"Que infortúnio?" Ele perguntou olhando o homem.

"Meu Lorde, b-bem antes do... do Príncipe Negro ter ido embora, ele veio até mim. Ele disse que queria retirar uma de suas posses. Ele disse que eram ordens suas. Eu não queria entregar nada, mas você sabe como ele... como ele pode ser persuasivo."

Voldemort sorriu. Sim, Harry podia ser muito persuasivo. Afinal, o garoto aprendeu essa arte com o melhor. Com ele.

"O que ele levou?" Voldemort perguntou. Ele sabia que àquela época Harry ainda era leal. Seja o que fosse, não devia ser importante.

"Meu Lorde, ele… ele levou a… Layhoo Jisteen!"

Lorde Voldemort sentiu uma pequena explosão em seu estômago. 'A Layhoo Jisteen, Harry levou a Layhoo Jisteen!' O homem levantou-se e começou a avançar em Corbett.

"Por que você não me informou imediatamente?" Voldemort sibilou para o Comensal.

Corbett tremeu e se afastou do Lorde das Trevas antes de gaguejar uma resposta.

"Eu… eu pensei que o Príncipe veio até mim por causa de suas instruções. Foi apenas hoje, quando vi que o Príncipe destruiu outra coisa sua, que comecei a pensar que ele poderia ter mentido sobre a Layhoo Jisteen."

Lorde Voldemort ficou ali encarando o homem que se encolhia. Isso não era bom. A layhoo Jisteen era uma pedra inestimável. Ela seria usada em seu último ataque contra Dumbledore. Voldemort apontou sua varinha para Cobertt, que deixou escapar um gritinho de terror e ficou jogado aos pés dele.

"Por favor! Por favor, meu Lorde. Me perdoe! Eu não queria entregar a pedra, mas o Príncipe não aceitaria um não como resposta. Desculpe-me! Por favor, me perdoe."

Voldemort lançou "Legimens" e viu a memória de Harry mandando que a pedra lhe fosse entregue. Ele disse que eram por ordens do Lorde das Trevas. O bruxo saiu das memórias, sentindo-se mais nervoso do que havia se sentindo em anos. Não simplesmente por causa do roubo da pedra, mas sim por causa que o garoto fez isso enquanto ainda lhe era leal.

Voldemort ordenou que Corbett saísse, dizendo que o puniria depois. O bruxo sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou pensando no porquê de Harry ter mentido para pegar a pedra. Por que o garoto faria aquilo? O Pingente de Slytherin e a Pena de Ravenclaw foram destruídos por causa da raiva que o moreno sentiu ao descobrir que fora enganado. Voldemorte entendia isso. Ele ainda estava bravo, mas sabia que as ações faziam sentido. Mas roubar a Layhoo Jisteen não fazia o mínimo sentido. O que Harry queria com a pedra?

O Lorde das Trevas pensou sobre a memória que acabara de ver. Harry parecia estar um pouco irritado e um pouco cansado também, como se estivesse nervoso por cometer tal ato. Aquele olhar que o moreno tinha, não era algo que o bruxo havia visto antes. De repente, Voldemort lembrou-se de algo. Foi no dia que ele o questionou sobre salvar o 'menino Potter', no ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry ficou nervoso e irritado ao ser ordenado a cortar relações com o menino. Seria isso? Será que o garoto roubara a pedra como uma forma de 'vingança' por causa da ordem? Não, isso não era uma atitude dele. Harry costumava obedecer todas as suas ordens, gostando ou não.

Lorde Voldemort soltou um suspiro para aliviar a dor em seu peito. Harry mentiu para ele. O garoto não era tão leal quanto ele pensava. Harry roubara a pedra por algum propósito. Para alguma coisa que ele não concordaria, já que foi feito traiçoeiramente. O que o moreno queria com o obejeto? Esse foi o pensamento que perturbou Voldemort pelo resto da noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius massageou suas têmporas esperando que sua dor de cabeça passasse. Ele não tinha dormindo bem e agora pagava por isso. Dumbledore estava no meio de outra reunião da Ordem e para todo lugar que ele olhava, as pessoas estavam com expressões cansadas. James estava ao seu lado e parecia o único que prestava atenção em cada palavra. Normalmente isso seria um tópico de piada, já que Sirius gozaria da cara do amigo sobre prestar atenção em um professor, mas a siuação estava longe de ser engraçada. O Ministério estava convencido de que a Pena de Hufflepuff foi roubada por Harry. Enquanto isso poderia ser verídico, a razão dada pelo Ministro estava longe da verdade. Para Cornelius Fudge, o moreno roubara os objetos por ordem de Voldemort. Ele não acreditava que o garoto tinha deixado o Lorde das Trevas e estava convencido de que o bruxo tentava recolher suas Horcruxes para sua própria segurança.

Dumbledore estava contando em como tentara convencer o Ministro que esse não era o caso, mas Fudge não escutou nada. De acordo com ele, o Diretor tinha um ponto fraco pelo garoto, já que Harry era o chamado Escolhido. O Ministro, claro, não acreditava nas besteiras ditas em profecias e ignorou tudo.

"Temo que agora Harry tenha duas acusações como ladrão de dois preciosos Artefatos." Dumbledore disse para todos.

Sirius viu James fechar os olhos e respirar devagar. Ele estava tentando se acalmar. O sentimento de compaixão cresceu dentro do animago ao ver seu amigo de infância lutando para controlar suas emoções. Não era justo. James já tinha passado por tanta coisa. Não apenas tinha que lidar com o trauma de perder seu filho novamente, mas também tinha que lidar com o sentimento de preocupação contante, por causa do medo de seu filho ser pego pelo Ministério ou por Voldemort.

A busca por 'Alex' não estava indo bem. Aparentemente, Harry não usava essa identidade já há um bom tempo. A reunião terminou e Sirius imediatamente se levantou, desesperadamente precisando ir para a cama, dormir e se livrar dessa dor de cabeça.

"Sirius! Espere um momento, eu preciso falar com você." A voz de Dumbledore surgiu, parando o Maroto imediatamente. O bruxo virou-se mal-humorado e sentou-se novamente.

Quando restaram apenas Dumbledore, James, Remus e Sirius na mesa, o mais velho começou.

"Temo que tenha algumas más notícias." Disse solene.

Sirius sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um instante. 'Mais más notícias! Como as coisas podem ficar piores!'

"Eu fui falar com 'John e Fiona' sobre Alex para ver se talvez algum deles o tivessem visto. Mas aparentemente eles estão desaparecidos."

James ficou se surpreendeu com as palavras.

"Desaparecidos? O que você quer dizer com desaparecidos? Como isso pôde acontecer? Você disse que havia gente os vigiando todo o tempo. Como eles podem ter sumido assim?" James perguntou, raiva saindo de cada palavra.

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e respondeu tristemente.

"Eu os tinha sob uma constate vigilância. Como isso aconteceu, estou incerto. Aparentemente 'John e Fiona' mudaram-se para outro lugar que não fica na Inglaterra. Pela informação que consegui, eles foram para o exterior. Eles receberam um contrato irrecusável e mudaram."

Sirius sentou-se enquanto absorvia as notícias. Eles os haviam perdido. Eles tinham tudo para ajudar Harry e talvez reduzir sua sentença no Ministério e perderam. Agora seria impossível achar Frank e Alice. Já era difícil achar duas pessoas sem nada para rastreá-las no mesmo país onde se está, mas achar em outro país... Era impossível! Eles não podiam rastreá-los nem como trouxas, nem como bruxos.

"Então… o que você está tentando dizer? Eles foram embora! A única coisa que poderia salvar meu filho, as únicas pessoas que eram necessárias para salvá-lo foram embora. Eu não posso acreditar nisso!" James vociferou.

"James, eu vou tentar descobrir um jeito para trazê-los de volta. Sempre há um jeito. Eu encontrarei, prometo."Dumbledore disse suavemente, tentando acalmar o pai irado.

O Auror soltou um grito raivoso e levantou-se da mesa. Virando-a no processo.

"PARE! Pare de me dar falsas esperanças!Não há nada que você possa fazer. Eu nunca deveria ter escutado você para começo de conversa. O que você disse?! 'Hogwarts é o local mais seguro para Harry. Voldemort nunca se atreveria a ir até lá' e olha o que aconteceu! Você podia ter parado tudo. E agora perdeu Frank e Alice. Como iremos provar que Harry não os matou?! Que Harry na verdade salvou suas vidas para mantê-los em bom estado!?"

O silêncio pairou após essas palavras. James estava em pé com punhos fechados e respirava pesadamente, como se tivesse corrido muito.

"James, eu realmente não sei o que posso dizer para lhe confortar…" Dumbledore começou, mas foi cortado pelo Auror.

"Conforto? Você está realmente falado sobre me confortar! Como você supostamente faria isso? Como alguém pode confortar o pai de um garoto de dezesseis anos que está vendo nada além de morte destinada ao seu filho? Meu filho provavelmente não chegará nem ao seu aniversário de dezessete anos, Dumbledore! Explique como alguém pode me confortar?"

Com isso James saiu tempestivamente da sala, batendo a porta ao sair. Remus e Sirius ficaram quietos sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente o lobisomem quebrou aquele silêncio estranho.

"Dumbledore, não fique chateado. James, está sob uma grande pressão. Ele não quis realmente dizer tudo aquilo."

O Diretor virou seus olhos azuis meia-noite à direção do lobisomem e sorriu.

"Sim, ele quis, mas não o culpo. Eu errei com James e Harry. Porém, planejo arrumar tudo. Harry sobreviverá à tudo isso, ele sobreviverá. Não apenas celebrará seu aniversário de dezessete anos, mas o aniversário de setenta também! E celebrará em casa, em volta de sua família. Eu prometo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry grunhiu ao ouvir uma voz em seus ouvidos. Ele abriu seus olhos avermelhados e virou-se para Hermione. A garota de cabelos armados o olhava atentamente.

"E então?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Então o quê?" O garoto perguntou grogue.

"Você concorda sobre a Horcrux de Gryffindor?"

Quando Hermione viu o olhar confuso dele, continuou.

"Você estava ouvindo por acaso? Dormiu de novo? Meu Deus Harry, você dormiu à noite?" Ela perguntou.

O moreno a olhou antes de abaixar a cabeça e colocá-la contra a mesa gelada, escondendo sua face com os braços. A mesa gelada relaxou sua cicatriz dolorida. Era como se ela estivesse constantemente pegando fogo. Algumas vezes piorava de tal jeito que o garoto ficava inconsciente e acordava horas depois com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Pensando nisso, ele não conseguia lembrar de um período aonde sua cicatriz não estivesse normal. Ficou pior depois da destruíção da Pena.

"Harry?"

O moreno se mexeu e olhou para Hermione.

"O que há de errado, Harry? Você nem mesmo está prestando atenção no que estamos falando. Você está doente?"

O garoto rolou os olhos, finalmente aquela idiota percebeu alguma coisa.

"Você está, não está? Posso ver em seus olhos. O que há? É sua cabeça? Você está resfriado?" Hermione perguntou preocupada.

"Não. Não é resfriado. Eu estou bem. Apenas não dormi direito, só isso." Harry mentiu.

Ele sentou e viu os outros o olhando de relance. Ron e Ginny o encaravam e estavam silenciosamente concordando sobre sua doença. Enquanto isso, Damien se aproximava do irmão para checar sua temperatura. Harry bateu na mão dele, quando o menino tentou colocá-la sobre sua testa.

"Pare! Eu já disse, estou bem. Parem com isso e voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo."

Damien o ignorou e colocou suas mãos sobre a testa dele. Harry sibilou de dor, quando seu irmão colcou os dedos sob sua cicatriz.

"A cabeça parece normal, exceto pela cicatriz." Damien disse alto.

"Talvez, talvez você deva deitar um pouco. Dormir um pouco." Ginny disse baixo. Ela também percebeu como os olhos de Harry estavam vermelhos. Eles estavam completamente cor de sangue.

Harry os ignorou e pegou um livro. O garoto ficou folheando as páginas. Ele não lia nada. A verdade era que o moreno nem mesmo conseguia enxergar nada, já que sua visão começava a borrar. Depois de alguns momentos, Harry finalmente admitiu derrota e levantou-se.

"Cala boca!" Ele disse para Damien, quando o garoto lançou-lhe o olhar de 'Eu-te-disse'.

O moreno deitou em sua cama e dormiu instantaneamente. Os adolescentes não conseguiam acreditar que estavam de volta no quarto do garoto. Harry ficou relutante em deixá-los ir para o local aonde estava se escondendo, mas os quatro o convenceram. Eles prometeram que seriam mais cuidadosos e tomariam um cuidado extra para irem até lá.

No final das contas foi a capa de invisibilidade que ganhou o argumento. Damien e Ginny conseguiam ficar embaixo dela facilmente, assim poderiam ir para lá invisíveis. Ron e Hermione iriam disfarçados. Ficou uma coisa bem embaraçosa, já que Ron se transfigurava para parecer uma velhinha. Era o único tipo de transfiguração que ele sabia. Hermione se transformava em um menino jovem, com um bigode e uma maleta bem cara. Ainda assim, Ron e Hermione mudavam de disfarce regularmente. A garota fazia as transformações nele.

Harry estava feliz com essas precauções, mas ainda mudava de local a cada três dias.

"Vocês acham que ele está bem?" Ginny murmurou.

"Não sei. Ele parece um pouco drenado. Como se estivesse lutando contantemente contra algo." Hermione disse, suas sobrancelhas frazidas.

"Acho que deveríamos trazer algo para a sua cicatriz. Obviamente ela está dolorida. Acho que alguma coisa para dor e uma poção para dormir deve funcionar." Ron disse baixo.

Os quatro concordaram e continuaram trabalhando, deixando o moreno exausto dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As poções funcionaram. Quando Harry tomou, percebeu que sua cicatriz não o incomodava por algumas horas. Nessas poucas horas, o moreno conseguia fazer tudo o que quisesse, antes que a dor ficasse lancinate. 'Eu tenho que encontrar uma solução para isso' pensou, ao tomar a quinta poção do dia. Ele sabia que aquele tipo de medicação poderia viciar e a última coisa que Harry queria no momento era um vício. Ele estava ficando sem dinheiro e agora nem mesmo se sentia bem para lutar e ganhar mais.

"Harry, acho que descobri!" A voz de Hermione o tirou de seus pensamentos.

O moreno andou até a garota. Ela colocou um grande livro em suas mãos.

"Olhe Harry! A espada! A espada cravejada de rubis de Gryffindor! Tem que ser uma Horcrux. Entra na descrição perfeitamente." A menina disse excitada.

"Bem, poderia ser, mas e o Chapéu Seletor?! Digo... pertenceu à Godric Gryffindor também, não é?" Ron disse pensativo.

"É, mas eu não acho que ele faria uma Horcrux de algo que pode falar. Isso não seria seguro, seria? Digo, ele poderia falar para todo mundo que possui uma alma 'a mais'." Ginny acrescentou.

Harry olhou para a figura preto e branca da espada que se movia. Era algo magnífico, Hermione estava certa. Entrava na categória das Horcruxes. Era bem imponente, um objeto de grande poder mágico e histórico e pertencia à um dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

"Bem, alguma idéia de onde essa beleza é guardada?" O moreno perguntou.

Hermione mexeu-se desconfortável e respondeu sem olhá-lo.

"Hum… sim. Na verdade, ela é guardada… hum… é guardada em... em Hogwarts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius não sabia porquê era era o único que ficou com a "bomba". Bem, nesse caso ele sabia porquê. Remus estava se recuperando de sua transformação, James ainda estava bravo com Dumbledore e não faria nada pelo bruxo e Dumbledore mesmo estava ocupado em outra reunião com Fudge.

'Por que ele não desiste? Fudge nunca irá escutá-lo agora.' O homem pensava bravo, enquanto subia as escadas.

Sirius não queria pensar na última vez que havia estado em Hogwarts. Foi o dia que Harry escapou de volta para Voldemort. Ele tirou seus cabelos dos olhos. O homem estava tão pensativo sobre como James, Lily e Damien lidavam com a tristeza que nem mesmo parou para pensar sobre como isso o afetou. Sirius era o padrinho de Harry. Antes que o garoto fosse levado por Peter, o moreno de olhos esmeralda era muito afetuoso. Ele adorava brincar com os seus longos cabelos e gostava de agarrar os fios com suas duas mãos e não soltava, enquanto Lily ou James viessem socorrer o amigo.

Sirius sorriu ao lembrar disso. Ele nunca pensou que aquele pequeno menininho iria crescer para ser o segundo maior bruxo temido. E mesmo assim, o homem sabia que Harry tinha um bom coração. Veja o que ele havia feito por James. O garoto arriscou sua vida, enquanto doava sua magia. E Damien! Harry arriscou ser capturado para lhe dar aquela pedra de proteção. Por causa daquela pedra, Damien estava relativamente em segurança. Sirius estava perdido em pensamentos e logo viu que estava perto do local que escondia a Sala Precisa.

O Auror ainda não acreditava no que Dumbledore disse naquela manhã. Que ele tinha descoberto o que a Horcrux de Gryffindor era. Não era como se Sirius duvidasse do bruxo, era apenas o pensamento de Voldemort ter colocado uma Horcurx bem embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore e todos esses anos ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio Dumbledore, sabia sobre isso.

A espada de Godric Gryffindor. Era demais. Como Dumbledore não pressentiu que algo não estava totalmente certo? Como ele não sentiu a alma de Voldemort? Sirius balançou a cabeça. Não era justo esperar tanto do velho Diretor. Mesmo um gênio como Dumbledore tinha que saber o que procurava antes de achar. E ele apenas tinha descoberto sobre as Horcrux há um mês atrás.

O Auror concentrou-se na espada e passou pelo corredor três vezes, como tinha sido instruído. Imediatamente uma porta se materializou a sua frente. Ele a abriu e entrou, agradecendo a Merlin, já que tudo estava dando certo. De qualquer modo, ao entrar, Sirius percebeu o quão errado estava.

"Olá, Black! Procurando por isso?"

Harry segurava a espada de rubis e observava a expressão chocada de Sirius. O garoto escutou o Auror andando do lado de fora e soube que alguém entraria a qualquer momento.

O moreno já sabia sobre a sala Precisa, já que os irmãos de Ron tinham contado ao ruivo. Harry estava apenas testando sua sorte quando foi pedir pela espada. De acordo com Hermione, a sala lhe daria qualquer coisa que fosse pedida, contanto que o ítem estivesse dentro de Hogwarts.

Sirius ficou encarando o moreno à sua frente com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava muito diferente. Tinha perdido peso e parecia não dormir direito recentemente. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam sem foco e sua face joven já demonstrava sinais de stress.

"Harry!" Sirius sussurrou ao entrar na sala.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui?" O Auror perguntou.

Harry o olhou cansadamente. Um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

"Não pude ficar longe desse lugar. Sabe… é verdade que quando se vem para Hogwarts, fica impossível ficar longe." O garoto disse sarcasticamente. Ele segurava a espada de um jeito que Sirius pudesse vê-la.

"Vamos lá Black! Eu estou aqui pela mesma razão que você. A espada de Gryffindor!" O adolescente disse.

"Harry, você não pode arriscar sua vida desse jeito. Se os Aurores te encontrassem..." Sirius foi cortado pelo garoto.

"Aurores? Eu já fui encontrado por um. Da última vez que chequei, você era um Auror oficial do Ministério." Ele disse calmo, sem tirar os olhos da face do outro.

Sirius o olhou e sentiu seu coração quebrar.

"Harry, eu sou seu padrinho antes de tudo. Por favor, você tem que confiar em mim. Venha comigo, antes que alguém te pegue primeiro." Sirius esperava que o moreno de olhos esmeralda não lutasse com ele. O garoto parecia exauto e realmente precisava de ajuda.

Harry deu um passo para trás e segurou firme a espada.

"Não posso." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Você pode Harry! Você não precisa fazer isso por si prório. Você não _pode_ fazer isso por si próprio. Olhe para você! Você está exausto! Por favor, venha comigo." Sirius se aproximou do afilhado, feliz pelo garoto não ter se afastado dessa vez.

"Você não pode me ajudar." Harry disse baixo e olhou para o padrinho. Encarando-o pela primeira vez.

"Talvez eu não possa, mas James pode! Lily pode. Por favor, Harry. Volte para casa. Eu prometo que o Ministério nunca saberá sobre você." O Auror deu mais um passo para frente.

"E Dumbledore?" O garoto disse de repente. Sirius sentiu seu coração dar uma batida mais apressada. Harry estava falando como se estivesse considerando voltar.

"Ele não precisa saber se você não quiser." O homem respondeu.

Harry ficou embasbacado com a resposta. Ele tinha esperado que Sirius dissesse que Dumbledore precisava saber sobre sua volta para casa. Por um momento, o moreno ficou paralisado com a espada em uma mão e a varinha em outra. Sirius tentou se aproximar dele um pouco mais e conseguiu ficar bem em frente ao afilhado.

"Vamos lá Harry. Está na hora de ir para casa." Ele disse baixo.

O garoto olhou para o homem e pela primeira vez na vida, percebeu realmente o que Damien estava falando. Sirius relamente tinha um jeito de confortar as pessoas, sem parecer óbvio.

"Eu não tenho mais uma casa. Perdi isso há quinze anos atrás. Desculpe, mas não posso ir com você. Preciso terminar o que comecei." Harry segurou a espada firmemente ao falar.

Sirius olhou desesperado para o garoto teimoso. Por que ele tinha que fazer as coisas tão difíceis?

"Eu sei como você se sente. Eu quero vingança também, assim como James, Lily e até Dumbledore. Vamos lá Harry. Nós estamos do mesmo lado agora. Podemos lutar juntos."

"Não." Harry disse e balançou a cabeça, enquanto dava um passo para trás. Aparentemente, ele lutava contra a vontade de ir com Sirius.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho. Tenho uma razão diferente de vocês. Eu não vou me juntar à vocês. Não é por isso que estou lutando contra ele." O garoto disse.

Sirius estava começando a perder a paciência. Ele estava pensando em agarrar Harry e sair dali com uma chave de portal. Porém, havia um problema com aquele plano. Ele não tinha uma chave de portal e Hogwarts ainda tinha feitiços anti-aparatação em seus territórios. Sendo assim, tentou um acordo com Harry.

"Ok, você não precisa lutar ao nosso lado. Ao menos me deixe algum jeito de entrar em contato com você. Ou apenas venha ver James e Lily uma única vez. Eles estão desesperado para ver se você está bem. Especialmente depois da transferência."

O garoto levantou sua cabeça e olhou para o Auror.

"Vocês sabem sobre isso?" Harry sussurrou.

"Claro que sabemos! O Curandeiro disse que deveria ser algum parente de sangue para poder fazer a transferência e nós achamos seu sangue por todo o lugar, sendo assim, resolvemos o mistério." Sirius disse sarcástico.

Harry pareceu um pouco desconfortável ao perceber que todo mundo sabia o que ele havia feito por James. Supostamente, deveria ter sido uma coisa particular entre ele e seu pai.

"Veja Harry, tudo o que eu peço é para que você vá um pouco para casa. Apenas venha comigo ver James e Lily. Eles não o forçarão a ficar se você não quiser. Por favor, venha comigo."

Pareceu funcionar. Harry olhou para a espada em suas mãos e logo depois para Sirius. Estava claro que ele tentava descobrir se o Auror dizia a verdade ou não. Finalmente o garoto assentiu brevemente e Sirius sentiu uma sensação como se seu coração fosse explodir de alegria. Harry estava indo para casa. James e Lily o conveceriam a ficar e o homem tinha certeza de que seu afilhado ficaria. Ele não iria querer deixar seus pais novamente.

Ambos saíram silenciosamente da Sala Precisa e saíram do castelo. Eles estavam no saguão principal, chegando perto das portas, quando o desastre aconteceu. Harry foi lançado para trás violentamente, quando um jato de luz azul veio zunindo. Os dois estavam ocupados com seus pensamentos para prestar atenção nas coisas em volta. Havia também o fato de que ninguém mais estava no castelo, além deles.

Sirius foi até Harry instintivamente para ajudá-lo a se levantar. O garoto tinha um grande rasgo em suas vestes, claramente mostrando que alguém lançou-lhe um feitiço de corte. Ambos observaram e viram aproximadamente dez Aurores ali parados. Suas varinha estavam empunhadas e todas miravam o garoto. Sirius estava ultrajado. Ele os encarou gélidamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma pessoa apareceu, entre os outros, sorrindo. A fúria de Sirius intensificou, quando o homem viu quem era o idiota do Auror que apareceu. Era Blake e ele tinha uma expressão feliz, como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

Harry levantou-se devagar e cuidadosamente segurou a Horcrux, assim como sua varinha, que estava escondida em suas mãos.

"Bem, nunca pensei que isso daria certo, mas tenho que te dar os créditos Black. Seu plano funcionou perfeitamente!" Blake disse alegremente.

Sirius grunhiu e gritou.

"Sobre o que diabos você está falando?"

O sorriso de Blake espalhou-se em sua face, quando foi responder.

"Quando você nos disse para ficar aqui e que você iria buscar o jovem Sr.Potter, pensei que nunca iria funcionar. Mas você realmente é um gênio. Conseguiu fazer com que ele viesse silenciosamente. Diga-me, qual é o seu segredo?"

Sirius não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Blake estava mentindo descaradamente! Ele nem sabia que Blake estava ali e nunca trabalharia com o homem, nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Blake estava tentando fazer Harry pensar que ele o tinha traído. Todo mundo sabia que ele era padrinho do garoto e já que o homem estava tentando fazer a sua vida e a de James um inferno, esse era um dos meios de quebrar os laços entre ele e Harry.

Sirius virou para ver seu afilhado o encarando com incredulidade e choque. Ele sentiu sua boca secar ao ver o olhar magoado nos olhos esmeralda do garoto.

"Harry! Não, eu não… ele está mentindo!"

Porém isso foi tudo o que ele disse. Harry deu um passo para trás e seu olhar estava fazendo Sirius suar. Estava claro que qualquer confiança que o moreno havia colocado em seu padrinho, havia ido embora. Ele balançou sua cabeça e o modo como olhava Sirius, fazia o Auror querer cortar a garganta de Blake.

"Venha conosco, Sr.Potter. Não há nenhuma opção restante." Blake disse e riu.

Sirius viu a mão de Harry desaparecer em suas vestes, mas antes que pudesse gritar ou fazer alguma coisa, ele já tinha agido.

"Eu já disse antes, se você não consegue suportar a temperatura deveria cair fora."

Harry falou e jogou ao chão, calmamente, um objeto tringular que imeditamente explodiu com uma força tão grande que até tremeu a terra. Sirius jogou-se no chão ao ver as chamar e sentir tudo tremer. Os Aurores ficaram chocados com a explosão. O saguão principal de Hogwarts ficou lotado de fumaça, de um jeito que não dava para ver nada, nem ninguém.

Foi um milagre não haver casualidades. Os Aurores, imediatamente, controlaram o fogo, enquanto tossiam e espirravam. O fogo mágico ficou sob controle, por causa dos feitiços que protegiam Hogwarts. As chamas se extinguiram, mas todos sabiam que Harry já havia ido embora há tempos, levando a espada de Gryffindor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	49. The heart Doesn t Listen

_N/T: Eu sei... Eu sei..._

**Nicky-Evans:** Espero que goste desse chap!

**Simon de Escorpiao:** Então... Será que o Blake apanha?! Todo mundo já mentiu aos dezesseis... Faz parte! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

**InfallibleGirl:** Huahuahuahuahua, realmente, Madito Blake!

**Patty Potter Hard**: Ainda rolarão muitaaaaaaas águas! E eu vou traduzir, pode deixar! Lentamente, mas vou! Desculpe pela demora!

**Shakinha:** A espada fica com o Harry mesmo, no outro chap, tem uma parte que fala que ele some com a espada. Damien perfeito! Nhaí!! Alemanha!! Que demais! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua.

**Cybelle lupin:** Isso mesmo! Se encontrarmos o Blake na rua... Linchamos ele! Huahuhauhaua!

**Osmar:** Coitado do Blake... Todo mundo odeia o coitado! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Anjelita Malfoy:** A turma já volta, não se preocupe! Realmente, bem que ele podia ter destrído em Hogwarts... Bem pensado!

**Srta. Melinda Black:** Bella forever! Também amo... Uma vilã insana! Muito legal! Anti-heróis são os melhores!! Adoro Dark Harry também! Bom chap!

**Laai Potter:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! Bom, muita gente me chama de Brielle, então sinta-se a vontade! Todos nós queremos matar o Blake, aquele maldito... Mas sabe!? Às vezes eu fico até com dó dele... Pobrezinho... Não sabe nem se dar bem... Slytherin que não era! Huahuauahuah! Espero que goste desse chap também. Desculpa a demora para atualizar... Até mais!

**Nath V. P. Black:** O Harry é um lindo nessa fic!! Uou! Desculpe pela demora!

**Tsunay Nami:** Pobre Blake! Huahuahuahauhauhauhauha! Que bom que gostou da fic!

**Danda Jabur:** Não vou desistir da fic, fique tranquila! Que bom que você gostou!

**Lara Lynx Black:** Se o Harry vai acreditar.?!Não sei! Huahuhauhauhau! O tio Voldie até que é legalzinho... Abaixa para não receber a maldição

_Boa Fic povo, divirtam-se! Beijos!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Oito: O coração não escuta

"Não me interessa! Ele mereceu aquilo! O que diabos ele estava pensando? Eu vou matá-lo!"

Sirius tentou desviar novamente de seus companheiros para avançar em Blake.

"Black! Sente-se! Você tem que se controlar!" Kingsley gritou e jogou o homem, com força, em uma cadeira.

Sirius se sentou, mas continuou encarando o Auror de cabelos castanhos, que estava em um canto, onde um dos curandeiros do Ministério procurava, nele, alguma ferida.

"Você ficará bem." A enfermeira disse ao terminar de curar o corte na testa do Auror. Ela saiu da sala graciosamente. Havia muita tensão ali.

"Agora expliquem o que realmente aconteceu." Kingsley disse com uma voz profunda.

"Por que você não pergunta pro idiota que está ali no canto?!" Vociferou Sirius. Ele estava furioso com Blake. Por causa dele, Harry tinha fugido novamente. O garoto estava tão próximo de vir para casa. Todo o tempo que pensava o quão perto seu afilhado estava de voltar, uma ira severa surgia dentro de si.

"Para começo de conversa, por que diabos você estava lá?" Sirius gritou para Blake, que estava bem surpreso ao ver que o homem realmente o havia socado, tinha até lhe feito um olho roxo, lábios cortados e um grande corte na testa.

"Eu estava ali por ordem do Ministro. Ele pediu para que nós buscássemos aquela espada. Não sei por quê ele precisava de ajuda pra isso, mas aparentemente a espada é bem cara e importante. Devia ser levada para o Ministério imediatamente." Blake gritou de volta.

"Uhum... funcionou maravilhosamente bem!" Sirius disse com os dentes cerrados.

Blake lançou um olhar gélido ao homem e continuou segurando sua cabeça, como se ela fosse cair.

"Você não tinha nenhum direito de me bater!" Ele disse depois de alguns momentos e imediatamente se arrpendeu ao ver que o homem passou por vários Aurores e se aproximou. Sirius o segurou pelo colarinho e o sacudiu violentamente.

"Nenhum direito! Que direito você tinha para mentir pro Harry? O que você achou que ia acontecer?"

Blake se encolheu ao tentar se soltar. Kingsley retirou Sirius novamente de cima do outro e tentou acalmá-los.

"É melhor você esconder essa sua face miserável, Blake! Você não pode nem imaginar o que James fará com você quando descobrir!" Sirius sussurrou para o Auror que tremia, antes de se soltar do aperto de Kingsley e sair da sala.

Mal havia ido embora, o Auror trombou em alguém.

"Preste atenção!" Sirius vociferou para o estranho.

"Hey! Que humor, Padfoot!"

Sirius levantou a cabeça e viu James o observando com uma estranha expressão.

"Por que o chilique?" James perguntou, enquanto Sirius tentava se recuperar do choque de ver seu amigo. Antes que ele pudesse responder, James continuou falando.

"Eu escutei falar que você colocou algum juízo em Blake!" Ele disse com um grande sorriso. "O que o idiota fez dessa vez?"

Sirius com certeza estava pensando em contar tudo para James, mas não estava preparado para isso naquele exato momento. Ele olhou para o amigo um pouco apreensivo sobre contar o que aconteceu. James parecia estar com um humor melhor que o normal.

"Prongs, talvez nós devêssemos ir ao meu escritório. Eu não quero falar sobre isso no meio do corredor." Sirius disse, enquanto tentava não encarar o amigo.

"Uh, ok. Se você quer…" James disse, ele sabia que algo estava errado. Para seu melhor amigo sair no braço com outro Auror, mesmo Blake, deveria ser algo grande.

Assim que Sirius e James estavam seguros dentro do escritório, Padfoot contou tudo. De como ele ficou próximo de levar Harry para casa e como o garoto estava exausto a ponto de ficar aliviado de ir. James sentou e escutou tudo com suas mãos fechadas em punhos cerrados. Seus dentes estavam tão apertados, que sua mandíbula doía. O homem escutou como Blake sabotou a tentativa de Sirius levar Harry para casa. Como esperado, ele pulou de seu assento e saiu correndo atrás do Auror, com a intenção de deixá-lo em pedacinhos.

Porém, quando o homem chegou ao escritório lhe disseram que Blake já havia ido para casa e não voltaria logo. Fulminando de raiva, James saiu tempestivamente de lá. Ele não sabia como lidar com o que tinha acontecido. Tudo parecia estar dando errado. James deixou o Ministério e não foi visto até tarde da noite. Ele voltou para Godric's Hollow e pela primeira vez na vida, recusou a falar com Lily. O Auror se trancou no quarto e não saiu de lá até o dia seguinte.

Lily, Sirius e Remus tentaram confortá-lo, mas James não escutou ninguém. A única coisa que havia quebrado seu coração não foi o fato de Harry não ter conseguido voltar para casa. Mas sim o fato de que seu filho queria ter ido, mas não foi capaz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry percebeu que cada vez mais passava seu tempo com seus 'companheiros de estudos'. Agora que as quatro Horcruxes tinham sido destruídas, os cinco ficavam tentando pensar em qual seria a próxima. A espada havia sido destruída por Harry, assim que o garoto saiu de Hogwarts. O Moreno tentava pensar em qual seria a próxima. Eles sabiam, por terem lido as anotações de Riley, que o diário negro era uma, mas a última estava sendo muito difícil de encontrar.

As Horcruxes pertencentes aos fundadores de Hogwarts foram relativamente fáceis de achar, mas agora eles não faziam a mínima idéia de onde o diário poderia estar. Harry tentava descobrir o paradeiro da última Horcrux, antes de ir atrás deste objeto.

"Isso é inútil! O que vamos fazer agora? Não há nenhum jeito de descobrirmos o que ele pode ter usado." Ron disse ao bater sua mão na mesa, fazendo os livros caírem no chão.

"Nós temos que dar um jeito. Não podemos fazer muita coisa." Ginny disse ao pegar um livro que listava os objetos mais perigosos e proibidos, com um grande potencial para magia negra.

"Acho que é hora de voltarmos para a Ordem. O Professor Dumbledore deve estar tentando achar a última Horcrux também. Talvez possamos achar algo por lá." Hermione disse olhando discretamente para Harry.

Harry não achava que a Ordem seria de muita ajuda. Afinal, eles tinha as informações sobre as outras horcruxes e mesmo assim não conseguiram alcançá-las antes dele. O que perturbava Harry era o fato de que Voldemort provavelmente havia escondido muito bem o resto delas, já que as outras tinham sido destruídas. Ele sabia, por causa da intensa dor em sua cicatriz, que o Lorde das Trevas já tinha conhecimento sobre a destruição dos objetos. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil lidar com a dor. As poções já não ajudavam mais e o garoto sabia que teria que parar de tomá-las. Porém, naquele momento, ele não tinha outra opção. O moreno descobriria o que fazer em relação à sua cicatriz depois que destruísse as seis Horcruxes.

A reunião terminou com os adolescentes prometendo entregar qualquer informação que conseguissem da Ordem. O globo ainda estava escondido na sala, tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era pegá-lo no final da reunião.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estava certo de que a Ordem não ajudaria em nada, mas, por falta de outra opção, ele concordou em usar qualquer informação que os outros providenciassem. O garoto estava sentado em sua cama, tentando listar todos os lugares em que achava que Voldemort pudesse esconder suas Horcruxes. Ele sabia que o diário era o mesmo que pertenceu ao seu avô, Marvolo Gaunt.

Alguns poderiam achar que Voldemort usou o diário de seu avô por razões sentimentais, mas Harry sabia que era além daquilo. O Lorde das Trevas não era do tipo sentimental. Ele provavelmente usou o objeto, porque era o único que restou de sua família e os Gaunts eram os últimos da linhagem de Slytherin. Voldemort mesmo era descendente de Salazar Slytherin. Ele marcou Harry para que o moreno carregasse a linhagem, mas o garoto não era um descendente direto.

Harry tocou sua cicatriz em dorma de raio, vagarosamente. Ela ainda estava dolorida por causa do ataque recente. Menos de duas horas atrás. Ele não tivera um ataque daqueles por um bom tempo e provavelmente deveria ter sofrido um sangramento nasal. Voldemort deveria ter recebido algumas más notícias. 'Deve ter descoberto sobre suas Horcruxes' pensou consigo mesmo.

Voldemort disse a Harry que sua cicatriz era um produto de uma grande descarga de poder, que ele lhe abeçoou na noite de sua chegada na Mansão Riddle. Harry percebeu que a cicatriz não era uma benção e sim uma maldição. Ela o mantinha preso ao homemt. Ela lhe fazia sofrer o tempo todo. O garoto balançou a cabeça. Agora não era hora de pensar nas mentiras que lhe foram ditas. Ele tinha que se concentrar e tinha que achar as duas últimas Horcruxes.

O moreno levantou sua cabeça ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Ele levantou, pegou sua varinha de dentro de seu bolso e andou calmamente até a porta, pronto para abrí-la. Harry não estava esperando por ninguém. Os quatro adolescentes não deveriam ir até lá sem avisar antes. O garoto apertou sua varinha e lembrou-se de como foi atacado por Nott e seus amigos. Ele abriu a porta, viu um cabelo vermelho vivído e prontamente deixou que os adolescentes entrassem.

Harry fechou a porta violentamente e virou para encarar, com uma expressão lívida, os outros.

"De que diabos vocês estão brincando? Eu disse específicamente para não virem sem serem chamados! O que estão fazendo?" Ele disse irritado.

Os quatro olharam-se um para o outro e foi nesse momento que Harry notou a diferença. Eles estavam pálidos e pareciam ansiosos.

"O que aconteceu? O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou, seu tom consideravelmente mais baixo.

Ginny foi a primeira a falar.

"Nós sabíamos que vir aqui desse jeito não estava certo, mas concordamos que você deveria saber o que aconteceu. É melhor que você saiba por nós, do que pelos jornais."

"Sobre o que vocês estão falando? Que notícia?" Harry perguntou. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento ao ver o jeito como os outros o olhavam. Como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Ginny olhou para Damien e ele se aproximou do irmão.

"Nós estávamos apenas espiando a reunião da Ordem. Conseguimos passar as orelhas extensíveis por baixo da porta dessa vez. Moody não estava lá, por isso não havia risco de ninguém ver a gente. A reunião não foi planejada, portanto não acho que tiveram a chance de colocar feitiços na porta. Podíamos ver que havia um grande agito, que resultou ser a captura de alguém do circulo interno de Voldemort."

Damien parou, como se estivesse em dúvida se deveria ou não continuar. Harry estava sentindo algo estranho crescer dentro de si. Quem a Ordem capturara?

"Harry, por favor, não enlouqueça..." Damien começou, mas seu irmão lhe cortou.

"Damy, por favor… apenas me diga, quem eles capturaram?" O moreno de olhos verdes tinha uma péssima idéia de quem seria. Ele esperava estar errado.

Damien olhou para Harry com uma expressão preocupada.

"É a Bellatrix Lestrange."

O garoto não disse nada. Ele ficou parado tentando absorver toda a informação. A Ordem havia pego Bella! Eles a pegaram e provavelmente a entregariam aos Dementadores. Bella teria a mesma punição que ele teria. Ela nem mesmo teria um julgamento. Eles não deixariam alguém como ela escapar do Beijo do Dementador. Essa provavelmente era a razão pela qual Harry tinha sofrido o ataque na cicatriz. Voldemort obviamente estava furioso por causa da captura de Bella. Não apenas ela era um importante membro do círculo interno, mas também era uma Comensal que tinha um espaço no coração do Lorde. Ela provavelmente era a única pessoa com a qual Voldemort se importava.

"Eles a capturaram há duas horas atrás. Ela está sendo mantida no Ministério." Damien dizia, mas Harry nem mesmo escutava. Ele não conseguia escutar nada, por causa do sangue correndo em seus ouvidos.

"Como… como eles a pegaram?" Harry perguntou, sem saber por quê isso era importante.

"Foi o Professor Dumbledore. Ele a capturou durante um ataque que acontecia na Vila Kelso. Tem mais, o Professor Dumbledore a encontrou porque ela está… está com uma das Horcruxes." Damien disse devagar.

O garoto olhou o irmão surpreso. Ele não esperava essa informação.

"Eu não sei como, mas Dumbledore descobriu que Bellatrix está com uma das Horcrux. Eu ainda não sei o que é. Nós tivemos que sair, mas ele mencionou que o Artefato está sob a proteção do Ministério."

A mente de Harry ficou cheia de preocupações. Bella tinha uma Horcrux consigo. O que estaria com ela em um ataque? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

De repente, o garoto percebeu o que era. Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?! Era ridículo.

"O anel! O anel da família Black! É o único ítem de jóia que ela sempre usa. Pertence à família Black, que é Puro Sangue e a maioria é fiel a Voldemort." Harry disse. Ele não estava realmente contando isso para todo mundo, mas fazia sentido pensar alto.

"Deve ser isso! O anel da famíla Black é uma Horcrux." O moreno disse e olhou para Damien.

"Bem, o Ministério o tem agora. Eles provavelmente irão destruí-lo." Hermione adicionou.

"Quando eles estarão levando Bella para Azkaban? Dumbledore disse algo sobre isso?" Harry perguntou.

Novamente os adolescentes olharam-se uns para os outros e ninguém respondeu. Estava claro que eles não queriam contar essa informação para Harry.

"O que?" O moreno de olhos esmeralda perguntou, irritado com o jeito como os outros agiam.

"Bem, taí o problema. Eles não vão levá-la para Azkaban. Eles não querem arriscar que ela escape. Eles... eles querem trazer Dementadores para o Ministério. E estarão ordenando o Beijo está noite." Ron disse com cuidado para não olhar direto para Harry.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda sentiu como se o ar tivesse ido embora. Esta noite! Bella receberia o Beijo essa noite. Ele não sabia o que fazer, sua cabeça girava.

O garoto sabia que Bella era igualmente responsável por mentir e traí-lo, mas isso não impedia que ele se preocupasse. Ele sabia que a mulher o entregaria para Voldemort na primeira chance que tivesse e provavelmente lançaria um feitço de memória para que suas lembranças fossem embora e ele voltasse a ser usado e manipulado. Apesar disso, o moreno sabia que não conseguiria ficar quieto deixando que ela fosse completamente destruída.

Sem dizer mais nada, Harry virou e foi em direção à porta. Imediatamente os outros correram ao seu encontro.

"Harry! Onde você está indo?" Damien gritou ao tentar agarrar o braço do irmão, mas o garoto apenas se livrou dele e continuou indo para a porta.

"Harry! Onde você está indo?" Damien repetiu ao segurar o braço do irmão bem forte e conseguir virá-lo.

"Solte Damien." Harry disse, mas o menino o continuou segurando com as duas mãos.

"Não Harry! Você não pode estar pensado em ir até lá. Ela está no Ministério! Você não pode fazer nada para ajudá-la." O menino tentou explicar, mas seu irmão se soltou e o olhou com raiva.

"Eu não vou ficar parado assistindo ela ser destruída!"

"Harry, por favor, seja racional. O que você pode fazer? Você não vai conseguir entrar no Ministério, pegá-la pela mão e sair. Você apenas se colocará em perigo!" Ginny disse ao tentar segurar o braço de Harry e impedí-lo de sair em uma missão suícida.

"É, quero dizer… é a Bellatrix. Ela é tão responsável por trair você quanto V-Voldemort. Você não deveria ter nenhum tipo de lealdade por ela." Ron adicionou. Ele ficou um pouco desconfortável por dizer Voldemort em voz alta. Harry virou e olhou o ruivo com uma expressão magoada.

"Eu não espero que vocês entendam, nem mesmo eu entendo. Tudo o que sei é que não posso deixá-la receber o Beijo. Eu não serei capaz de viver se não ajudá-la... apenas dessa vez."

Essas palavras acalmaram os outros. Hermione olhou o garoto e virou para encarar Damien.

"Certo Harry, se você está determinado, então vá em frente, mas você não pode simplesmente entrar no Ministério e jogar-se nessa missão sem um plano. Você precisa pensar no que vai fazer." Ela disse calma.

"Mione! Nós não estamos ajudando Harry a ajudar um Comensal escapar!¹ Isso dá prisão perpétua em Azkaban!" Ron exclamou.

"Nós não vamos ajudá-lo. Vamos apenas nos assegurar de que ele estará a salvo." A garota explicou.

"Certo, Hermione. Eu sei exatamente o que farei." Harry disse e virou para olhar Damien. O menino mais novo engoliu em seco e soube exatamente o que o outro dizia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella, sentada em sua cela, tremia de frio. Ela estava acorrentada contra a parede e tentava, inutilmente, se soltar há horas. Como ela havia sido pega a estava incomodando. Um minuto a mulher lançava um Crucio em cima de um Auror estúpido e no outro ela foi derrubada bem nos braços de Dumbledore. Ele a rendeu com o feitiço do corpo preso antes mesmo que ela piscasse!

Mas não era isso que estava incomodando. Bella iria com boa vontade enfrentar os Dementadores, o tempo inteiro proclamando sua fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas. Afinal, esse era um risco que todo Comensal corria. Não! O que a incomodava era o fato do Ministério ter descoberto sobre o anel. Eles sabiam que era uma Horcrux. Mas como? Isso era o que estava fazendo a mulher suar. Ela havia falhado com seu Mestre. Ele lhe havia confiado algo importante e ela falhou em proteger o objeto.

Bella se contraiu ao virar a mão que estava presa pela corrente. Aquele Auror idiota havia quebrado seus dedos para conseguir pegar o anel. A mulher havia lutado furiosamente, mas no final seus dedos foram quebrados e o anel retirado. Bella ainda estava tentando acalmar sua mente em pânico e não percebeu quando a porta de sua cela fora aberta e alguém entrara silenciosamente. Ela apenas olhou quando um 'Lumos' sussurrado lhe chamou a atenção.

A mulher olhou para o rosto que menos queria ver, fez uma careta e cuspiu o nome da pessoa como se fosse uma maldição.

"Black! O que você quer?"

Sirius abaixou sua varinha e olhou sua prima. Era de quebrar o coração ver alguém, que um dia ele amou, com dor e presa como Bella estava no momento. O homem sentou no chão sujo para ficar na mesma altura que ela. Bellatrix apenas o encarou.

"Veio mostrar que ganhou? Não vai dizer 'eu te disse'? Você é tão patético quanto os outros." A mulher gritou incapaz de segurar suas emoções.

Sirius não disse nada e ao invés disso apontou sua varinha para as mãos dela, que estavm presas.

"O que você está fazendo? Me deixe em paz, Black!" Bella sibilou para ele e tentou se virar, mas as correntes não a deixavam se mover o suficiente.

O homem apontou sua varinha para a mão machucada dela e sussurrou um feitiço de cura. Imediatamente Bella sentiu a dor em seus dedos da mão indo embora e uma luz aquecida a preenchendo. Ela fechou os olhos contra sua vontade e suspirou em alívio, sua mão a estava matando por no mínimo uma hora. Bella abriu os olhos e olhou Sirius, ele a havia ajudado. Ela tinha pensado que o Auror havia vindo lhe machucar, afinal, estavam de lado opostos na guerra. O que mais ela poderia esperar?

"Bell." Sirius sussurrou.

Bella esquivou-se dele. Ninguém a chavama mais daquele jeito. Ela era ou Bellatrix ou Bella. Bell era seu apelido que apenas Sirius utilizava, quando eram jovens.

"Bell, olhe para mim. Por favor, olhe para mim." Ele sussurrou. As palavras chegaram até ela e Bella encarou os olhos azuis de seu primo.

"Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, Bell. Você sabe disso. Eu pedi tantas vezes para você o deixar, para voltar pra mim. Mas você sempre esteve com sua mente nele, em seguir ele. Não é tarde demais Bella. Deixe-o. Peça perdão e ofereça informações ao Ministério. Eles prometeram que teriam misericórdia, você será libertada do Beijo! Por favor, Bell, considere isso como sua última chance de escapar!"

Sirius implorava para que ela aceitasse a chance que o Ministério lhe dava. Foi tudo graças a ele e a Dumbledore. Eles pertubaram o Ministro para que ele desse essa chance à Bella. Mas antes que as últimas palavras saíssem de sua boca, Sirius já sabia que Bella não aceitaria. Ela balançou sua cabeça com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios.

"Eu nunca irei deixá-lo! Ele é e sempre será meu Mestre. Eu tenho dó de você, Sirius. Você nunca o entendeu. Você estava muito envolvido com os Potters! Eles encheram sua cabeça com coisas sem sentido sobre Sangues Ruins e Trouxas. Você era de uma família tão nobre! A Família dos Blacks! E o que você fez? Você jogou tudo pela janela para ser feliz e para poder ajudar aqueles que não sabem cuidar de si mesmos. Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, Black! Eu serei destruída em nome de meu Mestre e ficarei feliz de poder mostrar toda a minha lealdade para ele, para sempre."

Sirius não conseguiu fazer nada, além de encarar sua prima maluca. Ela já estava muito longe para ser trazida de volta e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Sirius se levantou. Ele sabia que Bella não poderia ser ajudada, já que estava claro que ela não queria nenhuma ajuda, mas ele não conseguia sentir como se estivesse a abandonando em um tempo de dificuldade.

Lutando contra as lágrimas, Sirius levantou e deu uma última olhada em sua prima. Ele se afastou dela e deixou a cela, querendo sair correndo e nem mesmo ver os Dementadores chegando.

Bella estava lutando para não chorar. Não porque ela queria que Sirius a ajudasse, mas porque ela estava querendo ser fiel a Voldemort. A mulher estava ficando realmente chateada, ela não queria morrer. Bella não tinha dúvidas de que sua morte estava perto e que Voldemort não a ajudaria, não enquanto ela estivesse no Ministério. Bella não queria que seu Mestre se arriscasse, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava que alguém a salvasse do Beijo. Ter sua alma sugada não é algo para ser tratado com calma.

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando de seu cela e a porta foi aberta mais uma vez. Dessa vez pela pessoa que Bella esperava ver, não que fosse uma coisa boa.

"Hora de ir, Bellatrix." Fudge disse com sua varinha apontada para ela.

As correntes caíram e Bella levantou devagar. Ela não achava que seus pés a aguentariam, pois estavam tremendo, mas mesmo assim a mulher conseguiu ficar em pé e andar atá a porta. Ela ficou surpresa em ver apenas o Ministro ali, sem nenum de seus Aurores. Bella também ficou surpresa ao ver que não havia nenhum Dementador. O que estava acontecendo?

"Não tente fazer nada ou irá se arrepender!" Fudge disse ao colocar algemas nos punhos de Bella. Ele a arrastou para fora da cela e se encaminhou às escadas.

A mulher estava muito confusa para poder dizer algo, portanto seguiu em silêncio, ela estava tentando ficar forte para poder enfrentar os Dementadores e ficou perdida em pensamentos, apenas se escutava os sons dos passos e das vozes no andar superior, demonstrando que algo realmente não estava certo.

"Ela se foi!" Uma voz foi ouvida no andar de cima. Fudge parou aonde estava e começou a escutar atentamente.

"O que você quer dizer com 'ela se foi'? Quem a deixou sair da cela?" Rugiu outra voz, uma bem familiar, Bella pensou consigo.

"Bem… hum… você deixou, Ministro." A primeira voz respondeu hesitante.

Bella virou para olhar o Fudge que estava ao seu lado. Ele ainda estava focado nas vozes.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Eu não a vi desde que a trouxe até aqui!" A voz do Ministro explodiu.

"Mas… mas senhor, eu te vi. Você veio há alguns minutos atrás e a levou embora." A primeira voz esganiçou.

O Ministro que estava com Bella virou para encará-la.

"Nós temos que correr, mexa-se!"

Os dois começaram a correr pelo corredor e sairam pelas portas que havia no final. Eles passaram por uma porta estreita e ficaram espremidos contra a parede, respirando com dificuldade por causa dos nervos e da velocidade.

"Quem… quem é você?" Bellatrix perguntou ao Ministro falso, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, a resposta apareceu.

A mulher observou a face de Fudge começar a diminuir e angular. O cabelo foi reposto por um monte fios negros e bagunçados e os olhos azuir tornaram-se um familiar tom esmeralda.

Bella ficou parada, sem ar, observando o falso Ministro retirar suas vestes, deixando aparecer a roupa trouxa que havia por baixo. O garoto ao seu lado removeu as algemas de suas mãos e jogou-as fora.

"H-Harry?" Ela perguntou sem acreditar muito que era ele. Bella não o via há meses.

O moreno a olhou, mas não disse nada.

Ele a segurou pela mão e os dois sairam correndo pela porta estreita e não pararam até chegar em uma passagem. Harry esperou um segundo antes de puxar a mulher e virar a direita. Em frente aos dois havia um pequeno elevador. Era bem antigo e tinha uma aparência perigosa, porém era o único jeito de escapar.

Harry e Bella entraram no velho elevador e o garoto apertou a combinação de botões que os levaria para uma sala secreta que Ron lhe contou sobre. Ele esperava que o ruivo tivesse dito a verdade.

Bella tentou falar com Harry de novo, mas ele ainda a ignorava. O coração do moreno batia rapidamente em seu peito. Ele estava quase escapando! Tudo o que tinha que fazer era entrar na sala secreta e sair daquele lugar. O garoto esperava que o tempo colaborasse.

Assim que o elevador parou, os dois saíram correndo para a porta com a intenção de sair do prédio. A saída os levaria para a parte dos fundos, assim tudo o que tinham que fazer eram escapar pela saída de emergência.

Antes que pudessem chegar até a porta, porém, ela se abriu. Harry e Bella ficaram parados. Em frente a eles, bloqueando a passagem e apontando sua varinha, estava Sirius Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¹: A repetição foi proposital.

²: Algumas pessoas disseram que a fala deles deveria ser mais descontraída. Menos formal. Decidi tentar e... estou tentando gente.


	50. The Dark Lord s wrath

_N/T: Ok, ok... Mas olha só! Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha. Fiquei durante DUAS SEMANAS sem internet. Quase enlouqueci. Fiquei super irritada. Isso que dá deixar o computador ditar as regras da sua vida... Huahuahuahuhauhauhauhauhau. Coloquei os comentários no final do chappie. Pediram e eu resolvi tentar... :) _

_Divirtam-se!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Quarenta e Nove: A Ira do Lorde das Trevas

Harry observou com dor no coração, Sirius entrar no cômodo e fechar a porta, enquanto deixava sua varinha apontada diretamente para Bella. O garoto ficou na frente da mulher, assim o alvo do Auror focou-se em seu peito. Alguma coisa passou pelos olhos de Sirius ao ver seu afilhado bloqueando Bella.

"Você se arriscou muito vindo até aqui, Harry." Sirius disse com cuidado para manter sua voz baixa.

Harry olhou para o homem cuidadosamente, enquanto observava sua mão. Bella estava parada, observando a cena que acontecia à sua frente. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, já que não tinha sua varinha em mãos e nada em volta que pudesse ser usado como arma.

"Eu não achei que você viria ao Ministério novamente. Apenas uma vez já foi muito perigoso." Sirius continuou.

O coração do Auror estava batento forte e dolorosamente em seu peito. Ele estava enfrentando uma situação muito difícil. Seus sentimentos pessoais estavam confrontando seus deveres de Auror. Se ele honrasse seu compromisso, estaria entregando seu afilhado aos Dementadores. Por outro lado, se deixasse os dois irem, estaria libertando uma Comensal da Morte e perderia Harry de novo.

"Eu saí da outra vez. Por que não agora?" O garoto respondeu enquanto continuava olhando fixamente para Sirius. Se ele fosse prendê-los, já teria feito. Por outro lado, deixá-los ir não era algo que o Auror faria, ou era?!

"Harry, você percebe o que está fazendo? Ajudando Bella escapar, você estará apenas fazendo as coisas piorarem para o seu lado. O Ministério nunca irá perdoá-lo ou esquecer suas ações."

Harry sorriu e o Auror ficou surpreso com a reação.

"Eu não acho que o Ministério planeja esquecer ou perdoar qualquer uma de minhas ações. O que é mais um crime na minha lista? O que quer que aconteça, Black, eu estarei levando Bella comigo esta noite. Eu não a deixarei receber o Beijo."

Sirius olhou desesperado para as duas pessoas que estavam à sua frente. Antes que pudesse falar algo, um grito foi ouvido.

"Black! Black! Algum sinal deles? Qual é a sua posição?"

O som vinha de pequeno globo de cristal preso ao cinto de Sirius. Era um comunicador usado pelos Aurores. Harry olhou para o homem esperando a reação dele, ao mesmo tempo já estava pegando sua varinha. Ele e Bella sairiam de lá de um jeito ou de outro.

Ainda olhando para os dois, Sirius pegou o Cristal e pressionou seu dedo sobre o objeto.

"Negativo. Não há nenhum sinal deles. Eles devem ter saído do prédio. Eu estou indo para o Hall principal. Leve todos para lá."

Harry e Bella ficaram parados sem palavras. Sirius havia mentido para protegê-los! Ele estava se colocando em risco pelo bem deles.

O Auror tirou o dedo do Cristal e observou, tristemente, seu afilhado.

"Eu já te disse que sou seu padrinho antes de qualquer coisa. Espero que dessa vez você acredite." Ele disse e abriu a porta que estava à suas costas.

As palavras de Harry ficaram presas na garganta. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. O garoto suspeitou que Blake tinha mentido sobre Black, mas já que não sabia muito sobre o homem, não tinha certeza do que Sirius era capaz de fazer. De qualquer maneira, agora ele sabia que o Auror dizia a verdade. O homem realmente se importava.

"Apenas me prometa, Harry. Depois que tudo isso acabar, você voltará para casa. Mesmo que seja por apenas uma noite." Sirius pediu triste ao olhar seu afilhado.

A garganta de Harry se fechou e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi assentir concordando. Com isso, Sirius abriu a porta, lançou um último olhar à Bella e saiu. O garoto e a Comensal ficaram parados, sem saber exatamente o que ocorrera. O Auror tinha ido prendê-los, mas ao invés disso os ajudara. Ele deixou todos focados no Hall, que ficava na frente do prédio, enquanto os dois estavam indo para os fundos do local.

Harry puxou a mão de Bella e ela saiu do choque em que estava. Ambos saíram correndo da sala, antes que alguém aparecesse. O lugar estava deserto e levou apenas alguns minutos para o moreno sair de lá. Eles entraram em um longo túnel que era bem elevado e os dois começaram a subir sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. O prédio do Ministério ficava no subsolo, sendo assim esse túnel apenas os levaria para cima.

Com as mãos e as faces sujas os dois saíram, exaustos, de dentro de uma janela. Havia uma porta do outro lado da sala aonde estavam. Harry e Bella saíram correndo e abriram a passagem. Imediatamente o ar gélido bateu em suas faces e esvoaçou seus cabelos. Os dois correram juntos para fora, até o ponto em que o prédio desaparecera.

Só na hora em que o prédio ficou totalmente fora de vista, foi que os dois pararam. Bella encostou-se na parede de pedra e começou a respirar profundamente. Ela não conseguia acreditar que havia escapado do Ministério! Ela tinha certeza de que seu fim estava certo e que estava preste a ficar de frente com os Dementadores, mas o alívio de não ter que encará-los era muito grande. A mulher olhou para o garoto que estava ao seu lado, apenas há alguns passos, enquanto ele arfava.

Ela sempre soube que Harry se preocupava com seu bem-estar, mesmo que nunca mostrasse. Bella era daquele jeito também, sempre recusando dizer em voz alta o quanto ele significava em sua mente. Ela havia caído de amores por aquela criança que apareceu em sua vida. A morena sabia que era a única Comensal mulher, portanto era seu trabalho cuidar de Harry. Ela não sabia como, nem onde, mas de algum jeito, o menino conseguiu despertar seus sentimentos maternais. Bella era tão mãe dele, quanto Lily era. A ruiva tinha apenas o colocado no mundo. Havia sido a morena que criou e cuidou dele quando o garoto sentiu-se doente. A mulher lhe ensinou como era o mundo. Harry era seu filho e Bella nunca tinha sentido tanto amor, quanto o que sentia agora ao observar o moreno arrumando sua postura e checando se estava sozinho e a salvo.

Sem dizer nada a ela, Harry começou a se afastar.

"Harry!"

Ele parou, mas se recusou a virar para olhá-la. Bella andou até a frente dele, para conseguir encará-lo.

"Harry, onde você está indo?" Ela perguntou.

Novamente o garoto recusou a observá-la. Ele ficou com seu olhos fixos no chão.

"Eu sabia que eventualmente você iria voltar ao normal. Você passou muito tempo conosco para ir embora desse jeito! Eu disse ao Lorde das Trevas que você voltaria algum dia, Harry. Venha pra casa." Bella puxou a mão do garoto ao dizer isso. Ela estava convencida de que ele havia vindo resgatá-la, porque queria voltar para Voldemort. Esse era o jeito dele perdir perdão por destruir as Horcruxes.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou Bella. Imediatamente a mulher percebeu que estava enganada. Os olhos esmeralda do moreno queimavam do mesmo jeito que da última vez, bem no momento em que ele destruira o pingente.

"Eu salvei sua vida, Bella. Não porque eu quero me unir a você novamente. Eu te salvei porque não queria te ver acabada."

Bella sentiu uma imensa raiva ao escutar essas palavras saindo da boca de Harry.

"Então você estava me fazendo um favor! Por que você se arriscaria para me salvar? Porque você se importa comigo? Se isso é verdade, Harry, então você não irira me ferir desse jeito. Você deveria vir e se desculpar com o Lorde por deixá-lo e por tentar machucá-lo. Ele ficará furioso com você, mas te perdoará. Ele sente muito sua falta, Harry e esquecerá tudo. Você destruiu duas das Horcruxes dele e por isso será punido. Você sabe disso. Mas depois, tudo voltará ao normal. Você ficará conosco novamente." Bella disse isso bem rápido, como se tentasse se convencer de que tudo daria certo, mais do que a Harry.

"Voltar ao nomal! E o que é normal para você, Bella? Eu ter minhas memórias apagadas de novo? Que eu volte a ser o cachorrinho de Voldemort mais uma vez? Não, não acho que posso ficar vivendo sob essa ditadura, esse controle!" Harry cuspiu as palavras, sua fúria o dominava.

Bella ficou irada com o garoto. Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Ele não apenas havia se atrevido a falar do Lorde das Trevas com tal insolência, mas também estava falando mal da vida que o Lorde lhe havia dado. Obedecer as ordens de Voldemort era uma grande honra e Harry estava insultando isso. Ela queria estar com sua varinha para poder forçar o moreno a se desculpar por suas palavras e então, o levaria de volta para casa.

Ambos ficaram parados se encarando. A ira os forçava a não desviar o olhar e a ficarem incapazes de falar. Finalmente, o garoro mudou seus olhos de direção.

"Eu tinha que te tirar do Ministério e fiz isso! Não espere mais nada de mim. Eu ainda farei o que estava fazendo. E você está enganada. Eu não destruí duas Horcruxes, eu destruí quatro delas! E nunca irei voltar para ele, Bella. Você tem que parar de esperar que isso aconteça."

Essas foram as palavras que provavelmente quebraram o coração de Bella. Todo esse tempo, a mulher estava convencida de que Harry voltaria. O fato do garoto ter destruído duas Horcruxes ainda não havia registrado em sua mente. Lorde Voldemort disse que lidaria com os crimes de harry, mas que depois disso, o garoto teria um novo recomeço. Porém agora, Bella podia ver que o moreno nunca seria capaz de voltar para seu Lorde. Ele havia destruído quatro horcruxes! Voldemort nunca o perdoaria.

Mesmo se ela o levasse de volta para a Mansão Riddle, ele se rebelaria contra o Lorde das Trevas e com isso sua vida provavelmente acabaria. Harry havia ido embora e nunca mais voltaria.

A mulher olhou para a face dele tristemente. Ela estava supresa consigo mesma ao não sentir raiva com o fato dele ter destruído tantas partes de seu Mestre. Ao invés disso, Bella estava com mais medo em relação ao que iria acontecer com Harry. Ele não seria capaz de sobreviver a isso. Quando Lorde Voldemort o encontrasse, o moreno sofreria uma morte terrível.

"Oh Harry! Por que? Por que você fez isso? Você arruinou tudo. Ele ia te perdoar! Ele disse que ia, mas agora… agora ele não será capaz de te perdoar. Por que você fez isso com as horcruxes? Como pode querer acabar com ele?" Bella disse, lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

"Eu não quero acabar com ele! Se eu não consigo pensar em você desse jeito, então não poderia, de jeito nenhum, pensar em acabar com ele. Eu apenas quero vingança. Ele me tirou a vida, meu futuro. Eu estou tirando o dele." O garoto respondeu.

A mulher o olhou com os olhos lacrimejantes. Harry se afastou dela, ele queria ir embora, já estava ficando doloroso demais aguentar tudo aquilo.

"Vá embora, Bella! Vá embora e fique quieta até que o Ministério desista de te procurar."

A mulher desviou o olhar, ela nem mesmo se importava com as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"Eu vou voltar! Você já destruiu quatros das Horcruxes de meu Mestre! Eu não vou deixar que mais nada aconteça ao resto delas. Eu voltarei pela quinta Horcruxes!"

Antes que ela pudesse ir de volta para o prédio, Harry agarrou seu braço.

"Não há necessidade. Já foi destruída. Quando eu estava fingindo ser Fudge, eu vi os Aurores explodindo o objeto. Já era! A quinta Horcruxes já era, Bella."

Harry quase sentiu pena dela, quando a mulher caiu de joelhos em horror e ficou dizendo que não era possível. Que o anel não podia ser destruído desse jeito. O garoto não queria deixá-la assim, mas o som dos Aurores se aproximando o forçou a levantar Bella e chaqualhá-la até que ela saísse do choque.

"Vá embora!" Ele sibilou.

Bella lançou um último olhar ao garoto antes de desaparatar. Harry jogou-se atrás de um caminhão que estava estacionado no outro lado da rua. Ele observou os Aurores passando e escondeu-se ainda mais ao ver seu pai e Sirius no meio deles. Os homens rapidamente passaram por lá e o moreno saiu de trás do caminhou e encostou-se nele. Essa havia sido um noite cansativa.

Harry colocou a mão em seu bolso, retirou um anel pequeno de dentro e o segurou sentindo o poder irradiar do objeto. Ele teve que mentir para Bella. Se não tivesse, tinha certeza de que a mulher nunca teria ido sem o anel. O moreno tinha certeza de que Voldemort a castigaria, mas depois seguiria em frente, Bella era muito preciosa para receber algo mais do que um Crucio.

O moreno segurou o anel e o observou com atenção. Foi bem fácil pegá-lo enquanto se fingia de Ministro. Harry havia entrado no Ministério disfarçado, conseguira drogar Fudge e pegar um pouco de seu cabelo para misturar na, já pronta, poção polissuco que Damien havia conseguido pegar no estoque de sua mãe. Depois disso, ele apareceu no local onde os Aurores guardavam o anel. Aparentemente, ninguém conseguira destruí-lo. Tudo falhou. Harry rolou os olhos ao ouvir os feitiços utilizados. Ele pegou o anel dos Aurores e seguiu adiante para resgatar Bella. O idiota do Ministro nem mesmo percebeu que havia sido drogado. Fudge pensou que havia apenas bebido um cálice cheio de Whiskey de fogo mandando por um 'admirador devoto'.

O garoto focou-se no anel novamente, a ira que borbulhava dentro de si destruiu o objeto em meros minutos. Harry limpou a poeira de si mesmo, essa era a quinta Horcrux a ser finalizada! Agora restava apenas uma! Ele olhou em volta antes de sair de seu esconderijo e desaparatou de volta para o beco da rua aonde Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien esperavam ansiosos.

"Como foi? Você conseguiu resgatá-la? Pegou o anel?"

Harry ignorou a maioria das perguntas e começou a andar mais para o fundo do beco. Assim que estava no escuro, o garoto contou a todos que tudo ocorrera bem. Ele assegurou que o anel já não existia mais e que Bella estava a salvo do Ministério. Harry deixou de lado a parte sobre Sirius e a sua promessa sobre voltar à Godric's Hollow. Ele não achava que podia confiar em Damien com esse tipo de informação. O menino provavelmente o forçaria a voltar para casa naquela noite!

"Então, tudo deu certo. Que alivío!" Ron disse com uma voz relaxada.

"É." Disse Harry, pensando como Voldemort trataria Bella depois dela ser pega pelo Ministério e após ter perdido a Horcrux.

"Espero que as coisas dêem certo." Ele adicionou em um suspiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella ficou parada no cômodo escuro. Suas mãos tremiam de medo, afinal Lorde Voldemort estava parado de costas para ela. A mulher havia acabado de contar para seu Mestre como fora capturada, torturada e resgatada por Harry. Ela disse tudo sobre a conversa com o garoto, porém não conseguiu falar sobre as Horcruxes. Bella sentia que fisicamente não conseguiria encontrar as palavras para falar sobre isso. A mulher ficou ali morrendo de medo e finalmente Voldemort virou para encará-la.

Bella queria poder não encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos irados. Voldemort nunca havia ficado tão nervoso em sua vida. Ele andou até ela, enquanto o resto dos Comensais seguravam suas respirações e observavam a cena. Era de sabedoria comum que a mulher raramente era punida pelo Lorde. Ele tinha uma espécie de ponto fraco pela Comensal. De qualquer modo, mesmo os mais novos recrutas conseguiam ver que a mulher seria castigada essa noite. Malfoy ficou bem na frente, apresentando uma expressão sem sentimentos, enquanto assistia o Lorde das Trevas aproximar-se de sua cunhada. O loiro havia trabalhado muitas vezes ao lado dela e não conseguia impedir o pânico que sentia, ele esperava que o que quer que acontecesse, fosse rápido.

"Você o deixou escapar."

As palavras foram sussurradas, mas conseguiram ecoar pelo cômodo. Bella levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos vermelhos.

"M-Mestre, eu não tive escolha. Estava sem varinha e não tinha nada comigo para forçá-lo a voltar."

Voldemort continuou a observando.

"Você falhou comigo, Bella."

Aquelas palavras chocaram a mulher profundamente. Ela não conseguiu suportar olhar para seu Mestre e abaixou a cabeça. Bella nunca havia falhado antes e nem mesmo conseguia encontrar as palavras para pedir perdão.

"Você falhou muito mais que qualquer outro. Você perdeu duas coisas importantíssimas hoje. Meu anel e meu filho." As palavras dele foram ditas com tanto desapontamento que deixou Bella desejando que o chão abrisse e a engolisse.

"Eu lhe entreguei meu anel, considerando que você o protegeria com a sua vida. Ao invés disso, você salvou sua pele e agora ousa ficar diante de mim!"

Malfoy tremeu de medo. Esse tipo de raiva nunca antes fora direcionado a ninguém. Ele esperava que Bella fosse forte o suficiente para encarar o pesadelo que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Você está certo, Meu Lorde. Eu falhei com você! Deveria ter morrido protegendo seu anel. Por favor, Mestre, me castigue, pois não conseguirei viver sabendo como te deixei na mão."

A mulher tinha muira corajem para pedir por punição na frente de todos os Comensais. Os outros teriam, provavelmente, se jogado aos pés de Voldemort e implorado por perdão, mesmo que não conseguissem nada.

"Você será castigada, Bella." Voldemort disse baixinho, mas ao invés de pegar sua varinha, o homem levantou a mão e acariciou a bochecha dela. A mulher ficou surpresa, mas rapidamente cedeu ao toque. Ela ficou grata ao ver que Voldemort havia lhe perdoado. O homem riu cruelmente e olhou para a expressão surpresa dela.

"Você deveria saber melhor que qualquer um. Eu nunca perdoo!"

Bella percebeu que Voldemort havia visto o que se passava em sua mente e ficou parada, esperando a maldição ser lançada.

"Minha querida, Bellatrix. Eu não irei lançar um Crucio sobre você." Voldemort disse, sua voz muito mais gentil do que o esperado.

"Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você errou muito. O que aconteceu não pode ser arrumado, portanto, seu catigo terá que ser de acordo."

A mulher sentiu um friozinho gélido de terror. O que aquilo siginificava? Que tipo de punição estava por vir?

O Lorde das Trevas olhou para Bella quase que amorosamente.

"Sentirei sua falta, Bella." Ele disse com um sussurro baixo para que somente ela escutasse.

Voldemort levantou sua varinha e apontou para a cabeça da mulher. Bella preparou-se para receber o Avada Kedavra. Deveria ser isso o castigo que não teria mais volta. Novamente o homem leu sua mente e disse que não seria essa maldição também.

A esse ponto, todos estavam segurando suas respirações. As palavras de Voldemort deixaram todos na expectativa do que aconteceria.

Um encantamento foi sussurrado e todos caíram em silêncio, Bella observou amedrontada uma figura fantasmagórica sair da varinha de Voldemort. Porém, ao invés de ser transparente, a figura estava vestida de preto com um tecido que mais parecia trapos. O cômodo inteiro sentiu um frio gélido perpassar por seus pulmões. Eles não tinham dúvidas do que havia sido conjurado. Era um Dementador.

"M-Meu Lorde! Não!" A mulher conseguiu dizer entre soluços, enquanto tentava se afastar da criatura. Entretanto, seus membros paralisados não permitiam muito movimento.

Malfoy assistiu aquilo aterrorizado. Ele não podia ajudá-la e sabia disso. Ninguém podia. Sua mente ainda assimilava o fato de Voldemort ter dado tal punição para Bella. A mulher raramente ficara sob a maldição Cruciatus.

"Um Comensal que falha não é útil para mim, Bella. Você perdeu uma parte de minha alma e terá que pagar com a sua." Dito isso, Voldemort se afastou do Dementador. O homem saiu andando, deixando a criatura sobre a mulher.

Todos viram Bella se sacudir e gritar, enquanto revia suas piores memórias. Os Comensais da Morte que estavam em volta, observaram a mulher, enquanto seus gritos soavam no cômodo. Palavras como 'Não, por favor, ajudem-me, não, por favor, não!' ecoavam contra as paredes. Malfoy desviou o olhar de sua cunhada ao ver a criatura segurá-la e abaixar seu capuz.

A maioria dos homens assistiram enojados, mesmo que alguns gostassem de observar as pessoas sob a maldição Cruciatus, essa punição era simplesmente doentia. As palavras de Bella pararam abruptamente quando o ser desceu sua boca sobre ela. O som que aconteceu a seguir, foi uma das janelas se estilhaçando. Todos assistiram o corpo da mulher convulsionar violentamente, ao sua alma ser sugada.

Finalmente o Dementador se afastou, deixando o corpo sem vida de Bella jogado. A criatura voltou para a varinha de Voldemort e desapareceu. Malfoy ficou olhando o corpo da mulher que estava no chão.

"Livrem-se disso!" O Lorde das Trevas sibilou ao sair do lugar.

O loiro não se moveu, mas observou sem poder fazer nada os Comensais a sua volta levantarem o corpo e carregarem-no para fora do cômodo. Ele não esperava que isso acontecesse. Bella se fora. O homem saiu rapidamente de lá, sem a mínima vontade de continuar ali sozinho.

Há aproximadamente umas cem milhas, Harry sentou em sua cama respirando profundamente, devido a dor lancinante em sua cicatriz. Ele colocou uma mão sobre sua testa, mas sua mente não estava focada na cicatriz. O garoto havia acabado de presenciar sua primeira visão e tinha visto o que acontecera na Mansão Riddle àquela noite.

"Bella!" Ele murmurou com dor ao se apressar para sair da cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry correu pela rua sem prestar atenção em nada. O garoto colocara seu robe rapidamente e pegara sua varinha, antes de sair. Alguma coisa em seu coração lhe dizia para ir a Hogsmead. Ele correu rapidamente para um beco escuro, assim poderia aparatar. A manhã já estava em suas primeiras horas e haviam vários trouxas por ali, mas a mente do moreno não estava funcionando corretamente. O garoto havia acabado de ver Bella receber o beijo de um Dementador fanatasma. Ele tinha que chegar em Hogsmead!

Harry aparatou no meio da vila, que estava lotada, e imediatamente seu coração deu um pulo de medo. Havia uma grande multidão no meio da rua, gritando e apontando para algo no chão.

Harry nem mesmo pensou no perigo que corria ao colocar sua presença em frente a toda uma população de bruxos. O garoto saiu correndo pela multidão. Ele tentou fazer as pessoas pararam de xingar a pessoa que estava no chão, mas todos estavam muito atentos a ela. Eles nem mesmo o perceberam ali no meio. Harry não tinha outra escolha, ele apontou sua varinha para baixo e disse em voz alta:

"MOMENTUM EXPUR!"

Imediatamente o chão tremeu e as pessoas gritaram ao caírem umas por cima das outras. Harry apontou sua varinha para o corpo ensanquantado da pessoa caída e ergueu uma bolha protetora. Os bruxos que perceberam tratar-se do Príncipe Negro, o garoto que lançava os feitços, ergueram suas varinhas e apontaram para ele. Harry nem pensou duas vezes ao jogá-los longe.

O moreno segurou o corpo, aparatou para longe dos bruxos que tentavam lhe segurar e acabou parando em um local deserto. Ele rapidamente lançou alguns feitiços que não permitiram que ninguém os atacasse e vagarosamente virou a pessoa que em nenhum momento havia se movido.

Com mãos trêmulas, Harry ajudou-a a se sentar. Ele afastou os cabelos negros, que estavam cobertos de sague, de sua face. O garoto esperava que seu sonho havia sido apenas isso, um sonho. Queria que Bella estivesse bem e que Voldemort não a tivesse punido tão severamente. Entretando, suas esperanças quebraram ao ver os olhos sem vida lhe fitarem. Não havia nada naqueles orbes. Ele encarou sem poder fazer nada, a face que cresceu vendo todos os dias. Bella sempre esteve ao seu lado. Ela havia lhe criado, cuidado quando preciso, lhe ensinado todos os feitiços e foi sempre uma figura estável em sua vida.

Harry olhou para ela, procurando algum sinal de reconhecimento, algo que indicasse alguma falha do Dementador, uma pequena evidêcia mostrando que Bella ainda estava ali. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e forçou-a a olhá-lo. Porém suas tentativas foram inúteis, a pessoa à sua frente estava completamente imperceptível às coisas ao seu redor.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Nada. Ela não reagia. Harry tentou dizer o nome novamente, mas sua voz não conseguia segurar mais as emoções.

"Bella! Bella, não! Por favor, por favor, não deixe que seja verdade! Bella!" O garoto gritava, mas não conseguia nenhuma reação.

Harry passou seus braços em volta do ser sem vida que era a sua mãe adotiva e chorou, enquanto continuava repetindo o nome dela. O moreno a segurava firmemente contra seu peito, deixando marcas de sangue por toda sua roupa, mas sem se importar com isso. Sua vida inteira ao lado de Bella passou por sua mente. O jeito como ela o fazia comer tudo o que havia em seu prato, o jeito como ela o ridicularizava ao não conseguir performar um feitiço do jeito certo, as noites em que ela passava ao seu lado quando sua cicatriz doía, o modo como ela o elogiava na frente dos outros Comensais, do mesmo modo como uma mãe orgulhosa faria.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito… tudo minha culpa... me desculpe. Eu falhei com você, eu falhei com você." As palavras de Harry eram entrecortadas, por causa de seus soluços. O garoto se sentia responsável. Ele deveria saber que Voldemort faria algo como aquilo e deveria ter entregado o anel à Bella, talvez isso tivesse polpado a sua alma. A culpa do moreno o estava fazendo pensar que poderia ter feito centenas de coisas diferentes que pudessem ter salvo a mulher.

Ele nunca havia chorado desse jeito antes, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Afinal, o garoto nunca havia pedido alguém como Bella. Ele estava tão perdido em sua tristeza que nem mesmo percebeu os feitiços a sua volta sendo desativados. O moreno sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e soltou Bella para olhar quem era. A face de Sirius apareceu à sua frente, quando o homem sentou ao seu lado. Ele também tinha lágirmas nos olhos, sua bela face estava cheia de ressentimento ao olhar Bella.

"S-Sirius! Sirius, veja, veja o que aconteceu!" Harry disse estridentemente ao olhar a mulher.

O Auror abraçou Harry com um braço e segurou sua prima com o outro. Ele segurou os dois próximo ao seu corpo e soluços escaparam de sua garganta também. Ele nunca quis perder Bella. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais deixou seu afilhado levá-la na noite anterior. Ele quis salvá-la do Beijo.

Sirius ficou sabendo minutos atrás por uma ligação anônima que Bella tinha recebido o Beijo por um dos Dementadores de Voldemort e que havia sido jogada no meio de Hogsmead. Ele correu para lá sozinho e não levou muito tempo para saber, por intemédio das pessoas, que Harry tinha ido resgatar a notória Comensal.

O homem olhou para sua prima e sentiu um calafrio. Os olhos dela não tinham nenhuma vida. Ela parecia tão... vazia. 'Bella já não está mais aqui. Isso é apenas um corpo vazio' Sirius disse a si mesmo.

"Vamos, Harry, temos que sair daqui." Sirius disse ao soltar o garoto.

Harry saiu do abraço de seu padrinho, mas se recusou a soltar Bella.

"Pra onde você vai levá-la?" Ele perguntou com uma voz entrecortada.

"Não para o Ministério. Eu vou levá-la para algum lugar..." Sirius deixou em aberto, sem saber como terminar a frase. O que ele deveria dizer? Algum lugar seguro? Bella havia ido embora. Sua alma tinha sido sugada. Isso era apenas um corpo. Não significava nada. Poderia ficar em um cela de Azkaban e nem mesmo saberia a diferença.

"Você não vai levá-la para Azkaban, vai?" Harry perguntou, quase como que lendo a mente do Auror.

Sirius balançou sua cabeça. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria que seu afilhado continuasse parado ali ao ar livre, aonde corria um risco muito grande. O homem ajudou Harry a colocar Bella sentada, mas aparentemente ela estava incapaz de ficar parada por si própria. Sirius a segurou em seus braços, enquanto o garoto a olhava angustiado.

"Harry?" Ele perguntou ao vê-lo dar um passo para trás. Sirius queria que o moreno viesse com ele, não queria deixá-lo sozinho em uma hora dessas.

O garoto secou suas lágrimas e se afastou do padrinho.

"Eu voltarei quando tiver terminado isso. Eu lembro da promessa que fiz na noite passada. Eu voltarei para ver você, mesmo se for uma única vez. Prometo."

Harry segurou sua varinha e preparou-se para desaparatar.

"Cuide dela." Ele disse baixinho. O moreno sabia que nada podia ser feito pela mulher, mas ainda queria que seu corpo fosse bem cuidado. Sirius assentiu e a segurou o mais firme que pôde, pronto para aparatar.

Os três desapareceram do local ao mesmo tempo, deixando apenas os ecos de tristeza pairando no ar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Branca Takarai:** Até eu invejo a idéia da Kurinoone. Muito boa! :)

**Belinha Weasley Potter:** Olá novamente. Meuuuu, como você conseguiu ficar sem computador?! Eu fiquei apenas sem internet e pirei! Fiquei maluquinha! Forte você, hein!

**Andreia:** Olá. Bom, a fic tem uma continuação sim. Pretender traduzir, eu pretendo, mas com certeza não vai ser atualizada rapidamente. Quem sabe no período de férias as atualizações fiquem mais rápidas?! Afinal, eu estou terminando o terceiro colegial e agora vou ficar focada em cursinho, faculdade e afins... Porém, não tema! Tenho toda a intenção de traduzir as duas continuações!

**Lady Nath Black:** Eu curto muito esse capítulo (o quarenta e nove), espero que você goste desse também, apesar de ser triste. :(

**Nicky-Evans:** Uhuuu... Comentário hormonal! Huahuahuahuahuahuah! Realmente, esse Harry... (Mandava me jogar na parede e chamar de lagartixa...) Hehehehehehehehehe. Anyway... Espero que tenha gostado desse chapie!

**Ainsley Haynes:** Haja paciência... Brincadeira! Hum... Sei lá, não acho cansativo traduzir. Às vezes é necessário parar um pouco por causa da vista, mas é tão gostoso sentar com uma musiquinha de fundo e ficar traduzindo, me relaxa... :)

**Shakinha:** Nhaí... você tem um gato! Amo gatos, mas sou alérgica (Saco!). As Horcruxes vão ser achadas, não se preocupe. Só não posso falar como para não estragar a estória, umas delas já era nesse chappie. O anel. Aquela peça de jóia tão perfeita! Hahahahahahaha... O Sirius é tão fofo nessa fic. Eu sempre tive uma queda por ele. Desde quando li o terceiro livro, me apaixonei por ele. Aí percebi que gostava dos personagens mais velhos do livro, sendo assim no quarto e no quinto eu me apaixonei pelo Lucius. Tudo bem que o loiro me decepciona no sexto e no sétimo, mas mesmo assim... Eu queria um loiro daqueles... Anyway... (Huahuahuahuahuahua), voltando ao assunto... eu amo a Bella também, por isso esse chapie me deixa tão triste... Nhaí... Vou parar de falar/escrever. :)

**Osmar:** O Sirius?! Acho que você viu no chappie! Todo cheio de compaixão 'o pessoa'... O James?! Socar o Blake?! Será que vai?! Hehehehehehehehehe...

**Heloisa:** Ele vai se entender com todo mundo. Um pouco mais pro fim, mas vai sim!

**Eeva Uchiha7**: Olá leitora nova! Há, todo mundo já teve uma queda ou um 'algo' com o primo... Tão natural! Será que a medicina/biologia explica?! Hahahahahahaha... Acho que demorei para postar esse chapie, mas releve e continue lendo... :) O Harry é um perfeito mesmo. E a Ginny é uma parada... Huahauhuahuahuahuah... (Correndo dos Avadas...)

**Patty Potter Hard:** É... assim... O Harry e a Ginny VÃO ficar juntos, mas ainda tá mais pra frente. Sorry! É que eu me impolguei tanto com a possibilidade de traduzir essa fic que tinha até esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Mas ele é tão pequeno em relação aos outros fatos da fic... (Foi boa minha propaganda?! Huahuahuahuahuahuhauhauha) Espero que tenha gostado desse chapie!

**Liv Stoker:** Verdade... Acho que algo ficou no ar no chapie anterior. É só ler nas entrelinhas... Huahuahuahuahuahuahua... (Doce ilusão!)

**Danda Jabur:**Bom, vou te responder aos poucos. Sua curiosa! Assim que é legal! 1. Pobre Harry... , o Sirius deu uns socos no Blake. Tava lá em um dos chappies anteriores. Só que a cena não foi descrita, só o pós com o Blake todo machucado. 3.Tô falando... a Ginny é uma parada. (Correndo rápido...) 4. Como ele soube? Sei lá, vai ver ele tem um sexto sentido?! Coisa de padrinho/afilhado?! É vidente?! companheiro de estudo são fiéis! Eles nunca fariam uma coisa dessas, ou fariam?! (Pensando...) 6. Pode ser... É uma possibilidade. Gostei do jeito como você pensa! 7.O Sirius é um cara esperto, fora que ele é um maroto. É lógicoooo que ele saberia sobre as salas secretas! Pelo menos eu penso assim... 8. Nossa... Essa última é uma super teoria da conspiração! Que muito 'loko'! Tá treinando para ser da CIA?! Tá começando a neurose já! Daqui há uns anos me procura... quando eu for uma boa psiquiatra... Huahuahuahuahuahauhua! Bom, é isso.

**Cybelle Lupin:** Verdade... Também queria ter visto o Blake sendo surrado, mas mesmo assim, saber que ele apanhou já foi bom! (Cara de sádica!) Também acho que não dá para esquecer as pessoas importantes, por pior que elas sejam! Freud explica! Né!? Por que será que você tinha a impressão de que o Sirius os deixariam passar?! Huahuahuahuahuhauha! E não é que deixou mesmo! :) Harry Dark é um tudo!

_N/T: Bom, é isso aí povo! Até o próximo! Beijos._


	51. Focus on The Task at Hand

_N/T: Divirtam-se. :)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Cinquenta: Focando-se na Tarefa a ser Cumprida

Sirius conseguia pensar em apenas um local aonde poderia ir com Bella. Ele não podia levá-la para sua casa, já que ali servia de Quartel General da Ordem. Mesmo que a mulher não estivesse mais ali, Sirius tinha certeza de que a maioria dos membros da Ordem iriam querer entregar o corpo dela ao Ministério para que pudesse ser enviado a Azkaban. O homem não queria que isso acontecesse, portanto ficou com apenas uma única opção. Godric's Hollow. Ele sabia que James e Lily o ajudariam a achar uma solução.

Sirius tinha acabado de aparatar na casa, quando a porta foi escancarada e James saiu correndo para encontrá-lo. Ele obviamente o havia visto, da janela, segurando um corpo nos braços.

"Sirius! O que aconteceu? Oh meu Deus! Essa é… essa é..." James ficou encarando o corpo vazio de Bella.

Sirius cambaleou um pouco, sua força o estava deixando e James rapidamente pegou o corpo da mulher. Black estava tentando ser forte na frente de Harry, mas agora que estava com seu amigo tinha começado a sentir suas emoções.

James conseguiu carregá-la e ajudar Sirius a entrar dentro da casa. Imediatamente o dono da residência colocou Bella no sofá da sala de estar o mais gentilmente possível e depois disso saiu correndo para ajudar seu amigo a sentar na cadeira próxima ao sofá.

"LILY! LILY!" James gritou ao ver seu amigo sentando pesadamente na cadeira.

Na mesma hora a mulher veio correndo escada abaixo, expressando preocupação.

"James! O que há de errado? Por que você está gritando…?" A mulher perguntou, mas parou ao ver a cena que estava a sua frente.

Sirius sentado com suas mãos segurando a cabeça, aparentemente bem chateado. Uma olhada para o sofá lhe mostrou o porquê. Lily conseguiu se segurar para não gritar, de tão surpresa que ficou ao ver Bella deitada ali, com seus grandes olhos negros, estranhamente vazios, olhando o teto.

"Oh Merlin! Sirius! O que aconteceu?" Lily não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer. Era muito estranho ter uma Comensal da Morte em sua casa, mas era muito mais estranho tê-la ali daquele jeito, encarando o teto e ignorando tudo e todos ao seu redor. Obviamente havia algo de muito errado com Bella.

Com muita dificuldade, Sirius contou o que acontecera. Ele teve que parar inúmeras vezes para se controlar emocionamente. O homem contou sobre o telefonema, sobre os moradores de Hogsmead explicando a aparição do Príncipe Negro e sobre como o garoto havia levado Bellatrix. Sirius teve uma crise ao narrar a cena de quando encontrara Harry com a Comensal.

Nesse ponto, todos os três já tinham lágrimas nos olhos. James e Lily não sentiam nenhuma compaixão por Bella, afinal a mulher já era um adulta e sabia muito bem o que esperar quando uniu-se a Voldemort. Eles estavam mal por causa do que Sirius e Harry deviam estar sentindo. O casal estava disposto a ajudá-los em qualquer coisa que pudessem.

James e Lily ficaram surpresos ao saber que Harry havia encontrado Bella primeiro. Como ele sabia o que acontecera e aonde achá-la? Eles sentiram seus corações quebrando ao escutarem como Harry havia ficado péssimo e como ocorrera sua conversa com Sirius. James se sentiu extremamente impotente sabendo que seu filho estava mal e que ele não podia reconfortá-lo. O homem ficou um pouco melhor ao lembrar que o garoto teve Sirius a quem recorrer. Isso significava que seu filho já não via o padrinho como um inimigo, principalmente após o incidente com Blake em Hogwarts.

Sirius manteve em segredo o fato de ter encontrado seu afilhado no Ministério quando Bella escapou. Ele nem mesmo havia contado para James. O Auror sabia que o Ministério não tinha nenhima evidência sobre quem tinha resgatado a mulher e ele pretendia que continuasse desse jeito. Sirius era o único que sabia tratar-se de Harry e sabia que James não contaria a ninguém sobre isso, mas mesmo assim, ele sentia que essa informação devia ser guardada. Seu afilhado tinha muitos deslizes em sua ficha, não precisava de mais um.

"Pra onde Harry foi?" Lily perguntou quando o amigo terminara de contar sobre o incidente.

"Eu não sei. Mas ele prometeu que assim que terminar suas coisas, virá para casa. Ele prometeu." Sirius disse aos pais angustiados.

James e Lily sabiam que aquele não era o momento pra discutir o assunto, portanto apenas assentiram com a cabeça e foram consolá-lo.

Depois do amigo ter se acalmado, James perguntou:

"O que você vai fazer?"

Sirius olhou para o outro com seus olhos inchados.

"Eu... eu não sei. Eu não posso levá-la para casa comigo e não deixarei o Ministério mandá-la para Azkaban!" Ele disse em um estado bem emotivo.

James e Lily secretamente concordaram que aquele corpo nem mesmo saberia a diferença, mas ficaram calados para não magoar Sirius.

"Eu... eu acho que vou falar com Cissy, ela saberá o que fazer. Bella era sua irmã." O homem disse baixinho.

James sabia que seu amigo odiava Narcissa, principalmente por ela ter se casado com Lucius Malfoy e também por recusar-se a deixar Sirius chegar próximo de sua família. Não que o Auror quisesse ser amigo de algum deles, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda sentia-se parte da família e deveria ao menos poder falar com Narcissa e Draco Malfoy. Damien normalmente ajudava dizendo o quão arrogante e egoísta era Draco e como ele era sortudo por não precisar se envolver com pessoas daquele jeito.

"Se você acha que essa é a melhor coisa a fazer… mas será que ela já não sabe? Quero dizer, o marido dela deve ter dito algo." Lily disse com uma voz calma.

"Se Cissy soubesse, já teria vindo atrás de Bella." Sirius respondeu.

Eles continuaram discutindo o que fariam e se Dumbledore seria envolvido. Os três nem mesmo perceberam os adolescentes parados do outro lado da porta. Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam estudando, em outras palavras procurando informações sobre as Horcruxes, quando escutaram James gritar por Lily. Os quatro ficaram espiando pela porta para ver o que era e escutaram tudo o que Sirius contou, conseguindo até dar uma olhadinha no corpo de Bella. Eles saíram de fininho e silenciosamente subiram as escadas. Quando estavam seguros no quarto de Damien é que começaram a entrar em pânico.

"Oh meu Deus! Isso é terrível!" Hermione disse imediatamente.

"Eu sei, o Beijo! E por causa de Voldemort ainda por cima. Quero dizer, ela praticamente beijava o chão que o homem pisava e recebeu esse castigo... Eu não posso nem imaginar a dor." Ron adicionou.

"O que devemos fazer?" Ginny perguntou.

Os outros três ficaram com uma expressão peculiar.

"Hum, nada. Não podemos fazer nada por ela. Quando o Beijo é dado, nada pode reverter o processo." Ron disse, enquanto olhava sua irmã como se ela tivesse crescido outra cabeça.

A ruiva cerrou os dentes em irritação.

"Sobre Harry! O que devemos fazer sobre Harry?" Ela perguntou ainda com os dentes cerrados.

Os outros perceberam o errro e olharam-se envergonhados.

"Uh, Eu não sei… O que podemos fazer? Quero dizer, ele não vai quere falar com a gente estar muito mal." Damien disse tristemente.

Ele sabia o suficiente sobre seu irmão para afirmar que Harry não iria querer ninguém por perto em uma hora dessas. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia muito cruel deixá-lo sozinho.

"Nós devíamos ir vê-lo. Quero dizer e se ele fizer alguma coisa... sabe... alguma coisa estúpida! Ele pode estar bravo com Voldemort e tentar atacá-lo." Hermione disse nervosa.

"Claro que ele não vai! Ele sabe que não pode matar Voldemort enquanto a última Horcrux ainda não for destruída." Ron disse imediatamente.

"Harry sabe disso, mas ele não está pensando claramente no momento, está? Vocês ouviram o que Sirius disse, Harry está com o coração partido. Acho que deveríamos ir até ele. Ele precisa de amigos agora." Ginny disse e se levantou.

"Acho que seria melhor ligar antes. Ver se ele quer nos ver." Damien falou, já pegando seu celular.

Todos concordaram que essa seria a melhor opção. Harry não atendeu o telefone nas duas primeiras vezes, mas na terceira, o moreno atendeu no segundo toque. Sua voz soava estranhamente rouca. O estômago de Damien revirou ao pensar em seu irmão chorando.

"Harry! É o Damien. Eu… eu soube sobre Bellatrix." O menino conseguiu dizer rapidamente.

Não houve resposta do outro lado da linha, sendo assim, Damien continuou falando.

"Eu sinto muito Harry. Você está bem?" O menino perguntou, sem saber o que mais dizer. Suas palavras soavam vazias, mas ele não sabia o que mais dizer. Harry ainda não respondia, mas Damien sabia que ele estava escutando, já que conseguiu ouvir a respiração.

"Eu queria saber se estava tudo bem. Harry? Você quer que nós vamos aí conversar com você?" Damien perguntou, começando a pensar em concordar com Ginny e ir ver seu irmão. Obviamente o garoto estava sofrendo e precisava de alguém ao seu lado. De qualquer modo, foi nessa hora que Harry falou.

"Apenas me deixe sozinho, Damien. Eu não quero ver ninguém agora."

Dito isso, Harry desligou o telefone, deixando o menino perdido. Ele realmente queria ajudar seu irmão, mas não poderia ir até lá, já que o outro não queria.

Damien sabia que não podia ir contra a vontade de Harry. Eles concordaram em dar um pouco de espaço ao garoto. Os quatro foram mandados para a Toca, por Lily, naquele mesmo dia. Nenhum dos adultos sabia que os adolescentes haviam ouvido a conversa e haviam observado Bella.

Os quatro combinaram em não respirar uma única palavra sobre o ocorrido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien não falou com Harry por uns dias após o incidente. Toda vez que ele ligava para o celular do irmão, o aparelho era desligado automaticamente. Bella havia sido removida de Godric's Hollow, mas o seu paradeiro não fora comentado. Damien não podia perguntar, porque se fizesse tal coisa assumiria que estava espiando. Ele não queria que seu tio Sirius soubesse que havia sido ouvido em uma hora tão delicada.

Os quatro amigos continuaram procurando o máximo de informações que podiam sobre a última Horcrux, o Diário Negro. Eles achavam que podiam gastar o tempo procurando por qualquer tipo de coisa. Desse modo, quando Harry se recuperasse, teria boas notícias. Entretanto, nenhum deles conseguiu encontrar nada sobre o assunto. Eles não sabiam nada sobre o Diário, sendo assim não podiam procurar.

Damien estava na casa de Hermione e após uma estressante reunião de estudos os dois resolveram dar uma volta para clarear as idéias. A segunda semana de maio já começava e os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais claros e quentes. Os quatro adolescentes estavam andando pela rua, conversando em voz baixa sobre o que fariam para melhorar a pesquisa. Eles não pensavam exatamente sobre aonde estavam indo e logo encontraram-se há uma boa distância da casa de Hermione.

"Acho que devíamos voltar. Seus pais devem chegar em casa logo." Ron disse ao deslizar um de seus braços em volta de Hermione. Ele rapidamente se afastou, parecendo um pouco vermelho. O menino percebeu que estava fazendo isso com muita frequência nos último tempos. Ele diria algo para elogiar a garota e depois encobriria ou então tentaria segurar a mão dela, ficaria nervoso e logo soltaria.

'Deus, ele precisa acordar e dizer o que sente.' Ginny pensou consigo ao ver Ron tentando esconder sua vergonha.

Eles estavam quase atravessando a rua, quando Damien segurou os braços da ruiva, fazendo com que todos parassem.

"Damy, o que…" Ginny disse, mas olhou para direção em que o menino apontava.

Há uma pequena distância dali, um garoto de cabelos bagunçados andava em direção à um café. Damien apenas conseguiu olhar de relance, mas tinha certeza de que era Harry. Porém essa não era a parte estranha. Ao lado de seu irmão estava um certo loiro Slytherin. Damien e Ginny apontaram para os dois, mostrando quem eram para Ron e Hermione. Imediatamente os adolescentes começaram a seguí-los.

Por que Harry estava falando com Draco? O que o Slytherin poderia querer agora? Damien tinha certeza de que quando seu irmão havia se distanciado de Voldemort, sua amizade com o loiro acabaria. Os dois nem mesmo pareciam conversar entre si, eles apenas andavam lado a lado em direção ao café. Damien e os outros concordaram que Draco não era "seguro" e que eles deveriam ter certeza de que o Slytherin não era uma ameaça a Harry.

Harry e Draco desapareceram dentro do café. Os quatro sabiam que não poderiam entrar no local, já que o moreno de olhos esmeralda ficaria uma fera com eles, portanto isso os deixava apenas com uma opção. Hermione e Ron ficariam do lado de fora, enquanto Ginny e Damien entrariam embaixo da capa de Invisibilidade. O menino tinha mania de sempre estar com a capa quando saía.

Quando os dois estavam seguros sobre a capa, esperaram que alguém abrisse a porta, dando espaço para que entrassem. Ambos entraram quando um casal estava saindo e rapidamente encontraram Harry sentado com Draco. Eles andaram cuidadosamente, desviando-se das pessoas até ficarem perto da dupla. O suficiente para escutar a conversa.

Damien e Ginny ficaram embaixo de uma mesa vaga e tiveram que fazer força para escutar o que era dito entre os dois garotos.

"Acho que deveríamos ter sabido que isso aconteceria. Eles estavam se irritando muito fácil ultimamente. Brigavam constantemente, mas ainda assim é um choque. Nunca pensei que ela iria deixá-lo, mas aconteceu. Mamãe finalmente se separou do meu pai."

Os dois amigos embaixo da mesa ficaram surpresos com o que o loiro disse. Seus pais estavam se separando! Mesmo que Damien odiasse Draco, ele não conseguiu impedir de ter um pouco de pena. Ele não achava que era justo para ninguém passar pelo o que o garoto estava passando no momento.

Harry não disse nada, apenas tomou um pouco do que havia em sua caneca. Damien observou seu irmão de perto, ele definitivamente havia perdido um pouco de peso recentemente. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros e quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz soou diferente, como se não tivesse dito nada há dias.

"Você vai embora junto com a sua mãe?" Harry perguntou, sem olhar para Draco.

"Não, eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas. Mamãe estará levando tia Bella com ela. Acho que meu tio Marcus estará vindo para levá-las. Tio Marcus sempre disse a mamãe para deixar meu pai e ir morar com ele na Espanha, mas mamãe sempre disse que algum dia o casamento deles melhoraria. Porém, vendo o que aconteceu com a tia Bella... acho que foi a gota d'água para mamãe. Ela não conseguia acreditar que meu pai não ajudou."

Havia uma nota de tristeza no tom de Draco. Isso era algo que nem Damien, nem Ginny pensaram ser possível no caso do loiro. Do jeito que ele costumava conversar com sua mãe e com seu pai, todos achavam que a família dele era feliz e não tinha nenhum problema. Damien e Ginny trocaram um olhar antes de observar Harry.

O garoto também parecia estar bem desconfortável. Ele se mecheu em sua cadeira e desviou o olhar de Draco, antes de falar.

"Será… será que existe alguma chance de Bella ser… sabe curada? Não era um Dementador de verdade, portanto talvez haja algo que possa ser feito..."

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que não companheiro. O Dementador pode não ter sido real, mas os efeitos foram. Ela se foi." Draco disse tristemente.

Harry fechou sua boca e assentiu. Damien conseguia sentir a tensão entre os dois amigos, finalmente o loiro começou a falar.

"Não é culpa sua. Ninguém te culpa, Harry. Pare de fazer isso consigo mesmo."

Harry desviou o olhar e parecia ter dificuldades para falar.

"Você não sabe disso." Ele quase sussurrou.

"Harry! Você está agindo como um idiota! Você não fez nada pra ela. Não foi você que a amaldiçoou." O loiro disse bravo. Damien e Ginny ficaram chocados ao ver o jeito com que ele falava com o moreno. Eles não achavam que Draco teria coragem de falar daquela maneita com Harry.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda olhou para seu amigo, seus olhos cheio de culpa.

"Eu posso ter causado isso." Ele disse baixinho.

"O que?!" Draco perguntou.

"Eu tinha o anel. Eu tinha o anel e não o devolvi a ela. Eu sabia que ela seria punida por perdê-lo, mas nunca pensei que fosse algo daquele jeito. Sou responsável pelo Beijo que ela recebeu."

Harry disse tudo isso bem baixinho, mas suas palavras ecoaram nos ouvidos de Damien. 'Merlin! Ele pensa que é responsável. Deus, por que eu não o ignorei e fui vê-lo?! Ele obviamente precisava de ajuda' o menino pensou consigo.

Draco estava olhando Harry, aparentemente sem palavras. Depois de alguns minutos o loiro limpou a garganta e começou a falar.

"Isso ainda não o faz responsável. Você não poderia devolver o anel. Eu sei disso. Você nunca pensou que ele a puniria com o Beijo, ninguém pensaria." Draco tentou confortar o amigo, mas estava claro na expressão de Harry que o moreno não acreditava nas palavras.

Harry não disse nada e apenas tomou mais um gole do que estava bebendo.

"De qualquer modo, eu apenas achei que você deveria saber que estamos indo embora logo. Vou assim que acabar de resolver as coisas com a Mansão, entre outras pendências. Apenas achei que se você quiser vê-la novamente, sabe que poderá, pela última vez, amanhã."

"Não é perigoso para você ficar aqui sozinho? Talvez você devesse ir embora com sua mãe." Harry disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

Draco sorriu tristemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você sabe como as coisas são com o meu pai. Ele nunca prestou atenção no que dizia para mim. Não creio que haja alguma coisa que ele possa fazer ou dizer que vá me ferir. Ele nunca levantaria sua varinha contra mim, pelo menos eu não acho."

Damien sentiu pena de Draco, ele não sabia que as coisas eram tão difíceis para o loiro. 'Ele não deveria agir como um menininho mimado' sua mente lhe disse.

"Sabe, desde quando você o deixou, eu fiquei longe. Nós dois sabemos o quanto ele gostava de mim. Eu não acho que encará-lo seria muito inteligente da minha parte. Foi nessa hora que eu comecei a pensar e de repente vi que apenas queria estar ali, se você estivesse. Acho que me acostumei com você me salvando o tempo todo. Se você não estivesse ali, eu sabia que seria morto na primeira oportunidade. Meu pai sabia disso também e ordenou que ficasse longe."

Damien e Ginny trocaram outro olhar. Eles sabiam exatamente quem 'ele' era. Draco falava sobre Lord Voldemort. Foi um choque para Damien saber que o loiro não queria ser um Comensal da Morte se Harry não estivesse ali. Parecia tão imaturo, não fazer algo porque seu melhor amigo não faria. Mas o menino percebeu que pela fala de Draco, Voldemort não gostava muito dele. Aparentemente o Slytherin era apenas tolerado por causa de Harry. Com o moreno longe, o homem apenas feriria Draco.

"Eu preciso ir agora. Escute Harry, pense sobre o que eu disse. Você deveria considerar." Draco falou e se levantou.

Harry apenas olhou para o amigo e se levantou também.

"Eu preciso terminar isso. Quando tudo estiver acabado eu posso aceitar sua oferta." Harry disse ao pegar, de seu bolso, algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa e colocá-las sobre a mesa.

Damien sentiu seu coração sair pela boca. Que oferta era essa? Por que Draco faria uma oferta a Harry? O que seu irmão poderia querer?

Damien nem mesmo teve chance de pensar sobre o fato de que ele e Ginny tinham que se mover para Draco e Harry irem embora. Ambos observaram os dois amigos saindo do local. Vagarosamente e cuidadosamente, os outros dois saíram também. Eles encontraram Ron e Hermione, que estavam muito preocupados. Os quatro voltaram para a casa da garota, antes de dizerem sobre o que se tratava a conversa.

No fim das contas, os adolescentes ficaram sentindo pena de Draco e preocupados com Harry. O que o loiro poderia oferecer ao amigo? Alguma coisa não estava certa. Damien tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso, alguma coisa definitivamente não estava certa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi apenas no dia seguinte que Harry ligou para Damien. Ele deixou uma mensagem no celular, perguntando se os adolescentes poderiam encontrá-lo na estalagem. Os quatro foram até o local do mesmo jeito de sempre e assim que entraram no quarto de Harry, sentiram uma tensão descofortável no ar. Essa era a primeira vez em que se encontravam, após o incidente com Bella e os quatro estavam incertos de como conversar com o moreno. Eles não sabiam se deveriam ignorar o acontecido ou se deveriam mencionar a problemática toda. Harry facilitou as coisas, depois de alguns momentos quando todos já estavam dentro do cômodo.

"Não comentem sobre nada do que aconteceu. Precisamos nos focar na última Horcrux."

Os amigos assentiram e ficaram aliviados por não terem que falar sobre Bella. A verdade é que nenhum deles queria dizer palavras de conforto para Harry, já que todos odiavam a mulher. A Comensal teria torturtado todos eles em nome de Voldemort e ficaria feliz com isso. Mas pelo bem do garoto, eles teriam que dizer algo de bom. Graças a Deus, ele lhes deu essa opção de não falar sobre ela.

Os cinco adolescentes entraram em uma profunda discussão sobre a próxima Horcrux. Eles tinahm certeza de que era o Diário Negro, mas o local do esconderijo estava sendo difícil de encontrar.

Harry contou a todos sobre a história por trás do objeto e a quem ele pertenceu. Os outros ficaram supresos em saber que Voldemort escolheria tal artefato.

"Certo, vamos pensar sobre isso. Voldemort usou algo que era de seu avó e esse era o único ítem que o conectava a ele, tirando o pingente de Slytherin. O Diário é diferente de todas as outras Horcruxes. Pertencia ao seu avô, portanto é parte de sua vida pessoal. Não acho que estaria em um museu ou no Ministério. Provavelmente está em seu poder." Hermione leu suas anotações enquanto todos discutiam.

"Harry, você não acha que ele usaria um local que fosse pessoal para ele? Quero dizer, um local que esteja ligado a ele?" Ginny perguntou interessada.

"O que você quer dizer?" O garoto respondeu. Ele estava confuso, não entendia em como isso seria útil.

"Bem, pense sobre isso. Toda Horcrux foi colocada em algum lugar que Voldemort se sentia conectado. A** Espada de Gryffindor** estava em Hogwarts e você disse que ele se sentia como se a escola fosse seu primeiro lar. A **Taça de Hufflepuff** estava no Minstério, porque ele quer dominá-lo. Essa é sua meta, não? Dominar o mundo bruxo. A **Pena Dourada **foi colocada no museu fundado por Salazar Slytherin. Eu li sobre isso quando entramos no prédio, falava que o bruxo queria mostrar todos seus artefatos mágicos na época. O **Pingente de Slytherin** e o **Anel dos Black** foram entregues à Bella, porque ela era próxima de vocês dois."

Ginny terminou de falar e olhou para Harry, ela não queria trazer a tona o nome de Bella, mas tinha que terminar de contar sobre sua teória das Horcruxes. O garoto não disse nada, mas ficou pensando profundamente.

"Então… então eu acho que o Diário segue a mesma regra. Um lugar que Voldemort se sinta próximo, ou um lugar que tenha um grande poder..." Ginny parou quando a cabeça de Harry se levantou de repente. Ele olhava a garota de modo estranho.

"O que você disse?" Ele perguntou.

A ruiva ficou um pouco assustada, Harry estava um pouco esquisito.

"Hum… eu disse que Voldemort deve ter colocado o Diário em algum lugar que ele se sinta próximo ou que tenha um grande poder." Ela repetiu.

Harry pareceu pensar em algo e não disse nada por alguns minutos.

"Hum… Harry? Você está bem?" Ron perguntou, achando que havia algo de errado com o garoto.

De repente o moreno olhou para Ron e sorriu. 'Ok, essa imagem maluca não está ajudando' o ruivo pensou consigo.

"Eu acabei de descobrir aonde o Diário está. Faz todo o sentido." Harry exclamou.

"Onde?!" Os quatro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"É como Ginny disse, o Diário está em um local em que Voldemort sente um grande poder, um lugar que está ligado a ele. E já que essa Horcrux está conectada ao passado, creio que o local deve ser do passado também." O garoto explicou.

A razão de Harry parecer tão no mundo da lua ficou clara e todos relaxaram. O moreno continuou.

"Acho que a Horcrux vai estar em um local ligado em sua infância. Sendo assim, posso dizer que não será no orfato que frequentava quando criança. Ele odeia aquele lugar, não pode ser a casa dos Gaunt, já que o lugar foi destruído há anos atrás. Portanto, isso apenas nos deixa com um lugar. A caverna."

Todo mundo olhou para Harry, esperando que ele explicasse melhor, mas o garoto continuou falando apesar das reações.

"Voldemort me disse que a primeira vez em que percebeu os seus poderes foi quando as crianças do orfanato foram a um passeio. Ali ele achou uma caverna com cobras. Na época ele ainda não sabia que podia falar com elas. Havia essas duas crianças que o perturbavam e Voldemort as levou para dentro da caverna e, bem, disse para as cobras atacarem. Ele disse a elas para não morder, já que não conseguiria explicar os dois corpos, mas aquilo assustou muito os garotos. Ele disse com essas palavras 'a primeira vez em que me senti verdadeiramente poderoso foi quando comandei o ataque de duas crianças'. Se serve de alguma coisa, aquele Diário está na caverna. Tenho certeza."

Todos ficaram impressionados com a notícia. Se Harry estivesse certo e o Diário estivesse nessa caverna, então significaria que eles conseguiram! Depois que o Diário fosse destruído, Voldemort seria mortal novamente. Significaria que o mundo mágico poderia dar mais um passo para acabar de vez com Lorde das Trevas!

"Ok, onde é essa caverna?" Damien perguntou, já ficando arrepiado com a expectativa.

"Eu tenho uma idéia de onde fica. Não estou totalmente certo, mas descobrirei." Harry disse.

"Não, Harry. Nós vamos descobrir." Ron disse, já se levantando para encará-lo.

"É, nós estamos indo com você." Damien adicionou.

O moreno ficou olhando-os incrédulo.

"Você estão loucos? Vocês não podem vir comigo! Eu tenho que achar o local e tenho apenas alguns dias para isso. Eu não posso ter vocês trás de mim me atrapalhando, preciso fazer isso rápido."

"Exatamente Harry, nós precisamos fazer isso rápido. Voldemort provavelmten está mantendo a última Horcrux segura, usando todo o seu poder. Você não deveria ir sozinho e nós não vamos te atrapalhar. Você pode precisar de nossa ajuda. Cinco pares de mãos é melhor do que um par!" Hermione exclamou.

Harry não ficou convecido.

"E os seus pais? Eles com certeza irão perceber o sumisso de vocês. O que vocês dirão a eles?" O moreno perguntou.

Nesse momento os quatro amigos se entreolharam.

"Nós iremos… nós iremos dizer que vamos acampar." Damien disse depois de pensar por um tempo.

"É, isso vai dar muito certo. 'Hey mãe, pai. Sabe, nós estamos no meio de uma guerra violenta, mas sabe... eu queria ir dormir ao ar livre por uns dois dias. Vejo vocês depois, se eu sobreviver'. Use sua cabeça Damy!" Ginny explodiu.

Damien apenas a olhou feio e encarou Harry, que parecia estar se segurando para não rir.

"Acho que devíamos apenas dizer a eles que vamos ficar na casa um do outro por alguns dias. Damien, Ron e Ginny podem dizer que vão ficar lá em casa e eu digo a mamãe e ao meu pai que estarei na casa de Damien. Nós diremos que temos planos, um monte de coisa para estudar e que eu fiz provas para todos vocês. Isso será 'acreditável'." Hermione disse depois de pensar por uns minutos.

Os outros três apenas sorriram e concordaram.

"E se seus pais contatarem uns aos outros? Vocês serão pegos rapidinho." Harry disse novamente, tentando mostar como isso não daria certo.

"Meus pais não sabem como contatar famílias bruxas e seus pais e os de Ron são tão bom amigos que nem mesmo tentarão se contatar. Nós estaremos bem." Hermione disse levianamente.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda tentou arranjar outro problema, mas os quatro estavam o olhando de perto, prontos para encontrarem outra solução.

"Nós vamos Harry. Apenas aceite isso." Ron disse e sorriu zombeteiramente para o garoto.

Harry fez uma careta antes de assentir que todos poderiam ir.

"Apenas estejam prontos, nós saímos amanhã." Ele disse e todos foram embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Isso aí gente. Entreguei! Bom, esqueci de avisar... Pobre de mim! No profile do orkut da Kurinoone tem alguns vídeos sobre a fic, quem quiser ver é só entrar no meu orkut e procurar pelo dela. O meu link está no meu profile do ff. _

_Bom, queria desejar um Feliz Natal e um ótimo/próspero Ano Novo para todos vocês! Não esqueçam todas as simpatias e etc, que muitos fazem nessa época._

_Eu assumo que é só no Ano Novo faço essas coisas. Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahahuah... Apesar de gostar de misticismo, não sou muito chegada em simpatias e afins. Mas adoro minhas cartas (Cartomância)!_

_Gostaram do Chappie?!_

**Tatiane Evans:** Bom, espero que tenha gostado do Chap!

**Anjelita Malfoy:** Que bom que você está curtindo a estória! Você viu... Até o Harry pode chorar... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Fiquei com dó dele. Eu amo o Draco nesse chap! Mas quando é que eu não o amo?! Huahauhauhuahauhuahauhauhauhauhauahua...

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** A verdade nua e crua! Também fiquei com o coração na mão ao ler aquele chap...O Harry vai nos surpreendendo no decorrer da fic, mas eu gosto muito mais dele na sequência dessa aqui. Na 'A part of me' o Harry parece com o seu lado mais... humano.

Você viu que motivo mais cruel?! De cortar o coração... Ih, em relação aos comentários... Relaxa! Adorei aquele montão!

Você quer o Harry e o Draco?! Meo Deus... Rola uma divisão aí?! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Que bom que você curtiu a fic, quando eu li pela primeira vez achei bem única também... Vai ficar pra sempre na minha lista de favoritas!

Nossa, o Harry dark é uma coisa mesmo... Amo! Existem várias outras fics aonde ele também é dark, mas eu gosto do jeito que a Kurinoone fez, mostra uma coisa mais... sei lá, realista, se é que você me entende... Odeio Harry farcote e babaca! Blargh!

Você também viu essa parte do Voldie... Não que eu goste dele, mas o cara até que não é um completo idota! Uhu!

O Damy é a epítome da fofura! "Aperta!"

O modo da destruição das Horcruxes é beeeem legal! Eu curto muito!

Você também prefere slash?! Uhu, não sou a única! Mas acho que nessa fic, Harry/Ginny fica muito perfeitinho... Não consigo imaginar esse Harry numa relação slash, vai ver é porque já li essa fic tantaaaaaas vezes.

Não deixarei de traduzir não, obrigada por continuar lendo! Nhaí, ganhei meu dia com você dizendo que eu desenvolvi minha tradução. Meu sonho é terminar a trilogia e começar a editar tudo, quem sabe eu não consigo?!

Realmente, o Ron é bem tapado, mas esse é o charme do ruivinho. ;)

Obrigada pelo aviso,vou tentar mudar! Ás vezes passa batido e às vezes por mais que eu escreva, o FF gosta de apagar certas coisas... Medo! Hehehehehehehe...

**Lady Nath Black:** Eu também gostava (mais ou menos) da Bella. Put- Injustiça!

**Larissa: **Obrigada por ler a tradução! A fic em inglês é perfeita, não é?! Eu tento traduzir certinho!

**Mara:** Opa! Você me pegou! Eu acho que o Príncipe Mestiço aparece sim, mas não lembro se é uma participação grande. Acho que não.

**Belinha Weasley Potter:** Meo Deus! Adoro bibliotecas! Uhu! Minha paixão mais eterna!!! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahauauhauahuaua... Mas ficar sem Internet é um terror... Espero não passar por isso de novo.

**CruciareMors:** Obrigada! Bom, eu pretendo traduzir tudo sim... No meu rítmo lentinho, mas pretendo!

**Shakinha:** Saquei! Huahuahuahuhauahuah... Bom, voltando a fic.... Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... (Eu e minhas reticências...) O Harry destruindo as Horcruxes é um perfeito! E o Lucius é o melhor! Hehehehehehehe...

**Nicky-Evans:** Adorei o trocadilho do coméstivel. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Realmente, o chap anterior era triste, mas os próximos melhorarão! Se é para melhor, não sei... Pode ser para pior, quem sabe?! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua... Esse chap foi uma espécie de interlúdio! Pelo menos para mim...

**Sir Ezquisitoh**: Obrigada por estar lendo!

**Patty Potter Hard**: Eu sei que demorei muito, mas... o Vestibular tava Freud! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

**Tábata:** Obrigada por estar lendo!

**Cybelle lupin:** Sirius perfeitoso chorando... Coitado. Bem que eu podia consolá-lo! Huahuahuahuahuahauhauhau... È... Faltam 14 capítulos para acabar. :)

_Bom pessoas, é isso aê! Espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo Chappie! A gente se vê! Beijos para todos e bom fim de ano!_


	52. The Last Horcrux

_N/T: _; )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Cinquenta e um: A Última Horcrux

Os adolescentes começaram sua jornada juntos logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Quanto mais cedo chegassem ao seu destino, melhor para todos. Damien, Ron e Ginny não tiveram nenhum problema ao convencer seus pais sobre para onde iam. Aparentemente a Ordem estava cheia de problemas e eles ficaram mais do que contentes em deixarem as crianças irem. Os adultos tinham certeza de que os Grangers cuidariam deles. Os pais de Hermione ficaram mais relutantes ao deixarem sua filha passar uns dias na casa dos bruxos. Eles ultimamente liam o Profeta Diário, que era entregue em sua casa e estavam ficando cada vez mais preocupados ao verem Hermione longe do mundo trouxa.

A garota finalmente conseguiu convencê-los a ir para 'os Potters', assegurando-os de que o Sr. Potter era um Auror e que sua residência era o local mais seguro. Ela também pegou seu celular e prometeu ligar para eles todos os dias.

Portanto, com tudo pronto, os cinco encaminharam-se à estação de trem. Eles precisavam pegar o trem trouxa para chegar na vila em que o orfanato, onde Voldemort crescera, ficava. Harry sabia que o prédio residia em uma aréa trouxa. Toda a bagagem dos adolescentes estava encolhida em seus bolsos. Ninguém falou durante a viagem. Eles poderiam ter aparatado, mas apenas Harry sabia o local exato e assim, novamente, o garoto tentou evitar que os outros viessem com ele.

"Será mais difícil viajar com todo mundo. Seria muito mais fácil e rápido se eu fosse sozinho." Harry disse enquanto os adolescentes se preparavam para ir.

"Nós já dissemos, Harry. Vamos junto. Se você não nos levar, iremos dar um jeito de ir. E você se lembra o que aconteceu da última vez em que nos separamos para procurar uma Horcrux?" Ginny disse e todo mundo virou para encarar Ron.

A ruiva se referia a confusão que seu irmão fizera com a Pena Dourada. Por causa de sua pressa, todos eles quase perderam suas vidas.

Harry olhou para Ron, lutou para não rir e então olhou para Ginny, que sorria de lado para o irmão. Ele pensou em dizer que iria lançar um Obliviate sobre a memória deles, assim eles não lembrariam sobre as Horcruxes e ele os deixaria ali, mas o moreno sabia que não conseguiria fazer tal coisa. Ao invés disso, deu de ombros e os levou para a estalagem. Talvez eles seriam úteis na viagem. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry não estava incomodado com a presença dos outros adolescentes e percebeu, assim que todos entraram no trem, que devido ao motivo de estar com os quatro constantemente se sentia quase _confortável _com eles por perto. Um deles em particular o deixava quase feliz em ter concordado em trazê-los. O garoto olhou novamente para a ruiva ao lado de Hermione e finalmente deixou um sorriso aparecer, antes de escondê-lo novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Ordem estava em caos. Era o terceiro dia desde que eles descobriram sobre as cinco Horcruxes destruídas. Claro que a destruíção da primeira era de conhecimento geral, já que todos assistiram a memória de Snape, que mostrava Harry a explodindo. Mas as outras que ficavam disaparecendo ainda eram um mistério. O Ministro no começo não queria assumir que aqueles poderosos artefatos, aqueles objetos insubstituíveis, que eram roubados na verdade pertenciam à Voldemort.

Como sempre, o Ministro estava mais preocupado com sua reputação do que com os problemas imediatos. Se o Mundo Bruxo descobrisse que Vodemort havia feito as Horcruxes e que esses ítens tinham uma importância mágica tão grande, Fudge definitivamente seria expulso de seu cargo.

De qualquer modo, Albus Dumbledore sabia que esses ítens eram Hrocruxes e sabia também quem as estava destruindo. Ele informou a Ordem sobre suas descobertas. Dumbledore e uns poucos membros confiáveis, tentaram acabar com a Horcrux no anel Black, que fora retirado da posse de Bella. Não importava quais feitiços ou maldições usassem, eles não conseguiam nem mesmo arranhar a surfície do objeto. Dumbledore sabia que Harry era a pessoa que ajudara Bella a escapar, ele também sabia que provavelvente havia sido o garoto que pegou o anel. Albus sempre acreditou que o moreno era o único, o único mesmo, que poderia destruir Voldemort e isso apenas provou sua tese. Dumbledore e vários membros nem mesmo conseguiram danificar o anel, enquanto Harry desintegrou o Horcrux de Slytherin apenas querendo que tal coisa acontecesse.

O bruxo ancião ficou pensando sobre como os olhos esmeralda de Harry ficavam profundamente negros e concluiu que devia ser algo que o garoto tinha desde pequeno. Ele se lembrou da memória do moreno ajudando as duas crianças, quando tinha apenas sete anos. Bem antes de ajudá-los, Dumbledore lembrou que os olhos dele escureceram. A razão por trás disso era algo que o homem iria procurar entender depois. O problema era que o Ministro estava concordando, agora, que os artefatos realmente eram Horcruxes, mas ainda se recusava a acreditar que Harry as estava destruindo. Ele mantinha seus ideais de que o garoto nunca saíra do lado de Vodemort e que estava reunindo as Hrocruxes para guardá-las a salvo, para o caso do Ministério as achar.

Ninguém conseguia convencer o Ministro de seu erro. Com exceção do Pingente de Slytherin, ninguém havia visto Harry destruindo nenhuma outra Horcrux. Eles não tinham prova de que o garoto estava, de fato, ajudando a acabar com Voldemort.

A reunião que Dumbldore convocou era para convencer os membro da Ordem. A maioria concordou em seguí-lo. Eles confiam muitos em Albus, mas como Harry já havia cruzado o caminho de alguns, a fé dos membros estava diminuindo. A maioria confiou que Dumbledore manteria Harry em Hogwarts e o converteria para o lado deles, mas quando o moreno escapou e depois atacou o expresso de Hogwarts, muitas pessoas acharam difícil acreditar que o mesmo garoto estava tentando se livrar do mal, que há pouco tempo era a favor.

Os únicos membros que discutiram abertamente com Dumbledore foram Moody e alguns outros. James parou de ir às reuniões e depois conseguia um breve resumo. Isso acontecia para que o homem controlasse sua vontade de matar Moody. Todas as vezes que o Auror abria a boca era para falar mal de Harry.

James sentou em outro cômodo de Grimmauld Place, pensando em como seria deixar tudo para trás. Ele sabia que Harry prometeu voltar para casa, Sirius disse isso. O homem queria que seu filho voltasse logo. Da última vez que havia ouvido a voz do garoto foi no telefonema que recebeu após o moreno ter deixado Voldemort. O episódio ainda o fazia lacrimejar. Harry lhe chamara de 'pai'. James pensou que nunca escutaria o garoto lhe chamando assim.

A porta foi aberta e Lily entrou, ela parecia furiosa.

"Lily? Qual é o problema?" James perguntou ao ver sua esposa entrar e sentar ao seu lado.

"Aquele… aquele… Auror! Juro que vou matá-lo!" A ruiva gritou, enquanto sentava.

"Quem? Moody! O que aquele bastardo estúpiudo disse agora?" James perguntou, sentindo o sangue ferver.

"Ele… ele.. oh, não consigo nem mesmo repetir! Juro para você James, aquele homem morrerá em minhas mãos!" Lily disse de novo. O homem percebeu que faícas saíam da varinha de sua esposa.

"Lils, o que você fez?" James perguntou, sabendo que ela havia usado a varinha.

A mulher olhou para o marido e balançou a cabeça.

"Ele mereceu! Não vai mais ficar pensando em entregar Harry, já que não terá ossos em seus braços!"

James poderia ter rido se a situação não fosse tão tensa.

"Você fez os ossos do braço dele desaparecerem! Oh, Lily. Isso foi brilhante!" Ele disse ao sorrir para a esposa. Porém, o sorriso desapareceu ao ver que a ruiva tinha o olho cheio de lágrimas.

"Não é apenas ele, certo? Todo mundo quer destruir Harry. Quantos deles podemos parar? Não James, isso não é sobre nós. Moody era um grande amigo e agora você nem mesmo consegue ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele... e eu não consigo acreditar que lancei aquele feitiço nele! Não sei se isso pode ser consertado. O que faremos? Por que as pessoas não podem deixar nosso filho em paz? Ele já está passando por um inferno com a quantidade de coisas a sua volta! Por que eles não podem nos ajudar em achá-lo e mantê-lo a salvo? Por que eles não acreditam em Dumbledore? Eles costumavam a acreditar em todas as palavras dele! Eles nunca o desrespeitariam do modo que Moody acabou de fazer!"

James colocou seus braços ao redor de sua mulher e tentou acalmá-la. Entretanto, ele não tinha nenhuma palavra de conforto, simplesmente porque não sabia como responder as perguntas. Ao invés disso, o homem apenas a segurou forte e a deixou chorar.

"E-eu apenas queria que ele viesse para c-casa! Eu quero m-meu bebê de volta!" Lily sussurrou, entre soluços, contra o peito de James.

O homem ficou murmurando palavras de segurança para a esposa. Disse que Harry eventualmente viria para casa, que ele faria isso se concretizar. Porém lá no fundo, James sabia que o garoto vir para casa não era uma solução para o problema. A solução seria um modo de deixá-lo seguro. Ainda assim, o Auror rezava para que seu filho voltasse. Ele faria tudo para mantê-lo a salvo. James fechou seus olhos e deixou as lágirmas rolarem para fora de suas pálpebras fechadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien andava inclinado, com dificuldade e tentava não ficar para trás. Eles estavam rodeados por montes e colinas e para todos os lados em que olhavam, viam enormes árvores. Ele correu um pouco mais e conseguiu aproximar-se de Ginny. Harry liderava o caminho e parecia andar entre as árvores com muito mais facilidade. Eles andavam por apenas duas horas e Damien já começava a cansar.

Harry liderava-os e estava há alguns bons passos na frente. Hermione e Ron andavam juntos, mas não conversavam entre si. Estavam muito concentrados em não tropeçar e em não perder Harry de vista. Ginny e Damien eram os últimos.

O grupo continuou andando entre as árvores, cada vez mais profundamente, até que os sinais de civilização desapareceram. Harry não tinha nenhum caminho definitivo a seguir, afinal nunca havia ido até o local e estava deixando seus bons instintos de direção lhe guiarem. Ele sabia que a caverna era bem isolada e que estaria magicalmente fechada. Tudo o que Harry tinha que fazer era chegar perto para detectá-la. Ele estava ciente dos quatro adolescentes, atrás de si, que tentavam desesperadamente alcançá-lo, mas também sabia que não iria parar por eles.

Depois de mais algumas horas, Harry teve que parar para que os outros descansassem. Ele abafou o riso ao ver as faces vermelhas e expressões exaustas dos outros. Ron era o pior. Todos eles sentaram e Damien pegou as cinco garrafas de água que havia trazido. Os cinco sentaram em baixo da sombra das árvores e beberam a água fresca. A temperatura estava ficando bem quente, afinal estavam no meio de junho. Harry apenas tomou um gole de sua água, já que olhava a sua volta. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de quanto mais iriam andar. Aparentemente a caverna estava bem escondida.

"Hey, Harry. Quero te perguntar uma coisa."

O garoto virou para encarar Ron.

"Hum, bem, lembra quando você veio ao Clube dos Duelos? Você ergueu aquele escudo super legal! Eu estava pensando... é... é muito difícil fazer aquilo?" O ruivo perguntou meio hesitante.

Harry olhou para o menino por um momento antes de responder. Aparentemente Ron queria perguntar sobre suas habilidade de duelo há algum tempo, mas a situação sempre fez com que a questão fosse impossível de ser elaborada. Ele pensou por um momento e então respondeu casualmente.

"Não, não é difícil. Qualquer um pode fazer se puder controlar aquele nível de magia."

Os olhos de Ron brilharam e Harry soube na hora qual era a próxima pergunta.

"Harry, você pode nos mostrar como fazer?"

O garoto pensou um pouco.

"Agora não é o momento. Nós temos que procurar a caverna."

"Eu sei, é que… bem, se alguém nos atacar, ao menos poderemos nos proteger um pouco mais." Ron disse com fervor.

Harry pensou sobre isso por uns minutos. O escudo não era difícil de conjurar e Ron tinha um bom argumento sobre precisar da proteção.

O moreno decidiu que iria mostrar, mais tarde, como conjurá-lo. Ele sabia que não iria conseguir chegar à caverna hoje e que levaria um ou dois dias para isso. Portanto, assim que a noite caísse, ele mostraria como os outros deveriam fazer.

Com aquela promessa, os quatro ficaram mais alegres e acompanharam Harry por dentro da floresta sem nenhuma reclamação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron trouxera a barraca mágica de seu pai, como não era usada com frequência, ninguém sentiria falta. Hermione e Ginny trouxeram muita comida, mas Harry insitiu que não comessem muito, já que não sabiam quanto tempo ficariam procurando pela caverna.

Depois de um pequeno jantar, a barraca foi montada. As garotas montaram uma barraca não mágica, que pertencia aos pais de Hermione. Porém como apenas as duas a dividiriam , não ficou tão ruim. Os garotos ficaram com um espaço bem maior, com banheiro e tudo mais. Os quatro sentaram, silenciosamente contentes com a noite quente, sentindo as dores do dia que passara. Ninguém, exceto Harry, havia percebido o quanto essa viagem seria cansativa.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda lançou outro feitiço em volta deles, assim seriam avisados se algo perigoso se aproximasse durante a noite. Quando ele sentou ao lado de Damien, percebeu que todos o olhavam ansiosos.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou olhando para as faces excitadas.

"Você disse que nos mostraria como conjurar o escudo hoje a noite." Damien disse imediatamente.

'Porcaria, esqueci disso.' Pensou o garoto.

"Ok, tá bom." Ele disse alto e se levantou. Todo mundo o imitou, animados por aprenderem algo de Harry.

O garoto virou para encarar Ron, já que fora ele a pessoa que pediu.

"Ok, a primeira coisa que devem fazer é juntar o máximo de energia que puderem de seu núcleo mágico."

Ele parou ao ver a expressão do ruivo tornar-se confusa.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Hum, meu núcleo mágico?" Ele perguntou como se nunca tivesse escutado a palavra.

Harry cerrou os dentes irritado. Ele não tinha muita paciência, especialemente quando estava cansado.

"É você sabe, seu núcleo mágico. Aquele que possue a sua energia mágica."

O ruivo olhou para Hermione e então respondeu.

"Eu sei o que é núcleo mágico. Apenas não sei o que você quer dizer com 'retirar energia dele'."

O moreno correu as mãos pelo seu cabelo e suspirou. Damien teve que se impedir para não dizer o quanto ele parecia com o pai deles.

"Ok! Vamos começar pelo começo. Vocês sabem aonde fica o núcelo mágico de vocês?" Harry perguntou, pensando que não haveria jeito de uma pessoa de dezesseis anos não saber a localização de seu núcleo mágico.

Ron ficou com uma expressão confusa e olhou hesitante para Hermione, mas a morena apenas o encarou. Ela obviamente sabia aonde ficava o núcleo mágico, mas ficou um pouco desapontada ao ver que o ruivo não sabia. Ele levantou a mão com uma expressão estranha e a colocou sobre seu coração.

"Aqui?" Ele perguntou incerto.

A expressão de Harry foi impagável, ele parecia morder sua língua para não dizer nada ao ruivo. Ao invés disso ele andou até o menino e realmente tentou não ferí-lo ao retirar sua mão do peito e colocá-la na cabeça.

Damien e Ginny estavam se dobrando de tanto gargalhar e Hermione tentava não rir ao olhar a expressão de Ron. O ruivo ficou mais vermelho do que seu cabelo e abaixou sua mão enquanto olhava abobalhadamente para Harry.

O moreno deu alguns passos para trás e o encarou.

"Vocês devem aprender a se concentrar em seu núcleo. Isso é o que deveriam ter aprendido desde o começo. Todo mundo tem um núcleo mágico diferente, assim como as varinhas que usamos, por isso que algumas funcionam melhores do que as outras. Você não pode usar uma varinha que não é sua, porque elas se ligam ao nosso núcleo e retiram energia de lá para efetuar a magia. Se um trouxa levantar uma varinha, nada acontecerá, já que eles não possuem um núcleo mágico. Trouxas usam um outro tipo de mágica e a chamam de 'força da mente'. Eles pensam que a mente tem um certo jeito de pensar." O garoto parou de falar e deixou que suas palavras penetrassem. A atenção intensa dos outros sobre ele o estava incomodando. Ele nunca havia ensinado ninguém antes.

"Então para poder conjurar um escudo de corpo inteiro, vocês devem aprender a manipular o seu núcleo mágico. Devem deixar sua mágica virar acima de tudo um instinto. A força do escudo depende de quão forte é seu núcleo. Vocês não podem fazê-lo ficar mais forte, isso é algo com que nascemos."

Ron pareceu meio desapontado com as informações.

"Então, se meu escudo não for forte, ele falhará em bloquear as maldições?" Ele perguntou, sentindo que isso seria uma perda de tempo, já que não se considerava um bruxo muito poderoso.

"Você não pode bloquear todas as maldições, mas se puder levantar um escudo de corpo inteiro, poderá se salvar de umas bem cruéis. Se todos vocês ficassem juntos e conjurassem um escudo ao mesmo tempo, eles iriam se fundir e juntos seriam impenetráveis." Harry explicou.

Ao escutar isso, os quatro pareceram se animar mais.

"Ok, então como fazemos para concentrar nossa energia?" Damien perguntou ao segurar sua varinha.

"Você pode colocar isso de lado. Não iremos usar as varinhas ainda. Tentarei ensiná-los sem o uso delas. Se aprenderem esse método, então poderão tentar isso quando estiverem em casa ou se precisarmos por aqui." O moreno disse baixinho.

Harry explicou o melhor que pôde, tentando lembrar como era ensinado o feitiço. Seu coração pulou em seu peito ao se lembrar quem lhe ensinara o escudo de corpo inteiro. Lorde Voldemort havia passado horas lhe ensinando. O garoto afastou a memória e continou se concentrando nos quatro a sua frente.

Eles praticaram por duas horas, nas quais nenhum deles achava que havia conseguido algo do que Harry explicou. Cansados e um pouco desapontados consigo mesmo, os adolescentes se prepararam para dormir. O moreno de olhos esmeralda assegurou que com mais prática, tudo daria certo. O garoto esperava que não precisassem desse tipo de defesa, enquanto na floresta. Ele não queria pensar no quão ruim as coisas poderiam ficar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi apenas no terceiro dia que os adolescentes conseguiram chegar até a caverna. Ron praticava o escudo a cada oportunidade que tinha e apenas na noite anterior conseguira fabricar um luzinha amarela a sua volta. O ruivo ficou praticando sem varinha, portanto conseguir qualquer resultado já era uma grande coisa. Harry disse ao garoto que quando ele praticasse com uma varinha, provavelmente uma bolha amarela se formaria a sua volta.

Isso inspirou o resto do grupo a continuar praticando seus escudos. Apenas Ron e Hermione conseguiram uma reação. A garota conseguiu uma pequena luz rosa em volta de si, antes que a mesma desaparecesse. Apenas Damien e Ginny não conseguiam fazer o feitiço funcionar.

"Eu não preciso mesmo. Já tenho toda a proteção de que preciso." Damien ficou se gabando ao apontar a Layhoo Jisteen que estava em volta de seu pescoço.

Harry não disse nada, mas lançou um olhar na direção de seu irmão. Já estavam na metade da tarde, quando finalmente passaram entre galhos de árvores e viram que estavam em frente a uma caverna tenebrosa. Era como se o sol, de algum modo, não chegasse até o local. A caverna estava imersa na escuridão e mesmo o ar ao seu redor parecia resfriá-los até os ossos.

"Oh meu… Merlin! É essa?" Ron perguntou ao olhar para a caverna. Não parecia ser um lugar aonde ele gostaria de entrar.

Harry olhou em volta e viu medo e relutância em suas faces. Ele mesmo sentiu o frio perpassando pelo seu corpo. Todos os cinco andaram até a caverna, fechados em um grupo. Assim que chegaram na entrada, perceberam que ela estava completamente fechada. Não havia jeito de entrar. Harry pegou sua varinha e mandou que os outros também pegassem as deles, ele percebeu que a caverna estava tão cheia de magia, que não haveria jeito de algum deles serem rastreados ao lançar feitiços.

Os cinco apontaram suas varinhas para a entrada e gritaram: 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Porém, as pedras que cercavam a caverna, continuaram no mesmo local. Eles gritaram outros feitiços, inclusive 'Reducto' e mais alguns.

Todos ficaram ali olhando para a entrada, eles haviam chegado até ali e não podiam fazer nada para entrar. Todos estavam completamente acabados.

"Vamos, nós deveríamos ir. Não vai adiantar." Ron levou Hermione e Ginny para longe da caverna e com Damien um pouco mais atrás, eles andaram alguns passos.

Harry ficou ali parado, olhando a entrada. Ele não iria desistir agora. Essa era a última das Horcruxes e ele não iria voltar agora. Devia haver um modo de entrar ali. Tinha que ter! De repente uma idéia apareceu em sua mente e o garoto andou mais alguns passos em direção a caverna.

Harry estendeu sua mão, vagarosamente, até a entrada e começou a sibilar instruções.

"_Abra, eu lhe comando_." Ele sibilou em ofidioglossia.

Os quatro adolescentes ficaram congelados e viraram para encarar Harry que falava na língua anciã das cobras. Nenhum deles sabia que o garoto era ofidioglota. Ron e Hermione pareciam desconfortáveis. Era bem estranho escutar alguém falar daquele jeito. Damien, como sempre, estava abobalhado com as habilidades mágicas de seu irmão. Isso não lhe incomodava nem um pouco. Ginny ficou completamente encantada ao ouvir os estranhos sibilos preencherem o ar a sua volta.

"Droga, até isso soa sexy." A ruiva murmurou.

Hermione lançou a garota um olhar repreensivo e a cutucou. Ginny a olhou gelidamente e massageou suas costelas. Ela não podia impedir sua atração a tudo o que Harry fazia.

O moreno repetiu as instruções em ofidioglossia três vezes antes que as pedras começassem a mover. O som delas saindo de um lugar a outro encheu o ar da floresta em volta deles e o chão pareceu tremer. Os quatro amigos ficaram aonde estavam observando o movimento das rochas, que criava um caminho para dentro da caverna.

Harry deu alguns passos para entrar e então olhou para trás. Ele gesticulou para que os outros o seguissem rapidamente. Imediatamente os quatro saíram de seu transe e correram até o moreno. Quando entraram na caverna, escutaram as rochas fecharem-na. Ron tentou não entrar em pânico e andou ao lado de Hermione, ambos segurando suas varinhas em frente ao corpo. Ninguém falou enquanto todos penetravam cada vez mais no local. Surpreendentemente, não houve necessidade de lançar um 'lumos', já que o lugar parecia estar cheio de uma luz brilhante.

Harry parou de andar em frente a uns degraus que levavam ainda mais para o fundo da caverna. Os quatro amigos pararam atrás dele.

"Ron." O garoto disse baixinho.

"Sim." O ruivo respondeu, pensando no que Harry queria dizer a esse ponto.

"Não importa o que… **Não toque em nada**!" O moreno disse sem olhar para o ruivo.

Rom ficou confuso ao receber essa instrução.

"Ok, mas por que…" As palavras dele morreram em sua garganta, quando Harry saiu do caminho. A razão pela caverna brilhar ficou clara e o menino sentiu sua mandíbula cair em espanto.

No final dos degraus, havia montanhas e montanhas de jóias, todas juntas. Elas eram a razão do brilho no local. Hermione, Ginny e Damien ficaram com expressões similares a de Ron.

Eles ficaram parados, olhando estupidamente para o tesouro. Várias jóias de todas as cores e tamanhos amontoadas em ouro e prata, preenchiam o chão da caverna. Apenas uma das mais preciosas seria o suficiente para deixar Ron e sua família vivendo cofortável até o fim de suas vidas.

Eles seguiram Harry devagar pelos degraus, o tempo inteiro olhando para as jóias brilhantes.

"Hum… por que Ron não pode tocar em nada?" Damien perguntou, tentando afastar seu olhar da montanha de ouro, que estava há centímetros deles.

"Porque tudo aqui é amaldiçoado. Isso é apenas uma armadilha para instrusos." O garoto explicou ao continuar liderando o caminho.

Ron sentiu seu coração voltar para o local original em seu peito. Não havia razão para pegar algo amaldiçoado. Eles seguiram Harry silenciosamente, ignorando o tesouro.

O cinco saíram do local com as jóias e desceram por uma pequena passagem. Harry parou um pouco para descobrir para onde deveriam ir. A passagem terminava tão estreita que eles tiveram que formar uma única fila para andar por ali.

"Harry, como você sabe para onde ir?" Ginny sussurrou enquanto tentava mater o passo.

"Eu não sei." Ele sussurrou de volta.

A ruiva podia jurar que o viu sorrindo brevemente em sua direção, mas balançou a cabeça e continuou andando com cuidado.

Depois de um tempo a passagem alargou e então todos puderam andar juntos.

"Finalmente! Aquilo foi um belo apertão!" Ron exclamou, quando chegou até os outros.

Ninguém respondeu nada para ele e o ruivo olhou para frente para ver o que havia de errado, mas o menino desejou não ter feito isso. Em frente a eles estava um mar de lava derretida. O líquido vermelho parecia formar uma onda gigante, que estava rapidamente atingindo o teto da caverna.

"Harry!" Hermione gritou ao segurar a mão do garoto.

"Ninguém se move! Fiquem aonde estão." Ele gritou em meio ao fogo.

Ron tentou voltar e percebeu que a área atrás deles estava completamente fechada. Não havia jeito de voltar.

"Nós estamos cercados!" Ele gritou, entrando em pânico ao pensar na terrível morte que iriam sofrer.

"Ron! Não se mova, todo mundo fique aonde está ou isso só vai piorar!" Harry tentou explicar.

"Como isso poderá piorar?" Damien gritou, já que também estava se encurralando contra a parede.

"Seu medo fará isso real. Se vocês não mostrarem que estão com medo e ficarem aonde estão, isso não os machucará!" Harry gritou.

Ron duvidava seriamente daquilo. Ele já conseguia sentir o calor da lava e assistiu aterrorizado uma grande onda de lava ir em direção a eles. Em alguns momentos aquele monte de lava os cobririam inteiros.

"Confie em mim! Fique aonde estão! Não se movam. Não tenham medo, não tem nada disso aqui!!" Harry gritou de novo.

Ninguém realmente acreditava nele, era difícil acreditar que aquela onda de fogo que chegava cada vez mais perto deles não estava ali, porém os quatro obedeceram ao moreno. Eles confiavam nele, por isso estavam ali arriscando suas vidas para ajudá-lo.

Hermione agarrou Ron para se sustentar, quando seus joelhos começaram a fraquejar. O ruivo a segurou e ambos ficaram bem próximos um ao outro. Damien estava com muito medo de se mexer e ficou ali, contra a parede. Ginny instintivamente agarrou a mão de Harry e sentiu um alívio imenso quando o garoto reforçou o aperto, mostrando que ela estava em segurança.

"Confie em mim." Ele sussurrou para ela.

Ginny apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. O calor já os fazia ficar tontos e o suor perpassava suas faces. Ainda assim, ninguém se moveu. Todos ficaram ali segurando uns aos outros. Harry segurou a ruiva e a sentiu colocar a cabeça contra seu peito.

A onda veio, cuspindo fogo na direção de todos e o calor já ficava insuportável. Bem no momento em que seriam atingidos, a onda, de repente, virou uma fumaça vermelha, que desapareceu sem tocar em ninguém. O calor foi embora e o ar frio passou por eles. Ron e Hermione não sabiam se riam ou choravam e Damien caiu no chão aliviado.

Ginny, ainda encostada no peito de Harry, teve que ser afastada. Ela abriu seus grandes olhos castanhos e olhou para o garoto antes de olhar em volta. A ruiva não viu nenhum sinal de fogo ou lava ou algum tipo de ameaça e então encarou Harry novamente. Ela sentiu algo... como se pudesse beijá-lo naquele exato momento, apenas se tivesse a coragem... O moreno a afastou, mas continuou sorrindo.

"Eu disse a vocês que não era real." Ele riu e ajudou Damien a se levantar.

"Mas nós podíamos sentir o calor e o som daquilo vindo em nossa direção." Ron disse imediatamente, tentando fazer suas pernas funcionarem.

"Está tudo em sua mente. Seu medo fará real. Se vocês tentassem correr, a onda apenas os alcançaria mais rápido, mas se ficassem parados, ela não iria ferí-los, já que isso mostraria que não havia medo. Esse é um dos feitiços favoritos de Voldemort, convocar o medo das pessoas e usá-lo contra elas." Harry explicou enquanto começava a andar.

"Ninguém disse que não estava com medo. Nós apenas fizemos o que você disse, já que confiamos em você." Ron disse, ainda tremendo de medo.

Harry não respondeu, mas ficou um pouco corado. Ele continuou andando em frente, aonde havia uma pequena abertura que os levava à uma sala circular. Era um cômodo enorme, mas havia apenas um objeto bem no meio do chão.

Damien prendeu a respiração ao ver o livro negro caído ali, parecendo abandonado, no meio do chão. Harry gesticulou para que os amigos ficassem na entrada.

O moreno andou até o Diário e se ajoelhou. Ele passou as mãos por cima do livro, para ver que tipo de feitiços havia ali e ficou surpreso ao constatar que não havia nenhum. O Diário foi facilmente parar em suas mãos e Harry sentiu uma dorzinha em sua cicatriz. O garoto o pegou e ficou parado por um momento. A falta de feitiços protetores o deixava inquieto. Houveram tantos outros durante o caminho, que com certeza haveria algum agora.

De qualquer modo, quando nada aconteceu, Harry encaminhou-se, vagarosamente, em direção aos outros adolescentes. Todos olhavam o livro com expressões abobalhadas. Eles tinham conseguido… tinham conseguido a última Horcrux. Agora Harry tinha que destruí-la e assim acabar com a imortalidade de Voldemort.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda colocou o Diário dentro de suas vestes e todos voltaram para a entrada da caverna. A volta foi muito mais fácil. Não havia nada que os parasse agora. Ginny andou ao lado de Harry, observando sua expressão escurecer quando estavam cada vez mais perto da saída. As rochas já estavam se movendo, revelando o caminho para sair.

"O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou.

"Nada. É que eu esperava alguma coisa que me parasse na hora de pegar o livro. Afinal, depois de todos os outros feitiços... isso me pareceu meio... estranho." Harry disse depois de pensar por um momento.

"Provavelmente é porque ele nunca esperou que alguém passasse por todos os outros feitiços." Ginny disse.

'Talvez.' O garoto pensou consigo. Entretanto, ele ainda não estava convencido.

Suas suspeitas foram horrivelmente confirmadas, quando eles saíram do local e viram que estavam cercados por um pequeno exército de Comensais da Morte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Nhaí, outro chap para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado! _

**Tatiane Evans:** Desculpa a demora, mas aí está! Gostou de como a busca se sucedeu?! Nossa... eu já li tantas fics com o Harry malvado! Amo todas!

**Belinha Weasley Potter:** Concordo com você! Harry e Ginny são um super casal, porém são poucas as fics que valem a pena a ler, sobre eles. Adoro Slash também. Estou tantando conseguir autorização para traduzir uma. Não é Drarry, mas é muito boa também. Ih... Quer o Sirius?! Vai ter que batalhar comigo! Se quiser o Draco, o Damien, qualquer um... tudo bem, mas o Sirius é particular. Huahuahuahuahauhauhauhauahua... Nossa... também amo Sirius e Bella. Porém, de novo, são pouquíssimas as fics boas com eles.

**Patty Carvalho**: Demorou de novo, mas chegou! Rs... Esse Chap tem bastante ação. Espero que tenha gostado! A Ginny tá cada vez mais chamando atenção... Que bunitinho!

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** O Harry é perfeito de qualquer jeito. Eu também curtia a Bella pakas, achei "mol" mancada terem matado ela. (Que comentário mais "último capítulo de novela") Rs... Você viu como o Ron esteve no seu melhor comportamento?! Lindo! Adorei seus comentários! Espero que você esteja certa e eu consiga traduzir tudo mesmo!

**Shakinha:** A oferta... Bom... Se eu te contar que faço apenas uma vaga idéia, você acredita?! Você viu como deu tudo certo a busca da Horcrux!? (Coloca um tom de ironia)

**Nicky-Evans:** Eu também admito e digo que amo Slash! Você não é a única. Rs... Drarry já foi meu casal favorito, porém hoje prefiro aqueles mais incomuns... Isso vale tanto para Slash, quanto para Het. Damien perfeitoso!!!! Uhu!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** O Harry e o Draco são muito bonitinhos nessa fic. Mega amizade!

**Cybelle Lupin:** Até eu fiquei triste com a morte da Bella, não foi só o Harry. A cena do desabafo Harry/Draco é perfeita! Nhaí, amo!

**Lady Nath Black:** Coitado do povo! Huahuahuahuahuaha... Gostou da aventura dos cinco!? Tem mais no próximo chap! Valeu pelo comentário em relação a tradução, fico muito feliz!

_Espero que tenham gostado desse chap! Até o próximo pessoas. Beijos Brielle. _


	53. What s the worts that can happen?

Capítulo Cinquenta e Dois: Qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

Deveia haver uns quarenta, talvez cinquenta, Comensais da Morte ao redor deles. Harry sentiu como se o ar a sua volta tivesse desaparecido. Ele respirava com dificuldade, devido à dor que sentia. Seria quase impossível lutar contra todos esses homens sozinho, mas com a complicada adição dos outros quatro, o moreno não sabia se iria sobreviver a isso e ajudá-los a conseguir o mesmo também.

Ele sentiu os outros ficarem mais próximos, todos estavam com suas varinhas em punho, mas Harry tinha certeza de que nenhum saberia como duelar contra um Comensal. Os homens em frente a ele usavam máscaras, porém um deles se sobressaia. O longo cabelo loiro sempre o denunciou. O garoto sentiu seu coração pular de raiva ao ver Lucius Malfoy aproximar-se deles.

"Parece que sua sorte finalmente acabou, Harry." Ele disse.

O moreno apertou sua varinha e observou o homem. Ele estava tentando, desesperadamente, encontrar um jeito de escapar com os quatro adolescentes.

"Sorte não tem nada haver com isso. Eu apenas sou melhor do que vocês." Harry zombou. Ele sabia como os Comensais ficavam bravos ao serem chamados de fracos. O comentário bastou para que eles perdessem a compostura.

Malfoy fez um gesto parta o resto e imediatamente o círculo em volta de Harry ficou menor. Os Comensais estavam fechando a área e apontavam as varinhas em direção aos cinco. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mas a escapatória tornava-se difícil.

'Aqui vai uma tentativa frustrada' O garoto pensou consigo ao se preparar para duelar. Ele esperava que os quatro conseguissem acompanhá-lo. Não havia outra opção.

Assim que os Comensais ficaram bem perto, Harry usou o feitiço lança ácido, que os fizeram soltar as varinhas e agarrarem o rosto, urrando de dor. O moreno ergueu um escudo, usando o máximo de magia que tinha, quando uma enchurrada de maldições foram lançadas em cima dele e dos outros. Os cinquenta homens ficaram acertando o escudo repetidamente, tentando perpassá-lo. Harry sentiu a proteção tremer, já que nunca fora usada para lidar com tantas maldições. Ele sabia que o escudo não aguentaria muito mais e começou a gritar instruções, enquanto as maldições continuavam.

"O escudo vai quebrar! Assim que isso acontecer lancem feitços na direção deles. Não me importa quais. Apenas mirem na cabeça, se puderem! Fiquem juntos e reúnam energia! Precisamos daqueles escudos mais do que tudo!" Harry terminou de dizer, bem na hora em que sua bolha azul começou a rachar e quebrar.

Assim que a bolha desapareceu, os quatro começaram a agir. Ron e Hermione já haviam começado a reunir energia para montar o escudo, enquanto Damien e Ginny lançavam os 'estupefaças' mais fortes que podiam. As bolhas amarela e rosa apareceram para proteger os adolescentes. Harry já tinham começado a duelar. Todos eles moviam em uma velocidade incrível indo em direção às árvores com o intuito de se esconder. O moreno de olhos esmeralda não perdeu tempo e lançou as maldições mais negras que conhecia. Ele acertou, rapidamente, três Comensais com a maldição da Morte. Harry nunca usava as Maldições Imperdoáveis a não ser quando Voldemort mandava. A primeira vez em que as usou sem as ordens do Lorde das Trevas foi ao lançar a Cruciatus em Sirius, no dia em que atacou o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Harry odiava usar as Imperdoáveis. Ao contrário dos Comensais da Morte, ele não tinha nenhum prazer em usá-las para torturar ou matar. Aquilo costumava ser apenas uma ordem. O garoto lançaria qualquer feitiço, ou maldição quando ordenados por Voldemort. Entretanto, naquele dia ele estava lançando todas, não com o intuito de matar, mas sim de sobreviver. Ele não sentia nada naquele momento a não ser a votade de retirar seus amigos e a si próprio daquele lugar. Mais tarde, Harry perceberia que aquela era a primeira vez que os registrava como amigos. Ele sempre protegeria Damien, sobre isso não havia dúvidas, os outros sempre foram pessoas que estavam no caminho. Porém agora, Harry queria tirar todo mundo dali vivo e não havia nenhuma outra razão a não ser porque não podia pensar em nenhum deles machucado.

Harry se jogou ao chão quando outro feitiço veio zoonindo em sua direção. Ele estava sendo mirado apenas com 'estupefaças' e feitiços do corpo preso. Aparentemente, as Maldições da Morte estava apenas sendo lançadas contra os quatro adolescentes, que miraculosamente conseguiam desviar de todas. Os escudos de Ron e Hermione não conseguiram bloquear os feitços e maldições. A proteção rachou e quebrou, assim como a de Harry. Portanto, não havia escolha a não ser enfrentar o caminho de jatos verdes. O moreno de olhos esmeralda virou para lançar outra maldição contra um Comensal e viu algo que fez seu coração pular para a boca. Damien deu um passo em frente aos homens que lançavam Crucios. Antes que Harry pudesse agir, seu irmão entrou no caminho. Bem diante aos olhos do garoto, os feitiços encaminharam-se em direção ao mais novo da turma e nem mesmo o atingiram. Eles apenas dissolveram no ar. Imediatamente aqueles Comensais foram jogados no chão por causa dos feitiços de Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Harry percebeu que a Layhoo Jisteen era a responsável por salvar Damien, mas duvidava que a pedra o protegeria da Maldição da Morte. O garoto estava certo de que ela não bloquearia a pior das maldições.

Harry deu uma observada na quantidade de corpos. Ele devia ter matado uns quinze Comensais e esses estavam jogados ao chão. Os quatro amigos conseguiram derrubar uns dez. O moreno sabia que aqueles estavam apenas estuporados, já que nenhum dos quatro conseguia lançar Maldições da Morte.

Harry correu atrás dos adolescentes, quando entraram floresta correndo e mirando feitiços em direção aos Comensais que os persseguiam. Eles fizeram o que moreno disse e tentavam acertar as cabeças. Harry corria o mais profudamente e rápido que conseguia entre as árvores.

Bem no momento em que o garoto conseguiu alcançar os outros, sentiu um feitiço vir em sua direção e explodir, fazendo tudo ao seu redor pegar fogo, deixando-o cercado e longe do resto das árvores. Os outros pararam imediatamente com o som e moveram-se para ajudá-lo, varinhas em punho para apagar o fogo.

"NÃO! Apenas vão!" Harry gritou.

Os amigos ficaram horrorizados com a idéia de deixar Harry sozinho, mas deram um passo para trás e olharam em volta, tentando achar alguém para ajudar. O moreno gritou para que eles fossem embora e viu Ron e Hermione puxando Damien e Ginny, que se debatiam, para longe do fogo e consequentemente dele também.

Harry virou e viu que estava sem saída. Havia no máximo vinte e cinco Comensais em frente a ele, enquanto o fogo o cercava. Ele ficou ali parado, pronto para matar quem viesse em sua direção. Os homens ficaram ali, nenhum deles se moveu para pegá-lo. O garoto observou, com o coração batendo forte, o Comensal loiro andar entre os outros e parar a sua frente. O homem retirou a máscara, mas Harry já sabia que era Lucius Malfoy. Seus olhos cinzas queimavam de raiva, enquanto ficava ali aparado com a varinha apontada em direção ao garoto.

"Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto." Ele murmurou.

Com surpresa, Harry percebeu outra emoção escondida nos olhos de Malfoy. Era arrependimento. Ele sabia que o loiro foi afetado com a sua partida e que provavelmente foi castigado por, principalmente, o ter levado para ver Wormtail. O moreno conseguiu fazê-los falhar em cada tentativa de captura e entendeu a raiva do homem. O que ele não estava preparado para entender foi a compaixão que Malfoy sentia por ele. Até o ponto em que sabia, tudo o que saíra da boca de Voldemort era uma mentira. Eram apenas truques para traí-lo e usá-lo apenas como uma arma nessa guerra. Harry apertou sua varinha ainda mais e sentiu uma ira fervente dentro dele.

"Não há mais lugar pra ir. Se você resistir, apenas estará dificultando as coisas pra si mesmo." Malfoy continuou dizendo e se aproximando.

O garoto deu um passo para trás e sentiu as chamas arderem mais intensamente.

"Não me faça machucar você, Harry." Malfoy disse baixo.

"Você não pode me machucar mais do que já mchucou." O garoto sussurrou de volta, ouvindo o som do sangue batendo em suas orelhas.

O loiro pareceu ser pego de surpresa ao ouvir a afirmação. Ele parecia desconfortável por um momento antes de deixar sua face sem expressão.

"Que seja do seu jeito então." Malfoy disse e sinalizou para os outros homens.

Todos os Comensais lançaram, imediatamente, uma maldição em sua direção. Harry levantou seu escudo e as repeliu, mas a força mágica dos vinte e cinco homens o fez tropeçar e cair. Seu escudo pifou, quando caiu no chão e dois feitiços ferroada lançaram-se contra ele e o acertaram, um no peito e outro em sua mão.

Harry arfou de dor e levantou imediatamente. Lançou uma maldição ácida, mas não acertou nenhum Comensal da Morte. O garoto tropeçou de novo, quando seu escudo foi mirado por diversos feitiços. A proteção azul falhou novamente e uma maldição acertou o moreno, que sentiu uma dor lancinante, como se alguém tivesse lançado um Feitiço Quebra-Ossos, mirando seu braço, mas acertando suas costelas. Com a mão pressionada sobre seu machucado, Harry tentou erguer outro escudo ao ouvir 'estupefaças' sendo lançados em seu caminho. Ele teve que se jogar no chão, quando a proteção não apareceu instântaneamente. O moreno levantou, mas sabia que nada estava muito exausto e não conseguiria fazer muita magia. Os Comensais tentavam lhe acertar para poderem capturá-lo e com o seu cançaso, mais cedo ou mais tarde um dos feitiços lhe acertaria.

Harry ficou parado encarando os homens que apontavam as varinha para ele. Alguns deles miravam sua face, mas a maioria mirava seu coração. Ele ainda tinha seu escudo levantado, mas os Comensais não lançaram nada. Eles olharam para Malfoy, quando o loiro se aproximou. O homem conseguia ver que o garoto perdia a batalha, que já não conseguiria continuar se protegendo por muito tempo.

"Foi o suficiente?" Ele perguntou ao apontar sua varinha para Harry, apesar do escudo.

Em resposta, o moreno colocou as mãos em suas vestes e pegou o Diário Negro, fúria e raiva perpassando por seu corpo. Se ele iria ser capturado, então teria certeza de que sua vingança estava completa. O garoto não falharia, faltava apenas uma Horcrux.

Harry olhou para Malfoy furiosamente, gostando de ver o brilho de medo, quando os olhos cinzas observaram o Diário.

"Vá se foder." O moreno sibilou para o homem, antes de encarar a Horcrux.

Tudo o que teve de fazer foi relembrar Bella e seus olhos vazios, enquanto Sirius a segurava, para que uma onda de raiva borbulhasse dentro de si. O Diário Negro pegou fogo e virou cinza em questão de segundos.

Foi como se Malfoy tivesse perdido uma parte de sua alma e não Voldemort. Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram com medo e choque. Ele soltou um urro e lançou uma maldição contra Harry.

O moreno empurrou toda a sua energia para fortalecer o escudo. A bolha azul o protegia, mas a tremenda enchurrada de maldições e feitços o estava fazendo desequílibrar. Ele conseguiu desviar das chamas.

Bem na hora em que a bolha estava rachando de novo, já que a energia acabava, um som encheu o ar a sua volta e o chão tremeu. Alguns Comensais tentaram sair do caminho, quando algo caiu de lá do meio das árvores. Por um momento, os homens esqueceram sobre Harry. Eles ficaram vendo o que acontecia. Uma enorme árvore caíra ali em direção aos Comensais e bateu no chão, criando uma ponte sobre o fogo. O moreno pôde ver Hermione e Ginny paradas do outro lado, varinhas em punho.

Harry não perdeu tempo, ele lançou outra maldição ácida, para que ninguém o seguisse e atravessou a ponte feita com a árvore. O moreno correu o máximo que pôde até o outro lado, nem mesmo parando um segundo. Os quatro adolescentes se aproximaram dele e imediatamente todos correram para longe dos Comensais. Eles sentiam os feitiços passarem, mas continuaram correndo.

Harry sabia que estavam se aprofundando cada vez mais entre as árvores. Quanto mais entravam na floresta, melhor as chances para se esconder, mas ele não queria levar aqueles homens para nenhum lugar próximo à vila trouxa.

O moreno e os outros pararam ao lado de uma enorme rocha e esconderam-se atrás dela. Eles escutaram com atenção, para perceber qualquer som que pudesse mostrar se estavam sendo seguido ou não. Os cinco respiravam fundo. Harry olhou para sua mão e viu o local aonde a maldição ferroada lhe acertou, deixando um corte profundo e percebeu que os outros o olhavam preocupados. Provavelmente sua face expressava o que sentia, a dor de suas costelas quebradas o estava deixando tonto e seu peito e sua mão davam pontadas.

"Você está bem?" Damien sussurrou.

Harry grunhiu e gesticulou para ficarem quietos.

O garoto gemeu mentalmente, quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy gritar instruções. Ele olhou para Ginny, que tentava não se arrepiar.

"Harry! Eu sei que você está aqui, já que colocamos feitiços anti-aparatação no local antes de virmos. Você não pode escapar! Faça tudo ficar mais fácil e venha quietinho até nós!" A voz do loiro reverberou pela floresta e o coração de Harry bateu mais forte em seu peito.

"Se você vier quieto, prometemos deixar seus _seguidores _terem chance de escapar. Entregue-se agora!" Ele gritou e suas palavras ecoaram alto.

Harry viu Ron e Hermione o encararem e gesticularem desesperadamente com as cabeças, para que ele não fizesse tal coisa. O moreno não planejava fazer, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito. 'Meus seguidores, essa é nova', pensou consigo mesmo.

Harry deu uma espiadinha por trás da rocha e percebeu que Malfoy colocara sua máscara. Havia vinte homens procurando desesperadamete por ele. O moreno tentou fazer sua mente exausta funcionar. Com os ecudos anti-aparatação, nenhum deles escaparia. Ele tinha certeza de que seriam capaz de derrubar os Comensais se ficassem em pequenos grupos, tudo o que precisavam era de algum tempo.

"Ok, vocês ficam aqui e eu vou acabar com isso." Harry disse, mas Damien o parou.

"Vou com você." O menino disse determinado.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda nem mesmo sabia porque se importava com Damien, quando essas coisas aconteciam.

"O que?" O garoto perguntou, sabendo que seu irmão criaria a desculpa mais estúpida.

"Seu escudo não pode ser usado contra todos eles. Você já viu que não adianta. A Layhoo Jisteen me protege e protege quem está comigo. Pode ser seu escudo." Damien disse imediatamente.

Harry o encarou. 'Sim, definitivamente a desculpa mais estúpida', pensou.

"Damy, se você acha que eu vou usar meu irmão mais novo para servir de escudo humano, então você é mais ignorante do que eu pensava!" O garoto sibilou.

"Não há outra opção. Nenhuma das maldições funcionará em mim. Posso ajudar a bloquear." Damien insistiu, apertando sua varinha.

"Você não sabe disso! A Maldição da Morte provavelmente vai ultrapassar a proteção da Layhoo Jisteen! Pare de fazer palnos estúpidos e fique aqui, fora de vista e fora do caminho." O garoto mais velho disse so se preparar para sair do esconderijo.

"Harry, nós não vamos te deixar sozinho. Viemos aqui preparados para ajudar você a lutar. Vamos junto." Ron disse e também apertou sua varinha.

"Estaremos ao seu lado, Harry. Mesmo que seja a últiam coisa que façamos!" Hermione adicionou, evitando as lágrimas.

O moreno olhou para eles, sentindo seu coração apertar ao ver a lealdade de todos.

"Tudo o que vocês tem que fazer é erguer o escudo e matê-lo, ok?"

Os quatro assentiram. Ron e Hermione olharam um para o outro e sem dizer nada, deram as mãos. Ginny e Damien ficaram ao lado deles, focando para conseguir fazer o escudo. Harry estava no meio ao lado de Hermione e Ginny.

"Agora." O garoto disse e os cinco saíram de trás da rocha.

Harry começou a lançar maldições na direção dos Comensais e sentiu uma onda mágica quando os quatro escudos ergueram-se instântaneamente. As bolhas amarela e rosa apareceram, assim como a roxa de Ginny e a laranja de Damien. A bolha enorme criada foi forte o suficiente para segurar o ataque dos Comensais.

Como Harry não precisava criar um escudo, ele ficou livre para artirar quantos feitiços e maldições que pôde. O garoto começou a lançá-las, mirando nos homens mais próximos.

Harry pôde dizer que nenhum deles usava a Maldição da Morte, com medo que lhe atingisse. Voldemort com certeza gostaria de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, afinal, ele tinha destruído as Horcruxes. Os Comensais da Morte tentaram quebrar a proteção, mas não conseguiam nem mesmo enfraquecê-la.

"Nós estamos conseguindo! Oh, Deus, estamos bloqueando tudo!" Ginny gritou excitada.

Os quatro amigos ficaram todos felizes por conseguirem conjurar alguma coisa tão poderosa. Harry estava feliz também, mas sabia que o escudo não ficaria ereto por muito mais tempo. Estava drenando muita energia.

"Fiquem preparados, não vai aguentar por muito tempo." O moreno gritou, bem na hora em que a bolha multicolorida começou a rachar.

Harry conseguir derrubar dez Comensais, deixando apenas quinze homens restantes. A esse ponto, eles já estavam loucos de raiva. Os cinco adolescentes se jogaram no chão, quando uma luz verde voou em direção a eles. O garoto percebeu que os seguidores de Voldemort já não se importavam em acertá-lo. O exercíto de cinquenta homens, comandados por Lucius Malfoy, havia sido dezimado por um grupo de adolescentes inexperientes, com execeção de Harry.

Mais Maldições Imperdoáveis foram lançadas. Os Comensais sabiam que o escudo não protegeria todos contra a Avada Kedavra. Os adolescentes desistiram da proteção e pegaram duas varinhas para duelar ferozmente contra os homens, desvindo de cada jato verde disparado. Harry tentou mirar suas prórpias Maldições da Morte contra quantos Comensais possíveis.

De repente, outro som os alertou. Gritos foram ouvidos e o inconfundível som de vestes voando no ar. 'Oh, não! Eles chamaram ajuda!' O moreno pensou, já entrando em pânico só de pensar em mais cinquenta homens.

Porém, não foram os Comensais da Morte que apareceram. Era dífícil enxergar entre a fumaça, que escurecia o local e saía das árvores quemadas. Harry foi distraído por outro Comensal e nem mesmo viu quem se aproximava.

Damien estava ocupado lutando furiosamente contra um homem e tinha acabado de derrotá-lo com um feitiço do corpo preso, quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Damy!'

O menino virou, já apontando a varinha para a pessoa. Ele sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem e seu coração pular para a boca em choque, quando viu quem era.

"Pai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James parou e observou a cena a sua frente. Seus filho mais novo, seu filho de _treze anos_, que supostamente deveria estar com trouxas, são e salvo, estava no meio de uma luta violenta com Comensais da Morte. Ele encarou o adolescente, com suas roupas trouxas rasgadas e sujas, que tinha choque e medo claramente estampados na face.

Antes que o Auror pudesse dizer algo, viu um Comensal mirar uma Maldição da Morte em direção ao seu filho. James convocou Damien, o tirando do caminho. Ele lançou um feitiço em direção ao homem que atacara o menino, antes de se esconder atrás de uma pedra.

"Fique!" James vociferou. Damien nem mesmo pensou em desobedecer.

Ele ficou vendo seu pai correr e se unir à batalha. Um grito agudo o fez olhar para o outro lado a tempo de observar Ron caindo.

"Oh, Deus! Não!" O menino gritou ao ver o amigo no chão, esperneado de dor.

Imediatamente quatro Aurores correram até ele, o protegendo dos Comensais que lançaram a Maldição Quebra-Ossos. Ron agarrou sua perna e urrou de dor. Os homens que estavam lhe ajudando o pegaram e o trouxeram, junto com Ginny e Hermione, até Damien. Os quato ficaram juntos e encolhidos. O ruivo, que respirava entrecortadamente e pausadamente, conseguira parar de gritar.

"Ron! Você está bem? Oh, Deus!" Hermione disse alto e tentou confortá-lo.

"E-Estou bem." O ruivo disse, antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para se acalmar.

Harry viu Ron cair e estava quase indo ajudá-lo quando viu os Aurores. Sentindo como se seu estômago tivesse dado um nó, ele desviou dos feitiços mandados em sua direlção pelos recém chegados e tentou se esconder atrás de alguma coisa. Foi nessa hora que viu seu pai, duelando com alguns Comensais. O moreno olhou em volta, procurando Damien e os outroa. Ele entrou um pouco em pânico ao pensar no que aconteceria com eles. O local estava cheio de Aurores, que já devia tê-los visto em sua companhia. Harry já não podia mais vê-los.

Colocando de lado a 'situação pesadelo', o garoto concentrou-se em evitar as maldições miradas em sua direção por ambos lados. Depois de desviar dos Aurores, ele lançou feitiços na direção dos Comensais da Morte.

Damien viu seu pai correr até ele. O homem parecia nem mesmo notar seus amigos. Sem dizer nada, ele retirou um objeto oval de dentro do bolso das vestes e colocou-o nas mãos do filho. O menino olhou aquilo e viu que tinha um _James Potter_ escrito. Olhando confuso para o pai, Damien estava quase falando, quando o Auror o cortou.

"Apenas segure firme!" Ele disse e instruiu os outros a segurarem também. Depois de alguns segundos, os quatro sentiram um puxão no umbigo e foram retirados da floresta por uma chave de portal, indo parar no Ministério.

Harry viu os Aurores capturarem os Comensais restantes. Ele sabia que tinha que sair dali, já não consguia nem lutar. Suas costelas estavam em brasa e o garoto forçava seu corpo a segurar sua varinha, já que sua mão doía horrores.

Ele viu Malfoy gesticular para seus homens restantes, seis ou sete, e os escudos anti-aparatação foram suspensos. Com uma série de pops, os Comensais começaram a desaparecer. Harry não ficou por lá, depois de desviar de um feitiço do corpo preso, mandado por um Auror, ele também se preparou para aparatar. O garoto conseguiu encarar seu pai, segundos antes de desaparecer.

James encarou o filho por apenas um segundo. Ele assistiu sem poder fazer nada, o garoto desaparatar e nem mesmo teve a chance de checar se o moreno estava bem.

Os Comensais da Morte também desaparataram antes que alguém os prendesse, deixando apenas os mortos para trás. Os Aurores vasculharam a cena, tendo certeza de que ninguém estava vivo entre os corpos caídos. James não esperou por nada, ele saiu de lá e foi direto para o Ministério, rezando para que os quatro adolescentes pudessem explicar o que faziam com Harry.

O Auror nem mesmo queria pensar no que aconteceria com Damien e os outros. Ele já tinha um filho para proteger. James aparatou dentro do Ministério, já que tinha entregado sua chave de portal especial para Aurores, ao retirar Damien e seus amigos do perigo.

Assim que entrou no prédio, rapidamente correu até o segundo andar. O homem sabia que as crianças estariam ali e assim que virou o corredor viu o Sr. Weasley, que estava extremamente pálido. Sirius também estava ali e ambos conversavam seriamente.

Quando ele se aproximou, seu amigo o viu e correu em sua direção.

"James! O que está acontecendo? Aonde estavam as crianças? Duelando com… com Comensais da Morte?" Estava claro, pelo som de sua voz, que Sirius não acreditava que os quatro lutaram com aqueles homens perigosos e sobreviveram para contar a história.

James não disse nada, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Ele virou para olhar Arthur.

"Eles estão em salas separadas, sendo questionados sobre o que estavam fazendo com... com ele." O ruivo disse com uma voz apertada.

O homem o olhou com compaixão, mas sua ansiedade em relação a Damien o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa que o confortasse.

"Melhor irmos lá pra dentro." Ele conseguiu falar e os três homens entraram na sala de observação para testemunhar os interrogatórios que aconteciam nas quatro salas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Bom, dessa vez foi rápido. Traduzi igual louca, mas foi bom! Bom me perguntaram sobre a minha __**'mania'**__ de escrever __**'estória'**__ e apontaram que esse termo não é utilizado. O negócio é que... Eu uso em uma forma totalmente informal... Por exemplo para responder as reviews, na __**história**__ mesmo, eu não escrevo e se escrever, por favor, aponte o local que eu mudarei. É isso! _

**Marinapz4:** Obrigada por responder a enquete. Espero que continue lendo TDW. Até o próximo chap!

**Jouse:** Olha só, alguém que se arrisca no slash! Está pronta sim. Traduzi alguns chaps já. O primeiro foi postado junto com esse aqui. Checa no meu profile. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Heloisa:** Você é das minhas! (Se você soubesse o quanto odeio essa frase, estarei me castigando como o Dobby agora...) Eu também adoro fics Slash bem escritas e gosto de ler esses casais inusitados para ver a capacidade da autora/autor. Postei o primeiro chap da fic slash, vê lá no meu profile. Espero que tenha gostado desse chap!

**Safire:** Que bom que gostou da estória, adoro Harry malvado. A enquete (maldita!) estava com problema, não sei porquê... Bom, se você quiser ler a fic, está no meu profile. O Chap um foi postado!

**Shakinha:** Raiva de todo mundo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Também fico raivosa! : P Espero que tenha gostado do chap.

**Niytta Potter:** Tá vendo, esse chap nem termina tãooo mal quanto o outro, só um pouquinho. Rs... Espero que tenha gostado!

**Cybelle Lupin:** O Ron é uma gracinha... Rs. O Harry tá começando a dar na cara mesmo... Tão Lindo! Eu também gosto de Drarry, mas continuo achando que essa fic foi feita pára ser Het!

**Patty Carvalho:** O que achou do resultado desse chap?! Matou a curiosidade, ou continua na mesma?! : )

**Laura Potter:** Que bom que gostou do outro chap! Gostou desse também?! Também achei engraçado a Ginny falando sobre a 'sexexa' da língua de cobra! Rs...

**Vanessa Rio Lima:** Que bom que gostou do chap anterior! Gostou desse também?!

**Nicky Evans:** Campanha 'maracugina" pra Gina! O que você acha?! Rsrsrsrsrs... Isso mesmo, nada de Damien pra ela! Todos os casais Slashs, que você disse, eu também gosto. Que lindo! Tenho certeza que a esse ponto, o Damien também te ama! Rs...

**Annabella Loss:** Espero que goste da tradução e que consiga se divertir lendo. Até!

_Bom é isso povo. Até o próximo chap! Beijos Brielle._

_Ps: Tenho a ligeira impressão de que esqueci de responder à alguém, se isso confirmar, me desculpe e me lembre na próxima review!_


	54. Damien's Dilemma

Capítulo Cinquenta e Três: O Dilema de Damien

"Poderia repetir isso? Eu não tenho certeza de que entendi."

Damien suspirou e olhou para o Auror de meia idade que o encarava.

"Que parte?" Ele perguntou rude. Já tinha explicado a mesma coisa umas quatro vezes.

"Tudo." O Auror respondeu, sem desviar o olhar da face do menino.

O moreno respirou fundo e repetiu e história.

"Como eu já te disse… Ron, Hermione, Ginny e eu estávamos andando no parque. Sabe, no mundo trouxa. Estávamos na casa de Hermione e decidimos sair para um ar fresco, mas quando saímos fomos parados por Comensais da Morte e capturados. Eles nos forçaram a aparatar e nos levaram para aquela horrível floresta. Ficaram falando sobre como iam nos matar e deixar nossos corpos para que os animais achassem." O menino disse e fingiu um suspiro.

"Os comensais estavam quase nos atacando, quando Harry apareceu e nos salvou. Mas tinham muitos deles e Harry não podia lutar contra todos sozinho, então fomos forçados a ajudá-lo. Fizemos o máximo que podíamos até a hora em que vocês chegaram."

Damien terminou e olhou para o Auror, que sentava quieto na cadeira. O homem o olhava intensamente e o garoto se recusava a desviar o rosto. Ele sabia que "olhos nos olhos" era uma coisa importante ali. Se ele desviasse o olhar, pareceria que estava mentindo.

O menino rezava para que Ron, Hermione e Ginny mantivessem essa versão da história. Eles tinham inventado tudo isso, enquanto escondidos atrás da rocha e apenas tiveram alguns minutos para combinar tudo. Damien olhou de novo para o Auror, esperando que o homem tivesse acreditado.

"O que eu não entendo…" O Auror começou a dizer e o menino sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco.

"… por que Comensais da Morte iriam querer levar vocês para uma vila trouxa e matar vocês ali? Isso não é algo comum nos ataques deles. Se quisessem matar vocês, por que não na hora da captura? Você disse que estavam no mundo trouxa, eles já podiam ter matado vocês ali. Não faz sentido passar por toda a problemática de sequestrar, se iriam assassinar do mesmo jeito."

Damien encarou o homem. 'Hora de abrir a torneira' pensou consigo.

"Olha, não sei porque eles fizeram isso. E-Eu não posso explicar o... o jeito deles de pensar. Estou apenas feliz de não ter morrido. Se Harry não tivesse aparecido a tempo… me arrepio só de pensar no que teria acontecido!" Ao dizer isso, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

O Auror o encarou sem expressão, sem nenhuma reação, mesmo vendo o estouro emocional de Damien. O moreno esfregou os olhos e fingiu estar envergonhado por chorar.

"Desculpe, é que… estou muito balançado com tudo. Apenas queria ir para casa e dormir."

O homem pareceu amolecer ao ouvir isso e levantou, conjurando um copo de água para o menino.

"Apenas relaxe. Preciso de alguns minutos, já volto."

Damien assentiu, pegou o copo com água e assistiu o Auror saindo. Ele escondeu sua face entre os braços, não querendo que ninguém o olhasse. Sabia que a sala estava sendo observada. Sirius lhe havia dito que as salas de interrogação eram todas observadas. Seu coração martelou no peito só de pensar em seu pai olhando. Ele esperava que todo mundo acreditasse na história. Enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Granger não fossem envolvidos, tudo ficaria bem.

A porta abriu e Damien olhou para cima, com o intuito de encarar quem era e pulou da cadeira ao ver seus três amigos. Hermione jogou os braços em volta do menino e o abraçou bem apertado.

"Você está bem, Damy?" Ela sussurrou.

Damien assentiu com a cabeça e esperava que os outros soubessem que estavam sendo observados e ouvidos naquele momento. Esperava que nenhum deles comentasse nada sobre o que verdadeiramente aconteceu, porque isso os entregaria na hora. Aparentemente, ele percebeu, os outros eram mais espertos do que isso.

Hermione começou a falar.

"Não consigo acreditar o quão próximo ficamos de morrer hoje. Se Harry não tivesse aparecido e nos salvado não sei o que teria acontecido. Estaríamos mortos agora." Hermione colocou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a chorar fraquinho.

O moreno achou uma boa atuação, tinha que dar os créditos. A garota estava colocando tudo o que podia em sua performance.

Ron se aproximou e a abraçou, sussurrando palavras de conforto. Damien percebeu que o ruivo estava andando novamente, sua perna devia ter sido tratada por um dos curandeiros do Ministério.

"Ron, como está sua perna?" O menino perguntou olhando o amigo.

"Como nova." Ele sorriu, parecendo bem exauto. Damien abraçou Ginny e os quatro amigos sentaram na mesa.

Ninguém falou, apenas sentaram ali, perdidos em pensamentos. Damien sabia que a razão de estarem todos juntos era para dizerem algo que os entregaria. Ele se sentiu muito bravo com o Ministério. 'Harry está certo. Eles não são melhores do que os Comensais da Morte, fazendo todos nós sentarmos aqui desse jeito... Isso não está longe de ser tortura!' Pensou. O moreno abaixou a cabeça na mesa e fechou os olhos.

Damien imaginava se Harry estaria bem. Ele sabia que seu irmão estava machucado, mas não iria demonstrar suas dores. O menino também sabia que não poderia vê-lo por um tempo. O pessoal do Ministério os observariam se desconfiassem de algo.

A porta abriu e dessa vez Damien sentiu seu coração pular para a boca. Sirius e James entraram na sala, segudos pelo Sr. Weasley e os quatro Aurores que os questionaram.

O menino encarou o pai, mas, aparentemente, o homem não o olhava.

"Conversamos sobre algumas coisas e aparentemente não há mais nada para perguntar. Todos vocês podem ir pra casa. Espero que percebam a sorte que tiveram, não existem muitas crianças que podem duelar com Comensais da Morte e sobreviver para contar a história." O Auror disse olhando para os quatro. Damien não conseguiu impedir de perceber o olhar de admiração nos homens.

"Não era a gente que lutava. Harry fez a maior parte. A gente apenas ficou fora so caminho." Ginny disse baixinho.

Imediatamente os Aurores ficaram um pouco tensos e olharam para a ruiva. Até o Sr. Weasley parecia desconfortável.

"Sobre isso… tenho uma última pergunta." O Auror que esteve com Damien disse. O moreno grunhiu.

"Como que ele apareceu para salvá-los? É estranho que tal coisa tenha acontecido exatamente quando vocês estavam com probelmas."

Damien percebeu que essa era a razão pela qual os Aurores os manteram aqui esse tempo todo. Ele se recusavam em acrediatar que Harry tinha ajudado, mas teriam acreditado em um segundo que seu irmão tentara matá-los. Porém o fato do garoto tê-los salvado era muito fantasioso para os homens.

Damien sentiu um ódio tão grande por esses homens que teve que morder sua língua para não começar a brigar. Por que eles não podiam deixar Harry em paz?

"Não sabemos como ele soube que estávamos lá." O menino ouviu Ron dizer.

"Nós não tivemos a chance de perguntar pra ele. Vamos ser eternamente gratos ao que ele fez." Ron terminou.

O Auror olhavar Ron como se não acreditasse em uma palavra. Hermione encarou os homens com um estranho brilho em seus olhos e de repente falou para um deles.

"Na verdade, me lembro de algo bem estranho acontecendo entre Harry e os Comensais da Morte." Ela disse parecendo pensativa. A garota chamou a atenção de todos os Aurores.

"Eu realmente não entendi, mas quando Harry apareceu e impdiu aquele homens de nos machucarem, uma estranha conversa aconteceu. Um dos Comensais, acho que o líder, gritou com Harry sobre alguma coisa. Ele disse algo sobre Harry ser um traidor e ser responsável por destruir alguma coisa... uma... uma Horcrux. Sim, era isso, uma Horcrux."

Damien a encarou com os olhos arregalados, assim como Ron e Ginny. Devagar, a ruiva continuou.

"Verdade, eu lembro disso também. O que diabos é uma Horcrux?" Ela adicionou.

"Eu não sei, mas eles estavam bem irritados com Harry. Continuavam dizendo que Herry iria pagar por destruir, mas ele nem mesmo parecia com medo. Harry pegou um diário negro dos bolso e disse que aquela era a última Horcrux. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele destruiu. Foi nessa hora que a briga realmente começou!" Hermione terminou.

Damien encarava tudo completamente surpreso. A garota era um gênio, ela tinha dado evidência o suficiente para que os Aurores soubesem que Hary destruira todas as Horcruxes, sem nem mesmo dar na cara de que estavam envolvidos.

Damien encarou os Aurores, todos tinham suas bocas abertas e um olhar chocado na face. Eles perguntaram a Hermione se ela estava certa do que ouvira e depois da garota repetir a história novamente, eles se olharam chocados e excitados.

"Bem, você podem ir agora. Se lembrarem de mais alguma coisa, por favor, nos informem imediatamente!" Os Aurores disseram e saíram correndo da sala.

O abraçou Ginny imediatamente, passou um braços em volta de seu filho e os levou para fora da sala, sussurrando sobre a Sra. Weasley, que chorava no andar debaixo. Hermione foi abraçado por Sirius, este dizia que a levaria para a casa dos pais. Quando os dois saíram da sala, Damien viu seu pai. James nem mesmo havia se movido. Ele continuava encarando o filho com raiva. Vagarosamente, o homem saiu pela porta sem nem mesmo dizer alguma coisa. Damien sentiu seu coração partir. Todo mundo acreditou na história, menos seu pai. Ele não acreditara em uma palavra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A viagem de volta para Godric's Hollow foi a mais desconfortável que Damien já teve. Pai e filho sentaram no carro em completo silêncio. James ainda não dissera nada e o menino ficou sentado, não querendo abrir a boca. Ele não sabia o que dizer para amenizar a situação. Finalmente chegaram ao destino e Damien andou atrás do pai para entrar em casa

James nunca agira desse jeito antes, normalmente Lily que fazia essas coisas. Quando ele era malcriado o homem geralmente ria. A única vez que lembrava de ter visto seu pai bravo, foi ao descobrir que Harry tinha vindo entregar a Layhoo Jisteen. O menino se arrepiou ao lembrar. Ele esperava nunca ver seu pai nervoso outra vez.

James não tinha falado nada ainda, quando os dois entraram na sala de estar. Damien seguiu o pai em estado miserável. Ao entrar viu sua mãe tirando a cabeça da lareira, ela provavelmente tentava falar com alguém. Quando viu os dois, a mulher imediatamente se levantou.

"Damien! Oh, graças a Merlin você está bem!" Ela exclamou e abraçou o filho bem apertado.

O menino não disse nada, mas aceitou o cálido abraço. O fato do e de Sirius terem confortado os outros e seu próprio pai não ter feito nada, além de ignorá-lo, o estava chateando muito.

Ele olhou para sua mãe com um sorriso reconfortante e ela o escaneou para ver se estava ferido.

"Mãe, estou bem." O menino assegurou.

"Estou tentando encontrar vocês por mais ou menos meia hora. Estava falando com Tonks, mas ela disse que vocês já tinham saído de lá." Lily explicou e abraçou o filho mais uma vez.

"O que aconteceu? Como você conseguiu parar no meio dos Comensais?" Ela perguntou ao menino.

Damien não disse nada e olhou para seu pai. James estava de costas para eles e removia seu casaco. Quando o adolescente não respondeu, Lily olhou para o marido.

"James, o que há de errado? O que aconteceu? Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou ao olhar para os dois.

Damien decidiu confrontar o pai. Ele tinha que explicar as coisas e não aguentava mais o tratamento silencioso.

"Pai…" O menino começou, mas foi cortado.

"Não!" James disse baixo, mas as palavras pareceram encravar em seu filho. O adolescente encarou o pai, chocado.

"Não me chame assim! É óbvio que você não pensa em mim como seu pai. Se pensasse, nunca teria me tratado assim." O homem virou para encará-lo, seus olhos avelã mostravam mágoa e o incomodaram muito mais do que as palavras.

"James! O que você está dizendo?" Lily perguntou incrédula.

"Como você pode falar com Damy desse jeito?"

O Auror virou para encarar a esposa. Ira estampada em seu belo rosto.

"Estou dizendo o que sinto. Nunca fui tão magoado em toda minha vida! Nunca pensei que meu filho mentiria para mim!"

Damien ficou parado, deixando as palavras lhe cortarem o coração. Ele nunca quis deixar seu pai magoado, por nada.

"Não foi nada além de sorte que o fez sair livre hoje, Lily. Ele podia ter pego anos em Azkaban pelo showzinho que deu. Ele e o resto dos amigos!" James parou de falar e pela primeira vez, desde o Ministério, encarou Damien.

"Não sei o que você estava pensando, mas é muito sortudo pelo Ministério ter acreditado na sua história. Sabe o que eles teriam feito com você se descobrissem que estava realmente com Harry?" Ele perguntou com raiva.

"Pai, eu não estava…" De novo o menino foi cortado.

"Antes que você diga que não estava com Harry, explique uma coisa para mim. Explique como foi possível os Comensais te levarem a força, enquanto esse pingente ainda está em volta do seu pescoço?!"

Damien instântaneamente colocou as mãos sobre a Layhoo Jisteen. Ele tinha esquecido completamente dela. Claro, ninguém do Ministério sabia sobre o pingente protetor. Ninguém, exceto seu pai. Foi assim que James soube, na hora, que ele estava mentindo. O homem sabia que enquanto a pedra estivesse em volta de seu pescoço, nada de mau poderia acontecer com ele. Os Comensais, especialmente, seriam jogados longe antes que conseguissem atacá-lo.

Damien não sabia o que dizer. Ele ficou ali sem jeito, em frente aos pais, sem conseguir olhá-los. Lily apenas o encarava, de boca aberta, chocada.

"Estou grato de que o Ministério tenha acredita em você, caso contrário..." James parou e respirou fundo, obviamente ainda se recuperando do choque. Damien esteve bem perto de receber uma sentença em Azkaban.

Ele olhou para o filho e se aproximou. O menino respirou fundo e o encarou.

"Vou apenas perguntar isso uma única vez, Damien. Nem mesmo pense em mentir para mim." James disse em frente ao filho.

Damien apenas assentiu miserável. Ele sabia o que o pai iria lhe perguntar.

"Você planejou em ir com Harry hoje, não foi? Você vem mantendo contato com ele regularmente?"

O adolescente respirou, olhou o pai novamente e soube que seria inútil mentir.

"Sim." Ele respondeu baixo e nem mesmo se atreveu olhar para a mãe.

"Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Quando você começou a encontrá-lo?" James perguntou. Sua voz trémula de tanto segurar a raiva.

O menino considerou mentir, mas mudou de idéia. Se ele iria ter problemas, melhor entrar sem nenhum remorso.

"Uns três meses." Respondeu.

O homem não respondeu e ficou ali olhando o filho. Ele já tinha percebido que Damien estava em contato com Harry regularmente, mas nunca pensou que fosse por três meses e ainda por cima sem contar nada.

James ficou ali, com a mandibula cerrada e com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Todo esse tempo ele passou procurando, desesperadamente, pelo filho mais velho no mundo trouxa... procurando por 'Alex'. Preocupando-se com a segurança do garoto e rezando para que estivesse bem. Todo o tormento pelo qual passou com Lily… E Damien esteve se encontrando, secretamente, com Harry. James mal conseguia conter a ira no momento.

"Saia." Ele sibilou para o menino.

Damien deu um passo para trás, chocado.

"Pai?"

"Saia! Saia daqui, Damien, antes que eu faça algo de que me arrependa. Saia da minha frente!" O homem gritou para o menino aterrorizado.

Lily ficou em frente ao filho rapidamente.

"James!" Ela parecia chocada com o comportamento dele.

O Auror não disse nada, mas se afastou e saiu tempestivamente da casa, batendo a porta da frente tão forte que a fez se soltar de uma das dobradiças.

Damien chorava, ele nunca havia sido tratado desse jeito pelo pai. Sempre soube que não importasse o quão bravo o homem ficasse, ele nunca levantaria a mão em sua direção, mas a cólera nos olhos dele o assustou.

Ele olhou para a mãe, a mulher também tremia. Se era de raiva ou de choque, Damien não sabia.

"Mãe." O adolescente conseguiu dizer entre soluços.

Lily olhou para o filho. Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas também estava incrédula pelo fato do menino ter escondido tal coisa deles.

"Acho que você deveria ir lá pra cima." Disse com dificuldade.

Damien sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa bem forte e ficou ali boquiaberto. Depois de alguns momentos acabou obedecendo e foi silenciosamente para o quarto, apenas ali deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não houve melhora naquele dia. James voltou tarde para casa e não estava com humor para conversar com Damien. Àquela noite foi a primeira vez que o menino ouviu seus pais discutirem.

No dia seguinte, apenas Lily falou com ele. Mesmo estando furiosa com o menino, não conseguia tratá-lo do mesmo modo que James. O homem se recusava até mesmo a olhar para o filho. Damien tentou conversar com o Auror, mas desistiu ao não haver resposta. Ele estava quase dizendo ao pai o quanto ele se parecia com Harry, quando este estava mal humorado, mas decidiu que não seria inteligente de sua parte fazer isso. Seria como jogar sal dentro de uma ferida aberta.

Damien passou o resto do dia em seu quarto, recusando a sair e almoçar. Ele queria falar com Harry desesperadamente. Se conseguisse convencer o irmão a voltar para casa, tudo se resolveria. Seus pais até o perdoariam. O adolescente esperava que o irmão aparecesse, já que a missão estava completa. A imortalidade de Voldemort fora destruída, não havia mais Horcruxes restantes. De acordo com Sirius, Harry prometera voltar quando tudo tivesse acabado. Sendo assim, seu irmão poderia estar a caminho de casa naquele momento.

Alguém realmente veio à Godric's Hollow, mas não foi Harry. Remus e Sirius vieram ver como estavam se saindo após toda a situação com os Comensais da Morte e com o Ministério. Depois de escutarem gritos irados, Remus passou a tarde tentando acalmar James e ajudar Lily, já Sirius silenciosamente subiu as escadas, atrás de seu afilhado mais novo.

Depois de algumas lágrimas, Damien se abriu e contou tudo ao padrinho.

"Eu só queria ajudá-lo, tio Siri. Eu sabia que se contasse a papai aonde Harry estava ele iria forçá-lo a voltar. Harry não queria isso. Eu sabia que meu irmão fugiria novamente e então nós nunca conseguiríamos ajudá-lo! Eu só tentei ajudar. Por que meu pai não entende isso?" Damien perguntou, emocionalmente e foi confortado por Sirius.

O homem olhou para seu 'filhote' com compaixão.

"Você não fez nada de errado, mas precisa entender como suas ações pareceram na visão de James. Você sabe o quão desesperado ele esteve procurando por Harry. Você pode não perceber que seu pai não comeu, dormiu ou mesmo relaxou nesses meses. Damy, seu pai está sofrendo e no momento está muito preocupado com Harry. Tudo o que ele quer é o filho asalvo. James não deixará ninguém machucá-lo. Você sabe aonde Harry estava nos últimos três meses e teve meios de se comunicar com ele, mas manteve a informação para si mesmo. Todo esse tempo, seus pais lutavam contra tudo e todos para encontrar seu irmão. James se sentiu traído por você. Ele pensou que você confiaria nele o suficiente para trazer Harry para casa e deixá-lo em segurança."

Damien abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius levantou a mão para aquietá-lo.

"Eu sei que você não quis isso, que você nunca magoaria James. Sei também que seu pai sabe disso, mas está chateado no momento. Ele vai se acalmar e então você poderá explicar tudo." O homem confortou o menino.

Entretanto, James não se acalmou. A semana inteira passou e o Auror ainda se recusava olhar para o filho. Lily peguntou ao menino se ele podia entrar em contato com Harry. Com um olhar hesitante para o pai, ele respondeu que sempre fora o irmão que entrava em contato. Ele nunca disse nada sobre o celular e queria continuar com o aparelho caso Harry quisesse falar. Damien estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso, devido ao fato do irmão ainda não ter ido para casa e nem mesmo mandado uma mensagem de texto peguntando se tudo estava bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien tinha ficado feliz por ter vindo. Ele não podia ficar em casa sozinho, portanto estava na casa de seus amigos. O menino ficou eternamente grato por seus pais não terem envolvido os Weasleys e os Grangers nessa bagunça. Os Weasleys ainda achavam que os adolescentes foram abduzidos pelos Comensais e que Harry os salvou. Já o Sr. e a Sra. Granger não tinham idéia do perigo em que sua filha se meteu. Damien percebeu que seus pais estavam com medo da reação dos outros se a verdade viesse a tona. Tinham medo do Ministério se envolver novamente.

Os adolescentes ficaram muito mal, quando Damien terminou de contar a situação que se passava.

"… e agora ele nem mesmo olha pra mim. Ele não falou comigo desde aquele dia. Eu apenas queria que ele olhasse pra mim, até que me encarasse bravo, isso já seria suficiente."

Hermione ficou imediatamente ao lado do amigo e o abraçou de leve.

"Tenho certeza de que ele vai se acalmar e perdoar você. Ele não pode ficar bravo pra sempre." Ela sussurrou para acalmá-lo.

Damien balançou a cabeça.

"Tem uma coisa me incomodando, Harry ainda não entrou em contato. Eu sei que ele se machucou na batalha, mas não foi tão ruim assim. Agora estou apenas pensando no que aconteceu com ele. Harry nem mesmo me mandou uma mensagem para perguntar se estamos bem." O menino falou.

"Eu não mandei uma mensagem, nem nada pra ele também. Não sei se ele está se escondendo ou o que aconteceu. Não quero arriscar ninguém o capturando por minha causa." Damien adicionou.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, o menino deu um pulo assustado e colocou a mão no bolso de sua jeans.

"Damy, o que…?" Ginny começou, mas parou ao ver o amigo pegar seu celular, entusiasmado. Ele tinha pulado por causa do alerta vibratório.

O moreno rapidamente leu a mensagem e seus olhos avelã se arregalaram surpresos.

"O que! O que está escrito? Ele está bem?" Hermione perguntou, enquanto Damien lia a mensagem, em silêncio, várias vezes.

"É, é só que... Eu não sei se isso está certo?!" Ele parecia confuso e ficava olhando para fora da janela.

"O que? O que não está certo?"Ginny perguntou e foi até a janela.

"Aqui diz que Harry espera a gente lá fora." Damien disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os quatro saíram do quarto, esperando não serem pegos por ninguém. Eles abriram a porta da frente e rapidamente foram para o lado de fora. De acordo com a mensagem, Harry os esperava no quartinho em cima da garagem. O mesmo quarto em que ficou quando se recuperava de sua transferência mágica e do ataque dos Comensais da Morte.

Todos eles seguraram as varinhas em frente ao corpo. Era estranho Harry vir à Toca. Normalmente, ele os chamariam para encontrá-lo no mundo trouxa. Entretando, Damien estava feliz. Ele não achava que conseguiria escapar e encontrar o irmão devido ao seu castigo.

Eles abriram a porta do quartinho vagarosamente e respiraram fundo ao verem Harry sentado na cama. O garoto olhou para dos quatro para as varinhas e sorriu.

"Pelo menos vocês aprenderam alguma coisa." Ele disse ainda sorrindo e se levantou.

Damien foi o primeiro a correr até o garoto. Ele jogou os braços em volta do irmão e o apertou como se o moreno de olhos esmeralda fosse sua razão de viver.

"O que há com os abraços?" Harry brincou ao se afastar de Damien.

O menino não respondeu, mas ficou perto dele. Os outros entraram no cômodo e trancaram a porta. Harry parecia estar curado de todos seus ferimentos. Seu rosto estava um pouco magro, mas de resto, tudo certo.

Depois de perguntar a todos se tudo estava bem, ele e os outros sentaram nas duas camas do quarto. Harry ouviu os adolescentes contarem sobre o Ministério e suspirou ao ouvir que todos conseguiram sair sãos e salvos.

"Você não deveria ter vindo até aqui desse jeito. Sabia que tem um reunião da ordem acontecendo lá embaixo? Dumbledore e todo mundo estão há apenas alguns passo de você." Ron disse preocupado.

Harry apenas sorriu de lado e respondeu.

"Eu sei."

"Sabe?" Ginny perguntou.

"Sei. Percebi que esse seria o melhor momento para ver vocês. Eles não vão ter a mínima idéia de que vocês estão 'desaparecidos'."

Todos encararam o moreno, ele realmente tinha um jeito peculiar de pensar.

"Ok, então o que acontece agora?" Ron perguntou um pouco excitado.

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou.

"Bem, as Horcruxes estão destruídas. Nós destruimos. Voldemort é mortal como todo mundo." Havia um grande sorriso na face do ruivo ao dizer isso.

"Nós conseguimos! Quero dizer, você conseguiu! Você destruiu todas elas, mas nós ajudamos. Juntos conseguimos acabar com todas. O que faremos agora? Acabaremos com os Comensais da Morte? Qualquer coisa que você esteja planejando, queremos fazer parte." Ron disse excitado.

Harry sorriu, mesmo sem perceber. Ele estava feliz, pois todos sobreviveram ao ataque, mativeram a palavra e não contaram nada.

"Não pensei sobre o que o futuro nos reserva." Ele disse baixo.

Damien o interrompeu imediatamente.

"Eu te falo. Você tem que vir pra casa e me libertar do tomento que mamãe e papai me colocaram."

Harry ficou um pouco chocado e sentou quieto, apenas escutando seu irmão contar sobre o que aconteceu desde a volta do Ministério. Ele ficou surpreso com as ações de James. Não era culpa de Damien ele não ter voltado para casa.

"... então, tá vendo, até que você volte pra casa, mamãe e papai continuarão deixando minha vida desconfortável." O menino terminou de contar.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas virou e colocou uma mão contra o ombro do irmão para confortá-lo.

"Tenho certeza de que com tempo eles te perdoarão. Não podem ficar bravos com você pra sempre."

Damien sentiu como se um balde de água fria fosse derramado sobre sua cabeça. O menino sentou e analisou as palavrras do irmão. 'Com tempo', o que aquilo queria dizer?

"O que você quer dizer? Você vai vir pra casa, certo?" Damien perguntou temerosamente.

Harry olhou para o irmão com pesar e então pareceu não querer encará-lo.

"Damy, você sabe que as coisas só irão piorar se eu voltar pra casa. Não é tão simples assim, voltar pra casa e esperar que o Ministério ou a Ordem não percebam."

Harry falava, mas Damien não conseguia mais escutá-lo devido a quantidade de sangue passando por seus ouvidos. Seu irmão não estava voltando, ele nunca planejou em voltar.

"Mas, você prometeu pro tio Siri que iria voltar pra casa. Você disse que quando tudo terminasse voltava pra casa." Damien disse, lutando contra suas emoções.

Harry olhou para o irmão de modo sombrio.

"Algumas promessas são feitas pra serem quebradas."

Damien pareceu perdeu o controle de suas emoçoes e levantou encarando o timão gelidamente.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Você não pode dar esperança a alguém desse jeito e depois destruí-las. Você não tem o direito de fazer isso!"

O moreno de olhos esmeralda ficou quieto, enquanto o irmão gritava. Os outros ficaram desconfortáveis ao verem a cena.

"Por que você veio então? Por que se importou em nos encontrar? Foi pra..." Damien parou ao perceber porquê seu irmão estava ali. Porquê Harry tinha se arriscado tanto vindo até a Toca, enquanto a Ordem estava reunida.

"Você veio pra dizer Adeus." O menino sussurrou ao cair sua ficha.

O olhar na face de Harry confirmou sua afirmação. Essa era a última vez em que o veriam.

"Você não pode ir desse jeito! Não vou deixar. Eu não fiz tudo isso para que você nos deixasse de novo!" Damien gritou. O mais velho ficou ali, enquanto seu olhar calmo endurecia.

"O que você vai fazer? Diga! Vá em frente, Damy, a Ordem inteira está lá embaixo. Por que você não vai e diz que estou aqui!"

Damien encarou o irmão, querendo nada mais além do que bater nele.

"Talvez devia ter feito isso. Talvez eu devesse ir agora e contar a papai que você está aqui. E então arrastar você pra casa pelo cabelo se precisar. Não me importo!" O menino respirava dificilmente e parecia quase chorar.

"Mas se fosse fazer isso, deveria ter feito há séculos atrás. Eu prometi pra mim que não deixaria ninguém te machucar ou obrigar você a fazer algo que não queira. Eu apenas nunca pensei que você não fosse _querer_ voltar pra casa!" Ele gritou amargo.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer!" Harry gritou de volta. Todo mundo estava em silêncio devido ao clima.

"Eu não sei como melhorar as coisas. Só sei que se for embora, todo mundo ficará melhor." O garoto continou mais gentil.

Damien olhou para ele, com mágoa nos olhos e se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa.

"Olhe, nós fizemos o que queríamos. As Horcruxes não existem mais. Nós acabamos com elas! É o fim. Nós ganhamos." Harry tentou explicar que seu propósito terminara e que tinha de ir agora.

Damien o observou, lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos.

"Não, eu perdi. Como posso ter ganhado se perdi você no fim? Eu não te ajudei porque queria derrotar Voldemort, ajudei porque queria você de volta na minha vida. Na esperança de que talvez um dia, quando tudo acabasse, nós poderíamos ser uma família. Se você for agora, eu perdi e Voldemort ganhou."

Dito aquilo, o menino saiu pela porta sem responder os gritos do irmão.

Os outros três ficaram ali, tensos. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Harry parecia extremamente mal devido à saída do irmão. Não era como ele queria dizer adeus.

O moreno parecia desconfortável.

"Olhe, eu só queria dizer que... que nunca disse a vocês como apreciei a ajuda. Nunca teria terminado isso tão rápido se vocês não estivessem comigo, então... eu só queria dizer isso."

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir o estranho agradecimento.

"De nada, Harry." Ela respondeu gentilmente.

"Melhor a gente ir ver ele." Ron gesticulou para a casa. Harry apenas assentiu.

Antes de sair, Hermione parou e sussurrou para o garoto.

"Antes de ir, você precisa se despedir direito de uma pessoa."

Os olhos do moreno pararam na ruiva que estava em pé ao lado da porta. As lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos castanhos foram percebidas. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Ron e Hermione sairam em silêncio, dizendo adeus e boa sorte. Eles não pareciam felizes com ida de Harry, mas não sentiam a necessidade de pará-lo.

Ginny ficou ali parada, ela queria sair também, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

O moreno se aproximou, fechou a porta e a encarou. Harry sabia exatamente o que Ginny sentia por ele. Damien deixara escapar várias indiretas sobre ela estar 'loucamente apaixonada' por ele, mas o garoto sempre esqueceu a situação. Harry não estava preocupado com os sentimentos dos outros por ele naquela época e enterrou aqueles que tinha por Ginny. Sempre disse para si mesmo que os dois não tinham futuro. Ele não deveria dar esperanças a alguém, quando não havia futuro.

O moreno olhou para a ruiva, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

"Suponho que você queira dizer que eu não devo ir." Harry disse depois de alguns momentos.

Ginny o olhou com um sorriso triste.

"Faria diferença para você?" Ela perguntou baixo.

Harry apenas a olhou, sua resposta estampada claramente nos olhos esmeralda.

"Se você já se decidiu em ir, não pedirei para ficar."

O garoto ficou surpreso com isso.

"É assim que você se sente?" Ele perguntou, sem saber porquê queria saber.

"Não importa como me sinto. Não importa o que eu quero. Nunca pedi nada a você, Harry... Não pretendo pedir agora." Ela disse e suas lágrimas escaparam, descendo por sua face. A menina não as limpou.

"Ginny, você sabe que meu futuro não é claro. Eu nem sei por quanto tempo estarei aqui. Eu sei como você se sente e gostaria de dizer que você não deveria perder seu tempo. Você tem um futuro, eu não. Não o desperdice." Harry disse calmo, resistindo a vontade de limpar as lágrimas do rosto dela.

A menina sorriu de novo e olhou para ele, perdendo-se nos olhos esmeralda.

"Nunca pedi para você retornar os sentimentos que tenho por você. Portanto, você não pode me dizer para parar de amá-lo. Não me importo com o meu futuro. O único futuro ao qual me importo é com o seu."

Ginny encaminhou-se até a porta e a abriu. Ela voltou para olhá-lo e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

"Sabe, Harry... se você tivesse dito que não me ama, ao invés de pedir para eu não te amar, eu poderia ter ouvido você. Porém, o fato de você dizer que não temos futuro de modo tão lamentável, me deu a resposta que eu queria tanto saber."

Harry apenas a encarou. Ela conseguiu descobrir o que ele tanto escondeu. A ruiva o observou pela última vez e murmurou.

"Nunca te esquecerei, Harry."

O garoto sorriu quando ela foi embora. Ele ficou parado no quarto vazio, tentando impedir seu coração de quebrar."

"Nem eu, Ginny." Sussurrou para si mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Outro chap!_

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** Parsel realmente é mais bonito, mas estou tentando me adequar melhor a tradução. Você não gosta da Ginny?! Sei lá se gosto dela, pelo menos nessa fic eu gosto. Me encanta tanto [a fic]. Poutz, se você soubesse o quão difícil foi traduzir a cena da luta... Pfffw! Que bom que você curtiu a "Incorrigible Infatuation"! Me encantei por ela também.

**Aninha Uchiha**: Que bom que você deixou uma review! Fiquei feliz... Estou tentando acelerar as traduções.

**Shakinha:** Você viu que luta legal!!! Deu mó trabalho pra traduzir, mas acho que valeu a pena. Nossa, eu nem lembro se acontece alguma coisa com o Lucius, acredita?! Terei que ver nos próximos capítulos.

**Patty Carvalho:** Pronto, gostou de mais um chap?! : )

**Lilyzinha:** Tentei se rápida mesmo. Espero você tenha curtido esse chap!

**Camila Lopes:** Continuarei postando sim, pode deixar!

**Thamis:** Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Fico feliz!

_Bom é isso pessoal. Até o próximo. Beijos Brielle!_


	55. Harry s Worst Day

_N/T: Bom, é o seguinte. Comecei o cursinho semana passada e percebi que o ano será bem puxado. Atualmente quero passar em medicina (acho que acabarei mudando de idéia, mas...) e quero estudar a fundo. O cursinho que faço é puxado e quase não sobra tempo pra mim._

_Infelizmente com isso, o rítmo de tradução vai dar uma diminuida e tal. Continuarei, mas a demora será inevitável._

_Eu realmente queria continuar traduzindo constantemente e tal, mas vai pesar muito e eu vou acabar "entrando em parafuso"._

_Espero que todos vocês me compeendam! Realmente não posso deixar minha vida estudantil em segundo plano. Pra mim isso sempre será o meu primeiro plano e conforme os anos passaram percebi que cada vez mais teria que me dedicar._

_É isso._

_Obrigada!_

_Obs: Se vocês soubessem o quanto dói escrever isso... Parece que eu não consigo respirar, sérião!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo Cinquenta e Quatro: O Pior Dia da Vida de Harry

Demorou quase uma hora para acalmar Damien. No começo ele estava pronto para contar tudo aos pais, mas os outros sabiam que o menino não queria realmente fazer aquilo. Ele estava apenas bravo e só tentava, desesperadamente, achar um modo de fazer o irmão ficar.

Quando Lily subiu, chamando Damien para voltar para casa, o menino saiu do quarto com a cabeça baixa. A mulher olhou com carinho para o filho, não entendo as emoções dele e achando que era tudo por causa de James.

"Ele vai se acalmar, Damy. Apenas dê um pouco de tempo." Ela disse e o abraçou pelos ombros.

Damien não respondeu, já que estava confuso sobre o que fazer. Se ficasse quieto, eles perderiam Harry, talvez, para sempre. O menino viu o pai próximo a lareira pronto para ir embora e, além deles, apenas a Sra. Weasley estava no cômodo, todos já tinham ido. Ele decidiu ignorar todo mundo e dizer tudo ao pai.

"Pai."

James o olhou, mas não respondeu.

Antes que Damien pudesse dizer algo, as palavras de Ginny voltaram a sua mente.

'Harry viveu sua vida inteira como se estivesse em uma gaiola. Uma gaiola bem elegante, mas ainda assim uma vida em confinamento. Voldemort nunca o deixou ter vida própria. Se você realmente amá-lo, Damy, vai deixá-lo ir. Ele não ficará feliz se for forçado a qualquer coisa. Deixe-o ir. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, deixe-o fazer o que quer.'

Damien recebeu uma nova onda de força ao se lembrar dessas palavras. Ele sabia que Ginny tinha muitas razões para querer que Harry ficasse, mas se ela conseguia vê-lo ir, ele teria que tentar o mesmo.

"Damy?" Lily perguntou, esperando que seu filho falasse alguma coisa.

Damien apenas balançou a cabeça como quem não tinha nada para dizer.

James ficou em frente a lareira com o intuito de ir primeiro, depois iria seu filho, seguido por sua mulher.

Assim que o pó de floo ficou verde e James desapareceu, Damien encaminhou-se em direção à lareira. Ele parou em frente à janela e olhou lá para fora por instinto, apenas por um momento.

Harry ainda estava lá fora. O menino observou o irmão sair das sombra, apenas um pouco para que ele pudesse visualisá-lo. Damien se segurou para não correr lá para fora e, discretamente, assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. O menino levantou a mão e passou pelos cabelos, disfaraçando um adeus.

Damien foi forçado a se mover, já que não podia ficar parado próximo à janela. Ele viu Harry ir embora e começou a ir para a lareira. Seu irmão desapareceu entre as sombras e o menino desviou o olhar. Com a cabeça baixa, Damien entrou nas chamas verdes e nem mesmo conseguiu falar direito devido à sua garganta que estava tapada. Ele observou sua mãe e percebeu que a mulher o olhava preocupada. Ela sabia que algo o perturbava, além do comportamente de James. Lily decidiu que ela conversaria com o filho depois.

Damien chegou em Godric's Hollow e correu para seu quarto, trancando a porta. Ele sabia que teria uma crise emocional se alguém fosse conversar com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien estava de volta à Toca. Já fazia dois dias desde a vinda de Harry. O garoto já devia ter ido embora a essa altura. James e Lily precisavam conversar com Arthur e Molly, portanto trouxeram o filho também. Hermione veio assim que Damien chegou. Os quatro amigos sentaram no quarto de Ron, sem realmente saber o que dizer.

Finalmente, Hermione começou a falar.

"Alguém teve notícias dele?" Nessa hora todos balançaram a cabeça.

"Ele já deve ter ido embora." Ron disse hesitante.

Damien não falou nada.

"Sabe pra onde ele foi?" Hermione perguntou.

Damien passou dois dias pensando aonde estava o irmão. Ele ficou tão bravo com Harry, que nem mesmo pensou em peguntar aonde o garoto ia. Não que ele diria.

"Não sei, mas aposto que tem algo haver com Draco Malfoy." Ginny respondeu.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Ron perguntou.

"Bem, aquele dia em que os dois estavam juntos, Malfoy disse que Harry deveria considerar sua 'proposta' e Harry disse que consideraria. Acho que Malfoy chamou Harry para ir com ele. Aposto qualquer coisa de que foi isso mesmo." A ruiva terminou.

Damien pensou nisso. Era uma possibilidade. Harry era melhor amigo do sonserino e provavelmente foi com ele. O pensamento fez seu sangue borbulhar. Seu irmão acreditava naquele loiro idiota arrogante e detestável, mas não em sua própria família_. __'Porém ele o conhece por mais tempo. __Por que não deveria confiar mais nele?'_ uma voz disse em sua cabeça. Damien afastou os pensamentos para clarear a mente e focou-se na conversa que acontecia.

Os quatro amigos continuaram discutindo possibilidades de onde Harry poderia estar. Nenhum deles ouviu a comoção que acontecia no andar debaixo e apenas perceberam algo errado, quando alguém entrou, violentamente, no quarto de Ron. Damien pulou junto com os outros e observou Fred e George a sua frente, respirando fundo. Os dois obviamente correram até lá em cima.

"Fred? George? O que vocês fazem aqui? Quando chegaram?" Ginny começou a dizer, mas foi cortada quando os gêmeos desataram a falar coisas.

"Whoa! Espere um pouco, um de cada vez!" Ron gritou sobre o barulho dos irmãos.

"Nós acabamos de voltar da loja! Tinhámos que contas as notícias! Vocês ainda não ouviram, certo?" Fred perguntou curioso.

"Ouvimos o que? Que notícia?" Hermione perguntou.

Pela caras dos dois, devia ser coisa boa.

"Meu Deus! Aonde vocês estavam? Está em tudo quanto é lugar há duas horas! Eles o pegaram, o Ministério finalmente O capturou!" Fred continuou.

"Capturou quem?"Ginny perguntou, achando que era Voldemort.

"O Príncipe Negro! Harry! Eles pegaram Harry." George respondeu animado.

Foi como se o ar tivesse desaparecido. Damien tentou respirar para as palavras penetrarem. Harry foi pego! Nem mesmo conseguira escapar a tempo e fora capturado. O menino mal percebia os sons a sua volta.

"O QUÊ?! Quando? Como isso aconteceu?" Ron gritou.

"Sei lá. Nós acabamos de ouvir a notícia. O Mundo Mágico inteiro está festejando. Eles estavam atrás dele há uns sete meses, certo? Finalmente o pegaram, em menos de duas horas ele vai ser Beijado." Fred contou.

Isso fez Damien sair de seu choque. Ele saiu do quarto, tropeçando nas escadas, mas conseguindo não cair. 'Eles não podem fazer isso! Eles não podem Beijá-lo! Eles não podem! Isso não pode estar acontecendo' pensava ao descer as escadas. Suas pernas estavam fracas, mas o menino conseguiu se manter em pé.

Ele chegou a cozinha e viu, o que poderia se descrito como, um pandemônio. O , Sirius e Remus gritavam, cada um, diferentes coisas. Viu o Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt tentando responder diferentes questões. A Sra Wesley estava ao lado de Lily, que parecia assistir a cena com um olhar diferente na face. Damien viu seu pai mais pálido do que nunca, mas apenas de relance, já que logo depois, o homem saiu da cozinha em direção ao Ministério, acompanhado por Sirius, Remus, Arthur e Kingsley. Os homens saíram de lá e correram até o ponto de aparatação. A pensava no que dizer para Lily, quem, Damien percebeu, não chorava nem se desesperava. Isso o deixou com mais medo do que se fosse o contrário.

Lily ainda estava parada próxima a porta, encarando o ponto aonde James esteve segundos antes. Seus olhos percorreram o local. Ela estava em choque! Damien queria ter energia para se aproximar e confortá-la, mas sabia que era ele quem precisava de conforto no momento. O menino sentiu a presença de seus amigos, mas nenhum deles disse algo. Todos ficaram observando a cena que se desenrolava.

"Acabou, né? Eles vão ficar mais calmos agora. Depois de destruirem meu bebê, todo mundo vai se acalmar." Lily disse com uma voz estranhamente calma.

Molly a olhou com medo e compaixão. Ela abraçou a amiga, mas a outra se afastou.

"Não, não me conforte. Ninguém pode me confortar nesse momento."

"Lily, querida, não acabou. Dumbledore está no Ministério agora. Você sabe que ele não deixará ninguém machucar Harry. Ele vai descobrir um jeito dele sair dessa." A tentou assegurá-la.

Lily virou e a encarou com seus olhos verdes.

"Ele não é um Deus. Dumbledore não pode salvar todo mundo. Especialmente Harry. O Ministério quer destruí-lo desde a primeira vez em que ele veio até nós. Eles não vão parar agora. Eu nunca mais vou vê-lo de novo. Eles nem mesmo me deixarão vê-lo pela última vez!" Dito isso, Lily se desespereou e caiu no chão com Molly ao seu lado e chorando junto. A Sra. Weasley era mãe também e conseguia apenas rezar para que aquela situação nunca acontecesse em sua vida.

Damien caiu próximo a porta também e sentiu Hermione lhe abraçando, lágrimas quentes escorriam por seu pescoço. Sua mãe estava certa, agora que o Mnistério tinha Harry, eles não o deixariam ir. Seu irmão receberia o Beijo em menos de duas horas. O menino sentiu seus olhos queimarem e começou a soluçar. Sua mente frágil começou a pensar em como poderia ajudar o imão, mas ele sabia que não havia nada a fazer. O destino de Harry estava selado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Três Horas Depois)**

Harry soltou um suspiro e entregou o restante de seu dinheiro à recepcionista. Ele se manteve certo de que teria dinheiro para um tempinho, mas desde quando John e Fiona mudaram para os EUA, percebeu que não tinha mais energia para continuar lutando em clubes.

O garoto se arrependeu de não ter dado um último adeus para os dois. Ele foi vê-los uma noite e percebeu que o trailer fora deixado para alguém. O homem velho que ali estava, lhe entregou uma carta, enderessada a 'Alex'. John havia deixado, explicando que estava mudando para os EUA por causa de um novo contrato que recebera. Muito bom para ser recusado. Na carta, John dizia que não gostava de sair daquele jeito, mas já que ele não deixara nenhum modo de contato, foram obrigados a ir sem se despedirem.

**orasH**

Harry ficou chateado, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava feliz de que a família estaria a salvo. Nunca pensou em desenvolver tanta proximidade com os Ex Lombottoms e sabia que era muito apegado a Nigel. O garoto sabia, também, que o pequeno menino fora a razão de sua desobediência às ordens de Voldemort. Ele nem mesmo saberia o que faria se algo acontecesse com Nigel. Era melhor desse jeito. Eles viveriam felizes longe dali.

Harry colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou pela tarde ensolarada. Ele iria encontrar Draco em uma hora e andando pela rua, pensava em um bom ponto de aparatação. O garoto estava perdido em seus pensamentos sobre Damien e Ginny. Também gostaria de ter podido ver os pais uma última vez, mas o moreno sabia que poderia ser pego e colocá-los em perigo. A última coisa que ele queria era colocá-los na cadeia por ajudá-lo.

Hary estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo ouviu os passos atrás de si. Assim que o garoto virou em um corredor escuro, sentiu algo colidir com a sua nuca. Ele colocou suas mãos no local atingido e caiu de joelhos. Sua visão ficou borrada e o moreno quase desmaiou. Seja o que fosse que o acertara, quase abrira seu crânio!

Harry sentiu seu braço ser agarrado e ficou com a varinha em punho, pronto para usá-la, quando sentiu um puxão no umbigo. Assim que foi colocado sob o rodopio da chave de portal, o garoto desmaiou.

Ele foi trazido de volta à consciência quando alguém sibilou 'enervate'. Harry abriu seus olhos, grogue, e gemeu ao sentir uma dor na cabeça. Tentou colocar as mãos na testa e têmporas, mas percebeu que não podia mover os braços. O garoto forçou seus olhos a abrirem e viu que estava em um cômodo escuro, obviamente amarrado a uma cadeira. Ele sentiu o pânico em seus nervos. Havia sido capturado! Seus primeiros pensamentos foram que os Comensais o tinham capturado, mas deixou isso de lado, já que sua cicatriz não doía. Ele virou a cabeça devagar, para que não doesse e olhou para a escuridão, tentando ver aonde estava.

"Qual é o problema? Você não reconhesse esse lugar?" Uma voz soou, fazendo o moreno se contrair com o som.

Harry tentou sentar direito, mas viu que não conseguia se mexer direito. Ele estava amarrado não só pelas mãos, mas seu corpo inteiro envolvia-se em cordas.

De repente uma figura parou a sua frente. Uma varinha acendeu e o cômodo se iluminou. Harry olhou duas vezes para seu lado, tentando distinguir a pessoa que ali estava. De todas as que esperava, essa era a que nunca havia pensado.

"N-Neville?" Harry perguntou, esperando ter certeza de que era o grifinório mesmo.

Neville riu de forma maliciosa. Ele havia mudado muito desde a última vez em que o garoto o vira. Passaram-se apenas meses, mas mesmo assim, esse Neville era uma pessoa bem diferente. O olhar gentil havia desaparecido, assim como a calma de sua voz. O menino parecia fisicamente diferente também. Parecia ter perdido peso, mesmo não sendo tão gordinho para começo de conversa. Seu tórax estava maior e ele parecia mais delgado e confiante. O grifinório ficou parado ante Harry, com sua varinha apertada entre as mãos e os olhos cheios de fúria.

Harry tentou se soltar novamente.

"Neville! Você tem que me escutar…" O garoto tentou, mas foi cortado por um feitiço 'silêncio'.

"Não, Harry, hoje você vai escutar. Eu quero te mostrar aonde você está."

Dito isso, Neville meneou sua varinha e Harry foi levitado, seus pés nem mesmo tocavam o chão.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda soltou um engasgo ao ver o cômodo em um foco melhor. Ele estava na ruína da casa dos Longbottoms. Seus olhos escanearam o local. Era a sala de estar, o mesmo quarto em que estivera há quase três anos atrás. Harry olhou Neville e sentiu uma onda de terror. O menino o olhava faminto e ele entendeu perfeitamente. O grifinório estava faminto por vingança. Neville o trouxera ali para se vingar da morte de seus pais.

"Aqui era minha casa. O local aonde cresci. Eu tinha uma vida perfeita, antes de você vir e decidir que destruiria minha família. Você matou meus pais, aqui mesmo, na casa deles. Você sabe como é horrível ser torturado e morto em sua própria casa? Em seu santuário?"

Neville disse isso de maneira gélida. Harry desejava se soltar para poder explicar tudo, não que o outro fosse acreditar. Ele nem podia levá-lo aos pais, já que os dois estavam fora do país.

Harry se contorceu, se ele conseguisse soltar as mãos, poderia mandar Neville para longe e fugir. Ele sabia que mesmo com varinha, nunca machucaria o menino. Não faria isso com Frank e Fiona. Se Harry duelasse com Neville, acabaria o matando e então não conseguiria viver com a culpa.

"Você provavelmente nem pensou duas vezes antes de fazer o que fez!" Neville gritou e meneou a varinha, fazendo o moreno de olhos esmeralda bater contra a parede. O garoto caiu no chão com um estrondo.

Neville pareceu um pouco surpreso por suas açoões, ele não queria machucar Harry, enquanto o mesmo estivesse amarrado e fechou os olhos para ajudar na respiração. O grifinório andou até o outro e ficou o observando.

"Não se preocupe, não sou um covarde patético como você! Não vou desarmá-lo antes de atacar." Dito isso ele sussurrou um 'Finite Incantatem'.

Harry sentiu as cordas caindo e o feitiço 'silencio' sendo retirado. Ele tentou não gemer ao sentir a dor perpassá-lo. Suas costas bateram violentamente contra a parede. O garoto viu uma varinha familiar ser lançada em sua direção. Sua varinha!

O moreno olhou Neville e pegou o objeto atirado.

"Não duelarei com você, Neville." Harry disse controlado.

Ele não queria nada mais do que ir embora naquele momento. O garoto não seria o responsável pela morte do grifinório.

Os olhos de Neville acenderam em ira. Ele apontou sua varinha em direção ao outro.

"Sim, você vai! Eu passei os últimos três anos esperando para vingar meus pais! Passei os últimos sete meses te caçando. Agora que te encontrei, você não vai escapar fácil!"

"Você não pode lutar comigo, Neville. Aurores treinados já tentaram e nenhum conseguiu. Como você vai conseguir tal façanha?" Harry esperava amedontrar o menino.

De qualquer modo, o outro apenas sorriu. Um sorriso triste.

"Eu sei quais são minhas chances de sobrevivência. Ninguém sobreviveu a um duelo com você. Porém, prefiro morrer lutando e vingando meus pais, do que sentar e assistir você matando todos a minha volta!"

Harry nem mesmo teve tempo para negar a acusação, Neville lançou um 'Reducto' logo em seguida. O moreno o bloqueou. A força por trás dos feitços do grifinório era maior do que o outro pensava. O Clube dos Duelos de Hogwarts com certeza o ajudou a focar na magia.

Harry desviou de mais três maldições e conseguiu sair do cômodo. Ele levantou e tentou explodir a porta, que nem mesmo moveu. O garoto percebeu que Neville trancou de tal modo a não abrir e ele não tinha tempo para descobrir como desfazer o feitiço. Harry bloqueou outra maldição, quando Neville entrou no mesmo local em que ele estava.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda estava achando difícil não atacar. Para ele, se defender era um insitnto. Algo que cresceu aprendendo. Ele tinha que fisicamente parar a si mesmo para que não mandasse nenhuma maldição de volta.

Harry tentou bloquear as várias violentas maldições que lhe eram lançadas. Ele engasgou surpreso ao ver o menino segurar duas varinhas. O grifinório se espelhara nele. Afinal, fora Harry que usara duas varinhas em um duelo.

Harry sentiu o feitiço ferroada atravessar seu escudo e atingí-lo. Ele se engasgou com a dor e perdeu o controle. Começou a lançar maldições sem verdadeiramente pensar. Era a primeira vez que atacava Neville.

O grifinório foi atingido no ombro e caiu passos para trás, segurando o ferimento. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em choque. Ele tinha que sair dali antes que aquilo escalasse e resultasse na morte do outro.

Entretanto, Neville tinha um olhar triunfante nos olhos. Ele sorriu ao tirar sua mão do ombro e ver seu sangue manchando as vestes que usava.

"Agora melhorou." O menino disse com um olhar estranho.

Harry andou rapidamente pelas escadas com o intuito de escapar do menino suicída. Ele correu direto para o andar superior e entrou em um dos cômodos. Tentou abrir a janela para sair, mas elas nem mesmo mexiam. Tentou um feitiço 'Reducto' e mesmo isso não funcionou.

"Não vai funcionar, Harry. Coloquei todos os tipos de feitiços nessa casa. As portas e janelas são inquebráveis. Você não pode sair." Neville disse.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda virou para encará-lo, em pânico.

"Neville, olha, eu sei como você se sente agora. Mas você nem mesmo sabe da verdade! Eu não matei seus pais..."

Harry nem mesmo teve a chance de terminar o que dizia, já que Neville o lançou longe. O garoto bateu na janela e caiu no chão estrondosamente.

"Como se atreve!? Pensei que você tivesse mais colhões do que isso! Ao meno admita, seu bastardo!" Neville lançou outra maldição, mas Harry desviou.

Esse foi o ponto sem volta para Harry. Ele não pôde mais controlar sua raiva e levantou, já lançando uma maldição em cima de Neville, porém, dessa vez, o menino bloqueou e retribuiu.

Harry desviou e lançou o feitiço do corpo preso, esperando que acertasse o outro para que ele pudesse fugir. Entretanto, Neville estava pronto e o bloqueou.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda não soube exatamente como aconteceu, mas de algum modo, conseguiu chegar ao telhado da casa. Era um local plano e, como todo o resto do local, estava deteriorando. Harry desviou de tudo que lhe era lançado e tentava estuporar Neville. Porém, o outro continuava se defendendo, o que o fazia perder a paciência. O garoto podia muito bem acabar com o grifinório em dois minutos, mas sua mente continuava dizendo para não matá-lo.

"Vamos lá, Harry! Você é o legendário Príncipe Negro! Você pode fazer mais do que um 'estupefaça'. Duele comigo!" Neville gritou e lançou outra maldição.

Harry desejava atirar sua varinha de lado e acertar o outro com um belo soco. Estava começando a perder, de vez, sua paciência. Aparentemente, Neville também. O menino jogou-se contra ele e ambos rolaram para fora do telhado. O moreno soltou sua varinha, surpreso ao ver alguém pular daquele jeito.

De algum modo, Harry conseguiu se agarrar na ponta do telhado e segurou Neville firmemente, que por instinto apertou seu braço. O garoto sentiu uma pedra pontiaguda ferir suas mão, enquanto segurava a si e Neville.

O grifinório ficou surpreso ao ver que Harry ainda o segurava, O moreno de olhos esmeralda podia sentir o sangue quente de sua mão cortada, descendo por seu braço e sabia que podia apenar ficar ali por mais alguns segundos e então, depois, os dois caíriam.

Ele juntou todas suas últimas energias e puxou Neville, assim pôde levantá-lo. Finalmente, o menino conseguiu ficar em segurança também. Os dois ficaram em cima do telhado, seguros e deitados, enquanto respiravam fundo.

Neville derrubara sua varinha também e nem mesmo fora atrás para recuperá-la. Ele ainda estava chocado por ver Harry salvar sua vida e o moreno de olhos verdes ainda se sentia mal por estar em cima do telhado podre. A casa estivera sob um grande número de ataques e as maldições atingiram o teto inúmeras vezes; O garoto viu as rachaduras aparecerem, quando ambos sentaram e teve apenas um momento para reagir. Sem pensar, o moreno levantou a mão e lançou Neville para longe com uma força mágica. O menino foi pego de surpresa e bateu contra o outro lado do telhado. Harry, porém, não teve chance de se salvar. O teto não aguentou e o garoto caiu e como nem mesmo tinha uma varinha, não conseguiu conjurar um escudo para se salvar.

Harry caiu no chão e ficou enterrado sob os escombros. Neville destrambelhou-se e correu para observar o buraco que se formara, procurando o garoto de olhos esmeralda, porém não pôde encontrá-lo em nenhum lugar.

Vagarosa e dolorosamente, Harry conseguiu se levantar. Ele saiu debaixo dos escombros em agonia, suas duas pernas quebraram com a queda, junto com seu braço e seu punho. O garoto respirou fundo e sentiu dor, indicando que algumas de suas costelas também haviam quebrado. Ele conseguiu se livrar e ficou ali, deitado. O garoto sabia que deveria sair da casa do Longbottoms, mas não conseguia nem mesmo engatinhar, portanto ficou ali, com sangue escorrendo sobre sua face.

Foi nesse momento que Harry ouviu alguém se aproximando e sabia que a porta fora explodida. Ele ouviu vários passos pela escada e tentou se mover, mas tudo causava-lhe dor. O garoto viu homens de uniforme a sua frente e sua respiração falhou ao observar varinhas apontadas em sua direção. O homem mais próximo sorriu de lado.

"Olha, o que temos aqui? Parece que o Natal chegou mais cedo, certo rapazes?"

Blake aproximou-se e segurou Harry pelos cabelos para conseguir encará-lo melhor. O garoto se contraiu, mas não deixou nenhum som escapar. Blake sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes.

Ele soltou Harry e o virou de barriga para cima. O Auror torceu os braços do garoto, violentamente, e amarrou-os. Gritos escaparam do moreno, quando seus punhos quebrados foram forçados a se virar, ele não podia fazer nada para se defender.

"Vamos lá, _Potter_! Temos alguns Dementadores desesperados para te encontrar." Blake riu e o puxou.

Harry não conseguia andar por causa de suas pernas quebradas e foi forçado a se apoiar em Blake.

Neville entrou no local e os Aurores correram para ajudá-lo. Os homens viram sangue em suas vestes, que caía da cabeça. Viram, também, alguns hematomas, como um enorme que aparecia no crânio, resultado de quando batera a cabeça, bem no momento em que Harry o salvou. Neville encarava o outro garoto e não conseguia desviar os olhos dos ferimentos dele.

"Venha conosco, Sr Longbottom." Um dos Aurores disse e ajudou Neville a sair.

O menino deixou que o levasse, enquanto Harry saía junto com Blake, por meio de uma chave de portal, direto para o Ministério.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou em uma cela escura, com as mãos atadas. Ele tentou se mover, mas percebeu que as algemas acorrentavam seus pés também, forçando suas pernas a dobrarem. O garoto sibilou de dor quando seus musculos gritaram em agonia.

Ele levantou a cabeça para ver o que acontecia ao seu redor e percebeu que estava sozinho. Harry abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo várias vezes. Blake o largou ali e, sabendo perfeitamente o quanto o garoto estava machucado, ainda assim, o chutou nas costelas antes de avisá-lo que ganharia o Beijo do Dementador e que não havia como escapar dessa vez.

Harry tossiu ainda mais, liberando sangue. Ele cuspiu e tentou fazer sua mente, nublada pela dor, funcionar. Sabia que estava com sérios problemas agora e que não havia nada há fazer para se salvar. Não podia nem andar! Imagine escapar daquele lugar.

Ele se resignou ao destino. O garoto sabia que um dia seria pego e que o Beijo seria administrado. Harry tentou, novamente, se mover, mas foi forçado a parar por causa da dor agonizante. Ele viu a porta de sua cela abrir e observou Blake entrar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Harry soltou xingamentos, quando foi pego e levantado pelos cabelos.

"Eu tenho contas a acertar com você, Potter." Blake disse e segurou o garoto pelo pescoço.

Harry se debateu, mas não conseguiu se livrar. Ele não conseguia respirar, Blake apertava cada vez mais seu pescoço. A visão do moreno começou a turvar e ele se debateu ainda mais. Harry sentiu uma maldição o atingir, mas não teve chance reagir e foi colocado em estado de inconsciência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, Sirius, Arthur e Kingsley chegaram em frente ao Ministério e correram para entrar. James jogou-se na cabine telefônica e discou o código de acesso, ao fazer isso, imediatamente gritou seu nome junto ao dos outros que o acompanhavam.

"Sinto muito, vocês não tem acesso. Por favor, retornem mais tarde." A voz ecoou em volta da cabine.

James ficou parado, confuso. O que aquilo queria dizer?

Arthur sugeriu que todos entrassem individualmente. Ele e Kingsley foram admitidos automaticamente, porém, Sirius e James não tiveram sua entrada permitida. Eles tentaram usar a chave de portal de emergência, mas ainda assim, não puderam entrar.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?" Gritou James, ao jogar a chave de portal no chão, liberando sua ira.

'Preciso entrar lá e ajudar Harry. Merlin sabe pelo o que ele está passando agora.' O homem pensou desesperado.

James e Sirius tentaram de novo, mas falharam. Arthur voltou depois de um tempo com olhar cabisbaixo na face.

"James, Sirius, vocês não podem entrar. Foram banidos do Ministério."

O moreno de olhos avelã estava quase colapsando e agarrou Arthur pelos ombros.

"Por que diabos fomos banidos?" Ele gritou com o ruivo.

"Vocês não podem entrar até que Harry receba o Beijo. O Ministro os baniu. Ele tem medo de que vocês ajudem Harry a escapar." O homem disse triste.

James e Sirius ficaram sem palavras. Eles não seriam capazes de ajudar Harry e nem mesmo poderia vê-lo pela última vez. Ambos homens correram até a cabine telefônica. Eles iriam entrar no prédio de um jeito ou de outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou novamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejando dolorosamente. Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava diferente no momento em que abriu os olhos. Ao invés do chão gelado e duro, estava deitado em lençóis macios e encontrava-se dentro de um quarto quente e não em uma cela fria.

Harry levantou a cabeça e percebeu que estava em uma grande e confortável cama. Confuso com os eventos, ele se levantou e sentou. Ficou surpreso quando seus braços e pernas não doeram. As algemas foram embora e aparentemente seus ossos quebrados foram curados. Sua cabeça doía e ele teve que piscar algumas vezes para se livrar dos pontos pretos que nublavam sua visão.

"Ótimo, você está acordado." Uma voz áspera falou, fazendo Harry pular. Ele não sabia que havia mais alguém ali.

Harry observou o homem.

"Moody." Sussurrou.

"Estou contente de que sua memória ainda está intacta, garoto. Estava com medo que tudo em você havia sido extirpado." O Auror resmungou e levantou, aproximando-se de Harry.

O moreno se retraiu um pouco. Da última vez em que vira o homem, ele o amaldiçoara tão forte que o deixara em coma durate semanas. Harry imaginava se Moody o curara apenas para machucá-lo de novo.

O Auror colocou as mãos nas vestes e pegou um pequeno frasco.

"Beba." Comandou.

Harry verificou o frasco e o encarou.

"Ahã, certo." O garoto sibilou.

"Não me faça forçar isso sua garganta abaixo, garoto. Você precisa de toda a energia que tem." Moody sibilou de volta.

Harry não se moveu para pegar a poção. Podia ser veneno.

O homem suspirou e jogou o frasco na cama.

"Quando os efeitos da outra dose cessarem, você irá querer tomar." Disse e voltou a sentar na cadeira.

"Onde eu estou?" O garoto perguntou, ignorando a poção.

"Você ainda está no Ministério. Você está no meu quarto." Moddy respondeu sem olhá-lo.

"Por que?" Ele perguntou, incapaz de se segurar.

"Você preferiria estar ainda com Blake? Eu posso conseguir isso se quiser." Moody vociferou.

Harry abriu a boca para vociferar de volta, mas mudou de idéia. Ele sentou na cama e olhou em volta. Já estava ficando dolorido e queria dormir novamente, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria com o outro no cômodo.

"Por que estou aqui?" Harry perguntou de novo.

Moody olhou para o moreno, uma estranha emoção perpassou sua face.

"Você foi entregue aos cuidados de Blake. Obviamente isso foi um erro. Eu entrei quando ele estava naquela cela com você. Vi o que ele fazia. Ninguém pode lançar uma Cruciatus sem autorização. Agora você está sob meus cuidados e não pude deixá-lo na cela, portanto te trouxe aqui." O Auror pareceu lutar com a resposta.

"Você me trouxe aqui? Me curou?" O garoto perguntou chocado.

"Bem, é." Moody respondeu, aparentemente sem jeito.

"Mas você me odeia. Por que me ajudaria? Eu pensei que você seria a pessoa que..." Harry não foi capaz de terminar.

"O que? Te machucaria?" Moody terminou por ele.

"Não seria a primeira vez, seria?" Harry disse.

Moody se levantou e andou até ele. O homem sentou na ponta da cama e desviou o olhar.

"O que você sabe sobre mim?" Perguntou.

Harry ficou surpreso com o tom de voz. Ele não sabia que o Auror podia falar delicadamente.

"Eu não sei nada sobre você." Respondeu honesto.

"Eu virei um Auror com dezenove anos. Não tinha me casado e nem tinha uma família, por medo deles serem atacados. Tinha visto de tudo e achei que não seria justo colocar a vida de alguém em risco, apenas porque era minha família."

Harry pensou no porquê de Moody estar lhe contando tudo aquilo, mas escutou quieto.

"Alice... Alice era como minha filha. Ela era muito próxima a mim. Eu até a levei ao altar em seu casamento. Ela era uma boa pessoa e sua morte me desmoronou. Senti como se minha família tivesse sido arrancada, quando Frank e Alice morreram."

Harry sentiu-se suando frio. Ele não esperava Alice e Frank na conversa e forçou sua face a ficar sem expressão. Moody virou para olhá-lo.

"A razão pela qual fui tão... violento no passado era porque não pude passar pelo ressentimento do que você fez a minha filha. Eu não pude olhar além daquilo."

O moreno de olhos esmeralda sentiu uma coisa ruim.

"Por que está sendo legal comigo agora?" Harry perguntou controlado.

Mooody o encarou, seu olho mágico focado inteiramente nele.

"Por que você não me conta, Harry?"

Harry sentiu seu coração pular para a boca. Forçando as palavras a sairem. Ele tentou lutar contra o pânico.

"Eu não sei." Sussurrou de volta.

Moody não disse nada, mas pegou o frasco e lhe entregou.

"É apenas para a dor, você vai precisar." Ele disse e levantou da cama.

Harry pegou a garrafa, mas não bebeu. Seus coração continuou martelando. Moody não podia ter descoberto a verdade. Ele não podia saber o que acontecera com Frank e Alice, poderia? Não, isso não era impossível. Ninguém sabia sobre eles.

O garoto pensou que já que estaria recebendo o Beijo por todos seus crimes, Moody decidira ser legal. Ele seria punido mesmo. O moreno examinou a poção em suas mãos e ao levantá-la, percebeu um bracelete vermelho em seu pulso.

Harry sorriu, mesmo naquela situação, outro Bracelete Bartra. 'Algumas coisas não mudam' pensou ao beber a poção em um só gole e sentí-la agindo em seu organismo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry falou novamente.

"Moody, por que ainda estou aqui. Quero dizer, pensei que iria receber o Beijo. O que está havendo?"

Harry perguntou temeroso. Não era como se estivesse ancioso pelo Beijo ou algo do tipo, ele apenas não conseguia mais esperar.

Moody o olhou por um momento antes de responder.

"A ordem do Beijo foi cancelada."

Harry levantou da cama.

"O que!? Como, quero dizer, como isso é possível?" Ele perguntou com o estômago revirando.

"Qualquer coisa é possível quando Albus Dumbledore é envolvido. Ele conseguiu convencer o Ministro e o resto do Wizengamot para lhe dar mais uma chance e lhe ouvir."

O garoto sentiu sua boca secar.

"Me ouvir? O que eles esperam que eu diga?" Ele perguntou, pensando em como poderia explicar seus crimes.

Moody sorriu novamente para o adolescente.

"Ele não espera que você diga alguma coisa. Ele falará tudo. Em menos de uma hora, Harry, você terá um julgamento."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Consegui! Ahá! Super terminei esse capítulo! Divirtam-se, pessoas._

**Mari:** Cara, são tantas reviews que nem consigo responder. Muito obrigada por todas elas, juro que quando tiver um tempo a mais, responderei por e-mail.

**Vchan:** Pode deixar, acho que não pirareio, mas qualquer coisa aviso.

**Evelyn:** Opa, leitora "nova". Que bom. Espero que goste mesmo. Então... sobre a continuação. Sinceramente, eu quero muito continuar, mas tenho uma amiga que também traduz muito bem e que tem mais tempo do que eu. Não sei se vou falar para ela assumir e tal, mas uma coisa asseguro, a continuação vai ser traduzida, a não ser que a autora, Kurinoone, não permita, caso contrário, tudo certo. Sobre possíveis cicatrizes, hum... sabia que nem lembro?! Rs... E o Damy... Ah, se eu contar não vai ter graça. :)

**Dissendiun:** Curtiu a fic, mesmo? Eu amei também! Manda um e-mail pra Kurinoone, ela adora receber comentários e tal.

**Yin_fa:** Valeu pelo apoio. Aqui está o capítulo.

**Nami Cullen:** Obrigada por entender... Espero que goste do chap!

**Cybelle lupin:** Nhaaa... Você passou pela fase do vestibular! Uma peguntinha: Cansou também?! Cara, tô quebrada! Rsrsrsrssr...

**Anabella Potter:** Agora teve mais!

**Tatiane Evans:** Viu só, se ele tivesse ficado...

**Lady Nath Black:** Faculdade! Que Mara!

**Cecilia Weasley:** Teve mais!

**Shakinha:** Muita sacanagem com o Damien, concordo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Patty Carvalho:** Também fiquei triste quando li! :)

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** James raivoso. Imagine como ele ficou nesse aí!

**Camila Lopes:** Nhaaa, super chap massa, o anterior. Esse eu também acho demais!

**Lilyzinha:** Espero que goste desse capítulo também. O Harry tá extra coitado nesse.

**Annie Malfoy:** Não fique angustiada... Postarei sempre que puder.

**Nicky Evans:** O outro capítulo foi emocional e esse então.... Uf! Rs...

**Laura Potter:** Por enquanto a única resposta que você tem é o que acontece com Harry, as outras... Só com o tempo. *Risada malvada!*

**Nytta Potter:** Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!


	56. The Trial

Capítulo Cinquenta e Cinco: O Julgamento

James não desistiria. Se ele e Sirius não podiam entrar pela frente, iriam encontrar outro modo. Cavariam um buraco para dentro do Ministério se precisasse. James não deixaria Harry em um momento como aquele.

Remus estava ali ao lado dos dois. Ele saíra da Toca ao mesmo tempo que os amigos, mas foi instruído, por Kingsley, a ir para o Quartel General da Ordem reunir os membros. Quanto mais gente da Ordem tivesse, melhor a garantia de uma chance de Harry não ser maltratado. Os membros seriam muito mais "legais" com o garoto do que os Aurores do Ministério.

"James, você tem certeza?" Sirius perguntou ao pararem em frente a uma parede lisa de pedra, onde uma porta, que levava ao interior do Ministério, estava escondida.

"Pare de me perguntar isso!" James vociferou.

"É que ninguém nunca ouviu falar de alguma entrada por aqui." Sirius disse e olhou para a parede.

"Existe uma primeira vez para tudo." James respondeu e segurou sua varinha apertado.

"Pronto?" Perguntou.

Simultaneamente, James e Sirius viraram Almofadinhas e Pontas¹. O grande cachorro desgrenhado cheirou a parede e moveu-se para a direita, latindo devagar, mostrando que achara a saída. O cervo dourado encaminhou-se até o amigo e ambos ficaram parados em frente à entrada.

Remus respirou fundo e murmurou um feitiço para revelar o esconderijo. Uma porta negra apareceu e o licantropo deixou um suspiro escapar. Ele andou até lá e bateu contra a superfície, com sua varinha, seis vezes.

Imediatamente a porta abriu, mostrando a entrada. Essa era apartre complicada. Se alguém sem autorização entrasse por ali vários feitiços seriam disparados e o alerta acionaria. De qualquer modo, James tinha uma teoria de que se fosse um animago que entrasse, o alarme continuaria intacto. A razão por trás desse pensamento era de que não seria uma aura bruxa entrando e, sim, uma aura animal. Sirius e Remus não tinham muita certeza quanto a isso, mas não poderiam discutir com o amigo, considerando o seu estado.

O cachorro de pelos bagunçados entrou no local e esperou algo acontecer. Nada. Nada ocorreu com a entrada deles que causasse algum tipo de perturbação.

Remus ficou esperando ali perto, já que não podia entrar. Observou a porta se fechar e desaparecer contra a parede. O homem rapidamente correu para a frente do prédio e, já que também fora banido do Ministério, esperou pacientemente para conseguir entrar.

Assim que entraram na sala, os dois amigos diminuiram a velocidade e rapidamente encaminharam-se em direção à uma janela que mostrava a passagem de dentro do Ministério. Sirius agarrou as barras metálicas, que ali haviam, e quebrou-as com os dentes. Os dois se jogaram em um túnel e nem mesmo perceberam os degraus. Logo, James tropeçou, seguido por Sirius. Perceberam que estavam dentro do Ministério e mudaram novamente para a forma humana.

Ambos pararam e esperaram, com o coração acelerado, vendo se foram detectados. Surpreendentemente nada aconteceu.

"Vamos." James sussurrou e os dois saíram à procura de Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro. Ele se sentia vagamente melhor agora que vomitara tudo o que existia em seu estômago. O garoto voltou, cambaleante, para sua cama e sentou na ponta, deixando sua cabeça cair contra as mãos. Um Julgamento! Ele receberia um julgamento. Que diabos Dumbledore estava planejando? Harry sabia que um julgamente apenas faria as coisas ficarem, possivelmente, piores. Metade das coisas que ele fizeram nunca, nem mesmo, tinham sido colocadas sob os holofotes. Esse julgamento apenas o colocaria, ainda mais, em problemas.

Ele suspirou e passou as mãos por seus cabelos negros bagunçados. O garoto estava desesperado por um banho, mas tinha que se conformar com o feitiço 'Scourgify', que Moody utilizou para limpar as manchas de sangue de sua roupa.

Harry ainda usava suas roupas trouxas. Sua calça e sua camisa, ambas negras, pareciam que não viam melhores condições há muito tempo. O garoto se sentiu um pouco preocupado ao pensar que aquela poderia ser a última coisa que usaria e, logo em seguida, balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. 'Não fique para baixo! Você não será capaz de passar por isso se pensar assim!' Sua mente gritou. Mas Harry não sabia em o que mais poderia pensar. Ele não poderia esperar sair de lá sem ao menos uma sentença à Azkaban. O melhor cenário era esse: o da prisão e, ainda por cima, com Dementadores para completar. Além disso, outra coisa o incomodava. Se ele estivesse em Azkaban, estaria sem poderes para se defender de Voldemort e, naquele local, seria um alvo fácil para o homem. Harry sabia que os Dementadores o entregariam a Voldemort mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele foi colocado, novamente, de volta a realidade, quando percebeu Moody parado a sua frente. O garoto olhou o Auror e percebeu que este o olhava de modo fúnebre.

"Hora de ir." Disse baixo.

Harry sentiu seu coração martelar o Pomo de Adão e se levantou devagar. Os dois andaram até a porta e antes que Moody a abrisse, ele virou para o garoto e pegou algo em suas vestes.

"Você precisa usar isso." O Auror disse sem jeito.

Harry olhou para as correntes na mão de Moody e encarou o homem diretamente nos olhos.

"O Bracelete Barta não é o bastante?" Perguntou gelidamente.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Harry esticou os punhos enfaixados e esperou que Moody colocasse as correntes. O Auror parecia fazer aquilo mecanicamente. O garoto sentiu os feichos contra seus tornozelos. As correntes eram, surpreendentemente, pesadas.

Ele tentou andar e percebeu que era bem difícil por causa do peso que o impedia. Harry encarou Moody com uma expressão de poucos amigos e o Auror abriu a porta totalmente.

"Tem que ser feito, garoto." Moody disse sem o olhar.

Harry percebeu que o homem não tinha escolha. Esse era o jeito que criminosos eram levados para a corte. O garoto tentou manter o passo no rítmo do Auror, mas as correntes eram muito pesadas e ele ficou tropeçando repetidamente. As algemas apertavam seus tornozelos e se ele tentasse andar mais rápido acabaria caindo. O tamanho da corrente apenas permitia poucos passos por vez.

"Moody... você poderia... andar mais devagar?!" Harry vociferou de leve e tropeçou novamente, lançando choquinhos de dor contra suas costas machucadas.

O Auror diminuiu o passo, mas não o suficiente.

"Não podemos nos atrasar!" Grunhiu e segurou o garoto.

Harry ficou contente por Moody tê-lo segurado, já que não conseguia mover por si próprio. Seu corpo inteiro doía e ele conseguia sentir o esforço feito por suas costas para vencer o peso das correntes.

Eles viraram em um corredor e o garoto grunhiu ao observar o que havia a sua frente. Existiam Aurores em todos os lugares. Todos eles ocupavam lugares ao longo do corredor. O moreno olhou Moody, esperando que o homem gritasse instruções para que os outros saíssem, mas ele apenas movia-se em frente, sem qualquer hesitação.

Os Aurores observaram o garoto todo acorrentado e quase sorriram. Harry sentiu sua face queimar com vergonha e raiva. Por que o estavam fazendo passar por tudo isso?

Os Aurores saíram do caminho, quando Moody passou pelo corredor segurando Harry. O braço do garoto estava começando a adormecer devido ao aperto, mas ele não reclamou. Seus olhos ficaram fixos no chão, sem olhar ninguém.

Sua concentração foi perdida, quando alguém esbarrou contra ele. Harry quase foi ao chão. Um dos Aurores, um homem alto e loiro, propositalmente jogou-se contra o moreno. O garoto segurou seu ombro machucado com as duas mãos.

"Oh! Desculpe, mal vi você aí!" O homem disse rindo.

Harry ficou surpreso ao sentir a dor no ombro e olhou gelidamente para o Auror, querendo quebrar o pescoço do bastardo.

"Abra seus olhos então!" Moody vociferou e puxou Harry.

O garoto continuou massageando o ombro, que latejava. Moody queria que seus companheiros agissem como adultos e sabia que Harry devia estar com dor. O ombro machucado era o mesmo que fora deslocado momentos antes. Entretanto, curar as pessoas não era a melhor qualidade de Moody. Ele sabia como arrumar ossos quebrados, todos os Aurores sabiam o básico sobre cura, mas a condição de Harry precisava de algo muito mais complicado. A situação era tamanha, que o homem apenas pôde fazer o que sabia. Ele tinha dado um jeito nos ossos quebrados, mas não conseguiu fazer nada em relação aos machucados e hematomas. Ainda existiam feridas internas e inchaços, a dor ainda estava ali e só iria embora quando as poções certas fossem receitadas e aplicadas.

Harry focou-se em andar e não na dor em seu ombro. Sua raiva ainda borbulhava furiosamente. Ele se sentiu melhor quando chegou até o elevador. Não havia ninguém ali, com exceção dele e de Moody. O moreno de olhos esmeralda fechou os olhos e encostou na parede, deixando suas costas relaxarem um pouco. O Auror o encarou esperando que tudo acabasse logo, de um jeito ou de outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James correu até o corredo onde ficavam as celas e olhou todas, desesperadamente em busca de seu filho. Seu coração acelerava e quanto mais ele procurava, sua mente ficava cada vez mais cheia de idéias sobre o local em que Harry poderia estar.

Sirius também não estava calmo. Ele ficava correndo por ali, chamando baixo por Harry. As celas escuras estavam vazias, exceto por alguns bruxos.

"Ele não está aqui! Onde mais pode estar?" James perguntou em pânico.

"Temos que achar alguém da Ordem. Eles podem saber." Sirius sugeriu e os dois saíram correndo.

E, literalmente, correram para cima de Tonks.

"Hey, preste atenção! James? Sirius? O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Vocês não tem permissão!" A mulher disse rápido e os puxou para um canto.

"Tonks! Você sabe aonde o Harry está? Ele não estava em nenhuma das celas! Sabe pra onde o levaram?" James perguntou, ignorando totalmente as interrogações da mulher.

"Bem, sim, vocês não precisam se preocupar. Deviam sair daqui. Se forem vistos ganharão castigos de disciplina." Ela continuou dizendo preocupada.

"Não dou a mínima para medidas disciplinares! Quero saber aonde está meu filho!" O homem rugiu, fazendo a Auror se arrepiar.

"Harry está bem. Bem, ele está agora. Quero dizer ele está bem o suficiente para alguém passando por esse tipo de situação." Tonks gaguejou com as palavras.

"O que você quer dizer? Ele está bem _agora_! Como se ele não estivesse bem antes? Apenas me diga onde ele está. Preciso vê-lo!" James disse implorando.

Tonks parecia desconfortável ao falar.

"Bem, ele está... está sob os cuidados de Moody." Ela disse sem jeito.

Sirius foi o primeiro a contestar.

"Ele está com quem?! Vocês estão loucos?! Por que deixaram aquele maníaco chegar perto de Harry? Você sabe como Moody é!" Ele gritou com a Auror de cabelos rosa.

"Bem, era Moody ou Blake! E acho que concordamos que Blake é mil vezes pior!" Tonks gritou de volta, perdendo o controle sobre sua raiva.

"Não acho que Blake faria mais dano do que Moody faria." Sirius disse com os dentes cerrados. James estava sem palavras e rezava para que seu filho ainda estivesse inteiro.

"Oh, eu não teria tanta certeza. Pelo o que eu ouvi, Moody fez um favor a Harry ao tirá-lo dos cuidados de Blake. Aparentemente, Blake estava se _empolgando um pouco _e Harry não teria sobrevivido até agora se não fosse por essa intervenção!"

James e Sirius ficaram a encarando. Tonks imediatamanete se arrependeu de ter falado. Saber que seu filho sofrera não faria a situação de James ficar melhor.

"O que ele fez?" O homem sibilou, tremendo de raiva.

"Eu... eu não sei. Moody o levou embora e o ajudou. Eu sei porque estava lá. Ajudei a curar Harry." Novamente Tonks se arrependeu. Ela acabou de dizer a James que precisou dois Aurores para curar o garoto. A situação não ficou melhor.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma sombra apareceu atrás de James. Os dois amigos viraram e viram Dumbledore, junto a Lily e Damien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As portas do elevador abriram e duas pessoas saíram, ambas andavam silenciosamente. A corte estava localizada no fim do corredor. Harry não sabia se estava fisicamente capacitado para falar. Sua garganta parecia estar contraída e o garoto tinha certeza de que teria problemas para respirar, quanto mais falar.

O corredor estava cheio de Aurores. Entretanto, todos eles abriram espaço para o moreno passar e mesmo ao o observarem com aquelas horríveis correntes, nenhum riu, nem o ridicularizou. Harry pensava no porquê disso. Ele não sabia, mas a maioria daqueles Aurores eram da Ordem da Fênix. O garoto manteve seus olhos fixos no chão.

Ele sentiu Moody parar de repente e pensou no que estava errado. Harry olhou para cima e sentiu sua respiração prender. Em frente aos dois estavam James Potter e Sirius Black.

Harry ficou no mesmo lugar, chocado. Ele pensava sobre onde estavam seu pai e seu padrinho durante todo esse tempo, mas não dissera nada. O moreno achou que os dois não poderiam vê-lo, sendo assim não esperava encontrar com eles. Harry não conseguia parar de encarar seu pai, ele tentava desviar o olhar, mas uma força estranha o segurava. James olhava seu filho com as lágrimas quase escapando. O garoto sentiu um rubor lhe subindo ao pensar em como deveria estar parecendo com essas correntes.

Moody foi o primeiro a falar.

"Potter..."

"Moody, por favor. Tudo o que eu quero são alguns momentos para falar com Harry. Por favor!" James desviou o olhar do filho para encarar seu companheiro de carreira.

"Não podemos nos atrasar. Você sabe disso..." Moody começou, mas foi cortado por Sirius.

"Alguns segundos não vão causar nenhum mal! Vamos lá, Moody."

O Auror olhou para pai e filho, respirou fundo e assentiu. Ele soltou o garoto e deu alguns passos para trás. Ainda estava próximo de Harry, caso ele decidisse tentar escapar.

James o olhou com gratidão e depois encarou o filho. Ele se aproximou de Harry e observou aqueles olhos verdes cheios de dor.

Harry, de repente, teve a maior vontade de abraçar James. Ele se sentiu envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria nada mais do que se esconder entre os braços de seu pai. Sabia que se não estivesse incapacitado, teria concretizado seu desejo.

James observou as correntes e quis arracá-las. Ele estudou a face de seu filho, notou o hematoma roxo em sua bochecha e com a mão trémula tocou no machucado. Harry desviou o olhar, incapaz de manter contato visual.

"Harry..." James disse baixo. Sua garganta apertada com emoção. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas, mas sabia que tinha pouco tempo. E então, lembrou das palavras que Dumbledore lhe dissera momentos antes. Esquecendo seus sentimentos, James falou rapidamente.

"Harry, olhe eu sei que você não vê muito uso nesse julgamento, mas... mas apenas confie em mim, ok. Seja o que for que aconteça lá dentro, seja o que Dumbledore diga, apenas aceite o que ele falar. Ok?! Por favor, Harry. Não o corrija e não diga nada. Apenas aceite o que ele disser."

"Mas…" Harry foi cortado pelo pai.

"Por favor, Harry! Apenas faça isso. Por mim, por Lily e por Damien! Apenas concorde com Dumbledore. Não interessa o quanto ele esteja errado, apenas concorde com ele. Não lute contra ele!" James implorou.

Harry sentiu que não tinha nenhuma outra chance e assentiu. O garoto sentia-se estranho ao ouvir os conselhos bizarros que seu pai lhe dava.

Moody apareceu logo depois. Ele segurou no braço do garoto, um pouco mais gentil.

"Desculpe Potter, temos que ir agora." Ele levou Harry sem nem mesmo hesitar. O garoto olhou para trás e viu seu pai e seu padrinho sendo mandados embora pelos outros Aurores.

Sentindo-se pior do que nunca, Harry andou ao lado de Moody. Os dois pararam em frente a uma porta negra e o garoto sentiu seu coração martelar contra o peito ao ler a placa que estava pendurada.

'**10ª Corte'**

Harry tentou respirar mais devagar. Era isso. Sua vida logo estaria acabada. Ele olhou nervosamente para trás, o corredor esvaziara-se. Estavam apenas ele e Moody.

Sem dizer nada, o Auror abriu as portas e entrou, com Harry, na corte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry tentou não olhar em volta. A masmorra enorme estava cheia de gente. Todos sentavam em bancos espaldados, que estavam em volta do local. O garoto escutou os sussurros percorrerem a sala ao entrar. O som de correntes chocando, enquanto ele andava, parecia ecoar. O garoto viu uma cadeira presa ao chão, no meio da sala e se sentiu enjoado ao ver as correntes que a rodeavam.

Moody andou com ele até o meio da sala e meneou sua varinha, fazendo o garoto ficar livre. O alívio do moreno foi pequeno, já que logo sentara na cadeira. Harry prendeu a respiração quando as correntes tomaram vida e o prenderam ali. Elas começaram pelos punhos e se enrrolaram até os cotovelos. Nas pernas, começaram pelo calcanhar e terminaram nos joelhos.

As correntes apertaram sua pele, deixando seus machucados mais sérios. Harry forçou a si mesmo para não demonstrar dor e cerrou os dentes, tentando ignorar o incomodo. Ele não pôde ignorar aqueles que estavam a sua frente e teve que encará-los. Algumas pessoas eram familiares. Ele reconheceu Arthur Weasleys, o pai de Ron e outro homem ruivo, que deveria ser um dos irmãos. Muitas pessoas eram da Ordem, como Kingsley Shacklebolt e a Auror de cabelos rosa, Tonks.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver Sirius e Remus sentados no meio dos Aurores. Ele não pensava que os dois seriam permitidos no julgamento. O gaoroto viu seu pai ali próximo e, com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos, sua mãe. Harry parou de olhar para ela rapidamente. Ele não conseguia lidar com isso, era muito para aguentar. Eles não deveriam ter vindo. Seria péssimo para eles verem o Beijo do Dementador sendo aplicado.

Harry olhou em volta discretamente e não conseguiu ver Dumbledore em lugar nenhum. O moreno sentiu seu estômago se revirar ao ver Neville sentado na primeira fila. Ele o encarava sem nem mesmo piscar. Harry observou as pessoas da bancada.

O Ministro da Magia estava sentado ao lado de uma grande e intimidante mulher e ao lado de um bruxo de cabelos negros. O garoto não sabia o nome de nenhum deles.

A sala ficou em silêncio, quando o Ministro limpou a garganta.

"Agora que o acusado está aqui, podemos começar." Ele encarou Harry rudemente, antes de falar e o garoto sentiu um enorme desgosto surgir em suas entranhas.

"Harry James Potter, você foi trazido até o Wizeamot no dia de hoje para ser julgado por crimes que cometeu contra o Mundo Mágico. Entre esses crimes, está incluso o uso das Imperdoáveis. Você cometeu um total de dezessete assassinatos e participou de inúmeros ataques, resultando em mais mortes e destruições. Você nega alguma dessas acusações?"

Harry olhou para Fudge ao responder. Sua voz saiu alta e clara, coisa pela qual o garoto ficou extremamente satisfeito.

"Não."

Fudge aparentemente sorriu de lado e continuou com as perguntas.

"Esse julgamento pode começar e agindo como Interrogadores temos: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro da Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, Chefe do Departamente de Leis do Ministério; e Julian Reid, Secretário Majoritário do Ministro. A testemunha de defesa é: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry olhou para trás e viu Dumbledore. O bruxo apareceu do nada quando seu nome foi pronunciado. O garoto pensou em como o homem aparecera ao seu lado, ele tinha certeza de que ninguém podia aparatar dentro do prédio.

Harry percebeu que todos olhavam para Dumbledore. O Diretor de Hogwarts, entretanto, pareceu ignorar a todos e inclinou sua cabeça para que Fudge terminasse de falar. O garoto percebeu os olhares de seu pai, que mandavam mensagens subentendidas. Harry ainda odiava Dumbledore devido ao seu jeito manipulador e seu modo faminto para vencer a guerra. Para o moreno, o bruxo era apenas mais uma pessoa atrás de poder, assim como Voldemort, a única diferença era que ambos estavam de lado opostos. Entretanto, o garoto disse para si mesmo, mentalmente, que escutasse seu pai. Tudo o que ele deveria fazer era manter a boca fechada. Isso não devia ser tão difícil, certo?

"Creio que a primeira coisa que deveria ser explicada por aqui é esse julgamente. O acusado concordou verbalmente com todas as acusações. Por que a insistência em um julgamento, Dumbledore?" Fudge perguntou de cara feia.

Dumbledore, porém, não fazia careta, mas tampouco parecia se preocupar. Ele deu alguns passos e se aproximou do local onde Harry estava sentado.

"Acho que um julgamento é o direito de qualquer bruxo ou bruxa, certo? Portanto, o réu deve ter uma chance também."

Fudge pareceu mergulhar em irritação ao escutar isso e ignorou completamente as palavras de Dumbledore.

"A primeira acusação." Ele leu.

"Harry James Potter, você foi acusado a ter cometido dezessete assassinatos. O que você alega em relação a isso?" Fudge perguntou.

Harry esperou por alguns segundos. Quando ficou claro que Dumbledore não responderia, ele disse sem emoção.

"Culpado."

Não havia nada a dizer. Ele cometera de fato aqueles assassinatos e não poderia mentir sobre isso, já que não tinha prova. A multidão começou a murmurar o que o deixou ainda mais irritado com a situação.

"Certo, agora que passamos por essa vamos direto para a próxima. Os ataques..." Fudge foi cortado, quando Dumbledore se moveu.

"Não creio que tenhamos terminado com a primeira acusação." Ele disse calmo.

Fudge olhou para as duas pessoas ao seu lado.

"Sim, nós acabamos. O acusado se diz culpado por seus atos. O que mais você gostaria de adicionar?" Ele perguntou com uma voz controlada.

"Ministro, você perguntou uma coisa muito simples e o réu respondeu do mesmo jeito. Porém, esse caso é mais complicado..." Dumbledore foi cortado pelo Ministro.

"Complicado! Não há nada complicado nisso! Ele admitiu ter cometido esses assassinatos! O que você está tentando dizer? Que ele não cometeu nada?"

"Claro que não. O réu está extremamente correto ao responder que é culpado. Meu ponto sobre isso é que esses assassinatos devem ser investigados um pouco mais a fundo." O bruxo respondeu calmo.

Harry se sentiu enojado, sua cabeça doía cada vez mais e ele desejava que os dois homens parassem de jogar. Ele tinha respondido a questão. Por que Dumbledore estava discutindo?

"O Wizegamot não tem tempo de olhar a fundo os assassinatos que esse garoto cometeu! Temos que seguir em frente."

"Demoraria apenas um momento para resolver. Se você puder me responder apenas uma pergunta, Ministro?"

"Pergunte!" O homem disse irritado.

Dumbledore inclinou sua cabeça e olhou para Fudge.

"Entre esses dezessete assassinatos, quantos deles eram Comensais da Morte?" Perguntou.

Houve um silêncio completo na sala.

"Que diferença isso faz?" Perguntou Fudge.

"Faz toda a diferença. Agora, Ministro, quantas dessas pessoas eram leais a Voldemort?"

Todos prenderam a respiração e muitos se engasgaram ao ouvirem o nome. Harry conseguiu não revirar os olhos, eles eram tão patéticos.

"Eu não tenho os documentos necessários comigo." O Ministro respondeu com má vontade.

"Claro, com esse julgamento sendo tão rápido não foi possível conseguir toda a informação. Eu peço desculpas, entretanto tenho o arquivo aqui comigo." Dumbledore levantou a mão e uma pasta apareceu.

Abrindo-a, o bruxo começou a ler os documentos.

"De acordo com esse trecho, de dezessete assassinatos, quinze vítimas eram Comensais da Morte."

Harry encarava Dumbledore, imaginando o que estaria por trás de tudo isso.

"Como isso muda as coisas? Eles eram humanos! Esse garoto não tinha direito de matá-los!" Fudge disse com raiva.

"Desculpe-me Ministro, mas de acordo com isso, você deu a ordem para que qualquer um desses homens fossem mortos ao serem capturados." O Diretor disse e os documentos desapareceram instantaneamente de suas maõs, indo aparecer nas de Fudge.

Amelia Bones pegou o pergaminhou e o estudou de perto. Ali estava uma lista de quinze Comensais e ao lado de cada um a ordem do Ministro para que fossem mortos ao serem capturados.

"Como pode ver, esses Comensais foram condenados a morte pelo próprio Ministro. Eles eram homens com crimes horríveis associados ao seus nomes. Eles eram muito temidos pela comunidade bruxa, por isso as ordens de morte. Você até mesmo lançou uma ordem de recompensa para quem os matasse.'

Fudge parecia horrorizado.

"Como… onde você conseguiu essa informação?" Ele perguntou em tom de ordem.

"Isso não é relevante. O fato é que desses homens, quinze foram condenados a morte por você mesmo. O que eu gostaria de deixar claro é que você mesmo estaria contente em ter esses homens mortos e até mesmo ofereceu uma recompensa para os Aurores. Por outro lado você está querendo condenar aquele que matou a todos. Apenas queria um justificativa para isso."

A expressão de Fudge era impagável. Harry viu que ele estava abrindo e fechando a boca como se fosse um peixe fora d'água, já que não conseguia encontrar palavras para gritar. Amelia Bones resolveu intervir.

"É o trabalho de um Auror capturar e em alguns casos matar as pessoas que são um perigo para o nosso mundo. O acusado não é um Auror, ele nem mesmo é maior de idade. Portanto não pode ser tratado como um Oficial da Lei. Ele não matou esses homens porque eram uma ameaça ao Mundo Mágico. Ele os matou porque quis." Ela terminou.

"Você está certa, Madame Bones, entretanto, o réu pode não ter matado esses homens por uma razão nobre, mas creio que seja indevido uma condenação por causa desses assassinatos. Esses homens nem mesmo eram de nossa sociedade. Eles estavam ferindo as pessoas. Se o acusado nos livrou deles, seja qual for a razão, ele ainda assim fez ao mundo um favor e não deveria ser condenado por isso."

Harry sentou ali com os punhos cerrados e tentou bloquear as últimas palavras de Dumbledore. O que lhe dava o direito de decidir sobre o que ele deveria ser punido? O garoto continuava repetindo as palavras de James. 'Mantenha sua boca fechada. Não discuta com Dumbledore.'

Amelia Bones anotou algo em seu pergaminho e trocou algumas palavras com Julian Reid e Fudge.

"A segunda acusação é sobre a participação do acusado em ataques violentos que atrapalharam a paz e colocaram vidas em risco. O que você alega?"

Harry sentiu sua boca secar. Ele nunca participara em nunhum ataque. Sempre havia trabalhado sozinho. A única vez em que estivera com outras pessoas, foi no ataque aos Longbottom's e no ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts. O garoto pensou antes de responder.

"Inocente, exceto em uma ocasião." Ele respondeu claramente.

Fudge ainda parecia estar se recuperando das palavras de Dumbledore, portanto Amelia Bones tomou a palavra.

"Por favor, explique-se."

Harry não se importou se Dumbledore ia dizer algo ou não e começou a explicar.

"Eu nunca participei em nenhum ataque. O único em que estive foi no incidente contra o Expresso de Hogwarts."

Com a menção do Expresso de Hogwarts, vários gritos ecoaram. Harry sabia que muitos dos presentes tinham filhos em Hogwarts, os quais, provavelmente, estavam no Expresso.

"Essa foi a única vez em que você participou de um ataque?" Madame Bone perguntou.

"Sim." Harry respondeu.

Ela anotou alguma outra coisa e sussurrou algo para Julian. O Secretário escreveu algo em seu pergaminho também. Harry não tinha certeza, mas Madame Bone parecia o olhar com gentileza. A voz da mulher ecoou pela sala ao falar e seu corpo ficou contraído. Ela parecia bem intimidante, mas sempre que olhava para o garoto, seus olhos suavizavam. Provavelmente ele estava imaginando coisas.

"Quero apresentar minha primeira testemuha para a situação do Expresso de Hogwats." Dumbledore disse.

Bones assentiu com a cabeça e o bruxo disse em voz alta.

"Que entre minha primeira testemunha."

Harry tentou não olhar para a porta a sua direita. Ele pensava em quem apareceria. O garoto quase gritou ao ver um menino entrar. Como eles o deixaram fazer aquilo?

Damien entrou e parecia bem nervoso. Seus olhos encararam o irmão e ele quase saiu correndo para abraçá-lo. Ao invés disso, o menino andou até o pequeno pulpito que fora conjurado por Dumbledore e ficou ali parado, tentando parar de olhar para o irmão.

"Por favor, diga seu nome inteiro para o Wizegamot." Dumbledore disse calmo.

"Damien Jack Potter."

"Você pode nos contar sobre o ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts que aconteceu esse ano?"

Damien respirou fundo e começou a contar. Contou sobre como Harry lhe mandara uma mensagem para que todos eles ficassem no trem, porém se recusou a dizer como. O menino disse para a corte que seu irmão assegurou que ninguém atacaria os estudantes e que se todos ficassem dentro do trem, ninguém se machucaria.

"Isso é ridículo!" O Ministro disse, quando Damien terminou de contar.

"Esse... esse menino é o irmão do acusado! Ele provavelmente vai tentar salvá-lo! Não podemos acreditar em suas palavras! Ele é menor de idade!"

"Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Potter não se importaria em dividir a memória do incidente conosco." Dumbledore respondeu.

Harry mal se controlava. Por que Dumbledore estava colocando Damien em uma situação como essa? Não era justo com o menino ter suas memórias expostas assim.

Fudge ainda insistia no argumento de que Damien era menor de idade e não poderia dar provas de que Harry queria proteger os estudantes.

"Ele pode ser menor de idade, mas eu não sou!" Uma voz soou.

Harry viu Sirius se levantar. Ele andou até o pulpito e parou ao lado de Damien.

"Eu estava lá no Expresso de Hogwarts e fui ferido em batalha. Ao me ver machucado, Damien correu até mim para me ajudar e Harry salvou a vida dele. Harry tirou o irmão da frente de uma maldição da morte. Lembro claramente quando Harry falou aos Comensais que havia mandado apenas estuporar os estudantes que entrassem no caminho. Ele levou Damien de volta para o trem e até mesmo trancou a porta para que os alunos não saíssem.

Madame Bones novamente anotou algo em seus pergaminhos e enquanto Fudge estava quase explodindo de raiva Harry encarava Sirius. O Auror esquecera de contar sobre como fora ferido. Esquecera de contar que havia se machucado devido a uma Cruciatus aplicada, após um feitiço quebra ossos, mirado na perna, que Harry lançara. O garoto abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Por que todas essas pessoas tentavam ajudá-lo, quando tudo o que ele fizera havia sido para causar-lhes dor?

Julian falou pela primeira vez.

"Enquanto as suas palavras foram muito satisfatórias, temo que não possamos aceitá-las. Você tem uma relação familiar com o acusado e de acordo com o Decreto quatrocentos e dezessete, qualquer pessoa relacionada com o acusado não pode dar um testemunho, já que há o perigo de uma possível má interpretação dos acontecimentos."

Sirius abriu a boca para discutir, mas foi silenciado por Dumbledore.

"Se esse é o caso, então devo apresentar minha segunda evidência. Esperava não ter que usá-la, mas aparentemente não tenho outra escolha."

Dumbledore pegou um vidrinho e dentro havia uma fumaça densa. Harry observava aquilo com suspeita. Que memória seria mostrada?

"Por segurança a pessoa que cedeu essa memória não pode ser indentificada, já que a colocaria em risco. Eu já a testei para ver se não há nenuma parte falsa. Aqui está o documento que prova sua veridicidade." Com isso Dumbledore enviu outro pergaminho para a mesa. Madame Bones pegou, olhou o documento e então assentiu para que o Diretor prosseguisse.

Dumbledore colocou sua varinha dentro da fumaça e mandou a memória direto para a parede de pedra. Imediatamente a coisa começou a colorir e mostrar nitidamente o Expresso de Hogwarts rodeado por Comensais da Morte. Todos os homens estavam protegidos pelas máscaras, com exceção de um, Harry. O garoto olhava para os Comensais com seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

"Lembrem-se das minhas ordens, ninguém entra no trem. Se algum aluno sair, vocês irão apenas estuporá-lo, entenderam?! Se algum de vocês matarem um aluno, eu mato quem cometer o ato."

A memória desapareceu após essas palavras. Harry estava tentando lembrar quem eram os Comensais que estavam ao seu lado naquele dia. Provavelmente a memória pertencia a um deles. Ele nem mesmo teve a chance de pensar, já que Dumbledore continuou com o julgamento.

"Creio que isso possa acabar com as discussões. O acusado pode ter estado com os outros Comensais naquele dia e pode ter duelado com os Aurores, mas fez com que todas as crianças estivessem a salvo. Ele mateve os Comensais longe dos alunos. Se o réu não estivesse lá, o trem teria sido atacado por dentro e as crianças estariam sem defesa. Novamente, o réu agiu com suas próprias idealizações, mas ajudou o Mundo Mágico de qualquer jeito."

Sirius e Damien saíram depois disso e Harry viu o irmão sentar ao lado de seu padrinho e de Remus. Dumbledore continuou dando evidências de que o garoto, de fato, ajudara o Mundo Mágico várias vezes. Ele trouxe Poppy Pomfrey como testemunha e a deixou explicar como Harry salvou a ela e a seus filhos de morrerem no incêndio que os Comensais começaram.

Harry viu a expressão horrorizada no rosto da mulher ao vê-lo. Ele conseguia perceber que ela queria correr e lhe abraçar. Mas assim como Damien, a enfermeira conseguiu se segurar e ficou em pé na plataforma. Depois de testemunhar, ela levantou e saiu para sentar ao lado de James e Lily.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça girar, ele não conseguia pensar no que Dumbledore faria a seguir. Ele sentiu seu coração dar um pulo, quando o Diretor apresentou a terceira testemunha. A porta abriu e uma garota entrou. O moreno fechou os olhos e tentou respirar direito. O que diabos Ginny estava fazendo ali? Será que eles não percebiam o risco que ela corria. Se eles aplicassem Veritasserum para confirmar as histórias, todos estariam em muitos problemas. A verdade sobre como Harry foi ajudado na busca pelas Horcruxes poderia colocar os adolescentes em Azkaban.

Ginny ficou ali parada desafiadoramente, ignorando os engasgos de supresa de seu irmão Percy. Seu pai a olhava com surpresa, choque e preocupação, porém ela não se importava e iria fazer de tudo para ajudar Harry. A garota contou ao Winzegamot como o garoto tinha lhe salvado a vida naquele ataque dos Comensais à Hogsmead.

Na hora em que Ginny sentou ao lado de Damien e Remus, a multidão começou a murmurar. Aparentemente o Príncipe Negro não era tão negro assim.

Harry trocou um olhar com o Ministro. As orelhas do homem estavam vermelhas e o garoto pensou ter visto fumaça. Fudge cerrou os dentes e olhou para as anotações que estavam na sua frente. Aparentemente ele esquecera das outras duas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado e continuou vociferando perguntas, que Dumbledore respondia com calma.

"Mesmo com essa gentileza acidental que o acusado demonstrou, ele ainda assim usou várias maldições imperdoáveis. Isso somente já lhe vale uma sentença em Azkaban. Isso não pode ser esquecido!" Fudge disse com um olhar triunfal.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore e quis saber como o homem o livraria dessa acusação. O garoto tinha certeza de que ninguém o notava, devido a ferocidade em que a discussão entre o Ministro e o Diretor se encontrava.

"O uso das Imperdoáveis é um assunto difícil, mas Ministro, essa regra teria que funcionar para todo mundo. Se seus Aurores podem usar as maldições, portanto não vejo justificativa para que outros sejam condenados por causa delas."

O Ministro tentava falar, mas nenhum som saia. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e encarou Dumbledore.

"Como você se atreve acusar meus Aurore de cometerem tal ato? Eu nunca ouvi sobre nenhuma situação em que algum deles utilizou uma maldição não autorizada!"

"Minhas desculpas Ministro, mas se eu administrasse três gotas de Veritasserum em cada Auror sentado aqui, você ficaria surpreso com a quantidade deles que assumiria ter utilizado alguma maldição imperdoável." Dumbledore respondeu. Ele passou o olhar pelos Aurores e se focalizou em Blake, que pareceu ficar desconfortável. Harry encarou o homem também e mostrou todo seu ódio no olhar. Ele foi colocado sob os efeitos da Cruciatus, mas felizmente desmaiou antes de sofrer.

"E de qualquer modo..." Dumbledore continuou.

"Você poderá ver que nos arquivos do acusado, que ele nunca usou nenhuma imperdoável nos Aurores, em nenhum dos duelos que aconteceram. A maldição da morte foi usada, como eu já expliquei, somente nos Comensais que ele assassinou."

Harry olhou direto para Sirius, ele usara a maldição da morte no Auror. Ou Dumbledore estava mentindo para salvá-lo, ou seu padrinho não contara sobre o incidente. Sirius olhava o garoto com um profundo sentimento no olhar. O Auror tinha ficado quieto em relação ao que acontecera. Ele havia sido tratado no hospital, por causa de sua perna quebrada e não falou nada mais sobre o assunto. Sirius não havia dito para ninguém que fora atingido com a Cruciatus, apenas Damien sabia o ocorrido. Harry abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, mais uma vez.

"O que você está tentando sugerir, Dumbledore?" Madame Bones perguntou.

"Que o acusado nunca foi um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem? Que ele estava, na verdade, tentando ajudar os outros enquanto era o Príncipe Negro?" Ela terminou com uma expressão questionadora.

"Estou apenas tentando mostrar a verdade das ações do jovem. Você pode interpretar como quiser." Dumbledore respondeu, seus olhos brilhando novamente.

Harry teve que morder a língua para não gritar com Dumbledore. Ele o estava mostrando como um tipo de agente secreto, salvador do Mundo Mágico! O garoto apenas ajudara essas pessoas porque elas eram inocentes e fim de conversa. Ele não queria ser o super salvador do mundo!

Fudge olhou para seu pergaminho e depois para Dumbledore, um estranho sorriso adornava seu rosto, fazendo Harry se encolher na cadeira.

"Ok, Dumbledore, você fez um bom show. Você tentou desvencilhar de tudo o que o garoto fez até hoje, deixando-o parecer uma boa pessoa. Porém, nem você poderá explicar esse crime. Quinze vítimas eram Comensais da Morte, admito que não podemos punir o réu por tal coisa, já que queríamos todos eles mortos. Deixarei que você leve essa vitória, mas agora, explique as outras duas vítimas. A horrível tortura e assassinato de Frank e Alice Longbottom!"

Harry sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Ele sabia que isso viria, mas não estava preparado.

"Frank e Alice não eram Comensais da Morte! Eles eram pessoas boas que foram assassinadas, por esse garoto, em sua própria casa! Se não pelo resto, creio que o garoto deve ser sentenciado ao Beijo do Dementador somente por esse crime." O Ministro terminou seu discursso. Houve uma grande comoção por parte dos Aurores ao ouvirem essas palavras.

Harry não pôde se controlar e olhou para Neville, que o encarava com um ódio tão puro, que o moreno de olhos esmeralda quis até desaparecer. A mente do garoto estava em pânico. Ele tinha duas chances, se falasse sobre Frank e Alice se livraria do Beijo e provavelmente conseguiria prisão perpétua, mas ainda seria melhor do que ser Beijado. A outra escolha era ficar quieto e não dizer nada.

Ele pensou sobre tudo e em como explicaria que não matou os Longbottoms. Como ele provaria? Eles não acreditariam em suas memórias, iriam querer provas e Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam Alice e Frank. Os dois estavam na américa, isso era certeza. Por outro lado, o garoto ainda sentia uma enorme vontade de protegê-los. Ele conseguia ver espiões de Voldemort sentados ali e lhe observando de perto. Aqueles homens correriam para contar a Voldemort e então os Longbottoms seriam persseguidos. Harry pensou em Nigel. O menininho ainda não tinha nem mesmo dois anos! Não, Harry não poderia fazer isso. Ele não seria responsável pela morte de uma criança, especialmente Nigel. Ele manteria a boca calada, já estava indo para Azkaban mesmo. Talvez fosse melhor o Beijo, desse modo, Voldemort nunca mais poderia lhe encontrar.

"Eu entendo a seriedade dessa acusação, mas queria apenas apontar que até os dias de hoje, o caso Longbottom é um mistério. Gostaria de interrogar a única pessoa que pode testemunhar. Sr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore olhou para o garoto, que o observava chocado.

"Não precisamos de respostas! É o bastante ele os ter matado. Não precisamos de nenhum detalhe." Fudge retorquiu.

"Acho que os detalhes são muito importantes. Frank e Alice faziam parte de nossa comunidade, acho que é necessário saber como eles morreram." Dumbledore respondeu.

Relutantemente, Fudge meneou sua mão, mostrando que Harry podia ser interrogado. Dumbledore virou para encarar o garoto. Olhos azuis penetravam nos verdes esmeralda. O moreno tentou fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido.

"Sr. Potter, o senhor gostaria de dividir a informção do acontecido com Frank e Alice Longbottom na noite em que você e vários Comensais da Morte atacaram a casa deles?" O diretor perguntou.

Harrry encarou Dumbledore antes de responder com cuidado.

"Não." Disse simplesmente.

O homem não parecia afetado.

"Você pode dizer por livre e espontânea vontade ou teremos que administrar Veritasserum." Julian disse atrás de Dumbledore.

Harry o ignorou, já tinha aceitado seu destino. Iria para Azkaban. Ele seria Beijado. Qual era a razão de tudo isso? O garoto decidiu que estava farto desse jogo.

"Na noite em que você foi até a residência dos Longbottoms, quais eram as suas intenções?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry olhou o bruxo e sentiu seu ódio fervendo.

"Matá-los." Respondeu.

Ele olhou seu pai e tentou ignorar o olhar de mágoa dele.

"Quem você matou primeiro?"

A pergunta o deixou boquiaberto. O garoto ficou incrédulo, uma reação que ecoou por todos os bruxos e bruxas. Que coisa para se perguntar, não?!

"O que?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Eu perguntei, quem você matou primeiro?" O Diretor repetiu.

"Eu realmente não acho que esse tipo de pergunta é apropriada. Nós temos um membro da família aqui!" Fudge gritou e gesticulou em direção a Neville.

"Eu asseguro a você, Ministro, essa pergunta é bem apropriada. Sr. Potter, responda a pergunta!" Dumbledore disse mais ríspido.

"Eu... eu… hum…" O garoto não sabia o que dizer. Sua mente pensava em quem escolher.

"Não é uma pergunta difícil. Quem você matou primeiro? Foi o Frank ou a Alice?!" Dumbledore perguntou levantando a voz.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore, tentando descobrir porque ele fazia essa pergunta. Quando viu que o bruxo estava abrindo a boca para perguntar novamente, o garoto gritou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

"ALICE! Eu… eu matei Alice primeiro." Harry disse, tentando fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Ele sabia que se não tivesse detectado a presença de Nigel, Alice seria a primeira a morrer.

"Alice Longbottom. Você matou Alice Longbottom e então fez o que? Você matou Frank Longbottom depois de ter matado a esposa dele? Você matou os dois com a Maldição da Morte?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry se sentiu fraco e apenas quis que tudo acabasse.

"Sim." Respondeu cansado.

Dumbledore se levantou, manteve seus olhos encarando os de Harry e levantou sua varinha para conjurar outro arquivo. Ele o abriu e começou a ler.

"Quando aparecemos na cena, uma paisagem horrível nos recebeu. Podíamos ver a casa dos Longbottoms em chamas, que não reagiam a nenhum feitiço para serem extinguidas. Sabíamos que Frank Longbottom e sua esposa, Alice, ainda estavam lá dentro e todos nós escutávamos os gritos de angústia vindo de lá."

Dumbledore parou de ler e olhou para o garoto. Harry sentiu seu coração parar diversas vezes e encarou o Diretor. 'Ele me enganou!' Pensou consigo. Seu corpo inteiro ficou gelado ao perceber que o homem sabia a verdade. Sabia que ele não tinha matado os Longbottoms.

"Esse é um trecho do relatório de um Auror que testemunhou tudo ao chegar no local." Com outro meneio de varinha, o documento foi parar na bancada do Ministro.

Fudge, entretanto, ignorou o arquivo completamente. Ele estava muito ocupado encarando Harry. Todos os olhares estavam fixos no adolescente de cabelos negros, que segurava sua cadeira com força, tremendo.

"Você poderia explicar como duas pessoas atacadas com a maldição da morte conseguiriam gritar horas depois?" Dumbledore perguntou e reclinou em direção ao garoto.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando se acalmar. Ele encarou Dumbledore com seus olhos esmeralda. Aqueles olhos imploravam.

"Por favor, não faça isso." Harry sussurrou para o Diretor. Todas as tentativas de manter os Longbottoms a salvo, seriam arruinadas se Dumbledore revelasse a verdade.

"Eu tenho que fazer." O homem sussurrou de volta.

"Alguém explicaria o que aconteceu? O que aconteceu com os Longbottoms?" Fudge perguntou, sua raiva aumentando.

Dumbledore se endireitou e olhou para Harry, mas o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa e abaxou o olhar. Ele não diria nada.

"Gostaria de chamar minhas últimas testemunhas. Os únicos que podem explicar tudo isso." Dumbledore disse e chamou as últimas pessoas.

Harry vagarosamente olhou para a porta abrindo, rezando para não ser quem ele temia. O garoto soluçou ao ver Frank e Alice entrando na corte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sala inteira ficou em silêncio. Eles estavam encarando duas pessoas que todo mundo pensava que estavam mortas. O casal olhava para todo mundo com expressões curiosas.

"Não... não pode ser!" Fudge exclamou de repente. Ele apontou para as duas pessoas e começou a gritar instruções para que os Aurores as prendessem.

"Oh, acalme-se Ministro! Somos nós, não seja tão paranóico." Frank gritou, chocando Fudge, que se sentou.

Mesmo James, Sirius e Remus estavam encarando os dois. Eles sabiam que o casal estava vivo, mas não esperavam que eles entrassem no julgamento. Os dois deviam estar fora do país. Foi o que Dumbledore lhes contou.

Entretanto, a reação deles não foi nada comparada com a de Neville. O garoto ficou sentado, chocado, olhando os pais. Seus olhos castanhos encararam o rosto da mãe e depois o do pai. O casal olhou para o filho e sorriu tristemente.

Harry desviou o olhar dos dois. O garoto fechou os olhos e rezou para que fosse apenas um sonho. Os Longbottoms colocaram a si e a sua família em risco. Eles seriam caçados por Voldemort eternamente.

A corte se aquietou, quando Frank e Alice tomaram Veritasserum para confirmarem suas identidades. Eles ficaram parados na plataforma, olhando para Fudge e contando como foi o dia em que quase morreram. Alice olhou para o garoto preso pelas correntes e explicou que sua gravidez os salvou. Falaram que Harry não conseguiu machucá-la por causa da vida inocente que havia dentro de si.

A revelação de que os Longbottoms tinham outro filho deixou as pessoas chocadas e mais murmuros foram sussurrados. Esse seria um dos mais memoráveis julgamentos da história.

Frank e Alice contaram tudo sobre suas vidas como trouxas. Contaram como o estranho garoto de nome 'Alex' os ajudara a ganhar dinheiro, ao lutar em clubes, e em como ele aparecia regularmente até o ponto de se tornarem amigos.

Dumbledore assumiu e explicou que até recentemente os Longbottoms possuiam poderosos feitços de memória para que não voltassem ao Mundo Mágico. O bruxo disse que encontrou os dois e que quando teve a chance contou-lhes tudo. Depois de arrumar suas memórias, o casal teve que ficar escondido até que Harry fosse pego, de outro modo, poderia colocar suas vidas e a vida do garoto em risco.

Harry entendeu que a carta de John e Fiona era falsa. Eles nunca foram para a América. Eles foram levados por Dumbledore. O garoto continuou de cabeça baixa e apertou os punhos, ele não queria olhar ninguém. Apenas queria que tudo acabasse.

Porém, Dumbledore ainda não tinha acabado. Frank e Alice continuaram ali, enquanto o bruxo dizia que Harry era a razão pela qual Voldemort agora poderia ser derrotado. A verdade sobre as Horcruxes já tinha chegado até o Ministério, mas ainda não estava entre o público. O Ministério queria saber de toda a verdade antes de soltar a informação.

Dumbledore não precisou falar nada, já que o depoimento de Hermione sobre as Horcruxes já estava sendo analisado. O homem segurou um grande documento com a confirmação de que os seis objetos roubados foram destruídos, já que sua essência mágica não podia mais ser encontrada. Harry assistiu sem sentir nada, quando Dumbledore mostrou a destruição do Pingente de Slytherin. Ele nem mesmo olhou para as memórias, mas escutou sua própria voz dizendo: 'Diga que eu cansei! Que eu não sou mais a marionete dele.'

Ele escutou as pessoas prendendo a respiração ao verem os seus olhos ficarem negros na imagem e o Pingente sendo estilhaçado em mil pedaços.

Dumbledore ficou parados ali no meio, vasculhando a sala com seus olhos azuis.

"Eu mostrei cada evidência que tinha. Evicências para mostrar a verdade sobre esse garoto. Sim, ele cometeu assassinatos, sim, ele ficou com Voldemort pelos últimos quinze anos, mas ao mesmo tempo, esse garoto salvou muitas vidas. Ele foi contra as pessoas que o criaram para ajudar inocentes. Algumas pessoas não estariam aqui se não fosse por ele." O bruxo olhou direto para Frank e Alice e depois para Ginny, Damien e Poppy Pomfrey.

"Eu tentei mostrar também a quantidade de coisas pelas quais esse garoto passou. Ele destruiu muitas das Horcruxes que fariam Voldemort ser indestrutível. O Ministério apenas possuia uma Horcrux, que foi destruída. Harry destruiu o resto." Harry levantou a cabeça. Que Horcrux o Ministério destruiu?

Com surpresa, o garoto percebeu que Dumbledore se referia ao anel dos Black, que Bella tinha. O homem provavelmente não disse que ele desaparecera. Sirius não deve ter mencionado a ninguém que o afilhado ajudara Bella a escapar, por isso que essa acusação não aparecera. Dumbledore deve ter percebido que Harry fora ao Ministério pegar Bella e a Horcrux. Ele mentiu para o Ministro dizendo que destruiu o anel, para salvar o garoto.

"Se hoje, Voldemort, pode ser derrotado é apenas devido ao Sr. Harry Potter. Essa guerra não está muito longe de terminar e a paz que o Mundo Mágico vai conseguir após a queda de nosso inimigo é graças a esse garoto."

Harry cerrou os dentes para não dizer nada. Ele não era o salvador do Mundo Mágico! Ele não fez isso para salvar as pessoas. Ele fez para conseguir vingança sobre Voldemort!

"Deixarei a decisão com vocês." Dumbledore terminou e foi sentar ao lado de Frank e Alice.

Pelos primeiros minutos, tudo ficou em silêncio. As três pessoas sentadas a frente estavam em uma discussão profunda. Harry olhou para cima e aceitou prontamente a punição de uma sentença em Azkaban. Dumbledore o salvou de levar o Beijo, disso ele já sabia, mas ele ainda passaria o resto de sua vida em Azkaban.

Finalmente, os três que discutiam olharam para o garoto. Fudge estava bem vermelho e falou em uma voz alta.

"Todos aqueles que são a favor de sentenciar o acusado a uma vida em Azkaban."

Fudge levantou a mão e olhou para a corte. Existiam muitas mãos no ar. Harry percebeu a mão de Blake se levantar imediatamente. Entretanto, Madame Bones e Julian Reid não estavam entre elas. Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o Ministro contava os votos.

"Todos aqueles que são a favor de inocentar o réu de todas as acusações." Madame Bones disse. A mão dela junto com a de Julian Reid se ergueram.

O coração de Harry pareceu parar. Seus pais, Damien, Ginny, seu padrinho e Remus, obviamente levantaram as mãos, junto com a maioria dos Aurores. Harry percebeu que Neville não levantara a mão em nenhuma das ocasiões.

Fudge olhou em volta horrorizado. Ele não disse nada enquanto os números foram contados. Madame Bones assumiu e se levantou.

"Sr. Potter, o veredito está claro. Você foi inocentado de todas as acusações. Você está livre para ir." Ela disse sorrindo.

Imediatamente as correntes que o prendiam soltaram-se com um estrondo. Harry ficou aonde estava. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que escutou. Aquilo estava certo? Ele fora inocentado!? O garoto nem mesmo escutou o barulho de passos, ficou ali sentado na cadeira, respirando fundo para clarear sua mente. Ele estava livre! Não tinha mais que fugir de nada, nem ninguém.

Harry apenas percebeu o que acontecia, quando sentiu braços o levantando e o retirando da cadeira. Ele sentiu um abraço abertado e soube que aquele era seu pai. O garoto sentiu lágrimas em seu pescoço, enquanto ouvia seu pai sussurrando palavras de conforto.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda abraçou seu pai com força pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos. Ele foi retirado, de repente, dos braços de James e sentiu-se acolhido por Lily. Por alguma razão isso o quebrou completamente e soltou a barreira emocional que ele tinha. O garoto chorou, sentindo o abraço e os beijos de sua mãe. Harry não conseguia falar, sua garganta estava fechada.

Ele finalmente foi solto do abraço de sua mãe e sentiu alguém o acertando direto no peito. Harry grunhiu um pouco, já que estava coberto por hematomas naquele local. Damien estava muito ocupado com suas emoções para perceber.

O moreno não percebeu quanto tempo ficou ali rodeado por seus pais e por seu irmão. Ele viu Sirius e Remus ao lado de seu pai, sorrindo em sua direção, com lágrimas nos olhos também. Estava claro que ninguém esperava esse veredito. Era o Beijo ou uma sentença em Azkaban. Porém, Dumbledore conseguira. De algum jeito ele conseguira salvar Harry.

O garoto olhou em volta e percebeu que a sala estava vazia, exceto por eles. Até mesmo Frank e Alice tinham ido embora.

"Vamos Harry, vamos sair daqui." James disse calmo e passou um braço em volta dele. Harry o olhou grato e todos encaminharam-se para a porta. Havia sido um longo julgamento e agora todos precisavam se recuperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Nhaaa, acabei esse capítulo! Ufa!_

_¹: Bom, pediram os apelidos em português. Ok eu me rendo, traduzirei. Só não peçam, por favor, pra começar a colocar Thiago, Guilherme e derivados. Aí meu coração vai pro brejo. (Tava lendo TDW desde o começo, por cima, e percebi o quão salada ela é... Algum dia eu hei de arrumar tudo!) _

_Obs: Povo, eu arrumei algumas coisas da tradução desse capítulo. Por causa de alguns defeitos do site, algumas palavras foram engolidas, mas já arrumei tudo. [Eu acho!] Algum erro a mais, por favor, entrem em contato e me falem! Aliás, eu coloquei em certos pontos o termo "réu", se o sentido do texto ou qualquer coisa estiver errada com isso, me falem! Valeu!_

**Gabby B. Lupin:** Que bom que você curtiu o capítulo passado. Gostou desse?

**Anaa':** Espero que esse tenha valido a pena também.

**Yin_fa:** Obrigada pelo apoio em relação aos estudos. Estou ficando louca já... É tanta química, biologia e geografia que... Meo Deus! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Shakinha:** Obrigada pelo desejo de sorte. Acho que precisarei. Tá complexo! Direito é super legal, mas não me vejo trabalhando nisso. Bom mesmo é neurologia ou psiquiatria! Hehehehehehehehe! Gostou do capítulo? Eu o adoro!

**Cybelle lupin:** Adorei seus conselhos! Acho que concordo com todos... Segundo minha mãe, minha diversão são as fanfics... Hehehehehehehehehe. Pode deixar que não esquecerei de vocês! : )

**Patty Carvalho:** O Harry se safa de todas! : P

**Nytta Potter**: Postei! Gostou do capítulo?

**Anjelita Malfoy**: Obrigada pelo apoio nos estudos! Vou aproveitar o cursinho mesmo, todo mundo me diz que na faculdade o tempo desaparece. Rsrsrsrsrsrs!

**Evelyn:** Obrigada pela boa sorte! Pode deixar que não esquecerei de vocês. : )

**Alexa Zabini**: A minha vontade mais sincera é traduzir as continuações, mas tudo é questão de tempo. Se eu não conseguir traduzí-las, alguém vai.

**Eva Morgana Potter**: Viu só o grande segredo foi revelado. : )

**Lady Nath Black**: Gostou do capítulo?

**Becky Potter:** Gente, adorei seu comentário sobre o Dumbledore ser Divo, ri muito! Hahahahahahahaha... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Mari:** Hahahahahahaha... Pode deixar, meu tempo livre sempre é pra traduzir. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs! Você escreveu uma música dos Beatles! Amo Beatles! : ) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Biank Potter**: Obrigada por ler a fic e valeu por apontar meus erros. Juro que tento corrigir o máximo que posso. Gostari de uma beta, mas minhas experiências com elas não foram muito agradáveis. Gostou do capítulo?

_Bom, povo, é isso! Até o próximo, abraços. Brielle_


	57. Recovering

Capítulo Cinquenta e Seis: Recuperação

Ron e Hermione estavam parados no Saguão do Ministério e quase não se falavam. Ambos estavam ali há mais ou menos duas horas. Chegaram com Damien e Ginny, mas o Professor Dumbledore não os deixaram ir ao julgamento. Eles se recusaram a voltar para casa até que soubessem o que aconteceria com Harry, portanto ficaram no Saguão e de tempos em tempos lançavam olhares na direção dos Aurores. Ron fazia caretas, enquanto Hermione tentava não ser rude.

"Quanto você acha que ainda vai demorar?" Ron perguntou baixo.

"Sei lá." Respondeu Hermione.

Os dois se sentiam horríveis por não poderem ajudar Harry. Tinham confessado tudo para o Professor Dumbledore, sobre como ajudaram Harry a destruir as Horcruxes. Em troca souberam que não poderiam testemunhar, já que tudo aquilo poderia piorar as coisas.

Ron estava muito ansioso e continuou andando de um lado para o outro. Hermione se segurou para não dizer nada e então, finalmente, a garota viu um monte de gente entrando no Saguão encaminhando-se à saída. Os dois adolescentes correram para frente e procuraram alguém que poderia lhes contar o que acontecera.

Eles viram muitas faces que não reconheceram e ficaram ali parados, tentando achar Ginny ou Damien. De repente, Ron soltou um soluço de exclamação e agarrou a mão de Hermione, a garota virou para observar o local para onde era puxada e sentiu sua boca cair em surpresa. Neville andava ao lado de dois adultos, ambos tinham seus braços em volta do garoto. Ron e Hermione encararam o grupo. Definitivamente aqueles eram Frank e Alice Longbottom. Eles ficaram observando a família indo embora.

"Que diabos…" Ron começou a dizer, mas foi cortado ao ver Percy e Ginny.

O ruivo e a amiga saíram correndo em direção a eles. Hermione sentiu seu coração perder uma batida ao encarar Ginny e ver o sorriso enorme que ela lhe oferecia.

"Ginny! Ginny, o que aconteceu?" Os adolecentes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, com os nervos a flor da pele.

A ruiva continuou sorrindo, mas não disse nada. Ela virou para trás para olhar alguém que se aproximava. Ron e Hermione seguiram o olhar dela e respiraram aliviados.

Harry adava ao lado de um pequeno grupo. Os braços de sua mãe e de seu pai o envolviam, igual ao que acontecera com Neville. Damien andava junto a eles com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Sirius e Remus estavam perto também. Todos tinham a aparência de quem foi ao inferno e voltou.

Sem esperar para que eles se aproximassem, Ron e Hermione correram até os amigos. Harry olhou para cima a tempo de reparar na menina de cabelos armado que se jogava contra ele. O garoto nem mesmo teve tempo de se preparar e Hemione já se atirava contra seu corpo. Ele grunhiu baixo, seus músculos protestaram contra o súbito abraço. A morena se afastou envergonhada, não tinha a intenção de se jogar, mas vê-lo andando livremente a fez agir sem pensar.

"Desculpe." Hermione sussurrou.

Harry apenas sorriu, não a culpava. Ela não sabia que seu corpo estava tão exausto, que ele tinha que lutar para se manter em pé. Ron apareceu ao lado de Hermione e sorriu alegremente para o amigo. Harry conseguia ver que ele estava perto de o abraçar, mas ficou apenas sorrindo, sem saber o que dizer.

"Nossa, Harry! Não posso acreditar que eles te libertaram! Isso é incrível." Disse finalmente.

O moreno os olhou, mas não disse nada.

James colocou seus braços em volta do filho novamente, ele podia ver como Harry estava se segurando. 'Deve estar exausto' pensou consigo, sem saber ao certo a gravidade dos ferimentos do garoto. Ele sabia que seu filho fora machucado, mas de acordo com Tonks, ela e Moody o curaram.

"Vamos embora." Ele disse gentilmente. Ron e Hermione rapidamente acompanharam as pessoas. Ginny foi junto.

A mente de Harry ainda estava chocada com o fato de ter sido inocentado. Ele não conseguia acreditar que teria uma chance de viver normalmente. O garoto não teria que se esconder e ficar vivendo como um prisioneiro, teria a chance de ficar ao lado de Damien.

Harry nem mesmo prestava atenção para onde ia e apenas percebeu que chegara na saída, quando sentiu uma dor terrível percorrer seu corpo. Seu braço deu um solavanco ao sentir uma onda de eletricidade passando por ele e indo direto para o peito. Harry gritou de dor e caiu de joelhos, suas pernas cederam devido aos espasmos. Ele tentou sair da cabine telefônica, quando a dor apertou seu coração. James e Lily tentanvam ajudá-lo, mas o garoto se esquivou violentamente e jogou-se para bem longe da saída. Apenas quando estava bem distante a dor começou a passar. Harry respirou fundo várias vezes e tirou suas mãos trêmulas do peito. Ele tentou afastar as lágrimas que apareciam em seus olhos. James e Lily, junto com os outros, ajoelharam-se ao seu lado e tinham expressões de puro terror na face.

"Harry! Oh, Deus, o que aconteceu?" Lily perguntou desesperada.

Harry olhou para ela com os olhos vermelhos, esquecera-se completamente do Bracelete Barta. Ele não conseguia falar, já que sua respiração estava instável e apenas levantou o braço para mostrar o causador do evento. No começo ninguém pôde entender o que ele tentanva mostrar, mas então Sirius percebeu a pequena linha vermelha, semi escondida por baixo das bandagens. O homem pegou a mão do afilhado e retirou as bandagens para mostrar claramente o Bracelete.

James soltou um sibilo nervoso ao vê-lo e ficou em pé imediatamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar que seu filho ficara sobre os efeitos daquela coisa horrorosa, de novo. Os quatro adolescentes estavam confusos com a linha vermelha e então Damien lembrou ter visto o Bracelete no irmão no dia em que ele os salvara dos Daywalkers. O menino ainda não sabia o que aquilo era, mas percebeu que era o causara a dor.

"Harry, quem colocou isso em você?" Sirius perguntou, tentando controlar sua raiva.

O garoto olhou para seu padrinho, sentia-se completamente drenado. Ele apenas desejava fechar os olhos e dormir. Com dificuldade, Harry abriu a boca para falar.

"Eu- eu não sei. Estava inconsciente." Respondeu. O garoto nem mesmo sabia o que suas palavras fariam com as pessoas a sua volta.

Lily engoliu em seco, enquanto os outros três homens grunhiram de raiva. Os adolescentes encaravam Harry com expressões doloridas.

"Vamos lá, Harry. Levante-se." Remus disse e ajudou o garoto e ficar em pé.

Harry cambaleou um pouco, mas conseguiu ficar parado. A poção para dor já estava cessando seus efeitos e ele já começava a se sentir mal.

"Não me sinto bem." Murmurou, enquanto Remus o ajudava a sentar.

"Não esperava que você se sentisse." O homem disse ao colocá-lo na cadeira.

"Aposto que foi Moody quem colocou isso nele!" Sirius disse raivoso.

Damien, Ginny, Ron e Hermione sentaram ao lado de Harry, enquanto os homens saíram a procura de Moody. Lily ficou ao lado do filho. Ela estava quase indo ver como o garoto estava, quando viu Tonks correndo em direção a eles.

A Auror viu James, Remus e Sirius e encaminhou-se até eles.

"Graças a Merlin, eu achei vocês! Estava procurando vocês até agora. Vocês não podem sair ainda. Harry está usando o Bracelete Barta!" Ela explicou rapidamente.

James virou para ela irritado.

"Você pensou em me contar isso só agora! Onde diabos está Moody? Traga-o aqui agora para arrancar aquela porcaria!"

Tonks olhou para Harry, que estava sentado de olhos fechados. Ela percebeu que era tarde demais. O garoto já tinha tentado sair e sofreu um ataque.

"Oh Meu Deus, James, me desculpe! Eu queria te dar um pouco de espaço ao lado de Harry. Achei que os encontraria antes que vocês saíssem para poder retirar o Bracelete, mas devo tê-los perdido na saída da corte. Vou retirá-lo agora mesmo."

Tonks encaminhou-se até Harry, mas Sirius a segurou. Ele a olhava irado.

"Você! Você colocou aquela coisa nele?" O homem perguntou sem querer acreditar.

"Sim." Ela respondeu culpada.

"Você não entende! Eu tive que fazer isso! Não havia outra chance." A Auror disse rapidamente, ao perceber a expressão dos três ficarem assassinas.

"Você não teve chance! O que diabos isso quer dizer?" James cuspiu as palavras.

Tonks ficou desconfortável.

"Quando Harry foi entregue a Moody, ele estava... bem... estava bem machucado. Nós precisávamos curá-lo e tinhámos ordens expressas para mantê-lo preso, então nós…"

"Então vocês decidiram colocar aquela coisa para contê-lo!" Remus a cortou.

A face da mulher ficou vermelha.

"Tivemos que remover as correntes, mas os outros oficiais não nos deixariam! Então colocamos o Bracelete Barta para forçá-lo a ficar dentro do Ministério. As... as pernas e os braços de Harry estavam quebrados. Não poderíamos curá-lo sem retirar as correntes. O Bracelete foi a única coisa que pode deixar o garoto ficar longe das correntes." Tonks terminou de explicar.

Os três homens a olharam horrorificados. Eles viraram para Harry, que conversava baixinho com os quatro adolescentes.

"Apenas tire aquilo dele." James disse para ela, sem saber se aguentaria mais novidades desse tipo.

Tonks foi até o garoto silenciosamente e removeu o Bracelete. Harry a encarou, mas não disse nada. Ele levantou e a multidão rapidamente saiu do Ministério, sem saber o que dizer uns para os outros.

Arthur os esperava do lado de fora e se aproximou, rapidamente, de James.

"Dumbledore deixou uma mensagem para vocês. Ele quer que todos nos encontremos no Quartel General. Ele disse que não vai demorar. Traga Harry." O ruivo adicionou ao ver a face preocupada do Auror voltada para seu filho.

"Isso não pode esperar? Eu realmente preciso levar Harry para casa." James perguntou.

"Dumbledore disse que não vai demorar." Disse Arthur ao compreender a situação. O garoto parecia exausto e provavelmente tudo estava pesando em suas costas.

Com um suspiro, James virou para encarar Harry e os outros. Ele repetiu o pedido de Dumbledore.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou direto para o filho, achou que ele não aceitaria voltar ao local, já que fora lá que ficou prisioneiro.

Porém, o moreno sorriu cansado para o pai e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele não se importava para onde iria. Se pudesse ter um lugar para descansar, tudo estaria bem.

Arthur entregou-lhes a Chave de Portal que os levariam direto para Grimmauld Place. Harry tocou o objeto e sentiu o familiar puxão no umbigo.

Seus pés tocaram o chão, segundos após o toque e o garoto quase perdeu o equilíbrio. James e Remus o salvaram de cair. O pai do moreno começava a ficar preocupado. Harry mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos e nem mesmo reagia quando falavam com ele.

James decidiu ir à reunião e acabar com tudo de uma vez. Seu filho precisava descansar e ele estava querendo levá-lo para casa o mais rápido possível. O homem disse aos outros adolescentes para que ficassem com Harry e saiu para falar com Dumbledore.

O garoto sentou no sofá e sentiu suas costas relaxarem um pouco. Ele estava todo dolorido, mesmo seu couro cabelo estava sensível. Harry fechou os olhos e pensou se poderia dormir enquanto ficava naquela mesma posição. Os outros conversavam com ele, mas o moreno não tinha forças para responder. Ele conseguia sentir o começo de uma febre e apenas abriu os olhos ao sentir uma mão pousando em sua testa. Esperava ver Ginny ou Hermione, mas em vez disso acabou se deparando com Poppy, que parecia muito preocupada.

Harry sorriu gentilmente e ela o colocou em pé.

"Venha." A mulher murmurou e o retirou da sala. Os quatro adolescentes peguntaram o que acontecia, mas a enfermeira apenas pediu para que eles ficassem onde estavam.

Harry foi levado para outro cômodo e logo estava deitado. Poppy deu a ele algumas poções e o garoto as bebeu sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Ele não desconfiaria de Poppy. Imediatamente o moreno sentiu a dor passar e um sono confortável o envolveu. Ele fechou os olhos e aceitou seu estado sonolento, enquanto Poppy o curava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James e Lily sentaram ao lado dos membros da Ordem. Não eram todas as pessoas que estavam presentes. Na verdade, apenas a família Weasley, os Potters, Remus, Sirius, Moody e Tonks estavam ali. Além deles, surpreendendo a todos, os Longbottoms estavam ali também, mesmo que sem Neville. Aparentemente o menino ainda estava em choque devido aos acontecimentos e se trancara em um quarto no andar de cima, sem querer falar com ninguém. James queria ir até eles e cumprimentá-los direito, mas ao ouvir o som da voz de Dumbledore, ficou quieto.

"Obrigado por virem à reunião de hoje. Sei que muitos de vocês tiveram um dia cansativo, portanto prometo não mantê-los aqui por muito tempo. A razão pela qual os chamei aqui, foi para informar que depois do julgamento de hoje, todos nós teremos que ficar mais atentos. Não apenas Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estarão atrás de vocês, mas muitas pessoas do Mundo Mágico estarão esperando uma oportunidade para mostrar o quanto não gostaram do veredito." O Diretor olhou direto para James e Lily. Os dois pais já sabiam disso, ninguém ficaria feliz ao saber do resultado do julgamento.

"A segurança de Harry é a coisa mais importante no momento, assim como a segurança da família Longbottom. Portanto mandei uma equipe para a casa de vocês com o intuito de fortalecer os escudos protetores. Também pedi proteção para a Toca, já que seus filhos são amigos de Harry e podem ser alvos. Tonks e Moody serão os únicos membros da Ordem, além de mim, que terão permissão de visitá-los. Claro que Remus e Sirius estão inclusos. Não queria que nenhum de vocês estivesse em casa nesse momento, por isso chamei-os aqui. Em algumas horas os escudos estarão no lugar e então vocês estarão livres para ir. Creio que vocês já sabem sobre o perigo em que se encontram. Voldemort tentará de tudo para pegar Harry, especialmente agora que a verdade sobre Alice e Frank foi revelada. Eu aconselharia vocês dois, Lily e James, a manter Harry dentro de Godric's Hollow o tempo inteiro. Ele não ficará feliz com isso, mas a seguraça dele é mais importante." Dumbledore disse.

James pensou sobre a reação so filho ao saber que teria que ficar trancado em casa. 'É, isso vai iluminar o dia dele', pensou sarcasticamente. O homem concordou com Dumbledore, mas não iria fazer seu filho ficar infeliz. Se ele quiser sair, então sairá. O garoto apenas teria que se contentar em ter seguranças.

"Por favor, sintam-se em casa e eu informarei quando puderem ir embora. Obrigado." Dito isso, Dumbledore se sentou.

James imediatamente estava ao seu lado.

"Dumbledore, eu apenas queria dizer... não sei como agradecer. Harry nunca teria sobrevivido àquele julgamento se não fosse por você. Obrigado!"

Dumbledore sorriu e deu tapinhas no ombro do Auror.

"Harry se ajudou. Se ele não tivesse salvado todas aquelas pessoas inocentes, não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer."

James sorriu e virou para olhar sua esposa, que abraçava e falava com Alice. Frank o encarou e se aproximou. De repente a porta foi aberta com um solavanco e Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny entraram correndo, em pânico.

"Pai! Pai! Harry está tendo outro ataque! Você tem que ajudar!" O menino gritava, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

Jmes correu para a porta, com todo mundo atrás. Assim que saiu do cômodo, ouviu os gritos de dor do filho. Ele correu até o som, seu coração batendo frenéticamente.

Ele escancarou a porta do quarto e viu Harry agonizando na cama, ao seu lado Poppy chorava e tentava ajudá-lo. Imediatamente o homem estava ao lado do filho, ele sentiu Lily ao seu lado. Os dois pais tentaram segurar o garoto, enquato a enfermeira tentava dar uma poção para ele. O resto das pessoas ficaram paradas na porta. Damien, Ginny e Hermione choravam. Ron não parecia muito bem. Moody, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Molly e Arthur saíram rapidamente, não era justo que estranhos vissem o garoto, enquanto ele sofria tanto. Remus e Sirius retiraram os adolescentes do local, sem querer que alguém ficasse vendo Harry com dor. Dumbledore ficou parado na porta, um olhar de preocupação na face. O brilho de seus olhos azuis haviam desaparecido totalmente.

Harry nem mesmo percebera que seus pais estavam por perto e tentavam acalmá-lo. Ele não conseguia escutá-los, tudo o que sabia era que sua cabeça parecia querer abrir. A dor perpassava seu corpo como fogo. Ele vagamente imaginou se havia uma brase em cima de sua testa. O garoto nem mesmo percebera que agonizava. Espasmos corriam por seu corpo e suas costas se arqueavam toda vez que uma onda de dor o atingia.

O moreno tinha uma mão sobre a testa e não deixava ninguém retirá-la de lá. Ele conseguia sentir mãos lhe segurando e gritou.

"Não! Me deixem! Me deixem! Pare!" Gritava. James olhou para o filho entre suas lágrimas. Se eles o soltassem, o moreno apenas se machucaria.

Poppy tentou dar mais poção, mas o garoto se engasgou e não conseguiu engolir devido aos gritos.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Lily gritou entre lágrimas.

"Não sei! Ele nunca reagiu desse jeito. Deve ser um dos ataques mais fortes que ele já sofreu!" Poppy gritou, tentando segurá-lo.

James observou horrorificado uma trilha de sangue descer pelos dedos de Harry. Ele retirou a mão do filho da testa e viu que a cicatriz estava aberta. Sangue corria livremente pela face do moreno.

"Dumbledore!" Lily gritou ao ver a ferida.

Imediatamente o Diretor apareceu ao seu lado e olhou para cicatriz. Pela primeira vez, o homem pareceu perdido. Ele não sabia o que fazer para ajudar.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer, temos que esperar passar." Disse resignado.

Harry gritou novamente e sua cicatriz deu outra fisgada. Ele libertou sua mão do aperto de James e levou-a novamente para a testa. O garoto queria que aquilo parasse e faria qualquer coisa para isso acontecer. Não acreditava que podia aguentar mais.

James soltou um grito agudo e soluçado ao ver sangue vivo saindo do nariz de Harry.

"Alguém, por favor, faça alguma coisa. Por favor, faça isso parar!" Lily gritou e olhou para o filho que sangrava profusamente.

Foi como se alguém ouvisse a voz angustiada da mãe. De repente os gritos de Harry pararam e tornaram-se gemidos. Ele parou de se mexer e sua respiração normalizou. O ataque acabara. James soltou a outra mão do filho. O garoto ainda tinha os olhos fechado e deixou a mão cair de sua testa. Lily pegou o filho nos braços e o abraçou, enquanto chorava. Ela beijou seu cabelo, sem se importar que o sangue de Harry sujava suas vestes.

Poppy entregou uma toalha a ela e a ruiva começou a limpar o sangue do filho. James assitiu a cena com o coração despedaçado. Nenhuma mãe deveria ver seu filho com tanta dor e coberto de sangue. Ele amaldiçoou Voldemort por ser o responsável e sabia que aquele homem machucaria Harry várias vezes mais, até que alguém acabasse com ele.

Dumbledore saiu do quarto, assim, apenas James, Lily e Poppy ficaram com o garoto inconsciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sentou com os outros e ficou em silêncio, totalmente concentrado em seus pensamentos. Os adolescentes ficaram juntos um ao lado do outro e Molly fez chocolate quente para acalmá-los. A atmosfera havia mudado totalmente. Ao invés de estar um ambiente feliz, todos estavam preocupados e ansiosos. A maioria nem sabia o que havia de errado com Harry.

"Dumbledore, o que... o que estava acontecendo com Harry?" Alice perguntou baixo.

O homem virou-se em direção a ela com um olhar triste.

"Harry foi amaldiçoado por Voldermort com uma cicatriz na testa. Possui o formato de um raio e está ligada a Voldemort. Quando Voldemort sente uma emoção muito forte, seja alegria ou extrema ira, Harry sente uma dor imensa. Creio que o ataque que Harry sofreu agora foi devido à descoberta que Voldemort fez sobre você e Frank. Ele provavelmente está se sentindo traído, por isso a dor." Dumbledore terminou.

Um olhar de culpa brilhou na face dos Longbottoms. Os resto ouviu a explicação do diretor com um sentimento muito forte em relação a Harry.

"Coitadinho." Molly murmrou e retirou as canecas da mesa.

Os quatro amigos ficaram quietos. Eles tinham certeza de que Harry levaria uma vida normal agora, que estava livre. Era muito cruel lembrar, desse modo, que Voldemort ainda estava por aí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James e Lily se recusaram a sair do lado de Harry. Poppy estava desesperadamente tentando fazê-los sair, assim poderia terminar de curar o garoto. A enfermeira não queria que os pais vissem como o filho estava terrivelmente machucado. Já fora o suficiente vê-lo ter aquele ataque. Nenhum deles precisava de outro susto.

Depois de alguns minutos discutindo, Poppy desistiu. Ela realmente tinha que terminar de curar Harry.

Ela olhou a James e Lily de modo repreendedor e virou Harry de bruços. James ajudou a movê-lo. Assim que o garoto ficou na posição certa, Poppy lançou outro olhar aos pais e removeu a camiseta de Harry magicamente.

James não conseguiu encarar a cena e sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um chute no estômago. As costas de Harry estavam cheias de hematomas, era como se o local todo fosse uma grande ferida. Haviam também alguns cortes, que deviam ter sido feitos quando ele caiu do telhado ao duelar com Neville. Como o garoto conseguira andar estava além dos pensamentos de James. O homem queria ter escutado Poppy e saído do quarto. Ele nunca esqueceria essa imagem.

Lily rapidamente se aproximou e começou a ajudar Poppy a passar a pomada nas costas de Harry. A enfermeira a olhou, mas não fez nenhum comentário. A ruiva forçava-se a não chorar. Ela já havia derramado muitas lágrimas. Harry precisava de cuidados e não de prantos.

As duas mulheres passaram bastante pomada nas costas de Harry, conseguindo uma reação de relaxamento total do garoto. Lily sabia que ele tinha sorte por não ter quebrado a espinha.

Rapidamento os hematomas começaram a ficar melhor, sua coloração já diminuia. Gentilmente James e Poppy viraram Harry novamente para que a pomada fosse aplicada em seu tórax. Lily estava muito ocupada ajudando a enfermeira para notar James sentado ao seu lado. Ela ouviu Poppy perguntando a seu marido se estava tudo bem ao vê-lo encarando o filho fixamente. Completamente assustada com a reação dele, Lily olhou para a face de Harry também.

"James, o que você..." A mulher parou de falar ao ver o marido se aproximando do pescoço do filho. Ela percebeu que existiam hematomas em forma de dedos no local. As mãos de James tremeram ao tocar delicadamente no pescoço do garoto.

Lily sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem. Ela sentou na cama ao lado do filho e forçou suas emoções para dentro de si. Como alguém poderia ter feito aquilo com Harry? O pensamente de alguém ter enforcado seu filho a fazia ficar doente de raiva. James retirou seus dedos do local abruptamente e saiu correndo do cômodo. A mulher nem mesmo o chamou, já sabia que ele não pararia. O homem nunca antes ficara tão nervoso.

Ela viu Poppy pegar a pomada novamente e se aproximar da garganta de Harry. A enfermeira a olhou.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Assegurou-a. Lily assentiu e levantou para continuar curando Harry. Sim, seu filho ficaria bem. Ninguém, nunca mais, machucaria seu garoto. Nunca mais!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James voltou para o Quartel General algumas horas depois. Ele ainda tremia de raiva e estava com a mão ferida. Aparentemente o Auror invadira o Ministério e nem mesmo se preocupara em lançar feitiços contra Blake. Ele apenas o socou, repetidamente, em todas as partes em que alcançou.

Foram necessários três Aurores para retirá-lo de cima do outro. James estava além de irado e continuava escapando do aperto dos outros para continuar atacando Blake. Ele gritava todos os tipos de coisas e nem mesmo percebia o que acontecia a sua volta.

Quando finalmente se acalmou, ele disse aos seus companheiros de trabalho o que aconteceu com Harry. Blake recebeu uma ordem de afastamente até última ordem e deixou o Ministério ainda sangrando pelo nariz e segurando sua mandíbula deslocada. James ainda não estava satisfeito com a punição, mas foi colocado para fora do Ministério e recebeu ordens expressas para que ficasse longe de Blake. O Ministério lidaria com as punições depois, a resposta do homem a isso foi uma pequena frase. "Se eu o vir novamente perto dos meus filho, o mato!"

James voltou para o Quartel e encontrou seu filho dormindo profundamente com todos os machucados já tratados. Poppy disse a ele que o garoto provavelmente dormiria por mais algumas horas. Ele e Lily saíram do quarto para deixar o filho descansar.

Assim que o Auror entrou na cozinha, avistou seu outro filho sentado com os amigos. O homem sorriu calorosamente. No meio de todo aquele caos ele se esquecera completamente de Damien.

Damien o observou hesitante antes de desviar o olhar. James ficou confuso por um momento. Ele andou até o filho e colocou seus braços em volta dele.

"Damy?"

O menino virou para olhá-lo, com uma estranha expressão.

"Acho que você já está falando comigo de novo, então?" Ele perguntou baixo.

James percebeu com surpresa que Damien nunca o encarara daquele jeito antes. Ele lembrou que dera ao filho um tratamento silencioso a semana inteira e o olhou envergonhado. Havia sido injusto com o filho. Ficara nervoso, o que era justificável, mas não deveria tê-lo tratado daquele jeito.

"Não posso ficar bravo para sempre." Disse calmo.

Damien parecia estar dilemando em relação ao desejo de brigar ou apenas de esquecer tudo o que acontecera e ficar de bem com o pai. Ele nunca teve a chance de escolher, já que James o puxou para um abraço. Damien nem mesmo se preocupava com o fato de seus amigos estarem lá, o encarando. Era muito bom ser corfortado por seu pai novamente. Ele realmente sentira sua falta nesses últimos dias.

"Senti sua falta." Sussurrou para o pai.

James beijou o topo da cabeça do filho, deixando o menino corado.

"Senti a sua também." Sussurrou de volta.

"Agora que Harry está em casa quero que prometa para mim que não vai me esconder nada quando for ligado à segurança de seu irmão, promete?" O homem disse sério.

"Prometo." Damien respondeu sorrindo para o pai. Era bom escutar as palavras 'Harry está em casa'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os escudos estavam finalmente bem colocados. A família Longbottom fora para casa. Neville ainda se recusava a falar com qualquer pessoa senão seus pais. Moody e Tonks foram embora também, prometendo passar para dar uma olhada em todos. A família Weasley também queria ir, mas Ron, Ginny e Hermione insistiram em ficar até que Harry acordasse. Eles se recusavam a ir embora até que ele estivesse bem. O garoto ainda não acordara desde seu ataque.

James perguntou a Poppy se aquilo era normal.

"Depois de todas as poções que joguei pela garganta dele, Harry estará dormindo até amanhã, sem dúvidas! Melhor assim. Esse garoto precisa de muitos cuidados. Quanto mais sono, melhor."

De qualquer modo, isso não convenceu os adolescentes a irem embora. No fim das contas todos concordaram que os amigos ficassem no Quartel General com a família Potter. James insistiu que Harry entrasse pela porta da frente de Godric's Hollow em vez de acordar lá dentro. Portanto, isso significava que teria que esperar o garoto acordar.

Sendo assim, os quatro adolescentes passariam a noite ali. Molly acabou ficando, assim como Remus.

"Bem, parece que teremos uma festa do pijama." Sirius riu e conjurou mais cobertas e travesseiros para os convidados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry abriu os olhos grogue e piscou algumas vezes para que seus olhos se ajustassem à luz. Ele olhou em volta e tentou descobrir onde estava. Era de madrugada, julgando pela escuridão a sua volta. Ele ainda conseguia sentir sua cicatriz pulsando e levantou a mão para passar por cima dela. Ficou surpreso sentir algo pastoso a cobrindo. 'Acho que _ele_ sabe sobre os Longbottons', pensou miseravelmente.

Harry sentou, sentia-se muito melhor. Ainda estava um pouco cansado, mas já não doía mais para se mexer. Ele olhou para a pequena mesa ao seu lado. Realmente queria algo para beber, já fazia vinte quatro horas desde que não bebia água.

Ele tentou levantar da cama, quando percebeu que algo bloqueava seu caminho. Harry ficou um pouco assustado ao ver as formas adormecidade de seu pai e sua mãe. Ele não os esperava ali ao seu lado naquele momento. Sempre havia acordado sozinho, não importasse o nível de seus ferimentos.

Harry percebeu que a imagem de seus pais dormindo, parte em cima da cama, parte em cima da cadeira, era bem divertida. Ele se levantou pelo outro lado da cama e andou devagar até a mesinha. Assim que sua sede foi abatida, resolveu voltar a deitar.

O movimento que fez ao subir na cama novamente, acordou Lily de repente. Ela olhou para cima e viu Harry colocando as cobertas em cima de si, ainda sentado.

Ela sentou imediatamente, todo o sono fora embora. Harry percebeu que a mãe levantava e a olhou. Ambos se encararam sem saber o que dizer.

"Como... como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou estranhamente.

Harry sorriu.

"Muito melhor."

Lily respirou aliviada.

"Isso é bom." Ela disse mais para si mesma.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Harry disse.

A mulher olhou o filho confusa.

"Hum... fazer o que?" Perguntou.

"Ficar comigo essa noite. Estou bem agora. Vocês deveriam ir e deitar confortavelmente." Ele disse, sem saber o porquê. Ele não queria que seus pais saíssem.

Lily apenas sorriu calorosamente.

"Não se preocupe conosco. Estamos bem confortáveis aqui." Ela disse.

Lily estava aproveitando isso. Era ótimo conversar com Harry e não vê-lo a encarando com raiva. O garoto parecia estar pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Sua face ficou meio corada e ele desviou o olhar.

"Eu... eu queria apenas dizer... que não deveria tê-los tratado do jeito que tratei. Eu estou... estou muito arrependido disso. Se vocês soubessem..." Harry parou de falar quando Lily saiu da cadeira e subiu na cama, surpreendendo-o ao abraçá-lo. O garoto não soube como reagir por alguns segundos.

"Ninguém te culpa, Harry. Mentiram para você sua vida inteira. Você não sabia como agir. Por favor, não pense por um segundo que alguém irá usar isso contra você ou falar alguma coisa."

Lily o soltou e o olhou, olhos esmeralda se encontraram.

"Deveríamos apenas esquecer das coisas. Temos uma chance de começar tudo de novo. Ok?" a mulher adicionou.

Harry assentiu, ainda sem se convencer que suas ações anteriores iriam ser esquecidas rapidamente.

James se espreguiçou, toda a conversa o estava acordando. Ele abriu seus olhos avelã e viu Harry e Lily sentados na cama conversando em silêncio. O homem sentou e massageou o pescoço, havia dormido de mau jeito.

Lily e Harry viraram para observá-lo. A mulher sorriu e saiu da cama para sentar novamente na cadeira.

"Harry, você está bem?" James conseguiu murmurar, amaldiçoando sua voz sonolenta.

"Sim, estou bem." O garoto respondeu, se divertindo com o jeito de James tentando acordar.

O homem não se convenceu e esticou a mão para colocá-la sobre a testa do filho.

"Você ainda está com febre. Vou pegar uma poção." Ele fez o movimento para se levantar, mas Harry o parou.

"Pai."

James ficou sentado, ele não conseguia descrever o que sentia ao escutar Harry o chamando de pai. Ele tentou ficar sério, mas um sorriso forçou-se contra sua face.

"Apenas fique aqui, não preciso de mais nenhuma poção." Harry falou baixinho.

James e Lily ficaram surpresos em como o garoto estava diferente. Parte devido ao fato de que ele não os estava encarando com ódio ou dizendo coisas maldosas. O casal ficou falando, enquanto Harry deitou e passou a escutá-los. O moreno de olhos verdes nem mesmo prestava atenção ao que era falado, ele apenas queria ouvir a voz dos pais.

"Harry, você quer comer alguma coisa?" Lily perguntou subtamente, percebendo que o garoto não comera o dia inteiro.

Ele levantou a cabeça de seu travesseiro e olhou as horas.

"São quatro da manhã." Disse com um tom zombeteiro.

"E daí? Você pode comer quando sentir fome, não interessa o horário." James disse sorrindo.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

"Não estou com fome. Como quando amanhecer."

O casal resolveu não pressionar. Se havia algo que tinham aprendido era que seu filho mais velho não gostava de ser pressionado a fazer nada.

James e Lily continuaram conversando sobre o que acontecera, mesmo quando o garoto dormira. Contaram sobre os escudos que foram levantados, sobre o fato dos adolescentes estarem ali na casa... Harry sentiu-se relaxando e antes que percebesse já havia dormido de novo. Seus pais ficaram ali a noite inteira, observando-o dormir em paz. A primeira vez que tal coisa acontecia em meses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Voldemort havia perdido. Ele não pensara que isso seria possível, mas agora tinha que admitir, perdera tudo. Harry o traíra. Isso ele já sabia, devido ao fato de suas Horcruxes serem caçadas e destruídas. Mas não era isso! O que o destruíra completamente fora o fato do garoto tê-lo traído, enquanto ainda o chamava de 'pai'. O moreno ficara à sua frente, dizendo ser leal a ele durante todo aquele tempo e, mesmo assim, ajudara os Longbottoms. Harry fora contra todas as suas ordems e, não contente em deixá-los vivos, ainda por cima os ajudou a sobreviver. .

Voldemort observou os corpos de seus dois espiões sendo arrastados para fora da sala. Ele os matou em um acesso de raiva. Foram aqueles dois que lhe contaram sobre o julgamento de Harry e sobre a chegada dos Longbottoms. Também confirmaram que suas Horcruxes tinham sido destruídas.

Voldemort ainda não sabia que a Espada de Gryffindor e que a Taça de Hufflepuff foram destruídas também. Ele fora forçado a acreditar que perdera Harry para sempre. A única coisa que quebrava seu coração era o fato do garoto tê-lo traído. Era um fato muito complicado perceber que seu filho nunca lhe fora fiel. Ele o desafiou desde o começo, deixara os Longbottoms viverem, roubara a Layhoo Jisteen e então fora embora em uma jornada para destruir as Horcruxes.

O Lorde das Trevas disse a si mesmo que Harry morrera na noite em que os Longbottoms foram salvos. Seu Harry já não vivia mais. Seu filho leal e obediente fora morto quando deixou os Longbottoms viverem.

'Ok, Potter, você quer guerra. Vou te dar guerra.'

Voldemort prometeu que faria Harry Potter pagar. O mundo mágico inteiro testemunharia a ira vingativa de um Lorde das Trevas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Olá! __Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Aliás, resolvi responder as reviews por mensagem. Sei lá, acho que vai me poupar tempo, posso usar um tempinho no cursinho para responder e tal, aí não ficarei pensando se alguém tem uma pergunta direta ou não e blah, blah, blah. Mas quem é "anônimo" não se preocupe! Pra vocês eu continuarei colocando aqui mesmo. :)_

_Então, fim de ano chegando e com ele os Vestibulares. Sério, o negócio aqui tá Foda! (Desculpe pela linguagem, mas é assim que me sinto) Demorei bastante dessa vez, sinto muito. Só não prometo ir mais rápido, porque não sei se conseguirei, mas darei tudo de mim._

_Bom, outra coisinha... Percebi que a maioria, esmagadora, de vocês querem os apelidos, nomes e afins na versão original (YES!), então vou TER que voltar para o que estava antes..._

**Patty Carvalho**: Pode deixar, que não pretendo, mesmo, abandonar a fic! Ela me ajuda muito nas horas de estresse. Putz, eu até pensei em postar aos poucos, mas aí achei que acabaria com toda a montagem da autora. Decidi contra. Não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo. Sei lá... (Pessoa de moral) [Risos...] Que bom que você curtiu o capítulo do julgamento. Acho que é um capítulo esclarecedor.

**Mari:** Pois é, fui uma pessoal cruel... Muhuahuahuahuahua... Considerar-me morta?! Que isso?! Vamos, sente-se, tome um chá de camomila para acalmar os ânimos. Julho já chegou e já saiu e eu nem traduzir direito. [Meu cursinho teve duas semanas de férias. Yay!] Os direitos humanos estão do meu lado. Para a saúde mental de uma pessoa que faz cursinho, o certo é estudar. É, tá na lei, na contituição, se não estiver eu coloco! Putz, dementadores não... Eu sei usar o feitiço Patronus, Há! Tá vendo só, eu vou traduzir... Acalme-se! Já tomou o chá?! Pode deixar que continuarei firme e forte na tradução... Uhum!

**Branca Takarai:** O site engoliu toda a minha tradução, tive que arrumar tudo. :( Foi muito triste! Que bom que curtiu o capítulo passado. O Dumbledore e suas manipulações... É... complexo!

**Tatars:** Pode deixar que continuarei postando!

**Nytta Potter:** Nhaaa, os abraços com a família foram emocionantes mesmo!

**Yin_fa:** Obrigada pelo apoio. Pode deixar que não deixarei vocês na mão.

**Hind Potter:** Que bom que esteja gostando. Fico feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Nicole:** Voltei a colocar os apelidos originais. Pois é, a maioria curte os originais. É que tinha gente pedindo em português, mas a maioria ganha, certo?

**Nath:** Obrigada por estar lendo a fic, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Pode deixar que vou traduzir o resto sim. Quanto à continuação... eu tenho muita vontade de traduzir, mas se meu tempo ficar complicado, procurarei alguma outra pessoa pra fazer isso no meu lugar, pode deixar.

**WalkLajoia:** Primeiramente, curti muito seu nickname, apesar de nem mesmo saber falar. (Risos...) Muito criativo, parabéns! Sim, essa fic já acabou. Tem duas continuações. A terceira parte ainda está em progresso, mas acho que vai ser terminada logo. Obrigada por ler a fic traduzida.

_Bom, é isso, até mais. Abraços a todos! _


	58. Waking Up

Capítulo Cinquenta e Sete: Acordando

Harry acordou pela manhã com o som de vozes sussurradas.

"Não, vai embora! Ele ainda está dormindo, precisa descansar."

"Ele já está dormindo faz tempo! Vamos lá, acorda ele para a gente ir tomar café da manhã."

"Sirius, você está agindo pior que uma criança."

"Lils, eu ainda sou uma criannça. Pelo menos emocionalmente. Vamos lá! Deveríamos acordar ele."

"Eu juro por Merlin, se você acordá-lo vou te queimar vivo!" Lily ameaçou.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouví-la. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou os dois adultos que discutiam.

"Ele precisa de comida. Como vai melhorar com a barriga vazia?" Sirius disse com um olhar sincero na face.

"Ele pode estar certo." Harry adicionou.

Lily e Sirius viraram para trás a tempo de ver o garoto empurrando suas cobertas para levantar da cama.

"Harry, sinto muito por termos te acordado. Eu disse a Padfoot para manter sua voz baixa!" A mulher disse encarando o amigo.

Sirius, entretanto, apenas deu de ombros e observou seu afilhado.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, perdendo seu sorriso constante.

Harry revirou os olhos, enquanto respondia.

"Estou bem. As pessoas tem que parar de me perguntar isso." Murmurou.

Sirius sorriu.

"Nós estamos tomando café da manhã lá embaixo. Sugiro que possamos ir até lá e nos servir." O homem disse e lançou um sorriso maroto para Lily.

"Eu realmente preciso tomar banho primeiro." O garoto disse imediatamente. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro daquela cela maldita, onde Blake o jogara.

"Seu pai está pegando roupas limpas para você. Por que não vai tomando seu banho, enquanto vou pegá-las." A ruiva disse e sinalizou com as mãos para a porta à sua direita.

Srius e Lily saíram do cômodo e Harry entrou no banheiro. Depois de um banho relaxante o garoto voltou para o quarto enrolado em nada além do que uma toalha. Ele parou em frente ao espelho e viu que os hematomas presentes em seu tórax e abdomem já estavam clareando. Seu rosto não estava tão ruim. A bochecha ainda possuia um vermelhão, resultado de um golpe de Blake, tirando isso, tudo estava bem. O garoto percebeu o quão ferida e irritada estava sua cicatriz. Ele sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento ao pensar em Frank e Alice.

Sabia que Voldemort não descansaria enquanto não pegasse todos eles. Julgando pela dor que sentira, o Lorde das Trevas estava louco atrás de seu sangue.

Harry empurrou todos os pensamentos sobre Voldemort para o fundo de sua mente. Ele não queria pensar nisso agora. O garoto pegou um par de calças azuis e as vestiu. Lily entrou no quarto, naquele momento, acompanhada por Poppy. Harry sorriu cálidamente e a enferemeira correu ao seu encontro para continuar cuidando de seus machucados.

"Ótimo, a pomada está fazendo efeito. Coloque mais um pouco antes de se vestir. Vou colocar um pouco em suas costas. Você não sabe o quão sortudo é, Harry. Alguém lá em cima realmente gosta de você." Ela comentou, já pegando a pomada.

Lily olhou para o filho e sorriu, mas dessa vez havia um toque de tristeza em sua expressão. Harry percebeu que ela olhava para os hematomas de seu tórax. O garoto virou e pegou a pomada das mãos de Poppy.

"Tudo bem, eu me curo rápido, você já deveria ter percebido. Não preciso passar isso." O moreno jogou o recipiente fora e ignorou os protestos de Poppy. Ele rapidamente colocou a camiseta branca, que estava em cima da cama.

"Bem, se você não gosta da pomada e das poções, então é melhor para de cair de prédios!" A enfermeira gritou.

"Não é como se eu fizesse essas coisas de propósito." Harry riu, fazendo o coração de Lily dar pulinhos. Essa era a primeira vez que ouvia seu filho rir de verdade. Ela decidiu que adorava aquele som.

"Pode ser que não, mas se você se machucar, então deve usar as poções..." Poppy foi cortada, quando Harry a segurou pela mão.

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por você me ajudar, Poppy." Harry disse calmamente.

"Sou uma enfermeira, Harry. Isso é o que eu faço." Ela sorriu.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." O garoto falou um pouco desconfortável. "Você colocou a si e sua família em risco por depôr diante do Wizegamot. Não precisava fazer aquilo." Harry continuou, agora olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Se não fosse por você, Harry, eu nem mesmo teria família." A mulher sussurrou de volta. Ela deu um beijo na testa do garoto de um modo bem maternal e deixou o cômodo limpando os olhos discretamente.

Lily olhou o filho com afeição.

"Vamos lá, Harry, todo mundo está esperando." Ela disse. O moreno saiu, junto com a sua mãe, sentido-se extremamente relaxado.

Harry parou um pouco antes de entrar na cozinha. Ele ouviu a voz de Damien, junto com a de seu pai e de Ron. Ele escutou por um momento, sinalizando para que sua mãe fizesse o mesmo.

"Ele não gosta quando as pessoas o encaram. Fica bastante incomodado com a atenção." Ron dizia.

"É e ele odeia que você fique perguntando o tempo inteiro se ele está bem." Damien adicionou.

"Eu afirmo isso!" Sirius falou rindo.

"O que mais?" James perguntou como se estivesse anotando.

"Bem, ele gosta quando as pessoas ficam calmas e tranquilas perto dele. Ele não gosta de muita balburdia, especialmente se estiverem falando dele." Damien disse.

Harry prendeu o riso ao ver o tópico da discussão. Ele sorriu para sua mãe e ambos abriram a porta.

"Ele também não gosta quando as pessoas ficam falando sobre ele, pelas costas." Harry adicionou ao entrar na cozinha.

James, Sirius, Damien e Ron viraram para olhar o garoto. Todos tinham um expressão culpada na face.

"Harry, você acordou." Damien gritou excitado, quando seu choque passou.

"É e antes que alguém pergunte, sim, estou me sentindo bem." Ele disse e sentou ao lado de seu pai.

Ron corou um pouco. Aquela pergunta estava quase saindo de sua boca. James olhou com carinho para o filho, quando este sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu apenas pensei que já que Damien conhece você melhor, ele poderia dividir seu conhecimento com o resto de nós." James disse a Harry.

O garoto olhou para o irmão e não conseguiu impedir seu sorriso ao observar a imagem de seu pai e Damien sentados a mesa. Harry não comentou sobre o que James falara, em vez disso ficou apenas olhando para a cena. Ele observou sua mãe com a , preparando o café da manhã. O cheiro de salsichas e bacon passaram por ele, fazendo seu estômago grunhir de fome. O moreno de olhos verdes não tivera uma boa refeição desde quando deixara Voldemort.

Ele olhou para Ron, que parecia conversar seriamente com Sirius.

"Eu pensei que você disse que Hermione e Ginny estariam aqui também." Harry disse ao pai.

"Elas estão. Apenas não desceram ainda." James respondeu.

"Hey! Quando foi que você disse isso a ele?" Damien perguntou irritado.

"Hum… ontem a noite." O homem disse.

"Por que você não nos disse que Harry estava acordado? A razão por termos ficado aqui era para falar com Harry assim que ele acordasse!" Damien disse bravo.

"Damy, era quatro da manhã. Aliás, eu voltei a dormir dez minutos depois." Harry o reassegurou.

Damien continuou olhando feio para o pai.

"Mesmo assim... vocês poderiam ter me acordado..." Continuou reclamando.

A porta abriu e Harry viu Hermione e Ginny entrando. Elas pareciam preocupadas, mas assim que viram o garoto sentado a mesa, suas faces se iluminaram imediatamente.

"Harry! Oh, graças a Deus você está acordado! Como você está? Está se sentindo melhor?" As duas garotas começaram a questioná-lo.

O moreno sorriu devido às perguntas, que já tinha respondido várias vezes.

"Estou como novo." Disse a elas, quando as duas sentaram a mesa.

Lily e Molly colocaram o café da manhã na mesa. A olhou para Harry, mas não disse nada, porém colocou o prato de salsicha e bacon bem à sua frente. Harry colcou comida em seu prato e percebeu o quão confortável estava. Ele sabia que o tempo que passara ao lado dos quatro adolescentes era o que o ajudava. O garoto ficou feliz pelos amigos terem passado a noite ali.

O café da manhã terminou e as louças foram lavadas, mas o grupo continuou sentado a mesa conversando sobre amenidades, nada que involvesse o julgamento ou coisas mais sérias.

Harry notou a porta abrindo novamente e viu dois garotos entrando. Ele não os reconheceu, mas ambos o procuraram com o olhar. Ao achá-lo os dois sorriram e foram em sua direção.

James e Sirius se levantaram ao ver os garotos se aproximando da mesa. Pelo jeito que todos se comportavam, ninguém os havia visto antes. Harry se levantou também, ficando um pouco irritado com o jeito que eles o encaravam.

"Oi todo mundo. Não se incomodem, apenas viemos ver o Harry." Um deles disse animado.

O garoto ficou um pouco assutado e os observou.

Ambos pareciam ser mais velhos do que ele, talvez tivessem uns vinte e dois anos. Tinham cabelos castanhos e penetrantes olhos azuis. Eram irmãos. Os dois eram altos e não paravam de sorrir.

"Você não nos reconhece, certo Harry?" O outro disse sorrindo.

"Não." O garoto respondeu de modo breve.

"Nossa, Harry! Quantas crianças você salvou dos Comensais da Morte, jogando elas pela lareira, para não conseguir nos reconhecer?!" Um deles disse e gargalhou.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio e todos olharam fixamente para Harry. O garoto os olhou cuidadosamente e reconheceu os dois meninos. Eram os mesmo que ele ajudara a escapar da Mansão Riddle há dez anos atrás. Naquela época ele não conseguira ver a face dos dois, afinal estavam totalmente sujos. Ele lembrava de ter corrido pelos corredores e de ter escapado pela sala dos Elfos Domésticos. Naquele dia, o garoto os puxou para dentro da lareira e os mandou ir para casa.

"Keroon place." Harry sussurrou quando a memória apareceu em sua cabeça.

"Ah, então você se lembra." Os dois riram, enquanto Harry os olhava surpreso.

"É, eu lembro." Ele disse alto. "Só nunca pensei que os encontraria novamente." A cabeça do garoto rodava.

"É um mundo pequeno." Um deles disse.

James e Lily olharam os dois meninos que conversavam com seu filho. Eles lembravam deles também, tinham assistido a memória de Harry.

"Oh, nós não temos educação! Ainda nem mesmo nos apresentamos. Eu sou David Bones e esse é meu irmão mais novo, Darrell Bones." David disse e esticou a mão para apertar a de Harry.

"Bones?" O garoto perguntou, ao apertar a mão do outro.

"Sim, Bones." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Vocês são... não podem ter relação com..." Harry começou, mas foi cortado.

"Você está certo."

O garoto observou a porta da cozinha e viu Amelia Bones ali parada. Ela olhava diretamente para o moreno e sorria.

"Eles são meus filhos."

Harry ouviu as pessoas da sala se surpreenderem e então percebeu que, no fim das contas, não imaginara os olhares que Amelia Bones lhe lançara no julgamento. Ela o ajudara, já que ele tinha salvado seus filhos.

A mulher andou calmamente pelo cômodo, nunca retirando os olhos de Harry. Ela parou ao lado dos filhos e colocou a mão no ombro de David.

"Sempre pensei em quem seria a estranha criança que salvou a vida dos meu filhos. Pensei que fosse outro prisioneiro, que descobrira um jeito de fugir e que, por sorte, achara meus filhos também. Não sei como minha vida seria se você não os tivesse encontrado."

Harry sentiu sua face corar. Ele nunca conseguira aceitar elogios.

"Então foi por isso que você me ajudou e deu a Dumbledore uma chance para me salvar." O garoto disse, um pouco perguntando, um pouco afirmando, com seus olhos fixos nela.

Amelia sorriu antes de responder.

", eu lhe dou a certeza de que se você tivesse agido como um Comensal da Morte, eu teria te sentenciado para uma vida em Azkaban, não importasse o que tivesse feito pelos meus filhos. Eu trabalho com muita seriedade e nunca teria traído o mundo mágico com esse tipo de ameaça. A única razão por você estar aqui, é porque mereceu."

Harry desviou o olhar, ele sabia que ela mentia. O julgamento dela foi blindado pelo fato de que o garoto sentado naquele tribunal salvara a vida de seus filhos.

"Fico feliz de ter ficado na banca. Aparentemente o Ministro já tinha selado seu destino. Ele não teria deixado Dumbledore te defender se o não interferisse."

O moreno de olhos verdes lembrou de algo que estava lhe incomodando. O arquivo que Dumbledore apresentara com a evidência de que o Ministro havia dado ordens para matar certos Comensais.

Fudge aparentemente ficara espantado e nem mesmo perguntou ao Diretor de onde ele retirara o arquivo. Fazia sentido agora. Amelia Bones deveria ter entregue os papéis a ele. Ela era a Chefe do Departamente de Leis Mágicas e provavelmente teria acesso às informações.

"Foi você, não foi? A pessoa que entregou, a Dumbledore, o arquivo sobre as ordens do Ministro de matar os Comensais." Ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Amelia sorriu.

"Como eu disse, o Ministro não estava querendo fazer um julgamento justo. Eu apenas ajudei para que os fatos fossem evidenciados."

Dito isso, ela virou para falar com James e Lily. Harry ficou parado, perdido em pensamentos. Ele sabia que o julgamento fora completamente influenciado por Dumbledore e sua Ordem. O garoto apostava qualquer coisa para confirmar que a maioria dos Aurores no julgamento eram da Ordem e que estavam ali apenas para lhe ajudar. Por isso tantas pessoas votaram em sua liberdade.

David e Darrell sentaram ao lado dos outros e contaram que tinham visto a foto de Harry no Profeta Diário e imediatamente disseram à mãe que aquele era o mesmo menino que os ajudara a escapar. Harry apenas escutava metade do que era dito. Ele ainda estava completamente imerso em seu julgamento para poder prestar atenção no resto.

Eventualmente a família Bones foi embora e junto com eles os Weasley e Hermione. Harry ficou com a sua família, Sirius e Remus. Eles estavam quase indo embora também.

"Harry, antes que eu esqueça, aqui estão suas coisas." Sirius entregou ao garoto sua varinha e uma pequena caixa contendo seu suprimento de poções. Ele retirou as coisas do Ministério para retorná-las ao afilhado.

"Obrigado." O moreno de olhos verdes murmurou e rapidamente guardou a varinha e a caixa no bolso de sua jeans.

Harry sentiu uma mistura de emoções ao pensar em retornar a Godric's Hollow. Ele estava animado e um pouco feliz por finalmente voltar para casa. Por outro lado, ainda não conseguira apagar as imagens que aquela casa lhe trazia. O garoto conseguia lembrar do sotão em que ficara todos aqueles anos tremendo e chorando, também podia ver todos os cômodos claramente em sua cabeça e em como fora espancado e maltratado ali. Ele sabia que não tinham sido seus pais e que nem mesmo estava dentro da casa naquelas vezes, mas ainda assim não conseguia controlar o arrepio que passava em seu corpo ao saber que ficaria ali. O moreno queria vocalizar a idéia de que não queria ir para lá, mas sabia que seus pais não entenderiam. Portanto apenas se preparou para ir para casa.

O garoto odiava Voldemort por ter feito isso com ele. Aquele homem destruíra sua vida inteira.

Logo antes que os Potter's fossem embora, um elfo doméstico apareceu a sua frente. Ele segurava as jeans e a camiseta de Harry.

"Mestre, queria permissão para jogar fora essas vestes." O elfo disse, fazendo uma longa reverência na frente de Sirius.

O homem olhou para as roupas e respondeu rapidamente.

"Creio que Harry possa sobreviver sem isso. Ele ganhará um guarda roupa novo, sem dúvidas." Disse e piscou para o afilhado.

"Como quiser, Mestre." O elfo disse e novamente reverenciou. Estava quase desaparecendo, quando Harry o parou.

"Espere!" O garoto correu até ele.

Todos olhavam para Harry, surpresos. Ele não poderia querer manter aquelas roupas consigo.

"Harry, o que..." James parou de falar ao ver o filho pegar a jeans e começar a mexer nos bolsos. O garoto retirou um pedaço de papel dali e rapidamente o colocou dentro do bolso das calças que usava. O moreno devolveu a peça de roupa ao elfo e permitiu que as roupas fossem destruídas.

Harry encaminhou-se novamente em direção ao grupo e não ofereceu nenhuma explicação em relação ao papel. Depois de alguns momentos, os Potter's decidiram ir. Poderiam descobrir o que fazer sobre isso em um outro momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Viu só?! Nem demorei! -Grin's- O próximo, no entanto... Então, andei fuçando um pouco na tradução dessa fic... Como pode uma coisa ser tão estranha?! Tipo, o estilo de cada capítulo é diferente. Uma coisa meio bizarra. Fiquei envergonhada em como eu "falava" com vocês antes. O que são aquelas aberrações de escrita? Fiquei com medo. Minha vontade é configurar tudo, mudar tudo. Porém só vou fazer isso quando terminar a tradução. Mesmo! Juro! Bom, só queria desabafar um pouco._

**Branca Takarai:** Que bom que sua irmã gostou da fic. Pergunta o que ela achou sobre a estória e tal... Diga também que a Kurinoone adora receber reviews. –Risos- Agradeço por esperar a minha tradução, mesmo eu sendo lentinha e tal... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Nytta Potter:** Que bom que você curtiu o capítulo passado. O que achou desse? Realmente o momento do Harry com os pais é bem fofo! Nhaaaa...

**Mary Black Cullen:** Que bom que você curte essa fic. Fico feliz!

_Bom gente, é isso. Até mais. Abraços!_

_Ps: Já perceberam que eu adoro escrever "Que bom". Medo!_


	59. Godric's Hollow

Capítulo Cinquenta e Oito: Godric's Hollow

Harry viu que estava parado na entrada de Godric's Hollow, rodeado por seus pais e Damien. Seu coração batia forte e o garoto sentiu-se vagamente enjoado. Ele percebeu que sua mãe segurara sua mão e sorriu forçadamente para ela.

"Bem vindo ao lar, Harry." James disse calmamente e abriu a porta, fazendo com que todos entrassem.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda andou até a soleira da porta e imediatamente se deparou com a sala de estar. O garoto já havia estado duas vezes na casa e nas duas vezes tivera um propósito. Uma delas foi para dar a Layhoo Jisteen ao irmão e a outra para encontrar sua varinha. Em suas visitas anteriores ele sabia que não permaneceria no local, mas agora sabia que iria ficar e que aquele lugar era sua casa. Harry não sabia como se sentir e preparou-se espiritualmente para entrar de vez na sala de estar.

Sua primeira impressão foi a de que a sala tinha uma aparência vivaz. Não era muito arrumada, mas não era bagunçada. Ele andou pelo cômodo calorosamente decorado e percebeu que era diferente do de sua memória. O garoto olhou em volta e sentiu seu coração se acalmar um pouco. Harry ficou observando o seu redor, enquanto Lily e James retiravam seus casacos. Damien o observava de perto, esperando a reação do irmão.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda observou as fotos que estavam sobre a lareira e viu, com surpresa, uma foto sua quando bebê. Nela ele ria e tentava sair de seu berço. O garoto sorriu ao ver algumas de Damien também. Em uma delas seu irmão, aparentemente em seu primeiro dia indo para Hogwarts, era beijado a abraçado, relutantemente, por uma chorosa Lily.

Harry passou alguns minutos, silenciosamente olhando o cômodo. Ele saiu de seus pensamentos, quando Lily o chamou.

"Harry, você quer ver seu quarto?" Ela perguntou calmamente. Damien ficou na sala, enquanto sua mãe levava seu irmão para conhecer o quarto dele.

Lily acompanhou o filho ao subir as escadas e ao chegar no andar superior ele olhou estranhamente para a pequena escada que levava ao sotão. Enquanto andava para o seu quarto, o moreno escutava baixinho os sons de seus gemidos quando criança. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou afastar as memórias. 'Não aconteceu aqui. Pare de fazer isso' pensava consigo com raiva.

Lily o levou para o antigo quarto de hóspedes. Não era um cômodo grande, mas tinha uma dimensão maior que o de Damien. Havia uma cama de dossel e um grande guarda roupa, uma pequena mesa ficava de frente para a parede. Harry não comentou nada e percebeu que Lily o observava cuidadosamente. Ele andou mais um pouco e então sentou na cama.

"Hum... tudo certo?" Ela perguntou.

Harry realmente não sabia o que dizer. Não havia sobre o que comentar.

"Sim." Ele conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo.

A ruiva sabia que para o filho o cômodo era bem pequeno. Ela não havia esquecido o quarto em que ele dormia quando ainda estava com Voldemort. Porém não havia nada que podia ser feito. Esse era o único quarto que podiam dar ao garoto.

"Quer descansar um pouco, antes do jantar?" Lily perguntou. Ela sabia que Harry ainda estava se recuperando de seu horrível ataque.

"É, ok." Harry respondeu.

Ele estava extremamente desconfortável ali. O moreno achara que morar em Godric's Hollow seria difícil, mas aquilo era péssimo. Ele realmente queria tempo para pensar.

Lily saiu do quarto e desceu para falar a James e Damien que deixassem Harry descansar.

Harry deitou em sua cama e focou-se em respirar lentamente, assim poderia relaxar. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer, sabia que iria entrar em pânico ao entrar naquela casa. O garoto ficava repetindo para si mesmo que as memórias não eram reais, que ele não deveria culpar Godric's Hollow por nada. Porém, quanto mais ele tentava, mais percebia que não podia impedir as memórias de aparecerem. O moreno suspirou e virou-se de lado. Suas costas começavam a doer e ele sentiu o machucado em sua cabeça latejando dolorosamente. Antes que percebesse, caiu em um sono profundo e exausto, com a mesma roupa que estava.

Ele acordou e encontrou Damien o observando. Harry ficou surpreso por um momento ao perceber a face de seu irmão sobre o seu rosto. O menino de olhos avelã sorriu, enquanto seu irmão se sentava na cama.

"Você acordou! Já era hora. Sabe, Harry, você dorme muito para uma pessoa de dezesseis anos!" Ele disse, enquanto o observava.

O garoto apenas olhou o irmão irritadamente. Estava claro que Damien não sabia a extensão de seus ferimentos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou ao voltar a deitar na cama, esperando que sua dor de cabeça diminuisse.

"Vim ver se você quer jantar." Damien replicou e sentou na ponta da cama do irmão.

O moreno de olhos verdes não estava faminto, ainda sentia dores pelo corpo e apenas queria dormir mais um pouco.

"Não estou com fome."

"Ok, mamãe disse que você ia dizer isso. Ela disse que você vai deixar um prato feito para você, se você estiver com fome mais tarde." O menino disse.

Harry sentia seus olhos ficando pesados novamente e apenas assentiu. Damien o olhou preocupado.

"Tem certeza de que está bem?" Perguntou.

"O que foi que você respodeu para papai essa manhã?" Harry disse, enquanto tentava encarar o irmão.

Damien corou e respondeu.

"Que você odeia que te perguntem se está tudo bem."

"Então pare de me atormentar." Disse o garoto.

"Ok, eu vou embora, mas antes disso, você não acha que deveria se trocar?" Damien perguntou e olhou para as roupas do irmão.

"Hum... eu não tenho outra roupa." O moreno disso ao olhar para o que vestia.

Damien levantou, andou até o guarda roupa e o abriu. Harry pôde ver várias roupas ali dentro e levantou-se da cama para olhar de perto. Ele lançou um olhar questionador ao irmão.

"Mamãe e papai compraram essas coisas, enquanto você ainda estava em Hogwarts. Eles perceberam que assim que você voltasse para casa no natal e depois nas férias de verão, precisaria de roupas." Damien explicou.

Harry sentiu seu coração apertar ao pensar na situação. Seus pais deviam ter ficado devastados, quando ele fugiu com Voldemort. O garoto sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar o que acontecera com James naquele dia em Hogsmead. Ele chagara tão perto de matar o pai e pela centésima vez, Harry agradeceu a Sirius por tê-lo salvado.

Damien saiu do quarto para dizer aos pais que o irmão ia descansar mais um pouco. O moreno de olhos verdes pegou um par de pijamas, aparentemente confortáveis e trocou-se. Ele voltou para a cama e pensou no jeito em que tratara seus pais. Tomado por vergonha e culpa, o garoto resolveu tentar não dar tanto problema. Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, Harry pegou no sono.

James e Lily abriram a porta e entraram no cômodo escuro. Harry dormira quase o dia inteiro e não quis nem mesmo comer. Eles queriam ver se estava tudo bem. Ambos queriam passar o máximo de tempo possível com o filho, mas ao mesmo tempo não queriam pressioná-lo muito. Eles tinham visto o bastante da infância de Harry parar ver que ele passara a maior parte do tempo sozinho. Os dois concordaram em dar ao garoto tempo para que ele se acostumasse com a família.

James e Lily viram o filho dormindo pacificamente em sua cama. A mulher sorriu ao ver Harry dormindo de bruços. 'Ele costumava dormir assim quando bebê' pensou consigo. Ela andou até a cama, tentando não acordá-lo, e colocou suas mãos sobre a testa do filho para verificar a temperatura.

"A febre já foi embora." Ela sussurrou para o marido.

"Ótimo." Ele respondeu.

"Bem, deveríamos ir. Poppy disse que ele precisa dormir muito, assim pode se curar." Lily disse e puxou James para fora da cama, junto com ela.

O homem se aproximou e puxou as cobertas para cima de Harry. Ele virou para sair do quarto e estava quase na porta, quando viu uma coisa jogada em cima da cadeira próxima a mesa. James olhou de perto e observou os jeans de Harry, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o papel que saía do bolso. Ele tinha imaginado o que seria aquilo, desde quando o filho retirara o papel de dentro de suas roupas velhas. O garoto parecia ser bem ligado àquilo, o jeito como correra para pegá-lo, antes que o elfo destruísse e o modo como enfiou rapidamente dentro do bolso mostrava a ligação. Ele olhou para Lily e depois de dar um enorme sorriso, encaminhou-se à cadeira.

Ele estava quase pegando o papel, quando seguraram sua mão. James olhou para cima e viu Lily o observando com um olhar chocado em sua face.

"James! Você não pode. É particular. Não deveria ficar xeretando em coisas particulares." Ela sussurrou.

"Lily, não vou fazer nada. Só quero saber o que é isso. Tenho certeza de que Harry não vai se importar." Ele sussurrou de volta.

A mulher abriu a boca para brigar, mas James colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios e gesticulou em direção ao filho.

"Você vai acordá-lo." Sussurrou.

A ruiva o soltou, mas continuou a olhá-lo furiosamente.

"Bem, eu não farei parte disso. Não quero que Harry fique bravo comigo." Ela disse a ele, enquanto cruzava os braços.

James riu ao ver o olhar que ela lhe mandava e pegou o papel. Assim que o segurou percebeu que não era um papel qualquer, mas algo muito mais grosso. Estava dobrado. O homem abriu e soltou um soluço surpreso ao ver o que era. Seus olhos avelã ficaram fixos no que via. O homem ficou incapaz de falar. Ele olhou para Lily, sem palavras e a mulher viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. A ruiva percebeu a reação estranha de seu marido e a sua curiosidade ganhou. Ela moveu-se até ele e viu o que era o papel.

A mulher soltou um soluço baixo e observou aquilo direito. Seja o que fosse que ela estava esperando não era algo como o que via. James segurava a fotografia de um Harry bebê ao lado de seus pais, sendo beijado e abraçado. Eles davam tchauzinho para a câmera e beijavam-se logo depois. Lily reconheceu a fotografia instantaneamente. Era uma das fotos que ela deixava no albúm, escondido em seu quarto. Ela olhou para James, que ainda encarava o papel e não conseguia dizer nada.

Fora isso o que Harry salvara da destruíção. Estava no bolso da calça dele, o que indicava que o garoto mantinha a foto consigo o tempo inteiro. 'Como ele consguira essa foto?' Lily pensou. Ela percebeu que o garoto devia ter emoções bem fortes por eles e sentiu um aperto bem grande no coração ao pensar que Harry fizera uma coisa como essa.

James dobrou a foto novamente e colocou no bolso das calças de Harry. Ele parecia igualmente afetado por aquilo.

"Você estava certa. Não deveríamos mexer nas coisas de Harry." Ele disse com uma voz estranhamente controlada.

Os dois andaram até Harry, que dormia e Lily percebeu que não conseguia se segurar para abraçá-lo. Ela se abaixou e o beijou gentilmente. Harry se mexeu um pouco, mas estava em um sono profundo e não acordou. James e Lily saíram do quarto e silenciosamente fizeram promessas de que iriam dar a Harry todo o amor que ele perdera.

Harry acordou assustado. Ele não lembrava de seu sonho, mas sabia que não tinha sido bom. O garoto ficou deitado na cama, apenas escutando os sons que vinham da casa. Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que eram cinco da manhã. Dormira o dia inteiro!

O moreno tentou apenas descansar em sua cama, mas percebeu que seu estômago reclamava de fome. Ele sentiu sede e deicidiu descer para beber água. Calmamente e sentindo-se muito melhor, levantou-se. Suas costas estavam menos doloridas e sua dor de cabeça havia ido embora.

Harry desceu as escadas silenciosamente e com cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Ainda tentava retirar o sono dos olhos e nem mesmo pensava para onde estava indo, já sabia como andar naquela casa instintivamente. Ele acendeu a luz e encontrou-se parado na cozinha, que estava exatamente como se lembrava. O garoto ficou congelado ao observá-la, era como se alguém estivesse aumentando o volume de seus gritos, que imploravam para que não o machucassem. Harry fechou os olhos de modo apertado e tentou bloquear o som. Não adiantou. Seu estômago deu voltas e ele pôde ouvir claramente a voz de seu pai: 'Você queimou minha comida, então eu queimo você.'

Harry caiu para trás, tentando sair da cozinha o mais rápido possível, mas aparentemente suas pernas não obedeciam. Ele sentiu-se mal ao ouvir uma voz em sua mente.'Não pai! Por favor, não! Por favor, pai. Desculpa, desculpa por tudo! Por favor, não!'

Harry correu e suas mãos sentiram a maçaneta da porta dos fundos. Ele tinha que sair de lá, não conseguia mais ficar ali. O garoto abriu a porta e correu para o lado de fora. O ar fresco do verão acertou sua face, quando saiu. O moreno deu mais alguns passos, antes de cair no chão. Ele não estava preparado para aquilo. Sua pior memória apareceu no momento em que ele menos esperava.

'O que há de errado comigo?' pensou nervoso consigo, depois de ter se acalmado. O garoto sabia que esses incidentes não aconteceram ali, que seus pais não foram os responsáveis por toda a dor que ele enfrentou. Voldemort era o responsável. O moreno se levantou e voltou devagar para casa. Mesmo assim, não importava o quanto ele andava o garoto ainda não conseguia entrar. Ele resolveu ficar sentado nos degraus mesmo. Quanto tempo ficou sentado ali ele não sabia, já que ficou perdido em pensamentos. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para cima e viu Lily o encarando. A mulher sentou ao seu lado por alguns minutos, ambos em silêncio absoluto. Eles assistiram o céu ficar rosa, sinal de que o sol já estava para aparecer.

"Não quis te acordar." Harry disse firme.

"Você não acordou." Ela respondeu calma. "Apenas desci para tomar alguma coisa, porque não conseguia dormir."

Harry assentiu. Ele estava se sentindo um idiota por estar sentado ali fora tão cedo e nem mesmo olhara para sua mãe. Continuou com os olhos fixos no chão. Lily não precisou perguntar por que ele estava lá fora, ela e James já sabiam que isso aconteceria. Harry provavelmente estava tendo uma experiência horrível, voltando ao local que ele lembrava como sendo o inferno. Ela abraçou seu filho com um braço e o sentiu ficar tenso, antes que relaxasse. O moreno não estava acostumado com esse tipo de carinho. Era estranho.

"Você vai fazer suas próprias memórias aqui, Harry." Ela disse calmamente.

O garoto apenas assentiu novamente, mesmo sabendo que as suas memórias de Godric's Hollow nunca iriam embora. Ele queria estar sozinho ou arranjar um jeito de lidar com as coisas que lhe estavam sendo jogadas. Com muita força ele conseguiu olhar para sua mãe e esperava ver compaixão nos olhos dela, mas algo o fez ficar tenso. Surpreendentemente a única coisa que conseguia ver no olhar dela era compreensão e amor. A mulher gentilmente pegou a mão do filho e o ajudou a se levantar. Ela o trouxe para a cozinha e depois o levou para a sala de estar.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?" Perguntou ao filho que estava sentado no sofá.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta, aparentetemente isso era a única coisa com que Lily se preocupava. O apetite dele.

"É muito cedo ainda." Respondeu.

"Que tal uma bebida quente?" Ela perguntou. Ainda estava muito frio para ficar sentado do lado de fora tão cedo, mesmo estando no mês de julho.

"É, ok." Harry disse.

Lily entrou na cozinha e voltou, quase intantaneamente, segurando duas canecas fumegantes.

Harry pegou a bebida e olhou para o líquido escuro. Ele cheirou antes de olhar questionador para a mãe.

"O que?" Ela perguntou ao beber o que havia em sua caneca.

"O que é isso?" O garoto peguntou genuinamente confuso.

"Chocolate Quente." Lily respondeu.

Harry a olhou confuso.

"Por que você está derrentendo chocolate e depois bebendo?" Perguntou.

Lily riu com a pergunta.

"É uma bebida de verdade. Os trouxas bebem isso, mesmo que eles tenham muitos e muitos outros sabores. Não vai me dizer que nunca bebeu chocolate quente antes." Ela disse.

Harry não respondeu, mas bebericou um pouco. Ele saboreou o gosto por um momento, antes de tomar outro gole.

"Então você aprova." Lily riu e Harry terminou de beber em alguns segundos.

"Definitivamente." O garoto respondeu, enquanto sorria encabulado. Ele nunca havia tomado aquilo antes.

Lily e Harry pegaram mais uma caneca de chocolate quante e o moreno percebeu que conseguia relaxar ao escutar a voz calma de sua mãe.

Fazia quatro dias desde que Harry chegara em Godric's Hollow. Sirius e Remus eram os únicos que visitavam os Potter's. James disse ao filho que todo mundo recebeu a ordem de deixá-los sozinho por um tempo, para que se conectassem como família.

Harry passou a maior parte de seu tempo com Damien. Ele passava o máximo de tempo possível fora da casa, aproveitando o verão no jardim. E se houve alguma mudança, fora a de que a situação de Harry piorava cada vez mais. Ele começou a ter pesadelos, ficava revivendo suas terríveis memórias durante a noite e acordava interamente coberto de suor. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse, não conseguia se livrar dos sonhos ruins. O moreno não sofria desse jeito desde seus oito anos de idade. Ele colocava suas memórias na penseira, mas por alguma razão não funcionava mais. Harry percebeu que estar de volta em Godric's Hollow trouxe todas as memórias de volta.

O garoto não disse a ninguém sobre sua tortura noturna e percebeu que não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer, portanto não havia porque reclamar.

Lily esperava que seu filho se acostumasse, mas as coisas só estavam piores. Ele não tinha nenhum problema em ficar no quarto ou em ficar passando o tempo com Damien, no quarto do irmão, mas se recusava a entrar no sotão ou na cozinha. Ele conseguia passar um tempo na sala de estar se precisasse.

James e Lily começaram a comer na sala, já que o moreno de olhos verdes nem mesmo entrava na cozinha para tomar café.

Os pais de Harry não sabiam nada sobre os pesadelos, mas viam como seu filho sofria no dia a dia e perceberam o quanto ele estava exausto. E aquilo só piorava.

James e Lily estavam sentados fora da casa, numa tarde, falando sobre o filho mais velho.

"Ele não está conseguindo lidar com isso, está?" A ruiva disse triste e virou para encarar o marido.

James suspirou profundamente, ele sabia que Harry acharia tudo muito estranho, mas nunca pensou que seria tão difícil.

"Lily, estive pensando sobre isso. Acho que existe apenas um jeito de consertar isso."

A mulher sentou um pouco melhor, focando-se completamente no marido.

"Acho que deveríamos mudar." Ele disse baixo.

Lily não reagiu, ela ficou sentada, tentando descobrir se James falava sério ou não.

"Mudar? Mudar de Godric's Hollow?" Ela perguntou.

"É. Andei pensando sobre isso desde que Harry fugiu de Voldemort. No começo eu nem pensava tanto, já que precisava pegar Harry primeiro, mas percebi que morar em Godric's Hollow poderia ser difícil para ele. Porém não tinha idéia de que seria tanto assim. Ele nem mesmo parece que está dormindo direito, julgando pelos círculos negros em volta de seus olhos. Ele não consegue lidar com as memórias e eu não o culpo. Creio que o único modo de resolver isso é deixar Godric's Hollow."

Lily encarou o marido, completamente surpresa com a sugestão.

"Mas você ama Godric's Hollow." Ela disse baixinho.

James virou e observou a pequena casa. Era verdade. Ele havia herdado a casa de seus pais e possuia uma forte conexão com ela. Aquele lugar pertenceu à família Potter por gerações. Seus olhos passaram pela casa novamente e ele suspirou fundo.

"Amo, mas amo mais meu filho. Se ele não está feliz, então não quero continuar morando aqui."

Lily passou os braços em volta dele o beijou gentilmente. Ela sabia que para James pensar em mudar de lá, era uma grande decisão. Eles discutiram em como conseguiriam comprar outro lugar. James já tinha tudo pronto. Ele sugeriu em usarem suas economias para comprar uma casa maior. Decidiram manter essa informação entre eles, não queriam contar nada a Harry e nem a Damien, enquanto não tivessem tudo resolvido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/T: Olá! Bom, primeiro de tudo feliz natal pra todo mundo e pra quem não o comemora, um bom descanso. Um feliz ano novo também, que eu sei que até lá eu não vou postar um novo capítulo. Ou seja, até o ano que vem!_

**Mariana:** Olá, que bom que está lendo a fic. Pode deixar que não desistirei, só vou demorar. Hehehe...

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:** Ah, o papel aparece aí. Há! E Winzegamot é como se fosse o grupo de bruxos que fazem os julgamentos.

**Mari:** Hey! Que bom que você conseguiu um tempo para ler. Cara, meus vestibulares são todos os possíveis e imagináveis. Fiz FUVEST e fui pra segunda fase, UNICAMP e não fui pra segunda fase, UNIFESP e tenho certeza que não vou passar, ENEM e fui bem, UFSCar e estou esperando o resultado e UNESP que eu nem passei pra segunda fase. É isso!

_Bom, até mais. Abraços!_


	60. Settling in

Capítulo Cinquenta e Nove: Estabelecendo-se

James encostou seu carro próximo à calçada e saiu do veículo, extremamente contente, enquanto Harry e Damien saiam vagarosamente. O homem trocou um olhar com Lily, que conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

"Quanto tempo isso vai durar? Estou morrendo de fome." Damien disse e andou até o pai.

"Preciso apenas pegar algumas coisas do trabalho. Depois podemos ir jantar." James disse e levou a família até uma porta.

Harry e Damien os seguiram, em silêncio, observando a maravilhosa casa que os rodeava. Ela era toda branca e estava situada em uma grande área. A família se aproximou mais da porta e James deu algumas batidas, como ninguém respondeu ele tentou abrí-la e assim que a passagem foi liberada, o homem entrou seguido por Lily.

Harry achava que era muito estranho ir entrando assim na casa de uma pessoa, mas não disse nada. Ele estava pensando na razão de seu pai ter trazido todos eles para visitar esse alguém, afinal estavam indo jantar em um restaurante.

Harry não estava muito seguro sobre sair em público tão cedo e propositalmente estava evitando ler o Profeta Diário e todos os outros jornais, já que tinha certeza de que todos eles estavam noticiando o seu julgamento. Ele não queria ler sobre a opinião das pessoas, não se importava com o que elas diziam, mas se preocupava em como os outros reagiriam e mais importante em como tratariam sua família. Seriam eles permitidos em um restaurante?

Por outro lado, o garoto ficou preso em Godric's Hollow por duas semanas. Seu único refúgio era o jardim. Ele estava muito feliz em sair um pouco. Entretanto, quando todos estavam dentro do carro, seu pai anunciara que parariam na casa de uma pessoa, apenas por um minuto, para que ele pegasse algum arquivo.

Harry teria ficado contente dentro do carro, mas seus pais disseram que ele deveria entrar para cumprimentar o dono da casa.

O moreno entrou no local e ficou admirando a casa silenciosamente. Era magnífica. Tinha uma decoração contemporânea e um ar muito confortável. Eles andaram por lá e encontraram-se, no que o garoto pensava ser a sala de estar. Ele ficou olhando em volta por algum sinal do dono.

"Wow, esse lugar é um algo! Quem mora aqui, pai?" Damien perguntou, enquanto observava os móveis caros.

James virou para observar o filho e segurou a mão de Lily.

"Nós moramos."

Harry e Damien pararam de olhar em volta para encarar os pais. James sorriu escancaradamente, assim como Lily.

"Surpresa!" Os dois adultos gritaram rindo.

Os irmãos continuaram os encarando.

"Eu sei que isso pode ser um choque, mas seu pai e eu decidimos que precisamos de um lugar maior para morar. Pensamos que com as mudanças, era necessário trocar nosso estilo de vida também." A ruiva disse com um sorriso na face.

Damien estava parado de boca aberta. Harry por sua vez ficou tenso ao ouvir a palavra 'mudança', ele sabia o que sua mãe estava tentando dizer. Devido ao fato de que ele entrara na vida deles, os dois estavam mudando as coisas. Ele era o responsável pela mudança de casa, o responsável por fazê-los deixar Godric's Hollow. O garoto ficou em silêncio, deixando James explicar.

"Nós achamos que Godric's Hollow não era grande o suficiente para todos nós. Sua mãe sempre me encheu para ter um laboratório de poções e aqui já existe um construído no subsolo. Existem cinco quartos, ao invés de apenas três, o que quer dizer que Padfoot e Moony podem ficar no Natal e em outras datas. Eu sempre quis um lugar com campo de quadribol, portanto essa casa foi a vencedora." O homem disse sorrindo.

"O QUE?!" Damien gritou de felicidade. "Tem um campo de quadribol aqui! Oh meu Deus!" Ele disse e saiu correndo até a janela para vê-lo, fazendo James e Lily rirem. Harry, por outro lado, ficou completamente imóvel.

James olhou para o filho mais velho e desanimou um pouco. O garoto o olhava de modo estranho. Ele conseguia ver que o filho estava chocado, mas que parecia estar chateado também. O homem sentiu seu coração bater forte contra o peito. Ele fizera aquilo pelo filho, por que o moreno não estava tão feliz quanto o irmão?

"Eu sei que foi de repente, mas queríamos surpreender vocês. Nossas coisas vão ser trazidas essa noite. Voltaremos para pegar nossos pertences. Empacotamos a maioria das coisas ontem." James parou de falar, quando Harry desviou o olhar.

Damien voltou correndo.

"Não consigo acreditar! Nós vamos realmente morar aqui! Isso é tão legal. Quero dizer, eu amo Godric's Hollow e tal, mas ter meu próprio campo de quadribol! Espere até eu contar pro Ron."

James sorriu com a reação do menino e queria ver Harry tão feliz quanto. O homem pensou que talvez o filho mais velho estava chocado ou que talvez a casa não lhe agradasse tanto. Não, não podia ser isso. Ele vira a expressão do garoto ao entrar na casa e o olhar apenas se fechou quando descobriu que era deles.

"Qual é o meu quarto?" Damien perguntou, enquanto, literalmente, pulava de alegria.

"Bem, temos a suíte principal e uma outra suíte que servirá como quarto de hóspedes. Depois existem mais três quartos para vocês escolherem. Apenas decidam-se entre vocês." Lily disse.

Damien correu para a sala de estar e agarrou Harry, enquanto corria.

"Harry, vamos lá." Ele disse e tentou puxar o irmão.

"Você pode escolher o quarto que quiser, Damy." O garoto disse ainda parado onde estava.

"Harry, o que foi?" O menino perguntou ao perceber que o irmão não estava contente.

Damien já tinha passado muito tempo ao lado do garoto para saber quando ele estava chateado. Harry parecia pensar seriamente em alguma coisa.

Damien perdeu um pouco de seu entusiasmo e se aproximou do irmão.

"Harry?" Ele falou novamente, enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes desviava o olhar.

"Estou bem, apenas vá escolher seu quarto. Preciso falar com o pai." Harry disse enquanto olhava James gelidamente.

Damien soltou a mão do irmão e olhou para os pais. Lily aproveitou a chance para sair. Ela levou o filho mais novo para o andar de cima com o intuito de verem os quartos.

Assim que mãe e filho saíram, Harry limpou a garganta.

"Agora que Damien saiu, você pode me contar a verdadeira razão da mudança." Ele disse ao pai.

James olhou o filho intensamente, antes de falar.

"Já disse a razão. Precisamos de um lugar maior."

Harry o olhou com raiva. James se surpeeendeu com a reação. Ele se aproximou do filho e disse com uma voz suave.

"Harry, o que há de errado? Pensei que você estaria feliz como todos nós por estar mudando para uma nova casa."

O garoto olhou para o Auror.

"Você está _feliz_ por estar deixando Godric´s Hollow?" Perguntou.

James hesitou antes de responder e o garoto desviou o olhar.

"Foi o que eu pensei." Harry disse baixo. Ele havia se prometido, na primeira noite em Godric's Hollow, que não causaria mais problemas aos seus pais. Mesmo assim, conseguira arrancá-los de sua casa, forçando-os a viver em outro lugar. Era sua culpa.

"Harry, eu não vou mentir para você. Eu fico triste por não estar morando mais em Godric's Hollow, mas ao mesmo tempo estou realmente querendo morar aqui. Eu e sua mãe decidimos vir para cá. Fizemos essa decisão e estamos definitivamente felizes com isso." James tentou convencê-lo.

O garoto parecia triste, o que deixou o coração de James dolorido.

"Não minta para mim, pai. Eu sei porquê você fez essa decisão. Você não queria deixar Godric's Hollow. Você foi forçado a sair de lá por minha causa."

"Não, Harry. Não fomos forçados a nada. Saímos de lá, porque, como eu disse, precisamos de mais espaço. Além disso, essa casa ofereceu coisas que sempre quisemos, sendo assim pensamos que era uma boa oportunidade." James respondeu com mais firmeza.

"Então me fale, pai. Se essa casa é tudo que você sempre quis, como é que vocês nunca mudaram para cá antes? Por que ficaram em Godric's Hollow por dezesseis anos, quase dezessete?! Vocês não queriam se mudar antes? Como decidiram que se mudariam duas semanas depois que eu voltei?" Harry perguntou nervoso. Ele estava tentando acalmar sua ira, que agora saia em sua voz.

O homem estava começando a perder a paciência. Ele fizera tudo aquilo por Harry e agora tudo estava dando errado e sendo esfregado em sua cara.

"Eu não entendo porque isso é importante! Por que você está chateado por nada?" Ele perguntou, sua voz aumentando o tom.

Harry se afastou. O garoto tentava desesperadamente se controlar, mas já estava ficando exaltado.

"Porque é óbvio, pai, que você fez isso pelo fato de que eu sou muito fraco para morar em Godric's Hollow! Você acha que eu não conseguiria morar lá, assim sacrificou seu lar por minha causa!"

"Isso não é verdade! Não acho que você é fraco. Eu sei que você está tentando colocar todo sofrimento para trás e não é sua culpa por não conseguir. Suas memórias são muito terríveis para serem esquecidas assim. Um homem adulto nunca conseguiria lidar com um passado como esse. Como eu posso esperar que você lide com isso? Não culpo você, Harry. Eu nunca culpei e nunca vou culpar." James tentou convencê-lo. Ele entendia agora que o garoto sentia-se responsável pela mudança.

Harry respirava pesadamente e tentou dizer o que se passava por sua mente. Porém, percebeu que não controlava mais o que dizia.

"Quanto tempo mais você vai conseguir não me culpar? Você não pode negar que desde quando voltei para sua vida ela foi completamente arruinada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, pai, você vai se arrepender por eu ter voltado." Suas palavras estavam mergulhadas em mágoa.

James teve que juntar o restante de paciência, que tinha, para não gritar com o filho. Como ele podia pensar em algo como aquilo? Depois de todo o sofrimento que o homem passara quando perdeu Harry, seu filho o acusava de tal coisa.

Ele andou até o garoto o mais calmo que podia. Segurou o moreno e o forçou a encará-lo.

"Nunca diga isso novamente. Você ter voltado para a minha vida foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Eu não quero que você pense nisso novamente. Você é meu filho, meu primogênito. Eu nunca me arrependeria de tê-lo na minha vida."

Harry desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça para que James não o visse.

"Você quer saber porque continuei em Godric's Hollow durante todos esses anos? Foi por sua causa, Harry. Te trouxemos para Godric's Hollow quando você tinha semanas. Suas primeiras palavras foram lá. Seu primeiro passo foi lá. A primeira vez que você se virou, a primeira vez que você sentou sozinho, a primeira vez que você subiu em mim. Todas as memórias que tinhámos de você estavam lá. Eu e sua mãe não conseguimos deixar o local. Era tudo o que tinhámos. As poucas memórias estavam lá e eram elas que nos deixaram viver todo esse tempo longe de você. Por isso não deixamos Godric's Hollow."

O garoto se recusava a olhar o pai. Seu coração doía ao escutar essas palavras.

"Nunca esquecemos você, Harry. Não se passou um dia sem que pensássemos em você." James disse calmo, forçando sua voz a sair potente.

"Mas agora não precisamos mais dessas memórias. Temos você conosco. Quero vê-lo feliz e confortável em sua casa. Também quero te ver relaxado e aproveitando o tempo que passa com a gente. Sei que por razões além do seu controle, isso não pode ser conquistado em Godric's Hollow. Então, se sua mãe e eu quisermos mudar para uma casa onde tudo isso será possível, o que há de errado nisso? Queremos ver nosso filho feliz e tranquilo."

Harry, finalmente, olhou para o pai, tentando acreditar nas palavras. Ele viu sinceridade nos olhos avelã e sentiu seu coração se acalmar um pouco.

"Você sabe que eu... eu tentei, certo? Eu realmente quis fazer aquelas memórias irem embora, mas..." O garoto foi cortado por James.

"Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei. Você não precisa explicar nada." O homem disse ao colocar as duas mãos nos ombros do filho para reconfortá-lo.

Harry sentiu seu coração ficar leve ao ouvir o pai. Ele realmente não o culpava. O garoto se afastou de James, sentindo-se muito estúpido e bobo por suas ações. Ele arruinara completamente o primeiro dia da família na casa nova.

James percebeu a vergonha do filho.

"Acho que você deve se apressar e escolher seu quarto antes que seu irmão decida pegar todos." Disse sorrindo.

Harry riu e olhou para o chão.

"É, acho que devo." Disse.

Ele estava saindo do cômodo para subir as escadas e ver o resto da nova casa. O garoto parou e olhou James, abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém mudou de idéia e saiu. O homem ficou parado na sala de estar, esperando que a partir daquele dia Harry finalmente pudesse viver em paz.

Foi surpreendente o quão fácil todo mundo se acostumou a morar na nova Mansão dos Potter's. Lily sentia como se sempre tivesse morado ali. Mesmo que a casa fosse muito maior que Godric's Hollow, ela se sentia muito melhor, já que Harry e Damien estavam muito bem e passavam o dia inteiro jogando quadribol. As proteções em volta da mansão significavam que os garotos podiam voar por ali o quanto quisessem, sem medo de serem atacados. A quantidade de espaço na casa era perfeita para eles.

James surpreendeu Harry ao mostrar o quarto construído especialmente como um local de treinamento. Ficava próximo à parte de trás da casa e tinha tudo o que o garoto precisava para se exercitar. Feitiços de privacidade em volta do cômodo provavam que ele poderia treinar em paz e não seria visto por ninguém, se não quisesse. Havia outros cômodos conectados à esse, que permitiam um treinamento ao "ar livre" e locais para banho. O lugar não era tão grando quanto o que tinha, quando ainda estava com Voldemort, mas ainda assim era seu. O garoto ficou sem palavras quando seu pai o levou para vê-lo. Ficou parado em choque, prestando atenção em tudo que seus pais fizeram por ele.

"Vocês... vocês não precisavam..." Harry conseguiu gaguejar, chocado.

"Bem, Damy conseguiu o campo de quadribol, sua mãe o laboratório de poções, então era justo que você conseguisse algo que te fizesse feliz." James respondeu sorrindo. Ele vira o suficiente as memórias do filho para saber o quanto o garoto gostava de sua rotina de treinamento. Aquilo dava a ele confiança, aumentava o seu potencial de duelo e era a única coisa que o alegrava.

O choque na face de Harry desapareceu e em seu lugar entrou um enorme sorriso, enquanto ele analisava a área. Depois de alguns minutos ele virou para falar com o pai.

"E você? Se todos nós conseguimos aquilo que nos deixa feliz, o que você conseguiu que o deixa feliz?" Perguntou, genuínamente curioso.

O homem sorriu diante da pergunta. Ele observou o rosto iluminado do garoto.

"Eu consegui o melhor de tudo. Consegui ver o sorriso na face de meus filhos."

Harry não tivera nenhum pesadelo desde o dia em que se mudou para Godric's Hollow. Ele estava começando a se sentir confortável com sua nova vida e aproveitava a companhia de sua família cada vez mais.

O garoto aprendia novas informações sobre sua família todos os dias. Descobriu que sua mãe era uma ótima jardineira e a ajudou a plantar alguns canteiros no jardim da frente. Aprendeu que seu pai adorava treiná-los em jogos de quadribol. O homem passava horas apenas discutindo novas táticas e métodos de voô com Damien e Harry. Damien, bem... era ele mesmo. Harry ficava admirado em como seu irmão conseguia escapar de qualquer problema com seus pais e em como ele ganhava qualquer discussão. O menino era muito esperto.

Harry percebeu que podia ficar sentado vendo sua família interagir e de vez em quando imaginava como seria ter crescido com eles. O garoto sempre afastava essas mágoas e sentia-se sortudo por ter tido a chance de conhecê-los.

Harry ainda se sentia estranho em relação ao seu julgamento. Ele não vira Dumbledore desde aquele dia e estava honestamente confuso devido à essa atitude do bruxo. Ele tinha certeza de que o homem o havia salvo para usá-lo como uma arma contra Voldemort. O garoto sabia que existia uma prefecia falando sobre a criança que derrotaria o Lorde das Trevas, mas não conhecia a extensão da previsão. E nem queria. Ele tinha certeza de que não era _o escolhido_, mas Dumbledore achava que sim. Harry estava certo de que o homem estava apenas lhe dando alguns dias para relaxar antes de abordá-lo. Ele resolveu que lidaria com o velho bruxo quando o momento fosse propício. No momento, ele estava aproveitando muito a sua vida e sua família para se importar com alguma coisa.

Harry se encaminhou para a cozinha com o intuito de tomar café da manhã. Normalmente, ele era o último a descer, porém hoje apareceu enquanto sua mãe estava ocupada, preparando a comida.

"Bom dia." Lily disse alegremente, quando Harry sentou-se a mesa.

"Bom dia." Respondeu o garoto.

Não demorou muito até que Damien, todo bagunçado e com sono, entrasse na cozinha. Ele sentou do lado oposto ao irmão e deu um enorme bocejo antes de se apoiar nos cotovelos.

"Bom dia, Damy." Disse Lily, colocando bacon no prato de seus dois filhos.

"Bo'di'a." Disse o menino.

Harry olhou para o irmão sonolento.

"O que?" Perguntou, tentando decifrar o que Damien havia dito.

"Ele disse 'bom dia' para nós." A mulher respondeu pelo filho, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de Damien, que pela primeira vez estava igual aos fios rebeldes do irmão.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e depois olhou para a mãe.

"Damien não é uma pessoa disposta pela manhã." Ela sussurrou, enquanto terminava de fazer os ovos.

"Oh." O garoto sorriu de lado ao ver seu irmão quase dormindo.

Ele ficou feliz ao perceber que sempre estava disposto ao acordar. Sempre pulava da cama assim que abria os olhos e silenciosamente pensou a quem Damien puxou. Sua resposta foi respondida instantaneamente, quando James apareceu igualmente bagunçado e sonolento.

"B'om D'ia." Disse o homem, enquanto bocejava.

Harry não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir ao ver a cena. James sentou ao lado do filho mais novo. Os dois pareciam que a qualquer momento pegariam no sono novamente.

"Bem, estou feliz de que Harry puxou a mim." Lily disse, enquanto colocava um prato de café da manhã em frente a James.

O garoto de olhos esmeralda concordou plenamente.

Depois de comerem, o que felizmente acordou James e Damien, os dois irmãos foram informados de que teriam uma festa mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia.

"Uma festa? Pra quê?" Damien perguntou.

"Bem, é uma festa de boas vindas. Vários de nossos amigos não viram a nova casa e nós pensamos que uma festa seria legal. Sabe, um jeito bacana de vermos todo mundo de novo." Lily respondeu.

Harry tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

"Quem vem?" Ele perguntou. Não gostou do jeito como sua mãe disse 'todo mundo'.

"Apenas alguns amigos." Ela disse, sem olhar para o filho.

As suspeitas do garoto foram confirmadas, quando, naquele fim de tarde, um monte de gente apareceu. Harry e Damien observaram a sala de estar ficar cheia.

"Apenas alguns amigos. Alguns amigos? Credo, mãe. Se isso é um pouco, odeio te dizer o quão grande é essa festa!" O moreno de olhos verdes disse.

Lily ficou corada.

"Bem, eu sabia que você ficaria todo agitado se soubesse quantas pessoas viriam! Não é tão ruim. Esses são nossos amigos mais próximos. Seria legal que você os conhecesse e fizesse amizades." Ela disse com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

O garoto apenas rolou os olhos e não disse nada. Ele realmente não queria ser amigo de nenhum deles. Aquelas pessoas tiveram a intenção de matá-lo há apenas algumas semanas atrás. Eles não fizeram a menor questão de conhecê-lo, então porque ele precisava fazer tal coisa?

Entretanto, Harry não disse nada daquilo à mãe. Segurou sua língua e pensou que se conseguisse aguentar aquela noite, de algum jeito, tudo daria certo.

A família Weasley inteira apareceu e Harry sentiu seu coração dar pulinhos ao ver Ginny. Ela estava maravilhosa no vestido branco que usava. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, fazendo seu visual ser casual e completamente incrível.

O garoto falara bem breve com menina depois de ter saído de seu julgamento. Ambos tinham se evitado, já que a conversa deles na Toca ainda estava fresca em suas memórias. Harry ainda estava incerto sobre o que fazer com Ginny. Ele gostava dela, aquilo era certo, mas será que sua situação era boa o suficiente para namorá-la?

Ele não estava mais sendo caçado pela Order, nem pelos Aurores, mas Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte ainda estavam atrás dele. E, desde a descoberta sobre a sobrevivência dos Longbottoms, o estavam perseguindo com mais ferocidade do que antes. Harry ainda não estava convencido de que sua situação era boa. Ele ainda tinha um futuro bem incerto e não queria que Ginny sofresse por sua causa. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se cada vez mais atraído por ela.

Molly se aproximou e ofereceu um olhar cheio de amor a Harry. Ela parecia que queria abraçá-lo, mas conseguiu se controlar.

"Como você está, Harry? Sentindo-se melhor, espero." Ela disse carinhosamente.

"Err, sim. Estou bem." O garoto respondeu confuso. Ele nem conhecia direito a Sra. Weasley. Por que ela se importaria com o seu bem-estar?

Ron apareceu ao lado do moreno e o surpreendeu ao socá-lo no braço.

"Tudo certo, companheiro? Como você está?" Perguntou.

Harry sorriu em resposta. Ron finalmente ultrapassara seu medo e estava agindo como um amigo normal.

Hermione se aproximou também, assim como um monte de gente que Harry não reconheceu. A Ordem inteira estava ali. O garoto viu Tonks, Moody e Kingsley vindo em sua direção e rapidamente desapareceu de vista. Ele ainda não estava preparado para falar com eles. Felizmente, escutou Damien dizendo que os dois deveriam mostrar a casa para Ron e Hermione.

Harry rapidamente agarrou a mão de Ginny, que estava mais próxima.

"Sim, sim. Essa é uma boa idéia. Vamos!" Disse rapidamente.

Os cinco adolescentes saíram correndo do local cheio de gente. Harry ignorou a maioria dos cumprimentos que recebeu. Ele não conhecia ninguém e não perderia seu tempo falando com eles.

Harry percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Ginny, enquanto subiam as escadas. Ele a soltou e se recusou a olhar para a menina. Rapidamente os amigos conseguiram ver todos os quartos e Damien estava dando pulinhos de antecipação para mostar a todos o campo de quadribol.

"A melhor parte da casa ainda está por vir! Vamos, é por aqui." Damien disse, ao levá-los para o lado de fora.

"Nossa! Um campo de quadribol! Surreal. Você tem seu próprio campo de quadribol?" Ron perguntou, sua voz oscilava a cada segundo.

"Tenho! Você consegue acreditar?" Damien respondeu, oscilando sua voz do mesmo modo.

Hermione lançou um olhar de desistência para Harry e Ginny. Seria impossível manter os dois longe de quadribol. Ela se aproximou dos garotos, enquanto os amigos corriam para o fim do campo para procurar as vassouras que James comprara.

Harry e Ginny ficaram sozinhos por um momento, desejando saber o que dizer. O garoto olhou para a ruiva e, depois de se repreender, falou com ela.

"Ginny, preciso te falar uma coisa." Ele começou.

A menina virou-se para olhar direto para o moreno, seus olhos castanhos não desviavam da face dele.

"Eu, eu queria... te agradecer. Sabe, por ter testemunhado em frente ao Wizegamot. Obrigado por isso." Harry queria dizer isso há um tempo.

Ficou aparente que ela esperava por outra coisa.

"De nada, Harry. Tudo o que eu fiz foi contar a verdade, não foi tão difícil." Ela disse com um brilho nos olhos. O garoto desviou o olhar, sabendo que a menina tentava falar sobre como se sentia em relação a ele.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os outros três voltaram e os adolescentes começaram a voltar para dentro. O moreno de olhos esmeralda acabara de entrar, quando viu algo que não esperava. O que por um lado fora muito imaturo de sua parte. Com certeza, Dumbledore estaria lá. Se a ordem interia havia sido convidada, ele também seria.

Ele olhou para o bruxo, que usava uma veste verde escuro, e percebeu que este sorria, do outro lado do cômodo, para ele.

Harry se aproximou propositalmente. O garoto não arruinaria a festa de seus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixaria Dumbledore pensar que apenas devido ao fato de que o salvara de Azkaban, ele faria tudo o que o homem dissesse. Ele ficou em frente ao bruxo, recusando-se a olhá-lo.

"Boa noite, . Espero que você esteja bem." Dumbledore disse educado.

"Estou bem. Acho que devemos conversar." Harry fez um gesto para que ambos fossem até outro cômodo, porém Dumbledore o impediu de ir.

"Existem muitas coisas as quais deveríamos discutir. Porém essa não é a noite. Seus pais se esforçaram muito nessa festa. Acho que seria melhor aproveitarmos a noite e deixar a nossa conversa para um outro dia." Dito isso, Dumbledore saiu andando em direção a James e Lily, deixando Harry parado onde estava.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, confuso. Ninguém podia entender aquele homem. Ele deu apenas alguns passos, quando um grito surgiu atrás de si.

"Lex! Lex! Lex!"

Harry virou e viu uma criança de cabelos castanhos correndo da porta da frente em direção a ele. O moreno sentiu seu coração pular de alegria, ao pegar a criança no colo.

Ele não vira Nigel há meses. Era incrível o quanto o garotinho crescera. Nigel jogou os braços em volta de Harry e o abraçou apertado.

"Lex, onde você estava? Mim estava procurando por você." O menininho disse ao garoto.

Harry ficou encantado em como o modo de falar de Nigel já havia melhorado.

"Eu estava bem aqui, Nigel." O moreno disse. Ele achava bonitinho o jeito como Nigel ainda o chamava de 'Lex', quando já podia dizer a palavra 'Alex'.

"Harry."

O garoto se virou, com Nigel ainda em seu colo, e viu as faces confusas de Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny.

Ele percebeu que mesmo os quatro já sabendo que Neville tinha um irmão mais novo, nenhum deles conhecia Nigel. Ao pensar em Neville, Harry virou para ver se o enxergava, mas não o viu em nenhum lugar.

"Harry, você vai nos apresentar ou não?" A voz de Damien o retirou de sua busca por Neville. Ele sorriu para Nigel e olhou o irmão.

"Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, gostaria de lhes apresentar Nigel. Nigel esse é meu irmão Damien e esses são meus amigos." Harry disse e o garotinho se escondeu do grupo de estranhos.

"Olá, Nigel." Os quatro adolescentes tinham enormes sorrisos no rosto.

"Lex, eu tenho um irmão também." Nigel disse. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

'Eu sei que você tem.' Disse baixinho.

"Nigel, acho que nós devemos conversar com Alex também!"

Harry olhou para trás e viu Frank e Alice. O garoto sentiu seu estômago revirar ao vê-los. Ele sabia que teria que encarar os dois e a verdade sobre o que fizera, mas não sabia como lidaria com esse fato.

Harry colocou Nigel no chão e se virou para olhar os Longbottoms. O casal não parecia bravo, nem irritado. Tampouco sorriam. Sentindo-se como se estivesse ficando com febre, o garoto se aproximou.

"Uma palavrinha, _Alex_." Disse Frank. Harry sentiu-se encolher de vergonha.

Nigel foi colocado no colo de Damien e levado para ver James e Lily, enquanto Harry saía da sala de estar e encaminhava-se para um dos quartos de hóspedes.

O garoto fechou a porta do quarto e desejou que não tivesse que lidar com isso. Vagarosamente ele virou e viu Frank e Alice parados, o encarando. Seus olhos nunca o deixavam.

"Ok, quem quer 'atirar' primeiro?" Harry perguntou. Ele percebeu que era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez. O casal se olhou, sorrisos apareceram em seus rostos.

"Não queremos 'atirar' em você. Apenas queremos colocar nossos sentimentos para fora." Alice respondeu.

"Se vocês tem algo pra dizer, então digam." O garoto disse começando a se irritar.

"Acho que você nos deve uma explicação." Frank disse baixo, com um olhar firme na face.

Harry sentiu sua irritação se transformar em raiva ao ouvir essas palavras.

"Uma explicação? Acho que tudo o que aconteceu se explica sozinho. O que vocês querem que eu diga?"

"O que você acha de explicar o que fez você pensar que poderia decidir coisas sobre a nossa vida?" Frank perguntou, ainda encarando o garoto.

Harry tentou não ficar chateado, ele sabia que o casal ficaria bravo com ele, mas pensou que os dois entenderiam suas ações.

"Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu tinha apenas catorze anos e não fazia idéia de como lidar com a situação. Eu fiz o melhor que pude. Não estou arrependido do que fiz. Era o único modo de proteger vocês e a mim mesmo. Se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, faria." Disse o moreno.

Ao ouvir isso, Alice começou a falar.

"Harry, ninguém te culpa pelo o que você fez para nos salvar. Você está certo. Não havia outra maneira de nos manter longe de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas, por que você não devolveu as nossas memórias quando o deixou? Você deveria ter feito isso."

O garoto não podia explicar porquê tinha escondido a memória deles. Não conseguia explicar que tinha feito para salvá-los, para manter Nigel a salvo. Ele não achava que os dois acreditariam.

"Olha, isso não importa agora. Tem um monte de coisas que eu devia ter feito. Não há mais uma razão para eu ficar explicando tudo." Harry disse irritado. Por que eles o faziam se sentir estúpido? Ele tinha tido todo o trabalho de ajudá-los e de mantê-los a salvo e os dois apenas começaram a culpá-lo por não devolver a memória deles.

"Acho que vocês deixaram seus sentimentos bem claros. Eu sei que vocês são amigos dos meus pais e entendo como se sentem em relação a mim. Portanto, eu ficarei longe de vocês, assim vocês não se sentirão desconfortáveis na minha presença."

Harry se virou para ir embora, mas foi parado quando uma mão caiu sobre seu ombro. Ele voltou a virar e olhou para Alice, que o observava com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sabe, Harry… quando Dumbledore devolveu as nossas memórias, nós ficamos bravos com você. Tinhámos perdido três anos de nossas vidas. Deixamos nosso filho sozinho no meio de uma guerra terrível. Não podíamos tê-lo odiado mais."

O garoto virou o rosto, pensando em quando mais podia aguentar antes de explodir.

"Mas, olhamos para Nigel e percebemos que qualquer que fosse o método que você usou, ou o que quer que seja que tenha feito, você fez para salvar vida dele. Não conseguimos mais ficar zangados. Lembramos de um jovem rapaz chamado 'Alex' que nos ajudou e vinha sempre nos ver para se assegurar de que estávamos bem. Você não precisava fazer isso. Você poderia ter devolvido as nossas memórias e nos deixado ali, nas ruas trouxas, para nos virarmos. Mas você não fez isso. Você nos colocou ao lado de John, nos deu um modo de contatá-lo e participava das lutas, apenas para conseguir dinheiro para nos deixar viver confortável. Como poderíamos ficar bravos depois disso?"

Alice tinha lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Ela segurou a mão de Harry e a apertou, fazendo-o olhar para cima.

"Eu quero que Harry tenha uma relação com Frank e Alice, assim como Alex tinha com John e Fiona. Acha que pode fazer isso acontecer?"

Harry sentiu seu coração doer ao ouvir essas palavras. Ele sentira muita falta de John e Fiona e não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser assentir.

"Ótimo, agora acho que devemos voltar para a festa antes que seu pai saia procurando por você como um louco." Frank riu e deu tapinhas nas costas do garoto.

Harry percebeu que o casal o fez pensar, de próposito, que estavam bravos com ele, apenas para puní-lo. O garoto estava muito cansado para discutir com os dois e apenas jogou isso para o fundo de sua mente. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar por Neville e sobre como se sentia, mas decidiu-se contra. O menino nem mesmo estava ali, o que já era o suficiente para sugerir que não queria nada em relação aos Potters. Harry pouco se importava.

Os três voltaram para a festa, Frank e Alice foram em direção a seus amigos, assim como Harry.

Os adolescentes apenas conversaram sobre a nova casa e tudo o que estava acontecendo. O moreno de olhos esmeralda estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Tinha tanta gente na sala. Ele nunca passara tanto tempo em volta de pessoas e estava começando a reparar nos olhares que lhe eram lançados, o que o deixava nervoso.

Eles não podiam parar de se meter na vida dos outros? Depois de um tempo, aquilo já estava ficando insuportável. Harry precisou sair para tomar um ar e rapidamente impediu que os outros viessem também, explicando que precisava de um tempo sozinho.

O garoto saiu da casa e sentou-se nos degraus de entrada. Havia sido uma noite cansativa. Sua conversa com Frank e Alice o deixou exausto. Ele queria nada mais do que desaparecer em sua cama.

Harry começou a massagear a cabeça, querendo que a dor fosse embora. Era uma dor de tensão e ele sabia que apenas passaria após uma boa noite de sono. O moreno se levantou e tinha o intuito de fugir para o seu quarto. Já estava cheio daquele festa.

Ele se levantou e virou para entrar, quando uma voz o parou.

"Qual o problema? Não está aproveitando sua festa?"

Harry sabia quem era antes de virar e quando o fez, encarou a face Neville, que estava parado há alguns passos de distância.

"Neville." Disse como cumprimento. Ele realmente não queria ser incomodado naquela noite.

O menino não respondeu o cumprimento e se aproximou com um olhar rígido.

"E aí, aproveitando sua _nova vida_, Potter?" Perguntou. Harry sentiu uma ponta de irritação.

"O que você tem?" O moreno de olhos verdes perguntou, tentando se controlar.

"Eu apenas acho surpreendente como alguém que destruiu tantas vidas pode viver a dele sem nenhum remorso." Neville respondeu e deu mais um passo a frente.

Harry suspirou e virou para entrar.

"Eu não tenho tempo ou paciência para lidar com você, Longbottom. Vá embora." O garoto disse e deu as costas para o outro.

"Tempo? Não se atreva a falar sobre tempo comigo, Potter. Você tirou três anos da minha vida junto à minha família. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?" Neville cuspiu as palavras.

O moreno se virou novamente.

"Nada. Eu não me importo como o que você perdeu. Você teria perdido muito mais se não fosse por mim, então cale a boca!" Harry gritou de volta. Ele não queria dizer aquilo, odiava ter que mostar que tinha feito algum favor, mas Neville o estava pressionando.

"Então você acha que só porque não os matou merece algum tipo de prêmio? Você é patético! Você ainda assim os tirou de mim! Eu nem sabia que tinha um irmão! Você sabe o que é sentir isso? Perceber que os últimos três anos da sua vida foram uma mentira?! Saber que você tinha um irmão e nem mesmo ter estado lá quando ele foi trazido ao mundo?! Você não tem idéia da dor que me causou."

Harry ficou parado com a mão na porta. Seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam com mágoa. Parecia que seu coração tinha sido arrancado.

"Você está certo, Neville. Eu não sei como isso deve ser. Viver sua vida e depois perceber que foi uma mentira. Saber que você tem um irmão e que não cresceu com ele. Saber que foi usado repetidamente e nem mesmo ter se dado conta. De ter sido machucado como você foi. O que eu sei sobre perder a família?"

Harry parou de falar e viu a expressão confusa do outro. Ele percebeu que ninguém sabia como tinha sido sua vida antes. Ninguém sabia que Voldemort mentira para ele e que o criou para detestar James e Lily. Porém, nesse momento, ele não se importava. Neville não podia culpá-lo por algo como aquilo. Ele não era como Voldemort e não tinha ferido ninguém como o homem fizera. Harry se recusava a acreditar naquilo.

"Ao menos você conseguiu se reecontrar com a sua família depois de três anos. Tente quinze! Ao menos você cresceu tendo o amor de seus pais. Você não era assombrado por eles!" O garoto queria parar de falar, mas era como se algo dentro dele quisesse se livrar de tudo o que estava preso.

"Humph! Se você tivesse feito do seu jeito eu nunca mais teria visto meus pais. Você nem mesmo falou sobre eles quando estava enfrentando julgamento! Se eu os consegui de volta, não foi graças a você!" Neville gritou furioso.

Para Harry já era o suficiente. Se ele não fosse embora, acabaria quebrando o pescoço do menino. Porém, antes que pudesse se mover, Neville se aproximou e parou em frente a porta, bloqueando a passagem.

"Não é sua culpa, é? Você foi criado para fazer essas coisas. Atrapalhar a vida dos outros, torturar quantos puder. Você sente um prazer doentio ao fazer as outras pessoas sofrerem, não é?" Neville estava tão perdido em sua ira, que nem mesmo percebia o que falava.

"Eu não deveria estar surpreso que você tentou esconder meus pais. Você provavelmente ficava extremamente satisfeito sabendo que eles eram seus prisioneiros, enquanto o mundo mágico sofria com a morte deles."

"Cala a boca, Longbottom!" Harry gritou, tentando, ao máximo, não bater em Neville, que continou falando.

"Eu não acredito por um segundo no que Dumbledore disse no julgamento. Você não é um bruxo normal. Você não tentou destruir Voldemort! Você não é o garoto inocente que estava preso por ele. Ninguém é tão estúpido para não ver que está sendo usado. Você queria ser usado por Voldemort. Por isso ficou ao lado dele por tanto tempo. Se você odiava matar e torturar as pessoas, então porque fez isso por tanto tempo? Você apreciou matar os outros e gostou de torturar meus pais e teria ferido Nigel também se..."

Neville parou de falar, quando a mão de Harry o agarrou pelo pescoço. Ele tentou pegar sua varinha, mas seu braço também foi rendido, deixando-o sem defesa. O menino ficou surpreso na força do aperto e buscava ar, enquanto o outro o puxava para mais perto.

A ira brilhava nos olhos de Harry e Neville tinha certeza de que seria morto.

"Apenas porque eu poupei sua vida patética uma vez, não quer dizer que eu sempre vou me privar de quebrar seu pescoço! Você não sabe porra nenhuma sobre mim! Cale a sua boca e eu não vou ter que ter o problema de fazer isso por você!" Harry sibilou.

Neville gemeu de dor, quando o aperto do outro acabou quebrando seu pulso. Ele estava balbuciando e começara a ficar azul. Harry o soltou com tanta força, que o menino fora parar no chão, respirando fundo atrás de ar.

Harry se afastou e foi correndo para dentro de casa. Assim que entrou viu sua mãe e Alice indo em direção à porta. Ela parou para olhá-lo.

"Harry." Lily começou, mas parou de falar quando Alice soltou um 'oh'. A mulher vira Neville tentando se levantar com dificuldade e segurando seu pulso com delicadeza.

O moreno de olhos verdes as ignorou e correu para seu quarto. Ele sabia que mais alguns momentos com Neville e o teria matado. Sentindo raiva e ira pulsando por seu corpo, o garoto tirou suas roupas de festa e colou suas vestes normais. Harry precisava sair de lá, apenas por algumas horas, para se acalmar, antes que alguém fosse falar com ele.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, o moreno abriu a janela e pulou para o lado de fora.

Ele já tinha ido embora, quando James correu até o quarto para descorbrir o que acontecera entre seu filho e Neville.

O homem ficou parado dentro do cômodo vazio. Seu coração batia acelerado ao pensar em Harry desaparecendo novamente.

**xXx**

_N/T: É... Demorou, eu sei. Mas sabe como é... de novo no cursinho. ¬¬_

_Tenso passar em medicina, mas um dia eu consigo. [Espero...]_

**Marcela:** Ainda bem que você começou a ler a fic. Aproveite!

**Cristin X:** Obrigada pela review. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Boncompagni:** Pode deixar, que eu não desisti da fic.

**Barbara:** Obrigada por ler e por ter deixado a review. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Carol Lupin:** Espero que parte de suas perguntas tenham sido respondidas nesse capítulo. Quanto às outras... elas chegam. Obrigada pela review.

_Bom, povo é isso. Até o próximo! _


	61. What Does The Future Hold?

Capítulo Sessenta: O que o futuro reserva?

James saiu correndo em direção ao andar inferior, o tempo todo tentando ficar calmo. Ele sabia que Harry era mais do que capaz de cuidar de si, mas isso não o impedia de pensar nas coisas horríveis que os Comensais da Morte poderiam fazer com o garoto.

Ele correu até a cozinha e encontrou Lily, Sirius e Remus. Os três estavam em pé, muito juntos e aparentemente bem chateados. Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly e Tonks também estavam ali, há alguns passos de distância.

Os Longbottoms tinham acabado de ir embora e junto com eles a maioria dos convidados. Fora um terrível fim para uma noite tão perfeita.

James correu até a esposa, tentando manter a voz controlada.

"Harry foi embora." Ele conseguiu dizer, antes de perder a compostura.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, quando ela escutou as palavras.

"Ele não está no quarto. Não consigo achá-lo em lugar nenhum. Ele saiu da Mansão!" James disse em pânico.

Dumbledore e o resto da Ordem rapidamente se juntaram ao grupo, após ouvir a voz descontrolada do Auror.

"Certo, não vamos entrar em pânico. O garoto consegue se virar sozinho. Sabemos disso!" Moody disse com sua voz rouca. "Temos que nos separar e procurar por ele. Não deve ter ido muito longe. Até mesmo ele sabe que não é seguro."

James mordia seus lábios preocupado. Seu filho não era uma pessoa que pensava de modo racional, quando nervoso. Ele continuou se culpando por não ter dito ao garoto que deveria ficar o tempo inteiro na Mansão Potter. Não que isso fosse impedir Harry.

O homem não encarou, propositalmente, os olhos de Dumbledore. Sabia que um bruxo tão excepcional perceberia sua falha ao não alertar Harry para ficar dentro da Mansão. James não tinha tempo para ficar se preocupando com isso agora e apenas queria seu filho de volta e em segurança, antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

O grupo inteiro saiu para procurar pelo garoto. Molly levou Ron, Ginny e Hermione de volta para a Toca. Os adolescentes estavam bem chateados com o que aconteceu. E silenciosamente culpavam Neville. Eles sabiam que o menino devia ter feito algo a Harry, para que este agisse tão violentamente e deixasse a Mansão.

Damien rapidamente pegou seu celular e tentou ligar para o irmão, mas o telefone deste aperentemente estava desligado. Lily lançou um olhar questionador para o aparelho, mas não disse nada. Ela não sabia se conseguiria aguentar mais estresse.

Eles procuraram Harry por toda a Mansão e ligaram para ele repetidas vezes, mas ninguém respondia. Lily e Damien voltaram para dentro de casa e sentaram-se na sala de estar. O menino continuou tentando achar o irmão pelo celular, mas não estava tendo sorte.

"Vamos lá, Harry! Atenda a porcaria do telefone." Damien disse frustratdo, enquanto teclava o número e segurava a respiração devido à sua ansiosidade. Porém, Harry não atendia e a mesma mensagem era rodada todas as vezes, de que o telefone deveria estar desligado e para que ele tentasse mais tarde.

Mãe e filho recusavam-se a ir para cama. Estava exaustos por causa daquela noite turbulenta, mas não conseguiam dormir sem saber o paradeiro de Harry. Ambos ficaram sentados à mesa, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

No começo da manhã, James e Sirius voltaram de sua busca. Eles já procuravam o garoto por seis horas. Ambos estavam exaustos e caíram no sofá, assim que entraram no cômodo. Lily e Damien ainda estavam acordados e correram em direção a eles.

Lily estava quase perguntando se tinham encontrado Harry. Porém, era óbvio que não. Os dois entraram na Mansão sem o garoto e tinham linhas de preocupação na face.

A mulher ajoelhou-se perto de James, observando seus olhos cansados.

"Nós olhamos em todos os lugares. O resto ainda está procurando por Harry. Precisei trazer James para casa, para descansar. Não foi fácil." Sirius disse olhando o amigo.

James parecia perdido. Ele sentou com a cabeça baixa, sem saber o que falar. Nem mesmo conseguia olhar a esposa nos olhos e continuou pensando no que faria se perdesse o filho. Como ele encararia Lily novamente? Como manteria Damien a salvo se falhara em proteger Harry?

Sirius estava conversando com Lily e Damien, enquanto James ficava sentado em silêncio. Ele nem mesmo prestava atenção nas palavras que eram ditas e pensava, com raiva, no que poderia ter acontecido entre Harry e Neville, resultando nessa reação violenta do filho.

De qualquer forma, Harry deveria ter pensado mais antes de sair da Mansão durtante a noite, sem dizer a ninguém. Era como se ele estivesse chamando a atenção dos problemas.

Um som no corredor deixou todos em alerta. Instântaneamente pararam de falar e ficaram com os ouvidos bem abertos para perceber qualquer outro som. Quando escutaram a porta da frente sendo fechada e o som de passos, os quatro correram até lá para ver quem era.

James foi o primeiro a escancarar a porta e sair tropeçando pelo corredor. Ele sentiu um alívio imenso ao ver Harry parado. O garoto parou de andar assim que viu as pessoas saindo apressadas da sala. Ele os olhou curioso, pensando no que Damien estava fazendo acordado àquela hora.

James sentiu seus joelhos dobrarem de tanto alívio ao ver o filho ali, parado, completamente intacto, mas com um estranho olhar na face.

O garoto parecia cansado, porém, mesmo assim, havia um resquício de raiva naqueles orbes verdes. Imediatamente o Auror sentiu seu alivio se transformar em ira. Como Harry pôde sair daquele jeito? Ele não percebera o quanto deixaria todo mundo preocupado?

O garoto virou o rosto para todos e encaminhou-se para as escadas, com o intuito de ir para o quarto. Ele não estava com humor para falar com eles.

"Onde você foi?" Lily perguntou, sua voz tremendo de emoção.

"Saí." Harry respondeu, sem olhá-la.

Aparentemente, isso fez James sair de seu estupor.

"Saiu? Isso é tudo o que você tem para dizer? Você saiu? Não achou que era necessário falar para alguém, antes de sair desse jeito?" O homem perguntou, quando seu temperamento tomou controle.

Harry parou no fim da escada e virou para encará-lo.

"Não." Respondeu simples.

James moveu-se em direção ao filho, mas Sirius rapidamente o segurou.

"Prongs, não! Ele está a salvo e em casa. Você deveria estar agradecido." Sussurrou.

James não disse nada, mas balançou o braço para se livrar do amigo.

Damien rapidamente juntou-se ao irmão nas escadas.

"Por que você não disse nada antes de sair?" O menino perguntou.

"Porque todo mundo estava distraído com a festa, então achei que ninguém perceberia que não estava aqui." Harry respondeu sem emoção.

"Claro que perceberíamos! Não faça parecer que estávamos ignorando você, Harry, porque você sabe que não é verdade." Lily disse, quando também se aproximou do garoto.

Harry não respondeu e virou para subir. Ele estava muio cansado para lidar com alguém.

"Harry..." Lily começou, mas foi cortada.

"Podemos fazer isso pela manhã?" Ele perguntou exasperado.

"Não, não podemos. Você tem que explicar ao menos porque machucou Neville." A mulher disse.

O moreno não disse nada, mas seus olhos verdes brilharam perigosamente. Ele desviou o olhar e tentou se acalmar.

"Não é importante." Respondeu.

"Não é importante! Harry, você quebrou o punho dele! Você o machucou, enquanto ele era um convidado em nossa casa. Deve ter tido uma razão!" Lily praticamente gritou.

Para Harry aquilo já era o suficiente. Ele estava com frio, cansado e cheio de tudo o que acontecera.

"Talvez você deva perguntar a ele o que aconteceu! Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai repetir toda aquele besteirol! Mas não grite comigo! Não foi minha culpa que essa noite virou um desastre!" O garoto gritou de volta.

James se aproximou e ficou entre o filho e a esposa. Ele conseguia ver que a situação estava se descontrolando. Lily tinha o pior temperamento de todos ali e Harry iria se arrepender de tê-la irritado.

"Lily, acalme-se." Ele sussurrou. A mulher fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. James voltou sua atenção ao filho.

"Harry, eu não me importo que você tenha machucado Neville. Não há nada que possa ter acontecido, que justificaria esse tipo de comportamento. E para piorar as coisas, você saiu correndo sem pensar nas consequências. Você sabe o que passou por nossas mentes nessas últimas seis horas? Todos os pensamentos horrorosos que passaram por elas? Você sabia que metade da Ordem ainda está por aí procurando por você?" James disse a ele.

Harry perdeu toda a paciência que tinha.

"Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo! Não preciso que sua _Ordem_ faça algo por mim! Além do mais, vocês nem mesmo me procuraram quando deveriam, por que se preocupar com isso agora?!" Harry cuspiu as palavras, seus olhos queimavam de raiva.

James e Harry ficaram se encarando, os dois recusavam-se a desviar o olhar. O homem conseguia ver claramente a acusação direcionada a ele. Seu filho os culpava, ele e Lily, por não terem estado ao seu lado durante todos aqueles anos.

Estava aparente que o garoto responsabiliazava seus pais por não o terem procurado, quando fora sequestrado por Voldemort. James tentou segurar a raiva e a mágoa que sentiu ao ouvir o filho falando aquilo.

"Não jogue isso na minha cara, Harry! Nós já explicamos o que aconteceu quando você foi levado há anos atrás. Ninguém fazia idéia de que você tinha sobrevivido. Teríamos colocado esse mundo ao chão procurando por você se soubessemos que você ainda estava vivo!" James disse, enquanto tentava controlar o tremor de suas mãos.

Harry desviou o olhar e encarou, com raiva, o chão. Antes que James pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius se impôs.

"Prongs, companheiro. Acho que todos nós já tivemos o suficiente. Harry está em casa agora e está a salvo. Vou contar à Ordem que ele voltou Vocês deveriam todos dar um tempo." O Auror disse, enquanto se aproximava da porta.

Ele parou antes de sair e olhou Harry.

"Só por curiosidade, onde você foi?" Perguntou.

Harry o olhou cansado.

"Nenhum lugar, estava na sala de treinamento." Respondeu.

Sirius ficou parado com a mão na porta, encanrando o garoto de boca aberta. Até mesmo James e Lily olhavam o filho em choque.

"Então, todo esse tempo em que estávamos loucos atrás de você, você estava no seu quital?" Ele perguntou.

"É." Harry respondeu.

"Oh, certo. Da próxima vez teremos um lugar para começar a te procurar." Sirius disse e olhou para o amigo, que desviou o olhar. James soube naquele instante que instalar os feitiços de privacidade foram uma má idéia.

"Mas, Harry, eu e a mãe chamamos por você. Você não nos ouviu?" Damien perguntou, enquanto se recuperava do choque de saber onde o irmão estava.

"Ouvi. Mas não estava com humor para falar com alguém." Disse.

"E ainda não estou com humor, então se vocês já terminaram de girtar comigo, eu vou dormir." Harry disse para os pais e os deixou parados na escada.

James e Lily decidiram não ir atrás do filho. Ele resolveriam tudo pela manhã. Ambos também foram se deitar, sentindo como se tivessem feito o maior erro ao terem dado aquela festa. Harry, obviamente não estava pronto para encontrar os amigos da família.

O casal sabia que o garoto crescera isolado. Voldemort apenas deixara dois de seus comensais chegarem perto dele. Lucius e Bella. A única criança com quem Harry conversava era Draco Malfoy. Por esse motivo, James e Lily quiseram dar a festa e convidar uma grande quantidade de amigos. Queriam mostrar ao filho que ele não seria restringido a conversar com as pessoas.

Entretanto, não perceberam que fariam o garoto ficar tão assustado. Ambos decidiram não perguntar sobre Neville. Obviamente alguma coisa, que o deixou chateado, acontecera, portanto resolveram não pressioná-lo a se explicar, enquanto não se acalmasse.

A coisa com a qual James estava mais preocupado era o jeito que Harry reagiu ao saber que a Ordem procurava por ele.

O homem sabia que seu filho os culpava por não o terem procurado, quando era um bebê. Seus pais eram a razão pela qual ele crescera com Voldemort. Até mesmo James se culpava por não ter ido atrás do garoto e decidira ter uma conversa muito séria, sobre isso, com ele pela manhã.

**xX****x**

Depois, naquela mesma noite, Damien entrou escondido no quarto de Harry. O moreno de olhos verdes estava acordado e se acalmou depois de conversar com o irmão.

Ele contou a Damien tudo o que acontecera com Neville. O mais novo ficou sem palavras, quando o irmão terminou de falar.

"Aquele estúpido! Não posso acreditar que ele falou isso para você. Vou chutar a bunda dele quando o ver de novo!" Ele disse ao irmão.

Harry sorriu, mesmo sem querer.

"É, isso vai ensiná-lo, Damy." O garoto disse, fazendo o menino socá-lo em defesa.

"Quero que você saiba que eu tenho capacidade para dar um ou dois socos. Não sou tão bom quanto você." Damien disse para Harry, que ria. Mas ficou em silêncio, enquanto pensava em algo.

"Harry, queria te perguntar isso faz um tempo. Eu seu que você odeia ensinar os outros e tudo mais, mas estava pensando... Você podia me ensinar como lutar?" Perguntou esperançoso.

"Você já sabe lutar." Harry brincou, enquanto massageava o estômago, onde Damien o socara.

"Estou falando sério! Quero saber lutar como você. Sabe do jeito trouxa. Acho que é super legal."

Harry fingiu pensar no assunto.

"Não sei, Damy. Quero dizer, essa é a única coisa que me faz ser especial. Se eu ensiná-la a você, você ficará no mesmo nível que eu. Não acho que quero isso." Disse o garoto.

Damien levantou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar sarcástico ao irmão.

"É, você tem que ter alguma coisa especial. Não vai conseguir chegar muito longe na sua vida apenas com a beleza. Acho que você precisa desse estilo trouxa de lutar." Damien riu, quando Harry lançou um livro em sua direção. O objeto acertou a cabeça do mais novo e os dois começaram a rir sem parar.

"Vamos lá, Harry. Sério, você me ensina? Você tem aquela fantástica sala de treinamento. Acho que é justo que você a divida comigo, já que eu deixo você jogar no meu campo de quadribol."

"Quem disse que o campo é seu?" Harry perguntou, olhando o irmão.

"Eu sei que é meu. Não preciso que ninguém me conte. Então, o que você acha? Você me ensina?" Damien perguntou de novo.

Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão para dizer não. Então, disse ao irmão que o ensinaria, se ele o deixasse em paz para dormir. Damien aceitou e rapidamente saiu do quarto.

Harry virou para o outro lado e tentou fazer seu corpo e sua mente relaxarem. Ele conseguira esquecer de Neville e de suas palavras ríspidas e não pôde pensar em como estaria perdido sem seu irmão orgulhoso, inconveniente e mimado. O garoto sorriu e se rendeu ao seu tão necessário sono.

**xXx**

Harry ficou quieto no café da manhã seguinte. Ele conseguia sentir a tensão que pairava no ar, enquanto sentava com sua mãe e seu pai. Ele sabia que os dois ainda estavam bravos com ele em relação a noite passada.

O garoto estava determinado a não trazer o assunto à tona. Seus pais conversavama com ele, mas havia um estranhamento que deixava o adolescente extremamente irritadiço.

Finalmente, seu pai resolveu falar sobre o assunto, quando saíram da mesa.

"Queríamos ter uma conversinha sobre ontem com você." Disse cansado.

Harry seguiu os pais até a sala de estar. Damien os observou sem jeito, antes de anunciar que estava indo para seu quarto até que toda aquela 'loucura' tivesse fim. E saiu rapidamente antes que alguém o impedisse.

"Ok, o que vocês querem falar sobre ontem?" Perguntou o garoto.

Ele sabia que os dois estariam bravos devido ao que acontecera com Neville. Devia ter sido desconcertante explicar o ocorrido durante a festa. Porém, por mais que ele quisesse, não conseguia se importar. Eles deviam ter pensado nisso quando organizaram o evento. Não tinham nem mesmo discutido sobre isso com ele.

"Sobre ontem a noite..." Lily começou e lançou um olhar ao marido.

"...queria dizer que sinto muito por gritar com você. Fiquei tão preocupada que não estava emocionalmente estável. Mas Harry, você deveria entender o que estava acontecendo também. Você não sabe sobre o que passamos quando descobrimos que você tinha... desaparecido." Lily disse com um olhar assutado.

Imediatamente, o garoto sentiu-se culpado por tê-la chateado. Ele não queria que ela lembrasse da noite, há dezesseis anos atrás, em que foi levado por Wormtail. Harry olhou para as mãos trêmulas de sua mãe e sentiu sua raiva dissipar.

"Eu não queria que você ficasse chateada. Apenas queria sair por um tempo. Eu sou assim. Quando fico magoado ou nervoso, preciso ir para um lugar aberto. É o único jeito de me acalmar." O garoto explicou.

"O que está feito, está feito. Eu não vou perguntar o que aconteceu entre você e Neville, já que sei que você não vai falar sobre isso. Apenas quero que você entenda que seu comportamento não foi aceitável." James disse, odiando o quão severo soava.

Harry o encarou irritado.

"Você não tem que falar comigo como se eu tivesse cinco anos! Sei exatamente como meu comportamento deveria ser. Você não precisa me falar."

James parecia que iria retrucar, mas, ao ivés disso, sentou no sofá e resignou-se.

"Eu sei que você não é uma criança. Mas tenho que dizer coisas como essa, especialmente depois que você feriu um de nossos convidados. Mas não quero discutir isso agora. O que estou mais preocupado é com a sua segurança." James observou o filho, que tentava não fazer careta.

"Harry, eu tenho noção que você pode se cuidar, mas saiba, como eu sei, que é perigoso sair da Mansão. Eu não preciso te dizer o que pode acontecer." O homem disse, vendo que Harry ficava mais e mais emocional.

"Você está certo, não precisa me dizer." Harry respondeu bravo.

James suspirou profundamente. As coisas não estavam saindo como planejado. Seu filho estava ficando agitado.

"Harry, eu não estou brigando com você. Não quero que você fique chateado comigo. Sei, assim como você, que se as coisas fossem do meu jeito não teria nenhuma restrição. Mas as coisas não estão sob o meu controle."

O garoto aparentemente relaxou ao ouvir as palavras. Ele se aproximou e se sentou também, observando o chão enquanto falava.

"Eu sei." Replicou baixinho. "É que… parece um grande insulto a mim, quando eu penso quem está me caçando. Afinal, eu cresci entre eles. Parece realmente... estranho, quase doloroso." Harry terminou sem jeito.

Lily olhou para James horrorizada. Eles não tinham pensando na situação daquele jeito. Não tinham entendido direito como Harry estava lidando com o fato de Voldemort e seus Comensais estarem atrás dele. Os dois estavam pensando muito em seus próprios problemas.

"Eu sei que é difícil lidar com isso, mas com o tempo vai melhorar. Até que as coisas se acalmem um pouco, acho melhor que você não saia sozinho." James disse reconfortante.

Harry não reagiu imediatamente. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar, para encarar o pai.

"Eu sei que você está com medo e entendo isso. Mas eu não vou me esconder como um rato medroso. Eu posso me cuidar e você sabe disso. Eu não vou ser feito de prisioneiro dentro da minha própria casa." Contestou o garoto.

James e Lily ficaram com olhares de derrota na face. Eles sabiam que Harry reagiria assim.

"Se você quiser sair, tudo bem. Não estou dizendo que você deve ficar aqui dentro o tempo todo. Tudo o que digo é que você deveria levar alguém junto. Assim não ficará sozinho. Isso é tudo o que eu estou dizendo." James respondeu, esperando que o garoto concordasse.

Ao invés disso, Harry negou com a cabeça e riu.

"Você quer que eu saia com guarda-costas! Você tem certeza de que isso ajudaria se eu fosse atacado? Merlin, seus guarda-costas provavelmente ficariam no meu caminho e causariam mais problemas."

"Harry..." Lily começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Olha, eu não vou discutir isso com vocês. Não sou uma criança, por isso não me tratem como uma. Eu estive arriscando minha vida desde os catorze anos de idade. Todas as vezes que saí em uma missão estava enfrentando perigo. Eu sei me cuidar. Então, esquece isso, ok?"

Depois de falar, Harry levantou e saiu do cômodo, deixando James e Lily ainda mais preocupados com a sua segurança.

**x****Xx**

Harry não estava preparado para ouvir mais lições de moral sobre sua segurança. Sendo assim, James e Lily não tiveram outra opção a não ser deixá-lo em paz.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda passou os dois dias seguintes com Damien, que estava aprendendo a se defender. As coisas estavam ficando melhores gradualmente. Harry aparentemente estava de bom humor, enquanto ensinava o irmão. Porém, isso mudou quando foi chamado para falar com Dumbledore. O bruxo aparecera, por vontade própria, e pedira para ter uma pequena conversa com o garoto.

Harry tinha uma boa idéia do que Dumbledore queria dizer. Ele fora deixado em paz por algumas semanas e, provavelmente, o homem resolvera que agora era a melhor hora para conversarem sobre a possibilidade de Harry ajudá-los a derrotar Voldemort.

Como previsto, Dumbledore começou a falar sobre o assunto imediatamente.

"Eu sei que você tem setimentos bem fortes contra o Ministério, Harry. Eu não o culpo completamente. Eles foram violentos com você, enquanto conduziam a sua investigação. Porém, você precisa perceber que tem potencial para ajudar a Ordem. Se você nos ajudasse de boa vontade, poderíamos capturar Voldemort." O bruxo disse com sua voz casualmente controlada.

Harry estava parado há alguns passos de distância. Ele se recusara a sentar ao lado do homem para deixar bem claro que não queria passar mais tempo que o necessário em sua companhia. James e Lily estavam ao lado de Dumbledore e ficaram calados durante toda a conversa.

"E por que você acha que eu iria querer oferecer minha ajuda?" Harry perguntou o mais calmo que pôde.

"Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, Dumbledore. Eu sei que nunca teria ficado livre do Ministério se não fosse por você. E entendo que agora tenho um débito vital com você. Você me salvou mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts. Não pense que sou ingrato, porque não sou." O garoto viu um pequeno sorriso formar nos lábios do Diretor, ao ouvir as palavras.

"Mas isso não significa que eu vou fazer tudo o que você me pedir. Não significa que eu vou ajudar você ou a sua Ordem ou o Ministério a caprturar _alguém_. Não funciona desse jeito." Harry se aproximou de Dumbledore, que estava sentado.

"Eu não serei usado como um peão, Dumbledore. Eu me recusei a ser usado por Voldemort e não serei usado por você também. Acho que em relação a guerra, eu já fiz a minha parte. As Horcruxes estão destruídas. Se você quer Voldemort, então você pode ir atrás dele você mesmo. Me deixe fora disso!"

Harry virou para ir embora, mas a voz de Dumbledore o parou.

"Eu te deixarei fora disso, Harry, se é o que você realmente deseja. Mas não acredito que Voldemort te deixará fora da guerra. Como você vai lidar com isso?" O bruxo não queria assustar o garoto, mas era importante que ele percebesse que já era parte da guerra, querendo ou não.

"Não acho que isso é da sua conta. Vou lidar com a situação eu mesmo. Ficarei fora do caminho dele." Harry disse sem dar atenção.

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente para o garoto.

"Meu garoto, se fosse fácil desse jeito. Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas tenho que te dizer mesmo assim. Você sabe sobe a profecia, certo?" Quando Dumbledore disse isso, Harry percebeu que James e Lily ficaram pálidos.

O moreno assentiu.

"Eu sei e também sei o que você pensa. Acha que eu sou o menino da profecia. Porém, acho que vou ficar do lado do Ministro nesse ponto. Provavelmente a única coisa em que Fudge e eu concordaremos. A Profecia é besteira!" Harry disse antes que alguém pudesse interromper.

"Harry, eu sei que coisas como profecias são díficeis de acreditar e não há nada que eu possa fazer para te convencer. Tudo o que posso afirmar é que a Profecia diz que se você não matar Voldemort, ele irá matá-lo. De um jeito ou de outro." Dumbledore terminou triste.

James e Lily olharam para o filho, esperando uma reação. Eles sabiam que Dumbledore estava dando indiretas. Se Voldemort não o matasse diretamente, a dor em sua cicatriz o mataria.

Os dois estavam esperando que Harry explodisse e começasse a gritar com o Diretor, ou que apenas saísse andando indo em direção ao quarto. Porém, ficaram chocados ao ver um sorriso aparecer nos lábios do garoto, enquanto ele olhava para o bruxo.

"Você está falando da minha cicatriz?" Ele simplesmesnte perguntou.

Os três encararam Harry, chocados. Eles não sabiam que o garoto tinha consciência da possibilidade de sua cicatriz levá-lo a morte. Os adultos não responderam e apenas o encararam de olhos arregalados.

"Eu ouvi aquele dia na infermaria, quando você comentou com a minha mãe e com o meu pai. Eu tenho uma ótima audição." O garoto zombou.

"Como… como você pode estar tão calmo em relação a isso?" Lily perguntou com medo.

"Porque, mãe, eu não acredito. Não acreditava antes e não vou acreditar agora. 'Nenhum pode viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver' é isso que foi dito, não é? Bem, eu e Voldemort sobrevivemos juntos por quase dezessete anos! Não vejo essa profecia como nada mais do que tolices." Harry replicou.

"Então como você explica Voldemort acreditar nela? Ele acreditava tanto que tentou te matar quando bebê. Se acredita, então você não acha que deve ter algo de verdadeiro nisso tudo?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"Não interessa se ele acredita. O ponto é que eu não." Dito isso, Harry virou para sair do cômodo. Dumbldore o chamou para tentar fazer com que ele entendesse a gravidade da situação.

"Nem se incômode em tentar me convencer. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu não sou seu salvador, Dumbledore. Não importa o que você diga ao Wizegamot, eu não sou a pessoa que vai lutar e trazer o fim do Lorde das Trevas. Não importa o que aconteça, eu _**nunca**_ irei levantar minha varinha contra Voldemort."

Harry saiu da sala, deixando os três adultos imersos em pensamentos depressivos.

**xX****x**

James e Lily não falaram mais sobre o assunto da profecia. Eles sabiam que não conseguiriam nada a não ser fazer com que Harry discutisse com eles.

Por dentro James estava feliz pelo filho ter recusado se unir a Dumbledore. Ele sempre sentiu que o garoto deveria ficar o mais longe possível da guerra e de Voldemort. Se tivesse a chance de ter criado Harry, ele o teria deixado bem afastado da Ordem. Igual ao jeito que criara Damien.

Para James, se alguém merecia ficar longe de tudo isso era Harry.

O homem estava sentado com Remus, Sirius e Lily na sala de estar, afundado em uma discussão sobre algo bem divertido: A aproximção do aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry.

"Ok, então qual vai ser o tema?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto todos discutiam diferentes opções.

"Podemos resolver isso depois, ainda temos que terminar a lista de convidados." Lily disse com uma voz aturdida.

"Bem, vamos mantê-la mínima. Não queremos nenhuma casualidade novamente." Sirius brincou.

"Acho que devemos decidir o local primeiro." Remus disse e segurou um pequeno livro listando os melhores locais.

"Sim, vamos resolver isso primeiro." Lily concordou.

"Qualquer lugar vai ser bom se eles fizerem o buffet também. A comida é a coisa mais importante." Sirius adicionou.

"Você consegue pensar em outra coisa que não seja comida?" Lily o repreendeu.

Sirius sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não!" Ele riu.

A risada foi interrompida, quando a lareira se encheu de flamas verdes e Moody entrou na sala.

"Pessoal, temos uma situação! Hogsmead está sob ataque." Disse rápido.

Imediatamente James, Remus e Sirius levantaram-se em um pulo.

"Acabamos de receber uma ligação de socorro! Eu vim buscá-los. Temos que ir agora."

Os quatro Aurores saíram apressados, deixando Lily sozinha e rezando para que todos ficassem bem.

Quando James e os outros chegaram até o local, tudo estava um desastre. Havia fogo por todos os lugares e as pessoas de Hogsmead corriam para seus lares seguros. Lojas, restaurantes e vários prédios estavam acesos e os Comensais da Morte torturavam e matavam pessoas inocentes, enquanto elas corriam para fora dos prédios que queimavam.

James e os outros Aurores entraram em ação e começaram a derrotar quantos Comensais pudessem. A luta foi intensa e várias vezes o homem quase caiu nas poças de fogo que os seguidores de Voldemort contruíram para lutar dois a um.

O Auror estava ocupado duelando ferozmente e não percebeu para onde ia. Ele derrotou dois Comensais e virou em uma esquina, com o intuito de duelar mais, mas parou intantâneamente de andar.

Em frente a ele estava uma clareira, feita de casas destruídas. O entulho constituído pelas casas, enchia o chão e havia uma estranha calmaria ali. Não havia nenhuma flama e nenhuma pessoa. Estava um silêncio mortal. Os gritos e as maldições atrás de si pareciam desaparecer, enquanto ele olhava para o que estava ali. Sua respiração prendeu em seu peito ao ver aquilo.

A sua frente havia uma plataforma conjurada. Ela estava erguida e ao menos vinte escadas o levavam para cima. No topo dessa platafroma havia um túmulo feito de mámore negro. Ele brilhava embaixo da lua e fazia seus ossos gelarem apenas ao olhá-lo.

Porém, aquela visão não foi o que fez James dar uma passo para trás com medo. O que fez isso, foi a lápide negra com uma escrita em prata que o homem conseguia ler a distância. As palavras pareciam queimar em sua mente quando as viu_. __Harry James Potter_.

James se sentiu doente ao olhar o túmulo. Ele ouviu arfadas e ao virar encarou Moody, Sirius, Remus e Arthur. Eles também ficaram parados em horror, visualizando aquilo.

Ninguém conseguia falar alguma coisa. Era uma péssima visão. Finalmente, Remus deu um passo a frente e colocou a mão em cima do ombro do amigo.

"James, isso não é real. Harry está a salvo. É apenas um túmulo vazio e vai ficar desse jeito." Ele tentou confortá-lo.

"Eu terei que discordar disso." Disse uma voz gélida atrás deles.

Imediatamente os Aurores pegaram suas varinhas, colocaram-as em frente ao corpo e tentaram iluminar a escuridão para ver quem estava ali. Uma núvem negra apareceu em frente a eles, desde o começo da escadaria. E, de repente, figuras encapuzadas surgiram. Deveria ter mais ou menos trinta Comensais ali. Porém, James estava concentrado na grande figura parada no centro. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam como fogo por baixo do capuz.

Vagarosamente, Voldemort mostrou o rosto, assim os Aurores podiam vê-lo. Ninguém tinha lançado nenhuma maldição, mas todos mantinham suas varinhas apontadas. Eles nem mesmo conseguiam segurá-las direito devido à raiva e aos nervos.

"O que você achou do meu pequeno presente, Potter? Pensei que seria adequado a ele, não acha?" Voldemort disse em uma voz gélida e aguda.

James tentou segurar sua varinha direito e mirá-la em Voldemort, mas estava percebendo que suas mãos trêmulas e seu coração acelerado não ajudavam.

"Eu montei tudo isso para que pudesse pessoalmente te mostar. Achei que você gostaria de ver antes de todos." Ele continuou falando em uma voz doentemente calma.

"Você pode continuar sonhando, você nunca vai chegar perto do Harry de novo!" James gritou irado.

Voldemort sorriu de lado, fazendo o Auror se arrepiar.

"Eu já consegui ele antes. O que vai me impedir dessa vez?"

Uma maldição saiu de trás de James, mas não tocou Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas ergueu seu escudo de corpo e se defendeu. Novamente, o Auror sentiu-se doente ao ver o quão parecido ele e Harry eram.

"Não seja tonto. Tente isso de novo e meus Comensais vão te explodir em pedacinhos." Ele disse ameaçador.

"Eu poderia matar todos vocês agora e acabar com tudo isso, mas quero ver suas faces no exato momento de minha vingança. Quero ver a esperança abandonar seus olhos, enquanto mato seu _salvador_!" Voldemort disse e sua voz elevou-se em um tom irado.

Ele olhou diretamente para James.

"Você vai se arrepender do dia em que tirou ele de mim! Se você o tivesse deixado em paz, ele teria vivido. Mas ao se intrometer você arruinou tudo. Você o tirou de mim, lembre-se disso quando ficar de luto. Você será o responsável pela morte dele!" Disse ao Auror.

Antes que James pudesse amaldiçoá-lo, um dos Comensais reagiu e lançou um feitiço ferroada para cima dele, fazendo com que sua mão fosse cortada. James soltou sua varinha e sibilou em agonia, quando começou a sangrar. Ele olhou para Voldemort, querendo nada mais do que cortá-lo em pedaços.

"As pessoas de Hogsmead serão as testemunhas da vingança do Lorde das Trevas e verão o que acontece com aqueles que me traem." Voldemort anunciou em voz alta para que aqueles escondidos em casa pudessem ouvir.

"Eu trarei seu filho aqui e o enterrarei vivo!" O homem sibilou em uma voz congelante, olhos queimando de raiva.

"Todo mundo vai ouvir os gritos dele definhando e não haverá nada que você poderá fazer para ajudar. Você vai observá-lo morrer sem poder fazer nada e a única coisa que restará é se culpar!" Voldemort disse.

Imediatamente muitos jatos de luz foram em direção ao Lorde das Trevas. Todo mundo, inclusive James, lançaram maldições em direção a ele.

O Auror pegou sua varinha do chão, segurando-a com a outra mão, e lançou uma maldição. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse alcançar o bruxo das trevas, ele e seus Comensais da Morte desapareceram. O som da risada gélida de Voldemort ecoou no ar antes de se esvair.

James e os outros, inclusive Dumbledore, tentaram chegar até o túmulo para destruí-lo, mas aparentemente havia uma parede invisível em volta dele, que não deixava ninguém chegar perto. O nome, _Harry James Potter_, brilhava de modo provocante.

James tentava desesperadamente destruí-lo.

Eles tiveram que admitir a derrota e ir embora, porque os homens estavam feridos. James tivera que ser arrastado por Sirius e Remus, já que o Auror não conseguia desviar os olhos do túmulo de mármore negro.

"Isso não vai acontecer, Prongs. Não vamos deixar que ninguém chegue perto de Harry. Nós vamos destruir Voldemort antes que consiga olhar para ele." Sirius disse ao amigo. Remus falava coisas similares, enquanto eles voltavam para trás.

James não respondeu. Havia apenas uma coisa passando por seus ouvidos. As palavras que fizeram seu sangue gelar.

"Eu já consegui ele antes. O que vai me impedir dessa vez?"

**xXx**

_N/T: Hey, povo. E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Dessa vez foi rápido._

**Branca Takarai**: O Neville é muitooo irritante!

_É isso aí. Até o próximo, que já está traduzido. _


	62. Reactions

_N/T: Gostaria de agradacer à __**Letícia**__ por ter traduzido esse capítulo e por estar me ajudando nessa reta final da fic. Muito obrigada. Mesmo! _

**xXx**

Chapter Sessenta e Um: Reações

Já era tarde da noite quando James retornou a casa dos Potter, tanto que Harry e Damien já tinham ido para cama. Lily ainda estava acordada, esperando ansiosamente pelo retorno do marido. Ela havia dito aos seus filhos que o pai fora visitar os Weasley ao invés de dizer que ele tinha ido resolver assuntos da Ordem. Sabia que seus filhos, especialmente Harry, iriam pirar se soubessem que James tinha ido lutar contra Comensais da Morte.

O homem contara a Lily sobre o túmulo negro e a ameaça de Voldemort. Ela ficou em choque e permaneceu sentada e quieta ouvindo James, cada vez mais temoroso. No fim da conversa, ambos ficaram sentados e em silêncio total. Nesse momento, Lily pigarreou.

" Isso…i-isso não va vai a-acontecer. E-ele não pode fazer nada contra Harry! Nós não vamos deixar isso acontecer!" Ela disse num tom de voz que assegurava mais a si do que James.

O Auror não respondeu. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que havia real possibilidade de Voldemort cumprir a ameaça. Primeiramente, Harry se recusava a permanecer dentro da Mansão Potter. Ele se recusava completamente em ter guarda-costas consigo, quando saísse. Isso o colocava em um risco enorme e James não queria nem pensar nos truques sujos que Voldemort poderia usar para colocá-lo fora da área de segurança.

James pressionou suas têmporas ao sentir que uma dor de cabeça terrível se aproximava. Ele não queria nada mais do que se enterrar na cama e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas não podia. Ele não conseguia esquecer a imagem do lúgubre túmulo negro, esperando aberto, com o nome de Harry na lápide. O homem tirou os óculos e pressionou seus olhos, desejando que ele próprio não desmaiasse.

Lily tentou confortá-lo. Era mais fácil para ela, já que não havia visto o túmulo. Não havia visto o nome do filho cravado na lápide. Não tinha ouvido a ameaça que Voldemort tinha feito contra Harry. Não tinha visto o fogo queimando naqueles olhos vermelhos enquanto ele jurava vingança. James, sim, vira tudo isso.

O Auror lentamente levantou, subiu as escadas e se viu na porta do quarto de Harry. Lily o observou abrir a porta e entrar lá dentro. Ela decidiu dar a James alguns minutos. Sabia que ele provavelmente queria se assegurar de que Harry estava a salvo. Silenciosamente, a mulher rumou para o seu quarto, onde pacientemente esperaria o marido.

James viu que Harry estava dormindo profundamente. Seus pés o guiaram até a beira da cama. Ele não queria acordá-lo, mas descobriu que não conseguia abandonar seu filho adormecido. O homem observava a respiração calma dele, parecia relaxado.

A mente de James vagava por pensamentos tempestuosos. O túmulo, a ameaça de Voldemort, o modo com que o nome de Harry foi posto naquela lápide horrível. Ele ouvia as palavras do Lorde das Trevas ressoarem no seu ouvido novamente: "Eu já consegui ele antes. O que vai me impedir dessa vez?"

James finalmente desabou e em silêncio caiu no chão, próximo à cama de Harry. Ele queria levantar e sair, não queria acordar o filho. Mas todo seu corpo parecia ter adormecido. Sentia-se completamente derrotado. Sabia que Voldemort queriao garoto e, aparentemente, o túmulo negro fê-lo entender em quão grande perigo seu filho realmente estava.

O que poderia fazer James ter certeza de que Voldemorte ficaria longe de Harry? Como ele seria capaz de dar uma vida normal ao jovem se o garoto nem ao menos poderia sair de casa?

O homem estava perdido em suas próprias lágrimas e preocupações que não percebeu que sua silenciosa lamúria havia acordado seu filho. Harry ficou perturbado quando percebeu que existia outra pessoa no quarto. A principio, pensou que era Damien pregando uma peça nele. E então, notou que essa pessoa estava chorando. Ele conseguia ouvir o respirar pertubado em meio aos soluços.

Com um aceno de mão Harry acendeu todas as luzes do seu quarto e ficou sem palavras quando viu seu pai no chão com a cabeça coberta pelas suas mãos, seus ombros tremendo, enquanto soluções agonizantes escapavam de sua boca.

Harry desceu da cama de sobresalto, ajoelhando-se em frente ao pai. Pensamentos horríveis perpassaram sua mente. Por quê ele estava chorando? Algo teria acontecido com Sirius? Ou Remus? Outro ataque ocorrera?

"Pai! Pai, o que houve? O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou com o coração acelerado.

James não respondeu de prontidão. Ele olhou para o rosto do filho, cheio de preocupação, e sentiu urgência em abraçá-lo. Segurá-lo bem firme, próximo ao seu peito e nunca deixá-lo sair, por medo de perdê-lo. Era isso que o fazia perder o controle. O pensamento de perder Harry novamente. O pensamento de que Harry seria levado de novo e nunca mais voltaria. Esse sentimento o destruía.

James conseguiu controlar as emoções e olhar para Harry, que estava completamente em pânico.

"Não, não tem nada errado, Harry. Desculpa…desculpa por ter te acordado." Ele conseguiu dizer mesmo que as lágrimas continuassem a cair.

Harry segurou seu pai, tentando desesperadamente entender o que havia de errado. Por quê seu pai parecia tão... destruído?

"Pai, o que aconteceu? Sirius está bem? Alguma coisa aconteceu?" Harry perguntou novamente.

James balançou a cabeça em resposta, desejando que ele não tivesse entrado no quarto do filho. Ele não queria que Harry soubesse sobre o que vira. A imagem do túmulo negro apareceu, de novo, em sua mente.

James parecia que ia desabar novamente.

"Harry…Harry, por favor…" James conseguiu dizer antes de respirar fundo para tentar se acalmar.

O garoto suava frio agora. 'Que diabos estava acontecendo?'

"Você…você tem que me prometer Harry, por favor, prometa-me que não vai sair de casa." James disse.

Ele sabia que não estava fazendo sentido. Mas naquele momento, tudo o que importava para James era fazer Harry prometer que não iria deixar a Mansão Potter. Voldemort não poderia pegá-lo dentro de casa. Se o garoto não se expusesse a nenhuma risco, ele não cairia as armadilhas do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry estava estupefato. Ele tinha acordado as três da manhã e encontrado seu pai no chão, chorando como se alguém tivesse morrido, e tudo que ele tinha que fazer era dizer: 'eu não vou sair de casa'.

"Pai …" Harry começou a dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois James agarrou suas mãos com força e disse.

"Apenas prometa, jure que você não vai sair de casa sozinho! Eu nunca mais te peço nada, Harry. Por favor, só faça o que eu estou pedindo!"

Harry podia ver o medo perpassando os olhos do pai. Ele podia até mesmo sentir isso no tremor das mãos de James segurando as suas. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido mas, o que quer que fosse, com certeza assustara James.

Harry queria discutir, queria dizer ao seu pai que ele sabia tomar conta de si e que não iria ficar se escondendo em casa. Mas o modo como o homem o olhava, como estava quase implorando para que ele aceitasse fez com que Harry mordesse a língua. Ele sabia que teria que concordar, pelo menos por enquanto. Não podia discutir com seu pai quando este parecia tão vulnerável.

"Ok,pai. Eu prometo que não vou sair de casa sozinho. Eu juro, ok?"

James relaxou completamente e mesmo sentado, tentava se levantar. Suas mãos ainda seguravam as de Harry e ele não queria soltá-las. Finalmente, o garoto conseguiu se livrar e ajudou James a ficar em pé.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou novamente, mas James apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta.

Ele não seria capaz de dizer nada. Acima de tudo, ele sabia o quão magoado Harry ficaria se soubesse da ameaça de Voldemort. O filho ainda se importava com ele e James sabia disso.

Com a recusa de Harry em levantar a varinha contra Voldemort era completamente óbvio que uma parte dele ainda o amava. O que o garoto pensaria, quando descobrisse que uma parte do plano de Voldemort era enterrá-lo vivo. James estremeceu com a memória.

O homem desculpou-se novamente por acordar Harry. Ele disse ao filho para voltar para cama. O garoto tentou novamente perguntar o que o tinha deixado tão preocupado, mas o pai não respondeu. Ele olhava o moreno com tanta emoção que Harry sentia um tremor perpassar por seu corpo.

Silenciosamente James o deixou e rumou para seu quarto. Harry voltou para cama, mas não dormiu. Ele continuava pensando sobre o que teria acontecido parar deixar o pai naquele estado.

**xXx**

No dia seguinte, James fez com que nenhum Profeta Diario ficasse a vista para que Harry não achasse, já que o jornal estava repleto de imagens do túmulo negro. A imprensa havia noticiado o último ataque de Voldemort e tiveram um dia cheio para retratar o túmulo negro.

Remus e Sirius vieram pela manhã na tentativa de acalmar James e Lily. A mulher ainda não tinha sido capaz de parar de chorar ao ver a ameaça que Voldemort deixara. Era claro que haviam tentado demolir o túmulo na tentativa de livrar-se dele, mas todo esforço havia sido em vão. Aparentemente ele permaneceria por lá.

Harry passou o resto do dia tentando entender o tinha acontecido para fazer seu pai ficar tão estranho. Mas todas essas questões foram deixadas de lado, quando o garoto ficou extremamente frustrado e resolveu passar um tempo treinando sozinho. Ninguém, tampouco, havia dito algo sobre o túmulo a Damien. Os dois garotos gastaram grande parte dos próximos dias, tentando descobrir o que havia causado esse inusitado comportamento ultra-protecionista em James. Eles não chegaram nem perto da verdade.

Os adolescents jogavam, no quartode Harry, Snap Explosivo, pois estavam completamente entediados. Damien forçara o irmão. O moreno de olhos esmeralda parou de jogar ao ouvir vozes sussurando na porta de seu quarto, o irmão parou logo depois para aguçar a audição.

"…é que isso parece ser tão ridículo agora."

"Não é não. Isso vai significar muito pra ele, já que deveria ter ganhado isso!"

"Sim, mas ele não vai poder usar nada disso agora. Ele é grande demais pra todos eles."

Nesse momento, Harry rapidamente abriu a porta e viu seu pai e sua mãe parados na frente da mesma, ambos com uma imensa expressão de culpa no rosto. O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas de modo indagativo.

"Hum, oi. Nós estamos tentando decidir um negócio." James disse lançando a Lily um ultimo olhar suplicante, que foi prontamente ignorado por ela.

"Na frente da porta do meu quarto?" Harry perguntou com falsa inocência.

Damien riu, mas ninguém notou.

"Nós apenas queríamos te dar uma coisa, mas não conseguíamos decidir quando seria a melhor hora. Então, como acho que não há nenhum momento como o presente... aqui está." Lily disse enquanto ela e James adentravam o quarto de Harry. A mulher segurava uma caixa enorme, que permanecera escondida atrás de si e James, relutantemente, segurava duas caixas idênticas.

Na mesma hora Damien correu em direção às três caixas, perguntando o que era aquilo, mas Harry permaneceu imóvel. Ele sabia o que havia dentro delas, porque quando as encontrou, sua vida tomou um novo rumo. Vagarosamente andou em direção aos pais.

Ele se ajoelhou e lentamente começou a abrir uma das caixas, certo de que ela estaria repletas de diversas em embalagens coloridas. Sua mente estava polvorosa ao ver os presentes novamente. Ele se lembrou do choque que tinha sentido quanto os vira pela primeira vez.

Damien lançou um olhar cobiçoso para os presentes.

"O que vocês compraram pra ele? São todos dele? Eu também quero!" choramingou.

Lily calou-o com um olhar, James, porém, abraçou o filho mais novo enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido que aqueles eram presentes que Harry havia perdido. Damien corou imediatamente, envergonhado de sua criancice e resolveu permanecer calado.

Harry tirou os presentes da caixa mas não abriu nenhum. Então James disse:

"Nós sabemos que isso é meio ridículo e que você é velho demais para quase todas essas coisas, mas sua mãe insiste que você os receba. Eles foram comprados para você, mesmo que achássemos que nunca teríamos chance de entregá-los um dia." James parou de falar ao ver o quão estranho soava aquilo que acabara de dizer.

Como Harry não demonstrou nenhuma reação e nem disse nada, James tomou isso como sinal de que ele havia achado a idéia dos presentes algo realmente ridícula. Rapidamente ele tentou fazer com que essa situação constrangedora melhorasse.

"Você pode dá-los se não os quiser. Nós não nos importamos! Você não vai usar nada disso mesmo... foi só uma idéia..." Sua fala morreu ao ver Harry lentamente olhando para ele.

Somente o olhar daqueles olhos esmeralda acalmou James. Eles estavam repletos de gratidão e amor.

O homem sentiu seu coração bater acelerado quando Harry pegou um dos pacotes e o abriu com as mãos trêmulas. Era um presente de Natal de quando ele tinha apenas quatro anos de idade. Um hipogrifo azul caiu no colo do garoto. O brinquedo sentou em cima do garoto, abriu as assas, pronto para voar, e logo levantou um vôo ridiculamente baixo. Harry riu quando seu passeio pelo quarto foi interrompido por uma colisão no joelho de James.

James e Lily ficaram alíviados pelo filho não achar idiota a idéia de guardar presentes. Os dois perceberam que essa era a primeira vez que ele tinha recebido um presente de Natal ou aniversário. Voldemort nunca havia celebrado os aniversários de Harry e todos os presente que o garoto recebera foram armas para serem usadas com o intuito de acabar com os inimigos do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry queria agradecer seus pais, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras. Como seria possível agradecer algo que era tão inacreditavelmente maravilhoso? Ambos tinham lembrado dele em todos os Natais e aniversários. O moreno de olhos verdes teve que usar toda a sua energia para se controlar e não desabar.

O casal não precisava que ele dissesse nada. O modo com que seus olhos brilhavam cada vez que ele abria um presente e soltava uma risada inocente em seus lábios, a cada momento em que ele se deparava com um presente particularmente incrível, era o bastante. Eles sabiam que Harry ficara emocionamente tocado por esse gesto.

O garoto pediu a Damien que o ajudasse a abrir os presentes e instantaneamente o adolescente sentou no chão e começou a desembrulhar os pacotes. James e Lily assistiam felizes seus dois filhos agirem como se tivessem cinco anos de idade, abrindo os presentes e rido dos brinquedos infantis que havia dentro de cada pacote. Era uma memória que, James sabia, Harry sempre se lembraria com um sorriso.

**xXx**

Conforme o prometido, o moreno não colocara os pés para fora da Mansão Potter. Ele passou muitas horas em sua área de treinamento, com Damien, e estava secretamente muito orgulhoso do irmão mais novo. Ele era um lutador nato e, assim como Harry, havia dominado os movimentos básicos extremamente rápido.

James estava determinado em encontrar e destruir Voldemort. Como na época em que Harry ainda era um bebê e a profecia tinha acabado de surgir. Ele tinha trabalhado duro naquele tempo também. Via seus familiares cada vez menos e passava horas trancado no escritório, quando estava em casa. Odiava a distância que aquilo criara entre ele e sua família, porém não podia concentrar-se em nada que não fosse Voldemort.

Sempre que fechava os olhos só conseguia pensar no terrível túmulo - que ninguém conseguira destruir ainda - surgindo em sua frente e na risada fria de Voldemort ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Lily fez o possível para tentar que James descansasse um pouco, mas nada do que ela dizia o fazia mudar de idéia. Remus e Sirius ajudavam do único modo que podiam. Juntando-se à missão de destruir Voldemort.

Aconteceu exatamente seis dias antes do aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry. Era uma manhã ensolarada, com o céu claro e um calor intenso. Lily e Damien estavam terminando de trabalhar no jardim da frente. O menino tentara chamar Sirius e James para juntarem-se a eles, mas ambos recusaram-se, pois estavam ocupados tentando encontrar uma maneira de se livrarem no túmulo. Aquilo causava muito burburinho na imprensa e quanto mais tempo permanecesse em Hogsmeade, maior seria o medo que tomava a comunidade bruxa.

Eles tinham acabado de analisar mais uma teoria, quando a porta do escritório se abriu e Harry entrou no cômodo. James, dificilmente, tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com o filho nos últimos dias, já que passava a maior parte do tempo lutando pela sobrevivência dele.

Vestido com seu jeans e camiseta azul-claro, o garoto não parecia alguém que pudesse duelar e matar um homem três vezes a sua idade. Ele não parecia ser o assassino que Voldemort havia criado. Parecia ser um adolescente normal. Especialmente depois de abrir um largo sorriso como o que tinha em sua face no momento.

"Hey." Ele cumprimentou, enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

"Hey, o que houve?" James perguntou para Harry, já que o filho nunca o procurava, especialmente quando estava no escritório.

"Nada. Apenas imaginando o que vocês dois estão fazendo." Harry respondeu, enquanto andava em direção a James e Sirius, que estavam sentados.

"Na verdade, eu queria ver o que é tão interessante para deixar vocês dois aqui dentro, enquanto o resto do mundo está curtindo o sol lá fora." Harry corrigiu.

James encarou os olhos verde do filho, que brilhavam intensamente em direção aos seus acompanhados de um sorriso maroto.

"Apenas trabalho de Auror." Respondeu James.

"Trabalho de Auror! Você quer dizer que Aurores realmente trabalham. Poderiam ter me enganado." Harry brincou enquando James e Sirius lançavam olhares de falsa reprovação.

"Você devia estar lá fora, aproveitando o sol, não aqui ridicularizando a gente!" Sirius respondeu.

"Vocês também. Vocês dois deveriam estar lá fora, e não enfurnados aqui dentro" Harry respondeu.

"Por favor Harry, nós temos muito trabalho a fazer. Assim que terminarmos vamos nos juntar a vocês." James disse com uma voz cansada. Ele não estava dormindo direito ultimamente.

Harry respondeu o pai com um olhar engraçado.

"Você não vai descobrir como destruir isso. Se Voldemort criou, então ficará lá até que ele destrua." Disse ao pai.

James sentiu-se confuso sem saber ao que o garoto estava se referindo.

"O quê?" Perguntou.

"O túmulo. Acredito que vocês estejam tentando descobrir como estruí-lo." Harry respondeu casualmente.

James e Sirius olhavam para incrédulos para ele. O moreno de olhos verdes descobrira sobre o túmulo. Contudo, não estava chateado ou irritado como esperaram que ele iria ficar. Por quê o garoto estava parado com uma aparência tão calma?

"Como…como você descobriu sobre… sobre isso?" James perguntou com uma calma forçada.

Harry sorriu novamente e mostrou uma cópia do Profeta Diário. Era datado de dois dias atrás. A foto do túmulo negro estava ocupando quase toda capa. James olhou espantado.

"Eu descobri ontem." Harry respondeu.

"Bem, talvez essa é a cópia que deveríamos ter destruído." Sirius disse a James enquanto este lhe lançava um olhar perturbado.

James tinha feito com que todas as cópias do Profeta Diário, que chegassem à Mansão Potter,fossem destruídas. Como é que essa cópia tinha conseguido escapar e estava diante de seus olhos?

Harry não disse mais nada e apenas deixou a cópia do Prófeta Diário sobre a escrivaninha. Ele e James trocaram um longo olhar. Nenhum dos dois disse nada ou fez nenhum movimento em direção ao jornal.

"Hum, eu acho que vou ver o que Damien está fazendo." Sirius disse enquanto levantava e saía da sala bem rapidamente. Ele sabia que pai e filho teriam uma longa conversa.

Depois que Sirius saiu, James respirou fundo.

"Você provavelmente deve estar bastante zangado comigo por ter escondido isso, não está?" Perguntou.

Harry olhou bem fundo nos olhos de seu pai antes de responder.

"Eu não estou bravo com você." Disse.

James sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado depois disso. Embora ainda não soubesse como conversar com Harry sobre isso. O que ele deveria dizer?

"Foi por isso que você me fez prometer ficar em casa, não é?" O garoto perguntou.

"Sim." James respondeu em tom baixo.

Harry aproximou-se do lugar em que seu pai estava sentado.

"Você ficou com medo disso e então me proibiu de sair de casa? Você não acha que isso é um pouco de exagero?" Perguntou em tom casual.

James olhou Harry incrédulamente.

"Exagero? Você acha que a minha reação foi exagerada? Por Merlin, Harry! Você não consegue enxergar o perigo em que você está?" James não conseguia acreditar o quão calmo Harry estava sobre isso.

O moreno sorriu da reação de seu pai, porém dessa vez seu sorriso continha um 'Q' de tristeza.

"E quando é que eu não estive em perigo? Aparentemente, Voldemort tem tentado me matar bem antes de eu nascer. Ninguém deveria estar surpreso com essa atitude. Fico grato que ele tenha feito algo como isso. Pelo menos agora está sendo sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos por mim."

Harry abaixou a cabeça ao dizer isso. James sentiu seu coração despedaçar ao sentir mágoa na voz dele. Isso devia estar sendo muito difícil para o garoto.

"Harry…" James começou a dizer, enquanto levantava-se e ia em direção ao filho.

"Isso não muda nada. Voldemort fazendo isso, construindo esse túmulo, isso não muda nada. Ele já estava atrás de mim antes de construí-lo e vai continuar depois disso também."

"Isso muda o que você sente em relação a ele?" James perguntou. Ele tinha se questionado sobre isso. Seria Harry capaz de querer machucar Voldemort depois dessa ameaça?

O garoto encarou James.

"Como eu disse, isso não muda nada." Harry disse categoricamente. "Eu não consigo querer machucá-lo só porque ele quer me machucar. Não funciona assim. Eu sei que se essa hora vier e eu tiver que enfrentá-lo... não vou ser capaz de... eu não conseguirei ferí-lo" Concluiu, desejando desesperadamente que o pai entendesse isso.

James entendia claramente. Voldemort o criara. Ele fizera o garoto acreditar que o amava e que se importava com ele. Era demais para o filho se desapegar de todas essas mentiras, a ponto de considerar matar o homem que havia chamado de 'pai' pelos últimos quinze anos.

James pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry reconfortantemente. Ele o apertou gentilmente e balançou a cabeça para reafirmar o filho que entendera os seus sentimentos.

Harry olhou para seu pai com alívio. Ele sabia que o que sentia por Voldemort era complicados e que nem todos consiguiriam entender o por quê dele não conseguir matá-lo.

Por mais desprezo, falsidade, trapaças e nenhuma compaixão que Voldemort demonstrou em relação a Harry, o garoto não conseguia sentir outra coisa coisa a não ser compaixão em retorno. Isso não era mentira. Harry realmente amara Voldemort como um pai. Ele apenas destruira as Hocruxes como forma de vingança e não para destruí-lo.

Harry olhou para o homem exausto a sua frente. Seus olhos ganharam olheiras enormes e sua pele estava um tanto pálida. O moreno percebeu que seu pai preocupara-se imensamente com o túmulo negro e sentiu um amor enorme por ele.

"Vamos lá, pai. Pare de ficar tentando achar uma solução pra essa guerra. Isso não é sua responsabilidade. Ficar preocupado com Voldemort não vai te fazer bem nenhum. Vem pra fora aproveitar o dia com a gente." Harry disse no seu tom casual novamente.

"Harry, eu realmente não posso, tenho muita coisa pra fazer." James disse ao olhar para sua mesa coberta de pergaminhos.

"Se você vier comigo agora, eu prometo que vou jogar quadribol com você." Harry disse, já que geralmente Quadribol vencia qualquer argumento com James.

James continuou lançando olhares incertos a sua mesa.

"Vamos lá, pai. Eu te deixo ganhar dessa vez." Harry disse com um sorriso maroto.

James lançou a ele um olhar indignado.

"Com licença, eu não preciso que você _me deixe ganhar_. Eu posso ganhar o jogo em condições justas!" Ele disse enquanto rumava em direção a porta.

"Justas, claro." Harry disse enquanto fazia sinal de aspas com os dedos na palavra 'justas'.

James riu do gesto de Harry e ambos, pai e filho, saíram para curtir o resto do dia em família.

**xXx**

_N/T: Enfim, mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Até mais, povo._

**Hokuto**: Viu só! Voltei dos mortos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Ana Luiza**: Mais um post! Obrigada por ler a fic. Espero que esteja gostando.


	63. Want You Back!

_N/T: Obrigada à __**Letícia**__ que traduziu esse capítulo para mim. Está sendo uma enorme ajuda._

**xXx**

Capítulo Sessenta e Dois: Quero você de volta!

"Harry! Damien! Venham já pra dentro!" Lily gritou pela quarta vez. Quando o assunto era Quadribol ela tinha que arrastar os dois para fora do campo. A mulher voltou para a mesa, que estava pronta para o almoço. Passado um momento, os dois entraram na cozinha discutindo.

"Caramba, Damy. Você perdeu!" Harry disse ao irmão enquanto equilibrava sua Nimbus 3000 ao lado da porta.

"Você não contou os últimos dois gols que eu fiz! Isso é trapaça!" O irmão mais novo brigou, claramente irritado.

Harry lavou as mãos e o rosto e sentou-se a mesa com seu olhar sarcástico usual.

"Não é possível que você chame aquelas duas coisas de gols. Aquilo foi péssimo."

"Cala a boca, Harry!" Damien respondeu visivelmente contrariado.

Lily virou-se de uma vez, com um olhar severo no rosto.

"Damien Jack Potter! Eu não quero ver você usando esse tipo de linguagem contra o seu irmão." Ela o reprimiu.

Damien respondeu com uma careta e lançou um olhar fulminante a Harry, que claramente se divertia.

"Ele não consegue evitar, mãe. É assim que pirralhos mimados reagem quando as coisas não acontecem como eles querem." Harry respondeu com um largo sorriso enquanto Damien corava.

Damien chutou, com força, o irmão por baixo da mesa, que saltou. Nenhum barulho foi liberado. O moreno de olhos verdes apenas olhou sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Cuidado, você vai treinar comigo mais tarde." Harry o alertou.

Lily sentou-se a mesa também.

"Viu, é por isso que eu não gosto de Quadribol. Isso só faz todo mundo brigar o tempo todo." Ela disse com um suspiro.

Damien não pôde evitar e sorriu internamente. Ele adorava brigar com Harry. Era tão… normal. Pelo menos eles eram capazes de se comportar como irmãos normais, competirem um com outro e terem brigas pequenas sobre coisas idiotas. Ele não tinha que se preocupar e se atormentar sobre a segurança e bem-estar do irmão agora.

Damien deu a Harry um pequeno sorriso de cessar fogo e então começou a colocar comida dentro de sua boca, já que estava faminto após jogar durante três horas.

James entrou na cozinha, pegou algo para comer e depois desapareceu no escritório novamente. Harry assistiu a isso com o coração pesado. Ele realmente havia tentado fazer com que seu pai relaxasse, mas seus esforços eram todos fracassados. O homem não conseguia parar de se atormentar com Voldemort e com aquele túmulo idiota. O garoto esperava que o pai desistisse logo. Não havia nenhuma maneira daquele túmulo ser destruído por alguém que não fosse Voldemort, já que sua magia não era algo que podia ser facilmente derrotada.

Mais tarde, como Harry havia prometido, os dois garotos foram para a área de treinamento. Harry havia começado a ensinar ao irmão luta de rua avançada. Damien tinha crédito, visto que estava suando muito para tentar acompanhá-lo.

"Vamos lá, Damy! Você não está nem tentando. Se você chutar alguém assim, vai acabar quebrando sua própria perna! Você está usando o ângulo errado." Harry disse a ele.

"Eu acho que preciso de uma pausa!" Damien ofegou e caiu no chão.

"Esse é seu problema. Você precisa de muitas pausas. Você não tem resistência nenhuma!" Harry o reprimiu.

Damien só conseguiu lançar ao irmão um olhar meio animado.

"Pare de reclamar e descansa um pouco também." Damien disse, enquanto deitava-se no chão e fechava os olhos contra o céu ensolarado.

O menino ouviu Harry sentar-se junto a ele. Após um momento de silêncio, Damien sentou-se também.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Disse baixinho.

"Você acabou de perguntar." Harry respondeu.

Damien ignorou a resposta do irmão e continuou.

"Você… você vai ficar bem se…se Você-Sabe-Quem for destruído?" Perguntou.

A expressão de Harry escureceu por um momento. Ele observou o irmão mais novo, ntes de responder.

"Por quê você tá perguntando isso?"

Damien mexeu-se inconfortávelmente e pareceu escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente.

"Eu só estava…Eu só estava pensando no outro dia em que todo mundo queria que você ajudasse a destruí-lo. Eles achavam que você tinha destruído as Hocruxes porque você o odiava, mas você não o odeia, né?"

Harry sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso com a questão. Ele não tinha mais certeza do que sentia por Voldemort.

Como o irmão não respondeu, Damien continuou.

"Eu me lembro como você ficou quando… quando Bellatrix foi pega pelo Ministério. Você foi lá para tentar salvá-la, mesmo correndo o risco de ser pego. Você me disse uma vez que ela tinha te traído do mesmo modo que Voldemort tinha feito. Ainda assim, você foi salvá-la sem pensar duas vezes. Eu pensei... eu só tenho curiosidade de saber se fosse faria a mesma coisa se Você-Sabe-Quem for pego."

Harry entendeu porque Damien havia feito essa pergunta. O menino estava com medo de que ele fosse escolher Voldemort a sua própria segurança. Sua expressão relaxou um pouco e o irmão pareceu visivelmente aliviado.

"É diferente. Voldemort escolheu me machucar. Foi ele quem teve essa decisão. Bella…Bella estava apenas cumprindo ordens." Harry sentiu uma dor intensa apunhalar seu coração ao pensar em Bella.

"Ela fez muito por mim. Eu não sei se ela realmente queria ter feito isso, mas de todas as memórias que eu tenho, as dela são boas." Ele completou.

"Eu não sei o que sinto por Voldemort." Harry disse honestamente.

"Eu acho que uma parte de mim realmente o odeia, mas eu não consigo suportar a idéia dele sendo morto. Eu não consigo machucá-lo, não importa o quanto eu o odeie. É complicado." Harry terminou incomodamente.

"Harry, você quase matou papai porque pensou que ele tinha machucado você. Mas agora você sabe que não foi ele, que aquele na verdade era Voldemort. Por quê você se sente diferente em relação a ele?" Damien perguntou. Essa era a questão que ele vinha querendo perguntar.

Harry olhou para Damien e sorriu tristemente para ele.

"Eu esperava que papai me amasse, que se importasse comigo. Eu esperava que ele cuidasse de mim. Ele era meu pai e o trabalho dele era cuidar de mim. Quando eu me lembrava do abuso que havia sofrido, eu odiava James Potter, porque eu não podia entender a razão dele me machucar. Quando criança, muitas vezes eu imaginava o que tinha feito de errado e o que eu podia ter feito para que ele me amasse. Por isso é que eu o odiava tanto, Damy. Porquê eu pensava que ele tinha me machucado quando deveria ter me amado. Ele me machucava sem nenhuma razão aparente. Já com Voldemort, a razão é completamente clara. Ele nunca me amou. Eu não sou seu filho, não sou do sangue dele. Por quê ele deveria me amar? Ele fez tudo o que fez para me quebrar, então eu seria mais forte e serviria a ele. Ele fez tudo isso por poder. Isso é tudo que ele sabe fazer. Voldemort faria qualquer coisa por poder." Harry desviou o olhar de Damien, pois foi muito difícil falar a última parte.

"Eu não tinha boas memórias com papai. Tudo que eu me lembrava sobre ele era abominável. Era fácil odiá-lo. Mas com Voldemort, eu tenho várias memórias de ser... de ser tratado como um filho por ele. Eu não conseguiria me esquecer de tudo isso nem que eu tentasse. Tudo isso faz com que odiá-lo seja mais difícil ainda."

Damien sentiu-se terrível por trazer esse assunto a tona. Ele tinha destruído o bom humor de Harry. Gentimente, ele tocou o ombro do irmão, que o olhou.

"Sinto muito por trazer tudo isso a tona. Eu só estava curioso"

Harry deu de ombros em resposta.

"Vamos lá, melhor terminarmos essa pausa" Damien disse enquanto levantava do chão. Harry levantou-se também, embora não aparentasse estar com nenhum ânimo para terminar o treinamento.

Antes que Damien pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado por alguém. Harry virou-se ao ver seu nome ser chamado junto ao do irmão. A voz definitivamente não era a da mãe deles. O moreno de olhos verdes soube instantaneamente a quem ela pertencia. Ambos saíram da área de treinamento e viram a dona da voz correndo em direção a eles.

Hermione corria a toda velocidade, com o brilho da juventude no rosto. Seu cabelo castanho volumoso voava atrás dela enquanto ela se aproximava deles. Harry podia ver que Ron e Ginny andavam calmamente atrás dela, com expressões divertidas no rosto.

"Harry! Damien! Vocês ficaram sabendo? Oh, é maravilhoso! Não é?" Hermione perguntou cambaleando e em voz alta assim que se aproximou deles. Ela jogou seus braços envolta de Damien e o abraçou fortemente antes de se virar para Harry. Ambos, Harry e Damien, estavam completamente perdidos sobre o que ela estava falando.

Ron deu um risinho assim que se aproximou de Hermione. Ginny também parecia que não conseguiria segurar o riso.

"Mione, por que é que você tá tão entusiasmada? O quê aconteceu?" Damien perguntou enquanto Hermione esperava que eles entendessem o seu entusiasmo.

"Vocês não ficaram sabendo? Como vocês não ficaram sabendo? Sua mãe deveria ter contado antes da gente. Ah, isso não importa" Ela disse ignorando seu próprio comentário.

"É a melhor notícia do mundo! Hogwarts vai ser re-aberta!" Ela exclamou ardentemente.

Harry e Damien continuaram a encará-la.

"E você está celebrando o fato que nós vamos ter escola e exames para fazer? Espera um minuto, o que é que eu tô dizendo? Claro que você está! Você é Hermione Granger." Damien disse, recebendo uma palmadinha no ombro da menina com cabelo desgrenhado.

"Você pode dizer o que você quiser, mas eu sei que está tão excitado quanto eu. Quero dizer, é Hogwarts!" Disse animada.

Harry sorriu ao ver a excitação dela. Ele não tinha nenhum sentimento particular por Hogwarts, já que não havia tido um bom momento por lá. Sendo preso contra sua vontade e tendo Aurores vigiando-o a cada momento não era muito divertido. Mas o garoto estava feliz por eles. Por Hermione em particular, visto que a menina parecia viver pelas tarefas e pelos estudos. Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Mesmo que eles agissem como se não quisessem ir para a escola, Damien, Ron e Ginny estavam todos excitados com a idéia de voltar para Hogwarts.

"Nós devemos receber nossas cartas em breve. Mal posso esperar para voltar. Nem posso imaginar quantas coisas vamos ter que fazer para recuperar o tempo perdido!" Hermione ia dizendo, enquanto o grupo retornava à casa. Estava muito quente para ficar lá fora.

"Espera aí, se você não recebeu a carta ainda, como sabe que Hogwarts vai re-abrir?" Harry perguntou, enquanto eles sentavam em volta da mesa com alguns refrescos.

"Professora McGonagall me contou. Ela estava na Toca hoje de manhã." Ela respondeu.

"Harry, você…você vai pra Hogwarts?" Ron perguntou relutante.

Harry tirou os olhos da sua bebida.

"De alguma maneira, eu acho que meu nome não estará na lista de estudantes." Ele respondeu.

O garoto tinha certeza de que não seria convidado a voltar para Hogwarts. Não importa o que tivesse acontecido no seu julgamento, a maioria das pessoas ainda o acusariam do incidente no Expresso de Hogwarts e isso causaria vários tipos de conflitos, não importava as justificativas dadas no julgamento. Harry tinha certeza de que nunca veria Hogwars novamente.

**xXx**

Faltava apenas dois dias para o aniversário de Harry e mesmo que sua festa fosse uma surpresa, o garoto sabia que estavam preparando alguma coisa. Não era muito difícil de perceber, já que seus pais, Sirius e Remus ficavam sussurrando sobre isso toda hora. Harry às vezes pensava se eles achavam que ele era surdo, uma vez que sussurravam sobre os planos para a festa quando ele estava no mesmo cômodo. Mesmo que o moreno sempre fingisse estar ocupado com uma coisa ou outra, ele não era idiota a ponto de não perceber que eles estavam planejando fazer uma festa assim que o relógio batesse as doze baladas da meia noite.

Ele tão pouco disse algo sobre isso, pois percebeu que os adultos estavam se divertindo planejando a festa. Essa era a única coisa que fazia James sair do escritório e parecer genuinamente feliz.

James e Lily estavam ocupados sussurrando os preparativos finais do décimo sétimo aniversário do filho mais velho, enquanto Harry e Damien jogavam xadrez de bruxo no canto do quarto. Harry ouviu sua mãe discordar de seu pai sobre alguma coisa.

"Não, não, não! Isso não vai combinar com o tema! Nós temos que pensar em outra coisa!" Ela sussurrou para o marido.

"Ah, Lils, deixa vai! Isso vai ser perfeito pra ele. Nem tudo precisa combinar com 'o tema'. Me deixa fazer isso." James implorou.

Harry não conseguiu controlar o sorriso. Seus pais estavam brigando feito crianças sobre quem iria planejar a festa. Damien olhou para sua expressão e franziu as sobrancelhas em questionamento. O garoto sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao jogo.

Quando Harry estava prestes a fazer uma jogada, ele colocou a mão sobre a cicatriz e mordeu sua língua para evitar o choro. Damien olhou alarmado para o irmão e já tinha levantado do chão para chamar ajuda quando Harry balançou a cabeça pedindo para que ele não fizesse isso. A cicatriz sempre doía. Ele pressumiu que agora Voldemort não iria segurar nenhuma emoção para o seu bem estar. Ele não tinha sofrido nada pior do que no dia do seu julgamento. Normalmente era apenas uma pontada aguda que depois acabava esvaindo-se.

Harry não disse nada para seus pais a respeito disso, ele sabia que os dois ficariam muito preocupados com a teoria de Dumbledore, que dizia que a dor em sua cicatriz iria continuar ficando pior e pior até por fim matá-lo. Harry tinha ido ao laborátorio de sua mãe e feito alguns frascos de poção contra dor, já que esta era a única coisa que o ajudava.

Harry virou-se de costas para seus pais e discretamente tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco contendo a poção. Ele cerrou os dentes para não fazer nenhum barulho. Damien lançou ao irmão um olhar sério antes de espiar seus pais. Eles ainda estavam ocupados sussurrando e não haviam percebido nada.

Assim que pôde, Harry abriu o frasco e bebeu seu conteúdo de uma vez só. Instantaneamente a dor diminuiu e logo desapareceu. O garoto soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso a Damien para dizer que tudo estava bem. O mais novo cruzou os braços na altura do peito e lançou ao irmão um olhar contrariado. Ele odiava ver Harry sofrendo com esses ataques e odiava ainda mais quando este recusava ajuda. O moreno de olhos verdes desviou o olhar do irmão e continuou jogando xadrez. Damien lançou um olhar consternado antes de voltar a jogar também.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lily levantou da mesa.

"Certo, estou indo preparar o almoço. Eu não sei onde Padfoot e Moony estão, mas eles terão que comer comida fria. Não vou esperar mais."

Ela estava prestes a colocar a cabeça na cozinha, quando um som de estalo a impediu de seguir seu caminho. Todos do cômodo se viraram alarmados para ver o que tinha acontecido. No meio da sala uma enorme bola de fogo aparecera no chão, juntamente com o barulho. O fogo logo cessou e uma única pena começou a cair. James rapidamente atravessou a mesa e segurou a pena antes que ela caísse completamente. Harry notou que aquela era uma pena de fênix.

James ficou palido enquanto lia algo que estava escrito na pena. Lily logo estava no seu lado.

"Oh Deus!" Ela sussurrou, enquanto pegava a pena das mãos dele.

Rapidamente os dois adultos levantaram suas varinhas em direção a lareira. Harry e Damien começaram a seguí-los.

"Harry, Damien. Vocês dois fiquem aqui!" Lily disse num tom preocupado.

"Mãe, o que houve? Onde vocês estão indo?" Damien perguntou, preocupado ao ver o quão pálidos seus pais haviam ficado.

James e Lily não responderam e ao invés disso pegaram um pote de pó de flu preparando-se para sair.

"Apenas fiquem dentro de casa!" James instruiu.

Antes que James conseguisse impedir, Harry conseguiu pegar a pena de fênix que estava na mão de seu pai. Os olhos verdes de Harry arregalaram-se em choque quando leu uma única palavra na pena, **'Toca'**.

Harry concluiu que aquela pena era um sinal de aviso vindo da Ordem. Aquilo significava que a Toca havia sido atacada! Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar quando se deu conta que a dor que sentira em sua cicatriz há alguns minutos atrás, provavelmente fora devido ao ataque. Harry olhou para seu pai com determinação.

"Estou indo com vocês" Disse simplesmente.

"Harry…" James começou a discutir, mas foi ignorado por Harry que pegou um punhado de pó de flu e rumou em direção a lareira.

"Eu vou com vocês" Repetiu assim que parou na frente da lareira, pronto para partir.

"Eu também!" Damien rapidamente falou, com medo de ser deixado para trás. James e Lily não tinham tempo para discutir, então deixaram os dois irem com eles.

James foi o primeiro, seguido de perto pelo filho mais velho. Damien e Lily vieram por último. Assim que Harry pós os pés na Toca, ele sentiu seu estômago pular. Eles estavam cercados por pessoas derrotadas, machucadas e amontoadas ao redor da pequena mesa. Ele podia ouvir alguém chorando e vozes acalentadoras, oferecendo palavras reconfortantes.

James e Lily correram até a mesa e Harry viu as faces familiares olhando aflitas para eles. Ele viu que Remus e Sirius estavam em pé com um Arthur Weasley ensangüentado. Ambos tinham marcas de sangue nas roupas também.

Molly Weasley era quem chorava e agachada a sua frente estava Tonks, que tentava oferecer a ela um copo de água. Havia outro homem ruivo com cicatrizes cobrindo toda sua face, que tentava fazer com que Molly parasse de chorar também. Harry concluiu que ele era Bill Weasley.

O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu Damien puxar seu braço. Olhando ao redor ele viu que o irmão apontava para Ron e Hermione, sentados no chão, com as cabeças bem próximas e com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seus rostos. Uma bela garota loira tentava fazer com que eles sentassem nas cadeiras, mas Ron e Hermione pareciam não ouvi-la.

Harry viu Damien correr ao encontro deles, para tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, mas o garoto já estava enjoado só em imaginar o que occorrera. Seu coração quase saiu do peito quando percebeu que Ginny não estava na sala. Ele olhou ao redor novamente, desesperado para ver a ruiva, mas ela parecia não estar em lugar nenhum.

Ele olhou para mesa novamente e notou que Dumbledore estava encolhido no meio de duas pessoas. Frank e Alice estavam sentados sem reação, com lágrimas escorrendo através dos seus rostos, enquanto Dumbledore sussurava algumas palavras a eles.

"O que aconteceu?" James perguntou o mais gentilmente que pode.

Tonks olhou para ele e se levantou, ainda segurando o copo de água que Molly não havia tomado.

"Nós fomos atacados. Eu não sei como, mas de alguma maneira, as defesas da Toca foram quebradas! Havia tantos deles! Eu nunca vi Comensais da Morte atacarem desse jeito. Eles estavam tão preparados. Eles apenas vieram e lutaram por alguns minutos! Nós não tivemos nem tempo de pedir ajuda." Tonks terminou tristemente.

"Você quer dizer que isso foi há alguns minutos atrás?" Lily perguntou, com um medo evidente em sua voz.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater dolorosamente. Era isso. Tonks iria contra quem havia morrido. Mas Tonks não respondeu a questão. Ela olhou para Frank e Alice com o coração partido. Remus continuou em seu lugar.

"Os Comensais da Morte não atacaram a Toca aleatóriamente. As defesas foram abaixadas propositalmente por eles. Eles vieram por um motivo particular." Remus que também não conseguiu terminar, parou e deu um longo suspiro.

"Moony?" James perguntou, sentindo o medo crescer dentro de si.

Frank olhou para James com os olhos vermelhos. Ele disse em uma voz quebrada, cheia de dor.

"Eles levaram Nigel."

Harry ainda estava de pé, próximo a lareira, mas ouviu as palavras sussurradas. Ele sentiu o chão se abrir aos seus pés. 'Nigel, os Comensais da Morte haviam levado Nigel'.

"Eles vieram por causa dele. Eu não sei como sabiam que ele estaria aqui hoje, mas de alguma forma sabiam. Nigel... Nigel estava lá fora com Ginny e Hermione. Nós apenas vimos os homens aparatarem e corremos lá fora para lutar contra eles. Os Comensais da Morte não paravam de tentar alcançar Nigel. Eles nos atacaram enquanto nós tentávamos levar Nigel para longe daqui." Sirius tentava explicar, já que o resto parecia doente demais para falar qualquer coisa.

"Ginny era quem estava segurando ele. Ela recusou-se a deixá-los se aproximarem de Nigel. Ela… ela fez tudo que podia, mas os quarto Comensais da Morte apenas a atacaram sem piedade" Sirius continuou. Molly deixou escapar outro soluço, fazendo com que o coração de Harry batesse dolorosamente ao pensar no que podia ter acontecido com ela.

"Ela, ela não deixou chegarem perto dele. Suas mãos estavam sangrando por causa das maldições que aqueles bastardos estavam lançando contra ela, mas nem assim ela deixou que eles levassem ele! Ela levantou um escudo para proteger os dois quando os Comensais da Morte tentavam estuporá-la para pegá-lo, mas o escudo não durou muito tempo. Um dos homens gritou dizendo que o tempo deles estava se esgotando. Os Comensais da Morte sabiam que a ajuda logo chegaria, então eles... eles levaram os dois. Derrubaram o escudo dela e pegaram ela e Nigel e levaram os dois embora através de uma chave de portal." Sirius terminou consternado.

"Oh Deus!" James percorreu seus cabelos com sua mão trêmula, enquanto pensava em algo reconfortante para dizer.

Molly e Arthur debulharam-se em lágrimas novamente, tal qual fizeram Frank e Alice. James e Lily pareciam estar tão mal quanto eles. Ninguém podia entender melhor o que aqueles pais estavam sofrendo do que os dois. Lily abraçou Alice tentando confortá-la. Damien tentava fazer com que Ron e Hermione parassem de chorar também. Harry estava parado no meio disso tudo, sentindo o seu próprio coração em pedaços. Nigel e Ginny. Ambos agora estavam à mercê de Voldemort. Ele teve arrepios ao pensar no que poderia acontecer a eles. Por essa razão é que Harry não havia dito nada a ninguém sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Ginny. Isso era exatamente o motivo dele ter afastado-se dela quando voltou para seus pais. Ele sabia que ela seria um alvo por causa dele. Tudo isso parecia inútil agora. Ela havia sido levada por Voldemort e Nigel... Por Merlin, ele era apenas uma criança de dois anos de idade! Harry sentiu suas pernas bambearem com o pensamento.

Ele saiu da frente da lareira, bem a tempo das chamas tornarem-se verdes e Fred e George saírem correndo em direção aos pais. Eles os abraçaram rapidamente antes de perguntarem o que havia acontecido. O irmão deles Bill contou o ocorrido, momentos antes de Percy chegar atráves do pó de flu, parecendo totalmente abalado. Harry foi em direção a um canto da sala, desejando que pudesse desaparecer, assim poderia pensar melhor sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Logo a Toca estava cheia de pessoas da Ordem que haviam chegado. A história de Ginny e Nigel foi repetida diversas vezes. Harry continuava num canto da sala. Ele estava vagamente ciente do que acontecia ao seu redor. Sua mente ficava nebulosa a cada momento e quando pensava em Nigel seu coração pulsava dolorosamente. Ele não sabia o que iria fazer se algo acontecesse ao menininho.

Chamas verdes eclodiram novamente e Harry observou Neville sair correndo da lareira. Seus olhos encontram os de Harry um segundo antes dele correr em direção aos seus pais. Alice levantou-se e abraçou Neville fortemente enquanto chorava nos seus ombros. A face do adolescente empalideceu enquanto sua mãe soluçante contava o que tinha acontecido. Assim que ela terminou de narrar o acontecido, deixou-se cair na cadeira enquanto Frank perpassava seus braços ao redor dela.

Neville ficou totalmente em choque. Seu irmãozinho, seu irmão mais novo havia sido capturado pelo bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos. Seus olhos varreram a sala e pausaram sobre Harry novamente, mas logo desviaram-se. Ele se aproximou de Dumbledore e deixou a voz firme e clara.

"O que nós faremos agora?" Perguntou tenso. Harry podia dizer que Neville estava tentando controlar suas emoções.

Dumbledore olhou para aqueles olhos azuis, cheios de mágoa.

"Nós vamos fazer tudo o que for possível para trazê-los de volta" Dumbledore respondeu solenemente.

"Trazê-los de volta! Como você acha que conseguiremos trazer eles de volta! Como você pode ter certeza de que eles ainda estão...?" Neville pareceu estar quase perdendo a razão, quando parou e começou a balançar a cabeça tentando controlar as suas emoções.

"Não há muito mais a fazer. Nós só podemos concluir que Voldemort queria Nigel vivo. Deve haver alguma razão. De outra forma, os Comensais da Morte o teriam matado aqui mesmo." Dumbledore explicou.

Neville virou-se e apontou na direção de Harry.

"Pergunte a ele! Ele deve saber o porque daquele monstro querer Nigel! Vai, pergunta pra ele!" Neville berrou.

Harry nem mesmo olhou para o outro. Ele não tinha forças para lidar com Neville numa hora dessas. Contudo, Damien havia levantado do lado de Ron e aproximou-se de Neville ameaçadoramente.

"Que diabos você quer dizer? Por quê é que você está culpado Harry? Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!" Damien gritou em resposta.

"É claro que ele tem algo a ver com isso! Tudo o que Voldemort faz de alguma forma está relacionado a ele. Ele é o responsável por isso! Isso tudo aconteceu por causa dele!" Neville gritou novamente.

"Neville!" Alice tentou fazer com que Neville parasse, mas ele parecia estar nervoso demais para ouvir qualquer coisa que sua mãe tivesse a dizer.

"Pergunte a ele, vai Dumbledore. Você tem tanta confiança nele! Peça para ele trazer Nigel de volta. Ele é o único que sabe aonde Voldemort está!" Neville continuou.

De uma vez todos os olhares se voltaram em direção a Harry. James instantaneamente colocou-se ao lado do seu filho, sentindo a intensidade da emoção no ar.

"Neville, eu sei que você está chateado. Todos nós estamos. Todos nós vamos fazer tudo para trazer Ginny e Nigel de volta. Mas você não pode culpar Harry por nada disso. Eu tenho certeza de que Harry vai ajudar a gente da maneira que for possível." Ao dizer isso, ele olhou para o filho para ter certeza de que ele concordaria.

Harry não disse nada. Ele se moveu poucos passos em direção ao resto do pessoal. Dumbledore tomou isso como um sinal de que ele iria ajudar.

"Harry, eu acho que eu já sei a resposta para essa pergunta, mas em consideração ao bem de todos vou te fazer essa pergunta. Você pode nós dizer onde está Voldemort?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry olhou para o quarto cheio de pessoas, que o observavam. Lentamente ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não, a casa está sob o feitiço Fidelius e Voldemort é o único fiel do segredo" Respondeu.

"Então você não pode dizer, mas você pode nós levar até ele!" Neville berrou novamente. Nessa hora Frank passou seus braços ao redor do filho, obrigando-o a se sentar.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore, falando apenas para ele.

"Você não pode seguir ninguém para dentro da casa dele. Existem vários feitiços que fazem com que você se perca se você estiver seguindo alguém. Se você colocar um rastreador em alguém, ele vai ser detectado já que todos tem que passar por umas duas checagens feita por Comensais antes das portas se abrirem." Harry respondeu numa voz sem emoção. Esse era a única maneira que ele conseguiria responder com tanta gente o encarando tão próximamente.

Ninguém disse nada após Harry terminar. Qualquer esperança tinha se esvaido após o garoto dizer o quão protegido era aquele lugar. Neville abaixou a cabeça cobrindo-a com suas mãos ao constatar que não havia nada que ele podia fazer.

Dumbledore ordenou aos Aurors para sairem e para que tentassem obter informações que pudessem levá-los até Ginny e Nigel. Harry percebeu que Snape não havia comparecido ao aviso da Ordem. Ele provavelmente era o único que poderia dizer a eles em que estado Ginny e Nigel se encontravam.

O escudo da Toca ainda não estava respondendo a ninguém. Provavelmente demoraria algumas horas para que ele fosse consertado. James ofereceu sua casa a família Weasley, dizendo a eles que seria muito mais seguro.

Logo, a família Weasley, a família Potter, a família Longbottom, Sirius, Remus, Moody e Dumbledore partiram em direção à Mansão Potter. Todos instalaram-se na sala que era mais espaçosa. Ron e Hermione sentaram-se próximos a Harry e Damien, ainda sem dizer uma palavra. A atmosfera estava densa, cheia de preocupações e ansiedades. Neville permaneceu calado enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

"Eu não entendo como o escudo pode ter caído. Isso não faz nenhum sentido. E como é que em nome de Merlin, eles sabiam que os Longbottom iriam estar lá hoje" Moody perguntou no meio do grande cômodo.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos. Então ouviram alguém arfando. Harry virou-se e viu Percy que estava sentado com seus olhos arregalados e suas mãos tampando sua boca. Ele tinha ficado muito mais pálido do que estava até então. Ele olhou para seus pais totalmente arrasado.

"Eu…eu acho que eu sei como eles descobriram." Sussurrou.

Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele.

"Há uns quize dias atrás, o Ministro me pediu, pa-para eu escrever um relatório detalhado dos fei-feitiços de pro-proteção que ficavam em volta de minha casa. Era para isso ser usado como um novo protocolo de feitiços para proteger as casas de todo mundo. Eu-eu dei para ele alguns dos que nós usamos lá. Eu-eu pensei que ele iria fi-ficar muito impressionado com todos os feitiços que nós tínhamos lá em casa. Eu não pensei que isso pudesse causar alguém dano." Percy terminou com um olhar consternado no rosto.

"Você revelou a ele todas as defesas da nossa casa? Percy, como você pode?" Molly disse furiosa.

"Eu não fiz isso por mal. O Ministro veio me pedir esse relatório pessoalmente. O que eu deveria dizer? Ele é meu chefe e é o Ministro da Magia! Eu não podia dizer não a ele!" Percy tentou se explicar.

"Seu tremendo idiota! Como você pode ser tão ingenuo! Qualquer idiota pode se fazer passar pelo Ministro. Nunca ouviu falar na poção Polissuco?" Fred gritou enquanto George avançava em direção ao seu irmão mais velho, com intenção de dar umas bofetadas nele.

Bill segurou George e fez com que ele se sentasse novamente enquanto Moody tentava impedir Fred de machucar Percy também. Percy estava sentado com a cabeça abaixada. Harry sentiu uma fúria apoderar-se dele também, mas com esforço conseguiu manter-se calado. Como é que alguém dava os feitiços de proteção da sua casa para deixar seu chefe feliz? Ele decidiu guardar seus comentários para sí, pois não havia nada que pudesse ser feito em relação a Percy no momento.

"Eu acho que é seguro presumir que um dos espiões de Voldemort se fez passar por Fudge então eles poderiam te enganar Percy. Mas não se culpe. Você foi trapaceado. É uma coisa que Voldemort faz muito facilmente." Dumbledore tentou confortá-lo.

"Eles devem ter vigiado a Toca para ver quando teriam uma chance de pegar o Nigel." Moody deduziu assim que o mistério começou a ser esclarecido. Todos permaneceram em silêncio depois disso, sem querer realmente saber o que os outros teriam a dizer.

De repente um som estranho ecoou na casa. Todos olharam pela janela para ver de onde ele estava vindo. James e Sirius já tinham sacado as varinhas e estavam prontos para atacar contra o que é que fosse aparecer no caminho. Eles pararam quando viram a janela se abrir e um pássaro negro entrar atráves dela. Todos o observaram voar em direção a Harry. O pássaro pousou na mesa em frente a ele. O garoto olhou para o animal durante alguns momentos, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. O resto tentava não gritar devido à aparência do bicho. Ele era horripilante. Era uma águia, mas suas penas eram cor de carvão. Seus olhos eram vermelho sangue e lançava a Harry um olhar de aversão. Damien apoiou-se no encosto de sua poltrona ao ver a criatura. Não havia dúvida de quem era o dono daquela ave. Harry já havia visto o pássaro muitas vezes. Ele pertencia a Voldemort.

Lentamente, Harry retirou o envelope negro que estava amarrado na pata do pássaro. A águia levantou vôo imediatamente sem esperar por ninguém. Harry segurou o envelope nas suas mãos, encarando-o sem dizer nada. O silêncio no cômodo era ensurdecedor. Todos tinham prendido a respiração enquanto Harry virava e abria o envelope. Na mesma hora o papel saiu de suas mãos pairando a sua frente, de um modo bem similar a um berrador. Ele se abriu e transformou-se numa nuvem negra que logo foi tomada por um crânio verde com uma serpente saindo de dentro da sua boca. A Marca Negra!

Uma vóz gélida saindo da nuvem ecoou na sala.

_"Eu acredito que nesse momento você já esteja ciente da situação. Não preciso dizer o que vai acontecer com aquele pirralho e com a traidora do sangue caso você me desobedeça. Você conhece muito bem os meus métodos. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse neIes, mesmo você sabe disso. Se você quiser que eles sobrevivam, faça o que eu disser. Volte para mim. Se você não voltar até o pôr do sol de hoje, você vai receber os corpos da menina e da criança ao amanhecer. A escolha é sua. Lembre-se, até o pôr do sol de hoje! Você sabe como eu detesto atrasos." _

As palavras ecoaram no quarto e assim que as últimas letras foram ditas, a nuvem negra transformou-se em uma bola de fogo antes de desaparecer do cômodo. Harry permaneceu sentado com aquelas palavras recoando em sua mente. Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Então era por isso que Nigel havia sido levado. Voldemort havia pegado Nigel porque sabia que Harry seria forçado a entregar-se para a segurança do menino. Voldemort provavelmente viu que Nigel tinha sido o motivo de Harry voltar-se contra ele em primeiro lugar. Quando o garoto recusou-se a matar Frank e Alice, foi a primeira vez que desobedecera uma ordem direta do Lorde das Trevas.

Então, Dumbledore falou.

"Nós sabemos que ambos estão vivos. Isso é uma notícia boa. Agora só temos que pensar em uma maneira de resgatá-los." Harry olhou para o bruxo antes de virar seus olhos Esmeralda para a janela. Faltava apenas três, talvez quatro horas para o pôr do sol. O que eles poderiam fazer para salvar Ginny e Nigel? Aparentemente, Moody estava chegando na mesma conclusão.

"Dumbledore, eu não acho que nós temos muito tempo. Voldemort deu um prazo de até o pôr do sol de hoje. Nós temos que pensar num modo que nos permita seguir Harry." Moody disse de modo urgente.

Na mesma hora James virou sua cabeça em direção a Moody.

"O quê? O quê você disse? Seguir Harry? Não, Moody, eu não acho que ninguém vai seguir Harry a lugar nenhum, porque Harry não irá a lugar nenhum!" James gritou em resposta.

Moody encarou James e virou-se para falar diretamente com ele.

"Não existe outra maneira. Nós não podemos descobrir onde é que Voldemort está e aonde estão Ginny e Nigel. Ele quer Harry, nós temos que entregá-lo. É o único jeito" Explicou.

"Opa, opa! Quem é que tem o direito de decidir isso? Harry não vai a lugar algum. Nós não vamos entregá-lo àquele monstro!" Sirius disse de uma vez, levantando-se em fúria.

Damien olhou o irmão para ver como tudo isso o estava afetando. Harry continuava sentado com as mãos juntas e a cabeça baixa. Ele parecia absorto em seus pensamentos, quase sem perceber a briga que acontecia a sua frente.

"Potter, Black, vocês não estão me entendendo. Eu não estou sugerindo que vocês dêem o Harry para ele. Tudo que estou pedindo é para nós fazermos com que Voldemort acredite que o possui. Nós temos que deixá-lo acreditar nisso se quisermos salvar Ginny e Nigel!" Moody tentou se explicar.

"Você quer dizer usar o Harry como isca? Esqueça! Nós vamos ter que pensar num outro plano." James disse de uma vez.

"Potter, é a vida de duas crianças que está em jogo, não podemos deixá-los morrer!" Moody bradou perdendo a paciência.

"Eu nunca disse isso!" James gritou de volta. Ele se virou para Arthur e Frank, ambos ainda permaneciam em completo silêncio.

"Arthur, Frank. Nós vamos trazer Ginny e Nigel de volta! Nós vamos, eu prometo a vocês. Mas vocês não podem me pedir para sacrificar o meu filho desse jeito. Eu não posso colocar Harry em perigo. Voldemort vai matá-lo no momento em que colocar os olhos sobre ele e talvez ele nem ao menos poupe Ginny e Nigel. Nós temos que pensar num outro plano. Por favor, não me peçam para colocar Harry em perigo."

Arthur e Frank ambos olharam para James e deram um sinal com a cabeça assentindo.

"Nós nunca te pediríamos para colocar a vida do seu filho em risco, nem mesmo para salvar a vida de um dos nossos filhos" Arthur disse com uma voz rouca

Dumbledo começou uma reunião na tentativa de analisar idéias diferentes. Harry levantou-se e vagarosamente rumou em direção ao seu quarto. Ele parecia estar em transe. Não havia pronunciado uma única palavra desde que havia voltado da Toca. James segurou o braço do filho antes que ele deixasse a sala.

"Harry, eu sei que você provavelmente está se sentindo culpado, mas não faça isso. Isso não é culpa sua. Confia em mim, ok? Tudo vai terminar bem. Nós vamos trazer Ginny e Nigel de volta. Eu prometo."

Harry olhou para seu pai como se o visse pela primeira vez. Seus olhos encararam o rosto do pai, como se ele tivesse guardando cada detalhe cuidadosamente.

"Harry?" James disse pois o olhar do garoto o estava assustando.

Harry desviou o olhar, que recaiu sobre Molly e Alice, ambas estavam com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Ele lentamente olhou para James novamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Apenas permaneça aqui dentro" James sussurrou enquanto Harry rumou em direção ao seu quarto. O homem deu a Damien um olhar pedindo para que ele seguisse o irmão e tomasse conta dele. Rapidamente o menino levantou e saiu do cômodo. Ron e Hermione levantaram-se também e seguiram o amigo, desejando sair de perto de todo aquele choro.

Damien bateu na porta do quarto de Harry antes de entrar. Ele esperava encontrar o irmão sentado na cama, ou sentado em sua escrivaninha com as mãos sobre a cabeça. Ele não estava esperando ver Harry colocando sua capa preta sobre suas vestes negras. Damien parou na porta enquanto o observava terminando de abotoar sua capa.

Ron e Hermione entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta bruscamente.

"O que é que você pensa que está fazendo?" Hermione perguntou a ele num tom zangado.

Harry desviou o olhar dela para pegar sua varinha. Ele não estava nem olhando para os três adolescentes no seu quarto.

"Harry, cara, você não pode estar pensando em ir lá." Ron disse numa voz baixa. Ele parecia quebrado ao dizer as últimas duas palavras.

Harry disse ao olhar para ele, seus olhos amoleceram ao olhar para a angústia de Ron.

"Não há outro jeito. Ninguém pode ir comigo. Eles não podem me seguir e não podem me ajudar. Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho." Disse rapidamente.

"Nós não vamos te deixar fazer isso, Harry. Você não pode se sacrificar desse jeito. Não há garantia que ele vai deixar Ginny e Nigel partirem depois que você se entregar a ele." Hermione tentou explicar.

Damien rumou em direção a porta. Ele não ia deixar Harry sair desse jeito. Ele ia lá embaixo contar isso para seus pais. Mesmo que eles tivessem que trancar Harry no quarto para ele ficar em segurança. Depois Damien lidaria com as consequências, mas perder Harry não era uma opção. Ele sabia que se o irmão saísse hoje, nunca mais voltaria. Voldemort o mataria e Harry sabia muito bem disso.

Antes que Damien pudesse abrir a porta, ele ouviu um clique produzido por Harry que a trancou sem usar a varinha. O menino virou-se vagarosamente para encarar o irmão mais velho, cujos olhos verdes já demonstravam remorso quando mirou sua varinha em direção a Ron.

"Sinto muito" Ele sussurrou ao lançar dois estupefaças em direção a Ron e Hermione, nocauteando os dois, que rapidamente caíram no chão.

Harry voltou sua varinha para Damien. O menino assistiu o irmão juntar forças para lançar a maldição nele. O moreno de olhos verdes acabou abaixando a varinha.

"Você não pode me enfeitiçar, Harry." Damien disse ao dar um passo em direção a ele. Ele esperava que pudesse convencê-lo a não fazer isso.

"Você não deve levar o que Neville e Moody dizem a sério. Eles não sabem o que estão falando. Você tem que deixar a Ordem cuidar disso. Harry, por favor, não vá." Damien tinha lentamente aproximado-se do irmão, ficando bem na frente dele.

"Harry, se você voltar pra ele, ele vai te matar. Por favor, Harry. Seja sensato." Damien implorou ao chegar bem perto.

Harry olhou para Damien e deu um sorriso.

"Eu sei disso. Eu sei exatamente o que ele vai fazer, mas eu não posso ficar parado e deixar Nigel morrer. Eu não posso sacrificar Ginny só para me salvar. Voldemort não vai parar por aqui. Se eu não for agora, ele vai trazer mais pessoas para dentro disso. Isso vai terminar hoje, de um jeito ou de outro."

Damien teve uma sensação gélida de pânico. Ele não podia deixar Harry fazer isso.

"Você sabe que eu não vou ficar aqui parado vendo você marchar em direção a morte!" Damien disse cheio de raiva.

"Eu sei" Harry disse novamente.

Sem nenhum aviso o garoto deu um soco na cara de Damien. O menino foi nocauteado instantaneamente. Harry segurou o irmão antes que ele caísse e gentilmente o colocou no chão. O moreno limpou o machucado de Damien para que pudesse olhá-lo decentemente. Ele decorou todos os pequenos detalhes do rosto de seu irmão.

"Sinto muito, Damy" Sussurrou antes de se levantar.

Ele olhou para seu quarto uma última vez antes de abrir a janela. Sem virar a cabeça, Harry deixou a Mansão Pottere rumou para a Mansão Riddle.

Harry sentiu seus pés baterem firmes no chão assim que aparatou do lado de fora da Mansão Riddle. Ainda faltava meia hora para o pôr do sol. Lentamente Harry começou a andar em direção ao lugar onde havia crescido e considerado seu lar. Era bizarro como aquele lugar parecia irradiar medo. Harry nunca havia notado isso antes. Ele se lembrou na última vez que tinha visto o local. Fora no dia em que ele havia aprendido a verdade sobre a sua infância.

Conforme Harry aproximava-se dos portões de entrada, ele avistou os Comensais da Morte posicionados em volta da Mansão olhando-o com prazer. Uns poucos até trocaram risinhos enquanto Harry passava pela soleira da porta. Dois Comensais da Morte mascarados estavam em pé a sua frente com as varinhas erguidas. Eles não disseram nada até completar a revista. Eles tomaram a varinha de Harry, que já sabia que isso aconteceria. Uma vez que ele foi liberado a entrar na casa, um deles sussurrou enquanto ele andava.

"Bem vindo de volta, Príncipe"

Harry ignorou o comentário e andou o mais calmamente que podia em direção a câmara de Voldemort. Haviam quatro Comensais da Morte acompanhando-o. Eles não se atreviam a tocá-lo, porém o acompanhavam para garantir que ele não escapasse dessa vez. Conforme Harry foi se aproximando da câmara, sua cicatriz começou a queimar e arder de dor. O garoto já havia quase se esquecido o quanto sua cicatriz doia quando estava perto de Voldemort. Ele cerrou os dentes fortemente e tentou ignorar a dor.

As portas da Câmara principal se abriram assim que Harry aproximou-se dela. Ele tinha apenas dado poucos passos adentro quando viu Voldemort em pé próximo ao seu trono. Ele viu Ginny, que continuava segurando Nigel próximo a ela, encolhida no chão num canto do cômodo. A câmara estava lotada de Comensais da Morte, mas Harry não conseguia desviar o rosto daqueles olhos vermelhos, pertencentes ao bruxo que ele crescera chamando de 'pai'.

Harry andou determinado em direção ao Lorde das Trevas e a todo momento sentia a dor em sua cicatriz piorar. Apesar disso, ele se recusou a desviar o olhar. Harry ficou em pé no meio da câmara enquanto Voldemort o analisava. Ele virou a cabeça em direção a janela. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o pôr do sol.

O Lorde das Trevas andou em direção a Harry, um sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam feito dois rubis. Ele se aproximou do garoto. Todos os Comensais da Morte assistiam ansiosamente a queda do Príncipe Negro. Para a surpresa de todos, ele abriu os braços e envolveu Harry num abraço. Ginny deixou escapar um gemido quando viu essa estranha cena. Ela podia ver que os braços de Harry permaneciam ao seu lado. Ele não tinha retribuído.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse imaginar o que aconteceria, eles viram Voldemort perpassar seus dedos de cobra pelos cabelos de Harry. Sem nenhum aviso, ele interrompeu o abraço bruscamente, segurando Harry de modo que pudesse o encarar nos olhos. O gaoto não deixou nenhum som escapar, ainda que sua cabeça contorcia-se dolorosamente.

"Eu deveria cortar sua garganta agora mesmo! Mas essa seria uma morte rápida demais para você. Traidores merecem sofrer antes de morrer." Voldemort sibilou para ele. Harry olhou dentro dos olhos do homem e não respondeu. Ele queria perguntar quem era o verdadeiro traídor, ele ou Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas soltou Harry e afastou-se alguns passos.

"Eu sempre te disse que sua vontade desnecessária de proteger os outros seria a sua destruição. Você deveria ter me ouvido." Ele apontou para um dos Comensais que pegou Ginny e arrastou-a em direção a Voldemort.

Ginny deixou escapar um gemido de dor quando seu braço foi puxado fortemente para arrastá-la. Nigel continuava preso em seus braços enquanto era arrastado também. Harry assistia a tudo impotente. Se ele quisesse salvar Ginny e Nigel ele teria que esperar o momento certo.

Ginny foi jogada aos pés de Voldemort. Instantaneamente ela tentou se levantar, mas apenas conseguiu se sentar. Harry podia ver o sangue dela cobrindo todas as suas roupas. Seus cabelos vermelhos misturavam-se com sangue, e suas mãos, oh Deus, suas mãos estavam completamente ensangüentadas. Ela ainda segurava Nigel, recusando-se a deixar qualquer um se aproximar dele. Harry viu que o pequeno também agarrava-se a ela. Ele parecia estar em estado de choque.

Harry virou-se com raiva para Voldemort.

"Você disse que iria deixá-los partir." Ele disse num tom de voz quase controlado.

Voldemort ficou estático por um momento. Essa era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de Harry em seis meses. Ele sentiu aquela calma familiar tomar conta dele ao ouvir o garoto falar. Sua voz tinha um poder de acalmá-lo. Voldemort ignorou essas emoções. Aquele não era o seu Harry. Ele não podia sentir isso. O moreno teria que ser punido.

"Eu vou deixá-los partir assim que meus Comensais tiverem uma pequena diversão. Você vai ver, eu prometi que eles iriam se divertir assim que você chegasse. Eu achei que você gostaria de ver do que é que meus Comensais da Morte são capazes de fazer." Voldemort sentou-se no seu trono e fez um sinal de aprovação para os seus Comensais.

Na mesma hora, quatro Comensais da Morte agarraram Ginny. Eles tentavam separar Nigel dela. Ginny gritava enquanto chutava-os e tentava morder as mãos dos que tentavam arrancar Nigel dos seus braços. Ela olhava desesperada para Harry, implorando por ajuda silenciosamente.

Três dos Comensais da Morte tinham suas varinhas apontadas para Harry. Se ele se movesse, todos iriam amaldiçoá-lo. O garoto aproveitou quando um deles aproximou-se perto o bastante dele. Harry deu-lhe um chute no estômago antes de tomá-lhe a varinha e usá-lo como escudo humano. Os outros Comensais da Morte não conseguiram reagir rápido o bastante. Harry lançou a maldição da morte neles, antes de jogar o Comensal que segurava em outros homens mascarados que se aproximavam. O moreno tinha poucos segundos antes de ser atingido por alguma maldição, haviam muitos Comensais da Morte para lutar sozinho. Voldemort assistia a tudo calmamente sentado em seu trono. Ele sabia que Harry não tinha por onde escapar.

Harry silibou em lingua de cobra, abrindo uma passagem secreta que apenas Voldemort usava. O Lorde das Trevas levantou-se do seu trono em choque. Ele não sabia que Harry conhecia aquela passagem. O garoto correu em direção a porta, seu escudo absorvia as maldições que eram lançadas em sua direção. Ele agarrou Ginny que havia conseguido desvencilhar-se dos Comensais. Todos três correram em direção a passagem secreta. Harry lançou um feitiço de bolas de fogo atrás dele para que os outros homens não pudessem segui-lo. O moreno conhecia todas as passagens secretas dentro da Mansão Riddle. Ele pegou Nigel nos seus braços antes de segurar as mãos ensangüentadas de Ginny e correr com ela através das passagens secretas. Ele podia ouvir os Comensais da Morte lançando feitiços para extinguir a chama. Sua cicatriz estava explodindo de dor, mas Harry cegamente conseguiu andar pela passagem.

No final eles saíram do corredor negro. Harry podia ouvir os homens correndo atrás deles. Voldemort devia ter extinguido o fogo para que eles pudessem seguí-los. Harry fechou a porta de saída, trancando os comensais na passagem. Eles fugiram por outro corredor. Ginny olhou para trás por um momento e percebeu que tinha sido guiada para as celas dos prisioneiros. Havia várias delas e correntes presas nas paredes.

"Harry" Ela soluçou enquanto corria ao lado dele.

"Confia em mim" Harry sussurrou enquanto lutava para continuar correndo com a sua cicatriz quase cegando-o de dor.

Eles ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor, que significava que os Comensais haviam conseguido derrubar a parede em uma tentativa de sair da passagem. Harry virou num corredor e abriu uma porta bem pequena. Ele entrou e trancou a porta de uma vez. Ginny observou uma pequena lareira em meio a vários móveis igualmente pequenos. Ela concluiu que aquele deveria ser o quarto dos elfos domésticos. Ela foi arrastada até a pequena lareira.

"Entra!" Harry disse a ela.

Rapidamente Ginny ajeitou-se dentro da lareira, que era absurdamente pequena. Ela tinha que dobrar os joelhos, colocar seus cotovelos próximos ao seu corpo para conseguir entrar. Ela iria fazer uma viagem terrivelmente dolorosa. Harry entregou Nigel a ela, que parecia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão choramingar enquanto Harry o colocava nos braços de Ginny.

O garoto estava prestes a jogar um punhado de pó de floo quando Ginny percebeu uma coisa. A lareira era pequena, muito pequena. Apesar de Ginny ser menor, ela mal cabia lá dentro. Não havia nenhuma chance de Harry conseguir usar a lareira.

"Harry, espera! Como é que você vai escapar?" Perguntou temerosa.

Harry jogou um punhado de pó de floo na lareira, fazendo com que as chamas verdes se acendecem de uma só vez.

"Vai para Potter Manor. Todos estão lá" Harry instruiu.

"Harry, não! Eu não vou embora sem você!" Ginny fez menção de sair da lareira, mas Harry a impediu.

"Não seja tola! Você tem que sair agora! Antes que eles venham. Por favor Ginny, vai!" Harry colocou ela de volta nas chamas verdes, mas ela se recusava a voltar sem ele.

"Eu não vou sair sem você! Nós temos que voltar juntos" Ela discutiu teimosamente.

"Ginny, pensa no Nigel. Você não pode arriscar a vida dele. Por favor, vá agora!" Harry implorou. Ele podia ouvir os passos se aproximando da porta. A qualquer momento os Comensais da Morte iriam arrombá-la.

Ginny olhou para o menino nos seus braços. Nigel estava chorando e gemendo no seu colo. Ela olhou para Harry desesperada.

"Por favor, Harry, não me peça para fazer isso! Por favor. Eu não posso te deixar! Tem que haver outra maneira. Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela disse com lágrimas escorrendo no seu rosto.

Harry abaixou perto dela e gentilmente segurou sua face com as suas mãos.

"Você pode, Ginny. Faça isso por mim! Eu nunca te pedi nada. Por favor, faça isso por mim" Ao dizer isso, Harry aproximou-se ainda mais de Ginny e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Ginny não conseguiu sentir nada, senão os lábios de Harry precionando os seus. O moreno afastou-se e a olhou com tanto amor, que fez o coração dela se partir.

"Vai" Ele implorou.

Um estalo repentino foi ouvido do lado de fora. Os Comensais da Morte tentavam arrombar a porta.

Harry parou na frente dela. Ginny olhou novamente para Nigel antes de levantar seus olhos para encarar Harry. Com uma voz baixa ela murmurou'Mansão Potter'.

As chamas verdes rodopiaram entre ela e Nigel. Ginny olhava fixamente para Harry enquanto as chamas a engolfavam, levando-a para fora daquele lugar. A última coisa que ela viu foi a porta explodir e uma grande quantidade de feitiços sendo lançados na direção de Harry.

A menina sentiu que a lareira havia levado-a até um tapete extremamente macio. Ela tremia horrivelmente. Na mesma hora sentiu um par de mãos recair sobre ela e a face de sua mãe invadiu sua visão. Ginny continuava segurando Nigel e com uma de suas mãos ela abraçou sua mãe, que chorava sem parar.

Molly chorava e beijava sua única filha sem pausas. Ginny sentiu que algo tentava arrancar Nigel dos seus braços. Instintivamente ela agarrou-se a ele, recusando-se a entregá-lo.

"Ginny, querida. Você pode soltá-lo agora." Ela ouviu a voz de seu pai e soltou o pequeno.

Ela viu Frank e Alice abraçarem o seu filho, chorando aliviados. Nigel parecia sair do seu choque e começou a chorar nos braços de sua mãe

Ela estava sendo beijada e abraçada por todos. Ela queria que eles parassem e fossem ajudar o Harry. Ela queria dizer para eles que Harry havia salvado sua vida e precisava de ajuda agora.

Ela viu James e Lily parados num canto da sala. Eles a olhavam de um modo que fez com que ela chorasse mais ainda.

James e Lily notaram que Harry estava ausente há uma hora atrás. James fora verificá-lo e encontrara os três jovens inconscientes. Depois de reanimá-los, os três disseram que Harry tinha ido salvar Ginny e Nigel.

Eles haviam torcido e rezado para que Harry retornasse com os dois. James olhou para Ginny que olhava diretamente para ele. Ela lentamente balançou a cabeça e dissolveu-se em mais lágrimas. Ele sentiu que algo esmagara o seu coração, já que entendera o olhar que a menina lhe lançara. James pôde ler claramente nos olhos dela.

Harry não voltaria para casa.

**xXx**

_N/T: É povo, mais um e um dos grandes. Espero que tenham gostado. A tradução dessa fic já está terminada. Agora eu só preciso corrigir os capítulo. Então, eu acho que as postagens serão mais rápidas. Até mais! _


	64. Pains of a Savior

Capítulo Sessenta e Três: As dores de um herói

O clima na Mansão Potter estava repleto de preocupação e um terrível sentimento de perda. Ninguém tinha nada reconfortante para dizer. Todos escutavam Ginny atentamente, que falava sobre os eventos que ocorreram na Mansão Riddle. Conforme a menina contava, as pessoas ficavam cada vez mais nervosas. Nigel ainda estava encolhido no colo de sua mãe e se recusava a sair de lá. Não tinha dito nenhuma palavra desde que voltara. O garotinho foi completamente abraçado por sua mãe, quando Ginny o soltou.

Poppy foi chamada para atender Ginny e Nigel. Ela disse que o menino estava em choque, devido ao trauma pelo qual passara, mas que ficaria bem. Assim que percebesse que estava a salvo, voltaria a ser como antes e não estaria em nenhum tipo de perigo. Ele era muito novo para entender o que acontecera. Tudo o que sabia era que fora retirado de seus pais e se assustara com os gritos e choros.

No momento, a enfermeira estava ocupada curando as mãos de Ginny. Ela mal conseguia se concentrar. Sua mente ficava pensando no que Harry deveria estar passando.

Ginny ficara quieta assim que terminara de contar sobre como Harry a forçara escapar. Ela sentou, sem se mover, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto Poppy passava as bandagens por suas mãos, que estavam bem machucadas e demorariam dias para se recuperar.

Em frente à ela estava Damien. A face do menino ainda se encontrava dolorida devido ao ataque de Harry. Os olhos avelã dele estavam concentrados na lareira, como se desejassem que o irmão saísse dela, do mesmo modo que Ginny fizeram há meia hora atrás.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry tinha ido. O menino sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro, desviou o olhar da lareira e o rosto choroso de Hermione entrou em foco. A garota ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e o confortou sem dizer nada. Ela não sabia o que falar para possivelmente deixá-lo melhor.

Finalmente, Dumbledore levantou a cabeça e falou com as pessoas do cômodo.

"Temos que esperar por Severus. Ele é o único que pode nos ajudar a resgatar Harry. Não percam as esperanças. Harry vai sair dessa." Sua última frase foi dirigida aos pais do garoto, que estavam sentados no meio de todos.

Nem James, nem Lily mostraram que tinham escutado. Sirius deu um suspiro frustrado e olhou para Dumbledore. 'Se Snape é a nossa chance de conseguir Harry de volta, então não nos resta esperança' pensou miseravelmente.

**xXx**

Harry foi atirado violentamente contra o chão de pedra. Sua cabeça bateu com força e ele deixou um pequeno gemido escapar por seus lábios. O garoto ficou ali procurando por ar, enquanto ouvia os passos que o rodeava. A dor em sua cicatriz o estava deixando doente. Ele fora nocauteado pelas várias maldições que vinham dos Comensais da Morte, assim que Ginny e Nigel voltaram seguros, para a Mansão Potter. Os seguidores de Voldemort amarraram as mãos do garoto contra suas costas e o arrastaram para atirá-lo aos pés de seu Mestre.

Harry sentiu duas mãos o agarrando pelas axilas e o colocando de joelhos. A visão dele turvou, quando sua cabeça latejou com força, fazendo a cicatriz incendiar-se mais uma vez. O moreno mais sentiu do que viu o olhar fixo de Voldemort sobre ele. Sua visão clareou um pouco e ele pôde ver a figura do Lorde das Trevas parado a sua frente. A raiva perpassava aqueles orbes vermelhos.

Harry permaneceu de joelhos. Ele sabia que seria inútil se levantar, uma vez que seria forçado a se curvar diante de Voldemort novamente. O garoto manteve seus olhos fixos no seu antigo pai, silenciosamente o desafiando para manter a palavra e se vingar.

Voldemort apertou sua varinha e andou calmamente até ficar em frente a Harry.

"Eu estava certo sobre você. Você não conseguiria ser mais Gryffindor se tentasse!" Sibilou com raiva.

Harry deixou um sorriso se espalhar por sua face, quando aquele familiar insulto perpassou por ele.

"Afinal de contas, está no meu sangue." Ele disse na mesma medida.

O garoto tentou não sibilar, quando sua cicatriz explodiu de dor. Voldemort desviou o olhar e sinalizou algo para o Comensal que segurava Harry. Imediatamente o moreno foi colocado em pé e agora estava no mesmo nível que o Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort se inclinou, deixando a face dos dois bem perto.

"Não pense que não irei drenar até a última gota do sangue Gryffindor que você possui!" O Lorde sibilou novamente, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam conforme a frustração e a raiva o consumiam.

Harry nem mesmo respondeu, ele quis, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi cerrar os dentes para tentar aliviar a dor que sofria. Sua cicatriz pulsava e ardia, junto com a dor que se intensificava a cada momento.

Voldemort, de repente, se afastou e virou para encarar seus Comensais da Morte.

"Nenhum de vocês deve sair! Ninguém vai sair dessa câmara até que eu dê permissão!"

Todos responderam juntos, concordando com as ordens de seu Mestre. Voldemort ficou parado por um momento. Aparentemente estava decidindo o que fazer a seguir. Ele olhou para Harry e a ira brilhou em seus olhos. O homem fez sinal para o Comensal que segurava o garoto.

Harry sentiu-se sendo arrastado para o meio da câmara. Ele poderia ter lutado contra, mas já tinha se resignado ao seu destino. Tinha decidido que desistiria e deixaria Voldemort se vingar no momento em que saíra da Mansão Potter. Ele fora um idiota por pensar que poderia se dar bem ao enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Assim que saiu da Mansão dos pais e entrara na dos Riddle, sabia que não havia nada, exceto uma terrível morte o aguardando. Tudo o que o garoto queria era que Ginny e Nigel escapassem sem ferimentos graves. Coisa que conseguira. O resto não importava, Voldemort podia trazê-lo a morte. A única coisa que o homem sabia fazer era causar sofrimento.

Harry observou dois postes sendo conjurados no meio da câmara. Ele foi arrastado até os objetos e seus braços foram amarrados contra cada um deles. O garoto sentiu as cordas puxando seus membros, até que seus músculos gritassem em protesto. Ele não deixou que nenhum som escapasse.

Os Comensais da Morte formavam um círculo em volta de Harry. A maioria deles estava com o brilho da antecipação nos olhos. Eles queriam saber o que aconteceria com o lendário Príncipe Negro. Entretanto, dois Comensais estavam tentando mascarar suas expressões de horror ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

Snape usava o máximo de oclumência que possuía para mascarar o seu desgosto. Era verdade que ele nunca se importara com o garoto, mas não queria perder o Escolhido. O moreno de olhos esmeralda era o único que poderia libertá-lo dessa missão dupla. Com a morte de Harry, quem sabe quanto mais tempo ele teria que levar essa vida.

O outro Comensais da Morte, todavia, se preocupava com Harry. A pessoa preocupava-se com o garoto como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Ele o tinha criado e o ensinara muitas habilidades. Tinha observado a criança crescer e se tonar um ótimo guerreiro.

Lucius Malfoy fechou seus olhos cinzas e tentou respirar fundo, enquanto via Harry sendo preso contra os postes. Sua mente gritava para que ele ajudasse o garoto, o salvasse, mas sabia que não tinha jeito para que ele ou qualquer outro fizessem alguma coisa agora. O loiro fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear a punição que estava por vir. O destino, porém, não estava do lado dele.

"Removam suas máscaras." Voldemort comandou com uma voz fria.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e removeu a máscara, assim como o resto dos Comensais.

Harry apertou sua mandíbula o máximo que pôde, quando a raiva o tomou. Voldemort queria que todos o observassem sendo torturado. O Lorde das Trevas faria com que aquilo fosse o mais público possível. Os Comensais da Morte o encaravam famintos, esperando pacientemente para que ele gritasse, e tinham a esperança de que pudessem ser aqueles que o faria sofrer.

Voldemort foi ficar em frente ao garoto e se aproximou de Harry, de modo que apenas ele pudesse encará-lo e mais ninguém.

"Quero que saiba que você é o único responsável pelo o que vai acontecer e pelo o que acontecerá durante a sua pequeníssima vida! Você trouxe isso a si mesmo! Eu tinha tantos planos para você e você os jogou todos fora! Eu tinha sucesso e satisfação planejados para você, mas você decidiu encher seus últimos dias com nada além de dor e tortuta."

Harry finalmente parou de apertar a mandibula, quando a ira ferveu dentro de si.

"Você nunca me deu nada mais do que sofrimento durante toda a minha vida. Por que terminar as coisas de um modo diferente?" O garoto disse amargo.

Voldemort foi surpreendido com o jeito de Harry. Ele andou para trás e o encarou firmemente.

"Eu te dei tudo o que um bruxo poderia sonhar! Eu te dei poder! Eu te dei habilidades! Até mesmo te dei o status de Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin! Eu te fiz poderoso! E o que você me deu em retorno? Você usou esse mesmo poder para me destruir!"

Harry teve que morder a língua para não gritar de dor. Parecia que sua cicatriz iria abrir novamente. O garoto, entre dentes, sibilou para Voldemort.

"Você me fez ser o que sou, um assassino!" Ele queria dizer mais coisas, mas a dor o impedia de despejar todos os seus sentimentos amargos.

O Lorde das Trevas se aproximou do garoto amarrado e gentilmente traçou a cicatriz na testa dele, fazendo-o grunhir de dor.

"Você me traiu, Harry. Você se voltou contra mim, depois de tudo o que fiz por você. E terá que pagar por seus crimes." Voldemort disse a ele com uma voz baixa e gentil.

O homem se afastou abruptamente, virou para seus Comensais, observando a expressão de todos e os chamou para se aproximarem.

"Macnair!"

Os Comensais da Morte deram um passo para frente e ajoelharam-se diante de Voldemort, esperando por instruções. O Lorde das Trevas pareceu hesitar um pouco, antes de apontar sua varinha para o chão, próxima a Macnair. Malfoy sentiu sua respiração travar e observou o objeto que foi conjurado. Um chicote estava aos pés do Lorde.

"Pegue-o." Ele ordenou a Macnair, que rapidamente obedeceu.

Voldemort virou para encarar Harry. Ele levantou sua varinha e apontou-a para o garoto, que teve que impedir de soltar um soluço, quando suas vestes desapareceram, deixando-o apenas vestido com suas calças negras. O moreno tentou não se arrepiar, quando o ar gelado perpassou seu peito nu.

Harry não expressava nenhum medo, mas Voldemort sabia o quão amedrontado ele estava por dentro. Quando o garoto estava crescendo, acordava várias vezes a noite, chorando, tremendo e mesmo doente com os pesadelos onde 'James' o chicoteava. Era uma das memórias que mais lhe causava sofrimento.

"Trinta chicotadas! Nem mais, nem menos. Quando terminar deixem-no aqui e saiam. Todos vocês!" Dito isso, Voldemort virou e saiu da câmara sem olhar para trás.

A porta fez um barulho alto ao ser fechada. Os Comensais que o redeavam se aproximaram, esperando para que a sessão de tortura começasse. Harry estava fazendo o máximo para não olhar nenhum deles e manteve, principalmente, seu olhar bem longe de Lucius.

Macnair sorriu de lado e moveu-se até ficar em frente a Harry. Ele desamarrou o chicote e o deixou balançando em frente ao garoto para que o visse. O moreno manteve seu olhar fixo em um ponto acima da cabeça de todos. Ele não iria observar as faces sorridentes, enquanto era torturado.

Macnair moveu-se ate ficar atrás do garoto e lançou o chicote contra as costas deles. Os Comensais da Morte celebraram e gritaram 'um!', enquanto o som do chicote, batendo na pele de Harry, ressoava pela sala. O moreno tremia violentamente, toda vez que o chicote o acertava, mas mantinha-se calado nos outros momentos.

Lucius tentou se distrair para não ouvir o som do chicote contra a pele de Harry, mas não adiantava o quão firme tentasse, ele continuava encarando o garoto.

Harry se contraia toda vez que era açoitado, mas nenhum gemido saía de sua boca. Depois de dez ataques, as costas do garoto já sangravam copiosamente. O Sangue escorria e fazia pequenas poças no chão. Ainda assim, o moreno não deixava escapar nenhum som.

Os Comensais da Morte contavam, alegremente, as chicotadas e tanto Severus, quanto Lucius tentavam esconder sua repulsa. Malfoy via os músculos do garoto se contraindo a cada vez que se preparava para um açoite. As mãos do moreno estava fechadas em punhos e mesmo não tendo deixado escapar nenhuma reclamação, percebia-se que a respiração dele estava pesada.

No décimo oitavo golpe, Harry deixou escapar um pequeno gemido de dor, quando o chicote bateu em cima de um corte. Os Comensais celebraram ainda mais alto e pediram para Macnair fazer o moreno gritar. Malfoy sentiu seu coração se despedaçar ao ouvir outro gemido, agora mais forte, sair do garoto. As costas de Harry estavam cobertas por cortes e a não ser que Macnair começasse a golpear o peitoral dele, o chicote continuaria indo contra os machucados. O loiro olhou, sem saber o que fazer para o garoto, que respirava com dificuldade, e sentiu como se não conseguisse se manter em pé. Lucius cambaleou um pouco ao perceber que a dor do moreno afetava seus sentidos.

Malfoy sentiu seu coração apertar e novamente olhou para o garoto que ele nomeara carinhosamente de 'Príncipe Negro'. O cabelo de Harry estava suado e grudava contra a face, sua cabeça estava caída devido ao cansaço. Os olhos do moreno estavam fechados e sua respiração continuava pesada.

Macnair moveu-se e ficou em frente a Harry. Com outro sorriso sádico, mirou o chicote contra o peito e os ombros do garoto. Os olhos esmeralda se abriram e o moreno sibilou ao sentir a dor irromper em seu peito. Aqueles olhos cheios de dor encontraram os de Lucius e o loiro caiu de joelhos, enfraquecido. Ele queria ajudar Harry, mas não podia. Não seria bom ir contra Voldemort nesse momento.

Desgastado e afogando-se em suas emoções, Malfoy observou as dez chicotadas marcarem o torso de Harry e tentou desesperadamente não prestar atenção nos gritos do garoto, enquanto sua pele era dilacerada. Macnair manteve-se longe da parte baixa do abdômen, já que não queria matá-lo. Voldemort claramente queria o moreno vivo por enquanto.

O Comensal manteve seus golpes mirados nos ombros e na parte superior do peito e conseguiu capturar uma parte do pescoço do garoto, fazendo-o gritar de agonia. Os outros Comensais gargalharam estrondosamente de felicidade ao ouvirem o grito. Eles aplaudiam Macnair e berravam obscenidades para Harry. Com a não presença de Voldemort, seus seguidores não ficavam com medo de dizer o que pensavam sobre o Príncipe Negro.

Finalmente os trinta golpes acabaram e Macnair jogou longe o chicote, que agora estava coberto com o sangue de Harry. O garoto quase nem conseguia se sustentar, ele estava se apoiando nos postes e respirava fundo e dificilmente, tentando não grunhir devido a dor que incendiava suas costas, torso e cicatriz.

Os Comensais da Morte queriam continuar ferindo Harry, mas o medo de ferí-lo sem a permissão de Voldemort, os fizeram sair relutantemente. Malfoy foi o primeiro a deixar a câmara, não conseguia mais observar o garoto. Snape foi o último, esperava que Voldemort fosse aguardar mais um tempo para matar o moreno, assim a Ordem poderia ter chance de resgatá-lo. O homem moveu-se em direção à porta, com o intuito de ir embora e sabia que nesse rítimo Harry não sobreviveria por muito tempo.

**xXx**

A maioria da Ordem já havia ido embora e antes que de irem, foram instruídos a conseguir o máximo de informação que pudessem. Na verdade, ninguém sabia o que fazer para encontrar Harry. Todos eles passaram décadas procurando Voldemort, como agora o achariam em alguns dias? O outro fator que ninguém ousava mencionar era o fato de que o garoto não durararia alguns dias e provavelmente já estava morto.

A família Weasley ficaria com os Potters e a família Longbottom. Remus, Sirius e Dumbledore ainda estavam com eles. Nigel caíra no sono e estava deitado em uma das camas de hóspedes. Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Damien estava sentados ao lado dos adultos. Todos ocupados pensando em um jeito de resgatar Harry. Infelizmente, os seus planos estavam em desvantagem. A Mansão Riddle era muito bem protegida e eles não tinham tempo para derrubar os escudos de proteção, mesmo se soubessem onde todos estavam.

James sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir e tentava se segurar em uma pequena esperança de encontrar Harry, porém todos os seus planos foram arruinados, um por um. O homem começou a perceber que poderia muito bem nunca mais ver seu filho novamente. Os quatro adolescentes faziam o possível para ajudar, mas não conseguiam pensar em nada, mesmo assim era melhor ser incluído nas discussões do que ficar fora delas. Eles se sentiam bem por ajudar ativamente, pior seria ficar chorando pelos cantos.

Houve um barulho seco vindo próximo dali e todos os habitantes da sala de estar olharam e depararam-se com um Neville muito desconfortável parado na frente da porta.

James desviou o olhar. Ele sabia que era inútil culpar alguém, mas sabia que as palavras rudes de Neville ajudaram Harry a dar o passo suicida.

"Neville?" Frank perguntou.

O menino passou o peso do corpo para sua outra perna, antes dar um passo para dentro do cômodo.

"Nigel acordou?" Alice perguntou ao filho, que estava observando seu irmão mais novo.

"Não, ele está dormindo profundamente." Respondeu baixo.

O menino andou até o grupo, desviando, nervosamente, o olhar dos Potters.

"Eu… eu queria… eu queria... ajudar." Neville gaguejou.

"Ajudar?" Damien foi quem perguntou.

Neville levantou a cabeça e encarou seu antigo amigo.

"Não sei o que posso fazer para ajudar, mas quero uma parte nisso. Quero... quero que Harry volte." Disse baixo.

"Assim você pode torturá-lo mais com as suas palavras?" Damien vociferou.

"Damy!" Lily tentou parar o filho, mas o adolescente não a escutava.

"Eu sei que o que aconteceu hoje foi minha culpa. Não sei porque disse todas aquelas coisas para ele. Eu estava apenas em choque em relação a Nigel e tudo mais. Realmente não queria que Harry fosse para Voldemort. Eu não pensei que ele fosse me levar a sério. Eu estava chateado." Neville explicou.

Damien continuou olhando o ex-amigo gelidamente, mas não disse mais nada. Neville sentou-se a mesa e olhou direto para James.

"Farei qualquer coisa para ajudar a trazê-lo de volta. Estou em débito com ele." Ele disse a ultima parte em voz baixa, porém James o escutou do mesmo jeito. O homem encarou o menino e assentiu sutilmente.

Alguns momentos depois, a lareira tornou-se verde e uma pessoa saiu de lá. Todos no cômodo se levantaram imediatamente, James e Dumbledore a frente.

Snape saiu das chamas e passou as mãos em suas vestes para limpar a fuligem, seguindo seu comportamente normal e olhou para todos da sala, que o encaravam. O homem andou até o meio do cômodo e observou a face pálida de James diretamente. Eles nunca se perdoaram pelos tempos de Hogwarts, mas atualmente conseguiam aguentar a presença um do outro. Naquele dia, Snape viu o desespero nos olhos de seu antigo rival de escola e quase sentiu compaixão.

"Severus" Dumbledore fez o espião desviar o olhar de James.

Snape respirou fundo, antes de observar a sala por inteiro.

"Ele ainda está vivo." Disse com simplicidade.

O alívio tomou conta de todos que ouviram essas poucas palavras.

"Porém não sei por quanto mais tempo." Continuou.

"Se vocês o querem, é melhor irem buscá-lo rapidamente, porque não acho que ele vai conseguir aguentar muito mais do castigo de Voldemort." Finalizou.

Snape disse rapidamente o que aconteceu com Harry desde que o garoto chegara na Mansão Riddle. Ele não entrou em detalhes sobre o castigo, já que, na verdade, o homem não sabia se aguentaria a reação das pessoas. E outros como Sirius o culpariam por não ajudar o garoto, mesmo que o óbvio mostrasse que ninguém podia.

"Severus, tem algum jeito de tirar Harry de lá? Lily perguntou com uma voz sobre pressão.

Snape balançou a cabeça.

"Não, ele está na câmara de Voldemort e ficará por lá. Está sob a vigilância constante de Voldemort. Será impossível tirá-lo de lá."

"Não tem nenhum jeito de você ajudá-lo? Nenhum jeito mesmo?" Damien perguntou baixo.

"Creio que você possa pedir com jeitinho para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele pode deixá-lo sair." Snape respondeu desdenhando. "Use sua cabeça, garoto! Se existisse algum jeito, nós estaríamos na metade do caminho agora!" O homem repreendeu.

James teria discutido com Snape por ter gritado com seu filho, mas não se sentia capaz de arranjar energia para tanto naquele momento. Sua cabeça estava girando e cada vez que fechava os olhos, podia ver o túmulo negro reluzindo nas trevas.

"Bem, não podemos apenas ficar sentados aqui! Qual é o ponto em ser um espião se você não pode ajudar Harry escapar?" Damien gritou de volta, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

"Meu propósito em ser um espião vai além da sua compreensão. Então, sente aí e mantenha a sua boca fechada!" Snape vociferou.

"Não! Eu não vou! Você não pode aparecer aqui entre nós e dizer que Voldemort está torturando Harry, mas que não há nada que possamos fazer! Isso não está ajudando, está apenas fazendo com que tudo piore! Supostamente você deveria estar ao nosso lado, mas parece que você nem mesmo ajuda!" Damien estava gritando tudo isso para seu antigo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o mesmo professor que sempre o intimidou, mas que agora não o deixava com nenhum medo. Tudo o que o menino sentia era uma ira profunda ao saber que seu irmão estava sendo torturado, enquanto todos ficavam sentados confotavelmente, ouvindo tudo aquilo sem fazer nada para resgatá-lo.

Snape aproximou-se para segurar o menino insolente. Ele não ia machucá-lo, apenas queria assustar o pirralho para que parasse de falar. Antes que o homem pudesse colocar seus dedos em volta do colarinho de Damien, uma força o atirou para o outro lado do cômodo.

Snape bateu contra a parede e escorregou para o chão. Ele se sentou e ficou fervendo de raiva contra a pessoa que o atingira, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que todos olhavam para Damien em surpresa. Ninguém havia interferido. Até mesmo o menino não havia murmurado uma única palavra para se defender.

Snape levantou-se e recuou ao sentir que suas costas discordavam de suas ações. De repente, Damien entendeu o que acontecera e colocou a mão por dentro de suas vestes, puxando de lá um pingente prateado. Snape observou a pedra brilhar contra a luz, moveu-se em direção ao menino, dessa vez lentamente, e estudou o objeto.

"Isso é...?" Ele começou e Dumbledore terminou.

"Sim, Severus. É a Layhoo Jisteen."

Snape continuou encarando a pedra. Era realmente de tirar o fôlego. Ele desviou o olhar dela e encarou Damien. Toda a raiva que despertara em Severus, há momentos atrás, o havia deixado.

"Presumo que isso lhe foi dado por Harry?" Perguntou.

Damien assentiu.

"Ele me deu para que me protegesse. Não permite que ninguém me machuque." O menino disse baixo.

"Especialmente alguém que carregue a Marca Negra." Dumbledore adicionou.

Snape entendeu porque fora lançado para longe do menino. Ele estava carregando a Marca Negra, sendo assim não poderia tocar Damien, mesmo que não tivesse a intenção de fazer algum mal.

Damien ficou parado extremamente triste, enquanto Snape analisava a pedra. Ele sabia que nenhum Comensal da Morte poderia machucá-lo, mesmo um que fosse espião. Na verdade, ninguém que tivesse uma má intenção poderia se aproximar. O menino assumira que já que Harry era o único que colocara os feitiços na pedra, ele seria o único capaz de retirá-los. Por isso tinha conseguido nocauteá-lo na noite anterior. O coração do menino contorceu-se dolorosamente, quando lembrou da última vez que vira o irmão.

Snape parecia muito pensativo ao olhar para a pedra. Ele encarou o menino e um sorriso de lado apareceu em sua face. O homem ignorava todos a sua volta.

"Bem, . Aparentemente nós podemos ter um jeito de resgatar Harry no fim das contas."

**x****Xx**

Voldemort sentou e ficou perdido em pensamentos. Aquele não era o jeito como tinha imaginado as coisas. Ele sabia que ver Harry depois de tanto tempo traria lembraças que, de preferência, não deviam voltar. O homem teve que controlar a imensa raiva que sentiu ao ver o garoto sendo jogado aos seus pés, amarrado e ferido, para não machucar seus Comensais, que apenas estavam seguindo ordens.

Harry... Por que o garoto teve que traí-lo daquele jeito? Por que ele não podia voltar a ser o bom e obediente filho de antes?

A coisa que mais incomodava Voldemort era o fluxo de emoções que sentira, involuntariamente, vindo de Harry. Ele sempre soube que podia sentir o humor do garoto. E naquele momento, percebera a raiva e a dor do moreno ao voltar para a Mansão Riddle. O homem podia perceber, também, um pouco de medo. Harry sabia que não iria mais deixar a Mansão vivo. Porém, o que mais deixou o Lorde das Trevas surpreso foi a lealdade em relação a ele que o garoto sentia. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Harry não era leal a ele. O moreno fora contra tudo, declarara guerra e saira destruindo as Horcruxes. Como ele ainda podia ser leal?

Voldemort também sentira uma profunda mágoa e um sentimento de quem foi traído vindo do garoto. Era tão similar a sua própria dor, quando pensou em perdê-lo. Harry o culpava por traição, por mentir durante todos esses anos, enquanto o Lorde das Trevas o acusava das mesmas coisas.

Voldemort balançou a cabeça irritado e tentou fazer sua dor de cabeça ir embora. Ele não fora capaz de sentar em paz, desde que deixara Harry nas mãos de Macnair. Sabia que se ficasse para assistir, teria matado o Comensal antes da primeira chicotada. O Lorde das Tervas não conseguia impedir que a sensação de superproteção em relação a Harry predominasse em sua mente.

Voldemort não tinha a intenção de fazer Harry sofrer daquele jeito, porém o garoto não estava facilitando as coisas e teve que ser punido. Era o único jeito de mostrar aos seus Comensais o que aconteceria se alguém o traísse e esperava que todos percebessem que se ele torturava e matava, sem misericórdia, o Princípe Negro, então o que ele poderia fazer a eles, se alguém ousasse deixá-lo.

**xXx**

Harry grunhiu quando a luz penetrou em seus olhos. Ele tentou ver de onde vinha a iluminação, mas sua visão estava muito embaçada para perceber alguma coisa. Suas costas e seu peito estavam em chamas. Se ele se movesse, mesmo que para passar o peso de um pé para o outro, suas costas começavam a fever, forçando-o a parar.

O garoto fora deixado, amarrado ao poste, no meio da câmara. Ele esperava ficar inconsciente para conseguir um pouco de descanso da dor constante, mas sua mente não o deixava.

A claridade se aproximou e Harry percebeu que vinha de uma varinha. Ele tentou sair do caminho quando a luz queimou suas pálpebras fechadas, mas não conseguiu se mover muito.

"Se divertindo?" Uma voz surgiu.

Harry abriu a boca, mas devido ao abuso apenas conseguiu tossir. Sua garganta estava seca e árida.

"Estamos apenas começando, Príncipe!" Uma outra voz adicionou.

A câmara foi completamente iluminada e Harry segurou um gemido ao ver dois Comensais da Morte se aproximando.

Harry tentou ficar em pé para sustentar seu peso, mas não conseguiu a tempo. Os comensais lançaram um feitiço de imobilização e o liberaram das cordas que o prendiam ao poste. O garoto caiu fortemente no chão e as amarras de suas mãos foram levantadas. Os dois riram ao ver a forma machucada do moreno, antes de lhe darem um chute.

O garoto foi arrastado para fora do cômodo pelos dois homens, enquanto Voldemort ficou parado na porta de seu quarto privativo, observando tudo com o coração pesado. Ele dera ordens aos seus Comensais para que tratassem Harry como um prisioneiro normal. Porém, os avisou para que não o matassem. O Lorde das Trevas se afastou da porta para não ouvir nenhum som. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para manter-se calmo ao ouvir os gritos do garoto.

**x****Xx**

"Espera, eu não entendi. Como isso vai nos ajudar a resgatar Harry?" Sirius perguntou, irritado, para Snape.

"Como eu disse.." O homem começou de novo, lançando um olhar gélido ao outro. "... nós levamos a Layhoo Jisteen de volta para Voldemort. Ele está procurando por ela desde quando foi dada como perdida. É um artefato de grande estima e algo que ele planejou em usar."

"Mas, isso não nos devolverá Harry! Voldemort não vai trocá-lo pela Layhoo Jisteen! Ele não trocará Harry por nada." Damien interrompeu.

Snape respirou fundo para controlar sua raiva.

"Fico pensando se seu cérebro é capaz de pensar em outra coisa a não ser bobagens!" Ele censurou.

"Hey!" Sirius entrou em defesa de Damien.

"É claro que Voldemort não vai trocar! Não estavmos tentando trocar a pedra por Harry. Isso é a mesma coisa que pedir para ser morto na hora." Snape disse exasperado.

"Então o que você sugere?" James perguntou. Era a primeira vez que falava desde a chegada de Snape.

O espião virou para encará-lo.

"A pedra é a chave para entrar na Mansão Riddle. Como vocês sabem é uma pedra poderosa, já que tem a capacidade de guardar uma grande quantidade de magia. Um objeto tão poderoso poderia facilmente trabalhar a nosso favor." Disse com um sorriso de lado.

"Como?" Damien perguntou, ainda confuso.

"Feitiço de Rastreamento."

Snape virou para ver quem tinha falado. Ele não ficou muito surpreso ao ver que fora Hermione. O homem sorriu para a garota, pela primeira vez, e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Exatamente. A pedra provavelmente é a única coisa que pode esconder um feitiço rastreador. Ele vai se juntar com os outros feitiços e encantos, que servem de proteção ao e não aparecerá. Quando os Comensais forem checar tudo, apenas verão uma massa de feitiços misturados. Eles não poderão saber o que há lá dentro e o feitiço rastreador estará bem escondido. A Layhoo Jisteen não vai mostrar nada, já que geralmente os feitiços são muito poderosos. Se fosse outro ítem, os Comensais manteriam-no com eles e não o deixariam entrar na Mansão, porém todos sabem o quão desesperado o Lorde das Trevas está para recuperar a pedra. Eles irão reconhecê-la e a entregarão para ele. Desse modo ainda será reastreável e poderemos seguí-la facilmente." Snape terminou.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio quando Snape terminou de explicar. Damien olhou para a pedra, passando os dedos vagarosamente sobre ela, segurou a corrente e a estava quase retirando para entregá-la ao espião, quando foi impedido.

"O que você está fazendo?" Dumbledore perguntou ao ver que o menino estava prestes a tirar o pingente.

"Estou entregando isso ao Professor Snape. Ele pode pegar e colocar o feitiço de restreamento nela." Damien respondeu.

Dumbledore o olhou desconfortavelmente, antes de encarar Snape, que suspirou.

"Temo que você não possa fazer isso." Disse com calma, observando as formas silenciosas de James e Lily.

Dumbledore se pronunciou ao ver o olhar questionador de Damien.

"Veja bem, a Layhoo Jisteen continuará te protegendo, mesmo se você removê-la. Ela está atada a você e a você somente. Apenas Harry poderá remover os feitiços que estão nela. Você não poderá dá-la a ninguém, especialmente Severus, já que a pedra irá repelir o toque dele por causa da Marca Negra."

"Mas como nós vamos entregar a pedra para Voldemort, então?" Ron perguntou.

"Existe apenas um jeito. Temos que levar Damien para Voldemort." Snape disse depois de uma pausa.

Foi como se o ar da sala inteira tivesse desaparecido completamente. Todos encaravam o espião.

"Você está louco? Perdeu completamente a noção?" Sirius gritou.

"É o único jeito. Ele não pode retirar o pingente e não podemos dar o cordão para mais ninguém. Mesmo se esse alguém estiver sob a poção polissuco, o Lorde das Trevas detectará que não é ele. Damien tem que vir conosco." Snape gritou de volta.

Damien vagamente registrou que aquela era a primeira vez que Snape falara seu nome. Sua mente estava nublada de medo e preocupação. Seria ele capaz de enfrentar Voldemort?

"Não! Tem que haver um outro jeito. Não posso arriscar Damien." James disse em tom de finalidade.

"A escolha é sua, Potter. Você pode manter o seu filho mais novo e sacrificar o mais velho. Não há outro jeito de salvá-lo." Snape retorquiu.

Damien voltou ao normal e ouviu os gritos entre os adultos. Professor Dumbledore tentava acalmar a todos, mas muitas emoções estavam em jogo. Frank e Alice juntaram-se a discussão, assim como a família Weasley.

O menino levantou-se de sua cadeira e andou calmamente até Snape, que desistira de discussão e estava escorado contra a porta, aparentemente furioso com o resto das pessoas.

"Professor Snape, estou pronto para ir com você." Disse baixo.

As palavras silenciosas foram ouvidas por todos da sala e a discussão parou. Todos começaram a encarar, em choque, o adolecente angustiado.

"Damy" Lily começou, mas foi cortada pelo filho.

"Eu vou fazer isso, mãe. Se esse é o único jeito de resgatar Harry, então eu não vou ficar sentado." O seu tom de voz não dava lugar para argumentação. Ele estava apenas constatando os fatos.

Snape olhou para o jovem a sua frente, silenciosamente impressionado com a coragem dele. James encarou o filho e logo viu que este não iria se acovardar. Ele perdera Harry devido ao fato de não tê-lo deixado ir salvar Ginny e Nigel e sabia que Damien iria atrás do irmão com permissão ou sem. Era melhor deixar que o menino ajudasse, seria muito mais seguro.

Quando ninguém discordou sobre a decisão, Snape virou para o adolescente. Ele apenas esperava que o menino pudesse fazer o que era exigido.

**xXx**

Lucius Malfoy andava de um lado para o outro ansioso. Ele não conseguira se sentar em paz desde quando saíra da câmara do Lorde das Trevas. O loiro tinha ficado e assistido à tortura de Harry! Como ele pôde ter feito aquilo? Como Voldemort pôde ter ordenado tal coisa?

'Oras, não era como se _ele_ tivesse que ver Harry sendo rasgado em pedacinhos!' Lucius pensou amargo.

Era óbvio que Voldemort estava achando difícil observar o garoto sendo torturado, por isso que saíra da câmara apressado. Entretanto, Lucius sabia que o Lorde das Trevas nunca deixaria Harry ir embora. Ele iria fazer do moreno um exemplo e tinha que fazer isso para conseguir manter aceso o medo nos outros.

Lucius suspirou profundamente e sentou. Ele realmente não queria que Harry morresse. Enquanto o garoto estava caçando as Horcruxes, o loiro tinha esperanças de que não o capturassem para que não o trouxessem a Voldemort. Se ao menos ele o tivesse capturado antes que destruísse todas as Horcruxes... Voldemort teria apenas alterado a memória do moreno e todos seguiriam felizes. Entretanto, ele não podia fazer aquilo agora, Harry destruíra todas as suas Horcruxes e o deixou vulnerável. A imortalidade do Lorde das Trevas fora destruída e o mesmo faria o garoto se arrepender amargamente.

O Comensal loiro coçou sua testa. Ele ficara e assistira a alma de Bella sendo devorada por aquela terrível criatura e tinha conseguido se segurar. Porém, não tinha certeza se poderia ficar e observar Harry morrendo.

**xXx**

Harry grunhiu de dor quando outra adaga perfurou seu corpo espancado. Ele sentia como se fosse demoronar contra o chão. Aquela fora a última. O garoto conseguiu escorar-se contra a parede, respirando pesadamente. Seu corpo inteiro agonizava por causa da dor. Sua mente não mais sabia em que se concentrar. Seus pernas estavam quebradas, sua clavícula estilhaçada, assim como suas costelas. Seus punhos sangravam, pois as algemas os feriram. Suas costas e torso ainda estavam queimando de dor e agora várias perfurações foram feitas, em volta dos machucados, pelas adagas que vagarosamente foram colocadas pelos seguidores de Voldemort.

Os Comensais da Morte haviam saído momentos antes. Eles arrastaram junto os dois corpos, daqueles que Harry conseguira matar. Os homens fizeram a besteira de soltar o garoto antes de o colocarem sob um feitiço imobilizador. O moreno os atacara e quebrara o pescoço de dois deles, antes que o resto o restringisse. Os Comensais o manteram com algemas depois disso. Mesmo agora, Harry ficara com as mãos atadas e conseguira retirar todas as adagas que foram deixadas nele.

O garoto tossiu violentamente, expelindo mais sangue. Ele cuspiu tudo e cansadamente relaxou a cabeça contra a parede. Harry ficou pensando em quanta tortura mais ele teria que suportar, antes que Voldemort acabasse com sua vida.

Harry pegou uma das adagas e a analisou de perto. O garoto lutou contras as lágrimas que surgiram ao perceber que elas pertenciam a ele. Foram dadas por Voldemort em forma de presente. O moreno já as havia usado em muitos combates e agora os Comensais as estavam usando contra ele. Harry jogou a adaga para longe e lutou para se controlar. Ele sabia o que aconteceria. Pensara que estava preparado para encarar a situação, mas magoava muito estar dentro da Mansão Riddle e em constante dor devido às ordens de Voldemort. Ele crescera ali. Aquela era sua casa. Seu santuário. Depois de todas suas missões, o garoto sempre ficava ansioso para voltar à Mansão e estar na companhia de seu pai.

A mente de Harry começou a nublar, quando a dor chegou a um nível insuportável. Antes de perder a consciência, algumas palavras flutuaram em sua mente.

'_Você sabe como é horrível ser torturado e morto em sua própria casa? Em seu santuário?'_

As palavras que Neville dissera para ele, quando ainda estavam na Mansão arruinada dos Longbottom's, voltaram a sua mente.

"Acho que vou descobrir logo, logo." Harry murmurou para si, antes de piedosamente ficar inconsciente.

**xX****x**

O plano estava sendo formado devagar. Seria bem complicado, mas era a única coisa que tinha chance de funcionar. Snape iria fingir que capturara Damien e que o estava levando a Voldemort com o intuito de entregar a Layhoo Jisteen. O fetiço rastreador ficaria distorcido dentro da Mansão Riddle, devido aos escudos colocados em volta do local, mas isso aconteceria apenas por vinte ou trinta minutos. Sendo assim, Damien teria que enrrolar para entregar a pedra a Voltemort, já que apenas depois daquele tempo a Ordem e o Ministério poderiam entrar no local antes que o Lorde das Trevas percebesse. Damien não tinha a mínima idéia de como faria aquilo, mas resolveria depois. Todo mundo achava que o plano era bem arriscado e muita coisa poderia dar errada, mas era a única alternativa que tinham.

De repente, Ginny sentou e encarou Snape preocupada.

"Como você vai explicar que capturou Damien, já que a pedra não deixa você e nenhum dos Comensais chegarem perto dele?" Ela perguntou.

Todos olharam para Snape. Como ninguém pensou naquilo? O espião olhou para Dumbledore e ambos aparentemente concordaram com alguma coisa. James estava quase gritando com os dois. O que estava acontecendo?

"Eu tenho uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar. É bem arriscado e também vai ser a única explicação acreditável." Dumbledore se levantou e foi até a lareira.

Ele pegou um punhado de pó de floo e jogou contra o fogo, fazendo as chamas ficarem verdes imediatamente. O homem colocou a cabeça ali e sussurrou um nome que ninguém ouviu. Alguns momentos depois, todos o escutaram pedindo para que alguém viesse à Mansão Potter. Dumbledore retirou a cabeça do fogo e se levantou.

"Você vai nos dizer o que está havendo?" James perguntou nervoso. Ele estava cansado, extremamente preocupado e com dor de estômago só de pensar em ter seus dois filhos à mercê de Voldemort. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu chamei uma pessoa para conhecê-los. Lembrem-se, enquanto a maioria de vocês podem não gostar dessa pessoa, Harry confia nele plenamente. Portanto, vocês também deveriam."

Apenas isso foi dito, quando uma figura saiu da lareira. A pessoa saiu das flamas verdes e limpou as vestes, semelhante ao modo como Snape fez quando chegou. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para aquela sala cheia de gente.

A maioria dos ocupantes do cômodo ficaram completamente surpresos. Eles não o estavam esperando.

"Malfoy!" Damien disse em choque.

"Na verdade, é apenas Draco." O loiro respondeu, enquanto entrava ainda mais na sala, analisando todos com seus olhos cinzas. Ele observou Snape e lançou ao homem um olhar questionador.

"O que está acontecendo?" Direcionou a pergunta ao homem.

O espião contou a Draco tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, mas deixou de lado as partes sobre como Harry sofrera. O loiro crescera no meio dos Comensais e não precisava que contassem como seu amigo estava sendo tratado.

A face de Draco empalideceu, perdendo ainda mais cor. Ele, sem perceber, caiu em uma cadeira e olhou para Dumbledore com olhos aterrorizados.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Damien ficou supreso em quão fraco e vulnerável o loiro soava. Ele sabia que Harry e Draco eram amigos, mas nunca imaginou que o Slytherin realmente se importava. Essa era uma emoção que o menino não sabia que Draco tinha.

"Nós estamos planejando em resgatá-lo, mas precisamos de sua ajuda." Snape respondeu.

Draco ficou ainda mais pálido antes de se acalmar. Ele encarou o espião, ignorando todos no cômodo.

"Estou dentro." Disse, sem nem mesmo escutar o que tinha que fazer.

"Espera!" Ron disse. Seus olhos azuis estreitando-se contra o Slytherin.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria ter deixado esse lugar? Por que você não foi embora?" Era muito suspeito Draco estar ali. Todos o escutaram dizendo a Harry que iria embora com a mãe.

O loiro ficou bravo com o ruivo e estava quase o ignorando, quando Dumbledore o encarou. Suspirando, respondeu.

"Eu tinha a intenção de ir. Na verdade, passei horas esperando Harry ir me encontrar. Quando Harry não apareceu, eu... eu não pude ir embora sem saber o que aconteceu com ele. Esse foi o dia em que Harry foi pego por Longbottom, que por acaso, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que aconteceu!"

Neville o olhou severo, mas o loiro apenas deu de ombros.

"Encare o quanto quiser, Longbottom! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Harry nunca teria sido pego se não se sentisse mal em acabar com a sua raça!" Draco disse com ressentimento. Neville não respondeu. "Se ele tivesse, não estaríamos nessa situação! Ele estaria longe de tudo isso e longe de Você-Sabe-Quem!" O loiro continuou.

"Então por que você não foi embora?" Ron perguntou de novo.

"Eu deveria, mas esperei para saber o que aconteceria com Harry. Depois do julgamento dele eu queria vê-lo. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Queria trazê-lo de volta à razão. Ele deveria ter ido embora comigo. Não devia ter ficado, quando sabia que os Comensais estavam atrás dele. Mas Harry sempre foi teimoso. Ele não me escutava." Disse desanimado.

"Você… você falou com o Harry? Quando isso aconteceu?" James perguntou, pensando em quando esse encontro, do seu filho com o loiro, teria acontecido.

Draco olhou o homem e sorriu com tristeza.

"É o Harry. Ele tem um jeito de fazer as coisas sem que os outros saibam e costumava sair escondido para me encontrar. Mas ele não veio me ver há duas semanas." Terminou.

James percebera que Harry manteve sua promessa e não saíra escondido para ver Draco. Seu coração doeu ao pensar no filho mais velho. Esse plano tinha que funcionar. O homem não conseguiria viver se o perdesse.

"Eu decidi não ir embora. Queria que Harry viesse comigo e já que ele recusou, resolvi ficar até que ele mudasse de idéia. Eu ia me encontrar com a minha mãe essa semana. Ela estava mandando alguém vir me buscar. Ninguém sabia que eu estava aqui com exceção do Professor Dumbledore, do Professor Snape e de Harry. Eu fiquei morando com o Professor Snape." O garoto explicou, observando Severus.

Ron estudou o Slytherin de perto, mas não disse mais nada.

"Certo, já que tiramos tudo do caminho, acho que deveríamos revisar o plano. Eu estive ensinando Oclumência ao Draco. Ele não está nem perto do término de seu treino, mas a situação pede medidas drásticas. Ele terá que se comprometer." Snape disse, ignorando o olhar indignado que Damien lhe lançou.

"Então, o que faremos?" Draco perguntou, quando todos sentaram a mesa novamente.

Snape olhou para os dois adolescentes e lançou-lhes um sorriso de lado.

"Creio que é hora de vocês dois colocarem em prática suas habilidades de atuação."

**xXx**

_N/T: Pronto, mais um. Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Mais dois e a fic termina. É o seguinte, eu pretendo traduzir a continuação, mas não vou postá-la logo depois do término de TDW. Vou dar um tempo e depois começo com alguns capítulos já traduzidos. Ainda não sei quando começo a postar, aviso antes do último capítulo. :)_

**Nytta Potter:** Esse é outro capítulo cheio de emoções, não?

**Vanessa Rio Lima:** Esse post aqui foi até rápido.

**Eva Morgana Potter:** Então, eu pretendo traduzir a continuação sim.

**Markin:** Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. E, sim, eu pretendo traduzir a continuação.

_É isso aí. Até mais, pessoas_.


	65. The End of Everything

Capítulo Sessenta e Quatro: O Fim de Tudo

James deu uma olhadela nervosa em seu filho mais novo, enquanto Snape prosseguia com os preparativos para o plano. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava permitindo que o seu filho de treze anos se arriscasse tanto. Porém, James estava completamente perdido para pensar em outra maneira de salvar Harry. O plano de Snape era arriscado e quase tudo podia dar errado, mas era o único plano que tinha uma pequena chance de sucesso.

"Tudo claro, certo? Eu não vou repetir de novo." Snape disse ásperamente para os dois garotos, que o olhavam com uma expressão dura no rosto.

"A coisa mais importante é o tempo. Nós temos que fazer isso com bastante cuidado. Se formos rápidos demais, podemos perder tudo." Snape disse para todos no cômodo. Ele se levantou para sair e gesticulou em direção a Draco, para que fosse junto, o que o loiro fez prontamente.

"Em poucas horas irá amanhecer. Eu irei encontrar o Ministro assim que ele chegar no Ministério. Nós temos que juntar forças. Vamos precisar de cada Auror da Ordem e do Ministério para completar essa missão." Dumbledore disse a eles.

Dumbledore, Snape e Draco deixaram a Mansão, seguidos pela família Longbottom. Molly havia conseguido conduzir o resto da família e os quarto adolescentes para cama, dizendo a eles que precisariam recuperar as energias e por isso deveriam dormir por pelo menos algumas horas. Contudo, Arthur e ela voltaram a sala e sentaram-se com Lily, tentando confortar a mãe angustiada. Remus e Sirius perceberam como James estava se sentindo terrível.

James deixou-se cair numa cadeira. Ele sabia que ninguém iria dormir naquela noite. Amanheceria em poucas horas e embora cada músculo de seu corpo implorasse por descanso, ele não conseguiria dormir. Sua mente estava enterrada em um turbilhão de pensamentos sobre o que tinha acontecido e o que aconteceria durante o dia. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que a essa hora, no dia seguinte, ele poderia estar com os seus dois filhos sãos e salvos, ou poderá ter perdido um dos dois para sempre.

**xXx**

Como Harry conseguira adormecer era um mistério. Ele ficara alerta devido às dores que corriam por seu corpo e concluiu que provavelmente ficara inconsciente em algum momento. O garoto acordou e sentiu algo se movendo próximo a ele. Relutantemente, abriu os olhos e viu uma figura ao seu redor. Não havia muito que ele podia fazer para se proteger, já que suas mãos continuavam acorrentadas assim como seus pés. Então, apenas se lembrou de onde estava, sem se importar com quem estava perto dele ou com o que iriam fazer com ele agora.

O moreno ficou surpreso ao sentir uma mão percorrendo gentilmente seu pescoço até a extremidade da sua cabeça. Ele sentiu um copo gelado tocar seus lábios e percebeu que alguém estava tentando lhe oferecer água para beber. O garoto tentou beber o máximo que podia, visto que estava agonizando, devido à sede. Era uma noite quente de verão apesar de tudo.

Harry afastou o copo depois de não conseguir engolir mais nada e tentou forçar sua visão em meio a escuridão para descobrir quem estava com ele. Ele sabia que havia uma única pessoa que o ajudaria dessa forma.

"Malfoy." Harry sussurrou.

Uma luz emanava da varinha do Comensal, que estava sendo segurada próxima a Harry, desse modo, o moreno podia ver o rosto preocupado de Lucius Malfoy. O loiro ajudou o garoto a se sentar contra a parede, que deixou escapar outro gemido quando suas costas dilaceradas tocaram o concreto. Ele percebeu que Malfoy deveria ter colocado sua camiseta de volta com um feitiço, já que podia sentir o material macio contra sua pele. Harry o agradeceu mentalmente.

"Tome mais um pouco." Lucius disse.

Harry obedeceu e bebericou um pouco mais da água, logo depois deitou sua cabeça contra a parede para descansar.

"Eu nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto." Lucius disse tristemente e Harry abriu seus olhos para olhar para ele.

"Nem eu." O garoto respondeu. Ele se moveu pela parede de modo a poder encarar o Comensal loiro.

"Mas pelo que eu sei, parece que eu nunca tive idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo ao meu redor." Harry disse amargamente.

Lucius se calou e pela primeira vez na sua vida, Harry viu o Malfoy pai com vergonha. O homem desviou seus olhos para longe do moreno e abaixou a cabeça.

"Harry, você precisa entender. O que aconteceu quando você era criança... nós... aquilo tinha que ser feito. Era apenas para assegurar que você não abandonaria a gente. Nós nunca te machucamos porque odiávamos você..."

"Mas você tão pouco se importava comigo. Se você se importasse, nunca teria sido capaz de fazer todas aquelas coisas que fez." Harry o interrompeu.

Malfoy não respondeu e ao invés disso encarou o garoto. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer em resposta.

"Eu não te culpo, apesar de tudo." Harry continuou, desviando o olhar dele.

"Você estava apenas cumprindo ordens, igual a... igual a Bella." Malfoy viu o olhar dolorido no rosto de Harry ao dizer o nome de Bella.

"Eu culpo apenas uma única pessoa, que é responsável por tudo isso. Ele me tirou de casa, me separou dos meus pais e então me maltratou. Ele me quebrou completamente. Voldemort é responsavel por tudo isso. Ele me criou, fingiu que se importava comigo, cuidava de mim e me confortava quando eu tinha pesadelos sobre o meu passado! Quando no fundo, ele foi a razão de todo o meu sofrimento. Foi ele quem me fez chama-lo de 'pai' para então me machucar de um modo que nenhum pai deveria!" Harry gritou. As lágrimas estavam sufocadas em seus olhos e, apesar disso, ele se recusava a deixá-las cair. Havia derramado muitas delas na sua infância e não iria derramar mais nenhuma.

"Harry…" Malfoy tentou falar novamente.

"Não, não tente se justificar. Isso não vai funcionar." O garoto disse e fechou os olhos novamente, tentando ignorar a dor agonizante do seu corpo destroçado.

"Eu não vou tentar me justificar. Eu sei que não há nenhum sentido em fazer isso agora. Eu só queria dizer que... você sabe o que te aguarda. Você conhece ele bem o bastante para saber que ele não vai deixar você escapar, mesmo que ele realmente queira isso. Ele vai fazer de você um exemplo. Apenas... por favour, não responda a ele. Não diga nada que irá irritá-lo. Implore se você tiver que implorar, facilite as coisas para você." Malfoy parou, pois não podia se atrever a pensar no que aconteceria com Harry dentro de instantes.

O garoto deu um riso seco e olhou para o rosto preocupado de Lucius.

"Não se preocupe Malfoy, eu não vou lutar com ele. Mesmo se eu tivesse chance de enfrentá-lo, eu não acho que seria capaz de machucá-lo. Ele pode nunca ter se importado comigo, mas eu me importava com ele. Não vou me humilhar. Não importa o que ele faça, eu nunca vou dar essa chance a ele. Você deveria me conhecer bem o bastante para saber que eu não vou dar a ele esse prazer. Eu nunca vou implorar nada a ele!" Harry concluiu.

Malfoy sorriu e gentilmente acariciou o rosto de Harry.

"Eu sabia que você diria isso." Disse tristemente.

Sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, Malfoy levantou-se e saiu da cela, sem olhar para trás, para o menino que havia amado como se fosse seu filho.

**xXx**

Snape dirigiu-se a Mansão Riddle assim que o sol raiou. Ele levara Draco de volta para sua casa e o convencera a dormir por algumas horas antes do inicio do plano. Embora o jovem tivesse o obedecido e ido para seu quarto, Snape sabia que ele não conseguiria tirar nem um cochilo. Ele próprio teve problemas em descansar. Eles planejaram uma grande missão de resgate. Se algo desse errado, sua vida, a de Draco, a de Harry e a de Damien, iriam acabar em um doloroso e abrupto fim.

Assim que Snape aproximou-se das portas que davam para as câmaras dos Comensais da Morte, ele viu alguém gritando em sua direção.

"Snape! Por onde você andou?"

O Homem se virou e viu Macnair andando em sua direção. Snape transformou sua face em uma expressão indecifrável. Ele não era muito amigo de Macnair.

"Eu tive coisas a fazer. Por quê?" Snape perguntou abruptamente, como sempre fazia ao falar com Comensais.

"Você perdeu toda a diversão! Nós tivemos aquele traidor todo para nós na noite passada!" Macnair respondeu jubilosamente.

Snape era muito bom em esconder emoções e reações, por isso Macnair não havia percebido que seu coração disparou.

"Mas, eu pensei que o Lorde das Trevas havia ordenado para deixarmos ele na câmara a noite toda. Ele ordenou que todos nós saíssemos depois da sua punição" Snape indagou.

"Ele ordenou, mas depois deve ter mudado de ideia, porque mandou levá-lo para as celas e fazer o que quisessemos, contanto que o garoto continuasse respirando no fim." Macnair respondeu com um olhar presunçoso no rosto.

Snape duvidava que Voldemort tivesse ordenado isso, mas resolveu permanecer calado.

"Então, eu vejo que todos vocês se divertiram bastante, né?" Snape perguntou num tom de quem obviamente não poda importar-se menos.

Macnair sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

"Você sabe o quanto a gente odeia aquele fedelho. Andando por aqui como se fosse o dono do lugar! Durante todo esse tempo eu imaginei como seria fazê-lo gritar de dor. Bom, eu descobri na noite passada. Foi o paraíso!" Macnair disse alegremente.

Snape nunca tinha gostado de jogos de tortura. Ele detestava isso com todas as fibras do seu corpo. Mesmo quando era um jovem Comensal da Morte, ele preferia apenas matar e continuar o serviço. Fora desse modo que ganhara a confiança de Voldemort. Macnair entretando era uma outra hstória. Ele mantinha boas relações com Nott e ambos adoravam torturar e quebrar os prisioneiros.

"Bem, já que vocês tveram sua diversão na noite passada, eu acho que nada seria mais justo que eu tenha uma chance também." Snape disse firmemente.

Macnair olhou para o homem com surpresa.

"Você! Mas eu pensava que você odiava isso. Fazer com que os outros sangrassem sobre você e tudo mais!" Disse o Macnair.

"Eu odeio, mas esse é um caso especial. Você não imagina como esse fedelho me tormentou em Hogwarts. Agora, eu tenho que acertar as contas com ele."

Macnair sorriu para Snape e os dois rapidamente rumaram em direção às celas. O coração do espião estava apertado. Se os Comensais torturaram Harry durante a noite inteira, em que estado ele estaria agora? Será que havia sobrado alguma parte para ser salva?

Assim que se aproximaram das celas, Snape sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ouvir gritos de dor acompanhados de risos maldosos. Pelo visto alguns Comensais ainda estavam com ele.

Snape entrou no cômodo, controlando a sua máscara de indiferença. Harry estava no meio da cela pendurado através dos seus pulsos ensangüentados. Sua camiseta estava rasgada e encharcada de sangue. Sua calça que também tinha vários vestígios de sangue. Ele parecia estar a beira da inconsciência. Havia três Comensais da Morte em volta dele, segurando algo nas mãos. O estomago de Snape ficou embrulhado quando viu o que seguravam. Todos tinham um carvão em brasa nas mãos e revezavam-se para torturar o corpo do jovem que já estava completamente machucado.

Harry gritou novamente assim que um dos homens encostou o carvão em brasa nas suas costas. Ele se contorcia em agonia e Snape estava sentindo-se enjoado, pois sabia que as costas dele provavelmente estavam cobertas de sangue.

Quando o carvão foi removido, Harry se jogou para frente, respirando rapidamente, totalmente destruído. Mal teve tempo de recuperar a respiração e outro Comensal da Morte açoitou-o com outro pedaço de brasa. Os Comensais se entreolharam maliciosamente antes de colocar outras brasas na parte de trás dos joelhos de Harry. Os gritos do jovem ecoavam através das celas e Snape sentia seu coração se partir com o som.

"Vejam só quem decidiu participar da brincadeira!" Macnair anunciou assim que ele e Snape entraram na cela. Os outros homens lançaram um olhar curioso ao espião.

"Isso vai ser divertido." Macnair disse e os três homens se afastaram de Harry. Um deles entregou um pedaço de carvão em brasa para Snape, que o recebeu e moveu-se cautelosamente em direção a Harry.

O garoto abriu seus sofridos olhos Esmeralda e olhou para o homem. Ele não disse nada, Snape duvidava que tivesse energia suficiente para dizer alguma coisa. O espião levantou o carvão em brasa na direção do rosto de Harry e viu o rapaz torturado tentar se esquivar.

"Isso é por Hogwarts!" Snape gritou nervoso.

Harry fechou os olhos preparando-se para a dor agonizante que estava prestes a sofrer. Ao invés disso porém, ele ouviu um feitiço sussurrado ser lançado e o som de suaves gemidos.

Harry abriu seus olhos e viu, para seu espanto, que os quarto Comensais estavam lentamente retirando-se das celas. Eles tinham olhares perdidos no rosto e andavam como se não tivessem idéia de onde estavam.

Harry olhou para Snape, que ainda estava em sua frente segurando o carvão em uma das mãos, e sua varinha na outra. Ele sorriu da expressão confusa de Harry.

"Eu acho que um feitiço para confundir não é tão inutil como você acreditava que fosse, Mr Potter" Ele sussurrou.

Harry conseguiu dar a Snape um olhar envergonhado e de gratidão antes de fechar seus olhos, abaixar a cabeça e por fim desmaiar.

**xXx**

A residência dos Potter's já estava abarrotada de pessoas. Era apenas meio dia, mas quase toda a Ordem já estava lá, planejando cuidadosamente o curso de suas ações. Havia uma tensão no ar já que o plano de Snape fora compartilhado com a Ordem. Muitos relutavam em usar Damien e Draco. Era muito a se esperar deles. Após muita discussão, chegaram a conclusão que não havia outra maneira.

James tentava não conversar com ninguém. Ele nunca havia ficado tão ansioso na sua vida. Ele se forçava a não pensar no que estava acontecendo com Harry naquele exato momento, pois sabia que sua mente explodiria se pensasse. Seu filho estava sofrendo, o mesmo que James fizera de tudo para trazer de volta. O mesmo filho que havia jurado proteger. Para o homem, ele havia falhado com Harry de novo e tudo que acontecesse com o garoto enquanto estivesse nas mãos de Voldemort e dos seus Comensais da Morte era por sua culpa. O auror se sentia responsável. Como podia ter deixado que isso acontecesse?

Ele varreu todos esses pensamentos deprimentes, assim que Lily entrou e se sentou próxima a ele. Ela segurou as mãos do marido e o olhou tristemente.

"Não faça isso" Ela sussurrou suavemente.

"O quê?" James perguntou sem entender ao que ela tinha se referido.

"Não se culpe. Não é culpa sua." A mulher o confortou.

"Você estava do mesmo jeito quando Rabicho o seqüestrou. Você se culpou naquela época também. Nós cometemos o erro de desistir de resgatá-lo e não vamos comenter o mesmo erro. Nós vamos trazer Harry de volta!" Lily disse a ele com muito mais confiança do que ela realmente sentia.

James abraçou fortemente sua esposa. Ele não tinha esperado que ela fosse ser tão forte. Era ele quem geralmente a confortava.O homem absorveu agradecido todas as suas palavras, fazendo com que acreditasse nelas.

A chama da lareira tornou-se verde e James se virou para ver dois rapazes saírem dela. Ambos, marido e mulher, se levantaram. Eles não tinham esperado encontrá-los.

"David! Darrell! O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Lily perguntou assim que reconheceu os dois irmãos.

Os dois jovens sacudiram suas vestes e andaram em direção a Lily.

"Nós sabemos que não fazemos parte da Ordem ainda e nem somos aurores, mas queremos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Harry, não podemos sentar e cruzar os braços. A gente deve isso a ele." David disse com determinação no rosto.

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Ela sabia que Harry era o responsável por salvá-los, mas ainda assim aplaudia os dois irmãos pela coragem. Não iria ser fácil lutar contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, eles teriam que voltar ao lugar em que haviam sido torturados e capturados há dez anos atrás. Ela sorriu calorosamente para os dois antes de virar para olhar James. Amelia Bones apareceu via pó de floo poucos minutos depois.

Damien e os outros três adolescentes entraram na sala. Eles tinham permanecido lá em cima para se afastarem um pouco do caos e nervosismo. Era melhor que ficassem um tempo sozinhos. Eles entraram no mesmo momento em que Fred e George apareceram com inúmeras caixas. Todos se viraram para observar os gêmeos que tentavam, com bastante dificuldade, passar todas as caixas pela lareira.

"Não, não ajudem! Nós conseguimos!" Fred gritou irritado.

No mesmo momento Ron e Damien juntamente com David e Darrell correram para ajudá-los a tirar as caixas da lareira.

"O que em nome de... Fred! George! O que é isso?" Molly perguntou enquanto lançava a eles um olhar contrariado.

"O que é que isso parece? São nossos produtos. Nós temos trabalhado nisso durante muito tempo." George respondeu assim que tirava a última caixa da lareira.

Molly olhou para eles incrédula.

"Como vocês puderam!" Ela gritou nervosa com eles.

"Em uma hora como essa! Como vocês podem ser tão insensíveis? Isso lá é hora de mostrar seus produtos?" A matriarca da família Weasley perguntou, seu rosto estava da mesma cor dos seus cabelos.

"Mãe, se acalma! Você não está entendendo. Nós não estamos mostrando nada. Nós apenas trouxemos alguns dos nossos produtos especiais que podem ser usados contra os Comensais da Morte" Fred disse a ela assim que se jogou em uma cadeira.

Molly ainda os olhava aborrecida.

"Mas vocês não fazem armas. Vocês fazem coisas engraçadas. Como é que isso vai ajudar?"

Fred e George trocaram olhares.

"Bem, não foi você que sempre acusou a gente de fazer produtos que eram bem... perigosos? Bem, você tinha razão em se preocupar." Fred disse assim que começou a abrir uma das caixas.

"Nós estamos trabalhando nessas coisas há meses, mas ainda não estão prontas e são provavelmente bastante perigosas. Nunca lançamos um produto antes que ele tenha um nível aceitável de segurança, mas para usar contra Comensais da Morte e outras escórias é perfeito!" George concluiu.

Todos no cômodo encaravam os dois jovens. Eles assistiram os gêmeos tirarem seus produtos das caixas e demonstrarem como funcionavam. Eles tinham de fogos de artíficio até lanças de ácido e pó de coceira que faria a pessoa não conseguir parar de se coçar não importava o que fizesse.

"Essas coisas são muito legais, mas porque nós precisaríamos disso? Vamos duelar com as nossas varinhas." Tonks perguntou enquanto examinava uns dentes bem afiados particularmente nojentos.

"Aurores são ótimos duelistas, mas o resto dos mortais poderia utilizar-se de uma mão amiga ao lutar contra os Comensais da Morte, especialmente quando se trata de um enorme número deles." Fred respondeu.

"Meninos, vocês não irão participar…" Arthur foi interrompido pelos gêmeos que começaram a discutir instantaneamente.

"Ah sim, nós vamos! Se o resto da nossa família está indo, inclusive os que são mais novos que a gente, então é claro que nós vamos também." Fred disse, enquanto olhava para Ron e Ginny.

"Sim, e além do mais, ele salvou a vida da nossa irmã mais de uma vez. Nós vamos ajudar a resgatá-lo." George disse. Aquilo amansou o olhar no rosto de Arthur e Molly.

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o fogo da lareira tornou-se verde e Dumbledore apareceu. Ele adentrou o cômodo, que estava cheio de gente. Seus olhos azuis escanearam a sala antes de se dirigir às pessoas que ali estavam.

"Eu conversei com o Ministro. Ele quer todos no centro de comando do Ministério, iremos monitorar lá o feitiço radar. Todos, por favor, se dirijam para o centro. Todos os Aurores estarão esperando por lá."

Vagarosamente a multidão começou a se encaminhar em direção ao Ministério. James sentia seu coração bater freneticamente ao perceber que em poucas horas, Damien iria entrar na Mansão Riddle.

Ele impediu Damien de sair com seus amigos e sem mais palavras, embrulhou-o nos seus braços. O menino parecia muito pálido e não importa o quanto tentasse, não conseguia acalmar seu coração. Suas mãos tremiam toda hora em que pensava que iria encarar Voldemort. Seu estômago se contorcia terrivelmente.

"Damy, ainda dá tempo. Se você não quiser ir a diante com isso…" James não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Damien usou de toda sua força para lançar um sorriso reconfortante para seu pai.

"Vai dar tudo certo, pai. Você vai ver."

**xXx**

Em sua essência o plano era muito simples. Snape chegaria na Mansão Riddle com Draco e Damien e, então, iriam entregar o gryffindor para Voldemort, já que era o menino quem possuia a Layhoo Jisteen. O feitiço rastreador fora colocado na pedra e permitiria que os Aurores no Ministério rastreassem a localização da Mansão. Assim que tivessem as informações necessárias, os Aurores iriam em força total invadir o esconderijo de Voldemort e de seus Comensais. Desse modo poderiam facilmente resgatar Harry e terem boas chances de capturar Voldemort também.

Havia, contudo, pequenos detalhes que poderiam arruinar todo o plano.

Primeiramente, Draco tinha uma responsabilidade enorme, já que Voldemort não confiava nele. Por ser o melhor amigo de Harry, suas emoções seriam postas a prova e o loiro teria que mostrar sua lealdade a Voldemort. Provavelmente, teria que fazer isso na frente de Harry. O slytherin teria que usar toda a Oclumência que possuía para provar a Voldemort que sua verdadeira lealdade estava com ele e não com Harry.

Lucius Malfoy poderia ser também um problema, visto que pai e filho não estavam se dando muito bem. O Malfoy senior poderia arruinar tudo. Entretanto, Draco era o único que poderia capturar Damien, uma vez que não possuia a Marca Negra e podia encostar no menino e levá-lo para Voldemort. O plano era dizer ao Lorde das Trevas que Damien confiara em Draco, pensando que este era amigo de seu irmão e assim acabou sendo capturado.

O Segundo grande problema era o tempo. O feitiço rastreador seria distorcido assim que entrassem na Mansão,devido aos escudos implantados no algo em torno de vinte minutos, mais ou menos, para ter a localização exata do lugar. Foi combinado, que eles esperariam meia hora para garantir que o feitço estava realmente funcionando e para dar tempo para que os Aurores aparatassem na frente daMansão. Isso significava que Damien teria que segurar a pedra até aquele momento. Contudo, o menino sabia que Voldemort tentaria forçá-lo a dar a pedra e para isso, provavelmente, usuaria Harry. Damien não tinha certeza se conseguiria se controlar nessa parte. Ele não conseguia cogitar a ideia de ver seu irmão sendo torturado, especialmente por sua causa.

O ultimo problema era o próprio Damien. Ele nunca havia enfrentado algo desse tipo. Draco e Snape podiam lidar com Voldemort, mas o menino apenas enfrentara alguns poucos Comensais da Morte. E mesmo nessa ocasião, ele estava protegido pelo Layhoo Jisteen ou por Harry. Como ele lidaria ao encarar o Lord das Trevas era algo que preocupava a todos. O sucesso dessa missão dependia muito de Damien. Se ele entregasse a pedra rápido demais, tudo estaria arruinado. Os Aurores precisavam de tempo para conseguir a localização e viajar até lá. Se o moreno entregasse a pedra antes que a localização fosse descoberta, então os Aurores chegariam lá tarde demais para salvar qualquer um.

Damien continuava repetindo todos os detalhes na sua cabeça, enquanto eles andavam numa subida que dava para a Mansão Riddle. Ele tinha que manter sua mente focada no que teria que fazer. O menino andava bem atrás de Draco, tentando não tropeçar no chão, enquanto Snape andava atrás dele com a varinha apontada em sua direção. As mãos de Damien estavam presas em algemas que ele próprio colocara. Uma pequena corrente fora atada nas mãos de Draco. Eles tinham que fazer isso direito. Comensais da Morte provavelmente os observavam. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de cometer erros.

Os três esperaram anoitecer antes de entrar na Mansão. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando deixaram o Ministério. O sol tinha desaparecido e as sombras engolfavam tudo num piscar de olhos. A escuridão era melhor para os Aurores, visto que daria a eles uma vantagem.

Damien tremeu mesmo sendo uma noite quente. Seu coração disparava contra seu pomo de Adão e suas pernas bambeavam embaixo dele. O menino não precisava fingir medo. Ele estava assombrado com a perspective de encarar Voldemort. Snape moveu-se para frente de Draco, assim que os Comensais da porta de entrada ameaçaram avançar no loiro, no momento em que este apareceu.

Snape falou com os homens em uma voz sussurrante e apontou Draco. Seguindo a deixa, o loiro puxou a corrente com força fazendo com que Damien passasse pelo portão de entrada. Os Comensais da Morte olharam para o Gryffindor e seus olhos instantaneamente repousaram na pedra negra amarrada em seu pescoço. Damien tentou não estremecer com o modo que os dois homens o olhavam. Eles o encaravam com muito ódio e raiva.

Damien levantou-se assim que dois Comensais percorreram suas varinhas sobre o seu corpo. Como era de se esperar, a varinha deu um alarme, ficando extremamente colorida ao passar pelo pingente de Damien. Os homens trocaram olhares inseguros mas se moveram para checar Draco e Snape da mesma maneira. Assim que satisfeitos com a revista, os dois se moveram e os deixaram entrar pelos portões principais.

As palavras que Snape dissera a ele, momentos antes de aparatarem ao redor da Mansão, ecoavam na mente de Damien.

'Uma vez lá dentro, você estará sozinho. Nem eu, nem Draco poderemos interferir quando você estiver com Voldemort. Você só deve dar a pedra na hora certa. Espere o meu sinal. O sucesso dessa missão depende somente de você.'

**xXx**

A tensão espalhava-se no ar e Dumbledore sentou-se totalmente concentrado no feitiço rastreador. James estava grato por ser ele a pessoa que monitorava o feitiço. Ele não confiaria em ninguém mais para essa missão. O cômodo encontrava-se abarrotado de pessoas, mas estava estranhamente quieto. Ninguém fazia nenhum barulho, com medo de quebrar a concentração de Dumbledore.

James sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Seu coração continuava ferido por dentro. Ele mandara seu filho de treze anos com Snape e Draco para a casa de Voldemort. Sua mente berrava dizendo que alguma coisa daria errado.

O homem deu uma olhada nos ocupantes do cômodo. Todos pareciam nervosos e tensos. Para alguns, como Remus, Sirius, a família Weasley e os Longbottoms, isso era compreensivo. Eles eram conectados a Harry e se importavam muito com ele. Para outros, era a mera idéia de fazer uma emboscada para Voldemort em sua própria casa, que causava todo o nervosismo.

James foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando Dumbledore olhou para todos e falou, pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham entrado no Ministério.

"O feitiço rastreador foi distorcido. Eles estão dentro da Mansão Riddle."

**xXx**

Damien não conseguiu observar os arredores, enquanto entrava na mansão. O local aparentava ser quase tão grande como Hogwarts, mas havia um ar de horror ali dentro. O menino tinha certeza de que se tivessem vindo durante o dia, o lugar ainda assim estaria envolto pela escuridão. Ele não conseguia imaginar Harry crescendo naquele lugar. Parecia tudo tão horripilante e completamente diferente do resto do mundo.

Ele andava tropeçando, enquanto Draco, a sua frente, o puxava pelas correntes. Damien fez uma careta para ele, mas continuou andando. O moreno estava intimamente muito impressionado com o loiro. O jovem slytherin tinha conseguido demonstrar uma máscara completamente sem emoção. Seus olhos estavam gelados sem perpassar nenhum tipo de sentimento, mesmo que internamente. Damien sabia que Draco deveria estar tão assustado quanto ele estava.

Snape parecia andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, enquanto dava detenções para os alunos. Damien viu a porta de carvalho que os direcionava para a câmara de Voldemort e sentiu seu estômago despencar. Ele respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo que podia fazer isso, que podia lidar com isso.

Eles abriram as portas e Damien entrou na câmara pertencente ao Bruxo das Trevas mais poderoso de sua época.

Voldemort estava sentado em seu trono e não reagiu quando os três bruxos entraram na câmara. Damien sentiu sua respiração falhar em seu peito, quando olhou para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele havia visto várias fotos dele no Profeta Diário e em outros vários jornais. Mas uma coisa era ver a foto de uma pessoa, outra coisa completamente diferente era vê-la bem a sua frente.

Damien lembrou-se de Snape dando instruções de como eles iriam reagir na presença de Voldemort. O espião dissera a Draco 'para usar todas as técnicas de Oclumência que possuía' e então se virou para Damien e o olhou por um momento, sem saber o que dizer ao menino. 'Apenas não faça nenhum contato visual com ele.' Foi o que disse. 'Isso não será um problema.' Damien sussurrou para si mesmo, já que não tinha a menor vontade de olhar para o homem mesmo.

Damien sentiu-se ser puxado violentamente e percebeu que Snape e Draco estavam ajoelhando-se perante Voldemort. O loiro havia puxado a corrente com força, obrigando-o a ajoelhar também. O menino permaneceu lá, com medo de se mover.

"Expliquem-se" ordenou a voz gelada.

Snape começou a dar as explicações e Damien tentou prestar atenção no que ele estava dizendo, mas sua mente concentrava-se em procurar pelo irmão. Ele não conseguia vê-lo em lugar nenhum. Snape não tinha dito que Harry fora colocado na câmara de Voldemort? Enrão, isso significava que seu irmão deveria estar por ali.

Draco levantou-se ao comando de Voldemort e Damien admirou com o quão calmo ele demonstrava estar. O loiro achava difícil se segurar nas próprias pernas. Elas tremiam e ele podia sentir o olhar penetrante de Voldemort queimando dentro de si. Ele também notou seu pai olhando-o em choque e o ignorou a favor de focar todas as suas forças em manter sua mente protegida.

"Então, você decidiu voltar para mim?" Voldemort perguntou, num tom amargo e Damien pôde notar o quanto o Lorde das Trevas detestava o loiro.

"Meu Lorde, eu nunca te deixei. Eu sempre fui seu servo fieI." Draco disse ao curvar-se perante ao homem.

Voldemort levantou-se de sua cadeira e aproximou-se deles. Damien sentia seu coração explodir no seu peito. 'Oh Deus. Fica aonde você está. Por favor fica longe!' sua mente berrava.

"Como você espera que eu acredite se você nunca me demonstrou nenhuma lealdade?" Voldemort silibou cheio de raiva.

Draco momentaneamente ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Segurando o escudo em sua mente firmemente, respondeu.

"Meu Lord, eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Eu admito que fui iludido por Har... por ele. Eu não quis te desrespeitar. Eu nunca nem mesmo sonhei em te desrespeitar. Toda minha família tem servido a sua causa e eu não desejo nada senão seguir os passos deles."

Voldemort não se probunciou a respeito do que Draco tinha dito. Ele continuava a examinar o loiro com seus olhos rubis. Malfoy não deixou sua máscara cair e puxou a corrente com força fazendo com que Damien levantasse na mesma hora.

"Meu Lord, eu trouxe algo para demonstrar a minha lealdade." Draco segurou Damien bruscamente e jogou aos pés de Voldemort. O menino não se atreveu a olhar para o Lorde das Trevas e manteve seu olhar fixo no chão.

Voldemort reconhecera Damien no momento em que ele tinha sido trazido para aquele cômodo. Ele se lembrava de tê-lo visto nas memórias de Nott. Lembrava-se também dos feitiços que Nott havia lançado sobre o menino e em como ele havia se defendido e desaparecido. O Lorde das Trevas olhou o gryffindor, que tremia na sua frente. Ele não parecia remotamente poderoso o bastante para lançar qualquer tipo de feitiço sem varinha.

"Ele tem algo que te pertence, Meu Lord. Receio que não tenha sido capaz de tirar isso dele, por isso é que o trouxe a você." Draco terminou.

Damien percebeu que Voldemort se aproximava dele. Draco puxou as vestes do menino, deixando o pingente visível. A reação do Lorde das Trevas foi terrível. Seus olhos vermelhos faíscaram de raiva e ele instintivamente moveu-se para agarrar Damien. Voldemort não foi lançado para longe como Snape. O homem moveu sua mão em direção ao moreno, mas rapidamente a tirou como tivesse sido queimado. Ele lançou um olhar assassino, que fez com que as pernas de Damien bambeassem.

"Harry!" Voldemort sussurrou. O homem entendeu o que o garoto tinha feito. Harry roubara a Layhoo Jisteen e usou-a para proteger esse menino. Ele pegara a sua pedra preciosa e usou-a de modo extremamente patético. O Lorde das Trevas virou-se para dois Comensais da Morte perto da porta.

"Tragam ele!" Disse cheio de fúria. Damien sentiu seu estômago afundar.

Os dois homens correram para obedecer seu mestre. Eles voltaram quase que instantaneamente e Damien não conseguiu conter o choro, ao vê-los arrastarem um Harry completamente ensangüentado. Eles o jogaram no chão e postaram-se cada um de um lado, ambas varinhas apontadas em direção ao garoto.

Harry não fez nenhuma menção de se levantar, nem mesmo para ver onde estava. Damien sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto ao olhar para seu irmão destroçado. As roupas dele estavam cobertas de sangue, assim como suas mãos e seus punhos, que manchavam até mesmo a camiseta que estava vestindo. Damien podia ver várias marcas de queimaduras nas costas dele. O menino não conseguia parar de olhar pra o irmão. Ele queria correr, ajudá-lo, mas sabia que não seria permitido. Controlou sua vontade e olhou para Voldemort.

Foi uma visão bem estranha. Damien esperava que Voldemort estivesse com um sorriso cruel no rosto, ou mesmo que olhasse Harry com desdém. Ele esperava que o bruxo maligno deleitasse com o quão torturado e machucado seu irmão estava. Mas ao invés disso, o Lorde das Trevas o olhava com um estranho sentimento de arrependimento e dor. Damien não entendia o porquê. Harry fora torturado devido às ordens que ele mesmo dera e estava naquele estado porque assim Voldemort havia comandado. Então porque ele olhava seu irmão daquela maneira?

Harry colocou as mãos sobre a sua testa. Damien viu o irmão apertar a cicatriz e dar um gemido de dor. Damien sabia que Voldemort estava triste, e não importava a razão, aquilo fazia com que a cicatriz de Harry doesse.

O Lorde das Trevas varreu aqueles pensamentos e com um gesto deu ordens aos dois homens que estavam ao lado de Harry. Eles levantaram o garoto, que foi forçado a ficar em pé. O moreno urrava devido à dor que percorria todo seu corpo. Ele se forçou a abrir os olhos e ver onde se encontrava. Percebeu que estava novamente na presença de Voldemort e entendeu a dor em sua cicatriz.

Harry pensou que fora trazido para a câmara de Voldemort, porque este decidira finalmente matá-lo. Ele fora torturado por vinte horas agora, talvez o Lorde das Trevas tivesse decidido acabar de vez com ele.

A visão de Harry clareou-se e ele viu uma cena bem estranha na sua frente. Primeiro viu Draco. Seu amigo o encarava com uma expressão fria no rosto e não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação em relação a ele. Harry estava confuso. 'O que diabos Draco estava fazendo ali? Será que ele queria morrer?'

Foi então que notou a corrente na mão de Draco. Seus olhos a seguiram e ele viu quem jamais pensou ver dentro da Mansão Riddle. Harry sentiu um aperto no peito ao pousar seus olhos sobre o seu irmão.

'Damien! Oh deus, porque que o Damien está aqui?' A mente de Harry gritava em pânico. Ele não tinha entendido o que acontecera até olhar para a corrente que ligava Draco a Damien novamente. Foi então que um entendimento horrível o preencheu. Harry olhou seu melhor amigo completamente desacreditado.

"Draco" Harry conseguiu dizer em choque.

O loiro apenas sorriu em resposta, mas por dentro estava quebrado. Ele não era capaz de receber o olhar que Harry lhe lançava naquele momento. Depois de toda traição que o moreno sofrera ao decorrer da vida, essa realmente iria quebrá-lo. Mas Malfoy conseguiu controlar suas emoções. Ele era um slytherin. Podia camuflar seus sentimentos e fazer qualquer coisa para se livrar dessa situação.

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou completamente rouco.

"Isso deveria ser óbvio. Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que eu utilizava da sua amizade para obter proteção." Draco respondeu, suas palavras cheias de veneno.

"Porque eu deveria ir contra tudo aquilo que me foi ensinado para me juntar ao lado dos perdedores? Eu quero ter poder e você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que um Malfoy faz qualquer coisa para obter aquilo que deseja." Continuou.

A dor nos olhos de Harry transformou-se em ira e ele tentou lutar para alcançar e agarrar o slytherin. Os Comensais da Morte o seguraram, impedindo-o, mas mesmo que não o fizessem, não havia muito o que Harry conseguiria fazer no estado em que se encontrava.

Draco apenas deu um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo para o moreno, o que apenas serviu como combustível para raiva deste.

Voldemort virou-se para encarar Harry, cheio de fúria nos olhos.

"Eu devia ter imaginado que você usaria minha Layhoo Jisteen num propósito tão inútil como esse!" Disse raivosamente, enquanto apontava para Damien.

Os olhos esmeralda de Harry viajaram de Damien para Voldemort em pânico.

O Lorde das Trevas moveu-se e prostou-se em pé em frente a Damien. Com um aceno de varinha as correntes e algemas que o prendiam desapareceram, libertando o adolescente de uma só vez. Damien levou um susto mas rapidamente conseguiu desviar o olhar de Voldemort.

"Você está com um dos meus pertences. Isso não é seu. Eu quero que você devolva isso para mim." O Lorde das Trevas instruiu.

Ele conjurou uma caixa de Madeira e segurou em sua mão. Sabia que não poderia tocar o pingente, mesmo depois do garoto tirá-lo. Ele teria que fazer com que Harry revertesse todos os feitiços que havia colocado sobre a pedra.

Damien sentiu seu corpo tremer de terror. Era isso. Ele teria que entregar a pedra. O menino vagamente perguntou-se quanto tempo deveria ter passado desde que havia entrado na mansão. Aparentemente eram horas, mas ele sabia que não deveria fazer muito tempo, uma vez que Snape ainda não havia dado o sinal.

Damien moveu sua mão para tocar na pedra. Mesmo em uma hora como essa, ele sentiu seu corpo e mente relaxarem no momento em que seus dedos tocaram o pingente.

"Eu não estou acostumado a repetir minhas ordens!" Uma voz gelada cortou o ar e o coração de Damien bateu acelerado com o som. Voldemort continuava em pé com a caixa na mão.

Damien moveu sua mão para tirar o pingente. Ele não iria entregar ainda, iria apenas removê-lo do seu pescoço.

"Damy, não!"

O menino parou assim que Harry gritou. Seu irmão ainda estava sendo segurado por dois Comensais da Morte e Damien tinha certeza que ele mal podia se manter em pé, mas isso não o impedia de tentar se libertar.

Harry se debatia para tentar escapar dos Comensais da Morte, que o prendiam firmemente. Todo seu corpo estava terrivelmente dolorido e ele sabia que suas pernas eram inúteis, pois estavam quebradas. Mas não podia parar de tentar. Damien não podia tirar o pingente. Ele não estaria mais protegido. A pedra ainda continuaria ligada a ele, mas não o protegeria se não estivesse em contato direto.

"Damy! Você prometeu que não tiraria!" Harry gritou desesperado.

O menino olhou para o irmão mais velho e viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Harry era tão protetor que mesmo numa hora como essa estava muito mais preocupado com a segurança de Damien do que com a sua própria.

"Me entregue logo esse pingente antes que eu te force a fazer isso" Voldemort falou rispidamente com sua voz mortífera. Ele ignorava Harry completamente.

"Você não pode me forçar." Damien sabia que tinha cruzado uma linha antes mesmo de dizer essas palavras. No principio ele permaneceu firme, mas encolheu-se ao ver a ira de Voldemort para cima dele.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Voldemort virou-se para seus Comensais da Morte e gesticulou alguma ordem. Damien assistiu os homens jogarem Harry violentamente no chão e lançavam a maldição Cruciatus sobre ele.

Os gritos de Harry ecoaram pelas paredes da câmara e Damien sentiu os gritos do irmão como se fossem uma facada em seu coração. Ele era responsável por isso. O menino queria jogar o pingente nos pés de Voldemort, mas uma pequena parte de sua mente continuava dizendo a ele que tudo acabaria logo. Essa era a parte mais difícil do plano. Eles teriam que esperar.

A maldição foi lançada contra Harry que tentava sufocar o choro. Ele estava deitado no chão, contorcendo-se de dor, respirando com dificuldade e tentando fazer com que seus membros parassem de tremer. Damien ainda não tinha se movido para tirar o pingente. Ele viu Voldemort ordenar para outro Comensal da Morte lançar a maldição novamente. O menino chorou dessa vez, ao ver o irmão mais velho sacudir-se em agonia na sua frente.

Quando a maldição o atingiu dessa vez, Damien já estava quase fazendo menção de tirar o pingente. Ele não achava que Harry pudesse sobreviver a mais maldições. O gryffindor percebeu que seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas ao tentar tirar o pingente.

"D-Damy!" Harry arquejou. Damien virou-se em direção ao irmão, soluços escapavam de sua boca, enquanto o olhava.

"P-por f-favor não ti-tire" Harry disse dolorido. Ele sentia dor até para falar.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry" Damien disse em meio a seus soluços.

Suas mãos tremiam. Ele sabia que Snape não dera o sinal ainda, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa para manter Harry longe das maldições. Damien andou em direção a Voldemort e podia quase sentir Snape e Draco o recriminando com o olhar, mas o menino não iria ficar sem fazer nada e deixar com que seu irmão sofresse mais.

Ele parou o mais próximo do Lorde das Trevas que podia e segurou o pingente firmemente entre as suas mãos. O medo que sentia por Voldemort desaparecera. Ele agora não sentia nada mais do que ódio. O homem tinha criado Harry, o chamara de 'filho' e agora o torturava dessa maneira.

Damien olhou para caixa e depois para Voldemort.

"Você pode ficar com isso, eu não preciso. Quero apenas que você saiba uma coisa. Quando Harry veio para gente pela primeira vez, ele falou de você como um filho falaria sobre um pai. Ele permaneceu leal a você, mesmo depois de descobrir toda verdade. Destruiu as suas Horcruxes, sim, mas mesmo assim ele nunca quis destruir você! Se ele quisesse, você teria sido encontrado pelo Ministério há séculos atrás. Mesmo depois de voltar para a família dele, Harry permaneceu sendo seu filho. Apesar disso, eu acho que você nunca aprendeu a ser um pai, porque se tivesse, nunca teria feito isso."

Damien estava tão envolto em sua ira, que nem percebeu que se Voldemort pudesse o teria assassinado antes mesmo do menino terminar seu discurso. Enquanto Damien estivesse sobre a proteção da Layhoo Jisteen, Voldemort não poderia machucá-lo. O Lorde das Trevas o olhava cheio de fúria, mas o moreno sabia que tinha tocado na ferida. Apenas depois do dircurso, as palavras que Damien esperara ouvir foram ditas.

"Sr. Potter, faça o que lhe é pedido!"

Snape dera o sinal. Essas eram as palavras que eles haviam combinado. Essas eram as palavras que o espião geralmente usava diariamente, quando se dirigia a Damien em Hogwarts. O menino sentiu um alívio imenso tomar conta de si, quando percebeu que logo seu pai e os outros aurores estariam lá.

Ele sorriu amargamente para Voldemort antes de deixar o pingente cair dentro da caixa de Madeira. Damien ouviu Harry soltar um terrível lamúrio em choque, quando a pedra negra atingiu o fundo da caixa.

O Lorde das Trevas fechou a caixa e cuidadosamente colocou-a dentro de suas vestes. Ele olhou para Damien extremamente furioso e apontou sua varinha para o menino na mesma hora em que Harry começou a gritar desesperadamente.

"Voldemort, não faça isso, por favor! Por favor, deixa ele ir!" Harry implorava enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sabia que era inútil implorar, Voldemort não sabia nada sobre piedade, mas Harry estava perdido e isso era tudo o que poderia fazer.

Há poucos passos de distância, Lucius Malfoy sentiu seu coração se contorcer ao ouvir Harry implorando algo para Voldemort. Lembrou-se do que o garoto lhe dissera naquela manhã, que não iria implorar nada para o Lorde das Trevas, e desejava que o moreno tivesse sido capaz de manter essa pequena parte de dignidade.

"Por favor, deixa ele ir! Deixa ele fora disso!" Harry chorava desesperadamente enquanto tentava se esquivar dos Comensais da Morte.

"Você deveria ter deixado ele fora disso! Isso é obra sua, não minha." Voldemort sibilou raivosamente.

Snape e Draco tinham discretamente sacado suas varinhas e estavam prontos para usá-las caso fosse necessário. O espião xingava mentalmente. Aonde será que estariam aqueles malditos Aurores imbecis? Quanto tempo mais demorariam para chegar até eles?

Voldemort levantou sua varinha e apontou-a diretamente para o coração de Damien, pronto para tirar a vida do adolescente.

"Voldemort! Não!" Harry gritou enquanto o homem se preparava para lançar uma maldição contra o menino.

Antes que ele conseguisse proferir qualquer palavra, porém, um terrível som de explosão invadiu a câmara. Todos os Comensais da Morte aglomeraram-se em direção às portas, janelas e paredes por onde uma porção de Aurores trajando um uniforme azul invadiam a câmara. Snape e Draco levantaram suas varinhas e apontaram-na contra Voldemort. Damien aproveitou a confusão para escapar do Lorde das Trevas, deu alguns passos para trás e foi escoltado por Snape e Draco. Ambos prostram-se na frente do adolescente protegendo-o contra qualquer maldição.

Harry assistia em choque, enquanto cada Auror existente invadia a câmara de Voldemort. Seus olhos pousaram em Damien que estava sendo protegido por Draco e logo depois encontraram os do loiro. O slytherin parecia pedir desculpas ao amigo e desejava desesperadamente que Harry compreendesse o porquê da ação deles. O moreno de olhos esmeralda logo entendeu que tudo não passava de um plano. Um plano para que os aurores entrassem na Mansão. Aparentemente, Voldemort compreendera também e Harry sentiu sua cicatriz explodir numa dor alucinante, tendo que cerrar os dentes para não chorar. A dor se intensificou quando os Comensais da Morte, que o estavam segurando, apontaram suas varinhas em sua direção fazendo com que ficasse de ponta cabeça, coisa que aumentou consideravelmente a dor que sentia em seus joelhos.

Harry viu seu pai e sua mãe, juntamente com Sirius e Remus na frente de batalha, varinhas apontadas contra Voldemort. James olhava ao redor procurando pelo filho mais velho e quando o avistou, lutou para não chorar horrorizado.

Harry olhava pra seu pai também, tentando segurar a emoção. Ele tinha realmente acreditado que nunca mais o veria novamente. O garoto deixou escapar algumas lágrimas devido à dor, que estava cada vez mais intensa. Ele viu Ron, Hermione e Ginny em meio a multidão de Aurores, também conseguiu identificar Frank, Alice e até mesmo Neville.

Harry sentiu que poderia acabar desmaiando a qualquer momento. Sua cicatriz realmente estava em brasa e ele não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos que saíam de sua boca, cada vez mais altos.

Sirius e Remus levantaram a varinha contra os Comensais da Morte que o seguravam. O animago apenas gesticulou pedindo que eles soltassem Harry e os Comensais, que estavam em um numero completamente menor o libertaram, fazendo-o cair no chão, aumentando ainda mais o sofrimento que o cegava. Sirius e Remus rapidamente correram em direção ao garoto.

Voldemort examinava o bando de Aurores dentro de sua casa. Todos apontavam suas varinhas em direção a ele e seus Comensais. O Lorde das Trevas sentiu sua raiva transbordar ao ver Snape e Draco levantarem suas varinhas também. Ele fora enganado!

Na frente da multidão um bruxo alto emergiu, com a varinha em punho, porém não a apontava para ninguém. Voldemort observou o seu antigo professor se prostar na sua frente. Dumbledore o olhava cheio de tristeza. Ele nunca havia pensado que o pequeno menino que encontrara no orfanato iria acabar transformando-se nisso. Obcecado pelo poder e encantado pelas Artes das Trevas, o órfão Tom Riddle transformou-se num monstro, Voldemort.

"Acabou Tom" Dumbledore disse baixo.

Voldemort olhou para seu antigo professor cheio de fúria. Seus olhos percorreram o cômodo e ele viu que estavam em número muito inferior. Sem mais Horcruxes, não poderia arriscar a ser morto por alguma maldição. Seus olhos pousaram novamente sobre Dumbledore.

"Ainda não!" Ele silvou em resposta.

Voldemort estendeu sua mão em direção a Harry, que estava jogado no chão e antes que qualquer um pudesse expressar qualquer reação, antes que Sirius pudesse segurá-lo, o garoto foi lançado em direção ao Lorde das Trevas. Harry flutuou pelo ar e aterrissou bem em frente a Voldemort, que o esperava de braços abertos. Assim que o homem segurou o moreno, os dois desapareceram instantaneamente.

James e outros poucos lançaram feitiços contra Voldemort instintivamente, mas o Lorde das Trevas já havia desaparecido antes que qualquer um deles o atingisse. Alguns Comensais aproveitaram a chance e aparataram também. Apenas alguns poucos seguidores, aqueles que foram presos, permaneceram por lá.

James continuou apontando a sua varinha em direção ao local em que Voldemort estivera há poucos segundos atrás. Ele sumira! E tinha levando Harry consigo! Voldemort sabia que tudo estava perdido, mas não iria desistir de ter sua vingança.

Aparentemente, o Lorde das Trevas podia controlar seu terreno melhor do que todos haviam previsto. Ele deveria ter desativado os feitiços anti-aparatação quando viu que um ataque estava acontecendo. Por isso é que não se movera, quando o ataque começou. Ele tinha permanecido no mesmo lugar em que estava antes, para desfazer as defesas com a força de sua mente, fazendo com que pudesse escapar.

Havia agora um pânico cego ao redor de todos. Os Aurores não conseguiam acreditar que Voldemort escapara através de seus dedos e ainda por cima tinha conseguido levar Harry consigo. Grande parte dos Comensais da Morte rapidamente seguiram Voldemort e deixaram a Mansão, também antes que os Aurores pudessem impedí-los. Os vários feitiços que foram lançados contra eles conseguiram segurar apenas alguns poucos Comensais da Morte.

"O que nós faremos agora?" James ouviu alguém gritar.

James olhou para cima e viu Lucius Malfoy o encarando. O loiro não fizera menção de aparatar e estava em pé no mesmo lugar de antes e ignorava completamente o Auror que apontava a varinha em sua direção, pedindo para que Lucius abaixasse a sua. O Comensal olhava James com o mesmo temor nos olhos que o Auror sentia dentro de si.

"Hogsmeade" Lucius sussurrou para ele antes de derrubar o Auror e aparatar.

"Todo mundo! Vamos para Hogsmeade, agora!" James gritou e se preparou para aparatar. Voldemort iria cumprir a promessa. Ele levara Harry para o túmulo negro.

**xXx**

Harry colidiu violentamente contra o chão, quando chegaram em Hogsmeade e sentiu toda sua respiração ser empurrada para fora de si. Os Comensais da Morte que aparataram começaram a lançar feitiços de fogo ao redor deles, para que as pessoas em Hogsmeade pudessem sair e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Voldemort abaixou e sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou Harry pelo colarinho da camiseta e começou a arrastá-lo em meio a cidade.

O moreno de olhos verdes engasgava conforme a dor explodia dentro do seu corpo judiado. Ele tentava se esquivar da ira de Voldemort, mas não conseguia se libertar. Harry não via para onde estava sendo arrastado e apenas deixava seus gritos escaparem. Ele sentia uma dor, devido ao atrito do chão com o seu corpo e de repente sentiu as pedras do solo cortarem seus joelhos, percebendo então, que estava sendo arrastado por uma escada.

O garoto tentou se levantar. Se ao menos suas pernas o obedecessem... entretanto tudo o que conseguiu foi agravar aquela dor pulsante. Harry sentiu-se ser jogado contra o chão e demorou um momento até que recuperasse a respiração. Todo o seu corpo se contorcia em agonia. Com muito esforço ele abriu os olhos e sentiu seu fôlego o abandonar.

Estava aos pés do túmulo negro. A grande lápide com o seu nome, brilhava em meio a escuridão. Harry havia visto uma foto do túmulo no Profeta Diário, mas ainda assim ele o enchia de um temor macabro. O moreno olhou desesperado ao seu redor. Não queria morrer dessa maneira! Não queria ser enterrado vivo! O garoto rangeu seus dentes e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia se mover com todas aquelas feridas. Sua cicatriz continuava queimando em sua testa e fazia com que Harry achasse que morreria logo, logo.

Os moradores de Hogsmeade foram forçados a deixar suas casas, para que pudessem observar Voldemort obter sua vingança. Harry viu o Lorde das Trevas flutuar cheio de raiva por cima do túmulo negro aberto e sentiu um medo legítimo apoderar-se dele. O homem iria mesmo enterrá-lo vivo! Harry até então não tinha realmente acreditado que ele fosse fazer isso.

Voldemort apontou sua varinha em direção ao garoto que levitou acima do chão. Harry dolorosamente sentiu-se abandonar o solo. Ele podia ver o terror na face das pessoas da cidade, que o olhavam boquiabertos. O garoto sentiu-se ser colocado no topo do túmulo e sabia que era inútil lutar. Ele não seria capaz de quebrar o feitiço, mesmo porque estava completamente ferido. Seus olhos esmeralda, em pânico, encontraram-se com os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort. Harry foi pendurado desconfortavelmente no meio do ar enquanto o Lorde das Trevas o observava.

"Você comprou isso para sí mesmo." Voldemort disse a Harry num tom de voz controlado. O garoto não podia responder, já que estava sendo segurado tão firmemente que não podia fazer nada.

Antes que o Lorde das Trevas jogasse Harry dentro do túmulo, um estouro foi ouvido e várias vozes revoltadas, lançando feitiços, foram ouvidas. Harry viu os Aurores aparatarem e atacarem os Comensais da Morte. Voldemort continuou no mesmo lugar, sem colocar Harry dentro do túmulo, mas também sem aliviar o garoto da dor excruciante do feitiço.

O Lorde das Trevas viu James, Lily e vários outros Aurores correrem freneticamente ao encontro deles. Porém, antes que pudessem se aproximar das escadas que os levaria até o túmulo negro, eles colidiram em uma parede invisível e foram lançados para trás. Os olhos de James tremeram de terror ao ver o que Voldemort estava fazendo.

Os Aurores tentaram lançar feitiços na parede invisível, para tentar derrubá-la com o intuito de resgatar Harry. Não importava qual feitiço eles usassem, não conseguiam penetrar a barreira que fora criada por Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas ainda mantinha Harry suspenso no ar, permitindo que todos o vissem se contorcendo de dor silenciosamente. O garoto fechou seus olhos e tentava ignorar a humilhação a que estava sendo exposto.

Dumbledore, de repente, apareceu ao lado de Lily e tentou quebrar a barreira. Ele também não obteve sucesso e então tentou dialogar com Voldemort.

"Você não quer fazer isso, Tom! Você não quer matar Harry." Dumbledore gritou.

Voldemort pousou seus olhos vermelhos sobre o garoto.

"Você está certo" Sussurrou. As palavras foram mais para Harry do que para Dumbledore.

"Eu não quero fazer isso. Não sem dizer adeus decentemente." Terminou. O homem levitou o garoto para fora do túmulo e Harry foi jogado contra as escadas.

Lily deixou escapar um grito ao ver seu filho colidir nos degraus de concreto. Harry aterrissou na beirada da escada, a poucos passos de seus pais. James sentiu seu coração se contorcer ao ver o filho sem reação, quase morto no chão.

James tentava quebrar a barreira e furiosamente lançava feitiço após feitiço que não faziam diferença. Voldemort aproximou-se de um Harry quase inconsciente.

"Eu realmente não queria ter que fazer isso! Eu queria ter dado um futuro a ele! Um futuro cheio de poder. Qualquer bruxa ou bruxo teriam que se curvar perante a ele, mas vocês tiraram isso tudo dele! Vocês são os responsáveis por isso." Voldemort gritou em direção a James e Dumbledore.

"Eu vou me redimir do erro que cometi durante todos esses anos. Eu deveria tê-lo matado na primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos sobre ele!" Prosseguiu.

Ele apontou sua varinha em direção a Harry, ignorando os feitiços furiosos e desesperados dos Aurores, que tentavam quebrar a barreira.

"Eu vou tomar de volta tudo aquilo que eu dei a ele! Desse modo quando matá-lo, não estarei matando o menino que criei. Estarei matando Harry Potter!" Disse cheio de fúria.

Logo antes de Voldemort dizer o encantamento, ele parou ao ver Harry abrir seus olhos Esmeralda e olhar em sua direção. O Lorde das Trevas se lembrava nitidamente da noite em que tinha levantado a varinha contra um Harry de apenas um ano de idade. Ele desviara a maldição devido ao modo com que a criança o olhara. Voldemort sentiu suas mãos tremerem enquando o olhar de Harry se encontrava com o seu. 'Não, eu não irei cometer o mesmo erro!' Disse para si mesmo.

O Lorde das Trevas levantou a varinha para lançar a maldição e James gritou de uma vez. O Auror sabia o que Voldemort iria lançar contra Harry. Era a maldição Markiline, a mesma maldição que o homem lançara contra ele. A mesma maldição que tirara sua magia e o havia quase matado. Era isso que Voldemort tinha se referido ao dizer 'Tomar de volta o que eu dei a ele'. Ele iria tirar os poderes de Harry!

O jato de luz saiu da varinha de Voldemort em direção a Harry, que fechara os olhos para não ver o que vinha em sua direção. Todos os Aurores, incluindo Dumbledore atacavam a parede invisível, tentando desesperadamente salvar o garoto. O feitiço estava quase chegando perto de seu destino, porém segundos antes de colidir contra o adolescente, parou.

Todos, incluindo Voldemort, fitaram o jato de luz que congelara antes de se transformar numa nuvem de fumaça. James olhava ao redor para ver se alguém conseguira derrubar a barreira e bloquear a maldição. Mas ninguém parecia saber o que estava acontecendo. Harry ainda estava deitado sem reação no chão e parecia inconsciente do que estava acontecendo com ele.

Voldemort permanecia com a varinha apontada em direção ao garoto, mas estava em choque com o que tinha acontecido. A maldição fora bloqueada. Mas como?

James e Lily assistiam a uma fina iluminação envolver Harry. A luz ficou cada vez mais brilhante até que o garoto foi completamente envolto por uma bola iluminada. James engasgou ao perceber que o filho estava ali no meio do círculo. As feridas e queimaduras de Harry desapareceram instantaneamente. James podia ver que as pernas dele ficaram eretas, um sinal de que estavam sem dúvida saudáveis. Harry livrou-se de suas inúmeras feridas. Todas foram curadas.

James não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quem estaria ajudando Harry? Quem o havia curado e como conseguira fazer isso? Em resposta, ele ouviu um som que fez com que tudo se esclarecesse. O homem ouviu Lily ao seu lado soluçar alto, enquanto chegava a mesma conclusão que ele. Ambos se entreolharam com uma expressão de entendimento. Eles podiam ouvir o fraco som da badalada dos sinos que ecoava através da pequena vila.

Era meia noite. Harry virara maior de idade.

**xXx**

Voldemort ficou completamente em choque, enquanto a bola de luz encobria Harry de modo tão intenso que ninguém podia olhá-lo diretamente. Quando esse encanto finalmente acabou, Harry se ergueu no lugar em que antes havia estado coberto pelo seu próprio sangue, completamente curado de qualquer ferimento. Ainda restavam traços de sangue em suas vestes, mas estava seco, pois não havia nenhum machucado no corpo de Harry. O garoto olhou diretamente para Voldemort e seus olhos verdes faiscaram intensamente, antes de voltarem a cor verde esmeralda de sempre.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e encarou Voldemort.

"O que é que você estava dizendo mesmo?" Perguntou.

Voldemort deu um grito de fúria e lançou uma maldição contra ele, mas Harry já não estava mais no caminho. O garoto não tinha uma varinha e tão pouco parecia que precisava de uma. Harry contraiu seus dedos, como se fosse dar um soco e abriu suas mãos. Uma bola de luz vermelha flutuava ali dentro. O moreno mandou-a em direção a Voldemort que foi acertado em cheio no peito e lançado pelos ares.

Harry olhou para barreira e levantou sua mão. Ele a abaixou violentamente, com a intenção de derrubar a parede invisível. Uma linha apareceu no ar, mostrando que a barreira trincara devido à energia mágica. Na mesma hora Dumbledore e Moody miraram suas varinhas para a linha e conseguiram finalmente destruir o obstáculo.

Voldemort reergueu-se. Ele parecia furioso com a virada dos acontecimentos e lançou outra maldição em direção a Harry, mas o garoto conseguira desviar novamente. Os Aurores vieram e começaram a atacar Voldemort com força total, mas os Comensais da Morte apareceram e uma batalha violenta estourou. A maioria dos Aurores tentava atingir o Lorde das Trevas, mas mesmo cinco deles não eram capazes de derrubá-lo. Voldemort conseguia facilmente varrer a maior parte dos homens em seu caminho.

Maldições voavam para todos os lados. James, Sirius e Remus tentavam desesperadamente alcançar Harry para tirá-lo dali, mas eram impedidos por vários Comensais da Morte, que os atacavam com vigor.

Harry não estava planejando ir a lugar algum. Todos os seus ferimentos foram curados e ele sentia o ar a sua volta cheio de magia. Nunca controlara tão bem magia sem varinha. O garoto havia sido distraído por um ataque de um Comensal da Morte e não soube mais onde estava Voldemort.

Harry conseguia bloquear as maldições que recebia dos Comensais da Morte sem nenhum esforço. De repente, foi-se ouvida uma explosão no meio da noite, provocada por uma enorme vastidão de fogos de artifícios coloridos sendo lançadas contra um grupo de Comensais da Morte nocauteando a grande maioria deles.

Harry se virou e viu os gêmeos Weasley lançando mais fogos de artíficio, enquanto Ron, Hermione e Neville atacavam os comensais com o que parecia ser frascos de poções. Os gritos que eram provocados nos homens, que foram atingidos com os frascos, fazia Harry acreditar que os vidros provavelmente estavam repletos com algum tipo de acido.

A maioria dos Comensais da Morte apenas fugia de Harry, sem querer lutar contra o rapaz. Aparentemente, os Comensais não tinham esquecido do que o Princípe Negro era capaz.

Harry viu Macnair lutar contra outro Auror e sentiu uma fúria crescer dentro de si. Ele tinha sofrido tanto nas mãos dele. Em um segundo o garoto foi parar em frente ao Comensal, que parecia ter perdido a coragem ao vê-lo a sua frente.

Sem lançar nenhuma maldição, Harry nocautiou Macnair fazendo-o voar pelos ares. O homem colidiu contra uma cerca de Madeira e caiu no chão. O garoto voou para cima do Comensal instantaneamente, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e deu um murro em direção ao seu rosto, fazendo-o urrar de dor. Harry se afastou e chutou a garganta do homem antes de esmagar o seu estômago com seus pés.

Macnair estava completamente derrotado, sua varinha encontrava-se aos pés de Harry, completamente inútil. O Comensal tentou dar um soco no garoto, que conseguiu bloqueá-lo facilmente e devolveu o ataque, acertando-o em cheio. Harry se virou e o chutou novamente, fazendo com que o homem fosse atirado em direção ao chão. Ouviu-se um som terrível, quando Macnair atravessou a cerca quebrada. Um pedaço grande de Madeira o penetrou através do estômago, o que o fez cair no chão, morto.

A batalha era intensa, mas não iria durar muito tempo. Os Comensais da Morte estavam claramente em desvantagem. Voldemort derrubou mais um Auror, antes de observar a cena que se encontrava a sua frente. Ele estava perdendo! A maioria dos seus Comensais da Morte haviam morrido e os poucos que sobreviveram tinham sido presos pelos Aurores. Uma fúria enorme se apossou do homem ao perceber que tinha perdido. Os Aurores continuavam lutando furiosamente. Os olhos do Lorde das Trevas se encontraram com os de Harry, enquanto este lutava.

Um feitiço certeiro atingiu Voldemort, que caiu no chão. Harry observou o Lorde das Trevas levantar instantaneamente, completamente consternardo. O garoto percebeu que sua cicatriz doía, mas a intensidade não era cegante como ele normalmente sentia. Porém, o jovem não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois viu Voldemort encarar alguém e logo depois o observar com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Harry olhou para ver o que fizera o homem colocar aquele sorriso nos lábios e percebeu que Damien estava de costas para o Lorde das Trevas e lutava lividamente contra outro Comensal da Morte.

Harry sentiu o pânico apoderar-se dele ao ver Voldemort brandir sua varinha apontada para um Damien completamente desavisado. O garoto levantou suas mãos com a intenção de tirar o irmão mais novo do caminho. Ele poderia afastá-lo da maldição, assim como tinha feito quando o Expresso de Hogwarts fora atacado.

Damien derrotou o Comensal e virou-se para encarar Voldemort. A mente de Harry estava polvorosa, tentando pensar em um jeito de afastar o irmão do perigo.

Harry viu tudo acontecer em câmera lenta. Observou o jato de luz verde sair da varinha de Voldemort em direção a Damien, bem na hora em que menino se virava. Antes que Harry pudesse proferir um 'Accio' sem varinha, com o intuito de convocar o irmão, a maldição da morte atingiu o menino em cheio no peito. O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu seu mundo cair ao seu redor ao ver Damien ser atingido pela maldição da morte. A força do 'Avada Kedavra' de Voldemort derrubou o menino. Harry assistiu a tudo completamente desacreditado, observando o corpo do irmão voar para trás e cair com tudo no chão. Por um momento, Harry pensou que o jovem de treze anos iria se levantar. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o corpo sem vida do irmão, desejando que ele voltasse a vida, entretanto sabia que ninguém jamais retornava após ser atingido pela maldição da morte.

Harry não sabia direito o que aconteceu depois disso. Era como se todos ao seu redor tivessem desaparecido e apenas ele e Voldemort tivessem ficado no campo de batalha. Os olhos do garoto estavam repletos de lágrimas de raiva, enquanto olhava para o Lorde das Trevas com toda sua fúria. Voldemort apontou a varinha em direção ao moreno, que nem mesmo percebeu. Harry não conseguia ouvir nada, sentir nada, a não ser a ira que borbulhava dentro de si ao olhar para o homem.

'Ele matou Damien!'

Esse era o único pensamento na mente de Harry. Foi como se uma onda de sentimentos tomasse conta dele ao perceber o que tinha acabado de perder. Sua raiva imundava seus olhos que fuzilavam Voldemort. Tudo o que Harry sentia naquele momento era a mais pura, inalterável raiva em relação ao Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort estava prestes a lançar outra maldição da morte, desta vez em direção a Harry, porém parou de repente. Os olhos do garoto ficaram negros. A cor era um preto profundo e intenso. Harry brandiu sua varinha novamente, concentrando ali cada traço de ira, fúria e raiva que possuía. Sem aviso, Voldemort deixou cair sua varinha e segurou seu coração, seus olhos vermelhos se contorciam. Ele olhou para Harry completamente chocado, antes que ambos fossem tomados por uma onda de grito, dor e agonia. Harry apertou sua testa e caiu de joelhos, chorando devido ao sofrimento. O moreno ouvia Voldemort urrar de dor também e, com dificuldade, olhou para ele. Aquela cena era uma das que jamais esqueceria.

Voldemort permanecia em pé no mesmo lugar em que tinha estado anteriormente, mas agora gritava em agonia. Todo seu corpo estava completamente em chamas. Harry observava o Lorde das Trevas pegando fogo e gritando de dor. A dor em sua cicatriz foi ficando cada vez mais intensa, de um modo que nunca sentira antes. Harry apertava sua cabeça e chorava devido à dor que sentia. Foi então, que sem mais, o fogo foi extinto e Voldemort se desintegrou no chão. Nada mais restou do Lorde das Trevas a não ser cinzas.

A dor na cicatriz de Harry começou a desaparecer. O garoto abriu olhos e encarou trêmulo os restos remanescentes do Lorde das Trevas. Ele estava vagamente consciente de que a batalha havia terminado. Todos ouviram os gritos de Voldemort e o que acontecera com ele. Harry, contudo, não se importava. Ele se levantou do chão, sentido que suas pernas bambeantes não iriam suportá-lo e rumou em direção ao corpo desfalecido de seu irmão.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Harry lentamente colocou Damien sobre seu colo. Os olhos do menino estavam fechados e o moreno de olhos verdes notou que ele ainda segurava sua varinha. Harry gentilmente tirou a franja de cima dos olhos do irmão e tocou suas bochechas. Ele chorou do mesmo jeito que chorara ao perder Bella, porém dessa vez era muito, muito pior. O garoto chorava e apertava o seu irmão, culpando-se por não ter sido capaz de protegê-lo.

"Hey, q-qual é a dos abraços?" Damien disse numa voz vacilante.

Harry se afastou e deixou escaper um soluço de espanto ao ver os olhos de Damien completamente abertos e o encarando consternadamente.

"D-Damy?" Harry perguntou, sem se atrever a acreditar.

Damien olhou para o irmão mais velho e então fechou os olhos. Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas terminou gemendo de dor e levou, nervosamente, sua mão livre até seu peito.

"Eu, eu acho que todos os meus ossos estão q-quebrados" Disse enquanto Harry o ajudava a se levantar.

"Mas... eu... eu não entendo. Ele te atingiu com a maldição da morte! Eu vi ele te atingir." Harry gaguejou, suas emoções sugavam toda a força que lhe restava.

Damien pousou seus olhos cheios de sofrimento em seu irmão e cuidadosamente levantou sua varinha, tremendo terrivelmente, e colocou-a contra seu peito cheio de hematomas.

"Finite Incantanteum" Sussurrou.

Um pingente de uma pedra negra apareceu em frente aos olhos de Harry, pendurado no pescoço de Damien. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou completamente sem fala. Ele vira o irmão tirar a Layhoo Jisteen e entregá-la a Voldemort. O garoto não conseguia compreender o que tinha acontecido. Foi então, que entendeu o que ocorrera. A realização o atingiu em cheio e Harry virou, extasiado, para olhar seu irmão.

Tudo fora uma farsa! Damien nunca havia tirado a Layhoo Jisteen. Ele escondera a verdadeira com um feitiço da invisibilidade e entregou um pingente falso para Voldemort. Um que fabricaram para parecer idêntico ao verdadeiro. Harry olhou para o irmão novamente, sem acreditar que o menino enganara o Lorde das Trevas daquele jeito.

"Eu jurei que nunca tiraria" Damien disse sorrindo da expressão no rosto de Harry.

O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para a pedra negra, que parecia destruída. Ele sabia que a Layhoo Jisteen absorvera sua última maldição. Foi então, que Harry notou uma fumaça verde circulando a pedra negra. Ele não sabia que ela podia proteger alguém contra a maldição da morte e concluiu que ninguém sabia desse poder, pois a Layhoo Jisteen jamais fora usada para esse tipo de proteção.

Apenas então, o garoto viu sua mãe e seu pai correndo em direção a eles. Rapidamente, James e Lily os envolveram num forte abraço. Harry sentiu lágrimas quentes caírem de seu próprio rosto ao abraçar seus pais, sabendo o quão perto estivera de nunca vê-los novamente. Dumbledore e o restante dos Aurores se aproximaram também. James e Sirius ajudaram Damien a se levantar e começaram a tirá-lo daquele lugar.

"Oh Deus!" O menino exclamou ao ver o que sobrara de Voldemort.

Foi aí que a severidade do que Harry fizera o atingiu. Ele observou com espanto o que havia há poucos passos dali. O garoto ficou grato a Remus e Frank por o terem segurado, já que de outro modo teria caído no chão.

Ele matara Voldemort! Ele o destruíra de verdade. Harry sentiu sua visão ficar meio turva, recuou alguns passos antes que suas pernas bambeassem e todo o seu mundo ficou em completa escuridão. Tudo o que o garoto pôde se lembrar eram dos olhos vermelhos rubis de Voldemort, que o olharam com total incredulidade, antes que as chamas o engolfassem por completo. As palavras, as quais se recusara a acreditar, vierem com tudo em sua mente

_'Nenhum deles pode viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver__.'_

**xXx**

_**N/T: Bom, é isso pessoal. Agora só falta o epílogo. Esse capítulo é o maior da fic, se não me engano. Espero que tenham gostado. **_

_**Até mais. **_


	66. The Epilogue

Capítulo Sessenta e Cinco: O Epílogo

A noite estava agradavelmente quente e o som de risos ecoava no ar. O enorme salão estava cheio de pessoas, todas vestidas a rigor para a ocasião. O Ministro vangloriava-se imensamente ao começar conversas com todos os ocupantes da festa.

James suspirou profundamente, enquanto desviava o olhar da cara irradiante do Ministro. Ele ficou de pé em um canto do salão, tentando se esconder da multidão. 'Se alguém mais vier me dar os parabéns, eu juro por Merlin...' Disse a si mesmo super irritado. Sirius juntou-se a ele no canto da sala com um sorriso fraco em direção ao amigo.

"Não está se divertindo?" Perguntou com um olhar maroto nos olhos.

James sorriu de volta, enquanto abaixava a cabeça em sinal de cansaço.

"Eu sabia que isso ia ser desse jeito, mas não consigo controlar a minha irritação." Respondeu. "A maioria das pessoas aqui nem ao menos sabe o que realmente aconteceu e, tão pouco, querem saber. Todos estão tão imersos em suas celebrações idiotas, que não querem parar nem ao menos um segundo para perguntar como foi que tudo aconteceu!" Continuou.

Sirius não disse nada. Ele sabia que haveria uma tensão no ar, desde que ficou sabendo sobre a celebração organizada por Fudge, a qual eles _tinham_ que participar. Black lançou um olhar compreensivo ao amigo, o que fez com que a raiva deste desaparecesse. Ele sabia que interiormente James estava tão feliz com a morte de Voldemort como todo o resto do mundo mágico. Mas, o homem não conseguia se juntar às comemorações devido, acima de tudo, ao fato de lembrá-lo o quão perto havia estado de perder Harry. Era realmente um milagre o garoto ter sobrevivido. Se ele não tivesse atingido a maioridade e tomado posse dos seus poderes naquela hora, teria morrido no momento em que a maldição Markeline lançada por Voldemort o atingisse.

Sirius continuava um pouco confuso, sem saber como tudo realmente acontecera. Ele sabia que quando uma Bruxa ou um Bruxo atingia a maioridade, eles 'tomavam posse de todos os seus poderes', significando que recebiam o controle completo de toda sua magia. O homem se lembrava de quando tomou posse de seus poderes. Ele sentira um pulso de energia percorrer todo seu corpo, suas digitais zumbiam e a energia mágica explodiu ao seu redor. Foi um dos melhores sentimentos do mundo, que acabou depois dos dois primeiros minutos.

Em relação a Harry, isso tinha sido diferente. Dumbledore explicara que o jovem aprendera a usar seus poderes de modo instintivo, quando ainda era muito novo, o que foi parte do treinamento de Voldemort. Harry era capaz de manipular seu coração magico melhor do que a maioria dos bruxos e foi devido a isso que o garoto sobrevivera.

Quando fez dezessete anos, seus poderes magicos se libertaram com força total e seu instinto tomou controle e performou o que era necessário para mantê-lo vivo. Primeiramente, impedindo que a maldição de Voldemort o atingisse e então se auto-curando, já que o garoto estava perigosamente próximo à morte. Harry conseguira se curar, algo que a maioria dos bruxos não era capaz de fazer. Dumbledore dissera a eles que não acreditava que o moreno seria capaz de fazer isso novamente. Era uma daquelas coisas que tinham que ser feitas inconscientemente e se tentasse fazer de novo, com total consciência, provavelmente não funcionaria.

Sirius olhou ao redor do salão e percebeu que o local estava cheio de pessoas risonhas. Ele avistou Lily, absorta numa conversa com Alice e Molly, e pôde notar que a ruiva sentia-se tão desconfortável com toda aquela festa, quanto ele e James. Remus estava sendo bombardeado com perguntas sobre a batalha por um grupo de pessoas barulhentas.

Sirius suspirou profundamente. Três semanas se passaram, desde a batalha que terminara a Guerra. O homem percebeu que as pessoas em geral vinham até eles para tirar dúvidas, ao invés de irem falar pessoalmente com Harry e era grato por isso. A última coisa que o garoto precisava era de pessoas tentando conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Não importava o que ocorrera, o mundo mágico ainda tinha medo do moreno de olhos verdes e vinda da energia mágica dele fora assistida por toda população de Hogsmeade. Harry matara Voldemort na frente de todo mundo e fizera isso sem ao menos brandir a varinha contra este. Ao mesmo tempo que todos estavam eternamente gratos por tudo aquilo, também haviam tomado ciência do poder que o garoto possuía. E isso era o que fazia com que se mantivessem afastados. Ninguém perturbaria Harry tão cedo.

Sirius olhou o salão novamente. Aonde estava seu afilhado? Ele não o tinha visto desde que chegaram naquele lugar terrível!

"Harry ainda está aqui?" Sirius perguntou, olhando em direção a James novamente, que acenou com a cabeça e lançou ao amigo um olhar triste.

"Eu realmente desejava que ele não tivesse que vir. Estou com tanta raiva de mim mesmo por tê-lo forçado a vir. Ele não deveria ter que lidar com isso." James disse abatido.

Sirius deu um tapinha de simpatia no ombro do amigo.

"Não foi sua decisão, cara. Harry sabe disso. Ele sabe que Fudge iria fazer um escândalo se ele não viesse. Além do mais, essa noite é a celebração da vitória dele sobre Voldemort." Sirius o consolou.

James continuava desejando que Harry não tivesse que lidar com isso. Depois de tudo que seu filho passou, essa era a última coisa que precisava.

Na outra ponta do salão, existiam duas portas de vidro que davam para uma varanda. Era uma noite quente, mas ninguém estava lá fora. Todos bebiam e comemoravam a queda do maior bruxo das trevas daquela época. Todos, exceto um. Harry estava em pé, apoiado contra o balcão. Seus olhos verde esmeralda olhavam para frente, focando-se em nada de específico. O vento balançava seus cabelos negros e o garoto percorria suas mãos em torno deles. Seus dedos tocaram sua cicatriz e ele gentilmente contornou o traço de raio que a formava. Ela não doía mais, não doera desde aquele dia. Harry sabia que parecia loucura, mas era estranho não sentir mais aquela dor. Mesmo durante alguns momentos, quando Voldemort não estava sentindo nenhuma emoção em particular, Harry ainda podia sentir uma fina agonia perpassar por ali e aprendera a bloqueá-la. Agora sua cabeça parecia estranhamente vazia sem aquela dor.

Harry suspirou profundamente e afastou sua mão da testa. Ele não conseguia acreditar que o homem partira. Voldemort realmente morrira e era ele, Harry, o responsável por isso. O garoto não queria se lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois daquele dia. Ele acordara dois dias depois e descobrira-se no St Mungos. Damien estava lá sendo tratado por seus ossos quebrados, assim como muitos outros Aurores.

Harry sabia que todos tinham boas intenções, mas não conseguia evitar e ignorava cada pessoa que tinha o intuito de discutir a batalha final. Ele não queria pensar no que acontecera. Não queria lembrar de como fora encarado por Voldemort, enquanto as chamas engoliam o homem.

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Ele sabia que aquela memória o perseguiria pelo resto da vida. Dumbledore tentou conversar com o garoto, que o cortou como geralmente fazia. O moreno não queria ouvir mais nada sobre aquela merda de profecia!

Sua mente vagou pelos acontecimentos daquela manhã. Draco tinha ido embora para unir-se a mãe e visitara Harry antes de partir. No começo, os dois amigos não sabiam ao certo o que dizer ou fazer. Olharam-se longamente, esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa e dissesse alguma coisa. Harry nunca pensara na possibilidade de Draco ir contra Voldemort para protegê-lo. O garoto nunca havia dado muito crédito ao loiro. Sempre pensara no amigo como um oportunista que nunca arriscaria seu pescoço por ninguém. O fato de Draco ter se arriscado para salvá-lo mexera imensamente com ele. O moreno relutou para dizer adeus. O loiro abraçou o amigo, brevemente, antes de partir.

"Se algum dia você precisar de qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar." Draco sussurrou no ouvido do moreno antes de se afastar e partir.

Harry sorriu em resposta. Ele deveria saber que Draco faria uma última tentativa de levá-lo consigo. O garoto assistiu o loiro aparatar com Snape e viu seu amigo de infância, seu primeiro amigo de verdade, partir para começar uma vida nova em outro lugar.

Harry não ouvira nada sobre Lucius Malfoy. O Comensal não tinha ido para Hogsmeade. Ele aparatara para a Mansão Riddle e depois desaparecera. Havia um pequeno numero de Comensais da Morte que fugiram da batalha. O Ministério procurava por eles, mas Harry sabia que essa busca acabaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ninguém realmente se importava mais. Voldemorte partira e tudo parecia menos importante se comparado a isso.

Harry sentia-se culpado por lamentar toda vez que alguém mencionava o nome de Voldemort. Ele sabia que o Lorde das Trevas teve todas as intenções de matar Damien. Sabia também que o homem o mataria em seguida, mas mesmo assim, Harry não conseguia não se sentir culpado. O garoto nunca pensara que iria destruir Voldemort e cometera o ato da mesma forma que acabara com as Horcruxes dele.

Voldemort mantera suas ordens, para que torturassem Harry, por quase vinte e quarto horas. Ele o machucara quando este era apenas uma criança e havia tirado tudo aquilo que o garoto possuía. Mesmo depois de tudo isso, Harry ainda não conseguia pensar em machucar o homem. Entretanto, quando o moreno pensou que o Lorde das Trevas matara o seu irmão, não quis nada mais do que destruí-lo completamente. Aquilo não havia sido um acidente. Harry, momentaneamente, desejou destruir Voldemort. Foi em um momento de pura ira e fúria que ele aniquilara a última parte remanescente de sua alma. O seu lado maligno havia claramente vencido e apossou-se dele, fazendo-o matar o homem que um dia jurara proteger. Harry balançou sua cabeça enquanto ouvia as risadas que ecoavam do salão atrás dele. Todos o homenageavam por tê-los livrado do Lorde das Trevas, sem imaginar quanta maldade havia dentro dele. Harry forçou-se a trancar esses pensamentos na sua mente. Eles não iriam ajudá-lo em nada, a não ser em fazê-lo sentir-se pior do que já estava. Ele não era como Voldemort! Não era igual a ele!

Harry focou seus pensamentos em direção aos pais. Ele era grato por uma coisa. Sua mãe, seu pai e seus amigos não haviam mencionado nada sobre Voldemort. Eles não perguntaram a ele como estava ou como se sentia em relação a tudo o que acontecera. Eles o tratavam como se estivesse tudo normal. Sua mãe o fizera comer de tudo, quando voltou do hospital, o que de certo modo, era algo bem normal dela.

Harry ouviu passos ecoarem atrás de sí e já estava preparado para afastar qualquer um que se aproximasse. Contudo, abaixou suas defesas ao ver quarto rostos familiares sorrindo em sua direção. O garoto se afastou um pouco, deveria saber que os quatro acabariam encontrando-o mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Essa é uma das festas mais mundanas em que eu já estive!" Ron comentou enquanto se aproximava de Harry.

O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu ao ver que, secretamente, Ron estava adorando tudo. O ruivo só dizia isso, porque via o quão enjoado ele estava com a situação.

"Mas a comida não é ruim." Damien disse enquanto se escorava na ponta do balcão.

Harry não disse nada, mas aproveitou o momento para observar seu irmão caçula. Damien ficara muito perto da morte. Seu tórax partira e muitas das suas costelas tinham quebrado, quando a maldição da morte o atingiu. A pequena pedra negra do pingente em volta de seu pescoço, absorvera o impacto da maldição em si, mas não fora capaz de protegê-lo da força brutal da maldição da morte.

Damien ainda usava o pingente, mesmo sabendo que era inútil agora. A Layhoo Jisteen fora destruída no momento em que o impacto da maldição da morte caiu sobre ela. Ainda era possível observar a fumaça verde em volta da pedra negra.

O menino recusara-se a tirá-la e disse aos pais que não se importava se a pedra não o protegesse mais. Aquele fora o primeiro presente de natal de seu irmão e ele não iria tirá-lo.

"Você está bem?"

Harry foi retirado de seus pensamentos por Hermione. Ele podia ver que os quarto o olhavam compreensivamente. Todos sabiam que o garoto preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ali celebrando a queda do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry não iria mentir para eles. Ele nunca havia, então por que começar agora?

"Eu só queria que essa noite acabasse. Não sei porque fui deixar meu pai me arrastar para cá pra começar." Harry respondeu, enquanto colocava suas mãos nos bolsos das vestes. Pelo menos seus pais não haviam insistido que usasse trajes de gala, pensou.

"Você não é o único que não queria estar aqui. Parece que mamãe e papai estão sofrendo pra caramba." Damien disse com um sorriso tolo.

"Ótimo." Harry respondeu.

Ele fora forçado por seus pais a comparecer nessa festa. Eles sabiam que não ficaria bem se Harry não comparecesse numa festa que era supostamente em sua homenagem. O garoto não poderia se importar menos, mas sabia que seu pai teria que lidar com vários tipos de problemas se ele não comparecesse. Ambos, pai e mãe, o tinham feito se sentir temporariamente culpado e participar da festa. Agora, ele desejava que não tivesse vindo, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

"Você realmente não queria estar aqui, não é?" Damien perguntou enquanto observava seu irmão.

Harry não falou nada. A resposta era óbvia.

Damien desencostou da varanda e ficou em frente ao seu irmão mais velho. Ele tirou algo pequeno do bolso e segurou-o de modo que Harry pudesse ver. O moreno de olhos esmeralda assistiu confuso enquanto o irmão segurava uma miniatura de sua Nimbus 3000.

Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, Damien olhou para a vassoura e percorreu suas mãos sobre ela. O objeto cresceu até ficar do tamanho normal. Damien a segurou nas mãos com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Você não é o único Potter que pode fazer magia sem varinha." Disse enquanto Harry o olhava encantado.

Hermione tinha lágrimas de orgulho e alegria nos olhos.

Damien entregou a vassoura para o irmão. Harry segurou e olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"Se você não quer ficar aqui, então você deve ir embora." Ron explicou.

Parecia que os quatro planejaram isso de antecedência. Harryolhou para seu irmão em choque.

"Damy, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia…" Harry começou, mas foi cortado pelo menino.

"Essa noite é a sua. Você deve fazer o que quiser fazer." Disse sorrindo.

Harry o olhou cheio de carinho e observou a vassoura novamente. A idéia de voar para longe dali, para longe de todas aquelas pessoas, que comemoravam felizes, era muito tentadora. Ele olhou novamente para Damien, um ultimo pensamento percorrendo sua mente.

"E o papai? Ele vai ficar muito zangado com você." Harry perguntou.

"Eu já entrei em vários problemas por você. O que é um a mais?" Damien disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry devolveu o sorriso e soltou a vassoura, deixando-a flutuar no ar. Ele montou nela sem nenhum esforço e ficou pairando em cima da varanda. O garoto olhou novamente para o grupo e focou seus olhos esmeralda na ruiva que usava um vestido preto. Harry se aproximou, encarando-a . Ele ainda não havia falado com Ginny desde o momento em que a resgatara. Ginny, como sempre, dera um espaço a ele. Ela não o tinha indagado sobre o beijo que trocaram na Mansão Riddle ou perguntado em que tipo de relacionamento estavam.

Ginny sorriu calorosamente para Harry, enquanto ele pairava na ponta da varanda, encarando-a intensamente.

"Então, você quer vir comigo agora, ou prefere que eu volte para te salvar mais tarde?" Harry perguntou, um olhar maroto brilhava em seus olhos verdes.

Ginny pareceu espantada com a pergunta, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e devolveu a Harry um olhar igualmente travesso.

"Bem, se eu for com você desse jeito, sem nenhum drama acontecendo, não vai ser um tanto quanto normal para a gente?"

Harry curvou-se ligeiramente e estendeu sua mão. Ginny segurou, seu coração batendo fortemente. Ela sentou atrás dele, seus braços entrelaçados na cintura de Harry.

"Quando o assunto é a gente Ginny, nada nunca é normal." Harry disse sorrindo.

Damien e Hermione olharam cheios de alegria por Harry e Ginny finalmente se abrirem um com o outro. Ron sorriu ao ver a alegria no rosto da irmã.

O fato de Harry querer ficar com Ginny e ter se referido a eles como 'a gente' era o mais próximo que o garoto chegaria em dizer que amava Ginny. Harry colocou uma mão sobre a da menina e deu uma pequena guinada.

"Apenas volte pra casa antes do nascer do sol. Se não, papai vai dar outra festa de busca para você. " Damien disse enquanto Harry parava para levantar vôo.

O garoto apenas sorriu de volta e deu a eles um ultimo olhar de gratidão antes de subir para dentro do céu noturno.

Os três adolescentes assistiram aos dois por um momento antes de retornarem para dentro do salão. Damien virou-se, mas parou ao ver seu pai em pé na porta da varanda.

Entretanto, James não parecia zangado. Na verdade, ele parecia exatamente o oposto. Seus olhos estavam fixos na forma de Harry, voando cada vez mais alto na imensidão do céu. Damien relaxou ao ver que seu pai sorria.

Damien andou em direção ao pai e sorriu para ele, enquanto este dava um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Eu nunca tive um irmão. Almofadinhas e Aluado foram a coisa mais próxima disso que eu tive. Eu sei que eles teriam feito isso por mim." James disse enquanto beijava a cabeça de Damien.

O menino, relaxado, olhou para seu pai.

"Pai, Harry vai superar isso. Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Perguntou rapidamente.

James sabia que Damien estava se referindo à culpa que Harry sentia por ter matado Voldemort e à sua recusa de falar abertamente sobre isso. O homem olhou para o céu, focando seu olhar no pequeno ponto que era seu filho.

"Vai demorar um pouco e não será fácil, mas acho que Harry vai ficar bem." James disse com um sorriso reconfortante.

Ele levou Damien para dentro, preparando-se mentalmente para o chilique que o Ministro daria por ter perdido seu convidado de honra e não podia se importar menos. Tudo o que importava era que Harry estava feliz. James fez uma promesa silenciosa para sí mesmo, que de agora em diante, não importa o que acontecesse, Harry viria sempre em primeiro lugar.

Ele fechou as portas que davam para a varanda e sorriu profundamente ao ouvir o som do riso de Harry e Ginny ecoando no ar.

FIM.

**xXx**

_N/T: É o fim! Bom, povo aqui está o epílogo. Queria agradecer muito à Letícia que me ajudou e continua me ajudando muito com as traduções. Obrigada mesmo!_

_É o seguinte galera, sobre a continuação... Eu vou começar, mas não vou postar assim que o primeiro capítulo estiver pronto. Quero ter uma boa retaguarda antes de começar a atualizar. Digamos um seis meses... Eu sei que é um tempo considerável, mas é melhor que eu tenha capítulos prontos e um caminho a trilhar, do que sair atirando por aí e demorar mil anos entre os capítulos. Digamos em dezembro ou janeiro eu começo a postar. Aproveitem esse tempo e releiam a fic. Vejam o que perderam e etc..._

**Sayonara:** Obrigada pela review. Espero que tenha gostado da fic.

**Fer Flint:** Não abandonei e completei! Obrigada por ter lido.

**Lala Potter**: Obrigada pela review. Mesmo!

_Bom, é isso. Até daqui a um tempo gente. Nos vemos! :)_


End file.
